Negocios Prohibidos
by Samantha Blue1405
Summary: Sabía que aceptar su extraña proposición no era una buena idea… Entablar negociaciones prohibidas con el enemigo suele ser muy peligroso, y Rin descubriría que firmar un contrato en el cual sería la única perdedora, no fue una decisión acertada.
1. Chapter 1: Una Mañana Poco Convensional

_**Disclaimer**_: _InuYasha_, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por un tiempo sin fines de lucro para escribir esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 1**

**Una Mañana Poco Convencional**

― Es tu decisión, Blake – completó tras su extraña proposición, clavando sus penetrantes ojos dorados en ella, dejándola sin palabras.

Bueno, a decir verdad él solía dejarla sin palabras todo el tiempo con el simple hecho de mirarla fijamente, o de ponerse frente a ella con su porte imperial y su aspecto deslumbrante; pero la razón de su mudez actual se debía más a su propuesta que a sus irresistibles y atemorizantes ojos.

Cuando la citó a las once de la mañana de un martes laboral en su oficina, y al estar dentro le pidió que cerrara la puerta con seguro, pensó de todo, desde un fuerte regaño hasta trabajo extra. Cualquier cosa era posible..., menos esto que acababa de ocurrir.

Incluso aun se preguntaba si estaba loca, o si se habría quedado dormida sobre el escritorio y todo esto no era más que un sueño absurdo y retorcido. Hasta una película de Disney podía ser más real que esto... Tal vez el café de la mañana tenía algo más que la usual cafeína…

Despegó sus ojos de las pupilas ambarinas por un momento, y observó a través del enorme ventanal de la oficina. Sus compañeros de trabajo revoleteaban de un lado a otro, trabajando de aquí para allá, como cualquier otro martes. Y allí estaba Sussy, su vecina de cubículo y mejor amiga, sentada en su escritorio preguntándole con extrañas señas si las cosas iban bien.

Rin apretó los labios, pero no supo qué contestarle…

Por supuesto que las cosas no iban bien, pero de ninguna manera podía decirle el motivo, era demasiado irreal como para comentarlo con alguien. Si se lo decía a alguien más, corría el riesgo de obtener un tiquete directo y sin retorno al manicomio más cercano.

― ¿Y bien? – insistió él, sonriendo a medias maliciosamente con aquel desborde de elegancia y crueldad sólo posibles en él.

Rin abrió la boca intentando decir algo inteligente o apropiado, pero no era posible. Su cerebro aun seguía preguntándose cómo había podido tener la sangre tan fría como para proponerle semejante cosa en horas laborales, por lo menos hubiera esperado que fueran más de las seis, cuando la mayoría de los empleados ya se hubieran marchado...

Rin dejó a Sussy en ascuas, obligándose a pensar en una buena respuesta para su interlocutor, el jefe de su jefe directo, el "cacique pluma blanca" del edificio, quien no iba a aceptar que se saliera por las ramas, como solía hacerlo en situaciones embarazosas como ésta.

Respiró hondo nuevamente antes de responder, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser usada en su contra más adelante, ya que así eran las cosas con Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

― ¿Por qué yo? – dijo por fin, confusa y arrugando el ceño ― ¿Por qué a mí?

Sesshomaru le enseñó una sonrisa retorcida, aquella sonrisa que no demostraba más que prepotencia y maldad.

― Sencillo… – respondió en su tono impasible – Eres perfecta.

Ahora sí que no había entendido nada. Una alabanza no era nada propio de él. Incluso sabía que más que una alabanza era una ofensa o una burla. ¿Cómo carajos decía que era perfecta cuando había asegurado centenares de veces lo contrario? Estaba segura de que se soportaban por mero compromiso laboral, y el odio que sentía hacia él era correspondido.

Entonces, ¿cómo le sale con el cuento de que es "perfecta" justo ahora?, y más cuando él mismo había afirmado reiteradamente que jamás tendría algo que ver con ella… Bueno, en realidad no había dicho exactamente eso, pero lo escuchó decir que no le gustaban las chicas que tuviera una estatura por debajo de la altura promedio. Y en otra ocasión había dicho explícitamente y en su presencia que "no le gustaban las ingenieras".

Así que, obviamente ella no clasificaba en el selecto casting de Sesshomaru Ishinomori, pues primero, su estatura estaba muy por debajo del promedio y segundo, cursaba el último año de Ingeniería Informática en la Universidad de Tokio.

― Ni siquiera soy su tipo ― refutó indignada por la broma, y sonrojada hasta más no poder.

― No estoy diciendo que lo seas ― explicó con naturalidad.

La cara de desconcierto de Rin no se hizo esperar, así como la sonrisa retorcida de satisfacción de Sesshomaru tampoco.

Aquel hombre se había vuelto completamente loco. Tanto trabajo le había licuado los sesos y estaba a punto de enviarlo al manicomio. ¡Claro, esa era la respuesta! No conforme con enloquecerse, saturarla de trabajo y obligarla a trabajar horas extras, ahora quería enviarla al manicomio con él, para seguir torturándola desde allí.

¡Sí!, no había otra explicación más lógica.

― No entiendo… ― intentó razonar ― ¿P-por qué?

― Es sencillo, _Blake_ ― le escupió.

Cuánto odiaba que dijera su apellido de aquella forma, como si fuera algo asqueroso que se había llevado a la boca por error, y que debía escupir con la suficiente fuerza y repulsión.

― Un negocio redondo ― prosiguió ―. Tú ganas, yo gano. Fácil ― aseguró como si estuviera hablado de una transacción bancaria o de un préstamo de efectivo.

Sin embargo, ahora lo entendía un poco. ¡Sabía que no podía haber un motivo cursi o sentimental en todo esto! ¡Lo sabía! Él no era de ese tipo de hombres, sólo era frío y sin sentimientos, peor que una roca, era como una escultura de hielo inerte y perfecta, fría e inmutable.

― ¡Yo no gano nada! ― refutó molesta, levantándole la voz un poco por encima de lo convencional. Aquel hombre había logrado colmar su paciencia ― ¿Qué ganancia podría sacar yo casándome con usted? ¡Está demente! – exclamó, indignada y confusa.

― Es sencillo, _Blake_ ― repitió ―. Piénsalo ― Le siseó con exasperación, y luego hizo una pausa en la que seguramente esperaba que ella comprendiera, pero definitivamente Rin no podría entenderlo jamás. Era la persona más difícil de comprender del planeta. ―. Acabas de terminar con tu novio…, _tu adorado novio_ ― se corrigió con evidente sarcasmo en su voz, algo un poco increíble viendo de él.

― Eso no quiere decir que esté buscando marido. ¿Qué sabe usted de mí? Ni siquiera tengo pensando…

― No me interesa, y guarda silencio ― le atajó con prepotencia, dejándola a la mitad de su discurso.

Por eso era que lo odiaba. Odiaba a Sesshomaru Ishinomori. Odiaba su dictadura y su régimen totalitarista. Odiaba su forma de ser: inteligente y calculador, siempre atento…, analizando todo a su alrededor, siempre listo para responder habilidosamente ante cualquier situación. Prácticamente nada era capaz de sorprenderlo.

― Él te dejó justo cuando creías que todo marchaba tan bien – Le recordó, haciendo que Rin tragara en seco y agachara la mirada, entonces prosiguió complacido –: No sientes nada cuando todo el mundo se compadece de tu tristeza… Te miran con lástima porque saben que esperabas que las cosas tomaran un rumbo mucho más… _estable._

Luego guardó silencio un momento, notablemente complacido de estar logrando su objetivo: hacerla sentir como escoria. Para eso era lo único que servía, aparte de hacer grandes y jugosos negocios, pensó Rin.

― Déjame adivinar…, evitas salir a la calle para no tener que encontrarte con algún conocido que pueda meter el dedo en tu llaga, ¿no es así?

Ella puso cara de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, a analizarla de semejante forma y en su cara? Y peor aún, ¿quién le había contado todo eso? La única persona del edificio que sabía de la ruptura con su novio era Sussy y ella jamás la traicionaría.

― Eso lo confirma ― Aseguró con suficiencia.

― ¡Ok! – dijo nerviosa, tratando de evitar que continuara con aquel tema tan tormentoso, y con la intensión de regresar al asunto inicial ― Supongamos que acepto que gano algo con esta locura, pero… ¿Usted qué gana, señor? ¿Qué puede ganar si acepto esto?

― Elemental, _Blake_… Digamos que es necesario darle un giro a mi vida ante los ojos de ciertos inversionistas ― . Explicó cortante. Rin entrecerró los ojos, tratando de comprender, pero sin dejar de mantener la guardia en alto. ―. Este negocio me dará la imagen que necesito proyectar sin perder nada de lo que tengo ahora – completó con frialdad, mientras respondía un correo desde su teléfono.

― ¡Está completamente loco! ― le gritó exasperada, olvidándose por un momento de quién era aquel hombre y de dónde estaban.

Algunas de las personas que pasaban cerca de la oficina se quedaron viéndola de reojo, cautelosos y a la espera de la reacción del dueño y cabeza de la compañía. Sin embargo, él sólo ensanchó aquella sonrisa macabra y retorcida, tan característica de su rostro casi inanimado y cincelado por los Dioses. Pero por supuesto que no era una sonrisa agradable, era una sonrisa de ultratumba, y casi que significaba una visita relámpago a rio Aqueronte en compañía del balsero macabro sirviente de Hades.

Rin suspiró un par de veces y tragó en seco. Debía controlarse y no gritar como loca.

― Piénsalo bien, _Blake_.

― ¡No! No tengo nada que pensar. E-esto es…

― Te daré hasta la salida para que me respondas. Si no lo haces, lo tomare como una negativa.

― ¡Perfecto! ― Exclamó aliviada, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Sentía como si se hubiera quitado un inmenso peso de encima. ―. Entonces buscará a otra que también sea "perfecta" ― espetó, sin importarle un comino quién era aquel hombre.

― No exactamente ― le atajó antes de que pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta. Rin se giró para verlo directamente, sólo para toparse con sus ojos calculadores e inexpresivos. ― . Simplemente buscaré la manera de que aceptes – le informó en aquel tono impasible tan familiar, logrando que un frío aterrador la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza. ― . Pero te aconsejo que aceptes por la buenas, _Blake_. No te gustaría conocer de primera mano mis maneras menos sutiles para obtener lo que necesito ― advirtió con naturalidad.

Rin quedó perpleja y sembrada junto a la puerta. Nunca lo había oído decir más de dos oraciones juntas, pero extrañamente, de toda la sarta de locuras y estupideces que había escuchado de Sesshomaru Ishinomori esa mañana, aquella sutil amenaza había sido lo más cuerdo. Rin sabía perfectamente de qué era capaz, había sido testigo incontables veces de lo qué había hecho y cómo lo había hecho…

Él podría destruirla en cuestión de segundos sin detenerse a pensarlo un momento. Si se lo proponía, mañana podría estar recluida en una prisión de por vida, o peor, mendigando en las calles.

Respiró hondo por enésima vez, tratando de ahuyentar la ola de escalofríos que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y cuando sus piernas se lo permitieron salió de aquel horrible lugar. Se sentía tan mareada, como si el oxigeno que entraba por sus pulmones no fuera suficiente para mantener su cerebro y sus músculos funcionando.

De regreso en su cubículo, Sussy la esperaba con su usual mirada inquisidora. Rin echó un vistazo a la oficina de Sesshomaru, y se encontró con la vista de su melena plateada cayendo libremente por su espalada. Ya estaba concentrado en sus asuntos, tecleando a una velocidad impresionante en su computadora, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras que ella seguía partiéndose la cabeza.

Suspiró nuevamente antes de responderle a su amiga, quien se había llevado un bucle de cabello dorado a la boca. Sussy solía hacer eso cuando estaba ansiosa o preocupada.

― Nada… Quería el informe semanal, eso fue todo ― contestó arrugando la boca y exhalando profundamente.

― ¿Te dijo algo malo? ¿Te regañó? ― preguntó dejando de lado su mechón rubio y viéndola fijamente con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos miel.

A Sussy jamás podría ocultarle algo. Si le decía que Sesshomaru no la había regañado, tendría que inventarse una mejor excusa para su cara de preocupación.

― Pareces estar al borde de la locura… ¿Estás bien? ― demandó. Sussy era demasiado intuitiva… Demasiado para esta situación.

― Me dijo que necesitaba ver todos los informes que le he enviado en estos meses, pero… diferente. Dijo que mi formato apestaba, que detestaba el tipo de letra que usaba, que… que había datos que no le parecían reales, y que debía revisarlos y corregirlos… ― Suspiró ― Así que, en pocas palabras, todo mi trabajo le parece asqueroso, y debo repetirlo.

― ¡Pero cómo te dice eso después de más de cuatro meses que llevas entregando esos informes semalanes de…!

― ¡Sussy! ― le reprendió, consiente del _retocado_ lenguaje de su amiga.

― ¡No! ¡Es que no es justo, Rin! Ahora debes repetir el trabajo de meses en un solo día.

― No es repetirlo… ― intentó salirse por las ramas.

― Pero lo acabas de decir.

― Bueno… Tanto como repetirlo…, no ―. Ahora en qué se había metido. Sussy no se quedaría callada hasta desahogar sus emociones, necesitaba explotar. ―. Sólo debo revisarlo y corregirlo. No es más.

― Eres demasiado paciente, Rin. Yo no aguantaría a ese tipo más de dos horas. Gracias a Dios mi jefe es el que tiene que tratar directamente con él.

― Sí ― masculló, regresando a su computadora ― Qué suerte tienes ― balbuceó sin ganas, recordando aquella extraña conversación.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos<p>

Bueno... Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer Fic! :D Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que les siga gustando el fic. Ya había escrito algunos proyectos personales antes pero esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer un fic y a publicarlo. Siempre me pareció que hacer un fic es una responsabilidad muy grande y te exige más como escritor, pues debes tener mucho cuidado con el trato que le das a los personajes y a sus características principales, aquellas que los han hecho grandes y que han logrado tocar el corazón de los fanáticos.

En esta ocasión decidí arriesgarme y espero darle un buen enfoque a los personajes y lograr adaptarlos a un entorno diferente. He leido muuuchos fics, pero soy nueva en esto y estoy abierta a las **criticas constructivas** y a las sugerencias. Disculpen si se me ha pasado algún error.

Por favor lean, lean y si pueden dejen uno que otro review..., se los agradeceré inmensamente!.

Buenas noches, y nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Un abrazo para todos...

Sammy Blue


	2. Chapter 2: Un Fuerte Golpe de Realidad

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por un tiempo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 2**

**Un Fuerte Golpe de Realidad**

Poco a poco las personas empezaron a abandonar sus cubículos y oficinas. Muchos se preparaban para celebrar la firma del último contrato en uno de los bares de moda, incluida Sussy. Pero por más que Rin quisiera acompañarlos no podía y tampoco tenía humor para eso. Sobre su escritorio había trabajo acumulado en cantidades alarmantes, y no pudo avanzar demasiado desde aquella misteriosa cita en la oficina de Sesshomaru, así que había perdido gran parte del día pensando estupideces.

A las siete de la noche no había un alma en aquel piso del edificio aparte de Sesshomaru y su jefe directo, un achacoso, melindroso e inteligente anciano llamado Totosai. Rin echó una mirada a la oficina de Totosai, justo frente a ella, y lo sorprendió absorto hablando por el altavoz de su teléfono móvil con un proveedor local, al tiempo que daba instrucciones precisas a un subalterno por el teléfono fijo, mientras que digitaba rápidamente en el teclado de su laptop lo que parecía ser una cotización.

En los últimos días había sentido un ajetreo particular en todo el edificio, Totosai iba y venía de una ciudad a otra, mientras que Jaken, el asistente personal de Sesshomaru, andaba de oficina en oficina y de piso en piso. Rin llevaba más de seis meses trabajando en aquel edificio, que era algo así como la arteria principal del complejo de empresas de la familia Ishinomori, y sabía de primera mano que siempre había trabajo, pero algo le decía que en esta ocasión las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Había algo más en el ambiente que sólo la firma de algunos jugosos contratos…

Rin sólo esperaba que el trabajo menguara un poco luego de los últimos sucesos de la semana.

Suspiró hondamente, y echó una disimulada ojeada a la oficina de Sesshomaru, justo diagonal a su cubículo. Él estaba igual o más ocupado que Totosai, parecía hablar por dos teléfonos, al tiempo que revisaba unos documentos, y ni siquiera parecía reparar en su presencia…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, en estos seis meses que llevaba trabajando para su familia, él sólo había reparado en ella cuando necesitaba un documento, un informe o una asesoría informática… E irónicamente, ahora quería casarse con ella a toda costa. ¡Qué locura!

Rin decidió concentrarse en su computadora de una buena vez, ya estaba harta de preocuparse por idioteces, debía terminar el trabajo si quería irse a descansar… Pero justo en ese momento, Totosai salió de la oficina con expresión inescrutable, y se encerró en la oficina de Sesshomaru junto con Jaken.

Esto no le olía nada ó en seco y observó de reojo hacia la oficina, encontrándose con los ojos fríos e inescrutables de Sesshomaru. Parecía exigirle una respuesta con su sola mirada de hielo, pero no podía ser posible, era sólo su imaginación descarriada jugándole una broma pesada. Desvió la mirada rápidamente y se enfocó en la pantalla, obligándose a concentrarse en su hoja de cálculo. Debía terminar pronto para regresar pronto a su apartamento antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, el vecindario del viejo edificio donde vivía no era un lugar muy agradable después de las 8 de la noche.

Hacia las ocho de la noche, Rin ya había terminado con su trabajo atrasado y estaba lista para partir a su pequeño apartamento, sin embargo no podía irse sin antes entregarle un informe a Totosai, así que debía esperar a que saliera de la oficina de Sesshomaru. Llevaban casi una hora allí encerrados hablando quién sabe de qué, y la expresión de Jaken reflejaba mera preocupación.

Suspiró nuevamente y entonces decidió revisar el informe una vez más antes de entregarlo, de pronto el sonido de su teléfono la desconcentró. Era Sussy.

― Rin… - dijo luego de los saludos de costumbre –. No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero… quiero que me escuches atentamente sin perder el control –. Rin tragó en seco, al tiempo que le indicaba continuar – ¿Has tenido noticias de Kohaku? – inquirió de pronto con suma cautela.

Rin volvió a tragar en seco… Si Sussy había tocado aquel tema tan espinoso, no debía ser algo bueno. Entristeció al recordar cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellos, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Debía mantener la mente abierta…

― No – respondió con naturalidad fingida .

― ¡Qué bueno! – Exclamó – Rin…, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no entres a su perfil.

― ¿Qué? Sussy, sigo en la oficina… - le recordó. Sussy sabía que ella misma había ayudado en la implementación de las restricciones en la red corporativa por orden explicita de Sesshomaru, así que era obvio que debía recordar que el contenido de ese tipo de páginas web estaba prohibido.

― No lo hagas. No querrás ver…

― Tarde – aseguró burlando hábilmente la protección de la red interna e ingresando al perfil de Kohaku a toda prisa.

― ¡RIN! – le llamó con insistencia y sin obtener respuesta.

Sussy continuó llamándola infinidades de veces, pero era demasiado tarde, Rin ya había ingresado al perfil de Kohaku, sin embargo deseó haberle hecho caso a Sussy. Cuánto se arrepentía de ser tan terca, obstinada y curiosa.

Publicada como foto de perfil estaba la imagen de un sonriente Kohaku abrazando a una radiante chica que enseñaba disimuladamente un costoso anillo de compromiso con un enorme diamante, y aquel acogedor cuadro no podía estar completo sin la vista del imponente mar Mediterráneo a sus espaldas…

Algo en su interior se rompió… Tan sólo tres meses después de haber terminado su relación, y él ya estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a aquella mujer…

Nunca se había sentido tan… _mal _en su vida…, ni siquiera cuando la familia de su madre la abandono a su suerte al quedar huérfana…

El nudo en su garganta era tan insoportable que incluso le costaba respirar y los ojos le escocían. Respiró hondamente, obligándose a mantener la calma. Respiró varias veces más antes de seguir observando, tal vez fuera un poco masoquista pero necesitaba ver. Era algo absurdo, pero tenía la necesidad de saber aquello que le habían ocultado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Alguien había comentado la fotografía, felicitando a la pareja por su próxima boda y por su luna de miel adelantada. Otros tantos ya habían hecho clic en la manito con el pulgar en alto en señal de que les gustaba, y otros pocos habían decidido que definitivamente no les gustaba.

Dedujo que aquellos pocos debían ser sus amigos en común, incluida Sussy, que seguía gritándole infinidad de cosas que no comprendía por el teléfono.

Rin permanecía en una especie de shock…, simplemente no podía digerirlo. Era absurdo y tal vez superficial pero no dejaba de recordar que Kohaku no le había regalado ni un tour en metro por Tokio en dos años que duraron de novios, y sin embargo a esta otra chica le había propuesto matrimonio con paseo por el mediterráneo y anillo de diamante de 20 mil quilates incluido, y todo en menos de tres meses que llevaban juntos públicamente.

Sencillamente no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo Kohaku había podido ser tan miserable? Lo peor era que el único viaje que habían hecho juntos había sido a la Prefectura de Chiba, eso sin mencionar que ella misma había tenido que pagar más de la mitad de los gastos… Y ahora que recordaba, ¡a su tarjeta de crédito aun seguía llegando un cargo por alguno que otro gasto del viaje!

Su vida entera era una miseria. Apestaba… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua y tonta? Mientras ella se mataba estudiando, trabajando y haciendo tesis, él ya le estaba buscando un mejor reemplazo.

De pronto la imagen de su amiga Sussy le llegó a la mente, y recordó que aun estaba en la línea del otro lado de su arcaico teléfono. Cerró rápidamente la ventana del perfil de Kohaku, dejando la protección tal y como estaba.

― Sussy… – masculló.

― ¡Rin! ¡Qué alivio! ¿Sigues ahí? – inquirió preocupada con su usual acento americano.

― Síp.

― ¡Oh! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Estás bien? – hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas y justo antes de que Rin respondiera, Sussy la atajó –. No me mientas, Rin Blake, porque sabes que lo sabré – advirtió.

― Sussy, no esperes que esté bien… E-es… Es difícil – admitió, sintiendo que las palabras le quemaban la garganta –. Me siento como un barco sin rumbo… A la deriva – confesó por fin sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz – Es-es como si acabara de recibir un derechazo justo en el rostro…

Sussy sabía que su amiga era fuerte, pero a pesar de que el amor por Kohaku se había ido extinguiendo mes a mes durante aquellos dos años, era lógico que semejante noticia la afectara. Su novio de dos años estaba a punto de casarse con una total desconocida, cualquier persona normal se sentiría terrible. Es una realidad difícil de afrontar.

Sin embargo, lo que Sussy no se imaginaba era cuánto había llegado a lastimarla. Aquella era una herida que dejaría incalculables secuelas en Rin.

― Rin… Sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo con sinceridad, una sinceridad que sólo Sussy era capaz de ofrecer.

Desde que llegó al edificio un lunes en la mañana proveniente de New York sólo con dos cosas en su maleta: su titulo de MBA de la Universidad de Columbia y la recomendación del presidente de una pequeña compañía para la que trabajó, Rin supo que Sussy sería un miembro valioso para la corporación y una gran amiga, tal vez la mejor que había tenido en toda su vida.

Sussy había recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros desde New York hasta Tokio sólo por trabajar para la familia Ishinomori y lo había logrado, estaba haciendo realidad una de sus más grandes metas profesionales.

― Gracias, Sussy – masculló aun con voz temblorosa –. Debo entregar el informe a Totosai… Te llamo luego, ¿sí?

― Promete que me llamaras en cuanto llegues a tu apartamento.

― Ajam.

― Rin, ¡prométemelo! – exigió.

― Te lo prometo – dijo con monotonía, tratando de escaparse de aquella conversación. Y colgó, dejando a la despampanante rubia con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró, secando las escasas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos chocolate sin poderse creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Se llevó una mano a la frente, alborotando su flequillo azabache con desesperación. Estaba tan confundida, su cabeza era una maraña de ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos e insultos…

Respiró hondo, recordándose que ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse en medio de la inmensa y agobiante soledad de su apartamento, pero por ahora sólo debía concentrarse en no llorar, no quería que Totosai y mucho menos Sesshomaru la vieran llorando.

Se levantó del escritorio y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño. No quería que Sesshomaru estuviera cerca para regocijarse con su desgracia, sintiéndose como el sabelotodo del lugar.

Dentro y segura de que no habían ojos inescrupulosos observándola, respiró profundamente una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, tratando de controlarse.

La traición de Kohaku era algo que no esperaba. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos no marchaban bien antes de dar por terminada su relación, pero que la razón fuera otra chica… Eso jamás se lo imaginó. Ni en sus más locos sueños habría podido imaginarlo.

Si Rin no se equivocaba, aquella relación debía llevar más de tres meses, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: TRAICION. No había otra explicación. Kohaku no se habría comprometido con una chica tras unos cuantos meses de conocerla, debían llevar juntos más de tres meses.

Esos dos le habían visto la cara de imbécil quién sabe desde cuándo… Mientras ella se mataba trabajando de sol a sol para pagar su carrera y los gastos de su apartamento, él se pavoneaba con aquella… "_mujer_" de un lado a otro. Mientras a ella la llevaba a comer ramen todas las noches, a _esa _la llevaba a restaurantes franceses y le proponía matrimonio a orillas del mediterráneo.

Tenía deseos de gritar y patalear… ¡Era tan frustrante y tan humillante!… Tan… tan vergonzoso. Sentía asco de ellos y de sí misma. Quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara viva. No deseaba ver a nadie, no soportaría verlos a los ojos de nuevo, por lo menos no por ahora... Su amor propio había sido pisoteado y tirado a la basura. ¿Cómo haría para mantener la frente en alto ahora que sabía la verdad de todo?

No tenía nada que reprocharse y mucho menos tendría porque sentirse culpable, sin embargo… dolía. Sentía como si hubiera fallado en algo, pero no sabía exactamente en qué. Le parecía que no había sido una novia suficientemente buena, o suficientemente mujer como para mantener vivo aquel amor que él sintió por ella alguna vez; porque estaba segura de que Kohaku la había amado tanto como ella lo amó en algún momento…

Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Qué hicieron mal para acabar con aquello que en determinado momento los unió?

No podía evitar sentirse culpable de haber incentivado aquel cambio en él… Tal vez había trabajado demasiado y puesto todo su empeño y tiempo restantes en los asuntos de la universidad, descuidando a Kohaku. Tal vez había hecho sacrificios para superarse profesionalmente, olvidándose de él y haciéndolo a un lado sin siquiera percatarse de ello… Tal vez ella sí era la culpable de todo…

Su cabeza iba a reventar, si seguía pensando en eso. Ya no podía luchar más, su motor se hubiera apagado… Se sentía usada, sucia, que no valía nada. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para llorar o gritar.

Kohaku no sólo había roto sus promesas y destruido su confianza, había lastimado su orgullo y amor propio. Sentía que valía menos que nada.

Entonces, cierta voz fría e indiferente retumbó en su cabeza, como un eco cruel que anticipaba esta tragedia.

"_No sientes nada cuando todo el mundo se compadece de tu tristeza… Te miran con lástima porque saben que esperabas que las cosas tomaran un rumbo mucho más… estable. Déjame adivinar…, evitas salir a la calle para no tener que encontrarte con algún conocido que pueda meter el dedo en tu llaga, ¿no es así?"_

Lo odiaba más cuando él tenía la razón… Pero si era sincera consigo misma, _sí_ evitaba salir para no encontrarse con alguien que le hiciera la pregunta del año: "¿Por qué terminaste con Kohaku?" o "Yo pensé que ya se casarían… ¿Cuánto duraron?" Las personas solían ser demasiado imprudentes…

Y si continuaba de esa manera, seguiría evitando salir de la protección de su rutina diaria. Algunas veces las personas que se dicen tus amigos no saben medir sus palabras, y hablan de más sin darse cuenta que con ellas lastiman a otras… Por eso evitaba salir y se quedaba hasta entrada la noche bajo la seguridad de su cubículo y acompañada de la computadora. Allí, en medio de aquellas divisiones plásticas se sentía segura, que nada ni nadie podía lastimarla de nuevo, y por lo menos estaba segura de que la vieja computadora de la empresa no la lastimaría.

Además, porque por otro lado una parte de su ser se había acostumbrado tanto a la idea de ver a Kohaku siempre a su lado, que incluso no se había detenido a pensar qué sería de su vida si él ya no estaba ahí cuando el trabajo, sus amigas y la universidad le permitían un descanso.

Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no podía seguir ocultándose entre esas divisiones por toda su vida… pero, ¿cómo salir con la cabeza en alto cuando te han dejado más arrastrada que la suela de un zapato viejo? ¿Cómo dejar de ocultarse cuando sabes que todos están esperando que salgas para verte con lastima y recordarte abiertamente tu miseria? ¿Cómo salir de tu escondite cuando te pesa cada paso que intentas dar? ¿Cómo ser fuerte cuando te pesa hasta estar viva?

No lloraba por Kohaku. No… Por supuesto que no. Lloraba por ella, por su orgullo hecho girones y su tiempo perdido. A Kohaku podría matarlo a golpes con el tacón de su zapato cuando quisiera…, pero su orgullo y todo cuanto había perdido no podría recuperarlo, ni hacer nada al respecto para sentirse más aliviada.

Quería que Kohaku pagara por burlarse de ella, por hacerla quedar en ridículo durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo… Pero había una forma mucho más… _civilizada _de vengarse, de desquitarse, de demostrarle a él y al mundo entero que ella sí valía algo, aunque fuera sólo una farsa.

Entonces, la idea de Sesshomaru no le pareció tan descabellada…

¿Qué dirían Kohaku y todos aquellos traidores, si ella se casaba con Sesshomaru Ishinomori, uno de los hombres más apuestos y poderosos de Japón y del planeta, el multimillonario heredero y cabeza del emporio de firmas exportadoras, cadenas hoteleras cinco estrellas, multinacionales, bancos y casas de inversiones alrededor del mundo, con el hombre que había sido catalogado como el empresario joven más imponente del año inmediatamente anterior y pensaba conservar su título por segundo año consecutivo? ¿Qué dirían si se convirtiera en la esposa del único hombre del país que tenía el lujo de pavonearse por las calles en un Aston Martin One 77 negro?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca, estaría bien que Kohaku se llevara su merecido… Pero por primera vez desde que entró al baño, reparó en el reflejo del espejo, en aquella menuda y amable chica huérfana de cabellos negros y ojos chocolates, que siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce y sincera para sus amigos y colegas, que toda su vida se esmeró por ser alguien, que siempre tuvo que trabajar para costear sus estudios, y que ahora la observaba con reproche…

Una vocecita en su cabeza dijo: "No"… Ella no podía casarse con Sesshomaru Ishinomori por algo tan inmaduro y trivial. No. No se casaría por más herida y destruida que estuviera, no tomaría una decisión tan importante a la ligera. Era demasiado riesgoso… Casarse por despecho no era una jugada inteligente y menos viniendo de ella.

Sin embargo, pensando nuevamente en la propuesta de Ishinomori, recordó también su amenaza. Aquella amenaza tan poco sutil la preocupaba aun más que la misma propuesta. ¿Sería capaz Sesshomaru Ishinomori de hacerla perder su trabajo o reubicarla en algún lugar recóndito del planeta para obligarla? Tal vez sí, pero eso tampoco era una excusa lo suficientemente buena para aceptar casarse con él.

Ahora la cabeza no sólo le dolía, sino que le daba vueltas de una cosa a la otra…

Rápidamente se enjuagó el rostro y se frotó las sienes para aliviar el dolor creciente en su cabeza, y para cuando regresó a su cubículo, Totosai ya estaba en la oficina así que sin pensarlo dos veces le entregó el informe. Necesitaba salir de allí y tomar aire puro.

― Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo él justo antes de que ella saliera de la oficina.

Rin tragó en seco, llevándose un mechón de brillante cabello azabache detrás de la oreja.

― Siéntate –. Totosai le indicó una silla frente a él y ella obedientemente tomó asiento.

― ¿Hablaste con Ishinomori hoy?

Rin tragó en seco nuevamente, recordándose que si Sesshomaru le ordenaba algo a Totosai, a él no le quedaría más remedio que obedecer. Si a Ishinomori se le antojaba reubicarla a una de las sucursales en el Congo, Totosai no podría más que aceptar.

― ¿Exactamente de qué, señor?

― De ti.

― Eh… - Rin dudó antes de responder, pero al final decidió decir la verdad cautelosamente –: Sí.

― Sesshomaru quiere trasladarte a la prefectura de Kinki, a la nueva sucursal de una de las inversionistas, tenemos algunos problemas con la red del edificio y tememos un intento de sabotaje... o peor aún: espionaje corporativo – Rin guardó silencio por unos minutos, y esperó expectante a que continuara –. Tal vez exista la posibilidad de que asciendas a un cargo en el exterior después de eso – comentó intentando animarla, pero ella sabía muy bien qué clase de asenso sería, y no la enviarían a un lugar agradable.

― Señor, yo…

― No tienes que darme tu respuesta ahora, y mucho menos a mí… Dásela a él en cuando hayas tomado la decisión.

― Yo… - intentó nuevamente.

― Piénsalo – le interrumpió Totosai sin siquiera observarla y concentrado en su pantalla –. Eres joven aun y es una decisión muy importante para tu vida – le aconsejó con su voz temblorosa.

Rin agradeció a Totosai y regresó a su cubículo, sintiéndose más desanimada que antes. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Justo cuando creyó que su vida no podía empeorar más, ocurren esta serie de eventos.

Estaba segura de una cosa: Ishinomori lo haría, cumpliría su amenaza reubicándola quién sabe dónde. El asenso sólo sería el camuflaje perfecto para su decisión dictatorial. Le ofrecería aquella oportunidad, un cargo que nadie como ella pudiera rechazar, pero la vacante sería a kilómetros de la civilización, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Aquel cargo sería su tumba y jamás podría salir de él, ni de dónde quiera que se le ocurriera enviarla.

― ¿Por qué? – chilló frustrada, acunando la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Porqué Ishinomori le haría esto ahora, justo cuando tenía mil cosas en las que pensar?

Justo cuando tenía que poner todo de su parte para salir del abismo fangoso en el que estaba atrapada, a él se le ocurría proponerle un negocio. ¡Y qué negocio!

Pero qué más daba, el hombre que alguna vez amó la había traicionado, y su vida profesional estaba estancada porque no podía graduarse hasta no presentar su trabajo de grado, el cual no había podido terminar porque trabajaba de sol a sol para no morirse de hambre. Todo eso sin mencionar que se la pasaría estancada el resto de su vida en un empleo mediocre y lejos de cualquier asomo de civilización… Su vida estaba arruinada, no podía dar más asco. ¿Qué más daba aceptar o no su negocio?

Pero si Ishinomori obtendría beneficios significativos con el mentado negocio, ella también sacaría doble provecho. No podía aceptar su trato por mero despecho, no señor. Rin Blake no era tan estúpida. Podían haberle visto la cara de imbécil, pero no lo era. Aunque estuviera desesperada no era estúpida y mucho menos una tonta mujer despechada.

Se levantó decidida del escritorio y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta de Ishinomori. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo más irrumpió de improviso, captando la atención de Sesshomaru. Rin hizo caso omiso a su mirada de hielo, evitando que menguara su determinación y tomó asiento frente a él.

Se observaron fijamente unos minutos, como un par de contrincantes antes de una batalla, y entonces, él sonrió con malicia, logrando que sus preciosos ojos dorados brillaran de manera amenazante y hechizante.

― Supongo que eso es un sí – dijo complacido con aquella voz aterciopelada y varonil, haciéndola estremecer no sólo de ansiedad y de miedo.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo Chics<p>

Por fin el segundo capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado. :D

Pobre Rin… :S Todos hemos tenido días malos, pero éste ha sido terrible. Primero recibir semejante propuesta, y luego semejante noticia…

Seamos sinceros, es muy difícil no llegar a sentir cierto vacío (aunque sea diminuto) al enterarnos de que esa persona con la cual rompimos hace años y por la cual ya no sentimos nada, está a punto de casarse con alguien más. Creo que es algo inevitable e inherente a la naturaleza humana. XD

Sin embargo, en el caso de Rin no han pasado años desde su ruptura con Kohaku sino tan sólo tres meses, y a pesar de no seguir amándolo debe doler.

Trate de ponerme por un segundo en los zapatos de la pobre Rin para escribir este capítulo, y exponer las razones que tuvo para tomar la decisión de enfrentar a Sesshomaru de una buena vez.

El siguiente capítulo está casi listo para salir del horno, sólo faltan ciertos detalles minúsculos… Hará su aparición estelar cierto personaje decisivo para el desarrollo del Fic, y a medida que avanzamos en la historia conoceremos un poco más acerca de la vida de Rin, que aun guarda muchos secretos por descubrir, y por supuesto conoceremos más de este enigmático, perverso y maquiavélico Sesshomaru.

**Aclaraciones:**

**MBA:** Master in Business Administration (Maestría en Administración de Negocios). Como pueden ver Sussy no es otra tonta rubia americana. Es graduada de la universidad de Columbia en Negocios y a su corta edad ya tiene un Master.

**Aston Martin One 77**: Es un superdeportivo de lujo de la afamada casa matriz británica Aston Martin. Recibe su nombre (One 77) debido a que sólo se fabricaron 77 unidades de este maravilloso auto en todo el mundo, así que poseer uno de estos "bebes" es todo un lujo digno de alguien como nuestro adorado Sesshomaru. Para aquellos que les gusten los autos como a mi les diré que su corazoncito es un poderoso motor V12 de 7.3 litros y alcanza aproximadamente los 354 Km/h *.* Su precio oscila entre los 1.2 millones de Euros, así que alguien que porte uno de estos no pasara desapercibido en una cena con B. Gate y A. Onassis. Jejeje (Aunque a decir verdad creo que Sesshy llamaría la atención más por otras _cosillas_, que por su auto :P )

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Miara Makisan** por comentar. Eres el primer review que recibo, y me encanta leer una voz de aliento! XD Me alegra saber que te gustó y que deseas que continúe con este proyecto. Mil y mil gracias.

Agradezco también a todos los que pasaron y leyeron. Ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Por favor lean y dejen uno que otro review..., se los agradeceré inmensamente!

Feliz y prospero año 2012 y espero de todo corazón que las profecías Mayas se equivoquen :S Aun así, prometo finalizar el Fic antes del 21 de diciembre del 2012 Jajajajaja

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Un abrazo para todos...

_Sammy Blue_


	3. Chapter 3: Negociaciones Peligrosas

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 3**

**Negociaciones Peligrosas**

Rin estaba justo frente a Sesshomaru, que no dejaba de observarla con suficiencia, emanando majestuosidad por cada uno de sus poros. Su cabellera caía libremente a su espalda y algunas hebras platinadas se deslizaban sutilmente sobre su rostro de finas facciones endurecidas gracias a su implacable seriedad. Sus ojos dorados relucían en medio de la luz mortecina de la oficina, brillando de modo extraño y cautivante al mismo tiempo.

No podía negar que Sesshomaru era apuesto… Y eso era obvio hasta para un ciego, pero había algo en él que le infundía temor y desconfianza. Algo que le decía a gritos desesperados que debía tener cuidado, que no podía confiar plenamente en él. Sesshomaru no era una blanca paloma, por el contrario, era un hombre cruel, prepotente y déspota, que no se había detenido a pensar ni un solo minuto cuando su gigantesco imperio hizo añicos a tantas empresas pequeñas, ni tampoco cuando paso por encima de tantos negociantes ingenuos y poco habilidosos. Él era alguien que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, y para asombro de todos, se enorgullecía de ello.

Sesshomaru era un negociante hábil y rudo, un perro viejo y experimentado en las estrategias corporativas. Alguien que siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga.

― No tan rápido, señor Ishinomori. Explíquese – exigió endureciendo su suave voz lo más que podía para tratar de infundirle algo de respeto…, aunque fuera en vano.

― No tengo nada más que explicar. Te casaras conmigo…

― ¿A cambio de qué? – le atajó, interrumpiendo su nuevo mandato dictatorial.

― De lo que pidas - siseó, exasperado por la interrupción.

― Eso es muy ambiguo – alegó irritada. – ¡Hable de una vez! Necesito saber cuáles son las clausulas exactas de nuestro contrato – demandó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

― Nos casaremos como manda la tradición, y a cambio de hacer que todo funcione a la perfección y que el resto del planeta se crea esta la farsa, recibirás una merecida recompensa.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, observando aquellas perfectas facciones con incredulidad. Le parecía inhumano que fuera tan extremadamente frío y calculador, para él todo no era más que un negocio. ¿Qué tendría de importante que se casaran? No le veía sentido.

― Una fuerte suma de dinero será consignada en tu cuenta personal mes a mes desde el día mismo de la boda hasta la finalización del contrato. Además, durante aquel tiempo gozaras de todos los privilegios y responsabilidades de ser una Ishinomori…

― Un momento, señor Ishinomori. Más despacio – le atajó de nuevo, intentando seguir el hilo de toda esa maraña absurda de información – ¿De cuánto…? – Tan sólo con escuchar aquellas palabras mágicas, Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, sin poder ocultar su expresión de soberbia. Pero Rin inmediatamente le dejó en claro cuál era su verdadera inquietud – ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? - Sesshomaru entrecerró un poco los ojos antes de responder.

― El que sea necesario – Luego convirtió sus ojos en un par de líneas doradas, tan resplandecientes como el sol –. Será un contrato a tiempo indefinido.

― Es decir que… que vamos a estar… - tragó en seco, obligándose a continuar – a-a estar casados hasta que usted quiera – Sesshomaru asintió una sola vez. – ¿Y luego?

― Será el fin del contrato: Divorcio… Obviamente, haremos un contrato prenupcial…

― No me interesa quedarme con nada que sea suyo – le dejó claro arrugando el entrecejo.

― Prefiero no arriesgarme. Tal vez te quede el gusto por la buena vida – le atacó en un desborde de imponencia y altivez.

― ¡Oh! – exclamó encolerizada con una ruidosa inhalación – ¡Está bien! – resopló –, si eso lo hace sentir más seguro, entonces haga el maldito contrato, ¡pero no me insulte! Yo no soy una "caza fortunas", ni una mujer esperanzada en vivir de las sobras de su ex marido.

Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos, enigmático como siempre, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su minúscula incredulidad por la actitud altanera de la chica.

― ¿En qué consiste en contrato prenupcial? – preguntó cautelosa, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru, esa misma que tantas veces antes la había perturbado y acallado.

― Nada de lo uno de los dos obtenga durante el tiempo que estuvimos… "_casados"_, le pertenecerá al otro. Sencillo – le informó, terminando la última palabra en un siseo. Rin asintió un par de veces, sin apartar su mirada de él, y tras una corta pausa dijo:

― Y… después seré libre… ¿cierto?

― Podrás hacer lo que se te antoje –. Rin asintió nuevamente, manteniendo su expresión seria.

― ¿Lo que _yo_ quiera? – preguntó de nuevo, y él asintió. Ella hizo una breve pausa pesando en cómo preguntar lo siguiente, hasta que se decidió, era mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos y no andarse con rodeos –: Hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana casándose?... E-específicamente, ¿qué gana casándose _conmigo_? Simplemente n-no lo entiendo.

― Casándome contigo nada – admitió con naturalidad y frialdad –. Casándome con alguien como tú, gano demasiado – Rin entrecerró los ojos confusa e incrédula –. Eres el prototipo de mujer que los inversionistas desean ver a mi lado. Prefieren a una mujer insípida y sin mayor gracia, a una modelo despilfarradora y torpe, cuya belleza física cuesta… y mantenerla intacta con el paso de los años cuesta aun más.

― ¡Oh! ¡Oiga! E-es decir que… que soy una mujer… _económica _– dijo con evidente sarcasmo, intentando digerir.

― Sí – aseguró sin mayor entusiasmo, como si fuera algo obvio.

― ¡Usted no tiene el más mínimo tacto! ¡Es un… - Rin se acalló, apretando los labios y tragándose sus insultos – un-una persona cruel! – Hizo una breve pausa en la que él no hizo más que vanagloriarse con lo que ella pensó que sería un insulto, pero fue como si lo hubiera alagado –. Aun no ha terminado de responder mi pregunta… - continuó atacándolo, indignada. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decirle fea e insípida… Aquellas palabras eran justo lo que su carcomida y casi inexistente autoestima necesitaba, sólo faltaba que le dijera que no era suficientemente inteligente como para trabajar en su edificio. – ¡¿Por qué? – siseó.

― Les aseguraré que su dinero no será mal invertido en colágeno, prótesis de silicona y botox para preservar la belleza de mi esposa y así poder lucirla en cada coctel del año.

― ¡Es absurdo y ridículo! – chilló – ¿Desde cuándo le importa la opinión de los demás? ¡Usted es Sesshomaru Ishinomori! – dijo irritada, estampando sus manos con fuerza en el escritorio de madera, arrancándole un sonido fuerte y seco –. Cualquier otra mujer, excepto yo, estaría dispuesta a aceptar sin chistar su oferta… ¿Porqué yo? Apuesto a que hay cientos de chicas "insípidas y feas" por ahí, aparte de mí.

― La decisión está tomada, _Blake – _siseó amenazante –. Felicitaciones, eres la elegida – dijo con evidente ironía en su voz, y sorna en su expresión. Rin abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero estaba demasiado asombrada como para poder pronunciar palabra. Entonces, sólo una explicación lógica a todo esto llegó a su cabeza.

― Señor Ishinomori…, estamos en época de vacas flacas, ¿cierto? – inquirió entre susurros, genuinamente preocupada y tratando de no sonar agria.

Si Sesshomaru Ishinomori estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su soltería para retener unos cuantos inversionistas, quería decir que la situación era delicada, sumamente delicada. Eso explicaría el ajetreo de Totosai y Jaken, y el regreso del resto de la familia Ishinomori a Tokio, quienes habían vuelto de Londres hacía algunos meses luego de casi dos años fuera.

― Sesshomaru Ishinomori no necesita la ayuda económica de unos cuantos miserables – aseguró con arrogancia, luciendo casi omnipotente desde la silla negra de su oficina, tras su escritorio antiguo en madera de palisandro India.

― ¿Entonces qué…?

― Tengo infinidad de compañías de inversiones, _Blake. _Son firmas de inversiones – dijo con obviedad y fastidiado con su insistencia, como deseando que aceptara y dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas –, más que su dinero me interesa la reputación que ganaremos con la firma de esos contratos.

― ¡Oh! Ya… Ya veo - masculló, aunque en realidad no comprendía del todo.

Pero tenía algo de sentido. A Sesshomaru no le importa el dinero tanto como el poderío de sus empresas. Él tenía suficiente dinero como para quedarse tendido en una cama sin hacer nada el resto de su miserable vida… Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era todo...

― Es tu decisión, Blake – volvió a insistirle, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus razonamientos.

― Es que… aun me sigue pareciendo demasiado… extraño – confesó aturdida.

El cerebro de Rin pensaba de manera rápida. Si era sincera, aceptar era la mejor opción que tenía. En realidad, no es que tuviera muchas opciones… Pero si aceptaba sería todo bajo sus términos, no permitiría que él ganara todos los beneficios con el mentado negocio.

Rin se puso de pie y Sesshomaru la imitó, atravesándola con su penetrante y fría mirada. Lo observó fijamente hasta que le extendió la mano derecha, con la barbilla en alto y sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos ambarinos.

― Trato hecho – dijo con voz firme.

Sesshomaru apretó su mano con firmeza, asintiendo suavemente sin dejar de verla de pies a cabeza, examinando cada una de sus facciones y sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

― Tengo tu palabra, Rin Blake.

― Y yo la suya, Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Justo en aquel instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin aviso, sorprendiéndola... Inmediatamente rompió todo contacto con Sesshomaru, dejándolo con la mano extendida, y se enfocó en la persona que permanecía apoyada despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo ancha y suspicazmente, al tiempo que enarcaba una platinada ceja .

― ¡Por fin aceptaste, Rin! – exclamó jocosamente, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella y luego en Sesshomaru.

Rin lo vio con mil interrogantes, pero él sólo sonrió aun más con aquella risa burlona y socarrona que tanto conocía.

― ¡Feh! Era de esperarse. No sé porqué la lagartija verde que tienes por asistente estaba tan preocupado – agregó viendo a Sesshomaru y haciendo un gesto extraño.

Rin no dejaba de observarlo totalmente perpleja, mientras que los ojos ambarinos del joven brillaban con júbilo, y la expresión de Sesshomaru permanecía imperturbable.

― ¿Tú… tú estás al tanto de todo? – balbuceó con un tinte de histeria en su voz.

― Claro que sí, tonta – Se acercó al escritorio de palisandro y tomó asiento en la silla junto a Rin. Ella lo imitó sintiendo que sus piernas ya no podía sostenerla más, y Sesshomaru la siguió sin despegar sus ojos dorados del joven que acaba de entrar –. !Yo mismo propuse la idea.! – anunció con orgullo, hinchando su pecho hasta más no poder.

― ¡Ah, ya veo! !La locura es de familia! – refunfuñó totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

De inmediato Sesshomaru clavó su mirada fría y hostil en ella, mientras que el joven arrugó el entrecejo, adoptando una postura defensiva.

― ¡Hey, niña! Sigo siendo uno de los dueños para ti – dijo tan infantil como siempre.

― ¡Hump! – respondió Rin arrugando la boca - ¿Desde cuándo haces alianzas con tu hermano, InuYasha? – demandó, logrando sorprender al menor de los Ishinomori – ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Ahora eres el reemplazo de Jaken – se burló, con una nota de ira en su dulce voz – ¡Traidor!

― ¡Enana, te voy a…!

― Te falto hacer la reverencia cuando entraste..., InuYasha - continuó atacándolo.

― ¡Voy a hacer que...!

― ¡Basta! – interrumpió Sesshomaru irritado y viéndolos con desaprobación.

Ambos quedaron viéndolo como un par de niños regañados, acusándose mutuamente con la mirada cada cierto tiempo.

¿Cómo podía haberla traicionado de esa manera? Eran amigos desde que InuYasha llegó de Londres unos cuatro meses atrás, y aunque en un principio sólo los unió el desagrado por Sesshomaru Ishinomori, con el paso de los días el lazo entre ambos se fortaleció, convirtiéndolos en amigos inseparables y confidentes… ¡Y esto era alta traición!

― ¡No sé cómo pude confiar en ti, InuYasha! – le recriminó en voz baja, ante la mirada fría de Sesshomaru –. Debí suponer que semejante idea tan absurda era tuya… - Alzando un poco la voz para que dejara de ser un susurro, continuó –: Lo que no entiendo aun es porqué el señor Ishinomori decidió hacer caso a una de tus ridículas idioteces.

― ¡Hump! Eres una niña tonta… – exclamó entre avergonzado y molesto.

― Silencio, InuYasha– le reprendió Sesshumaru, acallando también a Rin, quien se preparaba para arremeter contra su _ex amigo_.

― No vengas a regañarme, imbécil, ¿o vas a negar que fue una estupenda idea? – Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡Feh! – exclamó con expresión triunfal, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

― Ok, ok. No quiero ser testigo de conflictos familiares. Sólo… sólo necesito explicaciones – demandó viendo específicamente a InuYasha, quien esquivó su mirada.

― Ahora serás parte de esta familia – le aclaró Sesshomaru más irritado que antes.

― Sólo de nombre – le informó, evitando que en un futuro tratará de involucrarla más en los asuntos de la familia. Apartando la mirada de Sesshomaru, volvió sus ojos acusadores hacia InuYasha –. Y, ¿qué ganas tú, InuYasha? Porque dudo mucho que le dieras gratis aquella… _"brillante idea" _a tu hermano – dijo con sarcasmo –. Aquí hay algo más… Y si voy a ser parte fundamental de esto, quiero estar enterada de _**todo**_ –. Rin observaba a InuYasha fijamente, exigiendo la verdad en nombre de la buena amistad que habían tenido. –. Estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello, al igual que ustedes... Si voy a aguantarme el **martirio** de estar casada con tu _hermanito…_, necesito la verdad – suplicó, empuñando las manos fuertemente, olvidándose de la mirada colérica que le lanzó Sesshomaru.

― Rin… - intentó decir, pero fue acallado por la ruda mirada de Sesshomaru –, no es algo que necesitemos mi medio hermano y yo, es algo que necesitan las empresas propiedad de la familia Ishinomori, y eso me incluye a mí… aunque a ciertas personas no les agrade la idea – comentó viendo a Sesshomaru –. Rin, sólo piensa en las familias de las cientos de personas que trabajan en las empresas inversionistas... - dijo tratando de persuadirla, apelando al punto débil de Rin, su gran corazón, confiado de dar justo en el blanco.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que InuYasha tenía algo de razón en la última parte. Muchas personas dependían de las inversiones que recibieran las empresas, y Sesshomaru sería el menos afectado si aquellas inversiones no llegaban a las cuentas. Por otro lado, aunque nada de lo que esos dos dijeron antes tuviera sentido alguno, no tenía una mejor opción. Además, la decisión estaba tomada desde antes de entrar por esa puerta, solamente tanteaba el terreno antes de aceptar definitivamente.

― Supongo que haremos una especie de… contrato, ¿no? – Sesshomaru asintió severamente.

― Jacken y yo seremos los testigos – completó InuYasha.

― Aquí tienes el contrato… Firma – le ordenó Sesshomaru, deslizando sobre la pulida superficie una sobria carpeta blanca marcada con la insignia de la familia Ishinomori, un enorme canino blanco sobrepuesto a la imagen de tres espadas japonesas entrecruzadas.

― Un segundo – dijo cuando la carpeta llegó a su extremo de la mesa. Rin la lanzó de vuelta hacía Sesshomaru e inhaló hondo antes de continuar –. No creas que tu explicación me convenció, InuYasha – El aludido endureció su mirada –. Si no pueden buscar a alguien más que haga esta parte su _maravilloso_ plan y toda la familia Ishinomori saldrá beneficiada con esto, aunque aun no me explico cómo…, exijo _más_ beneficios – anunció levantando la barbilla, viendo a Sesshomaru fijamente.

Sesshomaruo agudizo su mirada, pero Rin se la sostuvo con altanería, sin menguar ni un ápice su postura altiva e insolente.

― Usted lo dijo… "Es sólo un **_negocio_**._"_ – agregó astutamente, sonriendo a medias mientras enarcaba una ceja azabache.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo chicos,<p>

Les dije que el tercer capítulo estaba listo para salir del horno… :P

¿Qué tendrá pensado Rin? ¿Creyeron que solamente aceptaría el _**negocio**_ por miedo a Sesshy o por darle su merecido a Kohaku (aunque me encantaría verle la cara cuando se entere xD)?... Ambas fueron razones fundamentales para que tomara su decisión, pero nuestra Rin es una chica muy inteligente, no por nada estudia ingeniería en la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas del mundo, ¿eh?

Además, después de semejante día se merece sacar algo provechoso de semejante locura… ¿Qué será?

Sé que Sesshomaru es muy cruel… Demasiado soberbio y prepotente, diría yo. Sin embargo, tan sólo imagínenlo en otro contexto sin perder completamente su personalidad..., y luego imaginen que en lugar de poseer los poderes y habilidades de un Inu Daiyōkai, tuviera el poder de manejar un emporio multimillonario con sus propias manos… Creo que se comportaría de manera similar, o peor…

Y ¿qué tal el traidor de InuYasha? Jajaja Tan infantil como siempre y ahora poniéndose de lado de Sesshy... Extraño, ¿no? Más adelante veremos cómo ha sido la relación de Inu y Rin, y les prometo que habrá otras tantas locuras de este personaje.

Al siguiente capítulo sólo tengo que echarle una "manito de gato", y estará listo para publicar.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a **todos** los que pasaron y leyeron. Acepto sugerencias y pido disculpas si se me escapó algún errorcito por ahí… xD

Dedicó este capítulo a **virginia260** por dejarme el primer review del año! :D Mil gracias por agregar el Fic a tus favoritos! Espero que te encante el InuYasha del Fic, y te prometo _**sorpresas **_de él… Agradezco muy especialmente a **Miara Makisan**, te prometo que Kohaku recibirá su buen merecido por ponerle el cuerno a nuestra Rin :P

Mil y mil gracias a todos.

Como siempre: por favor lean y dejen uno que otro review..., se los agradeceré inmensamente!

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Un abrazo para todos...

_**Sammy Blue**_


	4. Chapter 4: Negociando con el Enemigo

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 4**

**Negociando con el enemigo**

InuYasha desencajó la mandíbula, siendo testigo de un épico duelo de miradas entre su medio hermano mayor y su mejor amiga. Sabía de primera mano que Rin, aunque era una chica dulce, tranquila y pacífica, solía sacar agallas de quién sabe dónde si la situación llegaba ser meritoria, pero nunca creyó verla enfrentada cara a cara con Sesshomaru.

― Duplicaré tu mensualidad – empezó Sesshomaru su oferta sin dejar de observarla como león enjaulado. Rin negó silenciosamente sin menguar ni un ápice su altivez –. Recibirás el triple y es mi última oferta, _Rin Blake_ – le amenazó entre siseos.

― No me interesa la mensualidad – le dejó claro –. Puede dejarla en el monto inicial, si eso lo hace feliz, al cabo que no pretendo vivir de ella –. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, esperando escuchar su puja exorbitante y preparándose para contraatacar. –. Quiero salir de aquí – exigió, dejando a sus espectadores pasmados, aunque Sesshomaru logró disimulo tras su mascarada de fría indiferencia. Y a diferencia de su hermano, InuYasha no pudo evitar abrir los ojos descomunalmente.

Pero ante el asombro y mutismo de su medio hermano, y en vista de que Rin se había quedado en silencio, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos aun más, evidenciando ligeramente su desconcierto y molestia.

Por su parte, Rin sonrió complacida de haber logrado alterar la expresión de Sesshomaru por una vez en su vida, aquello era un merito personal que se había ganado con gran esfuerzo, y que le dio fuerzas para proseguir... En su fuero interno reía de imaginarse que tal vez Sesshomaru esperaba que exigiera bienes raíces, acciones o alguna de esas cosas extravagantes que las personas famosas suelen demandar. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba, y qué poco la conocía!

InuYasha y Sesshomaru la interrogaron con la mirada sin comprender del todo su exigencia, y Rin no se hizo esperar más para responderles.

―No será fácil mantener la farsa si trabajo aquí, eso sólo lo complicaría todo.

Tan sólo con escuchar estas palabras, InuYasha adoptó nuevamente su papel de "brillante estratega", arrugó el entrecejo y asintió meditabundo, dándole la razón. Sesshomaru simplemente regresó a su expresión impávida, haciendo que la tarea de saber qué estaba pensando fuera verdaderamente imposible.

― Ve al punto, _Blake_ – exigió Sesshomaru.

― Quiero un nuevo empleo… y quiero que la mensualidad, el monto que a usted se le antoje, sea cargada a mi cuenta desde el momento en que firmemos el contrato y no justo cuando nos casemos. – Demandó autoritariamente, apretando con fuerza los puños a sus costados para darse valor.

InuYasha sonrió complacido al ver que Rin no se la pondría fácil a su pesado medio hermano, estando seguro de que ella de alguna manera sacaría buen provecho de esto, esa era la razón de haberla incluido en el plan.

Sesshomaru simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio sin apartar su vista de ella, intentando asesinarla con su mirada.

― Sé que usted tiene contactos, _**buenos**_ contactos – le aclaró –, y podrá conseguirme algo que vaya conmigo y con lo que estudie… No quiero pasarme toda la vida llevando la base de datos de su compañía ni de asistente de soporte IT, y mucho menos solucionando los inconvenientes de la red corporativa. He quemado mis pestañas durante muchas noches como para limitarme sólo a esto. ¡Quiero algo más!

― Puedo conseguirte un alto cargo ejecutivo en IT, diseño de software y automatización de procesos en cualquiera de nuestras compañías inversionistas – propuso reclinándose en su silla.

Pero Rin ya estaba preparada para aquella propuesta. Algo así era de esperarse de Sesshomaru, era típico de él. No daba puntada sin dedal. Sesshomaru le daría el cargo que ella deseaba, el empleo soñado de cualquier ingeniero informático porque no tenía otra opción, sin embargo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para atarla a su mugroso contrato y a su voluntad de por vida. ¡Por eso había especificado claramente que el empleo sería en una de _sus compañías_ inversionistas!, para comprometerla con su ridículo _negocio_.

― Se equivoca, señor Sesshomaru. No quiero tener nada que ver con sus empresas nunca más. Seré su esposa de nombre, sí – dijo asintiendo con seriedad –, pero no quiero estar atada de ninguna otra manera a la familia Ishinomori, ni mucho menos ser accionista suya, ni trabajar nunca más para usted.

InuYasha parecía en estado de shock, ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear. Primero al escuchar que Sesshomaru le daría semejante cargo de alta gerencia a una jovencita sin experiencia, cuando todo el mundo sabía lo quisquilloso y exigente que era con las nuevas contrataciones; y luego al ver que la muy mensa de Rin rechazó semejante oportunidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía creer que pudiera dejar perder aquella oportunidad…, su cerebro estaba tomando vacaciones, ¿o qué? InuYasha le lanzó una mirada iracunda de desaprobación, pero ella seguía empeñada en ganarle aquel duelo de miradas a Sesshomaru y ni siquiera le prestó la más mínima atención. ¡Quiso lanzarle el pisapapeles del escritorio a ver si así reaccionaba y dejaba de ser tan tonta!

― El día en que todo esto termine… simplemente me desapareceré de _sus_ vidas, así como espero que ustedes desaparezcan de la mía – completó, viendo a InuYasha por el rabillo del ojo. Y Al menor de los Ishinomori no le quedó la menor duda de que Rin estaba furiosa con él.

Rin tragó en seco, a la espera de la decisión de Sesshomaru pero él simplemente enarcó una ceja atravesándola con sus ojos dorados.

― Puedo hablar con algunos contactos y recomendarte – dijo por fin.

― Sé puede hacer más que eso, señor Ishinomori – le atacó sin piedad, usando el mismo tono que había usado él para amenazarla en la mañana –. Estaré esperando una buena propuesta de trabajo en cuando obtenga mi titulo de ingeniera, porque pienso presentarle mi carta de renuncia al señor Totosai antes de que se lleve a cabo la supuesta boda, y así tener el tiempo suficiente para terminar mi trabajo de grado en el menor tiempo posible.

― Me parece bien –. Comentó InuYasha, comprendiendo un poco el punto de su amiga, y no pudo más que apoyarla. A Rin le gustaba ganarse las cosas por sí misma, y jamás aceptaría un cargo de alta gerencia si no lo mereciera. Era una chica justa y noble. –. Es un buen negocio, Sesshomaru…

― Cállate, InuYasha… Tú sólo eres un testigo – le recordó ofensivo como siempre –. Esto es entre _Blake_ y yo.

― ¡Oye, imbécil, que no se te olvide de quién fue la idea d…!

― ¡Cállate, InuYasha! – le reprendió Rin furiosa, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca –. Es su decisión, señor – dijo, imitándolo de nuevo –. No le estoy exigiendo un cargo de alta gerencia…, sólo quiero uno que me dé la posibilidad de escalar y de ascender algún día – Sesshomaru guardó silencio tomándose su tiempo para pensar, al tiempo que la examinaba exhaustivamente.

― Está bien – dijo al fin –, si esa es tu condición para negociar conmigo, _Blake_, acepto –. Rin asintió.

― Quiero que esto quede incluido en el contrato – demandó, señalando la carpeta con su mano.

Jaken se encargara de incluirlo todo, y el contrato estará mañana sobre tu escritorio para que lo firmes.

― Perfecto… – Aceptó sonriendo triunfal, con aquella dulzura innata que manaba de cada uno de sus poros y que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de sus socios –. Supongo que no le molestará si lo leo antes – Comentó con sarcasmo. Sesshomaru endureció su mirada y ella se obligó a permanecer tan tranquila como fuera posible. –. Una cosa más… - anunció, logrando que Sesshomaru enarcara una ceja de manera inquisitiva, viéndola con suma desconfianza – Quiero que también quede especificado que no estaré en la obligación de… - tragó en seco – de cumplirle como… como mujer – añadió tímidamente. InuYasha guardó silencio y mientras que el mayor de los Ishinomori la examinaba de pies a cabeza –. Usted tampoco es mi tipo – afirmó con firmeza.

― No me interesa más que los beneficios laborales y económicos de nuestro contrato. No me interesas para nada _más_, _Blake - _Siseó con evidente desprecio.

― ¡Podría ser menos grosero! – estalló por fin – Sé que no luzco como las mujeres que suele frecuentar, pero si quiere que no me retracte del negocio, usted va a tener que aprender a respetarme – exigió encolerizada.

― No me amenaces, _Blake_ – siseó con sus ojos brillantes y amenazantes, recargándose sobre el escritorio para encararla de cerca e infundirle más temor.

― No le temo, señor Ishinomori… - le retó, recargándose también sobre el escritorio para encararlo. Sesshomaru apretó fuerte el borde del escritorio arrancándole un leve quejido, pero ni eso logró amedrentarla.

― Deberías – le recomendó peligrosamente, sin dejar de asesinarla con la mirada.

― ¡Bien! – exclamó InuYasha con la intensión de detener el siguiente enfrentamiento.

No quería tener que separar a Rin de Sesshomaru, mientras ella intentaba arrancarle los cabellos y él intentaba estrangularla con sus propias manos. En aquel instante, se arrepintió de haberle propuesto a Sesshomaru que Rin podía ser una buena candidata para el plan… Se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle que solía pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo: El carácter fuerte e impulsivo de la jovencita, que si bien no salía a flote frecuentemente, cuando lo hacía cualquier persona en un radio menor a los dos kilómetros, correría el riesgo de salir seriamente lastimada.

― Terminando con esta sarta de tonterías - prosiguió ―, pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante: ¿Cuál es el plan de acción a seguir?

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, relajándose un poco al tiempo que pensaban en la pregunta de InuYasha. Sesshomaru por su parte se dispuso a llamar a Jaken mientras que Rin se dejó caer con pesadez en su silla e InuYasha se removió incomodo en su sitio. En cuestión de segundos, el hombrecillo de ojos saltones y piel pálida entró con presteza por la puerta.

Sesshomaru lo puso al tanto mientras él tomaba atenta nota de todo lo que su idolatrado jefe decía. Rin también prestó suma atención hasta al más mínimo suspiro de Sesshomaru con la intensión de descubrir algo que pudiera perjudicarla, sin embargo todo lo que le indicó al hombrecillo era correcto. Cuando Sesshomaru terminó, Jaken hizo una reverencia y esperó la siguiente orden de su amo y señor.

La escasa luz de la oficina se reflejaba en las toscas facciones del pequeño individuo, haciendo brillar sus desproporcionados ojos y otorgándole un tono verdoso a su pálida piel. Jaken no tenía un aspecto agradable y, su actitud sumisa y al parecer sin voluntad alguna lo hacía aun más desagradable a los ojos de InuYasha y de otros empleados, pero extrañamente a Rin le parecía gracioso. Muchas veces habían discutido al respecto con InuYasha y Sussy, y Rin siempre llegaba a la inevitable conclusión de que el señor Jaken era gracioso e incluso simpático.

Sesshomaru le indicó a su fiel asistente que podía retirarse y este partió no sin antes hacer una nueva y pomposa reverencia, al tiempo que InuYasha bufaba y rodaba los ojos. Rin soltó una risita al notar la expresión de su _ex_ amigo, y evitó mirar a Jaken a los ojos para no morir de risa en el acto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente, la tensión reinó de nuevo en la oficina, e InuYasha fue el primero en hablar para romper el hielo.

― Y bien… – apuró impaciente, haciendo sonar su pie contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones y a gran velocidad, en señal de que debían darse prisa.

― Es necesario hacer esto bien, si pretendemos que se crean hasta la más mínima sandez – dijo Sesshomaru con autoridad. InuYasha y Rin asintieron al tiempo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos dorados del mayor – Blake dice que renunciará antes de la boda –. Rin asintió, confirmándole que lo haría.

― Eso es bueno, así podemos hacer público su noviazgo antes del compromiso – concluyó InuYasha.

― ¿Noviazgo? – inquirió Rin con incredulidad.

― Obvio, _Blake_ – respondió exasperado – ¿Acaso pensabas nos casaríamos mañana? – Rin abrió la boca en señal de protesta, pero fue incapaz de dar un argumento sensato, así que guardó silencio.

― ¿Cuándo lo haremos público? – prosiguió InuYasha, ignorando a propósito el incidente anterior.

― Aguarden… ¿Cuándo será la…?

― En seis meses, _Blake_ – dijo Sesshomaru prácticamente emitiendo un siseo gutural –. Ahora, deja de hacer preguntas y concéntrate en aportar ideas buenas, ya que veo que no eres tan torpe como todos creíamos.

― ¡Oiga! – protestó indignada nuevamente.

― ¡Vamos, chicos! – le interrumpió InuYasha, golpeando ligeramente la pantorrilla de Rin con la punta de sus botas de cuero negras estilo militar para hacerla guardar silencio. –. Van a casarse en seis meses – comentó, riendo con sorna –, deberían hacer un esfuerzo por llevar la fiesta en paz – completó a punto de estallarse de la risa.

― Sí, claro – masculló – Cómo si fuera tan fácil – refunfuñó, tragándose el resto de protestas e InuYasha sólo sonrió con disimulo, atragantándose las carcajadas. Sesshomaru se limitó a atravesarlo con la mirada.

― ¿Rin, cuándo crees que puedas renunciar? – preguntó cuando el último ataque de risa se lo permitió.

― Tendríamos que hablar con el señor Totosai – Argumento, dejándole en claro a Sesshomaru que ella sólo le rendía cuentas a Totosai, su jefe directo y la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar en el edificio. La fidelidad de Rin estaba con Totosai aunque Sesshomaru fuera el dueño hasta del paquetito post-it sobre su escritorio.

― Hump… Ese anciano no decide sobre ti, _Blake_ – siseó amenazante en un tono que no admitía replica alguna, inclinándose sobre la superficie del escritorio y fulminándola con su implacable mirada.

― Pero no puedo dejarlo solo con tanto trabajo, señor Ishinomori – refutó sin importarle la fuerza de sus ojos dorados, pensando en el pobre hombre que aun debía seguir en su oficina tecleando a toda velocidad. No podía dejarlo solo sabiendo que la necesitaba.

― Rin tiene razón, Sesshomaru. Hay demasiado trabajo – le ayudó, conociendo el inmenso aprecio que sentía su amiga por el anciano melindroso –. El viejo no podrá solo si encima de todo tiene que hacer el trabajo que venía haciendo Rin, por eso tuvimos que contratarla.

― Un mes a partir de la firma del contrato – Acotó –. En un mes no volverás a poner un solo pie en este edificio como empleada – Le ordenó sin lugar a objeciones, y Rin asintió obedientemente. –. Presentaras la carta de renuncia en quince días y Totosai tendrá una semana para buscarte un reemplazo, y tú deberás entrenar a esa persona en la semana restante. ¿Quedó claro?

― Creo que deberíamos avisar al señor Totosai de mi renuncia antes de hacerla pública, así puede empezar a buscar mi remplazo desde ya, ahorrándonos la otra semana de búsqueda, y yo tendré otra semana más para entrenarlo o entrenarla – propuso con una seguridad que Sesshomaru no había visto en ella antes.

No cabían dudas que tenía enormes deseos de estrangularla, pero se tragaba sus ganas, así como ella se tragaba las ganas de agredirlo con el primer objeto que encontrara a la mano. Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos en ella nuevamente, inspeccionándola, hasta que finalmente asintió.

― Bien... Entonces podemos hacer público su noviazgo en… digamos… ¿mes y medio? – Sesshomaru pensó por un momento, calculando meticulosamente todo el asunto, e InuYasha permaneció expectante, a la espera de su respuesta.

Rin tragó en seco, viendo como aquellas dos personas enfermas de la cabeza decidían lo que sería su vida en los años siguientes… Sería la esposa de Sesshomaru Ishinomori, tendría que cambiar su adorado apellido por el de su peor enemigo, después de haber luchado contra el mundo entero para seguir siendo una Blake. Debería estar casada con aquel ser prepotente y soberbio por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y ella ni siquiera sabía cómo entablar una conversación decente con él.

Suspiró con cansancio, observando ausente los cubículos vacios a fuera de la oficina, permitiendo que su mente divagara libremente entre sus recuerdos.

― Rin – le llamó InuYasha, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Tú qué opinas? – Inmediatamente se obligó a pensar rápidamente en una respuesta astuta, y dijo:

― Creo que es muy pronto. Deberíamos… - suspiró – Deberíamos hacerlo público en dos meses o más, así tendríamos algo de tiempo para planearlo todo con más calma…

― Es una carrera contra el tiempo, _Blake_. Si lo hacemos público en dos meses, tendríamos sólo cuatro meses para preparar el compromiso y la boda… Sería demasiado apresurado… Demasiado sospechoso.

InuYasha emitió algo similar a un rugido bajo y gutural, al tiempo que ponía cara de preocupación, aumentaba el ritmo de su peculiar tic en el pie. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, alborotando su melena platinada, pensando en una mejor opción.

― ¿Y si aplazamos la boda? – propuso el joven Ishinomori.

― Imposible – le respondió su medio hermano mayor.

― Entonces… - comenzó Rin, habiendo ideado un magnifico plan, tal vez inspirado en el _Mediterráneo_… –, le haremos creer al mundo que mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto por no sé cuánto tiempo – dijo riendo maliciosamente.

― ¡Buena idea, Rin! – alabó InuYasha – Así no habrá problemas en que lo hagamos público y al poco tiempo anunciemos el compromiso – celebró.

― Afirmaremos que lo hicimos para no crear conflictos entre los empleados – completó Rin con complicidad.

― ¡Y que ya no pudieron ocultarlo más y-y todas esas cosas cursis! – finalizó InuYasha más entusiasmado que antes.

Sesshomaru asintió, aprobando silenciosamente su alocado plan y Rin suspiró nuevamente, viéndose cada vez más y más perdida en aquella bola de nieve… Sólo esperaba que no terminara aplastándola…

De pronto Rin pareció recordar la hora que era y se puso de pie como un resorte, llamando la atención de los Ishinomori, quienes permanecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, ideando nuevas formas para hacer que el plan funcionara.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, e InuYasha la interrogó con sus ojos mientras que Sesshomaru la observaba con cautela.

― Es tarde – anunció con una sonrisa disimulada y timida –. Será mejor que me vaya – completó, pensando en que tomar el metro a semejante hora de la noche sería peligroso, y si pagaba taxi hasta su casa, debería pedirle prestado a Sussy para el almuerzo del día siguiente.

― Mi chofer o Jaken te llevaran – ordenó Sesshomaru de nuevo en aquel tono que no admitía replicas ni objeción alguna, pero aun así Rin protestó.

― No es necesario…

― Te están esperando – le atajó, con su mirada fría y autoritaria –. A partir de ahora eres una parte clave de mi emporio, _Blake_. Desde mañana alguien pasara a buscarte para traerte, y estará a tu disposición siempre que necesites salir del edificio o de tu casa.

― No necesito niñera – protestó nuevamente, preparada para enfrentarlo una vez más. –. Sé valerme por mi misma desde hace mucho – afirmó con orgullo.

― Antes no tenías ni donde caerte muerta, ahora vales mucho dinero, _Blake_. No quiero tener que hacer cambios de último momento en mis planes sólo porque tú no quieres protección. Eres una pieza clave…

― Eso no está en el contrato – le atajó.

― Te equivocas, _Blake_ – afirmó triunfal –. Ni siquiera lo leíste – Rin vio a InuYasha buscando apoyo, pero él asintió dándole la razón a su hermanastro nuevamente.

― Este tipo tiene razón – afirmó en aquel tono que usaba cuando quería hacerla entrar en razón, como aquella vez en que quiso abandonar su proyecto de grado porque no se llevaba bien con su compañera de trabajo, e InuYasha la convenció de no hacerlo.

Al final, Rin terminó cediendo e InuYasha la acompañó de regreso a su cubículo. Sin embargo, antes de que abandonaran la oficina, Sesshomaru le advirtió:

― Existe una cláusula de confidencialidad en el contrato, _Blake…_ - Rin tragó en seco mirándolo con rudeza – La penalización de la misma es una fuerte suma de dinero, o unos cuantos años en prisión si la parte comprometida en el incumplimiento de la cláusula no tiene como responder por la penalización.

Rin le lanzó una mirada rabiosa y ajustó la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna ante su evidente provocación.

* * *

><p>InuYasha la esperó en completo silencio mientras ella, malhumorada y refunfuñando, recogía sus cosas y apagaba la computadora. Antes de salir se obligó a sonreír para despedirse de Totosai, y luego ambos se encaminaron al ascensor en un mutismo absoluto. Cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron, Rin estalló.<p>

― ¡Eres un vil traidor, InuYasha! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…? – empezó sin poderse tragar más sus reproches.

― ¡Te hice un favor, tonta! – afirmó, agitando las manos tratando de hacerle comprender.

― ¡Oh, gracias, joven Ishinomori! – exclamó con sarcasmo, sobreactuando una ostentosa alabanza al mejor estilo Jaken.

En aquel instante la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Rin salió disparada hacia la recepción, atravesando la puerta principal y adentrándose en la fría acera, siguiendo la dirección a la estación del metro y aferrándose con fuerza a su abrigo. La noche estaba bastante fría, lo que marcaba la pronta llegada del solsticio de invierno y con él la Navidad. Muchos edificios estaban decorados con las llamativas y típicas luces, pero ni el parpadeo incesante y colorido de éstas podría animarla. No sólo su cuerpo estaba congelándose sino también su alma y su corazón…

― ¿Dónde vas, enana tonta? – le gritó parado desde la puerta principal del edificio.

― Lejos de ti – le respondió sin siquiera voltearse ni frenar su andar – ¡Detesto los traidores!

InuYasha le dio una orden silente al chofer de Sesshomaru para que los siguiera despacio y de cerca, y luego aceleró el paso hasta darle alcance a su amiga que caminaba presurosa para alejarse lo más posible.

― Enójate conmigo, si es lo que quieres, torpe, pero no permitiré que regreses sola a tu apartamento… ¡Qué no ves que es peligroso! – Rin se detuvo, pensando mejor las cosas y haciendo un lado su berrinche. – Sube al auto.

Aceptó a regañadientes refunfuñando algo incomprensible entre dientes. En todo el camino a su apartamento no se dirigieron la palabra, y Rin ni siquiera se dignó a verlo. Al llegar, bajó del auto en silencio, deseándole las buenas noches sólo al chofer cuando este le abrió la puerta cortésmente.

El chofer esperó a que Rin entrara en el viejo y roído edificio, y no partió hasta que InuYasha vio la luz encendida en el apartamento de su amiga.

Bajo la seguridad de su solitario apartamento pudo empezar a digerir la serie de sucesos extraños que había tenido lugar aquel día de locos. Al salir de su casa en la mañana ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó regresar en la noche con una propuesta de matrimonio bajo el brazo y un flamante empleo esperándola en unos meses.

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que por fin no pudo más que romper en llanto. Se recostó con pesadez en el ruidoso sillón, aferrándose fuertemente a la almohada. Cuanto podían cambiar las cosas en tan sólo un día, hace seis meses hacía planes a futuro con Kohaku y ahora en menos de seis meses estaría comprometida oficialmente con Sesshomaru y a las puertas de una boda que daría mucho de qué hablar…

¿Cómo podría explicarle a Sussy que se casaría con el odiado Sesshomaru Ishinomori? Sussy jamás le perdonaría que supuestamente le hubiera ocultado su relación _secreta _con Ishinomori… Ahora se arrepentía de haber propuesta aquella maravillosa idea del noviazgo en secreto. Si las cosas salían mal, como esperaba que salieran, perdería no sólo su libertad sino a su mejor amiga, la única amiga sincera que había tenido en su vida… Sólo esperaba que cuando el famoso contrato acabara, y no estuviera amenazada por la mentada cláusula de confidencialidad, Sussy pudiera perdonarla...

Pero aun así, ¿cómo podía hacerse a la idea de estar casada con él, con semejante pedante y arrogante?... Y luego lo de Kohaku… Lo peor de la historia, era que había odiado tanto su proceder incorrecto y a traición, que ahora era ella quien haría lo mismo, quedando igual o mucho peor que él. Si bien la traición y las relaciones clandestinas no estaban bien vistas tanto para hombre como para mujeres, estas últimas siempre solían ser más criticadas y reprochadas.

En muchos aspectos los pensamientos y los juicios machistas estaban erradicados, pero las relaciones sentimentales eran un campo en el cual el machismo reinaba con mucha frecuencia. Debería estar preparada para la marea de críticas y reproches que se avecinaban, y afrontarlos con entereza y la frente en alto, porque en su fuero interno sabía que nada de lo que dirían sería cierto. Podrían decir que era una ramera, pero su conciencia estaba limpia y libre de culpa… Su única culpa fue ser el conejillo de indias perfecto e irremplazable de los maquiavélicos planes de la familia Ishinomori, incluyendo de su supuesto amigo InuYasha.

Allí en medio de la soledad, descubrió que el aparente respeto que le tenía a Sesshomaru no era más que miedo y ahora, con el miedo de perder su empleo erradicado, aquel respeto se convirtió rápidamente en altanería.

Caminó en estado zombi hasta la diminuta cocina y dejó lista la comida para su gato, quien debería aparecer en cualquier momento de la noche maullando incansablemente por comida. Con paso lento fue hasta su cama y cayó rendida, obligándose a mantener la mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño, y agradeciendo al cielo que semejante día por fin había terminado.

Al día siguiente pensaría con claridad qué hacer...

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Por fin… :)

Disculpen el retraso, pero ha sido una semana de trabajo arduo y sin descanso, y no me dio tiempo de retocar el capitulo sino hasta hoy.

Este mes estaré un poco ocupada, entonces prometo actualizar sólo los fines de semana.

Bien… Este capítulo ha quedado más largo que los anteriores en compesación por el pequeño retraso :D Pido disculpas a quienes creyeron que no volvería a actualizar pronto...

Rin ha aceptado por fin y esta lista para firmar… ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Será que descubrirá las verdaderas intenciones de Sesshy? Y, ¿qué dirá Sussy al descubrir que Rin renunciará por casarse con Sesshy? Mejor dicho, ¿qué dirá cuanto se entere de su supuesta relación clandestina y pecaminosa…? xD

Además, InuYasa se ha mostrado muy colaborador con su hermanito… ¿no creen?

En este capítulo hemos visto las cláusulas más importantes del contrato que deberá firmar Rin, y que marcará su vida para siempre…

También hemos visto que nuestra Rin tiene agallas para enfrentarse a Sesshomaru, y **ya no le teme**. Rin está preparada para dar la pelea si es necesario.

Acepto sugerencias y pido disculpas si se me escapó algún errorcito por ahí… xD Háganme saber si hay algún error para corregirlo :)

**Aclaraciones:**

**IT: **También conocida como TIC o NTIC (Tecnologías de la Información y la Comunicación). Agrupan los elementos y las técnicas usadas en el tratamiento y la transmisión de las informaciones, principalmente de informática, internet y telecomunicaciones. Un ingeniero informático como Rin podría desempeñarse en la planificación, dirección y control de proyectos informáticos y la dirección departamentos de TIC, como centros de soporte IT o la implementación de nuevas plataformas webs para compañías.

**Post-it:** Son aquellas hojitas de colores y de varias formas en las que escribimos notitas para acordarnos de algo, y que se pueden pegar en cualquier parte.

**Solsticio de invierno:** Marca el inicio del invierno en el hemisferio norte y por lo tanto la llegada de la navidad, tiene lugar entre el 20 y 23 de diciembre. Fue necesario incluirlo para empezar a ubicarnos cronológicamente en la historia, porque aunque no parece tener mayor relevancia en ciertas historias, a partir de este momento el tiempo va a ser un factor fundamental aunque el contrato de Rin y Sesshy sea a tiempo indefinido.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a **todos** los que pasaron y leyeron, especialmente a _**HitomiRut**_, por haber agregado mi fic a sus alertas, y a _**yan-01**_, _**Lapislazuli Stern**_, _**Nipo-Chan**_ y _**Queen Scarlett**_ por agregarlo a sus favoritos. _**Nipo-Chan**_ y _**Queen Scarlett**_ muuuchas gracias por sus reviews!, son muy alentadores y me animan a actualizar aunque se me cierren los párpados del cansancio. XD

Mil y mil gracias a todos! :D

Por favor, por favor dejen reviews... Invito a los que pasan y leen a que dejen sus reviews, y así saber qué les gustó, qué no les gusto, qué les gustaría que pasara, etc.

Nos leemos en otra la próxima semana. Un abrazo de oso para todos...

_**Sammy Blue**_


	5. Chapter 5: Desayuno de Negocios

****Disclaimer:** **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 5**

**Desayuno de Negocios**

Una opresión repentina en su estomago la despertó sorpresivamente de aquel incomodo sueño, obligándola a prestar atención al peso extraño sobre su abdomen. Allí estaba su gato, observándola con sus ojos verdes y demandantes. "_Hora del desayuno de Kuro"_, pensó aun adormilada mientras acariciaba el pelaje azabache brillante del felino. Sin embargo, si era hora del desayuno de Kuro, quería decir que también era hora de prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Bastó con un simple vago recuerdo de lo que su trabajo significaba, para que Rin hiciera un mohín, y se tapara el rostro con la almohada, maldiciendo su destino, a Sesshomaru y al atolondrado de InuYasha.

InuYasha no era más que un tonto e infantil, y ahora un traidor. Desde que lo conoció se percató de su limitado don de pensamiento, así que no debía extrañarle que fuera una sirviente más de su hermano. Debía admitir que algunas veces su cerebro de perro solía iluminarse, sin embargo aquellas ocasiones podían contarse fácilmente con los dedos de una mano. Generalmente su cerebro diminuto sólo trabajaba en situaciones de extrema necesidad, cuando se hallaba metido en algún lio…

Rin solamente deseaba que si InuYasha y Sesshomaru estaban metidos en un lio grande, no la inmiscuyeran demasiado… No quería terminar ni tan impulsiva como InuYasha ni tan maquiavélica como Sesshomaru, y mucho menos quería echar a perder su vida profesional o terminar recluida en una prisión de por vida.

Un maullido insistente la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Kuro era como su despertador personalizado, muy puntual y a la misma hora saltaba sobre su estomago pidiendo comida.

Rápidamente realizo sus labores matutinas antes de prepararse para el trabajo. Decidió no maquillarse ni peinarse en el apartamento, sería buena idea hacerlo en el baño de las oficinas para ahorrar tiempo, pues su plan era partir antes de que el chofer enviado por Sesshomaru pasara por ella. No quería nada que viniera de él hasta no haber firmado el contrato. Tenía que conservar algo de la dignidad que aún le quedaba.

Se puso sus cómodas zapatillas para correr, y guardó en su maleta los zapatos de tacón que usaba para la oficina; también empacó un paraguas por si llovía, y una barra de cereal para desayunar en el camino.

Tomó su abrigo y justo cuando estaba lista para empreder la huida de su apartamento, algo la obligó a detenerse a medio camino de la puerta, olvidándose por un segundo de su afán y del plan. Observó fijamente el teléfono por un instante, como tratando de tomar una decisión de suma importancia, y tras arrugar la boca se decidió por revisar el contestador, esperando tal vez alguna noticia repentina de su familia.

Aquel era su ritual privado de todas las noches luego del trabajo. Todas las noches revisaba el contestador en busca de noticias de su familia, incluso cada cierto tiempo iba hasta la oficina de correo esperando hallar algún sobre a su nombre. Pero nunca había nada…

Pero la noche anterior había llegado demasiado cansada y agobiada como para reparar en algo más que el mullido colchón de su cama, y se convenció de que en la mañana sería un buen momento para cumplir con su ritual. Sin embargo, al igual que en todas las ocasiones anteriores, aquella mañana tampoco había nada en el contestador, ni un rastro de su familia. Solamente había tres mensajes de Sussy, quien luego de cada uno parecía más y más preocupada… ¡Justo entonces recordó que había quedado de hablarle en cuanto llegara del trabajo!

– ¡Mierda! – masculló, pensando en Sussy y en cómo haría para contarle todo lo relacionado con el mentado contrato con Ishinomori, sin romper la clausula de confidencialidad ni ir a la cárcel por más que hallar la manera de contarle, le preocupaba cómo podría reaccionar cuando se hiciera público su compromiso e inminente boda… - Sussy – susurró – sonriendo con melancolía, rogando al cielo que todo saliera bien, que Sussy comprendiera y que no la juzgara tan duramente como ellas mismas habían juzgado a Kohaku, ya que de alguna manera, Rin haría algo igual o peor de lo que él hizo.

A los ojos del mundo Rin habría mantenido una relación a escondidas con su jefe y nadie sabría realmente en qué momento comenzó todo, si fue antes o después de su rompimiento con su antiguo novio. ¿Cómo podrían catalogarla sus compañeros y amigos? Prefería no imaginarlo. Tendría que enfrentar muchas criticas terribles.

Pero más que cualquier cosa, no quería perder a Sussy así como había perdido a todas las personas que alguna vez fueron importantes en su vida, ya que aquella yanqui rubia de más de un metro ochenta de estatura era su única y verdadera familia… Ella era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que mostraba un gramo de preocupación por su insignificante vida, pues ninguno de sus familiares biológicos se molestaban por llamarla o saber de ella, ni siquiera en navidad o año nuevo. Desde la muerte de su madre hace 20 años, nunca tuvo más de dos noticias de la familia de su madre, y había perdido todo contacto con los familiares de su padre en Londres desde que regresó a Tokio cuando tenía 13 años.

Respiró hondo para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran agolpándose en sus ojos, y se obligó a olvidar por otra jornada más la muerte de sus padres, la indiferencia de su familia biológica, la traición de Kohaku y la mugrosa soledad en la que vivía, que parecía ensañarse con ella, empeñándose en adentrarla más y más en su miseria.

Tragó en seco una vez más, planeando llamar a Sussy mientras caminaba de la estación del metro al edificio Ishinomori, pues no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo escuchando el sermón de su amiga sentada en el sillón frente al televisor, justo cuando el enviado de Sesshomaru estaba en camino.

Aun faltaba poco menos de dos horas para que empezara la jornada laboral, así que según sus cálculos todavía faltaba mucho para que pasaran por ella, sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a sorpresas. Tratándose de Sesshomaru cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. Con una sonrisa triunfal se despidió de Kuro, pensando en la posibilidad de tomar una agradable y parsimoniosa caminata hasta el edificio Ishinomori. Sin embargo, un par de ruidos secos en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, sorprendiéndola con las manos en la masa. Temiendo lo peor, se acercó sigilosamente a la mirilla de la puerta y no vio más que una espalda ancha y fornida, forrada en una camisa blanca…

Rin conocía muy bien aquella silueta y esa melena platinada rebelde.

Tras un suspiro de resignación quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió. Allí estaba InuYasha, impaciente como siempre, con la mitad de la cara escondida bajo las sombras de su gorra de beisbol, y vistiendo sus usuales jeans azules y botas estilo militar.

– ¿Qué haces, InuYasha? – Inquirió con monotonía, viéndolo con incredulidad.

– ¡Shhhhhh! – dijo irritado, cubriéndose aun más el rostro con la gorra azul, viendo de un lado a otro en busca de quién sabe qué.

– Si temes a un puñado de ancianos, InuYasha, estás mal – siseó con agrio sarcasmo.

– ¿Ancianos? – preguntó confundido, olvidándose por un momento de su papel de espía.

– Mis vecinos del edificio son en su mayoría ancianos abandonados por sus familias en este lugar –aclaró con exasperación. Él pareció comprender algo ya que guardó silencio, y esquivó su mirada viendo hacia un lado, cual niño regañado.

– ¡Vamos! – Anunció de repente, como recordando algo importante, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que los invadió.

– ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! – protestó molesta por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

– ¡Arg! Tonta… - refunfuñó, tomándola del brazo.

– ¡Traidor! – le recordó, zafándose ágilmente y acallándolo de inmediato.

– ¡Qué vamos, te digo! – insistió impaciente, intentando tomarla del brazo nuevamente.

Pero justo antes de que Rin pudiera responder, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tras un rechinante ruido, permitiendo distinguir un par de siluetas literalmente idénticas, no muy grandes y bastante fornidas. InuYasha se tensó en cuanto los vio, y Rin le lanzó una mirada inquisidora al notar su extraña actitud, pero él continuaba viendo a los desconocidos con agresividad, incluso parecía estar a punto de gruñirles.

Rin los observó con cautela, dividida entre quedarse junto a InuYasha o salir corriendo, mientras el par de extraños se acercaron en silencio, con paso lento pero firme, permitiendo que la escasa luz del pasillo dejara al descubierto poco a poco sus rostros. No eran japoneses ni tampoco chinos, eran demasiado morenos para serlo, sin embargo tenían ojos negros y rasgados. Lucían intimidantes a pesar de llevar puesto un sobrio traje sastre oscuro de solapas anchas. Su sola presencia producía aquella misma sensación que se tiene al encontrarse de frente con una víbora venenosa…

"¡_Peligro_!", gritaba con desesperación su sexto sentido, y Rin decidió hacerle caso sin presentar la más mínima objeción. En un acto reflejo, tomó a InuYasha de la manga de la camisa y trató de introducirlo a la fuerza en el apartamento, convenciéndose de que tal vez podrían estar más protegidos si entraban. Aunque InuYasha fuera un estúpido traidor, todavía lo apreciaba y no podía dejarlo a merced de aquellos hombres tan peligrosos. Pero él se negaba a moverse de su sitio, permanecía inmóvil y en actitud amenazante. Rin intentó moverlo varias veces con desesperación, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, pero InuYasha era demasiado pesado para moverlo sola.

Los esfuerzos de Rin por despegar a InuYasha del suelo cesaron cuando el par de extraños por fin llegaron hasta ellos, deteniéndose sospechosamente a lado y lado de InuYasha. Entonces, rindiéndose ante su destino, no pudo más que aferrarse al brazo de su amigo con fuerza, clavándole las uñas instintivamente pero él ni se inmuto, solamente se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado a los desconocidos sin menguar su actitud de batalla.

– ¿Qué…? – intentó susurrar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba petrificada del susto, y creía que empezaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. Esos dos parecían sacados de las películas de la mafia de los Yakuza que veía con InuYasha y Sussy.

– Orden de Sesshomaru – le atajó en un rudo intento por tranquilizarla luego de notar lo pálida que se había puesto.

– ¿Y… tú estás…?

– Desde el instante en que apretaste su mano anoche, eres… como de su propiedad – comentó visiblemente molesto, apretando la mandíbula.

– ¡Yo no soy una cosa! Ese tipo me va a oir…

– Rin, aunque me fastidie, por esta vez, sólo por esta maldita vez, el bastardo de Sesshomaru tiene razón…

– ¿Razón en qué? – le atajó – ¡En tratarme como una cosa!… ¡¿O razón en contratar un par de mercenarios para obligarme a regresar al trabajo? – Rin parecía estar al borde la histeria y a un paso de la locura.

– ¡No seas tonta, Rin! No son matones ni mercenarios – se burló haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de ira de Rin, que más que miedo inspiraba lástima y ternura. –. Debes dejar las películas de mafiosos. – agregó rodando los ojos. –: Son tus escoltas.

– Mis… ¡¿Qué? – preguntó anonadada.

– ¡Hoy amaneciste tonta, o ¿qué? – Continuó burlándose. Ella lo observó con más ira, y entonces se arrepintió de haber dicho lo anterior. – Pero te llevaran a la fuerza si no quieres… ya sabes… - masculló con fastidio.

Rin echó una mirada fugaz al par de hombres, quienes no pronunciaban palabra ni se movían, simplemente estaba allí parados, respirando y sin observar nada en especifico. Parecían listos para atacar en cuanto ella intentara emprender la huida.

Suspirando, asintió con resignación.

– Iré por mis cosas – masculló por fin – ¡Y ya quítate esa estúpida gorra! – le gritó desde adentro, tratando de desquitar su frustración.

InuYasha lanzó un bufido sin hacerle caso, y la siguió luego de darle una orden silente al par de escoltas.

– ¡Y no molestes a Kuro! –. Le advirtió, deteniéndolo a medio camino del gato, que ya se había erizado por completo tan sólo de verlo entrar por la puerta–. Si no quieres terminar lleno de arañazos, como la última vez, ¡no lo molestes! – le recordó, regresando con una manzana roja de la cocina.

Rin alejó a InuYasha del felino a la fuerza, sacándolo del apartamento casi a rastras, mientras él se resistía, excusándose con que no había prisa y que aun era temprano para ir al trabajo.

Rin no dejaba de preguntarse cuándo sería el día en que InuYasha por fin maduraría y dejaría de molestar al pobre gato. La última vez había terminado con un arañazo que iba desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

Salieron al pasillo y entraron al ascensor escoltados por el par de extraños. Rin de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a sus escoltas, pero estos parecían ser casi como estatuas ambulantes. No podía negar que eran raros, tenían un aura que irradiaban misterio, parecían esconder algo _más_ bajo el chaleco de su traje.

– ¿Quiénes son? – murmuró con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

– Ni el mismo Sesshomaru sabe – respondió frescamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin frunció el seño con incredulidad. Sesshomaru Ishinomori jamás contrataba a alguien sin antes haber averiguado al detalle la vida, obra y milagros de esa persona. Era demasiado precavido con las personas que lo rodeaban o que estaban relacionadas con sus preciados negocios. Todo el personal que trabajaba para él había sido investigado con lupa y microscopio antes de ser contratados. Así que ese cuento no se lo creía.

– Creo que el lacayo suyo los descubrió… No tienen nombre. El renacuajo dijo que no hablan japonés, así que dudo que entiendan lo que hablamos.

– ¿De dónde los sacaron?

– ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? No-lo-sé - le deletreó –. Jaken los contrató para ti – dijo con exasperación, abriéndole la puerta del Audi negro que los esperaba frente a la acera. Rin subió seguida de InuYasha, y rápidamente uno de los hombres se introdujo en el asiento del conductor y el otro al del copiloto. –. Sólo sé que son tailandeses… ¡Gemelos!

Rin lo observó con obviedad. Por supuesto que ya se había percatado de aquel detalle. Eran gemelos idénticos, las únicas diferencias entre ambos eran las sutiles cicatrices que surcaban sus rostros, como marcas imperceptibles a simple vista, y dejadas al azar en sus pieles toscas y morenas.

– No lo había notado – resopló irónicamente, rodando los ojos.

– ¡Son "Los Gemelos Siameses"!... Estos tipos son expertos en artes marciales y en todo tipo de armas. Su especialidad es el Muay Thai [1], ¡son como los hijos bastardos de Nai Khanom Tom [2]! – Rin enarcó una ceja, totalmente anonadada, pero él insistía en seguir con su historia. –. Uno de esos – dijo señalándolos – es un tirador ágil, experto en darle a blancos en movimiento. Y el otro conduce mejor que el tipo de "El Transportador"… – finalizó entusiasmado, como si estuviera hablando de una pareja de luchadores profesionales o de un personaje de acción – Si recuerdas esa película, ¿cierto? – preguntó notando que Rin no decía absolutamente nada y permanecía con la mandíbula desencajada.

Rin estaba pasmada. Mientras ella no había podido dormir tranquila pensando en el maldito contrato, él tenía ánimos para pensar idioteces y películas hollywoodenses. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese imbécil?

– ¡Oh, ya veo…! Y supongo que ese nombre… - comentó, atragantándose con su misma rabia.

– Idea mía – confesó sin un ápice de modestia y sin prestar atención a la extraña expresión de su amiga –. Por lo que son de Siam… – le aclaró como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del planeta.

– Hmmm… Ya veo… Eres consciente de que el Reino de Siam se extinguió hace décadas, ¿cierto? – InuYasha la vio extrañado, como si Rin le estuviera hablando de algún algoritmo raro de programación –. ¡Al igual que tu cerebro! – le atacó fieramente, frenando la respuesta del joven. – ¡ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO IDIOTA QUE ERES! – Explotó, desatando toda la histeria contenida durante más de 12 horas. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste meterme en este negocio, InuYasha? – gritó, logrando que su voz retumbara en el interior del deportivo.

– ¡Cállate! Lo hice porque no conozco alguien menos tonto –. Rin abrió la boca indignada – .Estaba seguro de que tú sabrías sacarle provecho a esto…

– ¡Está bien! Supongamos que tienes razón en eso, pero… ¿Qué gana él con todo esto? ¡¿Qué ganas tú? – atacó nuevamente, agitando las manos. – Exijo respuestas, y tú… – dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice – me involucraste, ¡así que debes dármelas! ¡Dime! – Demandó, logrando captar la atención del tailandés que conducía, quien la observó a través del retrovisor, mientras que su gemelo permanecía impasible viendo por la ventana y a través del espejo lateral. – ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se empeña en casarse conmigo? – siseó, percatándose de haber llamado la atención del conductor.

– Ni se te ocurra hacerte ilusiones imaginando las razones que tuvo ese imbécil – le advirtió toscamente. Rin lo observó arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, olvidándose de su enojo y tratando de evitar que descubriera algo que delatara aquel sinsabor que había quedado en su boca - ¡Feh! No seas tonta – se burló – ¿Creíste que era un cuento de hadas? – inquirió socarronamente. Rin negó en silencio, arrugando más el seño y apretando los labios –. Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de las tonterías cursis, niñita –. Ante el silencio en el que se había sumido Rin, añadió en tono un poco más serio pero sin menguar su hostilidad –: Sabes que el bastardo no dudará en aprovecharse de tus debilidades, si le das la oportunidad.

Rin asintió en silencio. Ya sabía que no debía ilusionarse en vano. Sin embargo siempre había una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro que había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que tras aquel extraño contrato hubiese algo más… Pero de Sesshomaru Ishinomori no podía esperar sentimientos ni nada relacionado con tener un corazón latiendo entre las costillas. Él no tenía corazón, y a la fecha dudaba que fuera un humano normal. De él podía esperar cualquier cosa menos sentimientos nobles, puros y altruistas, sólo había cabida en su gélido e inerte corazón para el odio y la venganza.

– Aun así sigo esperando una explicación – murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

InuYasha guardó silencio, mirando en dirección contraria fingiendo indiferencia. Y ambos permitieron que el silencio invadiera el interior del automóvil. Ninguno quería ahondar en aquella discusión sin sentido y menos frente a esos dos, ya que aunque Jaken aseguraba que no entendían japonés, al parecer los dos tenían sus dudas.

Mientras atravesaban las calles de Tokio, Rin recordó el día en que InuYasha llegó al edificio. Sólo bastó él pusiera un pie en la recepción, para que Sesshomaru empezara a lo bombardeo no sólo con montañas de trabajo y ocupaciones sin sentido, sino también con ataques directos y sin piedad frente a todos los altos ejecutivos que se pasaban por su camino.

Recordaba muy bien aquella primera junta de accionistas del consorcio de firmas inversionistas a la que asistió el joven de 27 años y recién graduado. Rin, como era costumbre, debió asistir para acompañar a Totosai y tomar atenta nota de todo lo que ocurriera.

Aquel día no sólo se reunirían los accionistas mayoritarios y los representantes de los accionistas minoritarios, en compañía de sus asistentes, sino también algunos altos ejecutivos invitados por Jaken. Justo a la hora pactada, Sesshomaru había aparecido por la puerta con su porte imperial y ligeramente más malhumorado de lo habitual. Y como ya era su costumbre siempre que estaba de mal humor, solía desquitarse con Rin, pidiéndole información que sabía de antemano que ella no tenía disponible en ese momento, o simplemente haciéndola quedar como una incompetente frente a todos, aunque no lo fuera.

Sin embargo, en cuanto InuYasha entró por la puerta de la sala de juntas, Rin dejó de ser el blanco de los ataques desquiciados de Sesshomaru. Y entonces, por más alivio que sintiera de haberse quitado la presión psicológica de Sesshomaru de sus hombros, no pudo más que sentir lástima por el chico que acaba de llegar, ya que la aparente calma e impasividad tras la fachada de Sesshomaru no era más que una terrible premonición de lo que le aguardaba.

Para nadie era un secreto que Sesshomaru odiaba a su medio hermano y que haría hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de todos los negocios de la familia, y más ahora que InuYasha se había presentado no sólo como el hijo menor de Inu-no- Taishou Ishinomori, sino como un heredero en capacidad de gobernar una parte del emporio, que hasta la fecha había tenido como única cabeza al temible Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, en aquella junta de accionistas, Sesshomaru se encargó de que su medio hermano fuera el hazme reír de todos, desde Jaken y Totosai, hasta Naraku, el dueño de casi el 20% de las acciones del consorcio de firmas inversionistas.

Rin tenía entendido que cerca del 70% de las acciones estaba en manos de la familia Ishinomori, y el 10% restante estaba distribuido entre algunos accionistas minoritarios, como empleados que en determinado momento compraron un pequeño paquete de acciones y algunos empresarios independientes. El gremio de empleados estaba representado por Koga, un afamado abogado de las empresas Ishinomori; mientras que Hakudoshi, un economista y comerciante, era el representante de los empresarios minoritarios.

Aquel día Rin tuvo que presenciar con pesar y en silencio la humillación pública por la que Sesshomaru hizo pasar a su hermano menor. E InuYasha, pese a su carácter temperamental y violento, no pudo responder a más de tres de los ataques de su hermano. Sesshomaru poseía algo que InuYasha aun no tenía: Experiencia. Y aquello era algo que no se adquiría de la noche a la mañana, y que requería de muchos enfrentamientos con gente del gremio. Sesshomaru era todo un experto en movimientos y estrategias corporativas, y aquella experiencia la trasmitía también a su vida diaría. Era un experto para acabar con la vida laboral de las personas.

Tras finalizada la reunión, cuando no quedaba más que un enfurruñado InuYasha en el recinto, Rin regresó a la sala de juntas con la escusa de recoger los documentos que quedaron sobre la mesa. Haciéndose la desinteresada empezó a mascullar insultos al aire hacia Sesshomaru, fingiendo que creía que InuYasha no podía oírla, y entonces InuYasha, como buen impertinente y bocón, no se resistió la tentación de ayudarle a completar su sarta de insultos, cayendo ingenuamente en la trampa que le había tendido para obligarlo a desahogarse.

Rin más que nadie sabía lo importante que era hablar de los problemas y desahogarse, y creyó que a InuYasha le haría bien, pero jamás se imaginó que él tuviese un repertorio de insultos tan peculiares. Ese mismo día terminaron almorzando juntos en compañía de los otros chicos del grupo. Y Sussy, enterada de lo que había ocurrido en la sala de juntas, trató de hacer sentir mejor a InuYasha contándole su propia historia con Sesshomaru. Ella aspiraba encontrar en Tokio un empleo acorde con sus estudios, sin embargo se estrelló con la decisión férrea de Sesshomaru de obligarla a hacer "escuela en la compañía", argumentando que un máster no significaba nada para él, si antes no demostraba que merecía haber obtenido aquel titulo.

Con el tiempo los temas de conversación dejaron de girar en torno al pesado de Sesshomaru, y se enfocaron en cosas más agradables, como las películas huecas y violentas que veía InuYasha, o en los videojuegos que disfrutaban juntos. Rin e InuYasha pasaban horas hablando del tiempo que habían vivido en Inglaterra, y aunque Rin había dejado las islas británicas hacía muchos años todavía recordaba con detalle muchos lugares.

Poco a poco él se convirtió casi que en su hermano menor, a pesar de ser cuatro años mayor que ella… En realidad, InuYasha no era de las personas más maduras que conocía. Literalmente, tenía la mentalidad de un niño malcriado...

Y precisamente por eso le inquietaba más la actitud repentina de InuYasha y su juego infantil del estratega sagaz. InuYasha era todo menos un estratega, siempre se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos - generalmente violentos - , y no pensaba demasiado en planear las cosas.

La única conclusión a la cual podría llegar, era que aquella brillante idea le había llegado en un momento de presión extrema, provocada indudablemente por su hermano y algún otro detonante. Pero lo que le inquietaba aun más era aquella extraña alianza entre los dos hermanos, cuando podía jurar que se odiaban a muerte. Debía haber algo más que le ayudara a solucionar aquel misterio, y estaba segura que ese algo era aquel segundo detonante.

Rin estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que no se percató cuando el automóvil tomó un camino diferente al que conducía al edificio, y sólo fue consciente de la situación en el momento en que se detuvieron frente a un pequeño y sobrio establecimiento. Parecía ser una cafetería escondida entre una enorme librería y un anticuario.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó cautelosa, viendo a InuYasha y luego al tailandés que conducía por el espejo retrovisor.

– Tengo hambre – respondió InuYasha saliendo del auto. Rin lo siguió escoltada por uno de los gemelos. – Quédate aquí – le ordenó InuYasha al hombre haciendo una señal con sus manos. El hombre dudó un segundo evaluándolos a ambos, como tratando de comprender la extraña seña de InuYasha – Estaremos bien – aseguró, guiando a Rin adentro.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, InuYasha? – Susurró al verse en aquel solitario y medio oscuro lugar.

En en fondo solamente podía distinguir una mesera y un hombre mayor que parecía ser el dueño. En un extremo cerca de la puerta, una pareja se ponía de pie preparándose para salir, dejando la cafetería completamente sola. Rin tragó en seco y presionó a InuYasha con un pellizco para que respondiera.

– Ya te dije que tengo hambre –. Dijo, frotándose el brazo justo donde ella lo había pellizcado. Cuando ya estuvieron muy dentro de la cafetería, lejos del escolta, InuYasha volvió a hablar –. No confío en esos dos – aseguró señalando a la puerta. Rin lo observó sin comprender del todo, interrogándolo con la mirada. – ¡Querías explicaciones, ¿no? Pues no puedo dártelas frente a esos secuaces del imbécil de Sesshomaru. Además… Hay alguien que puede explicarte mejor todo esto – confesó a regañadientes, evitando la mirada de Rin.

InuYasha la guió hasta una mesa oculta bajo las sombras de una columna y bastante alejada de la puerta. Allí los esperaba un anciano calvo y de diminutos bigotes, quien leía la edición matutina del Yomiuri Shimbun [3] con la ayuda de unos diminutos lentes. Rin ya lo conocía, era el asistente personal de InuYasha, aunque en realidad, más que su asistente era quien se encargaba de aterrizarlo en algunas ocasiones.

– ¿Porqué tardaron tanto, joven InuYasha? – preguntó impaciente al verlos, dejando de lado el periódico y deshaciéndose de sus lentes.

– No fastidies, anciano Myoga– refunfuñó el aludido, sentándose estrepitosamente en uno de los muebles. Rin lo imitó, e inmediatamente la chica que vio al entrar llegó a atenderlos. – Quiero un café bien cargado..., tostadas, huevos revueltos, tocino, arroz, ración doble de vegetales y fruta, pescado a la parrilla y sopa de miso – dijo InuYasha sin darle la oportunidad a la chica de hablar – ¡Ah! No se olvide del postre. Quiero dos – ordenó al tiempo que la chica tomaba nota en su diminuta y Myoga pusieron los ojos en blanco, y pidieron disculpas a la chica en nombre de InuYasha.

– ¿Señorita? – preguntó la chica viendo a Rin.

– Sólo un café con azúcar – respondió, viendo a InuYasha con reproche.

– ¿Y el señor?

– Otro té y más tostadas – ordenó, observando como InuYasha devoraba las últimas tostadas sobre la mesa. La chica asintió y se alejó silenciosamente.

– ¿Por fin estás a dieta? – preguntó InuYasha con la boca llena, logrando que Rin le lanzara una dura mirada – ¡Quieres entrar en tu vestido de novia! – se mofó, atragantándose con otra tostada.

Rin apretó con fuerzas la servilleta sobre la mesa y le lanzó la manzana que aun llevaba en su mano, estampándosela en el rostro sin piedad.

– Supongo que usted me explicará de qué va todo esto – dijo yendo al grano e ignorando los quejidos y reclamos de InuYasha.

– Sí, señorita Blake… - Myoga guardó silencio al ver que la mesera regresaba con las bebidas, las tostadas y parte del monumental desayuno de InuYasha, quien ya se había terminado la manzana que Rin le acababa de lanzar.

– La última vez quedamos en que me llamaría Rin – le recordó al anciano, sonriéndole dulcemente, olvidándose por un momento de su enojo inicial y de su predisposición a la inesperada cita en la cafetería.

– Rin, señorita Blake… - interrumpió InuYasha –, o _Blake_ – completó insinuando aquel tono que siempre usaba Sesshomaru para referirse a ella. Aquella era su manera personal y sutil de humillarla, de recordarle quién es quién, era como su forma patentada de hacer la sentir como escoria. Por eso odiaba que InuYasha la fastidiara imitando a Sesshomaru. Rin le lanzó otra mirada dura , guardándose las ganas de lanzarle el café caliente en el rostro –, como sea… - prosiguió ignorando nuevamente la amenazante mirada de Rin – La cuestión es… - dijo cuando la chica se marchó, arrebatándole una tostada al anciano.

– No me comí el cuento de los inversionistas – le atajó Rin, para dejarle en claro que aquella mentira no se la creía – No soy tu – le escupió.

– Esa es una de las razones, Rin – afirmó Myoga cortésmente.

– Pero no es la más importante no es así – Myoga asintió, dándole la razón.

– Te conté que mis papás regresaron de Londres hace poco – dijo InuYasha engullendo un trozo de vegetal. Rin asintió –. Pues papá no regresó solamente para ver a sus hijos – masculló con un tinte de rencor en su voz. Rin interrogó al anciano con la mirada y él respondió.

– No sé si estás enterada de la situación de Sesshomaru dentro de las empresas Ishinomori – Rin dudó antes de responder, apretando los labios.

– Tengo entendido que Sesshomaru no es el heredero universal.

– Por supuesto que no – afirmó InuYasha, olvidándose momentáneamente de su ligero desayuno ejecutivo.

– Una parte de la fortuna de la familia pertenece al joven InuYasha – explicó el anciano. Rin asintió –. Sin embargo, las riendas de las empresas y firmas de la familia es otro asunto – Rin entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender y de hacer caso omiso al ruido que hacía InuYasha al comer –. Verás, cuando el señor Inu-no- Taishou se vio obligado a retirarse debido a aquella terrible enfermedad – prosiguió en tono de lamento, negando con la cabeza con actitud abatida.

Rin ya había escuchado aquel rumor acerca de la salud del señor Ishinomori. Muchos empleados especulaban que se vio obligado a retirarse cuando le diagnosticaron una delicada complicación con su gastritis ocasionada principalmente por el estrés extremo que le producían las empresas.

– Aquello fue una señal de alarma y el señor tuvo que someterse a un riguroso tratamiento médico que incluía alejarse del trabajo por unos años. Fue entonces cuando cedió el control total y temporal de los negocios familiares al joven Sesshomaru.

– Es decir que…

– Que el imbécil de Sesshomaru teme perder su puesto ahora que papá está de regreso en Tokio – completó InuYasha exasperado, dejando a Rin con más dudas de las que tenía cuando llegó.

– ¿Y todo eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. Nada de eso me incumbe a mí, ni tampoco le encuentro relación con tu "brillante idea" – InuYasha emitió un chasquido con la lengua, rodando los ojos con exasperación.

– Es que las cosas no son tan simples como afirma el joven InuYasha – respondió Myoga pacientemente, mirándola suplicante.

– Pero es la verdad – se defendió InuYasha.

– ¡Cállate! – le gritó Rin exasperada.

– Joven InuYasha, por favor – suplicó el anciano, a sabiendas que se avecinaba una nueva pelea verbal entre los dos jóvenes. InuYasha guardó silencio, atragantándose con su segunda porción de frutas, fingiendo indiferencia. –. El señor Inu-no- Taishou no viene a recuperar su antiguo empleo – aseguró el anciano. Rin ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, sintiendo como empezaba a formarse un punzante dolor en su sien derecha –. Él regresó para reasignarlo.

Hubo una pausa obligatoria mientras la mesera dejaba sobre la mesa el resto del desayuno de InuYasha, tiempo que Rin aprovechó para digerir toda la información para que nada se le pasara por alto.

– Pero… en todo caso – dijo cuando la mesera se alejó lo suficiente –, las únicas opciones para el cargo son Sesshomaru e InuYasha – caviló.

– En eso te equivocas – afirmó el anciano, cruzándose de brazos –. Muchos de los negocios de la familia pasaran a manos del joven Sesshomaru o del joven InuYasha, dependiendo de cuál sea la decisión del señor Ishinomori…

– No te sigo – le atajó –. Hasta donde te he entendido, todo esto es para que Sesshomaru conserve su adorado cargo de amo y señor de cuanto lo rodea, ¿no es así? – Myoga asintió – Entonces, ¡¿por qué InuYasha coopera con él? Se volvió más estúpido, o ¿qué? Si hace eso no se beneficiara en nada. ¡Le dará toda la victoria a él! – InuYasha sólo bufó, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con su desayuno como para interrumpir.

– Este negocio en el que esta involucrada no afectará en nada la decisión del señor Inu-no- Taishou. Él decidirá a quién de los dos dejará a la cabeza de ciertos negocios.

– Pero podría llegar a influenciar su decisión – intervino InuYasha por fin –. No creas que Sesshomaru planea sacar sólo unos cuantos beneficios de esto…, él planea quedarse con todo.

– ¡Y entonces, ¿por qué lo ayudas? ¡No entiendo!

– ¡Porque prefiero que él se quede con la mayor parte y no que Naraku se apodere del control de los demás negocios!

Rin negó en señal de no entender por completo el punto. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese sujeto en todo esto? Naraku apenas y había pisado el edificio en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando para Sesshomaru.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Naraku en esto? Sólo lo he visto un par de veces en algunas juntas de accionistas.

– Como te venía explicando – retomó Myoga –. Existen negocios en los que la familia Ishinomori no posee el control total, sino que tiene una generosa porción de las acciones.

– Como las inversionistas – completó Rin.

– ¡Exacto! Estos casos no son muchos, pero dejan grandes dividendos año tras año… Siendo así, la decisión de nombrar un sucesor al joven Sesshomaru no recae únicamente en los hombros del señor Inu-no- Taishou, sino que está sujeta al voto democrático de todos los accionistas, o en su defecto de sus representantes.

– ¡Y el maldito de Naraku posee acciones en todos esos negocios! – exclamó con furia, dejando de lado su preciada porción de pescado.

– ¿Y? – inquirió Rin sin entender del todo su papel en todo este lio, que como imaginó en un principio era grande.

– ¡¿Cómo que "y", tonta? ¡Que tenemos que conseguir el apoyo de todos los inversionistas para que influyan en el voto de los accionistas! Es la única forma de asegurarnos que Sesshomaru continúe a la cabeza de todo, y que Naraku no meta más sus narices en esto.

– Si conseguimos que los inversionistas tengan preferencias por el joven Sesshomaru como gerente, los accionistas se verán obligados a votar por él con tal de no arriesgarse a perder el capital proveniente de los inversionistas – le explicó el anciano –. Los accionistas temerán que ellos se alejen de las empresas porque el joven Sesshomaru no estará al frente, y esto los obligará a votar a favor.

– No sé… - medito Rin – No puedo evitar sentirme sucia y… fraudulenta con todo esto. Es que… esas son las reglas de una sociedad de accionistas, e influenciar en el voto de los miembros… no me parece correcto – comentó, dejando ver a la Rin de sentimientos noble y justa que habitaba tras la faceta de fiera enfurecida.

– ¡Te diré lo que no me parece correcto! – contraatacó InuYasha – El infeliz de Naraku no puede quedarse con lo que mi familia ha construido por siglos.

– Pero… Naraku merece su oportunidad, él tiene tanto derecho como Sesshomaru al ser accionista. En caso de que Naraku no demuestre ser tan bueno como él, se puede convocar a otra votación y Sesshomaru regresará a su antiguo trono. No le veo el problema... Sinceramente no veo el problema.

– ¡Rin! ¡Naraku es un ser despreciable! - dijo exasperado - No dirías todas esas estupideces, si lo conocieras…

– Efectivamente, no lo conozco. Y no acostumbro a prejuzgar a la gente. Incluso cuando vi a Sesshomaru por primera vez me pareció una buena persona…

– Sí, pero ya vez como te equivocaste – Le interrumpió, y Rin tragó en seco.

– El joven Sesshomaru sospecha que Naraku tiene algunos negocios turbios – los interrumpió a sabiendas de que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo –. Si eso resulta ser cierto, la posibilidad que planteas de una nueva votación no sería posible, ya que los accionistas recibirían más ganancias a costa de las actividades ilícitas de Naraku, a pesar de que muchos de los inversionistas pudieran haberse alejado. Incluso los accionistas podrían no sospechen de sus negocios fraudulentos…

– Entonces no podría cuestionarse su desempeño como gerente, ni aunque perdieran algunos inversionistas – completó Rin, empezando a comprender.

– Como verás, es muy difícil descubrir si Naraku está involucrado o no con negociaciones ilícitas. Ni siquiera el joven Sesshomaru ha podido probarlo, con todas las influencias y contactos que tiene, mucho menos podrán hacerlo los demás accionistas.

– Por eso la solución es forzar a los accionistas a votar por Sesshomaru – afirmó InuYasha –. Si Naraku ingresa dinero sucio a las empresas familiares, enlodaría nuestro nombre y tarde o temprano todos iríamos a prisión…, incluso mi madre – completó InuYasha con un dejo de preocupación que trató de ocultar tras su actitud ruda.

Todos guardaron silencio, y Rin comprendió que la situación era mucho más delicada de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Se detuvo a meditar profundamente todo el asunto, y de pronto sonrió con malicia, permitiendo que una risita extraña saliera de sus labios.

– Entiendo su punto – dijo sin poder contener las risitas –, pero no cabe dudas de que Sesshomaru es un maldito maquiavélico... – InuYasha la observó como bicho raro y Myoga entrecerró los ojos –. Debo admitir que es la personas más inteligente y astuta que conozco –. Myoga entrecerró los ojos aun más, e InuYasha desencajó la mandíbula – ¿Por qué no podrías ocupar tú el lugar de Sesshomaru en las inversionistas, y luchar contra Naraku? – preguntó a InuYasha.

– No confían en mí tanto como en el imbécil ese.

– InuYasha… ¡Sesshomaru lleva planeando esto hace meses! - exclamó - Él va siempre un paso delante de todos... Recuerdas aquella junta de accionistas, tu primera junta de accionistas –. InuYasha refunfuñó algo entre dientes, que le dio a entender que sí lo recordaba –. Aquella vez te hizo quedar en ridículo no sólo con la intención de fastidiarte… Él presentía que en algún momento tu padre regresaría a definir su situación, por eso debía sacarte del camino antes. Por eso debía hacerle creer a los accionistas que eras un completo novato, alguien que no podría llevar las riendas de su negocio – Tanto Myoga como InuYasha abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente –. Y no conforme con esto, ¡ahora se las ha ingeniado para ponerlos a todos de su parte!

Rin no sabía si sentir lástima por sus acompañantes, o morirse de la risa allí mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse la tentación de soltar un par de risitas irónicas. Sesshomaru era una persona endemoniadamente inteligente y sagaz, no cabía dudas de que él había estado a la cabeza de tantos negocios por años, conocía todas las artimañas necesarias para asegurar una victoria sin precedentes.

– Ahora me pregunto si el rumor de los negocios turbios de Naraku es cierto…, o es sólo un invento suyo para que ustedes cooperen con su causa – ante el silencio de ambos, Rin agregó –: Sesshomaru nunca pierde y hace lo que sea para asegurar su victoria. Tú mismo lo dijiste, InuYasha: "Sabes que el bastardo no dudará en aprovecharse de tus debilidades, si le das la oportunidad" – InuYasha abrió ligeramente los ojos –. Tú temes por la seguridad y la salud de tus padres, y él ha sabido aprovecharse de eso.

– ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! – Gruñó InuYasha, sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba obligado a cooperar si quería sacar a Naraku de la jugada de una buena vez.

– Pero aun no me parece que casándose conmigo pueda convencer a los inversionistas más importantes de Japón y del mundo para que lo apoyen incondicionalmente – continuó, ahondando en el motivo de su importancia en el plan brillante de Sesshomaru –. No soy tan estúpida para creerme el cuento de que una "esposa económica es mejor". ¡Debe haber algo más!, y tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes lo saben – los acusó sin piedad, sabiendo que sus guaridas estaban bajas por todos los hallazgos que habían hecho.

InuYasha y Myoga intercambiaron miradas demasiado dicientes para Rin. El par de hombres guardaron silencio unos minutos, pero fue el anciano quien se decidió a hablar.

– La historia de la "esposa económica" es cierta – confesó.

– Pero no es todo… ¿Me equivoco? – inquirió con suficiencia. El anciano Myoga negó silenciosamente antes de responder.

– Naraku se ha casado hace poco, y al parecer eso le ha valido el visto bueno y el aprecio de algunos inversionistas.

– Por alguna razón estúpida esta gente confía más en los hombres de familia, casados y responsables, que en los solterones amañados – completó InuYasha con desprecio, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

– Aun así, no creo que Sesshomaru se case con la simple intención de imitar a Naraku – afirmó Rin, dejando nuevamente sin palabras a los hombres.

Myoga e InuYasha intercambiaron un par de miradas, reprochándose mutuamente el hecho de haber llevado la conversación tan lejos. Aunque sabía que Rin les sacaría bastante información, no contaban con que fuera tan buena.

– También tienes razón, Rin – dijo por fin Myoga.

Rin tragó en seco, obligándose a pensar en que la razón sería algo bueno para ella. No podría soportar una mala noticia luego de haber pasado por semejante noche. Solamente deseaba que no la inmiscuyeran demasiado, si se trataba de algún problema serio. Ya podía imaginarse la tortura de estar casada con Sesshomaru como para tener que lidiar con más problemas luego de la dichosa boda. Si Sesshomaru era un jefe insoportable y sumamente estresante, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería de esposo, en cómo sería convivir con él a diario y compartir un hogar. Sería un esposo bastante difícil de lidiar… Tal vez el contrato finalizara antes de lo previsto cuando se sacaran los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**[1]** **Muay Thai:** era el arte marcial nacional del antiguo reino de Siam. Su aceptación como deporte espectáculo es la forma actual de su práctica. El Muay Thai se ha convertido en deporte de combate, símbolo nacional de la historia y la identidad del Reino de Tailandia (antes Siam).

**[2]** **Nai Khanom:** Es toda una leyenda del Muay Thai, a veces es llamado "padre del muay thai", no por haberlo inventado, sino por haber protagonizado con la práctica del muay thai un hecho histórico que lo elevó a nivel de héroe nacional. Existen ciertas variaciones respecto de esta historia, pero no cabe duda de que Nai Khanom Tom existió y el hecho está documentado como verídico. Nai Khanom Tom tiene su propia festividad en Tailandia, que se celebra el 17 de marzo.

**[3]** **Yomiuri Shimbun**: Es un diario japonés famoso por ser el periódico de mayor distribución en el mundo. Tiene dos ediciones diarias: la matutina y la vespertina. Es considerado un tabloide popular. Es un periódico centro-conservador.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo Chicos,<p>

Pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero como mencioné la última vez, tuve unas días bastante ocupados, sin embargo jamás imaginé que habría tanto trabajo :´(

En fin, aquí está por fin el capítulo cinco que ha quedado un poco más largo de lo usual, en compensación por el retraso.

Bien, ¿qué más tendrá planeado Sesshomaru? Ya logró que Rin, Myoga e InuYasha cooperaran con su causa, ¿qué más querrá?

Sé que Sesshomaru no ha salido en todo el capítulo (suplico que no hayan tomatazos, por fa), pero todo lo que ocurrió giró en torno a él, incluso pudimos saber de qué es capaz. Este capítulo ha sido un poco al estilo de inteligencia policiaca, necesario para comprender un poco a Sessh y el negocio en el que están metidos.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, por favor, por lo que más quieran, no se olviden de que él no es una blanca paloma… Por lo menos no por ahora.

Y, ¡pobre Rin! No me imagino estar casada con un hombre así… Bueno, la verdad sí sería genial tener a Sessh de marido (ya saben las razones… :P ), sin embargo en estas circunstancias, nop :S

¿Qué le dirá Rin cuando por fin lo tenga cara a cara? ¿Explotará así como lo hizo con InuYasha? Jejeje Me encantaría que le dijera sus verdades ¬¬ Pero no sabrán eso hasta el próximo capítulo… XD

Les prometo un interesante duelo de palabras (y tal vez algo más) entre Sessh y Rin para el próximo capítulo.

Por otro lado, como habrán visto, InuYasha no es tan listo… Sólo actuó por impulso y lo más importante, siguiendo inconscientemente el plan trazado por Sesshomaru. Efectivamente, InuYasha no es un casamentero, pero tampoco quería perjudicar a Rin, simplemente creyó poder ayudar a todos con su "brillante idea".

También hoy vimos un nuevo personaje en la historia: Myoga. No podía ser más que el asistente de InuYasha, y creí que debía ser él quien nos explicara toda esta maraña de planes maquiavélicos, porque no creo que InuYasha tuviera la película tan clara como él. En un principio pensé en Jaken, pero prefiero reservarme esta carta para otra jugada Jijijiji

¿Y qué tal los escoltas de Rin? Jajajaja. Sesshomaru está loco. Más que guaruras o niñeras armadas hasta los dientes, son como sus carceleros personales jajajaja. Sesshomaru no da puntada sin dedal.

Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error que se me haya escapado, y si es así, háganme saber, por fa!

**Agradecimientos:**

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron, especialmente a _**Queen Scarlett**_, _**Miara Makisan**_, _**JoJo Cooper**_, _**Ako Nomura**_ por comentar. Me agrada leer lo que piensan y esperan encontrar en el fic, para poder sorprenderlos aunque sea un poquito.

Quiero agradecer también a todos los que pusieron la historia en sus alertas y en sus favoritos. Mil y mil gracias a todos! :D

Por favor, háganme saber si algo les ha gustado o disgustado, acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Sus reviews son importantes para mí, me ayudan a saber qué puedo incluir o desechar.

Antes de irme aclararé algunas cosas:

_**JoJo Cooper,**_ trataré de explicar y responder uno a uno tus puntos:

**1.** Me encantó tu sugerencia y empecé a aplicarla desde ya, cómo pudiste observar. Opte por [1], y la aclaración seguirá siendo al final, como si fuera una especie de pie de página o algo así, ya que me agrada más que poner el comentario dentro de la historia.

**2.** Tienes razón con lo de los diálogos-narración. En realidad, odio los Fic en los que más de la mitad de cada capítulo son diálogos, y tal vez enceguecida por aquel odio me he excedido un poco con la narración… (XD jijiji) Pido disculpas, sin embargo también creo que es importante la descripción y narración de ciertas cosas, para ayudar al lector a recrear en su mente lo que el escritor está viendo en la suya. Trataré de mantener un equilibrio justo entre ambos… Creo que con este capítulo no ha sido muy bueno el intento. :S

**3.** En cuanto a los adjetivos… Creo que tienes razón (xP) No eres la primer persona que me lo dice, desde mi profesora de castellano en el colegio, hasta un ex novio que leía mis trabajos. Jajajaja Pero en realidad me recordaste a mi profesora de castellano… Jajaja

**4.** Con respecto al desagradable "_Blake" _que usa Sesshomaru para referirse a Rin, como ya lo he explicado, la idea es que quede claro que él siempre, siempre, siempre, le dice así. Es una manera sutil de humillarla y de recordarle quién es quién, y no dejará de hacerlo. Tal vez en algunas ocasiones se exprese de esa manera acompañada de algún siseo o entornando los ojos, o arrugando la boca (en cuyo caso se explicará), pero él siempre se refiere a ella así… Eso hace que el odio mutuo aumente, que es lo importante, porque más que una historia típica de amor rosa, es una historia de personajes con sentimientos normales, siendo así es muy común odiar y amar, incluso al mismo tiempo. Creo que nos ha pasado a todos.

**5.** En cuanto a ser directa: Igual que tú, también suelo irme un poco por las ramas. Me excuso.

**6.** No soy una rubia exuberante y jamás he ido a Nueva York, por si piensas que Sussy es un Self-Insert (jajajajaja). Así que me explico:

La idea de incluir a Sussana (Sussy) y su maestría en la historia es por varias razones: una, para dar a entender, tal vez no de manera directa sino como algo que pueda captarse si se lee detenidamente el fic, es que no cualquiera podría trabajar en aquel edificio, que vendría siendo el corazón del imperio de Sesshomaru.

Pero aun así en este capítulo hice una breve alusión a ello, por si esto paso desapercibido para algunos. Y ahora vuelvo y lo aclaro: Si se analiza detenidamente, Sussy no ocupa ningún alto cargo ejecutivo dentro del edificio como Totosai, ¡su oficina es un cubículo al igual que la de Rin!, lo que nos da a entender que Sesshomaru (el todopoderoso del edificio) no está dispuesto a darle algo mejor hasta que ella misma no demuestre que se lo merece. Él no es alguien que se impresiona por un cartón de master. No señor, él es el Gran Lord Sesshomaru.

Otro motivo de incluir a Sussy, como también lo vimos en este nuevo capítulo, es darle una familia a la pobre Rin, alguien que se preocupe por ella. Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que Rin es huérfana y vive sola en Tokio, así que porqué no hacerle una amiga que sea como su única familia. Más adelante conoceremos más cosas de Sussy y su relevancia definitiva en la historia, así como los motivos para incluirla en el fic y su reacción, que veo que te preocupa mucho este aspecto.

**7.** El Aston Martin One-77 de Sesshy es un capricho propio. ¡De verdad adoro ese auto! Y como no puedo tenerlo (por obvias razones ¬¬), así como tampoco puedo tener a Sexymaru (también por razones evidentes) :´( Decidí tenerlos a ambos en sólo sitio, así que los incluí juntos, como nunca podré tenerlos, en mi primer fic (xP). Es un pequeño y tal vez no perfecto homenaje a ambos. Los amo.

**8.** Acepto la sugerencia de los puntos suspensivos. Mil gracias :D

**9 y 10.** En este nuevo capítulo explico algo del carácter anormal de InuYasha, que incluso hasta para Rin es bastante anormal. Tal vez para muchos no quedó claro, pero el papel de "brillante estratega" de InuYasha del capítulo anterior fue un sarcasmo. Todas las ideas buenas del capítulo anterior fueron de Rin y Sesshomaru, InuYasha no hizo más que completar ideas con frases obvias, hacer conjeturas obvias y realizar las preguntas obvias (disculpen la obvia redundancia jajajaja). Su único logro en el fic ha sido dar la idea a Sesshy del negocio e incluir a Rin en el plan.

Y si nos vamos a la realidad y la lógica, para ser sinceros aquel negocio entre Rin y Sesshomaru no fue una idea muy brillante. Es absurda, como bien dijo Rin. Pero entonces, ¿por qué aceptó Sesshomaru tan gustosamente su idea? Un dato adicional por si no lo habían pensado: ¿Por qué InuYasha es el más interesado en el tiempo?

**11.** De antemano señalo que no soy buena escribiendo lemons, y menos lemons vulgares y demasiado explícitos… :S Tal vez en algún momento incluya alguna escena subida de tono, pero no garantizo lemon aún.

Sin embargo, en vista de una reciente amenaza de atentado contra mi integridad física, específicamente contra mi vida haciendo uso de una M1911 calibre .45 (Por mi seguridad me abstengo de mencionar el nombre de mi agresor jajajajajaja), empezaré a pensar en algo desde ya.

**12.** En cuanto al Summary, es difícil resumir todo un fic en tan pocos caracteres. ¬¬ Tampoco soy buena con los Summary.

**13.** Con respecto a los comentarios: Los comentarios son importantes para un escritor, y más si estos son indicadores de que algo les ha gustado o son críticas constructivas, ya que pueden darnos una idea de lo que el lector piensa y de las expectativas que tiene respecto a la historia. Este es mi primer Fic, y nunca había publicado nada en un medio masivo como el internet, así que me gusta saber qué piensan las personas de lo que escribo. No pido Reviews por clamar atención a gritos jajajaja, y la intensión tampoco es obligar a los lectores a comentar. Trataré de no hacer que parezca tan suplicante la solicitud de Reviews xP.

Mil gracias por tu laaaaarguiiiiisimo Review, ha sido y será de gran ayuda, y espero haberte dado una respuesta satisfactoria. Me encantan las críticas constructivas :D, soy de mente abierta a ellas. También agradezco que te haya gustado mi fic. Espero no haberte ofendido ni haber parecido agresiva. Amor, paz y respeto por encima de todo.

Ahh! Prometo, en pro de salvaguardar mi vida, actualizar pronto. xP

Mil gracias Jojo, Namáste!

Muchisimas gracias a todos.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Un abrazo de Oso para todos!

_Sammy Blue_


	6. Chapter 6: Cláusula Adicional

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por un tiempo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 6**

**Cláusula Adicional**

Rin permanecía en silencio y a la espera de la explicación de Myoga, mientras InuYasha se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de idear alguna manera de que Rin dejará tantas preguntas.

– ¡Por favor! –Exclamó exasperada, temiendo que el par de niñeras con armas que Sesshomaru había contratado sospecharan algo y entraran a la cafetería, sorprendiéndolos con las manos en la masa– ¡Hablen! No creo que esto sea lo peor que me han dicho hoy… Han confesado secretos peores –les recordó, e InuYasha torció el gesto.

– Dile, viejo –ordenó–. Después de todo esto le interesa… Además, por si tu Alzheimerno no te permite recordar, en seis meses Rin será una Ishinomori –Myoga meditó al respecto unos segundos–, igual que mamá –le recordó, haciendo alusión al respeto que sentía el anciano por la madre de su jefe.

– Joven Inuyasha, es que… no creo que sea…

– Será mejor que le digas, ha venido hasta aquí sólo para escuchar esto último y no querrás hacerla enojar –le advirtió, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su amiga, pero él sólo rió socarronamente antes de añadir–: ¡Bájala de la nube en la que se ha trepado!, para que por fin deje de creer en que los cuentos de hadas con princesas, nobles caballeros y príncipes existen… Ya que a mí no ha querido hacerme caso – afirmó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

– ¡Estúpido! Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. ¡Yo puedo creer y pensar lo que se me antoje! Si quiero creer en que Japón algún día ganará el mundial de futbol, es mi problema. Si quiero creer en que los extraterrestres invadirán la Tierra en el 2012, ¡ése también es asunto mío! –gritó, golpeando ligeramente la mesa con sus puños, llamando la atención de la mesera, quien prefirió pasar por alto el pequeño altercado.

Myoga simplemente tragó en seco, creyendo por fin y firmemente en la descripción que había dado InuYasha de Rin. "_Es una niñita bipolar y amargada, pero no trates de engañarla… es muy lista…_", le había dicho InuYasha la noche anterior cuando lo llamó para ponerlo al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos y acordar la cita a primera hora en aquella discreta cafetería.

– Puedes creer cuanta estupidez quieras, pero creer que Sesshomaru ha orquestado esto con otros fines más altruistas, es un grave error que podía costarte caro. Si Japón gana el mundial de futbol, lo único malo que podría pasarte es embriagarte hasta el amanecer celebrando con tus amigas. Pero con Sesshomaru las cosas son a otro precio, son más peligrosas –advirtió.

– Hablen antes de que los tailandeses entren, nos secuestres y nos lleven a rastras al calabozo del demonio blanco –les recordó, a sabiendas del temor que sentía el anciano por Sesshomaru.

Myoga tragó una enorme bocanada de aire, y su expresión abatida le confirmaba que debía tratarse de algo muy serio y difícil de decir.

– Debido a los últimos hallazgos, creo que debo hacer una modificación a mi relato –se excusó, sumiéndose en una estado meditabundo por unos minutos–. No sé si usted recuerda, joven InuYasha –empezó captando la atención del aludido–, las constantes discusiones entre su hermano y Totosay –InuYasha negó, con expresión de no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que decía. Myoga suspiró hondamente, viéndose obligado a hablar desde el comienzo–. Es claro que el joven Seshomaru necesita convencer a muchas personas para continuar siendo quien es, sin embargo hay alguien en especial a quien no podrá compra con un desempeño económico creciente… Pero ahora que nos has enseñado una perspectiva más compleja de la situación, Rin, creo que hemos completado parte del misterio.

InuYasha se inclinó sobre la mesa y Rin lanzo un profundo suspiro, obligándose a prestar atención a todos los detalles para que nada pudiera escapársele. Tenía muchas preguntas aun, y si el relato de Myoga no la satisfacía, les sacaría la información a esos dos a como diera lugar, aunque fuera a golpes.

– En estos momentos el joven Sesshomaru cuenta con el apoyo de los inversionistas, ya que hay que admitir que ha hecho negocios insuperables, pero necesita algo más para demostrarle a los accionistas que tiene el respaldo total e incondicional de los inversionistas. Necesita una manera de intimidarlos y tenerlos en la palma de sus manos, tal como nos tiene a nosotros en estos momentos –InuYasha emitió un chasquido de fastidio arrugando la boca–. Por otro lado, es bien sabido que el joven Sesshomaru también posee la admiración de algunos accionistas, pero es sólo eso: admiración. Y necesita lograr que esa admiración se transforme en un apoyo contundente al momento de la toma de decisiones.

– Estas insinuando que me necesita para ganarse el apoyo de algunos cuantos accionistas que aun no están en su contra pero que tampoco están de su lado… No será suficiente, sabemos que ciertas personas, demasiadas diría, no lo soportan y están a la espera de su caída. Creo que yo misma podría contarme entre esas –masculló entre dientes–, pero yo no tengo ningún poder de decisión, sin embargo las otras sí, y superan en número a las indecisas, te lo puedo jurar.

– En parte todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pero no te precipites. Trata de escuchar y luego sacaras tus propias conclusiones – le recomendó. Rin asintió–. Aquí es cuando entra en juego algo que hasta ahora no había considerado como un factor importante en este plan: La simpatía que goza el señor Inu-no-Taishou no sólo entre los inversionistas, sino también entre los accionistas, incluso entre quienes no confían en el joven Sesshomaru –Rin entornó los ojos tratando de seguir a Myoga–. Sin embargo, el señor Inu-no-Taishou no está del todo satisfecho con el desempeño del joven Sesshomaru como gerente…

– El idiota de Sesshomaru siempre ha encontrado en papá a su peor enemigo –se mofó InuYasha, interrumpiendo al anciano.

– O a su mejor aliado –cuestionó Myoga, dejando a InuYasha estático. Hubo un prolongado silencio–. Aunque los resultados económicos sean bastante favorables y las cifras en las cuentas bancarias lo respalden, existen ciertos… detalles, que el señor Ishinomori no aprueba…

– Porque Sesshomaru está loco –afirmó InuYasha con desprecio, interrumpiendo el relato.

– ¡Cállate! –le reprendió Rin, exasperada con todas las interrupciones absurdas, ganándose una mirada agresiva del joven.

– Si su hermano logra demostrar con hechos irrefutables que sí puede ser capaz de superar la opinión negativa de su padre, muy seguramente esto tendrá mucho peso en la decisión definitiva de todos los accionistas, en especial del grupo de los empleados representado por Koga, quienes nunca han estado de acuerdo con el trato que da el joven Sesshomaru a algunos empleados, como el caso de Rin, y ven esta votación como una oportunidad para darle una buena lección de… humildad–. Rin abrió la boca ligeramente, empezando a comprender su papel en todo este asunto.

– Por eso es que… - intentó decir, pero el asombro no le permitía pronunciar palabra. Sesshomaru Ishinomori era endemoniadamente inteligente. Myoga asintió con una sonrisa bastante diciente.

– Por eso es que necesita casarse contigo –completó.

– Después de tantas humillaciones por las que me hizo pasar, si se casa conmigo los accionistas y su padre verán que ha aprendido la lección al enamorarse de una simple asistente, como yo, y al defender su amor, cual protagonista de culebrón barato.

– ¡Sí, sí! –chilló Myoga, entusiasmado por la habilidad de Rin para entender todo lo que decía–. Por eso mismo aumento sus ataques en tu contra, e incluso los elevó al nivel de humillaciones frente a todos los miembros de la junta, para lograr el efecto deseado de "caída estrepitosa"

– Así demostraría que había aprendido la lección, por lo tanto sería innecesario que los empleados miembros de la junta de accionistas votaran en su contra…

– Además se ganaría el favor del señor Ishinomori demostrando que por fin ha sentado cabeza casándose con una chica humilde, sencilla, buena, inteligente y todo lo demas, muy al estilo de la mujer que él mismo escogió para casarse por segunda vez –Myoga hizo una pausa, en la que arrugó ligeramente el ejemplar del periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa, y agregó–: Sería el aliado perfecto. Por otro lado, tiene la ventaja de dar su golpe de gracia…

InuYasha y Rin intercambiaron miradas, tratando de imaginar qué otra cosa más habría podido planear Sesshomaru. Cada cosa que salía de la boca de Myoga era cada vez más sorprendente.

– Mientras Naraku se ha casado con una de las modelos más cotizadas del año anterior en Japón y… "ex amiga" del joven Sesshomaru –comentó carraspeando un poco para evitar que una risilla picara se le escapara–, él planeó casarse con una chica común y corriente, cuyo único merito en la vida ha sido graduarse con honores de la escuela y obtener su beca completa en la Universidad de Tokio, sin ofender, Rin –agregó al final, viendo como la aludida empezaba a incomodarse.

– ¡Ósea que ni siquiera fue idea mía este asunto del matrimonio! –Exclamó InuYasha anonadado–. Ese miserable sólo me utilizó para ganarse mi apoyo ya que no podía contar con el de papá para esto.

– Necesitaba que alguien en la familia estuviera enterado de cierta parte de su plan, y tú eras el candidato perfecto por ingenuo –aclaró Rin– ¡Tonto!

– ¡Ey!

– ¿Recuerdan qué fue lo que le pregunte al joven InuYasha antes de empezar con esta maraña? –preguntó entornando los ojos e hinchando su pecho, captando la atención de los jovenes. Ambos asintieron y él prosiguió–: Pues verán, Totosai y el joven Sesshomaru discutían constantemente por el volumen elevado de trabajo que había en el departamento del viejo. Totosai llevaba más de un año solicitando una asistente personal pero el joven Sesshomaru nunca había dado su brazo a torcer, y de un momento para otro cambio de opinión y quiso que la asistente personal de Totosai estuviera trabajando en el edificio en menos de un mes –Rin arrugó el entrecejo sin creer lo que estaba escuchando–. A la semana siguiente de haber dado esta orden, hubo un desfile de chicas yendo y viniendo de la sala de juntas, donde el joven Sesshomaru y Totosai realizaban las entrevistas. Por aquella sala pasaron cualquier cantidad de chicas de todas las formas y tamaños imaginables, incluida tú. Debo admitir que no pensé que fueran a escogerte, imaginé que escogerían a la primera niña de buen ver –dijo acentuando sus palabras con una expresión picara– que entrara, pero veo que aquello no era el objetivo del joven Sesshomaru…

– Porque Sesshomaru en realidad no estaba haciendo entrevistas laborales… - completó Rin, negando silenciosamente, tratando de recordar parte de aquella entrevista.

Rin se enteró de la convocatoria por un maestro, quien le sugirió que trabajar en el edificio Ishinomori sería una buena vitrina para mostrar su potencial y sus capacidades. Dudosa y sin renunciar a su antiguo empleo como asesora en una pequeña empresa de venta de hardware y software, decidió probar suerte. Y aquel martes muy temprano en la mañana, estuvo en la recepción del edificio Ishinomori con su currículo en la mano. La recepcionista la guió hasta una salita de espera vacía, con sillas distribuidas frente a un par de puertas enormes que daban a una sala de juntas. En menos de cinco minutos llegó otra chica un poco mayor que ella, y después la sala se llenó de jovencitas. Con ella había seis chicas más, todas con experiencia, algunas graduadas y otras bilingües; todas buscando la misma oportunidad que ella, o por lo menos la que creía sería una buena oportunidad.

Media hora después, cuando al parecer habían llegado todas las aspirantes, un hombre alto y de unos treinta años salió por la puerta del ascensor seguido de un anciano endeble y de aspecto despistado. Pasó frente a ella haciendo gala de su porte imperial, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva en el rostro de todas las chicas que babeaban por su misteriosa belleza. En un mutismo absoluto y sin siquiera dirigirles una sola mirada, él y el anciano entraron a la sala de juntas. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el murmullo y los suspiros contenidos no se hicieron esperar, y fue entonces cuando Rin escuchó de Sesshomaru Ishinomori por primera vez.

Segundos después, la recepcionista llegó hasta ellas y anunció que las entrevistas se realizarían por orden de llegada, así que fue Rin la que sirvió de carne de cañón, entrando primero. Estaba nerviosa, pues además de ser la primera en pasar, también era su primera entrevista en una compañía tan grande, y temía que por ser estudiante no recibiera el empleo.

Dentro de la sala de juntas quien hizo la mayoría de las preguntas fue Totosai, mientras Sesshomaru leía atenta y detenidamente su currículo. Él nunca intervino en la amena conversación entre Totosai y ella, siempre se mantuvo al margen y tomando atenta nota mental de cuanto ellos hablaban.

Hasta ese día, Rin estaba convencida de haber obtenido el trabajo gracias a la buena química entre ella y Totosai, pero ahora sabía la verdad.

– Sesshomaru estaba haciendo casting para su futura esposa –completó aun en medio de sus recuerdos de la entrevista. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón de su elección.

Era increíble pero aun podía sentir el peso de la mirada exhaustiva de Sesshomaru sobre su rostro y cuerpo, como examinando cada detalle y completando su plan en la mente. Aun podía sentir aquellos ojos dorados impenetrables y misteriosos evaluando cada milésima parte de su ser.

– ¡Maldito! –Masculló InuYasha, robándole la palabra de la boca.

– Ahora entiendo porqué me odia… –susurró, con la vista perdida en algún punto del tejido del mantel– Me odia por verse obligado a dejar su soltería y su adorada soledad, y tener que casarse. Se ensaña conmigo no sólo con la excusa de llevar a cabo su plan, sino para desahogar su rabia y frustración por no poder ser él, el omnipotente Sesshomaru Ishinomori, quien decida el rumbo de sus adoradas firmas inversionistas; por tener que depender de basuras insignificantes, como los accionistas y su propio padre, para poder continuar en su trono. Por eso me odia.

– No te odia, Rin –intentó ayudar InuYasha, frotándose la cabeza con la mano, sintiéndose pésimo por haberle dado la última estocada a su amiga al proponerla él mismo para el plan de Sesshomaru, sin conocer sus alcances. Se sentía realmente estúpido.

– No trates de animarme, InuYasha. Me odia y tendré que ponerme una máscara de hierro para soportar a mi futuro esposo.

– ¡No seas tonta, Rin! –le atacó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con sus puños– No te resignes, ¡tienes que luchar! –Rin lo miró a los ojos anonadada, parpadeando varias veces– No le des el gusto de obtener lo que quiere así de fácil, ya se la hemos puesto muy sencilla a ese bastardo. Él podrá quedarse con su glorioso imperio, pero nosotros vamos a sacarle provecho y a ponérsela difícil.

– ¿Có-cómo? – tartamudeó, sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas.

– Tú continua haciendo lo que hiciste anoche, y yo me encargaré de otros asuntos. ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!, te lo aseguró –prometió con sus ojos dorados brillantes y llenos de emoción. Rin asintió un par de veces en silencio.

– Lucharemos –masculló no muy convencida, pero aquel espíritu combativo que manaba de InuYasha la contagió– Sí. ¡Lucharemos! –afirmó, sonriéndole y chocando las palmas con su amigo.

* * *

><p>Muy puntual llegaron al edificio Ishinomori, InuYsha se despidió de ella en el onceavo piso y Rin siguió su camino hasta el último, donde estaban las oficinas de alta gerencia. Como Sesshomaru había dicho, sobre su escritorio estaba el contrato en un sobre sellado. Rin lo abrió, dispuesta a leerlo detenidamente antes de firmarlo, pero entonces recordó algo. Un asunto de suma importancia que había pasado por alto la noche anterior.<p>

Descargó el bolso sobre el escritorio y caminó con paso firme hasta la oficina de Sesshomaru, aprovechado que los cubículos estaban casi vacios y sabiendo que él siempre llegaba antes que todos. Entró como Pedro por su casa, y se detuvo frente al escritorio de palisandro, mirando fijamente al hombre de sus pesadillas. Sesshomaru levantó la vista de sus documentos y la observó fijamente de pies a cabeza. Y fue sólo hasta que sintió el peso de la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella, en especial sobre sus pies, cuando recordó que aun llevaba puestas sus viejas zapatillas de correr.

Un "¡Oops!" gigante se dibujó en su mente, sintiendo como toda la energía que InuYasha le había brindado se le iba a los talones. Pero no podía permitir que su simple mirada la acorralara, había ido enfrentarlo con un propósito. Inhaló profundamente antes de empezar.

– Necesito decirle algo.

– Buenos días, Rin –le recordó, sin dejar de mirar la alocada facha de Rin. Su sobrio y pulido uniforme no hacía juego en absoluto con aquellas roídas zapatillas.

– Ehh… Buenos días, señor Ishinomori –respondió más apenada que antes. Volvió a inhalar e intentó ir al grano–. Señor Sesshomaru… hay algo con respecto a nuestro contrato que quisiera que habláramos –él asintió indicándole que tomara asiento, y ella obedeció. Tomó aire nuevamente, ya que el tema a tratar era bastante espinoso–. No puedo pedirle fidelidad, y tampoco puedo esperar que lo sea ni aunque las circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio fueran distintas. –Empezó, viendo como Sesshomaru la atravesaba con la mirada–. Pero quiero… quiero EXIGIRLE discreción –le soltó dejándolo literalmente sin palabras. Exasperada, trató de matar la conversación cuanto antes–. Sólo trate que las modelos y actrices de cuarta que frecuenta sean… _discretas_ y un poco más inteligentes –sugirió ligeramente sonrojada–. No quiero estar en la primera plana de los tabloides y prensa rosa, ni en boca de todos los chismosos del planeta por otra razón que no sea nuestra repentina e increíble boda al mejor estilo de Cenicienta. Nada de titulares ni primeras planas de cuernos ni traiciones. ¡Exijo que se me respete no sólo como su esposa, sino como cualquier mujer del mundo lo merece! –demandó con la frente en alto.

Sesshomaru la observó por unos instantes, examinándola de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante la entrevista de trabajo. Grabando en su increíble mente cada detalle de su rostro.

– En el contrato hay una cláusula al respecto –dijo por fin. Rin entrecerró los ojos–. Pero supongo que aun no lo has leído – Rin abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no tenía nada que protestar, él tenía razón.

– ¿Dónde? – le retó sin dejarse acorralar, arrojándole el contrato sobre el escritorio.

– Página siete –siseó sin tocar la carpeta desparramada sobre los papeles que estaba revisando hacia unos instantes. Rin agarró nuevamente la carpeta y buscó la página indicada, y efectivamente allí estaba la dichosa cláusula, sólo que no decía exactamente lo que quería ver.

– ¡Esto es absurdo! –Reclamó indignada, arrojando nuevamente la carpeta, esta vez con mucho más fuerza, acercándola mucho más a Sesshomaru– ¡Sólo lo protege a usted!

– El punto es modificarlo de acuerdo a tus exigencias. Y así como cumpliré con mi parte de la cláusula, _Blake_, espero que cumplas con tu parte. No quiero que intentes pasarte de lista, y ya sabes a qué me refiero.

– ¡¿Qué está insinuando? –reclamó ofuscada, palmoteando el escritorio.

– La misma regla que acabas de mencionar aplica para ti: Se discreta –dijo lentamente, como si fuera una niña de párvulo.

– Sí, pero esta cláusula no tiene sentido. Es… –afirmó señalando el lugar de la página siete donde estaba la parte de la cláusula a la que hacía referencia, sin poder siguiera ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba consignado allí– ¡Jamás haría eso! –Gritó ofendida, olvidando que discutía con Sesshomaru Ishinomori y hablándole de igual a igual.

– No sé qué puedas llegar a hacer más adelante, _Blake_. Ya te lo dije, tal vez te quede el gusto por la buena vida, y pretendas hacer pasar a un bastardo por hijo mío –Rin abrió la boca indignada, negando en silencio.

– Es cierto que no lo amo, y jamás podré llegar a hacerlo –aseguró–, pero no le sería infiel aun cuando ni siquiera seamos una pareja "normal". ¡No soy así! Eso no va conmigo.

– No estoy dónde estoy por confiar en la palabra de las personas, _Blake_. Lo que está por escrito y firmado es lo que vale. Esto –dijo señalando justo donde ella aun mantenía su dedo– me asegura que no saldrás con sorpresas, y si lo haces, _Blake_…, sabes que existen muchas maneras para acabar con un tu "pequeño plan" antes de que llegue a ver la luz del día –le siseó de modo amenazante, con aquel brillo maligno en sus preciosos ojos dorados, logrando que Rin se preguntará, ¿cómo podía caber tanta maldad en alguien que lucía cual ángel de pintura renacentista?

Rin lo observó anonada, alejándose de él y arrinconándose en su silla. ¿Cómo podía insinuar semejante crueldad? Aunque ella cometiera semejante error, y aquel niño no fuera hijo suyo, eso no le daba derecho a pretender acabar con la vida de un no nacido.

– Es muy cruel… Usted es un maldito–susurró, viéndolo con una mezcla de miedo y repulsión. Pero él simplemente sonrió complacido de haber logrado el efecto deseado. Entonces, los ojos de Rin empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al descubrir poco a poco la clase de persona con la que se casaría en seis meses–. Pero si así son las cosas –dijo tras de tragar en seco–, quiero que la regla del hijo ilegitimo también aplique para usted. No quiero que cuando toda esta maldita farsa termine, aparezca un bastardo concebido durante nuestro matrimonio y que usted le dé su flamante apellido. Si eso llegará a ocurrir, exijo… –Rin se obligó a pensar en algo que realmente le doliera a Sesshomaru, algo que no quisiera perder por nada del mundo. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos a la espera– exijo un paquete de acciones de las empresas Ishinomori a mi nombre como penalización.

– ¡Jamás! – gruñó, reclinándose sobre el escritorio para enfrentarla. Igual que InuYasha hacía un rato con los tailandeses, Sesshomaru parecía estar a punto de lanzársele encima cual perro rabioso.

– Es eso o no hay trato –le retó, levantando la barbilla–. Puede buscarse otra, si es que logra encontrar la estúpida perfecta y "económica" que sea del agrado de su padre en menos de seis meses –Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero inmediatamente se obligó a conservar la compostura. Saber que Rin estaba al tanto de lo de su padre lo había tomado por sorpresa.–. Eso, si logra hacerle creer al mundo entero que se casa realmente enamorado de una persona que acaba de conocer –insinuó–. Papá Ishinomori no se creerá que su primogénito se ha enamorado de la noche a la mañana y menos que se casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

– No seas ilusa, Rin –Dijo dejándola sin palabras. Era la primera vez en la vida que la llamaba por su nombre, sin usar ningún tono humillante ni ofensivo, sin embargo él pareció no percatarse de eso, parecía concentrado en intimidarla con su sola presencia–. ¿Quién te dijo que eras indispensable para esto? El imbécil de InuYasha. ¡Hump! Te creí más lista. InuYasha te propuso como una buena opción, pero cualquier chica podría representar tu papel, y exigiría menos, incluso estaría conforme con la sola mensualidad.

– Pero de momento, me necesita es a mí. ¿Acepta o no? –Insistió desafiante– De momento soy la mejor opción que tiene –recalcó–, de lo contrarío tendría que empezar desde cero con un plan que ha orquestado desde hace meses. ¿Qué le cuesta aceptar? Si usted amenaza con acabar la vida de un inocente, ¿por qué yo no puedo amenazar con arrebatarle sus preciadas acciones? –Intentó persuadirlo– Olvidándonos de la conciencia humanitaria por un segundo, digamos que en cuanto a intereses personales, estamos a mano. Usted se arriesga a perder sus acciones y yo me arriesgo a que usted… haga _eso_ –finalizó sintiéndose tan rastrera y asquerosa como el mismo Sesshomaru, pero era necesario si quería obtener su compromiso por escrito de respetarla como su esposa, aunque fuera sólo de nombre–. Es simplemente una cláusula de penalización de rigor para asegurar el cumplimiento cabal del contrato. Sólo negocios– Afirmó con una frialdad asombrosa, a pesar de que en su fuero interno siguiera a punto de desvanecerse como un cubo de azúcar bajo la lluvia.

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente, absortó tal vez en sus ojos color chocolate o en aquella sonrisa triunfal que más que miedo inspiraba ternura. Era como una niñita jugando a ser la villana de la historia, a pesar de no ser más que una pobre oveja en las fauces del lobo feroz, sin embargo, increíblemente lo hacía muy bien. La alumna estaba aprendiendo bien de su maestro.

– Retírate, _Blake_. Han empezado a llegar los empleados y tu amiga rubia ya esta cerciorándose de que el monstruo no esté acabando con la pobre niñita huérfana –En cuanto Sesshomaru mencionó a Sussy, Rin observó en la dirección de su cubículo, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su amiga. Rin se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él agregó–: Estaré esperando tu carta de renuncia en el tiempo que acordamos.

Rin lo evaluó por unos instantes, digiriendo sus últimas palabras. A su manera, eso quería decir que sí había aceptado. El contrato había quedado listo para ser redactado nuevamente y firmado. Rin ya no tendría escapatoria, esto marcaba el comienzo de una nueva era en su vida. En unos meses sería la señora Ishinomori, y viviría bajo el mismo techo de Sesshomaru. Tendría que cambiar no sólo su forma de vida descompilada y sencilla por una llena de falsedades y complots, sino también su apellido, el apellido que su padre había portado orgulloso hasta el día de su muerte. Ahora ella también dejaría de lado el apellido Blake. Aquello que tanto había criticado por años, ahora tendría que hacerlo…, sólo abrigaba la esperanza de recuperarlo cuando todo esto acabara.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

De nuevo pido disculpas por tardarme tanto, pero sigo con trabajo hasta en la casa :´( Los problemas de ser una asalariada más…

En fin, aquí está por fin el capítulo seis y espero sea de su agrado, y que llene sus espectativas.

Sesshomaru no es buena persona, lo sabemos, y tiene un lado demasiado cruel y oscuro. Y por más que Rin intente estar a su nivel haciendo uso de su inteligencia y sagacidad, Sesshomaru es un maestro de la maldad. :S

Ahora sabemos un poco más acerca del extraño comportamiento del omnipotente Sesshomaru Ishinomori. Él adora sus negocios, son como hijos que ha visto crecer en los años que lleva a la cabeza de todo, por eso detesta la idea de perder el control sobre ellos.

E insisto de nuevo: ¡pobre Rin! No me imagino estar casada con un hombre así… Sesshomaru en un bombón sexy y frio, pero sería muy estresante estar casada con él, siempre tendría que vivir a la expectativa de qué carajos está tramando su mente maquiavélica.

Parece que Rin ha logrado dar con el punto débil de Sesshomaru. Jejeje y lo ha sacado de sus cabales sin necesidad de insultos jajaja. Pero aun no hemos visto a Rin sacar todo su ki. XD

InuYasha no podrá ser muy listo, pero sin duda tiene un espíritu combativo bastante contagioso. Jajaja Es un gran amigo y digno de confianza, pero puede ser peligroso confiar demasiado...

Pido disculpas por cualquier error que se me haya escapado, y si es así, háganme saber, por favor! Como he trabajado hasta tarde tal vez se me ha ido algún errorcito :P

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, me alegra saber que esta historia ha llegado a tantas personas. Jamás lo esperé. Agradezco especialmente a **Queen Scarlett**, **Ako Nomura**, **Irasue15**, **Miara Makisan**, **JoJo Cooper**, y **Sifu Sihaya** por comentar.

Quiero agradecer también a **Sifu Sihaya** por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, y **Hecate6277** por ponerla en sus alertas.

Mil gracias por leer, y espero sus inquietudes y comentarios (buenos y constructivos) acerca del capítulo. Me agrada leer lo que piensan y esperan encontrar en el fic, para poder sorprenderlos aunque sea un poquito. XD

Un abrazo de oso gigante para todos. Besos! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Garabateando Hacia El Fin

_**Disclaimer**_: _InuYasha_, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por un tiempo sin fines de lucro para escribir esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 7**

**Garabateando Hacia el Fin**

Rin le dedicó una última mirada colérica a Sesshomaru antes de salir por la puerta, sintiendo como sus impenetrables ojos dorados seguían cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que llegó al cubículo. Allí fue Sussy quien la observó de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo vestida así, Rin?

– ¿Eh…? –preguntó confundida. Sussy señaló sus pies y entonces recordó que sus zapatos negros de tacón aun permanecían en el bolso– ¡Ah, cierto! –dijo buscando los zapatos.

– ¿Qué quería ese demonio tan temprano? –preguntó intrigada y preocupada por el aspecto demacrado de Rin.

– Lo de siempre… –afirmó con monotonía al tiempo que se quitaba los calcetines e introducía sus pies en los zapatos negros– ¡joderme la vida!

– No permitas que te afecte –le recomendó, regresando a sus quehaceres–. Es lo que quiere. Sólo busca fastidiarnos a todos, ya que no somos tan aburridos ni tan Forever Alone [1] como él.

Rin sonrió un poco mientras Sussy la observaba de reojo y le guiñaba un ojo. Ella siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa aunque el mundo estuviera a punto de caerle encima. Sin embargo, aun debía hallar la manera de explicarle todo sin romper aquella cláusula, pero sería muy difícil con los tailandeses pisándole los talones todo el tiempo, y dentro del edificio sería aun más difícil ya que no le quedaba la menor duda de que Sesshomaru había mandado a poner cámaras y micrófonos por doquier. Cualquier cosa podría esperar de él, hasta lo más bajo, su orgullo no era más grande que su perversidad.

Al regresar del almuerzo, Rin encontró sobre su escritorio el contrato. Disimuladamente lo introdujo dentro de la carpeta de movimientos diarios para que Sussy no lo descubriera y empezó a leer, simulando que revisaba los datos de la carpeta. Efectivamente, Sesshomaru había incluido todo lo que había hablado y mucho más. Aquel contrato era un ejemplo más de su increíble mente calculadora, era un fiel reflejo de astucia y sagacidad.

Cuando terminó fue hasta la oficina de InuYasha y ambos, con la ayuda de Myoga, analizaron punto a punto el contrato. Pero todo estaba en orden, no había nada que Sesshomaru no hubiera mencionado y que pudiera perjudicarlo, lo único adicional eran algunas cosas que rigor, que según Myoga los beneficiarían a ambos.

– InuYasha… –murmuró sin apartar la vista de cierta famosa página del contrato.

– ¿Qué? –respondió ido, absorto, revisando la misma página en su copia del documento.

– ¿Tú crees que sea capaz? –inquirió posando sus ojos chocolate en la cabeza platinada de su amigo. InuYasha levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender a qué se refería, hasta que lo entendió. No hacían falta palabras cuando Rin lo observaba de esa manera, con sus ojos apagados y preocupados.

– No lo sé, Rin –confesó–. Sesshomaru es cruel, pero…

– Es bueno que creas que tu hermano tiene sentimientos, pero…

– Es mejor que no te arriesgues –intervino Myoga, completando la frase de su cabeza–. No creo que dude en cumplir su amenaza. Aunque no lo crean, no lo haría por crueldad o maldad, sino por mero orgullo –Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pues acababa de echar por la borda su teoría–. Simple: Un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio sería una deshonra para él y si se viera obligado a darle el apellido por evitar ser sometido al escándalo y la humillación pública, sería aun más deshonroso. Su mismo orgullo lo llevaría a cometer un acto tan bajo, como acabar con el no nacido.

Rin tragó en seco, clavando su mirada en algún punto de la moqueta azul de la oficina de InuYasha

– Entiendo que no lo ames, Rin…, pero trata de sobrellevar esto con el mayor profesionalismo posible. Si encuentras a alguien y te enamoras estando aun casada con el joven Sesshomaru, no se lo ocultes. No sería necesario, de cualquier manera lo sabría, y podrían hallar la manera de sobrellevar la situación. Como verán, en este palpe –dijo poniendo en alto la carpeta y su contenido– nunca se prohíben las relaciones extramatrimoniales, siempre y cuando estas no arruinen el contrato ni tengan consecuencias que puedan hacerlo.

– No me refiero a eso, Mygoa. No tengo intención de serle… _infiel_. Suena raro ya que no siento nada por él, pero de cualquier manera me parece algo inmoral y… malo –titubeó sin poder hallar algo mejor para describirlo.

– El contrato puede durar más de lo que esperas, tonta. Pueden ser años, muchos años. ¿Piensas quedarte sola toda la vida?

– No seré igual que Kohaku, InuYasha, y aunque con esto quede igual o peor que él ante el mundo, por lo menos tengo mi conciencia tranquila y sé que no he hecho más que casarme con alguien por quien no siento sino odio, más no porque lo ame o lo prefiera a él más que a Kohaku. No quiero ser igual que él.

– ¡Jamás podrías ser igual que esa rata, tonta!

– Si le fuera infiel a tu hermano, sí lo sería.

– ¡Feh! Pero él si te será… ¿infiel?, o ¡cómo demonios quieras llamarlo!

– Lo sé– masculló con un extraño nudo en la garganta–. Pero no me importa– aseguró, sonriendo melancólicamente–. Sólo… no dejaré que me afecte –dijo tajante, dando por terminado el tema.

Al final, decidieron que todo estaba listo para ser firmado y acordaron quedarse hasta más tarde para firmarlo en compañía de Sesshomaru, pues cada quien debía conservar una copia firmada por todos.

Rin inventó que debía quedarse haciendo un trabajo extra con InuYasha, quien tenía problemas con su software, y así quitar a Sussy del camino de momento; sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarla, y que por ahora sólo estaba dilatando más y más las cosas.

Justo cuando los cubículos a su alrededor quedaron solos, a eso de las seis y media de la tarde, Jaken llegó hasta ella presuroso y cargando algo entre sus huesudas manos.

– Toma, niña –dijo extendiéndole el paquete. Rin lo observó extrañada sin emitir ningún comentario–. ¡Qué lo tomes! No me vengas con el cuento de que eres muda porque…

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Si vas a ser una Ishinomori en seis meses, no puedes seguir vistiendo como pordiosera.

– ¿Perdón…? –dijo indignada. Jaken abrió el paquete frente a ella, revelando unos preciosos zapatos negros– ¡Gucci! –Exclamó sin aliento, expulsando el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones por la sorpresa.

– Me extraña que una chiquilla como tú, conozca unos Gucci a primera ojeada –comentó despectivamente, viendola de pies a cabeza con altaneria.

Rin sonrió enigmáticamente, sin objetar una sola de las palabras de Jaken. No quería ahondar en discusiones.

– No los quiero –aseguró, regresando la vista a su computadora.

– Es una orden del señor Sesshomaru.

– No me interesa. Según el contrato sólo puedo recibir de él la mensualidad, y si esos mil dólares van a ser descontados de mi mensualidad, no los quiero. No estoy tan loca como para gastar más de mil dólares en un par de zapatos inútiles de la última colección de Gucci, cuando sé que me quedaré sin empleo en menos de un mes.

Rin no le prestó más atención y Jaken esperó en silencio por unos segundos, y después se alejó, dejando la caja sobre el escritorio. Cuando Jaken estuvo fuera de su vista, se cercioró de que Sesshomaru no la estuviera observando, y tomó la cajita en sus manos y la abrió. Debía admitir que Jaken tenía muy buen gusto y que Sesshomaru tenía un agudo instinto con las tallas. Eran justo de su talla y de su estilo. Los acarició sin prisa, sintiendo la suavidad del material rosar las yemas de sus dedos, sin embargo no podía aceptarlos por más tentadores que fueran. Las épocas de los zapatos y vestidos caros había terminado hacía muchos años para ella. Había aprendido que con los mil dólares que costaban esos zapatos, ella podría comprarse un par de zapatos y un reemplazo para sus zapatillas de correr, además alimentaría a Kuro durante dos meses y con el resto donaría comida a la fundación de animales sin hogar que quedaba de camino al edificio, a la cual iba casi todos los domingos.

Suspiró y llenándose de determinación se llevó los zapatos hasta la oficina de Sesshomaru. Los arrojó con fuerza sobre el escritorio, sin importarle que los documentos apilados allí se desparramaran por doquier y cayeran al piso.

Sesshomaru la observó impasible, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y luego vio los zapatos como si se trataran de algún adorno de oficina.

– No los quiero. Regáleselos a alguien a quien puedan interesarle, haría muy feliz a cualquiera de sus _amigas _–dijo en aquel tono especial lleno de cizaña– con ellos.

– ¿Celosa? – inquirió enarcando una ceja, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa retorcida adornara su perfecto y fino rostro.

– ¡Ja! –se mofó con altanería, haciendo un mohín– No los quiero ni aunque me los regale.

– Entonces, aprende a vestirte como una señorita y no como una mocosa huérfana.

Rin lo observó con un odio creciente, sintiendo como su sangre hervía cual lava dentro de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

– Mi estilo no es de su incumbencia…

– Te equivocas, _Blake_.

Rin se disponía a objetar, pero él la atajó:

– El contrato te obliga a mantener la farsa de ser una esposa ideal. Y para mí eso incluye que luzcas acorde a mi posición, y no como lo que realmente eres. De ahora en adelante, _Blake_, yo tendré total control de cómo luces, de lo que comes, de lo que bebes y hasta del color de tu cabello, si es preciso.

Ella trató de no desencajar la mandíbula debido a la sorpresa, porque necesitaba ganar esta batalla. Su orgullo casi le imploraba que debía ganar esta batalla contra aquel demonio blanco y frío.

– Tenía entendido que debía ser "_económica_", si queríamos convencer a los inversionistas y a su padre –le retó, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en orden, sin que la ira la dominara más.

– Existe una ligera diferencia entre económica y mendiga, _Blake_. Yo me encargaré de mantenerte en el rango de lo económicamente viable, sin dejar de lado la clase que una Ishinomori debe tener…, aunque seas una Ishinomori falsa.

Al él le encantaba restregarle aquello último sin piedad. Sabía que no era una Ishinomori genuina y jamás lo sería, sólo sería la esposa falsa de Sesshomaru. Nada más y nada menos.

– Sé cómo debo vestirme, señor Sesshomaru, o ¿ya se le olvidó porqué me contrató? –Agregó, enarcando una ceja, desafiante, pero él simplemente entrecerró los ojos tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

– Mil dólares no son nada para ti, _Blake_ –espetó, haciendo mención a la jugosa mensualidad que a estas alturas ya debía estar consignada en su cuenta de ahorros.

– Tal vez, pero preferiría invertirlos en otras cosas…

– ¿Cómo qué? –exigió.

– Pagar la renta, por ejemplo –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

– ¿Cuál renta? –Inquirió impasible, y Rin se limitó a observarlo con obviedad– Cierto –Agregó tranquilamente, llevándose un mechón de brillante cabello platinado atrás de las orejas, sin alterar ni un ápice su expresión de soberbia y superioridad–, olvide decírtelo, pero te mudas mañana .

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos. ¿Tan pronto tenía que mudarse con él? ¡Nooo! No podía ser posible. Aun necesitaba meditarlo mucho, mucho, mucho –y mucho–, y hacerse a la idea de que él sería lo primero que vería todos los días en la mañana. Tenía que acostumbrarse a que sus mañanas fueran tan terribles como lo eran las más de ocho horas que pasaba dentro del edificio.

– Tus escoltas han estado ayudándote a empacar lo necesario y justo en este momento deben estar descargando parte de tus cosas en tu pent-house.

¿Cómo que "tu pent-house"? No se suponía que vivirían en el mismo pent-house. Debió haber dicho "mi pent-house"… A no ser que hubiera entendido mal las cosas y…

– ¡¿Cómo? –Chilló anonadada, levantándose de golpe de la silla– ¡Yo no pienso vivir en un asqueroso pent-house pagado por usted! –gritó como loca, agitando las manos y arrugando la boca en un encantador puchero.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, apoyando las manos fuertemente en el borde del escritorio, como controlándose para no apretar el cuello de Rin hasta estar plenamente satisfecho. Definitivamente, Rin acababa de descubrir el límite de la paciencia y la impasibilidad de Sesshomaru. Acababa de despertar a un demonio dormido.

De pie, Sesshomaru sobrepasaba a Rin en altura por mucho, y por fortuna ella aun llevaba sus modestos zapatos negros, que, aunque no fueran Gucci, bien que servían para hacerla ver más alta.

– Lo único asqueroso aquí es tu actitud, _Blake, _y el miserable hoyo al que llamas hogar.

– ¡Pero es mi casa, mi hogar! –Le gritó, harta de su actitud manipuladora. Si creía que ella era una pieza más de su ridículo ajedrez estaba muy equivocado.

– _Era_ –siseó, visiblemente más exasperado que la noche anterior–. Te lo repito, y no me gusta repetir las cosas, a partir de ahora yo controlo cada minúsculo detalle de tu insignificante e insulsa existencia –Hizo una diminuta pausa y luego gruñó–: ¡FIRMA! –Dio aquella orden tajante, con su mirada férrea y amenazante.

Un par de golpes secos y tímidos los interrumpieron, y la cabeza brillante de Myoga se asomó temerosa por la puerta.

– Disculpe, joven Sesshomaur, el joven InuYasha desea saber ¿cuándo será la firma del…?

– Dile a ese imbécil que venga –le gruñó, interrumpiéndolo y sin siquiera verlo, pues estaba muy concentrado en asesinar a Rin con sus ojos dorados refulgentes de ira.

– No firmaré nada, usted no puede obligarme a nada –Atacó luego de que Myoga se hubiera escabullido a toda prisa por la hendidura de la puerta.

De un movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó bruscamente de su brazo izquierdo, obligándola a ver aquellos ojos amenazantes y fríos. Aquel par de abismos profundos de oro líquido, que, contrario a lo físicamente posible, no parecían arder como lo estaría el oro en ese estado, sino que eran tan fríos como un glacial.

– ¡Firmaras, Rin Blake, aunque sea lo último que hagas! –espetó tan cerca de su rostro, que Rin pudo sentir su suave fragancia amaderada, como a sándalo, y su embriagante aliento dulzón, similar a lavanda, con pequeñas notas de café, del mismo café que había estado en el vaso sobre su escritorio– Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte –Completó sin soltarla, apretando cada vez más fuerte su brazo.

– Demasiado tarde… –corroboró en un suave susurro, perdida en aquel mar dorado y gélido, sin sentir el más mínimo dolor–. Muy tarde.

– ¿Interrumpo? –Inquirió InuYasha desde la puerta, con una mezcla de risa y desconfianza, al descubrir semejante escena algo compromedora.

– ¡Qué interrumpes ni que interrumpes! –Refunfuñó apenada, recuperando la cordura de repente– ¡Suélteme! –Demandó, haciendo el inútil intento de zafarse del férreo agarre de Sesshomaru, quien parecía no tener la mas mínima intención de soltarla– ¡Qué me suelte!

– ¡Suéltala ya, imbécil! –Gritó InuYasha, borrando por completo la sonrisa de sus labios, y prestando atención al color rojo intenso que había tomado del brazo izquierdo de Rin. Se acercó decidido a ellos, amenazando con romperle la cara a su hermano– ¡La estás lastimando! –siseó.

Y por primera vez Sesshomaru reparó en el menudo brazo que sostenía con fuerza excesiva. La piel suave de Rin, siempre nívea y de una ligera tonalidad perlada, había adoptado un tono rojizo justo donde él mantenía su enorme mano, presionando sin clemencia. Y entonces, con la misma brusquedad con que la tomó, la liberó.

Inmediatamente, InuYasha se interpuso entre ellos, y los tres repararon en las cuatro marcas alargadas y rojas con la forma exacta de los dedos de Sesshomaru, que habían quedado en su brazo.

– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Gruñó InuYasha, lanzándose sobre Sesshomaru, pero él fue un poco más rápido y logró esquivarlo con agilidad.

– ¡Basta! ¡Ya fue suficiente! –Ambos se detuvieron, pero ella ya estaba camino a la puerta, ocultando las marcas inútilmente cubriéndose con su mano derecha.

– Tú no vas a ninguna parte, _Blake_ –Ordenó, dejando de lado su pleito con InuYasha–. Firmaras el contrato, y cuando lo hayas hecho, te pondrás los malditos zapatos y te largaras a tu casa en el auto. El mismo auto que estará a tu disposición siempre, y ¡no harás ninguna objeción al respecto! Y luego, mañana antes del trabajo, recogerás lo poco que queda en tu miserable cuarto y te mudaras... ¿Quedó claro?

– ¿Olvido algo más, señor Todopoderoso? –dijo, tragando en seco y apretando los dientes para no gritarle todos los insultos y groserías que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

– Quiero tu carta de renuncia mañana sobre mi escritorio –Siseó.

– ¡Váyase al infierno…, usted y su maldito contrato! ¡Todos ustedes están locos! –gritó aprovechando que Myoga y Jaken acababan de entrar a la oficina, atraídos por el alboroto que, a esas horas de la noche, se sentía más fuerte en todo el edificio.

– Estamos, _Blake _–le recordó en aquel tono extraño, como si supiera algo que ella creía no debía saber.

Rin lo observó cautelosa. Aquello había logrado bajarle la temperatura a su pequeño Krakatoa interior, apaciguando su ira y reemplazándola por la duda. Apretó los labios para no decir más nada, evitando caer en sus juegos de palabras ideados sólo para provocarla. Así que sin esperar que se lo ordenara con palabras, porque sus ojos eran bastante dicientes, se acercó a ellos nuevamente, resignada pero sin agachar la mirada.

Rin tomó asiento junto a InuYasha y comenzaron con la dichosa firma del contrato. InuYasha, Myoga y Jaken, siendo los testigos, firmaría de último, así que alguno de los dos, Rin o Sesshomaru, deberían dar el primer paso. A Rin le temblaban las piernas, y sentía ganas de comerse las uñas de los nervios. Sesshomaru tenía razón, a estas alturas ya no había marcha atrás. Pero cuánto deseaba poder saltar por el enorme ventanal, desde el cual se podía ver la iluminada ciudad de Tokio, y liberarse de su mala fortuna. Pero no era posible a menos que tuviera alas o estuviera lo suficientemente loca como para saltar desde el último piso de un edificio gigante.

Sesshomaru, como era de esperarse, le cedió el honor de estampar primero su firma en las dos copias del contrato. Lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo como las hojas de papel blanco le quemaban las yemas de los dedos. Sesshomaru le extendió una fina pluma plateada, y ella dudó, pero la tomó. Respiró hondo y buscó el lugar donde debía firmar. Sabía que tenía los ojos de todos puestas en sus manos, y en su cara. Si no firmaba rápido, Sesshomaru asesinaría a todo el mundo y la obligaría, de alguna manera perversa e inimaginable, a firmar.

Tragando en seco, destapó la pluma e intentó garabatear la primera letra de su nombre, y dudó. Todo el contrato estaba escrito en un perfecto japonés, y ella siempre firmaba con una pulcra y fluida caligrafía inglesa, idéntica a la de su padre y su tío. Se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia, decidiéndose entre firmar como había aprendido y como siempre lo hacía, o idear una convincente firma en caligrafía japonesa, que no se le daba muy bien. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba no era muy buena idea. No quería que Sesshomaru la mandara a la cárcel por estampillar una firma falsa en su brillante contrato. Sería mejor firmar con los mismos garabatos que estaban registrados en sus cuentas bancarias, en su visa, y todos sus demás documentos.

Inhalando profundamente, garabateó una perfecta ere. Su tío habría llorado de la dicha al ver lo bonita que había quedado y lo parecida a su intachable caligráfica, pero Rin no dejaba de ver de reojo las caras de desconcierto de sus espectadores, a acepción de la de Sesshomaru, quien parecía poco sorprendido. ¡Claro!, él ya había visto su firma antes, cuando firmó el contrato de trabajo.

Terminó de escribir su nombre y a continuación empezó con una regordeta y curvilínea be. Al finalizar el Blake, garabateó una onda suave alrededor de la firma, como una suave aureola, delicada y tenue. Al finalizar, levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada expectante, extraña y penetrante de Sesshomaru. No sabía identificar muy bien su significado, pero sabía que era extraña.

¿Se habría demorado demasiado en firmar?, pensó con horror. Pero InuYasha parecía absortó en alguna mota sobre su irreverente cazadora roja, así que no podría haberse tardado tanto pues de ser así, InuYasha ya tendría de vuelta a su tic con la pierna, impaciente y exasperado.

Rápidamente, firmó la segunda copia con mas ligereza y al finalizar las deslizó hacia Sesshomaru, cuidando de no estrellarlo contra uno de los zapatos negros, que aun permanecían justo donde ella los había arrojado.

Sesshomaru agarró las copias del contrato justo a tiempo y firmó con su usual y perfecta caligrafía japonesa, nada parecida sus propios mamarrachos o los garabatos de InuYasha. La caligrafía de Sesshomaru era perfecta, tan perfecta como él.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, tal y como Sesshomaru lo prometió, los tailandeses la esperaban en el Audi negro. Ahora que los veía mejor, con aquella luz mortecina del alumbrado público y con aquel porte, realmente lucían amenazantes. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un león en medio de la noche, pero sus movimientos era menos elegantes, semejaban más a un par de monstruos de Komodo[2] gigantes y listos para asestar su mordida venenosa y mortífera.<p>

Rin salió del edificio con su copia del contrato en una mano y su bolso en otra, mientras uno de los escoltas llevaba los zapatos. Al subirse al auto, el hombre los dejó en el asiento trasero, junto a ella. Rin los observó con odio por unos instantes, y en un arrebato de rabia los agarró con fuerza y los arrójó por la ventana. Vio con alivio como los finos Gucci dieron varias vueltas sobre el pavimento, mientras el delicado papel que los envolvia alzaba vuelo. En cuestion de segundos, ya no pudo distinguir más los bultitos negros sobre la carretera, y sonrio ampliamente al conductor, quien la observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, entrecerrando los ojos.

Al llegar a su apartamento vio con horror la obra maligna de Sesshomaru. Todo estaba patas para arriba. La mayoría de sus cosas había desaparecido o estaban ya guardadas en cajas apiladas unas sobre otras. Sólo quedaban los muebles rodios y viejos, y su obsoleta Tele. Lo cual sólo quería indicar que el dichoso pent-house estaría amoblado cuando llegara.

Rin les dedicó una mirada furiosa a los tailandeses, quienes la había seguido dentro y se habían acomodado uno en frente a la pequeña ventana y el otro junto a la puerta. Pero sus niñeras con armas parecieron ignorar su gesto hostil, y permanecieron en su usual silencio.

Le parecía increíble pero aquel par de extraños amenazantes eran los primeros ejemplares de sexo masculino –aparte de InuYasha– que entraban a su apartamento en meses. Suspiró cancinamente, pero justo en ese momento recordó algo. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia su recamara temiendo lo peor… Si Sesshomaru se había atrevido a meterse con sus cosas personales, ¡lo mataría! ¡De verdad que lo mataría! No tenía ningún derecho a…

Su habitación estaba en perfecto desorden. Tal y como la había dejado. Allí estaban sus calcetines sucios, los cuales pretendía lavar esa misma noche. Más allá estaba su armario con algunos cajones abiertos, justo como ella los había dejado en la mañana. Revisó todos sus documentos y se cercioró de que la pequeña caja fuerte estuviera en buen estado. Pero todo estaba bien. Nadie había profanado su santuario.

Y cuando se disponía a respirar aliviada, la vio. Sujeta con el marco del espejo de su peinador, estaba una diminuta notita:

«_Empaca lo que necesites, sino **ellos** lo harán por ti mañana_»

Rin no necesitaba más palabras, y menos saber quién la había escrito. Reconocería aquellos trazos hasta en la otra vida. Arrugó la primera carta de amor de su futuro esposo y la lanzo en la papelera. Pero pensándolo mejor, la sacó de allí y la echó dentro de la tasa del inodoro. Allí era donde debería estar todo cuando viniera de él. Aquella nota se reencontraría con sus semejantes en la cañería.

Suspirando, empezó a empacar sus prendas y sus zapatos. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza física sacó a la salita tres cajas a la vez, pero unas fuertes manos las sujetaron por ella cuando puso un pie fuera de la habitación. Uno de los tailandeses, el de la ventana, acudió en su rescate. El otro permanecía indiferente mientras acariciaba a Kuro, pero no quería decir que no estuviera atento a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

Agradeció en voz alta al tailandés, a pesar de que él no la entendiera y la ignorara. Regresó y continuó empacando al tiempo que los tailandeses le ayudaban con las cajas, las maletas o las cosas que estaban demasiado altas para ella.

A eso de las once de la noche, por fin podía decir que había terminado de empacar. No era la primera vez que se mudaba, y tampoco sería la última, pero aun así sentía un enorme vacío. No sólo era su última noche en aquel apartamento sino también su última noche de independencia. A partir de ahora y hasta quien sabe cuándo, Sesshomaru regiría las riendas de su vida, cual emperador desde su omnipresente trono, y gobernaría cada aspecto de su destino como si ella fuera una más de sus Colonias.

¿Cómo habría llegado hasta ese punto? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo permitía? Era obvio. No tenía tanto poder para enfrentarse a él. En ese momento lo único prudente era seguir el consejo de InuYasha, y ¡sí que lo haría! ¡Le haría la vida cuadritos a Sesshomaru!

– Siéntense –dijo a los hombres indicando los muebles cubiertos de sabanas blancas, y entrando la diminuta cocina para preparar un poco de té.

Los guaruras ni se inmutaron y volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia. Rin se asomaba constantemente por encima del muro bajo de la cocina para echarles un vistazo, pero seguían quietos, como estatuas imperturbables que respiraban.

– Ojalá pudiera volver a Gran Bretaña –suspiró. Era idiota hablarles, tan absurdo como hablarle a una pared–. Si no me hubiera puesto de rebelde, nada de esto estaría pasando –comentó con sorna, riéndose de su misma tristeza. Suspiró nuevamente –. Supongo que ustedes también se arrepienten haberse ido de casa –insistió, sin esperar una respuesta mientras el agua del té hervía– ¿Tienen padres? –Inquirió– ¿Hermanos o… tal vez novias? –prosiguió divertida, tratando de imaginar a los tailandeses en plan rematico con una chica morena y menuda.

Sin duda sus novias no tendrían nada que temer al estar a su lado. Ella incluso podía llegar a sentirse segura de no ser porque eran unos perfectos extraños mudos y armados, contratados por Sesshomaru para encarcelarla. Ellos no respondieron, como era de esperarse

– También supongo que deben tener nombres, ¿no? –Comentó, sirviendo el té sobre la mesita con elegancia, justo como su tío y su padre se habían empeñado en que lo hiciera.

Les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, y fue el de la puerta, el mismo que había estado jugando con Kuro hacía un rato, quien se acercó primero, dubitativo y con un poco de desconfianza.

– Veamos… –dijo, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en actitud pensativa– Deben tener nombres raros. Los nombres tailandeses son raros.

Sin duda era preferible fingir que mantenía una amena conversación con sus escoltas mientras llevaban a cabo una inusual fiesta de té, que encerrarse en su desértica habitación a esperar que el sueño llegara. Mientras, el escolta de la ventana se arrimó a ellos, justo cuando su gemelo había bebido más de la mitad de su té.

¿Pensaba tal vez que querría envenenarlos? No. No podían ser tan paranoicos. Sin embargo, era su deber ser paranoicos, pues les ayudaba a estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Rin le sonrió con amabilidad y sirvió un poco más de té en su propia taza.

– Ustedes serían buenos para la WWE [3] –intentó de nuevo con su conversación–. La categoría en parejas sería una buena opción. Tienen conexión… –Se interrumpió a sí misma justo cuando se percató que sonaba igual que el tonto de InuYasha.

Suspiró. No cabía dudas que la soledad y el desespero estaban haciendo mello en ella, a tal punto de llevarla a pensar como InuYasha –dicho en otras palabras: a no pensar–. Bebió de un sorbo el resto del té y dejó la tetera medio llena sobre la mesa, junto con el resto de los panecillos.

– Que pasen buena noche. En el refrigerador hay algo de helado de chocolate y jugo –dijo caminando a la habitación, luego de lavar su tacita de té.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, asomó la cabeza y los observó largamente con aquella expresión astuta y traviesa. La misma que ponía cuando acababa de ocurrírsele algún plan brillante y absurdo.

– ¡Ya sé! –anunció, sonriendo anchamente– Ya que no quieren decirme sus nombres… Hmmm, creo que los llamaré: ¡AH-UN! –Completó, señalando primero al que estaba a su derecha, el de la ventana, y luego al de la puerta, justo a su izquierda. Aunque todavía le costaba trabajo distinguir al uno del otro –. Sip. ¡Ah-Un! –agregó complacida de su genialidad.

Sonrió aun más al ver las caras perplejas de sus escoltas. Y por primera vez había logrado sacarles una expresión a aquellos rostros que parecían cincelados en mármol y preservados así para la posteridad.

Se despidió alegremente de ellos, y se encerró en su habitación, segura de que el sueño no tardaría en llegar, pues estaba verdaderamente agotada. Y debía prepararse para la primera fase del plan de InuYasha para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su hermano. Casi que esperaba con ansias que llegara el momento. No podía esperar un segundo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**[1] Forever Alone:** Por siempre solo(a). No creo que haya necesidad de explicar algo más… :S

**[2] Monstruos de Komodo ó Dragón de Komodo: **Es una especie de lagarto (el más grande del mundo, algunos casi de tres metros) originaria de las islas de Indonesia central. Son los superdepredadores del ecosistema que habitan. En estado salvaje, su saliva está llena de bacterias que la hacen mortal para todos los seres vivos, sin embargo, estudios recientes afirman que es posible que también contenga algo de veneno, aparte de las bacterias.

**[3] WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment): **Empresa relacionada con la promoción de la lucha libre profesional. Posee tres marcas importantes: RAW, SmackDown! y ECW. Leyendas de la talla de Hulk Hogan, el Undertaker, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Stone Cold, el monstruo Kane, y el Rey Misterio (entre otras), han pasado por las pantallas y han pisado la lona en los eventos de la WWE, transmitidos alrededor del mundo en cientos de países.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas y Chicos,<p>

Esta vez trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible y me extendí un poco a modo de compensación. Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo lo tengo en mente desde antes de empezar a escribir esta historia, en un principio éste y el siguiente eran uno sólo, pero creo que me he ido por las ramas en esta ocasión y tuve que dejar el resto para la próxima vez… :S

¿Qué tal? Se esperaban las sorpresas de Sesshomaru. Jajajajaja. Nunca había visto una carta de amor más romantica. Jajajajajajaja :S ¡Qué esperaban! Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru no de Neruda. XD.

Apuesto a que a algunos los tomó por sorpresa el asunto de los tailandeses…. Jijijiji. ¿Quién más podían ser sino nuestro amigo bicéfalo?

Bueno… Sesshomaru no destapa todas sus cartas aún, pero es claro que tiene varios ases bajo la manga, y Rin no está dispuesta a pagar por ver… ¿Por qué? ¬¬

Rin es muy valiente, pero aun no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a Sesshomaru, él es demasiado para ella… Pero está acumulando fuerzas, cada día despierta una nueva faceta de ella. Poco a poco la Rin escondida tras las capas de la timidez y la sumisión renacerá.

¿Qué estarán tramando InuYasha y Rin? ¿Resultara? Tal vez, sí. Rin ha demostrado tener una habilidad magistral para sacar de casillas a Sexymaru. jajaja

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a todos los que pasaron y leyeron, agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, y también a los que comentaron. Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Miara Makisan**, **Rin Tsuki**, **Irasue15**, **nodoka-san**, **Queen Scarlett**, **Ako Nomura**, **Sifu Sihaya**, **Bffy519**, y **ary princxsaku**. Muchas gracias, por ustedes traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude, aprovechando que mi jefe está de viaje… :D Verán, él no es tan malo como Sesshy ni tan sexy e interesante como él, pero logra estresarme bastante, así que algunas veces, cuando llego a casa, no quiero ni ver la computadora. :´(

Por favor, háganme saber si se me voló algún errorcillo por ahí. También díganme si les ha gustado o no. Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias.

Mil y mil gracias a todos!

Un abrazo de oso gigante y beso!

Nos leemos.

_Sammy Blue_


	8. Chapter 8: Error de Cálculos

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 8**

**Error de Cálculos.**

Rin llegó temprano en la mañana al edificio. Luego de haber llevado sus cosas al lujoso pent-house en el centro de la ciudad, no le quedó más remedio que ir al edificio Ishinomori. Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquel pent-house. Definitivamente ése no era su estilo.

Todo era demasiado… ¿lujoso?, para su gusto. Era un lugar enorme con amplias ventanas, dos habitaciones con baño independiente, y tan sólo el baño de la habitación principal media casi lo mismo que su antigua habitación. Estaba decorado al estilo y gusto de Sesshomaru: simple y complejo a la vez, masculino y minimalista, y extremadamente frío. Las níveas paredes decoradas sólo con unas cuantas fotografías antiguas con sobrios marcos de madera oscura, eran tan parcas y silentes como Sesshomaru.

No podía evitar sentirse incomoda con todas aquellas fotos de gente antigua, viviendo en una época y lugar totalmente ajenos al presente que ella habitaba.

Había algunas interesantes, como aquella de un automóvil clásico de los años 20 estacionado frente a una enorme mansión. Sin embargo, había otras intimidantes, de personas que probablemente habrían muerto hace años sin saber siquiera que un demonio blanco mantenía sus almas prisioneras en aquellas fotografías. Justo como la mantenía prisionera a ella en aquel pent-house.

Esa misma mañana antes de salir, en un impulso desenfrenado, agarró todas las fotografías en las que había personas y las arrojó directo a la chimenea. Sentía que era su deber, que debía liberar aquellas almas, a pesar de que ella tuviera que permanecer en las fauces de Sesshomaru Ishinomori por muchos, muchos años más.

Salió de su nuevo y temporal hogar dejando todas las cajas desparramadas por ahí. Ya tendría tiempo en la noche o el fin de semana de acomodar todo en su sitio, por lo pronto, no quería pasar un segundo más allí.

Sentada en su escritorio, releyó una vez más la carta de renuncia antes de enviarla a imprimir. Necesitaba terminarla antes de que llegaran sus compañeros, en especial antes de que llegara Sussy. Sentía miedo de perder lo único que tenía, la única persona que estaba a su lado cuando todos los demás le daban la espalda y la abandonaban.

Al regresar a su cubículo con la carta impresa, Sussy recién había llegado y estaba acomodando sus cosas en uno de los cajones. Rin tomó la decisión de que era hora de comenzar a preparar a su amiga para lo que vendría. Y debía empezar por la primera y la mejor de las peores noticias.

Suspiró hondamente y descargó la carta recién impresa justo donde Sussy pudiera verla sin problemas. Pero su amiga parecía no prestar mayor atención al papel, estaba absorta digiriendo el primer e-mail de la mañana.

— Sussy… - le llamó en un susurró.

— ¡Hola Rin! —Saludó llena de energía, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro— No te vi llegar… Este correo es una porquería, necesitan las estadísticas del año anterior —comentó, con hastío pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Rin le devolvió una sonrisa a medias.

— Sussy, antes de que sigas con tu e-mail… —dijo en un tono tal vez más sombrío de lo que esperó, tanto que Sussy lo notó y de inmediato se tensó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió preocupada.

—Quiero tu opinión sobre algo. Algo urgente e importante.

Sussy arrugó el entrecejo y apretó la mandíbula. Entonces, Rin le enseñó la carta de renuncia sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Mientras la leía, el rostro de la rubia se descompuso como en cámara lenta, pasando de la sorpresa a la ira, al tiempo que Rin imploraba al cielo para que entendiera sin hacer muchas preguntas.

— ¡Es por culpa de ese… ese… demonio, ¿cierto? —estalló, estampando la carta contra el escritorio de un manotazo, haciendo que la madera emitiera un sonido seco.

Rin abrió la boca, pero dudó. Y guardó silencio esquivando la mirada furiosa de Sussy.

— ¡No seas tonta, Rin! No le des la victoria. Esta es tu oportunidad. No la pierdas por él.

— No es simplemente por él, Sussy. Es… Tú no entenderías.

Justo en ese instante, Sesshomaru pasó por el pasillo de sus cubículos, con sus pasos silenciosos y calculados. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante y perversa a Rin, como recordándole que debía mantener la boca bien cerrada. Que no había lugar para soplones, y que no perdonaba una traición. Y de paso, recordándole que si abría la boca la cárcel la estaría esperando y para Sussy sería el fin de su carrera en las empresas Ishinomori.

Rin tragó con dificultad nuevamente. Debía inventar algo convincente en ese mismo momento.

— ¡Maldito abusivo! —Estalló Sussy, cuando Sesshomaru se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos, con toda la intención de que él la escuchara.

— ¡Sussy! —le reprendió Rin, temerosa de una represaría en contra de su amiga. No quería tener que aceptar algo más del loco contrato sólo por salvar a su amiga de alguna venganza personal de Sesshomaru— No es por él…

— ¿No? —Gritó, exasperada— No sabes mentir, Rin Blake.

— En parte sí… —titubeó— Pero en realidad hace mucho que venía pensándolo. Aquí hay demasiado trabajo y no siempre alcanzo a terminarlo dentro de las horas laborales, y no precisamente porque me la pase de holgazán todo el día. Así que eso significa menos tiempo para dedicarle a mi trabajo de grado.

— Rin, tu siempre has trabajado. No es excusa.

— Pero nunca había sido en algo tan exigente y que requiriera de tanto tiempo. Creo que cometí un error —admitió. Sí, era la única verdad que le había dicho a su amiga en toda la conversación. Jamás debió aceptar ese empleo. Jamás debió presentar esa entrevista. Jamás debió conocer a Sesshomaru Ishinomori. Aquel había sido el peor error de su vida. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, nunca hubiera puesto un pie en el edificio Ishinomori. Nunca.

— ¿Y qué piensas decirle a Totosay? —le retó Sussy, enojada a más no poder—. Él confiaba en ti.

Rin arrugó la boca pensando de nuevo en el anciano que había confiado en ella desde el principio, y que había sido tan ingenuo e inocente como ella al creer que Sesshomaru en realidad estaba buscando una asistente para él, cuando en realidad lo que buscaba era la idiota perfecta para cumplir con sus retorcidos planes.

— Pediré el tiempo necesario para entrenar a mi reemplazo. En unos cuantos meses se olvidará de que yo existo, y ya. La otra chica puede hacerlo tan bien como yo.

— Estás demente. Renuncias así como así… Sabes perfectamente que los trabajos no están a la vuelta de la esquina, Rin. Y menos un trabajo como este. Puede que ahora no seas más que una asistente y el blanco perfecto de Ishinomori, pero después podrías llegar muy lejos. Todos aquí valoran tu trabajo, y no tardaras en escalar.

— Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Pero no podré escalar si antes no recibo mi diploma, sin eso seguiré siendo el blanco de las humillaciones de ese demonio. Por eso necesito terminar mi trabajo de grado, Sussy. No soporto una humillación más —Aquella era la mejor forma de mentirle a Sussy: Mezclando las cínicas mentiras con algo de realidad. Le costaría menos trabajo engañarla de esa manera y sentiría menos culpable.

— Entonces, te rindes —afirmó, con un tinte de decepción en su voz.

— Digamos que me retiro para fortalecerme y luchar en otra ocasión…

— ¡Cobarde!

— ¿Qué opinas de la carta? —inquirió, tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Normal. Como debe lucir una carta de renuncia —Y sin más, giró su silla, concentrándose de nuevo en el e-mail.

Sussy tenía razón en todo, salvo que ella le había mentido en sus razones para renunciar. Sí era por culpa de Sesshomaru, pero no por ser una cobarde. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo había acabado metida en todo esto.

Dos horas más tarde, Rin estaba hablando con Totosai en su oficina. No pudo evitar sentirse como una idiota al ver la cara inexpresiva y sin asombro de su jefe cuando anunció su renuncia irrevocable.

Él ya se lo esperaba.

Una parte de Rin lo sabía. La única ingenua e inocente de la historia era ella. Todos estaban al tanto del plan de Sesshomaru. Tantas consideraciones que había tenido con Totosai para que al final resultara ser igual que Myoga.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe, señor Totosai? —dijo molesta y sin intención de ocultarlo.

Su pregunta lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y respondió:

— Después que te enteraste el otro día.

— ¿Y usted está de acuerdo? —inquirió anonadada.

— No. Pero opino igual que Myoga: "Es mejor malo conocido, que bueno por conocer". Sesshomaru no es el mejor gerente del planeta, en cuanto a relaciones personales se refiere; sin embargo, Naraku no es una buena opción, Rin. Por lo menos sabemos que Sesshomaru no nos meterá en nada ilícito. Él tienes sus artimañas, pero jamás lo he visto cometer algo ilegal —reconoció con su voz cansada y temblorosa—. Con Naraku jamás tendremos esa certeza —completó, exhalando con exagerado dramatismo.

Rin suspiró. Debió imaginarlo. Para todos ellos, ella sería una especie de "ánodo de sacrificio" para salvar las empresas de la corrosión destructiva de Naraku. Al igual que un ánodo de sacrificio, absorbería todos los efectos de la reacción química que se produjera durante la oxidación, sufriendo ella la corrosión mientras el elemento al cual protege —las empresas Ishinomori— permanece en perfecto estado.

Totosai, a pesar de todo, era un hombre de negocios, no un adorable abuelo. No el adorable abuelo y jefe confiable que ella pensó.

* * *

><p>Muy a las cinco de la tarde, Rin agarró sus cosas, se cambió de zapatos y salió disparada hacia la acera. Quería evitar quedarse más tiempo, porque eso sólo resultaría en un nuevo duelo a muerte contra Sesshomaru. Y sabía que en cualquier momento podría estallar una nueva batalla entre ellos.<p>

Salió furtiva y a toda prisa, tratando de escapar de Ah-Un. Mirando de un lado a otro, corrió a toda velocidad hasta el centro del parque que quedaba a tres calles del edificio. Caminando un poco más despacio, se internó en el pequeño bosquecillo, hasta que las copas de los árboles no le permitieron vislumbrar el edificio Ishinomori. Buscó un banco de madera bajo un árbol que aún conservaba algunas de sus hojas, y se sentó a pensar. Necesitaba pensar.

Hacía un poco de frio y ya había oscurecido. Aun no había caído la primera nevada, pero parecía que la ciudad entera ya estaba preparada para la navidad. Se aferró con fuerzas a su abrigo de lana gris y enormes botones negros al frente.

Ese tipo de climas siempre le habían parecido deprimentes, sin mencionar la época navideña. La navidad suele ser deprimente cuando sólo tienes a tu pequeño gato como compañía, solía pensar.

Estaba absorta en una hojita a punto de caer, cuando de la nada aparecieron Ah-Un, caminando por el sendero de arboles sin hojas. Las personas que transitaban por el parque parecían evitar caminar a su lado, y mantenían una distancia mesurada del par de tailandeses.

Ya la habían hallado. Respiró hondamente y sin esperar que llegaran a ella, se puso de pie y los alcanzó. Ambos la escoltaron hasta el Audi negro, y emprendieron su travesía de regreso al edificio.

No había necesidad de más explicaciones: Sesshomaru necesitaba hablar con ella. De lo contrario la habrían llevado al pent-house de inmediato.

Al llegar a la oficina de Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Myoga y Jaken estaban esperándola. Sesshomaru estaba inexpresivo, como siempre; Myoga parecía estar a punto de decirle algo a InuYasha, mientras que este último y Jaken la observan de pies a cabeza con reproche, ambos por razones diferentes.

Justamente en aquel momento recordó que había quedado con InuYasha de ejecutar la primera fase de su plan maestro "Fastidiar a Sesshomaru 1.0" esa misma tarde luego del trabajo. Con razón la veía con esa expresión de "Te-voy-a-matar-Rin".

Fue entonces, cuando halló un parecido excesivo entre él y su temible medio hermano. Era difícil percatarse del parecido cuando InuYasha siempre parecía tan relajado, mientras que Sesshomaru era la personificación del estoicismo y la elegancia. Pero así, mal humorado y en silencio, y con mirada de "calibre 35", era bastante fácil reconocer que eran hermanos.

Le entró la curiosidad por conocer a su "futuro suegro". ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Lo más probable era que se pareciera a sus hijos: cabello platinado y ojos dorados, pero lo que la inquietaba realmente era imaginarse cuál de los dos había heredado su carácter. Sería maquiavélico y calculador, frío e imponente. O por el contrario, sería despreocupado, impulsivo y algo torpe.

Pero antes de llegar a esa fase del plan, debía superar la primera.

— Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire —dijo agresiva, desparramándose en la misma silla de la noche anterior.

InuYasha suspiró con excesivo dramatismo, mientras Sesshomaru la observaba visiblemente molesto. Al parecer, él aun no había olvidado su pequeño altercado de la noche anterior.

— Bien —suspiró InuYasha— ¿Qué proponen para soltar la bomba? —dijo por fin, yendo al grano.

— Estuve pensando que lo más prudente sería dejarnos ver poco a poco en actos y lugares públicos. Con eso creo que sería suficiente —agregó Rin.

— También había pensado eso —acotó InuYasha, logrando que todos lo observaran incrédulos.

— Es una buena opción —corroboró Sesshomaru, sin prestar la más mínima atención al pequeño ataque de risa que tenía Rin por las palabras de InuYasha.—, pero hay que ir poco a poco para que todo parezca lo más casual posible.

— Tal vez podamos dar una declaración a un par de revistas… —propuso ella, controlando la risa.

— No —acotó InuYasha tajante—. Las declaraciones son muy controvertidas.

— Tienes razón —corroboró meditabunda—. No nos conviene dar a entender que somos una pareja que gusta del mundo de la farándula. Debemos dar la imagen de una pareja seria.

— Entonces, lo mejor en este caso es que vayamos a ver un a un amigo —propuso InuYasha, con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió Sesshomaru tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero era obvio que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.<p>

Estaban parados frente a un edificio de amplios ventanales de cristal que no reflejaban nada del interior. El lugar quedaba a unas cuantas calles del edificio Ishinomori, y era muy reconocido en toda la ciudad.

Un elegante anuncio se alzaba sobre la puerta principal: "Seven Magazine", aparecía escrito en vanguardistas letras azules y negras.

— Necesitamos pruebas —se limitó a decir InuYasha atravesando las puertas dobles de cristal—. Aquí podremos conseguirlas.

Dentro, las instalaciones estaban vacías a excepción del vigilante, quien sabía de antemano de su visita a esas horas de la noche. InuYasha los guió por un pasillo desierto y a oscuras, hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones en el segundo piso. Allí los esperaba un joven de tez morena, quien sonrió socarronamente al verlos, al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, logrando que su melena, atada en una larga trenza, se meciera al son de su silente negación.

— Creí que ya no vendrían —dijo, observando a InuYasha de una manera que Rin no supo interpretar. ¿Era triunfal, amistosa o desafiante? O incluso podían ser las tres.

— ¡Keh! —Refunfuñó haciendo un mohín— Sesshomaru y Rin —dijo haciendo una corta presentación— Él es Bankotsu, el dueño y cabeza de "Seven Magazine".

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, Bankotsu dijo:

— Supongo que quieren terminar con esto rápido, así que síganme.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le atajó Sesshomaru, desafiante y muy seguramente molesto.

Aunque Rin se moría por hacer la misma pregunta, agradeció que Sesshomaru la hubiera hecho, probablemente a él sí le dieran la respuesta que ella buscaba. Confiaba en InuYasha, pero no confiaba del todo en sus locos planes descabellados y mucho menos en el plan "Fastidiar a Sesshomaru 1.0".

— Pensé que InuYasha les había explicado…

— ¡Hump! No lo vi necesario.

— Iremos al estudio fotográfico de la división de farándula.

— Necesitamos buenas fotos para enviarlas a los diarios y revisas cuando hagamos público todo, de forma anónima, claro está. Le ofrecí a Bankotsu la primicia a cambio de unas buenas fotos… y algo más —Acercándose a Sesshomaru, susurró—. Es el único de estos buitres en el que podemos confiar, no traicionaría a sus aliados por nada del mundo. No tolera la traición. Además, me debe un favor.

Pero por otro lado, Rin había hecho bien en no confiar en InuYasha. Si el plan era fastidiar a Sesshomaru, también la fastidiaría a ella.

— ¡Odio las fotografías! —le siseó al oído, cuando Sesshomaru se adelantó para caminar a la par con Bankotsu por los intricados pasillos— ¡Y lo sabes! —agregó entre susurros, exasperada.

— Sí, pero no tanto como las odia Sesshomaru. Las únicas fotografías que conozco de él es la de su pasaporte y las que le toman los paparazzi en la calle. No sé si no tiene más, o si las esconde quién sabe dónde.

Rin lo observó molesta, y cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a un amplio salón ricamente iluminado, repleto de percheros a reventar, y un montón de equipo fotográfico.

— ¡Yuju! ¡InuYasha lindo! —Se oyó una voz chillona y extrañamente femenina, proveniente de atrás de uno de los percheros móviles.

El perchero se hizo a un lado y ante la mirada anonada de todos, aquella extraña avanzó presurosa hasta el encuentro de InuYasha, quien de inmediato se refugió con disimulo tras la espalda de Rin, frenando en seco el avance de aquella persona.

Fue entonces cuando Rin detalló con asombro que no era una extraña, sino un extraño _hombre_.

No era más alto que InuYasha, pero su aspecto afeminado lo hacía parecer menudo y frágil. Llevaba el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta alta y, a pesar de usar pantalón y camisa, los colores de sus prendas eran tan llamativos y poco varoniles, que si hubiera estado usando falda, tal vez se vería más masculino.

— ¡Viniste a verme! —comentó en un ronroneo "sexy", arrancándole un escalofrío a InuYasha y de paso a Rin.

— Mi hermano Jakotsu —dijo Bankotsu, quien tal vez sería el único divertido con la escena tan peculiar—. Ellos son Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de InuYasha, y Rin.

— ¡Hmmm, ya veo que lo apuesto es de familia! —comentó sin el menor asomo de vergüenza, haciendo un derroche de pomposa y melosa sensualidad.

Rin estuvo a punto de añadir: "Al igual que la locura". Pero prefirió guardar silencio, todo el asunto de las fotografías la mantenían demasiado agobiada.

— ¡Y tú! —dijo Jakotsu despectivamente, señalando a Rin con la uña escarlata de su dedo índice, y sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Mas te vale que no seas la novia de mi InuYasha lindo, porque te…

— ¡No! —exclamó Rin horrorizada y con las manos en alto al ver la mirada asesina de Jakotsu. Alejándose de InuYasha, se aferró involuntariamente al brazo fuerte y musculoso de Sesshomaru— Soy la novia de él —agregó, acercándose más a él, tratando de protegerse de Jakotsu y sus celos enfermizos.

Sesshomaru e InuYasha la observaron con una mezcla de asombro y confusión, al tiempo que a Rin se le subían los colores al rostro.

Eso había sido vergonzoso, pero necesario. Así que rápidamente soltó el brazo de Sesshomaru y permaneció en silencio junto a él, apenada y avergonzada.

— Bien… —dijo Jakotsu, suspicaz— Mi hermano me ha hablado un poco de ustedes dos —prosiguió, señalándolos con un vistoso adorno para el cabello que acaba de sacar de su coleta— ¿Qué tipo de fotografías necesitan?

— Queremos algo que no sea vea prefabricado —intervino InuYasha—. Al estilo tabloide ingles.

— ¡Querido, hubieras dicho eso antes! —Señalando la escenografía a sus espaldas, agregó—: Llevó toda la tarde preparando el escenario perfecto para unas fotografías románticas, justo para la portada de un libro de Shirlee Busbee o Helen Brooks… Tal vez algo para "Un Magnate Despiadado" o… —Lanzó un hondo suspiro de decepción, y dijo—: En fin, tendré que confórmame con algo burdo y sin glamur, como un trabajo de tabloide. ¡Ginkotsu, trae la cámara de paparazzi! —gritó.

En cuestión de segundos, un hombre robusto y patoso llegó hasta ellos cargando una enorme caja de herramientas y una cámara fotográfica con una lente enorme. Jakotsu tomó la cámara y la observó por unos segundos.

— Con esto será suficiente —dijo haciendo un mohín femenino y arrogante—. Tiene que verse casual y espontaneo, nada de libretos prefabricados. Además necesitamos un ambiente cotidiano, no un estudio lleno de luces.

— Pero no podemos hacerlo en medio de la carretera —dijo Rin, horrorizada. Aun no era tiempo para que todos se enteraran—. Por eso estamos aquí.

— Podemos usar una de las zonas verdes del edificio, o quizás la azotea —propuso Bankotsu—. Podríamos idear la manera de controlar el viento y agregar algunas luces naturales, ¿cierto, chicos?

— ¡Oh, es una gran idea, hermanito! —Chilló Jakotsu— ¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo encaminándose con la cámara hacia el ascensor, llevando a rastras a Ginkotsu— ¿Qué están esperando?, ¡vamos! —Y de pronto, se detuvo en seco antes de entrar por las puertas del ascensor—. Esperen. Algo no va bien —comentó entornando los ojos, viendo a Sesshomaru y a Rin de arriba abajo.

Rin e InuYasha tragaron en seco, y ella pudo sentir como los músculos de Sesshomaru se tensaban.

— Si necesitan burdas fotografías de Paparazzi, porque no simplemente salen por ahí y se dejan tomar unas cuantas fotos terribles. No tienen que acudir al mejor fotógrafo de Japón para ello.

— Tiene razón —intervino Rin—. Nada de esto me parece necesario —Corroboró tratando de zafarse del lio de las fotografías.

— Pe-pero… ¡Tonta! — gruñó InuYasha con fastidio, como un niño al que le acaban de arruinar su travesura. En realidad, Rin estaba tratando de arruinar "Fastidiar a Sesshomaru 1.0" que se había convertido de repente en "Fastidiar a Sesshomaru y a Rin 1.0 - Versión Beta"

— ¿Qué buscan?

— _Blake_ tiene razón, InuYasha.

— Lo mejor en estos casos, jóvenes —intervino Myoga—, serían unas fotografías más… íntimas.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y un insipiente sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas. ¿A qué carajos se refería ese viejo pervertido con "fotografías más intimas"? Rin se disponía a protestar, pero el anciano añadió sonriendo socarronamente:

— Fotografías en un ambiente muy familiar y cálido, que puedan "filtrarse" en un futuro en una de las revistas del joven Bankotsu, luego de que las fotografías tomadas por los paparazzi reales empiecen a salir a luz pública.

¡Myoga era brillante!

Sesshomaru asintió, mientras que InuYasha y Rin torcieron el gesto. Era una idea genial, pero lo único que Rin quería era zafarse del rollo de las fotografías, pero InuYasha sólo quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

— Bien —dijo Jakotsu, entregando nuevamente la cámara—. Sigan por aquí —prosiguió guiándolos al centro del estudio—. Toma —dijo extendiéndole a Rin un vestido que acaba de sacar de uno de los percheros móviles.

Rin arrugó la boca y vio como Sesshomaru no se inmutaba. ¿Creía también que su ropa era tan horrible que debía cambiarse? Rin regresó el vestido al perchero con arrogancia y los siguió.

— ¿Qué hiciste el vestido, niñita? —inquirió molesto.

— No lo quiero.

— ¿Crees siquiera que voy a malgastar una fracción de mi tiempo y un poco de mi grandioso talento para tomarle una fotografía a alguien que luce tan patéticamente insulsa, como tú?

— Pues lo siento mucho si no soy la top model que merece usted, gran Jakotsu, o que merece el gran Sesshomaru Ishinomori como esposa. Pero no van a convertirme en su maniquí ni en su títere.

Jakotsu la observó vacilante unos segundos, y luego entornó los ojos.

— Tienes más agallas que cualquier modelito flacucha y bulímica que pasa por aquí, debo admitirlo —cruzándose de brazos, añadió altivamente—: Pero aun así, no creo que estés vestida para una fotografía romántica con tu novio. Piénsalo, el trabajo que realicemos aquí será publicado en todo el país, ¿quieres que todo Japón piense: "Qué insulsa es la novia de Sesshomaru Ishinomori" O que piense: "Qué chica tan dulce y linda tiene Sesshomaru Ishinomori por novia"?

Rin dudó unos instantes, pero la mirada de Jakotsu era dura e implacable. Al parecer, su presencia no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero alguien profesional y que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— Una fotografía puede decir muchas cosas. Tú eliges.

Rin suspiró. De cierto modo, Jakotsu tenía un poco de razón, pero no estaba segura de querer usar el vestido que le había entregado. No era algo que ella escogería, y no quería que toda aquella farsa terminara por alterar no sólo su vida, sino también sus gustos, su manera de comportarse, su forma de actuar y hasta su forma de vestir. Quería que cuando todo acabara darse el lujo de seguir llamándose Rin en todo el sentido de la palabra, y ser la misma Rin de siempre.

— Puedo decir con algo de certeza que conozco un poco más tu estilo. No eres una "Paris Hilton japonesa", eso lo tengo claro. Y creo que tanto el vestido que te entregue como todos los que había preparado eran para alguien… _diferente_, más del estilo de las mujerzuelas finas y modelitos que un Ishinomori suele frecuentar.

InuYasha se disponía a intervenir, pero Bankotsu se le adelantó:

— Ella es diferente, Jakotsu —dijo sin apartar su mirada de Rin.

Fue entonces, cuando Rin fue consciente de que él no había dejado de verla desde que se había enfrentado a su hermano. Y la veía de una manera que no sabía como interpretar.

— Creo que en tu estudio debes tener algo digno de ella. Un Vionnet o un Carolina Herrera, tal vez un Michael Kors, Dior o… Victor & Rolf.

Rin observó anonadada al hombre de la larga trenza. Él acaba de dar la lista de algunos de sus diseñadores favoritos. Ella uso las creaciones de todos ellos… hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando su día a día sólo concernía en tomar clases y el acostumbrado té de la tarde en el Salón Blanco de la mansión de su tío en Edimburgo.

Pero esos habían sido otros tiempos, ahora ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de pagar un Vionnet pasado de moda y de segunda. Su limitado guardarropas estaba plagado de uniformes y unas cuantas prendas bonitas y finas que había conseguido en temporadas de ofertas.

— ¿Me equivoco, Rin? —Susurró Bankotsu, en un tono que no solamente inquieto a InuYasha.

Rin negó en silencio, ruborizada y sin salir de su asombro. Hacía muchos meses que no se sentía así. Bakotsu la hizo sentir que aun era una mujer, no una chica que abandonaron o una pieza más de ajedrez. La hizo sentir que aun era linda a pesar de no tener tiempo para arreglarse el cabello como debía en las mañanas.

— Tu belleza es más etérea y surrealista —Agregó, haciendo que sus palabras calaran en cada fibra del cuerpo de la joven—. No pretendías haberla echado a perder con un modelo tan extravagante y ordinario, hermano, que, pese a ser fino, no está a la altura de Rin.

Había algo arrebatador en la forma que pronunciaba su nombre. Rin… Muy diferente al autoritario e imperialista "Blake" de Sesshomaru. Además, su forma de mirarla. Su mirada expresiva, voluntariosa y vivaz, muy humana, diferente a las frías lagunas doradas de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Tú sí que piensas, hermano mayor!

— No es pensar, hermano, es… _intuición_ —comentó, sonriendo maliciosamente, logrando derretir las murallas defensivas de Rin.

Sin embargo, InuYasha emitió un gruñido bajo y amenazante, y Bankotsu entendió la indirecta, pero no dejó de sonreírle a Rin. Podría haber frenado sus alagos, pero no se necesitaban palabras cuando tenías aquella sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos guapos, traigan lo que el jefe ha pedido! —Ordenó Jakotsu a un grupo de jóvenes que daban los últimos retoques al estudio.

Por alguna razón no había chicas trabajando allí, y Rin no quería saber cuál era esa "razón". Prefería evitarse la pregunta y la explicación.

— Les explicare, InuYasha lindo ya me había comentando algo de lo que ustedes necesitaban, así que me permití recrear un ambiente romántico y moderno. Con un toque navideño, obviamente —dijo enseñándoles el estudio palmo a palmo.

Parecía ser una confortable salita de estar, con una chimenea artificial que le daba cierta calidez. Sobre la mesa de café había un par de regalos a medio destapar, como si alguien acabara de abrirlos para descubrir qué le había regalado. También había un árbol de navidad enorme al fondo del escenario, bastante acogedor. Los muebles blancos y la decoración parecían evocar una escena de alguna película. Pero todo era artificial, como todo lo que podía existir allí.

No cabían dudas de que Jakotsu, pese a su rareza obvia, era todo un profesional y el mejor fotógrafo de Japón.

— Sigan, sigan. Pónganse cómodos… Mientras tanto, InuYasha y yo podremos podríamos…

— ¡De ninguna manera, hombre raro! —respondió con agresividad.

— ¡Oh, que grosero!... Pero me encanta cuando te resistes —murmuró en aquel tono extraño que erizaba la piel de forma desagradable.

— Basta de tonterías —dijo Sesshomaru exasperado, reclinándose en el mullido sofá—. Empieza —ordenó tajante.

— Niña, anda a cambiarte, o pretendes que el príncipe calce tus delicados piececitos de princesa, "cenicienta" —arremetió Jakotsu nuevamente en su contra, ofreciéndole un par de zapatos negros—. Ni se te ocurra que arruinare el lente de mi carama con tus horribles y sucios Converse.

— ¿Qué tienen todos contra mis zapatos?

— Que apestan —respondió InuYasha, obteniendo una dura mirada de Rin.

— Y que te hacen más baja y patosa de lo que eres. Detesto las mujeres por eso, ¿porqué tienen que ser tan torpes?

Rin tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese afeminado, pero considerando las circunstancias, no le veía sentido discutir con un misógino cuando se avecinaba una tormenta de cosas desagradables, o mejor dicho, de flashes desagradables.

Tomó los zapatos que Jakotsu le ofrecía con brusquedad y se sentó junto a Sesshomaru para deshacerse de sus Converse. Cuando estuvieron fuera de sus pies, los arrojó con todas sus fuerza a InuYasha junto con sus calcetines, mientras reía socarronamente al ver la expresión aturdida y de asco de su amigo.

Los "chicos de Jakotsu" llegaron con el encargo de Bankotsu. Efectivamente, todos los modelos eran de su estilo y no le tomó tiempo decir cuál de todos le encantaría probarse. Aun así, esperó la siguiente instrucción de Jakotsu, ya que imaginó que debía planear algo que armonizara con el escenario y, por supuesto, con Sesshomaru.

Efectivamente, Jakotsu rechazó tres de los vestidos y se quedó con dos de ellos. Uno era el vestido verde esmeralda que Rin había elegido en su mente, y el otro uno más similar a lo que tal vez Jakotsu requeriría para su ambiente de portada de libro.

— Veamos… Este es más de lo que esperaríamos de ti —anunció, haciendo que uno de los chicos sostuviera en alto el vestido verde—. Pero este palabra de honor —dijo enseñando el otro que él mismo mantenía en alto— es más del estilo de la futura señora Ishinomori. El azul francés resaltara el tono perlado de tu piel, el corte te favorece, además es "etéreo" como dijo el hermano Bankotsu —agregó haciendo un exagerado ademan su mano libre— Y estas —dijo enseñándole un unos pendientes de esmeralda y diamantes— resaltaran el color de tus ojos. ¡Vamos, cámbiate ya! No tenemos toda la noche.

Le entregó el vestido y los pendientes señalando un vestidor pequeño detrás del estudio. Rin masculló una retahíla de insultos y quejas mientras se alejaba en dirección al vestidor.

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron una serie de instrucciones de Jakotsu acerca de cómo debía mirar la cámara y actuar frente a ella, al tiempo que otro de sus chicos le arreglaba el cabello en tres minutos en un bonito peinado, mientras a ella le tomaba diez minutos dejarlo completamente liso y sin chiste todas las mañanas.

Sesshomaru no hacía más que observar con impasividad todo lo que Rin debía soportar. Ahora estaba segura, el plan "Fastidiar a Sesshomaru y a Rin 1.0 – Versión Beta" era ahora "Fastidiar a Rin Versión Mejorada y compatible con cualquier sistema operativo"

— Bien, vamos a comenzar —dijo plantándose tras una cámara y apuntando hacia el centro de la estancia con el enorme lente.

Rin respiró hondo un par de veces y se acercó a Sesshomaru unos centímetros. Desde donde estaba, a pesar de la distancia, podía notar la extraña rigidez de su futuro esposo.

— No, no, no. ¡Así no! —dijo exasperado, levantando los brazos por encima de la cámara y asomando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Menos rígidos. Vamos a hacer unas cuantas tomas en el sofá, y necesito que luzcan como una dulce pareja en navidad, ¿vale?

Los flashes iban y venían, y ni Sesshomaru ni Rin podían sentirse cómodos en aquel ambiente. Al parecer, InuYasha tenía razón después de todo. Sesshomaru aborrecía las fotografías tanto o más que ella, con la diferencia que él sabía disimularlo demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, Jakotsu parecía estar a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Rin ya había recibido un par de miradas asesinas y no dudaba en que los insultos no se harían esperar. Pero no podía hacer más, las fotos nunca habían sido su fuerte. Era la persona menos fotogénica del planeta Tierra.

— ¡Oh, santísima Anna Wintour[1]! —Exclamó, echando chispas por los ojos y humo por la boca— Son una pareja de novios, no uno par de archí-némesis.

Ambos se dedicaron unas miradas bastante dicientes, lo que le dejó en claro a Jakotsu que cuando Bankotsu e InuYasha habían dicho que era un "caso especial" y por eso la paga sería más de lo habitual, tenían razón. Simplemente no había química alguna entre ellos que las cámaras pudieran captar. Ni siquiera podían ser capaces de romper la barrera de los diez centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

— Tomaremos un descanso, ¿O.K.?

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro de alivio y frustración al escuchar aquellas palabras, y se alejó presurosa del sofá y de paso de Sesshomaru. Al llegar junto a InuYasha, exhaló nuevamente.

— Te odio —le susurró de nuevo, pero él se limitó dedicarle una mirada de perrito regañado.

— No pensé que…

— Que odiara tanto las fotos. Sí —Suspiró, tragando en seco—. Y más si me veo presionada a demostrar algo que no siento.

— Sólo respira, Rin. Haz de cuenta que no es Sesshomaru, que es… —Cayó bruscamente y tras una corta pausa, agregó en un murmullo—: Lo siento.

Rin clavó sus ojos cafés en él, y por primera vez él no esquivó su mirada.

— No hay problema. Ya lo superé —afirmó, con una sonrisa triste—. En realidad, creo que me afectó menos de lo que las personas piensan. Nuestra relación se había convertido en algo monótono, y me alegra que él haya encontrado a alguien a quién sí pudiera hacer feliz —dijo sonriendo más anchamente de lo que debía, pero así lo sentía. Además, estaba feliz de poder confesarle eso a alguien. Sonaba bien decirlo en voz alta—. Lo que no le perdono es el engaño. Odio las mentiras. Si había alguien más, debió decírmelo. Confiar en mí, sin miedo a herirme.

— Ciertas verdades son difíciles de confesar.

— Ciertas verdades suelen doler menos si se confiesan a tiempo, sin engaños ni mentiras —dijo con la voz quebrada, haciendo empeño por no llorar— ¡Es… es tan frustrante! —Masculló, limpiándose una lagrima que intentaba salir de su ojo derecho— Que te hayan engañado durante no sé cuánto tiempo… No es justo. Nadie merece eso —InuYasha asintió en silencio—. Ni siquiera tu padre. Esto que estamos haciendo es… vil. Engañar a tu padre y al resto del mundo así…

— Pero es necesario.

Rin asintió, evitándose un nuevo sermón de porqué era necesario casarse con Sesshomaru y de porqué Sesshomaru era menos malo que Naraku. Ella era el "ánodo de sacrificio" y punto final. Así debía ser.

Lanzó otro suspiro, cerrando los ojos para contener las ganas de llorar. Entonces, sintió como InuYasha le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho de manera protectora. Y ella se dejó llevar, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho fuerte.

Necesitaba tanto el abrazo de un amigo en momentos como esos. Había necesitado tanto de un abrazo así tantas veces en su vida, que agradecía a la vida poder tenerlo ahora. Y agradecía a InuYasha por ser su amigo a pesar de todo.

— ¡Feh! No llores, tonta —le reprendió al escuchar un suave y casi imperceptible hipido.

Rin se alejó un poco para verlo con los ojos vidriosos, y le sonrió con más sinceridad de lo que había sonreído en días.

— "Las niñas grandes no lloran", solía decirnos papá —comentó, hinchando su pecho y sonriendo de nuevo.

— ¡Hump! No veo ninguna niña grande, sólo a una enana llorona y mimada.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó, lanzándole un ligero golpecito en el abdomen— Más respeto con tu cuñada —le recordó, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Retomamos en cinco! —Gritó Jakotsu desde detrás de una pantalla donde seguramente observaba las desastrosas fotografías que acababa de sacar en compañía de Bankotsu y otra persona que aun no conocía, pero también debía ser alguno de sus hermanos.

Rin se separó de InuYasha y regresó parsimoniosa hasta el centro de la sala ficticia, acomodándose un poco el escote del vestido. Sesshomaru había permanecido todo el tiempo de pie junto al sofá hablando por su teléfono, y cuando ella se acercó, cortó la llamada de inmediato.

La observó de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en sus ojos, mirándola de manera extraña. Respiró hondo, y acortó la distancia entre ellos de una zancada, al tiempo que regresaba su teléfono a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se detuvo frente a ella sin dejar de observarla fijamente, como demandando algún tipo de explicación o simplemente exigiendo algo más que ella no podía siquiera imaginar.

De improvisto, sacó de su bolsillo un objetó blanco y lo sostuvo en alto cerca de su rostro para que ella lo viera. Rin supo exactamente qué era. Sesshomaru deposito el objetó sobre su mejilla izquierda con extrema delicadeza, y Rin pudo sentir la suave textura de aquel pañuelo grabado con el escudo familiar, que pronto también sería el suyo.

Inhaló una pequeña bocanada de aire, permitiendo que la esencia amadera y con notas sándalo y lavanda que despedía el pañuelo llegara a su nariz, poniendo alerta todos sus nervios y neuronas.

— Las mujeres Ishinomori no deben llorar —le susurró cerca de su rostro con su aterciopelada voz, y Rin sintió como su embriagante aliento a lavanda y cafeína la invadía, aturdiéndola nuevamente. Pero más que su aliento, fueron sus palabras las que hicieron mello en ella.

Instintivamente, acomodó la forma de su rostro en el espacio ahuecado que dejaba la mano de Sesshomaru. Parecía como si su pequeña mejilla encajara perfectamente en aquella palma enorme y firme, y sorprendentemente cálida. Le parecía increíble que un tempano de hielo ambulante pudiera desprender un calor tan reconfortante y cómodo.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el ir y venir del pecho de Sesshomaru, y podía escuchar el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón de hielo.

No pudo evitar perderse en aquel mar indescifrable y dorado de sus ojos, mientras sentía como el retiraba hasta el último rastro de lagrimas de su rostro con suaves y tiernos movimientos, inimaginables viniendo de Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Rin sonrió dulcemente por alguna razón inexplicable. Simplemente sintió que tenía deseos de sonreír hasta más no poder, pero sólo fue capaz de emitir una diminuta y tierna sonrisa, pero no por ello menos radiante y bonita.

Sesshomaru exhaló suavemente, como suspirando, acercando un poco más su rostro a ella.

Sólo un poco más, un poco más y sus labios se rosarían. Su primer beso. El primer beso de ambos. ¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios? ¿Serían dulces o amargos? ¿Cálidos o fríos? ¿El sabor de sus labios sería tan embriagante como su aroma y el perfume de su aliento? Una parte de Rin se moría de ganas por averiguar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, sin embargo, otra parte temía.

Pero estando así de cerca, el eco de su temor se hacía cada vez más distante y difuso, silenciado por el pitico sordo en sus oídos. Al tiempo que el deseo de responder todas y cada una de las preguntas de su mente loca se acrecentaba, así como se acrecentaba aquel cosquilleo inexplicable en su vientre.

Relajó todo su cuerpo y simplemente se dejó llevar. Hacía muchos años que no sentía algo semejante, aquella expectativa creciente por el primer beso de alguien. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, a decir verdad, nunca había sentido algo así. Ahora las cosas eran mucho más diferentes porque era consciente de que lo odiaba, y aun así su curiosidad había vencido.

Sin borrar del todo la sonrisa de su rostro, se abandonó al embrujo misterioso de sus ojos color ámbar, sintiendo como el calor asentía a sus mejillas de forma instantánea. El calor y el magnetismo que irradiaba el cuerpo de Sesshomaru eran demasiado fuertes para resistirse.

Sesshomaru Ishinomori era demasiado irresistible. Demasiado hasta para su odio. Pero ya ni siquiera sabía que sentía por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**[1] Anna Wintour: **Es la editora-en-jefe de la revista Vogue Americana desde 1988. De nacionalidad británica. Su corte de cabello y sus usuales gafas de sol son insignias de esta celebridad y autoridad de la moda. Es toda una institución en el mundo de la moda y su palabra es ley. Se cree que el personaje de el libro "El Diablo se Viste de Prada", Miranda Priestly, caracterizado por Meryl Streep en la adaptación cinematográfica, está basado en Anna Wintour. Se rumora que es una mujer terrible y sumamente exigente con sus empleados, sin embargo es toda una leyenda viviente.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas<p>

Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por el evidente e irrespetuoso retraso. He tenido unas semanas bastante ajetreadas, pero no crean que no me ha quedado tiempo para acordarme de ustedes :D Así que les he preparado un capitulo un poco más largo de lo habitual… y unas sorpresitas más.

Como ya les había comentado, esta fue de las primeras escenas que me imagine cuando se me ocurrió la idea de escribir esta historia. Trate de imaginarme por cuantas cosas tendrían que pasar todos estos personajes para crear y mantener la farsa del matrimonio. Jajajaja. Se me han ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes, pero esta sin duda es una de las mejores. En el mundo de estos dos, las fotografías y la manipulación mediática son fundamentales para hacer creer al mundo entero la farsa. Así que necesitan todo un equipo de publicidad disponible y dispuesto, y ¿quiénes más podrían ser sino estos hermanos locos? Jajajajaja

Por otro lado, ¿no les parece lindo InuYasha en esa actitud de hermano mayor sobreprotector? Jajajaja XD.

Sé algunos me quieren matar por haber dejado el capítulo hasta aquí, pero no me culpen tenía que hacerlo. :D

Yo sé que muchos se esperaban que Totosai estuviera enterado de todo, pero Rin es demasiado ingenua y todavía cree en la buena fe de las personas, así que no se lo esperaba del todo.

Como vieron, Rin ya ha cometió su primer error de cálculos. Las cosas se le salieron de las manos y estan sin control... ¿Qué pasará después? :S

El próximo capítulo va a estar interesante, también quiero incluir una escena que tengo pensada hace mucho :D

Les prometo tratar de actualizar más pronto que en está ocación.

Agradezco su paciencia y ofrezco disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza.

Por favor, háganme saber si se me fue algún errorcillo por ahí. También díganme si les ha gustado o no.

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a todos los que pasaron y leyeron. Me complace ver que esta idea haya podido llegar a tantas personas, y saber que ha sido de su agrado.

Agradezco especialmente a **rosedrama** por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Mil gracias.

Agradezco también a **Soul of Wolf**, **ary princxsaku**, **irasue15**, **nodoka-san**, **Ako Nomura**, **Rin Tsuki** y **rosedrama, **por comentar. Me agradan sus comentarios y me ayudan a mejorar y a saber qué les gusta. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco muy especialmente a **Miara Makisan** por comentar siempre. Tus comentarios son un gran aliciente para continuar y por tratar de terminar los capítulos lo más pronto posible. Mil y mil gracias!

Un abrazo de oso gigante y beso para todos!

Nos leemos.

_Sammy Blue_


	9. Chapter 9:Sus Enemigos ¿Mis Enemigos?

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 9**

**Los Enemigos de Mi Novio Son… ¿Mis Enemigos?**

Rin permanecía perdida en la inmensidad de aquel mar dorado, simplemente no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Sintió como él arrugó el pañuelo en la mano para permitir que su pulgar descansara sobre su mejilla.

Suavemente acarició su mejilla, haciéndola estremecer. Y él lo supo, ya que una media sonrisa retorcida asomó en su rostro perfecto. Sesshomaru acercó un poco más su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

El corazón de Rin latía desenfrenadamente, y latió aun más fuerte cuando sintió que la mano libre de Sesshomaru tomó posesión de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con un movimiento firme pero suave. Pudo sentir como el calor ascendía rápidamente a sus mejillas, al tiempo que la respiración acompasada de Sesshomaru la envolvía en un trance. No supo en qué instante Sesshomaru dejó libre su cintura y se apoderó de su espalda baja, pero sí supo que odiaba el vestido palabra de honor de Jakotsu. Quería saber cómo sería sentir el tacto de Sesshomaru recorriendo su cuerpo, y aquel vestido no se lo permitía.

Sesshomaru la empujó un poco más hacia sí, y Rin dejó de luchar y de resistirse por completo. Los finos labios de Sesshomaru estaban ahora tan cerca, pero tan cerca que le parecían la cosa más gloriosa del planeta. Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de besar a alguien, ni siquiera en la escuela cuando las hormonas de la adolescencia hacían estragos en todos.

Tenía unos locos deseos de fundirse en aquel beso… ¡Y estaban a punto de hacerlo!

Ahora fue ella quien acercó un poco más su rostro, dejando un espacio mesurado para que él tomara la iniciativa. Y vio brillar la decisión en sus ojos. Relajó todos sus músculos, preparándose para aquel beso. Entreabrió los labios para alentarlo y…

Un fuerte rayo de luz proveniente de quién sabe dónde inundó todo su rango visual, cegándola por una fracción de segundo. Tiempo que fue suficiente para recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba, y para ser consciente de qué carajos era lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Entonces, también recordó dónde y de qué clase de gente estaba rodeada.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡La tenemos por fin! —chilló Jakotsu.

— ¿Piensan quedarse así toda la noche? —Preguntó InuYasha exasperado, rascándose la cabeza con suma impaciencia— ¡Ya está! —refunfuñó.

De inmediato, ambos se apartaron como si el otro fuera un hierro al fuego. Rin arrugó el entrecejo y la boca, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Mientras que Sesshomaru no tenía necesidad de aparentar nada, porque su rostro estaba tan indiferente e inescrutable como siempre. Sus ojos habían recuperado aquella muralla impenetrable. Y no había rastros de que aquel gesto tierno hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

Rin definitivamente ya no sabía qué pensar de él. Aquello había sido real u otro acto impecable de su parte para engañarla y obtener la foto perfecta, y de paso, librarse de la tortura de Jakotsu y su lente. Sesshomaru era un experto en la manipulación, así que no le cabía la menor duda de que todo hubiera sido una farsa, desde la ternura con la que limpió sus lágrimas con el pañuelo, hasta la pasión con que la atrajo a su cuerpo cálido y fuerte. ¡Todo era mentira!

Rin respiró hondo, tragándose sus deseos de estrangularlo, y se acercó para ver la pantalla donde Bankotsu, InuYasha y Jakotsu observaban la última toma. Los primeros observaban con hastío y mientras que el otro lo hacía con una mezcla de burla y satisfacción. Sin embargo, lo que Rin imaginó que sería una fotografía, resultó ser un centenar de fotografías del momento, todas tomadas en una fracción de segundo por la potente cámara de Jakotsu.

Rin desencajó la mandíbula y le sorprendió ver que de verdad, de verdad parecían una pareja de enamorados (bastante enamorados). Era la cosa más patética que había visto en la vida, después de su cara en el espejo del baño al enterarse de la traición de Kohaku.

Sesshomaru era un gran actor, pensó Rin con pesar. Y al ver su propia imagen reflejada en aquellas fotografías, no podía decir lo mismo de sí misma. Muy, muy en el fondo la perseguía el fantasma de que aquello no había sido una magistral actuación de su parte, ni mucho menos algo digno de un premio Oscar, como tal vez todos imaginaban (o así esperaba que lo creyeran).

Muy en el fondo sabía que aquello, por lo menos en ella, había sido real. Y eso la enfermaba. Ella lo odiaba y no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo diferente a eso. No podía, y menos sabiendo que Sesshomaru podría aprovecharse de eso para su beneficio, tal y como le había advertido InuYasha. Él no tendría escrúpulos en aprovecharse de sus sentimientos.

Suspiró cansinamente, mientras los demás escogían las mejores fotografías y Sesshomaru retomaba su urgente llamada telefónica, la cual había cortado hacía tan sólo unos minutos, antes de engañarla.

— Me voy a cambiar —anunció—. Debo trabajar mañana.

— Quedaste bastante bien en las fotografías, niña —ronroneó Jakotsu con irónica malicia. La maldad en sus ojos brillaba de forma felina, y sonreía retorcidamente haciendo que el bálsamo labial de tono natural reluciera en sus labios.

— Para eso me están pagando, Jakotsu —arremetió con indiferencia, soltándose el elaborado peinado de cinco minutos que le habían hecho—, para hacer bien mi trabajo. Así como a ti te están pagando para hacer bien el tuyo y mantener el pico cerrado.

Jakotsu la observó con furia y ella le sonrió triunfal, enarcando una ceja. Se encaminó con paso firme al vestidor y se puso su uniforme lila y negro. Al salir, Bankotsu y Sesshomaru estaban hablando un poco alejados de Jakotsu, los chicos e InuYasha, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre las fotografías.

— Dame mis Converse —demandó viendo a InuYasha.

InuYasha la observó por unos instantes de una manera que Rin no pudo identificar, como reclamándole por algo pero había algo más, y no sabía qué. Luego le entregó los zapatos, pero antes de que estos tocaran sus manos, Jakotsu se los arrebató y los entregó a uno de sus chicos. Para entonces Sesshomaru y Bankotsu estaban de vuelta justo para presenciar un intimidante duelo de miradas entre Rin y Jakotsu.

— ¡Bótalos, incinéralos, pero desaparécelos! —ordenó Jakotsu al chico, quien obedeció de inmediato.

— ¡Oye! Son míos, afeminado atrevido.

— Pero apestan.

— Puedes quedarte con esos —apuntó Bankotsu señalando los zapatos negros que llevaba puestos, tratando de zanjar un poco el terreno antes de que esos dos se arrancaran los cabellos—. Tómalos como un regalo de Seven Magazine para la futura señora Ishinomori —agregó, guiñándole un ojo de manera encantadora.

¿Qué más opción tenía? Sus adorados Converse ya estarían vueltos añicos o en una basura apestosa. Observó de nuevo los zapatos que llevaba. No eran feos, en realidad eran bastante bonitos y elegantes. Pero no eran suyos.

Rin suspiró y asintió ligeramente.

— Incluso con ese horrible uniforme, ahora que llevas esos zapatos te ves menos fea —se burló Jakotsu.

Tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez esos zapatos estilizaran su figura y todas esas cosas, pero ella adoraba sus Converse. Y odiaba cualquier cosa que Jakotsu mínimamente aceptara.

— Vámonos —anunció Sesshomaru.

— Tendrás los originales de las fotografías mañana en la mañana, nosotros conservaremos una copia de la fotografía para la portada y otras para el relleno —prometió Bankotsu.

InuYasha había dicho que la palabra de Bankotsu valía oro, y más le valía que fuera así, porque engañar a Sesshomaru Ishinomori no era una buena idea. Él podría acabar con Seven Magazine en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Rin estaba segura de que Bakotsu lo sabía tan bien como ella.

Sesshomaru asintió sin musitar palabra y Rin pudo ver la amenaza intrínseca en su mirada de oro. Bankotsu asintió, como acatando aquella sutil intimidación y se ofreció a llevarlos de regreso a la entrada. Rin se apresuró a alcanzar a Sesshomaru dando una pequeña carrera hasta poder caminar junto a él. No quería quedarse atrás con Jakotsu.

— Para ser una chica que sólo usa Converse sucios, caminas muy bien con zapatos de doce centímetros —apuntó Jakotsu viéndola de pies a cabeza con malicia.

Aquel comentario logró captar la atención de Rin, quien se detuvo en seco. Los demás también se habían detenido y la observaban a la espera de su respuesta, pero ella se limitó a tragar en seco y a asesinar a Jakotsu con la mirada.

Observó a Bankotsu de reojo, pero él tenía una expresión diferente a la de los demás. No parecía estar sorprendido ni mucho menos confuso. Él parecía saber algo, algo que Rin no quería que nadie descubriera.

— Algo tratas de ocultar tras esa fachada —le retó sonriendo con malicia, llevándose la uña escarlata a la boca.

— A diferencia de los hombres, Jakotsu, nostras la mujeres tenemos la ventaja de nacer sabiendo cómo usar un par de zapatos altos —respondió, desviando un poco el tema y con toda la intención de herirlo. Y lo consiguió, pues éste entornó los ojos tratando de ocultar su ira.

— He visto modelos de pasarela tambalearse con unos exactamente iguales, y tú corres como si nada para alcanzar a tu novio —apuntó enarcando su ceja.

Rin tragó en seco y le dio la espalda, caminando con la frente en alto en dirección a la puerta del estudio. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus propias uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos, pero algo le decía que debía tragarse sus palabras sino quería que las cosas se salieran de control. Lo menos que quería era que Jakotsu llegará a abrir la boca de más, no sin antes saber qué tanto conocía de ella.

— Adiós, querida —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Rin aceleró su pasó pero Sesshomaru la detuvo en medio del pasillo, tomándola del brazo con brusquedad y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¿A qué se refiere, _Blake_? —inquirió, atravesándola con la mirada.

— Nada —siseó—. Es sólo una víbora venenosa —dijo zafándose de su agarre y caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en su nuevo hogar, Rin empezó a acomodar las cosas en el pent-house con la ayuda de Ah-Un. Rápidamente organizó algo de cenar para los tres y los invitó a sentarse con ella en la mesa. Les dijo que podían ocupar los cuartos vacios, ya que permanecerían las veinticuatro horas a su lado, y aunque parecieron no entender, ella se aseguró de hacer que captaran el mensaje.<p>

La semana siguiente, las entrevistas para el reemplazo de Rin estaban viento en popa, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el entrenamiento de la nueva chica empezara. A Sussy seguía sin agradarle del todo la idea, pero fue acostumbrándose a que alguien más estaría junto a ella todos los días, sin embargo jamás podría hacerse a la idea de que Rin se marchara.

No dejaba de recriminarle que era una cobarde y que estaba echando a perder la oportunidad de su vida. Mientras que Rin sólo guardaba silencio como si sus labios estuvieran sellados por hilos invisibles y dolorosos.

Cumplido el plazo pactado, la novata estuvo lista y Rin tuvo que enfrentarse a lo que sería su último día en el edificio Ishinomori como empleada. Iba a ser un día difícil, pensó esa mañana antes de salir, sin embargo jamás se imaginó cuánto.

Había olvidado por completo que ese mismo día habría una junta de accionistas, y lo recordó cuando vio salir a Koga por las puertas del ascensor. Rápidamente fue hasta su cubículo, o mejor dicho, ex cubículo y avisó a su reemplazo. Ambas entraron a la oficina de Totosai y él las puso al corriente de lo que debían hacer, sería la oportunidad perfecta para entrenar a la novata en lo que debería hacer durante una junta de accionistas.

Al entrar en la sala de juntas con los documentos necesarios, Sesshomaru ya estaba allí esperando, observándola con aquella expresión amenazante y fría. Estaba tensó así que Rin se preparó psicológicamente para algún comentario o acto desagradable dirigido a ella. Un dardo letal lanzado para matar la ansiedad y el estrés que lo carcomía por dentro. Ella era como su juguete anti-estrés.

— _Blake_ —le llamó.

Rin tragó en seco, esperando que la chica nueva no se intimidara creyendo que ella también tendría que soportar ese tipo de cosas. Pero era obvio que no. Rin tenía la exclusividad de aquellas actitudes.

— Ven aquí —ordenó en un siseó fuerte.

Ella suspiró y dio un par de instrucciones a la chica nueva antes de ir hasta el puesto que ocupaba Sesshomaru, en la cabecera de la amplia mesa ovalada. Esperó expectante una orden, un insulto o algún comentario horrible, pero nada. Él se limitó a mirarla a ella y luego a la novata, y entonces, de improvisto, la agarró de la muñeca con tal fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y cayó tendida sobre la silla junto a Sesshomaru.

— ¡Oiga! —le reclamó entre susurros, tratando de evitar que la chica se percatara de algo, pero él ni se inmutó.

— Permanecerás aquí todo el tiempo —ordenó—. Ella deberá encargarse sola y tú deberás prestar atención a otras cosas más importantes.

Rin estaba a punto de interrogarlo pero justo en ese instante Koga atravesó la puerta de la sala. Saludó a Sesshomaru desde una distancia prudente. Sus ojos azules cautelosos no dejaban de reparar en Rin y en la nueva chica, que continuaba encargándose de los por menores de última hora.

Koga tomó asiento cerca de la mesa de las bebidas y fue entonces cuando Rin lo vio. Supo exactamente quien era antes de verlo, porque Sesshomaru apretó su muñeca, y fue hasta ese momento que recordó que él aun mantenía prisionera su muñeca.

Se sentía tan bien el contacto de su mano, que no tardó en acostumbrarse al calor que emitía. Pero se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Él quería que ella viera o presenciara algo, así que prestó atención al recién llegado.

Naraku.

Era un ser de aspecto sombrío, su piel pálida y cabello oscuro acentuaban aquella imagen, la cual trataba de apaciguar con la camisa azul celeste de su traje oscuro. Sus ojos profundos y misterios tenían un dejo extraño, casi lúgubre. Era un hombre aterrador, tanto la novata se sobresaltó al sentir su aura pesada y nauseabunda tras ella. La chica titubeó al entregarle la copia de su agenda del día, y tembló al guiarlo hasta una de las sillas.

Sin embargo, Naraku tenía otros planes. Ignoró a la chica y se acercó a Sesshomaru, pasando a espaldas de Rin, y entonces ella misma pudo constatar en carne propia qué había sentido la novata cuando lo sintió a su espalda.

Rin trató de ser invisible y de inhalar sólo el aire necesario para no llamar su atención más de lo debido, mientras él y Sesshomaru se daban un apretón de manos bastante formal viniendo de un par de rivales acérrimos. Sin embargo, su intento por pasar desapercibida fue en vano, y Naraku no tardó demasiado en reparar en su presencia.

— Rin Blake, ¿no es así? —inquirió de repente, extendiéndole su mano.

Rin tragó en seco. Su voz sonaba más lúgubre y pavorosa que sus propios ojos. Naraku era un ser demasiado desagradable, repugnante. No quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, incluso su sexto sentido le gritaba que huyera hasta el centro del parque, que se alejara de él. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru le dio un apretón disimulado a su muñeca izquierda, obligándola a reaccionar y a extenderle la mano a Naraku.

Un segundó apretón a su muñeca le indicó que debía demostrar firmeza, así que se armó de valor y le dio un fuerte apretón de mano a Naraku, conteniendo las nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

— Un placer, señor Kagami —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

— Me entere que es su último día —ronroneó tomando asiento en la silla libre junto a ella.

Los colores abandonar el rostro de Rin al saber que tendría que soportar su nauseabunda presencia durante toda la junta. Sesshomaru apretó nuevamente su muñeca, tal vez en un intento por darle valor, pero fue más el calor que irradiaba su mano, que el mismo apretón lo que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir.

Rin tragó en secó y mostró aquella sonrisa farsa que tanto odiaba.

— Sip —aseguró.

— Es una pena que Ishinomori deba prescindir de un elemento tan importante, como tú —le alagó, sin embargo había algo más tras aquella fachada de cordialidad. Algo repugnante.

— Nadie es irremplazable, señor Kagami.

— Tienes razón, pero tú hacías que las juntas de accionistas fueran mucho más soportables —dijo con aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Todo era mentira. Él jamás había reparado en ella más de una fracción de segundo, hasta ese día. ¿La estaba provocando o intentaba provocar a alguien más? Y si estaba provocando a alguien, ¿qué tanto sospechaba Naraku? Sin embargo, ¿Sesshomaru cedería antes sus juegos? No lo creía posible, pero si intentaba hacerlo ella se lo impediría.

Debía hacer algo, y ser más inteligente. Naraku sólo buscaba arruinar la fachada de impasividad de Sesshomaru con algún macabro objetivo. Y ella se lo impediría. Fuera lo que fuera perjudicaría a Sesshomaru y ella no podía permitirlo.

— Y, ¿cómo está la señora Kagami? —inquirió, mostrando una sonrisa más convincente que las anteriores.

— En casa —escupió Naraku.

— No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarlo por su matrimonio, señor Kagami. La señora Kagami es muy hermosa, es usted muy afortunado —aseguró, aunque ni siquiera tenía idea de quién carajos era la señora Kagami—. Le deseo muchas felicidades en su matrimonio y envíele mis buenos deseos a la señora Kagami, por favor.

Naraku torció el gesto, y se concentró en las personas que entraban a la sala de juntas. InuYasha y Myoga entraron seguidos de un presuroso Jaken. InuYasha le dedicó una mirada enfurecida a Naraku, y él le devolvió un gesto macabro y burlón.

Por último Hakudoshi hizo su entrada justo cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada. Hakudoshi no era tan sombrío como Naraku, pero era un hombre extraño no solamente por el hecho de ser alvino. Cuando la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos rojos, sus lentes se oscurecieron protegiéndolos de la destructiva luz artificial. Sin embargo, justo antes de que los lentes cambiaran de color, Rin observó en su mirada y no halló más que vacio y frialdad.

Naraku y Hakudoshi sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, y tras un parco saludo, el alvino se dirigió a Sesshomaru, con quien intercambió un par de palabras cordiales. InuYasha tomó asiento junto a Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi se sentó en medio de Koga y Naraku. Sin embargo, Hakudoshi prefirió entablar conversación con Koga que prestarle atención a Naraku, quien parecía absorto revisando la agenda en su Tablet.

Justo antes de que los accionistas empezaran a acomodarse para dar inicio a la reunión, alguien irrumpió sin ser anunciado o invitado. Pero por supuesto que él no necesitaba de esas cosas.

Rin jamás lo había visto, pero no necesitaba de eso para saber exactamente de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos dorados inescrutables recorrieron uno a uno los rostros de los presentes, y se detuvieron unos instantes más en los de Sesshomaru, InuYasha y Naraku. Y por último, repararon con sorpresa en ella y su reemplazo.

Sesshomaru e InuYasha se pusieron de pie, y los demás los imitaron. El hombre saludó uno a uno a los asistentes de manera muy formal, y por último se acercó a los hermanos Ishinomori. Estrechó a InuYasha en un fuerte abrazo, hasta que el joven lo obligó a apartarse con un sutil movimiento.

— Hola papá —masculló apenado.

El hombre sonrió complacido, logrando que las escasas arrugas de su rostro aparecieran.

— Sesshomaru —dijo parcamente, dando un par de palmadas al brazo de Sesshomaru.

— Padre —saludó el aludido tan o más parcamente que su padre—. Debió haber llamado para preparar la sala de juntas como es debido.

— No era mi intención asistir a otro de tus impecables discursos ni mucho menos enterarme de tus indiscutibles resultados. Sólo pase a ver cómo iban las cosas —dijo con voz grave y fuerte.

Pero pese a la seriedad en su voz, nadie le creyó. Era obvio que sólo pretendía tantear el terreno, ver cómo se movían las fichas. Ver cómo sería una junta de accionistas sin que su visita estuviera previamente anunciada.

—Aun así, debió haber llamado —reprochó Sesshomaru.

El hombre tomó asiento junto a Rin, donde minutos antes había estado Sesshomaru, quien ahora ocupaba el lugar de InuYasha y éste había tenido que arrebatarle el asiento a Jaken, casi que la fuerza.

— No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres accionista? —le preguntó entre susurros.

— ¡No! —respondió un poco intimidada. Esta frente a su futuro suegro y él ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que Sesshomaru estaba tramando tras esa fachada de respeto— No, señor.

Él le sonrió amablemente antes de añadir:

— Trabajas para nosotros —afirmó.

Rin dudó, y agachó la mirada apretando los labios.

— No… — El hombre la observó intrigado. Tal vez se preguntaba qué hacía ahí si aparentemente no tenía nada que ver con ellos— Es decir, sí, pero hoy es mi último día —Explicó, tratando de ahogar un ligero quiebre en su voz.

Él la observó unos minutos, intentado descifrar la extraña expresión de la joven.

— Soy Inu no Taisho Ishinomori.

Por supuesto que ella sabía quién era. Era uno de los empresarios más legendarios del país. ¿Quién no conocería las grandes hazañas de Inu no Taisho Ishinomori? Era más legendario que Donald Trump[1].

— Mucho gusto, señor Ishinomori — dijo tomando la mano que él le tendió—. Soy Rin Blake, la asistente personal de Totosai… Bueno, sólo hasta hoy — agregó, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Entiendo —masculló, dedicándole una mirada rápida a Totosai y luego a Sesshomaru.

A Rin le pareció que pese a su afirmación, en realidad el pobre hombre no entendía nada. Estaba mucho más perdido que ella.

Después de eso, la junta trascurrió con normalidad, y Sesshomaru estuvo impecable e insuperable como siempre. Él era admirable en los asuntos de negocios, y tal vez no hubiera alguien capaz de mostrar tal desempeño en el mundo.

Los ojos de Inu no Taisho brillaban de orgullo cada que su hijo hacía alguna intervención, sin embargo era el primero en cuestionar alguno de sus puntos o bombardearlo con una sarta de preguntas.

Inu no Taisho era un padre estricto, pero no parecía ser una mala persona, de alguna forma le recordó a su propio padre antes del accidente en el que murió su madre. Rin no tenía muchos recuerdos de aquella época, pero en los pocos que conservaba, la imagen de su padre era muy parecida a la del señor Inu no Taisho. Incluso la forma de mirar a sus hijos, le recordaba la mirada de su padre.

Ahora que lo conocía Rin podía estar totalmente de acuerdo con Jakotsu en una sola cosa: "Lo apuesto es de familia". A pesar de su edad, el señor Ishinomori era bastante apuesto. Tenía los mismos ojos dorados que sus hijos, pero en su cabellera platinada habían empezado a aparecer unos cuantos hilos de un color un poco más blancuzco y brillante, como iluminaciones naturales. Su cabellera le recordaba un poco a Richard Gere en "Novia a la Fuga"[2].

Terminada la junta, Inu no Taisho se acercó a Koga y Hakudoshi y los tres platicaron amenamente, mientras Naraku y Sesshomaru parecían discutir acaloradamente bajo la fachada de amabilidad y cordialidad.

Mientras tanto, Rin y su reemplazo platicaban acerca de lo que debía hacer en las juntas y cómo debía comportarse. InuYasha se acercó a ellas junto con Jaken, Myoga y Totosai. Todos esperaban descubrir qué era lo que quería Inu no Taisho, sin embargo él se limitó a platicar con Koga y Hakudoshi y luego se retiró a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

Tras él, salieron todos los demás excepto Rin, Sesshomaru e InuYasha, que se interrogaban mutuamente con la mirada.

— Ve a ver que papá no meta las narices donde no debe —dijo Sesshomaru tajante a InuYasha, quien inmediatamente recordó que en la oficina de Sesshomaru podría haber algo que arruinara sus planes.

— Es tu oficina —rezongó, viendo a Sesshomaru y luego a Rin—. Ve tú.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y lo asesinó con la mirada, pero InuYasha no menguó su actitud.

— Necesito hablar con _Blake_ a solas, o te largas ahora mismo o yo mismo te envío a mi oficina a golpes.

— Inténtalo, bastardo…

— Pueden dejar de pelearse —dijo exasperada—. Hay cosas más importantes. Naraku anda por ahí buscando un eslabón débil, ¿y ustedes dos piensan matarse a golpes y darle más motivos a su padre para que no abogue por Sesshomaru en un futuro? ¡Piensen! —les gritó.

InuYasha guardó silencio. Rin era como aquella voz fastidiosa y mandona en su cabeza, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, ella tenía razón. A regañadientes se marchó, refunfuñando que si encontraba a Naraku haciendo algo raro, lo mataría él mismo, y acabaría con los problemas de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando InuYasha estuvo fuera, Sesshomaru le entregó a Rin un sobre tamaño carta sellado. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, y él se limitó a responder:

— Espero que también cumplas con tu parte del negocio, _Blake_.

Rin ojeó los documentos del sobre y se encontró con unas solicitudes de empleo de varias empresas de diseño de software y plataformas web.

— Son las vacantes que puedo ofrecerte. Tú sólo escoge la compañía y cargo que quieras, y lo tendrás en cuanto te recibas.

Rin se quedó sin palabras. Había desde cargos de baja categoría hasta altos ejecutivos, desde empresas de medio pelo hasta multinacionales. Nunca pensó que él cumpliría con su parte tan pronto. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru era alguien demasiado profesional y correcto, así que ni siquiera debió dudarlo.

— Ahora, _Blake_, podrías explicarme ¿qué demonios hiciste con la mitad de tu mensualidad?

— ¡¿Qué? —Chilló anonadada— Usted ha estado… ¡Oh! —exclamó formando una O con la boca.

— A estas alturas, ese tipo de cosas no deberían sorprenderte —Sesshomaru tomó asiento nuevamente en su sitió, y Rin lo siguió temiendo lo peor—. Me sorprende imaginar ¿qué puede hacer una mocosa de veinte años con cincuenta mil dólares en una semana?

Rin guardó silencio y tragó en seco, mordiéndose la lengua.

— No tengo veinte —refutó, echando por la borda su intento de quedarse callada.

— No me interesa.

— Tampoco le interesa saber qué hago con el dinero que me paga por hacer mi parte del negocio. Simplemente debe importarle que haga bien las cosas.

— Te equivocas por enésima vez, _Blake._ Debo estar al tanto de todos y cada uno de los movimientos bancarios de la intrusa que voy a llevar a mi casa. Y es demasiado sospechoso que desaparezcan de tu cuenta cincuenta mil dólares de la noche a la mañana —Rin tragó en seco nuevamente—. El dinero fue retirado en efectivo, pensé que podrían haberte robado, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso se habrían llevado el resto del dinero. Además, el gerente del banco me dijo que habías ido personalmente a retirar el dinero —Hizo una pausa la espera de que ella intentara defenderse, pero en vista de la negativa, atacó— ¿Qué demonios haces con tu dinero?

— Nada que deba importarle —respondió con altanería, apretando la tela lila de la falda del uniforme.

Pero Sesshomaru ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, así que la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La observaba con sus ojos llameantes de ira.

— En este mismo instante me vas a decir qué haces con tu dinero. Estuve investigándote, _Blake._ Tienes movimientos bancarios bastante extraños para ser una mocosa huérfana sin más.

— ¡Es problema mío! —insistió, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

— No me tientes, _Blake. _Si creíste que Naraku era siniestro… No te imaginas cuán siniestro podría llegar a ser si me provocas. ¡Habla! —siseó.

Pero ella sólo apretó los labios y esquivó su mirada.

— No puedo —murmuró—. No puedo decirle.

— De haber sabido que eras una mujer con tantos problemas, habría escogido a otra. Ni tú ni yo podemos dar vuelta atrás. Habla.

Rin se vio vencida. Tenía razón. Si iba a casarse con él por lo menos debía saber eso. No es que fuera algo grave o lo peor que tuviera que confesarle. Aquello era sólo la punta del iceberg y si corría con suerte, Sesshomaru jamás descubriría lo que estaba oculto bajo el agua oscura de su pasado.

En la carpeta de la agenda de la junta de Sesshomaru garabateó una dirección, un número de dos cifras y un nombre.

— Es un hogar de ancianos —dijo—. Habitación 31. Doctora Sato. Averígüelo usted mismo ya que es tan bueno metiendo las narices donde no debe.

— No pienses que soy tan estúpido para creer que eres un alma caritativa y…

— No piense que soy tan estúpida para darle datos falsos —le interrumpió—. Vaya y encontrará la razón. Y si quiere saber aun más, tenga —dijo escribiendo otra dirección, un numero de tres dígitos y otro nombre junto a la nota anterior.

— ¿Otro hogar de ancianos que recibe tus donaciones, _Blake_? —Inquirió incrédulo, enarcando una ceja con sarcasmo.

— ¡No! —Gritó exasperada— Es sólo otro hogar para ancianos —siseó—. Nada más. Habitación 106. Doctor Fukunaka.

— Vendrás conmigo —ordenó.

— Ha demostrado que puede hacerlo solito. No se preocupe. No le miento.

— ¡He dicho que vendrás conmigo! —gruñó exasperado, poniéndose de pie y arrastrándola con él.

— ¡Suélteme! Me lastima —dijo, retorciéndose para tratar de liberarse.

Sesshomaru aflojó un poco el agarre en su muñeca, pero no la soltó. La observó fijamente, siendo consciente de la cercanía entre ambos.

— Dije que vendrías conmigo —agregó en un tono bajo y diferente.

Su voz aterciopelada hizo cosquillas en los oídos de Rin, trasmitiendo una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

— Hoy no —murmuró sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—. Las visitas son sólo los domingos, martes y jueves de ocho a doce y de dos a cinco; y los sábados medio día.

— Mas te vale que sea cierto —le atacó.

— No tengo porqué mentirle.

— Pasaré por ti mañana temprano, y no intentes nada estúpido, _Blake._

Rin se soltó con un movimiento bruzo y salió de la sala de juntas, llevándose el sobre con los posibles empleos.

— Rin —le llamó

Nunca la había llamado así. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella voz aterciopelada y sensual pronunciando su nombre. Y sonaba tan bien… Un estremecimiento le recorrió todos los nervios de su cuerpo, y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar un profundo suspiro. Era el sonido más dulce y hermoso que había escuchado jamás.

— Enfrentarse a Naraku no es lo mismo que enfrentarse a Jakotsu —le aconsejó, cuando ella giró el rostro para verlo a la cara.

Rin arrugó el entrecejo, sorprendida por aquella extraña recomendación.

— Jakotsu sólo habla. Con Naraku es a otro nivel, _Blake. _Él asunto mío —siseó—. No te metas.

— Usted me metió en todo esto —le recordó.

— Sólo eres parte del plan, quien enfrentará a Naraku al final seré yo.

Al llegar a su cubículo, sus compañeros de trabajo le tenían preparada una pequeña despedida, así que el resto de la tarde se paso entre adioses fugaces y empacando el resto de sus cosas.

— Pasaré por tu casa en un rato —dijo Sussy.

Con sólo escuchar eso, Rin pensó que el mundo se le caería encima. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sussy que ahora vivía en un pent-house de lujo, cuya renta costaba el doble de lo que ganaba antes del negocio de Sesshomaru?

— ¡No! —Exclamó— M-mejor voy a tu casa en un rato. Podemos ver unas pelis. Llevo palomitas —propuso, fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¡Buena idea! —Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa— Invitemos a la novata y a InuYasha.

— Encárgate. No tengo cabeza para nada más hoy —comentó, frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

Sussy asintió, creyendo que la extraña actitud de Rin podría deberse a su situación de desempleo, pero no sabía cuán lejos estaba de la realidad.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Rin se despertó temprano, se vistió con unos jeans, un suéter rojo y las botas negras de invierno tacón cinco y medio.<p>

Al salir de su recamara, preparó el desayuno de Kuro y saludó a Ah-Un. A eso de las ocho de la mañana, ya estaba haciendo el desayuno para ella y Ah-Un cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

— ¿Qué hace? —Inquirió desde el arco de la cocina, con el cuchillo en la mano— ¿Quién le dijo que podía entrar como Pedro por su casa? ¡Deme esas llaves! —exigió. Pero él la ignoró por completo.

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¡No! —Gritó exasperada, harta de que él siempre ignorara sus preguntas y la tratara como a una muñeca— Ah-Un y yo tenemos hambre. No sé usted, pero nosotros somos humanos, no cuerpos gloriosos, que no sienten nada, como supongo que usted lo es.

— ¿Ah-Un? —repitió enarcando una ceja al tiempo que se acercaba a la cava de vinos del mini bar.

— ¡Olvídelo! —dijo regresando a la cocina para retirar los huevos revueltos de la estufa, y sacar el pan de la tostadora.

Mientras tanto, el par de tailandeses ponían los platos sobre la mesa ante la mirada algo atónita de Sesshomaru. Rin sirvió las cuatro porciones de huevos acompañados con tortillas, y luego regresó con el té, no sin antes arrebatarle la botella de vino a Sesshomaru y regresarla a su sitio.

— Hay té —le informó, atravesándolo con la mirada.

Sesshomaru la siguió indiferente hasta la mesa y tomó asiento en la cabecera. Rin se sentó a su derecha y los tailandeses tomaron asiento junto a ella.

— No compartiré la mesa con un gato —siseó cuando Kuro se encaramó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Lejos de Sesshomaru.

— No es un gato. Es MI gato —le aclaró tajante—. E indiscutiblemente viene incluido en el "paquete Blake" —informó, bebiendo de su taza de té, dando por terminado el tema.

Tomaron el desayuno en absoluto silencio, y cuando estuvieron listos partieron. Sesshomaru la condujo hasta su Aston Martin y los gemelos los escoltaron en el Audi.

— ¿A dónde prefieres ir primero?

— No me interesa.

Sesshomaru encendió su Aston y condujo a la dirección más cercana, justo como Rin sospechó pero allí ya no hallaría nada, nada más que unos cuantos archivos y expedientes.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa antigua y roída con un amplio jardín. Algunos ancianos paseaban por el jardín enfundados en gruesos abrigos viejos, mientras que otros observaban el exterior desde las ventanas, apesadumbrados y meditabundos, como si el peso de su vejes fuera más de lo que ellos podían soportar.

Sin que Rin se diera cuenta, Sesshomaru ya había descendido del auto y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto. Ella suspiró y, dubitativamente, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. Permanecieron en silencio observando la fachada del edificio, sin decidirse a entrar, especialmente porque Rin parecía haberse quedado sembrada en el suelo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba y la línea de su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Sesshomaru tomó su brazo e intentó tirar de ella, pero ella estaba completamente rígida. La observó fijamente, pero Rin ni siquiera reparó en la fuerza descomunal de su mirada. El único movimiento que hacía era apretar con fuerza excesiva el asa de su bolsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1. Donald Trump: **Es un magnate empresario estadounidense. Todos lo conocemos (no solamente por su peluquín asqueroso) por su reality show "The Apprentice".

**2. Novia a la Fuga: **Es una película de 1999 protagonizada por Rechard Gere y Julia Roberts. Es la historia de una joven, Maggy (Julia) a la que le encantan los compromisos matrimoniales, pero le horroriza el matrimonio. Intrigado, Ike (Gere) escribe una columna sobre el caso de la joven, sin prever el enfado de Maggie y la cadena de enredos que acabará desatando. Es de los mismos creadores de "Mujer Bonita", el clásico de todos los tiempos. Es una muy buena película.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas<p>

He actualizado un poco antes de lo usual, en parte porque sus comentarios me han alentado para no hacerlos esperar mucho, y en parte porque creo que la próxima actualización demorará un poco :S

Es probable que deba ausentarme de la ciudad por unos días por motivos de trabajo, y tendré acceso limitado a algún PC :( No vayan a olvidarse de la historia, por favor!

Agradezco mucho su paciencia y ofrezco disculpas de antemano por la futura tardanza.

Bueno, ¿qué tal los trucos sucios y bajos de Sesshomaru para obtener lo que quiere... ¿Serían sólo trucos? Hmmmm

Y, qué sabrán de Rin los hermanos de Seven Magazine que ella no quiera que nadie más sepa? Qué cosas esconderá Rin de su pasado y porqué?

Pero quién se iba a imaginar que Rin intentaría defender a Sesshomaru de Naraku a capa y espada jajajaja. Rin definitivamente no se mide.

Bien, ya hemos conocido los dos grandes obstáculos de Sesshomaru: Naraku y su propio padre. ¿Serán también los enemigos de Rin? Dudo que Rin con lo buena que es pueda llegar a considerar a alguien como su enemigo.

Jajajaja, lo siguiente es algo que sólo las chicas pueden responder: ¿Qué puede hacer una chica con 50 mil dólares en una semana? Hmmmmmmmm... ¿Qué harían, chicas, con 50 mil dólares en una semana? Si me preguntan a mi (y yo se que muchas dirán lo mismo), los gastaría en ropa en un día jajajaja.

Pero obviamente no podemos esperar que un chico, en especial uno sexy como Sesshomaru, sepa ese pequeño detalle de nosotras. jajajaja. ¿Qué creen que hizo Rin con 50 mil dólares?

¿Qué esconderá Rin en aquel hogar de ancianos? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.

Por favor, háganme saber si se me voló algún errorcillo por ahí. También díganme si les ha gustado o no, sus comentarios me han ayudado a mejorar mucho mi forma de escribir. Gracias!

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a todos los que pasaron y leyeron. Yo sé que a muchos les encanta esta historia, y eso me motiva a escribir y a idear cosas locas y nuevas.

Agradezco especialmente a **I can hear the screems tonight **y a** SolMjTaisho **por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Mil gracias. Cada vez son más los que lo hacen y eso me complace mucho.

Agradezco como siempre a **Miara Makisan** por comentar. Siempre espero con ansias tu comentario :D También quiero agradecer a **ary princxsaku**, **nodoka-san**, **Irivel**, **Queen Scarlett**, **irasue15**, **I can hear the screems tonight** y **SolMjTaisho, **por comentar. Yo sé que todas a un siguen con ganas de matarme :S Lo siento, pero es necesario :D (jua jua jua)

Un abrazo de oso gigante y beso para todos!

Nos leemos.

_Sammy Blue_


	10. Chapter 10: Secretos

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 10**

**Secretos**

Sesshomaru continuaba observándola y ella permanecía inmóvil, así que él pasó un brazo por su cintura y la obligó a despertar.

Rin lo interrogó con la mirada y arrugó el entrecejo, interrogándolo por haber tomado posesión de su cintura como si nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¡No me toque! —Siseó, recordando aquel engaño de la fotografía.

No quería que volviera aprovecharse de lo que su mero contacto ocasionaba en ella. Rápidamente se deshizo de aquel abrazo falso, y se acercó a Ah-Un, que permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

— Ridículo —masculló él, avanzando por la entrada principal del hogar de ancianos.

Tal vez tenía razón, era ridículo molestarse por ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que durante los últimos meses tendrían que hacer algunas sutiles demostraciones de afecto frente a las cámaras de los periodistas y una multitud de personas más. Sin embargo, no quería que la tocara. No ahora cuando su secreto estaba a punto de ser descubierto.

— Aquí ya no hay nada que ver, señor Ishinomori —dijo sin moverse de su lugar, y deteniendo el avance de Sesshomaru.

Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin darse la vuelta por completo.

— No hay nada aquí —repitió—. Nada más un historial médico.

Sesshomaru no le prestó atención y continuó avanzando como si nada.

— ¡No quiero entrar allí! —Él se detuvo de nuevo—. Vaya usted solo si quiere. Yo no me moveré de aquí.

Regresó al auto e Intentó abrir la puerta, pero Sesshomaru ya había puesto el seguro, así que dejó de luchar, sin embargo cuando giró para verlo, él ya estaba a su lado y acababa de quitar el seguro. Rin exhaló profundamente y aferrándose al abrigo limpió disimuladamente una pequeña lágrima que recorría su rostro.

Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto indicándole con una mueca silente que entrara sin chistar, y ella obedientemente lo hizo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio dentro del auto, estacionados frente al hogar de ancianos.

Rin sabía lo que debía hacer: Le debía una explicación, y él la estaba esperando impaciente.

— La persona que vinimos a ver ya no está aquí —comenzó, sin saber cómo proseguir—. Mejor vamos al otro lugar —prosiguió, sin atreverse a confesarle—. Queda a las afueras de la ciudad.

Rin abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y dio por cerrado el tema… de momento. Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente la carretera, hasta que finalmente arrancó el auto.

Agradeció mentalmente que él hubiera comprendido, pero estaba segura que su paciencia tenía un límite, y ella estaba acercándose peligrosamente a esos límites.

Tras una media hora de camino llegaron por fin al otro hogar de ancianos que, para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, era bastante diferente al anterior. Mientras el primero lucia viejo y maltrecho, este agradable y aunque era antiguo estaba muy bien conservado.

A pesar de estar en pleno invierno, era obvio suponer que en otras estaciones los jardines deberías refulgir de una multitud de colores y aromas. La fachada principal era la de una antigua mansión de principios del siglo pasado, que había sido remodelada y adaptada recientemente para hacer juego con un edificio adicional que estaba construido justo detrás de la primera estructura.

Sesshomaru ingresó al complejo por la entrada para autos, un camino empedrado bordeado de arboles sin hojas, y aparcó en el estacionamiento a unos pasos del jardín oeste de la estructura principal.

Avanzaron por el sendero bordeado de pasto seco y algunos bancos de mármol, mientras un viento helado les revolvía los cabellos y le erizaba la piel a Rin. Sin embargo, los rayos mortecinos del sol lograban apaciguar un poco el frío de la mañana.

A su alrededor, algunos ancianos aprovechaban la escasa luz del sol, abrigados con clásicos gabanes de piel y acompañados de enfermeras y enfermeros que vigilaban hasta el más mínimo de sus suspiros.

Sesshomaru reconoció a un anciano, que estaba sentado en un banco de mármol en compañía de otro anciano y una enfermera. Era un magnate, un viejo rival de su padre. Había competido hombro a hombro durante muchísimos años, sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, recluido en un hogar geriátrico, leyendo lo que parecía ser un viejo y maltratado libro.

Cuando el anciano alzo la vista hacia ellos para ver quién deambulaba por el camino empedrado, lo reconoció e hizo un sencillo asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, el cual Sesshomaru regresó con cordialidad.

— ¿Quién es? —susurró Rin, curiosa, luego de saludar al anciano con una asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es un magnate. Su familia adquirió prestigio a mediados del siglo pasado. Él estuvo a la cabeza de los negocios de la familia por muchos años. Cuando mi padre entró en ese mundo, él ya era toda una autoridad. Mi padre se las ingenió para arrebatarle jugosos negocios y durante años fueron enemigos acérrimos, pero la salud del anciano empeoró hace poco más de diez años y tuvo que ceder todo al bueno para nada de su hijo mayor —Hizo una larga pausa, y sonriendo con malicia, agregó—: Adsorbí una de sus compañías hace tan sólo unos días. Él imbécil tiene tan mala cabeza para los negocios como para las mujeres.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuando la curiosidad de Rin salía a flote, no había nadie que pudiera detener su horda de preguntas.

— Sus divorcios han sido millonarios.

— ¿Lo conozco?

— No. Pero lo harás —Tras una corta pausa, comentó más para sí que para ella, ensimismado en el recuerdo de la mirada cansada del anciano—. No sabía que estuviera aquí.

Rin lo observó largamente, hasta que llegaron al pórtico. De pie junto a la puerta, los esperaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años ataviada con una bata blanca, y que les sonreía ampliamente tras sus anteojos gigantes de vidrio grueso. Rin le devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, tirando del brazo de Sesshomaru con insistencia para que le siguiera el paso.

— Doctora Sato —Saludó Rin alegremente.

— ¡Señorita Blake, qué gusto tenerla por aquí tan seguido!

— Quiero presentarle al señor Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

— Mucho gusto —dijo él parcamente.

— Un placer conocerlo, señor Ishinomori.

— ¿Cómo está ella, doctora? —inquirió en un tono más serio, tras una breve pausa.

— ¡Oh!, muy bien, señorita. ¿Quiere verla?

Rin dudó unos minutos y luego asintió, sintiendo como le escocían los ojos. Deseaba más que verla. Quería abrazarla, besarla, acariciar sus cabellos, hablar con ella…

— ¿Hay… alguna mejoría? —preguntó, mientras subían las escaleras y avanzaban por pasillos de níveas paredes.

— Hemos podido controlar los cambios de humor bruscos y la agresividad con las enfermeras.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia y sin prestar atención al camino que recorrían, pues la explicación de la doctora ocupaba toda su mente. Estaba tan absorta, que estuvo a punto de chocar con un sofá, de no haber sido porque Sesshomaru lo evitó, halándola de un brazo. Rin le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, y permaneció aferrada a su brazo hasta que llegaron a una puerta que ostentaba número el treinta y uno en caracteres dorados.

— ¿Desean verla? —preguntó la doctora de nuevo, pues Rin parecía más nerviosa y preocupada, que convencida de ver a la mujer.

Rin tragó en seco y dudó nuevamente. Definitivamente ya no estaba tan convencida de querer darle una explicación a Sesshomaru. No sabía si podía confiar plenamente en él. Y tampoco estaba convencida de permitir que él conociera esta faceta de su vida. En realidad, no sabía qué esperar de él, era tan misterioso y tan impredecible.

— Sé que aunque no lo parezca, los avances que hemos hecho son muy significativos para los resultados a largo plazo del tratamiento —prosiguió la doctora—. Nos ayuda a evitar un posible comportamiento autodestructivo en un futuro, y otras complicaciones que eso traería… Es una enfermedad degenerativa difícil de tratar.

— ¿Cómo se ha adaptado? —preguntó tras una pausa.

— Siempre es complicado este tipo de cambios, en especial para pacientes con Alzheimer, pero parece que está más feliz aquí que donde estaba antes —respondió la doctora sonriendo dulcemente—. Creo que le encanta ver hacia el lago, y ya no se despierta durante las noches.

Rin sonrió complacida. Aquello sí era una gran noticia. Era bueno saber que por primera vez había hecho algo bien. Además de que era reconfortante ver que de todo aquel negocio retorcido con Ishinomori estaban resultando avances tan alentadores y agradables.

— Las terapias cognitivo-conductuales han dado buenos frutos, señorita Blake —continuó alentándola, al ver la sonrisa sincera de Rin—. Puede ver los avances usted misma —Afirmó señalando la puerta—. Acaba de regresar de su paseo por el jardín. Debe estar en compañía de una de nuestras enfermeras justo ahora.

— Eh… Puede darnos unos segundos, doctora. Por favor —suplicó, viendo a Sesshomaru de reojo.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto. Estaré afuera —les informó, regresando por donde habían entrado.

Rin suspiró, sabiendo que ya era hora de confesarle a Sesshomaru esa parte de su historia. Pero es que era tan difícil.

Decidida por fin, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró con cuidado, entreabriendo un poco la puerta para que Sesshomaru pudiera echar una ojeada al interior.

La habitación era como un pequeño apartamento dentro de la antigua mansión. Una cama, una mesita de noche, un secreter antiguo, un armario y una mesita de té japonesa, eran los únicos muebles vistosos de la habitación.

En el interior una joven enfermera platicaba con una ancianita. La mujer no debía sobrepasar los 70 años, y llevaba el cabello largo y canoso recogido completamente en una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

La anciana parecía absorta en la vista del pequeño lago artificial y medio congelado, que se colaba por el vidrio de la ventana. Ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención a la joven sin embargo, cuando ella preguntaba algo, la mujer respondía sin dudar.

— Es mi abuelita —explicó entre susurros, tras cerrar la puerta de improvisto para que los ocupantes de la habitación no repararan en su presencia.

Rin se alejó de la puerta y tomó asiento en el sofá con el que casi había tropezado minutos antes.

— Eres huérfana —le retó, entornando los ojos y sentándose a su lado.

— Aparentemente —masculló, sonriendo sin ganas.

— Explícate —exigió exasperado.

— Es la madre de mi madre. Se llama Kaede.

— ¡Eres huérfana, Rin! —Le gritó más exasperado de lo usual, e incluso olvidándose del usual "_Blake_"— Averigüe todo sobre ti antes… —se acalló bruscamente.

— Antes de contratarme o, mejor dicho, antes de seleccionarme como pieza clave de su plan, ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí! —gritó, dándole un puño al brazo del sillón.

— ¡Pues se equivocó! —Le respondió alzando la voz— Mi abuelita esta justo detrás de esa puerta —dijo señalando la puerta—. Hay una falla en su red de información, señor Ishinomori. ¡Se equivocó!

Sesshomaru la interrogó con la mirada, sin poder creer que su red de información hubiera fallado en ese detalle. Para él nada podía ser imposible, y menos obtener ese tipo de datos sobre alguien.

Rin sonrió satisfecha de haber logrado desconcertarlo aunque fuera un poco. Pero aun no era momento de sonreír.

— La razón por la que usted no dio con mi abuelita es porque no hay nada en este país que me relacione con ella… Salvo que yo sé que es mi abuelita —Ella suspiró antes de continuar—. Verá, hace años…, cuando mi madre huyo de Japón con mi padre, al tramitar su nacionalidad británica adoptó el apellido de mi padre, Blake, como suyo. En Japón usted no hallará nunca rastros de mi madre, si busca con los datos que le he dado. En cambio, si la busca con su apellido de soltera, encontrara que tengo una abuela —Sesshomaru no dejaba de entornar los ojos, llameantes de ira—. Igual sucede conmigo. Para cualquiera, Rin Blake no tiene familiares en Japón. Ni en Japón ni en Gran Bretaña —aclaró.

— ¿Hay alguien más aparte de ella?

— No —respondió rápidamente, tragando en seco—. Mi tía se encargaba de cuidarla, pero murió hace unos años. Desde entonces yo me ocupó de ella, obviamente sólo puedo hacerme pasar por un alma caritativa que ayuda a una anciana desconocida —Hubo una larga pausa en la que ni se observaron—. Averigüé si existía alguna posibilidad de encargarme de ella completamente, de llevarla a mi casa, pero al no tener ningún vínculo de sangre ante la ley, no puedo hacer nada. Además, si estuviera conmigo tendría que permanecer sola todo el tiempo, porque tengo que trabajar, y como comprenderá, eso no es bueno para un paciente con Alzheimer. Podría caerse, salir del edificio sin que nadie se dé cuenta, o lastimarse mientras no estoy en casa —la voz se le quebró y tuvo que tragar en seco para contenerse—. Cualquier golpe podría ser…

Rin se reclinó en el sofá y respiró hondo. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien que no fuera Sussy. Y, a pesar de que con Sussy había mucha más confianza, siempre era igual de difícil.

— Supongo que ya debe imaginar en qué gasté cincuenta mil dólares, ¿no es así? —Sesshomaru asintió en silencio y ella apretó los labios—. Antes estaba en el otro lugar —le explicó—, era lo único que podía costear con mis ingresos —suspiró nuevamente—. Allí no había tantos lujos, ni médicos, ni enfermeras, ni tratamientos innovadores, pero por lo menos estaba segura de que la cuidaban…, algo que yo no podía hacer.

» Mi temor más grande siempre fue que saliera sola, deambulara por las calles y se perdiera, y no poder encontrarla nunca. Solía tener pesadillas con eso. Pero sabía allí estaba vigilada y cuidaban de ella, y eso era un alivio. Pero nunca me gustó ese lugar, ella no se lo merecía.

» Y ahora… Aquí no solamente la bañan y le dan de comer, sino que recibe un buen tratamiento que, en determinado momento, podría hasta retrasar el avance de la enfermedad —Comentó—. La atención es casi personalizada. Siempre hay una persona a su lado asegurándose de que no se haga daño o no se caiga.

— Es un lugar costoso —afirmó viendo de reojo los acabados y recordando al magnate que habían visto al entrar.

— Sip —afirmó—. Pero ahora puedo pagarlo. Esa siempre fue una de mis metas, pero temía que cuando por fin pudiera lograrlo… fuera demasiado tarde. Usted me entiende —dijo apretando los labios.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para enviarla de un lugar a otro? No eres familiar suyo legalmente, así que no puedes disponer de ella.

— Este lugar es costoso, pero no vale cincuenta grandes —dijo suspicaz, enarcando una ceja. Odiaba mentirle, pero era necesario si no quería que él descubriera más de lo debido. Además, si combinaba las mentiras con algo de verdad, tal vez fueran más difíciles de descubrir—. Tuve que…

— Sobornar es un delito —le recordó.

— Pero fue para algo bueno —protestó sonriendo melancólicamente—. ¡Y no me da miedo! Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Sesshomaru la observó por unos minutos, tal vez intentando creerse todo el cuento. Pero qué otra opción tenía. Aquella era la verdad, o por lo menos una parte de la verdad, la parte que podía confesarle. La parte que utilizaba para ocultar lo demás.

— Quiero verla un momento —dijo poniéndose de pie— ¿Quiere entrar conmigo? —preguntó, esperando tal vez una negativa, pero sorprendentemente él se puso de pie, dispuesto a acompañarla.

Rin sonrió ampliamente, y llamó un par de veces a la puerta. Tras la indicación de la enfermera, Rin asomó la cabeza con cautela y le sonrió a la ancianita, que la veía fijamente, como tratando de identificar algo en su rostro. Tratando de recordarla.

Aquello siempre era lo más difícil. Tenerla justo en frente, querer abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, y aun así debía contenerse por miedo a que esto sólo pudiera desencadenar en una reacción desfavorable.

Por otro lado, su abuela desde hacía muchos años no lograba recordarla. Las neuronas encargadas de almacenar la información referente a Rin en la vida de Kaede, habían muerto ya. Era como si nunca hubiera existido para ella. Kaede jamás, jamás recordaría que tenía una nieta llamada Rin, hija de su segunda hija.

Aquella enfermedad es como un virus mortal, que con forme avanza elimina información importante del disco duro, y cuando la información ha desaparecido, empieza a borrar funciones básicas, como hablar, comer y la capacidad para relacionarse con otras personas. Una a una las neuronas mueren y ciertas partes del cerebro se atrofian.

Rin esperó cautelosa junto a la puerta, pero la anciana aun intentaba reconocerla.

— Hola —dijo Rin, sonriéndole anchamente y dando un pequeño paso hacia ella.

Kaede entornó los ojos, rebuscando en su cabeza algo referente a aquella jovencita que le sonreía desde la puerta. Unos segundos después, le devolvió la sonrisa, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

¡La había recordado! Su abuelita la había reconocido. Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa, respirando hondamente en repetidas ocasiones. Se acercó mucho más a ella y Sesshomaru la siguió.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto…, Tomoyo?

Al escuchar estas palabras, el mundo de Rin se vino abajo. No sabía qué responder ni qué hacer. Era como si le hubieran echado un baldado de agua sacada de las profundidades del lago del jardín.

Rin se detuvo en seco. Pero la enfermera le indicó que le siguiera la corriente.

— Eh… Fui a comprar pan, ab… —se acalló y de inmediato se corrigió— Mamá. Traje este —dijo sacando una caja que apenas y cabía en su bolso—. Es el que tanto te gusta —agregó con la voz entrecortada.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente al reconocer el pan dulce que Rin le enseñaba. Entonces, Rin se acercó a ella y depositó un largo y profundo beso en su frente. Puso cajita de pan en la mesita de té y continuó acariciándole el cabello canoso.

— ¡Qué descortés eres, niña!

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, mamá —se excusó Rin—. Te presentó al señor Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Rin sólo rogaba que Sesshomaru le ayudara siguiéndole el juego, y que no se mostrara frío e indolente por una vez en su miserable vida. No quería que su abuelita soportara una sola de sus crueldades.

— Mucho gusto, señora —dijo él para sorpresa de Rin.

— El placer es mío, joven Ishinomori—respondió, sonriéndole con la misma dulzura que lo hacía Rin.

Ahora Sesshomaru no podía siquiera negar que Rin le hubiera dicho la verdad. Aquel guiño era idéntico al de Rin, claro que el de Kaede estaba un poco maltratado por los signos de la edad y el cansancio de la vez, pero podía jurar que en un pasado habría sido idéntico al de su futura esposa.

— Siéntese por favor —dijo indicándole un lugar en la mesa de té—. Sírvele un poco de té al joven, niña —Le reprendió al ver como Rin se quedaba absorta en el rostro perfecto de Sesshomaru.

Ella asintió y rápidamente la enfermera le indicó dónde estaba el té. Sirvió un poco para los tres y ambos continuaron fingiendo que Rin era Tomoyo. Kaede de vez en cuando desvariaba recordando anécdotas de sus hijas, y de momentos olvidaba o confundía nombres o lugares de importancia. Sin embargo, nuevamente para sorpresa de Rin, Sesshomaru fue paciente y comprensivo, e incluso se inventó una historia convincente de cómo había conocido a "Tomoyo".

En todo este tiempo, Rin no dejó de mimar a su abuelita, y estaba dichosa de verla tan feliz y a gusto. Por otro lado, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para revisarla superficialmente en busca de alguna herida o indicio de brusquedad por parte de las enfermeras, pues aunque aquel era un lugar costoso, había visto muchos casos en el mundo de ancianos maltratados por las personas que los cuidan. Y no quería que su abuelita corriera esta suerte.

Poco antes de las doce, la enfermera les indicó entre señas que el tiempo de las visitas estaba llegando a su fin. Y con pesar, Rin tuvo que despedirse.

— Mamá, el señor Ishinomori debe irse ya —dijo levantándose con él.

— Un placer conocerlo.

— El placer ha sido mío, señora Kaede.

— Acompañaré al señor a la puerta, luego pasaré por unas pinturas a la tienda —dijo despidiéndose de ella, recordando que antes de irse a Gran Bretaña, su madre pintaba para una humilde galería de la ciudad.

— No tardes mucho. Pronto será hora de comer.

— Sí, mamá —respondió abrazándola fuertemente, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando, Tomoyo? —preguntó, notando sus mejillas mojadas.

— No es nada, mamá —dijo sonriendo fingidamente—. No tardaré.

Rin escoltó a Sesshomaru a la puerta, pero antes de llegar hasta allí, Kaede dijo:

— ¡Tomoyo!

Rin se giró un poco para verla, y Sesshomaru aguardó tras ella.

— Este muchacho sí me gusta para ti… Los hombres de occidente no son buenos para una niña como tú. Creen conocer demasiado del mundo y no valoran lo importante, lo que está aquí —dijo señalando su pecho.

Rin abrió la boca en señal de protesta, pero desistió, y simplemente asintió tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pensando que quizás algo similar le habría dicho a su madre cuando conoció a su padre.

La familia de Tomoyo jamás aprobó la relación con su padre, siempre dijeron que no era bueno para ella, sin embargo nadie había amado tanto a Tomoyo como Thomas Blake. Y nadie sintió tanto su muerte como él. Rin podía dar fe ciega de ello.

Todos en la familia de Tomoyo se habían equivocado con respecto a Thomas, así como su abuela se había equivocado respecto a Sesshomaru. Él no era bueno para nadie. Él no era bueno, aunque sabía aparentarlo muy bien cuando le convenía.

Rin sonrió y giñó un ojo a su abuela, y terminó de escoltar a Sesshomaru a la puerta.

— ¿Qué quiso decir? —inquirió Sesshomaru cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

—Eh… —Rin dudó antes de animarse a responder— Tomoyo era mi madre —le informó, aunque a estas alturas él ya debía saberlo—. Y-y cuando mis padres se conocieron…, papá nunca le simpatizo a la familia de mamá… —«Por eso ella huyó con él a Londres», quiso completar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Sesshomaru no era Sussy para contarle aquella historia. Inhaló hondamente y agregó—: Es una larga historia. Complicada.

— ¿Porqué te confundió con ella?

— No lo sé. Hay ocasiones en que ni siquiera logra relacionarme con algo… y tengo que inventar cualquier historia para que me permita hablar con ella, desde vendedora de pinturas hasta la doctora de turno. Hoy por lo menos pude fingir ser mamá, y acercarme un poco a ella. Hasta pude acariciarla —comentó sonriéndole, mientras doblaban la esquina del pasillo para salir a las escaleras que daban al recibidor.

— Supuse que te parecías a tu madre…

— Nop —le atajó—. Bueno, en realidad, no mucho: Cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca, pero mis facciones son diferentes. Tengo la nariz Blake —agregó señalando su nariz respingada, demasiado estilizada, demasiado inglesa para ser herencia de una familia nipona—. Además, tengo los labios de mi otra abuela. Soy una mezcla extraña de las dos familias, en cambio…

— En cambio ¿qué?

— E-en cambio mamá tenía labios finos y una nariz diminuta —respondió nerviosa, esquivando la pregunta adrede, sin que él logrará notarlo—. El que me hubiera confundido con mi mamá fue… coincidencia.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio y ella se dedicó a seguirlo por las escaleras, pero al llegar al segundo piso, él giró a la derecha.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A hablar con el director de este lugar.

— ¿Para qué?

— Las empresas Ishinomori deben mostrarse comprometidas con la sociedad, y esto es una buena oportunidad.

Rin lo agarró del brazo y frenó su avance de repente. Lo observó con una mezcla de urgencia y desespero.

— ¡No lo haga! —Suplicó, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Él la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su postura, sujetándolo con fuerza sin dejar de presionarlo con su mirada.

Tenía que lograr que la escuchara. Si él quería saldar su deuda con la sociedad, que ya de por sí sola debía ser bastante grande, ella conocía una mejor manera para hacerlo.

— Los familiares de las personas que están aquí pagamos muy bien para que ellos reciban el mejor trato del país, y uno de los mejores del planeta. Este es un centro especializado en Alzheimer y en el cuidado de ancianos con demencia senil. Además, familiares como los de su amigo el magnate hacen jugosos donativos anuales a cambio de ciertos privilegios para ellos. Pero eso es otra historia. El punto es que, no me parece que las personas que están aquí necesiten de su generosidad, señor Ishinomori, ni del dinero de sus empresas.

Él entrecerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada reflexiva y suplicante de Rin. Perdiéndose de nuevo en la generosidad y la tranquilidad que emanaban de ellos.

— El otro lugar —prosiguió, aprovechando que tenía toda la atención de Sesshomaru—, el que visitamos primero… Allí su donativo sería bien recibido. Prácticamente el sitio sobrevive gracias a las donaciones de algunas personas, y de lo poco que pagan los familiares de los ancianitos.

» Esos ancianos necesitan muchas cosas, señor. Necesitan más personal capacitado que cuide de ellos todo el tiempo, más doctores que los atiendan, sillas de ruedas, recursos para comprar los medicamentos costosos que deben que ser importados. Necesitan instrumentos médicos y especialistas en terapias nuevas. Necesitan oxigeno, porque muchos tienen que vivir atados a un tubo de oxigeno.

» Señor Ishinomori —suplicó nuevamente, lanzando un hondo suspiro y aferrándose más fuerte a su brazo—, muchos de esos ancianos ni siquiera tienen familiares con vida, y viven allí de la caridad de otros... Es un lugar muy triste y usted podría ayudar a mejorar la calidad de vida de esas personas.

» Aquí en cambio, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

— No soy un filántropo, _Blake_ —dijo, mostrándole una media sonrisa despiadada—_. _No es a mí a quien tienes que remitir tu pliego de peticiones.

— Pe-pero usted dijo… —intentó, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Su discurso había sido en vano, y a Sesshomaru ni siquiera le interesaba hacer algo bueno, sino quedar bien ante la sociedad y ante los empresarios.

— InuYasha — le soltó antes de empezar a descender nuevamente por las escaleras—. Desde ahora él se encargará de darle la buena cara a las empresas —Rin lo interrogó con la mirada—. Se supone que en unos meses seré un hombre casado, y que debo compartir algo del trabajo con él —prosiguió, estando un escalón más abajo que Rin, y aun así ella no lograba sobrepasar su estatura—. Las obras sociales y benéficas es lo único que puedo dejar en sus manos. Y tus ideas altruistas le serán de ayuda, al parecer te escucha más que a mi padre.

¿Sesshomaru la estaba ayudando o era su imaginación? Le estaba dando carta libre para hablar con InuYasha del asunto, lo cual significaba que el proyecto tenía su aprobación automática. Rin le sonrió ampliamente, agradeciéndole pero sin poder pronunciar palabra aun.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor Ishinomori! —masculló, aguantándose las ganas de llorar—. Sé que InuYasha hará un buen trabajo con eso. Se lo prometo.

Abandonaron el hogar de ancianos en silencio, sin siquiera verse a la cara. Y cuando llegaron a la desviación de la carretera, Sesshomaru tomó la dirección opuesta al camino que conducía de vuelta a la ciudad. Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él parecía bastante concentrado en el camino.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero él simplemente la ignoró el resto del camino, hasta que aparcó en un restaurante campestre a la orilla de la carretera y que colindaba con un bosque de bambú. Sesshomaru apagó el auto y rápidamente la ayudó a bajar. Ah-Un aparcaron el Audi junto al Aston y los esperaron fuera del restaurante.

El lugar no era ni mínimamente como lo esperaba Rin. No sólo era campestre, sino que aparentemente bastante exclusivo. Las pocas mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres encopetados y mujeres emperifolladas acompañados por sus hijos de plástico. Sin embargo, pese a lo lleno del establecimiento, un mesero acudió a ellos presuroso e hizo una reverencia a los dos. Recibió el abrigo de Rin y el tomó el gabán negro de Sesshomaru en su brazo.

El hombre los guió por el pasillo y doblaron a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de papel y madera con un maravilloso paisaje pintado a mano. Una joven con quimono de invierno deslizó la puerta y los invitó a seguir.

Sesshomaru ordenó algo para los dos y en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron a solas en la estancia, una especie de saloncito destinados sólo para los clientes más exclusivos. Rin se sentó junto a la mesita y Sesshomaru abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a un jardín japonés tradicional. En ese instante la helada briza se coló a la habitación, y Rin echó menos su acogedor abrigo.

Pero a Sesshomaru parecía no afectarle en absoluto el frio. Sólo estaba allí de pie en el suelo de madera observando el cielo opaco, sintiendo como la briza daba de lleno en su rostro. Sacó de su bolsillo algo que Rin a primera vista no supo identificar, pero supo exactamente qué era cuando él lo llevó a su boca y encendió la punta con la llama del encendedor.

¿Desde cuándo fumaba? Ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía. Nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Claro que ella ni siquiera lo conocía. Era de esperarse que no supiera este tipo de detalles acerca de él. Él era tan extraño para ella como el par de tailandeses que aguardaban afuera, y sin embargo una opresión en su pecho le decía que no le gustaba verlo haciéndole eso a su cuerpo. Fumar era malo, ella misma había visto los efectos letales que el cigarrillo había tenido en su padre.

No soportaba verlo así. No quería que Sesshomaru sufriera el mismo destino que su padre. No podía permitirlo.

Se puso de pie y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar junto a él. Sesshomaru la observó de reojo, mientras ella se estremecía con el frio. Se aferró fuertemente a sí misma, tratando de entrar en calor. Tras una pausa, se llenó valor para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

— No debería fumar.

Pero él parecía decidido a ignorarla tal como venía haciendo hace más de media hora.

— Es malo —afirmó, sin hallar nada más inteligente qué decir, pues la actitud negativa de Sesshomaru la dejaba sin argumentos.

— No deberías estar aquí afuera, si tienes tanto frio. Pescaras un resfriado.

— No cambie de tema. Un resfriado no es mininamente comparado con un cáncer de pulmón, la impotencia sexual, o cualquiera de las otras enfermedades asociadas al tabaquismo.

Sesshomaru la observó enarcando una ceja, con una media sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Te preocupa que tu futuro esposo no pueda cumplirte en la cama? —inquirió con una seriedad absoluta, pero sin dejar de verla con aquella expresión burlona y de superioridad.

Ella abrió la boca en señal de protesta, pero el rubor en sus mejillas y la vergüenza fue mayor que sus ánimos de protestar.

— No quise decir eso… A-además tampoco es algo que deba preocuparme —Pero con cada palabra se hundía más y más— Eh… Me refiero a que en el contrato quedo claramente estipulado que usted y yo jamás… jamás habría algún acercamiento intimo.

Él desvió su mirada de nuevo al jardín, y ella continuó con sus argumentos iniciales.

— Señor Ishinomori, fumar…

— No finjas que te preocupas por mí, _Blake_ —le interrumpió.

— ¡No finjo! —dijo exasperada, logrando que él clavara su mirada de lleno en ella.

Y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Se ruborizo hasta las orejas, y desvió la mirada hacia el lago congelado, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Es sólo que… que nunca me han gustado las personas que fuman.

Sesshomaru sonrió a medias y socarronamente, mientras observaba el cigarrillo en su mano.

— Siempre he creído que fumar es una forma cobarde de suicidio —prosiguió ella.

Sesshomaru la observó inquisitivamente, pero Rin simplemente lo miró con dureza, dejándole claro que estaba hablando en serio, que no era ninguna broma y que tenía argumentos para afirmar lo que acababa de decir.

— Todos los fumadores mueren, y de alguna forma u otra, todos sus males a largo plazo derivan de fumar. Son como suicidas que no se atreven a cortarse las venas, colgarse de un árbol o saltar de un puente; sino que se matan lentamente, y hasta siente alivio y satisfacción al hacerlo, porque la nicotina les induce éste estado de ánimo. Saben que fumar está mal, que van a morir, y aun así lo hacen, porque muchos en el fondo es lo que buscan. Morir.

Ambos guardaron silencio, y Sesshomaru se llevó su cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente, pero justo antes de que tocara sus finos labios, Rin se lo arrebató, lo arrojó al suelo y rápidamente lo aplastó con su bota negra.

Sesshomaru la asesinó con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró completamente.

— No deberías juzgarlos tan duramente. No eres quién para hacerlo.

— Es mi opinión y es bastante respetable. No le hago daño a nadie con ello, y mucho menos a mí misma.

— No dirías lo mismo si…

— Si tuviera un fumador en mi familia —completó, interrumpiéndolo y riendo con melancolía—. No hable tan rápido, señor —Tras una pausa, añadió —: Luego de la muerte de mi madre, mi papá fumó tanto que cuando le hicieron la autopsia, sus pulmones estaban hechos añicos.

— Un fumador no tiene una muerte tan sencilla como afirmas, _Blake_.

— Entonces, con mayor razón no debería fumar. Si lo sabe, no debería hacerlo.

— No eres mi madre, _Blake_.

— Usted tampoco es mi padre, pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle esto a él, lo habría hecho. No eché en saco roto lo que le digo. Escúcheme…, por favor.

Girándose sobre sus talones, regresó al interior de la estancia y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes. Sesshomaru también regresó adentro, y se sentó frente a ella. Rin sirvió té caliente para ambos y bebieron en completo silencio por unos minutos.

— No soy estúpido, _Blake_ —dijo de repente.

Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él la observaba con severidad.

— ¿Piensas que soy tan ingenuo para creerme el cuento de que gastaste cincuenta mil dólares pagando el tratamiento de tu abuela?

Rin tragó en seco, y aunque había estado preparada todo el día para esa pregunta, no dejaba de asustarle que él pudiera descubrir algo que la delatara.

— No sólo tuve que pagar el tratamiento, señor. También la cuota de ingreso, la mensualidad y los medicamentos especiales que importados. Además, también cubrí los gastos del traslado…

— Ya me hablaste de tu soborno. ¿Gastaste cincuenta mil dólares en todo eso?

— Tenía deudas, ¿O.K.? —Dijo a la defensiva— Todo el mundo las tiene.

— ¿Deudas de más de veinte mil dólares? No seas ilusa, _Blake_.

— ¿Acaso sabe cuánto tuve que pagarle al tipo que me dejó sacar a mi abuelita de aquel lugar? —le respondió, tratando de que le creyera.

— Supongamos que te creo…

— Lo que haga con el dinero que me paga, no tiene por qué importarle. Simplemente hago mi trabajo y punto.

— Ten cuidado, Blake —le advirtió—. No retes mi paciencia.

Después de eso comieron en silencio y luego regresaron a Tokio sin pronunciar palabra. En los días siguientes no se vieron. Rin se dedicó de lleno en adelantar su trabajo de grado y en visitar a su abuelita cada vez que podía, aunque fuera para verla de lejos cuando era imposible platicar con ella.

Los días pasaron lenta y perezosamente y Rin cada vez se sentía más extraña de no tener que salir a trabajar, y sólo salir del pent-house para dar un paseo, ir al hogar de ancianos, hacer una visita o comprar víveres.

Así pasó una semana y pronto llegó la navidad. Organizaron una pequeña reunión en casa de Sussy e invitaron a InuYasha y unos cuantos amigos suyos, entre ellos Koga y una joven pelirroja, llamada Ayame.

Todos los asistentes a aquella reunión no tenían nadie más con quien pasar esta fecha. Todos excepto InuYasha, quien sólo había ido para no tener que asistir a la reunión navideña de las familias adineradas de Japón en compañía de sus padres y Sesshomaru.

— Esa estúpida reunión habría sido una buena oportunidad para dejarte ver en compañía del idiota de Sesshomaru —le susurró al oído en una oportunidad, cuando los demás invitados estaban supremamente concentrado en el karaoke improvisado en medio de la sala de Sussy.

— No, InuYasha. Es demasiado formal. Además, ni siquiera me han presentado formalmente a tus padres.

— Era la oportunidad perfecta.

— Pero llegó antes de lo esperado.

— Tendremos que buscar un evento parecido en unos meses —fue lo último que dijo, antes que fuera su turno para cantar.

Al final, Rin ganó el concurso de karaoke como siempre, e InuYasha no dejaba de gritar que había hecho trampa. Lo cierto era que, pese a los infantiles reclamos de InuYasha, Rin había tomado clases de canto desde pequeña por complacer a su tío, así que él y su voz chillona no tenían nada que hacer con la melodiosa y educada voz de Rin y su interpretación magistral de "Set fire to the rain".

La reunión terminó luego de las dos de la mañana, y Rin regresó al pent-house en compañía de Ah-Un. Revisó el contestador, pero al igual que todas las noches, no había nada. Recién se instaló en el pent-house, Rin había hallado la manera de hacerle saber a su familia su nuevo número telefónico y dirección, aunque sabía que era en vano.

Suspiró y dio gracias a que aun podía darse el lujo de que Sesshomaru no pudiera indagar más en su pasado.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo<p>

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo 10. Y les adelanto que el 11 ya va por la midad, ya que inicialmente haría parte de este, pero creo que, como siempre, me alargue demasiado en ciertos detalles, y tuve que dejar el resto para el próximo capítulo.

Tengo el leve presentimiento de que a este paso, este fic terminara siendo de 100 capítulos jajajajaja xD

Agradezco mucho su paciencia, y me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza. No pensé que los asuntos de trabajo se fueran demorar demasiado ni que fuera a tornarse tan complejas :S pero creo que salí bien librada de eso :P

¿Se esperaban lo de la abuelita de Rin? Si no se lo esperaban, debieron haberse sorprendido un poco. Y si se lo esperaban, déjenme decirle que esta chica esconde más, y Sesshomaru tal vez pueda averiguarlo… O tal vez nop. Pero ya lo descubriremos después. Prometo sorpresas, grandes sorpresas Jejejeje

Este capítulo estuvo dedicado a conocer algo acerca de nuestra misteriosa Rin, y nos ayudará un poco a entender algunas de sus extrañas actitudes.

Sesshomaru puede parecer cruel, déspota y malvado, e incluso puede llegar a serlo de verdad, pero tiene a favor que se mostró amable con la abuelita de Rin. Es un punto a favor para nuestro Sexymaru.

Con respecto a la canción, **Irivel** en uno de sus reviews me la recomendó como una posible banda sonora del fic, y me encantó la idea, jamás lo habría pensado y creo que es una canción hermosa. Por eso decidí que debería abrirle un espacio. Ya venía pensandolo desde hacía muchos días, y creí que lo mejor sería que la interpretará nuestra Rin en un concurso de karaoke navideño. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Tienen alguna canción que pueda servir de banda sonora? Comenten, chicos.

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco como siempre a todos los que pasaron y leyeron. Mil y mil gracias por permitirme llegar a sus cabecitas con esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan, porque gracias a ustedes la historia ya tiene ¡más de 50 reviews!, y eso es mucho más de lo que me esperaba con mi primer fic. Mil gracias!

También agradezco muy especialmente a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Ako Nomura**, **I can hear the screams tonight**, **rosedrama**, **SolMjTaisho**, **nodoka-san**, **Soul of Wolf**, **DUCKAN**, **ary princxsaku**, e **irasue15**.

Y como siempre, agradezco a **Miara Makisan**. Mil gracias por comentar siempre y no olvidar esta historia :D Gracias!

Gracuas a **yoss** y a **Blueberry Blisspor** por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

Un abrazo de oso y beso enorme para todos!

Nos leemos muy, muy pronto, lo prometo.

_Sammy Blue_


	11. Chapter 11: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 11**

**Revelaciones**

Durante las semanas siguientes, Rin se pasaba los días encerrada en el pent-house, dedicada a su trabajo de grado. Algunos días de la semana iba al hogar de ancianos o pasaba por casa de Sussy, y aunque había tenido la oportunidad para hablarle de Sesshomaru, por alguna razón no sabía por dónde empezar. Le diría: "Oye, ahora que no trabajo para él, empezamos a salir y pienso casarme con él. No es la persona desagradable que pensábamos."

No. No podía decirle eso. Después de haberlo odiado por tanto tiempo, no podía salirle con el cuento de que se había enamorado perdidamente de él… Aunque en el fondo y para desgracia de Rin, no era del todo falso.

Durante todo ese tiempo no cruzo palabra con Sesshomaru, a excepción de un día en que habló por teléfono para ordenarle que no saliera del pent-house bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aquella orden le pareció demasiado extraña, pero como no tuvo nada importante que hacer fuera del apartamento así que decidió obedecer y quedarse dentro. Y el día pasó tan monótono como cualquier otro.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Rin estaba viendo un programa de TV en compañía de Ah-Un. Ya habían pasado más de quince días desde esa extraña llamada de Sesshomaru. Después de eso, él nunca había hablado para explicarle el porqué de la orden y mucho menos había vuelto a dar una orden semejante.

En realidad, esa actitud misteriosa y sobreprotectora no sólo la intrigaba sino que también le daba un poco de temor y desconfianza. Aun así, Rin evitaba pensar mucho en ello. No quería volverse paranoica y mucho menos andar buscando fantasmas donde no los había. Simplemente, Sesshomaru era demasiado paranoico, y a ella se le estaba pegando un poco de eso.

Se levantó del sillón al terminar la película y recordó que debía comprar víveres, comida para Kuro y otras cosas personales en el supermercado. Hizo una lista de lo que necesitaba y la guardó en la bolsa junto con su teléfono móvil y cuantos cachivaches más guardaba en él. Tomó el abrigo del perchero y salió seguida por Ah-Un. Compraron lo necesario y luego tomaron un café caliente en el centro comercial.

A pesar de que ellos dos no pronunciaban palabra alguna, Rin apreciaba su compañía. Si no se les veía como enemigos, irradiaban cierta paz y tranquilidad que ella agradecía.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial, algo extraño le pasó por la mente. No supo qué fue pero era como aquella extraña sensación de que la estaban observando. Rin, sin dejar de caminar, observó sobre su hombro, pero el estacionamiento estaba totalmente vacío. Y, a ciencia cierta, no sabía si eso era alentador o muy malo.

De pronto, sintió como uno de los tailandeses, Un, pasaba un brazo por su espalda, obligándola a caminar más de prisa. Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero su rostro estaba imperturbable, absorto en inspeccionar todo a su alrededor.

Y cuando Rin miró hacia el frente, Ah ya los estaba esperando junto al automóvil, totalmente atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido que había en el estacionamiento.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío y la temperatura estaba muy baja, ya estaba oscuro y algunas de las luces altas del techo estaban averiadas, proporcionando ciertas sombras en los lugares adecuados, justo para ser aprovechadas por alguien con deseos de espiar desde las sombras, y mucho más.

Atravesaron un tramo particularmente oscuro a toda prisa. El Audi y Ah ya estaba cerca. Si tan sólo se hubiera puesto sus botas sin tacón y no las de cuero negro tacón siete y medio, las cosas serían más sencillas, empezando porque no tendría que caminar rápido, sino que podría lanzarse a correr hacia el auto y a estas alturas ya estarían saliendo sanos y salvos del estacionamiento. Pero no, había decidido ponerse sus consentidas botas negras.

Rin intentó preguntar qué ocurría, pero prefirió callar, tenía demasiado miedo como para poder pronunciar palabra. Si ellos estaban así de alterados debía ser porque habían tenido la misma sensación extraña que ella. Algo no andaba bien y ellos también podían sentirlo.

Observaba como loca a su alrededor cada que daba un paso, pero no lograba ver más allá del cumulo de sombras, que bailoteaban cada que alguna bombilla comenzaba a fallar, emitiendo rayos de luz intermitentes y esporádicos. No había nadie allí más que ellos, sin embargo podía sentir algo. Algo que no veía pero estaba segura que ese algo sí podía verlos.

El trayecto hasta el Audi se le hizo peor que una agonía interminable. Ah arrancó el auto a toda prisa y en menos de tres minutos estuvieron fuera centro comercial. Fue entonces, cuando Rin pudo respirar más aliviada. Por fin a salvo…, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y hacía mucho más frio que en el estacionamiento, por lo que las calles de la ciudad estaban medio vacías. Y Rin aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Ah, que conducía el auto, frecuentemente miraba por el espejo retrovisor hacia atrás, en busca de algo en la carretera que estuviera persiguiéndolos. Lo cual la ponía más nerviosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos y mil maniobras hábiles de Ah, para esquivar el poco y parsimonioso tráfico por el centro de la ciudad, llegaron al edificio, pero no entraron al estacionamiento, como siempre lo hacían. Ah aparcó justo frente a la entrada y dio una señal silente a Un con la mirada. Los tailandeses bajaron del auto y prácticamente tiraron de ella, introduciéndola al edificio y olvidándose por completo de los paquetes, que habían quedado en el maletero del auto.

A estas alturas, Rin ya había corroborado con sus propios ojos lo dicho por InuYasha. Uno de ellos era un experto tirador, ese era Un, quien se había rezagado junto a ella en el estacionamiento para protegerla, escoltándola hasta el Audi, dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, si era necesario. Y el otro, que conducía mejor que el tipo de "El Trasportador", ese debía ser Ah, quien había tomado hábilmente su lugar tras el volante.

Antes no había notado la diferencia entre ambos porque solían sortearse el honor de conducir el Audi. Sin embargo, cuando la situación lo ameritó, los dos tomaron los lugares que les correspondían.

Pero si ellos habían tenido que desplegar su formación de ataque, ¿de quién trataban de protegerla? ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente en el estacionamiento que ella no fue capaz de ver y ellos sí? ¿Quién quería lastimarla?

Y fue sólo hasta entonces cuando comprendió el porqué de los escoltas en su vida. Sesshomaru sabía desde un principio que las cosas se tornarían peligrosas y por eso envío a Ah-Un para cuidarla.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba tan nerviosa y confundida que no lograba meter la llave en la puerta, mientras Un miraba impaciente a su alrededor, especialmente preocupado por la puerta del ascensor. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, Ah entró primero al pent-house e inspeccionó el lugar antes de que ella pudiera siquiera echar una ojeada.

Unos segundos después Ah regresó, indicándoles que era seguro entrar al pent-house. Cuando Rin estuvo dentro y a salvo, Ah dejó el apartamento para regresar al auto por las maletas, mientras que Un permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, tal vez terminando de pasar el susto.

Rin no se alejó de Un, hasta que él relajó los músculos de sus hombros por completo. Y fue cuando ella pudo lanzar un hondo suspiro de alivio. ¡Por fin estaba a salvo! Nunca había sentido tanto alivio y felicidad de llegar a aquel pent-house, ahora hasta podía decir que amaba estar en él.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo con impaciencia, giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la sala de estar. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan cerca de un peligro mortal, como aquel día. Fue la misma sensación que tuvo cuando sentía a Naraku cerca. Estaba casi segura de que todo eso había sido obra de Naraku pero, ¿por qué?

No entendía. Ni Naraku ni nadie tenía conocimiento alguno sobre su relación con Sesshomaru. Un ataque de Naraku sería justificable si supiera algo, pero era imposible. Debía haber otra explicación. No podía ser Naraku. Esa posibilidad estaba absolutamente descartada.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y caminó por inercia a la sala de estar, pensando en lo reconfortante que sería sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea. Estaba tan absorta en su mente confusa, que cuando reparó en la presencia ajena en su sala, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

Sin embargo, su miedo inicial se convirtió rápidamente en una ira sin control.

— ¡¿Qué carajos está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué se aparece así de la nada? ¡Está loco! ¡Esta no es su casa!

— Ya se te olvidó quién paga por todo esto, _Blake _—dijo de pie desde la ventana, con la vista de la ciudad iluminada a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru iba vestido con un traje de gala negro bastante elegante, que resaltaba el dorado brillante y misterioso de sus ojos, centellantes a la luz del fuego de la chimenea.

— ¡Pagó yo!, porque desde este mes, la maldita cuota del pent-house está siendo descontada de mi mensualidad —Rin estaba tan alterada que las manos le temblaban. Sentía una extraña mezcla de rabia, nervios, temor y alivio por no encontrarse sola con Ah-Un.

— Si es un reclamo, _Blake_, está de más decir que no tengo porqué responder por tu manutención, por lo menos no hasta que nos casemos —le aclaró con superioridad—. Y el pent-house es necesario no sólo por el bien de nuestro teatro, sino también por tu seguridad. Y por otro lado, quien paga tu mensualidad, soy yo.

— Si hubiera sabido que yo tendría que pagar por este estúpido lugar, hubiera buscado algo más económico. El alquiler cuesta casi ¡doce mil dólares!, señor Ishinomori. Y eso sin incluir la cuota de administración.

— Prefiero que estés aquí—siseó, apretando la mandíbula, en un tono que no admitía replica alguna.

Sesshomaru siempre había estado acostumbrado a que se hiciera su absoluta voluntad, pero esta vez no sería así. Ella tenía derecho a conocer porqué estaba en peligro, y si debía desafiarlo cara a cara para saberlo, lo haría.

— ¡¿Por qué? —demandó.

— No hagas tantas preguntas, _Blake._

— ¡Qué no haga tantas preguntas! —Gritó histérica, desquitando sus nervios contra él— ¡QUÉ NO HAGA TANTAS PREGUNTAS! Algo está pasando aquí. Algo malo y ¡usted —dijo señalándolo— me ha metido en algo grave, señor Ishinomori! Por eso contrató los guardaespaldas, por eso me encierra aquí donde puede tenerme vigilada todo el tiempo, donde está seguro que nada puede pasarme. Porque si me pasará algo, su maravilloso y brillante plan se iría al carajo, ¿me equivoco? —Le retó, alzando la barbilla y apretando los puños fuertemente— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En qué mierda me ha involucrado? Me parece injusto que esté exponiendo mi vida sin saber siquiera porqué. Ni siquiera me parece justo estar exponiendo mi seguridad y mi vida por usted. No lo vale.

— ¿Crees que los cincuenta mil dólares son gratis? —la encaró, enarcando una ceja y observándola con dureza.

Rin abrió la boca en señal de protesta. Él era la persona más cínica que había conocido en su vida. La había involucrado hasta el cuello en quién sabe qué, y ahora le decía semejante locura. Ella jamás hubiera aceptado aquel contrato de saber que su vida correría peligro.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes de firmar el contrato?

— No era necesario.

— ¡¿Así de simple? —Objetó incrédula—. Pero ahora sí lo es. ¡Y exijo que me lo diga! ¡¿Qué es?

— Cámbiate —ordenó con sus ojos rojos plagados de ira, indicándole un par de cajas sobre el sillón angular.

— ¡¿Qué? —Exclamó incrédula— ¿Se ha vuelto rematadamente demente, maldito imbécil?—le gritó, totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Cuida tus modales, _Blake_!—le advirtió, acortando peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos de manera amenazante, como un depredador en busca de su débil e insolente rival—. El idiota de InuYasha debía de haberte avisado —refunfuñó más para sí, que para ella.

— ¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¿InuYasha qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

— ¡Cámbiate ya! —volvió a ordenarle, con mucha menos paciencia que antes—. Y podrías, por favor, mejorar tu vocabulario. Eres tan tosca como un irlandés ebrio, ni siquiera pareces una dama inglesa. Suenas peor que InuYasha y Koga juntos.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó horrorizada y sorprendida— ¡Cómo se atreve! No es más que un desagradable hombre grosero y endemoniadamente engreído —le atacó sin reparos, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, totalmente histérica.

Sesshomaru terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos con una larga zancada. La tomó por el brazo y deslizó su mano hasta aprisionarla por la cintura. Evitando que escapara de su feroz agarre.

— Pero voy a ser tu esposo, _querida _—Aquella palabra la siseó de la misma forma en que pronunciaba su apellido. Luego, acercando su fina nariz hasta rozar la de ella, susurró —: Y vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

— No —Masculló con los ojos cerrados para no caer en la tentación de sus ojos dorados—. No podría acostumbrarme jamás a vivir con un hombre tan grotesco como usted.

Rin lo sintió tensarse ligeramente, tal vez afectado por sus palabras o tal vez impaciente por su desobediencia.

— Cámbiate —le ordenó de nuevo, soltándola bruscamente.

— ¿Para qué? —inquirió en un susurro.

— Llama a InuYasha, él quedó de avisarte. Cuando yo estuviera aquí, tú deberías estar llegando de la peluquería.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cuál peluquería?

— Date prisa. Llegaremos tarde.

Dicho esto salió de la sala de estar y fue a reunirse con los tailandeses en el recibidor, dejándola a solas y con más preguntas que respuestas. Al parecer, Sesshomaru jamás le daría las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. De él jamás obtendría algo más que órdenes, reproches y demostraciones de afecto fingidas.

Rin tomó las cajas del sillón y entró en su habitación, pero antes de ver qué había dentro, decidió llamar a InuYasha.

Pero ¡Opps! Había olvidado el teléfono en el bolso desde hacía horas, y como había permanecido todo el tiempo en modo silencioso, no lo escuchó. Encontró unas quince de llamadas perdidas de su amigo. Lo cual, de hecho, ya era bastante extraño.

— ¡Hasta que al fin apareces! —le reclamó en cuanto contestó.

— Lo siento —se excusó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Para que su amigo llamara tantas veces, debía ser algo importante.

— Sesshomaru ya llegó, ¿cierto?

— Sip —respondió, mordiendo su labio con insistencia.

— Dime que por lo menos fuiste hoy a la peluquería de casualidad.

— Nop —Dijo viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

A pesar de que su cabello lacio lucía hermoso, como una cortina de fina y brillante seda negra que llegaba hasta más abajo de su cintura…, el resto de su look no era algo que Stacy London y Clinton Kelly [1] alabarían. Tenía ojeras y bolsas en los ojos que la hacían parecer como si no hubiera dormido en siglos. Y los blue jeans desgastados y el suéter caqui no ayudaban en absoluto a su look.

— Entonces, empieza a hacer algo…, de eso que hacen las mujeres para verse bien. Pero hazlo sin gastar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, InuYasha? —preguntó rebuscando su estuche de maquillaje en los cajones.

— El bastardo de tu prometido decidió empezar hoy con la fase dos del plan.

Rin entrecerró los ojos al oírlo. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no podía decirle algo tan sencillo como eso? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recurrir a InuYasha, Myoga o Totosai para saber ciertas cosas?

— Hay un restaurante francés que inauguró hace unos días y está de moda entre los estirados influyentes y las celebridades. Imaginaras como son esas cosas… —masculló con hastio.

— Si —refunfuñó sin ánimos rodando los ojos, pues podía hacer mucho más que imaginarlo.— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo alarmándose de pronto. Se había quedado sin aliento al pensar lo que eso significaba—. No me digas que… ¡Oh!

— Un tiro perfecto —comentó imitando el tono del personaje de un viejo videojuego—. Sesshomaru arregló todo para los dos. Van a ser un par de tortolitos muy lindos —se mofó, divertido.

— ¡Cállate! Tu hermano es insoportable.

Sin embargo, pese a la seriedad de sus palabras, su interlocutor estalló en carcajadas del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué le voy a decir a Sussy? Si esto sale en algún diario mañana, de seguro ella lo verá ¡y estaré perdida, InuYasha! No le he contado y no quiero que se entere aun. Quiero decirse yo misma.

— Vístete, Rin —le aconsejó cuando la risa se lo permitió—. Te ocuparas de eso después, tonta. Sabes que el bastardo tiene tan poca paciencia, que es capaz de entrar ahora mismo, quitarte los jeans rotos a la fuerza y ponerte el vestido que se le antoje.

— Creó que mandó a Jaken a comprar un vestido —atinó recordando las cajas, y logrando que InuYasha muriera de la risa nuevamente.

Mientras InuYasha superaba su ataque de risa recargado, Rin reviso dentro de las cajas. La primera, la más pequeña, contenía un par de zapatos forrados en satén duquesa rojo. Con sólo ver el color de los zapatos, tragó en seco. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, y lo comprobó al ver el contenido de la segunda caja.

Era un exquisito vestido palabra de honor rojo. El corpiño en tela ligeramente fruncida se ajustaba hasta las caderas, desde ahí, la falda caía en "A" con un sutil bullicio de tela roja hasta el piso. El vestido tenía una sugestiva abertura lateral, que dejaría al descubierto una porción prudente de su pierna.

Rin tuvo que contener el aliento cuando sacaba poco a poco el elegante vestido de su caja. Estaba tan asombrada, que InuYasha permanecía parloteando solo al teléfono.

— ¡InuYasha! —dijo alarmada, cuando salió de su estupefacción—, creo que Sesshomaru realmente quiere que nos vean —aseguró con la boca seca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Obvio, tonta… Espera un momento —dijo de pronto, como captando algo—, ¿por qué lo dices?

— Lo veras mañana en algún tabloide, si un paparazi nos atrapa. Tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego, ¿sí? —se despidió preocupada.

— Está bien. Y no te preocupes, eres tonta pero sabes comportarte.

— Eh… ¿debo decir "gracias"?

— ¡Keh!, como quieras.

Al colgar el teléfono, Rin estaba más preocupada que antes. Cuando InuYasha dijo que era el restaurante francés de moda en la ciudad, ella no se imaginó que sería del calibre de un vestido de gala rojo como el que sostenía en sus brazos. Hacía muchos años que no usaba un vestido de gala. Y, haciendo memoria, nunca había utilizado uno rojo. Era demasiado para ella.

Echó un último vistazo a la caja, y encontró una cartera de mano a juego, con esquicitos bordados en pedrería roja brillante.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, se apresuró a buscar en internet algunos "tips" de maquillaje para usar con un vestido así, decidiéndose al fin por una paleta de tonos cálidos y un maquillaje enfocado en sus ojos, complementado con un sutil gloss color ladrillo traslucido.

Sin embargo, el cabello seguía siendo su preocupación. Deseó tener a uno de los "chicos" de Jakotsu a su disposición sólo por cinco minutos. Cinco minutos sería tiempo suficiente para que alguno de ellos lograra un bonito peinado, igual al del otro día.

Pero no tenía más opción que valerse por sí misma, y sin tiempo ni habilidad para hacer algo más elaborado, decidió pasarse un par de veces la plancha por algunas zonas problemáticas, y recogerse un mechón de cabello a un costado con un par de sujetadores negros, casi invisibles en su cabello. Y ya estaba lista para entrar en aquel atemorizante vestido.

El vestido era elegante y etéreo, tal como Bankotsu lo habría descrito, si tuviera oportunidad. Pero el color rojo era demasiado, más de lo que su autoestima y autoconfianza estaban dispuestas a soportar. No sabía si sería capaz de lucir un color así. Era algo similar a pararse en la plaza principal de una ciudad desnuda y gritar "¡Ey, estoy aquí! ¡Mírenme!".

Demasiado llamativo. Sesshomaru de verdad debía tener ganas de hacerla notar, si había comprado semejante vestido. Ella brillaría por sí sola.

Un golpe secó en la puerta la sorprendió. Y un segundo golpe impaciente, le confirmó quién era. Era cuestión de segundos para que Sesshomaru derribara la puerta e hiciera jirones su ropa, cual bestia furiosa, para luego enfundarla en el vestido rojo a la fuerza.

— Mo-momento —titubeó— ¡Ya casi estoy lista!

En menos de diez minutos estuvo dentro del vestido y ya estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos. Se disponía a echarse un último vistazo en el espejo, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sorprendió, obligándola a ver esa dirección.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor en el rostro de Sesshomaru al contemplarla. Por su cara, jamás se esperó encontrase con algo así. Su expresión cincelada e inescrutable, había desaparecido por completo, y por un momento Rin vio algo que nunca antes había visto en él: sentimientos humanos. La veía maravillado con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, como si por primera vez pudiera verla de verdad.

Rin tragó en seco al ver que se acercaba sigilosamente, como asechándola en silencio, y no pudo hacer más que observarlo expectante. Cuando la miraba con esos ojos infinitos era como si cayera bajo algún tipo de hechizo, las piernas le temblaban y sabía que estaba perdida. Había caído rendida a sus pies desde que entró a la habitación.

Pero, como era de esperarse, él no pronunció palabra alguna cuando estuvo frente a ella. Levantó la mano y apartó una gran cortina de cabello brillante que caía sobre el hombro de Rin y llegaba hasta más abajo de su busto. Y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que sus largos dedos de pianista rosaran delicadamente la piel perlada de sus hombros, que el vestido rojo dejaba expuesta.

Rin se sobresaltó al sentir aquel contacto extraño y a la vez tan familiar, tan acogedor, que emitió un leve jadeo involuntario. Sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Sesshomaru sonrió a medias, tal vez complacido y satisfecho con aquella reacción. Pero Rin, lejos de estar molesta u ofuscada por su reacción, había quedado sin palabras. Aquella sonrisa retorcida y macabra solía dejarla sin aliento, haciendo latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal. Sesshomaru era francamente irresistible…

Su sopor aumento cuando sintió que él hacía su cabello hacia atrás y ascendía lentamente, recorriendo peligrosamente el camino de su brazo, hasta llegar nuevamente a su hombro. Allí se detuvo, y acarició su piel haciendo ligeras ondas con el pulgar sobre ella.

— Es tarde —masculló Rin torpemente, haciendo acopio de los escasos restos de su autocontrol y dominio.

Una parte suya le recriminó por hacerlo, sin embargo había otra orgullosa de que lo hubiera hecho. Y Rin estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más loca.

Sesshomaru asintió un par de veces en respuesta, antes de separarse por completo de ella. Avanzó hasta la entrada de la recamara, sin dejar de observarla de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

Rin exhaló todo el aire que había contenido durante los últimos minutos, cerrando los ojos para liberarse de aquella atracción magnética que provocaban los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru.

— Te espero afuera —dijo parcamente, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Rin se desparramó sobre la cama, sintiendo que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo. Respiró un par de veces antes de tomar la cartera de la caja y salir de la recamara.

Como lo prometió, Sesshomaru la esperaba recargado en la chimenea, sosteniendo dos pesados abrigos en su brazo y una copa con vino tinto en la otra mano. Se podía decir que el vino tinto hacía juego con el vestido de Rin y el sobrio atuendo de Sesshomaru, como un cuadro perfecto. Ni Jakotsu hubiera podido ambientar una escena tan natural como esa.

Sesshomaru la observó de nuevo, otra vez con aquella extraña mirada de hacía unos minutos. Dejó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y se acercó a ella, extendiéndole uno de los abrigos. Pero, cuando ella estaba por tomarlo, él lo apartó.

— ¿Abriste la cartera?

Ella lo observó arrugando el entrecejo en señal de interrogación.

— ¿Qué?... No, sólo guardé el gloss y… —respondió, abriendo la cartera y quedando muda de pronto.

En el interior de la cartera había un pequeño estuche de fino terciopelo negro. Rin observó a Sesshomaru con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. No podía. Aun no podía ser eso. Ella no estaba preparada para algo así todavía. Sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, pero no ahora. No esa noche. Debió darle tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente, y así no reaccionar justo como lo estaba haciendo.

Sesshomaru tomó el estuche de sus torpes manos, y lo abrió.

Rin tragó en seco, imaginando qué seguía. Si pudiera lanzarse de la ventana del pent-house en ese momento, lo haría. Sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte, que estaba segura que en el piso de abajo podían escucharlo sin ningún inconveniente.

Él giró lentamente el estuche para que ella pudiera ver su contenido. Rin inhaló profundamente, sorprendida y… decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente no era lo que imaginó, pero tampoco podía afirmar que no estaba sorprendida. Era un hermoso juego de aros y brazalete de diamantes, elaborados en oro blanco.

— Úsalos —le ordenó.

— Señor Ishinomori… —intentó protestar, pero la rudeza de su mirada la acalló.

— Deja de llamarme de esa manera. No quiero que más adelante, frente a alguien importante, me llames con esa falta de familiaridad.

— Pe-pero… —protestó— Usted sigue llamándome "_Blake", _lo justo sería que también dejara de hacerlo.

— Sandeces —afirmó macabramente—. Date prisa.

Rin asintió y obedeció. Cuando estuvo lista, él puso el abrigo negro sobre sus hombros y salieron del apartamento escoltados por Ah-Un.

El dichoso restaurante se veía justo como InuYasha lo había descrito. Quedaba en la zona de los mejores bares y restaurante de la ciudad. Justo en la acera del frente, a dos locales de distancia, quedaba uno de los bares que frecuentaba con InuYasha, Sussy, Koga, Ayame y sus amigos.

Ah detuvo el Aston y Sesshomaru y Rin permanecieron en su interior unos momentos más antes de decidirse a bajar.

— No creo que una cena romántica amerite un vestido como este —dijo señalando la tela roja expuesta bajo el grueso abrigo negro, adivinando el significado de su silencio actual.

— Es un coctel de caridad. Los dueños de este restaurante son los hijos de un parlamentario [2] y organizaron el coctel a beneficencia de los huérfanos —comentó viéndola de reojo

— ¿Se está burlando de mí? —dijo con cautela, captando un tonito extraño y familiar cuando pronunció la palabra "huérfanos", pero él ignoró completamente su pregunta.

— Aprovecharan la ocasión para subastar algunos artículos y el diseñador de tu vestido se unió a la causa prometiendo que las ganancias de las ventas del día serían donadas.

— Así que…

— Así que tu verdadero trabajo comienza hoy. Veremos de qué estás hecha, _Blake_. No quiero que salgas con una de tus bocanadas, ¿entendido?

— ¿Qué clase de personas están invitadas? —preguntó tragando en seco.

— Algunos miembros del parlamento y sus familias, y empresarios. Hoy es tu gran día, muchos de los invitados son nuestros principales inversionistas y socios, y a ellos son los que tienes que impresionar. Hazlo bien —le explicó.

— Sí señor.

— Es probable que Naraku esté aquí.

Rin asintió un par de veces bastante meditabunda, recordando lo sucedido en la tarde, pero justo cuando iba a retomar el tema, él descendió del auto ayudándola a salir. A fuera, algunas personas estaban ingresando al restaurante, y también había uno que otro periodista sacando fotografías aquí y allí. Uno de ellos entrevistaba a un miembro ilustre del parlamento justo en la entrada, y Rin apretó con fuerza el brazo de Sesshomaru.

— Si no quieres, no lo hacemos —aseguró, comprendiendo a la perfección la preocupación de Rin.

— Sin declaraciones de momento —corroboró, sonriéndole dulcemente en agradecimiento.

Un par de flashes relampaguearon mientras se dirigían a la entrada, pero por fortuna, Sesshomaru la guió discretamente y sin apartarse de su lado un solo instante. En la entrada un hombre los esperaba para recibir sus abrigos, y fue cuando los nervios e inseguridades de Rin reaparecieron. Estaba segura que aquel vestido rojo había sido diseñado pensando en alguna modelo famosa, incluso podría ser alguna de las acompañantes de uno de los invitados o alguna de las antiguas novias de Sesshomaru.

— Tranquila —le susurró Sesshomaru al oído con su voz aterciopelada, haciendo que su aliento cálido y embriagante diera de lleno en su cuello, al tiempo que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

Pero aquel gesto no sólo logró tranquilizarla sino hacerla estremecer desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello negro de su cabeza.

Antes de alejarse de ella, deslizó un par de dedos sutilmente por su espalda, en un movimiento que parecería involuntario, pero que Rin sabía que estaba fríamente calculado, tal vez para convencer a las pocas personas que los observaban o para jugar con sus emociones de nuevo. Había descubierto que Sesshomaru adoraba provocarla para manipularla, y ella debía ponerle un alto algún día. Debía ser más fuerte y menos ingenua…

Pero era tan difícil poner algún ápice de resistencia, cuando él fingía ser el hombre maravilloso que ella sabía que no era. Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones, como ésta, a ella también le encantaba fingir que él sí lo era.

Y esta noche podía darse el lujo de fingir que él sí era el hombre maravilloso que ella adoraría y al que ella le entregaría todo cuanto tenía, porque sólo por esa noche estaba permitido, y su contrato se lo exigía. Así que, dejándose llevar por la farsa, le sonrió amplia y coquetamente, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo, como si fuera una agradable costumbre hacerlo.

Cuando entraron, muchas de las miradas de los asistentes se posaron en ellos. Y Rin pudo distinguir entre la multitud algunos rostros conocidos. Pero Sesshomaru la arrastró sutilmente en dirección opuesta ellos. Saludaron primero a unos cuantos inversionistas y hombres de negocios que estaban reunidos en un grupo en torno a los anfitriones del evento.

Después de unos quince minutos con ellos, pasaron saludando a algunas otras personalidades importantes, hasta que llegaron al grupo donde una cabeza platinada sobresalía entre la multitud.

InuYasha le sonrió burlonamente, pero visiblemente sorprendido con el cambio de Rin.

— Jaken tiene buen gusto —le susurró, cuando ella se acercó para saludarlo.

— Debo admitir que sí —dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, sin embargo en realidad quería arrancarle cada uno de los hilos de cabello platinado de la cabeza— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí? —le preguntó entre susurros.

— Quería sorprenderte, pero veo que fue otro el sorprendido —dijo señalando a Sesshomaru— ¡Imbécil! —se mofó de él— Apuesto a que no se lo esperó.

— Basta, InuYasha —susurró, sonrojada.

— Rin —le llamó Sesshomaru, captando su atención.

Sesshomaru estaba acompañado de un par de hombres y sus esposas. Una de las parejas era extranjera, un hombre canoso de traje negro y una mujer abarrotada en diamantes. La otra era una pareja de japoneses, un hombre bajo y su esposa, sencilla y elegante.

— Quiero presentarte al embajador de Japón en Francia, Matsumoto Fujio, y su esposa — le dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura cuando ella estuvo cerca.

— Mucho gusto, señor Matsumoto —respondió, apretando la mano que él le ofrecía—. Rin Blake —luego tomó la mano de la señora —Mucho gusto, señora.

— El placer es mío, señorita Blake —dijeron los dos, casi al unísono.

— Él es el señor Gastón de la Roche, embajador de Francia en Japón —prosiguió Sesshomaru con su presentación.

— Mucho gusto, Monsieur de la Roche —saludó, con exquisito acento francés.

— Y Madame Deborah de la Roche.

— Un gusto, Madame.

Luego de eso, Rin tuvo una amena plática con el embajador francés y su esposa, aprovechando la oportunidad para practicar su francés. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru e InuYasha platicaban de negocios con el señor Matsumoto.

Pero pese a lo ameno de sus conversaciones, los tres estaban atentos y cautelosos, pendientes de la aparición de Naraku. Una media hora después y un par de copas de champaña más, los tres abandonaron el grupo de los embajadores y fueron a saludar a ciertos rostros familiares.

— Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí. De desaliñada y patosa… a reina de Inglaterra —se mofó, con aquel ronroneo afeminado, mordisqueando ligeramente la uña de su pulgar.

— No sabía que las víboras venenosas hicieran obras de caridad —le respondió, enarcando una ceja y sonriéndole con superioridad.

— Lo que puede hacer un vestido de alta costura.

— Sip. Eso mismo que nunca podrá hacer uno de estos contigo, querida. Lastimosamente —exclamó con fingido pesar, sacándolo de quicio finalmente. Jakotsu jamás podría lucir un vestido como ése y eso era lo peor que alguien podría decirle—. Yo también te extrañe, Jakotsu.

— ¡Hmmp! Yo sólo extrañé a mi InuYasha lindo. ¿Porqué no has vuelto a visitarme, cielo?

InuYasha se tensó de inmediato, refugiándose disimuladamente tras la espalda de Rin, quien no paraba de disfrutar su venganza.

Luego de saludar a Bankotu y sus acompañantes, Sesshomaru le susurró al oído que iría a atender una llamada de Jaken en la terraza. Pero antes de irse, depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios, un sutil rose de sus labios contra los suyos, tomándola desprevenida.

Rin estuvo a punto de colapsar, pero sabía que debía actuar con naturalidad, como si no hubiese sido el primer acercamiento real entre ellos, como si fuera normal una demostración de afecto de su parte. Como si entre ellos hubiera ocurrido más que aquel pequeño beso.

— No sabía que aun existían las mujeres que se sonrojaban ante cualquier nimiedad —continuó mofándose Jakotsu, que parecía disfrutar haciéndole la vida a cuadritos.

— Envídiame, Jakotsu —atinó a decir, recuperando la poca compostura que le quedaba, sonriéndole con malicia—. Mi trabajo es más divertido y emocionante que el tuyo.

— Al único que hay que envidiar esta noche es a Sesshomaru, tiene la mejor compañía de la velada —le alagó Bankotsu, en un derroche de confianza, sonriéndole de manera seductora.

Rin agachó la mirada apenada, e InuYasha rodó los ojos, al tiempo que Jakotsu lanzaba un sonoro bufido.

— Ni pienses creerte las palabras de éste —le advirtió InuYasha, señalando a Bankotsu con su dedo índice—, sino quieres convertirte en la número 1000.

— ¿La número 1000? —inquirió.

— Un estúpido record —afirmó Jakotsu, observando sus uñas ahora pintadas de color berenjena.

— El bastardo quiere ostentar el record de haber enamorado a 1000 chicas ingenuas y torpes, como tú. Miroku y Koga lo retaron.

Rin abrió la boca incrédula, sin dejar de observar a Bankotsu con reproche e indignación. Con razón tenía aquella soltura y naturalidad para alagarla. No era más que un soberbio y engreído. Y el muy cínico continuaba sonriéndole.

— ¡Ey! —exclamó Bankotsu, pero no tenía más argumentos. No podía más que sonreír arrogantemente.

— ¡Atrévete a negarlo, infeliz! Lo único que quiere es cerrar con broche de oro su record, enamorando a la mujer de un Ishinomori.

— Muy cierto —corroboró Jakutsu sin mayor interés en plática, interesado más en el perfecto manicure de sus uñas.

— ¡Eres mi hermano, imbécil! Cuando mínimo deberías apoyarme.

— Pero es cierto, hermano mayor—respondió, encogiendo los hombros, con aspecto inocente.

— No eres más que un infeliz —le atacó InuYasha.

— Y tú un bocón.

— ¡Basta! —Les susurró Rin—. Algunos han empezado a mirar en esta dirección. A Sesshomaru no le hará gracia que ustedes dos se saquen los ojos en frente de todos —dijo viendo a InuYasha con reproche.

— No me mires así, yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo.

— Y te lo agradezco, pero yo tengo muy claro cuál es mi tipo de hombre, y Bankotsu, afortunadamente, no lo es —afirmó con la barbilla en alto, mirando a Bankotsu con reproche.

— Tu tipo son hombres poco expresivos, con nitrógeno líquido corriendo por sus venas, de misteriosos ojos dorados y sedosos cabellos platinados —afirmó Jakotsu con una ensoñación fingida, en aquel tono agrio y sarcástico tan característico suyo.

— Muy gracioso —masculló Rin, asesinándolo con la mirada.

— No sabía que hablabas francés —comentó InuYasha, tratando de cambiar de tema y de detener el duelo de miradas entre Rin y Jakotsu.

— Hay muchas cosas de ella que aun no sabes —atinó Jakotsu.

— Hay muchas cosas que preferirías no saber, Jakotsu —le amenazó—. Pero al final de cuentas, a quien debe importarle mis asuntos es a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Él lo sabe? —dijo suspicaz, alzando una ceja.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —quiso saber InuYasha.

— No tengo idea —escupió Rin con hastío.

— ¡Rin! —exigió con cautela.

— No lo sé. Jakotsu está demente, aparte de enfermo.

— Lo que digas, bruja.

— Serpiente venenosa.

InuYasha lanzó un hondo suspiro, al tiempo que Bankotsu veía a su hermano y a Rin divertido.

— Voy a saludar a Koga y Miroku —dijo InuYasha—. Desde que entraste con Sesshomaru se les están saliendo los ojos.

Rin miró disimuladamente en esa dirección y Koga la observaba con incredulidad. Mientras que el otro joven, Miroku, un amigo de InuYasha, la veía con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué les vas a decir?

— La verdad —se mofó.

Rin rodó los ojos y le sonrió.

— Te dejaré con este par hasta que venga Sesshomaru. No te muevas, no hables con nadie. Hay una cantidad de lobos que quieren despellejarte.

— ¿Porqué?

— ¡Niña! ¿De qué planeta vienes? —intervino Jakotsu— Eres la novia de Sesshomaru Ishinomori. ¿Tú crees que él traía a las otras mujerzuelas a reuniones como ésta? ¡Aterriza de una buena vez, mocosa!

—Víbora rastrera… —le insultó en un siseo.

— Nada de eso, Rin —le reprendió InuYasha—. Es lo único sensato que éste ha dicho en toda la noche.

— Ahora me van a salir con que Sesshomaru nunca salió con ellas, y sólo las llevaba del apartamento al hotel, ¿cierto?

— Sesshomaru no es de esos. Eso puedes esperarlo de Bankotsu o Miroku.

Rin enarcó la ceja, incrédula. Negando en silencio sin poder creer. Tan formal y atento que se veía Bankotsu y era todo un Casanova y rompecorazones. Un asesino de chicas.

— Esto es un coctel con miembros del parlamento. Hay desde embajadores extranjeros hasta familiares del primer ministro, Sesshomaru jamás se arriesgaría a traer aquí a alguien que pudiera dejarlo en ridículo —Explicó Bankotsu—. Es muy listo el infeliz.

— Este no es un lugar para modelitos huecas —agregó Jakotsu, desparramando todo su odio hacia el género femenino en estas palabras.

— Confía en ti —dijo InuYasha.

— No eres la gran cosa — atinó Jakotsu, haciendo un ademan de nimiedad con su mano—, ni mucho menos la reencarnación de Afrodita, ¡eso es obvio! Pero hay que abonarte que tienes cerebro, algo que las demás nunca tuvieron.

Alguien se acercó a ellos y tuvieron que dejar la continuación de su plática para otro día. Era el dueño de una prestigiosa firma de arquitectos, quien se hizo el interesado en el diseñador del vestido de Rin, con el simple propósito de indagar más acerca de la misteriosa chica de rojo que acompañaba a Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Aquel hombre platicó con ellos por unos instantes y luego regresó a su grupo, sin obtener mayor información acerca de Rin. Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Rin se observaron complacidos de haber ganado una nueva batalla en contra de las fieras de la sociedad.

— Regreso en un par de minutos —dijo Inuyasha, que no había tenido oportunidad de partir aun—. Si alguien se acerca y las cosas se ponen incomodas, Bankotsu te lanzará un salvavidas, ¿Ok? Asegúrate de tomarlo.

Rin asintió como niña aplicada.

— Lárgate ya, InuYasha. Ella sabe cuidarse sola. Creo que sabe cuidarse más que tú y yo juntos. Lárgate.

— Sí, sí, sí. ¡Si algo sale mal, te corto la cabeza, Bankotsu!

— ¿Puedo acompañarte, cielo? Prometo no estorbarte, sólo me quedare muy cerquita de ti.

— ¡No, enfermo! —exclamó InuYasha, alejándose de ellos a toda prisa, al tiempo que Rin estallaba en risas.

InuYasha se reunió con sus amigos y con otras personas que ella no conocía. Y en cuanto InuYasha se acercó, el interrogatorio comenzó. Rin pudo notarlo por la expresión seria y mortificada de su rostro.

Rin lanzó una mirada a la terraza, donde Sesshomaru permanecía recostado al balcón hablando por su teléfono, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella le sonrió ligeramente, obteniendo una mirada extraña de su parte.

— ¿Nerviosa? —inquirió Jakotsu, sonriendo maliciosamente, sacándola de su ensoñación.

— ¿Porqué iba de estarlo? —respondió Bankotsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Cierto! Muy cierto, hermano mayor —viendo a Rin nuevamente, agregó—: Tienes bastante experiencia en este tipo de reuniones.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, tragando en seco. Ahí estaban otra vez con ese tema. Tal vez preferiría que InuYasha la hubiera dejado en medio de las fieras que querían despellejarla, y no con ese par. Por lo menos ella sabía cómo defenderse de las fieras.

— No sé de qué hablan.

— Entiendo tus razones para ocultarlo, pero puedes estar segura de que no te traicionaremos —dijo Bankotsu, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— De verdad, no sé de qué están hablando o con quién me están confundiendo.

Bankotsu sonrió con sorna y Jakotsu lanzó un hondo suspiro de decepción.

— Cuando dije lo de nerviosa, era obvio que no me refería a este coctel —comentó el afeminado, rodando los ojos—. Deberías darnos clases de etiqueta, Lady Blake.

— ¡Cállate! —Siseó molesta al escuchar la forma en que le había hablado.

— El punto es, querida, que aun no han llegado todos los invitados.

Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, pero fue Bankotsu quien respondió.

— Falta Naraku —siseó.

— Exacto.

Tan sólo de escuchar aquel nombre, Rin se estremeció, recordando su repulsiva presencia y su mirada macabra. Y la sensación que había tenido en el estacionamiento del centro comercial la invadió nuevamente.

— Lo cual sería un problema, si Sesshomaru no estuviera contigo. Pero estando ese bombón a tu lado, ese tipo repulsivo no se atrevería a tocarte. Sin embargo, es por otra razón por la que deberías preocuparte.

— No entiendo. Si lo peor no es tener que soportar a Naraku durante toda la velada y arriesgarse a que haga de las suyas, entonces, ¿qué es?

Jakotsu lanzó una sonora carcajada, como si en lugar de una pregunta seria, hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la red.

— No le veo la gracia —insistió, viendo a Bankotsu, quien parecía tan anonadado como ella.

— Su esposa —acotó, y sonrió satisfecho al ver los ojos abiertos de Rin— ¿Te olvidaste de ella?

Rin negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de la mujer que estuvo junto a Sesshomaru por más de tres años y a la que se vio obligado a dejar al enterarse que se había casado con Naraku, su peor enemigo, en una sobria ceremonia? Aunque nunca la había visto en su vida y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, jamás podría olvidarla. Porque ella había conseguido algo que Rin jamás lograría: Una caricia sincera de Sesshomaru. Entre ellos dos las únicas demostraciones de afecto eran una farsa, un requisito obligatorio de su negocio.

— De seguro vendrá con ella.

— ¿Y? —le retó Rin, alzando la barbilla, tratando de olvidar sus inseguridades.

— ¿Ni un poquito insegura, niña? — Preguntó complacido, enseñándole una terrible sonrisa en sus labios.

Rin negó en silencio, viendo de reojo a la terraza, donde Sesshomaru continuaba observándola, como hipnotizado.

— Fue la top model más cotizada del país antes de casarse. Mide aproximadamente un metro ochenta sin tacones, medidas perfectas, sexy…

— ¡Basta, animal ponzoñoso! ¿Nunca has temido envenenarte cuando te muerdes la lengua?

— Para tu desgracia, soy inmune a mi propio veneno…Dime, ¿no temes que Sesshomaru…? —dijo en un derroche de crueldad inimaginable viniendo de alguien tan menudo.

— Confío en él —le interrumpió autoritariamente.

— ¡Ja! Ingenua.

— Sesshomaru no me dejaría por nadie —dijo bastante segura, pero no por las razones que quisiera estarlo.

Desearía poder decirlo porque estaba segura de su amor hacia ella, pero sólo podía decirlo porque habían firmado un contrato donde se estipulaba que, pasará lo que pasará, él se casaría con ella en menos de seis meses. Eso era lo único que tenía seguro en su vida.

— Él se casará conmigo.

— Y todos sabemos perfectamente por qué.

— Pero lo hará, así que no debo porque sentirme nerviosa, Jakotsu.

— Me preocupa más que Naraku se dé cuenta que eres la novia de Sesshomaru —intervinó Bankotsu—. Es bastante astuto y sé que hallará la razón para que te haya elegido, y con eso estará seguro de que ustedes se casaran.

— ¿Qué piensas que hará? —inquirió recordando lo ocurrido en la tarde. Pero era imposible relacionar este hecho con Naraku. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru… ¿o sí?

— Eso es lo que me preocupa.

— ¡Oh! Dejen esos temas aburridos para otro día. Somos el centro de atención de todos esta noche y ustedes no pueden estar con cara de preocupación. Y menos tú, que deberías estar luciéndote y haciendo bien tu trabajo —atacó, tomando una copa que les ofrecía el mesero. Cuando todos tuvieron su copa, dijo—: Salud. Por los secretos—brindó, levantando la copa, sonriendo macabramente.

— Por las mentiras—brindó Bankotsu, sonriéndole irresistiblemente, como aquella vez en el estudio de Jakotsu.

— Por los mentirosos —brindó Rin, viendo a Sesshomaru desde lejos, concentrado aun en su llamada. Y sin apartar los ojos de él, añadió—: Por nosotros.

Y los tres brindaron susurrando al unísono un "salud" cargado de ironía. Justo en ese instante alguien se acercó a ellos, contoneando sus caderas y caminando como si el salón fuera la pasarela de "Proyect Runway" [3].

— ¡Reconocería ese vestido en cualquier lugar del planeta! —exclamó viendo a Rin de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Oh, Hoshi! —Canturreó Jakotsu, y por primera vez en la noche, genuinamente alegre de ver a alguien. — ¡Qué gusto que hayas podido llegar! Te estuvimos esperando toda la noche. Supongo que no la conocías.

Hoshi sonrió anchamente, sin dejar de observa a Rin.

— Tuve algunos pendientes, pero tenía que ver con mis propios ojos a la afortunada que portaría mi más gloriosa creación hasta la fecha—comentó, guiñándole un ojo a Rin— Mucho gusto.

— Rin Blake. El gusto es mío, señor Hoshi.

— Debiste haber pasado por mi taller antes de venir, te habría dejado como una princesa.

— Gracias —dijo Rin con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Pensaste que alguien… —haciendo un ademan hacia Rin dijo—: como Rin, usara tu vestido? —inquirió Jakotsu.

— Lo diseñé pensando en alguien con un cabello castaño claro… Pero tienes un cabello precioso, querida. Tu color negro azabache combina perfecto con el rojo bermellón —dijo más emocionado que un niño en Disneyland—. Eres hermosa, cariño.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Terminara creyéndoselo —exclamó haciendo un mohín de disgusto al ver que el tiro le había salido por la culata.

Justo en ese instante, Sesshomaru regresó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura de manera posesiva. Y ella completó su magistral actuación, sonriéndole como si él fuera el motor de su vida.

A simple vista no se sabía cuál de los dos era mejor actor, pero claramente ganarían el premio de los mejores mentirosos del año categoría por géneros. Aunque para desgracia de Rin, quien menos necesitaba actuar, era ella.

InuYasha regresó minutos después en compañía de Koga y Miroku. Y ya que Rin no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer antes a Miroku, InuYasha tuvo el honor de presentarlos.

Miroku era un hombre unos pocos años mayor que InuYasha, de ojos azules y cabello negro. Era bastante divertido y simpático, siempre salía con alguna ocurrencia descabellada, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

En el transcurso de la velada, Rin y Sesshomaru recorrieron el salón saludando a los demás invitados, entre ellos unos cuantos clientes e inversionistas de las empresas Ishinomori, quienes quedaban maravillados con la pareja, justo como Sesshomaru lo planeó desde el principio.

No cabía dudas que él era un hombre maquiavélico y manipulador, y Rin debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería terminar tan o más engañada que cualquiera de los ilusos inversionistas con los que acababan de platicar.

Alrededor de la media noche, Sesshomaru la condujo en silencio hasta la terraza. Rin intentó preguntar, pero él la atajó diciendo que sería algo bueno para el plan. Así que sin más se dejó guiar.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus facciones no delataran su preocupación.

— Lo más lógico es que una pareja necesite un poco de intimidad de vez en cuando. Salud —dijo alzando su copa.

— Salud —le respondió sonriendo.

Brindaron como cualquier pareja normal lo haría y luego dejaron la copa sobre una de las mesas de la terraza. Ambos permanecieron apoyados en la baranda metálica, observando el horizonte plagado de edificios y unas cuantas estrellas.

— Hace frío —comentó Rin—. Deberíamos regre… —pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir el abrazo protector de Sesshomaru.

La atrajo a su lado, cobijándola con su brazo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, deteniéndose hasta llegar a su cintura.

— Están observando, ¿cierto? —dijo refugiada en su pecho.

— Sí —le susurró Sesshomaru.

Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.

— ¿Estás lista?

Rin se apartó unos centímetros para interrogarlo con la mirada, pero él sólo sonrió de aquella forma que la desquiciaba. Entonces, tomó su mentón, obligándola a verlo fijamente. Acarició su mejilla suavemente, como si cada rose fuera sincero.

Era tan reconfortante sentir de nuevo aquellas caricias en su rostro, que Rin había quedado sin palabras.

Él apartó un par de hilos negros de su rostro, y la observó como si de verdad fuera su novia, como si de verdad la amara.

Su actuación fue tan convincente que a Rin no le quedó difícil creerle. Y sin chistar se dejó llevar por sus caricias, perdiéndose en el recorrido de aquella mano por su espalda.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, jugueteando con sus narices. Y Rin pudo sentir su embriagante aliento nuevamente, esta vez mezclando con el amargo olor a champaña, y aun así no dejaba de ser hechizante. El corazón inerte de Sesshomaru latía al compás de su respiración tranquila, a diferencia del suyo que parecía la locomotora de un tren.

A estas alturas, ella ya estaba perdida en el mar indescifrable de sus ojos ambarinos, y pese a esto, estaba feliz. Estaba dichosa de sentirlo cerca, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Sonrió antes de relajar por completo su cuerpo, entregándose de lleno a sus caricias.

Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo, amoldando su torso musculoso y fuerte, al cuerpo frágil y sensual de Rin. Y entonces, lentamente rozó sus labios con los de ella. Primero suavemente, como la caricia de una rosa, y ella le correspondió con una dulzura que él jamás había experimentado antes.

Rin acarició las mejillas níveas de Sesshomaru con sus manos temblorosas, obligándolo a profundizar un poco más aquel beso. Y él accedió, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Pudo sentir como Sesshomaru exploraba su boca posesivamente, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, reclamando cada milímetro de ella. Él jugueteaba hábilmente con su lengua, mientras ella trataba de seguirle el paso. Todo aquello era tan nuevo y diferente para ella, que apenas y podía respirar.

Rin correspondía a cada una de sus caricias de un modo tan tierno y dulce, que lo hacían desear más y más. Quería fundirse con ella, besarla hasta que sus labios no pudieran más. Pero fue ella quien se apartó suavemente de él.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada intimidante, cargada de reproches.

— Por favor… —suplicó, casi sin aliento—. No se olvide de dónde estamos.

Sesshomaru le sonrió a medias, y la atrajo nuevamente a su pecho, acariciando su cabellera negra con ansiedad y delicadeza.

Y entonces, Rin deseó que aquello fuera mucho más que una buena actuación. Aquel había sido el mejor beso de su vida, lástima que hubiera sido tan corto. Si tan sólo hubieran estado en otro lugar, y si tan sólo no fuera una farsa, quien sabe qué más habría podido ocurrir.

Lo que para los demás asistentes a la velada había sido una demostración normal de afecto, para Rin fue la mejor experiencia jamás vivida, y a la vez la mentira más grande en la que se había visto involucrada.

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos más, y luego regresaron tomados de la mano al salón principal, donde sus amigos los observaban anonadados.

InuYasha la observaba de pie a cabeza con reproche, y Jakotsu se notaba a leguas que estaba muerto de la envidia. Mientras que Miroku y Koga no daban crédito a lo que habían visto. Por otro lado, Bankotsu parecía estar en otro planeta.

Poco antes de la una de la madrugada, pasaron al comedor y luego de la cena se realizó la tan esperada subasta. Después, algunos asistentes hicieron sus donaciones voluntarias, dentro de este grupo estaban Koga e InuYasha. Este último realizó la donación a nombre de las labores sociales de las empresas de la familia Ishinomori.

Para sorpresa de todos, Naraku no se apareció en toda la noche. Y Rin, más que sorprendida, estaba aliviada de no tener que soportarlo cerca. Además, estaba feliz de no tener que conocer a la famosa esposa de Naraku, la ex novia de Sesshomaru.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Sesshomaru, Rin, InuYasha, Miroku y Koga estaban saliendo del restaurante. Afuera hacía un frío impresionante, parecía como si estuviera a punto de caer una ligera nevada, pero esto no evitaba que las aceras estuvieran abarrotadas de gente, todos entrando o saliendo de los bares y discotecas de la zona.

La porción de acera desde la entrada del restaurante, hasta el lugar donde los autos esperaban a sus dueños, estaba bordeada por un par de vigilantes enormes a cada lado, que impedían que la multitud se mesclara con los encopetados asistentes al evento.

Un Maserati GranCabrio rojo esperaba justo en frente, e InuYasha se encaramó de un salto en el asiento del conductor y Miroku subió en el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes despedirse galantemente de Rin. InuYasha se despidió de ellos con un simple movimiento de mano y haciendo rugir el motor de su descapotable.

El siguiente auto en la fila era el Aston Martin One-77 de Sesshomaru, conducido nuevamente por Ah, mientras que Un les abría la puerta trasera.

Rin echó una ojeada a su alrededor, recordando el suceso del centro comercial. Era como si hubiera estado toda la noche encerrada en una burbuja de sonrisas fingidas y miradas largas, todo tan falso como una moneda de cuero.

Champaña va y champaña viene, un saludo aquí y un saludo allí, y de pronto, el frío de la realidad la despertó de golpe. Y volvía a sentirse tan insegura y vulnerable como en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Justo cuando estaba mirando sobre su hombro derecho vio algo que jamás esperó ver. Algo que le quitó el aliento por completo. Y sólo tenía una palabra para describir lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero sus labios sólo pudieron pronunciar un nombre.

— ¡Sussy! —susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras veía reflejados el reproche y la decepción en los ojos avellana de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1. Stacy London y Clinto Kelly: **Son los conductores de "What Not to Wear" ("No te lo pongas" para Latinoamérica), un programa de telerrealidad en el que se somete a una persona a un cambio de apariencia. Ambos son asesores de imágenes y especialistas en moda.

**2. Gobierno Japonés: **es una monarquía constitucional pero en la práctica, es una democracia parcial o **parlamentaria**, en la cual el pueblo no vota a un presidente, sino a los miembros del **Parlamento** y éstos, a su vez, votan a un Primer Ministro de entre uno de ellos.

**3. Proyect Runway: **es un reality show estadounidense. Los participantes compiten entre ellos para crear el mejor vestuario con muchas limitaciones (dinero o materiales), luego los diseños son evaluados por jueces especializados y uno o más diseñadores resulta eliminado cada semana. La presentadora del show es la top model alemana Heidi Klum.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo chicos.<p>

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué tal?

Ultimamente los capítulos me han salido más largos de lo habitual, creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. A pesar de que tengo el desarrollo y el desenlace de la historia clara desde antes de escribirla, cada vez me surgen nuevas ideas… y termino dividiendo un capitulo en dos, como lo que ocurrió con el capitulo 10 y 11. Inicialmente eran uno sólo, y ya ven, salieron dos de más de 15 hojas cada uno :S

Pero de verdad, espero que les haya gustado. En especial el beso :D Trate de hacerlo lo más interesante posible, sin sonar demasiado meloso o vulgar. Espero de verdad que les haya gustando. Esperó sugerencias para próximas escenas de este tipo.

Bien, ¿correrá Rin algún tipo de peligro o es sólo su imaginación?

Jakotsu y Bankotsu saben algo más de lo que aparentan, eso está claro, pero ¿qué es? Y si lo saben, ¿por qué no lo dicen? ¿Serán de fiar estos dos personajes?

¿Cómo les pareció la aparición de Rin en sociedad? Jajajaja Sesshomaru se lució escogiendo aquel vestido rojo, ¿nop? O deberíamos decir que Jaken se lució Jajajaja.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, chicos. Y me disculpo de antemano si hay alguna posible tardanza más adelante. ¡Tengo mucho trabajo! Les prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar la próxima semana.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos los que pasaron, leyeron y especialmente a los que comentaron. Gracias por no olvidarse de esta historia durante los días que estuve fuera de línea :D

Agradezco a **Meyllin **por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. También a **rosedrama** por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos.

Mil gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo 10: **Ako Nomura**, **rosedrama**, **SolMjTaisho**, **nodoka-san**, **ary princxsaku**, e **Meyllin**. Gracias especialmente a **black urora** por su primer review :)

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias infinitas a **Miara Makisan**, por comentar desde el principio :D Eres un gran aliciente para escribir todas las semanas. Gracias!

Un abrazo de oso enorme para todos!

Nos leemos pronto.

_Sammy Blue_


	12. Chapter 12: Ajuste de Cuentas

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 12**

**Ajuste de Cuentas**

Rin había quedado completamente paralizada, sembrada en la acera. Ni siquiera un viento helado que sopló de pronto, la hizo despertar de su horror. Sussy la observaba anonada, mientras que Rin intentaba sobrepasar al hombre corpulento que se interponía entre ellas. Quería decirle tantas cosas, explicarle tanto, y a la vez no podía decirle nada.

Sesshomaru intentó tirar de ella, pero Rin sólo quería correr hacia Sussy y explicarle. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se alejará de él. La tomó fuertemente de la mano y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— Ni se te ocurra —le siseó, muy disimuladamente, luego de percatarse de la presencia de Sussana en la acera.

La sujetó por la cintura para obligarla a permanecer cerca de él, para aprisionarla a su lado y así evitar que saliera corriendo en busca de Sussy. Y en esta posición, no le costó mayor trabajo arrastrarla hasta el Aston Martin.

Rin intentó observar a Sussy sobre su hombro, pero el cuerpo de Sesshomaru era como una enorme muralla, que le impedía ver más allá.

Dentro del auto, quiso mirar por la ventana, pero sentía tanto miedo de ver el reproche en los ojos de su amiga, que no fue capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio todo el trayecto, obligándose a no derramar una sola lágrima en frente de él. Sesshomaru Ishinomori jamás la vería llorar.

De regreso en el pent-house, Rin se desparramó sobre el sofá mientras Ah encendía la chimenea y Sesshomaru permanecía de pie junto al arco que separaba la sala de estar del recibidor.

— Buen trabajo —dijo de pronto.

Rin lo observó con los ojos llameantes de furia. ¿Se refería específicamente al beso o la velada en general? No lo sabía, pero de todas formas no le agradó en absoluto el tono que usó. No dejaba de recordarle que aquel beso no fue para nada una farsa. Que ambos lo sabían.

— Podría largarse y dejarme en paz. He tenido suficiente de usted por esta noche. ¡Fuera! —le gritó, desquitando toda su frustración con él.

— Prepárate, porque en unos días pasaremos a la siguiente fase de esta farsa, y te quiero tan o más dispuesta que hoy, ¿entendido?

Rin se quedó sin palabras, y sólo fue capaz de lanzarle una mirada colérica. Si hubiera sido capaz le habría lanzado uno de los cojines del sillón.

— ¿No cree que empieza a ser hora de que me expliqué qué está pasando? Porque yo sí. No estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto, si antes no me explica de qué va esta paranoia colectiva en torno al tal Naraku.

— No hay nada que decir, Rin. Simplemente haz lo que te ordene, y todo saldrá bien para ti.

— Naraku es malo, ¿cierto?

Pero él no respondió, solamente permaneció de pie observando las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por las cortinas entreabiertas.

— ¿Es peligroso?

— Eventualmente.

— ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Y sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada. Sin embargo, antes de poner un pie fuera del apartamento, dijo:

— Pasaré por ti mañana a eso de las siete. No me gusta esperar.

Para cuando Rin se había puesto de pie para alcanzarlo y decirle sus verdades, él ya había cerrado y tal vez iría de camino al ascensor. Así que no le quedó más remedio que lanzarle un puñetazo a la puerta para desquitar su ira.

Segundos después y con la mano adolorida, marcó el número de Sussy. Una, dos y tres veces y siempre la contestadora atendía. Con un hondo suspiró, marcó una última vez, decidida a dejar un mensaje.

— Sussy, sé que estás ahí y… y entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero… sólo déjame explicarte, ¿sí? Sabes que debe haber una explicación. Yo… —No sabía ni qué decirle y a estas alturas, ya se arrepentía de haber dejado aquel mensaje—. Es algo que no puedo decirte por teléfono —Ni en persona, pensó, porque jamás podría decirle la verdad. Sesshomaru de una u otra manera se enteraría. Pero tampoco quería perder a Sussy, debía improvisar algo de prisa—. Llámame, si quieres que nos veamos para explicarte. Por favor.

Al día siguiente, Rin esperó toda la mañana, pero Sussy jamás respondió a su mensaje. Esperó y esperó, hasta que en la tarde tomó la decisión de llamar a InuYasha. Y esto sólo le sirvió para corroborar lo que tanto temía. Sussy tampoco le dirigía la palabra a InuYasha. Él había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones, pero ella sencillamente lo ignoraba. Y la última vez que intentó hablarle, le dijo tajante y reiteradamente que no quería volver a saber nada ni de él ni de Rin.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —había preguntado InuYasha.

— Nada —masculló Rin muy desanimada—. Sólo nos vio salir anoche del coctel. Sesshomaru y yo íbamos tomados de la mano.

Con esa simple respuesta, InuYasha no tuvo necesidad de hacer más preguntas. Era obvio que Sussy debía querer matarlos a ambos.

— Debiste inventar algo para que la noticia no la tomara desprevenida —le dijo.

— Sí, claro. Cómo si fuera tan fácil, ¿cierto? —dijo rodando los ojos.

— Y eso que aun no has visto el periódico de hoy —masculló.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó horrorizado.

— Tú y el imbécil de Sesshomaru encabezan la página de la sección de farándula de casi todos los periódicos del país.

Semejante noticia la dejó sin aliento. Estaba perdida. A estas alturas todo el mundo ya debía saberlo.

Rápidamente ingresó a la página web de Yomiuri Shimbun [1] y allí estaban. Sesshomaru con su esmoquin negro y ella con su flamante vestido rojo bermellón, en una fotografía en la página de actualidad nacional, encabezando un artículo relacionado con el coctel de caridad de la noche anterior. Y tan sólo unas páginas más adelante, había otra fotografía de ellos en el balcón del restaurante, que ocupaban la primera plana de la sección de farándula, con un enorme titulo que decía: "Cenicienta o La Bella y la Bestia"

Debía admitir que era un titulo gracioso, pero había alguien a quien no debía de haberle gustado mucho. Ya podía imaginarse la expresión de ira en el rostro de Sesshomaru, y sus ganas de estrangular tanto al periodista que escribió el artículo, como al imbécil que tomó la fotografía.

Además, ¿cómo habían obtenido esa fotografía? Estaban en el balcón del restaurante, donde se supone que nadie podría verlos. Aquella fotografía sólo pudo haberla tomado alguien desde adentro del restaurante. No había otra explicación. Alguno de los invitados debió tomarla con la cámara de su teléfono móvil.

— ¡Malditos! ¿Quién carajos tomó esa foto? —inquirió, con InuYasha aun en la línea.

— No lo sé, pero al imbécil que se le ocurrió, ha hecho mucho dinero. Vendió esa foto a cuanto periódico ha querido comprarla.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó con más horror que antes.

— ¡Pero no has hecho las cosas más fáciles! —Exclamó triunfal, riendo con malicia— Gracias a él nos ahorramos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que más fáciles? ¡Estás loco! Ahora todos lo saben. Naraku lo sabe.

— Tranquila, tonta. No se atrevería a hacerte daño. Ni Sesshomaru ni yo lo permitiríamos —le aseguró en un tono sombrío.

— ¡Prf! Sí, claro. ¡Ay, no! Tengo que hablar con Sussy antes de que vea esto.

— Tarde —masculló InuYasha—. Todos en el edificio ya lo vieron, lenta.

Rin no tuvo que escuchar otra cosa para saber que el fin de su mundo estaba cerca. Era obvio que todos hubieran visto ya las fotografías, desde Sussy hasta la señora que servía los tintos en el edifico, e incluso Kohaku. ¿Qué pensaría él?

No podía evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción al imaginar la expresión de su rostro mientras veía esas fotografías en el periódico, entrando a un coctel de la mano de Sesshomaru Ishinomori. Era un pensamiento inmaduro y hasta ridículo pero, después de todo, era humana. Y ese tipo de pensamientos son propios de un ser humano, tan normales como el odio o el amor.

Sin embargo, la escasa satisfacción se le iba a los talones al imaginar todo lo que estaría pensando Sussy, y no sólo ella sino su familia. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no haber salido nunca de Londres. Y ahora, tal vez estaría mejor si jamás hubiera besado a Sesshomaru…

No. No podía vivir toda su vida arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. Debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, y no lamentarse tanto. Así que no podía decir eso. Y menos cuando sabía que aquel beso había sido la experiencia más excitante y maravillosa jamás vivida. Sesshomaru era tan fuerte, tan varonil, y al mismo tiempo sus rasgos finos lo hacían parecer un ángel. Su piel se erizaba tan sólo de recordar el roce de sus cuerpos, las caricias de sus manos o la agradable sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! —Escuchaba los gritos de InuYasha a lo lejos— ¡Tierra llamando a Chita!

— ¡Hey! —respondió Rin a la defensiva— ¿A quién llamas Chita? Más Chita será tu…

— ¡Por fin despertaste! —le atajó sarcásticamente, antes de que empezara con alguna sarta de insultos.

— InuYasha, debo hablar con Sussy.

Después de despedirse, Rin salió del pent-house seguida de Ah-Un. Pero al poner un pie fuera del edificio, sintió que algo no andaba bien. Y sus acompañantes también podían sentirlo.

— Alguien nos observa —susurró Rin, más para sí que para ellos.

Rápidamente subieron al Audi, pero Ah no puso en marcha el auto y Un parecía bastante más cauteloso de lo normal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la un parco "Diga" del otro lado del teléfono móvil que Un le extendía, indicándole con la mirada que lo tomara. Rin obedeció confundida.

— B-bueno —titubeó, conociendo aquella voz aterciopelada y sensual.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió en su usual tono frío y demandante— Quedé de pasar por ti a las siete, aun no es…

— No es eso —le atajó—. Tengo que salir ahora y creo que algo no anda bien.

— Regresa a casa —le ordenó.

— Necesito salir.

— ¡Es una orden, _Blake_! No me hagas llevarte a rastras hasta adentro —le amenazó.

— Voy a salir con o sin su aprobación. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo llamaron —masculló.

— Cada que intentes hacer algo estúpido, _Blake_, ellos llamaran a este número. ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? —exigió.

— Creo… creo que nos observan.

— Es normal, _Blake _—dijo exasperado—. Los diarios han disparado una horda de periodistas tras tus huesos. Sólo trata no hacer algo ridículo frente a ellos. Compórtate. Y procura estar lista a las siete.

Rin iba a preguntar por Naraku, pero él ya había cortado la llamada. Lo que quería decir que no había ningún problema en salir, ¿no? Si solo se trataba de una partida de periodistas metiches, entonces no había problema, ¿cierto?

Al parece, Ah-Un entendieron mejor el mensaje y pusieron en marcha el automóvil. Así que a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Rin estaba esperando a Sussy a unas cuadras de su casa. Y unos minutos más tarde, la rubia despampanante apareció por la acera del frente.

Sin perder tiempo, Rin bajo del auto y corrió a todo lo que daban sus zapatos de tacón, pues Sesshomaru, mientras estaban en el coctel, se había encargado de desaparecer "misteriosamente" y en una noche todos sus zapatillas deportivas y Converse, y las reemplazó por una partida de zapatos Gucci y Alexander McQueen, entre otros.

Rin corrió esquivando automóviles y chicos en bicicletas, hasta que alcanzó a Sussy, quien se sorprendió al verla aparecer de la nada.

— ¡Rin! —Exclamó, llevándose un buen susto.

— Sussy… —dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Pero la rubia simplemente la esquivó, y continuó con su camino, haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada. Sin embargo, Rin no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. No aun.

— No me ignores, Sussy.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? —espetó, alejándose de ella.

— Sussy, yo… —pero todavía seguía sin saber que decirle. La mirada dura y llena de reproches de su amiga la había dejado muda. Además, no tenía excusas para lo que había hecho.

Sussy negó en silencio y se alejó nuevamente. Rin, sin darse por vencida, se bajó de la acera y la siguió, caminado a su lado. Haciendo intentos en vano para que la escuchara.

— No me voy a marchar, hasta que me escuches, Sussana —le dijo, harta de seguirla.

— ¡Bien, te escucho! —gritó, deteniéndose y enfrentándola.

Sussy, como buena yankee, era muy alta, y la acera le hacía ganar unos cuantos centímetros, así que Rin se veía aun más baja. Y así, en aquella posición, podía sentir más fuerte la acusación de sus ojos avellana. Se sentía tan miserable y tan culpable. Pero debía hacerla entrar en razón. Debía hallar una manera de explicarle, sin romper la clausula de confidencialidad.

— Sussy, es que yo… quisiera…

— No tienes nada que explicarme, Rin —dijo, adivinando lo que quería decirle—. No soy tu madre. Ya estás bastante crecidita como para saber lo qué haces y con quién te metes.

— Yo… yo quiero que me disculpes. No tuve oportunidad para contártelo antes… Ni siquiera sabía cómo decírtelo o… o cómo reaccionarías.

— ¡Tampoco tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, Rin! Soy tu amiga… —hizo una pausa en la que la observó de pies a cabeza—, o eso creí. Era tu amiga, y lo mínimo que podía esperar, no era una explicación ni que me contarás todo con lujo de detalles. ¡No! Lo mínimo que merecía, era que no me mintieras.

— ¡Oh! Yo nunca te…

— ¿No le llamas mentir a gritar a diario como loca que odiabas a Ishinomori, al tiempo que salías con él a escondidas, Rin?

Rin se quedó boquiabierta, sin palabras nuevamente y sin argumentos para defenderse. El plan de Sesshomaru había dado resultado. Todos creían que ellos estaban saliendo desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, e incluso podía apostar a que juraban que el motivo de su renuncia era la relación clandestina que mantenía con Sesshomaru.

— Para mí eso es mentir. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tengo otro nombre para eso: Traición. Y eso no se hacen las amigas, Rin. Por lo menos, no en mi país.

— Sussy…

¿Cómo explicarle que jamás le había mentido? ¿Cómo explicarle sin romper la clausula de confidencialidad de Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo explicarle que si le contaba las razones por las cuales estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru, ambas irían a parar a una apestosa cárcel de por vida?

— No es lo que tú piensas. Las cosas no son así.

— ¿A quién engañas, Rin? ¿A mí o a Ishinomori? Y… y en realidad, no me interesa saberlo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es repugnante —afirmó arrugando el entrecejo—. No eres la persona que me hiciste creer que eras. Mientras me decías que lo odiabas y que te hacía trabajar horas extras, tu y él… ¡Ay! No quiero ni imaginarlo. ¡Qué tonta! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en que tal vez hasta engañaste a Kohaku.

— ¡No, Sussy! Estás mal. Él y yo jamás… Cuando Kohaku…

— No me interesa —dijo poniendo las manos en alto—. Es tu vida privada. Ya te lo dije, no soy tu madre.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas. No esperaba una reacción así de su amiga. Que Sussy creyera que había engañado a Kohaku con Sesshomaru era algo terrible. Ella no era igual que Kohaku. Ella no era la persona repúgnate que Sussy creía.

— Lo siento —volvió a murmurar entre sollozos, incapaz de decir algo más.

— No, Rin. No me corresponde a mí perdonarte —dijo y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.

— Sussy —le llamó, tomándola del brazo— Tu eres intuitiva, sabes que algo no anda bien. Escúchame.

— Suéltame —siseó, furiosa.

Rin, sin más argumentos y sin fuerzas para luchar, asintió y obedeció. Dándose por fin por vencida.

Ni siquiera tenía argumentos para defenderse, no tenía nada para justificarse. Y tampoco podía reprocharle nada a Sussy. Ella misma se había sentido igual cuando descubrió lo que InuYasha había hecho. Podía entender perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sussy. Sentir que alguien en quien confías ciegamente te ha traicionado es algo terrible.

— No quiero verte, Rin. Ni a ti ni a InuYasha. Los dos son un par de mentirosos. Jamás podría volver a confiar en ustedes. Ni siquiera vale la pena seguir hablando de esto.

Rin vio como Sussy se alejaba por la acera, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era perderla o refundirse juntas en una cárcel en el lugar más recóndito y miserable del planeta. Tal vez, por el bien de todos, lo mejor era dejar que se marchara creyendo que ella era mujer despreciable, mentirosa y codiciosa, una "caza fortunas".

Había perdido a su amiga. ¿Qué más perdería gracias al dichoso negocio por Sesshomaru? Tenía la cuenta bancaria repleta, pero había perdido a la única persona, aparte de su tío y su padre, que había creído ciegamente en ella, que hubiera sido capaz de meter las manos al fuego por ella.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y luego la paso con impaciencia por sus cabellos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había perdido a la única persona que podía considerar como su familia en menos de un día. Y todo por culpa de Sesshomaru y su maldita ambición.

De pronto, algo tiró de ella súbitamente, regresándola a la acera justo al tiempo que los faros de un automóvil se cernían sobre ella.

Aquel auto negro pasó tan cerca de ella y tanta velocidad, que la ráfaga de aire la hizo tambalearse y cayó sentada sobre el suelo frío y sucio. Rin trató de tomarle la matrícula al bólido, que estuvo a punto de arrollarla, pero algo andaba mal. Ese Mazda no tenía matrícula en la parte trasera. Esto no era una buena señal.

Un par de manos fuertes la ayudaron a ponerse de pie rápidamente, y Rin desvió su vista del auto a las personas que la habían ayudado a levantarse, quienes no podían ser otros que Ah-Un.

— Gracias —masculló, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el chirrido de unos neumáticos sobre el pavimento a unas cuantas cuadras de ellos, los sorprendió, haciendo desaparecer por completo la sonrisa de su rostro. Entonces, la preocupación que había sentido segundos antes acerca del automóvil, se transformó en un mal presentimiento. Un terrible presentimiento.

A unos metros de ellos, el grito de una mujer y la exclamación soez de un transeúnte la sacaron de su terror inicial, y sintió que debía correr.

— ¡SUSSY! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que intentaba correr desesperadamente hacia el lugar de la vía, donde los transeúntes empezaban a arremolinarse.

Pero las mismas manos que la habían salvado de morir arrollada hacía tan solo unos segundos, la detuvieron. Pero Rin no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la detuvieran. Los enfrentó con fiereza, viéndolos como un leona furiosa, y se sacudió de su agarre haciendo acopió de todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Tal vez la soltaron por lastima o tal vez porque vieron una furia violenta en sus ojos, pero ahora estaba libre. Y no perdió tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad hasta el pequeño grupo de personas. Se abrió paso entre un grupo de chicas con el uniforme de una escuela cercana y luego empujó a un par de jóvenes, hasta que llegó al centro del pequeño círculo.

Desde allí, a lo lejos, muy, muy lejos alcanzó a divisar el Mazda negro, avanzando por la vía recta a toda velocidad. Y en cuestión de fracciones de segundos, no era más que un punto en el horizonte.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡SUSSY! —chilló, corriendo hacia ella.

Allí estaba su amiga, tendida sobre el pavimento, inconsciente y con su cuerpo ensangrentado. Era una visión tan horrible que, de no haber sido por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, se habría desmayado. Sin embargo, su amiga la necesitaba. Estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse. No podía hacerlo.

— ¡Llamen una ambulancia, por favor! —gritó, arrodillándose junto a ella, sin decidirse a tocarla.

Había escuchado que en casos así, era mejor no mover las personas, hasta que los paramédicos estuvieran llegaran. Pero no podía quedarse arrodillada y cruzada de brazos. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien. Que estaba viva.

Así que, con mucho cuidado, acarició su frente, haciendo a un lado algunos mechones rubios. Tenía la esperanza de que Sussy respondiera ante su contacto. Pero estaba quieta, sospechosamente quieta.

— ¡Sussy! Sussy, no te vayas. ¡No puedes dejarme! —susurró entre lágrimas, acariciando su rostro.

Alguien dijo algo muy cerca de su oído, audible por encima de los murmullos de los espectadores y del palpitar enloquecido de su corazón, pero ella no podía procesar nada. Su mente sólo trabajaba en función del bienestar de su amiga.

Entonces, una persona se arrodilló frente a ella. Era Un, observándola comprensivamente, y tomó el pulso de Sussy. Y tras unos segundos, la tranquilidad que Rin vio en sus ojos, le caló hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

¡Estaba viva! Sussy estaba viva. Pero, aun no reaccionaba.

El ruido ensordecedor de una sirena llegó a sus oídos y en cuestión de segundos, un par de paramédicos descendieron de la ambulancia, al tiempo que una joven policía de cabellos negros salía de una patrulla y mantenía a las personas alejadas de la escena, mientras los paramédicos hacían su trabajo.

Ah la levantó del suelo con un movimiento rápido, para hacer espacio a los paramédicos, mientras uno de los testigos del accidente narraba lo sucedido al compañero de la policía pelinegra.

Rin se aferró al pecho de Ah, viendo como los paramédicos ponían una especie de máscara en el rostro de Sussy, antes de subirla a una camilla.

— ¿La conoces? —le preguntó la policía pelinegra.

— ¿Sango? —inquirió Rin, que hasta ahora se había percatado de quién se trataba la mujer policía.

— ¿Rin, puedes decirme qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Pero Rin estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra, así como tampoco podía creer que de todos los policías de la ciudad, justo tenía que acudir la hermana de Kohaku. ¿Mala suerte o simple coincidencia? No lo sabía.

Sango era la hermana mayor de Kohaku, y desde que su relación con él se acabó, no habían vuelto a verse. Siempre se llevaron bastante bien, de alguna manera Sango era un gran ejemplo a seguir para Rin. Ella se había hecho cargo de Kohaku cuando sus padres murieron, y ambos habían salido adelante gracias a ella. Era una mujer fuerte y valiente, nunca le tenía miedo a nada.

De lo único que Rin estaba segura y aliviada era de haber encontrado un rostro conocido en medio de semejante apocalipsis. Era un alivio contar con Sango.

— ¿Rin, la conoces? ¡Rin! —le llamó.

Ella asintió, gimoteando al tiempo que Sango la apartaba del tailandés y la encaramaba de un movimiento rápido a la ambulancia. Sango cerró la puerta de la ambulancia y dio un par de golpes a las latas del vehículo, dándole la señal para arrancar.

— Te alcanzaré en el hospital, ¿O.K.? ¡Tranquila! —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar las puertas.

El trayecto desde el lugar del accidente hasta el hospital se le hizo eterno, y ni siquiera podía entender lo que decían los paramédicos. Sólo podía estar pendiente del aparato que registraba el palpitar del corazón de su amiga.

Rin trataba de ser valiente, de no llorar o gimotear demasiado fuerte para no incomodar a los paramédicos. Aunque en realidad quería deshacerse en llanto, debía ser fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca.

Al llegar al hospital, sólo siguió a la camilla hasta que un extraño doctor le impidió el paso. Supo que le dijo algo, pero estaba tan ansiosa por saber qué ocurría con su amiga, que no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Una enfermera tiró de su brazo, guiándola en dirección a un pasillo. Rin intentó poner resistencia, sin embargo, estaba tan abatida que decidió dejarse llevar, pero no sin antes hablar con el doctor.

— ¿Cómo está, doctor?

— Vaya a la sala de espera, señorita. En unos minutos estaré con usted —fue la parca respuesta del doctor, antes de seguir la camilla por el largo pasillo hasta un par de puertas blancas.

Sussy, las enfermeras y el doctor desaparecieron tras esas puertas y Rin no pudo hacer más que dejarse guiar hasta la dichosa sala de espera.

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaban lentos y perezosos, y Rin ya había acabado con todas las uñas de sus dedos. Había recorrido cientos de veces el estrecho espacio de la sala de espera, y había optado por esperar sentada.<p>

En sus manos y en sus jeans aun había rastros de la sangre de Sussy, ahora seca y de un tono más oscuro. Los médicos y las enfermeras iban y venían, pero ninguno parecía traer noticias de Sussy. Y con cada minuto que pasaba, Rin se arrancaba los cabellos.

Su mente estaba tan confusa, no podía siquiera pensar en algo que no fuera la salud Sussy. Todo había pasado en tan corto tiempo, en tan sólo unos segundos.

Segundos antes tenía agarrada a Sussy del brazo para que la escuchara, y luego estaba arrodillada frente a su cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado. Quería que toda esta pesadilla acabara pronto. Quería despertar ya, pensaba Rin, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro sin parar.

— ¡Rin! —la llamó una voz familiar proveniente del pasillo.

— ¡Sango! —exclamó aliviada poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que la joven con su uniforme azul corría hasta ella, llevando su quepis en la mano.

Sango abrazó a la chica, permitiéndole llorar unos minutos en su hombro.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué ocurrió? —inquirió, separándose un poco de ella para verle el rostro. Acariciando su cabello como si fuera su hermana mayor.

— No —titubeó, respirando con dificultad—. No lo sé —confesó, frotándose la cien con insistencia.

— Los testigos hablan de un auto negro —le explicó de manera condescendiente.

— Sí, era un…

— ¡Rin! — escuchó otra voz muy familiar, llamándola.

— ¡InuYasha! —gritó Rin, separándose de Sango y corriendo a los brazos de su amigo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarla al tiempo que ella intentaba explicarle lo ocurrido, pero de su boca sólo salían ideas incoherentes entre sollozos, que hacían más difícil la tarea de entenderle algo lógico.

Por encima del hombro de InuYasha, Rin distinguió la figura alta e imponente de Sesshomaru, acercándose a ellos, escoltado por los tailandeses y seguido de cerca por Jaken.

En un acto reflejo, en cuanto Sesshomaru estuvo cerca, Rin se abalanzó sobre él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho protector. Y él la recibió, tal vez por disimular o tal vez por lastima, permitiendo que llorara en silencio, aferrada a su pecho. Sesshomaru acarició su cabellera desordenada, en un intento por consolarla.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando creyó que Rin estaba más calmada, la separó de su pecho y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Rin tenía los ojos hinchados y brillantes, mientras que los de Sesshomaru parecían tranquilos y serenos, como siempre. De alguna forma, sus ojos dorados le trasmitían cierta paz indescriptible. Se sentía segura a su lado, como si una pequeña porción de sus preocupaciones desapareciera tan sólo con su presencia. Era como un bálsamo para su alma.

Sesshomaru secó los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con suaves y tiernas caricias. Y Rin no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante ellas, perdiéndose en la sensación de sus manos fuertes y firmes sobre su rostro. Pero lo que él hizo a continuación no se lo esperaba.

Sesshomaru depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios entreabiertos, aprisionándolos suavemente con los suyos, dejándola paralizada. Y luego, para aumentar su sopor, le dio un beso cálido en la frente, antes de aferrarla de nuevo contra su pecho.

Aquel gesto no sólo sorprendió a Rin, sino también a Sango y a Jaken, especialmente a Jaken, quien se encontraba hablando acerca del accidente con Sango, y estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto al ver semejante tipo de demostración de afecto por parte de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Rin? —le preguntó con aquella voz aterciopelada que la desquiciaba, sin alejarla de su cuerpo.

— No sé —confesó entre sollozos—. Todo fue muy rápido. Había un auto y…

Entonces, Sango, algo inconforme e incómoda con la presencia de los recién llegados, aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer sus preguntas de rutina.

— ¿Pudiste verlo, Rin? —Inquirió, dejando a Jaken de lado y hablando solo.

Rin se alejó de Sesshomaru, pero sin deshacerse de su abrazo protector, para observar a Sango. Entonces, recordando la forma del auto, asintió.

— No estás obligada a responder a sus preguntas —le dijo Sesshomaru en un sutil tono de advertencia.

— Soy policía, señor Ishinomori. Usted no puede interferir en labores policiacas.

Claro, por supuesto que Sango debía conocer a Sesshomaru Ishinomori. Cualquiera que lea un periódico un par de veces al mes, habría oído hablar mínimamente de él. Ahora Kohaku no tendría necesidad de ver los periódicos por sí mismo, para enterarse de la noticia de moda de la farándula; tendría un testigo del hecho de primera mano.

— No dirá nada hasta que esté aquí mi abogado —siseó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Viste su matrícula? —inquirió, ignorando lo dicho por Sesshomaru y sin importarle la mirada intimidante que le lanzó— ¡Rin, respóndeme!

Rin no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado estaba Sango, su ex cuñada y la representación legal de la autoridad, y por otro, estaba Sesshomaru, su novio y su enemigo. ¿En quién confiar?

— ¿Recuerdas cómo era? —insistió.

— ¡Basta de sandeces! —dijo exasperado, apretando su cintura levemente en señal de que no contestara nada.

— Era un Mazda —respondió Rin de repente, recordando aquellos instantes, ahora borrosos y confusos en su mente. El logo de aquel fabricante de autos había quedado grabado con fuego en su memoria—. Un Mazda negro… Sin matrícula.

Y al escuchar estas palabras salir de su propia boca, sintió como su mente se aclaraba de repente. Ahora todas las ideas sueltas en su cabeza, confusas y difusas hasta hace algunos instantes, ahora tenían sentido. Todo encajaba como los eslabones de una enorme cadena. Su mente, pese a la tragedia, estaba clara.

Se alejó de Sesshomaru empujándolo lejos de sí con todas sus fuerzas, y observándolo con profundo odio y resentimiento. Rin parecía una fiera enjaulada a punto de sacarle los ojos a Sesshomaru. Y dejó a todos más boquiabiertos de lo que los había dejado la demostración de afecto de Sesshomaru. Incluso el mismo Sesshomaru estaba ligeramente sorprendido, lo decían sus ojos un poco más expresivos y llenos de rabia.

— ¡Tú! —le gritó.

— ¡Basta! —siseó amenazante.

— ¡Muchacha insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de semejante manera al señor Sesshomaru?

— ¡Silencio, Jaken! —le reprendió con un tono de voz que haría temblar hasta al mismo Hércules.

Jaken obedeció de inmediato, intimidado como lo habría estado cualquiera, si aquellos ojos dorados centelleantes de furia lo observaran fijamente.

Rin estaba a punto de lanzar su acusación, sin importarle que Sango estuviera presente, cuando el extraño doctor que la recibió al llegar al hospital, apareció justo frente a ellos.

Llevaba la bata de cirugía puesta y estaba terminando de desatarse su coleta, y cuando lo hizo, su cabello castaño oscuro cayó suavemente sobre su frente y hombros.

— ¿Cómo está, doctor? —inquirió Rin, olvidándose momentáneamente de su descubrimiento.

— Estable.

— ¿Qué más puede decirnos, Suikotsu? —inquirió Sesshomaru, aprisionando a Rin contra su pecho, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

No era un abrazo protector ni reconfortante, como el anterior, sino uno rudo y brusco, con la intención de doblegar su fiereza, de dominar su repentino arranque de histeria. Rin intentó resistirse, pero Sesshomaru era demasiado fuerte para ella, sin mencionar que, en ese instante, era más importante saber cómo estaba Sussy, que estrangular a Sesshomaru.

— Sesshomaru, jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí —comentó el doctor, saludándolo con un apretón de manos.

InuYasha también saludó al doctor con extraña familiaridad. Después le explicó a Rin que se trataba de otro de los hermanos de Bankotsu. Suikotsu también tenía acciones en Seven Magazine, pero su verdadera vocación, según InuYasha, era la medicina.

— Es la única profesión donde te dan licencia para matar —comentó, dejando horrorizada a Rin— ¡Es sólo una broma! —Se excusó con las manos en alto, pero al ver la mirada enfurecida de Rin, añadió tras aclararse la garganta —: Una pésima broma, por cierto.

InuYasha rodó los ojos, mientras que Sango no borraba de su rostro la expresión de perplejidad.

— Señorita Sango, lo mejor será que se marche —le sugirió Jaken, antes de que el doctor respondiera las preguntas de Rin—. La señorita Blake, como usted ha visto, no está en capacidad para responder a sus preguntas. Se encuentra en un evidente estado de shock —afirmó, mostrando la única faceta por la cual le era útil a Sesshomaru.

— Si mi novia va a hacer algún tipo de declaración respecto al accidente, será sólo mientras uno de mis abogados se encuentre presente —le retó Sesshomaru, en un despliegue de todo su porte imperial y poder, dejando a Sango con reducidas opciones.

Sango asintió en silencio, apretando con fuerza su quepis y despidiéndose de todos con un simple "hasta luego". Pero antes de retirarse de la sala de espera, añadió:

— De ser necesario, Rin, serás citada a declarar en los próximos días. Que tengan una buena noche.

Todos aguardaron en silencio hasta estar seguros de que Sango estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Y entonces, mucho más relajados, Suikotsu se dispuso a hablar.

Pero pese a esta aparente calma, Sesshomaru mantenía su abrazo controlador sobre Rin, aunque ella continuara luchando por liberarse.

— No creo que ninguno de ustedes sea familiar de la paciente —afirmó el doctor, enarcando una ceja.

— Yo soy su amiga, doctor.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de comunicarnos con sus familiares?

— Eh… Ellos viven en Nueva York, pero yo podría conseguir sus datos. Tengo una copia de la llave de su apartamento.

— Rin es lo único que tiene en este país, Suikotsu —explicó InuYasha.

— Está bien, entiendo.

Después de esto, Suikotsu dio su parte médico. El accidente, por fortuna, no había sido tan grave como parecía. Según indicaban las circunstancias, Sussy había alcanzado a ver el auto a tiempo, mientras cruzaba la calle, así que aceleró el paso, y por eso, éste simplemente la rozo, enviándola unos metros lejos, sin arrollarla.

Sussy por fortuna, no tenía más que una pierna rota y unos cuantos moretones. Sin embargo, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la había dejado inconsciente. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que despertara y que los resultados de los análisis estuvieran listos.

— ¿Va a estar bien?

— Sí, señorita. En unos minutos podrá verla.

Rin sonrió complacida, sintiendo como una ola de alivio invadía todo su cuerpo.

— Una enfermera le informará en que habitación se encuentra. Con permiso. Un placer verlos, Ishinomori —dijo despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes y regresando por donde había llegado.

— ¡Suéltame ya! —demandó Rin en cuanto el doctor estuvo lejos, y haciendo más esfuerzos por liberarse.

Pero Sesshomaru no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarla. Disimuladamente la arrastró por uno de los blancos pasillos, hasta un consultorio vacio, sin importarle los reclamos de InuYasha. Se encerraron los dos en aquel consultorio, y Sesshomaru le ordenó a Jaken vigilar la entrada. InuYasha insistió en entrar, pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

— Tenemos una terapia de pareja, InuYasha. Largo —le siseó.

Parte del trato que InuYasha había hecho con Sesshomaru, era no interferir en sus asuntos de pareja. Así que debió quedarse afuera, tragándose sus palabras y vigilando junto a Jaken y los tailandeses.

Dentro del consultorio, Sesshomaru puso seguro a la puerta y la soltó de un movimiento brusco.

— ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, _Blake_?

Tan sólo de escuchar estas palabras saliendo de sus finos labios, sintió como toda la angustia, la preocupación, la tristeza, la desesperación, el miedo y el pánico acumulados durante horas, estallaban. Y sí, se había vuelto completamente loca.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió contra Sesshomaru en un arranque de histeria.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! —Gritaba al tiempo que lanzaba puñetazos al pecho de Sesshomaru, y él intentaba detenerla, tomándola de los brazos.

Cuando por fin pudo someterla, la aprisionó de espaldas contra su pecho, y mantuvo sus brazos inmovilizados al frente, tratando de no lastimarla.

— ¡Tú y tu estúpido plan y tu maldita ambición! —chillaba, tratando de liberarse.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Suéltame!

— Podrías calmarte ya, _Blake _—le siseó exasperado, girándola para tenerla frente a frente. Y cuando dejó de moverse, le susurró—: Así está mejor.

— Fue obra de Naraku, ¿cierto? —Dijo por fin, agotada de tanto luchar y gritar—. El auto sin matriculas, el accidente… Todo —masculló con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y Rin no necesito otra respuesta. Su silencio y su expresión eran suficientes. Su teoría era cierta, como todas las demás. Últimamente, su labor de tiempo completo era ser el Sherlock Holmes privado de la mente siniestra de Sesshomaru.

Él la soltó lentamente y Rin, aun en estado de shock, se recargó en la camilla del consultorio para asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero, ¿por qué a ella? Debió haberme arrollado a mi cuando tuvo la oportunidad —Gimoteó, al tiempo que daba un puño a la camilla del consultorio.

— No tiene intención de hacerte daño —le aseguró dando un paso hacia ella—. No se atrevería a tocarte un solo cabello —siseo, viéndola fijamente y tomando una porción de cabello azabache que caía sobre la espalda de Rin—. Digamos que es solo... una advertencia.

— ¿Advertencia? —inquirió, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Para todos, y en especial para ti —aseguró, soltando su cabello—. Quiere acobardarte...

— Pues lo logró —le atajó. Enfrentándolo cara a cara—. ¡Renuncio! Hasta aquí llegó nuestro negocio.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, niña? —siseó. Sus ojos dorados despedían el más profundo odio.

— Hoy fue Sussy, ¿y mañana quién? ¡Mi abuelita! No, señor Sesshomaru. No pienso arriesgarme a que ese maldito psicópata asesino le haga daño a mi familia y a las personas que quiero.

— Tu abuela está a salvo en el hogar de ancianos.

— Los accidentes ocurren, señor Sesshomaru, así como el que ocurrió hoy. Una anciana enferma sería un blanco bastante fácil.

— Naraku no tiene forma de averiguar que es familiar tuyo.

— Sussy no es familiar mío, señor. Y aun así, Naraku intentó matarla para amedrentarme.

— Tu abuela está vigilada día y noche.

— Una enfermera no sería alguien difícil de sobornar para él. Estoy segura —dijo aunque sonara paranoica, sabía que era verdad.

— Lo sé —corroboró Sesshomaru—. Tengo un par de hombres vigilándola. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Esto último dejó a Rin sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo había contratado guaruras para su abuelita? Algunas veces Sesshomaru lograba sorprenderla, pero un par de guaruras no era suficiente. Naraku había demostrado no tener escrúpulos, y tampoco le temblaba el pulso para sacar del camino a quien se le interpusiera.

No podía arriesgarse. Naraku no se detendría hasta que ella desistiera de la idea de casarse con Sesshomaru, y si tenía que acabar una a una con las personas que conocía, para obligarla a tomar la decisión, tal vez lo haría.

— ¡Un momento! —dijo, quedándose sin aliento. Algo comenzó a formarse en su cabeza de repente, y nuevamente la claridad la invadió—. Por eso me necesitas a mi —masculló, viéndolo incrédula.

No podía siquiera creer que existiera alguien tan frío, tan calculador y maquiavélico como Sesshomaru. Tal vez entre él y Naraku no existiera la más mínima diferencia, no como afirmaba Myoga.

— Específicamente a mí.

Y de nuevo su silencio fue la respuesta a sus preguntas. Ahora cada una de sus palabras tenía sentido.

"_**Sencillo… Eres perfecta**__" _había dicho el día en que le hizo aquella extraña propuesta.

"**Casándome contigo nada. Casándome con alguien como tú, gano demasiado**" dijo cuando le preguntó qué ganaba él con todo esto. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, ese "gano demasiado" creyó que se refería sólo a los beneficios con los inversionistas, pero ahora esa frase tenía una implicación adicional.

Ahora entendía su impaciencia extraña al enterarse de la existencia de su abuelita. _"__**¿Hay alguien más aparte de ella?**__"_ preguntó, cuando Rin terminó de explicarle la existencia de su abuelita.

Todas aquellas palabras dichas por él, daban vueltas en su cabeza. Acoplándose unas a otras, encajando perfectamente como las piezas de un retorcido rompecabezas.

Ahora la respuesta al "¿Por qué yo?" que tantas veces se había hecho, estaba clara.

Podía haber muchas chicas insípidas, económicas e incluso del prototipo que Inu-no-Taisho Ishinomori aprobaría, pero ninguna de ellas era una huérfana sin familia, sola en el mundo. Eso la hacía perfecta e inmune a las represalias de Naraku.

Por eso Sesshomaru había aceptado a regañadientes hasta su más mínima exigencia. Porque ella era, literalmente, **perfecta**.

Y como Naraku jamás se atrevería a tocar a la novia de un Ishinomori, si ella era huérfana, él no tendría forma de hacerla desistir de casarse con Sesshomaru. Entonces, el plan de Sesshomaru estaría a salvo, sería inmune a Naraku. Y esa, precisamente esa, era una gran ganancia para Sesshomaru. Aquella era su gran ganancia.

Ahora la presencia de Ah-Un en su vida también tenía sentido. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba dejar clavos sueltos. No quería darle a entender a Naraku que Rin estaba desprotegida.

— Naraku y tú son iguales —susurró, viéndolo a los ojos—. Me usaste.

— No me compares con esa basura —le siseó.

— Me usaste, y no te importó que las personas que quiero corrieran peligro. ¡Eres un monstruo!

Sesshomaru mantenía su expresión inescrutable, como si lo que le acabara de decir no tuviera mayor efecto en él.

— Renuncio. Mañana mismo dejaré el pent-house y le prometo pagarle el dinero que he gastado al cabo de esta misma semana. Le devolveré hasta el último yen.

— Me sorprendería ver qué harás para conseguirte todo ese dinero en tan corto tiempo —se burló, con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos y sonriendo de aquella forma que Jaken tanto temía—. Pero no puedo permitir que renuncies, _Blake._ Es demasiado tarde, y existe la clausula de penalización por incumplimiento del contrato, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Pues también la pagaré! —afirmó, sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

— ¿En serio? —se mofó. Enarcando una ceja, sin poder imaginar cómo haría Rin para conseguir semejante cantidad de dinero tan escandalosa.

La pregunta de Sesshomaru la devolvió a la realidad. Por supuesto que había una sola manera de pagarle todo, e incluso pagarle algo adicional para que la dejara en paz para siempre. Con una llamada bastaría, era suficiente, pero… era demasiado difícil. Demasiado complicado y complejo.

— Pues… sí —titubeó, no muy segura de lo que había dicho antes y viendo la sonrisa macabra en los labios de Sesshomaru—. Además, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada en una cárcel, antes de que Naraku termine eliminado todo lo que quiero.

— Eso no pasará —le aseguró tomándola de los brazos para que lo viera a los ojos.

— Lo siento, Sesshomaru. No puedo seguir. Búscate a alguien más, si quieres, y envía a tus abogados por mí. No me importa. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Maldigo el día en que acepté negociar contigo, Sesshomaru Ishinomori. Mil veces maldito.

Pudo ver como él entornaba sus ojos, hasta convertirlos en un par de líneas doradas, tan ardientes como la superficie del sol. Parecía como si sus ojos hablaran por si solos, y ella no podía, o no quería entender qué decían.

— Se acabó —No quería seguir perdiéndose en sus ojos, ni caer rendida a sus pies de nuevo—. Aléjate de mí…, por favor.

Con un movimiento rápido se zafó de su agarré, haciendo todo lo posible por no caer bajo el embrujo de sus ojos dorados, que tanta seguridad le inspiraban en ese instante.

No podía. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que sus piernas le fallaran por completo.

Al salir del consultorio pasó por el lado de InuYasha y de Ah-Un.

— A ti tampoco quiero volver a verte, InuYasha. Ya bastante daño me han hecho ustedes, los Ishinomori.

— Rin… —intentó de detenerla, pero se quedó a medio camino.

Rin alcanzó a escuchar a InuYasha reclamándole a Sesshomaru, pero lo que ellos hicieran ya no importaba más. Ya no tendría porque impórtales. Nunca más.

Caminó hasta la sala de espera y en vista de que nadie aparecía para darle información acerca de Sussy, fue hasta la recepción. Allí, una enfermera le indicó el número de habitación en la que se encontraba.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, la esperaba aquel extraño doctor, Suikotsu.

— ¡Pensé que se habían ido! —exclamó al verla.

— ¡Cómo se le ocurre! Ni que fuera su hermano Jakotsu.

El doctor sonrió extrañamente, y asintió, hallándole la razón.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Seguimos a la espera de que despierte.

— ¿Puedo verla? —inquirió ansiosa— ¡Por favor! —Suplicó aprovechando la duda en el rostro del doctor— Sussy no tiene a nadie en este país. Su mamá tal vez ni siquiera pueda venir hasta aquí. Yo soy lo único que tiene. Por favor, doctor.

— Siga —accedió tras una pausa y un largo suspiro.

— ¿Podré pasar la noche con ella? —El doctor entrecerró los ojos.

— Procura no molestarla, ¿sí?

Rin le regaló una sonrisa de gratitud, y entró en silencio a la habitación. En aquel cuarto blanco e iluminado todo era silencio, perturbado sólo por el pitico ensordecedor del aparato que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de Sussy. Ella estaba conectada a una cantidad de cables, y su pierna enyesada permanecía suspendida en lo alto.

— Sussy… —susurró mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Con cada paso que daba hacia Sussy, no sólo se adentraba más en aquella habitación con olor a alcohol, sino que también sentía que se alejaba más y más de Sesshomaru, su familia y sus retorcidas ambiciones. Aunque tuviera que recurrir a su pasado para alejarse de él y proteger a los suyos, lo haría. Reviviría hasta los muertos de su vida anterior con tal de alejarse de los planes maquiavélicos de su ex novio y de la maldad de Naraku.

Por su culpa, Sussy estaba en inconsciente en una cama de hospital, por aceptar el maldito negocio de Sesshomaru. No quería arriesgar a nadie más a un destino semejante, a un ajuste de cuentas de Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1.** **Yomiuri Shimbun:** (Creo que esta aclaración ya la he realizado en el capítulo 5, sin embargo, aquí va de nuevo): Es un diario japonés famoso por ser el periódico de mayor distribución en el mundo. Tiene dos ediciones diarias: la matutina y la vespertina. Es considerado un tabloide popular. Es un periódico centro-conservador.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo.<p>

Este es un capítulo que he venido planeando desde que empecé a escribir la historia. Rin ha descubierto algo más acerca del plan de Sesshomaru.

¿Alguien tiene idea de qué está pasando por la cabeza de Sesshomaru? Lo que hace con las manos, lo borra con los pies. ¿Alguna vez habrá tenido alguna buena intención en su vida? Lo dudo, pero ya lo descubriremos.

Como vemos, Naraku ya ha empezado a hacer de las suyas. Y Rin tiene miedo, y no es para menos. No confía en la protección de Sesshomaru. Él nunca la ha dejado desamparada, pero teme por su abuelita y sus amigos. Con Sussy, Naraku sólo buscaba atemorizarla y lo logró. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru?

Con respecto a los demás personajes, que alguien me los preguntaba hacía tan solo unos instantes (como si de alguna manera misteriosa hubiera leído este capítulo antes de publicarlo jajajajaja XD), algunos irán apareciendo de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Sin embargo, advierto: esto es una historia de Sesshomaru y Rin, no esperen medio capítulo dedicado a algún personaje secundario. Todos los que aparezcan tendrán su momento de gloria, sin eclipsar a la pareja principal, sin desviar la atención del lector, y sin aburrir a nadie.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. De verdad, esta escena ha estado en mi cabeza desde que empecé la historia, por eso en alguna ocasión mencioné la necesidad de un personaje secundario como Sussy. Necesitaba alguien en quien Naraku pudiera ejecutar su primer maldad en el fic, y ese alguien no podía ser alguno de los personajes de anime/manga. Por lo que se me ocurrió alguien extranjero.

Les prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar la próxima semana a mas tardar el domingo, si nada extraordinario ocurre.

Y disculpen algun errorcillo de ortografia o de redacción que se me haya podido escapar por allí.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos los que pasaron y leyeron silenciosamente, y especialmente a los que comentaron.

Gracias a **black urora**, y **rosedrama** por agregarme a sus alertas.

Mil gracias a las personitas que comentan, por permitir que esta historia llegase a los **70 reviews**. Muchísimas gracias a **Queen Scarlett**, **nodoka-san**, **black urora**, **Ary pricxsaku**, **Dianesis**, **rosedrama**, **SolMjTaisho**, y **Ako** **Nomura**, por comentar el capítulo anterior. Me alegra ver que les haya gustado el beso, así por lo menos tengo una idea de qué podría estar bien cuando requiera escribir alguna escena un poco más… _Hot_! ;)

Gracias infinitas a **Miara** **Makisan**, por comentar desde que está loca y paranoica idea inició. Espero con ansias saber qué piensas acerca de cada capítulo.

También agradezco muy, muy especialmente a mi paisana **amafle** por seguir esta historia, por comentar y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. Me agrada saber la opinión de otra colombiana. También me agrada haber encontrado otra colombiana por aquí :D

Un abrazo de oso enorme y beso para todos!

Nos leemos pronto.

_Sammy Blue._


	13. Chapter 13: Despertar

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 13**

**Despertar**

Llegó hasta la cama donde Sussy yacía casi inerte, y se sentó en una silla junto a ella. La habitación no era muy grande, sin embargo Sussy compartía habitación con otra persona. La cortina blanca que separaba ambos espacios le impedía a Rin ver de quien se trataba, y sólo supo que era una mujer cuando un quejido escapó de sus labios.

— Sussy, tienes que reaccionar —le susurró mientras acariciaba su magullado rostro—. Esto no puede vencerte. Despierta —Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos. Eran lágrimas de tristeza, de culpa, de dolor y de impotencia. Sussy no tenía por qué estar allí—. Tus papás te están esperando, no puedes permanecer dormida por más tiempo —Lanzó un hondo suspiro y agregó—: Sé que puedes oírme, así que ¡despierta ya, Sussana!.

Y entonces, al ver que ni siquiera movía un musculo, se permitió llorar y desahogarse. Lloraba y lloraba, y no sabía qué hacer para poder lograr que Sussy despertara. Sólo sabía que era su culpa, su infinita culpa. Ella no conducía el Mazda, ella no ordenó que la arrollaran, sin embargo, sabía que Naraku lo había hecho para darle un escarmiento, para ajustar cuentas con ella.

— Discúlpame por no poder contante lo que ocurría entre él y yo. ¡Es que no puedo, Sussy! Tenía miedo de… de que las cosas no salieran bien, de que ocurriera justo lo que pasó. Además… —pero prefirió callar.

No quería siquiera hablar de esto, pues si lo hacía y alguien llegaba a enterarse, no sólo tendría que pagar la penalización por incumplimiento de contrato y lo que había gastando de las mensualidades, sino también la de la clausula de confidencialidad. Y ya se estaba viendo en aprietos pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para pagar todo eso, como para agregarle unos cuantos ceros más a su deuda con Sesshomaru.

Rin lloró en silencio por unos minutos más, y se pasó toda la noche cuidando el sueño de Sussy, esperando que tal vez despertara pronto, sin embargo, su sueño parecía demasiado profundo, y sólo sabía que estaba viva gracias al vaivén de su pecho al respirar.

Aquella fue una larga noche, y más con tantas cosas rondándole la cabeza. Sesshomaru no salía de sus pensamientos ni un solo instante. Primero su actitud misteriosa y calculadora, y luego sus besos… Aquellos besos tan diferentes entre sí y tan similares a la vez. El primero había sido un beso apasionado, tal vez más de lo que los dos esperaban, mientras que el segundo había sido mucho más "tierno", y eso era mucho decir, si se tenía en cuenta que venía de Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Sin embargo, ambos habían sido bastante reveladores para ella. Primero, se había dado cuenta que con Sesshomaru jamás se sabía qué podría ocurrir. Él era impredecible, tal y como fueron aquellos besos, en especial el segundo, que la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Segundo, había descubierto que debía tener mucho cuidado con Sesshomaru. Todas y cada una de sus barreras mentales flaqueaban con un simple roce de sus manos o de sus labios, y eso no era bueno. Esos besos habían dejado entrever muchas de sus debilidades, y dudaba mucho que hubieran pasado desapercibidas para alguien como Sesshomaru, quien parecía oler las falencias del enemigo a kilómetros de distancia.

Y tercero, aquellos habían sido los mejores besos de su vida, aunque odiara admitirlo. No tenían comparación con ningún otro. Simplemente habían sido magníficos, incomparables e inigualables. Y ni qué hablar de sus caricias, porque hiperventilaba tan solo con recordar la firmeza de sus manos, o la forma en que acariciaba su rostro y su espalda. Y se sentía desfallecer al recordar la intensidad de la mirada de sus ojos dorados, ardientes como el sol.

Definitivamente, debía tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado de no permitir que aquellas emociones se convirtieran en algo más profundo y arraigado. No podía enamorarse de Sesshomaru Ishinomori. No podía, o por lo menos no debía permitir que la atracción física y la pasión se convirtieran en algo más.

Por eso, si las cosas salían tan bien como planeaba, estaría libre de Sesshomaru en máximo una semana. Libre de sus mentiras, de sus engaños, de sus planes retorcidos y de su ambición sin límites. Así como también estaría libre de sus caricias tormentosas y de aquellos besos que la confundían. Pero lo más importante, estaría libre de la maldad de Naraku, y libraría a sus seres queridos de ser lastimados.

Sussy había sido su primera víctima, y por fortuna las cosas no pasaron a mayores, gracias tal vez a un milagro. Pero si Sussy no hubiera visto el auto, si ella no hubiera acelerado el paso para cruzar la carretera, aquel Mazda la habría arrollado. Y tal vez a estas alturas, Rin no estaría sentada en una habitación de hospital, sino que estaría asistiendo a un funeral.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y la angustia no le había permitido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, y además, la mujer que compartía habitación con Sussy deliró constantemente entre sueños, incluso una de las enfermeras tuvo que entrar de emergencia para socorrerla.

Así que había sido una noche bastante agitada. Sin mencionar el pánico que sentía tan sólo de pensar que aquella mujer pudiera morir en mitad de la madrugada, y ella estar ahí presenciando todo.

Todas aquellas historias de fantasmas en los hospitales y de la sombra de la muerte visitando las habitaciones de los pacientes moribundos, habían ayudado a que no hubiera dormido ni un solo instante. Hasta la más mínima sombra o briza la sobresaltaba.

A eso de las seis de la mañana, el doctor se acercó a ella y le dijo que necesitaban contactar a los padres de Sussy para informarles lo ocurrido, que no podían esperar más tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no aprovecha para ir a su casa a cambiarse y regresa en un rato con los datos? —propuso el doctor.

Rin suspiró cansinamente, pues tenía miedo de dejar a Sussy a solas. Naraku aun debía de creer que Sesshomaru y ella se casarían pronto, así que podría hallar la manera de lastimar a Sussy dentro del hospital. No le sería muy difícil hacerlo. Unos cuantos sobornos, algún infiltrado dentro del cuerpo médico o de enfermeros, y listo. El trabajo estaría hecho. Y todo luciría como otro accidente.

Sin embargo, tenían que avisar a los padres de Sussy, y además debía traerle algo de ropa y objetos personales.

— ¡Prométame que va a cuidar de ella! —le suplicó vehementemente, agarrándolo de la manga de la bata.

Suikotsu la observó extrañado por semejante suplica, pero sólo pudo atribuir su comportamiento a algún tipo de estrés postraumático, o a cansancio por haber permanecido casi en vela toda la noche, pues las ojeras, las bolsas en sus ojos y su piel demacrada la delataban.

— Aproveche y coma algo, señorita Rin —le sugirió con compasión, antes de salir y Rin sólo asintió.

Rin tomó aire y se acercó a la puerta dubitativa. No quería irse y dejarla sola, pero debía hacerlo. Giró el pomo de la puerta y asomó la cabeza, viendo de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando encontrar a Ah-Un por algún lado. Sin embargo, no había rastros de sus niñeras con armas, lo que sólo podía significar que Sesshomaru había aceptado su renuncia.

Estaba fuera del negocio y fuera de los planes de Sesshomaru. Ya no habría compromiso falso, ni boda de papel, ni un mentiroso "Hasta que la muerte los separe".

Al pensarlo, una parte de su ser se resquebrajó y un nudo enorme se anido en su garganta. No volvería a verlo, ya que estaba segura que sus abogados se encargarían de todo y ella sólo tendría que consignar el dinero en la cuenta de Sesshomaru.

El día anterior había sido la última vez que lo vería en su vida, y la tarde anterior había sido su último beso.

Extrañaría sus labios aunque sólo los hubiera probado dos veces. E increíblemente también extrañaría sus misteriosos silencios y sus miradas de bestia enfurecida.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y avanzó por el pasillo, temerosa. Ahora no sólo temía por Sussy, sino también por sí misma. Si Naraku aun no sabía que ella y Sesshomaru habían "terminado" su "relación", no solamente Sussy sino podría estar corriendo peligro, pues no confiaba en que Naraku no se atrevería a tocar a la prometida de un Ishinomori.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo observó de lado a lado en busca de algo o alguien sospechoso, pero solo habían unas cuantas personas en la sala de espera del segundo piso, y las enfermeras y doctores yendo de un lado a otro. Pero a sus ojos, y con la paranoia del accidente y del asecho constante de Naraku, todos eran sospechosos potenciales y posibles secuaces de Naraku.

Rin atravesó la sala de espera y subió al ascensor, más nerviosa de lo que hubiera creído. Miles de las escenas de las películas de mafiosos y asesinos que había visto con InuYasha y Sussy, roñaban su cabeza con cada segundo que pasaba recluida dentro del ascensor. Y llegó a pensar que si no salía de Japón en una semana, se volvería completamente loca, si es que ya no lo estaba.

Salió a toda prisa del ascensor y de repente, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, haciéndola girar. Todos sus temores se agolparon de repente en su cabeza, como un enorme tsunami, logrando que emitiera un grito ahogado.

Esperó encontrar algún hombre de aspecto desagradable y malvado, o en el mejor de los casos a Sesshomaru, pero encontrarse a una joven de cabellos negros con el típico uniforme azul de policía, jamás se lo esperó.

— Rin, tranquilízate —dijo preocupada, viendo a la joven de pies a cabeza— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —aseguró, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aunque en sus ojos aun había rastros de su miedo. Y tras una pausa, inquirió—: ¿Debo presentarme a declarar?

— No —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Ya no será necesario.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya no necesitamos tu declaración.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió, presintiendo que había algo más.

— Localizamos al auto que arrolló a Sussy. Un Mazda negro, tal como dijiste.

— ¿Y? —inquirió ansiosa.

— No hay rastros de los sujetos. El auto fue reportado como robado el mismo día del accidente, y se sospecha que en el momento en que Sussana fue arrollada, los sujetos estaban tratando de huir lejos de la cuidad.

Rin no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Un accidente? ¿Unos simples ladrones de autos? ¿Y qué hay de Naraku? Se había salido con la suya.

— Encontramos el auto abandonado a unos dos kilómetros de la salida de la ciudad.

— ¿Un accidente? —inquirió incrédula, tratando de asimilar todo.

— Sí —afirmó Sango no muy convencida, rascándose la cabeza—. El caso quedará abierto hasta que se encuentre a los autores del hurto. El dueño del Mazda interpuso una demanda, pero es probable que la retire ahora que se enteré que hemos recuperado su auto casi ileso. Así que muy probablemente el caso se cerrará en menos de lo esperado…, pero si logras recordar algún detalle adicional —insinuó—, o si Sussy quiere abrir un proceso, el caso no se cerrará. Además, ella es ciudadana americana, eso nos ayudará a tener algo de ventaja.

— No recuerdo nada más, Sango, y Sussy aun no despierta —aseguró tajantemente.

— Lo siento —murmuró, agachando la cabeza, sabiendo lo importante que era la rubia para Rin—. Si sabes algo más, no dudes en llamarme —continuó insistiendo.

Sango era una policía muy profesional y experimentada, así que era seguro que debía sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien. Y por otro lado, Rin empezó a sospechar que Sango sabía algo que ella no, pero temía preguntar y quedar envuelta en una situación que pudiera salirse de sus manos. Si ella picaba el anzuelo, Sango haría más y más preguntas, e incluso podría perjudicar a Sesshomaru. No quería ver a Sesshomaru envuelto en asuntos turbios, pese a su maldad y crueldad innatas, él no era un vil rufián ni un asesino como Naraku, él estaba muy por encima de eso.

Rin guardó silencio, apretando los labios fuertemente y Sango entendió la indirecta: Rin no diría una sola palabra más para no perjudicar a Sesshomaru e InuYasha.

Siendo así, el caso se cerraría y aquello sólo quedaría como un simple y lamentable accidente ocurrido mientras unos ladrones de autos emprendían la huida. Y por supuesto que jamás encontrarían a los implicados y Naraku estaría siempre libre de sospechas. Muy astuto.

No cabía dudas que Naraku era tan o más calculador que Sesshomaru. Y Rin no sabía cuál de los dos podría llegar a ser más peligroso, cada quien a su manera, claro está.

Rin tenía miedo. Ahora no sólo temía a un nuevo ataque de Naraku, sino a una represalia de Sesshomaru. Era una locura pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. El accidente de Sussy había sido demasiado impactante para ella y su cerebro ideaba cada locura.

— Siento tener que hablarte de eso ahora, pero… es mi trabajo —dijo Sango, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Entiendes, ¿cierto?

— Sip, no te preocupes, Sango.

— ¿Para dónde vas? —preguntó, avanzando con ella hacia la puerta del hospital.

— Voy a darme un baño y a localizar a los padres de Sussy.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo la patrulla allí afuera —propuso recordando las veces en que había llevad a Rin hasta su casa.

Rin se vio tentada de aceptar su propuesta, pues como el día anterior había salido del apartamento en compañía de Ah-Un, no había sacado un solo yen, ni siquiera había llevado cartera, sólo salió con el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del jean. Así que ahora no tenía ni para tomar un taxi hasta el pent-house.

Sin embargo, Sango esperaba llevarla al viejo y roído edificio en el que vivía antes. No se imaginaba que tendría que llevarla hasta el edificio más lujoso de Tokio.

Se le caería la cara de vergüenza tan sólo de imaginar la expresión de reproche en el rostro de Sango. Antes ella no tenía ni con qué pagar la renta de su pequeño apartamento, y ahora podía darse el lujo de pagar semejante pent-house. Quedaría como una caza fortunas sin escrúpulos. No quería que Sango pensara eso de ella, pese a la traición de Kohaku, le guardaba aprecio a la mujer.

— No es necesario, Sango. Gracias —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

— Está bien. ¡Es cierto, tu auto debe estar esperándote afuera! —exclamó, recordando que Rin ya no era la niña que salía con Kohaku, ahora era la novia de Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Pero al llegar a la entrada del hospital, una horda de periodistas, con sus cámaras y grabadoras de voz, la esperaban a la entrada. Rin quedó paralizada en el acto. No es que nunca hubiera estado rodeada por los medios, pero ahora no era un buen momento para dar declaraciones, cuando tenía tantas preocupaciones en mente.

— Te escoltó hasta tu auto —le susurró Sango con autoridad.

— ¿Cuál auto? —inquirió Rin, confundida por semejante locura.

— Tu auto. El Audi negro —le recordó, esperando una respuesta por parte de la joven, pero la expresión de Rin le dio a entender que estaba demasiado abrumada como para responder a eso— ¡Vamos! Te llevaré a tu casa —le dijo por fin, guiándola con determinación hasta la patrulla estacionada a unos metros del hospital.

Sango se abría paso hábilmente entre los periodistas, mientras que Rin caminaba con una soltura impresionante, al tiempo que los flashes de las cámaras impactaban de lleno en su rostro. Los periodistas no dejaban de hacer preguntas, pero Rin las ignoraba. Preguntaban desde "¿Quién es la persona que sufrió el accidente?" hasta "¿Te llevan presa, Rin?", a lo que Rin sólo mantenía su expresión inescrutable, haciendo una buena imitación de Sesshomaru.

Sango puso en marcha la patrulla, y Rin se vio obligada a darle su nueva dirección. Sin embargo, pese a lo esperado, Sango no se sorprendió en absoluto, y mucho menos le reprochó algo.

— Gracias, Sango —dijo Rin sinceramente antes de abandonar la patrulla.

— No te preocupes —respondió, sonriendo—. Rin —le llamó antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la patrulla—, siento mucho lo que te hizo Kohaku. Sé que no es mi deber disculparlo contigo, pero… —decía, realmente apenada, con la mirada perdida en la vista del horizonte que se colaba por el parabrisas.

— Tranquila, Sango —le aseguró sonriendo—. Entre tu hermano y yo, las cosas no marchaban bien desde hacía mucho. Además, no lo culpo… Yo siempre trabajé demasiado y el resto de tiempo era para mis estudios. Nunca tuve tiempo, y eso acabó con todo.

— Eres demasiado buena e ingenua, Rin —fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse de su vista.

Rin entró al pent-house meditabunda por las palabras de Sango. Tal vez era buena e ingenua, pero tenía razón en que nunca le dedicó el tiempo necesario a su relación, aunque no negaba que esa no era una escusa lo suficientemente válida para que Kohaku la engañara. Él debío ser sincera con ella desde el principio.

Dentro del pent-house, Rin esperó hallar algún rastro de Sesshomaru o Ah-Un, pero nada. Era como si se hubieran esfumado de su vida.

Sobre la mesa del comedor solamente estaba Kuro, esperándola y tal vez muy hambriento. Luego de darle comida a Kuro, se dio un merecido baño y lanzó la ropa sucia a la basura. No quería tener nada que le recordara lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Y mientras sacaba algo para ponerse del ropero, pensó en que tal vez sería hora de empacar sus cosas y buscar un lugar para quedarse, hasta que pudiera regresar a Londres.

Al fin se decidió por usar otro par de jeans y una blusita sin magas con cuello mandarín, de cuadros naranja y amarillo pálido. Salió de la habitación, dejó las maletas listas junto a la sala de estar, e hizo un recuento mental de lo que debía llevarse. Pero sus pertenencias en aquel lugar eran mínimas, y tampoco podía llevarse todo lo que tenía de regreso a Londres, por lo que debía abandonar parte de sus cosas en el pent-house y sólo se llevaría lo realmente importante.

— Pasaré por ti mañana cuando regrese por las maletas—le dijo a Kuro, quien sólo respondió con un maullido—. Vas a conocer Londres —le informó, sonriendo y acariciando sus orejas.

Echó un vistazo al teléfono, quien parecía acusarla desde la mesita. Pero aun no tenía suficiente valor para llamar, y menos para pedir dinero, cuando se había marchado de Londres para ser "independiente", y ahora debía regresar con el rabo entre las piernas. Que desgracia y que vergüenza.

Después de salir del pent-house, fue hasta el apartamento de Sussy y en una maleta guardó algo de ropa y objetos personales. Luego rebuscó entre los papeles de su amiga, hasta que encontró la dirección y los números telefónicos de sus padres.

Les marcó insistentemente, sin importarle la diferencia horaria, pues en Nueva York debían ser poco más de las nueve de la noche, pero nadie atendió. El teléfono de la casa sonaba y sonaba y nadie acudía; y los teléfonos móviles ni siquiera timbraban, parecía como si se hubieran quedado sin batería.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y regresó al hospital. Por suerte, la horda de periodistas había desaparecido, tal vez habían encontrado una nueva noticia más importante, se dijo.

En la habitación de Sussy todo seguía exactamente igual, por alguna razón, que el doctor Suikotsu desconocía, aun no despertaba.

Ese día, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo fueron a visitar a Sussy al hospital, unos cuantos cruzaron un par de palabras con Rin, y ella pudo notar cierto recelo en sus palabras y en las miradas de todos ellos. Era triste ver como las personas que habían sido sus compañeros de trabajo, con quienes siempre tuvo una relación amable y cordial, ahora la veían con aquella mezcla de reproche y cautela, temerosos de que si hacían algo indebido, Rin pudiera contarle a Sesshomaru, y él hiciera rodar cabezas al día siguiente.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Rin volvía a estar tan sola en aquella habitación como el día anterior. No había tenido noticias de Sesshomaru en todo el día, salvo que había estado trabajando en el edificio como siempre. Lo cual solo podía significar que, definitivamente, tendría máximo una semana para pagarle hasta el último yen. Así que debía hacer su llamada lo antes posible.

Una parte de su ser deseaba que él hiciera algo, cualquier locura, para que ella se quedara, pero Sesshomaru no era así. Él no rogaba y ni pedía segundas oportunidades. Sesshomaru simplemente la dejaría ir, justo como lo estaba haciendo.

La otra preocupación que ocupaba su cabeza era localizar a los padres de Sussy. El doctor Suikotsu y ella los habían llamado durante todo el día, y ninguno de los dos había tenido éxito. Y ya estaban empezado a creer que esos no eran sus números actuales.

— Sussy, despierta —Susurró por encima vez durante la última media hora—. Sé que me escuchas… —insistió, acariciando su rostro nuevamente.

Pero ya estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Así que se desparramó junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Sussy entre las suyas. Y se permitió llorar en silencio, hasta que el sueño la invadió por completo.

Pero, si Rin hubiera permanecido despierta por unos minutos más, se habría dado cuenta de que Sussy acababa de despertar.

Cuando Sussy reaccionó por completo, lo primero que vio fue a Rin, sentada en el piso con la cabeza descansando sobre el lado derecho de su cama. Intentó mover la mano, pero ella la apretaba con tanta fuerza, que era imposible sacarla.

— Rin… Despierta —le llamó con voz ronca, pero Rin estaba profundamente dormida, así que movió un poco más fuerte su mano, intentando despertarla.

Fue entonces, cuando Rin entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos avellana de Sussy, observándola fijamente.

— ¡Sussy! —chilló, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tocando el rostro de su amiga. No podía creer que Sussy estuviera despierta. No sabía si reír o llorar, si gritar o callar.

— Me duele la cabeza —masculló en vista del chillido de Rin.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lo siento. Espérame aquí, no te vayas a dormir. Voy por el doctor.

Sussy asintió mientras Rin salía como loca en busca de Suikotsu. El doctor tardó unos minutos en revisar a Sussy, complacido de que por fin hubiera despertado.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, interrumpido sólo por los quejidos y la respiración ruidosa de la paciente junto a Sussy.

— Sussy… ¿Logras recordar algo…?

— Por supuesto que sí, Rin —aseguró.

Rin agachó la cabeza y tragó en seco, y entonces Sussy preguntó:

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

— Te trajimos aquí. Llevas en el hospital desde ayer… Descansa, Sussy. Tienes que recuperarte pronto —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

— ¿Y tú?

— Me quedaré aquí —dijo sentándose en la silla incomoda, y regalándole una sonrisa radiante—. No te preocupes, es muy cómoda para dormir, aunque no lo parezca —mintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Pasaste aquí la noche?

— ¡Claro! No iba a dejarte aquí sola —aseguró, extrañada por semejante pregunta.

Sussy simplemente desvió su vista en dirección a la cortina que dividía la habitación, para evitar que Rin notara las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió confusa, pues la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Que si amas a Ishinomori? —volvió a preguntar, mirándola fijamente con los ojos llorosos.

— Sussy…, no creo que sea momento de… —intentó zafarse para no responder, pero sabía que Sussy no se daría por vencida, lo decía su mirada firme. Así prefirió ser sincera, apelando a la comprensión que brillaba en sus ojos avellana. Tras un hondo suspiro, confesó con la voz entrecortada—: No lo sé, Sussy. Nuestra relación se dio bajo circunstancias… muy extrañas —dijo para no entrar en detalles—. Pero creo que… —lanzó otro suspiró y prosiguió, apretando la tela de su jean— que con él he sentido cosas… cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie. Ni siquiera con Kohaku. Es como… que tan sólo de verlo se pone la piel de gallina y siento como… como mariposas en el estomago. ¿Si me entiendes? Y… y sus labios son… —Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro de ensoñación, dejando en claro el resto de la frase—. Sussy, no te imaginas, ¡son adictivos!

Sussy no pudo evitar reírse de las niñerías de Rin. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de semejante forma acerca de un chico, aunque no fuera precisamente el "chico" que hubiera esperado para Rin.

— Pero... —la animó a continuar, ya que se había callado de repente. Sin embargo, Sussy sabía exactamente cuál era ese "pero".

— Pero me confunde. Y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de…, pues de enamorarme más de la cuenta, y que él no sienta lo mismo. Él es demasiado misterioso y frío. Y más de la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera sé qué carajos está pasando por su cabeza. ¡Y eso no me gusta! Me confunde —aseguró, hinchando los cachetes, y arrugando la boca y el entrecejo, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

— Pero eso lo sabías desde que entraste a trabajar.

— Pues… sí, pero… —Rin suspiró y acunó su rostro entre sus manos— Eso ya se acabó. No funcionaría jamás. Somos diferentes.

— ¿Se acabó? —inquirió confusa. No podía creerlo luego de haberlos visto tan acaramelados en aquellas fotografías del periódico.

— Sí —aseguró, sintiendo como si hubiera perdido algo importante de su vida.

Y tras una larga pausa, dijo:

—Lo siento, Sussy.

— Ya te dije que no…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesito hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo. Además, también quiero que sepas que nunca te mentí. Todo lo que siempre te dije respecto a Sesshomaru era cierto, pero, de alguna manera, siento que a pesar de saber lo malo y cruel que es, no puedo sacarlo un segundo de mi cabeza. Debo estar loca, ¿cierto?

— La verdad, sí —dijo, sonriéndole comprensivamente.

Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada, y decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema. Empezó a contarle que sus compañeros de trabajo habían venido a visitarla y otras tantas pequeñeses. Pero de pronto, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su plática. Sus miradas se posaron en la puerta, esperando que tal vez fuera alguna enfermera o el doctor Suikotsu, sin embargo, fue otra persona la que irrumpió en la habitación.

Una mujer menuda y rubia asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y sus ojos avellana se agrandaron al ver a Sussy, y de pronto empezó a llorar mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Sussana! —gritó la mujer.

— ¡Mamá! —respondió la aludida.

Rin se hizo a un lado permitiendo que la mujer abrazara a su hija. Y detrás de ella, un hombre enorme y de contextura gruesa entró a la habitación, era tan rubio como el sol y tan inescrutable como una roca. El hombre también se acercó a Sussy, y los tres cruzaron algunas palabras en inglés.

Y entonces, Rin se sintió en el lugar equivocado. Se sintió una intrusa. En aquella escena familiar, ella estaba de más.

— Con permiso —dijo Rin, saliendo de la habitación, dando gracias mentales al doctor Suikotsu por haber localizado a los padres de Sussy.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo la mujer, de nuevo en inglés, deteniéndola a medio camino de la puerta— Tú debes ser Rin —aseguró—. Sussy nos ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo acercándose a Rin.

Rin le sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo en silencio aunque lo que hubiera dicho la mujer no fue una pregunta.

— Soy Gabriella y él es mi esposo Neal.

— Mucho gusto, señores Collins. Soy Rin Blake.

— Un placer conocerte, cielo —dijo la mujer.

Y fue solo hasta entonces, que Rin pudo detectar un marcado acento sureño. El señor Collins no hablaba mucho, a diferencia de su esposa. Y también, a diferencia de ella, era más reservado y parco, y obviamente mucho más grande. Era el típico yanqui de Wall Street.

— Muchas gracias, cielo, por cuidar de mi Sussy. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy.

— No tiene porque, señora Collins —le aseguró, sonriéndole—. Lo hice de todo corazón, además estoy segura de que Sussy hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, de encontrarme en esas circunstancias.

— De todas formas te lo agradecemos, Rin —habló el señor Collins por primera vez.

Rin asintió sonriendo, saliendo de la habitación con la excusa de dejarlos un tiempo a solas y de ir a cenar en la cafetería del hospital.

Pero sólo se recostó en la puerta, con la vista perdida en el suelo blanco del pasillo y los ojos llorosos. Pensaba en lo afortunada que era Sussy al tener una familia. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar la sensación de ser acariciada por su madre.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro, y justo en el momento que levantó su vista del suelo, se encontró rodeada. A un lado del pasillo había dos hombres fornidos vestidos de negro, con una actitud amenazante. Y al otro lado, a su izquierda, sólo podía estar una persona, o más bien cuatro personas. Era Sesshomaru, escoltado por Ah-Un y Jaken.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo. Nunca esperó que apareciera, cuando ya daba por perdida toda esperanza de verlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo el efecto desastroso de su mirada penetrante sobre sus defensas mentales.

Sesshomaru la observaba fijamente, con sus ojos dorados chispeantes de fuego, mientras que Rin lo veía cautelosa, tratando de acallar el alborotado latir de su corazón. Sin embargo, algo aparte de la mirada de Sesshomaru llamó su atención, logrando que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

Tragó en seco al notar que Jaken llevaba en sus manos unos documentos en un sobre sellado.

— Ya le he dicho que le pagaré en una semana —dijo a la defensiva, dando el primer golpe.

— Sabes perfectamente que mi paciencia tiene un límite —le siseó, dando un paso hacia ella—. Desafortunadamente para ti, _Blake_, ese límite es casi inexistente.

Rin tragó en seco nuevamente, apretando la mandíbula y despegándose de la puerta, intentando escabullirse, pero los hombres que custodiaban el extremo derecho del pasillo, se lo impidieron.

— Vendrás con nosotros, mocosa grosera —le informó Jaken.

— ¡No! —dijo, pese a estar paralizada y muerta del susto.

— Enana mal agradecida y…

— Silencio, Jaken —le ordenó Sesshomaru en aquel tono amenazante.

— No iré a ningún lado con usted. Ya se lo dije: Le pagaré hasta el último yen, y no volverá a saber de mí.

— Andando, Rin —le ordenó en un gruñido gutural, completamente exasperado.

Y justo en ese instante, los hombres a sus espaldas se lanzaron sobre ella, amenazando con llevarla a la fuerza, si no obedecía.

Rin no podía permitir que la llevaran con ellos. Estaba decidida a finalizar con todo esto, aunque su corazón le reprendiera constantemente. Así que debía ser rápida, pues muy seguramente el documento que llevaba Jaken era la copia del contrato, y tal vez Sesshomaru la enviaría a prisión esa misma noche, si llegaba a reusarse nuevamente. Aquella era una amenaza sutil, muy al estilo Ishinomori.

Debía pensar rápido en una manera de zafarse de ellos, y lo único que se le ocurría era implementar de inmediato su medida de salvación desesperada. Su plan de contingencia.

— No puedo —le dijo, con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

— Debo hacer una llamada —le soltó sin más, tratando de retroceder, pero era imposible con ese par de hombres a sus espaldas.

Entonces, Sesshomaru sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su impecable gabardina negra, y se lo extendió, al tiempo que la observaba con sus ojos entornados, esperando que tomara el teléfono. Retándola a que tomara el teléfono.

Y Rin, como era de esperarse, dudó. No podía hablar teniendo a Sesshomaru y a todos escuchando, aunque hablara en inglés. Había ciertas cosas que debía discutir durante aquella llamada de salvación, y no precisamente podía discutirlo con tantos espectadores.

— Es a larga distancia —masculló, en un intento por disuadirlo y tratando de sonar autoritaria.

— Puedes llamar a cualquier lugar del plante desde aquí, _Blake_, incluso al Fondo Monetario Internacional o al Banco Mundial, si los necesitas —se mofó, con aquella sonrisa cruel y arrogante.

Jaken se mofó de ella en silencio, y Rin entrecerró los ojos al notar aquel tinte de ironía y sorna en la voz de Sesshomaru, casi imperceptible bajo su usual impasividad. Mientras que él continuaba con el teléfono extendido, a la espera de su respuesta. Con su reto en pie.

— No —dijo por fin, tragando en seco—. Llamaré luego.

Tan sólo con escuchar estas palabras, Sesshomaru sonrió macabramente, y de un movimiento rápido la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola, y se la llevó, escoltados por los Ah-Un, los dos hombres y Jaken.

Al llegar al ascensor, Sesshomaru entró con Rin a arrastras, seguidos por Ah-Un, y dejando a Jaken y los demás por fuera, obligándolos a usar las escaleras o a esperar el siguiente recorrido del aparado.

Dentro del ascensor, Sesshomaru se sacó su gabardina y la puso sobre los hombros de Rin. Y fue entonces, cuando recordó que había dejado su abrigo en la habitación de Sussy. Salieron del hospital, y Sesshomaru pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rin, obligándola a caminar a su paso.

Sin embargo, Rin agradeció a Sesshomaru que le hubiera prestado su acogedora y perfumada gabardina, pues afuera hacía un frío espantoso. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de empezar una nevada, o una ventisca muy fuerte.

Al llegar al pent-house, con lo primero que se topó Rin fue con cuatro maletas en el pasillo principal, y no eran precisamente las maletas que había preparado en la mañana.

¿Sesshomaru había recogido sus cosas y la estaba echando?, preguntó.

— Son de los padres de Sussana —le dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de Rin—. Espero que no te moleste.

Rin despegó los ojos de las maletas e interrogó a Sesshomaru con la mirada. Y justo entonces, razonó algo importante. El viaje de Nueva York a Tokio debía durar aproximadamente unas 14 horas, sin contar el posible retraso de los vuelos y asumiendo que hubiera sido un vuelo directo, sin escalas. Por lo tanto, si ella no había contactado a los padres de Sussy, y el doctor Suikotsu a las tres de la tarde le había dicho que no había logrado hablar con ellos, quería decir que no fue el doctor quien aviso a los padres de Sussy.

— Tú le avisaste a los señores Collins —afirmó, más para sí que para Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru simplemente la observó sin pronunciar palabra, a la espera de que Rin terminara de asimilar todo.

— Con razón en Nueva York nadie respondía y los teléfonos móviles estaban apagados. Venían camino a Tokio —completó, pensando en voz alta de nuevo.

Sin embargo, una fuerte punzada en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza la obligó a arrugar el rostro y a llevarse una mano a la parte afectada. Habían sido demasiadas cosas en tan pocos días, y su cerebro no daba más. Llevaba dos noches seguidas casi sin pegar el ojo, y habían sido días terribles. Así que, simplemente su cuerpo no daba más.

Su visión se tornó borrosa, haciéndola perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Pero antes de que sus tobillos le fallaran, Sesshomaru la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Y entonces, no sólo fueron sus tobillos y sus rodillas las que le fallaron, sino su corazón, que empezó a latir como ferrocarril desbocado.

Una bocanada de aire llevó a su nariz el embriagante aroma a lavanda y sándalo de Sesshomaru, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de sus brazos, aquella calidez que había extrañado toda la noche anterior.

— Ve a darte un baño —le susurró, ayudándola a incorporarse—. Tienes diez minutos.

Rin suspiró nuevamente, y caminó en silencio hasta su recamara, obedientemente y sin chistar una palabra.

Se dio una ducha rápida, que por fortuna apaciguó un poco su dolor de cabeza, y al ir por ropa al armario, recordó que la mayoría de ésta permanecía en la maleta que había dejado en la sala de estar. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y luego echó una ojeada a lo que quedaba en el ropero, donde sólo halló vestidos caros y el elegante vestido rojo. Con resignación, se vistió con las mismas prendas que se acababa de quitar y simplemente peinó su cabellera negra y húmeda antes de salir.

Sesshomaru la esperaba en la sala de estar, sentado junto a la chimenea. Se había quitado el blazer del traje y el nudo de su corbata estaba a medio deshacer.

Ah-Un, Jaken y los otros hombres permanecían en el comedor, entonces Rin caminó hasta la sala y dudosa, tomó asiento frente a Sesshomaru, en el enorme sillón angular.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, y Rin sólo quería dejarle claro que regresaría a Londres, que su decisión estaba tomada.

Entonces, Sesshomaru, como adivinando sus pensamientos, puso sobre la mesa los documentos que minutos antes llevaba Jaken en sus manos. Y no hubo necesidad de palabras para que Rin supiera que él le ordenaba leerlos.

— ¡Largo! —ordenó.

Rin por un segundo creyó que la estaba echando del pent-house, pero descubrió que la orden había sido para los cinco que aguardaban en el comedor, quienes obedientemente abandonaron el pent-house, muy posiblemente para quedarse de pie en el pasillo.

Y Rin se sintió intimidada al quedarse a solas con Sesshomaru, pues aquel "Largo" había sonado bastante intimidante. Él debía estar furioso, y con seguridad terminarían en una acalorada discusión, como siempre. Y estando de suerte, no se lanzarían los objetos decorativos del lugar.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó, sin poder evitar que su curiosidad aflorara.

A sabiendas de que él no respondería, empezó a ojear el documento. Efectivamente era un contrato, pero no el contrato que esperaba. Leyendo más a fondo, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Y al terminar, dijo:

— ¿Se supone que debería estar más tranquila si Sussy regresa a Nueva York? —inquirió duramente, enarcando una ceja.

— Naraku no la lastimaría en América. No sería tan imbécil de cometer semejante insensatez.

Aquellos documentos era un nuevo contrato para Sussy. Quedaría al frente de un nuevo mercado en Estados Unidos, por lo que la trasladarían allá. No cabía duda de que era lo que Sussy siempre había soñado, por fin podría desempeñarse en lo que se había especializado.

— Sussana necesitará un largo periodo de incapacidad y tendría que regresar al trabajo con su pierna en recuperación. Sería mejor si estuviera con sus padres, ¿no crees, _Blake_? —aseguró, confiado, levantándose de la silla y viéndola con superioridad y arrogancia.

Y por encima vez, lo odió. Lo odió tal vez más de lo que lo quería. No era más que un manipulador, que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de las personas para obtener lo que quería.

— Sussy estaría a salvo de Naraku desde el momento que yo diga públicamente que lo que había entre usted y yo se acabó y que regreso a Londres. No hay necesidad de un contrato para que ese sujeto deje en paz a Sussy.

— Los Collins ya lo vieron y están de acuerdo, y no perderán tiempo en convencer a su hija.

— No caeré en tus chantajes. Tú siempre mientes y ocultas cosas. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste la clase de peligro que representaba ser tu esposa? —le reclamó, completamente fuera de sus casillas— ¿Por qué no podías ponerme al tanto de la maldad de Naraku? ¡Esto se acabó, Sesshomaru! —Dijo exasperada— Regreso a Londres y…

Pero su discurso de rebeldía se vio interrumpido súbitamente cuando Sesshomaru se lanzó sobre ella, como si fuera una bestia salvaje atacando a su presa, sobresaltándola y haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el sillón.

Rin no supo en qué momento ocurrió todo, simplemente reaccionó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru sobre ella, impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento defensivo.

Una de sus manos fuertes aprisionaban su garganta ligeramente, amenazando con limitar el oxigeno que llegaba a su cerebro. Sesshomaru la veía con fiereza, y el peso de su cuerpo la aprisionaba contra el sillón.

El miedo invadió sus ojos marrones, imaginando que tal vez Sesshomaru quisiera estrangularla; sin embargo, en los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru había algo más que no supo identificar.

Entonces, su temor inicial fue reemplazado por la sorpresa, cuando Sesshomaru apartó la mano de su cuello, y con ella empezó a soltar con parsimonia y seguridad uno a uno los broches del cuello mandarín de la blusa a cuadros.

Rin jadeó de asombro, y empezó a hiperventilar, al tiempo que Sesshomaru la observaba con soberbia, pero de una manera tan seductora e irresistible, logrando hallar la manera de amoldarse a las formas de su cuerpo, hasta quedar entre sus piernas, inmovilizándola por completo bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Rin estaba atrapada. No sabía qué pasaría después, o mejor dicho, tenía una idea de lo que posiblemente podría llegar a ocurrir, si no se controlaba. Pero, ¿cómo controlarse cuando tienes a Sesshomaru Ishinomori, con toda su imponencia y sensualidad, sobre ti, viéndote como si quisiera devorarte con su sola mirada?

Sesshomaru, no conforme con acabar con la cordura de Rin, comenzó a depositar ardientes y apasionados besos en la piel nacarada de su cuello, haciendo que ella se deshiciera en suspiros y jadeos excitados con cada roce de sus labios.

Lenta y tortuosamente ascendió hasta su mandíbula, con los mismos besos, y de vez en cuando, mordisqueaba y lamía su piel, arrancándole un jadeó más fuerte o un gemido.

Rin estaba completamente extasiada y las cosquillitas en su vientre le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pudo sentir una vigorosa embestida justo en el momento en que el rastro húmedo de besos llegó al lóbulo de su oreja. El cuerpo de Rin reaccionó involuntariamente al estimulo, haciéndola arquear la espalda y soltar un grito ahogado.

Entonces, Sesshomaru acarició con la punta de su nariz el contorno de su rostro, arrancándole de nuevo un sonoro suspiro. Y cuando por fin llegó a sus labios, Rin se preparó para un profundo y apasionado beso, apretando los puños y entregándose por completo a las caricias y la voluntad de Sesshomaru.

Y él, percatándose de la sumisión de Rin, sonrió con malicia, con sus ojos convertidos en un par de calderas repletas de oro líquido, ardiente y peligroso. Su sonrisa contenía un deje de arrogancia y superioridad, que hizo que Rin se derritiera por completo.

— No te alejarás de mí, Rin —le susurró imponente con una convicción absoluta, en un siseó bajo y gutural, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían ávidamente la cintura y el abdomen de Rin por debajo de la blusa.

Las caricias de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda desencadenaron una manera incontenible de sensaciones, que la abrumaron y nublaron completamente su razón. Y Rin se perdió en aquel tsunami de sensaciones.

Al diablo su autocontrol, hacía mucho que lo había perdido.

Entonces, una nueva embestida posesiva la sobresaltó, reclamando su cuerpo. Y marcó el comienzo de la entrega profunda de Rin.

Y en el momento indicado, Sesshomaru se apoderó de sus labios con una fiereza implacable, reclamándolos como suyos. Y mientras que Rin trataba torpemente de corresponderle, Sesshomaru subía lentamente su blusa, dejando al descubierto la piel de su abdomen.

Él apegó más su cuerpo al de ella. Y Rin acarició su rostro dulcemente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello plateado, que le impedían disfrutar de la suavidad de su nívea piel.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Sesshomaru, y de inmediato aumentó la intensidad del beso, explorando ávidamente su boca y jugueteando con su lengua. Sin embargo, de la misma forma brusca en que todo inició, Sesshomaru despegó sus labios de los de ella, no sin antes mordisquear posesivamente su labio inferior. Y Rin gimió no sólo por aquella última caricia de Sesshomaru, sino porque no quería que terminara jamás.

— Me perteneces —Le susurró con su voz aterciopelada y sensual, a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

Rin quiso gritarle que sí, que ni siquiera tenía por qué dudarlo, pero estaba sin aliento y no podía siquiera articular palabra.

Luego, para aumentar su agonía, se permitió juguetear con sus narices, haciéndola suspirar de placer. Y tras lamer sus labios, degustándolos provocativamente, añadió:

— Ni aunque lo intentes una y mil veces, podrás alejarte de mí, _Blake._

Y entonces, Rin lo supo: Él tenía razón. Y estaba perdida. Na había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Pido disculpas por la pequeña tardanza, yo sé que muchas y muchos están acostumbrados a las actualizaciones de los fines de semana, pero tuve un fin de semana bastante ajetreado :S

No acostumbro a tardarme en actualizar, pero les suplico disculpas si algún imprevisto, como el del fin de semana pasado, vuelve a ocurrir en un futuro. Pido disculpas de antemano.

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 12+1 (jijiji soy un poquito supersticiosa). Y antes de que me asesinen (porque sé que muchas quieren hacerlo XD), sólo les digo que no es por maldad, sino porque es necesario por el bien de la historia :D (Y saben a qué me refiero….. )

Primero que todo, vimos la coartada perfecta de Naraku, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Así o más manipulador y malvado el condenado? Por supuesto que escondería el accidente con un robo, era de esperarse de alguien como él. Naraku no da puntada sin dedal, como decía mi abuelita.

También vimos una diminuta esperanza de reconciliación entre Rin y Sussy, pero sin duda una de las cosas más importantes del capítulo (porque la más importante es la razón por la que quieren matarme), fue la casi confesión de Rin, que aunque no es novedad para los lectores, por lo menos ahora ella tiene el valor y la fuerza para reconocerlo. Pero así mismo, tiene el valor de intentar enfrentarlo. Cabe aclarar que de "intentar" a lograrlo, es un camino bastante laaaargo. Jajajajaja

Por otro lado, tuvimos la reaparición de Sesshomaru. ¿Creyeron que dejaría que Rin se marchara a Londres así como así?, pues no. Y llegamos a lo importante. Primero que nada, pido que los tomatazos no sean tan rudos, pues es mi primera escena "subida de tono", ya que en ninguno de mis proyectos anteriores había escrito algo así. No sean rudos conmigo :S

Pero por lo que realmente quieren matarme, es por cortar el capítulo ahí. Pero como lo explique antes, era necesario. Jijiji

¿Caerá Rin en las garras del temible Sesshomaru? (Apuesto a que sí, yo caería que cualquiera de nosotras lo haríamos :D )

Y con respecto a Rin, ¿qué tipo de llamada tendrá que hacer? Será que de verdad piensa llamar al FMI jajajajajaja.

Ahí les dejo unas cuantas preguntas y una promesa de sorpresas para el próximo capítulo, como siempre, algo que no se esperan.

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos: lady-darkness-chan, liz95, ogba95, Maxin y nagisa-chan.

Quiero dar mil gracias a todos los que pasaron y leyeron la historia y el capitulo. Gracias infinitas a mi "paisana", por recomendar la historia en su perfil de Facebook, pues gracias a eso tuve algunos visitantes adicionales y creo que también algunos comentarios. Mil y mil gracias.

Doy gracias a los que se animaron a comentar, porque por ustedes Negocios Prohibidos llegó a los **84 Reviews**: Ako Nomura (doble por el capi 11 y el 12), amafle, SolMjTaisho, lady-darkness-chan, nodoka-san (doble por el capi 12 y por haberte dejado esperando la actualización), Ary pricxsaku, marianemary, rosedrama, liz95, black urora, nagisa-chan, Rin Tsuki, sakuhidan, nagisa-chan.

Un beso y un abrazo gigante para todos. Y esperó comentarios y criticas con respecto a cierta escena.

_Sammy Blue._


	14. Chapter 14: Regreso

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 14**

**Regreso**

A fuera podía estar arreciando la tormenta de nieve más fuerte de la última década, pero dentro del apartamento las cosas se tornada más y más ardientes con el pasar de los segundos.

Sesshomaru supo al instante la entrega total y sin reparos de Rin ante sus caricias, y sonrió complacido, con aquella mezcla macabra de arrogancia y seducción, que tanto la volvía loca.

Entonces, él volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con intensidad, arrancándole un nuevo suspiro, y haciéndola sentir un cosquilleó extraño, que nació en su vientre, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus dedos y sus cabellos. Y ella no pudo más que aferrarse con fuerzas a sus brazos fuertes.

Otro gruñido bajo escapó de los labios de Sesshomaru, cuando las uñas de Rin se clavaron en sus brazos, y apegó más su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como las formas de Rin se amoldaban a él. Y Rin se derritió ante una nueva embestida, esta vez mucho más apasionada y demandante.

Todos los sentidos de Rin se pusieron alerta, al sentir como sus manos ascendían lentamente por su cintura, levantando la blusa mientras lo hacía. Sintió como aquellas manos hábiles y fuertes rozaron la tela de encaje de su sostén. Y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, cuando lo sintió delinear tortuosamente el contorno de las copas del sostén con sus dedos.

No supo en qué instante una de sus manos descendió hasta llegar a sus caderas, tal vez fue mientras los dedos de la otra mano continuaban su tortura, sin siquiera rozar la parte de su pecho protegida por el sostén.

La mano en sus caderas recorrió su muslo derecho posesivamente, al tiempo que intensificaba su beso, dejándola completamente sin aliento. Después empezó a besar nuevamente su cuello, lenta y apasionadamente, mordisqueando y lamiendo cada que tenía oportunidad, mientras que sus manos empezaban a desabotonar su jean.

Sesshomaru no sólo era calculador y malvado para los negocios, sino también en la cama. Entonces, aquel pensamiento despertó el último impulso de razón de sus neuronas, que también estaba a punto de abandonarse a los placeres de Sesshomaru y sus labios de miel.

Y las palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron en su mente, cayendo como un baldado de agua helada sobre ella.

«_Me perteneces… Ni aunque lo intentes una y mil veces, podrás alejarte de mí, Blake._» Lo había dicho con tal seguridad, que ni siquiera Rin se había atrevido a dudarlo. Sin embargo, para que él estuviera tan seguro, debía haber una razón. Y la única que se le ocurría en aquel instante, mientras él bajaba lentamente la cremallera de su jean, era que él se estaba jugando su última carta. Su as bajo la manga.

Y fue entonces cuando las palabras dichas por su amigo InuYasha tomaron sentido, e hicieron eco en su cabeza ahuecada por las caricias calculadas y malintencionadas de Sesshomaru: «_Desde el instante en que apretaste su mano anoche, eres… como de su propiedad._» «_Sabes que el bastardo no dudará en aprovecharse de tus debilidades, si le das la oportunidad._»

Ella misma sabía que de Sesshomaru Ishinomori no podía esperar sentimientos ni nada relacionado con tener un corazón latiendo entre las costillas. Aquello que él estaba haciendo no era un acto de amor ni nada que pudiera parecérsele. Aquello simplemente era su última estrategia para lograr que ella continuara dentro del negocio.

De alguna manera, él había logrado descubrir lo que ella tanto trataba de ocultar, y no había dudado ni un solo instante en utilizarlo para su propio beneficio. Y ella torpemente, estaba cayendo redondita en su trampa. Aquello era como una trampa para ratones, en la que él era el suculento queso y ella el ratoncito ingenuo y hambriento.

— Se equivoca —masculló con su último aliento y con voz temblorosa, al tiempo que intentaba alejarlo con sus brazos. Intentó trasmitir toda la convicción y seguridad que sentía, pero pese a que su razón estaba atenta, su cuerpo continuaba derretido y extasiado con la sensación de sus manos rozando su piel.

Sesshomaru reaccionó de inmediato ante su protesta, interrogándola con sus ojos de fuego, ligeramente sorprendido e incrédulo.

Por supuesto que no se esperaba que ella opusiera la más mínima resistencia. Debía creerse un ser supremamente irresistible.

— A mi no podrá convencerme de esa manera —aseguró, con más fuerza de voluntad de la que en realidad sentía.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, Sesshomaru sonrió con malicia y Rin temió que tuviera algo previamente planeado que pudiera derribar por completo sus murallas, y mandar al carajo su minúsculo asomo de seguridad y coraje.

Sin embargo, de un movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru se alejó de ella y del sillón, quedando de pie junto a la mesita de café.

Rin aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie de un saltó, como si fuera un resorte, y fue a dar al enorme ventanal, lo más lejos posible de Sesshomaru.

Él la observaba con soberbia, mientras ella se acomodaba la blusa y el jean con sus manos torpes y el rostro totalmente enrojecido. Rin esquivaba a toda costa la mirada de Sesshomaru, al tiempo que batallaba con los broches del cuello de su blusa.

— Por supuesto que no —afirmó él sonriendo macabramente, sin apartar la vista de ella, tal vez mofándose de su nerviosismo y sus torpeza.

— No sé qué clase de mujer piensa que soy, pero no soy como las mujerzuelas que acostumbra —le aseguró, olvidándose por completo de los estúpidos broches, y enfrentándolo con fiereza, con sus ojos llameantes de furia—. Si a ellas las puede convencer con… "sus encantos", ¡a mí no! —le retó con la cabeza el alto y dándole una dura mirada.

— Lo sé —dijo, llevándose una mano al bolsillo.

Aquella parca y simple respuesta la desconcertó. ¿Cómo que "Lo sé"? Sin embargo, su expresión impávida y estoica la desconcertó aun más. Hace un momento era más caliente que el Sol, y ahora era más frío que Plutón. Entonces, sintió curiosidad de indagar si aquella impasividad también se vería reflejada en cierta parte entre sus piernas, que minutos antes había sentido tan vivaz y ardiente.

— ¿Entonces, por qué…? —inquirió, desterrando sus locas ideas de su cabeza. Pero la respuesta a su pregunta sin formular llegó tan sólo con mirar sus profundos y fríos ojos dorados— Me estaba poniendo a prueba —aseguró incrédula, y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Él estaba probando hasta qué punto tenía poder y control sobre ella. Sesshomaru era el colmo.

Rin tuvo que agradecer a esa única neurona que fue capaz de oponer resistencia, porque de no haber sido por ella, no solamente se habría entregado a Sesshomaru, sino que también él sabría cuánto poder tenía sobre ella. Sabría que ella estaba absolutamente bajo su control, que la tenía justo en la palma de la mano.

Entonces se sintió valiente y grande, como un general que acaba de salir ileso y sin bajas de una gran batalla. Su victoria había sido gloriosa, pero no fácil. Y Rin retiraba lo dicho acerca de los besos anteriores. Esto que acaba de ocurrir sin lugar a dudas se llevaba el premio mayor al momento más apasionado y sexy de su vida.

— Usted no tiene mayor control sobre mí, señor Sesshomaru —mintió con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. Rogando a los cielos para que él le creyera.

Caminó lejos de la sala de estar, lejos de cualquier silla, sillón o superficie que pudiera servir para hacer el amor. Sin embargo, si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, cualquier lugar podría servir para el propósito macabro de Sesshomaru: desde la mesa del comedor, hasta la encimera de granito de la cocina, donde ingenuamente había decidido refugiarse de Sesshomaru. Si Sesshomaru había hecho todas esas cosas en un simple sillón angular, no quería ni imaginarse qué podría llegar a hacer en otro lugar…

Ahora era que se preguntaba, ¿por qué carajos había ido a la cocina? Allí ni siquiera podría escapar si él decidía acorralarla. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Apuñarlo con el cuchillo del pan o echarle un vaso de agua helada en la entrepierna?

Desterró de su mente todas aquellas imágenes demasiado "ardientes" de su cabeza, y lo retó nuevamente con la mirada, pero Sesshomaru ni siquiera la había seguido, permanecía recargado en el arco que dividía la cocina y el comedor.

Se observaron mutuamente con cautela, evaluándose sin decir palabra. Y en ese instante, Jaken, Ah-Un y los demás irrumpieron de nuevo en el pent-house.

Rin observó cautelosa todos los movimientos de Sesshomaru y sus hombres, esperado atenta cualquier reacción.

— Mis abogados sólo necesitan una llamada, Rin —dijo sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y enseñándoselo.

— Yo también sólo necesito una llamada para librarme de usted —le retó, pero él volvió a burlarse de ella, sin creer ni una sola palabra.

— No es necesario seguir con esto. Esto no es un juego de póker, donde hay que engañar al retador. Iras a prisión y no habrá llamada alguna que pueda evitarlo.

— ¿De qué habla?

No podía creerlo: Sesshomaru no le creía que con una llamada se libraría de él. Pero por otro lado, lo mejor sería que él no le creyera, pues ella tampoco podría darle mayores detalles.

— No seas terca, niña —habló Jaken por fin—. Al señor Sesshomaru no le temblará la mano para enviarte a mugrosa prisión —Lo dijo sin burla, incluso parecía estar aconsejándola, pero en sus palabras había también un tinte de orgullo.

Rin estaba tan confundida. No sabía qué hacer. Si hacía su llamada, sería el fin de su sueño de salir adelante por sí misma y sin ayuda de su familia. A estas alturas, y con la amenaza vigente de ser enviada a prisión, todavía dudaba de hacer esa llamada. Pero si no lo hacía, debería aceptar las condiciones de Sesshomaru y continuar exponiendo su vida y la de las personas que amaba.

Por otro lado, si Sussy estaba a salvo en Nueva York, su único cabo suelto sería su abuelita Kaede. Ni Naraku, ni Sesshomaru serían capaces de dar con nadie más que fuera importante para ella. Y dudaba que Naraku pudiera descubrir que Kaede era su abuela biológica. Aun así…

— ¿Y mi abuelita? —le soltó luego de una pausa, saliendo de la cocina de una buena vez.

Quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar Sesshomaru para lograr que ella se quedara.

— Naraku no sabrá nunca que tenemos la misma sangre, pero podría hallar la manera de saber que es importante para mí y podría lastimarla, así como hizo con Sussy.

— Eso ya está resuelto, _Blake_. Desde el mismo día en que me enteré de la existencia de tu abuela, me encargue de que estuviera custodiada. Los dos hombres que nos acompañan son las personas que cuidan de ella y están a tus órdenes —dijo presentándole a los hombres que acompañaban a Ah-Un.

Ambos hicieron una parca reverencia hacia ella a modo de saludo, pero Rin no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Estamos a sus órdenes, señora —dijo uno de ellos, el mayor, que debía tener alrededor de cuarenta años.

— No… No entiendo —masculló, interrogando a Sesshomaru con la mirada.

— Ellos cuidan de tu abuela, _Blake_ —le repitió.

— Uno de ellos se internó como paciente y el otro se hace pasar por enfermero. Tienen orden de entregarte un reporte diario y de estar a tu disposición —le explicó Jaken, evitándole la molestia a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cómo…? —intentó preguntar, pero no podía articular una sola palabra más.

— No soy filántropo, _Blake._ ¿De verdad creíste que me interesaba hacer donaciones a un hogar de ancianos? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Rin abrió la boca con intención de responder, pero no tenía nada qué decir.

— Usted no iba a realizar una donación ese día —dijo recordando la suplica vehemente que había hecho para que él no donara a ese lugar, sino al humilde hogar de ancianos donde su abuelita había estado antes—. Usted quería sobornar al encargado para que ellos pudieran hacer su trabajo —aseguró señalando a los dos hombres, ahora escoltas de su abuelita.

La sonrisa macabra y soberbia de Sesshomaru le confirmó su teoría.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto? No puedo creer que no exista en este país una candidata más apta que yo para ser su esposa. Entonces, ¡¿por qué?

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y guardó silencio, ignorando su pregunta.

— Respóndame —exigió.

— Tiempo —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Tiempo?

— He invertido mucho tiempo en ti, y desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo para buscar otra mocosa que cumpla con los requerimientos.

Rin lo observó atónita, sin poder creer que le estuviera diciendo semejante cosa y en su cara, y después de lo que había ocurrido en el sofá de la sala. ¿Sólo la quería por que no tenía tiempo para conseguirse otra? Sesshomaru era el colmo del cinismo.

Pero pensando las cosas con cabeza fría y de tan calculadoramente, como él: Si Sesshomaru ya tenía resuelto el asunto de la seguridad de su abuelita y de Sussy, y el de ella misma, ¿por qué seguir pensando hacer la llamada? Aun podría salir bien librada, si las cosas se mantenían bajo el control de Sesshomaru.

Por otro lado aun había una persona que la preocupaba, pero era imposible de hallar. Nadie podría hallarla nunca, aquella persona estaba fuera del alcance de Naraku y Sesshomaru.

Más convencida que antes, decidió hacer sus últimas preguntas antes de aceptar cualquier cosa. Había un pequeño asunto que Sesshomaru debía aclararle.

— ¿Quién es Naraku? —Dijo— ¿Por qué es tan peligroso? Y, ¿por qué es tan importante para ustedes, y en especial para usted, que él no asuma el control de las inversionistas y las demás empresas? Y más importante aún, ¿cuáles son esas "otras empresas"?

Sesshomaru la observó duramente, apretando la mandíbula y sin intención de responder a sus preguntas.

— Quiero la verdad. No volveré a aceptar absolutamente nada, hasta que usted no sea sincero conmigo por una vez en su miserable y repugnante vida, señor Sesshomaru.

— ¡Niña insolente, más respeto con…!

— Cállate, Jaken —le ordenó con suma rudeza y con su rostro inescrutable, dejando a Jaken paralizado de la impresión.

— Sigo esperando, _señor Sesshomaru_ —dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras justo como él hacía con su apellido.

Pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido que ella, y de un ágil movimiento la tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos del comedor. Rin se resistió, pero él era indiscutiblemente más fuerte que ella. La llevó a la fuerza hasta la primera habitación que encontró y se encerró con ella dentro.

Para su mala fortuna, la primera habitación a la vista fue la habitación de huéspedes, con su mullida y enorme cama y a media luz.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, él la soltó y ella se alejó lo más que pudo, tratando de calmar sus nervios crecientes. Y de nuevo la invadieron aquellas perturbadoras imágenes que había logrado desterrar en la cocina.

— ¡No se me acerque! —dijo, tratando de controlar aquel tinte de histeria en su voz.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido, pero Rin no supo interpretar su extraña mirada. Dio un paso hacia ella y Rin inmediatamente retrocedió dos, tragando en seco, y chocando con el borde de la mesita de noche, la cual le cerró por completo su vía de escape. Podía sentir el suave edredón verde y blanco de la cama rozar la piel de sus tobillos, y se tensó al ver que él daba un paso más hacia ella.

Sin embargo, levantó el rostro y lo enfrentó, demostrándole que no le temía, ni a él ni a sus artimañas sucias.

— ¡Hable! —le exigió duramente, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso más, frenándolo en seco. Y Rin respiró aliviada por fin.

— InuYasha y yo tenemos la sospecha de que Naraku está involucrado en negocios turbios —le soltó de repente, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

Su rostro estaba impasible e imperturbable como siempre, pero a media luz sus ojos dorados despedían un brillo diferente, y Rin comprendió que no le estaba mintiendo, que por primera vez estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella. Y su conciencia la reprendió por no poder ser cien por ciento sincera y honesta con él.

— ¿Qué clase de negocios? —quiso saber, clavando sus ojos chocolates en él y perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados, al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a él y hablaba entre murmullos, como si los gruesos vidrios y los más de cinco pisos no fueran suficiente impedimento para los oídos curiosos y mal intencionados del exterior.

— Estafas, lavado de activos de la mafia, apuestas ilegales, y quién sabe qué más. Existen miles de formas para obtener dinero fácil y rápido…, y poder, _Blake_ —tras una pausa, añadió—: ¿Entiendes lo qué eso significa para nosotros?

Rin tragó en seco y asintió, sintiendo el dorado intenso de sus ojos indagando en su alma.

— Lavar activos sería muy sencillo en una firma inversionista o en uno de los bancos en los que tenemos acciones. Y esa es solo una de las cosas que podría llegar a hacer. Supongo que el imbécil de InuYasha ya debió haberte explicado al respecto.

— Sí —masculló, aferrándose a sí misma—. Dijo que no quería que el señor Ishinomori y su esposa se vieran involucrados en negocios sucios. Que no quería ver a su familia tras las rejas y que Naraku conseguiría eso tarde o temprano, si permitían que se quedara con el control de esas empresas —confesó.

— Ahí tienes tus respuestas —le dijo, apartando su mirada y clavándola en las luces del edificio vecino que se colaban por el ventanal medio abierto.

Tras una larga pausa, Rin intentaba rebuscar en su cabeza más preguntas. Esa era su oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad, y aprovechar que él por primera vez estaba dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas.

— Pero… —con esta simple palabra, bastó para que Sesshomaru clavara de nuevo sus ojos en ella, aun así no iba a permitir que la intimidara. Lanzo un hondo suspiro— Entiendo lo del matrimonio, pero Naraku es demasiado peligroso, Sesshomaru. Si fue capaz de mandar a unos matones a que arrollaran a Sussy, por que se enteró de lo nuestro; no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría llegar a hacer cuando se entere del compromiso y luego del matrimonio. Podría incluso…

— No lo hará —aseguró en un fiero gruñido—. Si temes que pueda pasarte…

— ¡No temo por mi! —le atajó, viéndolo fijamente, angustiada y con sus ojos suplicantes llenos de temor.

Él simplemente entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar la preocupación de Rin. Pero no podía comprenderlo.

— Temo por todos —titubeó—. InuYasha, tu padre, la señora Ishinomori… Tú —confesó, clavando la mirada en el suelo, apenada.

— No seas tonta, Rin —se mofó.

Rin arrugó la cara, haciendo un puchero infantil. Y Sesshomaru, en vista de su evidente inconformidad, agregó:

— Todos sabemos cuidarnos bien, y yo cuidaré de ti —le aseguró, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones arremolinadas en su cabeza.

Por alguna razón ilógica ella creyó en su promesa. Él la protegería, lo vio reflejado en sus ojos dorados infinitos y penetrantes justo cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Ahora sentía que podía confiar en él, y que a su lado estaba segura.

Al parecer eso había sido un sí para él, con eso le bastaba. Y ahora ella estaba de vuelta en el negocio. Y ya no tenía escapatoria. Él había hecho todas las locuras inimaginables para que se quedara, aunque había sido mucho más de lo que creyó que haría.

Al salir de la habitación, esperó encontrarse a solas con Ah-Un, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sesshomaru recargado en el sillón angular y a Jaken aumentando la intensidad del fuego de la chimenea.

Las respuestas a sus preguntas llegaron con solo observar por la ventana. La tormenta se había intensificado y la nieve caía sin tregua alguna. La visibilidad allí afuera debía ser nula y era obvio que Sesshomaru no se marcharía hasta que tuviera la certeza de que su Aston Martin no quedaría incrustado en un árbol, o vuelto añicos al chocar contra otro auto perdido en la tormenta.

Rin suspiró y caminó hasta las maletas de los padres de Sussy, pero cuando se disponía a llevarlas a la habitación de huéspedes, Ah-Un aparecieron de la nada y lo hicieron por ella. Entonces, aprovecho para llevar su maleta de regreso a la habitación.

— Lo siento, chicos —les susurró, en vista de que si los padres de Sussy se quedaban a dormir en el pent-house, ellos tendrían que dormir en los muebles de la sala.

Preparó té para todos y se desparramó en el diván de la sala, aprovechando el calor de la chimenea.

Sesshomaru la observaba frecuentemente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras ella jugaba en silencio con Kuro. Todos esperaban pacientemente que la tormenta amainara pronto, pero parecía imposible.

Jaken fue el primero en caer presa del sueño y del cansancio en uno de los sillones. Minutos más tarde, Ah-Un empezaron a hacer sus guardias nocturnas. Solían hacer turnos de vigilancia cuando los días estaban tensos y difíciles, justo como los que estaban viviendo.

— Descansa aquí —dijo Rin poniéndose de pie e indicándole el diván a Un, quien sería el primero en descansar, mientras Ah hacía su trabajo.

Rin se alejó de la sala con Kuro en brazos y llamó a los señores Collins para avisarles de la tormenta de nieve, pero ellos decidieron pasar la noche en el hospital y dijeron que regresarían al día siguiente en la mañana para tomar un baño.

Así que antes de volver a la sala, fue al cuarto de ropas y sacó unas cuantas frazadas gruesas y pesadas. En completo silencio, arropó a Jaken con la más gruesa, una de florecitas rosas, y luego arropó a Un con otra un poco menos pesada. Al final, le entregó la última frazada pulcramente doblada a Sesshomaru y él simplemente la puso a un lado de su cuerpo, sin siquiera desdoblarla.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiró y caminó hasta la porción de alfombra que quedaba frente al fuego, para sentarse a esperar allí que la tormenta pasara o por lo menos menguara.

— Rin —le llamó Sesshomaru, justo antes de que ella lograr sentarse, y haciendo sus pies a un lado, dándole espacio en el sillón para que se sentara.

— N-no se preocupe. Aquí estoy bien— dijo sintiendo un estremecimiento al recordar lo que había ocurrido en ese sillón hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Pero la dura mirada que le lanzó Sesshomaru le hizo comprender que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta y que era una orden. Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, deshizo sus planes de acomodarse en la mullida alfombra y obedeció.

Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sillón angular, casi en el borde y con medio trasero fuera, para evitar sentir el calor acogedor que emanaba de Sesshomaru.

Los minutos pasaban en absoluto silencio y la tormenta en lugar de menguar, parecía arreciar con más fuerza, incluso el calor de la chimenea parecía no ser suficiente para sobrellevar semejante clima caótico. El fuerte viento hacía crujir los vidrios de las ventanas y su ulular se colaba por cualquier rincón, logrando llegar a sus oídos.

A eso de las diez y media el frío se tornó insoportable, tanto que Sesshomaru había decidido utilizar la mullida frazada blanca que Rin le había entregado.

Por su parte, Rin ya tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, y ni siquiera podía controlar el castañeo insistente de su dientes. Tenía que buscar una cobija cuanto antes, de lo contrarío moriría de hipotermia. Con este pensamiento intentó ponerse de pie, estirando lentamente sus piernas entumecidas, pero Sesshomaru fue más ágil y extendió una porción de frazada sobre su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola y dejándola atónita.

Podía sentir el provocativo calor de Sesshomaru ahora que él se había acercado a ella para poder cubrirla con la frazada. Le provocaba aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo nunca, o por lo menos hasta que la tormenta pasara.

De un momento a otro, todo fue oscuridad. Y un pequeño chillido escapó de sus labios, e instintivamente se acercó un poco a Sesshomaru en busca de protección.

Rin buscó respuestas en el rostro de Sesshomaru, medio iluminado por la escaza luz de la chimenea. Sin embargo, fue Ah quien se las dio al correr la cortina para observar fuera del edificio.

El viento azotaba con fuerzas las ventanas, dificultando mucho la labor de observar a distancias relativamente cortas, sin embargo era posible ver que no sólo era ese edificio el único sin suministro de electricidad. Probablemente los fuertes vientos habían causado serios daños en el tendido eléctrico de esa parte de la ciudad, y con semejante tormenta, tardarían varias horas en llegar a reparar el daño.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiró, y sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada. Era la primera vez que se encontraba a oscuras con Sesshomaru y teniéndolo tan cerca. Pero aquella cercanía no le incomodaba, por el contrario, le proporcionaba cierta paz y tranquilidad indescriptible.

Sin embargo, pese a lo agradable de su compañía, ella prefería mantenerse a una distancia prudente, así que se acurrucó en el sofá en posición fetal y se arropó totalmente con la frazada, dejando fuera únicamente una porción de su rostro, de la nariz para arriba.

Al tiempo que Sesshomaru la observaba incrédulo, con una ceja enarcada. Rin solía ser bastante infantil si se lo proponía. Cualquier otra se abría aprovechado la oscuridad para abalanzarse ávidamente sobre él con la excusa de estar asustada, sin embargo ella había contenido su miedo genuino y prefería hacerse un ovillo en el rincón más recóndito del sofá, antes de acercarse a él.

Eran casi las once y Rin se negaba a irse a su cuarto completamente a oscuras, pese a que el sueño empezara a ganar terreno lentamente. Siempre le había temido a la oscuridad, y nada más el pensamiento de levantarse a mitad de la madrugada y no poder siquiera encender la lamparita de su mesa de noche, la mataba del miedo. Prefería reacomodarse en su lugar y aprovechar la compañía de Sesshomaru por esta única noche en su vida.

Y con este pensamiento, lentamente fue quedándose dormida, tan profundamente dormida como Jaken.

— Rin —le llamó en su susurro con su voz aterciopelada y sensual, pero ella ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños desde hacía algunos minutos.

Lanzó un suspiró imperceptible y clavó su vista en la porción del ventanal que la cortina medio abierta, dejaba al descubierto. La tormenta parecía no dar tregua y probablemente no amainara hasta el amanecer.

Observó de nuevo a Rin, que tiritaba de frío mientras dormía profundamente. Entornó los ojos, y sin pronunciar palabra, la acomodó con cuidado a su lado, logrando recostarse en el sofá, con ella sobre su pecho. Luego puso la frazada blanca sobre ellos, y se dispuso a esperar que la tormenta finalizara para regresar a casa o que amaneciera.

Sin embargo, muy en su fuero interno, y aunque jamás podría admitirlo, deseaba que ninguna de las dos cosas se realizara.

Instintivamente, se aferró más a ella, inhalando su aroma a flores frescas y cerezas. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos, y cayendo en un sueño tan profundo como el de su infantil y menuda prometida.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, y creo que de ahora en adelante no podré seguir actualizando los fines de semana :( Lo siento, chicos y chicas, pero ahora también trabajo los sábados hasta poco mas de las dos de la tarde, así que eso me deja sin menos tiempo para escribir durante el fin de semana, por lo que siempre tengo que terminar los capítulos el lunes y el martes en la noche, para luego publicarlos el mismo martes.

Antes que nada, gracias por darle el visto bueno a mi escena hot. Nunca había escrito una, así que me tomé la tarea de ponerle todo el corazoncito a esto.

En fin, aquí está el capítulo 14. Sé que algunos aun siguen con la firme intención de matarme, pero también sé que hay algunos que nop :D jijijiji

¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué Rin era tan estúpida (como todas nosotras) como para caer rendida a los pies de semejante manipulador endemoniadamente sensual y ultra-hot? Pues no! jajajaja Ella todavía tenía una neuroncita por allí que la salvó de caer en las garras de Sexymaru.

Y como al señor Ishinomori no le resulto su truco, tuvo que recurrir a la sinceridad. Y le explicó ciertas cosas acerca de Naraku y sus negocios raros.

Pese al peligro de Naraku y a la crueldad de Sesshomaru, Rin prefirió seguir en el negocio. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto teme hacer esa llamada que prefiere arriesgarse con el negocio de Sesshomaru? o ¿será que en el fondo no quiere alejarse de Sesshomaru?

Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a SolMjTaisho, y me tomo el atrevimiento de aprovechar este espacio para desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños! Muchas muchas bendiciones :D Aquí te dejó este capítulo como regalito de cumpleaños, en especial esta última escena, donde vimos a un Sesshomaru muuuuuuuyyyyy diferente a lo que hemos venido viendo. Una parte totalmente desconocida de él.

Ahí les dejo unas cuantas preguntas más….

Y esperó que disculpen algún errorcito que se me haya podido escapar.

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos: **Lapislazuli Stern**, **riza-paola**, y **AliceKu.**

Agradezco especialmente a los que comentaron, porque gracias a todos ustedes esta historia alcanzó más de 100 Reviews!. Jamás me imagine obtener tantos comentarios, si 50 me parecieron wow!, 101 me dejó sin palabras. Muchas gracias, chicos!

Gracias a: **Queen Scarlett**, **lady-darkness-chan**, **Lapislazuli Stern** (jejeje fue Rin la que dejó a Sesshy con las ganas jijiji), **black urora**, **Ary pricxsaku**, **rosedrama**, **gisa-chan**, **Marianemary** (doble agradecimiento por la espera), **nodoka-san** (por partida doble por haberte dejado esperando de nuevo :S ), **amafle**, **Hibbi**, **Nagisa-chan**, y como siempre a **Miara** **Makisan** (extrañé tu comentario el capítulo anterior, pero te perdono :D)

Un beso y un abrazo gigante para todos.

_Sammy Blue._


	15. Chapter 15: Familia

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

**Negocios Prohibidos**

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 15**

**Familia**

Un frío repentino recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Instintivamente se aferró a sí misma, tratando de retener algo de calor que, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a imaginar, se estaba escapando de sus manos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, desubicada. Ya era de mañana, pensó viendo el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y el frío que no había sentido en toda la noche, la invadió en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba en su recamara…

— ¡¿Estoy en mi recamara? —exclamó incrédula, recordando que lo último que fue consciente antes de caer profundamente dormida, fue estar acurrucada en el sillón, alejándose cuanto le era posible de Sesshomaru— ¿Cómo carajos…? —inquirió, pero fue silenciada por nuevo estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no fue sólo el frío sino también el ligero presentimiento de que Sesshomaru había tenido que ver.

Un rubor prominente asomó en sus mejillas recordando los sucesos del día anterior, y se recriminó haber sido tan estúpida y no detener todo mucho antes.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Luego rebuscó en sus maletas un saco y salió de la recamara. Esperó tal vez encontrarse a solas con Ah-Un, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al hallar a Sesshomaru de nuevo en el sillón y a Jaken frente a él. Sesshomaru parecía absorto leyendo uno de los gruesos libros de cubierta de cuero viejos del despacho del pent-house. Mientras que Jaken discutía entre susurros con alguien por teléfono.

Tras una simple ojeada a su exterior pudo percatarse de que aun no había energía eléctrica: Las lámparas sin encender, la ausencia de tazas de café sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, y la chimenea encendida a toda su potencia. Sin electricidad, Jaken sería incapaz de hacer café.

Rin rodó los ojos y avanzó hasta la sala, deteniéndose en el arco que separa la estancia del pasillo.

— Buenos días —susurró, aferrándose a su saco verde.

Jaken le lanzó una mirada y un asentimiento en señal de saludo. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru apenas y apartó su vista de la lectura una fracción de segundos para dedicarle una fría e indiferente mirada, y continuó en lo suyo.

Rodando los ojos fue saludar a Ah-Un, quienes parecían ser los únicos contentos de verla ese día. Ah se encontraba jugando con Kuro, mientras que Un los observaba aparentemente divertido.

— Buenos días, chicos.

Ellos contentaron con una reverencia, mientras veían como el objeto de su diversión, Kuro, saltaba a los brazos de Rin, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo.

Rin le puso comida a Kuro y empezó a preparar café para todos a la manera antigua: calentando agua y colando el café.

En cuanto sus escoltas vieron que la cocina cobraba vida, se apresuraron a servir la mesa y a ayudarle en lo que fuera posible. Un autoritario "Jaken" se escuchó proveniente de la sala en cuestión de segundos, el aludido se encontraba se pie en medio de la cocina.

Rin, Ah-Un y Kuro detuvieron sus actividades para observarlo extrañados e inquisitivamente.

— ¡Dejen de observarme como bicho raro, tontos! —refunfuñó, quitándole de las manos un plato a Ah, y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

Rin tuvo que contener una carcajada ante la orden silente de Sesshomaru y la obediencia sumisa de Jaken. Definitivamente todos ellos eran bastante singulares.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo y la mesa servida por sus colaboradores, Ah-Un y Jaken fueron los primeros en sentarse a la mesa, sin disimular ni un ápice su hambre. Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru con timidez, sin saber cómo decirle que había un plato con comida caliente y una taza de café sobre la mesa para él.

— Señor Sesshomaru —le llamó, sin acercarse un paso más.

Él simplemente levantó su vista del libro y la observó momentáneamente, en señal de que le estaba prestando atención. Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y prosiguió.

— ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar? —le soltó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshomaru simplemente la observó detenidamente, con sus ojos fríos e indescifrables, sin pronunciar una palabra. Y luego, como si ella no existiera, regresó la vista a su interesante libro.

Rin borró la sonrisa de sus labios, desilusionada y reprochándose mentalmente lo tonta que había sido al creer que podría limar asperezas con él con un simple desayuno caliente.

— Gracias por llevarme a la cama anoche —masculló, dándose media vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo de él, y regresando al comedor, sin esperar a ver la expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Era cierto que no solamente Sesshomaru podría haberla llevado a su recamara, Ah-Un podrían haberlo hecho también, sin embargo, sólo Sesshomaru podría haberse atrevido a quitarle el jean y la blusita a cuadros, y reemplazarlos por una pijama de invierno nueva, de las que él mismo había comprado y de las que ella había abandonado en el armario cuando hizo las maletas.

Tomó asiento junto a Jaken y empezaron a comer en silencio. Minutos después, Rin rompió el hielo y preguntó a Jaken algo acerca del clima.

La tormenta había finalizado hacía unas horas, pero el transporte había sido suspendido hasta nueva orden debido a la nieve acumulada sobre las autopistas.

— ¡Ah! —Atinó a decir— Entonces por eso siguen aquí —caviló en voz alta.

— ¡Por supuesto! Creías que estábamos aquí esperando que despertaras, bella durmiente —refunfuñó, bebiendo ávidamente de su tasa de café.

Rin hizo un puchero infantil y le sacó la lengua. Pero Jaken la ignoró y prefirió tomar otro bocado de su suculento desayuno.

— Señor Jaken, ¿y qué ha oído de la energía?

Jaken la observó con obviedad, olvidándose momentáneamente de su comida, y rodando los ojos.

— ¡Ay, niña tonta! —Su exclamación se confundió con un hondo suspiro— Si el transporte está restringido, ¿cómo piensas que podrán arreglar el tendido eléctrico?

— ¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó sorprendida, al tiempo que Jaken rodaba los ojos nuevamente, volviendo a su comida.

Mientras Jaken devoraba el desayuno con vehemencia, Rin no dejaba de observar el plato intacto de Sesshomaru en la cabecera de la mesa. Por alguna razón, se le partía el corazón ver los alimentos enfriándose, como prueba de un nuevo rechazo de Sesshomaru hacia ella.

Ah-Un y Jaken lavaron los platos sucios, y Rin guardó en el refrigerador el desayuno de Sesshomaru.

— Regreso en unos momentos, chicos. Voy a darme un baño… ¡El agua debe estar helada! —dijo estremeciéndose al imaginar el agua congelada.

— No seas tonta, niña. El señor Sesshomaru instaló un sistema de calefacción a gas —dijo llenando su pecho de aire con orgullo, como si esto hubiese sido merito suyo.

Y Rin sonrió al imaginarse lo reconfortante del agua tibia sobre su piel. La mañana pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, y a eso del medio día, el transporte y la electricidad habían sido restablecidos en su totalidad. Sesshomaru y Jaken abandonaron el pent-house en cuanto se supo la noticia y Rin se quedó de nuevo a solas con Ah-Un y Kuro.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Rin compartió el pent-house con los señores Collins, y poco a poco las cosas con Sussy fueron arreglándose.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías contado que Rin era la novia de tu jefe, Sussy? —había dicho un día la señora Collins, cuando estaban todos reunidos en el hospital.

Rin y Sussy se miraron con complicidad, y guardaron silencio, desviando la vista al suelo. Pero la incomodidad de las dos jóvenes pasó desapercibida para la mujer, quien continuó con su plática.

— Se nota que te quiere mucho, cielo —dijo con su marcando acento, mirando a Rin con picardía.

Rin sonrió a medias, pensando en lo equivocada que estaba la señora Collins. Y deseando que estuviera en lo correcto, aunque fuera un poco.

— No habla mucho, pero siempre está pendiente de ti. Se nota que se preocupa por ti —afirmó, sin salir de su ensoñación romántica.

Si la señora Collins supiera las razones de su preocupación, la razón por la que siempre pasa a recogerla al hospital a eso de las siete de la noche, o la razón por la que siempre está pendiente de ella, no creería eso. Sesshomaru simplemente estaba asegurándose de que nada le ocurriera a lo que creía de su propiedad, a la pieza clave de su maquiavélico plan maestro.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro mientras revisaba nuevamente las ofertas de empleo que Sesshomaru había puesto el otro día sobre la mesa. Había una en particular que le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, sentía que aceptar alguna de esas ofertas no era lo correcto. Pero era su recompensa por hacer bien su "trabajo".

Había pasado poco más de dos semanas desde aquella tormenta de nieve. La tormenta había dejado dos accidentes de tránsito y un muerto, pero a ella en particular le había dejado el recuerdo de unas caricias y unos besos bastantes perturbadores. Había sido una noche inolvidable y todos los recuerdos que guardaba eran imborrables.

Desde esa noche, Sesshomaru no salía de sus pensamientos, y por alguna extraña razón, todas las noches se dormía soñando que él estaba a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente y cobijándola del frío.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó, y acudió con la intención de darle la bienvenida a los señores Collins. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Sesshomaru observándola desde la entrada.

Rin no esperaba que viniera y menos un sábado tan temprano.

— Hola —saludó Rin, con una tímida sonrisa, permitiéndole la entrada.

Regresó a la sala de estar, y recogió rápidamente los papeles sobre la mesita de café, escondiéndolos a sus espaldas, para que él no las viera.

— Vístete —le ordenó.

Ella lo observó de pies a cabeza incrédula y llena de reproches. ¿Acaso estaba desnuda? O es que no estaba suficientemente bien vestida para recibir al señor todopoderoso, Sesshomaru Ishinomori, en su propio pent-house. ¿Quería que usara modelos exclusivos Alexander McQueen hasta en esos momentos?

— Padre te ha invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa —le atajó, previniendo una retahíla de reproches y gritos.

Rin abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo. En cuanto escuchó esas palabras el alma abandonó su cuerpo, y las manos le sudaron frío. Nunca había sabido qué era conocer a un suegro. Lo más parecido había sido conocer a Sango, pero no era mínimamente comparado con conocer a un hombre entrado en años y tan poderoso como lo era el señor Inu no Taisho Ishinomori.

— ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dice! —chilló histérica.

— Hmph —fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Así que Rin corrió a toda prisa a su recamara en busca de algo decente para ser presentada oficialmente como la novia de Sesshomaru. Se decidió por unas pantimedias tipo leggins negras, opacas y abrigadoras, una camiseta básica y sobre ella un bonito vestido de lana gris azulada. Unos botines negros de tacón alto, y un abrigo color crema de solapas ligeramente anchas con botones negros. Antes de salir tomó del perchero una bufanda tejida color bronce.

— Mejor —dijo Sesshomaru cuando la vio salir.

Rin le dedicó una dura mirada.

— Idiota —masculló, y salió del pent-house con actitud altiva, sin esperarlo.

Pero él llegó antes que ella al ascensor, gracias a sus grandes zancadas. Y así partieron en silencio hasta la casa de la familia Ishinomori.

* * *

><p>InuYasha estacionó su descapotable rojo frente al edificio de Rin con un fuerte chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento húmedo. Salió del auto a toda prisa, y caminó en dirección a la entrada. Estaba tan absorto en las noticias que traía para Rin, que no se percató de la joven que camina en dirección opuesta a la suya. Cuando InuYasha fue consciente de la presencia de la chica, ya era demasiado tarde.<p>

Por fortuna, la mujer alcanzó a verlo antes de chocar directamente, y sólo rosaron sus hombros. La extraña se tambaleó al estrellarse con la enorme humanidad de InuYasha, mientras él simplemente se detuvo sorprendido por la aparición repentina de la mujer, quien continuó su camino con premura, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada u ofrecerle una disculpa.

— Se dice: ¡Lo siento! —le gritó, pero ella ni siquiera giró para verlo.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola con curiosidad. Por alguna razón su actitud le pareció bastante extraña. Abrigo completamente oscuro, con el cuello levantado de modo que era imposible ver su boca. Enormes lentes oscuros y un gorro tejido que cubría prácticamente toda su frente. O tenía demasiado frío, o estaba escondiendo algo, o escondiéndose de alguien.

Bastante sospechosa, pensó InuYasha viéndola caminar a toda prisa por la acera, aferrándose más a su pesado abrigo.

InuYasha enfundó sus manos enguantadas en su abrigo rojo, y subió en busca de Rin. Tenía que ponerla sobre aviso antes de que Sesshomaru llegara. Su padre, Inu no Taisho, había decidido que ya era hora de conocer a la famosa novia de Sesshomaru. A la chica que su hijo exhibía en todos lados, a la única con quien había asistido a un coctel de semejante envergadura.

Debía preparar a su amiga para el encuentro con su padre, ya que estaba seguro que el imbécil de Sesshomaru simplemente la arrojaría a la guarida de los lobos sin más, sin protección alguna. La dejaría a su suerte en las fauces del temible Inu no Taisho.

Él tenía que prevenirla. Sabía que su padre pretendía ponerla a prueba, tantear el terreno, saber con qué clase de mujer se estaba involucrando su hijo. Tenía advertirle a Rin que debía tener cuidado con cada gesto, mirada, murmullo o suspiro que tuviera frente a aquel hombre. Cualquier paso en falso no sólo pondría en riesgo sus planes, sino que podría llegar a perjudicar a Rin.

Inu no Taisho no perdona un engaño jamás. No está acostumbrado a que jueguen con él. Y podría llegar a ser tan peligroso como el mismo Sesshomaru, si se lo propone y si lo provocan.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pent-house y llamó en repetidas ocasiones, nadie acudió.

— ¡Demonios! —Exclamó furioso, sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de Rin— ¡Contesta, mujer! —murmuraba impaciente, una y otra vez, a sabiendas de que Rin tenía la mala costumbre de no contestar.

Bajó a toda prisa en busca de alguien que le diera alguna noticia de Rin. Y el portero del edificio le informó que Rin y Sesshomaru habían salido hacía una media hora aproximadamente.

— ¡Maldición! —dijo, viendo a la carretera en dirección a su auto.

Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver, no sólo a su auto, sino a la misma mujer del abrigo y las gafas oscuras, caminando por la misma acera y observando detenidamente todos los edificios de la zona.

Aquella era realmente una actitud bastante sospechosa. Y mucho más después de haber sido testigo de los alcances de Naraku.

— Esa mujer lleva bastante rato rondando la zona —le informó el portero, adivinando la mirada inquietante y perturbada de InuYasha.

— No llame a la policía —le ordenó InuYasha, corriendo para poder alcanzar a la misteriosa mujer.

Pero la extraña, como adivinando que era perseguida, volvió su vista atrás y en cuando vio que InuYasha la seguía a pasos agigantados, dejó de caminar y emprendió la huida a todo lo que daban sus pies.

— ¡Ey! ¡Detente! —le gritó InuYasha, a punto de alcanzarla. No por nada había sido el mejor deportista de la escuela. Además no llevaba botas con tacón de tres centímetros y medio, a diferencia de ella— ¡Vuelve aquí!

La chica cruzó la carretera sin mirar, y por poco fue arrollada por un auto, el cual esquivó con agilidad antes de que pudiera rosarla. Sin embargo, InuYasha no corrió con la misma suerte, y tuvo que esperar a que tres autos pasaran antes de cruzar.

Y cuando logró cruzar, la chica estaba demasiado lejos, a punto de doblar en la próxima esquina. Pero InuYasha no se rendiría. Si aquella extraña mujer tenía algo que ver con Naraku y sus planes para lastimar a Rin y a su familia, la haría pagar por ello. Corrió y corrió, sintiendo como el viento frío lastimaba y enrojecía su piel blanca, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Por desgracia, justo al doblar la esquina, la chica estaba abordando un autobús público en la estación a una media cuadra de distancia. E InuYasha no alcanzó a llegar. Sólo pudo ver como la chica lo observa tras sus lentes oscuros desde la venta trasera del autobús, con ademan triunfal. Aunque no podía verle el rostro, sabía que debía estar sonriendo sardónicamente, con malicia, orgullosa de haberse librado de él.

InuYasha estaba decepcionado. Poco más de tres cuadras y sólo había conseguido una vista maravillosa de la parte trasera de un autobús del sistema Toei y sus mejillas entumecidas y lastimadas.

Tras un hondo suspiro y una serie de insultos, maldiciones e improperios, regresó al edificio, donde el portero lo esperaba con aspecto preocupado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven Ishinomori?

InuYasha asintió pensativo y exhausto.

— No es la primera vez que la vemos por aquí, joven —le informó, en vista del interés del joven por atrapar a la mujer.

— Explícate —demandó InuYasha.

— Ahora que recuerdo, el compañero del turno anterior me comentó hace unos días acerca de una misteriosa mujer que algunas veces espera en la esquina. Dijo que otras veces se paseaba en repetidas ocasiones por la acera, observando los edificios, y a las personas que entran y salen de ellos. Siempre está sola. Nunca se la ve en compañía de ninguno de los vecinos.

InuYasha sopesó las palabras de aquel hombre, pensativo y mucho más preocupado que antes. Esa mujer podría estar tramando cualquier cosa.

Tras una pausa dijo:

— No comente esto con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Y dígaselo también a su compañero.

Debía advertir a Rin y a Sesshomaru. Posiblemente era uno de los hombres enviados por Naraku para indagar el rol de la joven en la familia Ishinomori. Y Sesshomaru debía poner a Ah-Un al tanto de esto. Esa mujer podría estar al servicio de Naraku, una espía o una de sus secuaces. Cualquier opción representaba un peligro potencial para Rin. Incluso, podía ser la esposa de Naraku, la mujer que Sesshomaru jamás quiso reconocer como su novia. La que tuvo que casarse con Naraku ante el rechazo constante de Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Ah condujo el Aston Martin durante casi una hora, hasta que salieron del casco urbano. Luego de un corto trayecto por una de las vías principales, se desviaron por un camino bordeado de arboles perennes y algunos cuantos con sus ramas descubiertas. Atravesaron unas cuantas hectáreas de bosques hasta que una enorme enrejada les impidió el paso momentáneamente. La puerta se abrió sola ante ellos, y Rin no supo si fue Sesshomaru quien había accionado algún sofisticado mecanismo a distancia, o si alguien desde adentro de la propiedad se percató de su llegada.<p>

En cuanto atravesaron la reja, el bosque poco a poco fue reemplazado por un pulido y bien cuidado jardín. Pese a lo inconveniente de la estación y a las fuertes ventiscas, el jardín se veía apacible y bonito.

Frente a sus ojos se alzaba una imponente mansión. Era un fenomenal edificio de dos pisos, fabricada en madera, muy al estilo europeo. Si a Rin no le fallaba la memoria, y si los recuerdos de sus clases privadas de arte y arquitectura occidental no la traicionaban, la mansión tenía un aire de arquitectura jacobina del siglo хᴠוו, justo en la época en que Japón abrió las puertas económicas al mundo occidental.

Su estructura era muy similar a Holland House, con las características arcadas propias de la arquitectura jacobina, con columnas y pilastras ricamente talladas, y sus parapetos elaborados en fina madera con acabados similares a los de las columnas. Pero era indiscutiblemente más maravillosa y enorme de lo que es Holland House en la actualidad, tras el terrible bombardeo que prácticamente la destruyó durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Ya podía imaginarse a Sesshomaru, apoyado imponentemente en el parapeto del balcón principal, observando con magnificencia y orgullo toda la extensión de su gloriosa propiedad.

Rin descendió temerosa del auto, ayudada por Sesshomaru, quien galantemente le tendía la mano. Y ella ya presumía a qué se debería aquella caballerosidad y tantas atenciones. Él era un profesional de la actuación y un negociante bastante hábil. Sin embargo, se espero algún tipo de recomendación o consejo útil. Pero él simplemente la dejó como una veleta a la deriva, apelando a su capacidad de improvisación y a un golpe de suerte.

En la entrada los esperaba una mujer menuda de mediana edad, quien les abrió la puerta y los guió hasta el vestíbulo. La mujer se excusó y tras una acartonada reverencia se retiró por un pasillo a mano derecha.

Desde el vestíbulo, podía apreciarse la enorme escalera principal en madera solida y tallada, y una enorme araña en el techo abovedado iluminaba toda la estancia. Rin desvió su vista hasta el pasillo por el que la mucama acababa de desaparecer, y luego al otro pasillo a mano izquierda.

Y de la nada, una bola de pelos blancos, con una enorme sonrisa sardónica y unos enormes ojos almendrados, se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Se abalanzó sobre Rin con toda su fuerza y con todo el impulso que su trote y sus miembros posteriores le proporcionaron, derribándola en un instante.

Por fortuna, Sesshomaru la sujetó por los hombros antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo de madera perfectamente pulida. Sin embargo, su trasero no corrió la misma suerte, y cayó sentada en el piso.

Mientras agradecía a Sesshomaru con una gran sonrisa, la bola de pelos enorme no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos amarillos y de lamerle toda la cara, al tiempo que sonreía de aquella manera tan particular.

Sesshomaru tiraba de ella para que se pusiera de pie, pero parecía que a Rin le hubieran activado el botoncito de la risa. Reía descontroladamente, y sus carcajadas alegres hacían eco en toda la estancia. Y el perro, comprendiendo su diversión no dejaba de olerla y lamerla, al tiempo que movía su esponjosa cola de un lado a otro.

— ¡Smiling Sammy! —gritó alguien desde algún lugar de la casa.

Pero Rin, en su ataque frenético de risa, ni siquiera era capaz de ver en la dirección que provenía aquella voz dulce y cándida. Pese a que la persona intentaba sonar enojada con la bola de pelos, era imposible que pudiera disimular su amabilidad y ese ligero matiz burlón.

— ¡Smiling Sammy! —llamó nuevamente, y esta vez, el perro se puso alerta, despegándose de Rin.

Sesshomaru la ayudó a incorporarse, mientras ella respiraba para recuperar el aliento tras el ataque de risa, e intentaba sacudirse los cientos de pelos blancos esparcidos por todo su abrigo crema. Se sujetó con fuerzas del brazo que él le ofreció, y él inmediatamente estrechó su cintura posesivamente, apegándola más a su cuerpo, mucho más de lo que la misma Rin había esperado.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo la misma persona que acaba de liberarla del enorme perro.

Fue hasta entonces que Rin se percató de su aspecto. Era una mujer madura, de unos cuarenta años bien disimulados. De aspecto majestuoso y gentil, y largos cabellos azabaches. Sus ojos oscuros tenían un dejo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Rin.

La mujer le sonreía amablemente, y de vez en cuando veía al sonriente perro con una mezcla de reproche y amor.

— No se preocupe —le aseguró Rin, sonriendo anchamente y acariciando la cabeza del perro.

— Soy Izayoi Ishinomori —dijo, sonriendo complacida— Tú debes ser la famosa Rin —aventuró.

— Un placer, señora Ishinomori —respondió, haciendo una reverencia formal, y viendo como Sesshomaru se portaba más apático e indiferente de lo usual.

Había cierta tensión en su agarre y un ambiente pesado a su alrededor que no lograba interpretar. Trataba de comprender, mientras el perro se paseaba de las piernas de Rin a las de Izayoi, oliendo aquí y allí sin reparos y con total libertad.

— Y ya conociste a Smiling Sammy —afirmó señalando al enorme perro que batía su cola de lado a lado.

— ¿Es un… un Spitz? —inquirió dudosa, evaluándolo.

Parecía demasiado grande para serlo. Medía por lo menos el doble que un Spitz Japonés. Además, los ojos amarillos lo excluían de serlo.

— ¡No! —exclamó la mujer casi con horror, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, y viendo disimuladamente a Sesshomaru antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente en Rin. Aclarándose la voz, agregó—: Es un Samoyedo.

— ¡Es precioso! —le alabó, poniéndose de rodillas para abrazar y besar al perro, quien parecía sonreírle todo el tiempo.

Smiling Sammy disfrutaba tanto de sus mimos, como ella disfrutaba de su cálido pelaje. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru parecía no aprobarlo en absoluto.

— Si sigues mimándolo de esa forma, jamás aprenderá a comportarse —le reprendió, extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Rin aceptó su mano y se levantó, devolviéndole la sonrisa al perro.

Y justo en ese instante, un precioso y esbelto Spitz Japonés de un blanco inmaculado apareció, caminando con imponencia y elegancia, haciendo gala de su paso firme y pausado. El perro en sí era un desborde de arrogancia y magnificencia, y pese a que era más pequeño que Smiling Sammy, su porte lo hacía parecer infinitamente más grande.

En cuando llegó a Sesshomaru, ignoró por completo a Izayoi y a Smiling Sammy y se sentó elegantemente frente a Rin y Sesshomaru, observándolos altivamente y expectante. Sesshomaru le palmeó la cabeza y aquel nimio gesto pareció su ser suficiente para hacer feliz al perro, quien hinchó su pecho, tan orgulloso como si hubiese ganado una exhibición canina.

Aquel perro le parecía tan hermoso. Lo observaba con ternura, como si contemplara un recién nacido. Se arrodilló frente al Spitz, abrazándolo como minutos antes había hecho con Smiling Sammy. Perdiéndose en la suavidad de su pelaje blanco y puro.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —inquirió sonriente, sin despegarse del perro.

— Yako —le respondió Sesshomaru parcamente.

— ¡Eres muy educado y lindo, Yako! —le alabó tiernamente, acariciando su rostro y su espalda.

Yako simplemente permanecía quieto, sin babear ni lamber, simplemente disfrutando de las merecidas caricias por su buen comportamiento.

— ¡Es precioso! —agregó entre chillidos, como una niña pequeña con un nuevo juguete.

— Es un campeón —aseguró Sesshomaru con orgullo, hinchando su pecho más que el mismo perro.

Rin se apartó un segundo del perro para observar a Sesshomaru inquisitivamente, sin dejar de acariciar el suave pelaje de Yako.

— Es el campeón nacional de Agility Canino. Tiene tres años y ya ha ganado varios trofeos a nivel internacional —respondió él, orgulloso.

— ¿Y Smiling Sammy? —preguntó Rin, compartiendo sus mimos con el otro can. Uno sentado a cada lado de ella, sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, como ignorando la pregunta. E Izayoi sonrió complaciente y se arrodilló frente a Rin para acariciar a Smiling Sammy.

— Smiling Sammy no puede competir —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras el perro sonreía ajeno a su plática— ¿Ves sus ojos? —inquirió ella. Y tras una pausa en la que permitió que Rin observara los ojos almendrados y grandes de Smiling Sammy, prosiguió—: Son amarillos. Los Samoyoedo tienen los ojos de un color pardo oscuro. Los ojos de un color diferente son considerados una falta y muchas veces causante de eliminación en cualquier exhibición o competición… Smiling Sammy, pese a tener buen pedigree, fue abandonado y rechazado por eso.

— Aun así es precioso. Hermoso. Es un ejemplar único y maravilloso —aseguró Rin.

— Sí. Opino igual. Sin embargo, los dueños de los padres de Smiling Sammy no lo creyeron así. No querían invertir tiempo y dinero en un ejemplar que posiblemente sería eliminado automáticamente de cualquier competición.

— La felicito, señora Ishinomori. Es hermoso. Sus ojos son bellísimos —repitió, perdiéndose en los ojos alegres de Smiling Sammy.

— No tienes porque felicitarme, Rin. No es mío.

Rin se apartó para observar a la señora Ishinomori. Y entonces, entendió.

— Déjeme adivinar —sonrió—. Smiling Sammy es de InuYasha y Yako es de Sesshomaru —afirmó, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

Izayoi asintió, y rieron con complicidad mientras acariciaban los dos ejemplares. Uno recibía sus atenciones como si las mereciera por el simple hecho de existir, y el otro las recibía con alegría, sonriendo vivazmente y lamiendo sus rostros de vez en cuando. Pero ninguno parecía estar conforme con tener que compartir las caricias y atenciones de las dos mujeres, y el menos conforme era Yako, quien parecía ser bastante dominante y posesivo.

Ahora comprendía la tensión en el rostro de Izayoi cuando había preguntado si Smiling Sammy era un Spitz. Yako era un Spitz.

— No cabe duda de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño —comentó Rin, logrando que Izayoi riera y borrando su expresión de tristeza momentáneamente.

Sesshomaru extendió de pronto una mano hacia ella, y antes de girarse para verlo, alguien también le tendió una mano a la señora Ishinomori. Inmediatamente reconoció aquella mano fuerte y firme, y aquel porte intachable.

Rin se puso de pie como un resorte, aceptando la ayuda de Sesshomaru, y guardando la compostura.

— Padre —saludó Sesshomaru, imponente. Más imponente que Yako.

— Sesshomaru —respondió Inu no Taisho, asintiendo ligeramente.

— Padre, ella es Rin Blake. Mi novia.

Aquella era la señal de que su acto daba inicio formalmente.

— Señor Ishinomori —saludó Rin formalmente, tragando en seco—. Gusto en conocerlo.

— Si mal no recuerdo, ya nos conocíamos, Rin Blake —aseguró, tomando a Izayoi por la cintura, justo con la misma actitud posesiva y protectora que tenía Sesshomaru con ella misma.

Su voz sonaba fuerte e imponente, como la de un comandante. Y Rin tragó en seco, reprochándose mentalmente su torpe error.

— Creí que tal vez no me recordaría —se aventuró.

El señor Ishinomori entrecerró los ojos, examinándola de pies a cabeza, sin pasar por alto ningún detalle. Desde sus botines de alta costura pagados por el mismo Sesshomaru, hasta el pelo blanco mas diminuto adherido a su abrigo color crema.

— Jamás olvido un rostro —aseguró, en un tono que no admitía reproches—. Claro que nos conocimos en circunstancias muy diferentes —Agregó con altivez.

— Sí, señor. Yo trabajaba para ustedes en aquel entonces —dijo con orgullo, sin permitir que el doble sentido de las palabras de Inu no Taisho le afectaran.

De cierto modo, Rin podía comprender la actitud de Inu no Taisho. Ella era una intrusa en su hogar. Podría ser cualquier persona, desde una arribista caza fortunas, hasta alguna espía enviada por una de las competencias de la familia.

Sesshomaru la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras sentía la mirada escrutadora de Inu no Taisho sobre ellos.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Rin?

Y aquella pregunta había marcado el inicio al interrogatorio. Allí era donde debía demostrar para qué había sido contratada. Y pese a que todo era una farsa y una actuación, solo era cuestión de ser sincera para convencer a los señores Ishinomori de que era una buena chica, una mujer digna para el heredero de la familia.

— En estos momentos, estoy dedicada a mis estudios, señor Ishinomori. La investigación para mi trabajo de grado absorbe casi todo mi tiempo.

— ¿Qué estudias, Rin? —inquirió Izayoi, involucrándose también en el interrogatorio.

—Ingeniería Informática. Voy en el último año.

— En la Universidad de Tokio —corroboró Inu no Taisho.

— Sí, señor —dijo pese a que no era una pregunta, y sonriendo ligeramente.

— Y ¿en qué área quieres trabajar cuando termines?

— Bueno, me gustaría algo que tenga que ver con la automatización en el procesamiento de información, o ingeniería de software, o en el campo de las telecomunicaciones —se explicó, recordando todos los posibles empleos que Sesshomaru había puesto en bandeja de plata para ella.

— Tenemos algunas compañías relacionadas con eso —comentó suspicaz.

Sin embargo, Rin ya estaba preparada para eso. Ya estaba preparada.

— Ya tengo algunas posibilidades en mente, señor Ishinomori, pero ninguna tiene que ver con sus empresas —le aclaró—. El director de mi trabajo de grado me ha puesto en contacto con algunas personas que han colaborado con mi investigación, y ellas están dispuestas a contratarme en cuanto termine —aseguró con orgullo, después de todo, no era mentira.

Sin embargo, le agradaban más las solicitudes de empleo de Sesshomaru. Pero aquello serviría para impresionar al padre de Sesshomaru.

Rin observó de reojo a Sesshomaru, y descubrió que el señor Inu no Taisho no era el único ligeramente impresionado. Inu no Taisho observaba a su hijo y luego a Rin, tratando de descifrar algo fuera de lo normal, algo extraño.

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha? —dijo por fin, un poco exasperado por no poder hallar algo anormal.

— No tarda en llegar —aseguró Izayoi, más fresca y relajada que antes, señal de que la sesión de interrogatorio entraba en receso—. Si gustan podemos esperarlo en el saloncito blanco —dijo haciendo un ademan hacia el pasillo.

Inu no Taisho asintió y Sesshomaru la guió en dirección al saloncito blanco. Pero Inu no Taisho hizo una señal, permitiendo que Rin avanzara adelante, junto a Izayoi, quedándose él atrás con Sesshomaru.

La segunda fase del interrogatorio estaba dando inicio. Inu no Taisho trataría de sacarle información a su hijo, pero él era un hueso duro de roer. No aflojaría la lengua. Rin agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar algo de la plática. Y pese a que confiaba en Sesshomaru, temía no haber convencido a Inu no Taisho lo suficiente o haber metido las patas.

— Te gustan mucho los perros —comentó Izayoi, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— Eh… Sí, señora —afirmó, acariciando al enorme Samayoedo que caminaba alegremente junto a ellas, mientras que el imponente Yako caminaba elegante junto a su amo, sintiéndose tan poderoso como él—. Siempre he tenido perros… Bueno, cuando vivía en Gran Bretaña. Ahora tengo un gato. Se llama Kuro. Es negro y tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos, como canicas—dijo sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer, recordando a su amado Kuro.

Y en vista de que la señora Ishinomori le despertaba cierta confianza y simpatía, continuó:

— Cuando estaba pequeña, mi tío tenía un Gran Danés ¡grandísimo! ¡Enorme! Se llamaba Gandalf, pero yo le decía Scoobby Doo —comentó, soltando una carcajada al recordar al viejo perro—. Al final, el pobre perro no sabía a cuál de los dos nombres atender —dijo, sin poder evitar volver a reír y esta vez Izayoi rió con ella—. Recuerdo que me gustaba jugar al caballito con él. Es que era demasiado grande, ¡era muchísimo más alto que yo! Tenía un bonito color azul acero, con ojos ligeramente más claros de lo permitido.

— Es un rasgo que suele permitirse sólo en los Gran Danés azulados —comentó.

Rin notó con tristeza, que ella debía haber consultado mucho al respecto. Y no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por Smiling Sammy. Era tan bonito y tan alegre, tan sonriente, que podría haber ganado cualquier competición, si tan sólo hubiera tenido la oportunidad, si tan sólo no fuera eliminado por sus ojos ambarinos.

— Sip —corroboró—. Creo que Gandalf ganó algunas competiciones en su juventud.

— Los Gran Danés son unos bonitos ejemplares —agregó ella.

— Sí, señora —Tras una pausa, añadió—: Cuando Gandalf murió, mi tío adquirió un Setter Gordon para que lo acompañará durante sus cacerías en Escocia. Y a mí me obsequió un Collie de pelo largo para que dejara en paz a su adorado Setter —Rin rió con picardía—. No quería que lo malcriara —aseguró riendo como niña, en complicidad con Izayoi.

Las dos mujeres rieron durante unos minutos, mientras avanzaban por los intrincados pasillos enmaderados y ricamente tallados.

— Se llama Himeko —prosiguió Rin, quien hablaba hasta por los codos cuando entraba en confianza.

Y entonces, recordó a la alegre mascota de pelaje castaño dorado y blanco, y la reconfortante sensación de su hocico largo y frío contra su rostro. Rin, con tristeza, tuvo que dejarla abandonada en Edimburgo cuando partió a Tokio.

— Y ¿qué pasó con ella? —inquirió Izayoi, interesada, abriendo una puerta que daba a una enorme galería llena de cuadros y ventanas.

Rin tragó en seco, cayendo en cuenta de su error. Había hablado de más.

— Eh… Tuve que dejarla cuando vine aquí —dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Izayoi pareció comprender el tinte melancólico en su voz y su expresión adolorida, y mientras les daba la bienvenida al enorme saloncito de blanco, decidió cambiar de tema.

Rin observó a su alrededor y toda la decoración le recordó al White Drawing Room del palacio de Buckingham, y al saloncito de blanco de la mansión de su tío en Escocia. El techo abovedado y las paredes inmaculadamente blancas, con acabados y detalles en dorado, y una alfombra a juego. Grandes y antiguas arañas colgando del techo, y una maravillosa y vieja chimenea. Los muebles debían ser bastante antiguos, incluso más antiguos que los de su tío, tal vez eran unos isabelinos traídos de Gran Bretaña cuando construyeron la mansión.

Sin embargo, si la intensión del señor Ishinomori era sorprenderla y sacar a flote su ambición, se había equivocado. Ni siquiera el White Drawing Room la había impresionado cuando lo conoció de mano de la misma reina. Durante ese entonces, había aprendido a disimular muy bien ese tipo de emociones. Alguien de su posición social no podía dejarse impresionar por ese tipo de cosas. Aquella era la lección más importante que había aprendido de sus tutores.

Izayoi la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás junto a ella, mientras que Inu no Taisho servía un par de tragos para su hijo y para él. Ambos permanecieron de pie junto a la ventana que daba al enorme jardín, en completo silencio.

— Y tu gato… Kuro, ¿cierto? —interrumpió Izayoi el silencio reinante en la estancia. Rin asintió y ella prosiguió—: ¿Cómo es que viniendo de una familia de criadores de perros, tienes un gato?

— No tengo preferencias entre perros o gatos, o entre vacas y caballos —aseguró sonriendo—. Pero debo admitir que cuando llegue a Tokio no tenía intensión de hacerme a ninguna mascota. No tenía tiempo para cuidar de ella —Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro y prosiguió—. A Kuro… Digamos que el destino lo puso en mi camino.

Pese a estar lejos, Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho prestaban atención a la conversación de las mujeres, aunque ninguno lo aparentaba.

— Un día caminaba de regreso a casa al salir de la universidad y me encontré a una partida de niños abusivos molestando a un gatito. Le gritaban cualquier cantidad de cosas… Eso me hizo hervir la sangre y, sin medir mis actos, tomé un madero tirado en la acera y corrí hacia ellos. Los amenacé…, les dije que si no lo dejaban tranquilo yo misma los haría pagar por ello —contó, agachando la cabeza, recordando aquel momento. Lanzó un hondo suspiro—. Los mocosos corrieron despavoridos —aseguró sonriendo melancólicamente—. Por fortuna el gatito estaba bien. Lo lleve a mi casa y estuvo conmigo unos días, y luego se fue.

En ese instante, la misma mujer que los recibió entró al saloncito con una bandeja. La mujer les sirvió té caliente a Rin e Izayoi, y luego se retiró, dejándolos a solas.

Entonces, Rin continuó con su relato.

— Unas semanas más tarde, yo ya había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo y salía muy tarde, a eso de las diez, y a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa lo encontré… Estaba herido, muy, muy mal herido. Esos mocosos lo había golpeado —tragando en seco, agregó—, tal vez en venganza por mis amenazas del otro día —Rin bebió un sorbo de té, e Izayoi la imitó—. No lo sé… Lo recogí y pensé en llevarlo a casa para curarlo, pero estaba muy mal. Le costaba hasta respirar, así que corrí hasta una fundación de animales que queda cerca. Casi tiró la puerta a golpes, hasta que el encargado me abrió, pero me dijo que el veterinario no se encontraba, que ya era muy tarde —No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara de vez en cuando—. Le supliqué que lo llamara, y lo convencí. Por suerte, el veterinario voluntario es alguien de buen corazón, y llegó pronto para atenderlo. Dijo que era posible que perdiera uno de sus ojitos, pero que había que esperar y ver cómo evolucionaba. Kuro estuvo un mes hospitalizado y el otro mes bajo el cuidado del encargado de la fundación, porque yo no podía cuidar de él mientras trabajaba y estudiaba, y temía que en mi ausencia pudiera pasarle algo —Lanzó un hondo suspiró y continuó—. Durante esos dos meses yo pasaba a verlo en mis ratos libres, y después ya no pudimos separarnos —dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, recordando que durante ese tiempo prefería quedarse sin dinero para comer y pagar la renta, antes que abandonar a Kuro sin medicamentos, a su suerte en aquella humilde fundación.

— Pobrecillo —dijo Izayoi conmovida, acariciando a Smiling Sammy , mientras Rin pasaba sus manos por el suave pelaje de Yako— ¿Y su ojito? ¿Pudieron salvarlo?

— Sí, señora. Por suerte el veterinario lo atendió a tiempo.

— ¡Qué alivio!

— Sí… —Y mirando fijamente a la mujer, dijo—: En este mundo hay personas muy malas, señora Ishinomori. Yo no concibo que alguien pueda lastimar de esa forma a un ser tan indefenso.

— Tienes razón, hija —dijo Izayoi, aflijida—. Es horrible y más viniendo de unos niños.

— Sí —masculló—. Lo molestaban porque creían que traía la mala suerte —tras una larga pausa, Rin agregó—: Pero ya está bien. Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es un gato grande, sano y fuerte —dijo con orgullo—. Dudo mucho que se acuerde de lo que le ocurrió. ¿Quiere verlo? —inquirió sacando su teléfono móvil y buscando algunas fotos de Kuro, que prácticamente ocupaban toda la galería de imágenes del teléfono— ¡Mire! —le enseñó emocionada.

Durante unos minutos ambas vieron las fotografías de Kuro, en todas las posiciones posibles, desde tiernas hasta vergonzosas. La señora Ishinomori alabó la belleza del gato y Rin le prometió presentárselo pronto.

Estaban terminando de ver las fotografías, cuando InuYasha irrumpió en el saloncito blanco, con el rostro lívido y actitud preocupada. En contrate, su cara era más pálida que las paredes del recinto.

Al verlo, Smiling Sammy se despegó de Izayoi, y se abalanzó sobre InuYasha, justo como había hecho con Rin. Al parecer, era su costumbre recibir así a las personas.

— Rin… —masculló, sobreponiéndose a la bienvenida de Smiling Sammy, y arrugando el entrecejo, viendo a su madre de vez en cuando. Luego poso su vista sobre Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho—. Sesshomaru… Ya están aquí.

— Hijo —Saludó Izayoi, poniéndose de pie y dándole un gran abrazo a su hijo.

— Madre —dijo, perdiéndose en su abrazo.

— Hola InuYasha —saludó Rin poniéndose de pie también.

— Hola mocosa —dijo, revolviéndole los cabellos.

— ¡Ey! —se quejó sonriendo, despeinada, y haciendo un puchero infantil.

— Padre —saludó InuYasha, imitando burlonamente el saludo pomposo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bufó mientras que Izayoi y Rin rodaron los ojos. Sin embargo, Inu no Taisho le lanzó una mirada ruda y fría.

— ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto, InuYasha?

— Tenía asuntos que atender —aseguró, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, con actitud infantil— Veo que ya conociste al miembro más anciano de la familia, Rin —se mofó.

— Mas respeto con tu padre, InuYasha —le reprendió Izayoi.

— ¡Keh! —dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su madre, y jugueteando con Smiling Sammy.

Durante todo este tiempo, Sesshomaru permaneció apartado, de pie y con los brazos cruzados junto a la ventana, observando fijamente el paisaje, las montañas y praderas bañadas por la luz mortecina del sol invernal, y cubiertas por un manto blanco.

Rin se acercó a él, y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, aferrándose a él, y recostando ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro fuerte de Sesshomaru. Observó también el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, comprendiendo el orgullo de Sesshomaru por su propiedad.

— ¡Es hermoso! —afirmó emocionada.

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente, entornando los ojos. Rin no se había sorprendido con la majestuosidad del salón blanco –el orgullo de su padre–, y venía a sorprenderse con el jardín, el preciado jardín que la madre de su imbécil medio hermano cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Sesshomau lanzó un suspiro imperceptible y la contempló por unos minutos, antes acunar el rostro de Rin con una de sus manos.

Rin se sorprendió un poco por el inesperado contacto, pero supo disimularlo. Y se perdió en sus caricias, cerrando los ojos y dándole un tierno beso a la palma de su mano. Permitiendo que la sensación reconfortante del calor de su mano, la invadirá, haciéndola sentir segura, tranquila y amada.

Sesshomaru levantó suavemente su mentón, obligándola a verlo. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, deposito un beso en sus labios entreabiertos, saboreándolos con dulzura, como si fueran el majar más exquisito. Fue un beso fugaz y no tan apasionados como los de la tormenta, pero la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Aquel beso era tan tierno y dulce, y a la vez tan falso.

Era un beso de mentiras. Él debía saber que todos los ojos de la estancia estaban posados en ellos, así que aprovecho para hacer su teatro más convincente. Y qué mejor que un tierno beso en el momento indicado.

Rin suspiró y decidió corresponder el beso, justo como cualquier enamorada lo hubiera hecho. Justo como Sesshomaru pretendía que hiciera. Aunque ella no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo alguno por fingir.

— ¿Deseas salir a verlo? —le susurró al terminar el beso, aun contra sus labios.

— Sí —masculló. Sonrojada hasta las orejas y confundida por el beso. Tan atolondrada estaba que sentía que el mundo entero le daba vueltas.

Debía aprender a controlar la marea desbocada que provocaban los besos de Sesshomaru en ella, se dijo, reprendiéndose mentalmente, mientras observaba la media sonrisa socarrona de Sesshomaru.

Él sabía muy bien el efecto de sus besos sobre su autocontrol, y eso lo complacía enormemente.

Y Rin no podía más que auto reprocharse por ser tan estúpida, por tener sentimientos hacia él, cuando no los merecía.

— Vamos— dijo tirando ligeramente de ella, y conduciéndola por el salón hasta una puerta-ventana que daba al exterior.

Sesshomaru la guió hasta estanque congelado del jardín, junto a un arbusto florecido de membrillo japonés, con brillantes flores rojas, que contrastaban con el blanco y opaco de los alrededores. A su alrededor, esparcidos al azar, unos cuantos arbustos de camelias japónicas hacían gala de sus flores invernales rojas, rosas y blancas. Sin embargo, también algunas plantas del jardín habían sucumbido a la crudeza del invierno, y una de las victimas fue un enorme rosal, totalmente apagados.

Yako los acompañó hasta el lago apaciblemente, mientras que Smiling Sammy correteaba por todos lados. InuYasha juguetaba con su perro, arrojándole ramitas secas o simplemente provocándolo para que lo persiguiera. Por su parte, los señores Ishinomori, no salieron al jardín, y permanecieron de pie en la puerta-ventana, inspeccionando a su alrededor.

— Es bellísimo —susurró Rin, acariciando una de las flores rojas del membrillo—. En primavera debe ser todo un espectáculo de colores y aromas —comentó, sin ocultar su emoción— ¡Tienen un jardinero prodigio! —exclamó, dando saltitos hacia uno de los arbustos de camelias, e inclinándose para olerla.

Sesshomaru la siguió impasible y en silencio. Observando fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¡Esta colombo es bellísima! —chilló, totalmente absorta en las flores, con la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella.

— Sesshomaru —le llamó InuYasha, acercándose a ellos misteriosamente.

Rin se irguió y los tres se reunieron de tal modo que a los señores Ishinomori les costara trabajo descifrar lo que decían.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que espero que me escuches, imbécil —le siseó.

Rin se extrañó al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, y más cuando hacía unos instantes parecía tan tranquilo fastidiando a Smiling Sammy.

— ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha? —inquirió, preocupada.

— Hace un rato, cuando pasé a buscar a Rin… ocurrió algo extraño. Una mujer estaba merodeando por los alrededores del edificio. La perseguí, traté de alcanzarla, pero… ¡la muy maldita logró escapar! —gruñó enfurecido.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Lograste verla? ¿La reconociste? —inquirió Rin, más angustiada de lo que habría imaginado.

— No —masculló—. Traía el rostro cubierto.

— Podría ser cualquiera —intervino Sesshomaru, impávido y con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

— ¡Eres tonto o ¿qué? Esa mujer traía una actitud muy sospechosa. Y no era la primera vez que la veían rondando por ahí.

— Naraku —dijo Rin en un susurro, confundido con una gran exhalación. No necesitaba de más indicaciones o pruebas.

Sesshomaru la observó entrecerrando los ojos, meditabundo. Mientras que InuYasha sopesaba la idea, a sabiendas que Rin tenía razón.

— Hay que estar alertas —dijo por fin, tras una larga pausa— Debes avisar a los gemelos…

— La seguridad de mi futura esposa es algo que no te incumbe, InuYasha.

— ¡Basta, Sesshomaru! Esto es importante —dijo temerosa, recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Sussy— Y, ¿si está tratando de lastimar a los señores Collins?

— No. Naraku no sería tan imbécil.

— Es a ti a quien buscan, tonta —le aclaró InuYasha, viéndola con preocupación.

— ¿A mí? —Inquirió viendo a Sesshomaru fijamente— Me prometiste que…

— Naraku no se atreverá a lastimarte —le atajó, dejándole en claro que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera.

Rin clavó sus ojos chocolate en él, y pese a la seguridad que reflejaba la mirada fría e impávida de Sesshomaru, sabía que la situación era muy peligrosos.

— ¿Tienen idea de quién pueda ser? —preguntó, tragando en seco y haciendo sonar las articulaciones de sus dedos.

Sesshomaru e InuYasha cruzaron un par de miradas fugaces, pero bastante dicientes.

— ¿Quién? —demando, apretando los puños y enfrentándolo.

— Kagura —siseó InuYasha, tras una larga pusa.

— ¿Kagura? ¿Quién es Kagura? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Naraku? —exigió, exasperada.

— Díselo, imbécil —gruñó InuYasha, viendo a Sesshomaru fijamente.

— ¿Quién es? —exigió saber, clavando sus uñas disimuladamente en el brazo de Sesshomaru.

— La esposa de Naraku —le soltó sin más, tajante, en señal de que no respondería una sola pregunta más.

— Saliste con ella un tiempo, ¿no es así? —inquirió con cautela.

— Nada importante.

— Es… ¿peligrosa?

— Cualquier arpía celosa es peligrosa —respondió InuYasha.

— ¿Celosa? —inquirió Rin extrañada.

¿Por qué la super modelo nacional del año estaría celosa de ella? Antes, mucho antes, tal vez podría envidiarla aunque fuera un poco, pero ahora, que no era más que una pobre infeliz, ¿qué podría envidiarle? ¿Por qué sentir celos?

— Eres tonta o ¿qué, Rin? Eres la novia oficial de este imbécil, algo que ella jamás logró. Y sin mencionar que posiblemente te cases con él. La bruja debe estar revolcándose de la envidia.

Rin tragó en seco. Claro que había contemplado la posibilidad de que fueran celos pasionales, pero no lo creía del todo posible.

— En ese caso—dijo tragando en seco—, creo que sería mucho más peligrosa que el mismo Naraku.

— Cuídala —le recomendó InuYasha, tras una pausa—. Si le ocurre algo, te las verás conmigo, bastardo —dijo antes de alejarse con Smiling Sammy, viendo de reojo hacia la puerta-ventana del salón blanco, donde Inu no Taisho no despegaba la vista de los tres.

Rin guardó silencio durante unos instantes, y luego dijo:

— Ahora no sólo debo cuidarme de Naraku, sino también de la resentida de su esposa.

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente, y sonriendo maliciosamente, la tomó por la barbilla, acariciándola suavemente. Y antes de que Rin lograra reaccionar, volvió a besarla, esta vez apasionadamente, apretándola contra su pecho.

— Eres bueno —le susurró Rin, alabando su capacidad para fingir.

Sesshomaru sonrió a medias con arrogancia, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del embriagante aroma de Sesshomaru.

— No tanto como tu —aseguró, besándola de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tarde pero llegó. Como siempre, tuve más trabajo de lo esperado. Creo que necesito vacaciones Jajajajajaja.

Ofrezco sinceras disculpas por la demora. Lo siento :(

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capí?

Dejamos a Rin a la mitad de un interrogatorio, y Sesshomaru ni siquiera le dio un consejo. InuYasha quiso hacerlo, pero llegó tarde, y encima se encontró con algo que no esperaba: Un espía de Naraku. ¿Qué información querrá obtener Naraku acerca de Rin que ya no sepa? ¿Encontrar la manera para herirla, y para obligarla a desistir de la idea de casarse con Sesshomaru? O ¿simplemente sería un asunto de una mujer celosa y despechada?

Para los que se preguntaban, ¿por qué Rin tiene un gato y no un perro? Pues bien, aquí está la explicación, y la tenía reservada para este capítulo. Vimos una faceta diferente de ella, más infantil y tal vez más descompilada de lo que estamos acostumbrados. Ante Sesshomaru suele mostrarse hostil y agresiva, pero con otras personas vemos a una Rin diferente. ¿Por qué? Piénsenlo…

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que pasaron y comentaron: **sasuhidan**, **Marianemary**, **nodoka-san**, **black** **urora**, **SolMjTaisho**, **Queen** **Scarlett**, **Lapislazuli** **Stern**, **rosedrama,** **lady-darkness**-**chan,** **Miara** **Makisan**, **Ary** **pricxsaku**. También quiero agradecer a los que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

Un abrazo y un beso para todos.

Qué lo disfruten!

Sammy Blue.


	16. Chapter 16: El Interrogatorio

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 16**

**El Interrogatorio**

Sesshomaru la besaba con tal intensidad, que ni siquiera podía sentir el frío de la briza que alborotaba sus cabellos. Parecía no importarle que tuvieran espectadores a su alrededor, e incluso parecía disfrutarlo. En realidad, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

Sin embargo, un gruñido bajo de Yako los obligó a separarse. Rin observó al perro sin apartarse del todo de Sesshomaru, y la mirada enfurruñada de Yako la guio hasta Smiling Sammy, quien se acercaba dubitativo a ella.

— ¡Yako! —le reprendió, para lograr que dejará de intimidar a Smiling Sammy.

Inmediatamente, Yako la observó indignado, pero la expresión decida de Rin lo dejó pasmado. Yako agachó ligeramente las orejas, y se sentó junto a ella, desviando la mirada en otra dirección con actitud caprichosa. Solo hasta entonces, Smiling Sammy aceleró el paso y corrió a ella, tan sonriente como siempre, llevando una pelota verde en su boca.

Rin acarició su suave pelaje, y se inclinó para hacerle unos cuantos mimos al ofendido Yako. Entre tanto, a lo lejos InuYasha discutía acaloradamente con alguien por su teléfono, dejando a Smiling Sammy a la mitad de un jocoso juego por atender su llamada. Rin tomó el juguete que Smiling Sammy traía, y lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros. Y de inmediato el perro corrió hacia él sin detenerse a pensarlo, con su pelaje ondeando al son de la briza de invierno.

Yako lo observaba correr tras el juguete con indiferencia, mientras Rin le acariciaba las orejas. En cuestión de segundos, Smiling Sammy regresó con él juguete lleno de saliva, y ella lo tomó y volvió a lanzarlo. Y el perro corrió tras él, nuevamente. Esto se repitió un par de veces más, hasta que Rin se puso de pie, y decidió dedicar algo de su atención a Sesshomaru, quien parecía no prestar mayor atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Rin observó su perfil fino y varonil, sin percatarse siquiera que hasta hacía tan sólo unos segundos, él la observaba fijamente, mientras ella jugaba con el perro de su hermano.

Rin se acercó a él, y sin necesidad de echar una ojeada atrás, supo que la penetrante mirada del señor Ishinomori continuaba posada sobre ella, sin perderle el rastro ni por un segundo. Así que, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, decidió continuar con su actuación.

Recargó ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru, y entrelazó el brazo con el suyo. Como cualquier pareja lo haría para contemplar un hermoso horizonte. Era una escena maravillosa, lástima que sólo fuera eso. Una escena vacía en medio de un teatro de marionetas.

— Sesshomaru…—le llamó en un susurro, decidiéndose por fin a comunicarle su inquietud. Pero no supo cómo continuar y guardó silencio apretando los labios.

— Habla —ordenó tajante, luego de unos segundos en silencio. La paciencia, desafortunadamente no era una de sus virtudes.

Rin tragó en seco, sin saber cuál sería la manera correcta de formular su pregunta.

— Esa mujer… —comenzó—, Kagura, ¿es peligrosa…, igual que Naraku? —inquirió dudosa, a sabiendas de que Sesshomaru era quien más la conocía.

— ¿Asustada? —preguntó con un tinte socarrón en su voz, y enarcando ligeramente su ceja platinada.

— No —aseguró con la determinación brillando en sus ojos chocolate—. Es sólo que…

— No te ocurrirá nada, Rin —le aseguró, por enésima vez en estos últimos días.

— Ya me lo dijo la otra noche… ¿Ya se le olvidó? —Recordando lo que ocurrió aquello noche de tormenta, y tratando de calmarse—. Pero no quiero que lastimen a alguien más, ni siquiera a Ah-Un.

— Protegerte es su trabajo.

— Lo sé —murmuró con hastío y cabizbaja, sin poder evitar sentirse triste de imaginar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirles a sus adoradas niñeras con armas. Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego agrego—: InuYasha cree que es peligrosa. ¿Tú qué opinas? —Al no obtener respuesta, dijo—: ¿Naraku la envió?

— Si Naraku hubiera enviado a alguien para espiarte o hacerte daño, Rin, esa persona estaría viviendo en tu casa, comiendo de tu plato y tú ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta. E InuYasha y los otros inútiles jamás habrían sospechado algo.

Rin lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era aterrador oírlo hablar así. Escuchar que el mismo Sesshomaru afirmaba que Naraku podría estar viviendo bajo a su cama, amenazante y asechándola, aun cuando acababa de asegurarle que estaría a salvo.

— Pero eso no ocurrirá —continuó, adivinando el hilo descarriado de los pensamientos de Rin, y deteniéndolos definitivamente.

— Hmmm… ¿Gracias? —Dijo, tragando en seco— Creo que ahora estoy más tranquila —afirmó irónicamente y sonriendo con sarcasmo. Rodó los ojos y lanzó un hondo suspiro—: Entonces, Naraku no envió a esa mujer.

— No. Su trabajo no es muy limpio.

— Entonces, ¿quién?

— Kagura —dijo sin meditarlo ni un segundo, totalmente convencido.

— ¿Kagura? —repitió, interrogándolo con la mirada.

— Su proceder es torpe, guiada por sus impulsos.

Rin tragó en seco, y Sesshomaru, como adivinando sus pensamientos, agregó:

— No podrá lastimarte. Naraku descubrirá sus constantes visitas clandestinas al edificio antes de que ella pueda siquiera acercarse a ti. Y cuando se entere a quién pertenece el pent-house, él mismo se encargará de ponerle un alto a su juego. Las escorias como Naraku no perdonan esa clase de traiciones.

Rin sopeso esa idea en silencio por unos minutos, al tiempo que observaba las perfectas facciones de Sesshomaru, que permanecía con su vista perdida en el cielo invernal y opaco. Y luego, cayó en cuenta de algo, de una implicación implícita en sus palabras. Y se horrorizó tan sólo de imaginarlo.

— ¿Qué le hará? —chilló angustiada.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio con expresión severa, y entonces Rin comprendió que era mejor no indagar en ese tipo de asuntos.

— Pobre mujer —fue lo único que pudo mascullar sin salir de su horror, apegándose involuntariamente más a Sesshomaru, tal vez en busca de protección contra la briza fría y el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo tan solo de imaginarse lo que podría pasarle a esa mujer.

Minutos más tarde, Izayoi los hizo entrar de nuevo antes de que el viento arreciara con más fuerza. Los guió de regreso al saloncito blanco y de allí partieron por la galería hasta el salón comedor. Mientras atravesaba la inmensa galería de la mano de Sesshomaru, Rin prestó más atención a los cuadros colgados en las paredes. La primera vez que pasó por allí, estaba tan nerviosa y ensimismada en su plática con la Izayoi que no reparó en ninguna de las obras de arte que el señor Ishinomori había escogido para decorar la inmensa galería.

Pero una llamó su atención más de lo debido. Rin detuvo su paso, y Sesshomaru tiró de su mano, pero al notar el motivo de su parada repentina, se acercó a ella y juntos contemplaron el imponente e inmenso retrato que se erigía omnipotente en una de las paredes. Cualquiera de las otras obras de arte palidecía a su lado. Era como una rosa grande y olorosa en medio de un campo de florecillas silvestres.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió en un murmulló, sin apartar su vista de los ojos ambarinos y fríos que le devolvían la mirada con indiferencia y altivez.

— Mi madre.

Rin apartó la vista del retrato unos segundos para observarlo, pero él continuaba absorto, así que regresó su vista al retrato. Parecía una soberana de alguna época remota.

— Es bellísima —admitió con asombro.

Su belleza era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes en revistas o en reuniones sociales. Casi que podía afirmar que era sobrehumana, justo como la de Sesshomaru. Sus facciones finas y elegantes le recordaron a su futuro esposo, y sus ojos impenetrables e indiferentes eran idénticos. Lucía tan o más fría que el mismo Sesshomaru, pero una sutil sonrisa altiva y con un ligero dejo de crueldad, adornaba su rostro perfecto, dándole el toque misterioso y cautivante al retrato.

— Eres idéntico a ella —susurró.

— Hmph —fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de apartar su vista del retrato y tirar nuevamente de ella para que siguieran avanzado.

Rin puso algo de resistencia por unos segundos y luego avanzo, sin dejar de mirar el retrato, hasta que éste estuvo totalmente fuera de su vista. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que habían quedado completamente solos en la galería, los demás había continuado su camino mientras ella admiraba la belleza de la madre de Sesshomaru.

— Sesshomaru… —le llamó, pero al ver la mirada intimidantemente fría que él le lanzó, prefirió no pronunciar una sola palabra más. Pero por desgracia, su curiosidad fue mayor que su instinto de supervivencia— Tu madre…

— No está —respondió tajante, acelerando el paso y arrastrándola hasta salir de la galería y entrar en otro pasillo que daba al salón comedor.

El tono de su respuesta le indicó que no debía hacer más preguntas, así que entraron al comedor en silencio. Rin no acostumbraba a sorprenderse por cosas como esa, sin embargo el estilo de la estancia le recordó al comedor de primera clase del Titanic, y por un momento se sintió transportada en el tiempo. No se sintió en la mansión Ishinomori, sino como una pasajera de primera clase a bordo del barco. El techo alto y decorado, la alfombra antigua y los muebles de roble tenían el sello del estilo jacobino. Justo como los de la película. Con unos cuantos retoques y arreglos, James Cameron hubiera podido filmar las escenas del comedor en aquel lugar.

Rin contuvo su asombro, mientras los señores Ishinomori tomaban asiento en los extremos de la mesa. Y ella, como el protocolo lo indicaba, tomó asiento a la derecha del señor Ishinomori. Sesshomaru se sentó en frente suyo, e InuYasha se sentó a su derecha.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación. Rin de vez en cuando miraba fugazmente a InuYasha para que hiciera algún comentario, pero él parecía esperar que ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Y ni para qué se esforzaba mirando a Sesshomaru, sabía de antemano que él comería sus alimentos en absoluto silencio.

Fue Izayoi quien rompió el silencio unos minutos más tarde, haciendo un comentario acerca de algo que había leído en un diario, salvando el almuerzo familiar.

Y aquel simple comentario dio pie para que iniciara una fluida conversación entre las dos mujeres. InuYasha e Inu no Taisho de vez en cuando hacían algún aporte a la plática, y Sesshomaru se mantuvo al margen del asunto, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero no despegaba sus ojos de Rin ni un instante, y ella podía sentir el peso de sus ojos dorados examinando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. Sin mencionar que Inu no Taisho hacía exactamente lo mismo, evaluando a la novia de su primogénito.

La mirada de Sesshomaru la ponía nerviosa, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban a través de la mesa, las mejillas de Rin adoptaban un sutil color carmesí y luego le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. Aquellos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para los señores Ishinomori y mucho menos para Sesshomaru.

De pronto, la conversación giró a un tema que cautivaba la curiosidad de Rin, y decidió hacer un par de preguntas que no podía contener más.

— Disculpe mi intromisión pero… —guardó silencio y luego prosiguió—, por lo que he podido leer, ustedes son una de las familias más tradicionalistas de Japón —el señor Inu no Taisho asintió una vez, y ella prosiguió—: ¿Cómo es que viven una mansión inglesa del siglo XVII?

Esperó encontrarse en una enorme mansión japonesa, tradicional y llena de detalles arquitectónicos propios de la cultura nipona. Pero semejante mansión la hacía sentir casi como en casa. Por otro lado, Rin también esperaba que su pregunta fuera contestada por Izayoi o por el mismo Sesshomaru, pero para su asombro, fue el señor Ishinomori quien respondió. Su voz fuerte y grave resonó en toda la estancia, haciéndola palidecer en el acto.

— Nuestra familia adquirió esta propiedad a mediados del siglo XVII. Fue construida por un lord inglés, perteneciente a una familia de comerciantes que tuvieron que dejar el país clandestinamente durante el sakoku[1]. Vendieron esta casa y todo cuanto tenían cuando fueron obligados a abandonar el país.

— No siempre vivimos aquí —comentó InuYasha, luego de tragar un enorme bocado de comida.

— Nuestra familia proviene del oeste del país y cuando la economía nacional se centró en esta área, la mejor opción era vivir aquí —habló por fin Sesshomaru, sin intención de dar más explicaciones. Sin embargo, InuYasha prosiguió:

— El abuelo restauró este vejestorio y desde entonces vivimos aquí.

— La mansión estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo, y ahora esta tan bella como en sus mejores años —dijo Izayoi mirando a través de los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín.

— Entiendo —masculló Rin.

— Al oeste se encuentra la mansión Ishinomori original, por si quieres visitarla un día de estos —propuso Izayoi gentilmente—. Supongo que a Sesshomaru no le molestará que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de invitarte —agregó sonriendo.

Rin le lanzó una mirada confundida a Sesshomaru, y él simplemente negó en silencio.

— Por supuesto que no —dijo desafiante, entornando sus ojos dorados chispeantes de ira.

— ¡Bien! Podríamos ir todos el próximo fin de semana. ¿Qué les parece? —dijo emocionada, tal vez sin notar la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru o haciendo caso omiso a ella. Al ver que nadie se atrevía a responder, dijo—: ¿Qué dices, Rin?

Rin dudó. Observó a Sesshomaru tratando de hallar alguna luz, pero se encontró con un muro de hielo impenetrable, mientras que de reojo podía notar que el señor Ishinomori la veía fijamente con expresión inescrutable. Lanzó un suspiró largo e imperceptible, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa convincente, pero al parecer, nada podía ser demasiado importante como para rechazar una invitación de su futura familia política.

Entonces, dijo:

— Si Sesshomaru no tiene asuntos de negocios que atender el próximo fin de semana, me encantaría.

Pudo ver como Sesshomaru entornaba los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando todos se volvieron hacia él a la espera de su respuesta, ya había recuperado su expresión impávida.

— Dejaré todo listo antes del fin de semana.

— ¡Keh! —Bufó InuYasha— Como si tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer, imbécil fanfarrón.

Sesshomaru clavó su mirada iracunda en su medio hermano. Parecía a punto de saltarle encima blandiendo el cuchillo mesero.

— ¡InuYasha! —le reprendió Izayoi— Respeta a nuestra invitada.

— ¡Hmph!

— Discúlpanos, Rin.

— No se preocupe, señora. Conozco a InuYasha lo suficiente, y este comentario es de esperarse. Es un infantil.

— ¡Oye…!

— Rin —El señor Ishinomori interrumpió la creciente disputa verbal entre su hijo y la aludida con su voz de mando.

Al escuchar que el señor Ishinomori pronunciaba su nombre un frío extraño la invadió, quedando petrificada en la silla.

— ¿Hace cuánto regresaste de Gran Bretaña?

Ahora sí estaba consumado. El verdadero interrogatorio había dado inicio. A partir de ahora debería concentrarse muy bien en sus respuestas, cualquier incoherencia o el más mínimo traspié, podría arruinar no sólo los planes de Sesshomaru, sino también dejar al descubierto su preciado secreto. Era tan difícil tratar de mezclar una mentira con otra, para formar una mentira más grande y peligrosa. Era como un círculo vicioso del cual ya no tenía escapatoria. Tejía una mentira con los hilos sueltos de otra mentira, hasta formar una peligrosa maraña de engaños.

— No regresé, señor Ishinomori —afirmó con seguridad, sonriendo mínimamente, pues tal vez sería una de las pocas verdades irrefutables de su maraña de mentira—. Jamás había estado en Japón antes. Nací en Gran Bretaña pero mi madre era japonesa, y cuando mi padre murió me quedé sola, y decidí que sería buena idea buscar a la familia de mamá.

— ¿Y tu tío? Vivías con tu tío.

Aquello último no había sido una pregunta sino una severa afirmación.

— Mi tío había muerto mucho antes, señor Ishinomori —mintió, pidiendo disculpas a Dios y rogando para que no convirtiera esta mentira en una realidad. Aquella era la primera de tantas que diría en el día—. No tenía razones para quedarme allá. Aquí tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún familiar…

— ¿Los hallaste?

¿Qué debía responder a eso? Sí o no. Si decía que si, tendría que explicar muchas cosas; pero si decía que no, él podrían averiguar algo que no quisiera, como el paradero de su abuelita, o peor aún, la otra parte de su secreto.

— No, señor —Sesshomaru tendría que ayudarla a encubrir muy bien la existencia de su abuelita—. Aun no. Pero no me doy por vencida. Es un país muy grande, con mucha gente, esas cosas toman tiempo.

— Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —corroboró Izayoi, para suerte de Rin, dándole un respiro a su pobre corazón.

— Sí, señora.

— Provienes de una familia de criadores, y por lo que he podido escuchar, una familia prestante, ¿cómo después de vivir rodeada de lujos, terminaste trabajando para nosotros? —inquirió de nuevo.

Y Rin se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Había hablado de su vida en Gran Bretaña más de la cuenta. Perros costosos, competiciones caninas, campeones, perros de caza, cacerías en Edimburgo.

— No éramos tan prestantes como piensa, señor. Y cuando quedé sola, era demasiado joven para hacerme cargo de los pocos negocios de mi familia. El abogado de mi tío me sugirió retirarme, y con las pocas ganancias que obtuve, pagué mi pasaje a Japón y pude vivir un par de meses mientras conseguía trabajo y un cupo en la universidad.

— Tuvo que haber sido duro para ti, tener que enfrentarte al mundo sola y tan joven, Rin.

— Un poco, señora. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Hubo una pausa mientras servían el plato fuerte, y unos minutos después, el señor Ishinomori contraatacó:

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Rin?

— Estudio, señor Ishinomori. Estoy en último año de ingeniería informática en la Universidad de Tokio.

— Antes de trabajar para nosotros, ¿qué hacías?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Rin miró de soslayo a Sesshomaru, pero él estaba tranquilo. Tal vez confiaba demasiado en sus capacidades actorales, o le importaba un comino sus respuestas.

— Tuve algunos trabajos de medio tiempo. El último fue como asesora en una empresa de venta de hardware y software —se sentía como en una entrevista de trabajo.

— Y, ¿ahora? ¿Qué haces?

— Estoy…

— ¡Basta! —dijo Sesshomaru exasperado, poniéndose de pie, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Pero tal vez el más sorprendido era el señor Ishinomori—. Nos vamos, Rin.

Rin estaba tan confundida que no sabía si permanecer en su lugar o hacerle caso a Sesshomaru. Miraba de un lado a otro en busca de alguien que le dijera qué debía hacer. Mientras Sesshomaru retaba a todos con su sola mirada, Inu no Taisho lo observaba de pies a cabeza, entre divertido, complacido, sorprendido y enojado.

— Esto no es un interrogatorio. ¡Rin! —le llamó y su tono fue suficiente para que ella se pusiera de pie.

— Con permiso —dijo saliendo al encuentro de Sesshomaru en la entrada del comedor.

Sesshomaru apretó fuertemente su mano y antes de salir, le dedicaron una última mirada al señor Ishinomori, que los observaba desde la cabecera de la mesa, complacido. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Rin pasará, y luego la cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe seco.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Sesshomaru? —Susurró mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia la salida seguidos por Yako.

— Joven Ishinomori —lo llamó una de las mujeres del servicio que logró darles alcance—. El señor quiere que regresen.

Sesshomaru sonrió con suficiencia y haló a Rin de nuevo hacía la salida, lejos de la muchacha que permaneció de pie en medio del pasillo.

Rin estaba harta de que siguiera tratándola como un saco al que puede llevar de un lado a otro, y ya estaba colmando su paciencia. La farsa también tenía sus límites. No sería una novia sumisa.

— ¡Suéltame! —le siseó zafándose de su agarré y viéndolo con fiereza—. No soy un saco de harina que puedes llevar de aquí para allá, Sesshomaru —continuó entre siseos.

— No es momento para tus arranques —murmuró, acercándola a su rostro con brusquedad.

— Se darán cuenta —siseó muy, muy bajo, tratando de no mover sus labios.

Entonces él la soltó, y ella suspiró. Estaban en medio del vestíbulo, con la puerta a unos pasos.

— Regresemos —suplicó, tomándolo de la mano de nuevo, intentando moverlo de regreso.

— No regresaremos, Rin —aseguró dándole la espalda, sin soltarse de su agarre fuerte y cálido.

— Sesshomaru, está bien. No ha pasado nada. Ya estaba preparada para algo así, sólo…

Él se dio media vuelta y la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a verlo. Sus ojos ambarinos ardían y sus labios finos parecían más tentadores que nunca. Sesshomaru era endemoniadamente bello, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

— Eres mi novia, Rin, no su prisionera de guerra. Querían conocerte, ya lo hicieron.

Si Rin no estuviera oyéndolo, no lo podría creer. Estaba enfadado por el interrogatorio de su padre. ¿La estaba defendiendo de él? ¿La estaba protegiendo de su propio padre?

— Sesshomaru, es normal —aseguró ella, acercándose a él—. Es tu padre. Quiere lo mejor para ti. Sabe que el mundo está lleno de oportunistas, y quiere cerciorarse de que su hijo no caiga en las redes de una.

— Tú no eres una oportunista. Él no sabe distinguir una oportunista de una huérfana.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula, para no ahondar en detalles y discusiones acerca de su madrastra—. Te refieres a…

— Nada. Vámonos.

— Regresemos…

— Sesshomaru —Era la voz de Inu no Taisho retumbando por los pasillos, interrumpiendo la suplica de Rin. Estaba parado justo en el arco que daba la entrada al pasillo que acaban de dejar.

Sesshomaru tomó a Rin nuevamente de la mano, y se dispuso a enfrentar a su padre, escondiéndola ligeramente tras su espalda. Como si de verdad quisiera protegerla.

— Necesito hablar contigo a solas —dijo antes de subir las escaleras principales—. Te pido nos disculpes, Rin —agregó desde el primer peldaño sonriendo amablemente, como lo había hecho el otro día en la reunión de accionistas, logrando que sus sutiles arrugas se acentuaran un poco, antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos del piso superior.

— Eh… No se preocupe, señor. Yo espero.

— No tardo.

Rin asintió y posó la mano en la mejilla pálida de Sesshomaru.

— Habla con tu padre sin exasperarte —suplicó viéndolo a los ojos.

— Espérame a fuera —susurró muy cerca de sus labios, desviando el tema—. No tardo.

— No. Prefiero buscar a la señora Izayoi. Estaré con ella mientras tú hablas con tu padre.

— No puedes hacer caso jamás.

— Nop —aseguró mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

— No tardo —repitió, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, y dándose por vencido de una forma muy condescendiente. Demasiado para venir de alguien como Sesshomaru. En realidad, todo lo que acaba de ocurrir era muy extraño, simplemente no encajaba con la personalidad de Sesshomaru. ¿Estaría tan enojado que su frialdad se resquebrajaba con el calor de la ira?

Rin suspiró, alejando sus pensamientos y caminó de regreso al comedor, esperando encontrar a Izayoi de camino, sin embargo la halló mucho antes de lo que creía. Izayoi le dedicó una sonrisa apenada, y Rin le aseguró que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que entendía perfectamente la actitud del señor Ishinomori. Al escuchar esto, Izayoi respiró aliviada.

Ambas caminaron hacía el jardín seguidas por Smiling Sammy y Yako, quien parecía haberse convertido en el perro guardián de Rin.

Sesshomaru entró sin prisa al despacho de su padre y cerró la puerta a su espalda suavemente. Mientras tanto, Inu no Taisho permanecía con la mirada fija en una fotografía de un niño demasiado serio, que reposaba en una mesita de madera junto a otras tantas fotografías familiares.

Sin preguntarlo, sirvió un par de copas y le entregó una a su hijo. Bebieron un sorbo de coñac al tiempo, y luego permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, escrutándose el uno al otro. Tratando de descifrar en sus miradas las palabras que tenían por decirse, y que no pronunciaban.

Fue Inu no Taisho el primero en hablar.

— Es una chica extraña —Sesshomaru lo observó con rudeza, bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa. Y el señor Ishinomori prosiguió—: Algo en ella… —Sin embargo, no supo cómo explicarse— Es extraña —Sesshomaru permanecía con su rostro inexorable—. La sentí nerviosa…, como si ocultara algo.

— La estaba intimidando, padre —le recordó Sesshomaru, con cierto tinte de sarcasmo y hastío en su voz.

Inu no Taisho guardó silencio, sopesando la posibilidad de que el nerviosismo de Rin fuera causado por su interrogatorio despiadado. Su presencia la había intimidado, eso podría ser posible.

— No es como si ella fuera Izayoi y yo fuera usted, padre —le recordó nuevamente, esta vez con rudeza. Como escupiendo su opinión en el rostro de su padre.

— ¡Silencio, mocoso! —le siseó.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza. Ya no era el niño de la fotografía, que cada que se atrevía a expresar sus opiniones, era reprendido de la misma forma, y debía mirar hacia otra dirección sin bajar la cabeza.

— Izayoi cree que es una buena chica —acotó tras un corto silencio y luego de beber otro sorbo de coñac—. Me lo dijo mientras le enseñabas el jardín.

— Siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado su opinión, pero si para usted es importante, padre, le diré que no se equivoca.

— Izayoi no suele equivocarse en ese tipo de cosas.

— Entonces, ¿qué le preocupa?

— Tu —le respondió sin más, sin miramientos y sin rodeos.

Sesshomaru trató de ocultar ligeramente su sorpresa, pero para Inu no Taisho no pasó desapercibida su expresión fugaz.

— Parece demasiado dulce y frágil…

Un bufido de Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

— Tiene más carácter y coraje que cualquier persona que conozca —aseguró bebiendo el último sorbo de su coñac.

— Se nota. Pero cuando está a tu lado parece de porcelana. Como si con un movimiento en falso de tu parte pudiera romperse.

Sesshomaru evaluaba cada una de las palabras de su padre, y aun no podía hallar su punto. ¿A dónde trataba de llegar?

— Hable claro —ordenó.

— La lastimaras —aseguró sin rodeos. Descargando su copa con un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, observándolo con rabia. ¿Qué le importaba a él si la lastimaba o no? Él no sabía nada acerca de todo esto. Él no sabía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? ¿Eso y no que sea una caza fortunas? —inquirió con su rostro impávido.

— Tal vez si fuera otro tipo de chica me preocuparía. Pero en ese caso, confiaría en tu buen juicio y en que te harías responsable de tus decisiones.

— Entonces, le preocupa que es demasiado buena para mí —afirmó con frialdad.

— No me malinterpretes, hijo.

— Sandeces —Se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta, sonriendo macabramente y con actitud triunfal. Antes de girar el rostro para observar a su padre por encima del hombro, cambió su expresión por la habitual cortina de hielo, y dijo—: Me comprometeré con ella —le informó— .Y la protegeré, si es lo que le preocupa —. Aquellas palabras dejarían complacido a su padre. Estaba seguro.

Luego avanzó hacía el pasillo que conducía a la escalera principal. Como esperaba, Inu no Taisho abandonó su despacho un tanto complacido y con el pecho rebosante de orgullo. El hombre mayor le dio alcance en la escalera y Sesshomaru ocultaba su satisfacción tras su muralla inescrutable.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta que conducía al jardín, donde Izayoi y Rin platicaban amenamente mientras jugaban con los perros y contemplaban el paisaje.

— Parece que simpatizaron —comentó InuYasha, acercándose a los otros dos, mientras se devoraba un paquete de papás fritas gigante.

Sesshomaru bufó exasperado y se alejó de ellos, marcando un numero en su teléfono. Dio unos pasos más hasta que consideró que ninguno de los dos podría escuchar su conversación.

Mientras tanto, Rin tomaba a Yako en sus brazos e Izayoi les sacaba una fotografía con el teléfono de Rin. Luego ambas rieron al ver el resultado final de la foto.

— Se parecen mucho —murmuró Inu no Taisho, contemplándolas sin pestañar.

— ¡Keh! ¡Estás loco, anciano! —afirmó InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos.

— Rin es una mocosa loca, histérica y abusiva —comentó, recordando el manzanazo que le había dado sin piedad el otro día.

— No has visto a tu madre enojada.

InuYasha guardó silencio observándolas. Y por donde quiera que mirara, no encontraba ningún parecido entre las dos.

— Estás ciego. Son diferentes. Se parecen en que ambas tienen el cabello negro —acotó con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos luego de meterse a la boca una manotada de papitas.

Inu no Taisho rodó los ojos y exhaló, dándose por vencido. InuYasha jamás lo entendería, por lo menos no por ahora.

Sesshomaru terminó su conversación telefónica y se acercó a las mujeres, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

— Rin —le llamó.

Ella levantó el rostro buscándolo con la mirada, y cuando lo halló, le sonrió ampliamente. Tomó a Yako en sus brazos y caminó hacia Sesshomaru.

— Puede caminar.

— Yo sé —dijo exasperada—. Pero le gusta que lo mimen.

— Lo malcriaras —espetó—. Al parecer eres experta en eso.

— ¡Ey! —refunfuñó haciendo un mohín de enojo.

— Hora de irnos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta y caminó hacia su padre. Rin regresó con Izayoi y se despidió de ella, prometiéndole visitarla pronto. Luego le dieron alcance a Sesshomaru y Rin dejó a Yako en el suelo.

— Fue un placer conocerte, Rin —dijo el señor Ishinomori, sorprendiéndola. Era una amabilidad que no había tenido en toda la tarde. Y ya era más de media tarde.

Hasta hacía tan sólo unos segundos podría jurar que sería su peor enemigo de por vida, y ahora parecía tan amable… ¿Sería una trampa? Entonces, observó disimuladamente a Sesshomaru, pero de nuevo no halló más que nada, absolutamente nada. Ni una pista.

— El placer fue mío, señor Ishinomori.

— Ojalá regreses pronto —dijo Izayoi sonriendo dulcemente—. Me encantó conocerte.

Rin le sonrió ampliamente.

— A mí también me dio muchísimo gusto conocerla, señora.

— Queda en pie la invitación del próximo fin de semana —aseguró.

— Por supuesto —dijo el señor Ishinomori de forma magnánima. Asustando a Rin. Ya no le sorprendía, sino que la asustaban sus cambios repentinos.

— Estaremos en contacto entonces —completó Izayoi, aferrándose a su esposo. Parecía contenta y feliz ante la perspectiva de aquel viaje, sin embargo la tristeza en sus ojos parecía no desaparecer nunca, aunque sonriera ampliamente.

— ¡Mujeres! —se mofó InuYasha.

Rin lo observó enarcando una ceja, y él le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Sabía que Rin no podría decirle nada en frente de su padre, pues debería quedar como la novia ideal, así que se aprovechó

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, enana?

— Sip —aseguró sonriendo dulcemente—. Eres un tonto, InuYasha. ¡Tonto!

Inu no Taisho tuvo que contener una risita, mientras que InuYasha veía como sus planes se hacían añicos.

Dentro del Aston Martin, Sesshomaru iba al volante, mientras Ah-Un los seguían de cerca en Audi. Entonces, Rin aprovecho que estaban a solas y decidió aclarar sus dudas con Sesshomaru. Ahora que ya podía deshacerse de su disfraz de "la novia perfecta" era el momento indicado para enfrentarlo y obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad. Cualquiera que fuera.

— ¿Qué ocurrió cuando hablaste con tu padre a solas?

Sesshomaru la observó unos segundos por el rabillo del ojo, como decidiendo si contarle o no, sin apartar su vista del todo de la carretera, y luego dijo:

— Le anuncié nuestro compromiso.

— ¡¿Qué? —Exclamó horrorizada— ¡Tan pronto!

— ¿Qué esperabas, _Blake_? En menos de seis meses debemos estar casados. ¿Recuerdas?

— Sí pero… Esperaba…

Se calló y prefirió no contradecirlo, después de todo él era quien debía decidir acerca de los tiempos para cada acto. Además, tenía otro asunto que aclarar con él un tanto más importante que su futura boda de mentiras.

— Debe estar satisfecho. Todo ha salido de acuerdo a su plan —él apartó nuevamente la vista de la vía y la observó, arrogante. Y en vista de su silencio, ella prosiguió—: Por eso no me dio instrucciones de cómo debía comportarme, ¿no es así? Quería que mi nerviosismo fuera evidente y usar mi intriga e ingenuidad a su favor. Quería que su padre pensara que mi nerviosismo era extraño, y así obligarlo a aprovecharse de eso para intentar sacarme información. ¿Me equivoco?

Sesshomaru simplemente la observaba fijamente, aprovechando que se habían detenido a causa de una congestión a la entrada de la ciudad. Y aunque no pronunció palabra, su sonrisa macabra y cruel, y sus ojos dorados resplandecientes y fríos, lo decían todo. Era un "sí" rotundo, un "Gané" arrogante.

— Lo imaginé —dijo suspirando cansinamente, evitando su mirada—. Me usó. De nuevo.

— Es tu trabajo, _Blake._

— Podría haberme comunicado sus planes —le retó, alzando la voz un poco.

— No habría funcionado tan bien —admitió, poniendo en marcha el Aston Martin nuevamente.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó irónicamente—. Así pudo salir en mi defensa y quedar como el héroe que enfrenta cualquier cosa por el amor de su vida, hasta a su propia familia. Rescatándome de las fauses de la temible bestia, Inu no Taisho —vociferó dramáticamente, como si estuviera declamando en el escenario de un teatro. Pero en su voz no sólo había ironía, sino desprecio y rencor.

Sesshomaru sólo conducía en silencio, mientras ella echaba chispas por los ojos de la rabia. Quería saltar del auto y seguir a pie hasta su casa. Pero estaban muy lejos aún de la ciudad y el sol se había empezado a poner en el horizonte. Anochecería muy pronto. Y peor aún, si se quedaba vagando por los bosques de los alrededores, Naraku o Kagura podrían aprovechar y… No quería ni imaginarse qué le harían. Ya había empezado a temerle a esa pareja.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo —masculló, al borde de la histeria.

Era estúpido enojarse, aun cuando sabía que él estaba actuando todo el tiempo. Pero le fastidiaba que fuera tan endemoniadamente bueno mintiendo y engañando. Hasta a ella le costaba trabajo no creerse sus patrañas y falsedades. ¡Era frustrante!

— Usted sabía que su padre estaba escuchando mientras hablábamos en el vestíbulo, ¿cierto? —Al no obtener respuesta de nuevo, se exasperó y gritó—: ¡Conteste, hombre, que no le estoy hablando a una estatua de hielo!

Sesshomaru detuvo abruptamente el Aston Martin en medio del camino, haciendo que las llantas emitieran un chirrido ensordecedor por la fricción contra el pavimento. Ah-Un casi chocan con el trasero del Aston, pero lograron detenerse a tiempo.

Sesshomaru la miraba con sus ojos llameantes de ira. Escrutándola sin menguar su expresión macabra y furiosa. Con un movimiento rápido, tomó su rostro con brusquedad, obligándola a verlo fijamente.

— Más respeto, _Blake. _No estás tratando con el imbécil de InuYasha. Recuerda que podría destruirte con un simple chasquido de mis dedos. No estás en posición de cometer este tipo de altanerías.

— Me lastima —chilló. Aunque no era del todo cierto, tenía que hallar la manera de liberarse de él.

— Mientes —le retó—. Siempre mientes.

— No soy usted —espetó, retándolo con la mirada.

— No juegues con fuego, porque te quemarás, _Blake._ Si le temes a Naraku, déjame decirte, mi adorada novia, que deberías temerme más a mí. No vas a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naraku, sino conmigo. Así que pórtate bien, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. No soporto la gente que no conoce cuál es su lugar en el mundo.

— ¡¿Me está amenazando? —le gritó, sorprendida. Ese tipo no sabía decir más que amenazas— Ya se me hacia extraña tanta amabilidad en el vestíbulo. Era demasiado… _humano_ para venir de alguien de su tipo —Él simplemente sonrió cruelmente ante su comentario.

— Soy un monstruo, _Blake. _Y puedo convertirme en tu peor pesadilla, sino cooperas como es debido.

— Y yo no soy la mocosa idiota que usted piensa. Yo… —Pero se detuvo, apretando fuertemente sus labios y respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse.

— Tú, ¿qué? —le retó con suficiencia, sin siquiera sospechar qué era lo que ella había estado a punto de confesarle.

— Nada —Dijo exhalando cansinamente, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota en su boca.

Sesshomaru, al saberse con la victoria, relajó su postura y soltó su rostro con la misma brusquedad con que lo había tomado, dejándolo ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado.

— Así está mejor.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encender nuevamente el Aston, Rin se había deshecho de su cinturón de seguridad y había abierto la puerta, desafiandolo abiertamente. Sesshomaru alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo justo antes de que ella se escabullera completamente por la puerta. Pero ya tenía más de medio cuerpo afuera.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas, _Blake_? Regresa adentro —le ordenó.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! —dijo zafándose de su agarre y ajustando la puerta del auto con tal fuerza, que el fuerte estruendo retumbo en todo el bosquecillo invernal y a media luz que se extendía a lado y lado de la vía.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong>

**1. Sakoku:** (literalmente "país en cadenas" o "cierre del país") fue una política de relaciones exteriores del Shogunato Tokugawa, donde nadie, fuera extranjero o japonés, podía entrar al país, o salir de él, bajo pena de muerte. Abarcó desde 1641, cuando fueron expulsados de Japón todos los extranjeros europeos, particularmente los comerciantes y misioneros provenientes de España y Portugal que habían llegado a las islas japonesas en gran número durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVI.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Antes que nada: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Perdón sinceramente por la tardanza. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero tuve unas semanas difíciles, no solo por el trabajo sino por asuntos del corazoncito… Pero bueno, no ahondemos en detalles :D

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tarde, tarde, tarde, pero llegó.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capí? Sesshomaru es un maldito calculador, ¿no? Si InuYasha hubiera llegado antes para advertir a Rin del interrogatorio, los planes no le habrían salido tan bien a Sesshomaru jajajajaja.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru cree que el espía no fue obra de Naraku, y tiene razón, fue fácil descubrirla… hasta los porteros se dieron cuenta. ¿Kagura será tan o más peligrosa para Rin que Naraku? Las mujeres celosas y heridas son de temer… :S

Nuevamente, vemos el contraste de actitudes de Rin: De amable y sonriente, a histérica y altanera. También tenemos una pequeña pista acerca del pasado de Sesshomaru.

Pobre Izayoi… Después de mucho pensarlo, creo que para ella debe ser difícil tener que convivir con su hijastro cuando él pareciera ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo, y se muestra hostil y cruel cada que tiene oportunidad. Sin embargo, ella trata de fingir que no le afecta.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo y les prometo actualizar pronto. No tan pronto como esperaría, pero no creo tardarme tanto como esta vez.

En el próximo capítulo veremos qué locura hará Rin en medio de la nada, de noche y con el enemigo siempre al asecho. A veces la ira nos hace cometer actos estúpidos jajajaja. Y Sesshomaru tendrá que aguantarse sus pataletas, él tampoco tiene otra opción.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que pasaron y leyeron. Ojalá les haya gustado :D También agradezco especialmente a los que comentaron en el capi anterior y tuvieron paciencia infinita hasta hoy: **nagisa-chan**, **lady-darkness-chan**, **Ary pricxsaku**, **nodoka-san **(por su paciencia :D Sé que estabas muy impaciente :S ), **sasuhidan**, **Queen** **Scarlett**, **black urora**, **Miara Makisan,** **Blueberry Bliss,** **sasuhidan**, **Ako Nomura**, **Rin Tsuki**, **SolMjTaisho**, **rosedrama**, **EMILCE**, **Genesis** **Torres**, y **Franela**. También quiero agradecer a los que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

Un abrazo y un beso para todos. Y nuevamente: Disculpen la tardanza.

Qué lo disfruten!

Sammy Blue.


	17. Chapter 17: Durmiendo con la Bestia

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 17**

**Durmiendo con la Bestia.**

Rin se aferró con fuerza a su abrigo, esperando que pudiera protegerla un poco de la fría briza, mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad. Caminaba con paso ágil, aunque quería salir corriendo a todo lo que dieran sus piernas. Sin embargo, si corría era como si estuviera huyendo. Y ella no estaba huyendo de nadie, mucho menos de Sesshomaru. No le temía.

Pero no contaba con que Sesshomaru hubiera descendido del auto, y estuviera siguiéndola. En cuanto sintió los pasos a sus espaldas, giró el rostro con incredulidad, para confirmar con sus propios ojos que Sesshomaru en verdad la estaba siguiendo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa se convirtió en desilusión al descubrir que quien la seguía era Un, mientras Ah aparcaba el automóvil a un lado de la vía, antes de descender y darle rápido alcance a su hermano. Lanzó una mirada fugaz al Aston Martin DB 9 detenido en medio de la vía, como si su corazón de metal hubiera muerto para siempre.

¿Qué pensaba Sesshomaru? Que al ver a los tailandeses siguiéndola iba a recapacitar. Pues estaba muy equivocado. Aunque le tomara la noche entera, regresaría caminando a casa. No soportaba tenerlo cerca un minuto más. No soportaba la idea de compartir el mismo espacio reducido, ni siquiera el mismo oxigeno dentro el auto.

Avanzo acelerando el paso, tratando de acrecentar la distancia entre ella y sus niñeras, pero si ella daba un paso, ellos se acercaban dos con sus grandes zancadas. Fastidiada de la situación, se detuvo y los enfrentó, desafiante y furiosa.

— ¡Dejen de seguirme! —les dijo, sin acercarse mucho a ellos— Regresen al auto. Caminaré.

Pero como tantas otras veces, no obtuvo respuesta. Los tailandeses permanecieron de pie, mientras uno que otro auto pasaba a toda velocidad junto a ellos.

— ¡Es absurdo! —gritó exasperada, dando media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Pero de pronto, el Aston Martin le cerró el camino, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, y aparcándose al borde de la vía, invadiendo el espacio que ella usaba para desplazarse sin ser arrollada.

— ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa, ciego? —Le gritó, dándole un puñetazo al trasero del Aston— ¡Por poco y me arrolla, imbécil! —prosiguió, ingresando en una hilera de arbustos perenes que bordeaban el camino, evitando acercarse demasiado al auto.

Y continuó su camino por unos minutos más en medio de los arbustos y los rastros de la hierba plantas que el invierno había secado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, Sesshomaru no llevaba puestos unos botines de taco alto, que se enredaban en cuanta rama hubiera en el camino, así que no le costó mayor trabajo alcanzarla.

La tomó del brazo, obligándola a verlo. Rin intentó resistirse, pero indudablemente Sesshomaru era mucho más fuerte que ella. Aun así, ella no se daba por vencida, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

— ¡Suélteme! No me obligue a patearlo —le advirtió. Pero a él parecía no intimidarle en absoluto.

Y por el contrario, de un movimiento brusco la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo, aprisionándola con sus brazos contra su pecho fuerte y cálido. Impidiéndole cualquier movimiento evasivo.

— Me vas a escuchar, mocosa —le siseó tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento embriagante muy pegado a su rostro.

— ¡No tengo nada que escucharle! —gritó, interrumpiéndolo mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.

— Estás colmando mi paciencia.

— ¡No me interesan sus mentiras ni su teatro barato! ¡Suficiente tuve de eso hoy! ¿Qué puede hacerme? ¡Me necesita! Aunque no le guste, aunque hubiera preferido cualquier otra idiota, ahora me necesita. Así que guárdese sus mugrosas amenazas y resérvelas para Naraku, Kagura o para quién carajos se las crea. Yo no me trago una palabra. ¡No le temo, señor Ishinomori!

Sesshomaru la observó con su rostro inescrutable y sus facciones ligeramente tensas, pero sus ojos ambarinos brillaban como un caldero repleto de oro líquido y ardiente. Rin tal vez pensó que Sesshomaru estallaría en una retahíla interminable de amenazas o humillaciones, sin embargo permaneció en silencio, mirándola fijamente, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la más mínima de sus exhalaciones hasta el parpadeo más ínfimo.

Rin respiró profundo varias veces, y un par de veces intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero aunque Sesshomaru parecía no inmutarse, cada que ella hacía un movimiento furtivo, él la aprisionaba aun más, si es que era posible.

Pero mientras Rin intentaba organizar sus ideas para contraatacar, Sesshomaru acercó peligrosamente su rostro, dejándola pasmada, bloqueando el hilo de sus pensamientos y desarmándola por completo. Su corazón se aceleró, y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sesshomaru acercó sus labios a los de ella, al tiempo que aflojaba su agarre ligeramente y deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda de Rin, hasta aprisionar su cintura posesivamente. Acercó un poco más su rostro, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los suyos. Entonces, abrió ligeramente los labios, con la intención de atrapar sus labios.

Rin, instintivamente cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, rindiéndose ante su enemigo, y entregándose a aquel beso cálido y dulce, al tiempo que sentía como la mano de Sesshomaru dejaba su cintura y empezaba a desplazarse hasta su espalda baja. Se estremeció con su roce, y se impaciento a la espera de aquel anhelado beso.

De pronto, la mano de Sesshomaru descendió aun más hasta el final de su espalda y bordeando el contorno de sus caderas y muslos, y cuando Rin fue consciente de los lugares que había alcanzado aquella mano traidora, abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Con un movimiento calculado y rápido, y aprovechándose de su sopor, la levantó del suelo, descargándola sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de harina.

— ¡Bájeme! ¡Está loco, maldito engreído! —gritaba a todo pulmón.

Sesshomaru caminó estoicamente de regreso al Aston, sujetando las piernas de Rin con fuerza para mantenerla quieta y controlada, mientras ella, con la cabeza colgando, intentaba en vano patearlo y así lograr liberarse. Pero al ver que sus intentos por patearlo eran inútiles, recurrió a los puños. Gritaba que la soltara, al tiempo que repartía puños a diestra y siniestra en la espalda de Sesshomaru. Y a él parecía tenerlo sin cuidado, como si en lugar de golpearlo, le hiciera cosquillas con una pluma.

— ¡Bájeme! —gritó, logrando que un grupo de jóvenes que viajaban en un auto pequeño de regreso a la ciudad, se quedaran mirándolos con sorpresa y cierto asomo de diversión. El que conducía les pito un par de veces.

Entonces, Rin tuvo una brillante idea, y reaccionó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡AUXILIO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Me están secuestrando! ¡Ayuda! —Y en vista de que sus gritos no surtían efecto en los primeros viajeros, lanzo un suspiró.

— Eso no servirá de nada, _Blake_. No seas ridícula.

— El secuestro es un delito, ¿sabe? —Espetó, dándole otro puñetazo y pataleando de forma violenta, consiguiendo sólo que Sesshomaru la acomodará mejor— ¡Y atenta contra el derecho internacional humanitario! —Dijo asestando otro débil puño—. Estando en prisión por secuestro no le será muy útil su plan —prosiguió, con la respiración agitada por los golpes y los gritos.

— ¡Hmph! Sandeces —acotó, acercándose con paso firme al auto.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Me están secuestrando! —Gritó nuevamente, esta vez a un automóvil familiar que se desplazaba en dirección opuesta a la ciudad— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡QUIERE ABUSAR DE MÍ! —chilló desconsolada, al ver que, como todos los demás autos, éste tampoco hizo el mayor esfuerzo por ayudarla.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños, _Blake_ —le retó con sorna.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó con asombro. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¡Era increíble!— ¡Grosero! ¡Imbécil! —vociferaba, continuando con su sesión de puños en la espalda de Sesshomaru, que más bien parecían ser para él un merecido masaje después de un arduo día.

Rin continuó gritando, pataleando y dándole puñetazos, hasta que llegaron al Aston. Entonces, vio su oportunidad perfecta para huir. En cuanto él la descargara en el asiento, ella saldría despavorida y se lanzaría al primer coche que apareciera en la vía.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, _Blake_ —le dijo, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Ah abrió la puerta del copiloto, permitiéndole a Sesshomaru introducir a Rin dentro. La descargó sobre el asiento con un fuerte movimiento, posicionándose sobre ella para arrinconarla contra el espaldar con todo su peso. Rin intentó liberarse o aunque fuera resistirse, pero Sesshomaru la tenía totalmente controlada. Con sus piernas le impedía cualquier acción evasiva, mientras que sostenía sus manos fuertemente, elevándolas ligeramente por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Largo! —gruñó, dedicándole una mirada fugaz a los tailandeses, dejando entrever una minúscula fracción de toda la ira que en realidad debía sentir, pues sus ojos parecían incendios implacables a punto de consumir todo a su paso.

Los gemelos, obedientemente se retiraron al Audi sin chistar, dejándolos completamente solos. Sesshomaru la observaba como si quisiera estrangularla allí mismo, y ella le regresaba una mirada rebelde, llena de ira y odio.

El careo duró unos minutos en los que Rin podía sentir la respiración ligeramente agitada de Sesshomaru sobre su rostro, y el vaivén de su pecho contra el suyo. Y solo hasta ese instante fue consciente de la gran cercanía entre sus cuerpos. La última vez que habían estado así de cerca fue… Tan solo de recordarlo se le erizaba la piel, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

Aquel repentino estremecimiento no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru. Su expresión inmutable y atemorizante se alteró durante unos segundos, dando pasó a una ligeramente sorprendida.

Rin aprovechó esta aparente distracción, y se lanzó con fiereza a Sesshomaru, con la intensión de alejarlo y soltarse de su agarré para poder huir. Pero él aprovechó su movimiento y escaza fuerza para aprisionarla con más rudeza que antes.

— Quédate quiera, Rin —le siseó muy cerca de su oído, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor sobre ella.

— ¡Suélteme! —Dijo también en un siseo— Usted no tiene derecho a…

— ¡Te equivocas! —le atajó con fiereza, aprisionándola aun más contra el asiento haciendo uso de su cuerpo, que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas— Me perteneces, Rin. Te lo he dicho ya. Desde el día en que firmaste aquel contrato —agregó con convicción absoluta.

Luego clavó su olfato en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, inhalando sutilmente su aroma. Inhaló un par de veces, como si estuviera exhausto, pero sin menguar la fuerza de su agarre.

— Desde el día que pisaste el edificio, me perteneces, _Blake_ —le susurró muy cerca de su piel, tan cerca que el choque de su aliento cálido con su piel perlada le provocó un ligero estremecimiento.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido, observándola fijamente tal vez tratando de hallar algo en sus ojos color chocolate. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras descendía de nuevo hasta su cuello. Inhaló una última bocanada de su aroma y depositó un beso húmedo y cálido en su piel, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

— Basta —susurró débilmente.

Él pareció detenerse, dejando en el aire el próximo beso. Entonces, con reanudada convicción, la observó sonriendo de aquella forma tan espeluznantemente cínica, y a la vez tan sensual.

— ¿Quieres conocer la mansión del oeste, _Blake? _—comentó de pronto, confundiéndola.

La invidente confusión de Rin sólo fue un aliciente para su cinismo, enseñándole una sonrisa más desdeñosa y cruel.

— La próxima vez que intentes una estupidez semejante, te encerraré allí de por vida. Así se hace realidad tu mentira del secuestro… —le escupió de forma macabra—. Y si también quieres hacer realidad la otra… del abuso, me encantaría demostrarte lo malo que es decir mentiras, pequeña mentirosa —le susurró pegado a su oído, antes de darle un beso brusco y tosco en los labios.

Rin apretó con fuerza sus labios, intentando resistirse, pero él parecía empecinado en besarla casi que con vehemencia. Y al ver que no podía lograrlo, emitió un gruñido bajo y gutural, y luego descendió por su cuello hasta alcanzar de nuevo el hueco entre éste y la clavícula, y allí hincó los colmillos en su piel blanca.

Rin lanzó un gritó ahogado al sentir los colmillos de Sesshomaru clavándose ligeramente en su piel. Fue sólo una mordida fugaz y menos dolorosa de lo que imaginó, pero logró tomarla por sorpresa, al punto de paralizarse del miedo.

— ¡Está demente! —le gritó, cuando levantó el rostro para observarla con soberbia y altivez, como si ostentara un trofeo sin igual.

Sesshomaru sonrió cruelmente al escucharla y al ver como sus mejillas habían optado aquel color rosa intenso.

— No digas cosas de las cuales puedas arrepentirte, _Blake _—siseó.

— ¡Déjeme en paz!

— Eso sólo ocurrirá cuando yo quiera. Cuando ya no necesite más de ti. Solo entonces, podrás largarte al lugar más recóndito del planeta, porque jamás te detendría ni haría el más minúsculo intento por ir a buscarte. Mientras tanto, harás lo que…

— ¡Lo que dice en el contrato! —le atajó con altanería— ¡Nada más!

Sesshomaru le enseñó una media sonrisa sardónica, y asintió.

— Lo que dice el contrato —repitió, soltándole las manos de golpe, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, él la tomó del mentón con fuerza— ¿Sabes la facilidad con que podría alterar ese contrato, _Blake_?

Rin abrió la boca sorprendida y horrorizada, dejando escapar una exclamación que se ahogó en su garganta. Sintió como la sangre se escabullía de sus venas. Aquel contrato se había convertido prácticamente en una barrera de protección contra Sesshomaru.

— No se atrevería —aseguró tratando de convencerse a sí misma, y no con la intensión de reprocharle algo. Pero él simplemente sonrió nuevamente con sorna.

Soltó su barbilla dándole un ligero empujón, y se apartó de ella con parsimonia, como si ya no le importará que pudiera lanzarse despavorida al bosque o a la carretera. Y efectivamente, Rin ya no tenía intensión alguna de correr. Las piernas le temblaban, mientras trataba de hallar la manera que encontraría Sesshomaru para alterar el contrato.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta del copiloto con sutileza, como recalcándole la fuerza con la que ella azotó la puerta al salir.

Caminó impávido y con su porte imperial frente del Aston Martin hasta alcanzar la puerta del conductor. Se sentó con imponencia, como si tomará asiento en un trono, y justo antes de arrancar el auto, la observó de reojo con suficiencia y superioridad, con la victoria reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos.

Llevaban unos cuantos metros de camino, cuando a lo lejos una patrulla empezó a seguirlos. Se les acercó, indicándoles que orillaran el auto, y Sesshomaru obedeció, asesinando a Rin con la mirada, quien aun parecida sumida en el trance en el que él mismo la inducido.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a la ventana del auto, mientras los gemelos aparcaban justo tras el Aston.

— ¿Todo en orden, señor? —inquirió uno de los oficiales, mirando sospechosamente a Rin, pero ella permanecía en silencio y con la vista perdida en algún punto del camino.

— Sí —respondió Sesshomaru exasperado.

— Nos reportaron un posible secuestro en esta zona —comentó perspicaz el oficial.

— No hemos visto nada —aseguró.

— Una chica…, como la señorita, estaba siendo secuestrada por un hombre…, como usted —le soltó sin rodeos.

— ¿Está insinuando que…? —atacó con soberbia, dejando la frase sin terminar a propósito. Retándolo a asegurar que Sesshomaru Ishinomori hubiera cometido un secuestro.

Él hombre pareció notar la sutil amenaza en el tono de sus voz y en sus ojos fríos, y palideció.

— Descienda del auto, por favor —dijo la compañera del oficial, acercándose también al auto para ayudar a su pareja— ¿Rin? —inquirió viéndola inquisitivamente.

— ¿Sango? —atinó a decir reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz. Últimamente Sango se estaba apareciendo sospechosamente en todos los asuntos policiacos relacionados con ella. ¿Sería mera coincidencia o había algo más que ella le estaba ocultando? ¿Sería algo acerca de Sesshomaru o tal vez de Kohaku?

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió la mujer preocupada.

— Sí —aseguró al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, aun absorta en sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, Sango. Estamos bien —le aseguró nuevamente, esta vez tomando con cariño la mano de Sesshomaru, que descansaba impaciente sobre la palanca de cambios. La apretó con fuerza y él la observó unos segundos, antes de regresarle el gesto, apretando su mano.

— La pondremos al tanto si notamos algo sospechoso en la vía —acotó Sesshomaru, sin soltar la mano de Rin.

— Se lo agradeceremos mucho, señor Ishinomori —dijo Sango, con cierta desconfianza intencional en su voz, sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas. Y antes de apartarse del auto, agregó—: Señor Ishinomori, ¿cuántos Aston Martin DB 9 hay en Japón? —inquirió suspicaz y desafiante, a diferencia de su atemorizado compañero, que tan solo de oír el apellido, se había replegado por completo.

Sin embargo, la intensión de la pregunta no pasó desapercibida para Sesshomaru, quien entornó los ojos. Apretó la mandíbula y la asesinó con la mirada, antes de responder:

— No tengo idea —siseó.

— Reportaron que el secuestro había sido perpetrado por un hombre a bordo de un Aston Martin BD 9 color negro, escoltado por Audi del mismo color —hizo una pausa intencional y luego agregó irónicamente—: Coincidencias, ¿no?

— No —respondió Sesshomaru, para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Pudo haber sido una broma, ¿no cree, oficial? Los mocosos hacen ese tipo de bromas todo el tiempo.

— Cierto —acotó ella.

— Las bromas a las líneas de emergencia no son algo extraño en esta ciudad ni en cualquier otra —aseguró Rin con naturalidad, concordando con la hipótesis de Sesshomaru.

Sango la observó dubitativa por unos segundos. Sin decidirse qué hacer. Por un lado, la llamada no había provenido de una sola persona, sino de dos grupos de personas que se movilizaban por la vía. Por otro lado, él era Sesshomaru Ishinomori y ella su novia oficial, ¿porqué tendría necesidad una figura pública e importante como él de secuestrar a su propia novia? Era absurdo. Algo no andaba bien en todo este asunto. Sin mencionar que era una avenida demasiado concurrida, aunque debido a la estación estaba un poco solitaria. Nadie cometería un secuestro en una avenida pública y menos a bordo de autos tan llamativos.

Sin embargo, si la propia supuesta víctima no parecía estar en problemas, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lanzó un hondo suspiro.

— Descienda del auto, señor Ishinomori.

Sesshomaru obedeció, sin perder su porte y majestuosidad, mientras les enseñaba sus documentos. Rin bajó del auto y se reunió con Sesshomaru a un lado de la vía, al tiempo que requisaban a Ah-Un y chequeaban el interior de los automóviles.

Una briza helada la hizo estremecer, y Sesshomaru la acunó en su pecho de manera protectora, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello oscuro con devoción. Era increíble lo bien que éste hombre podía fingir. Era un maestro en el fino y complicado arte del engaño.

— Deberías visitar un doctor —le susurró con cierto tinte de enojo en su voz. Rin levantó la cabeza, interrogándolo con la mirada, y él añadió—: No es normal que sufras tanto de frío —dijo recordando la noche de la tormenta en que había tenido que brindarle calor.

— Hace frío —masculló caprichosa, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y apegándose más a él, para resguardarse del frío. Le encantaba su aroma, era como un éxtasis para ella, pero jamás lo admitiría en público.

— No es normal —sentenció. Y al notar el silencio rebelde de Rin, siseó—: Iras el lunes a primera hora a ver un doctor —le ordenó con autoridad—. Ellos se encargaran de llevarte —agregó viendo a los tailandeses, dejándole en claro que si no obedecía, él hallaría la manera de hacerla obedecer.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro, y justo cuando se disponía a protestar, los oficiales estaban acercándose a ellos, así que cambió su retahíla de reclamos e insultos por, una pregunta:

— ¿Entonces, está todo bien?

— Sí, Rin—aseguró.

Ante esto, los dos oficiales les dieron la autorización para partir, y ambos coches arrancaron con un rugido suave de motores.

— Eso es lo que consigues con tus mentiras, _Blake _—le reprendió tajantemente, sin apartar su vista del camino y andando a casi 120 Km/hr.

Atrás había quedado en hombre preocupado por la salud de su novia. Volvía a ser la misma estatua de mármol frío, inescrutable e insensible.

— ¡Imbécil! —masculló Rin, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera audible para Sesshomaru. Como lograba confundirla este hombre.

De regreso en el pent-house, Sesshomaru ordenó a los tailandeses quedarse fuera y se encerró a solas con Rin. Ella fingió no prestarle atención a este detalle, y descargó su abrigo lleno de pelos blancos sobre uno de los muebles, antes de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Pero en vista de que él parecía no querer pronunciar una sola palabra, y simplemente estaba allí de pie en medio de la sala, asesinándola con sus ojos dorados, Rin le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. Podía sentir la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru clavada en su nuca. Escrutando cada uno de sus movimientos, por nimios e insignificantes que fueran.

— Ten —dijo, apareciendo de repente a su espalda, mientras ella bebía agua. Le extendió un pequeño papelito suave y brillante, y ella lo tomó dubitativa—. Él será tu medico a partir del lunes. Te atenderá a las 10:00 a.m. No faltes —le amenazó.

— Tengo mi médico.

— Mientes —le retó en un siseó—. De nuevo. Nunca has visitado un medico en Japón, aparte del médico que atiende a tu gato.

— ¿Cómo…? —Objetó indignada, abriendo la boca desmesuradamente— Consultó mis historiales.

— Y no hallé ninguno —siseó.

— Se supone que es información confidencial.

— Es información a muy buen precio. Así que deja de mentirme, _Blake _—le amenazó de una forma que le hizo helar la sangre. Con una suspicacia y superioridad, como si supiera algo…

Pero eso era imposible. Él no podría saberlo, por más dinero que ofreciera a cambio de la información. Tendría que sobornar a mucha gente en Japón y en otros países antes de saber la verdad acerca de su pasado. Su pasado estaba bien cubierto, a menos que ella abriera la boca y se delatara.

— No miento. Es sólo que… no me gustan los doctores —aseguró.

— No me interesa. ¡Irás!

— ¡Como quiera! —estalló, esquivándolo y saliendo de la cocina con dirección a su recamara— Buenas noches, señor Ishinomori —dijo atravesando el umbral.

Sin embargo, antes de poder ajustar la puerta de su recamara, Sesshomaru se lo impidió, deteniendo la puerta con una mano y permaneciendo bajo el marco.

— ¿Qué quiere? —inquirió Rin con cautela.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera formular la siguiente pregunta, Sesshomaru la acercó a su cuerpo, y poniendo la mano en su nuca, la atrajo con fuerza hacia sus labios, besándola con rudeza, tal vez con rabia y pasión. Como si en lugar de una caricia de sus labios, aquel beso intenso fuera un implacable castigo por haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo frente a Sango y los otros que pasaron en sus autos.

Rin intentó no corresponderle y apartarlo con sus manos, pero su vago intento sólo sirvió para aumentar la rudeza del movimiento de sus labios, y la fuerza con la que la sujetaba su cabeza para que no huyera. En medio del forcejeo, un sabor metálico les llegó a la boca. Fue entonces, cuando Sesshomaru reaccionó y la soltó.

— ¡Está loco! —le gritó. Intentando cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero nuevamente él se lo impidió.

Rin se llevó los dedos a su labio inferior. Le ardía. Al observar sus dedos, estos tenían diminutos rastros de sangre.

— Me lastimó —masculló, viéndolo con incredulidad, antes de lamerse la zona afectada.

Sesshomaru la observó, mientras ella se adentraba en la habitación, confundida y asustada, dejándolo a solas. Él ajustó la puerta a sus espaldas y aguardó pacientemente a que ella saliera del baño. Pero habían pasado más de cinco minutos, y ella permanecía allí encerrada.

Así que sin más, se deshizo de su gabardina y del saco, y desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa blanca antes de tenderse despreocupadamente sobre la cama. Contempló el espacio a su alrededor, y descubrió grandes modificaciones que no estaban cuando él mismo dormía en aquella habitación, empezando por el aire mismo. Estaba impregnado de un sutil aroma floral, perfume y el olor de Rin. Había más objetos de los que él tenía antes, pero todo parecía ocupar su lugar respectivo, aun cuando hubiese ciertas cosas en desorden. Había un jarrón con flores sobre la mesita junto al ventanal, y un pequeño bambú en el tocador.

Inhaló el olor que manaba de las sabanas y descubrió la fuente principal del aroma de Rin, que había quedado perfectamente conservado allí, como preservado para él.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, descubriendo rastros de la sangre de Rin, y entonces recordó que permanecía encerrada en el baño.

— Rin, abre o tiró la puerta —dijo con naturalidad.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Rin apareció y casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con el cuadro de Sesshomaru descansando plácidamente en la cama. En su cama.

— ¡Lárguese!

— No puedes correrme de mi propia casa, _Blake._

— ¡Bien! —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

— La otra habitación está ocupada —le recordó.

Entonces Rin recordó que los señores Collins debían estar descansando allí. Apretó los puños a sus costados, maldiciendo en su fuero interno, deteniéndose a medio camino. No podía pasar la noche en el sillón y arriesgarse a que uno de los señores Collins la descubriera durmiendo allí, mientras Sesshomaru dormía plácidamente en la habitación principal. Sería demasiado sospechoso. Y lo mismo ocurriría si descubrían a Sesshomaru durmiendo en el sillón.

— ¿Porqué no se va para su casa? —le retó, dándose media vuelta.

— Está es mi casa, _Blake._ No tengo porque irme, ¿o sí?

Rin apretó los labios, conteniéndose para no gritarle todos los insultos y malas palabras que conocía. Fue hasta el armario y sacó un par de sábanas y almohadas, y en silencio las acomodó en el suelo, a un lado de la cama.

— No seas ridícula, _Blake _—se mofó sin alterar su expresión, viéndola arreglar todo para dormir, al tiempo que refunfuñaba una cantidad de cosas inentendibles.

Rin ignoró sus palabras, y fue a buscar un pijama entre su ropa, y se encerró de nuevo en el baño para cambiarse. Al salir, Sesshomaru ya estaba metido en la cama sin camisa, y no quería imaginarse sin qué más, leyendo una revista económica. Y por si fuera poco su atrevimiento, había deshecho todo lo que ella había preparado segundos antes para dormir, arrojándolo a un lado, convertido en una maraña de sábanas.

— No voy a dormir con usted, si es lo que pretende.

— Morirás de hipotermia antes de la media noche, si duermes allí —dijo indiferente, sin apartar su vista de la revista—. Apaga la luz y acuéstate en silencio.

— ¡Estoy harta de usted! —Le gritó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no levantar demasiado la voz— ¿Qué se cree? ¿Mi papá? "Rin, ve al médico", "Rin, apaga la luz y acuéstate en silencio", "Rin, vístete", "Rin, esto. Rin, lo otro" —vociferó haciendo una pésima imitación del tono de voz de Sesshomaru— ¡Estoy harta, maniaco egocéntrico!

Sin embargo, él parecía no prestarle atención. La ignoraba por completo. Era como si estuviera gritándole a un pedazo de mármol que simulaba leer una revista.

— Usted no es mi padre, y tampoco pretenda fingir conmigo que es un novio preocupado, porque ¡no le creo! Podrá engañar a su padre o a quien se le dé la gana, ¡pero a mí no! ¡Yo lo conozco!

Entonces, fue cuando él verdaderamente le prestó atención, levantando la vista de su revista de negocios.

— No me conoces, Rin —siseó, dejando de lado su revista, y asesinándola con su mirada de fuego— Simplemente piensas que soy igual que tu.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó indignada— ¡No, señor! —Reviró, acercándose al borde la cama, furiosa— No me insulte de semejante manera. Yo jamás pensaría que usted es igual a mí. Yo por lo menos tengo corazón, señor Ishinomori. Y es algo que usted jamás tendrá. Eso lo tengo bastante claro.

— Podrías callarte, _Blake_ —le siseó, poniéndose de pie y encarándola.

— ¡No!

Sesshomaru la tomó por los brazos para dominarla y obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

— Los padres de tu amiga, mocosa, están en la otra habitación. Si continuas gritando como loca, nos descubrirán. Y te juró que cumpliré todas y cada una de mis amenazas ahora mismo, si por tu culpa todo se viene abajo. ¿Entendiste?

Rin empezó a recordar todas y cada una de sus amenazas, desde enviarla a prisión hasta secuestrarla y… Lanzó un hondo suspiro, preguntándose si en realidad Sesshomaru Ishinomori podría llegar a ser tan cruel y despiadado. Clavó sus ojos chocolates en las lagunas de oro fundido de Sesshomaru, y allí halló la respuesta a su pregunta. Sí lo haría.

En vista de que Rin había guardado silencio, le siseó:

— ¿Entendiste, _Blake_?

Rin tragó en seco, desviando su vista al suelo. Luego asintió un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra.

— No te escuché.

Respiró profundo, jurándose que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, le haría pagar una a una sus humillaciones, maltratos y engaños. Sin embargo, de momento, él tenía el sartén por el mango. Y ella tenía demasiadas cosas que ocultar, que dependían en parte de los engaños de él para no ser descubiertas. Por ahora, él podía reclamar la victoria, pero después, ella se alzaría con el triunfo.

— Sí —masculló con resentimiento, al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre.

— Apaga la luz y acuéstate —le ordenó, sonriendo de aquella forma macabra que le erizaba la piel.

Rin sopeso la posibilidad de preferir morir de hipotermia durmiendo en el piso a tener que dormir junto a él. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, muy en su fuero interno, tuvo que admitir que dormir a su lado era algo que venía anhelando inconscientemente desde aquella noche de tormenta. Aun así, arrugó los labios y el entrecejo y obedeció de mala gana.

Lo vio girarse de regreso a la cama, y en su espalda ancha y varonil pudo distinguir unas pequeñas marcas rojas esparcidas por todos lados. Aquellas marcas tenían el mismo tamaño de sus puños diminutos. Descubrió con sorpresa que lo había lastimado. Sin embargo, mientras ella lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, a él solo le quedaban unas cuantas marquitas rojas, que más bien parecían picaduras de mosquitos.

"Eres patética, Rin" Se dijo, lanzando un suspiro de derrota.

Y también una tonta. Una estúpida. Después de tantas cosas que él le había hecho, ella seguía suspirando por cada una de sus caricias y besos. ¿Sería masoquista? Se preguntó horrorizada, mientras apagaba la luz. No, se respondió. Simplemente Sesshomaru le atraía. Le atraía más de lo que su propio raciocinio podía soportar, más de lo que su propia conciencia quería admitir.

Se tendió en la cama junto a él, agradeciendo a los cielos que la cama fuera enorme. Se hizo un ovillo bajo las gruesas cobijas, dándole la espalda. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas, como el repicar del sonido ensordecedor de un teléfono. Simplemente esperando que el sueño llegara pronto. Pero en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru la tomará por la fuerza, y empezara a cumplir con la más reciente de sus amenazas.

"_Me perteneces, Rin. Te lo he dicho ya. Desde el día en que firmaste aquel contrato…"_

Esas palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza, casi que podía escuchar claramente el tono y todos los matices de su voz aterciopelada y sensual. Recordó la forma en que había besado su cuello esa misma noche, y se estremeció, llevándose una mano justo allí donde él había deposito sus besos húmedos, y también donde la había mordido. Sesshomaru tenía un lado salvaje e indomable que ella apenas y conocía. En parte le aterraba, y por otro lado… le atraía.

"_¿Quieres conocer la mansión del oeste, Blake?... Te encerraré allí de por vida. Me encantaría demostrarte lo malo que es decir mentiras, pequeña mentirosa…"_

No se atrevería. Se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo, cada que lo sentía removerse entre las sábanas, daba un pequeño respingo, y empezaba a sudar frío.

No sabía qué haría cuando estuviera casada con él, viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Justo como ahora. Estaba durmiendo con el enemigo, sin poder hacer nada en absoluto.

Entonces se juró que algo así no volvería a ocurrir. Jamás volvería a dormir junto a él. Cuando estuvieran casados encontraría la manera de dormir en habitaciones separadas siempre.

Sesshomaru jamás podría ponerle un dedo encima. Y si intentaba cumplir con sus amenazas, lucharía como una desquiciada para impedírselo.

Permaneció muy quieta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero en medio de la noche, su respiración agitada sonaba igual que una locomotora.

De pronto, la cercanía del cuerpo de Sesshomaru la sorprendió. Estaba muy, muy pegado a su espalda. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.

Rin trataba de controlar los espasmos de temor que recorrían su cuerpo, pero era inútil y estaba segura que, con lo cerca que estaban, él también podía sentirlos.

Una mano empezó a delinear el contorno de su rostro y cuello, provocando que los espasmos se hicieran más violentos. Entonces, Sesshomaru emitió una risa baja cargada de sorna, confirmándole que estaba perfectamente consciente de las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Incluso parecía regocijarse con su temor, como una bestia que se alimenta del temor de sus víctimas para hacerse más fuerte, casi invencible.

Estaba tan aterrada que no sabía qué hacer. Su juramento de luchar como una desquiciada se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos. El miedo la había paralizado. Y él no dejaba de torturarla con el vaivén de su dedo recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que su pijama dejaba al descubierto, ni siquiera las cobijas le habían servido de barrera de protección.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba de su miedo, de su ansiedad y de su expectativa. Rin estaba perdida. Se sentía incapaz de luchar. Él era demasiado fuerte, demasiado salvaje como para poder siquiera intentar contenerlo.

Recordó con dolorosa crueldad como la había levantado del suelo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y como sus pequeños golpes solo habían logrado dejarle unas marquitas rojitas en la espalda. ¿Cómo se supone que lucharía contra él? Estaba perdida. Estaba atrapada en aquella habitación, y él no le permitiría salir de allí y mucho menos moverse de la cama.

Lo sintió sonreír y su aliento le llegó muy cerca de la piel de su cuello, justo donde él la había mordido hacía tan solo unos minutos.

¿Qué haría? ¿Gritar? Era una buena idea, pero todo se iría al carajo. Eso sólo desataría más la ira de Sesshomaru. Entonces, ¿debería quedarse callada y quieta, y permitirle que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera? ¡No! Lucharía. Podía apelar al contrato nuevamente, ella e InuYasha tenían una copia del original, así que él no podía alterarlo. Estaba estipulado que él no podía hacerle nada, ni siquiera tocarla.

Sintió su respiración cerca, muy cerca de su oído. Lo sintió recorrer el contorno de su oreja con la punta de la nariz…

Había comenzado. Debía defenderse a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Esta vez actualice a tiempo. Hay que agradecer a mi jefe que me ha dejado descansar unos días… :P

¿Qué les pareció el capí? Sesshomaru pierde el control con más y más frecuencia, y mantiene a Rin en un vaivén de emociones todo el tiempo. Pero Rin no se da por vencida, aunque caiga de bruces contra el suelo, ella siempre se levanta y lo enfrenta. Se ha jurado hacerle pagar por todo, ¿lo cumplirá?

Sesshomaru es un experto manipulador y no duda en amenazarla para cumplir con sus objetivos, ¿será capaz también de cumplir con sus amenazas, en especial con esta última?

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…. :D

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que pasaron y leyeron. Ojalá les haya gustado.

También agradezco especialmente a los que comentaron esta semana: a los anónimos, a **lady-darkness-chan**, **nagisa-chan**, **Nipo-Chan**, **fanny Bonnie** (gracias por escribir por primera vez!)

También quiero agradecer a los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Que disfruten en capítulo!

Un abrazo de oso para todos.

Sammy Blue.


	18. Chapter 18: Sospechas

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 18 Sospechas**

Rin respiraba agitadamente sin poder contener el temblor de sus manos, mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y los labios, como si eso pudiera ayudarla a despertar de aquella pesadilla. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir cualquier gemido angustioso.

Sesshomaru continuaba con sus tortuosas caricias, y respirando tranquilamente justo sobre su nuca, paralizándola de miedo y placer al mismo tiempo. Luego, se aferró a su estrecha cintura con una mano, acercándola más contra su cuerpo cálido y fuerte, mientras que con su aliento recorría cada centímetro de su cuello haciéndole pequeñas cosquillitas a su paso.

Rin estaba a punto de empezar a deshacerse en llanto. No quería sentirse obligada a tener intimidad con él, a corresponder sus caricias. Se sentía incomoda en esa situación, no estaba preparada para algo así. No es que no se sintiera atraída físicamente hacia él, pero no deseaba que fuera un acto meramente sexual, como dejándose llevar por sus instintos y ya. Pero, y si se resistía, ¿Sesshomaru la obligaría usando su fuerza? Aquello era lo que más la horrorizaba. Reusarse y que él, aprovechando que no podía pedir auxilio a gritos, usara su fuerza para doblegarla y someterla.

— Duérmete, Rin —le susurró de pronto con aquel tono tan autoritario, cesando con sus caricias de golpe y soltando su cintura. Estas palabras la tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, tanto que por una fracción de segundo su mundo se detuvo—. No pienso hacerte daño —Agregó, apartándose de golpe y regresando a su lugar en la cama, muy lejos de ella—. No es como si fuera a comerte… ¿o sí? —dijo finalmente con la burla cruel marcada en su voz.

Rin sintió que se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Y sólo entonces pudo volver a respirar, lanzando un profundo y sonoro suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, su corazón y su cuerpo entero parecían no haber superado la tensión y la angustia. Continuaba temblando como una hoja al viento. Se llevó las manos a la boca para contener un sollozo que intentó escapar de su garganta, pero a este le siguieron otros más que no pudo contener, así como unas pequeñas lágrimas que no sabía si eran de alivio o de pánico.

— ¿Por qué lloras, _Blake_? —le siseó—. No tienes porqué asustarte. Ya te lo dije. Y no me gusta repetir las cosas.

Entonces, Rin sentó en la cama como un resorte, girándose para observarlo con reproche y furia. Sesshomaru, al sentir el movimiento bruzo, la imitó, sentándose también y encarándola.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Le reclamó nerviosa— ¡¿Que no tengo porqué asustarme?! —Espetó indignada, sin poder controlar el tinte histérico en su voz, ni las demás lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos— ¿Cómo no voy a asustarme, si durante las últimas horas no ha hecho más que actuar como un maniaco sexual, co-como un violador en serie? —titubeó, respirando con dificultad aun temblando, esta vez no de nervios sino de ira.

Sesshomaru la veía con una expresión extraña que ella no supo identificar en medio de la oscuridad. Sólo sabía que la observaba fijamente porque sus ojos ambarinos brillaban como los ojos de un gato en la noche.

— Sandeces —le reprochó sin ningún tinte inusual en su voz, parecía tranquilo y apacible, a diferencia de aquel tono macabro, cruel o amenazante que solía usar.

Rin guardó silencio durante unos segundos en los que pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru sobre su rostro.

— Me asusta —le soltó en un suave murmullo entrecortado, acompañado de una honda exhalación de cansancio.

Rin clavó su mirada en las sábanas blancas de la cama y en el intrincado diseño de la gruesa cobija, para no mirarlo a los ojos, evitando que él descubriera aun en medio de la oscuridad lo rojos y brillantes que se habían puesto sus ojos.

Entonces, sintió la mano de Sesshomaru acariciando su mejilla, limpiando delicadamente sus lágrimas y acunando su rostro con delicadeza, como si en lugar de estar a solas, estuvieran frente a un grupo de espectadores y potenciales víctimas de los engaños de Sesshomaru.

A diferencia de hacia unos minutos, no sintió temor o miedo alguno de él o de lo que pudiera hacerle. En lugar de eso, se sentía tranquila y cómoda en su compañía, tanto que sintió la necesidad de descansar la mejilla en su mano. Y así lo hizo, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un hondo suspiro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas más rodaran por su mejilla.

— No podría hacerte daño —le susurró, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, frenando su llanto.

Se acercó a Rin y apoyó la frente en de ella, al tiempo que limpiaba con sus dos manos las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. Rin levantó ligeramente el rostro, tratando de encontrarse con sus ojos. Se observaron por unos minutos en completo silencio, sin reclamos, insultos o amenazas. Rin tragó en seco y cerró nuevamente los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento extraño y de las suaves caricias de sus manos grandes y fuertes.

Y de pronto, sintió el roce suave de sus labios finos y perfectos contra los suyos. Su beso fue como una dulce y angelical caricia, tan suave que él parecía no querer profundizar el beso por temor a romperla en mil pedacitos.

En su beso no había rastro alguno de odio o rencor. Era un beso tan tierno y dulce, que ella instintivamente le correspondió, imitando la ternura y suavidad de su roce, sin animarse a profundizar el contacto por temor a despertar de aquel sueño. Se besaron durante unos minutos, disfrutando del dulce sabor del otro, hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaron aire. Permanecieron observándose en silencio, dudando si acercarse de nuevo o no.

Entonces, atraídos mutuamente como dos imanes, se besaron, esta vez con algo más de pasión. Sin temor de despertar del sueño en el que se hallaban.

Sesshomaru intensificó el beso atrayéndola posesivamente y ella no opuso resistencia, dejándose llevar por el sabor de sus labios y su aliento embriagante. Él la recostó con delicadeza sobre el colchón, apoyándose en su lado izquierdo para evitar posicionarse completamente sobre ella, para no atemorizarla.

Mientras la besaba, Sesshomaru deslizó su mano libre por su rostro, apartando algunos mechones azabaches y limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. Y Rin se sentía como en un trance, no recordaba haber sentido tantas emociones juntas, y le encantaba. No había vivido nada que pudiera compararse a estar junto a él de esa manera tan íntima, tan dulce y apasionada. Si el paraíso existía, debía ser algo muy parecido a lo que estaba viviendo. No podía imaginar que existiera algo mejor ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo.

Sesshomaru parecía extasiado con la suave piel de su rostro, acariciaba su mejilla con vehemencia mientras profundizaba el beso, apartando algunas hebras de su cabello a su paso. De vez en cuando se apartaba de sus labios, y recorría su rostro y cuello con suaves besos húmedos, arrancándole pequeños y excitados gemidos a Rin, que lo alentaban a continuar con sus caricias, cada vez más y más apasionadas.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Sesshomaru parecía no tener intenciones de besar o acariciar otra parte de su cuerpo, más que sus labios, su rostro o su cuello. Tal vez lo hacía para no asustarla demasiado. O tal vez, al igual que ella, lo hacía por temor a que cualquier caricia atrevida o acto arriesgado pudiera romper con la magia del momento, y obligarlos a despertar de aquel sueño.

El Sesshomaru que la besaba con tanta pasión y ternura, parecía un hombre completamente diferente al de las veces anteriores. Ahora no emitía ninguna amenaza, ni usaba la fuerza para aprisionarla, pues ella permanecía bajo su peso sin que él hiciera uso de un ápice de su fuerza. Era una faceta completamente diferente de Sesshomaru, una que jamás había visto y que apenas empezaba a conocer. Una que empezaba también a amar.

Todo era tan diferente a la noche de la tormenta en la que él había intentado hacer uso de sus trucos sucios para manipularla y obtener lo que quería. Ahora podía sentir que por primera vez él no estaba haciendo esto por ambición, codicia u orgullo. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su mente maquiavélica y calculadora, era real. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo, en cada roce de sus labios, en cada caricia de sus manos, y en el calor que manaba de su cuerpo firme y protector. Era sincero, o por lo menos una parte de él lo era.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. La pequeña vocecita casi apagada de una de sus neuronas gritaba "¡Alerta! ¡Peligro!". Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Demasiado ideal para ser real. Era un hermoso sueño, y desde que recordaba, los sueños no suelen hacerse realidad, mucho menos los hermosos.

Todo estaba mal. Muy mal. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer no estaba bien. Se habían jurado no tocarse. El contrato lo decía textualmente. Además, ella no podía romper su propia exigencia. Estaba mal de todas las maneras que pudiera verse.

Entonces, un sinfín de interrogantes saltaron a su cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas, mientras los labios de Sesshomaru devoraban los suyos con vehemencia. ¿Qué haría al día siguiente? ¿Cómo lo seguiría tratando si hacían el amor en este momento? ¿En qué se convertirían entonces? ¿En amantes?

Se suponía que eran novios, pero en realidad eran simplemente socios. Entonces, ¿se convertirían en ese tipo de socios que de vez en cuando dejan de lado los negocios para ser presas de sus instintos y bajas pasiones, y saciar sus cuerpos de placer? ¿Estaría dispuesta a ser otra más de las conquistas de Sesshomaru, otra más de las compartió su lecho?

Si ella le permitía seguir adelante, indudablemente se convertiría en otra más de sus amantes, y al terminar el negocio ambos partirían sin más. Toda esta farsa que los rodeaba algún día tendría que terminar y posiblemente jamás volverían a verse. Sesshomaru la olvidaría como olvidaba a todas en su vida, como también había olvidado a Kagura.

Y mientras ella tendría que cargar por el resto de su existencia con el recuerdo imborrable de sus besos y caricias, y de las noches en las que sus cuerpos se consumían de pasión, él simplemente la olvidaría porque jamás significó algo más que la chica que contrató para cumplir con sus planes de poder, y la que calentó sus sábanas unas cuantas noches mientras duró el negocio.

Nunca sería más que su juguete, su muñequita de exhibición a la que podría tener en la cama cada vez que quisiera tan sólo con chasquear los dedos. La que jugaría a su juego de amor cuando a él se le antojara. Y cuando todo terminará, él mismo la sacaría de su vida para siempre. Así sin más.

Todo sería así. Ella jamás podría esperar algo más de él. Ni en sus sueños más disparatados.

— No —susurró, rompiendo el beso e intentando apartarse de él—. Basta, Sesshomaru —agregó con la respiración agitada, acariciando su mejilla dulcemente con sus manos temblorosas.

Sesshomaru la observaba con vehemencia, tal vez confundido o tal vez demando una explicación. Ella besó por última vez su mejilla, dándose valor para hacer lo correcto.

— No está bien —continuó, separándose de su rostro e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, sin saber cómo explicarle sus razones, mientras que algunas finas hebras de cabello plateados caían sobre ella, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillitas en el rostro.

Sesshomaru lucía agitado, podía sentir el vaivén de su pecho contra su cuerpo. Cuanto anhelaba poder decirle que continuara, y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Pero debía ser fuerte. Simplemente no estaba bien. No era correcto con ella misma.

Sesshomaru la observó por unos segundos con los ojos entornadnos, endureciendo su mirada, transformando en un segundo sus ojos llameantes de pasión en las habituales lagunas frías e impenetrables. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, conteniendo toda la pasión que había liberado antes.

— Lo siento… —susurró, al sentir el peso de su dura mirada—. No puedo —continuó, removiéndose inquieta bajo el peso de Sesshomaru, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos, mientras él guardaba silencio.

Y Sesshomaru no necesitó más indirectas. Con un movimiento rápido se apartó de ella, dejándole el espacio que ella reclamaba con tanta insistencia.

En cuanto dejó de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, se quedó petrificada en medio de la cama. Sus articulaciones no le respondían y sentía como los ojos le escocían. Por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía que hubiera hecho lo correcto… Quería llorar y gritar, pero sólo fue capaz de apretar los ojos fuertemente y aferrarse a las sábanas.

Lo escuchó emitir un gruñido bajo y gutural, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar de la cama, envolviéndose entre las sábanas. Pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, ni siquiera de reojo. Permaneció allí tendida por unos minutos más, sin moverse, sintiendo solo su propia respiración y escuchando la de él, que poco a poco recuperaba su habitual impasividad.

¿Se habría dormido ya?, se preguntó cuando por fin se sintió capaz de moverse. Relajó sus puños que se habían agarrotado en torno a las sábanas, y suspiró cancinamente. Lenta y cuidadosamente se arrastró de nuevo a su extremo de la cama y se giró para darle la espalda de nuevo, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo o llamar su atención. Y luego, se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas y cobijas, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas.

Intentó conciliar el sueño por lo que creyó fueron horas, y sólo se durmió cuando sus ojos estaban tan cansados que ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó muy entrada la mañana, Sesshomaru había desaparecido no sólo de la cama, sino del pent-house. Los señores Collins también se habían marchado, dejando el desayuno servido para ella y sus escoltas.

Se preguntó si tal vez Sesshomaru había desayunado con los señores Collins. Y esa pregunta la llevó a otras más importantes: ¿Qué pasaría cuando se vieran? ¿Qué le diría él? ¡¿Qué le diría a él?! ¿Cómo se supone que debía tratarlo? ¿Debía olvidar el asunto por completo, y dar por sentado que él también fingiría que nada ocurrió?

Había sido una tonta. Jamás debió permitir que las cosas entre ellos llegaran a semejantes extremos. Entre ellos sólo podía haber negocios. Nada más. Eso había quedado claro desde el principio. No tenían porque haber involucrado sus sentimientos ni sus deseos en algo así. Sólo complicaba las cosas.

Rin desayuno sin ganas, revolviendo los alimentos más que comiéndolos, y decidió aprovechar la ausencia de Sesshomaru para hacer algo que tenía pendiente. Algo que sólo podía hacer si él no estaba presente o pisándole los talones. Regresó a la habitación con mejor ánimo, fingiendo naturalidad para que Ah-Un no sospecharan nada extraño, y rebuscó entre sus cosas un bolígrafo y una hoja papel en blanco.

Echó seguro a la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se sentó en el tocador. Comenzó a escribir fluido y sin rodeos todo lo que tenía por decir, evitando detalles que podrían ser peligrosos para todos.

Salió temprano del apartamento y le pidió a sus escoltas que la llevaran al hospital para hacerle una visita fugaz a Sussy. Al salir del hospital, les dijo a los tailandeses que irían a una tienda de mascotas para comprar comida para Kuro. Tardaron casi hora y media en llegar, pues tuvieron que atravesar la ciudad de extremo a extremo. Y para completar, pese a ser un domingo, el trafico no ayudaba en absoluto.

La tienda de mascotas era tan humilde como todo en aquella zona, desde la zona hasta los parques. Según el anunció de la entrada, prestaban todo tipo de servicios: peluquería, venta de alimentos, y atención médica especializada. Desde afuera se podía ver a un joven de mediana estatura acicalando a un pequeño perrito. Y Rin reconoció de inmediato su pelo rojizo, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Descendió del auto aparentando naturalidad, y les ordenó a sus escoltas esperar afuera, pero ellos se reusaron a obedecer sus órdenes.

— Sólo vengo a comprar comida para Kuro —les explicó—. El lugar está solo, a excepción de joven que atiende.

Un echó una ojeada al interior de la tienda, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y llamando la atención del joven pelirrojo, quien arrugó el entrecejo, observándolo con curiosidad. Luego, Un hizo una señal a su hermano, tal vez indicándole que no había peligro, y Ah, que hasta ese momento le impedía la entrada a Rin, se hizo a un lado.

Rin suspiró con pesadez, rodando los ojos, y entró. El joven dentro de la tienda abrió ligeramente los ojos al verla e intentó salir del mostrador a su encuentro, pero Rin le hizo una seña rápida con la boca y los ojos, indicándole que no era prudente. El chico rápidamente captó la idea, e hizo ademan de que su premura se debía a la intensión de atenderla, y al igual que ella fingió que no se conocían.

— ¿En qué le puedo servir…, señorita? —dijo observando disimuladamente hacia afuera por encima del hombro de Rin.

— Actúa con naturalidad —le susurró muy bajito, acariciando el pelaje del perrito sobre el mostrador.

— ¿En qué demonios estás metida ahora, Rin? —reclamó entre susurros adoptando una actitud más adulta de lo que parecía él, tratando de no mover demasiado sus labios, y observándola con severidad y reproche.

— Nada malo… —Al notar la incredulidad en sus ojos infantiles, recalcó—: ¡Lo juro, Shippo! —Y para cambiar de tema, agregó—: ¿Dónde está? —estiró un poco el cuello para ver al interior de la tienda.

— No está aquí… En clases, ¿recuerdas? —le aclaró, ocultando su boca tras un recipiente para arena de gatos, fingiendo que se lo enseñaba a Rin.

— Cierto —atinó— Dame una bolsa de comida para gatos, por favor —dijo guiñándole un ojo y alzando un poco la voz para que los tailandeses no sospecharan.

— ¿Quiénes son? —susurró el joven, dándole la espalda para alcanzar la comida mientras ella sostenía al perrito del mostrador. Antes de que se diera la vuelta, Rin alcanzó a distinguir un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

— Mis escoltas.

— ¡¿Escoltas?! —exclamó un poco más fuerte, olvidándose momentáneamente del teatro que estaban armando

— ¡Shhhh!

— ¡¿Otra vez?! —inquirió anonadado.

— ¡Shhh! —le reprendió de nuevo, apretando la boca para indicarle que guardara silencio—. ¡Baja la voz, Shippo! —le siseó, angustiada—. Es diferente esta vez—. Ellos no eran sus escoltas, en realidad eran sus vigilantes.

— Pensé que habías huido de eso —dijo antes de apartarse del mostrador para alcanzarle otra enorme bolsa de comida, mientras Rin fingía indicarle que la anterior no era la que llevaría sino la que él intentaba alcanzar.

— Hay cosas de las que uno no puede escapar, Shippo —comentó con resignación, suspirando cansinamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa melancólica.

— Llevas años tratando de huir de esa vida, y ella parece encontrarte a donde quiera que vas —le susurró haciendo un puchero infantil, mientras intentaba no mover mucho los labios—. ¿Le ayudó a llevarla, señorita? —dijo olvidándose de los susurros, y hablando alto.

— No se preocupe, joven —respondió hablando fuerte y claro.

— Tienes muchas cosas que explicarle, Rin —susurró, reprendiéndola nuevamente.

— Lo sé —masculló alzando los ojos al techo, resoplando con cansancio.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no podemos ver a la señora Kaede? —continuó con sus reclamos.

— Pagaré en efectivo —dijo alto, cambiando de tema premeditadamente y sacando algo del bolso.

Era un pequeño papel doblado a modo de carta, junto con un fajo de billetes. Él la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella simplemente se limitó a negar en silencio, indicándole con un gesto que no hiciera preguntas y que tomará el dinero.

— Para ustedes y los animalitos —dijo sonriendo. Y en un susurró agregó—: Allí les explicó todo —refiriéndose a la carta. Shippo la tomó y guardó todo en la caja registradora, incluyendo la carta—. Léanla juntos.

— Su cambió, señorita —dijo con sarcasmo, devolviéndole unas cuantas monedas, como si la enorme suma de dinero que ella le había entregado fuera siquiera comparable al valor de la comida para gatos.

— Quédese con el cambio —dijo sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.

— Le ayudo —Se apresuró a salir de atrás del mostrador.

— No se preocupe —le atajó antes de que saliera—. Puedo sola.

— Que vuelva pronto, señorita —dijo, viéndola con suma tristeza.

Rin asintió, sonriéndole melancólicamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escucharlo. Tuvo que contener los deseos abrazarlo, y simplemente asintió de nuevo, respirando hondo para desterrar las lágrimas de sus ojos, armándose de valor para seguir adelante con todo esto.

Salió de la tienda llevando en brazos la enorme bolsa de comida, pero su paso fue impedido por una muralla impenetrable de hielo en medio de la acera.

Sesshomaru, fue lo único que pasó por su mente. Estaba segura. No tenía necesidad de verlo a la cara, lo sabía por su perfume varonil que flotaba en el ambiente y por el estremecimiento que experimentó al sentirlo cerca. Sólo él era capaz de causar semejante reacción en ella. Era como una diminuta descarga eléctrica, que aun no sabía si le agradaba o le causaba pánico.

Fue tal la impresión, que un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta y la comida resbaló de sus manos nerviosas y sudorosas, cayendo sobre la acera con un gran estruendo. Rin intentó agacharse a recogerla para escapar de su dura mirada demandante, pero él se lo impidió, tomándola del brazo y regresándola a su posición de un jalón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _Blake_? —siseó en ese tonito amenazante que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

No había rastros del Sesshomaru de la noche anterior, que la besaba con ternura y la acariciaba con delicadeza. La bestia furiosa había vuelto. Y sus ojos rojos de ira reclamaban una explicación.

— Eh… C-comprando la comida de Kuro —respondió lo más segura que fue capaz de aparentar, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz.

— Mientes —le atacó conteniendo toda su furia para no arrancarle la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no —le dijo ofuscada, señalando a la comida tendida aun en el suelo.

— ¿Porqué atravesar toda la ciudad para comprar una bolsa de comida que puedes comprar a dos cuadras del edificio? —demandó, atravesándola con su mirada asesina.

Era cierta su apreciación. Pero Rin estaba preparada para ese cuestionamiento. Había planeado todo con cautela en el caso seguro de ser descubierta. Sabía que tarde o temprano Sesshomaru se enteraría de sus constantes visitas a esa tienda de mascotas, sin embargo nunca esperó que ocurriera tan pronto. Había sido vilmente traicionada.

— Suélteme, ¿quiere? La gente nos está viendo —dijo señalándole con la mirada a un par de chicas que pasaron junto a ellos.

Sesshomaru la soltó, comprendiendo que ese tipo de espectáculos no era buenos, y menos cuando tenía a la presa pisándole los talones. Y Rin se agachó a recoger la comida, pero Ah se le adelantó y la recogió.

— Gracias —masculló Rin irónicamente, sin referirse precisamente a la comida, pues estaba segura que ellos debieron avisarle a Sesshomaru de aquella inusual visita a comprar comida para gatos. Ellos eran los soplones. La habían traicionado

— Sigo esperando una explicación —le siseó amenazante, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— Las personas encargadas de esta tienda ayudan a las mascotas abandonadas y maltratadas de la zona. Cuidan de ellas hasta que les encuentran un hogar o puedan entregarlas a una fundación mucho más grande, para que ellos les consigan un hogar en otra zona de la ciudad —Sesshomaru endureció la mirada, sospechando de cada una de sus palabras—. Aquí se queda parte de la mensualidad que usted me paga —le espetó después de unos minutos de silencio. Rin había aprendido que aquella era la mejor forma de mentir: Combinando las mentiras con verdades—. No sólo vine a comprar la comida, señor Ishinomori, sino a hacer mi donación.

— No te creo ni una palabra —siseó, tomándola del brazo—. ¡Entra! —le ordenó, obligándola a dar media vuelta, y soltándola bruscamente frente a la entrada.

Rin tragó en seco, viendo hacia el interior de la tienda. Allí estaba Shippo absorto nuevamente en el perrito. Luego vio a Sesshomaru con el rabillo de ojo, preguntándose qué hacer. Entrar era la opción razonable, pues si no lo hacía él sospecharía aun más. Así que tendría que entrar y rogar a que Shippo captara el mensaje otra vez y no soltara la lengua.

La sorpresa de Shippo fue evidente al verla entrar casi que obligaba por un hombre enorme, que parecía poder acabar con el mundo entero si se lo proponía. Sin duda lucía atemorizante, y Rin era como un animalillo indefenso y temeroso a su lado, que se mantenía en pie de lucha por mero instinto de supervivencia.

Rin le dedicó una mirada diciente, y Shippo pareció comprender que debía guardar las distancias. Con los años, el joven había aprendido a conocer a Rin, desde sus miradas silentes hasta sus gestos extraños.

— ¿Les puedo servir en algo? —preguntó cauteloso, ante la mirada suspicaz y atemorizante de Sesshomaru.

— Shippo, él es mi novio —acotó Rin, con la intensión de que Shippo entendiera que debía tratarla con mayor naturalidad, como si en lugar de ir de paso fuera todos los meses a hacer una donación— Sesshomaru Ishinomori —lo presentó.

— U-un gusto, señor —dijo el joven, sin comprender del todo la intensión de Rin, pero captando su tono informal.

— Sesshomaru, él es Shippo…, mi amigo.

Para Shippo todo era tan o más extraño que de costumbre. No entendía por qué si él era su novio, no le había contado al respecto de ellos y la tienda. Rin hacía cosas extraña, pero esto se pasaba de la raya. A su parecer, ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos tratando de ocultar ese secreto. Aquel hombre parecía no andarse con rodeos, ni disfrutar que le mintieran como ella de seguro estaba haciendo. Rin estaba demente.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru observaba a su alrededor en busca de cualquier detalle mínimo que pudiera delatar a Rin y confirmar sus sospechas. Todo el asunto de la tienda de mascotas y fundación sonaba muy extraño. Demasiado sospechoso. Además, a su modo de ver, Rin no podía tener un alma tan caritativa y noble. Hacía donaciones, se preocupaba por los ancianos abandonados de un hogar geriátrico, y costeaba el tratamiento y manutención de su abuela enferma. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Era una chica demasiado buena para ser alguien real. Había gato encerrado.

Sin embargo, a simple vista el lugar parecía ser una tienda de mascotas de medio pelo, sin veterinario ni nada similar a lo que Rin afirmaba.

— Una fundación sin veterinario—hizo una pausa—. Interesante, Rin, ¿no crees? —le siseó, con su tono plagado de dudas.

— Si necesita a la doctora, señor, se encuentra en la universidad —Ante este comentario, Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, viendo a Shippo con arrogancia.

— La encargada es una joven de último año de medicina veterinaria, _cariño _—le informó Rin—. Tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad y ganas de ayudar… Es una buena chica.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, como debatiéndose entre creer sus cuentos o destrozar la tienda entera en busca de alguna pista para desenmascarar a Rin. Mientras tanto, Rin trataba de no cruzar miradas con Shippo, y así no levantar más sospechas, así que clavó la mirada en un pequeño pez de colores que nadaba en una pecera redonda.

— Nos gustaría adoptar una mascota —dijo Sesshomaru de pronto, tras un prolongado silencio, sorprendiéndola. Pero Rin ya se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar—. Enséñenos las mascotas —ordenó sin rodeos.

— Por favor, Shippo —Completó Rin, viendo a Sesshomaru con reproche. Tal parecía que él no conocía el significado de estas palabras.

— Síganme —dijo el aludido, tomando el perrito del mostrador en sus brazos y permitiéndoles la entrada a la parte trasera de la casa.

Atravesaron un angosto pasillo en silencio, hasta llegar a un patio inmenso, habitado por unos 4 perros adultos y una camada de ocho cachorros. En otro extremo del patio, tres gatos descansaban plácidamente en lo alto de un gimnasio casero para gatos.

La madre de los cachorros se abalanzó sobre Rin en cuanto la vio, batiéndole la cola y llamando su atención. Era una enorme mestiza, cruce de un pastor alemán con algunas otras razas. Rin la recibió con los brazos abiertos, llenándola de mimos, felicitándola por sus crías.

— ¡Hola Lucky! —Le saludó Rin con cariño, haciéndole unos cuantos mimos en las orejas— ¿Cómo están tus bebes? —Inquirió, olvidándose por un momento de Sesshomaru y acercándose a los perritos, que hacía tan solo unos días habían abierto los ojos— ¡Son hermosos! —Dijo levantando a uno de ellos y acunándolo en su pecho, sin que a Lucky pareciera molestarle— ¿Todos están sanos, Shippo?

— Sí, señorita Blake—dijo guardando el perro en una de las jaulas y caminando hacia ella.

Rin tragó en seco al escuchar la forma en que la había llamado. Por alguna razón, la forma en que dijo su apellido se le hizo similar a la manera en que Sesshomaru parecía escupírselo en la cara. Pero tal vez fue su imaginación, de lo contrario, Sesshomaru lo habría notado.

Tal vez en su memoria estaban demasiado vividos los recuerdos de los meses siguientes a la muerte de su padre, cuando tuvo que oponerse a su familia materna para poder conservar el apellido de su padre, el mismo apellido que su madre había acogido como propio al casarse con él. Hubo demasiados reproches, discusiones y finalmente ella había conseguido su objetivo, consiguiendo también un distanciamiento con la familia de su madre. Gracias a eso, su familia materna se desentendió por completo de ella, y su tío fue quien se hizo cargo de ella.

Tal vez debido a esto, imaginó el tono despectivo de Shippo… Solo tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada de nuevo.

— Gracias a sus donaciones pudimos comprarle los medicamentos a Lucky y dio a luz a cachorros sanos —agregó jovial y alegre, confirmándole que sí había sido una mala pasada de sus recuerdos y su paranoia.

— ¡Qué bueno, Shippo! —Exclamó con alegría, olvidándose momentáneamente de que Sesshomaru permanecía atento a sus movimientos.

— ¿Cuál les interesaría adoptar? —preguntó Shippo, recordándole a Rin que no estaban solos.

Rin fue devuelta a la realidad de golpe, y observó a Sesshomaru en busca de una respuesta.

Él observó atentamente cada detalle del lugar y luego pasó su vista por los animales. Por supuesto que él no deseaba adoptar a ninguno de ellos, era otra de sus mentiras para lograr sus objetivos. Aquellas mascotas jamás estarían a la altura del gran Sesshomaru, pensó Rin con ironía y rabia, recordando al campeón Yako y al pobre y dulce Smiling Sammy.

— Lo pensaremos —respondió parca y fríamente.

Entonces, Rin sonrió en su fuero interno, dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Shippo. Según parece, su plan había funcionado por esta vez. Sólo tenía que sacarlo de la tienda antes que la veterinaria llegara, de lo contrario estaría perdida. Todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, si eso llegara a ocurrir. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?

— Vámonos, Rin. Se hace tarde —dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola gratamente. Creyó que sería más difícil, pero todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Sip! —respondió sin chistar, sintiendo como una ola de alivio la invadía, mientras hacía mimos a todos los cachorros, perros y gatos de la fundación, que parecían bastante familiarizados con ella y felices por su visita.

Se despidió de Shippo con más naturalidad y confianza que la última vez, y salió de la mano de Sesshomaru, quien aparentemente estaba más tranquilo que cuando lo encontró en la entrada.

Rin por inercia se dirigió al Audi, pero Sesshomaru con un ligero tirón la guió hasta su Aston. Esta vez en lugar del humilde BD 9 estaba el impactante One 77 aparcado junto a la acera y custodiado por Ah-Un.

Rin observó con reproche a los tailandeses, y uno de ellos desvió la mirada al suelo mientras que el otro se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto, pero una ruda mirada de Sesshomaru lo obligó a detenerse. Entonces, ambos se encaminaron al Audi sin atreverse a mirar a Rin a los ojos, al tiempo que Sesshomaru le abría la puerta a Rin para que subiera.

Ah-Un sabían muy bien que por su culpa había estado a punto de meterse en serios problemas con Sesshomaru. La habían delatado, y aunque no podía evitar sentirse traicionada y molesta, también entendía que era su trabajo. Su misión no sólo era protegerla, sino que también debían poner a Sesshomaru al tanto hasta del más mínimo de sus suspiros. Estaban entre la espada y la pared. Entre la furia implacable de Sesshomaru y la amistad de Rin. Y ella misma había sido testigo de lo intimidante que podría llegar a ser ese hombre, sin mencionar lo peligroso.

Rin subió al automóvil lanzando un hondo suspiro, sopesando la posibilidad de un nuevo interrogatorio de Sesshomaru, o peor: de un nuevo enfrentamiento cargado de insultos y amenazas.

Había empezado a agotarse de tanto luchar y al mismo tiempo de seguir ocultando su secreto de él. Pero luego se daba valor, recordándose que no podía permitirle abusos de poder ni ninguna de sus habituales órdenes dictatoriales. Y mucho menos podía contarle su secreto, eso sería como añadirle otro naipe a la baraja de jugadas calculadoras de Sesshomaru, para que pudiera chantajearla y manipularla a su antojo.

Sesshomaru subió al auto sumido en el más sepulcral de los silencios, y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada encendió el Aston y avanzó a una velocidad muchísimo mayor a la permitida en aquella vía. Rin cruzó los brazos en su regazo, empuñando las manos, tratando de no mirarlo mientras él conducía en silencio.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, un semáforo los obligó a detenerse en medio de una fila interminable de automóviles. Rin apoyó cancinamente la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y lanzó otro suspiro al divisar la cantidad de autos apilados unos tras otros. Sería un largo e incomodo viaje de regreso al pent-house.

Observó de reojo a Sesshomaru, creyendo que él tal vez tendría su vista clavada en las luces del semáforo, pero se encontró de frente con sus ojos fríos inundados de sospechas, escrutándola. Rin tragó en seco y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la acerca repleta de transeúntes que disfrutaban de un bonito y soleado domingo invernal.

Que envidia, pensó Rin, fijándose en las personas que podían disfrutar de su vida a voluntad. Sin amenazas, sin contratos absurdos, sin secretos, sin órdenes, sin barrotes de oro. Con nada más que los problemas habituales de cualquier ser humano: amor, familia, salud, trabajo.

— Me crees estúpido —le soltó de pronto con su voz aterciopelada y firme, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Y no era una pregunta, era una severa afirmación.

Rin se volvió para verlo con el seño fruncido y expresión confusa. Pero antes de que ella pudiera formular el "¿Qué?" de siempre, él prosiguió en aquel tono irónico e intimidante.

— Rescatas gatos malheridos, haces donaciones a fundaciones de animales, gastas tu dinero en clínicas y medicamentos costosos para tu abuela… Conmigo no tienes que fingir —le espetó—. No soy la madre de InuYasha, que se cree cuanta patraña inventas. A mí no puedes engañarme, _Blake_.

— ¿De qué carajos me está hablando?

Sesshomaru bufó y arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, apretando la mandíbula. La fila de autos avanzó un poco, y Sesshomaru avanzó a paso lento, pero la impaciencia ya empezaba a notarse en sus facciones finas.

Al detenerse de nuevo, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su gabardina negra y tecleó un número de su lista de marcación rápida, y esperó unos segundos mientras se establecía la comunicación.

— Jaken —gruñó, luego guardó silencio otros segundos, tal vez mientras el anciano soltaba su retahíla de alabanzas y parafernalia— ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Le cortó bruscamente, y aguardó la respuesta—. Cuando llegue quiero que tengas todo preparado… Nuestra invitada deberá sentirse como en casa —comentó, observando a Rin de reojo, sonriendo macabramente.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharlo, y sintió como un frío súbito invadía su cuerpo y los colores abandonaban su rostro. Sesshomaru guardó de nuevo el móvil en su bolsillo, y la observó antes de poner en marcha el auto, y aunque su rostro ya había recuperado su fachada de impasividad, Rin pudo distinguir un atisbo de aquella sonrisa macabra y maliciosa en sus ojos dorados infinitos.

Extrañamente, con el pasar de los días, ella estaba aprendiendo a interpretar sus silencios y a ver más allá de las murallas impenetrables de hielo de sus ojos dorados sin necesidad de derribarlas. Era irónico que sus ojos fueran tan dorados y brillantes como el sol, pero tan fríos y lúgubres como la tundra siberiana.

— ¿A-a dónde vamos? —inquirió tratando de ocultar el temor de su voz, recordando las palabras mencionadas por Sesshomaru la noche anterior.

"_¿Quieres conocer la mansión del oeste, Blake?... Te encerraré allí de por vida. Me encantaría demostrarte lo malo que es decir mentiras, pequeña mentirosa…"_

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta marearla. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al instante, y trató de contener el temblor de sus manos empuñándolas fuertemente hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Q-qué está pensando? —insistió, mientras él conducía hasta salir del embotellamiento y avanzar a gran velocidad por una autopista, en dirección opuesta al pent-house.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Aquí está por fin el capítulo 18. ¡Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza! Escribo lo que se me ocurre en trozos de papel mientras estoy trabajando, y cuando por fin tengo un descanso me pegó a la computadora y trató de unirlos todos… Y es una locura de ideas aquí y allí, jajajaja.

Inicialmente éste y el capítulo 19 eran uno solo, pero creo que sufrí una invasión de ideas mientras estuve trabajando, y cuando uní todo, resultaron más páginas de lo que creí. Así que el próximo capítulo está a punto de salir del horno :D

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Lo siento mucho por aquellos que esperaban algo más hot… pero entendamos a Rin, con tantas dudas con respecto a Sesshomaru, no puede estar tranquila la pobre :P

Y por otro lado, a Sesshomaru le tiene que costar algo más de trabajo conquistarla :D Ella no es una chica fácil, no señor.

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas parecen ir mejorando un poquito, Rin regresa con su actitud misteriosa y a Sesshomaru le asaltan las dudas de nuevo. Ya empezamos a descubrir algunas cosas del secreto de Rin y también detalles de su pasado. Pero, ¿quién es realmente Shippo y qué más ocultaran los dos?

¿Será que Sesshomaru es capaz de cumplir con su amenaza de encerrarla de por vida en la mansión del oeste… Y lo demás…? En el próximo capítulo veremos qué sorpresas le aguardan a Rin.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que pasaron a leer y a los que dejaron sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para las personas que escribimos en esta página. Mil gracias a: **nodoka-san** (perdón de nuevo por la tardanza), **Maxin**, **nagisa-chan**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Saori-san**, **Ako** **Nomura**, **Ary pricxsaku**, **black urora**, **ukkas**, **sasuhidan**, **Reira** (Por los comentarios de todos los capítulos), **dianavarro**, **ali1895**, **susi**, **Ceci** **Pierce**, **lunatsukino**, **Lau** y a todos los anónimos.

¡Gracias también a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos!

¡Mil gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! Y de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza.

Nos leemos muy pronto. Y estoy segura de que el capítulo 19 va a salir más largo, para los que les gustan los capítulos largos ;)

¡Que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Y disculpen algún error que se me haya pasado... XD

Un abrazo gigante para todos.

Sammy Blue


	19. Chapter 19: Sorpresas en la Mansión 1

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 19 Sorpresas en la Mansión del Oeste Parte 1**

Sesshomaru se había sumergido de nuevo en aquel silencio impenetrable, sin responderle su pregunta y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, llenándola de ansiedad y temor. ¿La estaba raptando? ¿Planearía cumplir con su amenaza de llevarla a la mansión y encerrarla allí quién sabe hasta cuándo?

Sí. De seguro eso estaba tramando, y Jaken debería estar preparando todo para su arribo a la mansión. Por fin, Sesshomaru se había hartado de sus mentiras y sus pataletas. Estaba en serios problemas y lanzarse de auto no era la opción más cuerda.

O, ¿sería que él había descubierto su secreto? Rin lo observó de reojo mientras tragaba en seco temerosa de que él supiera todo sobre ella. Era imposible. No podría descubrir jamás todo su secreto. Había sido meticulosa en todos sus movimientos, al igual que todos los que la ayudaron. Había demasiada gente involucrada y mucho poder de por medio, como para que Sesshomaru pudiera descubrir algo.

Él permanecía absorto en la carretera, igual que meditabundo que ella, mientras Rin estaba a punto de sacarse sangre de las palmas de las manos con sus propias uñas. Ahora no temía por su secreto, sino por su libertad. Y… si planeaba también cumplir con su amenaza de enseñarla a no decir mentiras, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo se libraría de él, si planeaba mantenerla prisionera en aquella mansión? La dichosa mansión de Sesshomaru, sin conocerla había empezado generarle pánico.

Con tantos pasamientos e ideas locas, sentía que se le dificultaba respirar y mantenerse cuerda con cada segundo que pasaba. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella a una velocidad vertiginosa. Incluso ya había sopesado seriamente la posibilidad de arrojarse del auto en movimiento.

De pronto, el camino empezó a tornarse muy familiar, pero sus nervios y la velocidad a la que iban le dificultaban distinguir lugares o señales específicas. Sin embargo, Rin sólo estaba segura de una cosa: Estaban abandonando la ciudad a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

— ¡Respóndame! —exigió, exasperada removiéndose en el asiento para encararlo. Pero de nuevo, todo era inútil. Sesshomaru la ignoraba por completo, como si ella no existiera— ¡¿No piensa hacerlo?! ¡Por lo menos míreme cuando le estoy hablando!

Sesshomaru giró hacia la derecha tomando una desviación del camino, dejando de lado la carretera principal e ignorándola por completo de nuevo. Y en vista del mutismo de Sesshomaru, Rin resopló y clavó su mirada en el camino, que nuevamente le pareció bastante familiar.

Y de pronto, creyó reconocerlo. ¡Por supuesto que sí lo conocía!

Este reconocimiento liberó una sensación de alivio que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como una ola suave y relajante cargada de tranquilidad. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y sonrió para sus adentros, reprendiéndose mentalmente por el vuelo desbocado de su imaginación. Tanta paranoia terminaría matándola, o en su defecto enloqueciéndola. Naraku y Sesshomaru terminarían enviándola a un manicomio.

Al final del camino, estaba aquel restaurante campestre a orillas de la carretera. El mismo al que habían ido el otro día al salir del hogar de ancianos. El bosquecito de bambú parecía ligeramente afectado por el crudo invierno, sin embargo estaba tan tranquilo y apacible como siempre.

Sesshomaru aparcó exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes, y en esta ocasión el restaurante parecía tener menos clientes. Él la ayudó a descender del auto y tomó su mano con fuerza, tal vez creyendo que Rin saldría corriendo como loca hasta llegar a la carretera para aventársele al primer auto que pasara.

— ¡Duele! —se quejó Rin entre siseos, pero como siempre él la ignoró, guiándola hasta la entrada.

Allí los esperaba el mismo mesero presuroso del otro día, que hizo la misma reverencia al verlos y recibió sus abrigos antes de guiarlos al recinto privado y exclusivo en el que habían almorzado aquel sábado.

— ¿Vienes seguido aquí? —preguntó ella, aparentando naturalidad mientras atravesaban los espacios públicos del restaurante. Pero tampoco obtuvo respuestas.

Rin podía sentir como todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, y con especial insistencia en ella. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Sesshomaru, y él pareció dejar de ignorarla por un instante, interrogándola con la mirada. Rin negó con la cabeza con actitud apabullada y melancólica, acercándose a él en busca de protección, y Sesshomaru se lo permitió sin chistar.

— ¿Por qué nos miran así? —susurró.

— El coctel de caridad —fue la única explicación que salió de sus labios casi que en un siseo.

Entonces todo estuvo claro para Rin. Por supuesto, todas esas personas eran del medio –actores, cantantes, herederos, banqueros, diseñadores, etcétera– y de seguro habrían visto su flamante presentación en sociedad envuelta en kilómetros de tela roja y del brazo de Sesshomaru, ya fuera en vivo y en directo o en todos los periódicos del país.

En estos momentos, ella debía ser la envidia de todas las solteras del país. Había logrado cazar al mejor partido de Japón y uno de los solteros más codiciados del planeta, siendo una total desconocida para los medios japoneses. Era la fantasía hecha realidad de todo periodista y chismoso: La historia de cuento de hadas (o de telenovela mexicana de Thalía) de la chica humilde que encuentra a su príncipe azul. Como bien lo había citado aquel titular, ella estaba viviendo el cuento de hadas que cualquier mujer soñaría vivir, ya fuera en el papel de Cenicienta o de Bella.

— Entiendo —masculló, sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el asedio de tantas miradas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba aquella sensación, que creía que de pronto, tras un parpadeo, sería transportada en el tiempo, directo a un gran salón de baile, rodeada de invitados, luces y champaña costosa, caminando hacia el centro de la pista de baile de la mano de un joven caballero inglés.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, desterrando aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos, sin embargo, otro de sus miedos se hizo presente. El miedo a ser descubierta. Y eso la aterraba más que regresar al pasado. Si Jakotsu y Bankotsu lo habían hecho, ¿quién le garantizaba que alguna de estas personas no lo hiciera? Cualquiera que prestara atención a cada titular de cada periódico del planeta y que tuviera memoria fotográfica para grabarse cada uno de los rostros en las fotos que acompañan los titulares, podría descubrirla fácilmente. Lo bueno es que no tendrían más pruebas que los recuerdos de su memoria.

— Son como lobos hambrientos —espetó Sesshomaru con asco, arrugando ligeramente la nariz, desviando el hilo de los pensamientos de Rin—. No permitiré que te devoren.

Rin lo observó, sin poder ocultar el miedo en sus ojos, y asintió tragando en seco.

— Actúa con naturalidad.

Rin arrugó la boca haciendo un mohín de resignación, y luego suspiro con cansancio.

— Sí… —masculló— Igual que la última vez que salí en todos los medios y era asediada por curiosos —resopló. Y aunque su tono estaba cargado de ironía y Sesshomaru jamás sospecharía nada extraño, el sarcasmo de su comentario no era por lo que había dicho él, sino por su propia mala suerte.

Atravesó medio mundo huyendo de ese estilo de vida, y terminó viviendo la misma situación. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no estaba viviendo exactamente la misma situación. Ahora era peor. Por lo menos antes no tenía a un homicida malvado pisándole los talones, al asecho de cualquier oportunidad para hacerle daño a ella o a sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, antes tampoco tenía a Sesshomaru. Aquel pensamiento la entristeció. ¿Qué sería de su vida si jamás lo hubiera conocido? Tan sólo de imaginárselo, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. De alguna manera, ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin haberlo conocido. Se obligó a no pensar en ello, y se concentró en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, antes de tropezar y caerse en frente de todos.

Una mujer con el kimono de invierno los invitó a seguir al recinto privado y Sesshomaru, antes de poner un pie adentro, ordenó a todos que los dejaran solos. Al entrar, Rin descubrió era que no estaban tan solos como esperaba. Había alguien más en la habitación.

— ¡Señor Jaken! —dijo gratamente sorprendida, pues esperaba estar a solas con Sesshomaru y enfrentarse en una nueva discusión con él.

— Señor Sesshomaru, que gusto verlo —le aduló, ignorando por completo a Rin—. ¿Cómo estuvo su mañana…?

— Silencio, Jaken —le ordenó tajante, más exasperado de lo habitual.

— ¿Cómo estás, Rin? —saludó aburrido por el parco y poco agradable recibimiento de Sesshomaru.

— Bien, señor Jaken. ¿Y usted?

— Eh… —su expresión mostraba total desconcierto, como si nadie jamás se hubiera preocupado por saber cómo estaba, o si estaba bien— Bien… Supongo —respondió a un confuso, rascándose su cabeza sin pelos.

— ¡Me alegro mucho, señor Jaken!

— ¿Dónde está? —demandó Sesshomaru, interrumpiendo intencionalmente su plática.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Dijo Jaken luego de dar un brinco. Con premura sacó de su maletín un par de carpetas, entregó una a Sesshomaru y la otra a Rin.

— ¿Qué es esto, señor Jaken? —preguntó cuando el anciano puso en sus manos la carpeta.

— No hagas tantas preguntas, niña necia—respondió, indicándole con una mueca que leyera. No cabían dudas de que Jaken era un anciano cascarrabias.

Rin ojeó la primera página de su carpeta y el corazón dejó de latirle por un instante. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. A medida que pasaba las páginas, su respiración se aceleraba, y de pronto las manos empezaron a temblarle descontroladamente. La carpeta contenía un informe detallado de la fundación y de Shippo.

— Es una fundación de animales y una tienda de mascotas —comenzó Jaken con la explicación, llamando su atención y obligándola a despegar los ojos de las hojas.

Y sólo entonces, fue consciente de que Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y por supuesto que él había notado su creciente nerviosismo. Examinaba meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Y casi que podía decirse que estaba satisfecho con la reacción que los documentos habían provocado en Rin.

— El dueño es un joven llamado Shippo. Él se encarga del cuidado de las mascotas, la administración, y los clientes…—Y así continuó con su larga explicación de la vida de Shippo, desde su familia, estudios y hasta sus movimientos bancarios. Y por último, agregó—: Hace cuatro semanas organizó una campaña llamada "Adopta un amigo" en la que lograron dar en adopción a tres cachorros, un perro adulto y dos gatos. Pocas veces aceptan donaciones en efectivo, y prefieren que las personas adopten a las mascotas o que donen medicamentos y vacunas.

Rin no podía creer que hubiera averiguado hasta las estadísticas de la última campaña de la fundación. Estaba segura de que tal vez ni siquiera Shippo tendría datos estadísticos tan exactos de la campaña.

— No hay nada extraño, señor Sesshomaru —finalizó Jaken.

— Esto es absurdo —comentó Rin, anonadada— ¡Yo ya sé esto! ¡Y usted también!, se lo dije cuando estuvimos allí. No tenía porque enviar al señor Jaken a investigar a Shippo —Rin guardó silencio, respirando entrecortadamente y conteniendo su furia—. No le pido que confíe en mí, porque yo tampoco podría confiar en usted —le aclaró—, pero… no quiero que ande por ahí investigando a las personas que conozco como si fueran criminales.

Rin estaba tentando su suerte, pero había algo más que no estaba en el informe. Algo que tal vez Jaken no había descubierto, y eso era un alivio. Faltaba el dato más importante y revelador. Pero Rin no podía creer que no lo hubiera descubierto. Tal vez Jaken lo había pasado por alto, desechándolo al creerlo irrelevante, pensó. Pero tampoco creía tener tanta suerte, así que ojeó de nuevo el informe con rapidez, para asegurarse que no había nada más allí. Y en efecto, no había nada.

Podía descansar tranquila… de momento. Jaken había olvidado un dato clave en su minucioso informe, y Rin no se lo haría saber.

— Largo —gruñó Sesshomaru, haciendo estremecer a Jaken de pies a cabeza del miedo. Luego lanzó sobre la mesa la carpeta con el informe, haciendo temblar al anciano de nuevo.

— Co-como usted diga, señor —Jaken recogió sus cosas y salió presuroso, haciendo una pomposa venia.

Sintiéndose por fin solas, Rin empuñó las manos a la espera de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Observaba a Sesshomaru expectante y cautelosa, mientras él la veía con los ojos entornados y expresión severa, como una bestia a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. La estaba asechando.

Rin no soportó más la rudeza de su mirada, y clavó los ojos en la madera pulida del suelo. Tenía demasiado que ocultar como para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara por más tiempo. Por absurdo que pareciera, tenía miedo que él pudiera leer en sus ojos todos sus secretos, que pudiera desenmascararla con la agudeza y frialdad de su mirada. Sesshomaru era verdaderamente aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

Lo sintió lanzar un bufido de superioridad justo en el momento que ella bajó la mirada. Como si supiera de antemano que él saldría victorioso en su duelo de miradas. Y Rin se sintió tan pequeña y minúscula como una hormiga.

Sesshomaru pasó por su lado caminando en dirección a las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín, y Rin apretó el informe entre sus manos, conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo y sentarse a llorar bajo algún árbol.

En silencio, puso el informe sobre la mesa junto al de Sesshomaru, y lanzó un hondo suspiró. Lo Observó desde allí, sin moverse ni decir nada.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie en el borde del suelo de madera, con su vista perdida en el horizonte despejado, donde el sol asomaba perezoso sus rayos de medio día. Se veía tenso, sus hombros lo delataban aunque su rostro siempre pareciera impávido a todo, lucía como si tuviera una maraña de pensamientos y preocupaciones en su cabeza.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él, de hablarle, de contarle todo con lujo de detalles… Sin embargo, sólo fue capaz de acercase tímidamente en completo silencio. Su instinto de supervivencia no le permitía hablar.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera pareció reparar en su presencia, así que decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer a su lado en silencio, contemplando la hermosa vista de los arboles de bambú escarchados por el invierno. Lo observó de reojo, recorriendo su perfil perfecto y cada detalle de su rostro con extremada precisión, mientras los abrumadores recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían a su mente.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Sesshomaru? ¿Estaría pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior al igual que ella o estaría dándole vueltas al asunto de la tienda de mascotas? ¿Se arrepentiría de haberla besado de semejante manera tan tierna y apasionada? Sesshomaru era alguien muy complejo, pero sentía que cada día que pasaba aprendía algo nuevo acerca de su forma de actuar y de ver el mundo.

Rin lazó un hondo suspiro, admitiendo para sí misma que Sesshomaru tenía algo que le atraía, y no estaba exactamente segura de qué era. Tal vez sería su porte imperial, o el conjunto de sus rasgos perfectos a juego con su expresión inalterable. O tal vez sería la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que la invadía cuando estaban cerca y en silencio, sin amenazas o intrigas, sólo con el silencio como espectador de sus miradas y caricias furtivas.

Rin suspiró de nuevo y decidió regresar adentro. No tenía caso permanecer allí junto a él sin hacer o decir nada. Por más reconfortante y apacible que fuera, debía evitar sentir cualquier tipo de simpatía hacia él, y desterrar de su mente todos los recuerdos de sus besos y caricias. No era sano someterse a semejante tortura. Era una locura, y podría resultar peligroso de todas las maneras imaginables.

Pero cuando dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar al recinto, Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo, obligándola a verlo. Sus ojos dorados le reclamaban en silencio una explicación que ella no podía darle. Por más que quisiera, no podía. No confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle su vida y sus secretos. Tenía miedo de que pudiera usarlos para chantajearla. Con Sesshomaru jamás podría estar segura de algo, él era impredecible.

Y por otro lado, el asecho de Naraku era un temor recurrente en su cabeza. Estaba segura que manteniendo todo en secreto, como lo estaba haciendo, podría sacar a todos airosos de esta situación. Sólo era cuestión de mantenerlos al margen, y Shippo se encargaría de ello.

Rin arrugó la boca en un puchero tratando de hacerlo entender, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero él estaba reacio a dejarla ir y menos sin que le diera una explicación.

Sintió como los ojos le escocían, y se mordió los labios para no derramar una sola lágrima frente a él. Apartó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos chocolate de él.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —inquirió en su habitual tono impasible.

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió tanto que alzó de nuevo el rostro para verlo a los ojos, intentando hallar una respuesta coherente para darle. Pero los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru la veían con frialdad, exigiendo una explicación a toda costa.

Rin abrió la boca, tratando de articular la única respuesta que pasaba por su cabeza: La verdad. Pero le era tan difícil hablar de ello con alguien como él, especialmente porque no estaba segura si Sesshomaru comprendería sus razones para mentirle, o para hacer lo que había hecho y lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía qué tanto podía confiar en él, o esperar su ayuda o su silencio. Nadie podía asegurarle que él no usaría su secreto para chantajearla o algo parecido.

— No puedo —dijo por fin con voz temblorosa, mordiéndose los labios para contener un fuerte sollozo—. Alguien como usted jamás podría entenderlo, señor Sesshomaru —afirmó, negando con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru la observó sin expresión alguna en su rostro, debatiéndose entre retenerla a su lado o soltarla. Mientras que Rin continuaba mordiéndose los labios para contener sus lágrimas y sollozos.

De un momento a otro, su expresión pasó de demandante, a una cargada de hastío. Entonces, la soltó con brusquedad, dándose media vuelta para observar hacia el horizonte, otorgándole a Rin la libertar para decidir si quedarse o regresar adentro.

Rin se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca, aplacando un fuerte sollozo, observándolo por unos segundos antes de regresar a la habitación cabizbaja y en silencio. Se sentó frente a la mesa encogiéndose sobre sí misma, y tratando de contener las lágrimas, esperando que tal vez Sesshomaru entendiera algún día lo que estaba haciendo. Que entendiera que prefería callar a mentirle. Jamás podría contarle la verdad. No podía romper su promesa ni exponer a los demás a la maldad de Naraku.

Al día siguiente, justo como Sesshomaru lo ordenó, Rin fue llevada al médico por Ah-Un. Al salir de la consulta, Sesshomaru la estaba esperando con actitud triunfal y soberbia, como diciéndole con la mirada que había ganado de nuevo. Como restregándole en la cara que hasta que el contrato acabara, él tenía total control y autoridad sobre ella y su vida, que de alguna manera, ella le pertenecía.

Rin le dedicó una mirada furiosa, conteniendo la sarta de insultos que pasaron por su cabeza. Lo esquivó, pasando por su lado con la cabeza en alto y sin reparar más de dos minutos en él.

Sesshomaru sonrió en su fuero interno, y la siguió hasta el ascensor. Rin tuvo el impulso de salir de allí y bajar por las escaleras, pero se desanimo al recordar que el consultorio quedaba en el piso 15 de un edificio. Maldijo por lo bajo a Sesshomaru, al edificio, al ascensor, y hasta el mentado doctor, que de seguro no esperaría ni un segundo para enviarle una copia de su historial médico a Sesshomaru. Estaba segura que a estas alturas, Sesshomaru ya tendría un informe detallado de su consulta en el inbox del correo electrónico.

Al salir del ascensor, Sesshomaru intentó tomarla de la mano, para guardar las apariencias en público (como siempre hacía), pero ella se la arrebató con brusquedad, observándolo como una fierecilla salvaje y caminando lejos de él y Ah-Un. Se sentía estúpida e infantil, pero era la única forma de protesta que tenía a su alcance para expresar su desacuerdo.

En los días siguientes, Sesshomaru fue al pent-house todas las noches para cenar con ella y los padres de Sussy. Por supuesto que Rin sabía que también hacía esto para guardar las apariencias frente a ellos. Él adoraba su teatro.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en lo hermoso que sería que todo fuera real… Tener alguien especial con quien compartir la cena todas las noches, con quien pasear tomados de la mano, con quien compartir los ratos libres. Alguien que estuviera esperándola con un abrazo y un beso cuando llegara del trabajo. Y si ese alguien fuera Sesshomaru, todo sería aun más hermoso. _Pero era sólo una fantasía_, se decía sin poder evitar sentir una pizca de envidia al ver a los señores Collins, que continuaban unidos luego de tantos años juntos.

Desde la otra noche, Sesshomaru no volvió a pasar la noche en el pent-house. Siempre procuraba marcharse antes de que todos se fueran a dormir y no regresaba hasta las seis de la tarde del día siguiente.

Aquellas visitas nunca dejaban de ser incomodas para Rin, pues luego de la cena tenían que ingeniárselas para parecer una pareja "normal" frente a los señores Collins. Y aquella tarea estaba poniendo a prueba la imaginación de Rin.

¿Qué haría una pareja "normal" en esta situación? Si pensaba en Sesshomaru, cualquier alternativa "normal" quedaba descartada. Con él nada iba de la manera que debía ser. La primera noche intentaron entablar una amena charla en la sala, mientras veían algo en la T.V. en compañía de los padres de Sussy. Pero resultó ser una pésima idea. Era más sencillo organizar una manada de babuinos para tomarles una fotografía, que sacarle más de tres palabras a Sesshomaru en una conversación sobre temas cotidianos. Así que Rin terminó hablando hasta por los codos de cualquier cantidad de cosas, mientras que Sesshomaru se limitó a observarla fijamente. Un soliloquio de Rin frente a Sesshomaru, con los padres de Sussy como únicos espectadores del teatro.

Al día siguiente se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ver una película. Pero, ¿qué tipo de película le gustaría a Sesshomaru? Los géneros de romance y comedia, quedaban descartados por defecto. ¿Suspenso o Terror? No, eran demasiado predecibles para él. ¿Acción? No, de ninguna manera. Sesshomaru no era InuYasha, cuyo indicativo de "Una buena película" era proporcional a la cantidad sonidos de disparos o explosiones de la misma. Así que, sólo quedaba el drama, pero no podía imaginar a Sesshomaru emocionado viendo Titanic.

Entonces, con más interrogantes que respuestas decidió que compraría una película de misterio con una trama interesante y algo de acción. Y esa misma noche, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le comentó entre susurros su idea a Sesshomaru, pero como era de esperarse, él simplemente guardó silencio y permitió que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

Así que, sin ningún aporte sustancia por parte de Sesshomaru, llevaron a cabo el plan de Rin. Mientras los padres de Sussy jugaban póker en la mesa del comedor con , Rin y Sesshomaru se sentaron en el sillón para ver la dichosa película, más incomodos que complacidos.

En un intento por aparentar naturalidad, Rin se apegó a él y Sesshomaru le siguió el juego sin chistar, rodeando su cintura con el brazo, acercándola aun más a su pecho.

Rin intentó prestar la mayor atención posible a la película, pero la mitad del tiempo se la pasó tratando de controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón y el constante rubor en sus mejillas. Al final, luego de tanta presión, se quedó dormida en el regazo de Sesshomaru casi una hora antes de que se acabara la dichosa película.

A eso de la media noche, cuando la película se terminó, los señores Collins ya se habían ido a dormir y Rin continuaba profundamente dormida sobre sus piernas. Inconscientemente, Rin había tomado entre sus manos el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, hasta llevar la mano de Sesshomaru a su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios entreabiertos.

Sesshomaru podía sentir su suave respiración contra su mano, mientras apretaba ligeramente los pequeños dedos que mantenían aprisionada su mano. Rin tenía una expresión tan tranquila y apacible, parecía como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado al cerrar los ojos. Apartó algunos mechones de su flequillo con su mano libre, aprovechando para acariciar la suave y perlada piel de su rostro, resistiendo la tentación de depositar un sutil beso en su frente.

La levantó en brazos con suma delicadeza, llevándola hasta la habitación y descargándola delicadamente sobre el mullido colchón. Y con el profesionalismo de un cirujano, Sesshomaru la despojó de sus prendas, y con cuidado le puso un pijama blanco que sacó de uno de los cajones. La arropó con sutileza para no despertarla, resistiendo la tentación de tenderse a su lado y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Rin profundamente dormida en compañía de Kuro.

Al día siguiente, cuando Rin se despertó y no pudo recordar cómo era que había terminado en su cama y en pijama, se sintió más avergonzada que nunca. Era la segunda vez que él hacía eso, y no dejaba de ruborizarse. En los días siguientes evitó mirarlo a los ojos, y fingió estar ocupada en su trabajo de grado para no prestarle mayor atención.

El jueves de esa misma semana, Sussy y sus padres se marcharon a Nueva York en el segundo vuelo del día. Para alivio y tristeza de Rin, Sussy había aceptado la propuesta de Sesshomaru, y regresaría a su país para trabajar en el proyecto de las empresas Ishinomori.

Fue muy triste despedirse de su amiga, y sabía que sería aun más difícil regresar a la vida normal sin su compañía, pero también entendía que Sussy estaría mejor lejos de ella, lejos de matones psicópatas. Lejos de ella, que sólo traía problemas.

Estaba segura de que Naraku jamás se atrevería a enviar a alguien para hacerle daño a una ciudadana americana en territorio estadounidense. Y eso representaba un alivio para Rin, pues más temprano que tarde Sussy se recuperaría de sus lesiones y volvería a ser la misma chica de antes. Pero, si se quedaba en Tokio, nadie podría asegurar que Sussy tuviera una vida larga y sin problemas. Su amiga se había salvado por poco en aquel accidente, y éste sólo había sido una simple advertencia para Rin. No quería ni imaginar qué ocurriría cuando Naraku dejara de hacer advertencias, y se decidiera a actuar. Y ahora con esa mujer loca de celos asechándola, nadie estaba seguro.

Indiscutiblemente, aquella decisión era la mejor para todos. Y cuando toda esta pesadilla terminara, Rin buscaría a Sussy y le explicaría sus razones, le contaría todo con lujo de detalles. De momento, lo mejor sería que estuviera lejos y a salvo de la maldad de Naraku y de la ambición de Sesshomaru. En su país nada le pasaría.

Después de llevar a Rin del aeropuerto a la casa, Sesshomaru desapareció. Rin no volvió a saber de él en todo el día. Ni siquiera se apareció para cenar, como había sido una costumbre habitual mientras los padres de Sussy estuvieron hospedados en el pent-house.

Esa noche, Rin en secreto había preparado la cena para cuatro personas, esperando que tal vez él se apareciera de repente, como solía hacerlo, para acompañarlos a cenar. El reloj de la sala le anunció que eran las siete de la noche, y como una burla mordaz, le restregó en la cara que eran las ocho de la noche y Sesshomaru jamás apareció. Con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada torturante tic-toc del reloj, Rin sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba. Cada tic-toc le recordaba lo insignificante que era para Sesshomaru, y lo ilusa que había sido al creer que él llegaría.

Se hacía más y más tarde, y la puerta nunca se abrió, y Rin ya no podía seguir inventando excusas convincentes para no servir la cena. Aunque muy a su pesar, sabía que Ah-Un debían haber adivinado hacía muchos minutos que estaba esperando que Sesshomaru apareciera para servir la cena.

En silencio, repartió la comida sobrante entre los dos tailandeses y comieron los tres en silencio. Y Rin tuvo que soportar las miradas furtivas cargadas de compasión de sus niñeras, quienes decían más con sus miradas que con palabras. Intentó en vano aparentar que nada ocurría, sonriendo y haciendo bromas que sabía que ellos no entendían, para no mostrar una apariencia débil y triste, mientras en el fondo se consumía de desilusión.

Era de esperarse que él no apareciera, después de todo ya no tenía necesidad de fingir frente a nadie, ni de guardar algún tipo de apariencias. El telón de su teatro había caído para dar fin a esa escena en el momento en que el avión de Delta Air Lines despegó del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita con Sussy y sus padres a bordo.

Rin se reprochó mentalmente haber sido tan tonta, por esperar algo que jamás ocurriría y por desear su silente compañía con tantas ansias. Aun así, agradecía que esto hubiera ocurrido. Le sirvió para recordar el lugar que ocupaba para Sesshomaru, y para tener presente que debía odiarlo. Odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y con toda la maraña de sentimientos que él mismo había despertado.

Al día siguiente, Rin permaneció encerrada trabajando en su proyecto de grado bajo la atenta vigilancia de Ah-Un, quienes de vez en cuando jugueteaban con Kuro o salían a echar un vistazo fuera del edificio, tal vez en busca Kagura o de quien fuera la que estuviera espiándola. Pero jamás habían notado algo extraño, de lo contrarío le habrían informado a Sesshomaru y se habría armado algún tipo de alboroto.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, sonó el teléfono fijo y Rin dio un brinco, sorprendida por el timbre. Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba ese teléfono. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando Ah le alcanzó el teléfono y pudo constatar que la llamada provenía de un número bastante familiar. Hizo un mohín mientras escuchaba el repicar del teléfono en sus manos, sin animarse a contestar. No contestes, decía una vocecita desafiante en su cabeza, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

— Diga —respondió sin ganas, fingiendo no reconocer el número.

— Prepara ropa para el fin de semana—fue su saludo—. Padre nos espera para ir a la mansión—agregó, asumiendo que Rin no se acordaría de la invitación de la madre de InuYasha. Y había asumido bien—. Voy de camino y quiero que estés lista.

— Hola Señor Sesshomaru… Yo estoy muy bien, y ¿usted cómo ha estado? —le respondió, irónicamente, harta de su actitud prepotente y soberbia—. ¡En mis tiempos las personas se saludaban! —espetó.

— Tienes veinte minutos —gruñó.

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo, señor Ishinomori! ¿Usted cree que puede disponer de mi tiempo cuando se le antoje?

— Sí —siseó—. Y te quedan sólo diecisiete minutos. Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no estás lista —Y sin más le cortó la llamada.

Rin abrió la boca indignada, observando el teléfono incrédula. ¡Se había atrevido a dejarla con la palabra en la boca! Resoplando maldiciones, le regresó la llamada. Sesshomaru tendría que escuchar unas cuantas cosas.

— Te quedan quince minutos, _Blake_— le siseó cuando por fin se dignó a responderle.

— ¡No me importa! ¡VÁYASE AL CARAJO! Si usted cree que puede disponer de mi tiempo, ¡se equivoca! Estoy ocupada. Tengo cosas que hacer…

— Tu principal ocupación es estar disponible para cuando yo necesite de ti. Por eso te pago —le interrumpió.

— Por lo menos, tenga el decoro de avisarme con tiempo, para prepararme y organizar mi agenda. No tenía ni…

— ¿Agenda? —Bufó, interrumpiéndola de nuevo—. No seas ridícula, _Blake._ Te quedan diez minutos —dijo antes de colgarle.

Rin gruñó por lo bajo lanzándole una mirada asesina al teléfono, como si este pudiera transmitirle su ira a Sesshomaru. Convenciéndose de que sería inútil continuar insultando al teléfono, lo regresó a su lugar, guardó los cambios en los documentos de su trabajo de grado y apagó la computadora.

Mientras refunfuñaba una retahíla de insultos dirigidos a Sesshomaru, se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa de cuello alto, y sacó sus botas de cuero cafés. Luego alistó su chaqueta a juego, dejándola sobre la cama junto al bolso de mano, en el que había empacado la computadora. Puso algo de maquillaje en su rostro y cepillo su cabellera azabache con parsimonia, olvidándose momentáneamente de que Sesshomaru estaba por llegar, y dándose el gusto de mantener su mente completamente en blanco por unos minutos, mientras sentía el vaivén del cepillo desde su cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de su cabello.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se alejó del espejo y empacó en una maleta un par de jeans, tres blusas, ropa interior suficiente y un par de pijamas. Guardó su estuche de maquillaje y comenzó a empacar sus cremas y perfumes, y en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

No necesitaba ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba, pues Ah-Un jamás entraban a su recamara sin anunciarse. Aun así, no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa invadiera su rostro al verlo de pie en el marco de la puerta, con su rostro inescrutable y sus ojos fríos observándola fijamente.

Sesshomaru vio complacido que la maleta estaba casi lista, y Rin se percató de su sensación de todopoderoso por la expresión de superioridad que se dibujó en su rostro cuando prestó atención a la maleta sobre la cama.

Rin terminó de empacar ignorándolo descaradamente, y cuando se giró para encararlo, él ya estaba a su lado, observando minuciosamente lo que había en la maleta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —le espetó con altanería, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada —¡¿Algún problema?!

Él ignoró su pregunta y el tono en el que le había hablado, y caminó hasta el armario en silencio. Sacó un vestido morado oscuro de corte imperio y escote en "V", con un fino encaje de un morado más oscuro que se desprendía desde el talle debajo del busco y caía grácilmente sobre la falda, que tenía un bonito corte en "A". Unas pequeñas bolitas bordadas en delicado hilo dorado adornaban el borde del encaje, simulando diminutos copos de oro cayendo sobre la tierra cubierta de más nieve dorada.

Sesshomaru pasó estoicamente junto a ella con el vestido en las manos, y lo dejó sobre la cama.

— ¡¿Se supone que lo dejo ahí para que yo lo empaque?! —le preguntó, visiblemente irritada.

— Sí —siseó.

— ¿Para qué? —lo encaró, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a verla antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Sesshomaru la observó, tal vez conteniendo las ganas de asesinarla. Su fría mirada era suficiente para intimidarla, pero no se acobardaría. La escucharía y tendría que responder a todas sus preguntas.

— ¡Respóndame!

— Has lo que te digo y no preguntes.

— ¡No! —Le gritó— Por una vez en su maldita vida, va a tener que decirme la verdad. ¿Para qué carajos tengo que usar ese vestido? —preguntó nuevamente, sin soltarlo.

Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos en ella tratando de intimidarla con su mirada y su porte, pero Rin lo enfrentaba valientemente, sin dudar ni un poco por el tinte siniestro de su mirada. Poco a poco había empezado a perderle el miedo.

— Padre dará una cena familiar mañana.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Rin digirió la información. Sus palabras habían sido como un baldado de agua helada que apaciguó su furia, reemplazándola por nervios y ansiedad. Y ahora agradecía a Sesshomaru el haberle ahorrado la molestia de devanarse los sesos pensando qué ponerse para la dichosa cena.

— Ah… —masculló por fin, soltándolo y pensando rápidamente en el complemento para el vestido que Sesshomaru había elegido.

— Prepara todo —dijo antes de partir, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Rin asintió meditabunda antes de suspirar. Buscó unas pantimedias negras y unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón alto con detalles diminutos en pedrería dorada. En menos de diez minutos, terminó de hacer la maleta y partieron en silencio hacia la tienda de mascotas para dejar a Kuro al cuidado de Shippo. Sesshomaru parecía no estar muy contento con la idea, pero Rin le aseguró que no dejaría Kuro solo en el pent-house. Así que él no tuvo más opción que llevarla hasta la tienda de mascotas.

Al llegar a la mansión, Izayoi, Inu no Taisho e InuYasha los estaban esperando en el recibidor. Ya tenían las maletas en el auto de InuYasha y solo esperaban su arribo para partir en caravana escoltados por Ah-Un.

InuYasha era el más impaciente, paseándose de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, hasta que escuchó el ronroneo del Aston Martin acercarse a la mansión. Hizo un sonido de hastío con su boca en cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta, recriminándoles sin palabras y con su mirada la tardanza. Sin embargo, Rin en lugar de mostrarse incomoda, soltó una risita burlona que encolerizo a su cuñado, quien gruñó y refunfuñó por lo bajo cosas como: "Enana maleducada" o "Mujeres". Pero sólo logró que Rin riera con más fuerza.

A diferencia del efusivo recibimiento de InuYasha, Izayoi la saludó amablemente. Por su parte, el señor Ishinomori fue muy parco en su saludo, pero algo la hizo sentir más cómoda que la última vez que lo vio. Tal vez fue un atisbo de simpatía en sus ojos.

Yako entendió al instante que irían de viaje y sin detenerse a pensarlo salió por la puerta y se detuvo a esperarlos junto al Aston. Mientras que Smiling Sammy no se separó de InuYasha y lo siguió campante hasta el auto, donde se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto de un salto. Izaoyoi e Inu no Taisho subieron a la parte trasera del auto de InuYasha, tan divertidos con la actitud de Smiling Sammy como Rin.

Sesshomaru se puso al volante de su Aston, y Rin se acomodó en el otro asiento con Yako sobre sus piernas. Los dos autos partieron hacia el oeste escoltados por el Audi negro, tripulado por los tailandeses.

Rin observaba el camino pensativa mientras acariciaba distraídamente el suave pelaje de Yako, quien parecía disfrutar mucho de sus mimos. Sesshomaru no tardó mucho en dejar atrás a InuYasha y los tailandeses, y poco a poco Rin vio como los dos autos se hacían más y más diminutos en el espejo retrovisor.

No podía dejar de pensar en el señor Ishinomori. Debía admitir que ese señor la atemorizaba tanto o más que su hijo. Era muy astuto, casi tanto como Sesshomaru, y por ende tendría que prestar mucha atención a todo lo que decía frente a él. Y eso representaba un desgaste emocional y mental enorme. Debía pensar todo muchas veces antes de decirlo, y también debía pensar rápido para no levantar sospechas. Cualquier paso en falso podría significar la caída del teatro que estaban montando.

Luego de casi una hora de trayecto en silencio, sin siquiera encender el radio, Rin empezó a sentir que los parpados le pesaban. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru parecía disfrutar de la paz y el silencio como nadie más podría hacerlo. Estaba quieto, parecía una obra de arte tallada en mármol por los mismos Dioses, solamente respiraba y movía el volante.

Rin lanzó un bostezo al cristal de la ventana, y recostó la cabeza al sillón, cerrando los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar, pero no quería pasar un minuto más en semejante silencio tan sepulcral. Por lo menos estando dormida no tendría que preocuparse por Sesshomaru. Además, los ojos le picaban por estar todo el día frente a la computadora, así que se permitió un pequeño descanso. Sólo cerraría los ojos unos segundos, simplemente para descansar la vista. Pero en menos de lo esperado, ya estaba dormida.

Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin despegar del todo su vista de la carretera. Lucía agotada y pálida, mucho más pálida que la última vez que la vio. Y esto le preocupó, pese a que su rostro no dio indicios de ello. Tal vez estos días lejos de la ciudad la harían relajarse un poco. En la mansión del oeste siempre se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Horas más tarde y entrada la noche, Rin se despertó sobresaltada por una curva demasiado pronunciada que la hizo tambalear. Yako la observaba expectante, como aguardando una explicación a su súbito movimiento.

— Todo está bien, Yako. Tranquilo —le susurró, abrazándolo contra su pecho bajo la mirada de Sesshomaru—. ¿Ya casi llegamos? —inquirió, a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuestas.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru la sorprendió con un lacónico y parco "sí". Y minutos después, un enrejado resguardado por una frondosa arboleda perene apareció ante sus ojos. Entonces, una reja enorme les dio la bienvenida a la propiedad de los Ishinomori. Sesshomaru la abrió sin problemas marcando un número en su teléfono móvil y oprimiendo un código de ingreso. Cuando el auto pasó por la puerta, ésta se cerró sin que él hiciera movimiento alguno.

Un camino serpenteante y bordeado de jardines silvestres e invernales los acompañó en su asenso por una colina empinada, hasta que un antiguo arco de piedra tallada les anunció que la mansión estaba cerca. Y a partir de allí, la vía se tornó más estable.

Avanzaron hasta que divisaron una isla de arbustos y árboles en medio del camino, el cual se bifurcaba en torno a ella. Sesshomaru bordeó la isla y estacionó el auto frente a la dichosa mansión. Aunque a decir verdad, el termino "mansión" no sería el más apropiado para referirse a semejante castillo, pensó Rin. Si la mansión Ishinomori no la había sorprendido en absoluto, este lugar sí logró dejarla boquiabierta. Jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso y maravilloso.

El castillo quedaba junto a un gigantesco lago congelado que bordeaba una porción de la colina en la que había sido construido. Y pese a que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, los jardines se veían como sacados de una película del sengoku, a excepción de las luces de exterior que iluminaban estratégicamente ciertas zonas.

Algunos árboles perenes y de bambú se alzaban frente a sus ojos, y su copa blanquecina contrastaba con el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. Rin se aferró a su abrigo al descender del auto ayudada por Sesshomaru, y Yako permaneció a su lado, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su amo.

En la cima de la colina una fría y suave briza azotaba los arboles, y se respiraba un aire puro y cargado de paz. Con todo lo que había escuchado de la famosa mansión Ishinomori, no podía creer que fuera un lugar tan hermoso. Se lo imaginó lúgubre y frío, como un calabozo o una prisión lujosa. Jamás pensó que pudiera sentir tanta paz allí, y estaba gratamente sorprendida.

Rin cerró los ojos instintivamente, permitiendo que el aire frío llenara sus pulmones y que la paz invadiera su alma. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba sentirse rodeada de tanta naturaleza. Se sentía como una niña en una juguetería. Quería saltar y brincar por todos lados, hacer figuras en la nieve, patinar en el lago, caminar por el bosque. Quería hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Unos escalones de piedra finamente tallados y elaborados daban la entrada al imponente castillo. La estructura de piedra y madera se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos, y Rin se giró sobre sus talones para maravillarse con la esplendida vista que ofrecía la cima de la colina. La ubicación privilegiada del castillo le proporcionaba una vista impresionante de las tierras a su alrededor y del lago. Debió haber sido un lugar estratégico en la antigüedad, una fortaleza impenetrable.

El chirrido de unos neumáticos la sacó de su ensoñación, y les anunció que InuYasha por fin los había alcanzado. Instintivamente se giró para observar a Sesshomaru, y descubrió que él evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como si la encontrara mucho más sorprendente e interesante que la vista que tenían frente a sus narices.

Ella se sonrojó, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa. Y él se perdió en sus ojos chocolate por unos instantes. Rin creyó ver un atisbo de vacilación en sus ojos dorados, como si intentara decirle algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Entonces, ella intentó hablarle, pero tampoco supo qué decir. Era difícil hallar algo lógico qué decir cuando tenía tantas cosas por decirle, pero no podía.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia la cima del castillo, que parecía poder tocar el cielo con los picos de los techos. Rin suspiró y siguió el rumbo de su mirada, maravillándose nuevamente con la magnificencia y grandeza del castillo.

— ¿Sorprendida? —se mofó InuYasha, dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas, logrando tomarla desprevenida. Se había olvidado por completo que ellos estaban ahí.

Rin lo miró fijamente, regresándole el codazo con mucha más fuerza, y olvidándose también de que los señores Ishinomori estaban a sus espaldas, observándola con curiosidad. Cuando se percató de su presencia, adoptó nuevamente la actitud de novia recatada, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Sesshomaru clavada en su nuca.

— Sí… Mucho —respondió con sinceridad—. No imagine que fuera… un castillo —comentó apenada.

— ¡Keh! Tonta. ¿Qué esperabas entonces? —se burló InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos.

— Una mansión —confesó más avergonzada que antes, viendo hacia el suelo empedrado.

— Tonta —le repitió sonriéndole burlonamente.

— No nos gusta referirnos a él como un castillo —agregó el señor Ishinomori. Y en vista del interrogatorio silente de Rin, dijo—: Suena extraño en esta época, ¿no crees?

— Eh… Sí… Creo que tiene razón —corroboró sonriendo, sin saber cómo interpretar su comentario.

¿Intentaba ser amable o estaba burlándose de ella igual que InuYasha? Con ese señor jamás se sabía.

Las puertas de pronto se abrieron, desterrando la confusión de su mente y dejando entrever la silueta de una anciana menuda y presurosa, que se acercaba a ellos ataviada en un pesado abrigo de piel.

— ¡Oh, Sesshomaru-sama! —dijo haciendo una pomposa reverencia al verlo.

Rin observó a la ancianita con curiosidad, pero Sesshomaru pareció no reparar en su presencia, y aun así respondió con un simple y parco:

— Kazuyo.

— ¡Señor Ishinomori, señora Izayoi, joven InuYasha, gusto tenerlos nuevamente por aquí!

— ¡Gracias, Kazuyo! —respondieron al unísono los señores Ishinomori.

— Deja el escándalo, anciana. Ni que hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos —refunfuñó InuYasha, dejándose abrazar a regañadientes por la efusiva mujer, que no hacía más que decirle que había crecido mucho mientras lo reprendía por ser un jovencito maleducado.

— Kazuyo —le llamó Sesshomaru con un tono que no sólo heló la sangre de Rin sino también la de la anciana, provocándole un espasmo e impidiendo que reprendiera de nuevo a InuYasha por su falta de respeto.

— Dígame, señor —dijo recordando la compostura y acomodándose los enormes anteojos.

— Ella es la señorita Rin Blake.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó con gran sorpresa, fijándose por fin en ella.

Por su expresión, parecía como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Que anciana más despistada, pensó Rin bastante divertida. Ya tendría una nueva forma de fastidiar a InuYasha.

— ¡Usted es Rin! —Chilló, acercándose más ella para examinarla de pies a cabeza con sus ojitos ocultos tras los gruesos lentes—. El viejo Jaken me habló mucho de usted… Pero jamás dijo que fuera tan preciosa —comentó, enderezándose y acomodando nuevamente sus anteojos.

— Gracias —masculló apenada, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

— ¡Oh! —Volvió a sorprenderse, llamando nuevamente la atención de Rin. Pero todos los demás parecían estar familiarizados con los constantes despistes y sorpresas de la ancianita— ¡Qué despistada soy! —Se reprendió. InuYasha inmediatamente rodo los ojos y sonrió burlonamente— ¡Sigan por favor! Se congelaran allí afuera. Parece que pronto empezará a nevar de nuevo —comentó viendo hacia el cielo justo cuando otra suave briza llegó hasta ellos.

Presurosa subió los escalones de regreso al castillo, y no precisamente al paso de una anciana de su edad. Sesshomaru tomó a Rin de la mano y la guió dentro, seguidos de InuYasha y los señores Ishinomori. Un par de jóvenes corpulentos se apresuraron a entrar las maletas y a estacionar los autos en su lugar, mientras una joven tan menuda como Rin se acercaba a saludar a los dueños.

— Sus habitaciones ya están listas. Escóltalos —ordenó la anciana a la chica.

InuYasha y sus padres subieron los escalones guiados por la joven, y Sesshomaru haló de Rin para que lo siguiera. Pero Rin se había quedado petrificada en el primer escalón al escuchar la palabra "habitaciones". ¿Tendría que compartir la recamara con Sesshomaru o habría una preparada para ella sola? Pero por la actitud de Sesshomaru, parecía que la primera opción era la correcta. ¡No podía estar pasándole de nuevo! ¡Qué Karma!

— Sesshomaru-sama —le llamó la mujer, deteniendo el avance del aludido, mientras los demás continuaban su asenso por el intrincado interior del castillo.

La mujer guardó silencio, debatiéndose entre hablar o quedarse callada. Y Sesshomaru al notar el su renuente silencio, afiló su mirada, obligándola a continuar. La mujer captó la misma información que Rin en su mirada, y tragó en seco.

— Preparé la recamara junto a sus aposentos para la señorita —dijo por fin.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para Rin. ¡Tendría su propia habitación!, chilló de emoción en su fuero interno. Estaría lejos de él.

— Creí haber dado la orden de preparar mis aposentos para _nuestra_ llegada —aclaró con cierto tinte de irritación en su voz de terciopelo. Estaba visiblemente exasperado, y apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula, señal inequívoca de su paciencia estaba por llegar a su límite máximo.

— Disculpe, señor, pero no sería bien visto que compartiera sus aposentos con la señorita Rin sin antes haber contraído nupcias —Se expresó con tal elocuencia, que parecía haber tenido preparado su discurso hacía décadas.

Rin se sonrojó nuevamente, ocultando el rostro tras su flequillo y mordiendo su labio inferior. En realidad, aquel era un tema bastante vergonzoso para tratar no solo en medio de las escaleras y sino también en cualquier lugar. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja ligeramente, un tanto sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Y Rin no entendió si estaba divertido o molesto.

— ¡Eso era en el siglo XVIII, cuando tenías quince, anciana! —gritó InuYasha, desde arriba, sonriendo con malicia— ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! —dijo antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos seguido por Smiling Sammy.

La anciana le lanzó una mirada furiosa, y Rin evitó no reírse pues, para su desgracia, InuYasha tenía algo de razón. Kazuyo era demasiado conservadora, pero InuYasha era un libertino. Ambos eran como los polos opuestos de una esfera.

Sesshomaru ignoró el comentario de InuYasha, y permaneció con su tenebrosa mirada clavada en la anciana. Se disponía a objetar tajantemente el discurso de Kazuyo, dejándole en claro que lo tenía sin cuidado su punto de vista, pero ella se le adelantó, haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas.

— Sé que los tiempos de ahora son diferentes a los míos, Sesshomaru-sama, pero…

— Pero ella tiene razón, Sesshomaru —le acotó Rin, ganándose una dura e intimidante mirada de su futuro esposo. Era su forma de decir: "Cierra el pico"—. No soy tu esposa…, n-ni siquiera estamos comprometidos —Objetó, aferrándose al último trozo de madera antes de naufragar por completo. Era su última esperanza—. No me parece que sea correcto dormir en tu recamara.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la joven Rin. Los tiempos han cambiado y entiendo que debó ser más flexible, pero… si aunque sea estuvieran comprometidos… —se quejó visiblemente contrariada, pasando una mano por su frente arrugada con preocupación.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de tragedia de la anciana, que parecía querer defender su virtud a capa y espada de Sesshomaru. Y ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar el bufido de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando él se dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo las escaleras, llevándola a rastras. Poco o nada le habían valido los intentos de la anciana y sus argumentos.

— Sandeces —refunfuñó.

— Dormiré en la recamara que la señora Kazuyo preparó para mí —dijo decidida, aferrándose a la pared para evitar que él siguiera arrastrándola por las escaleras.

Sesshomaru detuvo su avance y giró su rostro para observarla por el rabillo del ojo, aprovechando la oportunidad para asesinarla con la mirada por su insolencia. Rin lo enfrentó sin titubear, dejándole en claro que no cedería. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero él no se lo permitió, reteniéndola a su lado.

Sesshomaru tenía dos opciones: aceptar su decisión sin chistar, o llevarla alzada y a la fuerza a sus aposentos. Pero si elegía la última opción, Rin no perdería sin luchar. Gritaría y patearía, y eso no sería bueno los planes de su futuro esposo.

— Gritaré —le siseó tan bajo que sólo él pudo escuchar, justo cuando leyó en sus ojos la determinación de no aceptar su decisión y la obligaría a ir con él.

Sesshomaru la observó con profundo odio por unos instantes. Pero luego, su boca se retorció en un intento de sonrisa macabra, desconcertándola e intimidándola. Era justo aquella sonrisa extraña que hacía helar los huesos y atemorizaba a cualquiera. Justo aquella que el señor Jaken tanto temía.

— Has lo que quieras.

La soltó bruscamente y subió con elegancia y parsimonia los escalones, hasta que alcanzó un corredor y se perdió tras una de las puertas corredizas en compañía de Yako.

Rin se quedó de pie en medio de las escaleras y lanzó un hondo suspiro de cansancio. Sesshomaru era impredecible. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? Primero no quiere ni verla a menos que sea para levantar el telón del teatro, y luego quiere que pase la noche en su recamara a toda costa.

— Lamento haberla metido en problemas —susurró la anciana, regresándola de golpe a la realidad.

— No se preocupe. Usted tiene razón. Sesshomaru es… un tanto apresurado.

— Impulsivo en ciertas ocasiones —corroboró la anciana, y Rin asintió, sonriendo melancólicamente— ¡Vamos! Le enseñaré su recamara. No es tan grande y lujosa como la del señor, ¡pero sé que le gustará! Jaken dijo que le gustaban mucho las flores, pero en esta época no hay muchas por aquí —se quejó con genuino congojo, mientras subían escalones y atravesaban intrincados pasillos de pisos y paredes de madera—. Así que le escogí una habitación con una vista preciosa de las flores que la señora Izayoi me recomendó plantar hace algunos años.

— ¡Camelias! —dijo Rin emocionada, recordando las flores invernales de la mansión que eran el tesoro de Izayoi.

— Es sorprende como pueden florecer en pleno invierno —comentó, demostrando el mismo interés que Rin por las flores.

Continuaron hablando de flores y plantas hasta que llegaron a un piso donde la decoración parecía ser ligeramente más lujosa que en el resto del castillo. Con forme avanzaban, las paredes, los detalles y los acabados se hacían más y más elaborados y suntuosos, dignos de un lord, pensó Rin.

— Esta solía ser la antigua morada del Daimyō del castillo —comentó, adivinando los pensamientos de Rin—. Estos —dijo señalando una puerta en la que había sido tallada y pintada a mano la insignia de la familia Ishinomori: un enorme canino blanco sobrepuesto a la imagen de tres espadas entrecruzadas— eran los aposentos del Daimyō. Ahora los ocupa Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin observó fijamente la puerta corrediza con cierto recelo, apartándose un poco por temor a que él pudiera salir de la nada y la tomara del brazo para obligarla a entrar. Pero por supuesto que esto jamás ocurriría. Todo estaba en su loca imaginación. Desterró los pensamientos paranoicos de su cabeza, apurando el paso para alcanzar a la anciana, que ya había llegado al extremo opuesto del pasillo y la esperaba impaciente.

— Esta es su recamara —dijo señalando otra puerta menos elaborada que la anterior, pero no por ello menos bonita—. Solía formar parte de los aposentos del Daimyō, pero desde hace muchos años, ésta habitación se separó. No me preguntes porqué razón... Tal vez ni el abuelo de Sesshomaru-sama lo supo —comentó, deslizando suavemente la puerta corrediza.

La anciana hizo una seña a Rin para que siguiera y ella obedeció, seguida de la mujer. La recamara estaba totalmente pintada de blanco, a excepción de algunas paredes de madera y papel, cuya decoración y acabados florales eran exquisitos. La recamara estaba iluminada solo por la luz proveniente del fuego de una chimenea de piedra en el extremo del recinto.

Kazuyo avanzó hacia una de las paredes y descubrió un compartimento con un panel de control. Oprimió algunos botones y las luces de la recamara se encendieron. La tecnología de punta del castillo, contrastaba con su arquitectura tradicional de tal forma que la dejaba boquiabierta.

A un lado de la habitación había una mesita de té tradicional junto a una repisa con artículos antiguos y un jarrón con flores. El enorme futón se hallaba sobre una bonita base tatami a juego con la decoración de las paredes, que lo elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. A lado y lado de la cabecera del futón, dos mesitas bajas complementaban el ambiente. En una de ellas había un jarrón con camelias y en la otra una lamparita antigua.

— Aquí quedaba la fogata antes —dijo la anciana, parada justo en la mitad de la recamara, a unos metros del futón—, pero Sesshomaru-sama remplazó todas las fogatas por chimeneas a gas. Dijo que eran más seguras —agregó, señalando la chimenea de aspecto antiguo que parecía combinar a la perfección con el resto de la decoración—. Un incendio sería desastroso para el castillo. Sígame —dijo guiándola hasta una puerta corrediza—. Aquí queda la bañera. Si desea tomar un baño, avíseme —Rin arrugó el entrecejo, interrogándola—. Aun no se ha instalado el sistema de cañerías. Toda el agua es sacada del lago.

— ¡Oh! —Masculló sorprendida, viendo incrédula la bañera de piedra con acabados en madera— Entonces…, si quiero darme un baño, ¿usted vendrá cargando galones de agua para llenar esta bañera gigante? —comentó, echando un ojo a la bañera con incredulidad.

— No. Alguien más lo hará.

— Y… ¿Si quiero ir a hacer pi-pi? —preguntó con cautela, sin poder disimular su horror, imaginándose ir al baño a la manera antigua.

La anciana le señaló una vasija redondeada a un lado de la tina, y Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, sin decidirse si era mejor aguantarse las ganas de hacer pi-pi todo el fin de semana o salir corriendo en el Aston de vuelta a la civilización.

— ¡Es broma! —chilló la mujer, sonriendo anchamente y acomodando sus enormes anteojos mientras reía a sonoras carcajadas. Rin era demasiado ingenua.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —explotó Rin, lanzando carcajadas irónica sin decidirse por estar enojada o aliviada.

La mujer sacó la grifería de la bañera de un compartimento de madera en la pared, y luego dejó correr el agua. Y adivinando la pregunta muda de Rin, Kazuyo dijo:

— El sanitario y el lavamanos quedan por allí —Señaló un biombo a un costado—. Sesshomaru-sama hizo todas las remodelaciones del castillo procurando no alterar demasiado su aspecto tradicional. Instaló un sistema inteligente de control, y ciertas cosas como las griferías, los acabados eléctricos y algunos electrodomésticos son casi imperceptibles. Casi todo se enciende por medio de paneles de controles ocultos, para evitar poner interruptores visibles.

— Entiendo… —comentó viendo todo con renovado interés, y notando más jarrones con flores sobre el borde de madera de la bañera.

— Venga —dijo guiándola de nuevo a la habitación—. Le enseñaré cómo funciona el panel de control de su recamara.

Rin asintió, sin moverse del cuarto de baño, observando cada detalle. Desde la tina de piedra empotrada en una base de madera pulida a juego con el piso, hasta los acabados florales del biombo y las paredes de papel.

— Sólo las habitaciones de exhibición aun conservan la vieja hoguera y no poseen instalaciones eléctricas ni cañerías —continuó con su explicación, en vista de que Rin no se movía.

— ¿Habitaciones de exhibición?

— Ciertas veces vienen turistas autorizados para ver el castillo, y Sesshomaru-sama ha destinado algunas habitaciones para ello. Esta parte está prohibida para los curiosos —recalcó.

— ¡Wow!

— Aquí tiene toallas y batas —dijo abriendo uno de los muebles de baño de madera—, también jabones perfumados, aceites y esencias. Todo es natural. Yo misma los preparó —comentó con orgullo.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo Rin, acercándose para oler uno de los aceites—. ¡Huele delicioso!

— Gracias, señorita —respondió la mujer, feliz de ver que sus productos eran del agrado de Rin—. Venga, le mostraré donde está el T.V.

Kazuyo le enseñó dónde estaba oculto el T.V., y cómo usar el panel de control táctil para regular el encendido de las luces, y la intensidad de las mismas. Y a eso de las once de la noche, tras desempacar y acomodar todo en los armarios, Rin pudo probar por fin la suavidad y comodidad de su futón.

Permaneció allí tendida por unos minutos, y luego recordó lo que la anciana había dicho del jardín de camelias. Se incorporó rápidamente y caminó hasta la ventana, pero al abrirla vio que lamentablemente todo estaba demasiado oscuro. No podía ver nada aparte de la silueta de los árboles y arbustos, y los reflejos del lago.

Lo único que consiguió fue que un fuerte viento helado entrara a la habitación, congelándola de pies a cabeza. Cerró rápidamente la venta y se sentó frente a la chimenea, arropándose con una sábana para entrar en calor de nuevo.

De pronto, el viento comenzó a azotar con fuerzas al castillo. Podía sentir como los copos de nieve caían sobre toda la estructura.

Rápidamente avivó el fuego de la chimenea como la anciana le había enseñado, y se metió en el futón, tratando de conciliar el sueño y rogando para que no se fuera la energía.

Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea dormir con Sesshomaru, pensó, viendo de reojo la parte oscura de la recamara. ¿Habría fantasmas en el castillo?, se preguntó. Y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de las películas de "El grito" que había visto con InuYasha y Sussy, con sus escenas de fantasmas blanquecinos y azulosos deambulando por pisos, techos y paredes... Apretó los ojos y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sábanas, como si ésta tuviera algún poder especial contra fantasmas vengativos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, ni tampoco cuando terminó la tormenta, sólo fue consciente de que había amanecido cuando sonó el despertador de su teléfono. Se despertó un poco desorientada, pero aun estaba haciendo mucho frío como para atreverse a salir de debajo de las cobijas.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas y recordó que sus futuros suegros debían andar por ahí, y si quería dar una buena impresión no podía darse el lujo de dormir hasta el medio día. Así que muy a las ocho de la mañana se puso en pie y fue a darse una ducha rápida.

Pero antes, abrió un poco la ventana para ver hacia el jardín. Por fortuna, la tormenta no había conseguido derribar todas las flores, y algunas sobrevivían orondas sobre un tendido de nieve blanca y pétalos rojos y rosas esparcidos por doquier, como pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

Sonrió al ver una rozagante camelia de un rojo carmesí intenso, justo en frente de su ventana. Había sobrevivido intacta a la tormenta, y ahora disfrutaba de los mortecinos rayos del sol matutino.

Rin sólo esperaba que cuando toda esta tormenta en la que se había convertido su vida por fin terminara, también pudiera salir airosa y a salvo como esa camelia.

Antes de las nueve de la mañana, ya estaba lista con sus vaqueros, botas, y abrigada hasta los dientes. Ahora el problema sería hallar el camino de regreso sin perderse. No recordaba cómo habían llegado hasta allí la noche anterior. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta corrediza, esperando encontrar a alguien por ahí, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Permaneció allí unos segundos, sin decidirse si salir o esperar a que alguien viniera a buscarla.

Por otro lado, podría aprovechar la oportunidad para explorar un poco. Si se perdía por ahí, alguien tendría que echarla de menos y no tardarían en encontrarla. Así que decidida, salió por completo y cuando se giró, se topó con la figura blanca e imponente de Yako, que la observaba fijamente sentando en medio del pasillo, como si estuviera esperándola.

— ¡Yako! —Feliz de verlo, se acercó a él para acariciar su pelaje— ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —le preguntó, sin obtener siquiera un ladrido o jadeo de respuesta. Yako simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar de sus caricias en silencio— ¡Vamos!

Yako entendió y avanzó rumbo a los escalones, guiándola elegantemente por los intrincados y elaborados pasillos del castillo. Se había convertido en su guía turístico. Cuando quería que abriera alguna puerta, se detenía frente a ella y permanecía muy quieto, viendo fijamente la puerta hasta que Rin la abría y entonces, él continuaba con su recorrido.

Rin no supo cuantos pasadizos, salones y recamaras atravesaron hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón decorado con pinturas y estandartes de guerra antiguos, donde las figuras de perros enormes y blancos predominaban no sólo en las paredes. Era una recamara que almacenaba una energía fuerte y masculina, con una imponencia y elegancia innegables.

Se acercó a una de las pinturas de la pared, cuidando de no tropezar con la enorme mesa de madera dispuesta en el centro de la recamara. Mientras tanto, Yako permaneció sentando junto a la mesa, evaluando sus movimientos.

Rin acercó sus manos para tocar el hocico del perro pintado, pero se arrepintió a medio camino, temerosa de estropear semejante obra de arte invaluable. Entonces, otra pieza más llamó su atención.

En una de las paredes reposaban imponentes tres katanas, dispuestas de forma idéntica a las de la insignia de las empresas Ishinomori. Se puso de puntillas para poder apreciarlas mejor y detallar el intrincado diseño de sus mangos.

Era la primera vez que veía una katana real, sólo las había visto en televisión y en las películas de "Kill Bill". Eran impresionantes, parecía como si de ellas manara una fuerte y atrayente energía. Tal vez aquellas viejas katanas habrían librado muchas batallas, cortando miles de cabezas y extremidades, obteniendo centenares de victorias, bañándose de gloria, poder y sangre. Brindándole más y más poder a la familia Ishinomori tras cada victoria.

De pronto, justo cuando extendió una mano hacia ellas, la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola lanzar un grito ahogado. Rin despegó sus ojos de las katanas y guardó su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Sesshomaru —dijo sin aliento al verlo de pie junto a la puerta— Yo… —intentó excusarse, pero el ruido seco de la puerta cerrándose la detuvo. Tragó en seco, mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eh… Me perdí… creo. Yako me guio hasta aquí y… —Detuvo su explicación cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru dejaron de atravesarla y se enfocaron en Yako, que permanecía sentado con imponencia en medio de los dos.

— Ya veo —dijo, visiblemente más relajado, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en ella.

Se observaron por unos minutos, hasta que Sesshomaru desvió su mirada hacia las tres katanas. Rin también las observó en silencio, pero no se aguantó la curiosidad un segundo más, y dijo:

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

— Es el salón de guerra principal del castillo.

— ¿Principal?

— Hay otro más pequeño para la guardia en el ala sur.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces, esto es como el "Salón de Marte" de Versalles —comentó, recordando aquellas vacaciones en Paris con su tío.

— Con la diferencia de que éste jamás se uso para bailes [1] —recalcó con soberbia y altivez, orgulloso de su adorado salón de guerra.

— Hmmm… Si hay dos salones dedicados única y exclusivamente a la guerra, ¿no debería haber uno dedicado a la paz? —Reflexionó, llevándose un dedo al mentón, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Sesshomaru—. Como la "Sala de Paz" de Versalles.

— Sandeces —espetó, rechazando por completo su idea.

— Las guerras son absurdas —espetó, defendiendo su punto de vista.

— Son necesarias —le retó, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella.

— ¡Absurdas! —recalcó—. Y lo es más dedicar salones enteros a ellas.

— Son propias de la naturaleza humana —acotó, intentando frenar sus argumentos.

— Tiene razón —admitió—. Por eso debería haber un salón de paz, así por lo menos les recordaría a los humanos las ventajas de estar en paz —y sin más se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta por la que Sesshomaru había entrado— ¡Yako! —le llamó, y el perro se puso de pie, siguiéndola imponente y poniéndose a la cabeza del recorrido turístico nuevamente.

Una hora más tarde, y luego de visitar el otro salón de guerra de la guardia antigua, Yako la llevó al salón de té con vista al lago. Allí estaban los señores Ishinomori y Kazuyo platicando amenamente mientras bebían de sus tazas de té.

— ¡Rin! —Dijo Izayoi con alegría al verla— ¡Buenos días!

— Buenos días —saludó con una reverencia a todos.

— Kazuyo pasó a buscarte hace rato para desayunar pero ya te habías levantado.

— Sí. Yako estaba enseñándome el lugar —comentó sonriendo anchamente, tomando al perro entre sus brazos y sentándose con él en el cojincito junto a Kazuyo— ¿Dónde está InuYasha? —inquirió viendo de un lado a otro en busca de su amigo.

— Fue a pasear por el bosque con Smiling Sammy… No puede estarse quieto —comentó Izayoi rodando los ojos— ¿Quieres desayunar?

— Eh… Sí —murmuró cautelosa, viendo de reojo la expresión del señor Ishinomori, pero él parecía absortó en su té caliente.

Con aquella expresión se parecía mucho a Sesshomaru cuando aparentaba no prestarle la más mínima atención a algo. No cabían dudas de que eran padre e hijo.

Kazuyo hizo sonar una campanita, y una jovencita del servicio apareció. La anciana le dio una orden rápida y la chica regresó por donde había entrado. Minutos más tarde, reapareció con una bandeja con comida y chocolate caliente para Rin.

— Es para el frío —dijo la anciana, al ver que Rin reparó en que todos los demás bebían té y sólo a ella le habían servido chocolate.

— Gracias —murmuró apenada.

Rin bebió un sorbo, sintiendo la mirada intimidante de Inu no Taisho sobre ella, al tiempo que el chocolate lentamente le quitaba el frío. Platicaron por unos minutos acerca del clima y la tormenta de la noche anterior, que no había sido tan fuerte como Rin creyó.

Después, Izayoi y la anciana se excusaron, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta corrediza que daba al pasillo exterior para observar el jardín. Ambas permanecieron de pie bajo la campanita de viento que tintineaba suavemente sobre sus cabezas. Y Rin sintió el impulso de tomar su chocolate caliente y unírseles, dejando al atemorizante señor Ishinomori a solas. ¡Huye!, le gritaba su cabeza, pero algo la obligaba a ser cortés y quedarse inmóvil.

— ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru? —preguntó él, como adivinando sus planes de escape y haciéndolos fracasar de nuevo.

Rin tragó con dificultad su bocado de desayuno, y se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de responderle.

— Sí, señor. Estaba en el salón de guerra —hubo un silencio incomodo, mientras ambos bebieron de sus tasas. Y entonces, él dijo:

— No sé porqué pasa tanto tiempo en ese lugar —se quejó con expresión preocupada, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

Rin lo observó y por su mente pasó la respuesta obvia: "Porque es alguien violento". Estuvo tentada a decírselo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sería algo sumamente descabellado. Sin embargo, lo que escapó de sus labios fue aun peor:

— Tal vez se siente a gusto rodeado de tanta historia velica —Inu no Taisho la observó con una mezcla de sorpresa, disgusto y risa. E inmediatamente se recriminó mentalmente. Había hablado de más— ¡Es broma! —Agregó, sonriendo ampliamente para tratar de enmendar su error, sin dejar de reprenderse por su lengua—. Lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez se siente a gusto en silencio. Para él es un lugar tranquilo, donde puede despejar su mente. Aprecia mucho el silencio y la soledad, y es el único lugar donde nadie puede molestarlo.

Inu no Taisho guardó silencio unos segundos, como evaluando cada una de sus palabras, y luego bebió de su taza de té. Su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, había recuperado su muralla impenetrable.

— Sesshomaru es alguien difícil de comprender —dijo por fin, rompiendo con aquel silencio tormentoso.

— Sí… Pero nadie es del todo fácil de comprender —agregó, viendo hacia la pared de papel pintada con escenas boscosas, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Yako—. Todos somos diferentes y extraños a los ojos de los demás. Sesshomaru es tan sólo un poco más complejo, pero después que has aprendido a interpretar cómo piensa la mayoría de las veces, todo es un poquito más sencillo —confesó, sonriendo ligeramente.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio, y Rin decidió que era mejor beber su chocolate antes de que se enfriara.

— ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo, Rin?

Rin por poco se ahoga con el chocolate al escuchar su pregunta. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Lo examinó unos minutos con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de hallar algo en sus facciones que le indicara que estaba bromeando, pero no. No había nada. Estaba hablando en serio.

— Eh… Cuarenta y… tantos.

— Casi cincuenta, Rin. Así que no intentes engañarme.

Rin palideció en el acto al escucharlo. Trató de contener su expresión de sorpresa lo más que pudo, sin embargo un atisbo de su consternación se escabulló de su muralla. ¿Habría descubierto su teatro o trataba de meterle un anzuelo en la boca?

— Sé que tienes miedo —Dijo sin rodeos.

Y Rin sintió como una parte de su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, sólo para resquebrajarse al comprender que él tenía razón. Inu no Taisho no se imaginaba cuanto miedo sentía. Ella guardó silencio, clavando sus ojos en el chocolate a medio terminar, sin saber qué responderle.

— Sí —admitió sin despegar la vista del chocolate—. Pero, ¿quién no tendría miedo, señor Ishinomori? Es… es normal temer a lo que desconocemos—Entonces, decidió tomar la cuchara por el mango— O… ¿me va a decir que usted no sintió miedo cuando pensaba casarse con la señora Izayoi? —le interrogó, viéndolo fijamente para evaluar su expresión.

Inu no Taisho abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero recuperó su fachada en cuestión de segundos. Era increíble el autocontrol que tenían estos hombres. Bebió el último sorbo de su té, sumido en sus pensamientos, y Rin supo que tenía el control ahora. Aunque su expresión no demostrara nada, sabía que había desatado una marea de recuerdos buenos y malos similar a un tsunami, cargados de temores, verdades y viejas dudas.

— Ve —dijo sintiéndose victoriosa—. Es normal sentir miedo. Somos humanos. Siempre está latente el temor a que las cosas entre los dos no funcionen. O a que nunca podamos congeniar y que nada salga como planeamos. Miedo a lo que puedan decir o pensar ustedes, nuestros amigos o nuestros colegas.

Casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga por esto, señor. Pero ella me entendió y aceptó mis razones… Y aun así, tengo miedo de que nadie más pueda aceptarnos. Y no sólo temo por mí, sino por él. Mi temor más grande es Sesshomaru. Antes yo trabajaba para él, y tengo miedo que de cierto modo, esto pueda llegar a afectar negativamente su imagen profesional —dijo actuando un perfecto congojo, tanteando el terreno para descubrir qué tanto sospechaba el señor Ishinomori de los planes de Sesshomaru.

— Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte —comentó él, sonriendo sardónicamente.

¡Bingo!, pensó Rin. Había mordido el anzuelo. Y Rin prefirió ignorar que conocía el significado real de ese comentario. Por supuesto que Sesshomaru esperaba que esto mejorara su imagen profesional, y no que la arruinara. Pero a los ojos del señor Ishinomori, Rin no debería saber nada, así que continuó con su farsa. Pero algo estaba claro, él sospechaba de Sesshomaru. El señor Ishinomori no era ningún tonto.

— A él tampoco parece preocuparle. Sesshomaru parece no temerle a nada. Le tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen los demás, y está dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que se avecine. Y eso me preocupa un poco, pero también me da mucha seguridad —ella sonrió melancólicamente, antes de continuar—. Cuando estoy a su lado, siento que todos los temores desaparecen. Simplemente se esfuman… No sé si usted me entiende —comentó, sonriéndole sinceramente—. Me siento segura y sé que todo vale la pena. Que todo saldrá bien. Su seguridad me da fuerzas. Y… sé que él siempre me protegerá… de todo. Y yo siempre estaré a su lado, pase lo que pase.

Hubo otro silencio en el que él pareció digerir una a una sus palabras, evaluando su expresión con rudeza.

— ¿Y quién te protegerá de él? —inquirió, observándola severamente.

— No entiendo —respondió fingiendo ingenuidad, y sopesando mentalmente la pregunta.

¿Quién podría protegerla de él? Muy buena pregunta, se dijo. Y la respuesta vino a su mente automáticamente: Nadie. Ella tendría que defenderse con uñas y dientes. Pero eso tampoco podría decírselo al señor Ishinomori.

— No entiendes —repitió sin creerse del todo su respuesta—. Entonces, es mejor así. Si no entiendes no podrá lastimarte.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, pero guardó silencio. Tratando de comprender aquella afirmación. Por supuesto que si el señor Ishinomori pensaba que Rin sería una victima más de Sesshomaru, entonces el no saber de sus planes le evitaría un sufrimiento. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Entonces, a su mente vinieron imágenes de aquel beso dulce y tierno del otro día, y supo al instante lo que debía decirle.

— Sesshomaru jamás sería capaz de lastimarme. Confío en él.

— Lo amas —afirmó—. Y eso te ciega.

— No, señor. Se equivoca… Yo… Yo lo amo —confesó, sintiendo que era lo más sincero que le había dicho desde que lo conoció.

Aquel reconocimiento fue como un baldado de agua fría, que borró de su cuerpo cualquier sensación de calor que hubiera dejado el chocolate. No tenía planeado decirlo, simplemente se escapó de su alma hasta llegar a su garganta y escabullirse por sus labios. Fue como una mala jugada de su corazón.

Sonrió melancólicamente al darse cuenta de la verdad. Lo amaba. Por ilógico que pareciera, lo amaba. Amaba al hombre que había convertido su vida en una maraña interminable de mentiras. Al hombre que había arrojado a la basura años de lucha por la libertad de valerse por sí misma. Amaba a Sesshomaru Ishinomori, o mejor dicho, al hombre que él fingía ser para obtener lo que quería. Amaba a una mentira, a un espejismo, a un personaje ficticio de la mente retorcida de Sesshomaru.

— A-aunque sea una locura… —completó—. Pero no estoy ciega, señor. —dijo con convicción—. Tengo los ojos muy abiertos y sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo—. Pese a que lo amaba, sabía perfectamente quién era y qué esperar de él. Aun así, continuó con la farsa—: Confío plenamente en él, y sé que no me lastimara.

"No más de lo que ya me está lastimando", pensó para sí misma, obligándose a guardar la compostura frente a su futuro suegro. No debía levantar sospechas. Estaba haciendo bien su papel, aun debía contener las lágrimas unos minutos más. Sólo serían unos minutos, después podría regresar a su recamara y desahogarse en silencio. Llorar amargamente por haber cometido el estúpido error de enamorarse de Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

— Las advertencias nunca están de más—arremetió Inu no Taisho tras una breve pausa, viéndola severamente con sus intimidantes ojos dorados—. Izayoi está contenta con toda esta locura. Piensa que tú…, de alguna manera absurda, podrás cambiarlo para bien aunque sea un poco. Pero yo no soy tan optimista. Conozco a mi hijo, Rin. ¡Y puedo asegurarte que no te ama!

Rin guardó silencio sintiendo como sus palabras se clavaban como millones de puñales en su piel, atravesando su cuerpo hasta dar con su alma. Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en su mente. Inu no Taisho había metido el dedo hondo en su yaga. Y pese a que ya lo sabía, algo en su interior se hizo añicos. Y un vacío profundo se apoderó de su pecho, liberando una ola de desolación en todo su ser. Era difícil escucharlo de alguien más que no fuera su subconsciente, pensó, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero se contuvo mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior para no llorar frente a él.

— No tanto como a su orgullo —completó el señor Ishinomori con absoluto convencimiento de sus palabras.

Rin continuó en silencio sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sesshomaru jamás la amaría, y no necesitaba que el señor Ishinomori se lo dijera. Ella ya lo sabía. Y tampoco necesitó ser adivina para saberlo. Él sólo la estaba usando, y si alguna vez mostraba un gramo de preocupación hacia ella era simplemente mera actuación o algo que requería para su plan.

Rin no pudo contener un puchero, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas. Por más que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, simplemente sentía que no podría contener los ríos de lágrimas por más tiempo.

— ¡Rin! —le llamó Izayoi, caminando hacia ella preocupada por la expresión de tristeza en sus rostro— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió, viendo a su esposo con reproche, y conteniendo las ganas de decirle algo.

— Sí, señora —aseguró, levantando la mirada y sonriéndole, mientras respiraban hondamente y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de apaciguar su llanto. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos tristes y vidriosos.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí... Sólo…

— Rin —le llamó aquella voz aterciopelada y firme, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones titubeantes.

Rin inmediatamente giró su cabeza para verlo. Allí estaba, de pie en el marco de la puerta corrediza estaba el motivo de su desdicha. Y de nuevo llegó a su mente aquel reconocimiento, como una puñalada a traición que atravesaba espalda hasta llegar al corazón, haciéndolo añicos: Lo amaba. Cada poro de su piel reaccionaba al sentirlo cerca.

Si tan sólo todo fuera real, si tan sólo él la amara aunque fuera un poco de lo que ella lo amaba…, entonces todo sería más sencillo.

Sesshomaru acortó la distancia entre ellos, y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Rin aceptó su ayuda, no sin antes excusarse con los señores Ishinomori. Caminaron hacia la salida del salón acompañados por Yako, y justo al atravesar la puerta, Sesshomaru descubrió sus ojos llorosos.

Se detuvo y trató de encontrar sus ojos chocolate, pero ella le rehuyó la mirada. Entonces, él la obligó a verlo a los ojos tomando su barbilla entre su mano. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus facciones al constatar que estaba llorando. Y sin previo aviso, la aferró a su pecho y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

Rin no fue capaz de poner resistencia a aquel abrazo reconfortante, permitiendo que su perfume a sándalo y lavanda la invadiera. Estar entre sus brazos era como estar en el cielo. Dudaba que existiera algo mejor que eso.

— ¿Estás bien? —le susurró.

— Sí… Sólo estoy algo cansada. Anoche no dormí bien —masculló.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada colérica a la puerta corrediza, como si pudiera atravesarla y hacerla llegar hasta su padre. Había escuchado perfectamente lo último que él le había dicho, pero aun así no sabía qué pensar de Rin. ¿Estaría actuando o le habría dicho algo más que no alcanzó a escuchar? Y lo más importante, ¿estaría actuando ahora, entre sus brazos?

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, al tiempo que Rin trataba de contener las ganas de llorar, maldiciéndose por haberse enamorado de quien menos debía. Lo primero que InuYasha le había advertido, fue lo primero que hizo. Era una tonta.

De pronto, Rin se detuvo súbitamente antes de subir el primer escalón.

— ¡Te odio! —siseó furiosa, clavando su mirada en su espalda.

Entonces, Sesshomaru se detuvo también, girándose completamente para observarla. Entornó sus ojos para tratar de descifrar la razón de su actitud, pero Rin lo veía con un odio profundo, como si él hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos contra ella.

Rin se zafó de su agarre y corrió escaleras arriba a todo lo que daban sus piernas, derramando algunas lagrimas en el camino.

Sesshomaru quedó a solas en medio de la estancia. La observó subir las escaleras tratando de contener los sollozos. Cuando la perdió de vista, clavó sus ojos ambarinos en el pasillo que conducía al salón del té, y sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó al salón como una bestia enfurecida.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

1. Salón de Marte del Palacio de Versalles: Este salón dedicado a la guerra fue en un principio usado para la guardia, sin embargo fue utilizado como sala de baile.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que como lo prometí llegó a tiempo… El único inconveniente es que de nuevo se me pasó la mano con las paginas y tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos, justo como lo dice el titulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias. Me gusta saber lo que piensan para sorprenderlos :D

¿A cuantos les gustaría un suegrito como Inu no Taisho? Yo sé que muchas se sacrificarían con tal de tener a Sexymaru como novio (Yo incluida), sin embargo no deja de ser atemorizante. Y Rin simplemente no pudo soportar su último comentario. Ya tiene que ser bastante difícil saber que no te aman, como para encima tener que escucharlo de la boca de otras personas, en especial del padre de tu tormento. Pobre Rin.

¿Qué hará Sesshomaru ahora? Sin duda reclamarle a su padre, pero de seguro Inu no Taisho no se quedara callado. ¿Qué tanto podrán decirse esos dos? ¿Qué tan afectado estará Sesshomaru?

Por otro lado, vuelve de nuevo aquel temor de Rin a que Sesshomaru indague en su pasado y pueda obtener información vital para chantajearla. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que oculta Rin? Si es así, comenten por favor Jajajaja.

Además, cada vez vemos más demostraciones de afectos sinceras de esos dos... o por lo menos por parte de Rin lo son. Aun no sabemos qué estaba pasando realmente por la mente de Sesshomaru... Es demasiado hermético... jijijijiji :P

El próximo capítulo les prometo SORPRESAS. Algo que sé que no se esperan, pero que de alguna manera vienen anhelando. Las sorpresas en la mansión (o mejor dicho, castillo) aun no terminan. Apuesto a que no se esperaban que la mansión fuera un castillo del sengoku. Sorpresas… sorpresas…

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que pasaron y leyeron, especialmente a los que comentaron y me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Agradezco especialmente a **Lau05 **(Gracias por tu paciencia), **black urora**, **nagisa-chan**, **Queen Scarlett**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **Corazon De Piedra Verde**, **Reira**, **Claro de luna**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **Ary pricxsaku**, **Blueberry** **Bliss**, **nodoka-san **(Gracias por esperar tan ansiosamente la continuación), **saori-san**, **Soul of Wolf**, **I can hear the screams tonight**, **s.h**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Sw337-Rin**, y a _**Ceci Pierce**_ por tu apoyo.

Mil gracias a todos, sus comentarios siempre son un aliciente para continuar y para actualizar pronto, porque sé que muchos esperan con ansias la continuación.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado mucho este laaargo capítulo. Saludos a todos.

Un beso y un abrazo!

Sammy Blue.


	20. Chapter 20: Sorpresas en la Mansión 2

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 20 Sorpresas en la Mansión del Oeste 2**

Tras la partida de Sesshomaru y Rin, los señores Ishinomori se quedaron en el recinto sumidos en silencio durante unos minutos. Inu no Taisho se puso de pie, impaciente por el silencio y las miradas furtivas de desaprobación que le lanzaba su esposa. Y fue precisamente Izayoi quien habló primero antes de que él se marchara del salón.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a esa niña? —le reprendió. Pero Inu no Taisho no tenía la intensión de responderle, y simplemente desvió la mirada cual niño regañado— ¡Respóndeme! —exigió.

— Lo correcto. Le advertí que…

Sin embargo, justo en ese instante la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, mostrando la figura enfurecida de Sesshomaru que parecía lanzar fuego por sus ojos.

— ¿Qué le dijo a Rin, _padre_? —demandó con voz fuerte y casi que gruñendo, escupiendo le la palabra "padre" en su cara, y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas de un golpe seco.

Caminó hacia él como una bestia consumida por la ira. Y en vista de que su padre no respondió, lanzó un bufido exasperado. Entonces, reparó en la presencia de Izayoi.

— ¡Largo! —siseó con odio, lanzándole una amenaza silente con su atemorizante mirada.

— ¡Respeta a la madre de tu hermano, Sesshomaru! —exigió Inu no Taisho ofuscado.

— Si me exige respeto para _ella_ —dijo con desprecio—, primero tendrá que respetar a Rin…, _padre_ —Demandó con autoridad y soberbia, dejando pasmado a su progenitor.

La puerta corrediza que daba al jardín se abrió de golpe, e InuYasha y Smiling Sammy irrumpieron en el salón con jovialidad, pero se quedaron petrificados al ver el duelo de miradas entre Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo. Los dos manaban un aura tan atemorizante que Smiling Sammy se refugió tras la espalda de InuYasha.

Sesshomaru lucía como si acabara de perder el negocio de su vida, y su padre parecía contener los deseos de darle una buena paliza a su hijo, aquella que nunca se había atrevido a darle. Mientras que su madre observaba todo con horror, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para detenerlos.

— La próxima vez que vuelva siquiera a intentar lastimarla —le advirtió, asesinándolo con la mirada—, me olvidaré de que es mi padre —y dicho esto se alejó, pasando por el lado de InuYasha—. Apártate, imbécil —le gruñó, haciéndolo a un lado para salir por la puerta que daba al jardín, en busca de un pasadizo que le ayudara a llegar rápido a la recamara de Rin.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó InuYasha conmocionado, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

De inmediato, Izayoi clavó sus ojos acusadores en Inu no Taisho, quien sólo tragó en seco.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Rin, viejo? —concluyó InuYasha, relajando la postura de sus hombros y acercándose a ellos. Ya podía adivinar a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido.

Sintiendo la acusación de los dos, Inu no Taisho se decidió a hablar.

— Le dije lo que todos podemos ver, menos ella: Sesshomaru no la ama y jamás lo hará —sentenció con obstinación.

InuYasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder articular palabra, mientras que Izayoi lo observaba horrorizada, casi al borde de la histeria. Y segundos después, InuYasha ya estaba rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —Inquirió anonadada— Eres un… —apretó los labios para no pronunciar lo que pensaba— ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió decirle eso? Si hubiera sabido que querías quedarte a solas con ella para decirle semejante disparate, habría permanecido con ustedes todo el tiempo. ¡Inconsciente!

— Alguien tenía que decírselo, mujer —objetó—. Sesshomaru la lastimará y, no se ustedes, pero yo no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia... Estoy demasiado viejo para eso.

— ¿Y crees que diciéndole esa estupidez solucionaras algo, desconsiderado? —le espetó—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Inu no Taisho? —En vista del silencio de su interlocutor, agregó—: Además, ¡¿tú qué sabes de los sentimientos de tu hijo?!

— Que no los tiene —masculló InuYasha por acto reflejo, sonriendo sardónicamente.

— ¡InuYasha! —Le reprendió en un tono que le heló la sangre— ¡Guarda silencio! —gruñó antes de volver su vista furiosa a Inu no Taisho— ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si justo antes de casarnos, alguien me hubiera dicho que no me amabas?

Por un momento la fachada dura e implacable de Inu no Taisho pareció alterarse, sin embargo recuperó rápidamente el control de sus emociones, pero Izayoi estaba segura que sus palabras habían hecho mello en él.

— E-es diferente… Yo sí te amo.

— Tal vez yo lo habría dudado, ¿no crees? Y cuando una duda se siembra, nada bueno germina allí... —Tras una pausa larga, añadió ligeramente más tranquila—: ¿Te consta que él no la ama? No todos expresamos el amor de la misma manera. No puedes esperar que todos mostremos nuestros sentimientos como tú, y menos tu hijo. Él es diferente. Y tampoco puedes esperar que ellos dos se comporten como nosotros en su momento… A pesar de que nuestra situación también era difícil, la de ellos es diferente. ¡No compares! ¡Le debes una disculpa a Rin! —completó, señalándolo con su dedo índice, antes de salir echando chispas del salón—. Sesshomaru tiene razón en estar enojado.

— ¡Pero no tiene derecho a faltarte al respeto! —Acotó, haciendo que ella se detuviera en la frente a la puerta corrediza.

— ¡No estamos hablando de mi! —Dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a Inu no Taisho con la palabra en la boca.

InuYasha e Inu no Taisho se quedaron observando la puerta en silencio. Completamente anonadados por la reacción de Izayoi. Izayoi parecía más colérica que ni el mismo Sesshomaru.

— Mujer testaruda —masculló por fin Inu no Taisho, rascándose la cabeza con impaciencia.

— Viejo…, la hiciste enojar—murmuró InuYasha sin salir de su asombro. Jamás había visto a su madre tan enojada y menos con su padre. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto mínimamente molesta.

— Tu madre es una idealista del amor… —refunfuñó, obstinado como siempre.

— Y por eso se casó contigo —le interrumpió InuYasha, dejándolo en silencio—. Viejo, te voy a dar un consejo: No te metas en los problemas de ese par —Aquellas palabras parecían quemarle la garganta al decirlas. Pero todo era por el bien del plan, se repetía una y otra vez para evitar sentirse tan sucio y bajo—. Ellos verán cómo hacen sus vidas y resuelven sus problemas. Si él la ama o no, eso es asunto de Rin y Sesshomaru.

— Se supone que es tu amiga, deberías defenderla.

— ¿Y crees que no me molesta verla con ese imbécil…, babeando como estúpida por él? — Dijo apretando los puños a los costados—. Pero ella lo ama —agregó a entre dientes y de mala gana, torciendo el gesto, y presintiendo que era una realidad y no una actuación de su amiga. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que toda esta farsa empezó, y ahora empezaba a hallarle la razón—. Y-y yo nunca había visto a Sesshomaru tan molesto… Ni siquiera cuando aquel contrato multimillonario se le escapó de las manos por idiota, ¿recuerdas? —Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que estaba abogando por Sesshomaru ante su padre. Habría que ver lo bajo que había llegado. Se odiaba. No era más que una escoria tan o peor que Sesshomaru.

— Fue uno de sus primeros pasos. Estaba furioso —recordó.

— Pero no tanto como hoy. ¿Crees que se habría puesto así hoy, si no la quisiera aunque fuera un poco? —preguntó InuYasha, tratando de persuadirlo para que el plan funcionara.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por defender a Sesshomaru, pero si era la única forma de hacer que Inu no Taisho cayera en la trampa, era su obligación. Después el mismo Inu no Taisho se lo agradecería cuando Naraku estuviera lejos de los negocios Ishinomori, lejos de sus padres. Naraku jamás se lavaría sus sucias manos con su familia, eso jamás lo permitiría.

Inu no Taisho guardó silencio, observando hacia el jardín, meditando mientras InuYasha rogaba para que se creyera el cuento de una buena vez. Si Inu no Taisho no confiaba en las buenas intenciones de Sesshomaru, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora no tendría ningún sentido, y Rin haría un sacrificio en vano al casarse con Sesshomaru. De todos, era Rin quien estaba haciendo el sacrificio más grande. Estaba exponiendo su pellejo por una familia de desconocidos.

— Por lo menos, ¿sabes si está haciendo las cosas bien con esa chica? —inquirió preocupado, pero un poco más flexible. Tal vez más convencido de la idea del amor de Sesshomaru por Rin.

— ¿A qué te refieres, viejo? —inquirió visiblemente confuso, no se esperaba semejante pregunta.

— A cómo la trata, hombre —dijo exasperado.

— Mejor que a ti y que a mí, eso es seguro —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mordiéndose la lengua al recordar el día en que descubrió a Sesshomaru apretando el brazo de Rin con brusquedad. Se sentía como el peor de los traidores y mentirosos. Sentía asco de sí mismo—. No puedo decirte más. No me gusta meter las narices donde no me llaman… Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, viejo chismoso. Anda a ocuparte de mamá —le aconsejó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. De lo contrario, esta noche tendrás que dormir en el sillón —se burló, saliendo del salón con Smiling Sammy—. Va a hacer frío esta noche —le gritó desde afuera.

Inu no Taisho permaneció en el salón unos minutos más, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer. Sopesando las opciones y posibilidades que tenía. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer las cosas como decía InuYasha, y no meter las narices entre esos dos.

Por lo pronto, tenía un asunto más importante y urgente que aclarar.

Lanzando un hondo suspiro se encaminó a su recamara en busca de Izayoi. Aunque sabía de antemano que le exigiría una disculpa para Rin antes de dar su brazo a torcer.

— Mujeres —masculló cancinamente, al poner un pie en el primer escalón.

Sesshomaru entró a la recamara sin llamar esperando hallar a Rin tendida en el futon, tal vez llorando desesperadamente, pero la estancia estaba vacía. No había nadie ni en el futon ni en la mesita de té.

El sonido de agua cayendo en un recipiente lleno de más agua, llamó su atención, indicándole que la recamara no estaba tan vacía como imaginó. En silencio, atravesó la estancia sigilosamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza que daba al cuarto de baño, debatiéndose entre esperarla afuera o regresar en otro momento.

Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba verla. Sin embargo, sabía que ella jamás le permitiría la entrada, pero aun así golpeó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Lo meditó unos segundos, y decidido, entró en el cuarto de baño.

De inmediato algo llamó su atención: Una cascada de hilos de brillante azabache se desbarbaba sobre la superficie de madera alrededor de la bañera, evitando adrede cualquier contacto con el agua tibia.

Tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no prestar demasiada atención a las pronunciadas curvas q sobresalían sutilmente por encima del agua espumosa y turbia a causa de las sales que de seguro había preparado Kazuyo. Todo el baño estaba perfumado con aromas sutiles. No se había equivocado en elegir aquellas fragancias para ella. Combinaban a la perfección con su dulce y suave aroma a flores silvestres y cerezas.

Sin embargo, algo más importante llamó su atención. Unos suaves hipidos sobresalían por encima del sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera.

Estaba llorando de nuevo, pensó.

¿Qué podría estar causando su llanto?, se preguntó sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría y sin evitar sentirse ligeramente inútil.

— Rin —le llamó, sobresaltándola.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se sumergió mucho más en la bañera, ocultando sus incipientes pechos de la vista de Sesshomaru. Rápidamente extendió su mano nerviosa, hasta dar con una toalla, y sin miramientos la sumergió en el agua para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Sesshomaru sonrió en su fuero interno al ver el temblor en sus manos y la torpeza de sus movimientos. Debía admitir que le agradaba verla nerviosa. Podía imaginarla con el rostro completamente rojo y mordiéndose insistentemente sus labios carmesí.

— ¿Q-qué está haciendo a-aquí? —inquirió con voz temblorosa, sin atravesarse a salir de la bañera o a girar el rostro para enfrentarlo.

No quería verlo a los ojos, y no sabía si era por vergüenza, o para que él no se percatara de sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Porqué lloras, Rin? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del agua. Sesshomaru podía percibir su nerviosismo desde allí.

Sin embargo, Rin jamás podría confesarle el motivo de su llanto. Eso lo atesoraría como su más grande tesoro, y a la vez lo llevaría a cuestas como su más grande calvario.

— Su plan no funcionará —dijo Rin por fin—. Su padre no es ningún estúpido. Sospecha de usted y sus intensiones. Todo esto que estamos haciendo es inútil y absurdo… ¡No tiene sentido!

— Eso también estaba dentro del plan, _Blake_. Debe sospechar y debemos demostrarle que se equivoca. Y cuando por fin necesitemos de él, no tendrá lugar a dudas.

Rin lo observó anonada por encima del hombro. Aquel hombre no tenía el más mínimo asomo de vergüenza. Era un sínico, no tenía escrúpulos. Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro de derrota, desviando la mirada al frente, sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de oír.

— Ahora, _Blake_, no creo que estés llorando de tristeza porque crees que el plan fracasara, ¿o sí?

— Po-por supuesto que no —aseguró, agachando la cabeza y aferrándose más a la toalla empapada que se ceñía a su figura.

Entonces, lo sintió acercarse lentamente a la bañera, y fue incapaz de moverse. Sólo se quedó petrificada, esperando. Sesshomaru se sentó en el borde de madera y puso las manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos parsimoniosamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel de melocotón con total libertad. Lentamente descendió por sus brazos con suaves movimientos calculados, estremeciéndola con cada contacto.

Acercó su rostro al hueco entre sus hombros y su cuello, y Rin se sorprendió cuando sintió su aliento tan cerca de su piel.

— Deja de llorar y descansa, _Blake_—le susurró al oído—. Te necesito para la cena de esta noche —agregó con un dejo satírico y cruel en su voz de terciopelo, antes de depositar un sutil beso en su cuello que la hizo erizar de pies a cabeza, provocándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Y después, se alejó de ella, saliendo del cuarto de baño con paso lento. Casi podía imaginarlo caminando majestuosamente, como si flotara sobre el suelo de madera pulida. Rin suspiró, expulsando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y se deshizo de la toalla, permitiendo que el calor del agua la invadiera lentamente. Sin embargo, las palabras de su futuro suegro aun continuaban grabadas en su cabeza. Y no dejaba de hallarle la razón.

Rin salió envuelta en una bata gruesa y una yukata encima, y se sentó frente a la chimenea a observar el fuego, meditando las palabras de Inu no Taisho y su nueva revelación. Estaba en problemas, fue lo único que concluyó luego de diez minutos sentada en la misma posición, sólo parpadeando y respirando con parsimonia.

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, no le veía ningún sentido. Si llorando pudiera acabar con el amor que sentía por Sesshomaru, o hacer que él sintiera por ella mínimamente lo mismo q ella sentía por él, ya se habría puesto en la tarea de llenar los ríos del planeta con agua salada o de hacer que el nivel del mar subiera tanto que inundara Venecia y los países bajos.

No tenía idea de lo que podría llegar a ser su vida ahora. Y ya no estaba tan segura de salir tan airosa de la tormenta como la camelia del jardín. Los pedazos de su alma quedarían esparcidos por la vida justo como los pétalos rojos sobre la nieve, justo como gotas de sangre. Serían unos meses o años bastante largos y tormentosos. Moriría lentamente, día tras día. Tal vez hubiera preferido que Sesshomaru la enviara a prisión por no aceptar su trato, en lugar de vivir lo que tendría que soportar en un futuro.

El señor Ishinomori tenía razón: Sesshomaru jamás la amaría. Debía de estar loca si creía lo contrario.

De pronto un par de golpes fuertes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Y justo antes de que pudiera preguntar de quién se trataba, InuYasha asomó la cabeza.

— ¡Oye, ¿quién te dijo que podías entrar?!

— ¡Feh! Como si me importara —resopló, entrando seguido por Smiling Sammy, y sentándose a su lado frente a la chimenea— ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada?

— Supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurrió con tu padre —dijo yendo al grano, ignorando su pregunta y clavando los ojos nuevamente en el fuego.

InuYasha torció el gesto y observó en dirección opuesta a Rin. Parecía disgustado, pero sabía que por alguna razón él se mordía la lengua para no reclamarle.

— Sé que te mueres por decírmelo —masculló, clavando su mirada en el suelo de madera, sin atreverse a buscar su rostro.

— No tiene caso, tonta —refunfuñó.

Rin suspiró pesadamente y hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos. No sabían qué decirse o cómo actuar. Nunca se había sentido así con él.

— Debes intentar que no se dé cuenta —fue lo único que pudo decirle.

— Lo sé… —dijo entre dientes— Pero va a ser difícil… —se quejó, enterrando su rostro entre los brazos.

— Ya no tienes otra salida. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, mujer: Si llega siquiera a sospecharlo, no dudara en aprovecharse de tus debilidades para sacarle provecho lo más que pueda. Ese bastardo es mucho más cruel de lo que imaginas.

— Sólo me queda esperar que esto termine pronto… —suspiró tras otro corto silencio.

Hubo otra larga pausa en la que ambos observaron fijamente el fuego, sin hallar algo más de qué hablar.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

— Lo que tú y yo ya sabemos: Que él no me ama… —Y cambiando radicalmente de tema, agregó—: Pero hay algo que me dejó más preocupada aun, InuYasha —él la interrogó con la mirada, observándola fijamente por primera vez desde que había entrado a la recamara. Y ella prosiguió—: El señor Ishinomori sospecha de Sesshomaru. Creo… creo que de alguna manera logré esquivar sus sospechas, pero ahora recaen en tu hermano.

— ¿Qué dice el idiota?

Rin sonrió con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza.

— Que ya lo sabía. Dijo que todo era parte del dichoso plan —dijo, rodando los ojos— ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un maldito cínico calculador… Ese hombre está demente.

— Tal vez alguien más esté más demente… —masculló mirándola y enarcando una ceja sarcásticamente.

— Tonto —refunfuñó, removiéndose en su sitio.

— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí encerrada por el resto de tu miserable vida? —espetó de repente con energías renovadas.

— No… —y segundos después, agregó—: Sólo hasta la mentada cena.

— No seas ridícula, mujer. ¡Vamos! Te mostraré los alrededores. Tienes que ver los restos de la antigua muralla que protegía el castillo hace siglos —Y en vista de que Rin parecía más interesada en las figuras del fuego, que en sus planes, añadió—: Levántate, sé que te gustan todas esas ñoñerías antiguas. Eres nefastamente "ñoña" y "friki".

— ¡Ay, sí, mira quien habla! El chico con la colección de películas de Bruce Lee y de figuras de acción de Transformers, hablando de ñoñerías —Le espetó sonriendo anchamente con malicia.

— Andando, "ñoña" —dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rin aceptó su ayuda y le sonrió con cariño. Él siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor con algún disparate o pelea. InuYasha era como el hermano tonto e infantil que nunca tuvo.

— Te espero afuera en cinco minutos.

— Claro, _Sesshomaru_ —dijo irónicamente—. Ahora me doy cuenta que no sólo la locura es de familia, sino también lo autoritarios.

— ¡Cállate, tonta! —rezongó, saliendo de la recamara para que ella se vistiera apropiadamente.

Rin e InuYasha salieron del castillo acompañados por Smiling Sammy y recorrieron los alrededores mientras platicaban tonterías o discutían acerca de películas. InuYasha le mostró el antiguo muro que protegía el jardín exterior del castillo, que aun conservaba algún vestigio de su acabado estético original. El muro estaba bordeado de pinos y arbustos, y todavía podían apreciarse algunas aspilleras o hazamas circulares y rectangulares, que en su momento se utilizaron para la defensa del imponente castillo.

Avanzaron unos metros más, adentrándose en el bosque cubierto de nieve, hasta que dieron con una antigua muralla hecha de rocas de tamaño casi idéntico, que encajaban perfectamente unas con otras.

Recorrieron el perímetro de la muralla mientras InuYasha le explicaba algo de historia japonesa, hasta que se toparon con los restos de un tramo. Los escombros y las rocas grandes aun yacían en el mismo lugar en el que habían caído cuando la muralla fue derribada.

Le parecía increíble que algo pudiera haber derribado semejante estructura tan solida y aparentemente impenetrable. Rin asomó la cabeza por el espacio entre los dos muros que aun quedaban en pie, y del otro lado sólo había una capa de nieve que cubría metros y metros de extensión de terreno hasta que el bosque volvía aparecer con más arboles y arbustos blanquecidos.

Puso un pie del otro lado de la muralla y cuando estaba dispuesta a travesar la abertura por completo, InuYasha haló de su abrigo de golpe, regresándola al interior de la propiedad de un movimiento brusco.

— ¡¿Qué?! —le reclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Es un foso profundo —dijo asomando su cabeza y señalando hacia abajo. Rin lo imitó y observó en la dirección que le indicaba—. Esta cubierto de basura y nieve hasta el fondo… Debe haber rocas tan grandes como ésta —dijo señalando un escombro a su lado—. Quién sabe qué más habrá allá abajo. Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí.

Rin tragó en seco sin despegar la vista del supuesto suelo cubierto de nieve. Con razón los árboles no habían crecido allí, pensó.

— Casi que no la cuento —murmuró sorprendida.

— Ten más cuidado, tonta. ¿Qué se supone que le diré al imbécil, si algo te pasa?

— Que tiene un problema menos —aseguró confiada—. Piénsalo, le caería como anillo al dedo que algo así llegara a ocurrirme —dijo viéndolo fijamente, mientras él fruncía el ceño sin comprender del todo su punto—. Podría hacer su debut en el papel estelar de novio preocupado y martirizado —dramatizó—. Te juro que no saldría del hospital y viviría pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle. Así tu padre se creería toda la farsa más fácilmente… Sería lo mejor que podría ocurrirme para salvar su plan del fracaso —completó en vista del mutismo y la estupefacción de InuYasha.

InuYasha la observaba incrédulo. Todo esto estaba afectando a su amiga más de lo que imaginó. Se estaba volviendo tan o más maquiavélica que Sesshomaru.

— Te has vuelto igual que él —afirmó tras un corto silencio—. Creo que ni a ese imbécil se le habría ocurrido algo así.

— ¡Qué poco lo conoces, amigo mio! —InuYasha la interrogó con la mirada al notar la convicción en la voz de Rin—. El otro día me amenazó con encerrarme aquí, en este castillo, de por vida… y otras tantas cosas más.

— ¡No seas tonta! Es sólo un gran bastardo bocón.

— ¡Ahora lo defiendes! —Se burló, riendo a carcajadas — ¡Qué buen hermanito menor eres!

— Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de arrojarte al foso —masculló, y Rin rio mas fuerte, rodando los ojos.

— Mejor regresemos, "hermano del año". Ya es hora del almuerzo—dijo cuando la risa se lo permitió. Tras unos cuantos pasos, dijo—: InuYasha…, hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿Cómo es que estando este foso aquí, pudieron derribar esa parte de la muralla?

— Es que no la derribaron en batalla, tonta. Este lugar estuvo abandonado por décadas antes de que alguien se interesara en su preservación. Y cuando lo hicieron fue demasiado tarde para ese lado.

— Pero se ve demasiado solida y fuerte... Resistente.

— Sí… Tampoco creo que hayan sido sólo los años, pero no hay ningún registro histórico que diga que hubiera sido derribada. El viejo dijo un día que probablemente quedó debilitada tras un ataque, y luego los años de abandono, el clima y la naturaleza hicieron lo suyo.

— Hmmm… Suena más lógico.

Regresaron al castillo a paso rápido, pues estaba retrasados para el almuerzo. Al entrar, Kazuyo les informó que todos estaban esperándolos en el salón comedor. InuYasha recibió los kilos de abrigos de Rin y se los entregó a uno de los jóvenes del servicio, y luego la guio rápidamente hasta el salón.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le siseó Sesshomaru cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Rin ignoró su pregunta deliberadamente, pues tenía los ojos de los señores Ishinomori sobre ella y le sonrió. Sesshomaru simplemente endureció su mirada antes de regresar su vista al frente.

— Creímos que no pensabas acompañarnos, Rin —Comentó Izayoi con un ligero congojo en su voz, pero visiblemente aliviada de verla con ellos.

— Para nada, señora —aseguró sonriendo—. InuYasha me estaba enseñando los alrededores… Sabe que me gusta mucho la historia y las cosas antiguas.

— "Ñoña" —masculló InuYasha con una sonrisa de maldad.

— "Chico Bruce Lee" —le refutó, y de inmediato Izayoi soltó una carcajada.

— No sabía que también estuvieras enterada, Rin —comentó entre risitas.

— ¡Prff! Por supuesto. ¿A quién más cree que obligó a ver las películas completas? —aseguró riendo a carcajadas con la señora Ishinomori, al tiempo Sesshomaru consumía sus alimentos en silencio y observando fijamente a Rin.

No podía despegar su vista de ella, en especial cuando sonreía. Y entonces, percatándose de que su padre los observaba, extendió una mano hasta rozar su pierna como cualquier novio cariñoso hubiese hecho. La sintió estremecer ante su tacto, pero ella rápidamente guardó la compostura como la buena actriz que era, y continuó con su sonrisa ancha y encantadora, mientras él alcanzaba su mano delicada que descansaba sobre la pierna para estrecharla.

InuYasha por su parte se cruzo de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado ante las burlas de las mujeres, e Inu no Taisho simplemente observaba toda la escena en silencio desde su palco preferencial. Debatiéndose entre creer o desconfiar.

Antes del anochecer, Rin estaba en su recamara preparándose para la cena. Había logrado salir airosa del almuerzo familiar, pero no sabía qué esperar en la cena. El señor Inu no Taisho había permanecido extrañamente callado y tranquilo, y no era una señal muy alentadora. No lo conocía tanto como para adivinar lo que pensaba, pero tanta pasividad no era algo bueno.

Lanzó un suspiro y se observó en el espejo. Ya estaba casi lista. Debía admitir por enésima vez que Sesshomaru tenía muy buen gusto. Aquel vestido era exquisito, cada detalle era un deleite y resaltaba muy bien sus atributos. Y ahora sólo faltaba el cabello, que aun no se decidía si llevarlo suelto o peinarlo diferente. Terminó decidiéndose por un recogido sencillo atrás a la altura de la nuca, con unos cuantos mechones ligeramente ondulados alrededor del rostro.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Rin daba un último retoque a su lip gloss rosa, Sesshomaru entró a la recamara como Pedro por su casa. Ya Rin ni se molestaba en reclamarle o molestarse por sus malos modales, era una costumbre desagradable que tenía. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparle que algún día pudiera entrar mientras estaba a punto de vestirse o desvistiéndose. Seria sumamente vergonzoso.

Rin lo encaró viendo con reproche, pero él simplemente le dedicó una mirada exhaustiva, examinando desde sus zapatos hasta su peinado. Y al terminar su minucioso examen, pareció complacido pues no emitió objeción alguna respecto a las pantimedias ni al peinado.

De pronto, se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared. Rin instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pero Sesshomaru acortó aun más la distancia entre ambos, y Rin pudo sentir la dureza del panel de madera en su espalda.

Sesshomaru la observaba de una manera extraña e intensa. Pasaba sus misteriosos ojos dorados por todo su rostro, y Rin no sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar con esta nueva treta.

Él acortó aun más la distancia entre ellos, y sin previo aviso, clavó el rostro en su cuello, rozando ligeramente la punta de la nariz contra la piel perlada de su hombro y cuello, al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente su aroma.

Rin lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa que se confundió con un suspiro al sentirlo tan cerca. Y casi podía jurar que él estaba sonriendo con aquel deje macabro y cruel, sabiéndola rendida entre sus brazos.

Cuanto le encantaba que hiciera eso, pensó ella mordiéndose los labios. Y se odió a si misma por ser tan estúpida y débil, pero ¿qué podía hacer si él se empeñaba en seducirla de semejante manera tan descarada y premeditada? Y ¿qué podía hacer si a ella le fascinaba? Todas sus caricias eran un manjar adictivo para ella, una dulce y ponzoñosa ambrosía.

— ¿Qué pretende? —inquirió con voz débil, recordando las palabras de InuYasha y armándose de todo el valor y la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para oponerle resistencia.

Lo sintió lanzar una honda exhalación contra su cuello, y luego ascendió dejando un rastro ardiente en su piel, hasta alcanzar su oído.

— Tranquilízate, _Blake_ —le susurró.

Y entonces, se separó ligeramente, observándola fijamente antes de aprisionar sus labios en un beso demandante y rudo, que la tomó de nuevo por sorpresa. Intentó separarse de él, empujando su pecho lejos de ella, pero era imposible apartarlo. Sesshomaru parecía querer devorarse sus labios con aquel beso, y Rin estaba a punto de alzar la bandera de rendición. No podía oponerse más a sus propios deseos. Sin embargo, haciendo un último esfuerzo, apretó los labios fuertemente en un intento desesperado por obligarlo a detenerse antes de que ella misma perdiera todo asomo del mínimo atisbo de cordura que le quedaba. Y para su buena suerte, lo logró. Si Sesshomaru hubiera continuado, estaría en serios problemas.

Sesshomaru se separó con brusquedad, viéndola con sus ínfulas de grandeza y su estoica expresión. Ni siquiera parecía alterado por el beso, estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Sin embargo, no supo cómo interpretar su mirada. ¿Estaba enojado o se burlaba del color rojo de sus mejillas?

— ¡Está demente!

— No, _Blake _—dijo limpiando con la mano los restos de lip gloss rosa que habían quedado en sus labios—_._ Cualquier hombre mínimamente enamorado no dejaría salir a su querida novia de la recamara con el lápiz labial intacto —apuntó, sonriendo con crueldad—. Andando.

— ¿Andando? ¡Es la explicación más ridícula que he escuchado! ¿Por qué no dijo mejor que los Pitufos lo habían obligado a robarme semejante beso? Es más creíble —refunfuñó ligeramente avergonzada, limpiando el gloss que Sesshomaru había regado por fuera de sus labios.

Pero él simplemente continuó sonriendo a medias, sin siquiera apartarse del todo de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como sus muslos fuertes y firmes aprisionaban sus piernas contra la pared. Incluso podía sentir su entrepierna rozando sugestivamente sus partes íntimas.

— Hay novios que tampoco las dejan salir sin tomarlas entre sus brazos y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios —apuntó de nuevo, haciéndola sonrojar hasta más no poder, mientras él continuaba sonriendo de aquella manera cruel y vacía.

— ¡M-muy gracioso! —masculló nerviosa, apartándolo de un fuerte empujón y pasando por su lado, yendo hacia la puerta— ¿Se piensa quedar ahí parado toda la noche? —le gritó desde la entrada.

Sesshomaru bufó y la alcanzo, tomándola del brazo con rudeza para mantenerla a su lado, obligándola a caminar junto a él. Sólo menguó la fuerza de su agarre cuando Rin relajó sus músculos y le permitió guiarla sumisamente al salón comedor.

Odiaba los métodos que solía usar para dominarla. Y aun así, amaba la seguridad y confianza que irradiaba, tanto como amaba al Sesshomaru falso que aparecía cuando había público o cuando necesitaba utilizarla.

Entonces reconoció que desgraciadamente se había enamorado de una mentira. Se había enamorado del papel y el libreto que Sesshomaru había creado para su teatro.

Lanzó un suspiro nuevamente y se obligó a no pensar en ello. Necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos alerta para salir bien librada de la cena. Después vería qué hacer con sus problemas sentimentales.

— ¿Habrán invitados? —preguntó para hallar un tema que lograra distraerla.

— No. La cena es en tu honor. Es una antigua tradición hacer una cena en honor al huésped del castillo —se explicó en vista de la interrogación silente de Rin.

Después de atravesar pasillos, galerías y cámaras, entraron a un salón iluminado con muchas velas y con una enorme mesa dispuesta en el centro, lista para servir la cena cuando fuera requerido. Las velas ayudaban a darle calidez y un toque hogareño al recinto que estaba sumido en un silencio incomodo.

InuYasha permanecía de pie junto a la chimenea bebiendo sake acompañado de Kazuyo, mientras sus padres platicaban parcamente con cierta tensión. Todos se encontraban a la espera de la pareja. Y en cuanto entraron, Izayoi le dedicó una mirada bastante diciente al señor Ishinomori, y él pareció captar la indirecta, pues de inmediato enderezo su postura y tensó su mandíbula.

Rin apretó con fuerza el antebrazo de Sesshomaru y respiró profundo. "Sólo respira, Rin", se dijo en un intento por tranquilizarse.

Sesshomaru la guio hasta el centro del recinto, justo donde estaba su padre, e InuYasha y Kazuyo se acercaron también.

— Bienvenida al Castillo del Oeste, Rin —habló con solemnidad el señor Ishinomori, en vista de que su hijo no pretendía pronunciar palabra alguna—. Es un placer que nos acompañes.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor! —dijo un poco apenada, sin despegarse de Sesshomaru.

— Es una antigua tradición de este castillo dar la bienvenida a sus invitados especiales celebrando un gran banquete en su honor.

Rin le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, omitiendo el detalle de decirle que Sesshomaru ya se lo había explicado. Aun no le tenía suficiente confianza como para atreverse a cruzar más palabras de las necesarias con Inu no Taisho. Y pese a que intentaba parecer amable y hospitalario, se notaba a leguas que no estaba nada cómodo con la situación en general.

Rin no entendía si su incomodidad se debía a las sospechas que tenía sobre Sesshomaru, o solo era debido a su presencia en el castillo, pues aunque ella conocía a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru desde hacía mucho, aun era una total desconocida para los señores Ishinomori.

Minutos después, todos tomaron asiento en torno a la mesa, incluyendo a Kazuyo, y las mucamas jóvenes empezaron a servir los diferentes platos acompañados con té y sake caliente para los hombres.

Rin comió sus alimentos en silencio y sin mucho apetito, pese a que todo estaba exquisito, pues la tensión a su alrededor era más que palpable. Todos parecían meditabundos e introspectivos.

De vez en cuando observaba la expresión de Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo, pero permanecía tan impasible como siempre.

— ¿Cuándo tienes planeado recibir tu titulo, Rin? —inquirió el señor Ishinomori, sacándola de sus pensamientos de repente. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos empezaron a sudar frío.

— E-en unos meses, señor. Estoy dándole los últimos detalles a mi trabajo antes de hacer la presentación en la facultad de ingeniería.

— ¿Sobre qué estás trabajando, Rin? —inquirió Izayoi con curiosidad.

Y sólo hasta entonces, Sesshomaru se percató de algo: Ni siquiera él sabía eso. Recordaba que Jaken lo había investigado en alguna ocasión, pero jamás le prestó mayor atención. Siempre creyó que al cerrar el trato, ella dejaría sus estudios y se dedicaría sólo a vegetar en el pent-house. Kagura habría hecho eso, pensó. Pero Rin no. Ella no. Ella jamás hacía lo que él esperaba que hiciera. Siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Y estaba seguro que esta ocasión no sería la excepción, así que la observó fijamente con sincera curiosidad y tal vez algo de ansiedad, a la espera de su respuesta.

— Sobre protocolos para redes inalámbricas de sensores —Respondió con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando de temas tan sencillos como el café de las mañanas.

Su respuesta no sólo dejó pasmado a Sesshomaru, sino también a todos los presentes, a excepción de InuYasha, quien sonreía anchamente al ver la cara de confusión de todos y la ligera mueca de asombro de su medio hermano.

— ¡Bah! Explícales, enana —sugirió burlonamente. Por supuesto que él ya estaba enterado del trabajo de Rin, así que no estaba nada sorprendido.

Rin se sonrojó un poco y suspiró antes de continuar. Era difícil explicar con tres frases y de forma sencilla algo en lo que había trabajado más de cuarenta y ocho horas semanales durante muchos meses.

— Estoy simulando protocolos para redes de sensores inalámbricos enfocados al seguimiento de aves migratorias.

InuYasha soltó una carcajada al escuchar su "sencilla" explicación, que en lugar de aclarar las dudas de sus acompañantes, sólo logró confundirlos más. Por su parte, Rin bajó la mirada apenada sin saber cómo explicarles lo que quería lograr. Era como tratar de explicar cálculo puro y avanzado a un grupo de porristas de la secundaria.

— Déjame ayudarte, mocosa—Se ofreció InuYasha gentilmente—. Ella quiere fisgonear a una partida de pajarracos fastidios con diminutos sensores, para saber dónde están y qué están haciendo.

Para su mala fortuna, todos parecieron entenderle más a él que a ella. Era realmente frustrante. Lanzó otro suspiró, agachando la cabeza antes de rodar los ojos.

— Eso mismo —masculló avergonzada. Levantó el rostro y continuó con una explicación más detallada—. Todos los sensores arrojaran los datos a un punto central de recolección de información o estación base, y de ahí procesamos la información, que podremos monitorear desde el teléfono móvil o la computadora. Pero todo esto requiere protocolos especiales y vanguardistas para optimizar todos los recursos disponibles, ya que tendremos que manejar un flujo de información constante, por lo tanto la mayor parte de la energía del nodo sensor se gastará en la transmisión de datos…, entre otros inconvenientes.

— ¡Qué niña tan inteligente! —le alabó Kazuyo con una gran sonrisa, avergonzándola aun más.

— ¿Qué aplicación práctica tiene esto? —le refutó Sesshomaru, sorprendiendo a todos los asistentes con la dicha de escuchar sus palabras durante una cena.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos con un tinte de incredulidad. ¿Estaba insinuando que su trabajo era inútil? Claro, como no estaba enfocado a la optimización de procesos, al control calidad de productos o al seguimiento de vehículos, entonces para él no tenía ningún sentido. Todo para él era dinero. El mundo era una chequera para él, y simplemente podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando se le diera la gana.

— El monitoreo de aves migratorias es importante para detectar cambios en la dinámica poblacional de ciertas especies, y así mismo predecir qué consecuencias puede ocasionar a escala ambiental y hallar qué posibles factores son responsables de esto —le explicó con vehemencia, mirándolo fijamente y retándolo a continuar con su postura. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella pudo darse el lujo de frenar sus argumentos—. Por ejemplo, un cambio climático que para nosotros podría llegar a ser sutil, para algunas especies sería un cambio brusco que afectaría sus rutas o incluso sus conductas de apareamiento. Y no sabemos esto cómo pueda llegar a afectar nuestro frágil ecosistema, _cariño_.

— Es un proyecto grande —dijo el señor Ishinomori.

— Sí, señor, pero también estoy recibiendo apoyo de la Escuela Doctoral de Ciencias de la Vida y de la Agricultura de la universidad. Ellos me han dado algunas pautas sobre el comportamiento de las aves, y me han asesorado para la elaboración del prototipo del nodo sensor.

— No cabe duda de que Sesshomaru-sama hizo una buena elección —Dijo Kazuyo con orgullo—. No sólo eres preciosa sino también muy lista —agregó emocionada.

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas y sonrió tímidamente, mientras el señor Ishinomori la escrutaba con sus ojos dorados entornados. Era demasiado bochornoso, así que buscó apoyó en la mano de Sesshomaru a su lado, y él la estrechó con fuerza, al saberse observado por su padre. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura a manera de agradecimiento silente, aunque sabía las verdaderas razones que tenía para tomar su mano en ese instante.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, y Sesshomaru siempre que tenía oportunidad tomaba su mano o acariciaba sutilmente su pierna.

Rin sabía que hacía todo esto para agregarle naturalidad a su actuación, pero no podía evitar soñar despierta con que todo fuera real. Así que sólo por esa noche, mientras la cena terminaba, decidió engañarse a sí misma.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, hacer esto siempre podría ayudarle a soportar su karma. Trataría de vivir esos instantes como si de verdad fueran una linda pareja a punto de casarse, como si de verdad se amaran. Soñaría despierta y disfrutaría de sus caricias falsas mientras el telón estuviera arriba.

Viviría en aquel mundo de mentiras siempre que pudiera, fantaseando para no deshacerse en llanto o morir de tristeza. Bebería el agua de vida de sus labios malditos y venenosos, y se alimentaria de sus dulces palabras falsas. Trataría de encontrar la felicidad en sus orbes de oro congeladas, y se engañaría a sí misma para hallar en ellas al fantasma del que se había enamorado.

Al finalizar la cena, continuaron platicando amenamente en el salón, pero de un momento a otro, Sesshomaru se apartó del grupo y se paró frente a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín de camelias. Rin quiso seguirlo, pero si lo hacía, podrían pensar que sentiría miedo si él no estaba a su lado. Así que se obligó a ser fuerte. No era la primera vez que se encontraba sola frente a un grupo intimidante de personas en una velada, así que debía hacer acopio de todo lo que había aprendido en su niñez y adolescencia.

InuYasha se fue alejando disimuladamente y en menos de nada estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación simulando hablar acaloradamente por teléfono. "Idiota", pensó Rin viéndolo con reproche. Y justo como imaginó, Kazuyo e Izayoi hicieron lo mismo. Y allí estaba ella, en la misma situación de la mañana: A solas con el intimidante señor Ishinomori.

— Rin —le llamó y ella tragó en seco. El señor Ishinomori carraspeó y prosiguió—: Siento lo de esta mañana —dijo con dificultad.

— N-no se preocupe, señor —se apresuró a decir antes de que él continuara con sus disculpas—. No tiene por qué disculparse conmigo. Y-yo lo entiendo —Él entornó los ojos, suspicaz—. Y-yo entiendo que… que usted sienta… temor —dijo, sin saber de qué otra manera explicarlo—. Y sé que su temor, más que nada, es por mí —suspiró—. No se preocupe, señor. Yo sé cómo cuidarme —aseguró sonriéndole—. Además, Sesshomaru no me lastimará —El señor Ishinomori torció el gesto—. Usted no cree en su amor por mi, pero ya le dije —Y viendo en dirección a Sesshomaru, agregó—, él es… una persona difícil de comprender. No suele expresar sus sentimientos con tarjetas románticas o palabras dulces, lo hace de una manera más práctica y apasionada… sus detalles son más sutiles.

Él la observaba fijamente, mientras Rin mantenía la vista perdida en la espalda ancha de Sesshomaru, y pensaba que tal vez ella tenía razón, sin siquiera imaginar que Rin estaba hablando del Sesshomaru que amaba, no del verdadero hijo de Inu no Taisho. Aun así, él pareció convencido con su explicación.

— Puede que tengas razón —masculló a regañadientes—. Ojalá tengas razón —se corrigió viéndola a los ojos. Ella asintió y él suspiró, y al hacerlo fue como si se liberara de una pesada carga—. No quiero que pienses que tengo algo en tu contra, Rin.

— No, señor —le aseguró dedicándole una pequeñísima sonrisa.

— Bien —finalizó, exhalando su última bocanada de preocupaciones e hinchando su pecho con magnificencia.

Y Rin también exhaló profundamente, sintiéndose aliviada de haber cerrado ese capítulo de una vez por todas. Le sonrió de nuevo al señor Ishinomori y él hizo un simpático gesto que le recordó mucho a InuYasha. Fue como ver a un InuYasha más maduro parado justo frente a ella, y sintió como una parte del cariño que le tenía a su amigo la obligara a ver al señor Ishinomori con buenos ojos y con confianza.

Inu no Taisho puso una mano en su espalda y la guio hasta las otras dos mujeres, quienes se mostraron más que dichosas al ver que el asunto en cuestión había quedado saldado. Izayoi recibió a su esposo con una ancha sonrisa y él la estrechó en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

Rin no pudo evitar sentir una minúscula pizca de envidia de la buena al verlos juntos. Después de tantos años y seguían viéndose como un par de recién casados. Eran una de las parejas más hermosas que había visto. Y entonces, aquella pizca de envidia se transformó de pronto en una enorme montaña de tristeza al recordar que ella jamás podría albergar la esperanza de una relación tan estable y bonita, y mucho menos de formar una familia unida. Por lo menos no podría esperar que eso ocurriera con Sesshomaru. Por un momento, su mirada se tiñó de tristeza, pero se obligó a disimularla para no levantar sospechas. Este teatrito resultaría más difícil cada día, pensó apesadumbrada.

InuYasha se acercó a ellos justo cuando convenientemente su conversación telefónica terminó. Y Rin aprovechó la irrupción de InuYasha para escabullirse e ir con Sesshomaru, que permanecía de pie frente a la puerta entre abierta, observando algo más allá de las copas de los árboles.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se recargó en su espalda para ponerse de puntitas y depositar un sutil beso en su mejilla fría. Aquel beso lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Sesshomaru giró el rostro para observarla y ella sólo le sonrió anchamente.

— Estás helado —le susurró antes de depositar otro beso en la comisura de su boca, cuidando de no rozar demasiado sus labios.

Sesshomaru se las arregló para atraparla entre sus brazos y atraerla a su pecho para abrazarla fuertemente. Rin se aferró a él, controlando los deseos de llorar. Era una fantasía bastante dolorosa. Pero no sabía qué podría llegar a ser más doloroso, si vivir en medio de mentiras o no hacerlo.

— ¿Todo en orden? —inquirió en tono amenazante al escucharla tomar aire en repetidas ocasiones.

Rin asintió en silencio, tragando en seco para despejar el temblor en su garganta por si él quería escuchar una respuesta. Sin embargo, él la apartó ligeramente de su pecho para observar su rostro. Rin intentó esquivar su mirada pero él acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha, obligándola a verlo.

— ¿Porqué lloras? —le preguntó por enésima vez en ese día.

Rin le sonrió, perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios fríos para depositar allí un delicado beso. Sesshomaru pareció sorprenderse por un segundo, pero rápidamente respondió a su suave caricia.

La estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus músculos. Y tan inesperado como empezó, ella misma dio por terminado aquel dulce beso, separándose unos escasos milímetros de su rostro.

Rin le sonrió melancólicamente, mientras él apartaba algunas hebras de cabello de su rostro. Y tomándolo nuevamente desprevenido, depositó un beso fugaz y travieso justo en la punta de perfecta nariz.

Se observaron en silencio durante escasos minutos, en los que Rin hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no deshacerse en llanto ni morir de tristeza. Continuaba aferrándose con uñas y dientes a la idea de continuar viviendo en aquella fantasía, sólo mientras el telón estuviera en alto.

— Eres perfecta —le susurró de pronto con su voz ronca y aterciopelada.

Rin lo miró perpleja, mordiéndose los labios con emoción. Jamás esperó escuchar eso de sus labios. Pero justo antes de que ella pudiera sonreír, él prosiguió en un suave susurro:

— No me equivoque al elegirte.

Entonces, todas sus minúsculas ilusiones se hicieron añicos. ¡Por supuesto que era perfecta! ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado tan pronto de aquellas palabras? Era una estúpida. Claro que era perfecta… perfecta para sus planes.

Pero por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que él pensaba que todo cuanto hacía no era más que una falsa y calculadora actuación. InuYasha bien lo había dicho: Sesshomaru jamás deberá enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y mientras él pensara que ella actuaba, su secreto estaría a salvo de él.

Rin le sonrió amplia y sínicamente, mientras en su fuero interno sentía como su alma quedaba hecha girones. Cada movimiento de sus músculos al sonreír, era como una puñalada en su apabullado corazón.

Se acercó de nuevo a él con el pretexto de darle un abrazo, y así ocultar su rostro tras el cabello platinado de Sesshomaru, manteniéndolo alejado de los ojos de su público. Y entonces, le susurró:

— Usted también es un gran actor, señor —Su voz tenía cierto tinte de burla y satisfacción, que logró enmascarar muy bien la tristeza de su alma.

Lo escuchó lanzar un bufido antes de estrecharla aun más, mientras los ojos disimulados de todos en el salón continuaban puestos en ellos.

Se separó de él y permaneció a su lado viendo hacia el firmamento. Una lagrima traviesa se escapó de uno de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla, por fortuna pudo atraparla antes de que él se percatara. Respiró hondamente, evitando justo a tiempo que una lágrima más escapara de su otro ojo.

De pronto, Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la haló hacia afuera. Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él hizo caso omiso a la confusión en su rostro y la guio hacia el jardín. Una briza fría la hizo estremecer, pero a él parecía no afectarle el clima, estaba empeñado en adentrarla entre los arboles descopados y arbustos perenes.

Rin observó sobre su hombro hacía el castillo, y pudo constatar que todos los seguían disimuladamente con la mirada. Y aun así se dejó llevar hasta un extremo del jardín iluminado sólo por una pequeña bombilla de exterior. Un antiguo banquito de piedra finamente tallada recibía gran parte de la tenue luz, y un arbusto de camelias perfumaba todo a su alrededor. Las ramas altas de los arboles que aun conservaban su follaje habían crecido de tal manera que una porción del cielo opaco y medianamente estrellado se colaba por un claro natural en torno al banquito.

— ¡Es precioso! —susurró Rin, asombrada sin saber si observar a su alrededor, al cielo o a su maravilloso acompañante.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos a una camelia a su alcance, mientras Sesshomaru no despegaba su mirada penetrante y misteriosa de ella.

— Vas a decirme qué te ocurre —ordenó en aquel tono suyo que no admitía reparos.

Rin apartó su vista de la flor y se giró completamente para observarlo. Y dudó al darle su respuesta.

— Yo… yo n-no tengo nada —aseguró, aparentando seriedad y apartando su vista de aquellos ojos dorados misteriosamente acusadores.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos examinando sus movimientos. No le creía ni una sola palabra.

— Ya no hay marcha atrás, _Blake _—dijo, clavando su mirada de nuevo en el firmamento.

Rin tragó en seco y siguió el rumbo de su mirada antes de responder.

— Lo sé.

Él tomó su brazo de repente y la acercó con fiereza. Rin se imaginó que le haría algún tipo de reclamo, acusándola de mentirosa y quién sabe cuantas cosas más. Sin embargo, lo que hizo la desconcertó: La beso.

Y no fue un maltrato camuflado de caricia, como solía hacer, sino que fue un beso tan sutil y dulce como el que ella le había dado en el salón comedor. Simplemente apretó su labio inferior entre los suyos, rozándolo suavemente con su lengua de fuego. Y Rin no tardó en corresponderle, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Acariciando también sus labios finos con su lengua.

Aquel beso duró unos minutos, hasta que él se apartó para permitirle tomar aire. La observaba con vehemencia, con sus ojos dorados resplandecientes de pasión, como si el hielo de su mirada hubiera sido remplazado por torrentes de oro líquido y ardiente.

Sesshomaru tomó las manos de Rin entre las suyas, y fue sólo hasta entonces que ella se percató que él tenía algo en sus manos. Sesshomaru depositó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y la observó con cautela, a la espera de su reacción.

Rin reparó en el objeto que descansaba en sus palmas, y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. De inmediato lo interrogó con su mirada plagada de sorpresa, pero él continuaba en silencio y a la espera. Ella tomó en su mano derecha el pequeño estuche forrado en fino terciopelo azul noche, mientras su otra mano viajó directamente hacia su boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin poder creer lo que tenía en su mano.

Rin intentó decir algo, pero él simplemente sonrió de aquella manera que la desquiciaba, echando por la borda cualquier argumento o asomo de coherencia de su cabeza.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Sesshomaru abrió lentamente el estuche, y un destello la obligó a despegar su mirada de los ojos de Sesshomaru.

Un hermoso diamante amarillo vívido [1] asomó al levantarse la tapa del estuche, y Rin tuvo que apretar la mano contra su boca para acallar de nuevo otro grito ahogado de sorpresa.

En el interior de terciopelo reposaba un maravilloso anillo en platino de alta pureza, cuya parte central era el diamante amarillo, que simulaba ser el centro de una delicada flor. Los pétalos de la flor eran un centenar de pequeños diamantes blanco brillante [2] con corte de pera, que resplandecían aun más ante el color blanco inmaculado del platino.

Rin clavó sus ojos chocolate en Sesshomaru, sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Y podía apostar el anillo que tenía en su mano, a que el color de los ojos de Sesshomaru era muchísimo más impactante y hermoso que el color de aquella insignificante roca, y más si aquellos ojos la observaban como dos lagunas de oro liquido.

Podía escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón, palpitando a toda marcha. No podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Sabía que tendría que ocurrir algún día, pero jamás esperó que fuera tan pronto ni tan romántico. Todo parecía sacado de una película o de un cuento de hadas.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. Sesshomaru sacó con cuidado el anillo del estuche y tomó la mano izquierda de Rin, que aun yacía sobre su boca.

Y justo antes de introducir el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, le dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con su voz de ángel como si fuera la poesía más exquisita del cielo:

— Rin Blake… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

1. El color amarillo vívido es el color más raro y deseado entre los diamantes amarillos. El diamante más caro de este color fue subastado por US$ 10.9 millones.

2. Los diamantes de máxima pureza son totalmente incoloros y transparentes, y el "color" es blanco brillante.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

**¡Sorpresa!** :D

Aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué tal? ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Se lo esperaban?

Apuesto a que todos esperaban que ocurriera pero no pensaban que fuera tan pronto, ¿o sí?

De estar en los zapatos de Rin, con semejante bombón parado en frente con un anillo de compromiso en la mano, me habría desmayado antes de que pudiera preguntarme si quería casarme con él XD

Lo sé…. Muchas habrían hecho lo mismo que yo :( Jajajaja

Muchas sorpresas nos trajo la Mansión-Castillo del Oeste, ¿no?

Sesshomaru definitivamente no se anda con rodeos, y poco le importa que Inu no Taisho sea su padre, pues también tiene amenazas y crueldades para él. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el señor Ishinomori perdió. No sólo era Sesshomaru en su contra, sino también a su adorada esposa.

Y el pobre InuYasha cada vez más enmarañado en la cantidad de mentiras de Rin y Sesshomaru.

Bien… Creo que en esta ocasión no tengo mucho por decir, salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo largo y que disculpen la tardanza. Este capítulo y lo que llevo del siguiente me han cortado el aliento. A veces me emociono escribiendo y se me aguan los ojitos :(

Culpen a mi jefe y a mi novio por la tardanza Jajajajaja XD

Y ya sé que muchos ya están gritando "¡Boda!", pues sí. Va a haber boda, como todos ya saben (el contrato lo dice, por si se les ha olvidado), pero tienen que revelarse ciertas cosas antes…

Los dejo con la intriga por saber la respuesta de Rin… Pues el hecho de que la boda sea segura, no quiere decir que la respuesta de Rin sea predecible… ¿Será que Sesshomaru tendrá que buscar alguna otra manera para obligarla a casarse con él de buena gana?

Disculpen si de pronto se me escapó algún errorcirijillo de ortografía o se me ha chispoteado alguna letra por allí… :D

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que pasaron y leyeron el capítulo anterior, y muy especialmente a quienes comentaron. Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, y animo a aquellos que no han comentado a que lo hagan, ya saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones, lo que creen y lo que piensan de los personajes.

Muchísimas gracias a mi amiga **Ary pricxsaku**, a **Sun and Mint**, a **Lazzefire**, **Miara Makisan**, **Vicky**, **nodoka-san**, **Adagio10**, **Blueberry** **Bliss**, **Eva**, **Dulce** **Locurilla**, **black urora**, **Reira**, **nodoka-san**, **saori-san**, **Ceci Pierce**, **Maka**, **Soul of Wolf**, **julymartiinez**, **Wissh**, **KaitouLucifer** (por su paciencia, tranquilos todos que no me ha pasado nada jajaja), **Nagisa-chan**, **Talamine**, **Luzna**, **ali1895**, y a los anónimos que comentaron. Jamás pensé llegar a tener más de 200 reviews con mi primer Fic, y todo es gracias a ustedes. Eso significa que les gusta mi trabajo y me alienta a seguir escribiendo y a no abandonar este Fic por nada del mundo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y no se preocupen porque voy a terminar este fic… No me gusta dejar las cosas a medio terminar. Es simplemente que algunas veces no me alcanza el tiempo para todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero todas las mañana me levanto recordando que ustedes están esperando el próximo capítulo.

Mil gracias!

Un abrazo de oso para todos!

_Sammy Blue_


	21. Chapter 21: Descubierta

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 21 Descubierta**

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Así que simplemente se echó a llorar. Era el momento más hermoso de su vida. Todo era perfecto… La luz, los arboles, el cielo, las flores, Sesshomaru. Todo era tan perfecto, y a la vez una perfecta mentira. No tuvo necesidad de ver hacia el castillo para saber que todos estaban mirándolos, pese a que no podían escucharlos.

Los dos eran los protagonistas de una bonita historia de amor, tan falsa como la propuesta de matrimonio de Sesshomaru.

— Están viendo, ¿cierto? —le susurró, tratando de no mover mucho sus labios para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera entender sus palabras ni leyendo sus labios.

Él simplemente asintió una vez, y en sus ojos brilló de nuevo el hielo que heló por completo sus ilusiones.

Entonces, Rin asintió una vez de manera contundente, dando una respuesta visible a la pregunta de Sesshomaru, y sin poder ocultar un doloroso hipido que escapó de sus labios.

— No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí? —inquirió, sonriendo anchamente, fingiendo ser la novia más feliz del universo. Fingiendo ser lo que realmente deseaba ser.

Y la respuesta a su pregunta, vino de la mano de Sesshomaru, quien terminó de deslizar el anillo en su dedo, sellando así su compromiso pactado en una oficina sobre un contrato hacía tan sólo unos cuantos meses.

Ahora entendía por qué razón le había dicho que ya no había marcha atrás. Y tenía toda la razón. Ese anilló lo sellaba todo.

Aquella sortija pesaba tanto como su condena. Y Rin ya no estaba tan segura de poder soportar semejante calvario.

Pero el show debía continuar pues a escasos metros había un público sediento de romanticismo y hambriento de pruebas. Así que, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Sin embargo, aquel abrazo no era más que un pretexto para no caer vencida sobre el suelo. Sentía que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, a excepción de llorar.

Sintió como él estrechaba su cintura y enterraba el rostro en su cuello, mientras ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas para no flaquear.

Sesshomaru la levantó del suelo sin problemas, tal como cualquier galán de película o príncipe azul hubiera hecho en una situación así. Haciendo alarde nuevamente de su insuperable capacidad actoral.

Mientras Rin sentía que con cada escena romántica previamente maquinada, su corazón se resquebrajaba en millones de pedacitos. Todo esto no era más que un juego para él, y lamentablemente ella se lo había tomado demasiado en serio. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Para él todo estaba tal cual a como estaba hacía unos meses, y al final ella tendría que cargar con sus esperanzas rotas y echar a la basura su corazón hecho añicos.

Un llanto amargo escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, justo cuando él la depositó en el suelo nuevamente. Sabía que no tenía sentido llorar, pero es que dolía tanto. Se había prometido no llorar porque era inútil, y ahora le costaba tanto mantener aquel juramento. Cualquier dolor físico que hubiera sentido en el pasado, no era mínimamente comparado con esto.

Sesshomaru la apartó de su pecho, interrogándola con la mirada. No hacía falta que pronunciara palabra alguna para saber cuál era su pregunta. Su mirada perspicaz lo decía todo. Era la misma pregunta que le había formulado en repetidas ocasiones y que ella siempre se negaba a responder.

Rin lo vio a los ojos, y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de responder, armándose de valor y coraje para mentirle descaradamente.

— No se preocupe —le aseguró sonriendo como si nada—. Las mujeres suelen llorar en momentos como este… ¿no es así? —Agregó ensanchando su sonrisa como toda gran actriz—. Sólo… sígame el juego.

Y sin previo aviso lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro entre su cuello, inhalando su fragancia amadera con notas de sándalo. Él correspondió su abrazo, ligeramente sorprendido por su respuesta y por sus reacciones.

Ahora más que antes debía ser fuerte, se dijo a sí misma. Sería un esfuerzo titánico, pero lo intentaría hasta que ya no tuviera alientos.

Permanecieron abrazados unos instantes, hasta que Sesshomaru se apartó un poco para observarla. Rin le devolvió una mirada extraña, que él trató de descifrar en vano, sin llegar siquiera a imaginarse la tormenta emociones que se arremolinaban en el interior de Rin.

Quería besarlo, y al mismo tiempo estrangularlo. Y no sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de una minúscula partícula de felicidad e ilusión que sentía. Eran tantos sentimientos diferentes y opuestos, que sentía que iba a reventar.

Todo había sido perfecto... El lugar, el momento, la iluminación. Si tan solo no hubiera sido un teatro, podría declararse como inmensamente feliz.

Justo cuando iba a interrogarlo sobre el plan a seguir, él la atrajo a su cuerpo de nuevo y depositó un apasionado beso en sus labios. Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y de inmediato le correspondió tímidamente, recordando apenada que los señores Ishinomori y su amigo estaban observando todo.

— Di que me amas —le ordenó en un susurro contra sus labios, sin dejar de rosarlos sutilmente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó confusa, saliendo de su ensoñación y apelando de nuevo su única neurona cuerda— No están escuchando —Objetó en voz muy baja, haciendo referencia a los Ishinomori, al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo para que su rostro no delatara el descontento que sentía ante aquella orden.

¿Para qué quería que le dijera una cosa así, si nadie más que él podía escucharla?, se preguntó sumamente extrañada viéndolo como un bicho raro. No tenía sentido.

Sesshomaru la observó entornando los ojos, al parecer sin hallar un argumento valido que darle.

— Las mujeres también suelen decirlo en momento como este —respondió de repente, y Rin no supo si lo dijo con el ánimo de reprocharle su excusa tan absurda o si lo dijo en broma.

Aun así, Rin fingió tomarlo como un reproche y le sonrió airosa, sin dejar de evaluar su expresión. Pero su rostro estaba tan inalterable como siempre.

— Los hombres también lo dicen —contratacó con astucia, enarcando una ceja de manera retadora—. El día que usted lo diga, se lo diré.

Sesshomaru lanzó un bufido casi imperceptible y desvió su vista hacía el horizonte, ignorándola por completo. Rin sonrió melancólicamente observando su perfecto perfil, y tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Por supuesto que ella nunca se lo diría aunque estuviera muriéndose de ganas por decírselo, justo como en ese instante.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro, negando con la cabeza en silencio. Sesshomaru jamás cambiaria, estaba segura que nunca, nunca escucharía un "Te amo" salir de sus perfectos y gélidos labios. Él no conocía aquel sentimiento. Podía apostar que no amaba ni a su propia madre.

En completo silencio, caminó hasta el frío banquito de roca pulida y se sentó, sintiendo como el frío calaba su piel y sus huesos.

No sabía si era debido a la cruel indiferencia y el rechazo de Sesshomaru, o debido al peso del enorme diamante que llevaba en su mano, pero sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo. Y sinceramente, prefería congelarse el trasero a caer de rodillas ante él.

Unos minutos después, Sesshomaru le ofreció su mano, invitándola a ponerse de pie. Ella aceptó su ofrecimiento, y caminaron juntos de regreso al castillo, donde todos fingían no prestarles atención.

Kazuyo fingía mantenerlos entretenidos con una plática, que de repente se había tornado más interesante.

Sesshomaru los observó, haciendo intentos absurdos por engañarlos, y contuvo una sonrisa irónica. Engañarlos a ellos que eran los expertos en el arte de fingir, engañar y actuar, qué irónico y cómico.

Pero Izayoi no pudo contener su emoción y de inmediato brincó hasta quedar frente a Rin y tomar su mano para observar el anillo con sus ojos relucientes de felicidad. Parecía mucho mas emocionada que la misma Rin-

— ¡Que emoción! ¡Habrá boda! —Chilló, abrazando efusivamente a Rin.

Rin correspondió su abrazo gratamente sorprendida, mientras Inu no Taisho estrechaba la mano de su hijo en una parca felicitación. InuYasha imitó el gesto de su padre, y ligeramente incomodo estrechó la mano de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Tenemos que preparar todo! —le susurró Izayoi al oído, sin soltarla.

Rin sólo asintió, sin imaginar muy bien qué podría estar pensando la madre de InuYasha.

Izayoi la soltó para darle a paso a Inu no Taisho, quien también quería felicitarla. Rin le extendió la mano, anticipándose a un saludo menos efusivo que el de Izayoi.

Inu no Taisho estrechó su mano, y de un movimiento rápido la haló, estrechándola en un abrazo corto, para finalizar dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro, que Rin no supo interpretar. ¿Era un gesto de compasión? Se preguntó. Sería muy gracioso que así fuera, pensó lanzando una pequeña risita. La compadecía por tener que aguantarse a su hijo. O tal vez le agradecía por llevárselo, pensó ensanchando sus sonrisa.

InuYasha la estrechó en un asfixiante abrazo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras Kazuyo felicitaba a Sesshomaru con una pomposa reverencia.

— Ten cuidado —le susurró InuYasha muy pero muy bajo.

— Lo sé —respondió Rin, recordándose que Sesshomaru no debía enterarse de sus sentimientos.

— ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?! —Inquirió Izayoi, mientras Kazuyo felicitaba a Rin.

Rin observó a Sesshomaru sin saber qué responder. Y en vista de que Sesshomaru no decía nada, ella dijo:

— Pronto.

— ¿No tienen fecha aun? —preguntó Inu no Taisho.

— En junio —respondió tajante Sesshomaru y Rin asintió sonriente.

— Es demasiado pronto… —murmuró el señor Ishinomori.

— Pensé que querrían esperar a noviembre… Es un bonito mes —comentó Izayoi, dándole la razón a su esposo.

— En Occidente, junio es un bonito mes —intervino Rin, en vista de que Sesshomaru no decía nada.

Todos observaron a Rin con una pizca de asombro, incluyendo Sesshomaru quien no se esperaba semejante respuesta. Era bastante simple, pero ingenioso. Junio es el mes de las novias en Occidente. Rin siempre había soñado casarse ese mes, rodeada de flores y con un hermoso vestido blanco, con una cola muy larga. Se veía entrando a una iglesia de Edimburgo del brazo de su tio.

— Será una boda tradicional —anunció Sesshomaru, sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos, y aplastando nuevamente sus ilusiones.

— Pensé que a Rin le gustaría algo más… Occidental —apuntó el señor Ishinomori suspicaz, entornando los ojos.

Rin guardó silencio y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Nunca había pensado en que Sesshomaru querría una boda tradicional. Cada vez que pensaba en matrimonio, en su cabeza siempre estaba la imagen del vestido blanco, las flores y caminar hacia el altar de. Y ahora tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea de casarse a la manera tradicional japonesa. Aunque ni siquiera sabía qué era eso.

— No sé cómo sea una boda tradicional japonesa —comentó, ocultando la tristeza en su voz—, pero he visto muchas bodas Occidentales… Sería bonito una boda diferente —agregó sonriendo, tratando de librarse de la insinuación de Inu no Taisho.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo. Rin se aferró al brazo de Sesshomaru, como si esto pudiera protegerla de lo que estaba por venir, pues presentía que aquel silencio solo podría ser la antesala de algo malo.

— ¿Rin, Sesshomaru te contó la historia de ese anillo que llevas puesto? —inquirió el señor Ishinomori en un tono extraño.

Rin de inmediato observó a su prometido con la confusión brillando en sus ojos.

— No —respondió él tajante.

— Este anillo —dijo tomando la mano de Rin para enseñar el anillo a Izayoi y a InuYasha— fue el regalo de bodas de la mi madre para la madre de Sesshomaru. Me sorprende que ella te lo hubiera entregado —comentó genuinamente, con la vista perdida en el diamante amarillo.

— Hmmp —fue la parca respuesta de Sesshomaru.

— Es una joya muy valiosa —dijo mirando fijamente a Rin—. Su valor sentimental es incalculable. Cuídala mucho.

— Sí señor —aseguró Rin, sonriéndole.

El señor Ishinomori le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido, estrechando la mano diminuta de Rin entre las suyas.

— Hay poco tiempo para organizarlo todo… Una boda tradicional es bastante compleja —comentó Kazuyo pensativa, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que necesitarían.

— Tal vez una ceremonia contemporánea sería más práctica y elegante —propuso Izayoi.

De inmediato, Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y torció el gesto en señal de desaprobación inmediata.

— ¿Cómo es una boda contemporánea? —Inquirió Rin curiosa, ignorando por completo la negativa de su prometido— Y ¿cómo es una boda tradicional? —murmuró apenada.

— ¡Ja! —se río InuYasha— ¡Tonta!

— No te burles, InuYasha —masculló apenada, haciendo un puchero—. Sabes que apenas llevo unos cuantos meses viviendo aquí… O ya se te olvidó cuando tenías que ayudarme con las direcciones y terminábamos perdidos —se rio.

InuYasha rodó los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

— Una boda tradicional se realiza en un templo y es oficiada por un sacerdote sintoísta. La boda contemporánea combina la ceremonia sintoísta con una recepción Occidental —explicó Izayoi.

— La novia usa dos vestidos: el kimono blanco y el wataboshi [1], y el vestido de novia blanco que tú conoces —continuó Kazuyo con la explicación.

— Entiendo… — susurró.

Y aunque había entendido todo, suponía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como ellas lo querían mostrar. Estaba segura que aquella dichosa ceremonia sintoísta tendría una cantidad de protocolos, etiquetas y rituales, que tan solo de imaginarlos le daba dolor de cabeza. Y la idea de combinar las dos ceremonias (Occidental y japonesa) no le daba muy buena espina. Se la pasaría corriendo de un lado a otro entre los estilistas y maquilladores, y Sesshomaru. Serian dos vestidos, dos maquillajes, dos peinados. Terminaría muerta y con su cabello hecho añicos.

No entendía porque la señora Ishinomori lo veía como algo "practico". Lo mejor sería optar por la opción de Sesshomaru. Una ceremonia tradicional, un solo maquillaje, un solo vestido, y la farsa perfecta. Con la ceremonia tradicional no quedarían dudas de que para Sesshomaru todo este asunto iba muy en serio.

— Tal vez lo mejor sea una boda tradicional —aseguró Rin, viendo a Sesshomaru con sus ojos grandes y suplicantes.

Él solo asintió, pero su mirada era suficiente para entender que no había que discutir una sola palabra más.

— Bien… Sera una ceremonia tradicional entonces —dijo Inu no Taisho.

El resto de la velada trascurrió entre ideas y planes para la boda, la recepción y la luna de miel. Sesshomaru simplemente guardaba silencio y escuchaba todo con atención. Aunque de seguro él ya tendría todo planeado a su santa e irrefutable voluntad.

Kazuyo fue la primera en disculparse y retirarse a su recamara. Inu no Taisho e Izayoi la siguieron minutos más tarde después de despedirse y felicitarlos de nuevo por su compromiso.

InuYasha esperó que todos se fueran y cerró la puerta del salón comedor con un golpe seco, y los enfrentó con una mirada cargada de reproche.

— Si me hubieran dicho que el compromiso era hoy, podría haberles abonado el terreno, idiotas.

— ¡Oye! No tenía ni idea —siseó Rin— Échale la culpa a tu hermano.

— Creí conveniente hacerlo hoy.

— Pero por lo menos debiste habérmelo dicho… Me habría preparado —lo enfrentó.

— Ha salido todo como lo planeé —dijo esquivándolos y abrió la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, dijo—. Rin, ven conmigo.

Rin frunció el ceño y lo observó furiosa.

— No soy su esclava —le siseó.

— Ya —le amenazó.

Rin suspiró hondo y se tragó sus insultos de nuevo. No podía armar un escandalo, de seguro los señores Ishinomori aun estaban despiertos y merodeando por ahí. Así que se acercó a él, y salió por la puerta airosa y dejándolo atrás.

Sesshomaru le dio alcance rápidamente y frenó su avance tirando de su brazo. Rin lo enfrentó furiosa. Pero él sin decir nada, la obligó a caminar junto a él.

Al llegar al piso del Daimyō del castillo, Rin tiró del brazo de Sesshomaru en dirección a su recamara, pero él puso resistencia. Ella se giró para observarlo ligeramente sorprendida.

— Esta es tu recamara —dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡No! Mi recamara esta al fondo.

Él sonrió con malicia. Su mirada le daba a entender que le tenía sin cuidado lo que ella dijera.

— Tus cosas están aquí. Le ordené a Kazuyo que las trajera.

Rin abrió la boca y los ojos a más no poder. Y viéndose sin escapatoria, dijo:

— Entonces, dormiré en el suelo —y haciendo un mohín rebelde, entró a la recamara.

Era muchísimo más amplia que la que había ocupado la noche anterior. Y la decoración de la antesala era más que exquisita. Por donde quiera que mirara estaba la insignia de la familia Ishinomori, y los restos y pruebas de las innumerables batallas que se habían librado en el castillo.

Sesshomaru le dio alcance en la mitad de la estancia, e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Rin obedeció en silencio y llegaron hasta el dormitorio.

— Tu ropa sigue en el cuarto de baño.

Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él ni siquiera la estaba observando. Tenía vista perdida en algún punto del paisaje que se colaba por la ventana.

— El cuarto de baño comunica esta recamara con la que ocupaste anoche. Esta cerrada —le informó, adivinando los pensamientos de Rin.

Rin lo observó con deseos de arrancarle los ojos, pero se contuvo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Cómo él dijo, el cuarto de baño era el mismo en el que había llorado en la mañana. Incluso allí estaba su bata y las esencias que había utilizado para bañarse.

Con parsimonia se puso su pijama y permaneció sentada en un extremo del cuarto de baño. Se reusaba a salir de allí si tenía que dormir a su lado. Observó de nuevo el anillo en su dedo, y suspiró. Era hermoso. Pero sentía que no debía llevarlo puesto, así que se lo quitó. Lo apretó fuerte entre su mano y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, permitiéndose derramar algunas lágrimas.

— Sal de ahí, _Blake_. Es hora de dormir.

Rin levantó la cabeza y observó la puerta, pensando que tal vez él entraría a sacarla por la fuerza. Pero no fue así. Sin embargo, Rin no quiso tentar mas su suerte y se apresuró a salir del baño.

Sesshomaru la esperaba recostado en el futón leyendo el periódico del día.

Rin tomó unas sábanas y en silencio las acomodó en el tatami. Pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre las sabanas, Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura y de un movimiento rápido la recostó en el futón. Rin ni siquiera lo vio venir.

— Si Kazuyo llega entrar en la mañana y te encuentra dormida en el suelo, vamos a tener problemas, _Blake _—le siseó muy cerca de su rostro—. Así que quieras o no, dormirás aquí.

— No quiero —le respondió altanera, removiéndose para tratar de apartarse.

— No creas que me muero por dormir a tu lado. Pero para eso te estoy pagando —dijo soltándola bruscamente contra el futón—. Has bien tu trabajo.

Se alejó con paso imponente y recogió las sábanas del suelo ante la mirada atónita de Rin, quien todavía no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso. Se quedó muy quieta en su lado del futón, con la mirada perdida en un punto blanco de la pared frente a ella, mientras él hacía una pelota con las sábanas. Rin observó en silencio como los músculos de su espalda descubierta se tensaban mientras recogía todo lo que ella había improvisado, y arrojaba las sabanas con fuerza en una cesta de ropa sucia.

Luego recordó que aun llevaba el anillo. Lo observó reposar en la palma de su mano, y sin pensarlo más lo descargo con un ruido seco sobre la mesita de su lado del futón, llamando la atención de Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato se fijó en él.

Rin desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, ignorando el reclamo en sus ojos dorados.

— Deberás usarlo a diario —dijo recostándose de nuevo en el futón.

— Ya lo sé —masculló sin animo de entrar en discusión, apagando la lucecita de su mesita y dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda también y apagó la lucecita de su mesa, dejando la habitación sumida en una profunda oscuridad.

Rin no tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, mientras que Sesshomaru permaneció dando vueltas en el futón.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, y la nieve no se hizo esperar.

Sesshomaru la sintió tiritar bajo las cobijas, y sin hacer ruido se puso de pie y avivó el fuego de la chimenea. Regresó al futón y la arropó bien para que no sintiera frío.

La observó absorto mientras dormía, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la piel perlada de su hombro que la cobija dejaba expuesta. Aun le daba la espalda, pero podía ver como su rostro mostraba una ligera pisca de preocupación, tal vez por el frío, pero aun así lucía hermosa.

Lanzó un imperceptible suspiro desviando su vista por un momento hacia el anillo de compromiso sobre la mesita. Irasue, su madre, se lo entregó con a la promesa de que con él logaría superar a su padre. Así era ella, nada de cursilerías como: "cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida…" –que sería lo que diría la madre de InuYasha–.

Aquel anillo era justo lo que la futura señora Ishinomori merecía llevar en su dedo. Si su padre no quedaba convencido con ello, dejaba de llamarse Sesshomaru. Aquella era la prueba reina de su amor por Rin: Ponerse en contacto con su madre para pedirle el ese anillo, era una proeza.

La sintió tiritar de nuevo bajo las sábanas y se preocupó. Con sumo cuidado, se metió bajo las sábanas y apegó su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como su calidez lo invadía, y sin poder contener la satisfacción de sentir su figura menuda amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Esperó cauteloso alguna reacción de rechazo de su parte, pero ella no daba muestras de haberse percatado o incomodado con aquel gesto. Por el contrario, parecía más calmada y tranquila ahora, y no tiritaba con la misma frecuencia.

Sesshomaru acarició tiernamente su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano. Con delicadeza, entrelazó sus dedos, estrechándolos con una pisca de fuerza. Permaneció en silencio y sin moverse, a la espera de alguna reacción, pero de nuevo, nada ocurrió. Entonces, sin más miramientos ni preocupaciones, la estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho, y después de depositar un suave beso en su hombro. Y se permitió descansar muy cerca de su rostro, inhalando la fragancia floral de su cabello.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru despertó primero. Y tras cerciorarse que aun dormía profundamente, se levantó fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño, la arropó con cuidado. Y recuperando su fachada imperturbable le dio la espalda y desapareció tras la puerta corrediza del baño haciendo alarde de su porte imperial.

Minutos después, Rin comenzó a despertar, removiéndose inquieta bajo las sábanas. Su primera reacción fue tantear el espacio vacío a su lado en busca de Sesshomaru. Se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para buscarlo a su alrededor.

El ruido del agua cayendo en la bañera, dio por terminada su búsqueda.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y rebuscó entre su bolso el teléfono móvil. Tenía por lo menos unas siete llamadas perdidas, realizadas a distintas horas. Y el número le resultó muy familiar. Echó una ojeada rápida al cuarto de baño y escuchó en silencio.

Tal vez Sesshomaru aun se tomaría su tiempo en el baño, así que rápidamente se desplazó a la antesala y hallándose en el rincón mas alejado, marcó el número.

— Bueno… —Rin tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído un poco, pues su saludo fue detenido por una serie de reclamos— L-lo siento… Quise llamar antes, pero no tuve oportunidad —Mintió, sin atreverse a confesar que había estado demasiado triste como para hablar con alguien. Esperó a que persona del otro lado del teléfono terminara de hablar, y agregó—: Estoy bien —Echó una ojeada sobre su hombro para asegurar de que Sesshomaru no estaba a sus espaldas, y dijo—: He estado fuera de la ciudad todo el fin de semana… —De nuevo otra serie de regaños— E-estoy bien. Te prometo que mañana hablaremos… —Intentó razonar para tranquilizar a su interlocutor, y poder hablar de otros asuntos. Sin embargo, la persona del otro lado habló de nuevo y Rin esperó un poco impaciente—: L-lo prometo. Mañana hallaré la forma de… —De nuevo un reclamo respecto a su falta de puntualidad, y Rin suspiró— Lo sé. Pero esta vez te prometo que de verdad hablaremos.

Rin observó de nuevo sobre su hombro y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con los ojos fríos e inquisitivos de Sesshomaru. Rin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y en su rostro se formó una mueca de ligero horror.

Sesshomaru permanecía allí de pie, observándola fijamente con deseos de arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos, mientras su interlocutor preguntaba qué ocurría y si estaba bien.

— E-estoy bien —tartamudeo, sin atreverse a despegar los ojos de Sesshomaru. Y con cautela, explicó—: No. No ocurre nada. T-te llamó luego, ¿Ok? —Apartando su vista de Sesshomaru, agregó muy bajito—: En cuanto este de vuelta en la ciudad, te buscaré. No te preocupes.

Y colgó. Observó el teléfono entre sus manos por unos instantes, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa. Se preguntó qué tanto habría escuchado Sesshomaru. Era imposible saberlo. Había sido tan sigiloso que ni siquiera escuchó sus pasos. Además, el muy astuto había dejado la llave de la ducha encendida para que ella no sospechara nada.

Estaba pisando terreno muy inestable. Sesshomaru cada vez sospechaba más y más de ella. Debía extremar sus medidas de seguridad.

Rápidamente borró la lista de llamadas perdidas y de números marcados de su teléfono. Por fortuna, no era tan estúpida de tener aquel número grabado en sus contactos, y lo había memorizado por seguridad.

Tras un hondo suspiro, se decidió por darle la cara a Sesshomaru. Con cautela, se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. Sesshomaru la atravesaba con sus ojos llameantes de ira. Y Rin no podía siquiera ni imaginar qué era lo estaba pasando por su cabeza maquiavélica y retorcida.

— ¿Con quién hablabas, _Blake_? —siseó, en un vano intento por controlar la ira en su voz.

Al escuchar el tono intimidante, Rin tragó en seco, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Si mentía, de seguro él se percataría. Y aun así, no tenía otra opción. Respiró profundo, y solo hasta entonces se percató de que su respiración y su pulso se habían acelerado. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos, y respondió:

— E-era uno de los estudiantes de la Escuela Doctoral… De los chicos que me están ayudando con mi trabajo —se explicó, tratando de que su mentira sonara real—. Quede de verme con ellos ayer en la mañana… pero tu llegaste con tus planes improvisados y lo arruinaste todo. Ni siquiera pude avisarles —dijo fingiendo muy bien un reclamo iracundo.

Sesshomaru entronó los ojos, evaluando su expresión.

— Quede de pasar a verlos mañana —agregó, y en vista de que él no cambiaba su expresión y tampoco decía nada, resopló exasperada— ¡Al fin y al cabo a usted qué le importa! —refunfuñó esquivándolo para encaminarse al baño, apretando con fuerza el teléfono para que no fuera a arrebatárselo.

— En eso te equivocas, _Blake _—dijo tomándola del brazo para impedir su avance y obligarla a verlo.

Rin lo enfrentó levantando el mentón, mostrando una actitud soberbia y altanera. Y fusilándolo con la mirada.

— Podrías estar revelando información clave —Prosiguió tras una pausa en la que se enfrentaron fríamente.

Rin enarcó una ceja altanera, alentándolo a continuar con sus argumentos.

— Podrías revelar Detalles sobre nuestra ubicación—se explicó, y Rin arrugó las cejas en señal de confusión—:, fechas de llegada y salida… No se te olvide, _Blake,_ que el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es poderoso y sin escrúpulos —Rin tragó en seco ante la verdad y severidad de su afirmación—. Ten mucho cuidado.

Rin lo asesinó con la mirada, antes de desparecer por la puerta del baño. Se deslizo de espaldas a la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en la madera fría del suelo y se permitió respirar hondo y llorar.

Al salir del baño, buscó a Sesshomaru por toda la recamara, pero no había rastros de él. Cuando Rin estaba a punto de volver a marcar aquel número, Kazuyo entró a la antesala, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Kazuyo! —exclamó entre sorprendida y aliviada por no encontrarse de frente con Sesshomaru.

— Señorita Rin… ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo preocupada por la expresión de Rin.

— Sí… ¿Sabe dónde está Sesshomaru? —preguntó con curiosidad, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Kazuyo la observo como diciendo "Usted debería saberlo", sin embargo no le contesto eso. Al contrario, le sonrió sutilmente y dijo:

— Tal vez fue a la muralla… O está en la cámara de guerra.

— Hmmmm —masculló.

De pronto, una bolita de pelos blanca entró sigilosamente y con paso elegante a la recamara.

— ¡Yako! —chilló Rin, y el perro de inmediato dio un salto a sus brazos abiertos.

Rin lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo lleno de mimos.

— Y, ¿dónde esta InuYasha? —preguntó, después de darle un sonoro beso s Yako en una de sus mejillas peludas.

— En sus aposentos… Aun no se ha levantado —comentó rodando los ojos—. Los señores Ishinomori se encuentran en el salón de té.

Rin sonrió y luego de una pequeña platica con Kazuyo, salió de la recamara en compañía de Yako. Yako como siempre, tomó la delantera y la guio de nuevo hasta el salón de té. Esperó encontrar a los señores Ishinomori, como dijo Kazuyo, pero para su sorpresa estaba sola. Ni siquiera estaba puesto el servicio de té.

Rápidamente echó una ojeada al exterior, pero todo estaba en silencio. No había rastros de Inu no Taisho y su esposa. Tras un suspiro, regresó al salón y tomó asiento en uno de los cojincitos. Yako muy confianzudamente, se encaramó en su regazo y esperó impaciente por sus caricias. Rin sonrió y no tuvo más remedio que complacer al perro.

Estaba rascando la cabeza de Yako, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Era InuYasha y su cara de pocos amigos no era una buena señal.

Smiling Sammy entró también y Rin tuvo que controlar a Yako, quien ya se había puesto tenso.

— ¿Tuviste una mala noche, InuYasha? —inquirió preocupada.

InuYasha se acercó y como única respuesta lanzo un sonoro bufido. Pero antes de tomar asiento frente a ella, arrojó en la mesa un pesado sobre de papel amarillento del tamaño de una hoja. Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él sólo torció el gesto y observó en otra dirección.

El sobre en algún momento estuvo sellado, sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que InuYasha ya había fisgoneado en su interior. No tenía remitente. Rin lo giró para buscar el destinatario y halló una inscripción con una caligrafía muy femenina y desordenada, como la de una adolescente. "Para: "Lady" Rin…", decía.

Eso sólo podía haberlo escrito una persona: Jakotsu. Rin suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los de InuYasha, esperando que él confirmara su teoría. Una mueca de repulsión fue suficiente para saber que estaba en lo correcto.

¿Qué podría ser? Por su cabeza solo podía pasar una cosa: Viejas fotografías que accidentalmente quedaron en algún lugar del planeta sin que nadie pudiera imaginárselo. Sería la prueba reina para desenmascararla. Sin embargo, si era eso…, InuYasha no estaría tan tranquilo después de verlas. Habría entrado exigiendo respuestas y una explicación.

Rin levantó el sobre y lo sacudió. Entonces, un ejemplar de Seven Magazine cayó justo frente a sus ojos. Era el ejemplar que salía a la venta justo ese mismo día.

— Llegó ayer a la mansión. Un mensajero lo trajo esta mañana para ti.

— Es de mala educación espiar correspondencia ajena.

— ¡Bah! Como si pudiera importarme.

En la portada, justo como Sesshomaru había ordenado había un pequeño recuadro con una de las fotografías que habían tomado aquella noche y un pequeño titular que decía: "Una huérfana roba el corazón del magnate".

— ¿Porqué huérfana? Tengo nombre —refunfuñó.

— Prfff… A quién le importa tu nombre.

Rin ignoró su comentario y ojeó la revista hasta que llegó a la página que contenía la información sobre su relación con Sesshomaru. Con sólo un vistazo a la fotografía principal –que ocupaba casi una página– fue suficiente. No necesitaba leer el resto del artículo para imaginarse la sarta de mentiras que había allí.

Con un movimiento brusco apartó la revista de su vista y se concentró en Yako.

— ¿No piensas leerlo?

— ¿Para qué? No tiene caso. ¿Sesshomaru ya lo vio?

— ¿Crees que el imbécil de Bankotsu habría publicado esta basura sin la aprobación de ese bastardo? No seas ingenua, Rin —dijo mirándola con sus ojos plagados de burla.

Y el silencio de Rin fue la respuesta que él deseaba.

Por supuesto que Sesshomaru debió haber estado al pendiente de cada detalle. Incluso del titular. Ahora entendía porque lo de "huérfana". Aquello no era mas que un mensaje para Naraku: "No tiene familia". Así desviaría rápidamente su atención hacia alguien más, y ella y su plan estarían a salvo. Era el anzuelo que Naraku debía morder.

Rin agachó la cabeza. Jakotsu sólo había tenido la delicadeza de enviarle ese ejemplar de regalo para que viera lo que Sesshomaru había inventado.

En silencio, Rin regresó la revista al sobre de papel y dijo:

— ¿Sabes cuándo regresaremos a la ciudad?

— Esta tarde.

Como InuYasha anticipó, esa misma tarde, partieron de regreso a Tokio. Rin permaneció todo el camino de vuelta sumida en el más sepulcral de los silencios, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Yako. InuYasha y sus padres, tomaron un rumbo diferente, y Rin Y Sesshomaru se encaminaron al pent-house.

— ¿Vas a dejar a Yako conmigo?

— Con nosotros —respondió parcamente sin apartar su vista del camino.

Ah-Un se hicieron cargo del auto en cuanto Sesshomaru ayudó a bajar a Rin, y al entrar al edificio, el vigilante llamó la atención de Sesshomaru con un gesto. Sesshomaru se detuvo y lo observó impaciente, mientras el señor se acercaba presuroso a ellos.

— Señor Ishinomori —dijo exhausto el hombre. Y en vista de la mueca atemorizante de Sesshomaru, agregó—: Hoy vimos de nuevo a la mujer del otro día merodeando por los alrededores del edificio… La del abrigo negro que su hermano persiguió—comentó en vista del silencio de Sesshomaru.

— ¡¿Dónde estaba?! —inquirió Rin al borde del horror, mas preocupada que Sesshomaru.

Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de aquella extraña mujer.

— Pasó por aquí en varias ocasiones, y fingió estar interesada en el local del frente.

— ¿Porqué no la capturaron? —le recriminó Sesshomaru con rudeza.

El señor guardó silencio y agachó la mirada. Y Sesshomaru lanzó un bufido.

— Mi compañero del turno anterior intentó darle alcance, pero se esfuma en el aire.

— ¿Lograron verle el rostro? —Inquirió Rin— ¿Podrían identificarla si vieran una fotografía suya? — dijo con la intensión de aclarar el misterio de la espía sospechosa. Si podían identificar a Kagura en una fotografía, confiaba en que Sesshomaru pudiera dar fin a este asunto.

— Lo siento, señorita —masculló.

Rin agachó la cabeza y suspiró cancinamente.

— ¿Algún detalle que nos ayude? —indagó suplicante.

— No… Sólo que hoy llevaba bajo el brazo una revista.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y de inmediato miró a Sesshomaru.

— U-una revista… ¿C-como ésta? —preguntó enseñándole el último ejemplar de Seven Magazine.

— Eh… Era muy parecida a esa —respondió, inspeccionando la revista.

Rin observo a Sesshomaru con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero él permaneció tan inalterable como siempre.

Rin había empezado a temer por su propia seguridad, e incluso por su vida. De seguro aquella loca mujer había visto el artículo y las fotografías en Seven Magazine, y cegada por los celos salió en su búsqueda. La pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza era: ¿Qué haría si la encontraba? De seguro nada bueno, pero qué. ¿Qué haría cuando estuvieran frente a frente?

Rin tembló tan solo de imaginarlo. Si se había casado con Naraku, de seguro era igual de perversa que él.

Sesshomaru la arrastró hasta el ascensor y Rin agradeció al vigilante por su ayuda. Pero Sesshomaru ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada o un agradecimiento silente.

Subieron al ascensor en silencio, mientras que Rin sudaba frío de imaginarse salir al día siguiente del edificio y encontrarse a aquella mujer observándola desde la otra acera con expresión de psicópata enfurecida. ¿Qué tal que estuviera esperándola con un arma o acompañada de unos matones?

— ¡Rin! —le llamó Sesshomaru, sorprendiéndola.

Fue solo hasta entonces, que Rin se percató que el ascensor ya se había detenido y Sesshomaru la esperaba en la puerta. Evaluaba su expresión con los ojos entornados, al tiempo que impedía que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y la dejaran atrapada.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —masculló apenada, saliendo rápido por la puerta.

Rin sacó las llaves de su bolso, y Sesshomaru esperó pacientemente a que sus manos nerviosas y temblorosas lograran abrir la cerradura. En cuanto se escuchó el "Clic" de la cerradura al abrirse, Sesshomaru empujo la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada.

En cuanto estuvieron en la soledad de su pent-house, Rin lo enfrentó. Todo su miedo se había transformado de repente en una furia desmedida.

— ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan campante?! —Le espetó, y en vista de su mutismo y expresión impasible, agregó—: Esa loca psicópata anda tras mis huesos por su culpa, y ¡usted estas como si nada! ¡Es el colmo! —Pero Sesshomaru continuaba en silencio, limitándose a atravesarla con su mirada de oro fundido— ¡Si algo llega a ocurrirme…!

— Nada te pasará, _Blake_ —le atajó, deteniendo su advertencia— ¿Para qué crees que contraté a esos tailandeses?

Rin se disponía a objetar, y entonces recordó las destrezas que según InuYasha tenían los hermanos tailandeses.

— Sandeces —masculló, pasando por su lado y sentándose en el sillón angular de la sala.

Rin suspiró, admitiendo en sus adentros que él tenía razón. ¿Qué podría hacer la desquiciada de Kagura contra ella y Ah-Un? Aun así, no dejaba de sentir temor. No quería que sus amigos tailandeses salieran lastimados o verse envuelta en un enfrentamiento al estilo de los que aparecían en películas que había visto con InuYasha y Sussy.

Se quitó el pesado abrigo y lo descargó en el perchero, y en silencio se encerró en la recamara con llave. Se puso su pijama de animalitos y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar que Sesshomaru se aburriera de estar a solo en la sala y se marchara.

Las horas pasaban y no había escuchado la puerta abrirse sino una vez, cuando los hermanos entraron con las maletas y las dejaron en su habitación. Y Sesshomaru aun permanecía en el pent-house.

Entonces, aburrida de estar encerrada, salió. Echó una ojeada a la sala y Sesshomaru estaba revisando algunos documentos sobre la mesa. Rin preparó algo rápido para la cena y dejó servidos tres platos sobre la mesa del comedor. No tenía mucho apetito, así que no preparó nada para ella. Con un té caliente sería suficiente.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba llamando a los tailandeses para que se acercaran a la mesa, Sesshomaru se levantó, recogió sus documentos y en silencio abandonó el pent-house. Sin siquiera un adiós y dejándole la comida servida sobre la mesa.

Rin tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo y halarlo de los cabellos de regreso, y obligarlo a comerse todo. Sin embargo, segundos después comprendió la indirecta. Aquello fue la venganza de Sesshomaru por haberlo dejado solo toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó mas tarde de lo usual. Se bañó y se vistió de prisa, y sin perder más tiempo se sentó frente al computador a terminar lo que había dejado a medias por culpa de Sesshomaru. Tenía que presentar un avance al profesor el martes en la mañana, y aun tenía mucho qué hacer.

Ah-Un estuvieron a cargo del desayuno y el almuerzo, y aunque no eran tan buenos cocinando, Rin agradeció su ayuda. A eso de las tres de la tarde, el teléfono celular sonó.

— ¡Rin! ¡Mocosa despistada, por fin contestas!

— ¿Señor Jaken? —Inquirió extrañada por su llamada— Apenas timbró una vez —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Rin, deja de parlotear! —Exclamó impaciente— ¡El señor Ishinomori y la madre de InuYasha van en camino!

Al escuchar esto, Rin quedó perpleja. De inmediato, guardó los cambios en su documento y apagó la computadora. Ah-Un la guardaron en su sitio, mientras ella corría por todo el pent-house recogiendo el desorden y sin dejar de escuchar lo que Jaken le decía en el teléfono.

— ¡¿Porqué me avisas solo hasta ahora?! —chilló histérica, agachándose para mirar bajo los muebles en busca de basura o desorden.

— No hagas tantas preguntas, niña. Agradece que te avise… El señor Sesshomaru no me dio órdenes de esto.

— ¿Sesshomaru viene con ellos?

— ¡Ay, cómo preguntas! —suspirando cancinamente, respondió— No. Ellos salieron primero. Llamaron para avisarle que estaban en camino y él salió antes de colgar.

Por estar prestándole atención a Jaken, no se fijó en que estaba cerca del desnivel de la sala, y tropezó, por fortuna Un estaba cerca e impidió su caída. Rin esbozó una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Y continuó con su ajetreo.

— Adiós — dijo Jaken, dando por terminada la llamada.

— ¡Ay Dios! —murmuró una y otra vez, rebuscando en el armario una blusa a juego con sus jeans.

Y tras decidirse por una casual pero elegante blusita en satén negro, empezó a preparar té y esperó impaciente quién llegaba primero, si Sesshomaru o los señores Ishinomori.

Por fortuna, Sesshomaru fue el primero en llegar. En cuanto lo vio, se puso de pie para esperar alguna orden.

Permanecieron frente a frente unos instantes, y luego él dejó su abrigo sobre el espaldar del sofá y el maletín en una de las sillas del comedor.

— ¿Qué haces? —le replicó.

— ¿Crees que se van a creer el cuento de la "casa impecable"? —Rin arrugó el entrecejo, asombrada por la mente maquiavélica de Sesshomaru—. Trae tu computadora —ordenó— y ponla sobre la mesa.

En vista de que Rin se quedó de pie sin hacer nada, Ah obedeció y colocó la computadora sobre la mesa, junto con unos cuantos apuntes de Rin, de tal forma que todo pareciera muy casual.

Unos minutos mas tardes, llamaron a la puerta.

Rin tragó en seco y se acomodó de un salto en el sillón. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y luego de los saludos pertinentes, los hizo seguir a la sala donde Rin los esperaba sonriente. Después de ofrecerles té, comenzaron una amena plática.

Rin por su parte cruzaba los dedos para que todos se marcharan pronto. Debía terminar su avance, de lo contrario tendría problemas con su profesor.

De pronto, llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

Todos, incluyendo Sesshomaru, se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el timbre, pues no esperaban mas visitas.

Rin y Sesshomaru se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, observándose con la interrogante silente brillando en sus ojos. Pero ninguno fue capaz de responder y ambos se precipitaron a la puerta.

Sesshomaru fue un poco más ágil y llegó primero que ella, obstruyéndole el paso con su cuerpo. Y dedicándole una mirada intimidante, le advirtió que él abriría. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, InuYasha estaba tras la puerta acompañado de una jovencita.

Sesshomaru le hizo espacio para que entrara y tuvo que mover a Rin para que se hiciera a un lado, pues había quedado petrificada en su sitio. Fue entonces, cuando Sesshomaru reparó en la extraña actitud de Rin. Estaba tan pálida como un papel, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Sin embargo, la extraña actitud de su hermano y su acompañante, llamo más la atención de Sesshomaru.

— Adivinen a quién capturé —Dijo con actitud triunfal, sonriendo anchamente.

Entonces, Sesshomaru reparó en el fuerte agarre de la mano de su medio hermano en el brazo de la joven. InuYasha avanzó y de una patada ajusto la puerta tras sí. Y viendo con suficiencia a la chica, le siseó:

— Ni creas que te vas a escapar —Empujándola con rudeza hacía dentro.

— ¡Suéltame, tonto! —forcejeó la joven, intentado liberarse de su agarre, pero era inútil.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó Sesshomaru.

— ¡imbécil! Haciendo lo que tu no fuiste capaz de hacer, inútil. Capturé a la mujer que espiaba a Rin. Es ella —Dijo empujándola hacia adelante para que Sesshomaru y Rin pudieran verla.

Era una chica un poco mayor que Rin, de enormes ojos negros y facciones finas. Su cabello azabache se pegaba al sudor de su frente, y observaba a InuYasha con ojos furiosos. Llevaba un abrigo y botas negras, y de su bolso sobresalía un ejemplar de Seven Magazine. Justo como el vigilante había dicho el día anterior.

Entonces, la extraña joven pareció reparar en algo que no fuera sus deseos de estrangular a InuYasha. Su vista se centró en Rin. La observaba confusa y desorientada, mientras que Rin permanecía horrorizada, sin poder articular palabra.

— ¿Rin? —Dijo la chica— ¿Conoces a estos tipos?

Rin parecía perdida en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Observaba a la chica con sus ojos chocolates abiertos como platos, y sus labios se habían abierto ligeramente en señal de asombro.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Dijo el señor Ishinomori, saliendo al recibidor en compañía de su esposa.

Sólo la voz de Inu no Taisho pareció sacar a Rin de su trance. Giró su cabeza para observarlo, acentuando su expresión de horror.

— ¿Se conocen? —inquirió InuYasha perplejo y aturdido por la actitud de las chicas y la aparición repentina de sus padres.

InuYasha nunca se esperó encontrarlos allí. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarse lo que estaba ocurriendo? Había raptado a una desconocida porque estaba espiando a Rin… "Eso sería muy fácil de explicar", pensó irónicamente.

Rin intentó negar con la cabeza, pero la mirada perspicaz y asesina de Sesshomaru fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para hacerla pensar mejor las cosas. Abrió un par de veces los labios para tratar de hablar, pero parecía que sus palabras no fueran capaces de salir.

— ¿Rin, qué esta pasando aquí? —inquirió la chica asustada, y forcejeando de nuevo con InuYasha, quien parecía haberse quedado petrificado sin menguar la fuerza de su agarre— ¡¿Rin?!

Al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, Rin la observó, parecía como si apenas acabara de asimilar su presencia en el pent-house.

— Ka-Kagome —masculló con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como todo lo que había logrado se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

Estaba pérdida. Su cerebro había sufrido un colapso y no sabía qué hacer. La habían descubierto, y Sesshomaru la mataría. No solo ella estaba pérdida, sino también los planes de Sesshomaru. Todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1. Wataboshi:** Es una especie de capucha blanca que llevan las novias japonesas en sus bodas tradicionales.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos.<p>

Quiero empezar, disculpándome por la tardanza. No solo he estado ocupada trabajando, sino que he tenido algunos percances de salud… Y cuando llegaba del trabajo, no me sentía con ganas de estar frente al PC… Sólo quería dormir y descansar.

Pero esta semana ya me he sentido mejor, y me puse en la tarea de terminar este capitulo (que estaba empezado desde el mismo día que publiqué el 20). Espero que haya sido del agrado de todo y que esta nueva sorpresa haya servido para que puedan perdonarme. Fue un capítulo largo en compenzación por la tardanza.

¿Esperaban que la misteriosa chica de negro fuera Kagome y no Kagura? ¿Quién sí lo imaginó?

Espero sus comentarios :D

Yo sé que muchos me habían pedido a gritos que apareciera Kagome, pero este es el momento justo para que apareciera.

Kagome y Rin se conocen… Sí, pero ¿de dónde? ¿Será de la universidad o de su relación con Kohaku. Comenten, comenten…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y disculpen algún errorcillo por ahí.

Mil gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer y esperaron pacientemente la continuación. Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que comentaron (nunca había tenido tantos comentarios): **julymartiinez**, **Sun and Mint**, **nagisa-chan** (por la larga espera), **saori-san**, **black urora**, **Lapislazuli** **Stern**, **Ceci** **Pierce**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **Queen** **Scarlett**, **Conflagrare**, **Irivel** (por la ansiosa espera), **beva**, **Adagio10**, **Anmar**, **Reira**, **ali1895**, **rosedrama**, **nodoka-san** (por su infinita paciencia :P), **Ako** **Nomura**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Nakimami** (Estaba escribiendo los agradecimientos cuando me llegó tu último comentario), **Scarletta** y a todos los anónimos que comentaron.

Quiero agradecer muy muy especialmente a dos chicas: **Ary** **pricxsaku** por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Y a **Hoshi** **no** **Negai**, y quería aprovechar para decirte que me encantan tus historias. Debo admitir que son mis fics favoritos. Y recibir un comentario tan lindo tuyo es todo un honor para una novata como yo. Mil gracias!

**_Sammy Blue._**


	22. Chapter 22: Pasado

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 22 Pasado**

Sesshomaru no dejaba de observar a Rin, pero su expresión era tan indiferente como siempre. Como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo no tuviera mayor importancia para él. Sin embargo, en los ojos de Rin no había más que horror. Veía los rostros de todos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, mientras que la extraña no dejaba de observarla temerosa y con un tinte de preocupación.

― ¿Rin? ―Insistió la chica en un susurro, al ver que Rin ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear, mucho menos de articular palabra.

Intentó nuevamente liberarse del agarre de InuYasha, y él volvió a tomarla con fuerza.

― ¿Qué hacías espiando afuera? ―Demandó InuYasha, con la idea de hacerla confesar, aunque tuviera que interrogarla igual que en las películas.

― ¡Suéltame! ―chilló.

― InuYasha, suéltala ―le ordenó Inu no Taisho en tono conciliador pero autoritario.

InuYasha hizo un gesto de protesta, que rápidamente fue acallado por una mirada severa de su padre. Y a regañadientes la soltó. Pensando, que de todas formas, a la tal Kagome le sería muy difícil escapar de Sesshomaru, los tailandeses y él.

Mientras tanto, Rin observaba toda la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad para hallar una solución, una vía de escape, un plan de contingencia… Lo que fuera. Pero era muy difícil. ¿Qué inventaría?

De pronto, su mente halló una solución. Una mentira, que por lo menos sería lo suficientemente buena para convencer a los señores Ishinomori, sin embargo, dudaba que funcionara con Sesshomaru y con InuYasha.

Sencillo, diría la verdad… O mejor dicho, una parte de la verdad. Kagome no era más que la veterinaria de Kuro. Y había ido hasta el pent-house a preguntar cuándo pasarían por él, pero por equivocación, InuYasha la confundió con una espía. Al fin de cuentas, todos saben que InuYasha vive obsesionado con las películas de acción, así que, ¿qué más se podría esperar?

Ahora sí tenía la coartada perfecta. Solo era cuestión de lanzarla en el momento adecuado.

― Habla ―dijo InuYasha, sin poder contener la frustración en su voz.

Sesshomaru por su parte parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría, simplemente prestaba la atención debida a la actitud de Rin y lo que decía su hermano.

― ¡No estaba espiando! ―gritó.

― ¿No? ―dijo con ironía, sonriendo suspicaz.

― No. Sólo estaba preocupada por mi hermana, ¡tonto!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Rin pareció salir de su asombro inicial, que fue reemplazado por una expresión de preocupación y temor. Se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Se acaba a de arruinar su coartada. Todo su mundo se volvió a desmoronar por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos.

― ¿He-hermana? ―Masculló InuYasha confuso.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, las dos sí tenían cierto parecido. Aquella extraña tenía un aire muy similar al de Rin, tal vez serían sus ademanes y gestos, o su postura, pero eran muy parecidas. El cabello negro y brillante, las facciones finas y los ojos grandes. Aunque la nariz de Rin era demasiado inglesa, larga y perfilada, las dos jovencitas eran casi idénticas.

― Sí ―Le espetó Kagome con brusquedad― ¡Tonto! ―masculló haciendo un puchero muy similar al de Rin.

Entonces, de un movimiento rápido, Rin pareció reaccionar por completo, y ante la mirada intimidante de Sesshomaru, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la arrastró a su recamara.

― Disculpen ―dijo sonriendo cortésmente cuando paso cerca de los señores Ishinomori, arrastrando a Kagome por el pent-house.

Kagome se dejó guiar por Rin sin pronunciar palabra ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero su expresión de confusión lo decía todo. Cerró la puerta de la recamara con un golpe seco y echó seguro. Se giró para ver a Kagome, que la interrogaba silenciosamente desde la mitad de la estancia. Tenía una expresión severa, y confusa a la vez.

Rin le sonrió y sin poder contenerse más, se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermana. Kagome la recibió con cariño, acariciando su largo cabello.

― Rin… ¿En qué estas metida? ―inquirió luego de unos minutos que permitieron en silencio, abrazándose― ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

― No es nada grave. Te lo dije en la carta que deje con Shippo.

Kagome la separó de su pecho y negó con la cabeza a modo de reproche.

― Shippo me preocupó más cuando me dijo que ese hombre…, supuestamente tu prometido, casi te entra a rastras a la tienda. Y después vengo y ese animal rabioso casi me parte el brazo.

Rin lanzó una risita al escuchar como se refería a InuYasha.

― Ese animal rabioso es mi cuñado ―Kagome abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida―. Los señores son mis suegros.

Kagome y Rin guardaron silencio unos minutos y luego la mayor añadió:

― Me sorprendí al verte en esa revista, Rin. No pensé que tu prometido fuera el magnate heredero de los Ishinomori ―Rin agachó la cabeza y suspiró―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, Rin? Estás arriesgando todo lo que has logrado por ese… y su familia de salvajes.

― No son salvajes… Sólo son… un poquito raros ―masculló haciendo un puchero―. Pero te darás cuenta que son buenas personas, Kagome. InuYasha es mi mejor amigo ―le aseguró sonriendo ligeramente― Es muy lindo y tierno… a su manera, claro.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y Rin le sonrió.

― Borraste tu pasado y tu existencia, y ahora sales muy sonriente en la revista más leída del país ―sentenció duramente― ¿Tanto lo amas? ¿Y qué pasó con Kahaku?

Y después de tanto tiempo, Rin recordó a Kohaku. Su nombre y su existencia sonaban tan lejanas ahora. Como si ni siquiera formara parte de su pasado, sino del pasado de alguien más. De otra Rin de algún tiempo lejano. Rin supo que, aquello que llaman amor no lo sintió con él.

― Kagome… No metas a Kohaku en esto. Ahora Sesshomaru lo es todo en mi vida ―Confesó, sin embargo, agregó―: Además, esto no es cuestión de amor... ―intentó conciliar, pero la expresión horrorizada de Kagome, la detuvo― Es más complejo que eso… pero no es grave. Es… ―lanzó un suspiró, sin saber qué decir. No quería mentirle a Kagome pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

― No te voy a obligar a que me digas. No puedo hacerlo… Siempre has sido muy misteriosa con tus cosas, y no te lo discutiré ahora.

― Gracias ―suspiró aliviada tras una larga pausa, sonriendo melancólicamente.

― ¿Porqué creen que soy una… una espía?

― Ah, eso ―masculló―. Bueno, es una larga hist…

― Escuchó ―le atajó―. Tengo que defenderme de ése, y necesito saber de qué se me acusa.

― Eh… ―empezó, sin saber qué decir o qué inventar.

― No me mientas, Rin ―le advirtió en tono juguetón, y la aludida se ruborizo hasta las orejas―. Te conozco, y ese "Eh" no es una buena señal.

Rin agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Kagome la conocía demasiado bien y, aunque habían sido separadas hacía años, el lazo que las unía era inquebrantable. Se conocían como a la palma de sus manos.

― Los Ishinomori son una familia muy poderosa y acaudalada… Y por eso es normal que tengan muchos enemigos.

La expresión de Kagome se fue alterando poco a poco con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Rin. Rin tomó aire y prosiguió:

― Hay un hombre…, un tipo malo que tiene cierto resentimiento hacia ellos― comentó de manera muy parca para no sonar tan intimidante, y recordando lo ocurrido con Sussy.

― Y piensan que soy su secuas o algo así, ¿no?

Rin asintió, pero había algo más que la preocupaba y tenía que ver precisamente con lo que le había ocurrido a Sussy.

― ¿Hay algo más que deba saber, Rin? ―Inquirió perspicaz. Rin suspiró y asintió derrotada.

― Ese hombre es muy peligroso. Y esta dispuesto a evitar a toda costa que Sesshomaru se case conmigo ―Kagome arrugó el entrecejo y la alentó a continuar―. Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero que se entere que eres mi hermana, porque querrá utilizarte para obligarme a no casarme con Sesshomaru ―la confusión en el rostro de Kagome era evidente, y entonces Rin se explicó―: Él jamás se atrevería a meterse directamente con un Ishinomori o conmigo porque tengo la protección constante de Sesshomaru… pero… ―Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas y las manos empezaron a temblarle― pero Shippo y tú están desprotegidos. Ustedes serían un blanco fácil.

― ¿Y la abuela Kaede? ¿Por eso nos impides visitarla? ―Rin asintió.

― La abuela estará bien. Sesshomaru tiene a dos de sus mejores hombres cuidándola, me entregan un informe semanal de todo. Además, voy a verla con frecuencia. No te preocupes ―le aseguró.

Kagome guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza, tratando de comprender. Entonces, Rin tomó sus manos y la obligó a mirarla.

― Por eso no quiero que nadie se entere que tengo familia. Y nuestros apellidos diferentes fueron perfectos para eso… Pero ahora todo esta perdido. Los señores Ishinomori ya saben que eres mi hermana, así que no podre seguir ocultándote por más tiempo.

― ¿Y tu verdadera identidad?

― Eso esta a salvo ―aseguró. Y tras unos segundos de meditación, agregó―. Creo… Se supone que Thomas Blake sólo tuvo dos hijas y ambas llevan su apellido. Tú llevas el apellido Higurashi así que es imposible establecer relación entre nosotras y las hijas de Blake.

Kagome suspiró y Rin secó una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

― Esto es grave, Rin. Deberíamos consultarlo con alguien…

― ¿Con quién? Sesshomaru no tiene ni idea de mi secreto.

― ¿No? ―comentó horrorizada.

― No. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hermana.

Kagome se sorprendió ligeramente, pero rápidamente añadió:

― ¿Y te piensas casar con él sin contarle nada?

Rin abrió la boca ligeramente para objetar. Pero prefirió guardar silencio.

― No puedo. Mis labios están sellados. Si digo una palabra, todo esto se va al carajo. Y amo demasiado mi libertad y mi independencia, como para tirarla a la basura con confesiones absurdas.

Kagome asintió un poco aturdida.

― Además, tú también perderías lo que has logrado. ¿Te imaginas tener cientos de paparazis atestados en la puerta de la tienda de mascotas?

Su hermana se mostró ligeramente horrorizada. Y Rin por fin había dado en el clavo.

― No te pases de lista conmigo ―le advirtió, adivinando su intención de convencerla para guardar silencio.

― Sabes que tengo razón. No le contaré nada a Sesshomaru. Con que sepa que eres mi hermana será suficiente. Y tendrá que protegerte a ti y a Shippo, de lo contrario no habrá trato.

― ¿Trato?

― Eh… perdón. Boda ―se corrigió, y rápidamente agregó―: Es sólo un decir… Has vivido mucho tiempo fuera de Londres, hermana ―bromeó.

― Sí, claro ―masculló―. Estás loca… Rin, ¿piensas vivir escondiéndote de ese tipo malo todo el tiempo?

― Eh… no. Será por unos cuantos meses…

― ¿Cuántos meses? ―enfatizó.

― Eh… Supongo que mientras Sesshomaru e InuYasha logran desenmascararlo ante la sociedad y la justicia, y puedan vencerlo definitivamente.

Kagome lanzó un hondo suspiro, agobiada. Su hermana se había metido en algo serio y no tenía idea de cómo sacarla. Rin siempre tenía la mala maña de meterse en problemas. Cuando no andaba subiéndose a los arboles para "tomar prestadas" flores de jardines ajenos, andaba huyendo de empresarios peligrosos. Aunque debía estar agradecida, por lo menos no andaba envuelta en líos con Yakuzas.

― Kagome… ¿Por qué me espiabas? ―inquirió cautelosa, sacando a la mayor de sus cavilaciones.

― No te espiaba, tonta. Solo estaba preocupada por ti. Tenía miedo de que estuvieras metida en algo grave. Y como nunca decías nada, tenía que averiguar con qué tipo de personas estabas. Si eran buenas o si cuidaban de ti. Eres demasiado joven e ingenua, Rin, aunque te quieras pasar de lista ―Hubo una larga pausa, y Kagome suspiró―. Y ves como no me equivoqué: Estas metida en algo muy grave.

Rin no tuvo más remedio que reconocerlo. Y asintió. Definitivamente sí era algo muy grave. Sussy casi muere por eso, y no quería que Kagome corriera con la misma suerte. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a su familia, renunciaría para siempre al contrato y a Sesshomaru, y regresaría a Londres con el rabo entre las piernas.

― Pero ya te lo dije: Encontraremos la manera de hacer que Sesshomaru te proteja.

― Rin, ese tal Sesshomaru no es Dios. No puede andar por el mundo como "el ojo que todo lo ve" y protegiéndonos a todos. Confías demasiado en él.

Rin se vio tentada a decir que no confiaba demasiado en él, sino en su ambición y su orgullo. Pues el éxito de su plan dependía sólo de que ella se casara con él. Si ella lo abandonaba, posiblemente el señor Ishinomori intuiría que él la lastimó o algo peor, y jamás le daría su voto de confianza ante los socios e inversionistas.

― Lo hará ―aseguró sonriendo anchamente, llena de confianza.

Kagome suspiró y la miró expectante.

― Bien. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de explicarle esto a los señores Ishinomori ―pensó en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza.

― ¿Qué tanto saben? ―accedió Kagome. Rin era su hermana aunque estuviera loca de remate. Y si decía que todos estaban en peligro, sería mejor ayudar.

― No mucho.

― Eso lo sé. Eres muy misteriosa, para ser tan pequeña.

― Saben que nací en Gran Bretaña, y que mis padres están muertos. Les dije que mi tío murió― En cuanto dijo esto, Kagome se llevó una mano a la frete, viéndola con preocupación―. Creo que les dije que vine a Japón para hallar a la familia de mi madre y que no los había encontrado.

― Ahora puedes decir que me encontraste. Caso resuelto.

― Sí, ya había pensado eso mientras te traía hasta aquí.

― Y Sesshomaru... ¿Qué tanto sabe él?

― Hmm... No mucho. Solo sabe algunas cosas de mamá y papá. Tuve que contárselas cuando se enteró de que tenía una abuelita. Le dije que mi tía había muerto, y que por eso yo había tenido que hacerme cargo de ella.

― Has dicho tantas mentiras...

― Lo sé… ―se quejó―. Pero creo que con lo que dije de mis padres nos será fácil explicar tu existencia. Diremos la verdad. Que al morir mamá, mi abuelita y mi tía pidieron la custodia de una de las dos. Tú viniste a Tokio y yo me quedé en Gran Bretaña con nuestro tío.

― Y yo adopté el apellido de soltera de mamá ―completó.

Rin asintió y permanecieron observándose

― Entonces… ―comentó, sin saber cómo continuó― te piensas casar con él ―dijo por fin, viendo de reojo el anillo en su mano.

― Si ―susurró, viendo también el anillo y extendiendo la mano para que Kagome pudiera verlo.

― ¡Wow! Nunca pensé en ti como una mujer… casada. Aun eres una niña ―dijo Kagome, acariciando sus mejillas.

Rin sonrió melancólicamente.

― Si nuestro tío se llegara a enterar, querrá matar a Sesshomaru ―bromeó y Rin sonrió anchamente.

― Sí ―corroboró sonriendo―. Pero eso no ocurrirá. ¿Puedo contar contigo? ―preguntó cautelosa.

― Por supuesto. Para qué estamos las hermanas ―dijo sonriente, abrazándola de nuevo―. ¿Estas lista? ―preguntó, evaluando su expresión.

Rin asintió, no muy segura de querer salir de la recamara y enfrentarse a los señores Ishinomori. Prefería lanzarse desde la ventana usando sabanas como liana, antes que salir.

Hizo un repaso mental de lo que dirían, y se encaminó a la puerta seguida por Kagome.

― Rin ―dijo Kagome antes de que ella abriera la puerta―. Quise llamarte en todas esas navidades y años nuevos que pasamos separadas… o contactarte de alguna manera… Pero sabes cómo era mi tía y la abuela Kaede. Nunca pudieron perdonar a mamá por haberse ido con un extranjero, y no querían que yo tuviera algo que ver con la familia Blake.

― Tan bien es tu familia, Kagome ―murmuró.

― Lo sé. Ahora que mi tía Kikyo no está, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

― Sip ―Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente―. Hallaremos la manera de estar juntas siempre.

― Lamento mucho haberte dejado sola ―murmuró cabizbaja, y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

― No te preocupes, Kagome ―le animó, secando sus lágrimas―. Una de las dos tenía que marcharse. Kikyo y la abuela Kaede no podían hacerse cargo de las dos. Y nuestro tío no estaba dispuesto a perdernos. Al final fue el tribunal quien tomó la decisión que les pareció más equitativa.

― Y fue nuestro tío quien nos separó para siempre.

― Hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti. Si nadie sabía quién eras, no te molestarían. Vivirías una vida normal como lo querían la abuela y Kykio.

― Lo entiendo… Pero no dejo de preguntarme si… si hubieras venido conmigo.

― O si tu te hubieras quedado con nosotros.

― Tal vez habría huido como lo hiciste tú.

― Hui pero no cambié mi apellido, Kagome. Pude perder el dinero, los lujos y la posición, pero jamás el apellido de mi padre.

― Rin, no quiero discutir. Solo sé que si huiste fue por…

― Por buscarte, Kagome. Pero para venir a buscarte, tenía que dejarlo todo.

― ¿Vas a negarme que estabas harta de vivir aquella vida?

― Tuve muchas razones para dejar Londres, Kagome. Desde aquel matrimonio arreglado, hasta la falta de privacidad, pero la razón de más peso fuiste tú. Y al llegar me encuentro con el rechazo de Kikyo. Ni siquiera me dejo verte o hablar contigo.

La perplejidad de Kagome era evidente. Al escucharla abrió los ojos y la boca, sin saber de qué estaba hablando Rin.

― ¿No lo sabías? ―inquirió apenada. Pensó que Kikyo le había contado.

― No… ¿Estás… diciendo la verdad?

― No tengo porqué mentirte, Kagome. Sabes perfectamente como era Kikyo. No quería que me acercara a ti.

― Pe-pensé que habías dado con nosotros al enterarte de la muerte de tía Kikyo ―murmuró, y Rin tuvo que apretar su mano para que Kagome no se desplomara.

― No… ―susurró― Te busqué.

― Lo siento…

― No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, Kagome. Olvidémonos de todo eso, ¿si? ―Dijo sonriendo, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a verla― Empezaremos de nuevo.

― Sí ―masculló, derramando algunas lágrimas.

― No llores ―dijo secando sus lágrimas de nuevo. Luego la abrazó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar―. No llores que debemos enfrentarnos a una jauría de perros hambrientos ―dijo en tono de broma, pero era más cierto de lo que quería admitir.

Kagome soltó una risita y ambas suspiraron. Respiraron profundo un par de veces, y salieron decididas a enfrentarlos.

InuYasha y Sesshomaru las esperaban en silencio. El primero estaba acostado en el sofá viendo desinteresadamente la edición de Seven Magazine que Kagome llevaba en su bolso, y mientras devoraba un paquete de papás gigante, que posiblemente también había sacado del bolso de Kagome.

Sesshomaru por su parte, permanecía de pie junto al ventanal observando el cielo invernal opaco y nublado. Algunas gotitas de lluvia habían empezado a caer, chocando contra el cristal de la ventana.

Sin embargo, InuYasha el único en reparar en su presencia.

― ¿Y los señores Ishinomori? ―preguntó Rin, viendo a su alrededor tratando de dar con ellos.

― Se fueron ―respondió InuYasha, acercándose a ellas con actitud suspicaz, evaluando sus rostros, tal vez tratando de hallar una pista acerca de su extraño comportamiento o de su parentesco.

― ¿Se fueron? ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó, Rin tratando de controlar la ola le alivio que intentaba extenderse por todo su cuerpo― ¿Así sin más? ―insistió.

― Agradéceselo al bastardo de tu prometido ―masculló visiblemente enojado―. Son tal para cual ―agregó.

Rin sintió el peso acusatorio de su mirada dura y llena de reproches. Que el mismo InuYasha dijera que era igual a Sesshomaru, era un gran insulto. Rin no sabía qué hacer.

― InuYasha… ―intentó, pero él estaba reacio a escuchar explicaciones.

― Ahórrate tus mentiras, _Blake _―intervino Sesshomaru de pronto, expresando lo que InuYasha no fue capaz de decir.

Sesshomaru se apartó del ventanal y caminó hacia ellas con su paso imponente, haciendo que Rin temblara ligeramente ante su mirada dorada sobre ella.

― ¿Por qué se fueron? ―preguntó Rin mirando a InuYasha e ignorando la acusación de Sesshomaru.

InuYasha ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta, y dijo:

― Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar ―masculló, con los brazos cruzados y sin siquiera verla a los ojos― Será mejor que me largue.

Rin comprendía su enojo, pero InuYasha no tenia cara para hacerle reclamo alguno, pues en parte era gracias a él que ella había terminado allí, metida en semejante embrollo.

Pero precisamente por eso, también comprendía su enfado, pues sabía de sobra que lo que sentía más que enojo era impotencia por saberse traicionado y no poder siquiera exigir una razón o una explicación al respecto, pues no tenía autoridad moral para exigirle la verdad.

― Adiós ―Dijo dejando la bolsa de papitas y la revista sobre la mesa.

― InuYasha ―le llamó Rin antes de que saliera por la puerta. Él aguardó pacientemente y Rin suspiro―. Podrías llevar a Kagome a su casa, por favor ―suplicó―. No quiero que ande sola por ahí… ¿Comprendes?

InuYasha observó a Rin visiblemente enojado, y luego a Kagome. Echó una mirada de reojo a Sesshomaru, y volvió a mirar a Kagome, que le dirigía una mirada furiosa.

― Vamos ―espetó impaciente―. Pero ni creas que te voy a esperar toda la noche, mujer ―agregó dándole la espalda y saliendo sin siquiera esperarla.

― Es un grosero ―masculló Kagome furiosa, y justo cuando se disponía a responderle como era debido, Rin intervino:

― Kagome… ve con él, por favor. Es un infantil, pero es de mi entera confianza. Nadie podrá cuidarte mejor que él.

― Lo dices porque no tendrás que soportarlo.

Rin se vio a si misma reflejada en el espejo de su hermana. Ella misma le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a InuYasha en alguna ocasión, pero refiriéndose a Sesshomaru. Era bastante gracioso y paradójico. Y sólo atinó a decir algo similar a lo que InuYasha le había respondido aquella vez:

― Sólo serán unos minutos mientras llegas a casa. Después ya veré que hago. ¿Está bien?

― Sí ―masculló.

Lanzando un suspiro se despidió de Rin y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sesshomaru, se retiró del pent-house, pensando que Rin tenía unos gustos bastante extraños. Sesshomaru era guapo, pero parecía no tener una pisca de sentimientos.

No había rastros de InuYasha ni siquiera en el ascensor. Y al llegar a la entrada del edificio, se topó con la mirada sospechosa de los vigilantes.

― ¡¿Qué miran?! ―espetó, saliendo airosa hasta donde InuYasha la esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, junto al Maserati GranCabrio rojo ― ¡¿Y tu qué me ves?! ―le gritó, haciéndolo a un lado para subirse al asiento del copiloto.

― Histérica ―dijo InuYasha, antes de encaramarse de un salto en el asiento del conductor.

El Maserati arrancó con un gran chirrido de sus llantas, mientras Kagome le reclamaba que no era más que un bruto para conducir.

Mientras tanto, Rin y Sesshomaru continuaban con su duelo de miradas, sumidos en el más absoluto de los silencios.

― ¿Qué les dijo? ―preguntó Rin cautelosa.

― La misma mentira que tu pensabas decirnos a todos, _Blake_.

Rin abrió ligeramente los ojos. Por alguna razón, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que Sesshomaru sabía mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

― ¿Y cuál es la verdad, según usted? ―inquirió para tantear el terreno, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

― No soy tan estúpido, _Blake._ ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo?

― ¿Por qué tendría que habérselo dicho antes? Usted siempre está ocultándome cosas, no tiene ninguna autoridad para reclamarme si le confío o no mis problemas.

Por un momento, pareció como si Sesshomaru no tuviera nada que decir.

― ¿Cuándo lo descubrió?

― Hace mucho ―le espetó―. Desde que descubrí el asunto de la tienda de mascotas. ¿De verdad creíste que Jaken o yo obviaríamos un detalle tan significante, _Blake? _―se mofó.

Rin guardó silencio, y agachó la cabeza. En aquella ocasión se había sentido tan aliviada al ver que ellos no habían dado con la identidad de la veterinaria de la tienda. Incluso respiró aliviada muchas veces.

― No seas ingenua. Esperé que hablaras, y preferiste callar ―le acusó― ¿Por qué? ―inquirió acercándose a ella y tomándola por los brazos, y acorralándola contra la mesita del comedor.

― No se me dio la gana decírselo ―dijo con rebeldía, intentando zafarse de su agarre― ¡Suélteme, salvaje!

Sesshomaru la soltó con brusquedad y lanzo un bufido de exasperación casi imperceptible.

― ¿Algo más que no me hayas dicho? ―preguntó en un siseo.

― ¡Usted debe saberlo! ¡Todo lo sabe, señor todopoderoso! ¿Por qué no me dijo que lo sabía?

― Solo esperé que tu ridícula mentira cayera por su propio peso.

― Eso es exactamente lo que yo espero, señor Ishinomori. Que todo su asqueroso teatro se caiga, y lo aplaste. ¡Ojalá suceda pronto!

― No, _Blake,_ eso no sucederá. Y si llegara a ocurrir, _cariño, _te aplastaría a ti también ―le amenazó con sus ojos brillantes, con aquella mirada que helaba los huesos―. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo sé tejer mis mentiras. Tú dejas demasiados cabos sueltos. Lamento desilusionarte, _Blake_ ―dijo con arrogancia, viéndola con sus ojos dorados plagados de acusación.

― Usted es un mentiroso profesional. ¡Mitómano! ―le gritó sin reparos.

― Mira quien habla ―le siseó, acorralándola de nuevo contra la mesa, y Rin agachó la cabeza―. Espero que no tengas ninguna otra sorpresa.

― No ―masculló, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara―. Simplemente no quería que supiera de Kagome por miedo a Naraku. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―inquirió preocupada―. Pronto se enterará y…

― Eso es asunto tuyo ―le interrumpió entre siseos.

― ¡¿Asunto mio?! ―exclamó casi al borde de la histeria, empujándolo lejos de ella, y caminando hacia la cocina― ¡No me haga reír! ―espetó, deteniéndose y girándose para enfrentarlo―. Si estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello, es por su culpa ―le reprochó, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Pero él parecía estar disfrutando de su rabieta, pues la risa sardónica no desaparecía de su rostro.

―Es tu secreto, es tu problema como la ocultas de Naraku.

― ¡Oh! ¿Piensa dejarme sola? ―preguntó incrédula.

― Sí ―respondió sin reparos.

― No, señor. Si usted no esta dispuesto a proteger a mi familia, aborto la misión. Hasta aquí llego.

― ¿Crees poder librarte de mi tan fácil, _Blake_? ―inquirió irónicamente, acercándose a ella como un león que asecha a su presa, viéndola con sus ojos dorados refulgentes de ira.

― Por supuesto ―Y al escuchar un bufido, agregó furiosa―: Usted ni siquiera me conoce, señor Ishinomori ―le siseó altanera, desafiándolo con la mirada.

― ¿Quién eres, Rin Blake? ―preguntó levantando un poco la voz, y asechándola hasta que Rin no pudo retroceder más y su espalda se estrelló contra la mesada de granito pulido de la cocina.

Rin guardó silencio, sin encontrar lugar para moverse, pues los brazos fuertes de Sesshomaru le impedían huir de su mirada asesina. Había soltado la lengua más de la cuenta. En teoría, ella no era más que una pobre huérfana que buscaba a su familia.

― Respóndeme ―le siseó exasperado, presionando su cuerpo al de ella para doblegarla.

― U-usted debe saberlo ―siseó, reconociendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y tenía que salir bien librada―. Investigó todo sobre mí antes de contratarme, ¿por qué rayos ahora me pregunta quién soy? No haga preguntas estúpidas ―dijo nerviosa, pero aparentando serenidad.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, sin decidirse si la dejaba en paz o la obligaba a decirle la verdad, pues sabía que estaba evadiéndolo. Rin ocultaba algo. Era demasiado sospechoso. Había averiguado cuanto pudo de ella en Japón y Gran Bretaña, y no había encontrado nada malo. Y eso era muy sospechoso. Ni siquiera una mala referencia, alguna persona que hablara mal de ella, una mala calificación, nada. Rin estaba limpia. Y nadie, nadie en el mundo esta limpio. Hasta un niño de diez años tenía sus antecedentes. Y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo cuando intentó averiguar acerca de la vida de Kagome en Gran Bretaña. Cada vez sentía que algo muy grande estaban ocultando esas dos.

―Si no dices la verdad, no pienso ayudarte. Has lo que quieras, lárgate si así lo prefieres ―le amenazó, imponente como siempre.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía siquiera moverse pese a que Sesshomaru ya no la retenía aprisionada contra la mesada.

― No creas que puedes chantajearme con el contrato, _Blake_ ―le atajó cuando vio que se disponía a objetar.

Rin se vio perdida. Si a Sesshomaru no le importaba el contrato, ¿qué haría? ¿A qué apelaría ahora?

― Lo dice por aparentar. ¿Qué piensa hacer sin mí?

Sesshomaru sonrió irónicamente. Y la observó con suficiencia, hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

― Lo mismo que estoy haciendo: Mostrando los mejores resultados de la historia de esta miserable empresa. Y si en un futuro necesito una esposa, la compraré así como hice contigo ―le siseó.

Rin sintió que su corazón se partió en pedazos. Sesshomaru era un infeliz, y sabía muy bien como humillar a las personas.

― ¡Usted no me compró! ―le gritó―. Me amenazo… ¿Tan fácil le es deshacerse de mi, sacarme de su vida? ―agregó en suave susurro, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero sus ojos fríos estaban velados. Cuando él se lo proponía era imposible leer lo que pasaba por su corazón.

― ¿Tan fácil es para ti romper nuestro contrato? ―preguntó con indiferencia, manteniendo su fachada imperturbable.

Rin guardó silencio. A decir verdad, en esos momentos, el contrato no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que sería difícil para ella era alejarse de él. Si rompía el contrato debería regresar a Gran Bretaña, y si eso ocurría, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Ella debería esfumarse para siempre de su vida.

― Hay algo que te retiene aquí. Estoy seguro ―sentenció, y Rin palideció.

¿Podría haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?, pensó horrorizada. Había sido demasiado evidente. "¡Tonta!", se reprendió mentalmente. InuYasha tenía razón. Sesshomaru utilizaría sus sentimientos para obligarla a quedarse y hacer su voluntad.

― No regresaras a tu patria porque algo te lo impide ―argumentó, y Rin no supo si aliviarse o aterrarse―. ¿Qué tanto tienes que perder si regresas, Rin Blake?

Rin exhaló todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia.

― Todo ―murmuró con sinceridad―. Pero estoy dispuesta a perderlo si usted no me promete que va a proteger a Kagome y a Shippo. La seguridad de ellos es más importante que cualquier otra cosa ―dijo levantando la barbilla y enfrentándolo.

― Prefieres seguir con esto antes que regresar a tu patria… ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay allá que te atemorice tanto? ―inquirió severamente, acercándose más a ella y tomando su barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

Rin Tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romper en llanto. Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y tuvo el impulso de acercarla a su pecho y consolarla, pero las barreras que ambos habían erigido para protegerse el uno del otro, los mantenía a raya. Ninguno podría atravesar la línea de fuego sin antes romper su propia muralla. Si él rompía su fortaleza, estaría expuesto.

― No puedo ―murmuró en un quejido, en una rotunda negativa a destruir su muralla y atravesar las líneas enemigas sin protección―. No puedo decírselo. Amo mi vida así como está ahora…, con o sin usted ―le aclaró con una mentira descarada que por suerte él se creería―. Mi hermana y yo hemos hecho muchos sacrificios para vivir como lo hacemos ahora, y si simplemente tengo que permanecer a su lado el tiempo que usted quiera para no romper las clausulas y mandar todo al carajo, lo haré, señor Ishinomori. Pero debe prometerme protegerlos a ellos. No pido más. Puede quitarme la mensualidad, si así lo quiere. No la necesito. Puedo valerme por mi misma, he trabajado para ganarme la vida desde que llegue a este país. Solo quiero que a cambio de eso, proteja a mi familia.

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente por unos instantes. Evaluando su expresión.

― ¿Aceptarías cualquier cosa a cambio de eso? ―inquirió entornando los ojos e interrumpiendo la continuación de su discurso.

Rin sopeso el significado de su pregunta, y de pronto sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro. No podía creer que le estuviera proponiendo eso. Eso era demasiado cruel, hasta para él. ¿A caso creía que era una prostituta barata, o como Kagura, que vende su cuerpo al mejor postor?

Si tan solo Sesshomaru supiera que con un ligero cambio de actitud y un poco de amor, podría obtener no solo su cuerpo sino su alma, pensó derramando una lágrima más. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos por culpa de ese infeliz, y ella solo pensaba en mendigar un poco de amor, era absurdo.

Rin no hallaba qué hacer. Si le decía que no, tal vez se negaría a ayudarla. Y si le decía que sí… No podía siquiera imaginarse lo que ocurriría. Era demasiado doloroso. Imaginarlo tomándola como si fuera una cosa, un objeto sexual nada más, a cambio de protección. Se sentía sucia tan solo de imaginarse sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, obligándola para abrirse paso dentro de su cuerpo, mientras la humillaba con cada embestida.

Se sentía tan sucia, y ni siquiera le había respondido. Su sola propuesta la humillaba, la hacía sentir enlodad y llena de suciedad.

Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de hallar en ellos una pista. Algo que le dijera que estaba bromeando, que no hablaba en serio. O tal vez tratando de hallar una pizca de realidad que le insinuara que él no había dicho eso, que jamás se había atrevido a proponerle semejante atrocidad.

Pero su mirada fría e indolente le confirmó todo lo contrario. Él lo había dicho y estaba a la espera de su respuesta. Lo observó dolida, como un animalillo indefenso al que han golpeado de la manera más ruin y despiadada. Mientras él la veía con indiferencia desde su enorme estatura.

Rin tenía demasiadas cosas qué perder. Por un lado estaba su amada libertad e independencia, y por otro estaba su dignidad y su cuerpo, debería entregarse por primera vez a alguien y no sería en un acto de amor genuino.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado y haberlos sorprendido aunque fuera un poco. Sé que muchos se esperaban algunas cosas, pero apuesto a que no se esperaban que Sesshomaru estuviera enterado de todo... o de una parte. Y tampoco se esperaba que la historia diera un giro tan repentino y dramático.

¿Qué responderá Rin? ¿Aceptará su propuesta indecente o lo mandara al diablo de una cachetada?

Gracias a todos los que pasaron y leyeron, y especialmente a los que comentaron. Me gusta leer sus opiniones y sus ideas locas. Gracias chicos. **Nakimami**, **Akari** **hana**, **s.h**, **ali1895**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **Lapislazuli** **Stern**, **Sun** **and** **Mint**, **Queen** **Scarlett**, **nodoka-san**, **Hoshi** **no** **Negai**, **julymartiinez**, **Adagio10**, **Ceci** **Pierce**, **Nagisa-chan**, **rosedrama**, **Ary** **pricxsaku**, **beva**, **black** **urora**, **KaitouLucifer**, **saori-san**, **Reira**, **Ako** **Nomura**, **KANAME**, y **Corazon** **De** **Piedra** **Verde**. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre es un placer saber qué piensan y si les gusto.

¡Gracias también a todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos!

Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar el próximo capitulo, pero ya lo tengo empezado. Es una mañana vieja escribir el final del capitulo y también el principio del siguiente, como para no perder el hilo de las cosas. Por eso siempre digo que tengo el próximo casi listo. Pero a la mitad del camino surgen más y más ideas locas. Jajajaja

Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, y aunque este en el lugar más recóndito del planeta, encontraré la manera de entrar al correo y leerlos. Jijijiji

¡Mil gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! Y de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

¡Que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

Un abrazo gigante para todos.

_**Sammy Blue**_


	23. Chapter 23: Presión

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 23 Presión**

Sesshomaru tenía el sartén por el mango por primera vez. Rin siempre le hizo creer que ella no tenía opción alguna, pero ahora sí era real. Ahora él ya sabía que ella tenía mucho que perder, y mucho más de lo que jamás pensó.

Sesshomaru se acercó más a ella, aprisionándola de nuevo contra la mesada, y pudo sentir el frío del granito calándole la espalda.

Maldito manipulador, pensó. ¿Cómo haría para zafarse de eso ahora? Estaba perdida. Su mente trabajaba de prisa, pero era demasiada presión, demasiado difícil decidir.

Pero justo cuando estaba tratando de idear algo, una mano cálida se deslizo por debajo de su blusa, rebasando el límite del jean hasta llegar a la piel expuesta de su abdomen.

Rin dio un respingo, ruborizándose aun más, y observó fijamente a Sesshomaru, quien parecía estar muy entretenido trazando arabescos imaginarios con la punta de sus dedos en la piel de su vientre. Rin empezó a temblar como una hoja, mientras Sesshomaru apegaba más su cuerpo al suyo.

Pudo sentir su muslo fuerte y musculoso ejerciendo una ligera presión en su entrepierna, que la hizo erizar. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero no podía evitar sentirse endemoniadamente atraída por él. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica manó de su vientre y recorrió todo su cuerpo, y deseó por millonésima vez que Sesshomaru no fuera tan atractivo y sensual.

Todo su cuerpo y su mirada despedían una energía tan fuerte, que la hacia estremecer. Irradiaba una sensualidad difícil de describir con simples palabras. Su belleza y sensualidad parecían sacadas de un lugar mucho menos mundano, era algo casi que celestial y sublime, pero al mismo tiempo pecaminoso. Como un sueño surrealista y oscuro pero tan atrayente y cautivante del cual es imposible intentar salir.

Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de pasión, y Rin había caído perdida en aquellas lagunas de oro fundido.

Una caricia furtiva que llegó a su cintura la hizo estremecer de nuevo, justo en el instante en que Sesshomaru la acercó demandante hacia él con cierta brusquedad.

Rin dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que se confundió con un gemido de sorpresa. Los labios de Sesshomaru dibujaron una sonrisa retorcida y sensual, y Rin no pudo más morderse el labio inferior para ahogar otro suspiro.

De un momento a otro, él detuvo sus caricias y la observó expectante, exigiendo su respuesta antes de continuar.

Disfrutaba humillándola. Quería sacarle el mayo provecho a la situación, saborear aquella victoria por completo, sin dejar nada para perder.

Rin agachó la cabeza, tratando de articular palabras, pero acababa de recordar que aun no había tomado una decisión. "Malditos encantos de este hombre", pensó con tristeza.

― Eh… No… ―dijo en un susurro― No sé a qué se refiere, s-señor Ishinomori ―murmuró con dificultada, con la voz entrecortada, y sin levantar el rostro, viéndolo por debajo de sus largas y curveadas pestañas.

Le pareció ver un atisbo de burla en sus ojos, acentuado por su media sonrisa retorcida. Pero fue sólo por un instante, pues en cuestión de segundos sus ojos estuvieron velados para ella nuevamente por aquella cortina de hielo.

Entonces, una duda asaltó su cabeza. ¿Sesshomaru se estaría burlando de ella? O tal vez, él se refería a otra cosa y, su mente depravada y paranoica le había jugado una mala pasada.

Sin embargo, esta última teoría quedaba descartada por su comportamiento. Aquella forma de acorralarla y acariciarla, como seduciéndola. No tenía sentido hacer todo esto, si estaba refiriéndose a otra cosa. Era realmente extraño.

Aunque siempre había cabida para una última especulación.

De pronto, vio que las cosas empezaban a aclararse. Lo observó colérica, apretando los puños y los labios para no lanzarle una sarta de insultos.

Y la expresión de satisfacción y victoria en el rostro de Sesshomaru le indicó que estaba en lo correcto.

Lanzo un pequeño gruñido de rabia, y contuvo el impulso de partirle la cara de un derechazo, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, no se contuvo de apartarlo muy lejos de un fuerte empujón. Se le quedó viendo como una fierecilla enfurecida, preparada para defenderse. Y él sólo sonrió aun más, como retándola a atacarlo, pues sabía que saldría victorioso.

― ¡Me estaba probando! ―le espetó con un ligero tinte de incredulidad― ¿No es así?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, girando su cabeza para acomodar un fino mechón de cabello platinado tras su oreja, al tiempo que la observaba imponente y soberbio.

― Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta ―se mofó con aquella ironía casi imperceptible y sutil, pero allí estaba. Se burlaba sínicamente de ella.

Rin no aguantó más. Simplemente explotó. Todo fue una estúpida prueba para comprobar hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por conservar su vida tal cual como estaba. Esto le daría una idea de cuán manipulable y débil podría llegar a ser. Le ayudaría a mantenerla controlada.

― ¡Maldito! ―masculló entre dientes, sintiendo como la sangre hervía y quemaba sus venas como si fuera veneno puro.

Trató de contenerse, pero la arrogancia y la soberbia de Sesshomaru eran demasiadas, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, y en un arrebato, se abalanzó sobre él, propiciándole unos puñetazos en el pecho.

Aquel ataque de histeria lo tomó desprevenido, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar el control de la situación, tomándola de las muñecas, y obligándola a detenerse.

― Insolente ―le siseó, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre en vista de que Rin estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

― ¡Cállese! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! ―vociferaba, tratando de zafarse para poder atestarle otros cuantos golpes bien merecidos.

La paciencia de Sesshomaru había llegado a su diminuto límite. Al principio sus miradas furiosas y sus insultos, incluso su rabieta le habían parecido ligeramente entretenidos y sorprendentes, pero la actitud rebelde, grosera y altanera de la chica había llegado demasiado lejos.

La sujetó con más fuerza, sacudiéndola un par de veces para obligarla a reaccionar. Y en vista de que estaba completamente fuera de sí, la arrastró hasta que su espalda dio con la pared de la cocina. Con un movimiento rápido asió sus muñecas con fuerza, y las puso sobre su cabeza con tal rudeza que Rin por un momento pareció calmarse, y su expresión de furia fue remplazada por una de asombro y miedo.

― Te calmas o cumplo mí amenaza ―le gruñó y esperó unos instantes a que Rin recuperara un poco de cordura y pudiera comprender lo que decía. Entonces, agregó en siseo amenazante, muy cerca de su rostro―: Ya lo sabes.

― ¡Qué! ―le espetó indignada y con la furia brillando nuevamente en su mirada― ¿Piensa encerrarme de por vida en su mugroso castillo? ¡HÁGALO! Desde que no tenga que verle su cara de _iceberg_ todos los días, ¡estaré bien! ―le gritó.

― Insolente ―masculló.

― ¡Demente!

― Ten cuidado, mocosa bocona. No estás en posición de insultarme. Soy tu única salvación ahora...

― No se crea tan poderoso, señor Ishinomori ―le interrumpió―. No crea que por conocer un par de cosas sobre mi, me tiene en sus manos y puede disponer de mi cómo se le antoje. Lamento mucho tener que bajarlo de aquella nube tan alta. ¡No soy la persona que usted cree!

― ¿Quién eres entonces? ―espetó, sin soltarla, aumentando la presión en sus manos mientras ella luchaba fieramente por liberarse.

― Nadie que le interese. Sólo le diré que por más que busque hasta debajo de las piedras del océano mas profundo, jamás encontrará algo que pueda usar en mi contra. Yo también sé tejer mis mentiras, _señor_, ¡y mucho mejor que usted! ―le aseguró triunfal, con su mirada plagada de altanería y coraje.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, evaluando su expresión rebelde y furiosa. Sabía que ocultaba algo más. Pero, ¿qué clase de persona podría ser para tejer tan bien una mentira tan elaborada como esa? Datos evidentemente ficticios pero verificables, contactos falsos y siempre dispuestos a repetir la misma mentira las veces que fuera necesario… Eso debió haber costado una fortuna.

Por más que su cabeza trabajaba a toda marcha, era imposible dar con la respuesta. Todo era tan revelador y contradictorio a la vez, que simplemente lo desconcertaba. Desde los informes de Jaken con los datos de Rin, hasta su absurdo temor por regresar a Gran Bretaña. ¿Estaría en algún programa de protección de testigos?, pensó. Aquella era la única conclusión a la cual podría llegar.

― ¿Qué clase de persona tiene su expediente limpio? ―le espetó―. Eso es bastante evidente, _cariño_.

― ¿Qué? ―inquirió genuinamente confusa.

― ¿Acaso lo que estás ocultando es tan malo que pretendías cubrirlo con toda esa sarta de bondades? No hay una sola mala referencia tuya en el mundo, ni siquiera una mala calificación. Sospechoso, ¿no lo crees?

Rin abrió ligeramente la boca para protestar, pero Sesshomaru la acorraló aun más contra la pared de un brusco empujón.

― Fallaste ―dijo victorioso.

― Simples detalles ―arremetió con ironía―. Sólo un loco como usted se daría cuenta de eso ―dijo, reconociendo que tenía razón.

Rin había reconstruido su vida como si fuera un castillo de naipes perfecto e intachable, con la esperanza de que nadie pudiera soplar demasiado fuerte para derribarlo. Pero cómo iba a imaginar que tendría a un demente como Sesshomaru rastreando toda su vida. Ella misma había elegido todos los detalles de su nueva vida, y por la prisa se olvidó de los malos datos.

Sin embargo, si Sesshomaru insistía tanto con la pregunta, quería decir que sus fuentes de información aun no habían llegado muy lejos. Y desde luego, sería imposible desentramar toda esa maraña. Ni sobornando a medio planeta lo lograría. Había ciertas cosas que ni siquiera el mismo Sesshomaru Ishinomori sería capaz de poder comprar, porque simplemente no tenían precio.

Aun así, algo que había escapado a sus planes, y amenazaba su seguridad. Y ese algo, o mejor dicho, ese alguien, sí tenía precio. Jakotsu era la piedra angular en su zapato. Y por alguna extraña razón, él mantenía guardado su secreto. ¿Querría dinero o lo estaba haciendo por simple diversión?

Sea lo que fuera, Jakotsu y su hermano eran las únicas personas capaces de revelar su secreto, y Sesshomaru aun no sospechaba nada.

― Confiesa ―siseó, apretando más sus muñecas, insinuándole que no estaba dispuesto a soltarla hasta que hablara.

― ¡No lo haré! Puede partirme los brazos, si se le da la gana ―dijo levantando la barbilla―. Será problema suyo explicarle a su padre lo que me ocurrió ―Y ante el silencio de Sesshomaru, agregó una sonrisa sínica―: Admítalo. Usted necesita de mi, tanto como yo de usted.

― Te equivocas de nuevo, _Blake._ Yo no tengo a Naraku tras mis huesos. Soy inmune a él, al igual que tu. Pero lamentablemente, tu inmunidad se debe al simple hecho de ser mi novia. Así que, tarde o temprano, irá tras tu aparecida hermana, tu abuela y el mocoso de la tienda de mascotas ―Sonrió victorioso al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de la joven, incluso sus intentos por liberarse habían cesado por completo―. Admítelo, _Blake_, tu me necesitas mas.

― Puedo dejarle el camino libre a Naraku, y renunciar al contrato.

― ¿Cómo piensas pagar la penalidad? Iras a prisión ―sentenció.

― Prefiero estar el resto de mi vida en prisión…

― Sé que no eres tan tonta―le interrumpió, harto de escuchar la misma defensa ridícula―. No iras a prisión, tienes un plan de "B". Y por alguna razón, piensas llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias para no utilizarlo.

― ¡Ese es mi problema! ―le siseó, sintiéndose un poco descubierta, pero tratando de mantener la misma confianza.

― Sería más fácil si confesaras.

― Para usted todo sería más fácil si yo confesara. Me tendría a su merced. Podría manipularme a su antojo.

― Yo siempre gano, _Blake _―le susurró al oído.

― Y las que no gana las empata, ¿no? ―dijo con ironía.

― Aunque no me digas nada, saldré ganando.

― No esté tan confiado ―Dijo deseando que sus palabras fueran falsas, pero eran tan reales como que Naraku no tardaría en arremeter contra Kagome o Shippo.

― Confiesa, o ¿te arriesgarás a negociar conmigo? ―Le susurró, apegando de nuevo su cuerpo al de ella de manera que pudo sentir todas las curvas de Rin bajo su peso.

― ¿Q-qué es lo que quiere? ―dijo lo más desafiante que pudo, con la voz temblorosa, y tratando en vano de hacer espacio entre ambos, refugiándose más en la pared, si es que eso era posible.

― ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme tu, una mocosa insolente temerosa de su pasado? ―Inquirió con arrogancia, despegándose de ella, casi que con asco y hastió. La soltó con rudeza antes de proseguir―. No seas ridícula, _Blake. _No tienes nada qué negociar. No tienes nada que yo pueda querer de ti ―siseó de forma despectiva, irguiéndose, haciendo gala de todo su porte y estatura―. Tú pierdes. O te enfrentas a Naraku sola o te enfrentas a tu pasado. Tú elijes. No hay nada más que negociar ―sentenció tajante de una manera tan fría, que Rin sintió como se congelaba su maltrecho corazón.

Eso quería decir que no iba a ayudarla por más que le ofreciera cuanto tenía. Solo tenía esas dos opciones, y su ayuda no estaba incluida. Así que seguir con el plan de casarse no era una buena opción. No arriesgaría la vida de Kagome, de la abuela Kaede y de Shippo por la ambición de Sesshomaru. Y por más que le doliera apartarse de su lado, era lo mejor para todos.

Tal vez podría hallar la manera de renunciar al contrato y pagarle la bendita clausula de penalización, sin tener que usar su plan "B". Tal vez haciendo un préstamo en el banco, e hipotecando la casa de la abuela y la tienda de mascotas, podrían reunir algo de dinero, y si le sumaba a eso los ahorros que tenía, tal vez, sólo tal vez podría renunciar al contrato sin ir a prisión. De seguro Kagome, Shippo y la abuela Kaede entenderían y le ayudarían a libarse de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru al notar la ligera mueca de alivio en el rostro de Rin, lanzó un bufido irónico, y agregó con superioridad:

― Pero si prefieres enfrentarte a _mí_… ―Dejó la frase inconclusa, y sólo una sonrisa macabra y despiadada fue la continuación de aquella amenaza.

Rin tragó en seco y lo observó con cierto temor, meditando todas sus opciones. Tras aquella amenaza, si renunciaba al contrato no le alcanzaría vender todo lo que tenía para pagarle. Él hallaría la manera de cerrar las puertas de todos los bancos en sus narices, después de todo su familia tenía acciones e influencias en la mayoría de los bancos. Y no conforme con ello, la refundiría en prisión, o peor aun, arruinaría su vida profesional. Ya le había insinuado algo similar en alguna ocasión.

Sesshomaru Ishinomori se encargaría personalmente de que nadie quisiera darle trabajo, ni siquiera barriendo los suelos de alguna compañía o lavando la losa en algún restaurante.

― No te lo recomiendo, _Blake_... Te destruiré ―Aseguró con el brillo malvado y despiadado adornando sus encantadores y siniestros ojos dorados.

Su sonrisa cruel fue como un puñal que atravesó su pecho, y se quedó allí, clavado, retorciéndose para hacer más grande la herida, para hacer correr más sangre.

― ¡Ya lo sé! Usted es un monstruo ―masculló, cerrando los ojos en un titánico esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Se sentía tan impotente. El peor error de su vida no había sido dejar Gran Bretaña, no. El peor error de su vida había sido pisar el suelo de la recepción de la Torre Tenseiga de las empresas Ishinomori en busca de un mejor trabajo―. No me cabe dudas de que me destruirá ―murmuró.

― Eres lo suficientemente lista para saber cuál es tu mejor opción. No creo que sea necesario decírtelo ―Argumentó con soberbia.

― Me quedo..., pero necesito protección para mi familia. ¿Qué pide a cambio? ―dijo sin rodeos― Y no se quiera pasar de listo ―le advirtió enfrentándolo.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la victoria en su paladar. Era el sabor más esquicito del planeta, nada podía comparársele. "Excepto el sabor de sus labios", pensó repentinamente. Fue un pensamiento fugaz que escapó desbocado de sus riendas, y logró tomarlo por sorpresa, sin embargo pudo camuflarlo tras su fachada.

― Se hará todo a mi manera, _Blake_. No cuestionaras mis planes. Y si quieres que tu hermana y ese mocoso estén protegidos, se hará como yo diga.

― ¿Sólo eso? ―inquirió confusa y un poco escéptica―. Todo siempre se ha hecho como usted dice ―resopló, sin hallar una explicación a su extraña petición.

― Será sólo eso de momento.

― ¿De momento? ―dijo horrorizada― ¡Quiero las cosas claras desde un principio! Si no, me largo.

― No pienso pedirte nada de lo que imaginas ―le aseguró tajante, y vio como un sutil tono rosa adornó sus mejillas―. Si quisiera eso, tenlo por seguro que desde hace mucho lo habría obtenido.

― Las clausulas deberán quedar igual ―le exigió, haciendo caso omiso a su insulto y evadiendo su indirecta―. Y usted nos cuidará de Naraku.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, y Rin lo esquivó dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina. Solo cuando su rostro estuvo fuera de su vista, se permitió lanzar una honda exhalación. Se sentía tan agotada y vulnerable. Era increíble como Sesshomaru podía romper su corazón y hacer añicos los pedacitos, y ella aun seguía amándolo con cada una de esas migajas.

― No quiero mas parientes apareciendo de la nada, ¿entendido? ―le advirtió, tomándola del brazo justo antes de salir de la cocina.

Rin lo observó con fiereza, sin embargo había una notable resignación en sus facciones, como si toda aquella discusión hubiera menguado sus fuerzas y energías, tanto que parecía más pálida y ojerosa.

― Eso no ocurrirá ―siseó―. Usted mismo debió averiguarlo ―se burló―. Rin Blake no tiene a nadie en el mundo.

― Eso has dicho, y ya ves… ―le siseó, enarcando una ceja platinada―. Así que eso espero ―dijo, y Rin se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

Salió airosa de la cocina dando largas zancadas para alejarse y dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después, el estrepitoso sonido de un cristal al romperse, lo trajo de vuelta al presente. ¿Se habría enloquecido Rin?, pensó, sintiendo como la rabia invadía su mirada nuevamente. Furioso, salió en busca de la mocosa malcriada que estaba acabando con su pent-house.

Pero para su sorpresa, Rin se encontraba apoyada en la mesa decorativa del pasillo, y a su lado, en el piso, yacían los fragmentos de una delicada y antigua porcelana. Rin se sostenía con las dos manos de la mesita como si de ello dependiese su vida. Su respiración parecía irregular, inhalaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire con dificultad, mientras observaba fijamente a la pared blanca frente a ella.

La cascada azabache de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, le impedía a Sesshomaru comprobar si se encontraba bien. Y una extraña sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado antes, se apoderó de su gélido corazón. Aparentó indiferencia, y se acercó estoicamente, pero al ver que ella lentamente se desplomaba en el suelo, corrió en su auxilió.

Rin se desplomó poco a poco en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en la mesa. Y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas cuando estuvo totalmente sentada en el piso frío.

Sesshomaru llegó a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se arrodillo para tratar de ayudarla. Respiraba con más dificultad que antes, y aun así tuvo fuerzas y valor para mascullar un insulto y apartar su mano cuando él intentó tomarla.  
>― Lárguese ―masculló tan bajo que casi no pudo entenderle―. No quiero que me toque ―agregó entre cortado, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.<p>

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo, pese a estar realmente mal, Rin era tan terca y obstinada que continuaba con deseos de discutir.  
>― No me marcharé. He invertido mucho en ti, como para abandonarte ―le aseguró levantando su rostro con delicadeza―. Estás pálida ―susurró con un tinte de preocupación en su voz, viendo sus labios blanquecinos y su rostro sudoroso.<p>

― Estoy bien ―aseguró, haciendo el intento de incorporarse, sin conseguirlo―. ¡Suélteme! ―siseó cuando él le prestó su ayuda.

Las manos temblaban y veía todo tan oscuro y borroso, que prefirió seguir sentadita a salvo en el suelo.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso de su rabieta, y la tomó en brazos sin ningún inconveniente.

― Tanto frío no era algo normal ―refunfuñó acunándola en su pecho.

Y por un segundo, Rin se permitió disfrutar de su aroma y su agradable temperatura corporal. Sentía como si todo su calor hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, escapando por sus poros a modo de un sudor frío que hacía que el cabello se le pegara a la frente.

― Estas helando ―le susurró, mientras abría con destreza la puerta de la habitación.

Rin apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró. Estaba tan agotada. Habían sido tantas emociones juntas en un solo día, que simplemente no había podido soportarlas. Y encima lo que había ocurrido en el castillo y ahora la discusión con Sesshomaru… Y por si fuera poco, debía presentar el avance de su trabajo en la mañana y aun no estaba listo. Había calculado que, si se apresuraba, podría terminar a eso de las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, sentía como un dolorcito lancinante en su cabeza aumentaba y aumentaba.

Sesshomaru la recostó con cuidado en la cama y Rin se llevó instintivamente una mano a la frente, justo donde el dolor de cabeza martillaba sin cesar.

Él apartó su mano y le acarició la frente, al tiempo que tomaba su temperatura. Descendió por su rostro, hasta posar la mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar, mientras sus ojos dorados casi inexpresivos la veían con reproche.

― Estoy bien ―masculló, evadiendo su mirada acusadora.

― ¿Porqué no has tomado tus medicamentos?

― ¿Medicamentos? ―inquirió confusa.

Sesshomaru la examinó por unos instantes, evaluando su expresión. Y al descubrir que no estaba mintiendo, masculló:

― ¡Imbécil!

― ¡Oiga! ―le espetó, enfurruñada y sintiendo como el dolor en su cabeza se incrementaba.

― No fue contigo ―le aseguró, viéndola con sus ojos dorados infinitos, de aquella forma en que la veía sólo cuando tenía espectadores abarrotados en su teatro personal―. El médico que viste el otro día te recetó unos suplementos vitamínicos.

― ¡Oh! ¡Eso! ―dijo y él la interrogó de inmediato con la mirada―. Ya sé que tengo que tomar vitaminas, señor Ishinomori ―masculló, desparramándose en la almohada―. Nunca me he alimentado bien..., cuando estaba trabajando desayunaba cualquier cosa…

― Tienes anemia ―sentenció duramente, atajando su palabrería interminable.

― Lo sé ―murmuró, sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, mientras él continuaba acariciando su rostro, sintiendo poco a poco como empezaba a recuperar algo de color en sus mejillas―. Siempre la he tenido…

― Y aun así no te cuidas ―le reprendió en un tono muy serio.

― No es nada grave ―protestó, haciendo un tierno e infantil puchero―. Lo de ahora solo fue por el estrés… ―dijo cuando él le lanzó una mirada asesina― ¡Y por su culpa!

― No puedes culparme por no tomar tus medicamentos.

― No sé qué medicamentos tomar ―protestó―. Apuesto a que el doctor imbécil al que me llevo le envió mi historial y mi receta a usted, pero nunca me la dio a mi ―Aseguró, recuperando un poco las energías. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y Rin dijo victoriosa―: ¡Adiviné!

― Mañana tendrás tus medicinas, _Blake._ Y Ah-Un se encargaran de obligarte a tomarlos al pie de la letra.

― Tampoco es como si fuera a morirme ―se quejó. Sin poder disimular la gracia que le causaba ver que él también había empezado a referirse a los tailandeses de aquella forma.

― Si te ocurre algo, el plan se va al infierno.

― ¿El plan? ―repitió incrédula― Sólo le importa su plan. ¡Nada más!

― No te muevas ―le ordenó, evadiendo su discusión y poniéndose de pie―. Regreso en seguida.

― Haga lo que quiera… Si se larga, mejor ― masculló entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él escuchara.

Él hizo caso omiso, y caminó fuera de la habitación con su porte imperial. Rin lanzó un suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama, al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla que él había acariciado. Aun podía sentir algo de su perfume bailando en el ambiente, mientras recordaba el calor de sus manos y de su cuerpo, y la suavidad de sus caricias.

El tiempo que tendrían que estar juntos resultaría más difícil de lo que imaginó. InuYasha hacía que todo se viera tan fácil, pero nunca sería capaz de imaginar el esfuerzo que realizaba para no flaquear, para tratar que él no descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Aun podía sentir algo de debilidad en sus piernas, pero el dolor punzante en su cabeza desaparecía lentamente. Se hizo un ovillo, aferrándose a si misma para entrar en calor. Y el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de ella, así que quiso levantarse recordando que debía trabajar en la entrega del día siguiente, pero de nuevo las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidarse de sus problemas y de recuperar sus fuerzas, y cuando se sintió un poco menos endeble, se sentó en la cama. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó los pies al suelo. Se apoyó en el borde de la cama para intentar ponerse de pie, y justo en ese instante entró Sesshomaru. La había descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Rin de inmediato dejó de lado su intentó y se concentró en él, que la observaba fijamente con los ojos entornados. Se había enojado, no había que conocerlo mucho para saberlo. Así que con cautela se metió en la cama de nuevo. Pero algo más llamó su atención, aparte de los hermosos ojos dorados de Sesshomaru.

Llevaba en su mano derecha una taza con un líquido humeante. Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él simplemente la ignoró y caminó hacia ella. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó de nuevo a su lado en el borde de la cama.

― ¿Qué es? ―inquirió, viendo de reojo la taza.

― Bébelo ―le ordenó sin reparos, extendiéndole el liquido―. Y no me contradigas ―le advirtió.

Rin suspiró, y sin salir de su asombro, lo bebió. Hizo un par de gestos al sentir en su boca el sabor amargo y excesivamente dulce de aquel liquido. Era una especie de té o infusión cargada y endulzada con miel.

Sesshomaru la observaba expectante, a la espera de alguna queja o comentario de su parte, mientras Rin no dejaba de preguntarse cuántas personas en el mundo habrían tenido el honor de que el señor Sesshomaru Ishinomori les llevara una bebida caliente a la cama. Absolutamente convencida de que ella era la única, se permitió sonreír con ternura al terminar la bebida.

― ¿Contento? ―preguntó sin rastros de altanería y sin dejar de sonreírle, cuando él le recibió la taza.

Sesshomaru lanzo un bufido y permaneció observándola en silencio. Rin agachó la mirada, pero él rápidamente la obligó a verlo, tomando su mejilla.

En su fuero interno se alivió de ver que ahora sus labios estaban tan rojos como los recordaba, y sus mejillas habían adoptado un sutil tono rosa, que hacía ver sus ojos chocolate más intensos y atrayentes. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, y pudo ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo más intenso.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, limitándose a pegar su frente a la de ella. Rin también cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de su contacto y de su aliento dulce.

La respiración de Sesshomaru era pausada y tranquila, mientras que Rin estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

― Descansa, _Blake_ ―le susurró.

― No puedo ―respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

― No te moverás de aquí ―le amenazó.

― Debo presentar un avance mañana y por su culpa no he terminado ―le reprochó.

― Ya hablé con tu profesor ―dijo sin mayor preocupación.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó horrorizada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero él continuaba con su rostro inalterable, y sin despegar la frente de la suya― ¿Qué le dijo? ―inquirió apartándolo para verle a los ojos.

― Que estabas enferma. Tienes plazo hasta el viernes. Así que descansa.

― ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―protestó con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza regresaba― ¡No tiene ningún derecho!

― Las cosas se harán a mi manera, _Blake. _¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Rin agachó la mirada y suspiró, y de pronto escuchó la puerta del pent-house abrirse y segundos más tarde, entró Jaken presuroso llevando una bolsa en la mano.

― Señor Sesshomaru, traigo los medicamentos que encargó.

Sesshomaru lo observó inexpresivo, mientras Jaken le ofrecía devotamente la bolsa con las medicinas.

―Jaken, cuídala ―le ordenó saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos a solas.

Jaken suspiró y resignado, le extendió la bolsita.

― Son para ti ―masculló con resignación.

― Muchas gracias, señor Jaken ―dijo sonriéndole anchamente.

― No tienes porque ―dijo aparentando tosquedad y apartando la mirada de los ojos castaños que le agradecían con sinceridad. Hizo una pausa, y suspiró― ¿Qué te pasó, mocosa? ―inquirió, tratando en vano de ocultar su preocupación.

― Nada. El monstruo ese exagera demasiado ―masculló haciendo un gesto de rebeldía.

Jaken suspiró y susurró:

― No intentes engañarme, mocosa torpe ―le reprendió.

Rin lo observó fingiendo indignación y luego le sonrió ampliamente. Jaken estaba genuinamente preocupado. Lo conocía muy poco, pero si preguntaba por su salud, era una señal de que estaba aunque fuera un poco interesado.

― Descansa ―Dijo antes de tumbarse de espaldas en un diván junto a la cama―. Por tu culpa y tus estúpidos descuidos, ahora tendré que vigilarte... Mocosa débil y problemática -Masculló antes de lanzar un suspiro.

Rin lanzó una risita traviesa y Jaken fingió ignorarla, pese a que la observaba de reojo.

― Deberías cambiarte antes de quedarte dormida ―sugirió viendo en otra dirección.

― ¡Oh! Tiene razón, señor Jaken ―dijo bajando poniendo los pies en el suelo, y levantándose de la cama con dificultad.

Jaken corrió hacia ella presuroso, y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

― Ten cuidado, mocosa. Si algo llegará a ocurrirte, a quien culparía sería al pobre Jaken ―mascullo con la actitud de un niño.

― Lo siento, señor Jaken. Prometo...

― No prometas nada, niña ―dijo siguiendo de cerca sus movimientos con suma paciencia―. Solo mantente a salvo y aléjame de problemas con el señor Sesshomaru.

Rin saco su pijama y entró al baño a cambiarse, y Jaken aguardó afuera con cierta impaciencia. Cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba si todo andaba bien, por supuesto que a su manera poco tierna.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida. Jaken veló su sueño, preocupado por el aspecto lívido de su rostro. Cuando Sesshomaru lo llamó para que comprará la formula de Rin, nunca pensó llegar al pent-house y encontrarla pálida y tendida en una cama. Definitivamente esa visión de Rin contrastaba con la de la chica con agallas que se enfrentaba a Sesshomaru o que salía corriendo de la oficina a sus clases, o a la que había sorprendido cantando cuando salía del baño. Tanta presión habían hecho estragos en ella. Aunque una jovencita muy madura para su edad, no dejaba de ser una niña, una niña con enormes responsabilidades.

No quería volver a ver a la mocosa en ese estado. Tan sólo de pensarlo lo recorría un escalofrío.

Sesshomaru apareció en la recamara a eso de las once y Jaken se retiró en silencio haciendo una acartonada venia.

A solas, permaneció de pie junto a la cama, viéndola fijamente. Se sentía satisfecho al ver que los colores habían regresado a su rostro, y sus labios lucían aquel encantador color cereza natural.

Sigilosamente sacó un pantalón de pijama del armario y se desvistió lentamente. Cada cierto tiempo lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección a la cama, esperando sorprenderla, pero nunca lo logró. La sintió removerse un par de veces entre sueños, e imaginó que tal vez estaba fingiendo, pero debía admitir que era su imaginación. Definitivamente, Rin estaba profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Rin hacía uso de toda su concentración para volver a conciliar el sueño y no distraerse viendo la espalda musculosa y sensual de Sesshomaru, o su trasero de portada de revista, o sus piernas de atleta. Sudaba la gota fría y tragaba en seco cada que escuchaba el sonido de alguna prenda al caer, y se obligaba a mantener la calma. Sería muy vergonzoso que el mismo Sesshomaru la descubriera admirando cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo. Tal vez se volvería a desmayar de la pena.

Su preocupación cesó cuando escuchó sus pasos firmes acercándose a la cama. Lo sintió colarse entre las sábanas y quedarse muy quieto en su lugar de la cama. Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro y se acostó boca arriba con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo del pent-house.

Dormir a su lado siempre resultaría ser algo incomodo, aunque tuviera que fingir lo contrario.

― Duérmete, Rin ―le ordenó.

― Eso intento… Usted hace mucho ruido ―le reprochó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

― El médico vendrá a hacer un chequeo mañana. Jaken se encargará de todo, tengo una junta a primera hora.

Rin se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que le importaba poco o nada lo que él dijera o hiciera, al fin de cuentas ella no tenía opción de opinar o elegir.

― Espero que solucione pronto lo de mi hermana y Shippo ―le recordó antes de darle la espalda y arroparse de pies a cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Esta vez no he tardado tanto… :D Espero hayan tenido mucha paciencia.

Bien, este capítulo no ha sido tan revelador como el anterior en cuanto a confesiones se refiere, pero vamos descubriendo poco a poco más facetas de Sesshomaru. Más detalles y ciertos comportamientos que tal vez Rin en medio de su rebeldía y su paranoia no es capaz de notar.

Como vemos, estos dos jovencitos no son unos angelitos. Bien dijo InuYasha que eran tal para cual. Pero, sí podemos estar seguros de algo, Rin podrá ser mentirosa y calculadora, pero sus motivos ha de tener… ¿Cuáles serán? ¿De qué huye? ¿Quién es Kagome y la familia de Rin realmente?

Por otro lado, ¿Sesshomaru ayudará a Kagome y a Shippo, o se las ingeniara para hacer lo mismo que hizo con Sussy: Enviarla muy lejos donde Naraku no pueda siquiera obrar?

Con respecto a la enfermedad de Rin, ya muchos imaginaban que algo no andaba bien con sus fríos repetitivos. Es una chica ocupada, sin mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ella, que trabaja demasiado, y encima tiene la presión de Sesshomaru y su maravilloso plan, y agréguenle que tiene a un asesino tras sus seres queridos…. Sin embargo, ¿imaginaban a Sesshomaru cuidando de Rin? Jajajaja XD Se merece un beso, lastima que Rin no quiera dárselo Jajajaja mas de una estaríamos dispuestas a sacrificarnos XD

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y espero sus comentarios, ansiosa como siempre. Disculpen algún errorcillo que pudo haberse colado por ahí. Gracias por pasar y leer.

Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, y también a aquellos amigos que han recomendado esta historia (que es por y para ustedes) en foros, redes sociales y en otros lugarcillos… Mil gracias! Es satisfactorio ver que las cosas descabelladas que escribía en papelitos y que creía eran bobadas, trascendieran las fronteras de mi cabeza y llegaran tan lejos.

Agradezco especialmente a todos los que comentaron: **carito** (Sorry por dejarte fuera en los agradecimientos del capitulo anterior, lo siento pero muchas gracias por tu comentrio :D), **Queen** **Scarlett**, **Ary** **pricxsaku**, **Adagio10**, **julymartiinez**, **Ceci** **Pierce**, **KaitouLucifer**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **Nakimami**, **Hoshi** **no** **Negai**, **black** **urora**, **beva**, **nodoka-san**, **Nakimami**, **Ako** **Nomura**, **Nagisa-chan**, **Sun** **and** **Mint**, **Reira**, **fanny** **Bonnie**, **ali1895**, **Lau05**, **KANAME**, **saori-san**, **GUARANI** **SHELION** **1811**, **VongolaValeria**, y **rosedrama**.

Mil Gracias!

_Sammy Blue_


	24. Chapter 24: Preparativos

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 24 Preparativos **

Rin abrió pesadamente los ojos, y lo primero que hizo antes de estirarse y dar el primer bostezo de la mañana, fue cerciorarse de que Sesshomaru no estuviese en su lado de la cama. Haló con un poco de fuerza la cobija, y al no hallar oposición alguna, decidió tantear sutilmente el terreno.

Su lado de la cama estaba vacío, así que con tranquilidad se estiró sin miramientos, ocupando toda la cama. Pero algo la detuvo. Un sutil y embriagante aroma manaba de la almohada en la que ahora descansaba parte de su cabeza. Se enderezo un poco y enterró el rostro completamente en la mullida y perfumada almohada, inhalando varias veces, tratando de inundar sus sentidos con el aroma de Sesshomaru.

Su cabello olía a su mismo perfume, pensó sonrojada. Aquella extraña mezcla de lavanda y sándalo, sutil y masculina a la vez. Tras cada inhalación sentía como esa esencia le hacía cosquillitas en la nariz y danzaba en su memoria incluso después de haber exhalado.

Pero el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, la sacó de su ensoñación. Desenterró el rostro de la almohada de Sesshomaru y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La había descubierto con las manos en la masa. ¿Qué haría? Hacerse la inocente era un buen truco, pero Sesshomaru era demasiado perspicaz. Debía idear algo mejor que eso para convencerlo.

Así que aparentando naturalidad, giró el rostro para enfrentarlo, pero fue un gran error, porque después ya no fue capaz de despegar su vista de él. Muy tarde había caído en cuenta de semejante error. Sesshomaru estaba de pie junto a la puerta del baño, con el dorso completamente desnudo, cubierto sólo por una ligera capa de agua. Su lacio cabello platinado y húmedo caía libre y despreocupadamente por su espalda y pectorales. Y las gotitas de agua que se desprendían del cabello, resbalaban perezosamente por su pecho fuerte, hasta alcanzar los músculos de su abdomen, para luego detenerse y morir en la toalla blanca atada a la altura de sus caderas.

Rin trató de nuevo de aparentar naturalidad, controlando el impulso de permanecer babeando frente a él. Se removió como un gusanito por toda la cama, estirándose y encogiéndose, tratando de hacerle creer que recién se había despertado, y así evitar que él descubriera que estaba oliendo su almohada como una loca psicópata.

― ¡Ah! ¡Que delicia es poder tener una camita para mi solita! ―chilló complacida, retándolo a que dijera algo.

― La cama del cuarto de huéspedes esta libre, si tanto de apetece ―respondió, acercándose a la cama.

― ¿Y porque tengo que irme yo? ―le respondió altiva, sentándose en la cama para encararlo mejor.

Sesshomaru, notando que Rin estaba nuevamente de ánimos para entablar una cotidiana y acalorada discusión, decidió seguirle el juego, conteniendo la infinitesimal pizca de alegría que le provocaba ver que ya se encontraba mejor.

― Porque _ésta_ es mi casa, y _ésta_ es mi recamara ―le siseó arrinconándola contra la cabecera de la cama con un movimiento rápido.

― Yo estoy pagando por este pent-house... ―le recordó, sonriendo con superioridad y altivez― ¡El que debe irse al cuarto de huéspedes es usted!

― Sácame ―le retó, dedicándole una sonrisa cruel y fría.

― Con gusto ―aseguró, apartándolo de un empellón― ¡Largo! ―le gritó, arrodillándose en la cama y señalando a la puerta con su dedo índice.

Sesshomaru ensanchó su sonrisa arrogante, retándola con la mirada. Rin tendría que hacer más que eso, si quería exiliarlo de la recamara.

Rin hizo un mohín de enojo, y se sentó sobre los talones, viéndolo como una fierecilla acorralada. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada fría que adornó su sonrisa socarrona, y dijo:

― Parece que te encuentras mejor.

Rin se sorprendió un poco ante su afirmación, pero rápidamente añadió:

― Le dije que no era nada grave... ―Hizo un puchero mientras enrollaba entre sus dedos un extremo de la cobija, como si fuera una niña regañada. Suspiró y agregó―: Cuando era niña solía pasarme ―Comentó, sin entender muy bien porqué le estaba contando ese tipo de cosas a él. Continuó con la vista perdida en las sabanas enrolladas entre sus dedos, y suspiró nuevamente, dándole un tinte más infantil a su puchero―. Por eso era que m... ―y se frenó de repente, emitiendo un sonido de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru.

― ¿Por eso qué? ―dijo en tono amenazante, entornando sus ojos dorados.

Rin rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y dejó de jugar con las sabanas para enfrentarlo sin rodeos.

― Por eso es que Kagome estaba tan preocupada por mí... Tanto como para venir hasta aquí y verificar con sus propios ojos que yo estaba bien ―mintió.

Y aunque eso era muy cierto, lo que estuvo a punto de decir no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Kagome. Lo cierto era que su tío estaba tan preocupado por ella, que le insistió infinidad de veces para que se quedara en Gran Bretaña, pero Rin era demasiado terca y testaruda, y no dio su brazo a torcer. Su decisión estaba tomada, y nadie fue capaz de detenerla.

― Todavía cree que soy una niñita ―masculló arrugando la boca acentuando aún más su puchero infantil, recordando la forma en que ambos, tanto su tío como Kagome, la sobreprotegían. Y pese a que estaba segura de que sabía cuidarse sola, ellos parecían no tenerlo claro.

― Eres una niñita ―le siseó, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, agregó―: De no ser así podrías cuidarte sola. Serias responsable y te alimentarias como es debido ―sentenció tajante en un tono que no admitía replicas.

Y por más que Rin deseara protestar... Él tenía algo de razón, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Rin arrugó las cejas y la boca en señal de desaprobación, pero fue incapaz de refutar sus argumentos. Suspiró e hizo otro puchero infantil, antes de clavar su mirada de nuevo en las sábanas.

Y de pronto, sin siquiera darle una señal de advertencia, Sesshomaru empezó a vestirse frente a ella. Rin tragó en seco cuando, sin ningún pudor, comenzó a deshacerse de su toalla para terminar de secar su cabellera húmeda con ella.

Rin se obligó a apartar la vista, girándose completamente para darle la espalda. Clavó sus ojos en la cabecera de la cama con el rostro totalmente encendido, mientras escuchaba el roce de la toalla con sus cabellos y su cuerpo perfecto. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo? La noche anterior había hecho igual, pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez lo había hecho creyendo que estaba dormida, pero ahora él no tenía otra excusa aparte de ser un exhibicionista sinvergüenza.

― Existe el cuarto de baño, ¿sabe? En Inglaterra lo conocemos como _vestière_―le informó sarcásticamente, pero él continuo con su labor como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras Rin permanecía sin moverse de su lugar― ¿Qué le pasa? ―Inquirió más ofuscada que antes, pero él no respondió― ¡Sinvergüenza! ―Masculló de manera lo suficientemente audible para que él escuchara.

― No te estoy obligando que mires.

― Como si quisiera hacerlo...

― Puedes irte al cuarto de baño ―le sugirió con sorna.

― ¡Hmmp! ―exclamó, echando chispas por los ojos.

― Blake, tu hermana no tarda en llegar ―le anunció.

― ¿Por qué? ―inquirió horrorizada― ¡¿Le contó?! ―arremetió furiosa con un tinte de horror en su voz, girándose para enfrentarlo, y olvidando momentáneamente que él estaba vistiéndose. Para su fortuna (o desgracia), Sesshomaru ya estaba abrochando los botones de su camisa azul. Parte de su pecho fuerte y varonil quedaba al descubierto gracias a los botones aun sueltos, y Rin resistió el impulso de recordar cómo lucía sin camisa.

― Arréglate si no quieres que te encuentre así ―dijo clavando su mirada dura en ella, sacándola de su embelesamiento temporal.

Rin bajó de un saltó de la cama y se encaminó al baño. Rápidamente lavó sus dientes y su rostro, descubriendo así que Sesshomaru tenía razón. Lucía demacrada, mucho más que el día anterior. Tenía un aspecto tan deprimente, que debería darse prisa y arreglarse muy bien para no preocupar más a Kagome.

Ojalá Jaken no hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, pues estaba segura de que Sesshomaru no fue quien llamó a su hermana. Si Jaken le había hablado del desmayo del día anterior, Kagome se preocuparía.

Salió del baño a toda prisa y, ante la mirada vigilante de Sesshomaru, empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa algo para ponerse. Entonces, harta de sentirse observada, lo enfrentó poniendo las manos en la cintura.

― ¿Por qué no va a ponerse la corbata a otro lado? ―le gritó al borde de la histeria.

Él simplemente la ignoró y continuó con su corbata como si no fuera más que el zumbido de un mosquito. Rin suspiró derrotada una vez más y se cruzó de brazos, dedicándose a observarlo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho, fijándose detenidamente en todos sus movimientos. Sesshomaru no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, pero de un momento a otro, Rin se acercó peligrosamente a él, apartó sus dedos de la corbata sin anudar con cierta brusquedad. Y con un poco fuerza, lo tomó por la corbata para acercarlo a su rostro. Lo miró fijamente, evaluando su expresión. Una pizca de sorpresa había invadido sus ojos fríos, pero no opuso resistencia alguna, así que Rin empezó a anudarle la corbata con suma destreza, tratando de evitar al máximo el roce con la piel de su cuello. Estando así de cerca, podía sentir su aliento embriagante sobre su rostro.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de percibir la ligera sorpresa y el desconcierto que invadió la mirada de Sesshomaru cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que ella buscaba era ayudarlo con la corbata. Pensó que tal vez se atrevería a algo más, pero aquel gesto, después de todo, no estaba tan mal. Hasta podía decir que era agradable.

En menos de lo que Sesshomaru podría haber apostado, Rin había realizado un perfecto nudo Windsor. Sonrió complacida mientras apreciaba orgullosa su nudo, y enarcó una ceja con superioridad mientras observaba a Sesshomaru.

― Ahora, vallase ―le espetó rudamente.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos con evidente furia, mientras Rin lo ignoraba y terminaba de sacar su ropa. En silencio se encerró en el baño, dejándolo a solas en la recamara. Sesshomaru salió de allí, y luego de servirse una copa de coñac, esperó pacientemente en el sillón angular de la sala.

Rin por su parte, se tomó todo tiempo posible en el baño, con la esperanza de no encontrarlo en el pent-house al salir. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, se sentía aún demasiado débil y no quería parecer enferma o mortificada cuando llegara Kagome. Pero cuando salió de la recamara, encontró a Sesshomaru recargado junto a la chimenea.

― Tus medicinas están sobre la mesa ―le ordenó sin siquiera girarse para verla, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

Rin suspiró y con resignación, obedeció sin chistar. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al hallar un suculento desayuno junto a sus medicinas. No sabía si había sido preparado por Ah-Un, pero dudaba que Sesshomaru lo hubiera hecho. Probó el primer bocado con cierto recelo, pero a decir verdad estaba bastante bueno.

Con una voracidad que jamás habría imaginado poseer, devoró el desayuno entero en cuestión de minutos, y al final, tomó sus vitaminas. Jamás pensó que tendría tanta hambre, pero agradecía que ahora su estomaguito estuviera lleno y contento.

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, observando el ramo de flores frescas del comedor. Le había ordenado a Ah-Un ir por flores frescas para los jarrones cada que observaran que las que había en el pent-house necesitaran ser reemplazadas, y ellos siempre cumplían. Parecían gustosos de verla feliz, pensó al percatarse de que uno de los tailandeses la observaba embelesado mientras ella veía las flores. Rin le sonrió ampliamente, en agradecimiento por las flores, pero él simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Rin buscó con la mirada al otro tailandés, pero no estaba. Seguramente Sesshomaru le había ordenado vigilar el exterior del pent-house o del edificio.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se puso de pie como un resorte y corrió hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana de pie en el pasillo. Y en efecto, se trabaja de Kagome. En cuanto la vio, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que tomó a la mayor por sorpresa, pero rápidamente le correspondió.

Rin la invitó a seguir, demasiado contenta como para percatarse de que Kagome no dejaba de examinar las prominentes ojeras que el maquillaje no habían podido ocultar. Y aunque le preocupaba, prefirió guardar silencio y enfrentarla cuando estuvieran a solas, pues era obvio que Sesshomaru estaba cerca. Por alguna razón, él no le inspiraba confianza. Las palabras de Shippo con respecto a Sesshomaru y su forma de tratar a Rin la habían desvelado por muchas noches. Y aun no podía confiar en él, pese a que Rin afirmaba que los Ishinomori eran buenas personas.

Rin guio a Kagome hasta la sala de estar, donde Sesshomaru las esperaba con expresión inescrutable. Kagome tomó asiento lo más alejada de Sesshomaru, y Rin se sentó entre los dos. Permanecieron los tres en silencio por unos minutos. Rin y Kagome se miraban de vez en cuando con interrogantes silentes marcados en sus ojos, mientras que Sesshomaru continuaba con su mirada perdida en el paisaje que se colaba por los enormes ventanales.

De nuevo, el sonido del timbre sorprendió a Rin, esta vez porque se suponía que no estaban esperando a nadie más. Kagome se percató de la expresión de Rin, y se puso alerta. Rin le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Sesshomaru, pero él parecía tan indiferente como hacía unos segundos. Rin suspiró, se encaminó a la puerta dubitativa. Si Sesshomaru estaba tan tranquilo, no debería ser nada grave. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al hallar a InuYasha recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

― Creí que no ibas a abrir ―comentó, y con cierta malicia agregó―: ¿Qué estaba haciendo la "pareja del momento"?

― ¡Oh! ¡Cállate, InuYasha! No digas sandeces. ¿Qué más podemos hacer, aparte de sacarnos los ojos? ―dijo en un susurró irónico, a lo que InuYasha sólo se encogió de hombros enseñándole una sonrisa retorcida. Rin rodó los ojos y dijo―: ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Pregúntaselo al imbécil de tu prometido.

― Tarde como siempre, InuYasha ―dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta desde la sala de estar.

― Creo que te estaba esperando ―atisbó Rin, invitándolo a seguir.

― ¡Keh! ―refunfuñó, dejando su cazadora roja en el perchero― Imbécil.

InuYasha se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Rin minutos atrás, no sin antes dedicarle una fugaz mirada a Kagome, quien lo ignoró por completo. Rin inhaló una bocanada profunda de aire, y tomó asiento en el sillón angular junto a Sesshomaru. Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir la tela del pantalón de Sesshomaru rosando la piel de sus piernas que la falda dejaba expuesta. Se sonrojó ligeramente ante este pensamiento, pero rápidamente se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala, y la atmosfera era tan tensa que podría ser atravesada con un cuchillo. Rin se aclaró la garganta, y preguntó:

― ¿Desean té?

― No es una fiesta de té ―le espetó Sesshomaru.

― Sólo quería ser amable, ya que tú no hablas ―arremetió―. Supongo que nos reuniste a todos para decirnos cuál es tu plan.

― El plan es simple, _Blake_.

― ¿Qué plan? ―preguntó Kagome, presintiendo que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo entre esos tres.

― ¿De qué plan hablan? ―inquirió InuYasha, poniéndose de pie.

Sesshomaru también se levantó de su silla de inmediato, sobrepasándolo en altura. Esos dos eran intimidantes, y más cuando sentían ganas de desollarse vivos el uno al otro. Rin y Kagome también se levantaron en caso de tener que separarlos para que no se mataran.

― InuYasha, no podemos dejar a Kagome expuesta, y Sesshomaru tiene una idea…

― ¿Expuesta a qué, Rin? ―dijo Kagome con temor.

― Eh…

― No empieces, Rin ―le advirtió Kagome, conociendo el significado de esa expresión. Rin suspiró y agachó la mirada.

― ¿Recuerdas el hombre malo del que te hablé ayer? ―Kagome asintió cada vez más preocupada―. Pues…, en realidad es más peligroso de lo que crees… Y, si en algún momento llega a enterarse de quién eres realmente, no dudará en utilizarte para intentar ejercer presión sobre mí y lograr su cometido. Por eso necesitamos un seguro de vida. Algo que nos permita estar tranquilos cuando ese momento llegue. Algo que nos aseguré que no te atacará.

Kagome guardó silencio, digiriendo toda la información con dificultad. Su mundo daba vueltas y no entendía como su hermanita podía soportar todo aquello tan campante. Ahora estaba a merced de los planes de un completo extraño y su familia de millonarios excéntricos y salvajes, con los que hermana menor se había aliado.

― ¿Cuál es tu plan? ―le espetó Rin a Sesshomaru, y en un siseo bajo, agregó viéndolo a sus ojos fríos― Me lo prometió.

― Naraku jamás se atrevería a meterse directamente con un Ishinomori o… ―dejando la frase inconclusa.

― ¡O con la novia de uno! ―completó Rin, viendo a InuYasha y hallando en sus ojos la variable faltante para completar la ecuación― ¡Es brillante! ― alabó a Sesshomaru, viendo primero a InuYasha y luego a Kagome.

― ¡Qué! ―Exclamaron InuYasha y Kagome al unísono y casi con horror.

― ¡A mí no se me habría podido ocurrir! ―continuó Rin, viendo a Sesshomaru directo a los ojos.

― ¡Están enfermos los dos! ¡Son tal para cual! Me largo de aquí ―anunció InuYasha, poniéndose de pie.

― ¡InuYasha! ―le llamó Rin con seriedad antes de que abandonara la sala―. Me lo debes ―dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, logrando InuYasha se detuvo, y tragó en seco―. No estaría envuelta en todo esto, en parte, si no fuera por ti ―se sentía como una rata al recordárselo, pero la vida de su hermana dependía de que InuYasha aceptara, así como la seguridad y estabilidad de la familia Ishinomori dependía de que Sesshomaru y ella se casaran― ¿Lo recuerdas?

InuYasha la observó por unos minutos, meditando las palabras de Rin. Aunque todo el rollo del compromiso y el matrimonio había sido fríamente calculado por Sesshomaru, él había a llevado a Rin a ciegas hasta la boca del lobo, ofreciéndosela como aliada y creyendo que así el lobo no se la comería. Sin embargo, lejos de salvarse o llevar una mejor vida, su amiga estaba viviendo un infierno, y él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

― ¡Arg! ¡Maldición! ―siseó, regresando a la sala.

― ¿Y mi opinión no cuenta? ―inquirió Kagome, visiblemente ofuscada, ante la mirada impasible de Sesshomaru.

― Tanto como cuenta la mía ―le espetó InuYasha, irónicamente.

― Y tanto como contó la mía en su momento ―le recordó.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Kagome más que confusa. Había gato encerrado, algo que esos tres no le habían contado.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru fijamente, evaluando en su expresión qué tanto podría contarle.

― Ahora es parte de esto ―argumentó, tratando de persuadirlo―. Está tan involucrada como InuYasha. Creo que debe saberlo.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hermana se sentía más mareada y desconcertada, completamente fuera de lugar. No reconocía a su hermanita tras aquella mujer que maquinaba planes a la par con aquel hombre frío e intimidante. ¿En quién se había transformado la niña que protegía y reprendía cuando trepaba árboles demasiado altos como si fuera un mono?

― La cláusula de confidencialidad no debería aplicar a este caso, Sesshomaru ―sugirió InuYasha, tratando de hacer lo posible para ayudar a Rin.

― Has lo que quieras.

Con el visto bueno de Sesshomaru, Rin relató todo lo sucedido a Kagome, mientras InuYasha digería la nueva etapa del plan en silencio y cabizbajo, sentando en el borde de uno de los muebles.

Al terminar el relato de Rin, y ante las perspectivas de su presente y futuro, el rostro de Kagome se transformó y Rin se reconoció a sí misma en la expresión de su hermana mayor. Era como estar viéndose en un espejo hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás. Y aunque se aliviaba porque estaría a salvo, le dolía que su hermana también tuviera que pasar por eso.

― No sé cómo voy a hacer para aguantarme a tu hermana… ―comentó InuYasha, de pronto.

― De la misma manera que yo me aguanto al tuyo: Con mucha paciencia. Y tienes suerte, InuYasha… Kagome no te obligará a casarte, ni a vivir con ella. ¡Considerarte afortunado! ―dijo con cierto tono de burla y sarcasmo en voz. No era venganza, y tampoco le alegraba el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos, pero debía admitir que toda la situación era bastante paradójica y muy cómica.

― Sí, claro ―masculló InuYasha con resignación, arrugando la boca.

― ¿Cómo lo soportas? ―Dijo Kagome de pronto, completamente fuera de sí― ¿Cómo puedes vivir así, Rin? Ni decir que no tuvieras otra opción, porque sí la tienes ―la miró fijamente y agregó en tono autoritario―. Regresa a Edimburgo.

― No voy a volver ―arremetió―. No sé lo que me espera. Aquí sé qué me espera ―afirmó viendo a Sesshomaru, y mientras lo señalaba, añadió―: y lo prefiero a él.

― Estás loca ―murmuró.

― Kagome, escúchame ―suplicó―. Esto es temporal, mientras se termina el contrato. Después, Shippo, tú y yo, podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales.

― ¡Qué ingenua! Te crees muy inteligente, pero no eres más que una niña jugando con fuego ―le reprendió duramente, y por un momento le pareció ver la mirada dura de su tío a través de los ojos de Kagome. Justo la misma mirada dura, llena de reproches y con dejo de resignación que le había dedicado cuando él mismo puso en sus manos una nueva vida.

― Todo saldrá bien ―trató de calmarla, haciendo caso omiso a los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente―. Son sólo negocios. Confía en mí. El contrato terminara en unos años ―aseguró viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru, quien asintió, confirmando así que para él también era cuestión de meses.

― No me interesa entender qué ganan ellos ―dijo, señalando a los hermanos― pero tú, ¿qué ganas con esto? No necesitas dinero, eso jamás te importó. No puedo entender….

― Libertad ―dijo con vehemencia.

― ¿Dices "libertad"? Vives en una jaula de oro…

― Seré completamente libre en unos años ―aseguró y Kagome suspiró

― No te voy a insistir ―agregó resignada antes de que Rin pudiera responder―. Contigo no tiene sentido discutir. Eres más terca que...

― ¿Que tú? ―dijo sonriendo anchamente. Kagome dejó escapar todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, y le sonrió tímidamente.

― Sí. ¡Pero mi terquedad no me ha llevado a involucrarme con matones!

― ¡Oye! ¡No somos ningunos matones! ―Reviró InuYasha.

― ¡¿Ah, No?! ¿Entonces perseguir a alguien por la calle y secuestrarlo, es de gente de bien? ―inquirió indignada.

― ¿Y estar espiando a las personas es de santurrones? ―Arremetió.

― Me alegra saber que se llevaran tan bien ―se mofó Rin viéndolos con picardía.

― ¡Keh!

― Hmp!

Rin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras InuYasha se quejaba y Kagome lo reprendía. Durante el resto de la mañana continuaron ultimando detalles del plan, hablando de fechas, eventos y lugares.

Sesshomaru e InuYasha se marcharon antes del mediodía, dejándolas por fin a solas. Kagome no tardó en comenzar con su interrogatorio, y Rin respondió a cada una de sus preguntas. Algunas fueron vergonzosas (como que si ella y Sesshomaru tenían intimidad), pero por fortuna todo salió bien. Tomaron el almuerzo juntas, y antes de la media tarde, Kagome partió a tomar sus clases.

Durante las semanas siguientes, el plan se ejecutó de acuerdo a lo conversado en el pent-house aquella mañana. Y a los pocos días, Kagome e InuYasha tuvieron su primera cita formal en uno de los restaurantes italianos de moda de la ciudad, y de allí se presentaron en un exclusivo club nocturno, rodeados de la crema y nata del periodismo y la farándula local. Y pese que ambos gritaban a los cuatro vientos lo desagradable que era tener que soportarse, Rin tuvo la impresión de que Kagome se había divertido en compañía de su amigo.

Y durante ese mismo tiempo, mientras Kagome e InuYasha se aseguraban de mantenerse a salvo de Naraku, los días de Rin transcurrieron entre sus constantes idas a la universidad y los preparativos para la mentada boda. Para su fortuna, Sesshomaru había contratado a una afamada preparadora de bodas, quien se encargaría de todo. Sin embargo, ciertos detalles debían quedar en manos de Rin. Pero ella no sabía ni qué suelo estaba pisando. No sabía qué era una boda tradicional japonesa, cómo tenía que actuar, qué decir o qué vestir.

Así que con la mayor de las vergüenzas, tuvo la penosa necesidad de recurrir a Izayoi, ya que no tenía criterio alguno para planear una boda de semejante calibre. En cuanto le habló a Izayoi del asunto, ella aceptó, emocionada con la idea de la boda.

Aunque Sesshomaru hubiera dado a entender en varias ocasiones que Izayoi era una oportunista, que se había casado con su padre por ambición, Rin no podía creer eso. Izayoi no parecía ser ese tipo de personas, y ella conocía muy bien a esa clase de gente. Izayoi era diferente, amable, humilde, y muy buena. Estaba segura que el señor Ishinomori no se habría casado con ella, de no haber sabido que era una buena mujer. No parecía ser el tipo de hombre que se deja engañar tan fácil de las apariencias.

Izayoi pasaba varias veces a la semana a recoger a Rin al salir de la universidad o en el pent-house para ir de compras, visitar a la diseñadora floral, escoger telas, y demás detalles en compañía de la preparadora. Kagome solía acompañarlas cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre entre la universidad, la tienda de mascotas y su nueva relación sentimental. Pero generalmente siempre estaban ellas dos y los tailandeses.

Ese día en particular tenían una cita con el diseñador de cabecera de Izayoi, el mismo que se encargó de diseñar el vestido rojo bermellón que lució en el coctel de caridad. Rin se asomó por la ventana del salón de electrónica, y frente al edificio de la facultada estaba estacionado el Audi negro, esperándola con Izayoi dentro. Aquello ya se había vuelto una costumbre muy agradable, Izayoi siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor, y la hacía olvidar momentáneamente que estaba planeando una boda que no se parecía en nada a la que soñó desde que era niña.

Rin se despidió de su asesor y de algunos estudiantes que trabajaban también en sus proyectos, y caminó por los pasillos y escaleras, hasta llegar al primer nivel, llevando consigo su mochila y su caja de herramientas, donde guardaba también sus prototipos. Era cierto que su mochila y la caja desentonaban con el vestido casual Michael Kors y los tacones, pero debía ir preparada y ligera, no podía darse el lujo de cargar todo el tiempo un traje alternativo para sus diversos compromisos.

A lo lejos divisó el auto y apuró el paso hacía él, rogando no ser vista por ninguno de sus excompañeros de clase. El rumor de su relación con el mayor de los Ishinomori se había esparcido por toda la ciudad como una peste, convirtiéndose en el chisme del momento en la universidad. Ninguno de sus conocidos se atrevía a preguntarle o hacerle algún comentario al respecto, pero era claro que su curiosidad los llevaba al extremo de fisgonear tras las columnas o por las ventanas siempre que el Audi negro se estacionaba frente al edificio custodiado por los enormes e intimidantes guardaespaldas. Todos esperaban ver con sus propios ojos al heredero del imperio Ishinomori recogiendo a su novia, y tal vez tomar una que otra fotografía para venderla a alguno de los medios de la ciudad. Sin embargo, del Audi nunca se bajaba nadie más aparte de Ah-Un, y los vidrios oscuros les impedía ver que quien siempre la recogía era una elegante mujer en lugar del guapísimo multimillonario.

Ya en el auto, Rin se sorprendió al no hallar a Izayoi dentro.

― ¿Ah-Un, dónde está la señora Ishinomori? ―inquirió por inercia, a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

El automóvil se puso en marcha y Rin se preguntó a dónde la llevarían sin Izayoi. Sin ella no podría ir a ver al diseñador de su ajuar de novia, pensó horrorizada. Lo poco que había consultado en internet sobre las bodas sintoístas le parecía tan irrisorio. No era suficiente para escoger el vestido de novia.

El auto se detuvo frente a una sobria cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Ah le abrió la puerta, indicándole con un movimiento condescendiente que bajara. Rin suspiró. A veces odiaba no tener total control de sus actos, y sentía que Kagome tenía razón: Estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro. En muchas ocasiones tenía que ir a lugares sin saber qué eran o para qué. Es como si fuera una marioneta sin voluntad propia, una muñeca que llevan y traen de una vitrina a otra. Su opinión nunca importaba, y siempre se hacía lo que Sesshomaru deseaba.

Al entrar a la cafetería, un mesero la condujo al interior del lugar, hacía una especie de jardín interior, resguardado de sol por pérgolas con glicinas recién florecidas en colores azules y blancuzcos, como cabellos de ángeles. Sentado a la sombra de un enorme cedro, estaba su futuro esposo, Sesshomaru. Rin suspiró de nuevo y tomó asiento frente a él. La llegada de la primavera había llenado a ese pequeño jardín en medio de la ciudad de aromas y colores deliciosos para sus sentidos. Había florecillas aquí y allí, y las glicinas le otorgaban un aspecto mágico y romántico, como un cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, la mirada dura de Sesshomaru le recordó que no había tomado sus vitaminas, y que el día anterior, con el ajetreo de la visita a la diseñadora floral, se había olvidado de la última dosis del día.

― ¡Oh! ―exclamó, olvidándose de que Sesshomaru estaba allí. Con afán rebuscó en su mochila llena de parches y botones de animalitos y flores, hasta dar con su caja de medicinas. De pronto, recordó que Sesshomaru estaba allí y viendo su vaso medio lleno de agua, se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente―: ¿Puedo tomar un poco de su agua?

Sesshomaru entornó su mirada y asintió, sin pronunciar palabra.

― ¡Gracias! ―dijo sonriendo ampliamente y tomando de inmediato sus vitaminas. Rin arrugó la cara al contacto de las pastillas con sus papilas gustativas y bebió abundante agua, haciendo gestos extraños de evidente desagrado.

― Es bueno saber que te estas cuidando ―comentó, desviando la mirada hacía unos arbustos con diminutas florecillas rojas junto a ellos.

― Suelo olvidarlas ―confesó apenada, logrando que él clavara su mirada reprobatoria en ella―. Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ―argumentó apenada. Tras una pausa, decidió cambiar de tema―. Hablando de cosas qué hacer, ¿dónde está la señora Ishinomori? ―preguntó, pensando que él la había citado a la cafetería.

― Aquí ―respondió exasperado antes de que Rin pudiera continuar con su sarta de preguntas. Rin pareció confundirse ante aquella afirmación, pues estaban solos en aquel jardín. Arrugó el entrecejo y abrió ligeramente la boca en una pequeña "o", al comprender que quería decir. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió su mirada al suelo.

― Me refería a la señora Izayoi ―dijo en un susurro.

― Tú eres la señora Ishinomori, _Blake_ ―recalcó.

― Aun nop ―refutó. Sesshomaru endureció aún más su mirada, y dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas:

― Lo eres.

Rin rodó los ojos y suspiró.

― Quede de verme con la _señora Ishinomori_ para ver…

― No me provoques, _Blake_ ―le advirtió, dando una pequeña palmada a la mesa de metal.

― Está bien, su alteza imperial ―masculló―. La señora y yo tenemos una cita con el diseñador, y estoy retrasada. Además, es una carrera contra el tiempo.

― No veo la necesidad de tal cita ―le interrumpió.

Rin lo observó incrédula. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Creía que iría a la boda vistiendo vaqueros o el vestido rojo bermellón?

― ¿Cómo que no es necesaria? ―exclamó casi histérica.

― Tu ajuar de bodas está listo.

― ¡Oh! ―murmuró un tanto desilusionada. Por supuesto que él también se había encargado de eso. Aun así, a pesar de todo era una chica, y a las chicas les agrada la idea de escoger vestidos, de probárselos y de comprar ropa. Pero era obvio que él tampoco le daría ese gusto― Ya veo… ¿Por lo menos podré verlo antes del día de la ceremonia? ―dijo herida, sin poder ocultar la rabia y el sarcasmo.

― Cuando quieras ―respondió con indiferencia y viéndola fijamente, notando sus ojos chocolates tristes bajo el marco de sus largas y curvadas pestañas. Rin sólo asintió, sin despegar su mirada del suelo, apretando los labios.

― Entonces, llamaré a la señora Izayoi para cancelar la cita ―murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar el temblor de su voz.

No se suponía que su boda sería así, pensó amargamente. Se suponía que escogería las flores, su ajuar, el lugar de la ceremonia y la recepción, los invitados. Que estaría al pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle. Pero ésta parecía ser la boda de un extraño, de algún familiar lejano de otra cultura muy ajena a la suya. Ella no tenía voz ni voto en absoluto, sólo estaba allí para representar un papel y cobrar su paga, pensó parpadeando varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, mientras buscaba su teléfono en la mochila.

― No es necesario ―dijo de pronto Sesshomaru, llamando la atención de Rin, quien lo miró confusa.

― ¡No entiendo! ― chilló exasperada, olvidándose de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

― Iras a tu cita, pero no a escoger tu vestido de novia ―y antes de que Rin pudiera arremeter, dijo―: Escogerás el vestido que vas a usar luego de la ceremonia y el usaras para el viaje de bodas.

― ¿Y por qué no los elije usted también? ―dijo casi por reflejo, demostrando una vez más su carácter fuerte y su orgullo.

― Si es lo que quieres, lo haré ―sentenció, irritado con la reacción de Rin.

― Es su boda, después de todo ―masculló a rabiar, girando la cabeza en otra dirección como niña consentida.

― Es imposible ―lo escuchó refunfuñar en su susurro muy bajito, casi como si se hubiera colado en sus pensamientos. Y cayó en cuenta de que tal vez había sido un poco grosera y malagradecida. Se había dejado llevar por su rencor y su orgullo, y no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, cuando tal vez él por primera vez intentó ser condescendiente con ella.

― Lo siento ―susurró, sin poder evitar que una lágrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla.

Cuando Rin se disponía a atrapar aquella lágrima, se topó con la mano de Sesshomaru, quien la había atrapado primero. Rin se sonrojó y retiró su mano de inmediato, disfrutando del fugaz contacto de la mano de su prometido con su mejilla.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―inquirió con voz firme, mientras retiraba su mano junto con los restos de la lágrima.

― Fui muy grosera ―confesó entre susurro―. Me dio la impresión de que usted sólo quería ser amable conmigo y… y lo arruiné ―un sollozo intentó escapar de su garganta, pero logró contenerlo―. Siempre arruino todo. Lo siento. Tengo muy mal carácter ―reconoció, rodando los ojos―. Iré a la cita con la señora Izayoi ―afirmó con determinación, viéndolo fijamente.

― Has lo que quieras.

― ¿Cómo quiere que sean los dos vestidos? ―inquirió tras una corta pausa, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no sonar desafiante ni irónica.

― La madre de InuYasha sabrá guiarte.

― No lo entiendo ―dijo de pronto―. Me da la impresión de que la odia por alguna razón ilógica, que no logro comprender, pero ha dejado prácticamente en sus manos los preparativos de su propia boda. No lo entiendo… De verdad.

― Confió en tu buen juicio ―aseguró, clavando sus ojos dorados hermosos en los suyos.

― Usted perfectamente sabe que yo no sé ni dónde estoy parada. No me venga con ese cuento. ¿Por qué la odia?

― No la odio ―aseguró.

― ¿Pero tampoco le agrada? ―arremetió, con la esperanza de que posiblemente esta vez, Sesshomaru quisiera hablar un poco más de sí mismo. Sesshomaru lanzó un imperceptible suspiro, y asintió, destrozando un poco sus esperanzas de tener una charla productiva con él―. En alguna ocasión recuerdo que dijo que su padre no sabía distinguir entre una oportunista y una huérfana, ¿por qué?

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera responder, un mesero llegó con té recién hecho y una bandeja con panecillos y gallegas. Rin maldijo por lo bajo al mesero, pero no despegó su mirada insistente de Sesshomaru, haciéndole saber que seguía esperando una respuesta.

― ¿Por qué? ―insistió.

Por un momento, le pareció ver que Sesshomaru suspiró antes de beber de su taza de té. Rin tomó una galleta de chocolate y lo observó expectante, con sus ojos brillantes y hermosos.

― Izayoi trabajaba para nosotros antes de casarse con mi padre. Justo como tú.

― Entiendo sus motivos para casarse con alguien que trabajara con ustedes, sería lo más provechoso para su plan y todo eso. Convencería más fácil a su padre, pues de alguna manera, lo haría sentirse identificado con nosotros. Entiendo. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

― Es una arribista.

Rin lo observó escéptica. No le parecía que Sesshomaru estuviera en lo correcto. Casi que podía estar segura de que Izayoi amaba genuinamente a Inu no Taisho.

― No me parece, señor Sesshomaru ―él la miró con la ira a flor de piel. Estaba claro que ese hombre odiaba que le llevaran la contraria―. Créame, señor, que yo sé distinguir entre arribistas y buenas mujeres. Además, las mujeres sabemos de esas cosas. Sabemos quién es una zorra y quien no lo es. Tal vez a ustedes los hombres les cuesta trabajo discernir, pero a nosotras nop. Tenemos olfato para eso ―aseguró con confianza―. Y la verdad, me parece que la señora Izayoi es una buena mujer, cariñosa, amable y que ama a su padre ―Sesshomaru dejó con desgano la taza de té sobre la mesa, señal de que no estaba nada complacido con sus palabras, pero debía meter las manos al fuego por la madre de InuYasha―. Además, ella ha sido una buena madre. Su hermano es un buen chico, en parte gracias a ella.

― Sandeces ―masculló, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

― Señor Sesshomaru, creo que usted se ha formado una imagen errónea de la señora Izayoi desde su infancia. Y eso le ha impedido ver quién es realmente.

― Rin, si no tienes nada qué hacer, te llevaré a casa ―dijo cortante.

― Se le olvida que tengo una cita con la _señora Ishinomori_ ―dijo retándolo.

― Muy graciosa.

Rin sonrió ampliamente y bebió el primer sorbo de su té, mientras lo veía como una niña traviesa. Y cual si fuera una niña, se tomó el tiempo de escoger los panecillos y galletas más dulces, para luego devorarlos ante la mirada de Sesshomaru.

― ¡Estos están deliciosos! ―comentó emocionada, enseñándole un panecillo glaseado con diminutos trocitos de melocotón encima.

― No quiero ―aseguró, viendo hacia el cielo, que de pronto se había encapotado.

― ¡Anímese! De verdad, están muy buenos. No le diría que están deliciosos, si no fuera cierto.

Sesshomaru la observó unos minutos y esperó otro tanto antes de tomar el panecillo en cuestión entre sus manos. Lo miró detenidamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo puso en su boca. Rin sonrió complacida y esperó la reacción de Sesshomaru, con la expectativa que se espera un buen resultado en un examen. Pero la expresión de Sesshomaru ni se alteró mientras devoraba el panecillo con parsimonia.

― ¡¿Qué tal?! ―se atrevió a preguntar cuando terminó. Estaba sonriente y sus ojos brillaban de emoción por la expectativa.

― ¡Hmp! ―fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Sin embargo, si no le hubiera gustado, no se lo habría comido todo―. Llegaras tarde a tu cita ―dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie.

Rin lo imitó y en un acto reflejo, entrelazó sus brazos, como si de verdad fueran una pareja. Sesshomaru se detuvo de repente en medio del jardín, y clavó sus ojos dorados en ella, observándola de aquella manera que la hacía sentir en las nubes. Una suave briza primaveral enredó sus cabellos, llevando dulces aromas a sus olfatos.

Sesshomaru acarició el contorno de su rostro con uno de sus dedos, sintiendo la atrayente suavidad de su piel nacarada. Y en menos de lo que Rin pudo sospechar, depositó un beso dulce y tierno en sus labios entreabiertos.

Sus labios finos aún tenían un ligero rastro del glaseado del panecillo que acaba de comer, lo que hizo a aquel beso mucho más placentero. Rin cerró los ojos y disfrutó al máximo aquel momento, aunque aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sesshomaru aferró su cintura posesivamente y ella suspiró entre sus brazos, mientras él intensificaba aquel contacto.

Cuando aquel beso terminó, Rin quedó tan aturdida que no pudo resistirse cuando Sesshomaru le arrebató la mochila. Rin abrió los ojos y en medio de su ensoñación, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que iluminó sus profundos ojos chocolate, a modo de agradecimiento.

Y fue entonces, cuando Rin reaccionó, como si la hubieran herido con una pistola eléctrica. Pero ya Sesshomaru la había tomado de la mano, guiándola a la salida.

― Mu-muchas gracias ―susurró viéndolo con sus ojos grandes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientras se dejaba llevar, Rin observó hacía arriba, hacía la terraza del café o a los edificios alrededor en busca de algún espectador que Sesshomaru deseara impresionar, pero no halló nada más que enredaderas florecidas y pajarillos.

Sesshomaru la condujo hasta el Aston Martin estacionado frente a la acera, y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Rin subiera. En cuanto estuvo dentro, puso la mochila sobre sus piernas y cerró la puerta.

La tienda del diseñador quedaba a pocas cuadras de la cafetería. Y el Audi los siguió de cerca todo el recorrido.

― ¿Llegaras temprano esta noche? ―preguntó tímidamente, recordando que las últimas noches había llegado a eso de las once al pent-house.

― Tal vez ―respondió secamente, despegando la vista de la vía para mirarla a los ojos.

― Entonces, trataré de llegar temprano para hacer algo de cenar ―dijo sonriendo dulcemente antes de salir del auto.

Desde la acera se despidió de él agitando la mano con una sonrisa, y vio como el Aston se alejaba, perdiéndose entre el tráfico. Ah-Un la escoltaron hasta que entró a la tienda, y en la sala de espera privada encontró a Izayoi platicando con Hoshi mientras bebían té. Rin saludó alegremente a todos, incluyendo a algunas asesoras de ventas que se paseaban por el lugar.

― Tengo preparadas algunas cosas ―dijo Hoshi, tomando un panecillo de la mesa.

― Ya no vamos a necesitar que diseñes el ajuar para la ceremonia sintoísta ―comentó Izayoi.

― ¿Lo sabía? ―le preguntó Rin, sonriendo mientras ojeaba un catálogo de figurines.

― Jaken habló conmigo en la mañana y me dijo que usarías el ajuar de bodas de la Irasue.

― ¿Irasue? ―inquirió Rin confusa, despegando sus ojos del catálogo.

― La madre de Sesshomaru ―le aclaró Izayoi, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

― ¡Oh, bueno! ―murmuró sorprendida Rin sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que a su mente acudían los recuerdos de aquel día en la mansión cuando vio el retrato de la antigua señora Ishinomori―. Supongo que será bonito ―dijo optimista, segura de que aquella dama tan distinguida y elegante no se habría atrevido a usar algo feo o de mal gusto. Sin embargo, Izayoi la veía con incredulidad― ¿Qué ocurre, señora Izayoi?

― Na-nada ―respondió, viéndola como si tuviera monos en la cara― Es sólo que no pensé que reaccionaras así.

Rin arrugó el entrecejo y dijo:

― Entonces, ¿cómo?

― Cuando algo te toma por sorpresa te pones nerviosa, casi histérica ―afirmó, y Rin se avergonzó, recordando la ocasión en que la señora había intentado explicarle los protocolos de una ceremonia sintoísta, y Rin por poco sufre un colapso nervioso cuando se enteró de lo compleja y minuciosa que era―. Pero ahora, casi que pareces divertida, y hasta optimista.

― ¡Eso es bueno!, ¿no? ―aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con Sesshomaru hoy? ―preguntó con picardía, y Rin casi que se ahoga con el té.

― Esa reacción lo explica todo ―comentó Hoshi dando un aplauso, e Izayoi rio juguetona― ¡El amor, el amor! ―exclamó entre suspiros dramáticos.

― No es lo que se imaginan ―murmuró avergonzada y totalmente sonrojada.

― ¿Y qué nos estamos imaginando? ―inquirió Izayoi con fingida inocencia.

― ¡Qué situación tan bochornosa! ―masculló, tapándose la cara con una mano, pero esto sólo sirvió para que sus acompañantes rieran con complicidad― Sólo tomamos el té en una cafetería con un jardín precioso ―les contó emocionada, permitiéndose olvidar que su relación era una farsa.

― ¡Qué romántico! ―exclamó Hoshi― Tomar el té al aire libre en primavera ―comentó aun en medio de su ensoñación.

― No imaginé que Sesshomaru fuera tan… tan romántico, tan… humano ―confesó Izayoi, atónita.

― ¡El amor, señora! El amor.

Rin sonrió melancólica, y pensó en cuan equivocados estaban, pero debía admitir que lo ocurrido en la mañana le había alegrado el día. Le sorprendía el poder que podría llegar a tener uno sólo de sus besos.

Hoshi tenía una sería de diseños y figurines preparados para que Rin e Izayoi los vieran, sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en optar por uno de los diseños de los figurines. Estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo, tenían menos de tres meses para ultimar detalles. No podían darse el lujo de esperar a que el diseño saltara del boceto al maniquí, luego hacer las pruebas y arreglar los sin fin de detalles tras cada una de ellas. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, les echaron un vistazo a los modelos de los percheros.

Izayoi le sugirió como primera opción un bonito vestido corte sirena y escote palabra de honor con encaje. Rin fue al probador acompañada de una de las asesoras de ventas y una asistente de costura, mientras Izayoi y Hoshi permanecieron en el salón espera escogiendo más modelos y platicando. Minutos después, Rin estaba envuelta en seda y encaje de pies a cabeza. Se observó en el espejo del probador, pero el vestido no era algo que le impactara, de todas formas salió a la sala para escuchar la opinión de Izayoi y Hoshi.

Hubo un silencio mientras los dos observaban cada minucioso detalle del vestido en ella, y Rin hacía lo propio en el espejo. En el espejo se vio reflejada no sólo su silueta ceñida en seda, sino también dos rostros conocidos. Rin sonrió ampliamente y se giró para verlos mejor.

― ¡Kagome! ¡InuYasha! ―chilló bajando de la plataforma circular frente al espejo.

― ¡Te ves bellísima! ―Exclamó Kagome corriendo hacia ella, y abrazándola.

― No le digas eso, mujer, que terminará creyéndoselo ―aseguró InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlonamente.

― ¡Oye! ―refunfuñó, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a su amigo, quien lo esquivó y le revolvió el cabello

InuYasha saludó a su madre con un abrazo, y Kagome hizo lo propio. Al parecer, por la reacción de Izayoi al verlos juntos, los dos habían cumplido con su parte del plan, e InuYasha ya había hablado con sus padres respecto a Kagome.

― ¿Qué tal? ―dijo subiéndose a la plataforma para que pudieran verla mejor.

Kagome se sentó en un pequeño diván junto a InuYasha, que ya se había adueñado de la bandeja de panecillos.

― No me gusta ―aseguró InuYasha con la boca llena de panecillos.

― ¡Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena!― le reprendió Kagome, arrebatándole la bandeja.

― ¡Ey!

― Jóvenes, por favor ―suplicó Izayoi divertida―. ¿Qué no te gusta, hijo?

― No es ella ―aseguró.

― InuYasha tiene razón, señora ―corroboró Rin―. Es hermoso, pero no es mi estilo… No me siento yo.

Tras seis decepcionantes y hermosos vestidos, Rin parecía desesperada y su angustia aumento al verse con el séptimo vestido. Ese definitivamente no era su estilo, tampoco lo que había soñado siempre y mucho menos lo más hermoso que se había probado. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Ninguno de los modelos anteriores había logrado convencer a su público y a ella, y estaba seguro que éste sería el fracaso más grande del día.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y salió. Pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del probador, InuYasha comenzó a revolcarse de la risa, mientras Kagome trataba de contener sus propias carcajadas y tranquilizar a InuYasha. Izayoi por su parte sólo negaba en silencio con expresión martirizada.

― Lo sé… ¡Apesta! ―murmuró viéndose al espejo, mientras Hoshi sólo cubría su boca con las manos.

Parecía una col blanca envuelta en chiffon y encaje bordado. Ni siquiera podía caminar entre tanta tela. Era demasiado para su diminuta figura. Y la hacía lucir como a una niña jugando con el vestido de novias de su madre.

― Ese tipo de silueta no es para ti ―aseguró el diseñador tras una larga pausa.

― Esto no tiene sentido ―dijo Rin cabizbaja, dándose por vencida. Además ya tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde los panecillos en la cafetería, y todos los demás parecían haber olvidado el almuerzo, y ya eran las tres de la tarde―. Quiero quitarme esto e irme a casa. Sesshomaru llegará temprano a cenar ―comentó sin querer.

― ¡Keh!

― Vamos, querida, aún quedan algunos vestidos ―la animó Izayoi, mientras InuYasha apenas empezaba a recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

― Iré a buscar uno yo misma ―Y en su fuero interno, juró que si no encontraba nada, le diría a Sesshomaru que llamaría a la casa de Alexander McQueen y que enviarán algunos modelos al pent-house. Además, cuál era la urgencia, después de todo no se casaría con él, sólo lo usaría durante parte de la recepción.

― Te acompaño ―Dijo Kagome, internándose con ella entre los percheros que Hoshi había preparado.

Escogieron unos cuantos y los llevaron hasta el probador. Minutos después, Kagome regresó con los demás, dejando a Rin a solas con la vendedora.

Rin los ojeó detalladamente uno por uno, y halló algo que le pareció prometedor. La vendedora dijo que era una buena elección y le ayudó a ponérselo. Y en cuanto se vio al espejo, supo que era el vestido de sus sueños. Era de seda, con un sutil escote corazón; las tiras de encaje bordado se unían en la parte de la nuca, dando paso a un bonito encaje chantilly, que dejaba entrever su espalda hasta la cintura. El vestido tenía una silueta de sirena, que se ceñía a su diminuto cuerpo hasta la mitad de los muslos, donde la falda tomaba vuelo y caía grácilmente hasta el suelo, terminando en una cola capilla de más o menos un metro y medio de longitud, con un recorte de flores bordadas e incrustaciones de cristales swarovski en el borde. El frente del vestido, al igual que la parte posterior, era majestuoso. El corpiño estaba ricamente bordado a mano, con algunos detalles de cristales swarovski en las diminutas florecillas; y cuando la falda tomaba vuelo, se desprendían de él algunos apliques, como si fueran gotas de lluvia, distribuyéndose por la falda con naturalidad.

Era un vestido muy elegante y sofisticado, con una sencillez exquisita. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar cada mínimo detalle del vestido frente al espejo.

― Permítame ―dijo la vendedora, ligeramente asombrada con la novia reflejada en el espejo.

La mujer sostuvo su cabello a la altura de la nuca en un improvisado peinado. Y al terminar, los ojos de Rin se llenaron aún más de lágrimas. Lucía como una novia de verdad. Una real, como las que aparecen en los programas de bodas. No parecía una niñita jugando a casarse, ni una loca disfrazada de novia antes de Halloween. Parecía una novia genuina. Real.

― Bellísima ―aseguró la mujer en un murmullo.

Rin parpadeaba a gran velocidad para contener las lágrimas, sin saber qué responder a las palabras de la rechoncha y paciente mujer, que le había ayudado a quitarse y ponerse todos los vestidos anteriores.

― ¿Por qué no le muestra a su familia? ―propuso en vista del mutismo de Rin, quien parecía estar en shock. La chica simplemente asintió, secando las lágrimas de su rostro― Permítame ―dijo de nuevo, soltando su cabello y ayudándole a ponerse los guantes medianos de delicado encaje― Son bordados a mano ―recalcó la mujer, admirando el bonito diseño de los mismos. Luego, puso entre sus temblorosos dedos un arreglo de utilería.

― Gracias ―masculló sonriendo tímidamente.

― ¡Vamos! ―le animó. Rin asintió y suspiró antes de dar el primer paso.

Afuera, Kagome continuaba discutiendo con InuYasha, que seguía con la boca llena de panecillos, y de vez en cuando respondía a sus comentarios, mientras la señora Izayoi los veía divertida.

Sólo Izayoi y Hoshi repararon en la presencia de Rin al salir del probador, y quedaron boquiabiertos al verla. Los otros dos reaccionaron después, e InuYasha se quedó con un panecillo a medio camino de su boca. Las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes la siguieron mientras subió a la plataforma y se puso frente al espejo.

― ¿Qué tal? ―inquirió en un susurró, sonriendo tímidamente pero con un brillo especial en su mirada. No podía creer que hubiera encontrado el vestido de novias de sus sueños. Estaba tan feliz.

Todos asintieron sin salir de su asombro ni pronunciar palabra. Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para acallar un sollozo.

― Es ese ―murmuró su hermana.

― Lo sé ―corroboró Rin, llorando de nuevo. InuYasha e Izayoi asintieron al tiempo, mientras los ojos de la mujer se llenaban también de lágrimas.

― Hermoso ―comentó Hoshi, emocionado, acercándose a ella con su usual andar de pasarela. Con un par de movimientos rápidos y unos cuantos ganchitos, ató su cabello en un sencillo recogido bajo, dejando algunos flecos alrededor del rostro― Un velo, ¡rápido! ―le ordenó a la vendedora, quien rebuscó entre unas cajas un velo y se lo extendió. Hoshi puso el velo sin problemas y la giró para que pudiera verse reflejada en el espejo―. ¡Te queda perfecto! ―chilló de emoción.

Ahora sí no quedaban dudas de que era una novia de verdad. Estaba tan feliz que, sencillamente no podía dejar de sonreír, ni de llorar. Esto debía ser un sueño, pensó, viéndose de arriba abajo, pero en cuanto escuchó a lo lejos la mención del nombre de Sesshomaru, su sueño se transformó en pesadilla.

Recordó que no era una novia real, sólo representaría el papel de una. Recordó que tampoco tendría una boda real, sino que todo sería una farsa. Recordó que ni siquiera tendría la boda de sus sueños, sino algo que nunca había presenciado, que no tenía ni idea qué era. Y recordó que su novio no era el hombre perfecto y enamorado con el que todas las jovencitas soñaban casarse.

Pronto sus antiguas lágrimas de alegría fueron reemplazadas por cascadas de dolorosas lágrimas. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, sin soltar el ramo.

― Cuando la novia y los familiares lloran, quiere decir que es el vestido correcto ―dijo Hoshi, sin imaginarse que Rin no era una novia ilusionada y feliz como las que él solía vestir, y sin siquiera imaginar que sus lágrimas no eran de alegría sino del más profundo dolor que alguien pudiera llegar a sentir.

Los sollozos de Rin se hicieron imposibles de contener, pese a que sabía que no podía flaquear ni arruinar el plan de Sesshomaru. Pero era demasiado difícil. No creía poder soportarlo más. A través del espejo vio los rostros de sus acompañantes, que estaban entre asombrados y felices. Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de InuYasha, no pudo contenerlo más y rompió en llanto.

Él comprendió de inmediato que las lágrimas de su amiga habían dejado de ser de emoción, y que se estaba desmoronando frente a todos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, InuYasha hizo a un lado la bandeja de panecillos y se precipitó hacia ella. La abrazó con ternura, acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarla, pero ella parecía ponerse mucho peor.

Rin sollozó su nombre un par de veces, antes de separarse de él, y se excusó con los presentes antes de salir corriendo hacia al probador.

― ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha? ―inquirió Izayoi, poniéndose de pie e imitando a Kagome, quien ya se disponía a ir tras Rin.

― ¡Esperen aquí! ―dijo InuYasha, interponiéndose entre las dos― Yo me encargo ―aseguró afanado, poniendo las manos en alto en señal de que todo estaba bien―. Esperen.

Corrió a toda prisa, pero cuando llegó, Rin ya estaba encerrada en el probador. Desde fuera podía escuchar sus sollozos, y eso le partía el alma. Odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, y más si esa mujer era Rin y lloraba por el imbécil de su hermano, que no la merecía.

― ¡Rin! ―le llamó con autoridad― ¡Abre esa puerta! ―Al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar. Por suerte, ella había olvidado asegurar la puerta y pasó sin problemas.

En cuanto lo vio entrar, lo miró por unos segundos, y luego se abalanzó para llorar en su hombro. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que desahogarse. InuYasha por su parte no sabía qué decirle, no tenía palabras de ánimo para ella.

― InuYasha ―sollozó― ¡Ya no puedo más! No puedo más con esto… Creí que podía… que podía ser fuerte, pero ya no puedo. Esto… esto es demasiado para mí ―dijo entre llantos, sin separarse de él.

― Tonta ―fue lo único que pudo susurrarle al oído, mientras sentía repugnancia hacia sí mismo por sentirse impotente.

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ―dijo Kagome, observándolos con sospecha, sin comprender de qué estaban hablando. Un sinfín de posibilidades pasaba por su cabeza, pero prefería que fueran ellos los que aclararan todo antes de formarse ideas erróneas.

En cuanto se percataron de su presencia, Rin e InuYasha se separaron y la observaron horrorizados. Sin embargo, la expresión de su hermana menor seguía estando plagada de tristeza y desasosiego.

― ¿Rin? ―insistió, cada vez más preocupada por toda la situación, acrecentando las sospechas en su cabeza. ¿Qué se traerían esos dos? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando? ¿Por qué actuaban tan misteriosos? ¿Habría algo más que nadie supiera? ¿Por qué lloraba Rin? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todas aquellas preguntan nadaban en su mente, y dudaba que todo esto fuera parte del plan.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo Chicos,<p>

Un feliz y próspero año 2013 para todos! Muchos éxitos y mucha salud para todos. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sepan disculpar la tardanza. No voy a excusarme, y sólo diré que no fue una tardanza intencional. Varios motivos me mantuvieron alejada del PC estas últimas semanas, así que lo siento mucho. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Para aquellos que pensaron que había abandonado el proyecto, les aseguró que no es así. Aquí es cuando la situación empieza a ponerse interesante y más compleja. Ya sólo falta menos de tres meses para la boda, que se supone será en Junio, justo antes de finalizar la primavera.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, que fue especialmente difícil.

¿Qué tal el plan de Sesshomaru? Jajajaja Pobre InuYasha y Kagome… Creyeron que InuYasha se libraría de las responsabilidades del contrato, pues nop. A él también le tocó una partecita.

Pobre Rin… La verdad, el vestido de novias es algo con lo que muchas mujeres sueñan, y encontrarlo pero saber que va a ser usado para ser parte de una farsa, debe ser doloroso. Y más doloroso aun el hecho de estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de sentir algo de afecto :(

Espero sus comentarios y que disculpen algun errorcillo que se me haya colado por ahí… :P

Muchas gracias por su apoyo… No puedo creer que esta historia ya tenga 337 comentarios! Mil gracias a todos los que han pasado y le han echado una ojeadita a la historia. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron durante esta larga ausencia: _**Ceci Pierce**_, _**Correca23maya**_, _**Hime**_ _**no**_ _**Bara**_, _**Adagio10**_, _**Sw337-Rin**_, _**Hoshi**_ _**no**_ _**Negai**_, _**Miara**_ _**Makisan**_, _**Ary**_ _**pricxsaku**_, _**Blueberry**_ _**Bliss**_, _**black urora**_, _**Tsuki no Youkai**_, _**Franela**_, _**GUARANI SHELION 1811**_, _**akary hana**_, _**nodoka-san**_, _**ariasama**_, _**KaitouLucifer**_, _**caritomoxa**_, _**Sun and Mint**_, _**Reira**_, _**saori-san**_, _**KANAME**_, _**Parchments**_ _**California**_, _**rosedrama**_ (disculpa tanta espera… ), _**Ginny**_ _**chan**_, y a todos los anónimos. Mil gracias a todos.

Agradezco también a aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Muchísimas gracias!

Un abrazo de oso gigante para todos…

_**Sammy Blue**_


	25. Chapter 25: Tan sólo un día

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 25 **

Rin arrojó el ramo contra el espejo, con tal suerte que éste no se rompió, sin embargó quedó tan maltratado que jamás volvería a ser usado. Algunos pétalos se dispersaron por el probador, desparramándose sobre la cola del vestido y el pequeño sillón tapizado color crema, mientras Rin continuaba llorando a mares ante la mirada expectante y confusa de su hermana. InuYasha simplemente mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, lo que le recordó a Sesshomaru por un momento.

― Ocurre, Kagome, que ya no puedo más ―confesó, apretando los puños sin parar de llorar.

― No entiendo…

― Lo que ocurre, es que Rin se enamoró de la única persona en el planeta de la cual no podía enamorarse ―escupió InuYasha, sintiendo como sus propias palabras le rasgaban la garganta como si fuera bolas con púas, manteniendo su perfecta imitación de Sesshomaru.

Al escuchar a InuYasha, Rin se cubrió el rostro con las manos martirizada por la verdad en las palabras de su amigo. Kagome interrogó a InuYasha con la mirada, aún más confusa por la situación. No entendía nada. Y sus sospechas iniciales se habían incrementado.

― ¿No lo ves, tonta? Ha cometido la estupidez de enamorarse del imbécil de Sesshomaru ―espetó exasperado, olvidándose por un segundo de medir sus palabras, pero cuando se percató de ello, había herido aún más a Rin―. L-lo siento, enana― dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos protectores de nuevo, sin que Rin pusiera resistencia.

Kagome guardó silencio, observándolos abrazados sin saber qué decir. Había confiado en las palabras de Rin cuando le aseguró que simplemente se trataba de un negocio. Pero la realidad era otra. Sopeso esta confesión, y se sintió estúpida por haber creído que entre InuYasha y Rin había algo.

Y aunque estaba preocupada por su hermanita, no se atrevía a preguntar qué sentía Sesshomaru, porque estaba más que claro que la actitud de Rin dejaba entrever que para él todo no era más que clausulas y penalidades.

― No puedo soportarlo. Es tan difícil ―dijo separándose de él para mirar a Kagome a los ojos, decidida a desahogarse con su hermana.

― Pe-pero, tenía entendido que no se llevaban bien… ¿cómo es que…?

― ¡Lo odio! ―aseguró Rin― A veces tengo ganas de estrangularlo ―explicó con sus puños en alto, como conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un puño a un Sesshomaru imaginario frente a ella―, pero lo cierto es que… que jamás podría lastimarlo ―reconoció, bajando su guardia―. ¡Odio amarlo de la forma que lo amo! ―sollozó―. Odio haberme enamorado del papel que construyó para que su maquiavélico plan funcionara… He tratado de ser fuerte. Lo juro. InuYasha es testigo de eso ―aseguró viéndolo de soslayo―. He tratado de no demostrarlo, pero… ―se interrumpió a sí misma, y añadió― Si tan sólo me amara de la forma que finge hacerlo. Si-si tan sólo una mínima parte de su teatro fuera verdad, yo… yo sería feliz. Tan feliz que…

Sin embargo, el fuerte abrazo de Kagome le impidió continuar. Kagome no lo pudo soportar más y se lanzó a ella, haciendo a un lado a InuYasha. Sintió a Kagome sollozar su pena como si fuera propia. Porque claro, ella era su hermana. Si Rin sufría, Kagome también sufriría. Cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla, la hería también. Era un pacto silente entre hermanos.

Rin sabía que Kagome no soportaba verla así. Pero ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para disimular frente a su hermana, sólo quería llorar. Si tuviera un poco de valor, habría fingido para no herirla, pero todo su autocontrol se había ido al carajo en cuanto se vio al espejo con ese vestido.

― No tienes por qué seguir soportando esto ―susurró Kagome en su oído―. Regresa a Gran Bretaña ―le aconsejó en tono autoritario, viéndola a los ojos.

― ¡No! ―dijo angustiada, sin dejar de llorar― ¡No puedo!

― ¡Sí! ¡Sí puedes, Rin! ―le aseguró, limpiando sus lágrimas―. Bastará una llamada para que Rin Blake desaparezca para siempre ―dijo entre siseos―. Y tú, la verdadera tú ―especificó, olvidándose por un momento que InuYasha las escuchaba―, podrá regresar a su vida como siempre debió haber sido. Te casaras…

InuYasha las observaba sin comprender del todo de qué estaban hablando. Sólo dos cosas le quedaban claras: La primera, que Rin podría desaparecer de sus vidas de la misma manera como había llegado. Y la segunda, que la Rin que conocía no era real. Sin embargo, prefirió no ahondar en detalles. Prefería tragarse sus preguntas, pues muy seguramente obtendría una mentira por respuesta.

― No, Kagome ―le interrumpió con vehemencia―. No quiero irme ―Kagome la observó confusa, abriendo la boca para protestar, pero Rin se le adelantó―. Es de masoquistas y de locos, pero no quiero irme hasta estar segura de que Sesshomaru estará bien, que no correrá ningún peligro. No voy a dejarlo a merced de Naraku, ni a él ni a su familia. Si me necesita, estaré allí hasta que todo termine ―masculló entre sollozos, mientras sus acompañantes la miraban con incredulidad.

― ¡Tonta! ―le reprendió InuYasha, reprimiendo un gruñido y apartando su vista de ella con un bufido.

― Yo sé que todo esto es una farsa… ―Admitió, rompiendo nuevamente en llanto por unos segundos antes de continuar― Y yo quisiera que fuera real. Que en verdad… ―respiró con dificultad y trató de continuar― Que…

Rin se acalló de pronto, incluso sus sollozos parecieron haberse extinguido. Entonces, Kagome la sintió frágil y flácida entre sus brazos.

― ¡InuYasha! ―le llamó alarmada, recordando algo importante de pronto, al tiempo que trataba de sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. Pero tal vez ese vestido pesaba más que la misma Rin.

InuYasha se apresuró a ayudarle y la sostuvo sin esfuerzo, con vestido y todo, interrogando a Kagome con la mirada

― ¡S-se desvaneció de pronto! ―dijo temblando y confusa, tocando su frente con preocupación― ¡Hay que llevarla afuera! Necesita aire.

InuYasha asintió y la sacó en brazos hasta el salón de pruebas privado, y la recostó en el diván ante la mirada horrorizada de Hoshi, Izayoi y la vendedora.

― ¿Qué ocurrió, hijo?

― Se desvaneció de pronto ―repitió Kagome sin dar más explicaciones, acomodando la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo.

― Iré por alcohol ―Dijo la vendedora.

― Hagan espacio ―gruñó InuYasha, pero en cuestión de segundos los tailandeses estuvieron junto a Rin. Uno se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su pulso, mientras que el otro apartó a InuYasha de un empellón― ¡Oye, bastardo! ―Dijo, encarándolo. Pero la expresión del tailandés no admitía replicas. No hablaba, pero sus ojos rasgados eran una amenaza suficiente. Un paso más y conocería en carne propia las artes marciales que sabía aquel hombre.

― ¡InuYasha! ―le reprendió Izayoi, tomándolo del brazo para apartarlo del intimidante tailandés, quien le dedicaba miradas fugaces a Rin por el rabillo del ojo.

La vendedora regresó con el alcohol, y el tailandés que enfrentó a InuYasha lo tomó y se lo pasó a su hermano. Kagome rápidamente se lo arrebató sin miedo alguno, e hizo lo propio para hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

― Rin, por favor ―le susurró―. No me hagas esto… No de nuevo ―suplicó, dándole pequeños golpecitos en su rostro, mientras el tailandés arrodillado continuaba poniendo alcohol en su nariz.

― Tal vez debamos llamar a una ambulancia ―sugirió Hoshi, alarmado pero sin atreverse a acercarse por miedo a desatar la ira del par de guaruras.

― Tiene razón ―corroboró Izayoi, apelando a su calma y viendo fijamente al tailandés frente a ella.

― ¡Está reaccionando! ―Chilló Kagome, haciendo que todos olvidaran la idea de la ambulancia― Necesita aire.

De inmediato, ambos tailandeses comenzaron a agitar los cojincitos blancos del recinto frente al rostro de Rin, para logar que reaccionara por completo. Mientras tanto, todos observaban atónitos la escena con una mezcla de angustia, confusión y sorpresa. Quien se iba a imaginar a ese par de gigantes morenos tan preocupados y atentos con una pequeña huérfana.

Rin abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, pero aquella sensación no era del todo desconocida para ella. Lo primero que fue capaz de enfocar fueron los ojos preocupados de Kagome muy cerca de su rostro. Le sonrió un poco para tratar de tranquilizarla, y entonces sintió que una mano enorme y callosa se posaba en su mejilla. Giró un poco su rostro y se encontró con la mirada expresiva de Un, quien lucía aliviado y feliz de verla bien. Le sonrió también, y él pareció comprender que todo estaba bien. Se puso de pie y se alejó hasta donde estaba Ah, quien tenía la misma mirada que su hermano. Rin le sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien, y cuando tuvo la necesidad de incorporarse, Ah corrió en su ayuda. La tomó de los brazos para ayudarla a sentarse con cuidado, y esperó a que pudiera mantenerse sentada sin ayuda.

― Muchas gracias, Ah-Un ―susurró débilmente.

― ¿Estás bien, querida? ―Dijo Izayoi, arrodillándose frente a ella, para ahondar en sus ojos.

― Sí, señora ―respondió avergonzada, llevándose una mano a la frente.

― Nos diste un gran susto, enana ―le reprochó InuYasha con aquella rudeza fingida con la que solía ocultar sus emociones.

― ¿Qué te ocurrió? ―preguntó la señora, tocando sus pálidas y frías mejillas. Rin miró a InuYasha y a Kagome en busca de ayuda, pero comprendió que era ella quien debía salir de esta.

― Eh… No es nada grave ―aseguró―. Suele ocurrirme desde muy joven ―y ante la mirada de alarma de Izayoi, agregó―: No es grave. Es sólo anemia. Generalmente no como bien, y trabajo mucho… A-además, estas últimas semanas han sido muy agitadas… Los preparativos para la boda, el vestido, mi trabajo de grado… Creo que fueron demasiadas emociones, y mucha presión.

― Debes ver un médico ―sugirió tomando sus manos aun heladas, y más preocupada de lo que Rin creyó que estaría luego de su explicación.

― Ya lo hice ―respondió en tono tranquilizador―. Sesshomaru me llevó hace unas semanas. Aquí tengo las medicinas ―argumentó rebuscando en su mochila y enseñándolas―. Sesshomaru se encargó de comprarlas… Algunas veces se me olvidan, pero él siempre encuentra la manera de asegurarse de que las tome ―comentó, mientras todos la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

― ¿Se-Sesshomaru? ―inquirió Izayoi incrédula, y Rin le lanzó una mirada confusa.

― ¿El mismo bastardo que tengo por hermano? ―inquirió InuYasha, mostrándose tan incrédulo como su madre.

― Obvio, InuYasha. No creo conocer otro.

― Lo siento, querida, pero ―apretó sus manos y agregó―, debo admitir, que jamás me imaginé a Sesshomaru Ishinomori preocupado por alguien más que no fuera sí mismo ―confesó Izayoi ligeramente apenada, viéndola a los ojos y aun arrodillada frente a ella.

― ¡El amor, el amor, mi querida señora! ―comento Hoshi con ensoñación.

E InuYasha deseó arrancarle la lengua allí mismo. Aquel imbécil haría que Rin volviera a llorar, y hasta podría desmayarse de nuevo, si continuaba hablando de sandeces y cuentos de hadas.

― El amor, jovencito ―dijo a modo de reprimenda y viendo a InuYasha, tal vez malinterpretando la mirada de odio que éste le lanzó―, puede derretir hasta el corazón más frío.

― ¡No diga idioteces, hombre! ―refunfuñó, restándole importancia a sus palabras para tratar de animar a Rin― Rin no ha almorzado, vamos por algo de comer ―agregó desviando el tema.

― ¡Oh! Hijo, tienes razón ―dijo Izayoi sorprendida― ¡Qué desconsiderados somos!

― Vamos, Rin. Te ayudaremos a quitarte ese vestido ―propuso Kagome, viendo a Izayoi.

Las tres se encaminaron al probador y al salir, Hoshi les informó que había encargado algo de comer al restaurante italiano que quedaba a dos cuadras y que no tardarían en traerlo.

― Es cortesía de la casa ―dijo Hoshi cuando Izayoi sacó dinero para pagar la cuenta.

Salieron a la azotea de la tienda, donde había una mesa ovalada a la sobra de un parasol con diseño de arabescos, rodeada de plantas en masetas. Hoshi y la vendedora pusieron todo sobre la mesa, mientras Kagome no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rin. InuYasha estaba recostado en la baranda metálica, observando con indiferencia a los transeúntes y los autos que pasaban bajos sus pies.

Hoshi y la vendedora salieron un momento de la azotea para traer una botella de vino tinto y copas, y Kagome se levantó de la mesa para unirse a InuYasha. Él apenas y reparó en su presencia pues seguía absortó en lo que ocurría abajo sobre la acera. Kagome suspiró y no muy segura, se atrevió a hablar, observando como los rayos del sol le arrancaban matices ambarinos y dorados a los ojos de InuYasha.

― Por un momento llegue a pensar que… ―InuYasha le prestó más atención a sus palabras, clavando su mirada en ella― Olvídalo ―agregó rápidamente, sonrojándose y apartando su mirada rápidamente de él.

― ¿Qué? ―la interrogó.

― Nada. Olvídalo ―refunfuñó.

― Dímelo.

― ¡Qué no! ―le espetó ofuscada y aun sonrojada.

― ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

― ¡Porque no! No pienso decírtelo.

― Dímelo ―exigió, tomándola del brazo para obligarla a mirarlo.

― ¡Ay, como molestas! ―chilló exasperada, soltándose de su agarre y apartando la mirada de él. Kagome suspiró, tratando de recuperar su valentía inicial, y dijo―: Por un momento, pensé que… que entre Rin y tú… Tú sabes…

InuYasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y una carcajada burlona escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que Kagome volvía a sonrojarse.

― ¡Eres un tonto, InuYasha! ―gruñó, dándole un golpe en el brazo mientras él continuaba burlándose de ella.

―Tu eres más tonta, tonta ―dijo, sin parar de reír.

― ¡Hmph! ―Kagome se apartó unos pasos de él y se concentró en una mujer que pasó con un carrito lleno de flores frescas para la venta.

― No seas tonta, Kagome ―agregó InuYasha en un tono más serio, dejando de reír por un momento― Rin… ―hizo una pausa y prosiguió―: Rin es… ―hizo otra pausa, y Kagome supo que le constaba trabajo abrir su corazón y expresar sus sentimientos. Entonces, él suspiró y continuó―: es como mi hermana. Fue la primera persona aparte de mis padres y Miroku que me acogió con sinceridad cuando llegue a Japón.

Kagome lo observó fijamente y fue cuando se percató de que él también la veía absorto. Permanecieron observándose en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que él añadió muy seriamente:

― No soporto ver a una mujer llorar. Y de alguna forma yo me siento culpable de lo que le pasa. Así la muy terca me asegure que no, y diga que todo fue idea de Sesshomaru, que él nos arrastró y nos enredó hasta hacer que todos actuáramos de la forma que él quería… Yo-yo sigo pensando que si tal vez no hubiera…

― Los hubiera no existen, InuYasha. Si Rin dice eso, es porque tiene razón. Ella conoce más el juego de ese sujeto que tú. Y tampoco tiene sentido seguir lamentándonos por cosas del pasado ―dijo recordando lo que había ocurrido con ellas cuando eran niñas―. Lo importante es que ahora estamos todos juntos ―le aseguró, poniendo su mano sobre la de él, que aferraba la baranda metálica del balcón con fuerza―y podemos ayudarla a sobrellevar esto.

― Aun es una enana ingenua.

― Sí ―masculló, apartando su mano rápidamente y llevándola al pecho―. Por eso nos necesita.

InuYasha y Kagome permanecieron en silencio, mientras Izayoi y Rin los observaban con cierta diversión, sin poder escuchar ni imaginar de qué estaban hablando.

― Hacen bonita pareja ―comentó Izayoi.

― Sí ―corroboró Rin, pensando en que en realidad sí hacían una bonita pareja, aunque sólo estuvieran fingiendo.

― Fue una sorpresa para nosotros cuando InuYasha nos presentó a tu hermana como su novia.

― Me imagino… ―dijo Rin y sus palabras se confundieron con un suspiro.

― Oye, Rin, eso del desmayo… ¿No te parece… extraño? ―inquirió suspicaz, clavando su mirada penetrante en ella.

― ¿Extraño? ―repitió Rin, viéndola confusa― No, señora, ya le dije que eso me ocurre… ―y se detuvo a sí misma de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que se refería Izayoi. Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y clavó su mirada en las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas― ¡No! Por supuesto que no, señora ―Tan sólo de pensar en lo que tenía que pasar para concebir a un futuro heredero del emporio Ishinomori, se le subieron los colores al rostro y comenzó sentir calor― ¡No! E-es imposible… Yo… Él…

― Imposible no es, Rin ―dijo, hablándole como de seguro le habría hablado su madre si viviera, haciéndola sonrojar mucho más―. Viven juntos hace meses.

― Es que… ―"Es que usted no entiende" quiso decir, pero se aguantó las ganas, por miedo a tener que explicar más de la cuenta.

― ¿Se están cuidando? ―inquirió cautelosa, tomando una de las manos de Rin entre las suyas para darle confianza y animarla a hablar. Y de nuevo había usado aquel tono maternal.

Esto no podía ser peor. Recibir charlas de temas sexuales y métodos de planificación por parte de su futura suegra, era vergonzoso.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Rin con horror, y más roja que el tomate de la ensalada del almuerzo servido sobre la mesita― ¡Qué vergüenza! ―masculló apenada.

― ¡Oh! ―dijo ligeramente sorprendida―. Por tu cara, veo que no.

― Eh… Sí… Prff ―trató de sonreír aparentando naturalidad―. Claro que sí ―le aseguró con voz temblorosa, pero intentando que sonara despreocupado.

Izayoi entrecerró los ojos perspicaz, sin creerse del todo el cuento de Rin.

― Rin, tienes que hacerte una prueba. Visitar un médico, porque si a tu estado le sumas la anemia…

― Señora, señora, señora. Aguarde un momento ―la interrumpió, alarmándose al escuchar el tono de preocupación cuando dijo "Estado" y "anemia"―. No se imagine cosas. Yo no estoy embarazada, se lo aseguro. Es anemia y estrés. Nada más ―Quiso no sonar agresiva, ni grosera, pero tenía que parar con esta confusión. No quería estar recibiendo clases de sexo y preservativos por parte del señor Ishinomori al día siguiente. Eso sería aún más incómodo.

Izayoi suspiró, tratando de hallar una manera de convencer a Rin de ir al médico. Sin embargo, si tan sólo ella supiera que entre Rin y Sesshomaru jamás había ocurrido algo más que un par de besos, dejaría de insistir con el tema. Pero no había manera de revelar eso.

― Inu no Taisho se volvería loco con un nieto ―comentó sonriendo, viendo a InuYasha con ensoñación.

Rin quiso decirle: "Pues va a tener que esperarse a que InuYasha se case, porque por parte de este feliz futuro matrimonio…", pero en cambio suspiró. Y rápidamente dijo:

― No creo que Sesshomaru quiera bebes tan pronto ―suspiró de nuevo.

― Cierto. Tienes razón. Aun no veo a Sesshomaru como un padre amoroso ―comento― ¡Oh! Lo siento, Rin. No quise decir que piense que Sesshomaru no sería un buen padre…

― No se preocupe. Entiendo. ―aseguró―. Entiendo a lo que se refiere. A mí también me cuesta verlo como a un padre, pero todo llega a su tiempo. Y-y yo tampoco me veo aun como a una madre. Creo que cuando él y yo estemos preparados para esa etapa, lo sabremos. Por ahora, sabremos esperar hasta entonces.

― Todo llega a su tiempo… Pero recuerda que nuestro tiempo biológico es más corto que el de ellos, hija. No dejes pasar tu vida y tu oportunidad de ser madre esperando a que él esté preparado. Porque tal vez cuando Sesshomaru lo esté, será más riesgoso para ti y el bebe. O incluso, ya no podrás concebir.

Rin tragó grueso, pensando en lo que ella decía. Sesshomaru jamás estaría preparado para tener bebes y mucho menos con ella. Y eso la entristeció, pues ella simplemente se sentaría a ver como su reloj biológico corría y corría, mientras esperaba que el mentado contrato terminara. Nunca le apuró el asunto de los hijos, pero ahora sentía que ese momento no ocurría nunca.

― Sólo mira lo que me ocurrió a mí ―prosiguió, consciente de que había logrado despertar el interés de Rin. En cuanto lo escuchó, Rin levantó la mirada y la observó―. Cuando el hombre de mi vida llego, tuve que esperar a que él estuviera preparado para tener otro hijo, porque Sesshomaru aún era muy chico y le costaba entender por qué su padre vivía con una mujer que no era su madre. Así que debimos esperar un tiempo después de la boda por él. Y entre esperar y esperar…. ―suspiró y viendo la expresión anonadada de Rin, agregó―: No me malinterpretes, Rin, sólo que mi sueño siempre fue tener dos hijos. Soñaba con niño y una niña. Y ya vez, me quede con las ganas de una niña.

― ¿Por qué? ―Izayoi sonrió con melancolía ante su pregunta y el repentino interés de Rin, y antes de proseguir bebió un sorbo de agua.

― Cuando nos decidimos por tener a InuYasha ―dijo viéndolo de reojo, mientras él platicaba con Kagome―, yo ya había pasado los veinticinco, e Inu no Taisho ya era el hombre maduro y guapo que conoces ―dijo sonriendo pícaramente y soltando una risita―. Y cuando InuYasha cumplió sus cinco años, decidimos que era hora de darles una hermanita. Queríamos una niña. Una muñequita de cabellos platinados y con los ojos de su padre. Pero InuYasha y Sesshomaru no se llevaban nada bien, y no sabíamos cómo afectaría a su relación la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia. Así que decidimos esperar unos años más… ―suspiró―. Y esos años pasaron y pasaron, los negocios aumentaron, las empresas crecieron, las multinacionales cada vez alcanzaban más mercados, viajes allí y acá, y… y de pronto ya tenía cuarenta. Y para entonces, mi esposo y yo ya no estábamos en edad de encargar ―hubo una pausa de unos minutos. La señora Izayoi suspiró y Rin no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella―. No queríamos que nuestra hija nos llamara abuelos, además, sería como volver a aprender cómo ser padres. Y la verdad, la lucha con esos dos nos dejó agotados.

― Así que… InuYasha y Sesshomaru se quedaron sin hermanita.

― Sí ―dijo sonriendo con melancolía. Tras una pausa, suspiró y dijo―: No te hagas lo mismo. Siempre van a haber una y mil razones muy válidas para posponer las cosas, y el tiempo pasa muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te darás cuenta que ya no tienes veintitrés, sino cuarenta y tres.

Rin agachó la cabeza, pensando en lo que ella dijo. Sin embargo, ella no tenía más opción que seguir el plan trazado por Sesshomaru. Tras unos minutos, se atrevió a hablar.

― Disculpe la pregunta, creerá usted que soy una metiche, pero, ¿cuántos años tiene, señora?

― ¿Cuántos crees?

― Creía que cuarenta y tantos, pero ahora lo dudo.

― Tengo cincuenta y tres muy bien vividos.

― ¡Wow! ―exclamó asombrada, mientras la señora sonreía tímidamente pero con orgullo.

Hoshi y la vendedora regresaron, y tuvieron que dar por terminada su plática. Kagome se apartó de InuYasha y regresó también a la mesa. Se sentó junto a Rin y le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano. InuYasha tomó asiento junto a Kagome y Hoshi tomó la silla junto a la señora Ishinomori.

― Me da gusto que se hayan decido por hacer una recepción occidental ―comentó Hoshi, mientras comían.

― Sesshomaru estaba renuente ―respondió Izayoi―. Pero de un momento a otro Jaken dio instrucciones a la preparadora.

― Fue una sorpresa para todos ―dijo Rin.

― Es lo mejor ―afirmó Hoshi―. La familia Ishinomori es una de las más influyentes del país, lo lógico es que el heredero tenga una boda a la altura.

― No será algo grande... Unos 300 o 400 invitados, si mal no recuerdo. Nada extravagante, Sesshomaru es muy discreto ―comentó Rin.

― Bueno, niña, toda chica siempre sueña con una boda gigante…

― Yo no ―afirmó Rin decidida―. Sigo creyendo que es muy grande para mi gusto. Pero esas son las consecuencias de enamorarse de alguien como Sesshomaru... ―dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

― ¿Que tendrás que vivir abrazada a un iceberg? ―El sarcasmo de InuYasha logró sacarles a todos una pequeña carcajada, pero Rin simplemente lo observó con deseos de darle un buen golpe.

― ¡No, tonto! ―le espetó― Que hay roles y responsabilidades establecidas. Alguien como él no puede hacer una boda sencilla. Tiene al menos 400 personas que esperan una invitación por mera cortesía. Y en su mayoría son clientes, socios e inversionistas.

― Esta es la ceremonia más íntima y privada que pueden hacer ―corroboró Izayoi, ayudándole a Rin.

― ¿La suya cómo fue? ―inquirió Rin, emocionada.

― Muy íntima. No tuvo tanto revuelo como el primer matrimonio de Inu no Taisho, además ya existía un heredero. Gracias a eso pudimos hacer la ceremonia y la recepción más familiar. Todo fue muy bonito, y como lo queríamos ―dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, recordando aquel momento con una sonrisa en sus labios finos.

― Que envidia ―masculló Rin.

Rin no quería nada de esto. No quería una boda oriental, no quería una recepción con 400 invitados, no quería usar el vestido de su suegra, y ni siquiera quería una boda.

Durante el almuerzo se decidieron por el último vestido, y Hoshi prometió encargarse del velo de novia, y mientras ellos terminaban su almuerzo él hizo un boceto rápido de lo que quería y cómo se vería con el vestido. Ya en el estudio, Rin y las demás lo vieron, y tras de un intercambio de opiniones e ideas, el boceto del velo estuvo listo.

El velo sería de encaje bordado a mano con sutiles detalles de cristales. Los zapatos estarían forrados en un delicado satén duquesa blanco, con incrustaciones en diseños similares a los del ruedo de la falda y el velo. Siendo así, el atuendo de Rin estaba casi listo. Sólo hacía falta elegir el traje que usaría para la luna de miel.

― Lo dejo en tus manos, Hoshi ―habló rápidamente, y antes de ser interrumpida, agregó―: Sólo envíame algo que sabes que Jaken compraría para complacer a Sesshomaru.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y sospechando que tal vez su comentario había sido bastante extraño, dijo:

― Estoy algo cansada.

― Tienes razón. Si Sesshomaru esta tan preocupado por ti, lo mejor será que guardes reposo ―dijo Izayoi.

― Preocupado... ¡Keh!

― Acéptalo, InuYasha. Se preocupa por ella ―le retó Kagome.

InuYasha guardó silencio, fijando su mirada en otra dirección, y mientras todos salían de la tienda, él se fue rezagando del resto y de un sutil agarrón, obligó a Kagome a andar a su paso. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del grupo le siseó:

― Deja de darle alas, Kagome. No es bueno para ella.

― ¿Tú qué sabes lo que es bueno? ―le retó también entre siseos.

― Sé que Sesshomaru no puede ser bueno. Ni con Rin ni con nadie. Y eso es suficiente para mí.

Kagome se había detenido viéndolo anonadada, y haciendo que él también se detuviera.

― Si queremos que ella deje de ver a ese bastardo con ojos de quinceañera ilusionada, esos comentarios no ayudan.

― Pp-pero…

― Los cuentos de hadas son sólo eso: ¡Cuentos! Y ese imbécil es lo menos parecido a un príncipe azul que conozco…

― ¡InuYasha! ―le llamó su madre desde la puerta, interrumpiendo su conversación.

― Vamos ―dijo con cierta imponencia en su voz, halando suavemente a Kagome y dando por terminado el sermón.

Salieron de la tienda de Hoshi a media tarde, y afuera el mundo seguía tan normal y cotidiano como siempre. Rin observaba a su alrededor agobiada por la gente y el ruido. Pareciera como si su dolor no fuera nada comparado con la cantidad de autos y personas que iban y venían. Como si el mundo entero fuera ajeno a su miseria. Una fresca briza le azotó el cabello con indiferencia, mientras esperaba que Ah-Un aparcaran el Audi frente a la acera.

― Acompáñame ―dijo Izayoi, viendo como InuYasha y Kagome se marchaban en el auto rojo, y Hoshi les decía adiós con la mano.

Rin agitó la mano también, despidiéndose del diseñador, mientras la señora Ishinomori la tomaba del otro brazo y la guiaba al interior del auto blanco. Un chofer uniformado con el escudo de la familia Ishinomori bordado al lado izquierdo del pecho, les abrió la puerta, sin embargo fue Ah quien tomó el volante, sin darle al chofer o a Izayoi tiempo de reaccionar. Pero a nadie pareció molestarle, a excepción del chofer, quien tuvo que tomar el rol de copiloto.

― No quiero dejarte sola ―le aseguró cuando estuvieron dentro del auto.

― Estoy bien ―masculló Rin apenada.

― Nos diste un buen susto ―dijo ignorando su comentario. Hizo una pausa mientras se detenían en la esquina de un semáforo, seguidos de cerca por el Audi negro conducido por Un―. Toma ―Y puso en las piernas de Rin algo envuelto en un sobre de papel color marrón.

Rin observó el sobre con una interrogación marcada en sus ojos, pero Izayoi sólo guardó silencio, como tratando de hallar una manera de decirle algo. Y con la curiosidad a flor de piel, abrió el sobre y echó un vistazo al interior sin sacar nada. Lo que descubrió le heló la sangre por unos segundos, pero al instante siguiente, ya tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

― ¿Qué…? ―intentó preguntar, sacando una de las tres cajitas rectangulares que contenía el sobre y enseñándoselas. Eran pruebas de embarazo.

― Háztelas ―le aconsejó, tomando la cajita de sus manos y guardándola disimuladamente en el sobre.

― ¿De dónde sacó esto?

―Le pedí a mi chofer que fuera a comprarlas mientras estábamos en la tienda ―respondió con naturalidad.

― Señora, se lo aseguro: Yo no estoy embarazada. Se lo aseguro ―repitió, para intentar convencerla aún más.

― Sólo para estar seguros… ―insistió con preocupación, usando aquel tono maternal de nuevo. Rin sólo suspiró, rodando los ojos.

― Si eso la hace feliz…

La señora Ishinomori le sonrió con dulzura y Rin suspiró de nuevo, pensando en las vergüenzas que había tenido que pasar por culpa de Sesshomaru. Observó el camino en silencio, mientras la señora Ishinomori evaluaba su expresión.

― Inu no Taisho enloquecería con un nieto ―Un suspiró de ensoñación escapó de sus labios, captando la atención de Rin.

― Y veo que usted también ―atinó, recordando que ya había hecho ese comentario antes.

― Claro que sí ―afirmó sonriendo―. Seríamos unos abuelos muy guapos, ¿no crees? ―dijo guiñándole un ojo. Rin sonrió, divertida con su comentario.

Al llegar al pent-house, descargó el sobre con las pruebas de embarazo en la mesa del comedor y fue a darse un baño antes de empezar a preparar la cena. Aún tenía la esperanza de que Sesshomaru pudiera salir temprano y llegara a cenar.

Preparó un delicioso salmón con salsa de naranja acompañado de patatas al horno. Y cuando había incorporado el salmón a la salsa, la puerta del pent-house se abrió. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y comenzó a latir con más fuerza. ¡Había cumplido su promesa de acompañarla a cenar! No podía evitar sentirse feliz y una sonrisita tímida escapó de sus labios, mientras le echaba un vistazo a las patatas en el horno.

Sesshomaru llegó hasta la cocina, aflojándose el nudo de su corbata, guiado por el aroma de lo que Rin estaba preparando.

Rin se hizo la desentendida mientras él fisgoneaba lo que se estaba cocinando en el fogón. Sesshomaru se apartó de la cocina y fue hasta la cava de vinos de madera. Y se tomó su tiempo para escoger un buen vino blanco, sostuvo dos botellas en sus manos y las observó detenidamente, evaluando cuál podría ser la mejor opción.

― ¿Qué tal tu día? ―preguntó Rin, mientras él tomaba su elección y regresaba la otra botella a la cava.

― Normal ―respondió sin ahondar en detalles, sacando un par de copas y llevándolas a la mesa junto con la botella.

Ah-Un ya había puesto un par de platos, cubiertos y servilletas, así que la mesa estaba lista. Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención.

Sesshomaru tomó el sobre de papel marrón entre sus manos, y sin poder resistir la curiosidad, inspeccionó en su interior. No creía lo que veía, tomó una de las cajitas en su mano, y la examinó, luego observó a Rin, que estaba sacando las patatas del horno. Una repentina oleada de furia recorrió su cuerpo, y apretó la cajita entre sus dedos, deformándola.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar en un parpadeo, con sus ojos ambarinos amenazantes y la mandíbula tensa. Se detuvo justo detrás de ella, y a esa distancia, podía sentir el aroma de Rin danzando en su nariz, pero no permitió que esa nimiedad lo distrajera.

Rin dio un respingó al sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru contra su nuca, estremeciéndose por su cercanía. Pero cuando él la tomó del brazo con rudeza para obligarlo a verlo, la agitación que sintió fue reemplazada por nervios.

― Explícate ―le siseó, poniendo en alto frente a su rostro la cajita aplastada.

― ¡Ah! ―Rin dio una exhalación de alivió al comprender el motivo de su furia. Sin embargo, el pareció malinterpretar su expresión, y apretó el agarre en su brazo.

― Recuerda que existe una clausula ―dijo en tono amenazante, y Rin recordó al instante de qué clausula estaba hablando, sintiendo como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Recordaba perfectamente la cláusula del hijo bastardo.

― Sí, sé de qué clausula me habla, pero no es lo que está pensando ―dijo, soltándose de su agarre con fiereza.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, dándole la oportunidad de explicarse. Rin suspiró y pensó bien las palabras antes de decirlas, pues debía explicarle el asunto del desmayo. Había sido una tonta al dejar el sobre por ahí.

― Su madrastra cree que estoy embarazada ―murmuró, y Sesshomaru tensó aún más sus facciones.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer? ―espetó, aparentando indiferencia.

― Cuando estábamos en la tienda de Hoshi… me desmayé ―confesó con cautela, viéndolo entre sus pestañas con expresión de niña regañada. Sesshomaru no relajó ni un poco su expresión dura, y simplemente resopló.

― ¿Te hiciste daño? ―inquirió en tono neutral.

― No ―aseguró, negando con la cabeza―. InuYasha me atrapó. Él y Kagome nos acompañaron ―explicó. Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Rin creyó que Sesshomaru quería escuchar más explicaciones, así que continuó―: Entonces, la señora Izayoi pensó que tal vez… usted y yo… ―guardó silencio intencionalmente―. Ya sabe. Y compró las pruebas. Puede arrojarlas a la basura ―finalizó.

― ¿No has tomado tus medicamentos? ―inquirió.

― Sí… Pero creo que es estrés y… No lo sé. La universidad, la boda… ―"Usted" Quiso decir.

Sesshomaru resopló de nuevo. Y preguntó:

― ¿Cuál fue su expresión cuando te mencionó lo del embarazo?

― Hmmm ―masculló, tratando de imaginarse porqué hacía esa pregunta―. Parecía muy complacida ―Y dándose vuelta para que él no notara la tristeza en su rostro, agregó―: Dijo que a su padre le encantaría la idea de un nieto ―trató de que su voz no se quebrara y sonara neutral.

― ¡Hmph! Sandeces ―comentó, arrojando la prueba de embarazo a la basura junto con los desechos de vegetales y las cascaras de las patatas. E hizo lo mismo con las demás.

Sesshomaru abrió la botella de vino blanco en completo silencio, mientras Rin servía la cena. Los primeros minutos trascurrieron en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que Rin empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido en la tienda de Hoshi, omitiendo deliberadamente el tema del llanto.

Aquella noche le pareció más difícil que las anteriores que había pasado a su lado. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo, de sentir que eran una pareja normal. Pero sólo se aferró con fuerzas a la almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño, sin percatarse que a su lado, alguien más se tragaba los deseos de acercarla a su cuerpo y sentir su calor.

Los días siguientes pasaron entre preparativos de boda y correcciones a su trabajo de grado. El día de presentar su proyecto en la universidad llegó, e InuYasha y Kagome estuvieron en primera fila, viendo la exposición de su trabajo. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el impresionante trabajo de Rin, quien con la ayuda del grupo de la Escuela Doctoral de Ciencias de la Vida y de la Agricultura de la universidad, habían puesto unos cuantos sensores prototipos en algunas aves. Según la explicación de Rin, los sensores enviaban datos a la estación base, que era su propio computador, y con la ayuda de un software desarrollado por ella misma, localizaba las coordenadas de ubicación de las aves en un mapa, y si estaban en la ciudad de Tokio, arrojaba una vista tridimensional del sector. Cada nodo sensor estaba marcado con un número, y las personas autorizadas podrían solicitar información de un solo nodo o de todos mediante un código utilizando sus teléfonos celulares. El sensor arrojaba datos adicionales como la temperatura y humedad.

El proyecto sería donado a una organización que se dedica al estudio de las aves, y uno de sus representantes de la organización estuvo presente en el auditorio, escuchando la exposición.

Sesshomaru apareció minutos después de haber comenzado la presentación, pero Rin se percató de su presencia a la mitad del evento. Intentó aparentar naturalidad cuando sintió su mirada penetrante clavada en ella, y se enfocó de nuevo en su trabajo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había hecho para enterarse de la hora de la presentación. Su única respuesta fue Ah-Un.

Pero a pesar de todo, su presencia la tranquilizaba. Además, saber que se había tomado la molestia de dejar de lado sus adorados negocios para acompañarla, la hacía sentir importante para él. Como si de verdad fuera su prometida. Pero tal vez todo esto no era más que una fachada. Otro de sus teatros para demostrarle al mundo y a su padre lo enamorado que estaba y la maravillosa persona en la que se había transformado.

Después del día de la presentación, tuvo toda su agenta copada entre pruebas de vestuario y citas para ultimar detalles de la ceremonia y la recepción. Kagome, Izayoi, Rin y la preparadora iban de aquí para allá con los preparativos.

Las invitaciones para la recepción habían sido enviadas, incluyendo una cuyo destinatario decía: "Naraku Kagami y señora". Rin había tenido esa tarjeta en sus manos antes de ser enviada, y se vio tentada a romperla y lanzarla a la basura, de esa manera no tendría que ver a esas personas aterradoras y desagradables en aquel día tan decisivo y lleno de presión. Pero eso era precisamente lo que Sesshomaru quería: que ellos dos estuvieran allí, y que a nadie le quedara la menor duda de que Rin era su esposa. Así Naraku sabría que la guerra había comenzado.

Y por fin estaba a tan sólo veinticuatro horas del gran día. La mayoría de los regalos ya estaban en la mansión Ishinomori, donde se realizaría el banquete y la recepción. Y Rin tendría que ir a un spa por sugerencia de la señora Izayoi. Se levantó temprano y se preparó para una relajante y merecida sesión de masajes y mimos. Sería un día dedicado a consentirse. Kagome e Izayoi estuvieron con ella hasta el mediodía, y se fueron a resolver otros asuntos, dejándola en manos de las masajistas.

Al despedirse de todos en el spa, se sentía más tranquila, y un poco más fuerte para enfrentar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Desde la recepción vio a Ah-Un esperándola en el Audi negro, justo en la acera del frente, y sonrió. Debía admitir que su presencia la hacía sentirse segura. Guardó el teléfono en la bolsa de mano, mientras la puerta del spa se ajustaba a sus espaldas. Y cuando cerró la bolsa, levantó la vista, pero algo obstruyó su visibilidad.

Dio un respingo de sorpresa al percatarse de que era una persona quien le impedía el paso, pero no era la persona que esperaba, sino alguien que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Naraku Kagami estaba de pie frente a ella, clavando sus aterradores ojos oscuros y vacíos en ella. Rin tragó en seco, obligándose a conservar la calma y a contener un grito de horror. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Ah-Un, quienes ya se habían percatado de la presencia de Naraku y se encontraban justo tras él. Rin ojeó a su alrededor en busca de los hombres de Naraku, sin embargo él estaba solo, en clara desventaja si intentaba hacerle algo. Rin se sintió un poco aliviada, pero la presencia de aquel hombre era tan desagradable que le provocaba nauseas.

― Señorita Blake ―saludó, enseñándole sus blanquecinos dientes en una mueca retorcida, mientras recorría su rostro con su mirada lasciva―. Tan encantadora como siempre ―le alabó, sin embargo, su alabo lejos de agradarle le ocasionó escalofríos y un punzante ardor en la boca del estómago.

― Se-señor Kagami ―respondió torpemente.

― Preparándose para el gran día, supongo ―comentó, viendo de reojo a Ah-Un, con una mezcla de superioridad, como si no estuviera nada intimidado con ellos.

― Eh… Sí ―masculló con dificultad, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su debilidad.

No podía mostrarse nerviosa frente a él, pero sin Sesshomaru a su lado no se sentía tan valiente como la última junta a la que asistió. Inhaló y exhaló disimuladamente, mientras aquel hombre evaluaba no sólo su expresión, sino el borde del escote en V de su fresco vestido primaveral. Y aunque la tela fina y delicada del vestido cubría su cuerpo, se sintió desnuda y vulnerable, expuesta a la mirada indecente de aquel ser despreciable.

Ah se puso a su lado en cuestión de segundos, tal vez notando el nerviosismo en su voz o el temblor de sus labios cuando habló. Y por increíble que pareciera, se sintió respaldada. Respiró y pensó mejor la situación. No estaba sola y él sí, no tenía por qué sentir miedo si Ah-Un estaban con ella.

― Esperamos verlos a usted y su esposa mañana, señor Kagami ―comentó, fingiendo amabilidad, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara temblorosa y débil. Naraku sonrió complacido al ver reflejado su temor, pero se mostró ligeramente sorprendido con su comentario.

― Estaremos allí, Rin ―y tan sólo de escuchar su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios finos y retorcidos heló hasta los huesos, sin mencionar las ganas de vomitar que le provocó la manera en que pronunció su nombre― Puedo llamarla Rin, ¿no es así? ―inquirió con fingida caballerosidad.

Quiso gritarle que no, que prefería no volver a cruzar palabra con una alimaña tan miserable como él, que se había atrevido a lastimar a Sussy.

― Discúlpeme, señor Kagami, pero tengo una cita con el diseñador en cinco minutos. Debo irme ―dijo, excusándose haciendo la mueca de una sonrisa.

― ¡Oh, sí! Los agites la boda ―se mofó.

― Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señor Kagami ―dijo ofreciéndole su mano a modo de despedida.

Naraku tomó su mano, y en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió de haberle tendido la mano. El asco que le provocaba aquel tipo era enorme. Y aquella sensación de ardor en su estómago se intensificó cuando él la haló premeditadamente, de tal manera que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de su oido.

― El placer ha sido mío, querida Rin ―le susurró pausadamente, y pudo sentir su aliento putrefacto con trazas de tabaco calándole la piel.

De inmediato, Ah la tomó del brazo y la haló lejos de aquel hombre, en vista de que Rin se había quedado paralizada del pánico. Rin hiperventilaba mientras era arrastrada por Ah y escoltada por Un al Audi. Aun así, no pudo evitar dar una mirada a la acera que habían dejado atrás, y se encontró con los ojos lascivos de Naraku que recorrían su expresión aterrada con placer.

Naraku disfrutaba sembrando el terror y el pánico en el alma de las personas que lo rodeaban, por su expresión daba a entender que sentía un enorme placer con ello.

Rin se reprendió duramente por haberse mostrado tan débil. Esa no era la actitud de la futura señora Ishinomori. Había actuado como un animalillo asustado, justo como una tonta. Y él lucía bastante complacido con ello.

Tuvo ganas de llorar de impotencia y de rabia, pero se contuvo. No era tiempo de llorar, después tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle de qué estaba hecha la próxima señora Ishinomori. Se hizo la promesa de no volver a mostrarle su lado débil nunca más.

Cuando Rin reparó en el camino que tomaron, descubrió que no se dirigían al pent-house, sino a la mansión Ishinomori. Rin tragó en seco, y en lugar de perder su tiempo pidiendo explicaciones a los tailandeses, llamó a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Para qué me lleva a la mansión?

― Tenemos que hablar ―fue su única respuesta antes de colgar. Rin resopló y maldijo por lo bajo al misterio de Sesshomaru.

En cuestión de minutos estuvieron en la mansión. Sesshomaru la esperaba en la puerta principal en compañía de Yako, y Rin se sintió aliviada de verlo. Tenía una bonita camisa de algodón azul y un jean oscuro; no llevaba corbata ni traje, y lucía como un ángel recién salido de un fresco de Miguel Ángel.

Había sentido tanto miedo junto a Naraku, que ahora, teniendo a Sesshomaru cerca, era como haber ascendido al cielo.

Contuvo el impulso de salir disparada del Audi y lanzarse a sus brazos, y en lugar de eso, caminó despacio y elegantemente hasta el pórtico de la mansión.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―susurró, mientras lo abrazaba para luego darle un fugaz beso en los labios, por si alguien estaba observando y porque tampoco pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

A su alrededor, el personal contratado por la preparadora para dejar el jardín de la mansión listo para la boda, revoloteaba de un lado para otro, poniendo pérgolas en torno a los arbustos florecidos, y mesas a la luz de majestuosas arañas suspendidas de las estructuras. Sesshomaru parecía querer tirar la casa por la ventana, aunque afirmara que sería una recepción sencilla.

― El juez nos espera.

― ¿Qué juez? ―inquirió, oponiendo resistencia al intento de Sesshomaru por llevarla adentro.

― Hoy se llevara a cabo la firma del acuerdo prenupcial y el asunto de las capitulaciones.

― ¡Oh! ―exclamó, recordando la cláusula del contrato en la que se exigía un contrato prenupcial― Me gustaría leerlo primero ―dijo―. Y quiero hacerlo en compañía de Myoga.

― Myoga ayudó a redactarlo. Y no te preocupes, se esforzó por favorecerte.

― Aun así quiero leerlo.

― Como quieras.

― Sesshomaru ―le llamó en un susurró, deteniendo nuevamente su avance―. No entiendo muy bien de esos temas legales… Te suplico, por lo que más quieras ―dijo clavando sus ojos chocolates suplicantes en los suyos―, si es que de verdad eres capaz de tener sentimientos…, que no me engañes. No me quieras ver la cara, porque te juro que…

― ¿Qué? ―le retó, acercándose a su rostro.

― Que… que me largo. Me largo, Sesshomaru, y no me vuelves a ver en tu vida ―le advirtió, rosando sus labios.

Sesshomaru aprisionó suavemente su labio inferior, atrayéndola a su pecho y Rin no opuso resistencia. Se dejó llevar por aquel beso dulce y dominante, aferrándose a su pecho y apretando el suave algodón de su camisa.

― No te iras ―aseguró en tono autoritario, justo antes de apartar sus labios de ella.

Rin permaneció aturdida por unos instantes, y luego recordó el otro asunto que tenía que tratar con él antes de la firma de los mentados documentos. Pero él ya había comenzado a andar en dirección a la puerta.

― Supongo que ya sabes de mi desagradable encuentro con Naraku ―le soltó sin más.

Sesshomaru se frenó en seco, pero no se giró para observarla. Y pese a que sólo veía su platinada cabellera, Rin sabía que tenía toda su atención. Y también sabía que él estaba enterado.

― Me dejé llevar por el pánico ―confesó cabizbaja, y luego levantó la mirada decidida―. Pero te prometo que mañana voy a actuar diferente. No voy a demostrarle miedo a ese hombre ―entonces, fue cuando Sesshomaru se dignó a mirarla por encima del hombro.

― Sabes lo que significa ese encuentro, ¿no es así? ―inquirió con cierta indiferencia mal fingida. A Rin le dio la impresión de que estaba ligeramente preocupado, pero hizo un intento fallido por ocultarlo.

― Por supuesto. Una amenaza ―respondió con suficiencia.

― No, Rin. Las amenazas se acabaron. La guerra comenzó.

Rin lo miraba sin comprender del todo las implicaciones de su afirmación. Se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia, sintiendo como el ardor en la boca del estómago reaparecía.

― Naraku ha dejado de jugar al gato y al ratón. Puedo asegurarte que de ahora en adelante, tu hermana y el resto tu familia no correrán ningún peligro. Tú te has convertido en su blanco―sentenció.

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y se quedó petrificada. Vio a Ah-Un de reojo, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos. Si ella estaba en el ojo del huracán, ellos también. Si Naraku intentaba hacer algo en su contra, ellos serían los primeros en salir lastimados. Cuántas vidas en riesgo por unos cuantos dólares, pensó sintiendo como le escocían los ojos.

Sesshomaru notó su silencio y quietud, y se giró para evaluar su expresión. Rin lucía como una persona a la que el doctor acaba de desahuciar, como si tan sólo ahora, notando la repentina cercanía con la muerte, se hubiera percatado de su propia mortalidad.

Sin embargo, decidió que era mejor hablarle sin rodeos. Ella aún estaba a tiempo de irse, de regresar al lugar de dónde había salido, si así lo quería. En el fondo, no quería verla expuesta a ese peligro. Aquella expresión ausente y melancolía le provocó un ligero espasmo en su pecho, y comprendió que no le agradaba verla así.

― Tratará de llegar a mí, y tú serás la manera más fácil de lograrlo.

Rin tragó grueso, y el escalofrío que había sentido antes se transformó de pronto en angustia. Sesshomaru era consciente del peligro que corrían, y aun así se mostraba tan estoico y frio. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, pensó Rin incrédula. Asombrada cada día más por la frialdad de aquel hombre.

― ¿Vamos? ―dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, dándole la oportunidad de seguirlo o de huir.

Le daría a Rin una oportunidad, aquella que nunca le otorgó. La condenó a ese destino desde que la vio por primera vez esperando por una entrevista de trabajo aquel día. Ahora, ella tenía el chance de elegir. Si decidía cruzar las puertas de la mansión Ishinomori de su brazo, habría firmado su sentencia. Pero si ella se negaba, se prometió a sí mismo que la dejaría marchar para siempre. Aunque tuviera deseos de encontrar la manera de retenerla a su lado, permitiría que se marchara.

Rin sólo debía saber interpretar su pregunta, y tendría las llaves de su libertad en la palma de su mano. Pero si Rin aceptaba, si tomaba el brazo que le estaba ofreciendo, se juró protegerla de todo y de todos. Nada malo le pasaría por su culpa.

Ahora la decisión era de Rin. Y para su desgracia y prolongación de su agonía, ella se estaba tomando su tiempo para decidir. Sesshomaru enmascaró todo tras su cortina de hielo, y aguardó su decisión.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos,<p>

Aquí regreso con otro capítulo. Ya se ha vuelto una costumbre pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero de verdad que nunca dejo de escribir. Aunque algunas veces no me quede tiempo de llegar a casa y unificar todas las ideas en el PC, escribo a diario en mi agenda o en la aplicación de notas de mi teléfono.

Gracias a **Ginny chan** por tu mensaje, y sé que estás preocupada como muchos porque piensas que no voy a continuar la historia. Pero quiero que sepan que no está en mis planes dejar el ff :D Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, pero lo haré.

Este capítulo ha estado cargado de emociones y no sólo por parte de Rin. Vimos algunas facetas interesantes de Sesshomaru, e incluso de InuYasha y Kagome. Pero sin lugar a dudas, la sorpresa más grande fue la reaparición del villano de la historia, y no creo que muchos se lo esperaran. Esta vez llegó para enfrentarse cara a cara a nuestra pequeña protagonista. Y como bien lo ha dicho el bombón de Sesshomaru, ha dejado los juegos y los rodeos y decidió encararla.

¿Qué hará Rin? Por un lado, está la señora Ishinomori con el asunto del bebe Jajajaja y por el otro, tiene una decisión que tomar, aunque no sepa precisamente qué decisión está por tomar. Sesshomaru ha puesto las llaves de su libertad enmascaradas en una simple pregunta: "¿Vamos?", ¿será Rin capaz de comprender el mensaje? ¿Se marchará?

Y si Rin decide irse, ¿Sesshomaru cumplirá su promesa de dejarla ir para siempre y cancelará la boda a tan sólo un día?

Agradezco a todos los que pasaron y leyeron, y espero que les haya gustado. Fue un capítulo largo, en compensación por la tardanza. Espero disculpen también algún errorcillo o dedazo que se me haya escapado.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, y todos los que pasaron y dejaron su comentario.

Agradezco especialmente a: **julymartiinez**, **rosedrama** (a mí también me dio un infarto con la escena del baño :P No sé cómo sobreviví para escribirla jejeje :P), **nodoka-san**, **Hoshi** **no** **Negai**, **Dulce** **Locurilla**, **KANAME**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **KaitouLucifer**, **saori-san**, **black** **urora**, **Sun** **and** **Mint**, **Queen** **Scarlett**, **Ginny chan**, **VongolaValeria**, **NinaChan**, **Dianesis**, **Morthy**, **janet**, y a todos los anónimos.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por tener paciencia.

Un abrazo gigante de oso.

Nos leemos en otro Capítulo.

Sammy Blue


	26. Chapter 26: Contrato Prematrimonial

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 26 Contrato Prematrimonial**

Rin evaluó su expresión, y le pareció que esa simple pregunta era mucho más que eso. Tragó en seco, contemplando la posibilidad de no seguirlo. De hacerle caso a Kagome y mandar todo al comino; regresar con los suyos, y tratar de olvidar a Sesshomaru para siempre.

Tal vez a eso hacía referencia su pregunta, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Él era un completo misterio, y su imperturbable rostro no daba ni una sola pista de lo que pasaba por su mente. Su única pista era que, por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, él se había tomado la molestia de no darle ninguna orden. Le estaba permitiendo elegir pero, ¿elegir qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando una idea absurda cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Sería que él, Sesshomaru Ishinomori, en realidad le estaba dando la oportunidad que nunca antes se molestó en darle? ¿Le estaría dando la oportunidad de irse? Sus labios carnosos se abrieron formando una pequeña O, y arrugó el entrecejo, tal vez intentando socavar en aquellas profundas lagunas de oro fundido para hallar una pista.

Rin contempló ante sus ojos una gama de nuevas posibilidades, y solo debía decir "no". Pero, si decidía no seguirlo, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Sería capaz él de mandar toda la boda y el contrato al carajo, sin cláusulas de penalización ni manipulaciones? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla ir así como así?

Se vio tentada a no seguirlo dentro de mansión, sólo para probar y ver qué ocurría. Para tantear el terreno, antes de tomar una decisión. Pero, algo la detuvo, haciéndola recapacitar.

Si ella se iba, ¿qué pasaría con él?, ¿qué pasaría con InuYasha y con la familia Ishinomori? InuYasha en alguna ocasión mencionó que, si Sesshomaru perdía el apoyo de los socios e inversionistas, Naraku de seguro no dudaría en utilizar su poder e influencias para ascender al legítimo lugar de Sesshomaru. Y desde allí, haría uso de las empresas Ishinomori para sus fines. Encausaría las empresas de la familia por el mismo camino sucio y retorcido por el que conducía sus propios negocios. Recordaba que en esa misma ocasión, Myoga y Totosai habían afirmado que Naraku estaba involucrado en asuntos ilícitos relacionados con negocios de la mafia Yakuza, que iban desde el lavado de dinero, el uso del nombre jurídico de sus empresas como testaferros de la mafia, el contrabando, y el tráfico de drogas, armas y personas, hasta la apropiación de dineros mediante estafas con proyectos inmobiliarios ficticios y celebraciones de contratos gubernamentales ilegales.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera Sesshomaru, poseían pruebas de estas actividades. Todo no eran más que sospechas bien infundadas, y los testimonios de unos cuantos soplones que no estaban dispuestos a sostener sus palabras en una declaración formal ante la justicia, por miedo a represalias de Naraku o de la misma mafia Yakuza. Simplemente decía que Naraku ayudaba a que la mafia pudiera moverse libremente y que acomodara sus fichas dentro de la economía y la política del país. Así que según InuYasha, Naraku era uno de los contactos más importantes de los Yakuza, y trabajaban en actividades conjuntas.

Si Naraku tomaba el control de las empresas Ishinomori, el nombre de la familia quedaría manchado para siempre, y todos los miembros de la familia corrían el riesgo de ir a prisión o ser ejecutados por la mafia. Incluso estaba segura de que Naraku los implicaría a propósito, con el único fin de apartarlos del camino y así apoderarse de todo cuanto tenían los Ishinomori, y los Yakuza lo apoyarían con tal de tener más empresas a su disposición para encubrir sus delitos y lavar su dinero.

No podía irse y dejarlos así. Los Ishinomori eran buenas personas a pesar de todo, siempre se habían portado bien con ella. De alguna manera, ellos la necesitaban, aunque nadie más aparte de InuYasha y Sesshomaru lo supiera. Además, jamás podría perdonarse haber dejado a Sesshomaru cuando más la necesitaba.

Así que, aunque él nunca apreciara su sacrificio, y jamás pudiera amarla de la misma manera que lo amaba a él, Rin Blake se quedaría. Si ella podía ayudar a vencer al monstruo de Naraku, lo haría. Aunque tuviera que esconderse de Naraku y la mafia de por vida, lo haría. De todas formas, no era la primera vez que tenía matones pisándole los talones. También tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

— Vamos —corroboró decidida y con voz firme. Tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

Sesshomaru la miró absorto, sin atreverse a avanzar hacia la puerta. Rin no sabía en qué se había metido. Ella creía que era un juego, un simple negocio, pero no era así. Tal vez antes, Naraku jamás se atrevería a lastimar a una Ishinomori…

— Pero antes… —dijo deteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, y como adivinándolos, agregó—: Me aseguraste que Naraku nunca se atrevería a lastimar a una Ishinomori… pero ahora dices que yo seré su blanco. Me mentiste —aseguró con cierto temblor en su voz y tristeza en sus ojos.

— Naraku no te lastimará, Rin —le aseguró, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a verlo—. No permitiré que te haga daño.

— Pero estaré en su mira y no podrás evitarlo.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio. Y Rin supo que tenía razón. Suspiró, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Y ya le estaba pesando, pero seguiría adelante.

— Prométeme que…

— Te protegeré —le interrumpió, adivinando lo que diría.

Rin suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo que se derretiría allí mismo. Eso era lo más hermoso que le había dicho sin que hubiera un público a su alrededor. Ni ella podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Sesshomaru la acercó a su cuerpo con un movimiento rápido, sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar. La respiración de Rin se aceleró, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante.

— Gracias —tartamudeó con la voz entrecortada, viéndolo con devoción, como si de verdad él pudiera protegerla de todo. Como si en verdad él fuera capaz de salvarla hasta de la muerte misma.

Él simplemente lanzó un bufido imperceptible, sin dejar de observarla. Rin agachó la mirada, y sus pestañas largas, espesas y curveadas proyectaron una sutil sombra sobre sus mejillas aun sonrojadas. Se veía adorable, pensó Sesshomaru, descartando aquel pensamiento de inmediato. Aun así, acarició su rostro dejándose llevar por un impulso que no pudo controlar, comenzando en los pómulos, y luego descendió siguiendo el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar al mentón. Allí ejerció un poco de fuerza para obligarla a verlo.

Cuando sus miradas se chocaron, Rin sintió que moriría y renacería, mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Ella tragó en seco y cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo a sus deseos sin oponer resistencia alguna. No deseaba resistirse, ya no tenía sentido oponerse a algo que su propio cuerpo clamaba a gritos, y tampoco tenía mucho sentido seguir fingiendo. InuYasha podría decir lo que quisiera, pero cada día sentía que sus fuerzas eran menores. Tarde o temprano, él terminaría dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos. En momentos como este sentía que era imposible seguir ocultándolo, aunque después se recriminara una y otra vez su debilidad y torpeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el suave roce de los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos. Y fue como si alguien hubiera pasado un borrador por el tablero de su mente. Ni siquiera lograba recordar lo que había estado pensando cinco segundos atrás. Todo su cuerpo, su mente y sus sentidos estaban enfocados en aquel beso sutil y demandante. No había un mundo más allá aparte de ellos y el roce de sus labios contra los suyos.

Los labios de Sesshomaru apretaron suavemente su labio inferior, rosándolo intencionalmente con su lengua, incitándola a profundizar el beso. Rin sólo se dejó guiar, correspondiendo su beso y aferrándose a su camisa ligera con fuerza. Sesshomaru la atrajo mucho más, pegando sus curvas a su cuerpo varonil, mientras Rin se amoldaba a él y entrelazaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él apretó su cintura, tal vez con más fuerza de la que Rin habría esperado, pero no le importó pues ella también quería fundirse en su ser, apegándose cuanto podía a su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru rompió el beso cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, pero no la soltó, por el contrario, reafirmó su agarre en torno a su cintura posesivamente. Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire aun con los ojos cerrados, bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru, quien todavía no salía de su asombro, aunque lograba mantenerlo bien camuflado. Simplemente no podía creer que un simple y sencillo beso despertara tantas emociones y sensaciones desconocidas en él, y debía admitir que eran todas muy agradables.

Siempre considero las demostraciones de afecto como algo innecesario, y para él los besos simplemente servían para acallar el parloteo sin sentido de mujeres frívolas, o para llevarlas a la cama evitando charlas molestas y monótonas. Pero ahora fue diferente. Con Rin todo era diferente. No entendía por qué la besó, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, se recordó mentalmente que no podía besarla a todo momento sólo para experimentar y descubrir cosas nuevas, su orgullo jamás le permitiría tal cosa. Si la besaba, debía haber siempre una razón de por medio. Las demostraciones de afecto esporádicas no se habían hecho para alguien como él. Debía hallar otra forma de disfrutar de su contacto, se dijo.

Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una forma que lo dejó pasmado. De repente le dio un abrazo que lo hizo estremecer. Se aferró a su cuerpo con tal fuerza, que él no podía imaginar de dónde había sacado esa niña tanta fortaleza. No puso resistencia a su abrazo, pero tampoco lo correspondió, simplemente permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando de su contacto y de su dulce aroma en silencio. Su cuerpo despedía una calidez particular y confortante, y su aroma lo enloquecía.

Sin embargo, Rin al ver la notable renuencia de él a recibir su desinteresado abrazo, comprendió que debía mantener la compostura, que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo sus demostraciones de afecto y que éstas sólo serían cuando él dispusiera que fueran necesarias. Una mueca de desolación marcó sus facciones, pero la desterró cerrando los ojos.

Resignada pero sin demostrarlo, se despegó de su pecho y él aflojó el agarre en su cintura sin soltarla del todo. Ella agachó la cabeza de nuevo, y suspiró cancinamente.

— Vamos —repitió en un murmullo, intentando apartarse de él delicadamente para no levantar sospechas en las personas que pasaban por allí de vez en cuando.

Sesshomaru la soltó y le ofreció de nuevo su brazo. Rin lo observó duramente durante unos segundos y luego accedió a tomar su brazo. Se adentraron en la enorme mansión jacobina, y ella se aferró con más fuerza, presintiendo que una bola de pelos enorme y blanca saldría a su encuentro, lanzándose sobre ella.

Y como esperaba, Smiling Sammy se lanzó por las escaleras como si fuera una bala de cañón enorme, blanca y peluda, al percibir el aroma de Rin en el vestíbulo. Pero se frenó en seco al ver a Sesshomaru de pie junto a Rin con actitud amenazante y dominante.

Smiling Sammy se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Rin, viéndola con sus grandes ojos amarillos almendrados, con aquella mirada de perrito regañado. Rin se puso de rodillas y acarició su suave pelaje, llenando de besos su carita y su hocico.

— Por eso esa bestia no tiene modales —le reprendió de forma estricta, viéndolos con reproche.

— No seas tan sicorrigido… Además, él siempre hace lo mismo —Dijo sintiendo una nariz negra y fría en su mejilla, y recordando las innumerables veces que el perro la había hecho volar por los aires y aterrizar en el suelo con treinta kilos de pelo blanco y carne encima. Claro, todas estas veces fueron sin que Sesshomaru estuviera presente, porque cuando él estaba, Smiling Sammy a juro respiraba— ¿Quién tiene la colita más linda de la casa? —le dijo en tono juguetón, acariciando la colita que caía como un gancho sobre la espalda del canino, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru.

— El día en que _eso_ te lastime, haré que se marche. Y tú y esa mujer serán las responsables —le amenazó, pasando por su lado, dejándola atrás.

Siempre que Sesshomaru hablaba de Izayoi lo hacía en ese tono, como con cierto recelo. Rin no lograba entenderlo. La señora Ishinomori era una buena mujer, y dudaba que estuviera fingiendo. Incluso creía que ella lo quería como si fuera su hijo, aunque de parte de él no recibiera más que rechazo e indiferencia.

Rin se puso de pie rápidamente y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, seguida de Smiling Sammy. Sesshomaru la aguardaba en el primer escalón, y ella inconscientemente tomó su brazo en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Avanzaron por los escalones seguidos a una distancia considerable por perro, que parecía iluminarse con la presencia de Rin.

Cuando estuvieron de pie frente a unas puertas de madera tallada, Rin inhaló y exhaló profundo, aferrándose con más fuerzas al brazo de Sesshomaru. Estaba segura que aquella recamara era un despacho, y que allí se realizaría la firma de los documentos.

— Confío en ti —le susurró cuando él puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Obtuvo sólo una mirada fría por respuesta, y sin más él abrió la puerta, dando paso a un majestuoso despacho iluminado y con estanterías de madera empotradas repletas de libros, y paredes con molduras a juego. Adentro se encontraban los señores Ishinomori, InuYasha, Jaken, Totosai, Myoga y dos hombres más que Rin no conocía.

Todos los presentes estaban dispersos por el salón, Inu no Taisho se encontraba platicando y bebiendo wiski en un extremo con los extraños; Izayoi e InuYasha miraban por una de las ventanas hacía el jardín, donde el equipo de decoración trabajaba a sol y a sombra. Mientras que Jaken, Totosai y Myoga aguardaban en silencio viendo los libros de una de las estanterías.

En cuanto entraron, los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en ellos, y los extraños la vieron específicamente a ella. Smiling Sammy corrió a reunirse con Izayoi e InuYasha, jugueteando entre las piernas de los dos, para luego tenderse sobre la alfombra junto al ventanal.

Todos ellos debían ser los testigos, y uno de los dos desconocidos debía ser el dichoso juez.

— Disculpen la tardanza —se excusó Rin, a sabiendas que llevaban mucho rato esperando por ellos.

— Descuida, sabemos que siempre llegas tarde —le retó InuYasha, incitándola a pelear, sabiendo de antemano que ella no se atrevería a atacarlo verbalmente frente a tantas personas y menos con sus padres presentes.

— Estaba conmigo, imbécil —fue Sesshomaru quien respondió, justo cuando Rin le lanzaba una mirada asesina a InuYasha. El tono de Sesshomaru fue tan amenazante que los dos extraños intercambiaron un par de miradas temerosas.

— ¿Podemos empezar? —propuso Inu no Taisho, viendo como la tensión se acrecentaba en el ambiente.

— Empecemos —ordenó Sesshomaru, guiando a Rin hacía un extremo del despacho, lejos de la mesa de trabajo y en dirección a una enorme mesa de madera robusta y rectangular, sobre la cual descansaban algunos documentos sellados.

Sesshomaru tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, e hizo que Rin se sentara junto a él, a su derecha. Los demás se acomodaron en los puestos libres. Smiling Sammy se quedó junto al ventanal, acostado siguiendo atentamente los movimientos de las personas en el jardín.

El silencio reinó en la estancia, mientras los extraños le lanzaban miradas furtivas a Rin, como si ella hubiese robado algo, y los dos intentaran hallar la manera de hacerla confesar y regresar lo hurtado.

Rin inhalaba una y otra vez intentando contener el impulso de darles un escarmiento a los sujetos. ¡Ella no se había robado nada! Y mucho menos pensaba apoderarse de la fortuna de los Ishinomori. Tenía su propia fortuna y la había dejado atrás por decisión propia. Los Ishinomori no tenían nada que ella quisiera, o que no hubiera tenido antes de dejar todo. Además, tenía manos y cerebro para hacer un capital suficiente para vivir bien.

— Rin, él es Kisho Yoshida —Dijo con tono indiferentes, indicándole con su mirada impasible al mayor de los desconocidos, un hombre alto y robusto con un diminuto bigotito—. Es uno de los tres miembros del Tribunal Superior —le explicó, aunque sabía de sobra que Rin no tenía ni idea de las leyes u organización judicial del país.

— Mucho gusto. Rin Blake —se presentó, estrechando la mano del hombre en cuestión. Lo único que sabía de los dichosos tribunales superiores, era que estaban integrado por tres jueces. Así que ese hombre debía tener cierto poder, y ser muy amigo de la familia como para estar presente en la firma de unos cuantos papeles. Alguien de su posición jamás habría hecho algo así, de no ser que amigo de la familia.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Blake.

— Y él es Yusei Nakajima. Es el abogado de la familia.

— Un placer, señor Nakajima —Aquel hombre parecía tener la edad de Inu no Taisho, pero lucía mucho más parco y serio que él.

— Mucho gusto, señorita —dijo secamente, sin extender su mano para saludarla.

— Bien, suficiente de saludos —gruñó InuYasha impaciente, tan exasperado como Rin por la actitud de los dos individuos.

El juez tomó aire y sin dejar de observar a Rin fijamente, dijo en tono fuerte:

— Supongo que el señor Sesshomaru le ha hablado acerca del contrato y las capitulaciones.

Aquel hombre dijo el nombre de su prometido en un tono muy respetuoso, cosa que le causó gran curiosidad. Si un juez de su posición le profesaba tanto respeto a Sesshomaru debía ser gracias a dos cosas: Uno, el dinero y poder de Sesshomaru eran muchos mayores; y dos, porque evidentemente había escalado a esa posición gracias a los Ishinomori. Rin conocía perfectamente cómo se movían los asuntos en el mundo de la política y la diplomacia. Y de inmediato, su actitud hacía los hombres cambió, y simplemente entornó los ojos a la espera de lo que él hombre tenía por decir. El juez prosiguió sin pausa alguna, diciendo:

— Qué son… Para qué sirven ¿Me equivoco?

Por alguna extraña razón, le dio la impresión de que ese hombre la estaba atacando. No pudo evitar sentirse como en un juicio. Se imaginó sentada en el tribunal frente a los jurados, la parte acusadora y su defensa, escuchando la dura sentencia de aquel hombre, sin siquiera tener tiempo de declararse inocente, o presentar evidencias y pruebas a su favor.

Su reacción instintiva al sentirse atacada, fue endurecer sus facciones, tanto como las de Sesshomaru, y lanzarle una mirada de hielo al juez. Si algo había aprendido de Sesshomaru aparte de mentir, era a convertirse en un iceberg inquebrantable.

— Por supuesto, señor Yoshida —respondió fuerte y claro, con voz firme y en un tono muy similar al de Sesshomaru. Si ellos creían que era una simple huérfana ignorante, y una arribista ambiciosa, estaban muy equivocados. Ella misma les enseñaría una parte de su ser que muy pocos conocían—. Sé muy bien para qué sirven esos documentos.

Sesshomaru también tensó su mandíbula, apretando los dientes y permitiendo que su mirada conservara la misma impasividad de siempre.

— Bien —Dijo sin menguar su actitud pese haberse sorprendido por el carácter de la joven—. Entonces, sabrá que…

— Señor Yoshida, ahórrese sus explicaciones —le atajó Rin, sin dejar de entornar los ojos, llevándose un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de la oreja con indiferencia—. Todos sabemos por qué y para qué estamos aquí. Es una insensatez continuar con rodeos absurdos, teniendo tantos pendientes aún.

Hasta el mismo Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque lo disfrazó muy bien tras su máscara de indiferencia. Sin embargo, para los demás fue evidente que el cambio de niña dulce y tímida, a la perfecta imitación de Sesshomaru había sido impresionante.

Por su parte, Rin estaba bastante agotada como para soportar las insinuaciones que vendrían con la explicación del juez. El encuentro con Naraku había colmado su paciencia, y no iba a aguantar sandeces por parte de aquel hombre. Sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con gente así, y si tenía que convertirse en la versión femenina de Sesshomaru, lo haría.

— Rin tiene razón —Dijo InuYasha, exasperado y ligeramente nervioso, temiendo que la situación se le saliera de las manos al imbécil de su hermano. Rin en su fuero interno agradeció el apoyo de su amigo, pese a que él le lanzo una mirada indicándole cautela.

— Es necesario aclarar los términos —habló el señor Ishinomori.

— Rin los sabe y está de acuerdo, padre —le retó Sesshomaru, haciendo que Rin se arrepintiera de haber arrojado la primera piedra al enfrentarse al juez. Sin querer podría estar a punto de desatar una discusión familiar. Sabía lo que significaba aquel tono y aquella mirada de Sesshomaru, e indicaban que no estaba de buen humor.

— De acuerdo… —repitió con ironía, sin dejar de ver a su hijo de manera amenazante— ¿Con qué estás de acuerdo, Rin? —escupió, clavando sus ojos dorados e inquisidores en ella.

Rin tragó en seco instintivamente, meditando muy bien las palabras que usaría. Intentó buscar apoyo en los ojos de Sesshomaru, pues en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que decía el contrato. Sólo podía recordar lo que habían acordado aquel día de la firma del contrato en la oficina de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sesshomaru se habían trasformado en una muralla impenetrable hasta para ella, que había aprendido a conocer tan bien sus silencios y sus miradas. Suspiró, y supuso que Sesshomaru habría respetado los términos del contrato previo, así que explicó a grandes rasgos la vaga idea que tenía.

— Estoy de acuerdo con que si esta unión llega a romperse, no quiero quedarme con nada que sea de ustedes, los Ishinomori, o de Sesshomaru. No quiero mesadas de por vida, ni bienes raíces o inmuebles. No quiero nada. _Not a penny_ —Dijo con un marcado acento británico, denotando aún más su punto y su incomodidad; dejando en claro que estaba hablando muy enserio—. Y de igual forma —prosiguió, sin darle tiempo a alguien de opinar o de interferir. Pudo ver como la señora Ishinomori tragaba grueso, e Inu no Taisho trasformaba sus ojos en dos líneas doradas ardientes, justo como hacía Sesshomaru cuando se enojaba o tenía ganas de estrangularla— quiero que me sean respetados mi bienes —Al pronunciar esto, le dio la impresión de que tanto el abogado como el juez quisieron arrancarle los ojos, y que el señor Ishinomori contuvo sus impulsos más que antes—. Todo lo que obtenga antes y después del enlace y que haya sido ganado con mi trabajo, por mí misma, sin ayuda de ustedes, me pertenecerá —cuidó muy bien sus palabras, temiendo por el dinero que Sesshomaru consignaba en su cuenta mensualmente, pues al fin de cuentas, había sido ganado con su trabajo—. Dinero, bienes raíces, acciones, etc.

Todos guardaron silencio, viendo a Rin con asombro y a Sesshomaru con incredulidad. No podían creer que él permitiera tal cosa. Hasta el momento, los únicos que habían leído el contrato eran Jaken, Myoga, Totosai y el mismo Sesshomaru. El abogado apenas había tenido tiempo de enterarse que Sesshomaru ya había redactado él mismo el contrato. Su presencia allí era netamente informativa, y con motivo de asesoría al señor Inu no Taisho.

— Cada quien conservara lo suyo —sentenció Rin.

— ¿Y si algo de lo que quieres conservar ha sido obtenido con dinero de los Ishinomori o es dinero suyo? —Objetó el abogado molesto, usando un tono implacable, sembrando el temor en Rin. Después de todo, estaba contando con los ahorros que pudiera llegar a tener con ese dinero cuando el enlace terminara. Planeaba usarlos para irse a vivir lejos de él, de los Ishinomori y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

— Si han sido obsequios, los conservará —sentenció Sesshomaru tajante, muy molesto con la actitud del abogado y el juez. Sesshomaru parecía querer asesinar al abogado con su mirada, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo estremecer y menguar su actitud.

Y Rin comprendió perfectamente lo que planeaba Sesshomaru. Su plan era dejar el dinero de su cuenta fuera de las cláusulas del contrato prematrimonial al momento del divorcio, haciéndolo pasar como un obsequio más. Si en aquel entonces, él mismo aseguraba que era un obsequio, los abogados no tendrían nada que pelear. Ahora, solo podía confiar en Sesshomaru, en que para entonces, mantendría su palabra de hacerlos pasar como regalos.

— Y todo lo que Rin ha dicho, también es mi voluntad y está redactado en ese documento —señaló con un gesto indiferente de su mano hacía Jaken, quien sostenía con manos temblorosas los sobres con el original y las copias.

Tras una orden silente de su señor, Jaken distribuyó las copias a los presentes y puso el original sobre la mesa justo frente a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tenso mandíbula mientras todos, a excepción de Rin, leían el documento detenidamente.

— Tu también deberías leerlo —le susurró, sin mirarla, llevándose algunas hebras de cabello platinado detrás de la oreja con elegancia y majestuosidad, dejándola sin aliento. Todo en él era magnifico. Sus movimientos eran fríos, calculados y majestuosos. Hasta aquel simple gesto, remarcaban su porte imperial.

— Confío en ti —balbució, viéndolo aun hipnotizada y sonriendo con dulzura. Él simplemente bufó, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella, perdiéndose en su mirada angelical y sincera.

Minutos después, Jaken sirvió coñac para todos. Y mientras los presentes leían los documentos, Rin acercó su mano a la pierna de Sesshomaru por debajo de la mesa, y apretó la tela su pantalón, llamando su atención. Él tomó su mano entre la suya y la miro, formulando una pregunta silente que ella comprendió.

— Nada —respondió en un susurro—. Es que… estoy algo nerviosa —se excusó, por aquel impulso involuntario. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para darse valor.

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada, y bebió de su vaso de coñac sin soltar su mano. Su contacto era cálido y tranquilizante. De repente, hizo algo que ella jamás imaginó. Llevó las manos entrelazadas hasta la piel de sus piernas que la falda dejaba descubierta, y allí las dejó. El corazón de Rin latía descontrolado, y podía jurar que hasta se había sonrojado. Rápidamente tomó el primer sorbo de su copa de coñac, y sintió como el licor amargo bajaba por su garganta y empeoraba aquel ardor en la boca del estómago que había sentido cuando se encontró frente a frente con Naraku.

— No deberías beber si no estás acostumbrada —le recriminó, evaluando sus gestos con mirada clínica.

Rin suspiró con resignación, admitiendo para sus adentros que él tenía razón. El coñac era muy fuerte, si bebía otro sorbo más, tal vez empezaría a vociferar más insultos que un irlandés ebrio, y terminaría sacándole los ojos al juez y al abogado, o peor aún, confesándole su amor y devoción eternas a Sesshomaru.

Disimuladamente hizo a un lado su copa, y comenzó a trazar circulitos despreocupadamente en la mano de Sesshomaru con su dedo pulgar. Empezó con pequeños circulitos, que dieron paso a arabescos que se extendieron por toda la porción de piel que alcanzaba con su delicado dedo.

— ¿Inu no Taisho, estás de acuerdo? —preguntó el abogado Nakajima, sacándola de su labor de diseñar figuras invisibles en la piel de Sesshomaru.

Inmediatamente, Sesshomaru apretó el agarre de sus manos y Rin pudo ver como fulminaba al abogado con la mirada. Y luego clavó su mirada asesina en su padre, aguardando pacientemente su respuesta, como aquella bestia monstruosa que aguarda a su presa para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Una sola objeción de su padre a uno solo de sus designios, y desencadenaría su ira, pensó Sesshomaru decidido. Él no tenía ninguna autoridad moral para recriminarle nada. Las cláusulas del contrato prenupcial y de las capitulaciones de su matrimonio con Izayoi habían sido muchísimo menos duras, y habían sido redactadas por orden exclusiva de Inu no Taisho, sin importarle el renuente desacuerdo de la familia. Sesshomaru sólo estaba dándole una sopa de su propia medicina.

En el fondo, Sesshomaru se sentía agradecido con Kisho y Yusei, pues de no haber sido por ellos, Inu no Taisho le habría entregado en bandeja de plata todo cuanto tenía a Izayoi. Y en ese entonces, Sesshomaru apenas era un pequeño, y ese par de hombres defendieron sus intereses a capa y espada. Sesshomaru siempre creyó que gracias a ellos, Izayoi no era la dueña y heredera de todo cuanto tenían.

— No tengo nada que objetar —escupió Inu no Taisho, entornando los ojos y consiente de lo que su hijo mayor estaba pensando. Lo conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz.

— Bien… —dijo el juez ligeramente más tranquilo después de haber leído el documento, y cruzando una mirada con el abogado—. Si todo está en orden, sugiero que comencemos.

— Ya era hora… —refunfuñó InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un sonoro bufido, al tiempo que arrojaba el manojo de documentos sobre la mesa. El sonido de papeles revueltos hizo eco en todo el recinto.

Rin observó a Sesshomaru de inmediato, a sabiendas que nadie daría un paso sin su previa autorización. Él simplemente asintió con indiferencia, acercando los documentos originales a Rin. Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y se la entregó. La pluma era tan elegante y majestuosa como él, se notaba a leguas que había sido hecha a pedido. Era plateada con detalles en blanco titanio y tenía grabada a mano la insignia de los Ishinomori.

De inmediato, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, mientras abría la carpeta con manos temblorosas. Y justo ahora se arrepentía de no haber leído los documentos antes. Debió haberlo hecho en lugar de estar jugueteando con la mano de Sesshomaru. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, tomó la pluma entre sus dedos y buscó el lugar donde debía firmar. Ahora sólo debía confiar en Sesshomaru.

— Allí —le susurró Sesshomaru muy cerca de su oído, sorprendiéndola por su cercanía.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?, pensó sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella asintió, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca, erizándola.

Nerviosa, apretó la pluma y buscó el lugar que él le indicaba. Garabateó la primera letra de su nombre, que quedó chueca producto de sus nervios y el revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. En un acto inconsciente, y tal vez traicionada por la tensión del momento, se disponía a escribir su segundo nombre antes de empezar con su apellido, pero por fortuna, recordó a tiempo que no debía ponerlo. No podía ponerlo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ponerlo. Por suerte, sólo había trazado una línea vertical algo torcida, que hábilmente logró transformar en una bonita y rechoncha B.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña duda al firmar no pasó desapercibida para Sesshomaru, quien clavo su mirada penetrante en ella, evaluando exhaustivamente todas sus reacciones. Rin terminó de firmar, con Sesshomaru siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ella no le dio oportunidad de nada. No iba a flaquear y cometer el mismo error. No se volvería a repetir.

Tenía que borrar aquel nombre de su mente para siempre. Si él lo descubría, la tendría en sus manos. Ese simple detalle podría delatarla.

Acercó los documentos ya firmados a Sesshomaru y le entregó la pluma.

— Te pertenece ahora —dijo, sacando otra pluma igual de su bolsillo.

Rin abrió la boca para protestar, no pretendía aceptar regalos de él frente a todos. Ni loca. Sin embargo, la mirada de Sesshomaru le advirtió que guardara silencio. Con resignación, buscó los ojos del señor Ishinomori, con la intención de hallar en ellos alguna señal de desacuerdo, y lo que encontró la sorprendió aún más. ¡Él sostenía una pluma idéntica a la suya y a la de Sesshomaru! Rápidamente buscó a InuYasha y lo encontró sonriendo triunfal y sarcástico, con otra pluma idéntica danzando acrobáticamente entre sus dedos. Su mirada decía: "Sorpresa, enana", podía leer la sátira en sus ojos.

Agachó la mirada y apretó la cartera sobre sus piernas, tratando de comprender, y entonces, una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Disimuladamente observó en dirección a Izayoi, quien rebuscaba desesperadamente algo en su bolsa. El señor Ishinomori la observaba con ternura, completamente absorto, sin percatarse de que Rin los miraba. Inu no Taisho le susurró algo a Izayoi, que a Rin le pareció fue: "¿La olvidaste, cariño?", a lo que la mujer negó enérgicamente, haciendo un puchero infantil en protesta por su tono burlón.

Aquella escena le pareció tan íntima y dulce, que no pudo evitar sentir un gramo de envidia de la buena. Se amaban a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos. ¿Cómo podía alguien dudar de su amor?, se preguntó viendo a Sesshomaru con reproche. Y entonces, pensó con tristeza que, si sus padres aun vivieran, tal vez se verían así. Sus ojos se empañaron al instante, y se obligó a respirar profundo para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se sintió como una intrusa ilusa y miserable, espiando entre la intimidad de dos personas, y deseando poder algún día llevar una vida como la de ellos. Una pobre infeliz que anhela recibir de parte de Sesshomaru un gramo de ese cariño que a Inu no Taisho le brota por los poros cuando se trata de su esposa.

Entonces un destello metálico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y allí estaba, brillando en las manos de Izayoi, otra pluma idéntica a la suya y a la de todos. Y cuando Rin reaccionó, InuYasha ya estaba firmando los documentos.

Uno a uno los presentes fueron sacando sus plumas y firmando, sin embargo, las únicas plumas idénticas eran cinco. Con aquel gesto, Sesshomaru les había dado entender a todos que ahora ella también hacía parte de la familia Ishinomori. Formalmente ya era una de ellos y no había marcha atrás. Sólo faltaba la firma de un papel al día siguiente para dejar de ser Rin Blake y pasar a ser Rin Ishinomori.

Rin estaba segura que a lo largo de su vida había tenido más nombres que novios. "Apesto", pensó. Un día despertaría y no sabría quién rayos era.

— Gracias —le susurró a Sesshomaru con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

— No agradezcas —le reprendió—. Una Ishinomori no debe hacerlo —le dijo con frialdad.

— ¡Sí! —respondió sin chistar, con una obediencia que no supo que tenía sino hasta ahora. Y al percatarse de ello, le sonrió ampliamente, burlándose de sí misma y de lo felizmente torpes e ingenuas que lucen las personas enamoradas.

Acabada la firma de los documentos, todos se pusieron de pie y los señores Ishinomori acompañaron al juez y al abogado a la puerta. Los tres ancianos, Myoga, Jaken y Totosai, se retiraron haciendo reverencias acartonadas, dejándolos a los tres a solas. Rin suspiró, y cuando todos consideraron que era prudente hablar sin problemas y sin interrupciones, InuYasha le lanzó una mirada rabiosa a su hermano.

— "Una Ishinomori no debe hacerlo" —espetó, imitando el tono de Sesshomaru, y lanzando un bufido al final— ¡Bastardo!

— Te espero en la recamara —le dijo a Rin, ignorando por completo el comentario del menor—. Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí —le informó, dando media vuelta para salir.

— ¡Ey! —Le llamó ofuscada— ¿Y Kuro? —inquirió con rabia. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tomar decisiones sin consultarle antes?

Sesshomaru simplemente se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, giró su nuca y la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

— Llama al mocoso de la tienda de mascotas—fue su parca respuesta antes de salir por completo del despacho. Yako lo esperaba pacientemente sentado con elegancia frente a la puerta, y tras una orden silente, lo siguió a la recamara.

Rin suspiró cancinamente. Seguramente Kuro había sido llevado donde Kagome por esa noche. Hizo una llamada rápida a Shippo y efectivamente, Kuro había sido llevado por los tailandeses a la tienda hacía casi dos horas.

— ¡Es un patán! —refunfuñó, guardando el teléfono de nuevo en la bolsa. Clavó sus ojos chocolate en InuYasha—: InuYasha, dime que tú leíste el contrato —suplicó.

— ¡Feh! ¡Claro, tonta! Esos bastardos no se iban a pasar de listos con nosotros —dijo orgulloso, golpeando con su puño derecho a su palma izquierda.

Rin arrugó el ceño, palideciendo y viéndolo con incredulidad. ¿InuYasha se había vuelto loco, o era rematadamente estúpido?, se preguntó, frotándose la frente impaciente con una mano.

— InuYasha —dijo con más calma de la que sentía—, nuestro enemigo no eran ese par de hombres —tragó grueso y prosiguió—: Ellos sólo eran unos obstáculos. Sólo querían proteger el patrimonio de tu familia. ¡Sesshomaru es de quien debíamos cuidarnos! —dijo casi al borde de la histeria, corriendo hacía la mesa y tomando su copia del contrato. InuYasha la observó ligeramente desconcertado, tratando de balbucear algo—. Si Sesshomaru se las ha ingeniado para incluir alguna cláusula que contradiga lo acordado en nuestro contrato inicial, estoy perdida —dijo rebuscando entre las páginas del contrato algún indicio, sin prestar mayor atención a los detalles por los nervios.

Rin confió en Sesshomaru, pero parte de esa confianza que había depositado en él se debía a que confiaba en que Myoga e InuYasha habían revisado a fondo el contrato antes. Si InuYasha dudaba, su confianza en Sesshomaru se transformaba en una enorme sobra que amenazaba con cubrirla.

InuYasha sólo guardó silencio, tratando de recordar si había algo similar a lo que decía Rin en el contrato. Pero estaba seguro que no. Vio cómo su amiga rebuscaba entre los renglones y párrafos sin hallar nada, hasta que se dio por vencida.

— Todo está en orden —murmuró apenada, pero más tranquila.

— ¡Tonta! —Dijo, dejando de observarla y clavando su vista en Smiling Sammy, quien dormía plácidamente frente al ventanal—. Claro, que sí. Acaso me crees estúpido… Cambiando de tema, Sesshomaru me envió un mail corporativo dándome quince días a partir de mañana para iniciar con las labores de responsabilidad social de las empresas.

— ¡¿Quince días?! ¡Está loco! Ese tipo de eventos requieren tiempo. La planeación, el lugar, la ejecución…

— El imbécil sólo quiere ver que avancemos en la planeación… Estás en esto conmigo, enana. No tengo ni maldita idea de cómo funciona eso.

— Yo sí —le aseguró con total confianza, tratando de darle ánimos, sin embargo la reacción de InuYasha fue totalmente diferente.

InuYasha la observó, preguntándose cómo una niña huérfana, de su posición social y de la edad de Rin podría estar tan segura de saber cosas como estas, de las cuales ni él mismo tenía mucha idea. Entornó los ojos y dijo con resignación:

— Mejor no pregunto.

— Sí —corroboró Rin, viéndolo con melancolía—. Mejor nop.

— El bastardo de tu esposo no tendrá tanta paciencia. Tenlo en mente, mujer —le advirtió en su tono osco, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

— Yo sé. Cuando ese momento llegue, sabré cómo enfrentarlo —susurró, no muy convencida de lo que decía.

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos? —preguntó, desviando el tema, a sabiendas de que no era algo muy agradable para ella.

— En cuanto llegue de la luna de miel me pondré en contacto con el director de un hogar de ancianos que conozco—dijo recordando las expresiones cansadas y solitarias de los ancianos que habitaban allí—. El doctor Fukunaka tiene un gran corazón, y ha estado a la cabeza de ese hogar por muchos años. Ese lugar sobrevive gracias a migajas, y aun tiene muchas necesidades. He hecho un par de donaciones allí, pero el amparo de la familia Ishinomori no le vendría nada mal —aseguró recordando las necesidades de esos ancianos, desde atención médica especializada y de tiempo completo, hasta camas más cómodas—. Ya hablé con Sesshomaru al respecto y está de acuerdo. Creo que debemos empezar con eso, y después ya podremos arriesgarnos con el proyecto de una fundación patrocinada por las empresas Ishinomori. Tal vez algo para niños… No lo sé. Por ahora, el hogar de ancianos será el primer paso.

InuYasha asintió pensativo.

— Mientras tú estás de luna de _hiel_ yo podría adelantar algo. Me pondré en contacto con el tal doctor, y hablaremos de negocios.

— Como quieras… Pero ten cuidado, InuYasha. ¡No lo arruines! —le advirtió.

— ¡Arg! ¡¿Y por qué voy a arruinarlo?! Ni que fuera estúpido.

Rin rodó los ojos, lanzando una risita burlona, y se encaminó a la puerta.

— Iré a ver qué quiere tu hermano —dijo, dejándolo a solas—. Kagome tenía la última prueba de vestuario hoy donde Hoshi…, por si te interesa… —dijo desde afuera, guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta—. Deben estar terminando.

— ¡¿Por qué habría de interesarme, mocosa?! —gritó desde adentro para que ella pudiera escucharlo, aun con la puerta cerrada.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que vociferaba, la idea continuó danzando en su cabeza. Y minutos después, cuando vio que Rin había desaparecido de los pasillos, corrió hacia la puerta y salió a toda velocidad en su auto rojo rumbo a la tienda del diseñador. Tenía que alcanzar a Kagome antes de que saliera de la dichosa prueba.

Rin entró a la recamara y fue Yako quien apareció frente a ella en la antesala. Lo tomó en sus brazos y caminó en busca de Sesshomaru. En la antesala, estaban los maniquíes con los trajes que usarían al día siguiente. Uno vestía un hermoso kimono blanco, ricamente bordado a mano y muy fino. Aquel era el mismo que la madre de Sesshomaru había usado en su boda. Rin tenía entendido que la señora Irasue vivía fuera del país, muy lejos de Japón, y le había hecho llegar el vestido a Sesshomaru hacía unos meses. Ella debía haberse visto hermosa y muy elegante, con mucha clase, pensó recordando el retrato en la galería de la mansión.

Al lado del kimono blanco estaba el maniquí con las prendas que usaría Sesshomaru. Era un atuendo negro, muy parco y fino. El otro maniquí vestía un elegante esmoquin negro diseñado por Hoshi. Y último de los maniquíes se encontraba cubierto, pero era obvio que allí estaba su vestido blanco de novia. De seguro el otro vestido estaba colgado en su ropero, empacado y listo para usarse después de la cena y del baile.

Halló sentado en un diván junto a la cama, revisando algo en su Tablet. Como era usual, él ni siquiera pareció reparar en su presencia. Rin también lo ignoró y se recostó en la cama con Yako a su lado.

— Lo malcriaras —le reprendió, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

— ¿Podrías dejar de regañarme? "¡No hagas esto! ¡No hagas lo otro!" —Explotó, imitando el tono de Sesshomaru—. ¡Basta! No tengo cinco años, Sesshomaru.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero Sesshomaru parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Rin suspiró, y continuó acariciando a Yako.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Estuve hablando con InuYasha acerca del hogar de ancianos —dijo, jugando a deformar el rostro de Yako hasta lograr expresiones extrañas. Yako simplemente le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con suma paciencia.

Rin soltó una risita infantil que llamó la atención de Sesshomaru, quien le miró por encima de la Tablet intrigado. ¿Cuántos cambios de humor podría tener esa mujer en un segundo? Primero se mostraba agresiva, y ahora parecía una niña jugando con su cachorro. ¿Y desde cuándo Yako era tan dócil y paciente?, se preguntó notando la manera en que Rin deformaba las mejillas del perro a su antojo, sin siquiera obtener un gruñido de protestas de parte de él.

Sesshomaru suspiró cuando escuchó otra risita, y clavó de nuevo su vista en el correo que tanto despertaba su interés. Sin embargo, un chillido de la chica llamó su atención y la observó. Rin estaba boca arriba con Yako sobre ella, y por increíble que pudiera parecer, el perro estaba lamiendo su rostro y jugueteando justo como la bola de pelos de Smiling Sammy solía hacer. Sesshomaru suspiró, percatándose de que su advertencia había sido en vano. Yako ya estaba malcriado y ni él mismo podía evitarlo. Allí estaba su orgulloso campeón, comportándose como un animal sin modales ni clase, jugando como cualquier cachorrito callejero.

Los minutos pasaron y no volvió a escuchar ni chillidos ni risitas tontas. Miró de nuevo, y descubrió que ya estaba dormida. Yako descansaba a su lado, agotado pero alerta. Dejó de lado su Tablet y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Estaba profundamente dormida, y parecía agotada. Todo aquel asunto de la boda, el encuentro con Naraku, y la firma de los documentos la había dejado exhausta. Acarició sus mejillas pálidas, e intentó acallar la tentación de robarle un beso. Sus labios entreabiertos lo incitaban en silencio a hacerlo, sin embargo, la mirada acusadora de Yako lo detuvo.

Un golpe seco en la puerta detuvo el duelo de miradas entre Yako y Sesshomaru. Se puso de pie, dejando a Rin en compañía de Yako, abrió la puerta y una mucama le informó que la cena estaría servida en unos minutos.

— Cenaremos aquí —fue su parca respuesta, antes de cerrar y regresar a su correo electrónico.

Rin despertó de pronto, sobresaltada, pensando que se había hecho tarde para la ceremonia. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Sesshomaru aun sentando en el diván viendo su Tablet, sintió gran alivio. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para la boda, de lo contrario él estaría histérico.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó aun adormilada, estirándose y dando un gran bostezo.

— Las ocho treinta. Tu cena esta sobre la mesa —le informó, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza la dirección.

— ¿Usted ya cenó? —inquirió, acercándose para revisar la bandeja tapada.

— Sólo hay un plato, _Blake_ —le informó, levantándose del diván y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—. Date prisa.

Rin rodó los ojos y tomó un trocito de pan de la bandeja. Entonces, recordó que debía llamar a Kagome. Debía averiguar si cierto perrito pulgoso había pasado a recogerla a la tienda de Hoshi. Emocionada, marcó el número de su hermana.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estás? —Se escuchaba ruido del otro lado del teléfono, por lo que era obvio que no debía estar en casa— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Hola Rin! Salí a cenar con InuYasha.

— ¡¿A cenar?! ¡¿InuYasha pasó por ti a la tienda de Hoshi?! —le interrumpió emocionada, llevándose otro trozo de pan a la boca, riendo con picardía. ¡Allí había gato encerrado!

— Sí… ¿Cómo lo…?

— ¡Ja! Sólo dile que Rin le manda saludos —le interrumpió de nuevo, soltando una risita—. ¡Ah! Y dile que me lo agradezca luego.

— Rin dice que te manda saludos… Y que se lo agradezcas luego —escuchó que su hermana le decía a InuYasha, y su voz denotaba total confusión— ¿De qué habla? —le preguntó a él.

Rin soltó una carcajada. Ya podía imaginarse la expresión de InuYasha. Habría pagado cualquier cosa por verla.

— No entiendo, Rin. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, Kagome. Mejor que te diga InuYasha. Me avisas cuando llegues a casa, ¿Ok? Me quedaré en la mansión esta noche.

— Ok. Estaré allí mañana antes de la boda.

— La boda… —masculló.

— Tu boda —Le recordó Kagome.

— Sí… Mi boda. Continua cenando tranquila, hermana. Hablamos mañana. Te quiero. Y dile a InuYasha que si no te cuida, se las verá conmigo —Kagome soltó una carcajada.

— Le diré. Cuídate mucho. Descansa, hermanita. Bye.

— Bye —le susurró, sin dejar de sonreír.

No podía creer que InuYasha hubiera seguido su consejo. ¿Estaría interesado en Kagome de verdad? Sería maravilloso que ellos dos fueran novios, pensó sonriendo y zapateando el suelo de felicidad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó indiferente, observándola desde la puerta usando sólo un pantalón ligero de dormir.

— Nada —susurró, clavado su vista en el plato de comida. Avergonzada por su actitud infantil y sin acostumbrarse aun a tenerlo semidesnudo en la misma habitación.

Rin terminó su cena en silencio, mientras Sesshomaru leía un libro recostado en la cama. Minutos después, estaban los dos acostados, despiertos pero sin pronunciar palabra, mirando al techo. Poco a poco, Rin empezó a sentir que los parpados le pesaban y cayó presa del sueño.

El gran día por fin había llegado, se dijo cuando sintió que los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de tener tan cerca su boda. Por fin había llegado. Jamás imaginó casarse tan joven, y ahora, con la boda a escasos minutos, se sentía agobiada. Respiró profundo y palpó el espació a su lado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Sesshomaru aun en la cama.

— Buenos días —murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo, acomodando el escote de su pijama. Aun no se acostumbraba a despertar a su lado, y menos los días en que debía usar pijamas cortas y ligeras a causa de la temperatura.

Sesshomaru no respondió su saludo, simplemente permaneció viendo hacía el ventanal. Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la recamara. No había mucho que decir entre ellos, salvo desearse suerte, pues iban a necesitarla. Rin suspiró, viendo el diseño de las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas.

— Será un largo día —pensó en voz alta, antes de ponerse de pie e ir al ropero en busca de ropa limpia.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos,<p>

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo recién salido del horno. Espero que les guste y que disculpen algún errorcillo por ahí, pues sólo he tenido oportunidad de leerlo un par de veces luego de terminarlo.

Hoy no voy a extenderme mucho en los comentarios, pero quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, y por los comentarios tan maravillosos del capítulo anterior. Trataré de tomar en cuenta todas sus sugerencias.

Están a horas de la boda. Todos los contratos y documentos ya han sido firmados, y Sesshomaru ha dejado muy en claro el lugar de Rin ante todos. Sólo faltan una ceremonia y la firma de un documento para que nuestra Rin deje de ser Rin Blake para convertirse en la honorable esposa de Sesshomaru Ishinomori, Rin Ishinomori.

¿Qué sorpresas nos atraerá la boda? ¿Y la luna de miel? Lo único seguro es que la boda sólo va a ser el comienzo de los problemas de nuestra Rin.

Agradezco a todos los que pasaron y leyeron el capi anterior, y especialmente a los que comentaron y agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Mil gracias! Agradezco a: GUARANI SHELION 1811, Blueberry Bli, julymartiinez, Miara Makisan, Ceci Pierce, KANAME, Ladyhyoga, nodoka-san, Cristina97, Ginny chan, VongolaValeria, Hoshi no Negai, Sun and Mint, janet, lindakagome, Mariana, Silver8fox, Wanderer Black, saori-san, rosedrama, y a todos los anónimos. Gracias a todos por su paciencia.

Un abrazo de oso para todos y espero para la próxima semana tener listo el siguiente capítulo. Inicialmente este y el siguiente iban a ser uno sólo, pero como suele ocurrir, me extendí un poco y han salido dos :P

Sammy Blue


	27. Chapter 27: El Gran Día

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 27 El Gran Día**

Sesshomaru simplemente la observó indiferente, mientras ella se encaminaba al ropero, y admitió para su fuero interno que Rin tenía razón: sería un largo, largo día.

— Gracias —masculló, tomando la agarradera del ropero, y tras un suspiro, permaneció inmóvil sin abrir el mueble—. Por defenderme ayer frente a esos dos abogados.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, clavando su mirada exhaustiva en ella.

— No te defendí. Me asegure que se respetaran las condiciones de nuestro negocio —respondió parcamente.

— Lo sé —aseguró Rin, girándose para verlo—. Por eso le agradezco. Sé que ellos podrían haber asesorado a su padre, o él mismo habría podido tomar la decisión de hacer que se redactara de nuevo el contrato prematrimonial.

— Padre no se podía atreverse a objetar nada —siseó—. Gracias a esos "dos abogados", como tú los llamas, _Blake_, padre no pudo servirle en bandeja de plata nuestro patrimonio a esa mujer cuando se casaron.

— Así que estabas confiado —comentó tras meditar sus palabras unos segundos—. Como sabías que nuestro contrato prematrimonial fue más exigente que el de ellos, el señor Ishinomori no podía decir nada —completó.

Rin entornó los ojos, y lo evaluó fijamente. Así que de allí provenía la mala imagen que tenía Sesshomaru de Izayoi. Él creía que era una arribista por la forma en que había sido redactado el contrato prematrimonial entre ella y su padre. Creía que ella había engatusado a Inu no Taisho para hacer que él redactara un contrato prematrimonial permisivo, y así poder quedarse con una buena tajada cuando se divorciaran.

Sin embargo, Rin estaba segura que Izayoi e Inu no Taisho jamás se separarían. Se veían tan enamorados como un par de novios, el amor les salía por poros. Pero Sesshomaru parecía creer lo contrario, y ella no era nadie para hacerlo entrar en razón. Esa era una lección que sólo el tiempo podría enseñarle. Y sólo esperaba que el tiempo fuera un maestro benevolente y paciente, de lo contrario, sería una dolorosa lección para Sesshomaru.

— No importa, pero usted defendió mi punto. Gracias a usted, la paga por cumplir mi parte del contrato no será tocada el día de la separación —Dijo, desviándose de un tema tan espinoso. Sin embargo, su comentario sólo sirvió para que Sesshomaru convirtiera sus ojos en dos líneas doradas intensas—. Usted no sabe lo importante que es ese dinero para mí. Y no piense mal, ni que soy una interesada —se apresuró a decir, recordando la opinión que tenía Sesshomaru de Izayoi. Lo último que quería era que él pensará eso de ella. Partiría en trozos aún más pequeños los fragmentos de su roto corazón—. El dinero de esa cuenta es una especie de ahorro programado. Tal vez pueda usarlo para una maestría, y tal vez hasta para un doctorado. Por eso confío en que el día del divorcio, usted les diga que ese dinero fue un regalo —dijo con sus chocolates ojos suplicantes.

— Así será —le aseguró secamente.

— Gracias —repitió, sonriéndole dulcemente. Ocultándole deliberadamente que no sólo usaría ese dinero para la maestría, sino para alejarse de él definitivamente. Al finalizar el negocio, pondría tierra y mar entre ellos, y ese dinero sería de gran ayuda. Entre más dinero tuviera, más lejos de él podría llegar.

Rin apartó su mirada de Sesshomaru, y por fin abrió el ropero. Allí encontró un vestido corto cuidadosamente empacado, colgado en un extremo. La bolsa de tela del vestido tenía bordada la marca de Hoshi. Todo indicaba que ese era su tercer cambio de ropa del día. Un bellísimo vestido blanco de corte en A hasta las rodillas, y ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura.

La ceremonia sintoísta sería antes del mediodía y sólo asistirían los familiares y amigos más allegados. Después habría un almuerzo y una pequeña recepción que se prolongaría hasta las dos y treinta o tres de la tarde. A las siete de la noche en punto, daría inicio la ceremonia civil, que sería en uno de los jardines de la mansión y estaría precedida por un importante juez de la ciudad.

A la ceremonia civil asistirían el resto de los casi quinientos invitados de Sesshomaru. Luego, los invitados serían conducidos hasta una de las galerías de la mansión, que fue adecuada como salón de cocteles. Y después, empezaría la recepción oficial, con aperitivos, ensaladas, platos fuertes, discursos, pastel de bodas, baile, y un exquisito bar de postres. Y por supuesto, no podría faltar mucho sake y licores importados a gusto de los invitados. Sesshomaru había ordenado desde champaña y vinos franceses para brindar, hasta wiskis escoceses y cervezas babaras para los paladares más exóticos.

El espacio entre las dos ceremonias le daría a Rin el tiempo suficiente para darse una pequeña ducha, cambiarse y prepararse para la siguiente etapa del plan. Tendría que ver a dos grupos de maquilladores y estilistas en un solo día. Terminaría exhausta.

Y por si fuera poco, el último cambio de vestuario estaba programado para eso de las diez de la noche, pero por fortuna éste no requeriría un cambio de peinado ni de maquillaje. Definitivamente, sería un largo, largo, largo día. Pues la cosa no acababa aun. Cuando fuera prudente abandonar la fiesta, tendrían que dejar todo e irse para la famosa luna de miel.

Tardaría en recuperarse de tantos tirones de cabello y de los estragos del maquillaje. Pero por lo menos estaría una semana alejada de todo. La luna de miel sería como un pequeño escape a sus problemas. Aunque tuviera que soportar la presencia de Sesshomaru, aprovecharía esas mini vacaciones improvisadas lo más posible. Lo tomaría no como un regalo de bodas de su futura suegra, sino como un regalo muy merecido de grado.

— ¿Dónde será la luna de miel? —preguntó, recordando que no tenía idea de donde sería llevada. Tan preocupada estaba por los preparativos de la boda, que ni siquiera había preguntado por la luna de miel. Sólo sabía que iba a ser en la playa y que la madre de Sesshomaru la había preparado para su hijo como regalo de bodas, y juntos habían ultimado detalles.

Por otro lado, tampoco tenía idea si aquella mujer tan misteriosa se presentaría a la ceremonia. De ser así, ya debía estar camino a la mansión.

— En una isla —respondió, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¿Isla? —Repitió para sí misma— ¿Saldremos del país? —inquirió viéndolo a los ojos. Si era así, debía hacer una llamada urgente. Si ponía un solo pie fuera de Japón debía informarlo, si no lo hacía tendría problemas—. Ehm… Olvide mi pasaporte en el pent-house —se excusó, al recibir una mirada reprobatoria de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos al escucharla, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que le mentía. Había aprendido a conocerla un poco durante este tiempo, y sus gestos le decían que había gato encerrado. Pero, ¿por qué mentirle? No le veía razón a una mentira tan innecesaria.

— Son islas privadas en territorio Japonés.

— ¿Y eso significa…? —preguntó sarcástica. Ella sólo necesitaba saber si debía avisar o no.

Tenía aquel número telefónico que le habían obligado a memorizar como tatuado en su cabeza, pues no podía darse el lujo de anotarlo y que alguien lo hallara. A estas alturas, el número danzaba en su mente, daba vueltas y vueltas cada que contemplaba la idea de salir del país.

— No eres tonta, _Blake._ ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —preguntó suspicaz, deteniendo su mano antes de que pudiera alcanzar el panty blanco nuevo que usaría ese día.

— N-nada —tartamudeo, soltándose de su agarre y entrando al cuarto de baño—. Sólo quiero saber a dónde vamos y si debo llevar pasaporte —agregó tajante, y con la firme idea de hacer su llamada aunque no saliera del país. De cualquier modo, abandonaría la isla, así que lo mejor sería avisar para ahorrarse problemas más adelante. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema sería hallar el momento indicado entre tantos quehaceres y vigilancia.

Justo como había sido planeado, el primer equipo de maquilladores y estilistas estuvo en su recamara muy temprano en la mañana. Tan sólo había salido del baño y ya tenía a más de diez personas invadiendo la sala de estar de su recamara. Lanzó un suspiro, y resignada, se puso en sus manos.

Ataron su cabello en un elaborado peinado tradicional, adornándolo con flores y accesorios. También pintaron de blanco su cuerpo, y maquillaron su rostro. Todo justo como Sesshomaru y la tradición lo requerían.

Izayoi entró a la recamara justo cuando estaban iniciando con el vestuario. Lucía un kimono negro con sutiles bordados en hilo plateado, vistiendo justo como mandaba la tradición **[1]**. Le sonrió con ternura, complacida al notar como poco a poco el equipo empezaba a darle forma a la futura novia. Izayoi se acercó a ella, y con cuidado, le dio un fuerte abrazo deseándole suerte.

El equipo retiró el ajuar de Irasue del maniquí, y entre todos ayudaron a vestir a Rin, con sumo cuidado de no dañar el costoso y fino kimono. Rin procuraba no moverse más de lo necesario. Simplemente respiraba muy despacio, mientras su cuerpo era vestido por la fina seda de un hermoso blanco perlado.

Luego de muchos, muchos minutos y tirones de cabello, por fin estuvo lista. Por fin pudo verse en un espejo, y se desconoció.

No parecía ella misma. Su reflejo era el de una hermosa y perfecta desconocida. Su rostro mucho más pálido de lo usual, como era tradición, resaltaba aún más el azabache brillante de su cabello, que relucía como ónix negro pulido. El rojo intenso de sus labios realzaba el color chocolate de sus ojos, enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas. Se veía hermosa y no podía dudarlo, pero no era ella. Se sentía como una extraña usando la ropa de otra persona.

Hizo una mueca afligida y lanzó un suspiro, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa conforme en su rostro.

— ¡Te vez bellísima! —Le animó Izayoi, notándola un poco apesadumbrada—. Sesshomaru estará orgulloso de ti. Y si antes estaba enamorado, ahora lo estará más —le aseguró guiñándole un ojo—. Sólo te falta ponerte el Wataboshi y estarás lista.

Rin asintió sonriendo melancólicamente, mientras la mujer continuaba mirándola con dulzura.

— Muchas gracias, señora. Usted ha estado conmigo en todo esto. Ha estado a mi lado en todas las etapas de esta boda. Me ha apoyado como si fuera mi madre, y ha tenido una paciencia infinita al enseñarme todo el asunto de los rituales y tradiciones. ¡Me declaro ignorante en ese tema! Si la ceremonia sintoísta no resulta ser un fiasco, será gracias a usted. No tengo como agradecerle —Dijo con sinceridad, recordando las horas interminables de lecciones, ensayos, pruebas y planeación a su lado.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Rin. Lo hice con gusto. Además, ya me hacía falta algo de acción —comentó—. Yo debería estar agradecida contigo por darme la oportunidad de compartir este momento tan importante en tu vida. Y espero que de verdad continúes viéndome como un apoyo y una amiga.

— Usted es como un ángel. Quisiera poder abrazarla pero no puedo ni moverme… —confesó avergonzada, pero sin dejar de reír, logrando que Izayoi también riera. La mujer depositó un beso en su cabeza, con cuidado de no despeinarla.

Rin se observó de nuevo en el espejo, y sonrió. Sería una experiencia diferente, totalmente desconocida para ella. Pero debía intentar ponerle buena cara.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió de pronto, y Sesshomaru apareció de pie en el marco de la puerta, ataviado en su kimono negro. Llevaba su lacio cabello platinado atado en una coleta alta, y estaba de más admitir que se veía tan o más hermoso que todos los días. Parecía sacado de un cuento, o de una historia japonesa de una época lejana. Y las espadas que llevaba atadas a su cintura, acentuaban aún más la imagen de guerrero de otros tiempos.

Sin embargo, su rostro perfecto, como el de un ángel, contrastaba con la imagen de guerrero, en una amalgama peligrosamente sensual. Amaba sus contrastes. Desde el frío de su mirada contrastando con color oro fundido de sus ojos; hasta el tono fuerte y varonil de su voz en contraste con su belleza celestial.

Sesshomaru mantenía sus ojos dorados clavados en ella sin pronunciar palabra. Parecía haberse quedado mudo, sin embargo sus ojos hablaban por él. Estaba sorprendido. Tan o más sorprendido que ella misma.

Sesshomaru jamás imaginó que pudiera lucir tan encantadora y dulce. Parecía una princesa japonesa: elegante, digna y con aquella expresión misteriosa. Pero lo más impactante era que irradiaba ternura como si se tratara de un aura.

La estupefacción de Sesshomaru no la tomó por sorpresa, pues hasta ella misma se había sorprendido al verse en el espejo. Sin embargo, además de sorprendido, Sesshomaru lucía incomodo, y ella sabía perfectamente por qué. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, mucha más de la que él podía tolerar.

— Déjenos a solas, por favor —pidió Rin al grupo de trabajo, rompiendo el silencio incomodo de la antesala de la recamara. Todos asintieron, y uno a uno fueron desfilando hacía la puerta.

— Iré a buscar a Inu no Taisho. Te veré abajo, Rin —dijo Izayoi rápidamente, aparentando una sonrisa. Pero era obvio que estaba incomoda ante la presencia de Sesshomaru, así que salió de la antesala tras el último de los estilistas.

Estaba claro que Izayoi también era consciente del rechazo que le mostraba Sesshomaru, y prefería no enfrentarlo para no resquebrajar aún más la tensa relación entre padre e hijo. Y a Rin no le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que Izayoi se sacrificaba, soportando las groserías de Sesshomaru, simplemente para no darle dolores de cabeza a su esposo y a la familia entera. Rin se sintió repentinamente ofuscada con él. Esa mujer era más buena que el pan, y ese pedazo de hielo estúpido no era capaz de verlo. Su frialdad lo cegaba al punto, de no darse cuenta lo buena madre, esposa y suegra que era esa dulce y apacible mujer.

Por fin a solas, Rin y Sesshomaru permanecieron observándose en silencio por unos instantes. Ella le dedicaba miradas reprobatorias, pero él parecía no haber salido de su estupefacción inicial. Entonces, ella no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente, no tenía caso verlo con reproches cuando él parecía estar en otro planeta. Y tras un suspiro, rompió de nuevo el silencio.

— Se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda —comentó en un suave murmullo, ligeramente ofuscada aún por el asunto de Izayoi. Y al escuchar un bufido por respuesta, completó en tono sarcástico—: Pensé que por lo menos iba a respetarme esa tradición.

— Sandeces —escupió dando un paso hacia ella, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

— Es de mala suerte… Y vamos a necesitar mucha suerte—dijo haciendo un mohín— ¿Qué quiere? —inquirió segundos más tarde, al ver que él no se movía. Simplemente la observaba absorto y en silencio.

— Surgió algo —contestó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

— ¿Grave? —preguntó temiendo lo peor. Naraku, fue la primera palabra que pasó por su mente. Sin embargo, la repentina cercanía con él la hizo olvidar sus temores. Se había acercado peligrosamente dando dos zancadas largas, y ahora estaban a escasos centímetros.

— No —susurró, perdido en sus delicadas e inocentes facciones.

— Ah… ¿Y qué es?, si se puede saber —murmuró nerviosa por su cercanía y la intensidad con que la observaba.

— No tiene importancia —susurró, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su pecho. Ante la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Rin, agregó anticipándose a su pregunta—: Hay cambio de planes. Pasaremos _nuestra noche de bodas_ en el resort de una isla cercana a nuestro destino. Hay pronóstico de mal tiempo y marea alta —completó, adivinando la siguiente pregunta que haría—. Todo está bajo control.

Sesshomaru la acercó más a su cuerpo, y Rin se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Y ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza la manera desquiciadamente sensual en la que había pronunciado "nuestra noche de bodas". Podía estar segura de que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, lo sentía, y agradecía a las toneladas de maquillaje que ocultaban su sonrojo.

— Espero que la habitación de ese resort tenga un sillón cómodo —comentó, tratando de romper el ambiente sugestivo que él había creado.

— ¿Acaso piensas hacer algo especial en el sillón, _Blake_? —inquirió, mostrándole una sonrisa retorcida que hacía juego perfectamente con su tono sardónico y sexy.

Rin lo observó horrorizada, sintiendo que enrojecía a más no poder. ¿Cómo se atrevía este tipo a insinuar tal cosa?, pensó avergonzada.

— ¡Usted tendrá que dormir en el sillón! —le aclaró, sin embargo no logró sonar muy convincente, y menos si tartamudeaba.

Sesshomaru bufó, enfatizando su sonrisa retorcida, aquella misma que la volvía loca. Había conseguido apenarla y era obvio que lo disfrutaba, no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Disfrutaba del efecto que tenían sus actos deliberados en ella.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! —tartamudeó de nuevo, sin darse por vencida aun. Luchando contra sus poderosos encantos, contra el hechizo de su sonrisa y el magnetismo de sus ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Sí? —inquirió con ironía, enarcando una ceja y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Rin suspiró hipnotizada, meditando su repuesta.

— ¡Sí! —murmuró, sintiendo sus labios finos muy cerca de los suyos. Incluso podía respirar su mismo aire.

Sin embargo, él no borraba de su rostro aquella sonrisa fría y sardónica, mostrándose muy seguro de que la insulsa afirmación de Rin era tan falsa como el profundo odio que le profesaba a gritos cuando se enojaba.

Tal vez lo odiaba tanto como él la odiaba a ella, pero estaba seguro que había algo más que odio. Se deseaban. Podía jurarlo por la forma en que respondían sus cuerpos al más mínimo contacto. Y si sabían aprovecharse de eso, podrían llegar a hacer que los siguientes años fueran más… _llevaderos_, pensó. Sólo debía hallar la manera de hacer que ella cediera. Si llegaban a un mutuo acuerdo, sería muy fácil hacer caso omiso a cierta cláusula del contrato, y nadie tendría porque enterarse. Sería algo así como un secreto entre los dos. De esta forma no tendría que andar buscando excusas ridículas para tomarla o besarla cuando quisiera. Se deseaban, ¿por qué seguir ocultándolo y negándolo? Ahora sólo debía idear la manera de hacer que ella lo reconociera y lo aceptara.

— Tardaras media hora más —dijo de pronto, desconcertando a Rin.

Y sin previo aviso, la besó. No le importó el maquillaje, ni lo inoportuno e inapropiado de su comportamiento, y mucho menos le importaron las consecuencias. Sólo quería cerciorarse una vez más de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Comprobar de nuevo y de primera mano que aquel contacto despertaba en Rin la misma excitación que despertaba en él.

Rin, ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente de Sesshomaru, reaccionó a su beso, correspondiéndolo con intensidad y ansiedad, como si fuera el primero. Su beso se tornó tierno y dulce, y Sesshomaru se dejó guiar por aquella tranquilidad que le trasmitían sus labios cálidos.

Sin embargo, cuando el beso y las caricias estaban a punto de tornarse más atrevidos, un sorpresivo ruido los obligó a separarse. Alguien había emitido un sonido áspero con su garganta, como un carraspeo justo a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru soltó los labios de Rin a regañadientes, y se giró para enfrentar a quien osaba interrumpirlos. Rin inmediatamente se escudó tímidamente tras su espalda, demasiado avergonzada como para dar la cara. Sesshomaru simplemente se dedicó a limpiarse con indiferencia el maquillaje que había quedado impregnado en su rostro con un paño de algodón, mientras asesinaba con la mirada a su padre, a su medio hermano y a la madre de éste, que estaban de pie junto a la puerta, viéndolos con cierto dejo de reproche.

Lo que acababan de hacer era algo inapropiado, y la mirada reprobatoria de Inu no Taisho lo decía todo. Estaba mal visto, incluso aunque ellos ya vivieran juntos.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Sesshomaru —siseó, saliendo de la recamara sin decir más.

— Rin tienes media hora —le informó antes de salir de la antesala siguiendo a su padre, recordándole lo que había dicho antes de darle semejante beso, y haciéndola enrojecer aún más.

Rin asintió, escondiendo su mirada de InuYasha y de la señora Ishinomori, quien tras un tímido "lo siento" se apresuró a llamar de nuevo al equipo de maquilladores. Los hombres y mujeres aparecieron al rescate y enmendaron el daño en menos de la media hora que les dio Sesshomaru.

Rin preguntó qué ocurrió, pero InuYasha simplemente le explicó que su padre necesitaba discutir algo urgente con Sesshomaru. Izayoi trató de detenerlo, diciéndole que ellos habían solicitado unos minutos a solas, pero Inu no Taisho se empecinó en ir a buscarlo. Y tan sólo de recordar aquel suceso, Rin sintió que moriría de vergüenza de nuevo.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —murmuró, apartando sus ojos de la mirada cargada de reproches que le lanzaba InuYasha.

Mientras el grupo de estilistas trabajaba, InuYasha se sentó en un sillón cercano, observando el proceso divertido. Kagome llegó minutos antes de que terminaran, luciendo un bonito kimono verde esmeralda con florecillas bordadas en hilo blanco y rojo.

Kagome e InuYasha intercambiaron un par de miradas bastante dicientes que no pasaron desapercibidas para Rin, y luego se saludaron siguiendo el teatro. Ambos esperaron en compañía de Izayoi a que los maquilladores terminaran, y que los estilistas le colocaran el Wataboshi.

Rin y Kagome se observaron con cariño, y cuando la menor estuvo lista, pidieron a los demás que las dejaran a solas. InuYasha fue el último en salir, no sin antes advertirles que debían apurarse pues estaban sobre el tiempo.

Al quedar solas, Kagome fue la primera en hablar, con sus ojos encharcados al igual que Rin.

— La abuela Kaede estaría orgullosa —sonrió con melancolía, viéndola vestida de pies a cabeza como una novia tradicional, justo como la abuela siempre soñó ver a sus hijas el día de sus bodas.

— Quién diría que la oveja negra de la familia —se señaló a sí misma con sus dedos índices, aclarando a quien hacía referencia— tendría la boda que la abuela siempre soñó para mamá. ¡Otro punto para Rin! —Exclamó, sonriendo anchamente— ¡Rin lleva uno, Kikyo cero!

— ¡Rin! —le reprendió.

Kagome era consciente de que Kikyo siempre aseguró que Rin sería una mala influencia para ella y una deshonra para la familia, así como lo había sido Tomoyo. Sin embargo, esta no era la forma de referirse a ella. Después de todo fue su tía y estaba muerta.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo con carita inocente, abriendo sus ojos chocolate como una niña pequeña y traviesa—. Es cierto —se excusó con rebeldía, haciendo un gesto infantil.

— Tía Kikyo está muerta. Déjala descansar en paz —le reprendió de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más serio.

— Cierto… —admitió, sintiendo una pisca de remordimiento por sus comentarios infantiles.

— Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, de seguro su fantasma te asustará esta noche, niña.

— ¡No me importa! —Respondió, sacándole la lengua— Sesshomaru estará conmigo. Él me protegerá.

— De nuevo esa historia. ¡Quisiera ver a ese estúpido enfrentándose a un fantasma enfurecido! ¡Ja! —Arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

— De seguro lo enviaría de vuelta al infierno tan sólo con mirarlo —se mofó, riendo de buena gana, y Kagome no pudo más que reír con ella, pensando en que el pobre fantasma lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar darle un susto a semejante hombre tan espeluznante.

InuYasha irrumpió de nuevo en la recamara al escuchar las carcajadas.

— ¡Ey! Él idiota te está esperando abajo. Un minuto más y vendrá por ti él mismo… Y ya nos dimos cuenta que usted dos no se pueden dejar solos por mucho tiempo —le escupió.

Rin asintió y se apresuró a salir, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al espejo.

— Estás hermosa —le aseguró Kagome, notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

— Quiero que me vea hermosa… —confesó, mostrándoles la sinceridad de su alma pese al comentario de InuYasha— Más hermosa que cualquier otra chica que hubiera visto antes.

— No creo que hubiera visto alguien más bella que tú antes —le animó—. Pareces una muñeca, ¿no es así, InuYasha? —dijo sonriendo, lanzándole una mirada diciente a InuYasha para que le ayudara a animarla.

— Eh… Sí… Estás… muy… Eso que dijo Kagome —tartamudeó apenado y ligeramente sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos como niño malcriado—. Como una muñeca —completó atropellando sus palabras. Kagome rodó los ojos y Rin soltó una risita. Siempre era gracioso ver a InuYasha avergonzado. Le costaba tanto decir una frase amable o un simple cumplido.

— ¡Idiota! —murmuró Kagome, lanzando un suspiro de resignación. InuYasha no tenía remedio, así que volviendo al tema, prosiguió—: Pareces una muñequita antigua de porcelana… De esas que tenía la abuela Blake, ¿recuerdas? —comentó, viendo el reflejo de Rin en el espejo.

— Sí —reconoció en un suave murmullo.

La abuela Blake tenía una colección de muñecas de porcelana envidiable. Todas sus muñecas eran preciosas, con su maquillaje perfecto y sus vestidos finos hechos a mano. Y ella misma podría pasar perfectamente por una más de la colección. Incluso la completaría, pues no recordaba que la abuela tuviera una muñeca con un ajuar de bodas japonés

— Creo que podría completar la colección —comentó en voz alta.

— ¡Cierto! La abuela no tenía una japonesa —recordó Kagome, llevándose un dedo al mentón, y haciendo un conteo mental de las muñecas que recordaba.

— ¡Basta de tonterías! Es tarde —Dijo InuYasha impaciente— ¡Mujeres! —masculló, refunfuñando cual anciano.

Rin y Kagome asintieron, y la más joven salió de la recamara a toda la velocidad que su ajuar le permitía. Kagome e InuYasha la vieron alejarse y no podían evitar sentir una pisca de lástima. Siempre se empeñaba en verse lo más hermosa posible para impactar a Sesshomaru, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, para que se fijara por fin en ella.

— Pobre Rin —dijo Kagome, atrayendo la atención de InuYasha, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo bella que se veía en su kimono verde esmeralda.

InuYasha asintió en silencio, dando un paso hacia ella.

— A pesar de todo parece… contenta, ¿no crees? —Y sin esperar una respuesta, agregó—: Aunque sabe perfectamente que es una farsa — Una mueca apesadumbrada ensombreció sus facciones, sin percatarse de la mirada penetrante de InuYasha.

— ¿Serías capaz de fingir de la misma forma que ella? —le preguntó, viéndola con intensidad, a escasos centímetros de ella. Sin embargo, Kagome sólo suspiró viéndolo con tristeza.

— Rin no finge —susurró, sintiendo muy cerca el aliento de InuYasha, y notando el brillo especial de sus ojos, que eran igual de hermosos que los de Sesshomaru, pero a diferencia de él, los ojos de InuYasha eran cálidos y vivos— ¿Y tú? ¿Serías capaz de fingir al igual que Sesshomaru? —preguntó, acercándose más a él.

InuYasha no soportó más la escasa distancia que los separaba y tomándola por la cintura, susurró:

— No. No soy como ese bastardo.

Kagome sonrió con ternura, acariciando su rostro y entendiendo el significado intrínseco en sus palabras. Y sin perder más tiempo se besaron por primera vez. Fue un contacto tímido, y Kagome jamás pensó que dentro del caparazón tosco y brusco de InuYasha, pudiera haber cabida para un gesto tan tierno.

InuYasha apretaba sus labios con dulzura, abriéndose paso con la lengua para llegar a su boca. Y ella no opuso resistencia, correspondiendo a sus caricias, y demandando un contacto más apasionante. No podía negar ni ocultar más lo que había empezado a sentir por InuYasha.

Al separarse, se sonrieron sin dejar de observarse. Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente, y él correspondió su abrazo, estrechando su cintura. Inconscientemente clavó la nariz en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, e inhaló su suave y dulce aroma.

— Hueles bien —le susurró, absorto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un murmullo, un poco extrañada por aquel comentario.

Kagome se separó de él unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— Nada —le susurró, esquivando su mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada impaciente, y suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. Jamás iba a dejar su actitud infantil. Era como un niño grande.

— Kagome… —dijo muy serio de repente, sin atreverse a mirarla pero sin soltarla— ¿Piensas contarle a Rin?

— ¿Contarle qué? —preguntó confusa, soltándose de su agarre. No comprendía del todo lo que él insinuaba, pero ya podía formarse una idea. Y si era lo que estaba pensando, le saldría muy caro.

— Pues… esto —dijo exasperado, gesticulando con las manos en dirección a los dos.

— ¡¿_Esto_?! —Gritó, sin poder creer el tono y la expresión que usaba para referirse a lo que estaban sintiendo— ¡"Esto", como tú lo llamas, tiene nombre, InuYasha! —prosiguió señalándolo, golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice tras cada palabra que pronunciaba.

El aludido tragó en seco, notando como de repente la dulce Kagome se transformaba en un monstruo. Y comprendió que había metido la pata. Kagome tenía peor carácter que Rin, era una mujer histérica, pensó para sus adentros pero por nada del mundo se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Sería hombre muerto si lo hacía.

— Y si tú no eres capaz de admitir lo que sientes y mucho menos de llamarlo como debe ser…, lo mejor será que cortemos por lo sano antes de hacernos más daño y terminar como ellos. ¡Hasta aquí llegamos, tonto! —le insultó, apartándolo bruscamente de su camino para pasar.

Kagome caminó altivamente hasta la puerta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Y aventó la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Aquel ruido seco retumbó en la cabeza de InuYasha, sacándolo de su mutismo y de su petrificación.

— ¡Kagome!—le gritó, abriendo la puerta con torpeza, siguiéndola fuera de la recamara— ¡Espera! —Corrió tras ella, pero justo ahora recordaba lo ágil que era Kagome para correr— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Ay, cómo molestas! ¡Déjame en paz! —vociferó por los pasillos, acelerando más su paso hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Kagome corría con la esperanza de alcanzar a los señores Ishinomori e irse al templo sintoísta en el auto con ellos. Y así no tener que viajar en compañía del pesado de InuYasha

— ¡Tonto! ¡TONTO! —continuó gritando en vista de que él no dejaba de seguirla.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, mujer?! —le gritó InuYasha desde la parte superior de las escaleras, decidido a alcanzarla aunque tuviera que lanzarse a rodar por los escalones.

— ¡Lejos de ti! —le respondió sin mirar atrás y sin dejar de correr, pero habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que él pudiera escucharla.

InuYasha gruñó y corrió por las escaleras tras ella, dando grandes zancadas y avanzando dos escalones por paso. Sólo faltaba poco para alcanzarla. En terreno plano podía ser más rápida que él, pero en los escalones él tenía la ventaja. Mientras ella avanzaba un escalón por paso alzando la falda de su kimono hasta donde más podía para agilizar sus pasos, él avanzaba dos escalones sin esfuerzo alguno.

— ¡Kagome, vuelve aquí! ¡KAGOME!—gritó a escasos escalones, sin embargo, antes de llegar al grupo de escalones que daban al primer nivel, se frenó en seco, acallando también lo siguiente que iba a decirle.

Kagome también se había quedado petrificada en medio de las escaleras, pues Sesshomaru, Rin, Inu no Taisho e Izayoi los observaban en silencio desde el recibidor. Los tres últimos los veían con cierta diversión, mientras que Sesshomaru simplemente parecía ligeramente afectado.

— Parece que se llevan bien —comentó Izayoi rascándose la cabeza ligeramente confundida, y soltando una risita que avergonzó a Kagome.

— Sip —corroboró Rin, también confusa pero muy divertida con toda la situación. InuYasha debía haber hecho algo muy malo para que Kagome reaccionara de esa forma y se lanzara a correr por toda la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba transformada en un oni vestido con kimono verde. Y debía admitir que daba miedo verla, pensó soltando una risita nerviosa y compadeciendo a InuYasha. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contentarla.

— Se hace tarde —dijo Sesshomaru hastiado con el espectáculo, tomando a Rin por el brazo para llamar su atención.

Rin asintió, dejándose guiar hacia la entrada de la mansión. Pero justo cuando iban a abrir para salir, la puerta se abrió sola, dando paso a una figura no muy grata para alguno de los presentes.

— ¿Me extrañaron? —inquirió, haciendo gala de su derroche de feminidad.

— ¿Jakotsu? —tartamuedó Rin en tono bajo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡InuYasha, lindo! —exclamó ignorando a Rin por completo, y caminando hacia las escaleras. Pasó por el lado de Kagome como si nada, esquivándola como si fuera cualquier otra columna. Ignoró a todos los presentes, menos al joven que trataba de esquivarlo a toda costa.

— Apartarte de mí, fenómeno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió Rin más alto, viendo a Sesshomaru con reproche.

— Vine a hacer mi trabajo. ¿Y quién eres tú, mujer? —dijo desviando su atención hacia Kagome, viéndola de arriba abajo despectivamente y con desprecio.

— Es mi novia —respondió InuYasha sin darle tiempo a ella de responder, y poniéndose entre Kagome y Jakotsu.

— Exnovia, querrás decir, tonto —recalcó Kagome con actitud infantil, desencadenando una nueva disputa, ahora con un tercero incluido.

Sesshomaru simplemente entornó los ojos al escucharla, pero Rin rápidamente le hizo una mueca, haciéndole saber que era sólo una rabieta y que el plan estaba a salvo.

— ¿Lo contrataste? —le susurró Rin a Sesshomaru, mientras los otros tres se sacaban los ojos ante la mirada algo atónita de los señores Ishinomori.

Ahora su dicha podía estar completa, pensó con sarcasmo. A parte de tener que casarse y de tener a Naraku como invitado, tendría a Jakotsu como su fotógrafo de bodas. ¿Algo más podría salir peor?, pensó. Y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber pensado eso, pues no quería tentar su suerte.

— Por supuesto, querida. ¿Se te olvida que soy el mejor fotógrafo del país? —le respondió a Rin, dejando de lado su escena de celos con Kagome e InuYasha, y enfrascándose en fastidiar a Rin.

— Fuck you—gesticuló con sus labios sin emitir sonido, procurando no ser vista por los señores Ishinomori.

— ¡Rin! —le reprendió Sesshomaru, quien sí se percató del gesto de la chica. La aludida clavó una mirada rebelde en sus ojos dorados, como si fuera una fierecilla regañada.

— ¡Después de ti, _milady_! —ronroneó Jakotsu en respuesta a su insulto, con sarcasmo y jocosidad, complacido por la mirada reprobatoria de Sesshomaru hacia la chica.

Rin palideció al escuchar la manera en que la había llamado. Jakotsu le mostró su sonrisa cruel, aún más complacido porque ella había entendido su mensaje. Simplemente le había dejado en claro que él también podía jugar su juego.

— Creo que he llegado a tiempo para hacer unas tomas familiares.

— Al final de la ceremonia, Jakotsu —le advirtió Inu no Taisho en tono muy serio, mucho más serio de lo usual.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó desconcertado, viendo a Sesshomaru a la espera de alguna orden— Unas fotografías de la novia antes de la boda no estarían mal —comentó Jakotsu ligeramente confuso, pero comprendiendo la orden silente—. Un bonito recuerdo para ella, aprovechando que el maquillaje y el peinado están intactos.

— Aun tenemos tiempo —agregó Rin, siguiéndoles el juego a ambos. Olvidándose de su riña con Jakotsu. Primero estaba el trabajo, y tanto ella como Jakotsu lo tenían claro.

— Sígueme —dijo el fotógrafo, saliendo de la mansión y adentrándose en el jardín principal.

— Modera tu vocabulario —le reprendió Sesshomaru entre siseos, mientras seguían a Jakotsu. Rin guardó silencio y torció el gesto, mostrando de nuevo su actitud rebelde—. Ya te he dicho que no eres un irlandés ebrio. Detesto repetir las cosas —le advirtió.

— Bla, bla, bla, bla… —masculló, arrugando la boca.

Luego suspiró y asintió a regañadientes. Rin se apresuró a alcanzar a Jakotsu, quien la esperaba al inicio de un empedrado que conducía hasta uno de los extremos más hermosos del jardín privado, donde él y unos cuantos de sus hermanos habían armado una especie de estudio móvil. Los demás permanecieron de pie en el comienzo del camino, para observar desde allí toda la acción.

— ¿En serio esto es necesario? —le susurró Rin, apoyándose en el brazo que hipócritamente le ofrecía, para caminar más a prisa.

— Tu futuro esposo me llamó —respondió también entre murmullos, caminando más a prisa para alejarse de los demás que los aguardaban al inicio del empedrado—. Quiere que hagamos el cubrimiento exclusivo. Bajo sus condiciones, claro. Pero tendremos la primicia. No quiere a ningún otro medio rondando. Y nos encargó las fotos y videos familiares.

— Ten cuidado por donde pisas, víbora. Sesshomaru no se anda con rodeos y lo sabes —recalcó. Si Sesshomaru quería, Seven Magazine podría pasar a la historia en cuestión de días—. No te pases de listo —le aconsejó.

— Sólo has lo que te diga —respondió exasperado, sopesando las implicaciones de las palabras de Rin, mientras la acomodaba junto a unas hermosas flores. A continuación dio una serie de instrucciones a su equipo y a ella, e hizo un par de tomas— ¡Sonríe, niña! —Le reprendió impaciente, torciendo su cadera con exageración— Es el día de tu boda, no un funeral. Necesito la sonrisa de una novia. ¡Vamos!

— ¡No me grites! —chilló, concentrándose y tratando de sonreír como una novia dulce, inocente y enamorada.

— Demasiado enamorada. Lo estás y no es un secreto. Lo sabemos todos. ¡Más majestuosa! —Demandó, y Rin lo observó con odio, lanzándole una mirada asesina y colérica, pero él aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar su cámara—. ¡Noviazilla! —se burló.

— Idiota —masculló Rin.

— Esta foto será mi regalo de bodas, _milady_ —le dijo cuándo se acercó para acomodar un poco su kimono— Le pondré un hermoso marco.

InuYasha no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante el comentario de Jakotsu, y Kagome le propinó un codazo, al tiempo que ella también contenía una risita.

— ¡Oye, ¿por qué me golpeas?!

— ¡Cállate! —le siseó Kagome en tono espeluznante.

— Víbora venenosa—le dijo Rin, relajando su expresión y continuando con su pose de novia abnegada y majestuosa.

Después de aquel contratiempo, por fin pudieron irse al templo. El día apenas había empezado, y Rin ya había tenido su primer dolor de cabeza.

Llegaron al templo justo a tiempo, pero no había rastros de la madre de Sesshomaru por ningún lado. Rin prefirió no preguntar por ella de momento. Supuso que tal vez sería un tema difícil para todos, en especial para Sesshomaru. Así que se concentró en recordar las lecciones de la señora Izayoi, para que todo saliera bien.

La ceremonia se llevó acabo en el santuario Meiji-jingu. El lugar no estaba cerrado al público, pero por alguna razón, no había nadie que no fuera invitado. Y Rin sospechó la razón: Sesshomaru a su modo, se había asegurado de no tener fisgones por los alrededores. Sólo alguien como él podría lograr algo así. Era el colmo. ¡Qué hombre tan excéntrico!, pensó.

Todos los invitados estaban allí. Eran pocos, pero Rin pudo distinguir rostros conocidos. Estaban los abogados del día anterior, el juez que presidiría la ceremonia civil, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Shippo, Suikotsu, Bankotsu y otras personas que había conocido en veladas anteriores. Sin embargo, quien verdaderamente llamó su atención por estar allí, fue Hakudoshi. Llegó como siempre, con sus gafas de sol y portando una sobria sombrilla negra. El albino saludó cálidamente a los señores Ishinomori y luego se integró al grupo de InuYasha y sus amigos con una facilidad que desconcertó a Rin. Siempre le pareció que era un hombre frio, demasiado frio para encajar en el grupo de InuYasha.

Rin jamás se imaginó que aquel hombre fuera tan allegado a la familia. Lo había visto en las juntas antes, y sólo compartía unas cuantas palabras cordiales con Sesshomaru e InuYasha. Aunque, ahora que recordaba, durante la última junta lo había visto platicando con Inu no Taisho y Koga. Tal vez era más amigo de los señores Ishinomori que de sus hijos, pensó. Aun así, le pareció extraño, pero después tendría tiempo de averiguar todo con el bocón de InuYasha.

Entraron al templo en una procesión encabezada por los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, y escoltados por sus familiares e invitados. Los invitados se sentaron alrededor de ellos, y uno de los sacerdotes realizó un ritual de purificación, dando inicio a la ceremonia acompañada de tonadas y plegarias.

El momento principal de la ceremonia, según había podido entender, fue el acto de compartir el sake. Las sacerdotisas servían sake en tres recipientes de tamaños diferentes, y ellos debían beber tres veces de cada recipiente, primero él y luego ella. Después leyeron el juramento en voz alta y al mismo tiempo.

Minutos más tarde, tuvo lugar el intercambio de anillos, una tradición tomada de occidente. Sesshomaru puso la argolla en el dedo de Rin, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, con sus ojos chocolates cargados de ensoñación, como si fuera una novia real. De alguna manera, se sentía feliz de convertirse en la señora Ishinomori y así estar junto a él.

Si tan sólo todo esto fuera real, dijo una vocecita suplicante en su cabeza, mientras tomaba el otro anillo y lo ponía con delicadeza en el dedo de Sesshomaru, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular su tristeza y no llorar.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no salía de su asombro. Jamás imaginó que Rin fuera tan buen actriz. Parecía como si en todo momento estuviera sumergida hasta el fondo en su papel de novia feliz, entregada y profundamente enamorada. Incluso, por un momento llegó a pensar que su mirada y su sonrisa eran genuinas, pero recordó las tantas veces que ella misma se había jactado de ser una gran actriz al igual que él; y también recordó con amargura las tantas veces que le había gritado en su cara que lo odiaba. Y rápidamente desterró aquella idea de su cabeza. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que entre ellos sólo existía el deseo. Nada más.

Mientras estuvo sentada frente al templo, Rin suplicó a los Dioses de Sesshomaru y a su Dios que los protegieran y que la ayudaran a continuar, porque sentía que cada día tenía menos fuerzas para disimular su amor por él. Y de nuevo, aquella vocecita necia y apabullada en su cabeza suplicó. Imploró para que su amor fuera correspondido alguna vez, para que él pudiera llegar a amarla de la manera que ella lo hacía. Trató de contener una lágrima, que muy seguramente arruinaría el maquillaje y por lo cual obtendría un regaño. Respiró y cerró los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo en la ceremonia para alejar su tristeza. Y funcionó. Las lágrimas se ausentaron de sus ojos, aunque el dolor continuaba latente y vivo en su pecho.

Las sacerdotisas sirvieron sake a los invitados y a ellos, para beberlo juntos en una especie de brindis. Y al finalizar la ceremonia, Rin y Sesshomaru caminaron por los recintos del templo en procesión, hasta salir de él. Según Izayoi, esto se hacía para atraer los buenos espíritus.

Jakotsu los esperaba al salir, y pese a que se las había ingeniado para tomar varias fotografías muy buenas durante la ceremonia, a fuera también aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer unas cuantas tomas más de los novios, la familia y los invitados.

A Rin le dio la impresión de que la pasión y el amor que sentía Jakotsu por su trabajo eran más fuertes que el aparente odio que sentía por ella. Y agradeció que fuera así. No quería imaginarse el enojo de Sesshomaru si las fotos de su preciada boda resultaran ser un fiasco. A pesar de todo, el afeminado de Jakotsu era todo un profesional, pensó Rin, viendo la seriedad y la dedicación con que buscaba un buen lugar con la iluminación y el escenario perfecto para hacer una toma de los novios, y luego una de los novios en compañía de la familia Ishinomori y Kagome.

De regreso en la mansión, el equipo de Seven Magazine ya había adecuado uno de los salones para las tradicionales fotografías familiares. El mismo Jakotsu había cuidado la decoración, la iluminación y la planificación de las fotos. Y tras casi media hora interminable de órdenes de Jakotsu, por fin estuvieron listas las dichosas fotos. Sin embargo, Jakotsu insistió en hacer un par de tomas más sólo de los novios, y luego de la novia, según él para que tuvieran hermosos recuerdos.

— ¡Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer con esas fotos, alimaña! —le siseó Rin, siguiéndole la idea y alejándose del grupo para las dichosas fotografías sola.

— Cuando todo esto termine, me agradecerás por los hermosos recuerdos de tu boda, _milady_ —dijo con un sarcasmo cruel, derramando todo su veneno—. Eres bastante evidente. No sé cómo el bombón de Sesshomaru no lo ha notado —le reprochó.

— ¿Evidente en qué? —le espetó enojada, conteniendo el impulso de abofetearlo.

— No desquites tu ira y frustraciones conmigo. Si fueras lo suficientemente mujer para conquistarlo, tal vez podrías salvar esta farsa de matrimonio.

— ¡Cállate! —Dijo encarándolo con altanería— ¿Quién te dijo que quería conquistarlo? —replicó amargamente, ocultando bajo su rabia que las palabras de Jakotsu le habían dolido, dando de lleno en su alma.

— Engáñate, si eso te hace feliz. A mí no me engañas, _mujer_ —le dijo con desprecio—. Yo sólo vine a tomar fotos. Ahora sonríe como si de verdad te hubieras casado con un hombre que te ama.

— ¡Basta, Jakotsu! —Explotó— No aguantaré uno más de tus comentarios ponzoñosos —le amenazó. Sus ojos marrones chispeaban de ira, y empuñaba las manos para no arrancarle los ojos.

— Mujeres —refunfuñó con sorna—. Tienes una semana a solas con él. ¿No vas poder conquistarlo, chiquita? —le retó, enarcando una ceja.

— Es lo que no sabes. Ya quisieras tu tener la dicha de acostarte todas las noches con un _bombón_ como Sesshomaru —mintió para herirlo, usando sus propias expresiones con sarcasmo—. De besarlo como sólo yo puedo hacerlo —ronroneó, hiriéndolo aún más. Si había algo que hería a Jakotsu era restregarle en la cara que jamás podría tener a un hombre que deseaba en sus brazos, y más si éste prefería a las mujeres antes que a él.

Jakotsu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, fulminándola con la mirada. Sus ojos llamearon y apretó su mandibula.

— Maldita mujer —dijo en un siseo tan bajo, que a Rin le costó escuchar. Pero no había que ser una adivina para saber qué había dicho.

— Yo también sé jugar, Jakotsu. Así que, o nos respetamos como dignos enemigos o nos sacamos los ojos. ¡Tú eliges! —Él tragó en secó, evaluando las facciones finas pero decididas de Rin—. Yo ganaré. Te lo aseguro, Jakotsu. No tienes más que tus recuerdos de farándula y recortes de periódicos viejos que no servirán de nada. Yo sé por qué te lo digo.

— Entonces, lo admites —le retó con un repentino brillo triunfal en sus ojos negros plagados de furia.

— ¿Qué estoy admitiendo, Jakotsu? —Inquirió, haciéndose la inocente— Ya te lo dije: Tú elijes —repitió categóricamente.

— Maldita mujer —masculló de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más audible.

— Podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz. Tú tomas tus malditas fotos, y yo te doy las tomas que necesitas. Sencillo. Ambos hacemos nuestro trabajo y punto.

— Bien —siseó tras una pausa en la que medito sus palabras. Definitivamente ella tenía razón, y él llevaría las de perder. Empezando porque no tenía idea de qué tanto sabía Sesshomaru, así que sería demasiado arriesgado. Además a estas alturas, Rin era la señora Ishinomori, y Sesshomaru la defendería de él, aunque ella no le hubiera contado nada. Sesshomaru no lanzaría por la borda su matrimonio por una estúpida mentira.

Resignado, regresó a su trabajo, y Rin sonrió complacida de ver que sus amenazas habían funcionado. Un enemigo menos por el cual preocuparse.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Jakotsu no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Y admitió con tristeza que tenía razón. Ella no era suficientemente mujer para conquistar a Sesshomaru. Llevaban fingiendo vivir juntos durante meses, y ni siquiera había logrado un acto de amor sincero o de genuina preocupación de su parte hacia ella. Todo lo que él hacía por ella siempre era por el bien de su plan. Por más vestidos finos y sensuales que usara, por más estilistas costosos que la dejaran como princesa, para él no sería más que la ficha clave de su estrategia, la reina blanca en su tablero de ajedrez. Nunca conseguiría que la viera como una mujer, y mucho menos con ojos de amor.

— Sonríe —le ordenó Jakotsu, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Y empezando de nuevo con las últimas fotografías.

El discreto almuerzo de recepción se hizo en el salón comedor de la mansión, donde todos brindaron por la felicidad de los novios. Hakudoshi también los acompañó, y todo el tiempo pareció muy familiarizado con InuYasha y sus amigos. Incluso parecía llevarse muy bien con la señora Izayoi.

Todos parecían felices con el enlace después de todo, incluso Inu no Taisho lucía complacido y orgulloso al ver a su hijo como todo un hombre hecho y derecho, casado y con un gran futuro por delante. Sesshomaru se había convertido no sólo en un gran empresario sino también en un hombre de familia, y eso debía llenar de orgullo al señor Ishinomori.

Muy a las dos y treinta de la tarde, Rin se retiró a sus aposentos. Caminó despacio hacia la recamara, y Kagome e Izayoi se excusaron con los invitados para seguirla. Ambas ayudaron a Rin a quitarse de su vestido con cuidado, y ella misma deshizo el elaborado peinado, permitiendo que su lacia cabellera cayera libre como el viento. Se dio una refrescante ducha para sacar todo el maquillaje de su cuerpo, y se metió en la cama unos minutos para descansar.

— Te dejaremos para que tomes una siesta —dijo Izayoi— Iremos a terminar de despedir a los invitados, nos cambiaremos y volveremos.

— Hoshi llegará en unos minutos. Descansa mientras tanto —agregó Kagome dándole un beso en la frente y cerrando bien las cortinas para que no entrara la luz—. Duerme.

— Sip. Gracias —masculló antes de dar un enorme bostezo— No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes —balbuceó, mientras salían y la mayor ajustaba la puerta.

Estaba muy cansada, y el día aun no terminaba. Quedaba la parte más difícil: Los invitados de la alta sociedad, Naraku y la fiesta hasta entrada la noche. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo que hacer. Y debía aprovechar que estaba sola para hacerlo. Salió de la cama y corrió hacía la puerta que dividía la antesala del dormitorio y puso el seguro. Y para cerciorarse, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para mover el pesado diván y atravesarlo frente a la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla desde fuera. Cerró las ventanas y rebuscó un viejo y roído teléfono móvil entre sus cosas. Siempre cargaba aquel viejo teléfono escondido en uno de los bolsillos secretos de su maleta de viaje por mera seguridad.

Lo encendió y marcó rápidamente el número tatuado a fuego en su mente y se alejó de la puerta. Aguardó impaciente a que el tono de espera acabara, y cuando por fin alguien descolgó el teléfono del otro lado, el silencio fue el indicativo a continuar.

— _Mary Poppins _**[2]**—se identificó con seguridad, indicándole a su interlocutor que debía proseguir, y revelándole su identidad en clave. Con aquel nombre, la persona sabría de inmediato con quien estaba hablando y el motivo de la llamada.

— ¿Los paraguas son un buen medio de transporte? —respondió una voz masculina desde el otro lado, sin embargo, era imposible saber si era joven, adulto o mayor, o si estaba de mal humor o era simpático. Era una voz parca y cortante, pero fuerte y clara.

— Sí. Ideales para viajar sin las complicaciones de las aerolíneas—respondió en clave, fingiendo sostener una amena conversación. Unos segundos después, escuchó:

— ¿La dirección del viento la llevará con la familia Banks?

De la respuesta a esta pregunta dependía su estadía en Japón y su libertad. Tragó en seco antes de hablar. Esta era la llamada que debía hacer en caso de que las cosas se pusieran mal, o en caso de que tuviera problemas. Era su salvavidas, su línea de vida para no caer al vacío cuando diera un paso en falso. El único contacto que había quedado con su vida pasada.

— No —dijo con fingida amabilidad, comprendiendo el significado de la frase, y viendo de vez en cuando hacía la puerta cerrada y protegida por el diván.

La familia Banks no era más que una analogía de su pasado y de la vida que había dejado en Gran Bretaña. Y pese a que aparentaba tranquilidad para no preocupar a su desconocido interlocutor, estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo que Sesshomaru pudiera entrar en cualquier momento y la descubriera. ¿Cómo podría explicarle toda aquella extraña conversación?

— Sólo volaré a una nube más pequeña dentro del cielo —le explicó, dejándole en claro que no regresaría a su hogar.

— No olvide comprar un buen paraguas —dijo aquel hombre, comprendiendo de inmediato que Rin no saldría del país, y que sólo iría a una isla cercana.

— Muchas gracias, pero mi viejo paraguas negro aun funciona —Y colgó. Aquello fue su despedida en clave, indicándole que estaba a salvo.

Rin desarmó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, y sacó la tarjeta. La sostuvo entre sus dedos, con un movimiento fuerte la destrozó y arrojó los trocitos al sanitario. Aquella tarjeta de teléfono debía ser destruida al marcar aquel número. Se recordó mentalmente adquirir un número nuevo y conservarlo intacto hasta que requiriera hacer esa llamada de nuevo. Y por seguridad, también compraría otro teléfono, pues con Sesshomaru pisándole los talones, no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Así que arrojó el teléfono viejo y lo hizo añicos con su pie. Guardó los pedazos en una bolsa plástica, y puso todo en la bolsa de mano que llevaría a la luna de miel. Cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad se desharía de ellos.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, y regresó el diván a su posición inicial. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y tras echar un vistazo a la antesala y al vestido de novia que permanecía cubierto, regresó al dormitorio.

Se desparramó sobre la cama de nuevo, tratando de despejar su mente para descansar. Y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Para cuando Sesshomaru entró la recamara luego de despedir a los invitados para que fueran a prepararse para la noche, Rin ya había abordado el tren de los sueños. Sesshomaru la observó fijamente, sin sospechar siquiera de aquella extraña llamada ni el porqué de ésta.

Acarició su cabello negro aun húmedo, y luego dejó que sus largos dedos de pianista recorrieran la línea fina de su rostro. Decidió dejarla dormir hasta que Hoshi llegara, así que salió. Tal vez era buen momento para tomar un trago, y revisar unos documentos antes de ausentarse de la capital por una semana y dejar los negocios en manos de Totosai, Jaken y el inepto de InuYasha.

Hoshi y su equipo arribaron a la mansión a las cuatro de la tarde en punto, con el ajetreo de la preparadora y su equipo revoloteando por toda la mansión mientras entraban. Una de las mucamas le indicó el camino hasta la recamara, donde Rin lo esperaba aun adormilada. Los estilistas rápidamente comenzaron con el peinado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hoshi y Rin.

Le dieron suaves y románticas ondas a su cabello lacio, para lograr un recogido bajo y medio suelto a la altura de la nuca, con algunos bucles descuidados alrededor de su rostro. Adornaron el peinado con diminutas florecillas silvestres, y pusieron la tiara de cristales que ayudaría a sostener el velo. Después prosiguieron con el maquillaje, sencillo y sutil, resaltando la inocencia y ternura de su rostro, y acentuando su mirada para darle un aspecto misterioso e intrigante.

— Necesito un chocolate —masculló Rin, viendo a Hoshi con ojitos suplicantes—. Negro y amargo.

— No. Debes entrar en el vestido —dijo en broma, sacando el precioso vestido del empaque.

— ¡Por uno no voy a engordarme, Hoshi! Complace a esta pobre novia agotada —dramatizó con picardía.

Hoshi la observó con fingido reproche y justo en ese instante entraron Kagome e Izayoi. Ambas ya estaban listas para la noche. Habían conservado sus peinados de la mañana, y sólo retocaron su maquillaje. Kagome llevaba un vestido azul turquesa palabra de honor y corte imperio, con un detalle de pedrería bordado en la línea del corte imperio. Izayoi por su parte llevaba un vestido marrón chocolate forrado en velo del mismo color, con detalles de pedrería en las mangas y debajo del busto. El velo del vestido le daba una apariencia etérea, como si flotara en el viento.

— ¡Se ven preciosas! —reconoció Rin, asombrada, sonriéndoles anchamente—. Te felicito, Hoshi. Tienes un verdadero talento.

Después de muchas risas y comentarios, las dos mujeres reconocieron que Hoshi y su equipo habían hecho un buen trabajo con el peinado y maquillaje de Rin.

Sin tiempo que perder, las dos y las asistentes de Hoshi le ayudaron a ponerse el hermoso vestido, mientras Hoshi las esperaba impaciente, alistando el velo y los guantes una y mil veces, revoloteando de aquí para allá como mariposa enjaulada, hasta que la vio salir de la recamara y caminar por la antesala hacia él con su vestido.

Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Su elegancia y porte le daban ese toque adicional que la hacía ver como una diosa. Se sentía orgulloso de ver su creación en ella. Su vestido la hacía brillar y lucir, sin llegar a opacarla. Había visto muchas modelos usar sus vestidos, pero jamás vio a una mujer verse tan hermosa con una de ellas. Las novias tenían un encanto especial, pero Rin superaba cualquier cosa. Todo en ella desbordaba ternura, elegancia, dulzura, misterio y también una profunda tristeza.

— Permíteme —tartamudeó, ayudándole con los guantes y poniendo el velo con extremo cuidado, luego rodeo su diminuta cintura, cerciorándose de que el vestido se ajustaba perfecto a su silueta. Alisó con minucia la falda y la cola del vestido, y complacido, exclamó—: ¡Voilá!

Kagome sonrió con sus ojos negros llorosos, e Izayoi la abrazó para darle apoyo.

Sería mejor no verse en un espejo, pensó Rin. Corría el riesgo de desmayarse de nuevo, se dijo en su fuero interno.

— Díganme si no parece una diosa. Tiene una belleza y una elegancia clásicas —afirmó Hoshi embelesado.

— Creo que es hora, Rin —dijo Izayoi, viendo el viejo reloj sobre la repisa.

— Dejaré listo el otro vestido y cuando sea el momento, me avisas —dijo Hoshi. Rin asintió y sonrió.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rin, sin apartar su vista del anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio que relucían en sus dedos.

— Cinco minutos —respondió Kagome.

Y como si la hubieran mandado a llamar, una mucama entró con su ramo. Un buoquet de flores blancas con elegante forma de lágrima, compuesto de orquídeas, camelias y rosas. Un ramo muy clásico, sencillo y glamuroso, de tal forma que las hermosas flores resaltaban sin opacar ni ser opacadas por el vestido de pedrería bordada a mano.

Aquel ramo representaba todo cuanto ella quería expresarle a Sesshomaru. Las rosas blancas simbolizaban su inocencia, sus sentimientos puros, su amor y fidelidad.

— ¿Sabías que las orquídeas representan sensualidad y seducción? —comentó Hoshi, riendo picaronamente mientras tomaba el ramo de las manos de la mucama.

Su comentario pareció adivinar el hilo de los pensamientos de Rin, sorprendiéndola. Rin se ruborizó ligeramente.

— Sí —masculló.

— ¿Sabes qué significan las camelias blancas, Rin? —preguntó aún más serio, recordando que Rin había pedido aquellas tres flores específicamente, pese a lo difícil que era conseguir camelias con el verano cruzando la puerta.

Rin negó, consciente de lo que él estaba por decir.

— Pensamientos puros —respondió Izayoi con su voz de ángel, llamando la atención a todos—. Hermosura y belleza perfecta.

Hoshi asintió, y sin despegar sus ojos del ramo, dijo:

— Algunos creen que la flor grita: "Desprecias mi amor", y que aun así se mantiene orgullosa ante el rechazo, por más fuerte que sean el viento y la nieve.

— Para mí simbolizan pensamientos puros —mintió Rin, sonriendo dulcemente, adivinando el rumbo de las cavilaciones de Hoshi.

— Señora, disculpe —dijo la mucama, haciendo una venía en dirección a Rin, quien aún seguía creyendo que la chica se dirigía a Izayoi, pero gracias a las miradas de todos, recordó que ella ya era la nueva señora Ishinomori. Así que, por difícil de creer, la chica le hablaba a ella.

Y este reconocimiento cayó sobre ella como un baldado de agua fría.

— ¿Sí? Di-dime —tartamudeó.

— El señor Sesshomaru le envió esto —dijo extendiéndole un estuche de terciopelo, similar al del anillo de compromiso.

Rin lo tomó entre sus manos, y en menos de tres segundos tuvo a todos los presentes arremolinados a su alrededor, a la espera de poder fisgonear lo que había dentro del estuche.

Rin palideció. No esperaba un regalo así. Y conociendo a Sesshomaru, el dichoso contenido del estuche debía tener muchos ceros a la derecha. Solamente podía pensar en cómo arreglarían al final del contrato. Y se dijo que en cuanto el contrato terminara, le devolvería todos los regalos costosos y sólo se quedaría con el dinero del pago.

— El señor Jaken me envía a decirle que el señor Sesshomaru la espera —dijo la chica antes de que Rin pudiera abrir el estuche.

— Gracias. Bajaremos enseguida.

Cuando la chica se retiró, Hoshi le lanzó una mirada impaciente, alentándola a abrirlo. Rin suspiró y abrió el estuche. Lo primero que halló fue una nota escrita en inglés con trazos finos y elegantes, y aunque nunca antes había visto la letra de Sesshomaru, sabía que sólo él podía hacer que una sola irradiara tanta majestuosidad. Tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y leyó:

"_Úsalos… _

_Sesshomaru."_

— ¡Qué romántico! —masculló Kagome con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Izayoi sólo la observó, dándole la razón con una sonrisa de complicidad.

El estuche contenía un juego de collar y aretes a juego con el anillo de compromiso. Habían sido ordenaros para que combinaran con el impactante anillo familiar de Sesshomaru. Tenían diseños pequeñas flores cuyos centros eran diamantes amarillos y los pétalos eran diminutos diamantes blanco brillante con corte de pera.

— ¿Es oro blanco? —preguntó Kagome asombrada. Hacía muchísimos años no veía una joya tan costosa. Las últimas que había visto eran las joyas de la familia Blake, que tal vez Rin habría heredado y abandonado al mismo tiempo.

— No —mascullaron Rin e Izayoi al tiempo. Se sonrieron y la mayor explicó:

— Es platino de alta pureza.

Hoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Es la primera vez que veo una joya en platino de alta pureza tan cerca —comentó, inclinándose un poco más para ver por encima del hombro de Rin—. Se imaginan cuanto tiempo habrán tardado en fabricar cada pieza... —comentó acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja con elegancia, a sabiendas que el platino no sólo es mucho más costoso que el oro blanco, sino también más duro y menos maleable.

— Es una bonita colección —murmuró Kagome, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Permíteme —dijo Hoshi sacando el collar y poniéndolo delicadamente en su cuello. Luego quitó los pendientes que Rin había escogido y los hizo a un lado. Puso uno a uno los aretes de platino y la observó—. Sesshomaru tiene un gusto exquisito —alabó.

— Y no sólo por las joyas —agregó Izayoi.

Rin se sonrojó y suspiró. Ya se habían terminado los cinco minutos que tenía.

— Es tarde —dijo, empezando a sentirse más nerviosa.

Rin bajó por las escaleras del brazo de Hoshi, seguida de Kagome e Izayoi, quienes observaban maravilladas la espalda en encaje chantilly del vestido y la hermosa cola capilla. Abajo, InuYasha e Inu no Taisho las esperaban ansiosos, y no pudieron evitar maravillarse ante la majestuosa vista de Rin descendiendo por las escaleras. Hoshi se apartó, permitiendo que Jakotsu y su equipo hicieran algunas fotografías.

InuYasha le sonrió cuando estuvieron a tan sólo un escalón, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. InuYasha la entregaría, y Rin agradecía poder contar con él para un momento así, pues el único hombre que podría cumplir a cabalidad con esa misión se encontraba del otro lado del mundo.

— InuYasha —le llamó Inu no Taisho. El joven le prestó atención, pero no fue sólo él quien se quedó observándolo, a la expectativa de lo que tenía por decir—. Yo llevaré a Rin hasta el juez. Tú y Kagome serán los testigos, no sería bien visto que entraras con la novia y no con tu novia —le aclaró, poniéndose frente a Rin y ofreciéndole su brazo.

Rin, quien no salía de su asombro y que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, titubeó un "sí" y tomó el brazo que Inu no Taisho le ofrecía caballerosamente. InuYasha escoltó a su madre y a Kagome, llevando a una en cada brazo. Hoshi, revoloteó alrededor de Rin, tratando de hallar algún detalle fuera de lugar, y tras no encontrar nada, salió hacía el jardín a reunirse con los demás invitados.

Por fin a solas, Inu no Taisho decidió hablar.

— ¿Lista?

— Eso creo —e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

— Tranquila —le susurró, apretando la mano enguantada que yacía sobre su brazo.

— Sí… ¿Ya están todos? —pregunto, tragando en seco.

— Olvida a todas esas personas —le aconsejó.

— Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo y defraudar a Sesshomaru —confesó, respirando hondo.

Su llamó la atención de Inu no Taisho, más de lo que ella habría esperado. Inu no Taisho la contempló tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— No lo harás —le respondió, guiándola hacia afuera. Caminaron en silencio por el sendero iluminado y bordeado de adornos florales, y cuando estuvieron a medio camino, dijo—: A decir verdad, eres la primera persona que lo ha hecho sentir orgulloso, aparte de sí mismo.

Rin arrugó el entrecejo y lo observó confusa, olvidándose por un momento de que tenía que caminar.

— No dejes de caminar —le susurró—. Algunos ya han empezado a mirar hacia nosotros —y tras una pausa, agregó—: Se le nota en sus ojos cuando te ve. Se siente orgulloso de tenerte a su lado.

Claro, pensó Rin. Esta orgulloso de tener a su creación a su lado. Sesshomaru tiene la mujer que quiso y que moldeó a su antojo para sus propósitos, ¿cómo no va a estar orgulloso? Lo tiene todo. La esposa perfecta ante los ojos de todos, incluso los de su padre, pues con ese comentario estaba de más decir que se había tragado toda la historia del amor de su hijo hacia la pobre huérfana. Y por si fuera poco, sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. ¿Cómo no iba a estar orgulloso aquel hombre?

Rin simplemente suspiró, y simplemente sonrió ante el comentario de Inu no Taisho. Era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca del señor Ishinomori, y su presencia era verdaderamente cálida y protectora. Era tan majestuoso como Sesshomaru, pero su madurez le daba una seguridad y confianza que el menor sólo adquiriría con el pasar de los años.

Continuaron su camino hasta el altar en silencio. Los arboles de glicinas florecidas parecían adornos colocados adrede, pendiendo del techo justo sobre las cabezas de los invitados. La iluminación era sutil, natural y muy romántica. Habían lucecitas aquí y allí, y los adornos florares de pedestal se incorporaban al jardín natural de forma armoniosa. La preparadora había hecho un buen trabajo.

Cuando puso un pie en la alfombra de pétalos blancos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo. Él estaba allí, observándola. Siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos.

Rin tragó en seco, y trató de disimular el repentino temblor en su labio inferior. No podía dejar de temerle a ese hombre. Cuando pensaba en Naraku, lo primero que acudía a su mente era aquel bólido negro que arrolló sin compasión a su Sussy, y la forma macabra en la que había quedado tendida sobre el frío pavimento, ensangrentada e inconsciente. Todo eso le revolvía el estómago, le causaba pánico. Podía imaginar su mirada despiadada, calculadora y lasciva clavada en su ser.

Inu no Taisho se percató de su repentino cambio de actitud, y apretando la mano que descansaba en su brazo, trató de tranquilizarla.

El corazón de Rin latía tan rápido que estaba segura que el señor Ishinomori podía escucharlo. No se atrevía a mirar en la dirección que provenía aquella intimidante energía. Estaba aterrada. Sin embargo, recordó la promesa que había hecho a Sesshomaru. Le había jurado que sería fuerte, que no le temería a Naraku y que sería una digna señora Ishinomori. Respiró profundo, y decidió seguir el consejo de Inu no Taisho y olvidarse de las demás personas a su alrededor. Sólo existirían ella y Sesshomaru. Además, en alguna ocasión se juró a sí misma disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera real y no una farsa, así que hizo acopio de todo el valor que tenía.

Buscó a Sesshomaru con la mirada, y lo encontró de pie junto al altar, con sus ojos dorados infinitos clavados en ella. Y no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura. Su presencia la tranquilizaba, era como un bálsamo milagroso. Incluso le hacía olvidar que Naraku aun debía estar mirándola. Sesshomaru le dedicó una media sonrisa retorcida, aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca. Su sonrisa.

Sesshomaru lucía apuesto y gallardo con su traje de bodas. El chaqué negro le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba su tez pálida y el dorado de sus ojos. Parecía sacado de una revista de moda masculina.

Sesshomaru no apartó sus ojos de ella hasta que la tuvo en frente. Recibió la mano de Rin de manos de su padre, y agradeció con un sutil asentimiento el gesto de haberla entregado.

— Cuídala —le siseó el señor Ishinomori antes de dar media vuelta y regresar con su esposa, quien lo esperaba en los asientos de adelante.

Con su padre lejos, Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos en ella nuevamente, llevándose la mano que sostenía hasta sus labios, y depositando allí un beso seductor que la derritió como mantequilla al sol. Rin se sonrojó y volvió a sonreírle con ensoñación.

Se giraron hacia el juez, y sólo hasta entonces, Rin reparó en la presencia de Kagome e InuYasha junto al altar. Tan embelesada estaba con Sesshomaru, que no los había visto.

La ceremonia civil dio inicio, y el juez ofreció un discurso muy apropiado y sabio con respecto al matrimonio. Sin embargo, Rin no prestó la más mínima atención, pues estaba muy concentrada en lanzarle miradas fugaces a Sesshomaru, quien de veces en cuando le correspondía. Y fue por eso, que el momento de la lectura de los votos la tomó por sorpresa.

— No sabía que debíamos preparar algo —le siseó bajo, sin mover mucho sus labios. No tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decir. Pensó que sólo iría a lucir un bonito vestido y a firmar un papel.

— Improvisa —le respondió de la misma forma.

Por suerte, el juez, quien parecía tener un don especial con las palabras, explicó la importancia de los votos, mientras Rin superaba la sorpresa y se disponía a improvisar algo, pues sería ella la primera en hablar.

Cuando el juez extendió el micrófono, sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban por un instante, y entonces sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y apeló a sus verdaderos sentimientos para salir de este nuevo lio. Si lograba decir algo coherente y convincente, se anotaría un diez. Y después simplemente podía adjudicarle su discurso a su buena capacidad actoral y a su don para la improvisación.

Tomó el micrófono y antes de acercarlo a sus labios, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Permitiendo que el amor que sentía hacia él se abriera pasó a través de su alma y saliera de su escondite.

— Te tomo a ti, Sesshomaru Ishinomori, para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… —lo miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquellas lagunas doradas y abismalmente frías— Prometo ser tu faro en la oscuridad, la luz que guie tus pasos cuando te sientas abatido y perdido en un mar agitado. Prometo ser tu puerto seguro, donde siempre encontraras no sólo a una esposa, sino a una amiga y confidente. Y prometo hacerte feliz, tan feliz como tú me has hecho. Te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre. Sin importar cuan fuerte sean los vientos, nunca soltaré tu mano. Y al final sé que todo será perfecto —finalizó sonriéndole, derramando una lágrima traviesa que Sesshomaru alcanzó a atrapar antes de que resbalara por toda su mejilla.

Rin tímidamente le regresó el micrófono al juez, quien resultó ligeramente sorprendido. No esperaba unas palabras tan emotivas, y menos en medio de una ceremonia civil. Y el silencio de los presentes era prueba fehaciente del mismo hecho. Algunas mujeres tenían sus ojos brillantes, mientras que los hombres no dejaban de ver a la hermosa y enamorada novia. Hoshi tuvo que sacar su pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos con dramatismo. Mientras que InuYasha, suspiraba exasperado.

— ¡Es una tonta! Se acabó —masculló InuYasha tan bajo, que sólo Kagome pudo escuchar.

— Rin ha firmado su sentencia de muerte —comentó Kagome, apretando la mano de InuYasha.

— La tiene en sus manos —completó seguido de un gruñido bajo.

Rin trató de recuperar el aliento, mientras Sesshomaru se preparaba para su discurso. Lo observó triunfal, aparentando con su mirada que todo había sido parte de su teatro.

A Sesshomaru le quedaría muy difícil superar sus votos, pues sólo unas palabras pronunciadas por un corazón vivo y que bombeara sangre en lugar de nitrógeno líquido, podrían superarlas. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru mantenía su fachada de indiferencia, pero la observaba suspicaz.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

**1.** Durante las bodas japonesas, las mujeres casadas van vestidas de negro, mientras que las solteras usan coloridos kimonos. Se supone que es para facilitarle el camino a los solteros, y dejarles en claro cuáles chicas están disponibles. Siempre es bien sabido que las bodas son un buen lugar para conocer parejas :P

**2.** Mary Poppins: Este es el nombre clave de nuestra protagonista. No hay nada más ingles que Mary Poppins. Si alguien no leyó el libro ni ha visto el clásico de Disney con Julie Andrews, les contaré que Mary Poppins viajaba en su paraguas a donde el viento la llevara. Y arribó hasta una familia inglesa, los Banks, que tenía unos niños rebeldes y malcriados. Así que ya podrán entender parte de la conversación con aquel misterioso y anónimo personaje.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos<p>

Me excuso por la tardanza. Sinceramente no esperaba tener que trabajar en semana santa, y tenía pensado aprovechar el descanso para darle los últimos detalles a este capítulo. Sin embargo, mi jefe negrero me hizo ir a la oficina mientras él y todos los demás de la empresa estaban disfrutando de sus días de descanso :´( Pero eso es harina de otro costal… (u_u)

Ahora si vamos a lo nuestro. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D Un poco más largo de lo usual, pero tenía que reivindicarme con ustedes. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, y ojalá disculpen algún errorcillo que se me pueda haber colado.

Sesshomaru cada vez se percata más de que Rin le está moviendo el piso, pero mientras él sólo piensa en saciar su deseo, ella se derrite de amor por él. Y encima, el consejo de Jakotsu… ¿Será que Rin seguirá este consejo, sin saber lo que está pasando por la mente de Sesshomaru? :S

Por otro lado, Naraku decidió asistir a la boda. Rin pudo sentirlo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, primero estaba demasiado asustada, y después sólo tenía ojos para Sesshomaru.

En este capítulo solo vimos un abrebocas de lo que sería esta particular velada, y les aseguró que nos esperan más sorpresas, además de los sinceros y románticos votos de Rin.

También vimos algo de lo que oculta Rin. Pero creo que aquella extraña llamada les ha dejado más preguntas que respuestas… Jijiji :P

Bien, me despido y prometo tratar de actualizar pronto, aunque no les aseguro una fecha exacta.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, y por pasar y leer esta historia.

Gracias especialmente a los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, y a los que dejaron sus comentarios. Gracias a **nodoka-san**, **rosedrama**, **julymartiinez**, **Ceci** **Pierce**, **Hoshi** **no** **Negai**, **Irivel**, **fortuna** **fanel**, **nodoka-san**, **nayeliAkane**, **KANAME**, **Sun** **and** **Mint**, **Farfalla** **Dea**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **saori-san**, **Ladyhyoga**, **Ary** **princxsaku**, **luzenlaoscuridad**, **Silver8fox**, **Ari** **cham**, **Ana**, **Ginny** **chan**, **VongolaValeria**, **Hana-993**, **Majo**, **Erika**, **Elenita-Ele-Chan**, **Wanderer** **Black**, **Irivel** (otra vez), e **Ibeth**.

Un abrazo de oso pardo gigante para todos. Gracias por su apoyo.

_**Sammy Blue**_


	28. Chapter 28: Luna de Miel

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 28 Luna de Miel**

Sesshomaru enarcó ligeramente una ceja, y trató de mantener su expresión imperturbable, pero no creía para nada su cuento. Rin era muy buena actriz, tal vez la mejor que hubiese podido conseguir, pero esto iba más allá de cualquier actuación merecedora de un premio Oscar. Si aquella mocosa ingenua, que continuaba sonriéndole tan triunfal, creía que con eso podría engañarlo, estaba muy equivocada. No era estúpido, y sabía que la muy torpe pensaba hacerle creer que era un mero reto, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no.

Por muy buena actriz que fuera, no podía ser una farsa, pensó, recordando las veces en las que ella había correspondido a sus besos y caricias con tanta facilidad e incluso ternura. Recordó también las tantas veces en las que la había sorprendido observándolo mientras cenaban, y las otras tantas en las que repentinamente se mostraba interesada en saber de sus cosas y de su día a día. En aquel entonces, confundió todo esto como parte de su trato o cosas de simple cordialidad.

Pero ahora, más claro no podía estar.

Y mientras el juez le daba la palabra extendiéndole el micrófono, Sesshomaru le lanzó una fugaz mirada retadora a su _esposa_.

Le seguiría el juego. Lo haría simplemente porque estaba de muy buen humor, debido no sólo a que su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, sino también por su más reciente descubrimiento.

Ahora mismo se sentía ligeramente estúpido por no haberse percatado antes, pero quién iba a creer que esa niña sería tan ingenua de estrellarse de frente contra el muro al intentar seguir su farsa.

No cabían dudas de que por más que aparentaba ser una mujer inteligente y astuta, no era más que una niña inexperta, a la que aún le faltaba mucho mundo por recorrer y muchas lecciones que aprender. Y la primera de ellas sería: "No juegues con fuego, porque te puedes quemar"

Por otro lado, ahora que estaba seguro de que Rin no sólo sentía atracción física por él como creyó en un principio, debía mover bien sus fichas. Si lo hacía correctamente, la tendría en sus manos. No sólo sería más fácil de manipular, sino que además podría convencerla de aceptar su ligera modificación del contrato inicial.

Pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en pensar algo brillante y rápido. Debían ser palabras muy convincentes, y por supuesto que a la altura de los votos de Rin. Continuaba observándola, sosteniendo un reto silencioso entre ambos, una apuesta, por mera diversión. Su mirada denotaba tanta superioridad, que estaba seguro que incluso Rin dudaba poder ganar.

Le haría creer que había logrado engañarlo, seguiría su juego absurdo y vería hasta donde podía llegar, si sabía hacer sus jugadas.

Todo este asunto se había convertido en su reto personal, y cuando Sesshomaru Ishinomori quería algo, simplemente lo tomaba sin miramientos de ningún tipo. Así había sido siempre. Era la naturaleza de un verdadero Ishinomori. Y con Rin no sería la excepción. Obtendría a su reina blanca a como diera lugar.

— Te tomo a ti, Rin Blake, como legitima esposa para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel —pronunció con su voz aterciopelada, con tono fuerte e imperial, y sin borrar su mirada fría y retadora—. Prometo protegerte y adorar tu sonrisa por siempre.

Sesshomaru dijo sus votos con tanta solemnidad, que en lugar de ser votos parecía el discurso de un presidente en medio de la toma de poder frente a toda su nación. A Rin le recordó aquellas ceremonias en las que el presidente recién investido juraba ante su pueblo hacer respetar la constitución y cumplir con las promesas que hizo durante su campaña. Sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru, a diferencia de muchos de estos presidentes, sí cumpliera con sus promesas, pensó viéndolo con cierta decepción.

Lanzo un imperceptible suspiro, y pensó que, aunque sus votos la habían decepcionado por su austeridad y laconismo, todo parecía indicar que había logrado convencer y sorprender a muchos de los presentes.

Fueron palabras cortas, concisas y parcas, pero no por ello menos sorprendentes.

Observó disimuladamente a su alrededor y cada individuo parecía anonadado, incluso Inu no Taisho, quien siempre dudó del amor que su hijo le profesaba a Rin. Y estaba segura que algunos de los presentes podían jurar que nunca antes lo habían escuchado pronunciar tantas palabras juntas en circunstancias normales.

Sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo él adoraba su sonrisa?, se preguntó muy poco convencida.

— ¿Qué clase de votos son esos? —siseó cuando estuvieron de espaldas a su público, mientras el juez daba otro elocuente discurso visiblemente emocionado por los votos de la pareja.

— Gane —le susurró con total superioridad.

— ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! —refutó.

Pensaba decirle que por más sorprendidos que estuvieran los invitados, sus votos carecían de contenido y romanticismo, los cuales eran requisitos indispensables para una boda catalogada como el evento exclusivo del año en el país. Así que por ende, él había perdido.

Pero justo cuando Rin iba a sisearle unas cuantas verdades en su frío rostro, el juez parecía estar diciendo algo importante, pues Sesshomaru ya no la estaba mirando y veía seriamente hacia el juez.

Rin bufó y aparentó una tierna sonrisa mientras el juez expresaba sus sentimientos con respecto al matrimonio y a la importancia de los votos aunque sólo fuera una ceremonia civil. Luego, el juez les pidió que firmaran, e invitó a que los testigos y al padre del novio que se acercaran al frente.

— No tengo mi pluma —susurró a Sesshomaru, en vista de que sería la primera en firmar—. Hoshi olvido hacerle un bolsillo al vestido —bromeó entre susurros.

Sesshomaru simplemente enarcó una ceja ante su repentino sentido del humor, y en silencio, sacó la elegante pluma del bolsillo del frac, y la puso en sus manos con sutileza.

Rin respiró hondamente al sentir el mental frío de la pluma sobre su mano. Sostuvo el bouquet con la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha se preparaba para firmar su propia condena. Con elegancia, se inclinó sobre la mesa y trazó su firma, procurando que quedara bonita y muy pulida. Al terminar, le regresó la pluma a Sesshomaru, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru, sin perder su gallardía y porte imperial, se inclinó para firmar en el libro de casamientos, y tras él lo hicieron InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku y Koga, como testigos; e Inu no Taisho como padre del novio.

Cuando el juez por fin los declaró marido y mujer ante la ley de los hombres, Rin permaneció inmóvil, sonriendo dulcemente y a la espera de lo que Sesshomaru planeaba. Se suponía que ahora era la parte en las que los "_felices_" novios debían besarse, sin embargo no tenía idea de qué clase de beso tendría planeado aquel hombre maquiavélico.

Así que resignada, esperó unos segundos. Simplemente se dejó hacer, permitiendo que él tomara la iniciativa. Sesshomaru se acercó, entrelazando primero sus manos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acarició su rostro con su mano derecha, delineando el contorno de sus facciones. Su mirada, aunque fría como siempre, era intensa y demandante.

Rin tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría, armándose de todo el autocontrol que poseía. Pero eso no evitó que se permitiera dejarse llevar por el encanto de sus ojos dorados y de sus caricias, y así disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento mágico.

Cerró los ojos despacio, sintiendo como él atrapaba su cintura para acercarla más a su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su mano a través del encaje chantilly de la espalda baja del vestido, así como también sentía el vaivén de su pecho fuerte pegado a su cuerpo.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no sólo por la proximidad de Sesshomaru, sino también porque era consciente de que cientos de ojos estaban puestos en ellos, a la espera de aquel beso. Incluso había cámaras de video del equipo de Jakotsu rondando por allí, grabando cuanto sucedía en la ceremonia.

Apretó nerviosa la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru que aún permanecía sosteniendo sus manos, mientras él tomaba su mentón para acercar sus rostros. Y sin más preámbulos, la besó.

No fue tan intenso y demandante como el beso de la mañana, simplemente fue suave, tierno y muy sobrio, justo como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que a Rin le disgustara. Estaba tan encantada, que no pudo evitar sonreír como boba y corresponderle con aquel amor y devoción tan característicos de ella.

Instintivamente, deshizo el agarre de sus manos, y acunó el rostro de Sesshomaru en su pequeña mano para profundizar la caricia. Pero para su mala fortuna, Sesshomaru dio por terminado el beso justo cuando consideró que había sido suficiente. Y para desgracia de Rin fue demasiado corto.

Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para los invitados, quienes aplaudían y sonreían como si estuvieran ante el final de otra de esas estúpidas películas románticas americanas de bajo presupuesto.

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, Sesshomaru la observaba sin pestañear, y ella le sonrió de nuevo, y sin pensarlo, susurró un "te amo" esporádico, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, mucho menos para Sesshomaru, que lo escuchó con total claridad.

Y a diferencia de los demás, al único que aquellas palabras habían tomado por sorpresa era al mismo Sesshomaru.

"_Estúpida_", se reprendió con resignación. Pero por más que se insultara, Sesshomaru jamás dejaría de atontarla. Irremediablemente, él producía ese efecto en ella. Así de sencillo, y debía aprender a vivir con ello. Como un acto reflejo ante sus caricias o su simple mirada, ella parecía deslumbrarse y aturdirse. Como aquellas mariposas que vuelan enceguecidas hacia la luz irradiada por un fuego, hasta chamuscar sus alitas en el intento.

"_Estúpida_", pensó de nuevo. Pero no pensaba salir chamuscada de esto, y aunque a estas alturas era poco probable que pudiera salir airosa, estaba segura de que saldría y reharía su vida. Lo juraba por la memoria de sus padres. Juraba que el amor ciego y desmedido que sentía por Sesshomaru Ishinomori no la mataría, y mucho menos le impediría volar lejos de él. Y si para ese entonces, cuando el contrato terminara, sus alas resultaban quemadas y maltrechas, y ya no le servirían para emprender el vuelo, aún podría recurrir a su siempre confiable "paraguas de rescate". No moriría a manos de Sesshomaru, era una promesa.

— Damas y caballeros —proclamó el juez con magnanimidad, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de la pareja, quienes estaban muy concentrados en sus propias cavilaciones—, es un honor para mí presentarles al señor y la señora Ishinomori.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo, y fue entonces cuando una partecita de conciencia recordó que estaban frente a un centenar de invitados. Se avergonzó al pensar que todos debieron haber visto el beso y el ridículo "te amo". Y tan sólo pensar en las fotografías y los videos de Jakotsu, se le subieron los colores al rostro. Rin había estado tan absorta en el beso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que fueron disparados los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas.

"_Hermosos recuerdos_", había dicho la víbora rastrera. Y a decir verdad, debieron haber quedado a pedir de boca, para su tristeza y para agrado de Sesshomaru.

Aun así, estaba ligeramente tranquila, pues pese a sus votos, el beso y su confesión, siempre podría asegurarle a Sesshomaru que absolutamente todo había sido parte de su actuación. Pero en cuanto esa idea pasó por su cabeza, se reprendió. De ahora en adelante, debía ser más cuidadosa y dejar de emplear esa tonta excusa cada vez que sus sentimientos decidieran traicionarla y salir a flote, como una ballena que emerge de las profundidades para tomar aire. De lo contrario, más temprano que tarde Sesshomaru se daría cuenta. Y si eso ocurría, no quería ni imaginar lo que esa mente hábil y maquiavélica podría llegar a fraguar para llevar sus planes y caprichos a buen término.

Rin no era tonta, y sabía que la actitud de Sesshomaru durante los últimos días era muy extraña. Ya había descartado la posibilidad de que sus repentinos besos y caricias apasionadas fueran sólo parte de su teatro o parte de alguna estrategia para dominarla. Había algo más aparte de ese par de cosas evidentes. Y ese algo sólo podía tener un nombre: capricho. Sesshomaru se había encaprichado con ella, y no sabía por qué. De lo único que estaba segura era que todo no era más que un capricho de niño rico y mimado. Él pensó que con un simple chasquido de sus dedos ella estaría a sus pies al igual que muchas mujeres en su pasado, pero luego de más de un año de conocerse y más de seis meses de convivencia bajo el mismo techo, él no había logrado más que un par de besos y caricias sugestivas, lo cual debía tenerlo muy frustrado. A estas alturas, cualquier chica normal ya habría sucumbido a sus encantos y masculinidad.

Así que, a partir de ahora debía tener mucho más cuidado. No podía permitir que Sesshomaru se enterara de sus sentimientos. Los utilizaría no sólo para continuar con sus planes, sino que se valdría de eso para satisfacer sus caprichos y saciar su frustración, para elevar aún más su ego.

Rin suspiró y trató de mostrar una sonrisa a todos los invitados. Lo que ella no podía imaginar era que Sesshomaru no era tan fácil de engañar como creía. Y a estas alturas, mientras ella no hacía más que reprenderse y darse consejos, él ya conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que ella tan torpemente se empeñaba en ocultarle con excusas trilladas.

Tras los aplausos, los invitados empezaron a acercarse poco a poco a ellos para felicitarlos. La primera en abrazar a Rin fue Kagome, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas, y con la voz entrecortada le deseó buena suerte, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para reprenderla.

— Tendrás mucho que explicarle a tu _esposo_ —dijo en su oído, refiriéndose a los votos. Rin apretó los labios con preocupación y le susurró.

— Tengo todo bajo control —le aseguró no muy convencida, pero mostrándose firme para no preocuparla.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a su hijo. Tras un largo duelo de miradas, le dio un apretón de manos, y con un movimiento rápido, lo acunó en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Pero no pronunció palabra alguna, aparte de un parco "Felicidades, hijo".

Izayoi simplemente susurró sus felicitaciones a Sesshomaru, acompañadas de una inclinación de cabeza, y se apartó para permitirle el paso a InuYasha, quien por protocolo, estrechó la mano de su hermano.

— ¡Cuídala! —gruñó, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Preocúpate de tus asuntos, hermano —siseó con su rostro imperturbable, mientras su mente aun vagaba por su descubrimiento. Y mientras recibía las felicitaciones, le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Rin, quien recibía su tanda de felicitaciones, ajena a todo lo que Sesshomaru conocía.

InuYasha se apartó, y luego una horda de personajes abordó a Sesshomaru, encabezados por Koga y Miroku, seguidos de políticos y empresarios.

Por su parte, Rin estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de Inu no Taisho. El hombre apretó sus manos y le susurró:

— Ahora eres una Ishinomori ante la ley y ante los Dioses.

Rin tragó en seco. Aquellas palabras tenían muchas implicaciones. Desde el hecho que de ahora en adelante sus actos serían observados con ojo clínico y juzgados con mano de hierro, hasta el hecho de que Rin Blake había desaparecido. Atrás habían quedado sus días de andar por la vida con jeans rotos y zapatillas Converse, ahora tenía que cuidar la reputación y el nombre de una de las familias más tradicionales, respetadas y honorables del país, y una de las más poderosas del mundo.

Jamás podría volver a usar su nombre de soltera, y debía cambiar todos sus documentos cuanto antes, incluido el pasaporte y el documento de identidad. Lo que significaba que debía hacer una visita a la embajada. Pero primero, tenía que averiguar si existía algún funcionario d la embajada británica de Japón al tanto de su caso particular. Si no era así debía hacer los trámites como si fuera una ciudadana británica común y silvestre, y luego dar aviso al misterioso sujeto del teléfono para no tener problemas más adelante. Aunque a estas alturas, con tanto revuelo de la boda y el compromiso, era más que seguro que él y también su tío debían estar al tanto de la situación.

— Cuida de mi hijo —le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y trayéndola de regreso a su nueva realidad—. Procura que no se meta en problemas —suplicó en su tono majestuoso.

— Sí señor. No se preocupe. Yo cuidaré de Sesshomaru, aunque no creo que eso sea mayor cosa.

— Sé que mi hijo sabe cuidarse solo desde hace mucho —dijo comprendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería Rin—, y sé que tú y muchos creen que es… invencible —Entornó los ojos con cierta tristeza y apretó los labios—, pero no lo es.

Rin trató de aparentar naturalidad, pero sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando aquel hombre? Por un momento llegó a pensar que él estaba al tanto del peligro que corrían Sesshomaru y ella, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente. Eso era imposible, Inu no Taisho no tenía ni idea de las investigaciones que habían hecho sus hijos, y al estar tantos años fuera del país no había tenido oportunidad de seguir de cerca los movimientos y jugadas de Naraku.

— Tranquilo, señor. Sesshomaru es un buen hombre y de estúpido no tiene un pelo. Pero aun así, le aseguro que lo cuidaré, aunque eso sólo signifique tener que asegurarme de que se alimente bien y que no enferme —bromeó, riendo como una niñita.

— Estoy seguro que harás más que eso por él —Dijo acariciando su rostro paternalmente. Tras una pausa en la que Rin no salía de su asombro, agregó—: Me alegra saber que mi hijo tiene a su lado a alguien que lo ame… Y que por fin haya encontrado algo por lo que luchar.

Rin simplemente sonrió y asintió, sin comprender del todo sus palabras pero supuso que sería algo bueno, por lo menos bueno para los planes de Sesshomaru.

Se notaba que Inu no Taisho quería mucho a su hijo, aunque no fuera capaz de expresárselo. A su propio juicio, esos dos se parecían demasiado.

Cuando Inu no Taisho se apartó, Izayoi aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! —Dijo emocionada, viéndola con sus ojos grandes y brillantes— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habían preparado unos votos tan hermosos? —Preguntó, haciendo un puchero de falsa indignación— Todos nos sorprendimos.

— Tendrías que haber visto a Hoshi llorando como niña exploradora —corroboró Kagome, soltando una risita.

— ¡Como si hubiera sido el único! —protestó el aludido, indignado. Hoshi se acercó a Rin dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Keh! —escupió InuYasha, refunfuñando por lo bajo una sarta de palabras que nadie logró entender.

Izayoi y Kagome lanzaron una risita de complicidad, mientras Inu no Taisho las veía divertido. No podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía al ver la buena relación que llevaba su esposa con sus nueras. Si a Izayoi le agradaban el par de jovencitas, quería decir que eran buenas chicas, tal vez un tanto jóvenes para sus hijos (en especial Rin), pero eran niñas muy maduras para su edad.

— Esperamos que decidan darnos nietos pronto —dijo el señor Ishinomori, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Rin de inmediato borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y abrió los ojos a más no poder, buscando a Sesshomaru con la mirada, pero él estaba muy ocupado platicando con un anciano extranjero. Tragó en seco, sin saber qué responder. Era obvio que los nietos que tanto deseaba el señor Ishinomori no estaban dentro de los planes. Sin embargo, en esa situación, ¿qué sería lo adecuado para decir?

— ¡Ja! —Bufó InuYasha— No digas tonterías, viejo —. InuYasha de nuevo había salvado su cabeza. Y aprovechó la oportunidad para felicitarla, valiéndose de eso para hacer a un lado aquel tema tan espinoso. Y mientras la abrazaba, le susurró—: No tiene caso decirte lo que ya sabes, mujer —Fue lo único que dijo, y aun así fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que estaba perdida.

— Lo sé —masculló sin despegarse de su abrazo, con los ojos ligeramente encharcados—. Pero todo fue parte del plan —aseguró, tratando de sonar confiada.

— ¡Hump! —exclamó sin creerle una palabra— Ojalá _él_ se lo crea —dijo, dando fin al tema.

En medio de los abrazos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos del resto de invitados que conocía, entre ellos el mismo Jakotsu, Rin distinguió una figura conocida a muy poca distancia del grupo.

— ¡Sango! —le llamó, sonriéndole con cariño para animarla a acercarse a ellos.

La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, y un poco apenada, se acercó al grupo de amigos que rodeaban a Rin. Sango llevaba un vestido largo rosa fucsia corte imperio, con un bordado de unos dos centímetros en pedrería negra bordada bajo el busto, a modo de cinto.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Rin! —dijo con sinceridad, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

Sango lucía tan distinta vestida de civil, en comparación con el aspecto rudo e implacable de su uniforme de oficial. Era una mujer normal, bella y sensual.

— Quiero presentarte a unos amigos —dijo Rin emocionada—. Él es Koga y ella es su novia Ayame —comenzó, señalándole amablemente a los aludidos para presentárselos—. Y ellos son Hakudoshi y Miroku, los amigotes de InuYasha—bromeó—, el hermano de mi esposo. Te acuerdas de InuYasha, ¿verdad?

— Sí —murmuró Sango, recordando que se habían conocido el día del accidente de Sussy, en un momento bastante incómodo para todos.

Y como la primera impresión de ambos no había sido algo muy buena, decidieron llevar la fiesta en paz y tratar de olvidar el incidente del hospital. Simplemente se saludaron con un parco movimiento de cabeza.

Para entonces, los señores Ishinomori se habían alejado para charlar con dos parejas que Rin distinguía pero no recordaba de dónde exactamente. Así que no pudo presentarles a Sango.

Sango se presentó con todos, y saludó a Kagome dándole un fuerte abrazo que desconcertó a InuYasha.

— ¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían? —inquirió suspicaz, viendo primero a Sango y luego a Kagome en repetidas ocasiones, y finalizando con una mirada furtiva y bastante diciente dirigida a Rin.

Rin abrió ligeramente los ojos. Había olvidado atar ese cabo suelto. Sango era una de las pocas personas que estaban al tanto de la verdadera relación entre Kagome y Rin. Sin embargo, a ella le habían dicho la misma mentira que a los señores Ishinomori: que Rin había venido de Inglaterra a buscar a su familia, y que tras meses de búsqueda por fin había logrado dar con Kagome. Siempre contaban la misma historia como si fueran discos rayados.

— Por supuesto —aseguró Rin, frunciendo el entrecejo para tratar de callar a InuYasha. Y cambiando de tema, dijo—: ¿Por qué no pasan al salón de cocteles? ¡Vamos! —Sonrió anchamente, indicándoles el camino por un sendero iluminado por diminutos bombillitos en los árboles, que se asemejaban a luciérnagas danzando alrededor.

El grupo de hombres asintió, y caminaron rumbo al salón de cocteles, seguidos por Sango, Kagome y Ayame, quienes no dejaban de hablar acerca de lo bonita de la decoración y, por supuesto, de los emotivos votos de Rin, que por mucho serían el tema central de la velada.

— Ahora los alcanzo —se excusó Rin, caminando hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru en compañía de unos hombres y sus esposas, quienes evidentemente debían ser de la crema y nata de la sociedad nipona. _Le crème de la crème_, pensó con ironía, al tiempo que saluda cortésmente y agradecía sus felicitaciones con una sonrisa.

Rin tomó la mano de su esposo con seguridad, y tras las presentaciones de rigor, Rin trató de seguir el hilo de la conversación entre los hombres y tan sólo una de las mujeres presentes. Aquella mujer hablaba con mucha propiedad de los negocios, mientras las demás mujeres se mantenían en silencio, y al margen de la conversación.

Al parecer, había un negocio muy grande referente a la industria automotriz, sin embargo, necesitaban un fuerte capital de inversión y respaldo ante las entidades financieras.

Rin apretó un poco la mano de Sesshomaru al escuchar esto, y él como si estuviera leyendo su mente, llevó la conversación hacia aguas más interesantes, hasta que uno de los hombres, un señor bastante mayor, dijo lo que ambos esperaban escuchar: Los nombres de las personas directamente involucradas en el negocio, y Naraku estaba entre ellas.

Al instante, la imponente mujer que hablaba con ellos perdió completamente el interés en el negocio. Y expuso sus argumentos con una autoridad y astucia que dejaron boquiabiertos a más de uno, incluida a la misma Rin.

Y por casualidad del destino, justo en ese momento, Rin divisó una sombra proyectada en el suelo a los pies de un robusto árbol. Siguió el contorno de la sombra hasta dar con su origen, y halló una figura masculina recostada al grueso tronco.

Naraku.

Podía reconocer su silueta aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Las lucecitas en el árbol proyectaban un juego de sombras sobre su rostro, permitiendo que sólo una porción de éste quedara expuesto ante sus ojos. Vestía un elegante esmoquin negro y estaba fumando un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

Al percatarse de que estaba siendo observado, simplemente sonrió macabramente y exhaló el humo oscuro que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por acercarse a ellos y felicitarlos, como habían hecho los demás invitados.

Contrario a lo que Rin esperaba, Naraku estaba solo. Arrugó el entrecejo y buscó con la mirada alguna señal de una mujer solitaria y rezagada del resto de invitados, sin embargo, las únicas mujeres que se habían quedado atrás eran las esposas de los hombres que rodeaban a Sesshomaru, la mujer que hablaba de negocios a la par con los hombres y ella misma.

Cuando Rin terminó su inspección visual por el área de la ceremonia, y regresó sus ojos a Naraku, descubrió que él no apartaba su mirada oscura y siniestra de ella. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pero de inmediato se reprendió. Había prometido ser fuerte, no podía comportarse como un ratoncito asustado. Ahora era una Ishinomori y debía estar a la altura.

Frunció el ceño y le sostuvo la mirada altiva, hasta que él sonrió con malicia, como burlándose de ella y sus atisbos de valentía. Rin sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas como si fuera lava corriendo por el centro de la tierra. No iba a permitir que ningún delincuente de quinta la intimidara. ¡No lo permitiría! Antes que nada, era una Blake, y como tal había vivido rodeada de todo tipo de amenazas contra su vida y su integridad personal, así que debía acostumbrarse de nuevo a este tipo de cosas.

Naraku despegó su espalda del tronco y arrojó la colilla de cigarrillo al piso, aplastándola con su pie sin dejar de observar a Rin fijamente. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba amenazando con aplastarla? Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mantuvo su postura orgullosa y retadora, pero él simplemente permaneció inmóvil, evaluándola con la mirada, y después, simplemente dio media vuelta por uno de los senderos sin iluminación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del jardín.

Fue sólo hasta ese momento que Rin pudo respirar aliviada, y para entonces, Sesshomaru se había deshecho de gran parte del grupo que los rodeaba y sólo quedaban con él la mujer de negociosos y su acompañante, quienes se pusieron en marcha en cuanto Rin y Sesshomaru avanzaron en dirección a la mansión.

Al llegar al recibidor, los invitados fueron conducidos hasta una de las galerías de la mansión que fue adecuada para la hora de los cocteles, y decorada como si fuera el interior del lujoso "Casino Royale" de Montenegro de la película de James Bond. Las mesitas de cocteles y estaciones de bocadillos de carne, mariscos y pollo, simulaban ser las mesas de juego, y la decoración de los cocteles y la forma de los bocadillos hacían alusión a los mazos de las cartas. Sobre las mesas de juego, las fichas eran comestibles, y en la barra del bar había un emulo de Daniel Craig, que de vez en cuando se paseaba por las mesas del casino bebiendo de una copa de Martini.

Todos los invitados estaba divirtiéndose, mientras disfrutaban los cocteles de mazos y el clásico Martini "agitado, no revuelto" que se preparaba en la barra.

— Que conveniente —comentó Rin cuando entraron tomados de la mano a la galería, viendo la decoración a su alrededor. Un mesero se acercó a ellos con una bandeja llena de cocteles, y ambos tomaron una copa de Martini—. Agitado pero no revuelto —dijo, luego de beber un sorbo y degustar la bebida—. Tan cuidadoso con los detalles, como siempre —alabó a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sesshomaru simplemente enarcó una ceja, viéndola fijamente y ofreciéndole un silencio brindis, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban de manera misteriosa. Rin entornó sus ojos chocolates, devolviéndole una sonrisa tan misteriosa como la mirada que él le dedicaba.

— Salud —dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa. Bebieron un sorbo y regresando a su comentario inicial, agregó entre susurros—: Espero que todo esto —hizo una ademan señalando a su alrededor— no sea porque está pensando que soy algún tipo de espía británica, o algo así —bromeó, sonriendo con malicia, mientras Sesshomaru entornaba los ojos y contenía su impulso por acallar sus burlas.

De todas las posibilidades que Sesshomaru pudiera estar pensando respecto a su pasado, el ser una espía era algo que jamás había imaginado. Pero sería bastante gracioso que su afán por conocer su pasado lo llevara a semejante hipótesis. Rin soltó una risita inconsciente, y Sesshomaru simplemente lanzó un suspiro imperceptible, visiblemente exasperado.

— Señor Sesshomaru —escuchó. La voz provenía de sus espaldas y al notar la tensión en las facciones de Sesshomaru, no necesitó más indicios para saber de quién se trataba.

— Naraku —saludó Sesshomaru parcamente, y Rin comprendió que era hora de girarse y enfrentarse cara a cara con sus temores, y con el protagonista de sus pesadillas.

— Señor Kagami —saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

— Mis más sinceras felicitaciones —dijo con aquel tono hipócrita.

— Muchas gracias, señor Kagami —dijo Rin, fingiendo una amable sonrisa. Y haciendo el primer movimiento, agregó—: No veo a la señora Kagami —Mantenía su sonrisa dulce e inocente, mientras aguardaba la respuesta. Sesshomaru por su parte se mostraba apenas interesado en la conversación.

— No ha podido acompañarnos —se excusó—. Mi esposa es la imagen de una campaña que busca ofrecer quimioterapias gratuitas a niños con cáncer en los países en vía de desarrollo, y precisamente esta semana tenían un evento —continuó su excusa con tal elocuencia, que Rin por un momento pareció creerse la historia, entonces recordó que el día anterior él había afirmado que ambos estarían en la boda—. Y como usted ha de imaginar, no podía faltar.

— Comprendo —dijo asintiendo y mostrándole con su expresión que creía sus palabras. Y tras una pausa, dijo—: Pero me pareció escucharle ayer que vendría juntos —Sonrió triunfal, y sus ojos brillaban con suspicacia. Podía sentir en su boca el dulce sabor del triunfo.

Naraku abrió ligeramente los ojos. Rin lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues tal vez no esperaba que ella recordara tantos detalles.

— Posiblemente escuchó mal, señora Ishinomori —dijo hábilmente.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó sardónicamente, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y fingiendo que intentaba recordar su encuentro anterior—. Qué extraño… ¿no cree? —Hubo una pausa— Estoy segura de haber escuchado eso —afirmó, complacida de haber dado en el blanco.

— Escuchó mal —dijo él tajante y en tono sombrío, y Rin pudo ver como un asomo de su oscura personalidad salía a relucir al resquebrajarse aquella fachada hipócrita de cordialidad y caballerosidad.

— Si usted lo cree… —respondió, con un ademan para restarle importancia a la situación.

— También recuerdo que habíamos acordado tratarnos más informal, _Rin_.

Y allí estaba otra vez aquella forma repugnante en la que pronunciaba su nombre. Sintió un viento helado recorrer su cuerpo, y las náuseas reaparecieron. Sentía que vomitaría allí mismo el par de sobros que le había dado a su coctel.

— Sí… Por supuesto que recuerdo, señor Kagami —respondió, dándole a entender de nuevo y sutilmente que ella no aceptaría un trato más informal.

— Aun así, querida _Rin_, mi esposa les desea muchas felicidades en su matrimonio y les envió sus buenos deseos.

De inmediato, Rin recordó que aquellas habían sido sus mismas palabras de felicitación por la boda de los Kagami. Las había dicho en su última reunión de accionistas como asistente de Totosai, y él las recordaba a cabalidad.

— Muchas gracias. Envíele también nuestros saludos y agradecimientos —Y tras una pausa, Rin añadió—: Es usted una persona sumamente generosa, señor Kagami.

Aquel comentario no sólo llamó la atención de Naraku, sino también de Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato entornó los ojos y se preparó para ponerle fin a aquel encuentro, si Rin se encausaba por un terreno demasiado hostil y peligroso. Naraku afiló su mirada, como interrogándola expectante.

— Prefiere asistir solo al evento social del año, sólo por ayudar con una buena causa… Eso habla muy bien de usted —Por supuesto que no se creía ni una sola palabra de todas las patrañas que había dicho ese sujeto sobre la dichosa campaña para los niños con cáncer. Quedaba más que claro que esa mujer se había reusado a asistir a la boda de quien alguna vez fue su pez gordo, y que por razones desconocidas, se le escabulló de las manos como el agua—. Pero le ruego que no se sienta incómodo y trate de disfrutar la velada. Será una recepción magnifica, ¿no es así, _cariño_? —inquirió viendo a Sesshomaru con una inocente y falsa sonrisa, que trataba de ocultar muy bien la pizca de sorna de sus comentarios ponzoñosos. El crédito por aquel derroche de veneno, se lo debía al buen Jakotsu. Rin había sido una buena aprendiz.

Sesshomaru simplemente asintió, dándole la razón a su esposa.

— Sí… —comentó Naraku, asesinándola con la mirada— Ya la estoy disfrutando… No se imagina cuánto —agregó con una sonrisa muerta en sus labios.

Sesshomaru de inmediato tensó sus músculos. No le gustaba para nada que alguien más la observara de esa manera. Si alguien tenía permitido asesinarla con la mirada y al mismo tiempo apreciar su belleza, era sólo él mismo. Le enfurecía ver la amenaza intrínseca en las facciones y en los ojos de Naraku. Pero aun así, Rin se mostraba muy tranquila e impasible, algo que lo sorprendió, en especial después de la forma en la que se había comportado en su encuentro previo con Naraku.

"… _te prometo que mañana voy a actuar diferente. No voy a demostrarle miedo a ese hombre."_

Sesshomaru recordó las palabras de Rin, y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo. Su esposa, como toda una Ishinomori, había cumplido su palabra. Se mostraba valiente y altiva, mucho más de lo que él hubiera deseado. Rin estaba jugando con fuego.

Sesshomaru aguardó en silencio y cauteloso, atento a cualquier reacción de Naraku y a cualquier bocanada de Rin.

— Todo sea por una buena causa —dijo Rin, alzando su Martini y ofreciendo un brindis.

Naraku siguió su juego y alzo su copa de whisky.

— A su salud, Rin —brindó en un tono que, por alguna razón, le heló la sangre.

Y fue entonces cuando el peso de sus bocanadas cayó sobre su espalda como una pesada cruz. No había hecho otra cosa que provocar la ira de Naraku, y si antes tenía pensado utilizarla para llegar a Sesshomaru, ahora tendría una razón más para hacerlo: lo haría por el mero gusto de obligarla a tragarse sus palabras. Pero, no se arrepentía. Jamás le demostraría miedo a un ser rastrero como él, prefería morir.

— Salud —brindó Sesshomaru con su voz aterciopelada y firme, anticipándose a la jugada de su esposa y evitando así que hiciera un brindis sarcástico y más venenoso.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron sin dejar de observarse mutuamente. Rin se aferró al brazo de Sesshomaru y él aprovechó la oportunidad para apretar su antebrazo, demando un poco de cautela de su parte.

— Lamentablemente, señor Sesshomaru —se refirió a Sesshomaru de una manera que podría sonar formal, sin embargo contenía un dejo de burla que colerizó al aludido. Aun así, Sesshomaru mantuvo su expresión inalterable—, mañana temprano tengo un viaje negocios a Hong Kong, por lo que no podré acompañarlos mucho tiempo más.

— ¡Oh! Es una lástima, señor Kagami —dijo Rin, usando el mismo tono entre socarrón y formal que él usaba.

— Aun así, no podía perderme la oportunidad de expresarles mis mejores deseos personalmente.

— Muy amable de su parte.

Sesshomaru empezaba a sentirse incomodo e intranquilo con aquel juego de palabras entre esos dos, y más porque Rin no sabía en qué mierda se estaba metiendo. Ella simplemente creía que jugar con Naraku era como jugar con él. A diferencia de Naraku, él jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, por más que ella logrará sacar a flote lo peor de sí y de su carácter.

— Agradecemos su gesto, Naraku —proclamó Sesshomaru con magnanimidad.

— Me despido. Esperó que disfruten su luna de miel… —Naraku extendió la mano hacia Sesshomaru, y éste la estrechó con firmeza a modo de despedida.

Rin le extendió su mano, y Naraku la tomó sin dudarlo. Tan sólo el sentir su tacto provocó que sus nauseas se intensificaran. Tenía que alejarse de aquel hombre cuanto antes, de lo contrario vomitaría.

Naraku la haló hacia él con un tirón suave que por poco logra desestabilizarla. De no haber sido por Sesshomaru, quien tiró de ella en dirección contraria, se había ido de bruces al pecho de Naraku.

Naraku sonrió con malicia, y aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle unas palabras al oído, mientras cualquiera podría haber pensado que era un simple y cordial beso de despedida.

— No eres tan valiente cuando él no está entre los dos —se mofó.

Cuando habló, Rin sintió como su aliento a alcohol y cigarrillo dio de lleno en su rostro. Se quedó pasmada, sin siquiera poder mover un musculo. Ese hombre era espeluznante, su tono le heló la sangre, y su rostro palideció.

Sesshomaru de inmediato, haló discretamente de ella para alejarla de Naraku, pero aquel hombre opuso resistencia unos segundos, encolerizando aún más a Sesshomaru. Tras otra sonrisa siniestra, Naraku la soltó sin más, permitiendo que Sesshomaru la acercara a su pecho de forma protectora, mientras Rin permanecía en un silencio extraño y sin expresión en el rostro.

— Con permiso —dijo tras un leve asentimiento con su cabeza—. Espero que disfruten nuestro regalo de bodas… Mi esposa puso especial esmero en hallar un obsequio adecuado—Agregó luego de darse vuelta, y partió rumbo a la salida, dejando sobre una de las mesas la copa de whisky a medio terminar

— Rin —le llamó Sesshomaru en vista de que ella permanecía con sus ojos puestos en un punto fijo en la pared— ¡Rin! —le siseó, ejerciendo un poco de fuera en su agarre.

— ¿Sí? —tartamudeo saliendo de su consternación.

— Andando —le ordenó, halando de ella hacía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Rin asintió en silencio, y se dejó guiar. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la mirada de InuYasha, Kagome, Koga, Bankotsu y Jakotsu puesta sobre ella. Con seguridad, ellos si se habían percatado del incidente con Naraku y debían estar preocupados y aterrados.

Mientras la guiaba al salón, Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar en qué cosa podría haberle dicho Naraku para que hubiera quedado así. Sin imaginar que lo que había desencadenado aquella reacción no habían sido sus palabras, sino su tono y su aliento putrefacto.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió las puertas del gran salón y Rin entró por inercia, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la decoración.

Los decoradores por su parte, estaban ansiosos por conocer su reacción y su opinión, y no pudieron quedar más decepcionados y conmocionados, pues Rin no pronunció una sola palabra. Sesshomaru les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que los dejaran a solas, justo antes de que uno de los decoradores hiciera alguna pregunta a su esposa.

Al saberse a solas, Rin lanzó una profunda bocanada de aire y no pudo contener el impulso de abrazar a Sesshomaru. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar y así no mostrarse más débil de lo que ya parecía.

Sesshomaru simplemente la abrazaba, acariciando su espalda por encima del molesto encaje chantilly.

— Lo siento —murmuró Rin, tras unos minutos en los que permanecieron abrazados y sin pronunciar palabra. Se separó lentamente de él, y suspiró.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— L-lo que era de esperarse… Trató de intimidarme —Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, dándole la orden silente de continuar—. Dijo que cuando tú no estabas yo no era tan valiente… ¡Pero le demostraré que se equivoca! Por más asco que me dé tenerlo cerca, trataré de no flaquearé —Rin suspiró de nuevo, y clavó su mirada en los pulidos zapatos de Sesshomaru—. Quiero que te deshagas de ese maldito obsequio. No lo quiero ver aquí. No quiero saber que está en esta casa, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, y simplemente asintió sin apartar sus ojos misteriosos de ella.

— La noche aún no termina —murmuró Sesshomaru, viendo hacia las puertas que daban entrada al gran salón.

Rin levantó su mirada del suelo y observó también las puertas. Desde allí podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas que estaban en la galería y era un alivio saber que Naraku ya no estaba allí. Así que, pensando un poco más positivo, podría relajarse e intentar disfrutar del resto de la velada.

Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a sus labios y sólo hasta entonces se permitió admirar el espléndido trabajo de los decoradores y la planeadora de bodas. El maravilloso salón dorado de la mansión había sido el elegido por Sesshomaru para realizar el banquete y el baile. Del techo pendían arañas de cristal que le daban imponencia al recinto. La iluminación estratégicamente ubicada por todo el salón proyectaba imágenes sobre el techo en tonos rojos, dándole un aspecto acogedor y romántico.

Había adornos florales aquí y allí, dispuestos en torno a las mesas y columnas. Los enormes ventanales estaban enmarcados por metros de vaporosa muselina blanco marfil, y ofrecían una agradable vista de uno de los jardines y del cielo estrellado de finales de primavera.

El salón alfombrado estaba repleto por mesas redondas distribuidas estratégicamente y adornadas con luces de velas que flotaban en candelabros bajos de cristal soplado a mano, y que daban ese efecto de que todo brillaba y resplandecía alrededor, realzando tanto a los arreglos florales como los finos y pulidos detalles de la cristalería. Los centros de mesa eran altos arreglos florales a juego con las flores escogidas para el bouquet de la novia. Algunos arreglos florales bajos descansaban en medio de los candelabros bajos y los velones cortos, rodeados por pétalos blancos y cristales.

Los manteles de las mesas eran del mismo tono blanco marfil de las cortinas, con apliques en dorado y ciruela. La vajilla tenía arabescos pintados en dorado y ciruela, mientras que las servilletas tenían camelias y botones de rosas bordados en hilo color blanco satén.

La pista de baile se encontraba en el centro de las mesas junto a la tarima, donde una orquesta de cámara [1], conformada por algunos instrumentos de cuerda y un piano de cola, tocaría música suave para la cena y el tradicional vals.

Diagonal a la tarima, con una vista privilegiada de la pista y del salón completo, estaba la imponente mesa de los novios. Y a su lado, la mesa familiar, donde había lugares reservados para los señores Ishinomori, InuYasha y Kagome. Y para sorpresa de Rin, no había un lugar para la madre de Sesshomaru, por lo que era obvio que él estaba al tanto de su ausencia.

Por otro lado, conociendo bien a InuYasha, tal vez iría a sentarse en la mesa de sus amigos, y dejaría solos a los señores Ishinomori. Así que la mesa, sería exclusiva para los señores Ishinomori.

— Bellísimo —susurró Rin sin poderlo evitar, impresionada con el gusto exquisito y refinado de Sesshomaru, quien de verdad había decido arrojar la casa por la ventana para que a ninguno le quedaran dudas de que el heredero del emporio Ishinomori había decidido casarse y estaba hablando en serio—. ¡Parece que alguien no escatimó en gastos! —comentó viéndolo juguetonamente, acusándolo con sus profundos ojos chocolates— Todo parece sacado de una película.

Después de la hora de los cocteles, los invitados fueron conducidos al salón dorado para la cena. Todos los platos de la noche fueron preparados por un par de chef exclusivos, uno japonés y el otro francés. El elaborado menú dio inicio su recorrido gastronómico con un aperitivo de Toro-soboro-miso-kake y Sumiso-ae; y a continuación se sirvió a los invitados una ensalada verde con tomates cherry, champiñones portobello y queso de cabra. Los chefs y su equipo prepararon dos variedades de cremas, una de hongos y una crema fría de frutos rojos. Y los platos fuertes fueron un clásico y delicioso filete Wellington y salmón con patatas purpuras. Para cerrar con broche de oro, un postre de peras rellenas de queso gorgonzola y nuez, reducidas en vino blanco.

El pastel de bodas tenía tres niveles recubiertos de crema blanca, y una cascada de flores y rosas de dulce de varias formas y tamaños, se desbordaba armónicamente por los niveles, y se arremolinaban en torno al borde del último nivel. A la hora de partir el pastel, Jakotsu estuvo en primera fila para obtener la mejor toma de aquel momento, mientras los novios hacían lo propio.

Un poco después de la hora programada por la planificadora, los novios ejecutaron su primer baile como marido y mujer, dando inicio así a la fiesta. El primer baile de los novios fue por menos un momento que muchos podrían considerar como mágico. Sesshomaru, como era de esperarse, se cubrió con su mejor y más convincente disfraz de novio enamorado y galante, haciendo uso de su porte imperial para dar ese aire de príncipe azul con el que lograba dejar a más de una babeando.

Y aunque Rin había perdido practica en eso de bailar el ritmo lento del vals, Sesshomaru parecía ser todo un experto, para su propia sorpresa. Guió sus pasos al comienzo del baile, hasta los pies de Rin recordaron cómo hacerlo como por arte de magia, al punto que pudieron darse el lujo de ejecutar complejos pasos.

Con el final del primer baile, se dio inicio a la verdadera fiesta, y la orquesta de cámara fue reemplazada por uno de los grupos del momento, según Seven Magazine. De inmediato, la mesa de los postres fue puesta a disposición de los invitados, ofreciéndoles una variedad de creme brulée, tiramisú y muchas delicias de chocolate. Sin embargo, lo más aclamado de la noche fueron las delicias preparadas con un exquisito chocolate suizo oscuro y amargo.

Rin aprovechó una oportunidad, y se escabulló de la fiesta junto con Kagome y Hoshi para el cambio de vestuario. Su tercer vestido del día tenía bonitas líneas suaves y armónicas, con falda de corte "A" hasta las rodillas, y ceñido al cuerpo hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura. Una enagua compuesta de algunas capaz de tul y encaje sobrepuestas, le daban un bonito aspecto a la falda, que parecía flotar a su alrededor con gracia y sutiliza.

El detalle más impactante del vestido era un discreto y romántico escote barco alto, recubierto en tul bordado, que acentuaba las mangas mariposa que se desprenden del mismo tul. El vestido le permitía lucir la espalda con un profundo escote hasta la cintura, esta vez sin encaje que la ocultara.

De regreso en la fiesta, halló a Sesshomaru en compañía de unos caballeros, Rin los acompañó unos instantes, hasta que InuYasha apareció mágicamente para salvarla, proponiéndole un baile.

— ¿Y Kagome? —preguntó mientras se dejaba conducir a la pista de baile.

— Está bailando con papá —dijo ligeramente incomodo, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el centro de la pista.

— Ya veo… —Masculló, compadeciéndose de su hermana. Pero aprovechó la oportunidad para formular algunas preguntas que daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza— InuYasha… ¿por qué no vino la madre de Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dio alguna explicación por su ausencia? ¿Sesshomaru le envió…?

— Oye, oye, oye. Aguarda, enana. ¿No te han dicho nunca que fastidias con tus preguntas? —gruñó exasperado, pero en lugar de intimidarla o hacerla enojar, Rin soltó una risita.

InuYasha guardó silencio unos segundos, y ojeó a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que Kagome y su padre bailaban lejos de ellos.

— Esa mujer esta loca —dijo por fin entre dientes—. Es fría, igual que ese bastardo. Supongo que tuvo tanto trabajo que no pudo venir —se mofó, lanzando un bufido.

— ¿En qué trabaja? —preguntó de nuevo, muy interesada en el tema. Cuando su curiosidad salía a flote, no había poder humano que pudiera contenerla.

— Irasue es la heredera de una cadena de hoteles extremadamente lujosos. Tienen presencia sólo en ciertos países. Sólo en los lugares que consideren dignos de poseer un hotel de ese calibre. Malditos elitistas —renegó, torciendo el gesto. Y Rin estuvo más que segura que a InuYasha no le simpatizaba para nada la madre de su hermano.

— ¿Vive aquí?

— No. En Suiza. La casa matriz es en Zúrich.

_¿Suiza?_, quiso preguntar con sorpresa, pero si lo hacía podría desviar la atención de InuYasha a otros temas, que prefería evadir. Simplemente guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando en la coincidencia tan grande. De los casi 193 países que hay en el mundo, la madre de Sesshomaru debía vivir justo en Suiza. _Extraña coincidencia_, pensó suspirando cancinamente. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, por ahora, su concentración debía estar en otro tema.

— No entiendo —Dijo, mientras giraban al compás de la música—. ¿La señora Irasue es suiza?

— No. Su padre lo era, y ella heredó su emporio. Su madre era japonesa, igual que ella. Esa mujer se hizo cargo de los negocios de la familia desde muy joven, junto con sus tíos y primos estirados.

— Disculpa que te haga esta pregunta, InuYasha, pero es que tú eres la única persona que puede darme detalles… —confesó apenada. Con Sesshomaru jamás podría tener tanta confianza como para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de quedarse hablando sola o de provocar su mal carácter. Así que, aunque a ninguno de los dos le agradará hablar del tema, InuYasha era el único que podía esclarecer sus dudas— ¿Por qué se separaron los padres de Sesshomaru?

— Él no se separó de ella, si es lo que piensas —dijo perspicaz, desterrando por completo la idea de que Izayoi hubiera tenido algo que ver con la separación de los padres de Sesshomaru—. Un día ella regresó a su _trono_ en Suiza, diciendo algo así como, que no podía seguir viviendo entre Zúrich y Tokio —comentó, sin poder ocultar el tono irónico en su voz.

— ¿Así no más? —preguntó desconcertada, enarcando una ceja. Eso si había sido una sorpresa— ¿Sin dar siquiera una explicación?

— Ya te lo dije, esa mujer está loca. La gente loca hace ese tipo de cosas.

— Pobre Sesshomaru —pensó, viendo disimuladamente en dirección al grupo de hombres donde se hallaba su esposo. _Debía ser muy triste que tu propia madre te cambie por unos cuantos negocios_, pensó. ¡_Qué mujer tan cruel_!

— ¡Keh! ¡No lo compadezcas, tonta! Él es igual a ella… Al fin de cuenta son madre e hijo. ¿Ya se te olvidó quién nos utilizó para meternos a todos en esto, niñita? O, ¿es que tu amor te ha cegado al punto de hacerte olvidar ciertos detalles, tonta? —espetó en su usual tono hostil.

Rin guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras de InuYasha que, para variar, tenían mucha razón. De alguna forma, madre e hijo eran iguales. Fríos y totalmente desinteresados por los sentimientos de los demás. Ambiciosos al punto de sacrificar a quien sea que ose ponerse entre ellos y sus planes de poder. Eran iguales. De tal palo, tal astilla.

— Pero… es su propia madre —comentó más para sí que para su interlocutor—. Que Sesshomaru nos haga esto a nosotros, no es que diga está bien, pero… ¿Me entiendes?

— No. Son unos monstruos. Y tú eres peor, lo justificas. ¡¿Eres masoquista o qué?! —le regañó bruscamente, y Rin sólo agachó la cabeza.

No había pensado en esa posibilidad… Tal vez sí era una masoquista. De no ser así, no encontraba ninguna otra explicación a su amor creciente por un ser que no le había hecho más que daño y amenazas desde que lo conoció. Aun así, independientemente de sus propios sentimientos por Sesshomaru, estaba segura de que una madre no hace ese tipo de cosas.

— Una madre no abandona a su hijo por ocuparse de unos negocios —continuó cavilando, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de InuYasha.

— Tal vez tú no lo harías, porque no eres un monstruo. Sólo eres tonta y masoquista —completó infantilmente clavando sus ojos dorados en ella con diversión, intentando provocar alguna discusión.

Rin suspiró cancinamente, tenía más ganas de bailar que de pelear. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo ese asunto con InuYasha. Era un terco, y se notaba que tampoco estaba muy cómodo con el tema. Sin embargo, había una cosa más que debía preguntar.

— Sesshomaru se mantiene en contacto con ella, ¿no es así? —preguntó, recordando que el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo había pertenecido a Irasue, y que alguna manera, ella se lo había dado a Sesshomaru para que se lo entregara a su futura esposa.

— ¡Yo que sé! Con lo extraños que son, no me extrañaría que se comunicaran por telepatía. Monstruos —farfulló. Rin intentó una sonrisa, pero por más gracioso que pudiera sonar, en el fondo no lo era tanto. Era más bien escalofriante— ¿Lo dices por el anillo de compromiso? —preguntó, adivinado sus pensamientos. Rin asintió como niña obediente— Mi papá cree que tal vez se vieron en alguno de los tantos viajes de Sesshomaru al extranjero, pero yo no creo. Sesshomaru hace más de seis meses no sale fuera del país…

— Desde que todo esto empezó —recordó Rin, interrumpiéndolo. La última vez que supo de un viaje de Sesshomaru al extranjero, aun trabajaba para él en el edificio Ishinomori, y sólo habían sido viajes cortos a Hong Kong y a New York. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando algo que había pasado por alto— Zúrich —susurró en voz alta, sin salir de su asombro, y deteniéndose en medio de la pista.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó InuYasha deteniéndose también, intrigado por su actitud. Rin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato la cerró— Sigue bailando —susurró, viendo que algunas de las parejas que los rodeaban habían comenzado a mirar. Rin asintió e intentó seguirle el paso a InuYasha, y luego lo guió a un espacio solitario de la pista.

— InuYasha, creo que la señora Irasue está al tanto de los planes de Sesshomaru.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó, sorprendiéndose tanto como ella se había sorprendido al darse cuenta.

— Sí —le insistió—. Recuerdo que al poco tiempo de haber empezado a trabajar para Sesshomaru, casi tres días después, él hizo un viaje de negocios a Zúrich. Totosai se encargó de todo durante esos cuatro días, ¿no recuerdas nada de eso? Sé que para entonces estabas en Londres, pero debiste haber escuchado sobre eso —InuYasha parecía no comprender su punto, o más bien, se negaba a comprender el trasfondo de la situación—. InuYasha, es mucha coincidencia. Apuesto a que fue cuando le entregó el anillo. Para entonces, él ya tenía todo planeado y tenía a la estúpida perfecta para su plan, ósea yo. Ya tenía a la novia, sólo faltaba el anillo.

— Pero, ¿por qué ir a verla tan pronto? Pudo esperar a que por lo menos fueran novios oficiales.

— No lo sé. Por eso creo que ella debe estar enterada. Si son iguales, como dices, no creo que le hubiera entregado el anillo así de fácil. ¡Tenemos que averiguarlo!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Piensas volar a Zúrich a escondidas? Suerte con eso—se burló.

— Tal vez ella está ayudando a Sesshomaru… Pero, ¿por qué?

— N-no lo sé —Aun seguía consternado.

— No puedo evitar pensar que ella sabe los pormenores del negocio. Tú los conoces mejor que yo —reprochó, haciendo un mohín—. Dime tú.

— Pregúntale al imbécil de tu esposo. Está mirando para acá —le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la dirección.

Desde allí, Sesshomaru los observaba fijamente, como si pudiera adivinar que estaban hablando de él. Rin sintió un espasmo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y apartó su mirada de él de inmediato.

Irasue debía saber de los planes de Sesshomaru, y si eso era así, estaba segura de que ella le ayudaba, ¿pero en qué? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Sesshomaru para necesitar ayuda de su madre en Zúrich?

Ya le había empezado a doler la cabeza de nuevo, estaba mental y físicamente agotada, y sólo quería poner la cabeza en la almohada y entregarse al sueño. Durante las semanas siguientes podría pensar en ese asunto con libertad, e incluso, si sabía mover bien sus cartas, podría sacarle algo de información a Sesshomaru.

La canción por fin terminó, y tanto ellos como Kagome e Inu no Taisho regresaron a sus mesas, sin embargo, Rin caminó hacia Sesshomaru y saludó a los caballeros que se habían unido al grupo mientras bailaba. Sesshomaru pasó el brazo por su espalda, trazando una suave línea por el escote hasta llegar a su cintura, causándole un ligero y agradable espasmo, que logró disimular con esfuerzo.

Sesshomaru aprisionó su cintura posesivamente, indicándole que debía permanecer a su lado, mientras escuchaba el parloteo de los caballeros. Rin suspiró y trató de prestar atención y seguir el hilo de la conversación, en la que Sesshomaru rara vez intervenía. Él parecía escuchar todo con indiferencia, incluso daba la impresión de estar más interesado en trazar pequeños arabescos en su espalda de vez en cuando, que de estar escuchando. Sin embargo, Rin estaba segura de que prestaba detallada atención a los gestos y posturas de las personas, leyéndolas como si fueran libros abiertos. Sesshomaru era asombroso, pensó con admiración, nada pasaba desapercibido para él.

Entonces, se sintió ilusa al tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos de él con tanto ahínco. Si seguía empeñándose en eso, debía hacer algo más que sacar a relucir la misma excusa, pero ¿qué?

Varios minutos después, Rin le dijo a Sesshomaru que estaría con Kagome y los señores Ishinomori. Y tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios, se excusó con los caballeros y partió.

— Pensé que Kagome estaba contigo —dijo al no hallar a su hermana con el grupo. Allí sólo estaban Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Hakudoshi y los señores Ishinomori.

— Debe estar con esa dulzura envuelta en tela rosa… —suspiró Miroku en tono empalagoso. Los demás lo observaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Sango? —inquirió Rin, un poco incomoda y divertida con la actitud de Miroku.

— ¡Sango! —suspiró Miroku de nuevo. Y los demás rodaron los ojos.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Vamos. Te llevo —dijo InuYasha, conduciéndola hacia el jardín que se apreciaba por los ventanales.

Rin vio sobre su hombro como Sesshomaru no les quitaba la vista de encima, y simplemente le hizo un encantador guiño, lanzándole un beso al aire.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, tonta! Vas a hacer que vomite —le reprendió, exasperado por su actitud de novia enamorada.

— Es parte del plan.

— ¡Aja! Cuentos chinos.

Encontraron a las dos mujeres de espaldas a la puerta, charlando mientras observan el cielo encapotado que los cubría. Las nubes de pronto habían cubierto las estrellas y la luna, dejando sólo una noche oscura.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó Rin. Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escucharla hablar a sus espaldas, y se giraron sonriéndole.

— Salve a Sango de los acosos de ese libidinoso —argumentó Kagome, viendo duramente a InuYasha—. ¡No puedo creer que sea amigo tuyo! —le regañó, picándolo en el pecho con su dedo índice.

Rin sonrío temerosa, presintiendo que su hermana aún seguía molesta por el incidente de la mañana, aunque ninguno de los dos había querido decirle qué pasó.

— Miroku es un buen chico… —dijo Rin— Es un poco pervertido y mujeriego, pero… —Sin darse cuenta, había hundido aún más al amigo de InuYasha, mientras éste negaba con la cabeza, indicándole que no continuara más—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad —Objetó con su mirada inocente al percatarse de las muecas de su amigo. InuYasha simplemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza con exasperación.

— Iré por una cerveza. ¿Quieren algo? —preguntó antes de darse vuelta.

Rin y Sango negaron con la cabeza, y Kagome sencillamente lo ignoró olímpicamente. Rin compadeció a su amigo en su fuero interno, pues enfrentar la ira de Kagome era una tarea digna de un Dios. Sin embargo, él debió haberle hecho algo muy desagradable, para provocar su ira de esa manera. Kagome era una buena chica, pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

— Gracias por venir, Sango —dijo Rin cuando estuvieron a solas.

— ¿Cómo crees que me lo iba a perder? —Sango le sonreía anchamente— Es el evento del año y recibir la invitación de parte de la misma señora Ishinomori… —bromeó. Rin le sonrió ligeramente avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, con mucho trabajo. Últimamente las calles están más peligrosas que de costumbre —comentó, desinflándose con aspecto cansado y preocupado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las tres. De vez en vez se lanzaban miradas furtivas una a la otra, como tratando de averiguar quién propondría un tema nuevo de conversación. _Irónico_, pensó Rin, recordando que hacía poco más de un año eran como uña y mugre, y siempre tenían algo de qué hablar: chicos, ropa, programas de T.V., libros, juegos, trabajo, estudio. Siempre había algo de qué hablar al final del día.

Hacía algunos meses, cuando Rin y Kagome no podían verse debido a la estricta vigilancia de Kikyo, quien se aseguraba de que "Rin no fuera una mala influencia para Kagome", Sango servía de mensajera entre ambas e incluso de cómplice, ayudándolas para que se vieran a escondidas en la casa que compartía con su hermano Kohaku.

Y ése precisamente era ahora el motivo del mutismo incomodo entre las tres. Kohaku.

— ¿Qué les ha parecido la velada? —preguntó Rin, en un intento estúpido y banal por evadir el tema del que las tres querían escapar, sin encontrar una manera más racional que el tema de la velada propuesto por Rin.

— Muy bien… Todo ha quedado muy bonito —apuntó Sango, esforzándose realmente en hacer de un tema trivial algo interesante. Incluso intentaba utilizar el mismo tono despreocupado y familiar de antes, el mismo que Rin añoraba tanto.

— Sí… —corroboró Kagome, sonriendo, viéndolas a la espera de que ninguna de las dos sacara a relucir el tema, aunque fuera por mero accidente. _Qué incomodo_, pensó Kagome, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un gesto muy parecido al de Rin.

— Aunque debo confesarte —se aventuró Sango esta vez— que jamás imaginé verte en una ceremonia tan… Tú sabes —se interrumpió—. Eres tan sencilla… que esta parece la boda de otra persona.

— Tienes mucha razón —masculló con una sonrisa rota, recordando que siempre les había dicho que su boda ideal sería en un lugar apartado del mundo, lejos de hipocresías y fiestas fastuosas.

Recordó también que, cuando era más pequeña solía vociferar que se casaría a escondidas y que lo haría un lunes laborable, para que en caso de que alguien llegara a enterarse a último momento, no pudieran asistir. Su padre siempre se enfadaba cuando la escuchaba hablar así, mientras que su tío simplemente soltaba una de sus usuales carcajadas, logrando disipar así el supuesto enfado de su hermano.

Los extrañaba tanto, pensó lanzando un hondo suspiro. A su padre, no podía volver verlo jamás. Estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, ahora sólo habitaba en su memoria y en su corazón. De vez en cuando tenía la dicha de soñar con él, pero no era más que una recreación de algunos recuerdos anidados en su mente. Algo que su subconsciente sacaba a flote cuando se sentía muy sola.

Y por otro lado, a su tío no tenía permitido verlo. Si hubiera sabido que al empeñarse en labrar su camino por su propia cuenta, tendría que apartarse de su tío, tal vez lo habría pensado un poco más. De haber sabido que lo extrañaría tanto, o que sentiría ese inmenso vacío en su pecho cada que algo le hacía recodarlo, tal vez no lo habría dejado, y habría aceptado su destino y sus responsabilidades sin chistar.

— Y pensar que querías una boda en medio de un bosque encantado, alejado del mundanal bullicio —se burló Kagome, tratando de menguar la tensión entre ellas. Las tres soltaron una risita de complicidad. _Como en los viejos tiempos,_ pensaron las tres casi al tiempo.

— Pero no me quejo. Todo ha sido _casi_ mágico —comentó, tratando de verle el lado positivo al asunto, pues bien o mal, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, desde el vestido hasta la decoración. Sin embargo, ni ella era la Cenicienta, ni estaba en un cuento, y mucho menos Sesshomaru era un príncipe azul. Si a algo podría semejarse esto, era a un grotesco intento de "La Bella y la Bestia" que salió desastrosamente mal… para ella. Porque para Sesshomaru, todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas, según podía notar.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio incomodo, y esta vez fue culpa de Rin, quien por andar divagando, congeló el tema que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado sacar a flote a medias.

Entonces, Rin sintió que ya no podían evadir más el tema. Era hora de enfrentarlo. Lanzó un imperceptible suspiro, y trató de que lo siguiente sonara lo más natural posible.

— Y…

Kagome de inmediato se tensó y tragó en seco al escucharla, conociendo perfectamente aquellas pausas de su hermana. Sabía lo que se aproximaba

— ¿Cómo está Kohaku? —preguntó por fin.

Rin se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, había hablado neutral, sólo lo suficientemente interesada como para no sonar indiferente o herida. Aunque sabía de sobra que esto último jamás podría ser. Ella no estaba herida y mucho menos era una de aquellas ex novias psicópatas que seguían suspirando por sus ex novios después de años de haber terminado. Ahora sabía que nunca había amado a Kohaku más que como a un amigo. Y sabía de sobra que el amor es diferente. El amor es irracional, ciego y desmedido, se entrega sin miramientos ni límites al ser amado, aunque éste jamás sea capaz de valorarlo y haga trizas el corazón del amante; pero no importa en cuántos fragmentos sea roto, aun seguirá palpitando y velando por aquella persona. A estas alturas, Rin estaba segura de que su corazón estaba en las garras de cierto individuo con ojos dorados y nitrógeno líquido corriendo por sus venas, a pesar de que él no lo supiera.

Sango abrió la boca como intentando dar una respuesta, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarla. Suspiró agotada y dijo:

— Supongo que está bien…

Rin arrugó el entrecejo. Ese "supongo" era raro. Era bastante extraño que Sango dijera eso. Ambos hermanos procuraban mantenerse en contacto lo más posible para saber el uno del otro. Kohaku y Sango eran muy unidos.

— Hace muchos días no hablo con él —confesó, adivinando el rumbo de los pensamientos de Rin.

— Ya no vive contigo.

— No —dijo Sango, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que Rin no había formulado una pregunta. Y Sango se le adelantó a la siguiente pregunta de Rin—: Está viviendo con _ésa_.

Rin abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar la forma en que Sango se refería a la mujer con la que Kohaku estaba comprometido. Sango no solía hablar mal de las personas.

— Ya veo…

— Discúlpame, Rin —soltó Sango de pronto, dejando anonadada a la aludida—. Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermano.

— Tú no tienes por qué disculparte, Sango —le aclaró tras una pausa, apretando los labios. Mientras tanto, Kagome simplemente observaba todo como si fuera invisible, no se atrevía ni a respirar—. Tú has sido una gran amiga…

— ¡Precisamente!… Siento que te traicioné.

— Tú no tienes la culpa.

— Claro, que sí. Me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Kohaku, pero pensé que se le pasaría. Debí haber indagado…

— Sango —le interrumpió—, lo que pasó con Kohaku me dolió, es cierto, pero tú no tienes la culpa. Y… tampoco lo culpó a él —susurró, clavando su vista en el piso—. Sólo son cosas que pasan. Duelen, sí, pero pasan todo el tiempo. ¿A quién no le han jugado sucio en cuestiones de amor? Es normal —afirmó, tratando de darle argumentos a su amiga, y haciendo el amago de una sonrisa.

Un par de figuras ocultas tras al follaje de los árboles y a la sombra de unas nubes que se arremolinaron en el cielo, escuchaban todo con atención. InuYasha apretaba el asa de su vaso de cerveza negra con tanta fuerza, que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento. Mientras que Sesshomaru simplemente se mantenía estoico y muy, muy serio.

Tal vez si InuYasha hubiera prestado menos atención a los detalles de la conversación de las mujeres, y hubiera reparado más en la expresión de su hermano, se habría dado cuenta de que su aparente impasividad era sólo una máscara agrietada y rota de lo que había sido siempre. Sesshomaru mantenía sus dientes tan apretados que estos rechinaban de vez en cuando, y sus ojos dorados que permanecían completamente velados por el hielo, contenían a duras penas la furia ardiente de su ser.

Por alguna extraña razón ajena a su comprensión, odiaba escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de _su esposa._ Odiaba oírlo de su voz dulce y suave. Odiaba siquiera saber que pensaba en él. Y detestaba aún más enterarse que había sufrido por una basura insignificante como esa.

— Aun así, Rin…

— Sango —suplicó, con sus ojos chocolates empañados por las lágrimas.

Pero fue más de lo que la paciencia de Sesshomaru era capaz de escuchar. Rápidamente reconstruyó su muralla impenetrable, y giró sobre los talones de regreso a la fiesta.

InuYasha reaccionó cuando lo vio moverse, y titubeó antes de hablar. No supo qué decir. Jamás pensó que esa mujer fuera la hermana de ese tal Kohaku. Y por la expresión de Sesshomaru, parecía que él tampoco sabía. Pero las conjeturas de InuYasha no podían estar más equivocadas.

— ¿Tu sabías? —susurró, deteniendo su avance. Se giró para encararlo, pero sólo se encontró de frente con la espalda de su hermano y su cabellera platinada, perfecta como siempre— ¿Sabías que esa mujer era la hermana de ese cretino? —le espetó.

Sesshomaru simplemente le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sin dignarse siquiera a encararlo.

— ¡Respóndeme imbécil! —gruñó exasperado. Cuanto odiaba que su hermano ni siquiera tuviera la maldita delicadeza de verlo a la cara. Entonces, un ligero brillo en los ojos de su hermano le dio la respuesta— Si lo sabías, ¿por qué mierda permites que ella esté aquí?

— Rin tuvo la libertad de invitar a quien quisiera. También es su boda —siseó. InuYasha abrió la boca a más no poder, y por poco deja caer su preciada cerveza bávara—. Dile que la espero en el salón en cinco minutos.

— No soy tu mensajero, infeliz —rezongó, todavía entre susurros.

— Te sugiero que dejes de ver a Rin como a una niña indefensa. No lo es. Sabe cuidarse muy bien sola —InuYasha abrió los ojos y reviró una sarta de insultos que poco preocuparon a Sesshomaru—. No es tu deber protegerla.

— Pero sí debo protegerla de ti.

— Hmph —Una sonrisa cruel asomó en su rostro, y tras dedicarle una mirada de suficiencia, continuó su camino—. Inténtalo —siseó lo suficiente audible para que él escuchara, perdiéndose en el pasillo que daba al salón.

— Bastardo hijo de… —Se contuvo por el minúsculo respeto que sentía por la mujer que le dio la vida al malnacido que le tocó de hermano. Y se contuvo aún más para no saltar de tras de él y darle una paliza, pues aún tenía una conversación que escuchar.

Las voces de las mujeres lo sorprendieron de nuevo, y sólo por esta vez se permitió dejarlo pasar. Así que mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba, él prestaba atención a lo que ellas hablaban. No le gustaba escuchar a hurtadillas, pero estaba seguro de que lo Kagome y Rin estaban ocultando era algo grande, y tal vez si tenía suerte y un poco de paciencia, podría escuchar algo al respecto. Sólo debía prestar mucha atención.

— A veces me cuesta mirarte a los ojos —confesó Sango tras una larga pausa, en la que las tres contenían las lágrimas. Soltó una larga exhalación y agachó la mirada.

— Tú no has hecho nada —le repitió—. Eres mi amiga y lo seguirás siendo pase lo que pase —le aseguró con una sonrisa sincera pero triste. Hubo una pausa larga, y Rin expulsó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones—. Te aseguro que si pudiera echar marchar y cambiar algo de lo que paso, no lo haría —dijo con sinceridad. Sus ojos cafés brillaban intensamente, y no había duda alguna en su mirada—. Todas las cosas que pasaron me trajeron aquí, junto a Sesshomaru. Y, confieso que tenemos diferencias…, muchas diferencias —se corrigió—, pero lo amo. Tal vez lo ame desde el primer día que lo vi en la entrevista de trabajo, sólo que nunca fui capaz verlo o de admitirlo hasta ahora.

Sango y Kagome la observaban seriamente, mientras InuYasha se impacientaba al no escuchar nada más interesante que otra de las tantas confesiones de amor de Rin. Quería escuchar un gran secreto, y lo único que estaba obteniendo era un secreto a voces que ya sabía.

— ¡Vamos! —Les animó Kagome, aplaudiendo un par de veces para sacarlas de su sopor— No tiene caso discutir más sobre el tema. Somos amigas, ¡podemos superar esto! —aseguró irradiando una confianza tal, que casi logró cegarlas con su despampanante optimismo.

— Kagome tiene razón —dijo Rin, ensanchando su sonrisa.

— Ya todo paso, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y Rin tampoco quiere cambiarlo —dijo en tono jocoso—, así que sólo nos queda superarlo. Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que eso.

Sango esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y asintió un par de veces, aun sin convencerse del asunto por completo.

— Tú y Sussy siempre fueron mi apoyo cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles con mi familia… —susurró, perdida en sus recuerdos— ¡Y vaya que se pusieron difíciles! —Comentó más para sí, dejando que la última palabra se extinguiera con un suspiro— Jamás podré olvidar eso. Y te lo agradeceré siempre.

Sango suspiró, limpiándose una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Rin la observaba sin saber qué más decir, sólo podía apretar los labios y esperar a que Sango comprendiera que nunca había dejado de verla como a una amiga.

— Sólo regresemos adentro y brindemos por nosotras, ¿sí? —propuso Kagome, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Sango y de Rin, guiándolas hacia el salón.

Y entonces, InuYasha supo que era hora de emprender la huida rápidamente, sino quería arriesgarse a un nuevo ataque de ira de Kagome. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerla enojar ahora que parecía estar de tan buen humor por haber ayudado en la reconciliación de Sango y Rin.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para huir, lo verían. Así que recapacitando, fingió que aparecía de la nada. De todas formas, había prometido regresar con una cerveza, ¿no? InuYasha salió de la nada con su vaso de cerveza en alto, a modo de escudo. Pero sólo logró sobresaltarlas.

— ¡InuYasha! Nos asustaste —le reprendió Rin, llevándose una mano al pecho. InuYasha había aparecido de detrás de un árbol sin previo aviso, y como tenía los nervios de punta por el encuentro con Naraku, no pudo hacer más que dar un brinco del susto. Su corazón trataba de regresar lentamente a sus latidos rítmicos después de semejante sobresalto.

— Sí… La próxima vez deberías ponerte una bolsa de papel en la cabeza antes de aparecerte así de la nada por los pasillos —apuntó Kagome con mordacidad. Podía estar muy feliz por la reconciliación de sus amigas, pero eso no quería decir que su enojo con InuYasha hubiera terminado—. Hay personas con problemas del corazón por aquí, recuérdalo.

— ¡Qué gracioso, Kagome! Muy graciosa —protestó, entornando los ojos.

Rin y Sango se observaron, sonriendo incómodamente. Y en un acuerdo silente, prefirieron hacerse a un lado y darle cierta distancia a la pareja. Incluso Rin podía sentir como su hermana manaba una terrible presencia.

— Es como un _Ki_ maligno —dijo Sango de pronto entre susurros, sonriendo nerviosa.

— Sí —corroboró Rin, pensando en que ella misma no había podido hallar una mejor frase.

— ¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Kagome amenazante, enarcando una ceja y taladrándolas con la mirada, haciéndolas sentir del tamaño de una hormiga.

— Nada —tartamudearon al tiempo con las manos en alto.

— Señora Ishinomori —llamó de pronto una vocecita desde el otro extremo del pasillo, rompiendo el ambiente terrorífico.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a la chica, excepto la aludida. InuYasha le lanzó una mirada diciente a Rin, indicándole que era a ella a quien llamaban.

— ¿Yo? —balbuceó, y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que Izayoi no estaba por los alrededores. Ahora ella era la señora Ishinomori.

InuYasha rodó los ojos y Kagome asintió imitando la expresión de InuYasha

— ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu despiste? —preguntó InuYasha, en tono infantil y burlón.

— Di-dime —Dijo dirigiéndose a la joven, e ignorando a InuYasha. Rin acortó la distancia entre ella y la jovencita vestida con uniforme a paso rápido.

— El señor Ishinomori la está esperando en el salón.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —inquirió, simplemente por salir de la duda. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar un bufido de InuYasha.

— Sí, señora —respondió la joven—. Con permiso.

— ¡Oye! —le llamó, deteniendo su andar presuroso.

— Dígame, señora —dijo regresando sus pasos.

— Localiza a mis escoltas o al señor Jaken, y entrégales esto—le dijo, poniendo en sus manos un papelito doblado a la mitad y sellado—. Diles que es una orden mía y del señor.

— Sí señora.

Rin lanzó un suspiro mientras veía como la chica comenzaba a alejarse del pasillo y del salón. Aquel papelillo era la orden de mandar a la mierda el regalo de Naraku y Kagura. Sólo Dios podría saber lo que ese par de monstruos endemoniados podrían haberles enviado. Las posibilidades iban desde una caja repleta de serpientes con veneno necrotizante, hasta un ácido a presión, como el de aquellas antiguas tumbas egipcias de las películas.

— Diles que tengan cuidado —dijo a la jovencita antes de que desapareciera por completo de su vista. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, pero como decía el dicho: "Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada."

Rin se excusó con sus amigos y se apresuró a buscar a Sesshomaru en el salón. Para su sorpresa, él la esperaba de pie junto a las puertas que conducían del pasillo a la fiesta. Observó fijamente a Sesshomaru, sin dejar de admirar lo guapo y perfecto que lucía. Contuvo el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y enterrar el rostro en su pecho, como había hecho hacía un rato. Pero si lo hacía, no tenía cómo justificarlo, pues estaban solos y ni siquiera tenía la excusa de estar nerviosa o asustada, como la última vez.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó, apretando y retorciendo con insistencia sus dedos.

— Es hora de irnos —le recordó.

— Cierto —Agachó la mirada unos segundos, y luego preguntó viéndolo a los ojos— ¿Podemos despedirnos de mis amigos primero?

Sus ojos chocolates grandes y suplicantes le otorgaban un aspecto infantil. Y Sesshomaru no tuvo más alternativa que asentir sin alterar la expresión de su rostro. Rin ensanchó su sonrisa, y apoyado las manos en su pecho, se puso de puntitas para darle un fugaz beso en los labios

— Gracias —le susurró muy cerca de su boca, antes de depositar otro pequeño e inocente beso justo en la punta de su fina nariz.

Aquel gesto lo pilló ligeramente desprevenido, pero logró esconderlo tras su máscara. Aun así, esto no le impidió disfrutar de aquella caricia tan infantil. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de separarse de él, y apretó su mano guiándolo al jardín donde seguramente debían seguir aquella mujer, su hermana e InuYasha.

Mientras caminaba de regreso tomada de su mano, Rin no dejaba de añorar por millonésima vez, que todo fuera real. _Todo sería tan sencillo_, pensó lanzando un suspiro. La mitad de sus problemas actuales se resolverían si ese simple deseo se hiciera realidad, y sólo tendrían que preocuparse por destruir a Naraku. _Pero es imposible, _se repitió. _Sesshomaru jamás podría amar a alguien como yo. Sólo es un capricho, Rin. Nada más. No caigas en su juego_, se reprendió.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y de los invitados, regresaron a la recamara. Rin tomó su equipaje de mano y su bolso, y al no hallar las maletas grandes, supuso que ya estarían esperándolos en el auto.

Con cautela, aprovechó un descuido de Sesshomaru para echar una ojeada en el interior de su bolsa de mano, cerciorándose de que los fragmentos del teléfono aún estaban donde los había dejado. Lanzó una exhalación de alivió al hallarlos, y regresó a la antesala donde la esperaba Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la guío por un pasillo que no conocía, hasta que llegaron a uno que le pareció más familiar, y que si no estaba equivocada, conducía al garaje. Sólo había ido hasta allí una vez, pues generalmente siempre había alguien que estacionaba los autos justo frente a la puerta para que al salir, el amo y señor de la casa pudiera subirse a su flamante deportivo sin mayores complicaciones.

La luz del garaje estaba encendida, dándole a Rin una vista de la colección de autos de la familia. El One-77 se encontraba encendido y listo para salir. Rin caminó por inercia hacia él, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo en seco, halándola en dirección contraria. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada pero él no contesto, ignorándola deliberadamente.

Entonces, el rugido de un motor la hizo volver la vista al One-77. Ah se encontraba de pie junto al auto, que se puso en marcha tras una señal silenciosa de Sesshomaru, y salió rumbo a la entrada principal sólo con Un de conductor.

Segundos después, Ah subió al Audi negro y tras un tiempo prudente, emprendió su marcha tras el Aston Martin, escoltándolo como era costumbre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pensó preocupada.

Algo andaba mal. No era estúpida como para no entender que estaban tendiéndole una trampa a alguien. O mejor dicho, estaban haciendo que alguien mordiera el anzuelo creyendo que en verdad eran ellos dos los que iban en el One-77.

— Vamos —dijo—. Iremos en este —.Le indicó con la mirada otro auto cubierto por una manta.

— ¿Hay peligro? —preguntó cautelosa, siguiéndolo hasta llegar al otro auto.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio y simplemente se limitó a quitar la manta del auto con un solo movimiento. Sin embargo, el auto bajo la manta fue mucho más de lo que el autocontrol de Rin pudo soportar.

— ¿Un V12 Zagato? —inquirió atónita y ligeramente molesta. Y tras un rápido cálculo mental, se llenó de rabia y frustración— ¡¿Está demente?! —Explotó, logrando por fin que él clavara sus inexpresivos ojos dorados en ella— ¡¿Un Aston Martin V12 Zagato?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por lo menos tiene idea de cuantos niños huérfanos pudo alimentar con TODO ese dinero?! —Le gritó, gesticulando con las manos— ¡Y aun así quiere empezar a dar una imagen caritativa y generosa! —Masculló con ironía— ¡PATRAÑAS! ¡Apuesto a que fueron más de cuatrocientos cincuenta mil euros, Sesshomaru! ¡Inconsciente, presumido, vanidoso!—Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los puños a los costados. Respiraba rápidamente, conteniéndose para no seguir vociferando más adjetivos— ¡Devuélvalo! —le ordenó, señalando al despampanante cupe negro, que exhibía orgulloso la marquilla del fabricante británico del par de alas y la Z del fabricante Italiano. En el mundo tan sólo existían cien más y éste que estaba justo a su lado.

— Hmph —masculló él, entornando los ojos amenazantes— No lo haré —siseó.

— ¡Pues no me subiré a ese auto! ¡ES UN DESPROPOSITO! —gritó de nuevo furiosa, agitando las mano alrededor.

— ¿Prefieres que te _ayude_ a subir? —siseó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Rin abrió la boca ofendida, recordando la manera en la que alguna vez la había obligado a subir al One-77 en medio de una transitada vía. Si en ese entonces no se había detenido, incluso mientras algunos autos pasaron junto a ellos, ahora sabiéndose a solas, mucho menos se detendría.

— ¿Ni siquiera pensó en una alternativa más económica y con un poco más de innovaciones tecnológicas? —Preguntó desviando el tema— Ferrary por ejemplo tiene muy buenas opciones, ¿sabe? No tan exclusivas, ni tan lujosas, y con un proceso menos artesanal, pero…

— Me gusta lo _británico_ —le susurró, muy cerca de ella, haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Su aliento le provocó un espasmo en todo el cuerpo, algo en su vientre se removió, y de pronto sus piernas parecían ser de mantequilla. ¿Era su imaginación o justo en ese instante, Sesshomaru estaba intentando acorralarla contra el auto? La cercanía de su cuerpo la había obligado a apegarse al auto, sintiendo el metal frío contra su espalda descubierta. ¿Estaba jugándole una broma o era cierto lo que estaba insinuando? ¿Se refería realmente a ella o a qué carajos se refería? Tan sólo de imaginar esa primera posibilidad, su corazón, que latía como loco, dio un vuelco y continúo latiendo fuertemente. _Es una broma, Rin, _se alentó. _Sólo está tratando de ver hasta donde lo dejas llegar. No caigas, no caigas, _se dijo una y mil veces.

— Es mitad italiano también —tartamudeó, tratando de desviar el tema hacía aguas más tranquilas. Sin embargo, él se empeñaba en acorralarla contra el auto. Estaban tan cerca que alcanzaba a percibir su aroma amadero.

— Sólo de nombre. El diseño y lo demás es británico —le corrigió con su voz aterciopelada, rozando suavemente su mejilla y su cuello con la punta de la nariz.

— N-no bromee, señor —titubeo, haciéndose un lado para esquivarlo hábilmente.

Rin caminó rodeando el auto, hasta quedar del otro lado, justo frente a donde él se había quedado sembrado.

— Sube —le amenazó, y su tono indicaba que estaba llegando al límite de su escasa paciencia.

Rin suspiró, tratando de controlar a su alocado corazón, que aún no podía superar su insinuación anterior. Sesshomaru llegó hasta ella con un par de zancadas en un parpadeo. Guardó silencio uno segundos, intimidándola con su mirada furiosa, y de pronto abrió la puerta del auto, dándole una orden clara y silente para que subiera.

Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a pronunciar una sola palabra más, y si ella no obedecía por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas. Y a decir verdad, le encantaría tener la oportunidad de hacerla obedecer por las malas.

— No —masculló ella, tratando de mantener firme su voz.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron, dándole un aspecto aún más amenazantes, y luego esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Le divertía cuando se ponía rebelde y retadora.

— No subiré hasta que me explique qué está pasando—se atrevió a negociar.

A Sesshomaru en el fondo le gustaba esa actitud arriesgada y negociadora de Rin. Era divertido, casi que daba la impresión de que sentía que podía hacer tratos con él. Él podía destruirla con sólo chasquear los dedos, y ella se atrevía a creer que tenía algún chance de negociar de tú a tú con él. Era entretenido, como un gato jugando con un ratón.

— Sólo quiero saber —dijo casi en tono de súplica, cansada de discutir. Lanzando por la borda las expectativas de Sesshomaru, quien ya estaba preparándose para una provocativa negociación.

— Sube —dijo por última vez, apretando el agarre que mantenía sobre la puerta del auto.

— Si subo, ¿me dirá la verdad? —susurró, recuperando un atisbo de su actitud negociadora.

— Andando —siseó.

— Tengo su palabra —le advirtió, subiéndose por fin al auto.

Sesshomaru observó todos sus movimientos, conteniendo el impulso de saltar sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Debían aprovechar la pantalla de humo que Ah-Un y el One-77 estaba creando.

Sesshomaru condujo tomando el camino opuesto al que habían seguido los tailandeses, andando hacía la parte trasera y oscura de la mansión, aquella que colindaba con el bosque. Tomó un camino alterno, era apenas un sendero empedrado que daba la impresión de llegar hasta el mismo corazón del bosque.

Rin guardó silencio, viendo las sombras que los árboles proyectaban sobre el camino y el parabrisas. De vez en cuando un relámpago surcaba los cielos, iluminando el bosque y creando aún más sombras. Rin instintivamente apretaba los ojos y clavaba las uñas en el bolso que llevaba sobre las piernas, aguardando temerosa el bramido del trueno.

Sesshomaru observaba por el rabillo del ojo cada una de sus reacciones, y apretaba los dientes siempre que ella se sobresaltaba, pero no podía hacer más que verla sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía que Rin le temía a las tormentas, y que prefería resguardarse bajo techo mientras pasaban, pero ahora era necesario salir y llegar a Tokio cuanto antes. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Iban en la mitad del bosque cuando un rayo más luminoso que los anteriores apareció en los cielos, aclarando por completo el camino frente a sus ojos, como si marcharan a plena luz del día. Rin apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuera instintivamente, y cuando el trueno hizo eco en el bosque, no pudo contener un grito ahogado que escapó de su garganta.

Sesshomaru detuvo el auto al escucharla, y aguardó pacientemente a que se recuperara. Le preocupaba aquel temor irracional hacia los truenos, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, de alguna manera sentía que entre ellos existía una barrera invisible e impenetrable que día a día ellos mismos fortalecían.

Los minutos pasaban, y Rin aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, temblando como una hoja al viento. Respiraba hondo, tal vez en un intento por calmarse, y apretaba con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

— Rin —le llamó en tono apacible. Acercó una mano a su rostro, y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos de pianista, haciéndola estremecer.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, reaccionando al fugaz contacto de Sesshomaru. Y sólo hasta entonces se percató de que el auto no se movía.

Rin permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a Sesshomaru. Le daba vergüenza que él hubiera presenciado una actitud tan infantil y patética, y estaba segura de que en estos momentos, él debía tener sus ojos dorados clavados en ella. Así que simplemente se dedicó a observar a las gotitas de agua que caían una tras otra sobre el parabrisas, y desaparecían casi al instante por acción de las plumillas.

Respiró entrecortadamente, tratando nuevamente de controlar sus nervios. Detestaba temerle a las tormentas. Desde niña había sido igual, y tras la muerte de su padre las cosas sólo habían empeorado. Años atrás, cuando las tormentas se tornaban insoportables, siempre podía acudir al abrazo protector de su tío, pero ahora no tenía nada, no tenía a nadie.

Tal vez por eso odiaba las tormentas, porque la hacían sentir solar y desprotegida en medio de tanta inmensidad. Los truenos parecían gritarle en el rostro lo sola y miserable que era, y por más fuerte que ella gritara, jamás podría siquiera llegar a sonar más fuerte que ellos.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de ver a Sesshomaru, él comprendió que prefería guardar silencio. Y tras unos minutos, encendió el auto y continuaron su camino por el sendero.

Al llegar a una bifurcación, tomaron el camino de la derecha y unos metros más adelante, el empedrado le dio paso a una pequeña vía pavimentada por la que apenas había espacio para un auto. Y un par de kilómetros después, salieron a la familiar vía principal que conducía de regreso a la ciudad. La salida a la vía estaba muy bien disimulada por unos pinos robustos y cientos de arbustos y rocas, que la hacían pasar desapercibida.

Sesshomaru aceleró el vehículo lo más que daba el poderoso motor V12, y en menos de nada estuvieron dentro de la ciudad.

En Tokio aun no llovía, las nubes apenas estaban acercándose y la briza de finales de primavera les revolvía el cabello a los pocos transeúntes de las aceras.

— ¿Cuándo piensa decirme qué está ocurriendo? —habló de pronto, mucho más calmada. Sesshomaru guardó silencio unos minutos y respondió:

— Queríamos evitar una emboscada de camino a la ciudad.

— Eso lo sé —dijo en vista de que él parecía haber dado por terminada su explicación—. No soy estúpida —espetó—. Quiero detalles.

— Naraku sabía que viajaríamos esta noche, y sólo hay un camino de regreso a la ciudad.

— ¿Tenían sospechas claras? —arrugó el entrecejo, clavando sus grandes ojos chocolates en él.

— No. Pero preferimos no arriesgarnos.

— Así que Ah-Un partieron en los autos de siempre, siguiendo el mismo patrón y haciéndole pensar a todos los invitados que íbamos allí, mientras nosotros tomábamos un camino secreto más largo para salir a la misma vía —Sesshomaru simplemente asintió una vez, sin despegar sus ojos del pavimento. Rin hizo una pausa, y se permitió expresar una idea que venía rondando su mente todo el camino—. Lo que quiere decir que usted piensa que dentro de los invitados a nuestra boda hay informantes de Naraku, ¿no es así? —le retó, entornando los ojos con suspicacia— Esa es la única manera que encuentro para que Naraku se hubiera enterado de la hora exacta en que el One-77 salió de la mansión, en el caso hipotético de que tuviera planeada una emboscada, claro está.

— No lo sé.

— Era también una manera de comprobarlo —se atrevió—. Si Naraku mordía el anzuelo, usted estaría seguro de la existencia del soplón. Y su lista de sospechosos estaría reducida a unos cuantos, sólo sus más allegados y por ende, más peligrosos —Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz, mientras Rin suspiraba cancinamente—. Aun así, sería una lista muuuuuuuy larga. Podría ser cualquiera. Incluso más de uno. Un diplomático, un político, un comerciante, o alguien de la misma organización Ishinomori...

— Pero sabríamos que está entre la lista —acotó. Rin asintió, dándole un poco de razón. En realidad, pasar de un gran grupo, a una sola lista de seiscientos era una gran ventaja.

— ¿Hacia dónde iban Ah-Un? ¿Están bien? —preguntó, sintiéndose más preocupada.

— Al aeropuerto. Deben estar allá ahora.

— Entonces nos están esperando.

— No —dijo doblando en una esquina, siguiendo una ruta bastante familiar para Rin.

— ¿A dónde vamos nosotros? —Si no iban al aeropuerto, entonces ¿a dónde?

Pero fue como si le hubiera lanzado la pregunta al aire. Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, se confirmaron las sospechas iniciales de Rin.

El edificio Ishinomori se alzaba de nuevo antes sus ojos con todo su esplendor nocturno. Después de muchos meses sin siquiera haberse acercado a él, ahora lo tenía frente a frente. Una extraña sensación entre melancólica y cautelosa recorrió su cuerpo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese lugar, que era difícil describir lo que sentía al estar de nuevo cerca de él.

El Aston Martin V12 Zagato entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Como era de esperarse, no había un solo auto más en el estacionamiento. Todo estaba en silencio, y sólo podían escucharse sus pasos y los de Sesshomaru rumbo al ascensor. El sonido de sus zapatillas forradas en satén retumbaba en todo el lugar, y Rin reprimió el deseo de aferrarse a Sesshomaru.

Aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlo y mantuvo su mismo ritmo para no quedarse atrás, y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con ellos adentro, pudo soltar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó, mientras subían y subían, sin detenerse en ningún piso.

El ascensor se detuvo al llegar al piso de la oficina de Sesshomaru, y tan sólo al poner un pie fuera, las luces de los pasillos se encendieron. Todas las oficinas y cubículos estaban vacíos, y al pasar junto al puesto que ocupaba antes, sintió una opresión en su pecho. Momentos con Sussy y sus demás compañeros desfilaron ante sus ojos como una película casera antigua, y no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente. No podía negar que había sido un lugar agradable para trabajar, y la mayoría de las personas eran amables y muy profesionales.

— Apresúrate, Rin —le llamó Sesshomaru impaciente, a varios pasos de ella, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Sesshomaru la estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina, visiblemente impacientado. Rin asintió casi que con obediencia y llegó hasta él a pasos rápidos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó de nuevo, luego de que él cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sesshomaru le indicó una silla para que se sentara, pero Rin no se sentó. No podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Recordaba muy bien las cosas que habían ocurrido en esa oficina: palabras, insultos, tratos, amenazas, negocios… Demasiadas cosas como para sentirse cómoda.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru abrió un archivador empotrado, y extrajo un pequeño aparatito del bolsillo de su frac. Rin arrugó el entrecejo tratando de identificar qué era, pero no era nada que conociera, no era un teléfono y tampoco algún accesorio del auto, sólo notó que tenía botoncitos diminutos con números. Sesshomaru oprimió una combinación de dígitos, que no se molestó siquiera en ocultar de ella. En cuanto lo hizo, el fondo del mueble se retiró, dando paso a una caja fuerte.

_Un fondo falso_, pensó Rin asombrada. No tenía ni idea que esa caja fuerte empotrada existiera. Y para tener un sistema de seguridad tan complejo, debía contener documentos realmente importantes. Acciones, contratos, documentos bancarios, propiedades de bienes raíces, testamentos, lo que fuera debía ser muy, muy importante para Sesshomaru y para todas las compañías que manejaba.

Le sorprendió mucho que él le estuviera develando semejante secreto a ella. Estaba segura de que muy pocas personas (por no decir que nadie) conocían la existencia de aquella caja. Tal vez ni siquiera el señor Ishinomori sabía de esto.

Apartó la mirada de la caja fuerte por instinto cuando Sesshomaru empezó a digitar la combinación sin siquiera hacer un intento por ocultarla de ella. No podía creer que él le mostrara la combinación así de fácil, aun así, prefirió no mirar.

Cuando la caja se abrió con un ruido sordo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte, y observó lo que había dentro sin acercarse demasiado a él, tratando de identificar qué era cada una de las cosas que había allí dentro.

Como pensó, había cientos de documentos, discos extraíbles, unos pocos fajos de dinero en efectivo y otros papeles, todos muy bien organizados, como era de esperarse viniendo de Sesshomaru. Rin se sorprendió al ver allí dentro un par de documentos que recordaba y reconocía muy bien: Su contrato y el informe de Jaken sobre ella, el verdadero, aquel que supuestamente contenía todo cuanto Sesshomaru sabía de ella.

Sesshomaru extrajo precisamente esa última carpeta poniéndola sobre la mesa, y Rin tragó en seco al sentir su mirada acusadora puesta en ella. Si había sacado esa carpeta, quería decir que había encontrado algo más, algo diferente a lo de la última vez.

Rin levantó la mirada de la carpeta, observándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas, a la espera de qué tenía por decir.

— ¿Cuántas Rin crees que hay en el planeta? —preguntó de pronto con voz firme, clavando sus ojos asesinos en ella, indicándole con una mirada el documento sobre la mesa.

Rin sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía ni idea hacia dónde quería llegar Sesshomaru, así como tampoco tenía idea de qué más había en esa carpeta.

— Muchas —aseguró con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía—. Miles. Es un nombre común, no sólo aquí. Aunque la palabra tiene diferentes significados dependiendo del país de origen.

Sesshomaru entornó aún más los ojos al escuchar su estúpida explicación, atravesándola con su mirada colérica desde atrás de su escritorio. Esa niña estaba jugando con fuego, y lamentablemente su escasa paciencia estaba llegando de nuevo a su límite.

Rin por su parte no pensó volverse a hallar en esa situación. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que él le lanzara una amenaza silente en aquella oficina. Era como un déjà vu.

— ¿Y cuántas de ellas poseen un segundo nombre? —Rin abrió los ojos ligeramente, y aquel nimio gesto no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad para enfatizar su amenazante mirada. Rin apretó los dientes y cuando se disponía a responderle, él contraatacó—: ¿Y cuántas más han vivido en Europa, por no decir que en Londres?

Entonces, en vista de que las aguas se movían en esa dirección, Rin se obligó a pensar con cabeza fría. No podía darse el lujo de decir algo que pudiera ser utilizado en su contra.

— Cientos tal vez —respondió, dándose tiempo para decir algo más inteligente. Tenía que evadir sus sospechas y tratar de desviarlas en otra dirección, pues deshacerse de ellas sería imposible—. Señor Sesshomaru, sé a dónde quiere llegar. Y le advierto que las posibilidades son infinitas —dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Cuántas más se apellidan Blake? —le atacó de nuevo entre siseos, interrumpiéndola.

— No más de diez —admitió con naturalidad, vistiéndose con su más sofisticada capa de descaro. Y aunque no le gustara hacerlo, no podía confiar en él. Tenía miedo de que utilizara su secreto para hacerle daño, para obligarla a algo que no quisiera, o simplemente para someterla—. Sesshomaru, no va a encontrar nada —dijo cancinamente. Estaba absolutamente segura de que encontraría algo, pero todo había quedado tan bien tejido, que aquello que llegara a encontrar sólo sería un callejón sin salida para él, y no obtendría nada en concreto al final. Sólo se quedaría con una pista ciega y con un manojo de dudas entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué le hace creer que tengo un segundo nombre? —inquirió enarcando su ceja.

— No soy estúpido, _Blake _—siseó furioso, acortando la distancia entre ellos dando dos pasos, y tomándola con rudeza por los brazos. Rin tragó en seco, atemorizada por la furia en sus ojos.

— No estoy diciendo que lo sea —respondió altanera, alzando la barbilla y tragándose su miedo repentino. _Se valiente, Rin,_ se dijo varias veces, animándose.

— Cuida tu lengua —le amenazó muy cerca de su rostro—. Sé lo que vi, niña estúpida —gruñó más salido de casillas de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Y en vista de su mutismo, la acorraló contra la pared de un solo empujón, cuidando de no golpearla. Simplemente trataba de asustarla. Rin emitió un grito ahogado, abriendo los ojos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaban solos en aquel edificio controlado sólo por él, y podía pasar cualquier cosa. Estaba justo dentro de la guarida de la bestia y con la bestia dentro. Aquel hombre era aterrador.

— Eso que vio pudo haber sido cualquier cosa —dijo recordando exactamente a qué se refería Sesshomaru, haciendo caso omiso a la señal de alerta de su instinto de supervivencia. Sesshomaru estaba hablando de su desliz en la firma del contrato prematrimonial, aquel día estaba tan nerviosa, que por poco comete el error más grande de su vida. Sin embargo, él se había percatado. Era muy astuto, nada se le escapaba. Fue muy estúpida al pensar que tal vez no lo había notado, y ahora debía enmendar su error garrafal.

Al escucharla, Sesshomaru apretó un poco más el agarre en sus brazos, pegando mucho más su cuerpo al suyo para intimidarla con su estatura e imponencia. Y logró su cometido, se sentía como una liebre asustada y menuda, sin escapatoria alguna. Sus ojos amenazantes demandaban la verdad, pero aquello era algo que no tenía permitido revelar.

— Pudo haber sido un segundo nombre, sí, pero también un apellido… —se aventuró— Además, ¿quién le asegura que me llamo "Rin" o que tengo un apellido diferente, señor? —Sesshomaru pareció contener las ganas de estrangularla allí mismo y convertirse en el viudo más codiciado del mundo. Rin tragó en seco, dándose cuenta que estaba entrando en un terreno inestable— Si cree que soy tan mentirosa y tan falsa como piensa, ¿por qué no tener otro nombre completamente distinto? —continuó, sin perder el hilo de sus argumentos. A pesar del temor, debía pensar con cabeza fría.

— Dímelo tú —gruñó visiblemente molesto, debatiéndose entre tomar su cuello entre sus manos o aprisionar sus labios, para callar su sarta de mentiras.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos. Sesshomaru se negaba a soltarla, y no lo iba a hacer hasta que ella dijera la verdad. Pero eso sería esperar demasiado, pues Rin jamás diría nada. Podría torturarla, pero no le daría un solo motivo más para que pudiera manipularla.

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono de la oficina llamó la atención de ambos, alivianando un poco la tensión del ambiente. Sesshomaru lanzó un gruñido bajo, dedicándole una mirada asesina al teléfono y luego a ella. Y como si hubiera percibido su odio, el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes furiosos, y tras de acercar sus labios a los de ella, le dijo en su siseo muy bajo:

— Te ira mejor si me lo dices —Su tono amenazante de verdad daba miedo, y Rin hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no flaquear—. Lo averiguaré, y cuando eso ocurra —una sonrisa macabra y retorcida adornó sus preciosos labios—, no tendré piedad contigo —completó con crueldad.

Rin abrió los ojos completamente paralizada del miedo, y cuando él la soltó con brusquedad, no pudo siquiera moverse. Sesshomaru se apartó un poco de ella, dejándola sembrada en el piso, y giró su rostro en dirección al teléfono, que indicaba una llamada perdida.

Rin aprovechó el instante en que el peso de aquella mirada se había esfumado para recuperar su valor. Y con un asomo descabellado de valentía, se atrevió a decir:

— ¿Y qué me va a hacer? —espetó con una altanería que crispó la paciencia de Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato giró su rostro para darle una mirada aterradora y sombría.

— Ni siquiera te imaginas —le gruñó, arrinconándola contra la pared con todo el peso de su cuerpo y tomando bruscamente su mentón para obligarla a verlo.

Y si antes había sentido miedo, lo que sentía ahora no tenía punto de comparación. Sin embargo, de nuevo el teléfono sonó y Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo, apartándose de una vez por todas para responder. Al parecer, aquella llamada era urgente para Sesshomaru.

Rin esperó en silencio a que él hablara, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía Sesshomaru de hallar la verdad, pero se tranquilizó al deducir que de cualquier forma, le sería imposible. Aun así, ella tendría que estar a su lado todas las veces que él se estrellara de frente contra la pared, y por ende, tendría que aguantar un centenar de ataques de ira y frustración similares al que estaba viviendo. Todo se repetiría como un círculo vicioso. Podía imaginarse pasar el resto de sus días viviendo escenas como ésta cada tanto, y llegó a pensar que tal vez sería mejor decir la verdad ahora, en lugar de pasar una y otra vez por esa mala experiencia. Pero un "no" rotundo se escuchó en su cabeza. Y lanzando un suspiro cansado, se resignó ante su destino.

— Andando —Dijo, tras colgar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru regresó el documento a la caja fuerte y puso todo en su lugar. Y al ver que Rin no se movía, la tomó de la muñeca con más fuerza de la debida, y la arrastró de regreso al ascensor. Cuando las puertas de éste se abrieron, la arrojó con fuerza al interior, y entró al reducido espacio, viéndola como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo.

Rin se mantuvo firme, enfrentándolo y ocultando su temor.

— Estúpido —masculló, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban a espaldas de Sesshomaru— ¿Cuándo va a entender que me lastima?

— Cuando tú entiendas que no debes mentirme —siseó sin moverse de su sitio. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para acallar a Rin.

Sesshomaru oprimió el botón que conducía a la azotea, y Rin por un momento pensó que la lanzaría al vacío desde allí si no le decía la verdad, pero de inmediato descartó esa posibilidad. Él no era un asesino, ¿o sí?, pensó evaluando por el rabillo del ojo. Era excéntrico y violento, y astuto e intimidante, pero no era un asesino, concluyó, tratando de darse ánimos. Jamás le había puesto un solo dedo encima, simplemente era rudo y fuerte, como un animal salvaje furioso.

Sólo al salir del ascensor fue que Rin recordó que la azotea del edificio Ishinomori no sólo era una de las más altas de la ciudad, ostentando una de las mejores panorámicas, sino que también era un helipuerto.

Un helicóptero negro con la insignia de la familia Ishinomori los esperaba, agitando sus hélices, preparado para partir. Al ver que Rin no se movía, Sesshomaru la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la arrastró al enorme artefacto mecánico.

— ¿Es seguro volar en esto? —dijo oponiendo mucha resistencia al arrastre. No le temía a las alturas, pero amaba demasiado el suelo. Y se avecinaba una tormenta muy fuerte.

— No seas ridícula, _Blake_.

— ¿Ridícula? —Espetó indignada— He oído de muchos de esos que han caído por mal tiempo, ¿o ya se le olvidó la tormenta que viene en camino?

— Por eso debemos partir ahora —siseó, halándola con más fuerza.

Al subir, Rin se aferró con fuerzas al brazo de Sesshomaru. Era una cobarde, lo admitía, pero estaba segura de que volar en medio de la noche y con una tormenta aproximándose era algo de locos, por no decir que un suicidio. Sesshomaru cada vez estaba más loco.

— Demente —le siseó cuando el helicóptero despegó, luego de que el piloto la tranquilizara diciéndole que era una experto en volar en esta clase de situaciones y que la tormenta aún estaba un poco lejos y tardaría en seguirles el paso si se apresuraban. Por lo que podrían volar lo suficientemente alto como para no chocar y lo suficientemente bajo como para no desorientarse.

Luego de los minutos más largos y tortuosos de su vida, Rin distinguió una pequeña pista en una isla, y el helicóptero descendió con normalidad. Y justo como había dicho el piloto, habían dejado atrás la tormenta y en la isla simplemente corría una apacible briza.

Un sequito de empleados y el administrador del hotel los esperaba, y luego de una pomposa bienvenida y las cordiales felicitaciones, los condujeron en un auto al hotel.

— Extravagante —le dijo en un susurro, aprovechando un descuido del administrador y sus empleados.

Durante el recorrido en auto, Sesshomaru y el administrador hablaron acerca de unos negocios, y acordaron ponerse al corriente la mañana siguiente.

Rin arrugó el entrecejo tratando de comprender la situación, pero tal vez sólo le preguntaría después a Sesshomaru. Estaba tan cansada que ya no podía entender ni siquiera las cosas más básicas. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Sólo entendió que al lugar al que se dirigían pertenecía a la madre de Sesshomaru.

El recibidor del hotel descrestaba por su lujo y su impecable combinación de sofisticación, tradición y diseño vanguardista. Había algunos huéspedes aun despiertos, y todos exudaban caviar por los poros, pensó con mordacidad.

En la recepción, escrito en elegantes caracteres japoneses se encontraba el nombre del hotel: Takama-ga-hara. Y debajo de los caracteres japoneses, estaba escrito el nombre en caracteres occidentales en letra más pequeña. Takama-ga-hara era el reino de los cielos, según la mitología japonesa y la tradición sintoísta.

Entonces, Rin recordó las palabras de InuYasha: "_Malditos elitistas_". Un hotel con semejante nombre sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, aparte del mismo Sesshomaru: a su propia madre.

Mientras Sesshomaru daba algunas instrucciones al administrador, Rin se escabulló, tratando de dar con una cesta de basura. Al hallarla, caminó con disimulo hacia ella, fingiendo que admiraba la decoración del lobby.

Rin logró ubicarse de tal forma que parte de su cuerpo quedaba oculto por una columna, lo que le permitiría hacer sus movimientos sin problemas, si sabía aprovechar el momento. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sesshomaru, y tras cerciorarse de que no estaba mirando, arrojó la bolsa con los restos del teléfono al cesto de basura. Después, con el mismo disimulo, regresó junto a Sesshomaru, sonriendo con dulzura y alabando al administrador por la exquisita decoración del hotel.

Y pese a todos los inconvenientes que tuvieron para llegar, se sintió aliviada de hallarse en la habitación. Por fin a solas, Rin se permitió estirar los brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, sin prestar mayor atención a los lujos y despilfarros de la antesala y del centro de negocios de la recamara. Por inercia, caminó hasta dar con el dormitorio.

Su boca casi se estrella contra el piso en cuanto puso un pie allí. Los detalles anteriores no le habían sorprendido en absoluto, pero esto era fuera de serie. Los enormes paneles de cristal que recubrían gran parte de la pared le otorgaban una vista panorámica envidiable del océano y del cielo. Justo frente a los ventanales estaba la enorme cama matrimonial, de tal forma que lo primero que verían al despertarse, sería azul intenso del mar y el cielo al amanecer.

Sobre la cama habían dejado un ramo de flores frescas, que supuso debían ser cortesía del hotel.

— Pasaremos está noche aquí —dijo Sesshomaru desde el marco de la puerta.

Rin asintió, suponiendo que después partirán a su verdadero destino. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, distinguió sus maletas junto a un ropero. Y más adelante había una puerta, que debía ser el baño con todas sus extravagancias.

Puso su bolsa y su equipaje de mano sobre una mesita auxiliar, junto a un jarrón con más flores, mientras Sesshomaru se deshacía de su frac arrojándolo a una silla cercana a la mesita.

Rin estaba aliviada de poder descansar por fin, después de días de preparativos, pruebas de esto y lo otro. Se permitió observar el horizonte, que para estas alturas ya empezaba a nublarse. La tormenta por fin había alcanzado Tokio y las costas, y ahora se dirigía al mar, hacia las islas donde estaban. Rin suspiró temerosa, pensando que lo mejor sería acostarse de prisa antes de que empezaran los truenos y la pillaran despierta.

Se deshizo del collar y los aretes, y los dejó junto con sus cosas en la mesita auxiliar, pensando en que al día siguiente pondría todo en su lugar.

En silencio, comenzó a buscar los broches invisibles que mantenían sujeta la enagua del vestido. Hoshi los había diseñado para que ella pudiera moverse con libertad sin necesidad de andar preocupaba porque en cualquier momento los metros de encaje que conformaban la enagua se vinieran abajo. Sin embargo, Hoshi había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Maldijo por lo bajo a los insufribles broches, y tras unos minutos sólo fue capaz de hallar y desatar dos de los cuatro broches.

Minutos después, refunfuñó un par de insultos inentendibles y suspiró cancinamente. No podía encontrar los malditos broches de los costados traseros.

— Señor Sesshomaru —le llamó sin despegar su vista del costado izquierdo del vestido, justo donde acaba de desabrochar el segundo—. Podría ayudarme con esto, por favor —pidió buscando a tientas con sus manos el tercer broche que debía estar cerca del borde del escote bajo de la espalda.

Sesshomaru la observó intrigado unos segundos, y sin alterar su expresión, terminó de deshacerse de su corbatín y de desabrocharse los botones de las mangas de la camisa blanca, y por último se acercó a ella. Observó su espalda descubierta, y contuvo el impulso de recorrer con sus manos el camino recto de su columna que llevaba al final de su tortura y al inicio de su locura.

— Son dos broches invisibles —le explicó, al darse cuenta de que él se había acercado, permitiendo que la ayudara—. Eran cuatro. Ya deshice los dos de los costados delanteros, faltan los de atrás.

Con un par de movimientos, Sesshomaru halló y deshizo los broches en cuestión de segundos. Y sin siquiera pedir permiso, introdujo sus manos bajo la falda del vestido y de un solo tirón, deslizó las enaguas de encaje por sus piernas.

Rin lanzó un gritó ahogado, pero cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, las enaguas habían caído graciosamente al suelo alrededor de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir más y más deprisa, e instantáneamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

— Mu-muchas gracias —titubeó, haciendo a un lado las enaguas con los pies, para así poder apartarse cuanto antes de Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se disponía a dar un paso lejos de él, Sesshomaru ya se había anticipado a su movimiento, y tomó su cintura con las manos, acercándola posesivamente a su cuerpo. Rin se paralizó por segunda vez en esa noche, pero ahora era otro tipo de inmovilidad. No era miedo. Era algo parecido a la sorpresa y a la expectativa. Fuese lo que fuese, no podía moverse. Y estaba segura de que no quería moverse. Sus piernas no le respondían. Solo era capaz de respirar entrecortadamente.

Sesshomaru deslizó sus dedos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, y luego hizo lo que toda la noche había tenido deseos de hacer: recorrer sin miramientos ni reparos la porción de espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Rin al sentir sus dedos y manos acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda, y Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

Aquel suspiro lo alentó a continuar, y a hacer sus caricias más atrevidas. Clavó su rostro en el cuello de Rin, arrancándole otro suspiro cuando su aliento dio de lleno en su piel nacarada. Deposito un húmedo y apasionado beso en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, y pudo sentir como los músculos de Rin se tensaron. Y sólo para cerciorarse de que está vez no pudiera salir huyendo, afianzó de el agarre en su cintura. Esta vez no había nada que Rin pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Lo había provocado toda la noche con sus besos fugaces y con sus miradas coquetas, y ahora debería asumir las consecuencias. Él no iba a dejar la ocasión, la necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, besar su piel.

Continuó dejando su rastro húmedo por los hombros de la chica, devorando su cuello con besos y de vez en cuando mordiscos suaves. Rin de vez en cuando lanzaba una exhalación de sorpresa, al tiempo que su piel se erizaba tras cada contacto. Rin no oponía resistencia, y se estaba entregando a sus caricias, podía sentir como su cuerpo se contagiaba de aquella pasión que lo estaba consumiendo vivo.

Estando seguro de que Rin ya no huiría de sus garras como conejito asustado, continuó lamiendo y besando su cuello, al tiempo que recorría cada milímetro de su figura con sus manos, explorando con ellas partes que sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando tuvo que ponerle su pijama, pero que jamás se había atrevido a tocar sin su consentimiento.

Después de aquellas caricias atrevidas y excitantes, supo que la tenía. Era suya. Aquella noche por fin la tendría entre sus brazos, saciaría sus deseos hasta convencerse de que aquella ansiedad por sentirla cerca no era más que un capricho de sus instintos.

No podía esperar un segundo más para satisfacer aquella necesidad, y cuando la tuvo completamente rendida a sus pies, puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y con un movimiento premeditado, deslizó hacia abajo las mangas de tul del vestido.

Y Rin poco pudo hacer ante eso, sus sentidos estaban tan nublados y aturdidos, que sólo fue consiente de sentir como el vestido caía a sus pies tras otro tirón, arremolinándose a su alrededor como un manojo de pétalos blancos que alguien hubiera arrancado de una rosa.

Sesshomaru nunca antes había deseado a una mujer tanto como deseaba a Rin. Se había convertido en una manía, en su capricho personal más grande y secreto. Era obsesionante dormir junto a ella todas las noches y tener que contener el impulso de hacerle suya cuando se le antojara. Y ahora, al tenerla frente a él semidesnuda, luciendo sólo su provocativo panty de un blanco inmaculado, su instinto se apoderó de él, tomando el control de la situación. Esta vez ya no contendría más su ímpetu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1.** **Orquesta de Cámara u orquesta de salón:** abarca todo tipo de conjuntos instrumentales, con la única condición de poseer tal tipo de orquesta un tamaño pequeño. Es un tipo de orquestas que se hizo famosa en los bailes de salón por caber en dichos recintos.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas y Chicos,<p>

Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y que hubiera valido la espera. Trate no extenderme mucho, pues la idea era hacer un solo capítulo, pero salieron más de 30 páginas en mi formato estándar de Word :S Sin embargo, creí que no sería prudente separar la celebración de la última parte. Así que, quedó un capítulo bastante largo. Un regalo para los que les gustan los capítulos extensos :D y una disculpa por el retraso.

Ah, y disculpen algún dedazo que se me haya colado. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, sin encontrarlo extenso o aburridor.

Bien…. Creo que más de una ha quedado hiperventilando con la última parte. Todo el capítulo en sí es un sube y baja de emociones, cuando piensas que no podía pasar algo más, siempre ocurre. Y no me refiero sólo a la última parte. Pues por lo visto, Sesshomaru no se rinde ni con su manía por investigar hasta el último resquicio del pasado de Rin, y tampoco se rinde en su intento de hacerla caer rendida a sus pies, y parece que va a lograrlo de una manera muy particular.

Por otra parte, Naraku sigue haciendo de las suyas. Sus apariciones son cada vez más frecuentes, y Sesshomaru sospecha de un infiltrado dentro de la lista de 600 invitados. ¿Naraku y su informante habrán mordido el anzuelo con los tailandeses? ¿Habría realmente una emboscada planeada?

Y regresando al principio: Los votos de Sesshomaru. Sé que muchas esperaban algo romántico, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Sesshomaru, el rey del hielo. Sin embargo, no podía ser tan frío cuando de ello dependía en gran medida el éxito de su plan, así que pensó rápido: qué podía haber sido más sencillo y convincente que decir lo mismo que ella y agregarle algo que dejara boquiabiertos a todos al final. Es un hombre astuto.

Sin mencionar que ha pillado a nuestra Rin, no sólo en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos sino a su nombre. ¿Logrará Sesshomaru averiguar algo? ¿Por qué Rin está tan segura de que no lo hará?

Lamentablemente no creo que pueda seguir actualizando con cierta frecuencia, pues estoy teniendo ciertos cambios a nivel laboral que no me dejan mucho espacio para sentarme frente al PC a escribir. Pero no se preocupen, que siempre llevo mi cuadernito de notas, y cuando tengo oportunidad, dejo que la imaginación vuele. Así que la historia continua, y faltan muchas más sorpresas.

Quiero aprovechar para darle un enorme, ENORME agradecimiento a mi querida _**Hoshi no Negai**_ por los comentarios que me ha dejado y por la publicidad que le ha hecho a este fanfic en su propia historia. Mil gracias, y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto Negocios Prohibidos. Y aprovecho también para decirte que me encanta Fragile Soul. Este fin de semana tuve tiempo de leer los últimos capítulos y vaya que me los devoré enteritos. Gracias por regalarnos este fic.

Gracias también a todos los que leyeron, a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, y por supuesto a quienes dejaron sus comentarios. Agradezco a _**M.J. Hayden **_por toooodos sus comentarios, es genial que te guste tanto para tomarte la molestia de dejar tantos reviews :) , y que te identifiques de cierta manera con nuestra Rin, que a pesar de todo es una chica que trata de ser normal. Gracias a _**rosedrama**_ por su paciencia, _**lifeinpandemonium**_ , _**saori**_-_**san**_, _**julymartiinez**_, _**Miara**_ _**Makisan**_, _**bbkid**_, _**Queen**_ _**Scarlett**_, _**nodoka**_-_**san**_, _**Irivel**_, _**Ibeth**_, _**JANET**_, _**VongolaValeria**_, _**KANAME**_, _**Sun**_ _**and**_ _**Mint**_, _**Hana**_-_**993**_, _**Paty**_ (disculpa la tardanza :D ), _**karito**_, _**Ann**_, _**Ginny**_ _**chan**_, _**Ary**_ _**princxsaku**_, _**Vicky**_-_**sama**_, _**shreil**_ _**rivas**_, _**Ironica**_, _**Franela**_, _**Dulce**_ _**Locurilla**_, _**Reira**_ _**Tendo**_, _**Kaitou**_ _**Lucifer**_, _**Claudia**_, _**JANET**_-_**KNUL**_, _**Vale**_, _**isa**_._**moran**_._**73**_, _**Irivel**_, _**RYHT**_, _**Miztu**_ _**Akari**_, _**Katherine**_ _**g**_, _**Fefa**_, _**KatherinaGuzman**_, _**Saorii**_ _**yarinaosu**_, _**Anyi**_, _**mishelle**_, _**karito**_, _**cheyla**_ _**cleert**_, _**alexa**_ _**reynoza**_, _**Elenita**_-_**Ele**_-_**Chan**_, _**namy**_, _**katia**_-_**cvc**_, a todos los _**anónimos**_. Muchas gracias a todos.

¡No puedo creer que el fanfic llegó a los 498 reviews! Es increíble, si les soy sincera, no pensé tener tantos comentarios con mi primer fic. Es agradable saber que a otras personas les agrada lo que uno escribe e imagina.

Un beso y un abrazo de oso gigante para todos, y no leemos pronto.

_Sammy Blue._


	29. Chapter 29: Luna de Hiel

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 29 Luna de Hiel**

Rin tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida aun por la rapidez con que Sesshomaru se había deshecho de su vestido. Le costaba mucho creer que esto estuviera pasando, que él estuviera acariciándola de aquella forma tan desquiciadamente sensual y apasionada, jadeando de excitación y casi que ansioso por poseerla. No sabía si sentirse alagada, asustada o feliz. Eran tantas emociones juntas, que lo único que pudo hacer fue convertirse en un manojo de nervios, y paralizarse.

Sesshomaru por su parte, continuaba extasiado con la suavidad de su piel perlada, al punto de haber encontrado un gusto especial en ella, un sabor adictivo. Tocaba y besaba cuanto se le antojaba, tratando de hallar el momento preciso para por fin girarla frente a él. Casi que ansiaba tenerla completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Y ansiaba aún más poder aprisionarla en un abrazo para sentir todas sus formas pegadas a su cuerpo, y luego besar de nuevo aquellos labios carnosos, que tantas veces le habían quitado el sueño.

Con mucha decepción y hasta asombro, había descubierto que últimamente, resistirse a besar sus labios se había convertido en una tarea monumental, que amenazaba con convertirse en algo titánico a pasos agigantados.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de la chica, se deshizo de su camisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrojándola al sillón junto con su frac. Debía tenerla esa misma noche. Durante las últimas horas aquella niña no había hecho otra cosa más que provocarlo, primero en la ceremonia con su confesión, luego en recepción con sus besos y caricias furtivas, y después en la oficina con su actitud retadora. Ella misma sería la única responsable de lo que llegara a pasar minutos más tarde, sólo ella. Lo había seducido todo el día, y pagaría las consecuencias por ello. Aprendería lo peligroso que puede resultar jugar con fuego.

Rin, al sentir el contacto de su espalda con el torso desnudo y torneado de Sesshomaru se sobresaltó. ¿En qué momento se había quitado la camisa?, se preguntó, intentando controlar un espasmo que recorrió su cuerpo. Se le dificultaba respirar con normalidad, sentía que sus pulmones no darían abasto, así que comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder oxigenar su cerebro, que a estas alturas no le resultaba de mucha ayuda.

Sesshomaru aprisionó de nuevo su cintura para dominarla, previniendo que intentara huir. No permitiría que se le escapara. Esta vez Rin no huiría.

Continuó con sus caricias, ahora mucho más atrevidas. Y ya no quería limitarse sólo a su espalda desnuda, quería tocar y descubrir más y más. La apegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y sus estremecimientos esporádicos. Sostuvo su cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra recorría sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Luego acarició su abdomen plano, y ascendió lenta y tortuosamente, siguiendo el camino que conducía a sus pechos. Se detuvo unos segundos, dándole tiempo para que pusiera alguna oposición, y al no notar nada por parte de la chica, continuó. Decidido, acarició uno de sus senos, sintiendo como ella se estremecía de placer, y un gemido ahogado escapaba de sus labios.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvearon en una sonrisa retorcida, y besó premeditadamente su cuello, con el firme propósito de volverla loca de placer. Y lo consiguió, justo como conseguía todo lo que quería. Y justo ahora la quería a ella, entregada a él en cuerpo y alma, y la tendría.

Pudo sentir como Rin se entregaba completamente y sin reparos a sus caricias y deseos, sin oponer resistencia alguna, alentándolo a continuar con sus gemidos y suspiros. Volvió a sonreír, está vez orgulloso y altivo. Lo había conseguido. Había resultado ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero después de muchos días, por fin lo había conseguido. Y se sentía orgulloso por ello. Era lógico, Rin, al igual que muchas otras no había podido resistirse, después de todo también era una mujer y disfrutaba del placer al igual que todas.

— Eres mía —le susurró al oído, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como ella se derretía en sus brazos.

Rin quiso gritarle que sí, que era suya desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la entrevista de trabajo. No había querido admitir entonces la atracción que sentía por él, y tardó aún mucho más en reconocer que lo que realmente sintió todo el tiempo se llamaba amor. Siempre lo camufló tras su profesionalismo intachable y tras su fachada de "Quiero matar a mi jefe" y "Odio a ese cretino prepotente". Pero ahora admitía que aquello no era más que un sentimiento que en aquel entonces empezaba a florecer en medio del desierto helado y polar de la indiferencia y la humillación, alimentado sólo por sus pequeñas ilusiones románticas, que permitieron que ese amor creciera lentamente pese a las adversidades. Y ahora, meses después había florecido airoso, como una camelia en medio del invierno, y ya no podía contenerlo más en su pecho.

Sesshomaru aprovechó el efecto que sus palabras causaron en la chica, para dar su siguiente movimiento. Así que lentamente y para no asustarla, deshizo la prisión de su cintura, permitiéndose acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos, delineando suavemente el contorno de ellos con sus dedos y excitando sus pezones a propósito.

De pronto, Rin fue consciente de que algo fuerte y duro rozó sus caderas, tensando cada uno de sus músculos. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, y se dio cuenta de cuán lejos había permitido que llegara Sesshomaru esta vez.

Jamás en su vida un hombre había llegado tan lejos, y eso la asustó. Pero él pareció no percatarse de esta reacción, estaba tan absorto besando su cuello y acariciando sus senos, que confundió su estremecimiento con un espasmo de placer.

Rin tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Sería su primera vez. Y no temía porque pensara que Sesshomaru sería brusco o cruel con ella, pues albergaba la vaga esperanza de que él entendiera la situación, y tal vez fuera paciente. Tenía miedo porque no sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre misterioso y malditamente sensual. Hacía unos minutos estaba arrinconándola y amenazándola en la oficina, y ahora la besaba y la acariciaba con tal ternura y pasión, que parecía que de verdad fuera su esposa, su tesoro más preciado, y no una simple ficha de su juego de ajedrez.

Y aquella confusión la llenaba de dudas, hasta el punto de sentirse ahogada. No podía seguir. Se estaba asfixiando en un mar de dudas y temores.

No podía continuar.

Sin embargo, era fácil pensarlo pero hacerlo era una hercúlea labor. Con el mismo ahínco que pensaba que no podía continuar, estaba segura de que quería que él continuara sin importar las consecuencias. Sencillamente no quería apartarse de él, y mucho menos decirle que parara lo que estaba haciendo. Al igual que él, ella quería más.

Lo amaba y una parte de su ser estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él sin más reparos ni dudas, entregándole su corazón y su alma para que los atesorara o los exhibiera como trofeos. No le importaba lo que él pudiera hacer con su ofrenda, sólo sentía que quería hacerlo. Y por otro lado, su única neurona racional se mantenía en pie de lucha, como si fuera el único soldado vivo, aferrándose con uñas y dientes para no perder la batalla en medio de una mortandad de camaradas caídos en combate.

_Es demasiado bonito y bueno para ser cierto_, le gritó aquella neurona con tristeza, con su voz quebrada y agotada de tanto batallar.

¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, sintiendo como aquella parte dura y firme de Sesshomaru continuaba ejerciendo presión en sus caderas. Era tan difícil resistirse a lo que sabía que vendría. Y él también parecía no poder resistirse por mucho tiempo más.

Sintió su mano viajar de sus pechos hasta su cadera, trazando el contorno de su muslo, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de lo único que le impedía tenerla completamente desnuda entre sus brazos. Su ropa interior.

Sin dejar de acariciarla y de besar sus hombros, Sesshomaru trató de hacer a un lado el fino encaje de su ropa interior para adentrar sus largos dedos hasta alcanzar aquella parte que nadie más había osado siquiera tocar.

Entonces, los nervios se apoderaron aún más de ella, y aquella única neurona sobreviviente se aferró a su miedo. Si no podía apelar a su razón, entonces estaba dispuesta a alimentarse de su miedo para continuar luchando. Aun no estaba dispuesta a perder. Aquella neurona era tan terca y obstinada como la misma Rin.

Y muy en el fondo de su alma, Rin sabía que no quería que su primera vez fuera con un hombre que tal vez no sentía más que atracción por ella, o que tal vez ni él mismo siquiera sabía si la amaba o la odiaba. Apostaba a que él en medio de su arrogancia y orgullo, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué carajos sentía por ella. Y lo único que Rin tenía claro en ese momento era que él la deseaba, pero en la mayoría de los casos, eso no era igual a amor. Y ella sí lo amaba.

Sintió como los ávidos dedos de Sesshomaru por fin habían llegado a su destino. Aquel contacto la hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, y como si hubiese caído de una alta nube, y aterrorizándola de frente contra el mundo. Su neurona había logrado su cometido: Hacerla bajar de aquella nube de ilusiones y deseos de un solo empellón.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, y sintió como él intentaba abrirse paso en aquella área tan sensible. Y entonces, supo que todo esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Todo esto estaba mal, muy mal. Rematadamente mal. Y no podía aguantarlo más.

Así que con un movimiento rápido y brusco, retiró la mano de Sesshomaru de su entrepierna, y se apartó de él dando un gran salto. Fue tanto su afán por alejarse, que alcanzó a golpearse la rodilla con el mueble junto a la cama, pero era tanta la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, que ni lo sintió. Fue consiente del golpe, por el ruido seco del hueso chochando con la madera del sillón.

Permaneció unos segundos de espaldas a él, completamente inmóvil. En un acto reflejo se cubrió los pechos con brazos y manos, sin poder creer que hacia tan sólo unos instantes, las manos de Sesshomaru habían recorrido cada porción no sólo de sus senos, sino de todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordarlo, pero se obligó a no flaquear de nuevo.

Los pasos de Sesshomaru acercándose a ella, la sacaron de sus pensamientos, causándole pánico. Estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

— ¡No se acerque! —dijo en un chillido angustioso, girándose para encararlo, cubriendo aun los pechos con los brazos.

Pero él simplemente ignoró sus palabras, y dio otro paso hacia ella con sus ojos dorados clavados en su rostro y en su cuerpo semidesnudo.

No estaba dispuesto a detenerse por más que ella se resistiera. Sabía que ella lo quería tanto como él, y no podía entender por qué demonios continuaba resistiéndose a lo que ambos deseaban. Era absurdo. Eran dos adultos recién _casados_ en una suite matrimonial que se deseaban, ¿cuál era el problema con ello? ¿Por qué no entregarse a sus instintos y ya? ¿En qué podría afectar eso los planes de ambos, si sólo se divertirían un rato, y harían lo que todos en el país creían que estaban haciendo?

Y cuando Rin lo vio dar otro paso hacia ella, supo que él no se detendría. Presa de los nervios, cubrió sus senos con un solo brazo y le dio un fuerte empujón que apenas y logró desestabilizarlo un poco. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Rin aprovechara la oportunidad y se lanzara como loca hacia el sillón con el que había tropezado unos segundos atrás, y tomara el frac y la camisa que Sesshomaru había lanzado allí.

Se cubrió el frente con ellos rápidamente, sin dejar de verlo entre nerviosa y apenada, entre expectante y feroz, dispuesta a luchar con la misma valentía que su neurona.

Sesshomaru sólo la observaba con sus ojos dorados entornados y furiosos, demandando una explicación inmediata. En sus facciones tensas se notaba el disgusto por la situación. Algunas gotitas de sudor habían aparecido en su frente, mojando ligeramente algunos cabellos de su fleco, que caían sensualmente sobre sus ojos. Su mandíbula tensa le indicó que lograba contenerse con gran esfuerzo, y sólo Dios podría saber lo qué estaba pasando por aquella mente calculadora nublada por la excitación y el deseo, y por supuesto, por la ira.

Rin tragó en seco, y resistió la curiosidad de echar un vistazo a su entrepierna para confirmar si su miembro seguía erecto. Por fortuna, logró contener aquella curiosidad traviesa. Se moriría de vergüenza si él llegara a descubrirla mirándolo _allí_, y tan sólo de pensarlo sintió que hiperventilaba.

Continuaron observándose unos instantes, que parecieron largas y tortuosas horas. Él parecía contener el impulso de arrebatarle las prendas que se interponían entre su desnudes y sus ojos, y hacer girones su ropa interior, para hacerla suya cuanto antes. Mientras que Rin lucía como una fierecilla acorralada, dispuesta a atacarlo con uñas y dientes, si él osaba dar un paso más hacia ella.

— No puedo —tartamudeó de pronto, con la respiración entrecortada. Sesshomaru la vio apretar los labios, tal vez tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras arrugaba las prendas que mantenía como escudos entre su cuerpo y su mirada—. N-no puedo, Sesshomaru. No puedo —repitió en un tono tan bajo y triste, apenas audible para él.

Y justo cuando se percató de que él intentaba acortar la distancia entre ellos, Rin huyó sin pensarlo dos veces. Por un momento dudó del lugar donde esconderse, pero sin hallar un mejor lugar para mantenerse lejos de él, se refugió en la antesala de la habitación, corriendo despavorida hacia la puerta más cercana que encontró.

Rin ajustó la puerta a sus espaldas y se recostó contra ella, apretando los labios para tratar de contener las lágrimas, creyendo inútilmente que con la fuerza de su cuerpo podría detenerlo si él se disponía a entrar.

Sin embargo, todos sus intentos por contener las lágrimas fueron inútiles, pues en cuanto sintió el suave aroma amadero que desprendían las prendas con las que se cubría, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro como ríos negros manchados de maquillaje.

Se sentía sucia y usada. Sentía que Sesshomaru sólo quería entretenerse con ella, como si fuera un juguete, una muñeca a la que podía seducir, usar y luego, al final del contrato, desechar sin más. Se sentía tan miserable. Y más miserable aun, pues ella no había puesto resistencia y le permitió llegar tan lejos como nadie siquiera hubiera imaginado.

Por otro lado, y para aumentar su desdicha y frustración, aun recordaba la sensación dulce y agradable del roce de sus manos, y sus labios sobre su piel. Para su desgracia, ni siquiera podía tener el descaro de negar lo excitada que estaba, o las ganas de estar con él de forma más íntima. Negarlo sería como negar que el sol irradiara luz y calor, o como negar que amaba a Sesshomaru con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretó los puños ofuscada con sigo misma por ser tan estúpida, dándole un pequeño puñetazo a la puerta. Lentamente permitió que su espalda se deslizara por la puerta, hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo frío de la antesala. Y entonces, se permitió llorar, entre sollozos afligidos, recriminaciones a sí misma.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta. Eres una estúpida, Rin._ Se decía, mientras de vez en cuando se halaba el flequillo con impotencia. Deshizo su elaborado peinado a tirones, casi que arrancando las pinzas y adornos de su cabello, permitiendo que los bucles azabaches cayeran libremente sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que contener el impulso de arrancarse los cabellos, mientras sollozaba lo más calladamente posible.

Lloró por unos minutos en silencio, limpiando las lágrimas oscuras de vez en vez, para evitar que mancharan la ropa de Sesshomaru.

Minutos después, comenzó a escuchar el suave azote de la lluvia y el fuerte viento contra los ventanales de la antesala. Pronto la tormenta que los había perseguido arreciaría. Y pensó que irónicamente, aquella tormenta los seguía así como los seguían sus problemas de _pareja _y su incapacidad de estar dos minutos a solas sin discutir o agredirse mutuamente. No sólo eran el matrimonio más falso de la historia, sino que también eran los peores socios que el mundo hubiera conocido.

La tormenta hizo que la agradable y cálida temperatura de finales de primavera descendiera, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sin dejar de llorar como una niña perdida en un bosque, se puso la camisa blanca que olía a él, y se arropó con el frac para darse más calor.

Planeaba hacerse un ovillo en el rincón junto a la puerta hasta que amaneciera, pero recapacitando, pensó que no era una buena idea. Y cuando la lluvia aumento su furia, prefirió recostarse en el sofá, en lugar de seguir lloriqueando en el piso. Por lo menos en el sofá podría continuar con su llanto más cómoda y sin tanto frío.

Se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas y se recostó en el sofá. Y más tardó en acomodarse, que en volver a sollozar.

No podía dejar de recriminarse su estupidez. Pensando en que ni siquiera lo había detenido porque no quisiera hacer el amor con él. Lo había hecho por temor. Porque pese a lo mucho que pregonara ser una mujer independiente, no dejaba de ser una niña inocente y llena de dudas con respecto a _ese_ tema. Era una niñita estúpida e inexperta. _Qué vergüenza_, pensó.

En estos momentos quién sabe qué estaría pensando Sesshomaru de ella. _Que eres una niña tonta_, dijo una vocecita irónica y cruel en su cabeza, y una sonrisa rota se dibujó en sus labios. Probablemente sí pensaba eso, concluyó lanzando un sollozo un poco más audible que los anteriores.

Sesshomaru por su parte, permaneció inmóvil unos minutos después de que Rin se marchó. No dejaba de observar perplejo las puertas que ella misma había cerrado con un fuerte portazo. Contuvo el impulso de ir tras ella y aprisionar sus labios en un beso demandante que no pudiera resistir, hasta doblegarla de nuevo. Pero se arrepintió. El gran Sesshomaru no iba a implorarle nada a una simple niña asustadiza, y mucho menos la obligaría a entregarse a él. ¿Quién se había creído esa niña para rechazarlo a él, Sesshomaru Ishinomori? A él que con sólo chasquear los dedos podría tener a sus pies a la mujer que se le antojara, y ella se atrevía a huir de él. _Ridículo, _pensó, sintiendo como la ira poco a poco iba apoderándose de su ser, reemplazando lenta y dolorosamente su excitación.

Se acercó hasta quedar a pocas pulgadas de la puerta, viéndose tentado a abrirla y entrar por ella, no para obligarla estar con él, sino para exigirle una explicación por su actitud tan irracional. No lograba comprender por qué si obviamente lo deseaba, había reaccionado y huido de esa forma. Estaba tan furioso que apretaba los dientes en un vano intento por aplacar su disgusto, que se acrecentaba más y más a cada segundo, justo como empeoraba la tormenta segundo a segundo.

El sonido de la lluvia lo sacó por un momento de su enfurruñamiento, y pese al ruido logró escuchar los suaves sollozos provenientes del otro lado de las majestuosas puertas de madera pulida. ¿Por qué lloraba?, se preguntó nuevamente. No lograba entenderla. Rin era por mucho, la mujer más extraña, misteriosa y complicada que hubiera conocido. Y también era por mucho la mujer que más había deseado, y eso le molestaba descomunalmente, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

De pronto, la tormenta comenzó a arreciar con más ímpetu, y los relámpagos y truenos no se hicieron esperar.

Por un momento, su ira pareció diluirse al recordar el pavor que sentía Rin por las tormentas. Un relámpago demasiado brillante hizo que su gélido e indolente corazón se removiera un poco, y cuando el trueno retumbó en toda la habitación no pudo contenerse y abrió las puertas de par en par, sin detenerse a pensarlo un solo segundo más.

La encontró hecha un ovillo en el sofá, cubierta sólo con sus propias prendas. Mantenía las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo, y la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras su cabello ondulado y alborotado se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Parecía tan frágil y desolada, tan absorta en sus temores, que ni siquiera reparó en que él estaba parado a escasos pasos de ella, examinándola con sus misteriosos y gélidos abismos dorados, impenetrables e inescrutables.

Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de hacer a un lado su ira y su frustración para acunarla en sus brazos, e intentar calmarla. Pero se detuvo. Rin no obtendría nada de él, hasta que no le diera una explicación.

Cuando Rin por fin se percató de su presencia, abrió los ojos rojos y alzó la mirada para verlo a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Sesshomaru notó que sus ojos estaban brillantes y encharcados.

De nuevo, Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué lloraba. No lograba entenderla. Y eso lo molestaba más que el hecho de ser rechazado por una mocosa insignificante.

En vista de ella continuaba mirándolo como si él fuera un fantasma, decidió hablarle.

— Regresa al dormitorio —le ordenó con su voz aterciopelada, en su tono autoritario tan característico, pero ella simplemente aparató su mirada de él, con actitud dolida, para concentrándose en un punto muerto de la antesala—. ¡Ahora! —siseó, exasperado al ver que ella no decía ni hacía nada. Y tras dedicarle una mirada rabiosa, regresó adentro, dejándola a solas de nuevo.

Cuando él se marchó, Rin se permitió continuar con su llanto silencioso, recriminándose lo tonta e inmadura que había sido. Pero sinceramente, había tenido mucho miedo de lo que pudiera haber pasado allí dentro. Recordaba vívidamente las veces en las que había tocado el tema con Sussy. Un día, antes de que todo este asunto loco del contrato empezara, Rin se había armado de valor, mandando al carajo su pena y pudor, y le preguntó a la rubia cómo había sido su primera vez, cómo era hacer el amor con alguien.

— _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? _—había contestado ella, viéndola entre extrañada y perspicaz, mientras comían un helado de chocolate en medio de un solitario parquecito a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio Ishinomori. Y en vista del sonrojo evidente de Rin y su nerviosismo, no le costó mucho trabajo atar cabos— _No me digas que tu aún no…_ —murmuró con un tinte de burla, viéndola incrédula. Segundos después, una sonrisa pícara asomó en el rostro Sussy, acrecentando aún más el sonrojo de Rin, quien simplemente asintió, clavando su vista en el chocolate de su helado, que pronto empezaría a derretirse si no se daba prisa en comerlo—. _¡No puedo creerlo, Rin Blake!_ —se burló entre murmullos.

— _¡No te burles!_ —protestó Rin, más roja que un tomate. Sussy guardó silencio unos instantes más, mientras comía un par de veces de su helado.

— _¿Por qué quieres saber eso?_ —preguntó de nuevo con un poco más de seriedad, pero sin apartar la perspicacia de su rostro.

— _Eh… Sólo quiero saberlo_ —se excusó Rin, evitando su mirada—. _Simple curiosidad_ —completó. Pero Sussy no era ninguna estúpida. Era rubia pero no tonta.

— _Es Kohaku, ¿cierto?_ —se aventuró, y no hubo necesidad de respuesta, pues la expresión de Rin fue suficiente. Sussy lanzó un hondo y largo suspiro—. _Es tu primera vez, Rin. Eso es algo importante para cualquier chica. No quiero aconsejarte que te quedes a vestir santos, o que te conviertas en Sor Rin, porque sería ridículo en estos tiempos… _—dijo haciendo una señal de despreocupación con la mano—. _Pero no te dejes presionar por ese chico_ —Rin la escuchaba atentamente, cual alumna aplicada.

A Sussy no se le escapaba nada. Efectivamente, en aquel entonces, Kohaku había estado insistiendo mucho los últimos meses con el asunto de llevar su relación a "otro nivel", pero Rin dudaba. A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo saliendo, cuando Rin presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder entre ambos, ella simplemente se salía por la tangente y no permitía que él volviera a tocarla o a besarla. Siempre lograba escabullirse, pero las últimas veces no pudo salir airosa, pues todo terminaba en una acalorada discusión.

— _El momento llegará cuanto tú te sientas listas, no cuando él quiera. Sólo tú sabrás cuándo será eso _—había dicho Sussy después de otra pausa—_. Hasta entonces, mantente firme en tu posición. Debes estar segura de querer entregarle tu cuerpo y tu corazón a ése hombre, sino es mejor que no lo hagas, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida _—Sentenció. Rin le prestaba toda su atención y asintió con obediencia.

— _Kohaku me lo ha insinuado varias veces_ —confesó luego de un silencio incomodo, con la mirada puesta en sus viejos Converse—. _Incluso trata de crear el ambiente propicio para… eso… _—Rin suspiró hondo—, _pero yo siempre lo evito. Me mantengo lejos o invento cualquier excusa_ —dijo en un susurro muy bajo. Y con un puchero, prosiguió—: _Creo que le tengo miedo a __**eso**__._

— _O tal vez no estás lista aún_ —Aventuró la rubia, viéndola con sus ojos grandes y expresivos—. _Tal vez Kohaku no es el hombre con el cual soñaste que sería tu primera vez_ —Atinó. Rin lo meditó unos segundos, y Sussy le dio tiempo de hacerlo, mientras comía otro poco de helado.

Rin no podía evitar vergüenza cada vez que Kohaku le reclamaba por llevar casi dos años de novios sin que hubiera pasado entre ellos algo más aparte de un par de besos largos. Casi que se sentía que era su obligación cumplirle como mujer.

— _Ni se te ocurra entregarte a él por compromiso —_dijo, atajando el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. _Eres libre de decidir el momento, Rin. No puede obligarte. No te sientas comprometida por sus detalles, o por sus comentarios, ni nada que se le parezca, ¿me oíste?_ —Rin asintió obediente, ligeramente sonrojada. Sussy era muy buena dando consejos, era una mujer con una visión del mundo diferente, muy occidental, liberal, moderna y justa— _Si ese niño te ama, sabrá esperarte y será paciente, ¿Ok? _—Rin volvió a asentir. Y ambas guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que la implacable curiosidad de Rin salió a flote, y no pudo controlarla. Cuando su curiosidad se abría paso hasta tocar la superficie, se volvía incontenible.

— Y_-y… ¿cómo es?—_preguntó bajito, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Sussy simplemente soltó una carcajada despreocupada— _¡No te rías!_

— _Es que eres muy graciosa, Rin_ —dijo entre carcajadas, casi llorando de la risa, logrando contagiar a la menor. Rieron de buena gana unos minutos, hasta que las carcajadas parecieron cesar—. _No puedo creer que exista alguien tan ingenua_ —Rin arrugó la boca en un puchero infantil, dándose por vencida. Sin embargo, la rubia recuperó su seriedad y dijo—: _¿Qué quieres saber? _—Rin suspiró, tomando impulso para lanzar su sarta de preguntas.

— _¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Es verdad que duele?_

— _Aguarda, aguarda. Una pregunta a la vez_ —Le atajó Sussy, y luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo, muy seguramente recordando aquel momento en su vida—. _Es extraño_ —respondió por fin, desconcertando a su amiga—. _Sí, extraño. Estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba segura de que quería hacerlo, tú me entiendes. Pero una parte de mi aun sentía algo de miedo_ —se explicó, dejando a Rin con muchas más dudas que respuestas.

Y justo ahora, en la "noche de su boda", Rin comprendía el verdadero significado de las palabras de Sussy. Ella había estado nerviosa con Sesshomaru, y estaba segura de que su cuerpo y parte de su ser quería hacerlo, quería hacer el amor con él, pero una pequeña parte de su alma tenía miedo. Tenía miedo del dolor, no sólo físico, sino del dolor que sentiría al darse cuenta de que tal vez Sesshomaru sólo quería saciar sus necesidades de hombre con ella. Eran tantas sensaciones juntas que no sabía cómo describirlo. Y justo ahora creía que "extraño" era la palabra correcta.

— _¿Te dolió?_ —volvió a preguntar Rin en esa ocasión, pues había escuchado y leído acerca de ese pequeño detalle.

— _Sí_ —admitió Sussy—. _Pero creo que eso depende en gran parte de tu pareja. Por eso es importante escoger bien a la persona indicada_ —le recordó a modo de reprimenda—. _Esa persona debe tratarte con cuidado, como si fueras una porcelana que puede romperse con cualquier movimiento brusco, por leve que sea. Debe tenerte paciencia y amarte mucho_ —hizo una pausa y agregó—: _Y aunque te trate con ternura, te aseguro que dolerá_ —Rin tragó en seco, asustada. Y al ver la cara horrorizada de Rin, se apresuró a decir—: _Pero no te preocupes, después de eso se siente… bien. Y lo demás es privado _—.Rin continuaba con las mejillas rojas y ardiendo, mientras Sussy esquivaba su mirada, tal vez tratando de ocultar algún sonrojo.

Sin embargo, nadie le podía asegurar a Rin que Sesshomaru fuera un hombre gentil, tierno, paciente y amoroso al momento de la intimidad. Lo único que parecía sentir era deseo, y eso la asustaba aún más. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que por primera vez en su vida, sentía deseos de entregarse a alguien sin ningún remordimiento o compromiso de por medio, simplemente deseaba hacer el amor con él. Pero de nuevo aparecía su miedo al dolor y a la desilusión. Ahí era cuando sus dudas y temores se acrecentaban. Cuando el temor a ser sólo un objeto de diversión para Sesshomaru reaparecía como una sombra omnipresente, y se apoderaba de su corazón.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras alborotaba su flequillo con impaciencia. No podía poner en orden sus ideas, y mucho menos tomar una decisión, y para completar su mala suerte, los truenos no dejaban de acosarla haciéndola saltar del sillón cada tanto.

Alejó los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, se armó de valor y decidió regresar al dormitorio. Recorrió el camino de regreso, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus zapatos blancos, y por suerte, el sonido de la lluvia disimulaba sus pasos.

Frente a la puerta, se alisó un poco el cabello y se acomodó la camisa blanca y el frac de tal forma que no quedara expuesta mucha piel de sus muslos, pues aunque la camisa era enorme, se sentía como llevar una falda demasiado corta y vulgar.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro, y con mucho cuidado entreabrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Y esperó. Esperó alguna reacción u orden proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Una vocecita en su cabeza dijo: "Tal vez ya se durmió". Y se desinfló ante este pensamiento, pues aunque se muriera de vergüenza, quería hablarle. Quería explicarle porqué huyó de él de esa forma. Quería abrirle su corazón por primera vez y confesarle todo, o por lo menos gran parte de la verdad. Pero lo más importante era que quería confesarle que nunca antes se había entregado a un hombre, que nunca antes nadie había acariciado su cuerpo de la forma que él lo había hecho. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que en realidad no sabría por dónde empezar a la hora de hablar.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, con la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo despierto. Pero justo en ese instante, un rayo iluminó todo a su alrededor, y ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, aguardando un trueno que se escuchó distante y bajo, como un murmullo furioso del cielo.

Cuando Rin volvió a abrir los ojos, se topó de golpe con la mirada gélida e impasible de Sesshomaru. Estaba muy serio, más serio de lo que había esperado, y esto provocó que por unos segundos, su mente quedara completamente en blanco.

Sesshomaru estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un grueso libro de tapadura negra y café, y había apartado los ojos de su lectura sólo para asesinarla con la mirada.

Rin respiró hondo, recuperando aunque fuera una pizca de todo el valor que había acumulado antes de abrir la puerta. Atravesó la pequeña abertura de la puerta, introduciéndose tímidamente en el dormitorio, y cerrando la puerta nuevamente a sus espaldas. Permaneció de pie, sin apartarse ni un ápice de la puerta durante unos segundos, manteniendo su vista clavada en la alfombra persa, mientras apretaba fuertemente el borde delantero de la camisa blanca, creando un sinfín de arruguitas.

Podía sentir el peso de su dura mirada, examinándola de pies a cabeza, tal vez con reproche y enojo. E instintivamente trató de bajar un poco más la camisa, en un vano intento por cubrir más sus piernas, pero era imposible. Si seguía estirando la tela, terminaría por arruinar la fina prenda, y muy seguramente eso enojaría más a Sesshomaru. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse como una mujerzuela de burdel barato, vestida solo con una camisa, unas medias blancas con liguero y zapatos de tacón, lista para el show de table dance de media noche.

Un par de minutos después, otro rayo surcó los cielos, y de nuevo, para fortuna de Rin, el trueno se escuchó distante. Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, y se dispuso a hablar. Había entrado hasta allí para hablarle, no para quedarse muerta de miedo y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

— Yo… —comenzó, pero se quedó sin aire. Inhaló de nuevo y trató de empezar otra vez— Sesshomaru, yo… —Sin embargo, sentía tanta vergüenza al hablar de ese tema, y más cuando él se había convertido en el príncipe del hielo, sin tener la más mínima intención de prestarle atención— Yo no… Yo aún no he…

— No tartamudees. No eres tonta, _Blake_ —espetó, acallando su irrisoria explicación.

Rin levantó la mirada, pero justo en ese instante, otro rayo lo iluminó todo, y Rin pudo ver claramente a través de los enormes ventanales, como el haz de luz irrumpía entre las nubes, partiendo el cielo en dos, justo como Sesshomaru había partido su corazón.

El trueno no se hizo esperar y Rin dio un respingo, temblando como una hoja. Había sonado más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero aun así trató de calmarse. Debía hablar con Sesshomaru y explicarle la situación, y aún no le había dicho nada en concreto. Respiró hondo de nuevo, puso sus ideas en orden, y por enésima vez, volvió a empezar.

— Sesshomaru, yo todavía… —Pero era sencillo poner en orden sus ideas, el problema era comunicarlas. No hallaba la manera de decirle a Sesshomaru todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, y más si se trataba de un tema tan bochornoso y tal vez comprometedor—. Aún sigo…

— Guarda silencio, Rin —le ordenó con un tinte furioso, casi como si contuviera el impulso de saltar sobre ella y arrancarle la lengua.

Rin alzó sus ojos para verlo a través de sus pestañas, y pudo descubrir el profundo odio reflejado en sus abismos dorados. La veía como si la aborreciera, como si fuera su peor enemigo, como si de repente se hubiera transformado en Naraku. Parecía como si le hubiera hecho un daño tan grande e irreparable, que lo único que podía sentir por ella era rencor y odio.

Un profundo dolor se apoderó de su pecho, y algo allí dentro se hizo trizas. No pudo contener el impulso de llevarse una mano al pecho, en un ridículo intento por contener los pedacitos rotos de su corazón.

Rin apartó su vista de aquellos ojos plagados de odio, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Entonces, apretó los labios, esforzándose por no llorar frente a él.

— Vete a dormir —ordenó de nuevo, pisoteando los trocitos de su corazón hasta hacerlos polvo—. No me interesa en absoluto lo que tengas que decir, _Blake_.

Rin escuchó un sonido seco, como algo que se descarga contra la madera. Y supuso de inmediato que había dejado de lado su libro. Y después, el recinto quedó un poco más oscuro, señal de que había apagado la lucecita del lado de su cama, y un bullicio de sábanas le indicó que había dejado de prestarle atención.

Sesshomaru no quería escucharla. Por alguna razón, la odiaba, y dudaba que fuera sólo porque lo rechazó… ¿O sí? Tal vez su enorme ego y su descomunal orgullo no soportaron un desplante como ese, desencadenando su furia. Esa era una gran posibilidad.

Rin contuvo un sollozo, pero no fue capaz de retener una lágrima que escapó de su ojo derecho. Con un movimiento rápido la secó, y caminó en dirección a su maleta. La abrió en silencio, topándose de frente con el obsequio de bodas de Hoshi, una hermosa caja forrada en un delicado papel blanco y lila. No había tenido tiempo de abrirlo cuando se lo entregó personalmente durante la recepción, y por alguna razón, pensó que tal vez ahora sería un buen momento. Tal vez Hoshi pudiera alegrarle un poco la noche desde la distancia, se convenció.

Sacó su pijama de estampado de perritos y se encaminó al baño, llevando la cajita lila envuelta entre la pijama para ocultarla de Sesshomaru. Al saberse a solas y sin la aterradora mirada de Sesshomaru siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tras muchas lágrimas, respiró hondo un par de veces para obligarse a no llorar más. Sesshomaru había sido déspota, cruel, grosero, arrogante, presumido y cretino desde que lo conoció, así que ahora no tenía por qué sentirse mal por eso. Antes siempre la había humillado por mero placer y diversión, pero por alguna razón ahora le dolía más.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos sentimientos y se concentró en el regalo de Hoshi. Con cuidado de no dañar la envoltura, abrió la cajita y se encontró con una preciosa y diminuta pijama de seda color marfil con apliques de encaje dorado pálido, y una atrevida abertura al costado. Tenía cuello halter y copas de encaje florar sin forro. Algo muy sutil y sugestivo.

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, e hizo a un lado la pijama con un movimiento brusco, casi como si la seda fuera un hierro al fuego. Rápidamente la dobló y la puso junto a las otras cosas que había sacado de la maleta.

Sin embargo, Hoshi había empacado algo más en su cajita. Sacó un hermoso kimono en seda color marfil, a juego con la pijama, y acarició la tela con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo su suavidad, y se obligó a hacerlo a un lado junto con la pijama, al descubrir algo más en el fondo de aquella cajita de pandora.

Con un hondo suspiro de resignación, sacó la última vergonzosa prenda y vio con horror que era mucho más atrevida y diminuta que la primera. Era un conjunto de tres piezas, con un babydoll muy pequeñito y coqueto en tul transparente, una tanguita en velo trasparente, y un liguero con lazo.

Con la boca y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, tomó el babydoll de las tiritas y lo puso al frente para detallarlo mejor. Era muy bonito y delicado, el cuerpo de tul parecía flotar frente a sus ojos, y las copas triangulares y sin forro le daban un aspecto muy etéreo y angelical.

Luego tomó la prenda inferior, y sintió que iba a hiperventilar tan sólo de imaginarse usando semejante conjunto.

— Hoshi está loco —masculló con un tinte de histeria en su voz, mientras veía la tanguita por todos los lados, sin saber siquiera cuál lado iba delante y cuál atrás. ¡Todo era igual de diminuto!— ¡Yo no me voy a poner una cosa así! —exclamó, tapándose la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había hablado muy fuerte, y tal vez el ogro del otro lado de la puerta pudo escucharla.

Aun sonrojada, regresó la prenda interior a la cajita, y al hacerlo se percató de que algo había quedado allí resagado. Un papelito lila adornado con florecillas negras, descansaba en el fondo de la cajita. Lo tomó entre sus manos y desató la cinta blanca para abrirlo.

La caligrafía de Hoshi era estilizada y muy femenina, mucho más que la suya propia, debía admitir.

_Disfrútalo…_

_Con esto transformarás un iceberg en un incendio forestal incontenible…_

_Hoshi._

Aquella frase la hizo sonrojar aún más, si es que era posible. "Transformar un iceberg en un incendio forestal", se repitió avergonzada una y otra vez en su mente, imaginando a qué haría referencia exactamente.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —Dijo tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración—. Si tan sólo Hoshi supiera… —suspiró y luego masculló—: Si tan sólo supiera que Sesshomaru ni siquiera es un iceberg… No es más que un demonio frío e inhumano, incapaz de sentir — Se dijo mientras empacaba todo en la cajita nuevamente, y pensando en que Hoshi había perdido el dinero que gastó en su obsequio. Rin agradecía sus buenas intenciones, pero ella jamás luciría modelitos semejantes y menos para Sesshomaru. Era ridículo. Hoshi no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, y mucho menos de lo que había hecho.

Mientras Rin permanecía en el baño, Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar en lo desagradable que había resultado toda la situación de la dichosa noche de bodas. Cuando Rin lo detuvo de golpe, pensó que tal vez podría estar confundida, y que tan sólo necesitaría unos minutos a solas. Rin, después de todo, era diferente a cualquiera de sus amantes anteriores. Era más joven, más ingenua y mucho más complicada que las demás. Empezando por el hecho de que a ninguna de las anteriores había tenido la necesidad de engatusarlas y seducirlas para que se fueran a la cama con él, todas ellas habían tenido un precio, fuese dinero o placer.

En cambio con Rin la cosa era a otro nivel. No había podido comprar su cuerpo con dinero, y mucho menos ofreciéndole sexo, pues ella misma lo había dejado claro desde el inicio de su contrato.

Pero él la deseaba, y el gran Sesshomaru siempre obtenía lo que deseaba al precio que fuera. El fin justificaba los medios. Y por eso, aprovechándose de los sentimientos que tenía la chica hacia él, se había tomado la molestia de seducirla, de enloquecerla con caricias y besos, pero aun así parecía no haber funcionado.

Y por eso creyó haberla confundido. Logró imaginársela confundida entre lo que ella misma había dicho aquella vez, y todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Tan sólo de imaginar la maraña de emociones en el interior de la chica, llegó a complacerlo. Le agradaba sentirse el centro de su atención, el punto focal de todas sus sensaciones y emociones. Después de todo, aquello también era parte de su cometido.

Ya no se conformaba sólo con tenerla disponible para cumplir con el plan de "esposa perfecta", quería que ella misma accediera a pasar por alto la cláusula del contrato que les impedía consumar el matrimonio. Y aunque aquella clausula no tenía penalización, nada le daría más gusto que escucharla retractarse de algo que ella misma había propuesto. Eso sería mejor que cualquier suma de dinero. No tenía precio. Y podía recordar sus palabras a la perfección:

"_Quiero que también quede especificado que no estaré en la obligación de… de cumplirle como… como mujer."_

Quería que se tragara sus palabras, y lo estaba logrando hasta que ella lo detuvo. Rin tenía que arruinar todos sus planes, como siempre, pero no le preocupo demasiado. Y decidió no presionarla, por el contrario, esperó pacientemente varios minutos, hasta que ella se dignara a regresar al dormitorio. Así, que haciendo un esfuerzo, se tragó su cólera y sus deseos de exigirle una explicación por su comportamiento, mientras trataba de comprender él mismo la confusión que estaba sufriendo la chica.

Y cuando la vio entrar tímidamente por la puerta, pensó que había ganado. Alcanzó a saborear la miel dulce de la victoria, y decidió hacerse el interesante esta vez. Si Rin quería que continuaran lo que habían dejado pendiente, tendría que encontrar la manera de llamar su atención, y no lo conseguiría simplemente con el aspecto sensual que le daban las medias, el liguero y una camisa de hombre medio abierta.

Sin embargo no había podido estar más equivocado.

Ella no había regresado para intentar seducirlo ni para que continuaran con su noche de bodas. Rin había regresado sólo para balbucear una cantidad de tonterías con respecto a algo que según ella aún no había podido hacer.

Y lo único que pasó por la cabeza de Sesshomaru fue: Kohaku. Rin aun no podía olvidar a Kohaku.

La había escuchado hablando de él durante la recepción de la boda, y del dolor que le había causado su traición. Y también recordó las múltiples veces en las que la vio entrar al baño de la oficina reprimiendo una lágrima que traicionaba sus fuerzas.

¿Qué más podría ser, sino él?, pensó Sesshomaru. Sólo algo de ese calibre podría salir a relucir en un momento tan íntimo como el que habían vivido. Y sólo algo así podría haberla hecho huir despavorida como lo hizo, y regresar hecha una maraña de nervios y tartamudeando sandeces.

No necesitaba ser adivino o más inteligente que el idiota de InuYasha para comprender lo que realmente le ocurría, y lo que quería decirle con tantos rodeos. Y eso era que Rin no podía entregarse a nadie más porque aún amaba a Kohaku. Estaba tan claro como el agua.

Tras cada frase a medias que ella pronunciaba y dejaba inconclusa, una voz furiosa la completaba en su cabeza. Lo recordaba con claridad, y aun podía sentir el odio brotar por todos sus poros.

"_Yo no… Yo aún no he…"_,"… **no he podido olvidar a Kohaku.**", completó aquella voz proveniente de su mente_._

Y luego ella intentó de nuevo explicarle la razón de su absurda huida:

"_Sesshomaru, yo todavía…"_, "… **yo todavía sigo amando a Kohaku.**"

"_Aún sigo…_", "**Aún sigo enamorada de Kohaku.**", volvió a completar su subconsciente, haciéndole hervir la sangre como si fuera un volcán humano.

Y sintió que explotaría de ira, si ella continuaba hablando. Por eso tuvo que obligarla a guardar silencio. No quería escuchar una sola palabra más que saliera de sus labios. Una sola sílaba más, y saltaría sobre ella para taparle la boca, o arrancarle la lengua.

No quería escucharla decir que amaba a Kohaku. Ya no le interesaba nada que ella tuviera que decirle. Ni siquiera quería verle sus ojos de niña enamorada de su antiguo novio. Le producía asco. Sólo eso: Asco.

Se sintió estúpido por haberse creído la actuación de los votos, cuando tal vez pensaba en aquel imbécil cuando los dijo. Así como pensaba en él cuando lo besaba y cuando le dedicaba aquellas sonrisas encantadoras.

La odió. La odió como nunca había podido odiar a alguien. Se sentía herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo, pero aquella mocosa estúpida no lo sabría nunca. Nadie lo sabría. Lo ocultaría todo bajo su fachada de indiferencia e impasividad, y se cubriría de una capa impenetrable de hielo. Ya no habría más contemplaciones para la dulce y mentirosa Rin.

Se prometió jamás volver a intentar tocarla o acercarse a ella. Le repugnaba la idea de hacerla suya, mientras la muy tonta aún continuaba pensando en el imbécil de su ex novio.

Así que sin esperar a que Rin saliera del baño, se durmió enfurruñado. No tenía deseos de verle el rostro de nuevo. A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, echaría por la borda sus planes de pasar la semana entera en su isla privada, a unas cuantas millas de donde estaban. Pasarían toda la dichosa luna de miel en el hotel de su madre, y cada quien se ocuparía de sus asuntos. Y punto. Justo como si fueran dos extraños cada uno por su lado. No quería volver a tener ningún trato con ella, aparte de lo estrictamente necesario.

Para cuando Rin regresó a la recamara tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, todo estaba a oscuras, y la única lucecita encendida era la de su lado de la cama. Sesshomaru ya se había dormido, dándole la espalda a su lado.

Rin se entristeció profundamente, recordándose una vez más que ellos no eran un matrimonio común y corriente. Sólo eran negocios. Nada más. Sólo eran dos extraños obligados a compartir sus camas y sus vidas por negocios, así que no tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones con algo más, e InuYasha se lo había advertido desde el principio.

Aquella noche, los truenos azotaron la isla tan fuerte como habían azotado Tokio horas antes. Y a Rin no le quedó más remedio que hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas y aferrarse a sí misma para controlar los temblores y espasmos que la recorrieron toda la noche a causa de los nervios. Mientras que Sesshomaru a su lado, parecía dormir de lo más placentero, sin siquiera darse la vuelta una sola vez, aun cuando ella en más de una ocasión dio un brinco sobre la cama del miedo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó a eso de las diez, Sesshomaru ya se había marchado de la suite. Lo buscó en la antesala, en el centro de negocios y hasta dentro del enorme cuarto de baño, pero no había rastros de él. Había desaparecido.

"Eres un fracaso, Rin", se repitió, viendo el mar, las nubes y la playa a través de los enormes paneles de cristal. Estaba cansada luego de pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela, y ahora estaba aburrida de mirar hacia afuera. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a su teléfono, conteniendo la tentación de llamar a Sesshomaru y preguntarle dónde carajos estaba, y porqué la había dejado sola. Pero entonces, recordaba que ellos no eran marido y mujer, sólo eran dos extraños jugando a un matrimonio de fachada.

Rin suspiró, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía tedioso e insoportable. Ni siquiera había gente deambulando por las playas. Se preguntó cuántos huéspedes albergaría el complejo hotelero de la isla. Debían ser pocos, debido a lo costoso y exclusivo del lugar. A ése tipo de huéspedes en particular no les gusta compartir las playas y los espacios con mucha gente, y desean la privacidad más que cualquier cosa. Así que el complejo debía estar diseñado para albergar a cierta cantidad limitada de huéspedes.

Haciendo a un lado sus reproches y sus intentos en vano por pensar en algo diferente a Sesshomaru Ishinomori, se encerró en el cuarto de baño por casi media hora, tratando de sacar cualquier rastro de maquillaje y fijador de cabello que hubiera quedado del día anterior.

Salió del baño vestida solo con unos pantalones a la rodilla y la parte superior de su traje de baño azul celeste, dispuesta a hacer algo productivo con sus mini vacaciones. De pronto, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la antesala, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se aventó hacía la puerta, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sesshomaru de vuelta en la recamara. Casi tropieza con uno de los muebles, pero no le importó. Si era él, tenía que interceptarlo antes de que se marchara. Había quedado una conversación pendiente entre ellos, y hablarían aunque tuviera que amarrarlo de una silla y obligarlo a que le prestara atención. No permitiría que la volviera a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo, se desinfló al encontrarse con una mujer rechoncha y bajita, que de seguro era la encargada de la limpieza de la suite. La mujer no pasaba de los sesenta años, y parecía ser amable. Rin la saludó sin poder ocultar su desconcierto, y ésta le devolvió el saludo con algo de timidez. Con seguridad ella también debía saber que era la esposa del primogénito de dueña de la cadena hotelera, pensó con algo de vergüenza. No le gustaba en absoluto que las personas la trataran con tanta solemnidad.

— Disculpe, señora —dijo Rin amablemente, y cuando supo que había llamado la atención de la mujer, quien no levanta la vista de la superficie que limpiaba, agregó—: ¿Usted sabe dónde está mi esposo?

— E-está en las oficinas de la gerencia, señora Ishinomori—respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Rin suspiró con aspecto abatido.

— Y… de casualidad, ¿sabe a qué hora quedó de regresar a la recamara? —preguntó, tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Aunque no era nada natural ni correcto que un esposo abandonara a su esposa en plena luna de miel, y menos para atender unos negocios.

Las palabras de Jakotsu retumbaron en su cabeza como si fueran puñales al rojo vivo y envenenados entrando en su carne: "_Si fueras lo suficientemente mujer para conquistarlo, tal vez podrías salvar esta farsa de matrimonio._" Y tenía razón. Ella tan sólo era una niña jugando al rol de la chica independiente y a la esposa perfecta. Nada más.

— Tal vez demoren mucho, señora. Hay muchas cosas que revisar —se quejó cancinamente la mujer, sacándola de sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

— Entiendo… —masculló, obligándose a pensar en una buena alternativa para matar el tiempo. Quedarse toda la semana encerrada en la suite no era una opción—. Disculpe —dijo de nuevo, llamando la atención de la mujer—, ¿usted sabe qué actividades turísticas hay para hacer en la isla? —Preguntó mostrando un poco más de entusiasmo del que sentía, y enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer la observó de pies a cabeza durante unos segundos, como tratando de recordar el paquete turístico del complejo, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de hallar algo indicado para ella.

— En la playa hay muchas actividades por hacer —comentó, y Rin se desinfló al escuchar aquella respuesta. La mujer lo notó, y algo pareció brillar en sus ojos—. Aunque si usted es de gustos algo más extremo… Tenemos bungee jumping, parapente, salto base, surf, canotaje, caminatas ecológicas, buceo libre…

— Aguarde, aguarde, aguarde —le interrumpió, ligeramente apenada. Ella era todo menos una chica extrema.

No era una "Paris Hilton" japonesa, que lo único que podría hacer era tenderse sobre la arena a tomar el sol, pero tampoco era de deportes extremos. Lo más extremo que había hecho en su vida, era casarse con Sesshomaru. Y eso era mucho decir

— Algo menos extremo… ¿tal vez? —intentó. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió con algo que le pareció fue compasión. Claro, era una recién casada abandonada a su suerte en la suite matrimonial, sin mejor plan que sentarse a ver a través de la ventana— ¿Quizás buceo tradicional? —se aventuró, con la intensión de que la mujer borrara aquella expresión de lastima.

— Por supuesto —dijo la mayor—. En seguida le llamaré al instructor de buceo para que esté al pendiente de usted —agregó con una pro actividad que sorprendió a Rin.

— Ok. Muchas gracias —le sonrió realmente agradecida. Entonces, recordó que tal vez lo mejor sería avisarle a Sesshomaru que iba a salir y dónde iba a estar—. Voy a avisarle a mi marido —le informó a la mujer, mientras ella hablaba con el instructor desde el teléfono de la habitación.

Rin marcó el número de Sesshomaru y esperó a que él respondiera. Sin embargo, primero terminó de hablar la mujer con el instructor, y Sesshomaru aún no le respondía.

— Viene enseguida, señora —le informó. Rin le sonrió, con el teléfono aun en la oreja, y esperando a que Sesshomaru se dignara a contestarle, luego de la segunda llamada.

Esquivó la mirada curiosa de la mujer, y giró el rostro para que ella no pudiera descubrir el vacío en su mirada. ¡Qué vergonzoso! Se sentía como una rata miserable, como una bolsa de basura abandonada en el tiradero.

— ¡Hola! —Exclamó aliviada cuando el insufrible sonido de espera cesó— ¡Cariño! —Dijo aparentando una sonrisa para que la mujer no sospechara más de lo que ya debían sospechar todos en la isla— ¿Cómo estás, _cielo_?

— ¿Qué quieres? —le espetó del otro lado del teléfono. Se notaba su odio y repugnancia aun a través del aparato. Y aquello fue como una bofetada para la pobre Rin. Por un momento no supo qué decir, y olvidó la razón por la cual había llamado.

— Eh… —masculló, sin poder recuperarse del todo de aquel golpe.

— Habla. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo —siseó, exasperado.

— Eh… Yo… —Rin miró a la mujer, que observaba todos los cambios de su rostro con cierta curiosidad y angustia. Y entonces, se obligó a sonreír. Aquella sonrisa falsa de "estoy bien" cuando todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando a poquitos—. _Cariño_ —dijo, con la esperanza de que él comprendiera que estaba hablando en frente de alguien y que no podía dejar de fingir, sin embargo, a él parecía no importarle. Su exasperante silencio lo decía todo—, voy a salir a bucear. ¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta? —preguntó con vocecita de enamorada. Pero aquello fue como si le hubiera lanzado una pregunta a la pared. Tal vez Kuro habría respondido más que Sesshomaru. Vio de reojo a la mujer, y decidió fingir que él había respondido a su pregunta— Ok. Entonces nos vemos a esa hora —Pero lo único que obtuvo de regreso, fue el silencio proveniente de su interlocutor y el pitico del teléfono.

Disimuladamente, apartó el teléfono de su oído por una fracción de segundo, y se percató de que había estado hablando sola por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ¡Le había colgado! No lo podía creer. ¿Quién carajos se creía ese tipo para tirarle el teléfono? Cuando lo viera, iba a tener que escucharla. La había mandado a callar dos veces en menos de doce horas, y encima, le tiraba el teléfono. ¡Era el colmo!

Rin trató de contener su frustración y su rabia, pero sobretodo su tristeza. Era como si Sesshomaru, no conforme con haber roto su corazón, se empeñara ahora en hacer trizas los pedacitos, uno por uno.

— Yo también te extraño, cariño —dijo al teléfono muerto, para guardar las apariencias frente a la mujer, que recogía las sábanas con disimulo, mientras de seguro prestaba atención a la conversación—. _Te amo_ —dijo tras un suspiro, y colgó.

Le dio la espalda a la mujer, y atrapó un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Sesshomaru era un cretino. Le dolía tanto la forma en que la trataba. ¿Sería de esa forma durante lo que quedaba de matrimonio? Si era así, la pasaría muy mal, y esto que estaba sintiendo no sería más que el comienzo de meses (y tal vez años) de agonía.

Mientras apretaba los labios para no llorar, alguien golpeó la puerta principal. Debía ser el dichoso instructor de buceo.

— Yo voy —le dijo a la mujer. Se puso una blusita ligera sobre la parte superior de su traje de baño, y abrió.

Un hombre delgado, de baja estatura y muy bronceado esperaba tras la puerta. El instructor de buceo le explicó en qué consistían las lecciones y lo que harían ese día para empezar. Rin trató de poner todo su entusiasmo en lo que el hombre le decía, tratando de desterrar de su mente todo lo relacionado con Sesshomaru.

Así que con energías renovadas, sacó su bolso de playa, se puso la pamela con una cinta a juego con su traje de baño, y salió junto con el instructor. Atravesaron la playa de arena blanca casi vacía, mientras el hombre le explicaba dónde quedaba cada cosa y cómo funcionaba el complejo. Y como había pensado, el complejo contaba con poco menos de sesenta suites matrimoniales de lujo en Takama-ga-hara, y quince villas familiares junto al mar, alrededor del edificio principal. Sin embargo, para comodidad de su exclusiva clientela, nunca se permitían tener el total de huéspedes. Era una política de la cadena hotelera, institucionalizada a nivel mundial por la madre de Sesshomaru. En ese momento, por ser temporada baja, había alrededor de unas quince o veinte parejas, y cuatro de las villas familiares estaban ocupadas. Sin embargo, la temporada alta estaba por empezar, pues el verano ya estaba haciendo su aparición, y todos en el complejo estaban preparándose para ello.

El instructor la guió hasta una parte alejada de la playa principal, donde ella y seis parejas más recibirían las lecciones casi personalizadas. Rin suspiró, mientras la fresca briza de la mañana le revolvió los cabellos. El instructor impartió algunas recomendaciones básicas, a las que Rin no prestó la más mínima atención, pues estaba concentrada en martirizarse y hacerse sentir miserable. Todos lucían tan enamorados a su alrededor, pensó lanzando un suspiro. Por donde sea que mirara, alguien estaba expresándose alguna muestra de cariño: un abrazo, una tomada de manos, un beso o hasta un guiño. Y ella estaba más sola que un champiñón.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea tomar lecciones de buceo, se dijo, lanzando otro suspiro en menos de dos minutos. A ese paso, se le iría la vida con tantos suspiros. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Trató de ponerle buena cara a la situación, y se integró con un grupo de dos parejas muy amigable y alegre, y a ninguno de los cuatro pareció incomodarle el hecho de que ella estuviera sola.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana sumergida en las cristalinas aguas del mar, sintiéndose casi como La Sirenita, nadando con pececitos de todos los tamaños y colores, entre arrecifes y corales. Adoraba toda la explosión de colores de las profundidades y la cantidad de vida a su alrededor. Aquella visita a los peces había logrado levantarle el ánimo, y agradeció la paciencia del instructor, pues ella se distraía con cualquier molusco o pez que pasara por su lado, y dejaba de prestarle atención a las lecciones con suma facilidad.

Y cuando fue hora del almuerzo, cada pareja tomó su camino, algunos hacía el comedor del complejo y otros rumbo al kiosco de comidas con vista a la playa. Rin se quedó unos instantes sentada sobre la arena, viendo como un cangrejo trataba de salir del agua, pero era arrastrado de vuelta al mar ola tras ola.

Así se sentía ella, justo como aquel cangrejo. Cada vez que intentaba salir de su melancolía y abatimiento, una enorme y monstruosa ola la arrastraba de vuelta, volcándola en una maraña de espuma salada y amarga.

En la playa hacía mucho sol, pero eso no le importó, y permaneció inmóvil, absorta en el cangrejo. Con la pamela puesta y bajo aquella palmera, los rayos del sol no lograban darle de lleno. Sin embargo, el calor era abrazador, así que tal vez era hora de regresar a la prisión de oro, pensó. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones más. Estaba sola en un lugar que desconocía por completo, sin conocer a nadie, con muchos planes por hacer, pero no le apetecía hacer ninguno a solas. Ni siquiera sentía deseos de comer, aunque tuviera hambre. Estaba tan deprimida, que comer sola la pondría peor.

— Señora Ishinomori —le llamó alguien a sus espaldas. Rin giró la cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con la de un hombre de unos treinta años, que exponía sin pena ni gloria su torneado y bronceado abdomen perfecto.

Era extranjero, pensó Rin, tal vez italiano por su acento. Y contuvo el impulso de dejar caer su quijada al suelo por la impresión, y se obligó a guardar la compostura. "Ahora eres una mujer casada, Rin. Compórtate. ", se dijo un par de veces, desterrando la idea de hacerle un escaneo de rigor al extraño. "¿Por qué tienen que aparecer las tentaciones en el peor momento?", se lamentó.

— Dígame —dijo poniéndose de pie, y recogiendo el bolso y la blusa de la arena.

— Mi nombre es Salvatore Carotti —se presentó extendiéndole una mano.

— Mucho gusto. Rin Blake —apretando su mano, e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de corregirse—: Rin Ishinomori —Sonrió apenada, y el hombre le enseñó su despampanante sonrisa de galán, que por poco la hace desmayar—. La costumbre —se excusó tímidamente.

— Tendrá toda una vida para acostumbrarse —agregó el hombre, divertido por la torpeza de la joven—. Yo seré su guía hoy —le anunció, en vista de que se había formado un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Un guía? —Inquirió extrañada— Con todo respeto, yo no solicité ningún guía —añadió.

— El señor Ishinomori me envió.

— ¡Oh!... Ya veo —masculló, desinflándose tras otro suspiro. Se había tardado en ponerle una niñera para que no se metiera en problemas, pensó con amargura. No podía pasar un minuto con ella, pero enviaba a una bomba sexy italiana para que estuviera a su lado. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese imbécil? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

— Si le incomoda, señora…

— No, no, no, no —se apresuró a interrumpirlo, apenada porque su reacción había sido malinterpretada por el señor Carotti.

Por otro lado, si enviaba a Carotti de regreso con Sesshomaru, tal vez fuera reprendido por su supervisor o incluso despedido por orden de Sesshomaru. Las políticas de calidad de la cadena hotelera eran muy estrictas. Y además, tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo a solas. No quería parecer más una estúpida abandonada a su suerte por su esposo en plena luna de miel.

— Para nada. Sólo que…. mi esposo no me dijo nada… Supongo que va estar ocupado todo el día —comentó con un hilo de voz, sonriendo falsamente.

— Si no le importa, podríamos ir a comer algo —propuso el guía en vista del mutismo prolongado de la jovencita. Rin lo observó fijamente, y asintió—. En el kiosco la comida es exquisita e informal, y adentro es algo más gourmet.

— El kiosco estará bien —decidió Rin, caminando junto al guía.

En el kiosco se encontraron con una de las parejas con las que había buceado, y comieron los cuatro. Al terminar, les pareció buena idea buscar una cancha de vóley playa a la sombra de unas palmeras, y jugaron dos contra dos por casi media hora. Como era de esperarse, la pareja contraria ganó, y Rin regresó al kiosco cansada, derrotada y con el mismo vacío en su pecho.

Quiso pedir una gaseosa helada, pero se le hizo agua la boca al ver una piña colada desfilar frente a sus ojos en la bandeja de un mesero. Así que sin perder tiempo, pidió una. No le gustaba beber con frecuencia y no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a la tentación de una piña colada fría con semejante calor.

Habiéndose acabado la piña colada y sin mucho más por hacer en el kiosco de comidas, Rin y su niñera emprendieron la búsqueda de un nuevo entretenimiento. Sin embargo, fue más fácil de encontrar de lo que esperaba. En uno de los enormes salones de aspecto bohemio y caribeño, a pocos metros de la playa, se estaba llevando a cabo una tarde karaoke. Y en vista de que no había mucho más que llamara la atención de Rin, arrastró a Salvatore hasta allí.

Desde pequeña le había gustado cantar, y sus padres la alentaban inscribiéndola en clases de canto y en cuanto concurso de canto escolar había en el año. Y tras la muerte de sus padres, su tío había continuado cultivando su talento y disposición para la música.

Salvatore se encargó de conseguirles una buena mesa con una vista privilegiada no solo de la tarima sino también del mar. Después de todo, ser la señora Ishinomori debía tener algún beneficio, pensó irónicamente.

Y más tardó el mesero en acercarse a ellos, que Rin en pedir una ronda de piñas coladas para ella y Salvatore. De repente, sentía que el ambiente del karaoke le había hecho bien. Se sentía un poco más animada, e incluso contenta.

El salón no estaba muy lleno, habrían alrededor de unas veinte personas, y en la tarima, una pareja de chicas cantaban a dueto la peor versión de "I Love Rock 'N Roll" que jamás hubiera podido escuchar.

Luego de otra ronda de bebidas (esta vez un par de Mai-Tai) y cuando el número de personas en el salón había aumentado, el maestro de ceremonias anunció un concurso de karaoke. Rin, entusiasmada y más alegre de lo normal, tal vez debido la bebida, no dudó ni un instante en inscribirse.

Pudo escuchar una voz muy parecida a la de Sesshomaru que le reprendía por hacer espectáculos en público, pero la mandó al diablo con una patada mental. Él no estaba con ella, así que en teoría, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Y ni él ni su niñera le impedirían ganar ese concurso.

Los participantes al concurso debían inscribir tres canciones, e interpretarían cada una en las tres rondas. Rin decidió comenzar con algo seguro. Pisaría suelo firme con algo que ya había interpretado cuando hacían concursos de karaoke en las fiestas de empleados de las empresas Ishinomori, a las que asistía con InuYasha, sus amigos, y Sussy.

Rin obtuvo el turno número cinco de diez concursantes. De los diez se escogerían los siete mejores de la primera ronda, y de esos siete saldrían tres para la ronda final.

Cuando su turno llegó, Rin ya tenía dos piñas coladas y un Mai-Tai en la cabeza, y el alcohol corriendo por sus venas. Pero eso no le impidió hacer una magistral y animada interpretación de "Rolling In The Deep", pues no era nada que no hubiera interpretado antes, y estaba bastante segura de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Y mientras Rin se creía estrella de la música por un día, Sesshomaru permanecía a solas en la sala de juntas, fingiendo revisar unos documentos importantes, cuando en realidad no podía despegar sus ojos de un televisor pantalla plana que trasmitía en vivo y en directo lo que grababa una de las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas en el salón bohemio. Y no podía creer que Rin estuviera de pie en esa tarima, en un concurso de karaoke. Había escuchado de boca de varios de los empleados que Rin tenía una hermosa voz y que siempre ganaba los concursos de la empresa, pero Rin ya no era una jovencita que estudiaba y trabajaba medio tiempo en su empresa; ahora era la señora Ishinomori.

Y para su sorpresa, Rin se desenvolvía en el escenario como si fuera una cantante profesional, y su manejo del micrófono era bastante bueno, según lo que podía apreciar pese al ruido alrededor. Y debía admitir que la jovencita tenía carisma, pues había conseguido que casi todo el salón cantara el coro de la canción con ella.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Rin tenía esa faceta? Definitivamente Rin era una caja de sorpresas, y desafortunadamente eran más las sorpresas desagradables que las agradables.

Cuando terminó, su esposa fue una de las concursantes más aplaudidas e indudablemente pasó a la siguiente ronda. Pero tenía contrincantes muy buenos, y su canción para la segunda ronda fue "Umbrella". Para su fortuna, tuvo el mismo efecto que la canción anterior: Todo el mundo canto con ella y logró impresionar a los jueces del concurso.

Sin embargo, esta vez la clasificación a la siguiente ronda no estuvo tan fácil. Y la vio dar saltitos de felicidad cuando escuchó su nombre dentro de la lista de finalistas.

Rin por su parte, bebió otro sorbo de su coctel, esta vez un delicioso Caipirinha, mientras escuchaba al primero de sus rivales. Al tiempo que Sesshomaru terminaba con el contenido de su copa de whisky.

Por fin fue el turno de Rin, y Sesshomaru hizo a un lado sus documentos de una buena vez, y se concentró en el televisor. Y grande fue su sorpresa y la de todos en el salón, cuando sonó la canción escogida por la jovencita. Nada más y nada menos que "Like a Virgin".

¿Rin se había vuelto loca?, pensó Sesshomaru. Esa muchachita insensata e inconsciente lo iba a escuchar. No tenía ningún derecho de dejar el nombre de su familia por el suelo con semejante acto. Si Sesshomaru pudiera desencajar la mandíbula del asombro, lo haría. Pero era demasiado estoico para eso. Aun así, eso no impedía que su rostro mostrara tan sólo un ápice de la sorpresa y ligero enojo que en realidad sentía. No podía siquiera dar crédito a lo que las cámaras de seguridad estaban grabando.

Su voz dulce e inocente, contrastaba enormemente con sus movimientos sensuales. Y aunque imitaba algunos de los movimientos celebres de Madona, sólo los menos sugestivos y sensuales, fue más de lo que su propio autocontrol pudo soportar.

Apartó la vista de la pantalla con cierta rabia, preguntándose en qué momento la niñita asustada y llena de temores de la noche anterior, se había convertido una versión menos sugerente y más recatada de la Reina del Pop.

Jamás creyó que Rin pudiera tener una faceta tan extrovertida y alegre. Todos estaban disfrutando de su interpretación, los hombres no dejaban de verla, y las mujeres no dejaban de corear la letra con ella.

Ni siquiera podía soportar ver cómo los hombres del salón la miraban. Todos parecían percatarse de lo sensual y hermosa que era, menos ella misma, que seguía cantando como si nada. ¿Quiénes se creían para atreverse a mirar a su esposa, a su mujer de esa forma?

Sesshomaru tuvo el impulso de llamar a Carotti para que la sacara de allí a rastras, si era necesario, pero logró contenerse con el teléfono en la mano. No estaría bien dar esa clase de espectáculos en frente de todos. Sería mejor dejarla terminar su estúpida canción en lugar de sacarla y armar un escándalo peor. Así que simplemente esperaría a que terminara y le diría a Carotti que la llevara de regreso a la suite cuanto antes, pues tenía que dejarle en claro un par de cosas a la señora Ishinomori.

Cuando Rin terminó de cantar, el salón estalló en aplausos, y fue evidente para todos quién era la ganadora del concurso, aun cuando quedaba un participante por cantar. Y cuando fue llamada a recibir el premio, se veía radiante y hermosa. Estaba feliz. Se veía más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto a su lado. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar el salón entero, y podía notarlo incluso a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

Sostuvo el pequeño trofeo, una réplica en miniatura de las islas y el complejo en plata, mientras agradecía sin dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo, cuando el anfitrión hizo entrega del verdadero premio, un recorrido en un yate privado de lujo por todas las islas del complejo con todo incluido para el ganador y sus acompañantes, Rin lo rechazó y lo cedió a la persona que ocupó el segundo lugar.

— ¡Un aplauso por favor para la señora Ishinomori! —Exclamó el anfitrión, haciendo entrega del premio a la mujer que quedó en segundo lugar—. La señora Ishinomori aparte de tener una hermosa voz, es nuestra anfitriona —informó a los asistentes, haciendo que Rin se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

— Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Rin, mostrando una sonrisa tímida—. Mi esposo y yo les damos la bienvenida a Takama-ga-hara. Espero que sigan divirtiéndose. Es un placer para nosotros tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí. ¡Nos esforzaremos para hacer de éstas las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas! —exclamó entusiasta, y muchos aplaudieron, incluido el maestro de ceremonia. Rin agradeció una vez más al terminar su primer discurso como la señora Ishinomori, y le regresó el micrófono al hombrecillo a su lado.

— Muchas gracias por sus palabras, señora Ishinomori, y por su grandiosa compañía en la tarde—Rin le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento, y bajó de la tarima.

— Vámonos, Salvatore —le dijo en un susurro antes de que él pudiera informarle de la orden que acababa de recibir por teléfono de parte del mismo Sesshomaru.

Salvatore asintió, y ambos salieron rumbo a los edificios del complejo turístico. Rin debía admitir que iba un poco mareada por tanto licor. No estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto, y mucho menos algo tan fuerte. Así que el licor, sumado a su euforia por haber ganado el concurso, la tenían tan feliz que casi que caminada dando pequeños saltitos ante la mirada ligeramente atónita de Salvatore, quien no podía imaginarse al estoico y parco Sesshomaru Ishinomori casado con una niña tan dulce, ingenua y alegre como Rin. Eran de aquellas cosas paradójicas y aparentemente absurdas de la vida. "Los polos opuestos se atraen", pensó el italiano viendo a la jovencita que caminada a su lado canturreando "Rolling In The Deep" despreocupadamente.

— ¡No puedo creer que gané! —chilló de pronto, emocionada, viendo el trofeo de plata en sus manos. Rin logró sacar al italiano de sus cavilaciones, y la observó sorprendido por su forma de ser tan extrovertida—. Hacía muchos años que no participaba en un concurso de tanto nivel… —comentó, pensando que seguramente el alcohol había aflojado su lengua— La última vez fue en la escuela hace muchos años.

— ¿Y siempre ganaba? —preguntó curioso, intrigado por lo parlanchina que se había vuelto la joven. La había encontrado un poco melancólica en la playa, y ahora parecía como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado con aquel premio.

— Hmmm…. No. La mayoría de las veces sí, pero siempre había un chico que tenía una voz preciosa. Yo practicaba mucho para poder ganarle… Supongo que él siguió ganando los concursos cuando dejé la escuela y vine a Tokio.

Continuaron caminando y platicando de los concursos escolares de Rin y de las fiestas de las empresas Ishinomori, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del edificio principal de habitaciones.

— Esta noche vamos a tener un evento en el salón bohemio después de la cena —dijo el hombre cuando estaban a escasos pasos del ascensor privado del edificio, el cual sólo estaba al servicio de los dueños y el administrador.

— ¿Qué evento? —preguntó curiosa, mientras esperaban que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja.

— Una noche latina —respondió—. Habrá show en vivo, como todas las noches —añadió, tratando de animarla para que fuera.

— Hmmm… No creo que podamos ir —Quería ir. Hacía muchos años no asistía a ese tipo de fiestas, y lo último que recordaba era que eran geniales. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse a Sesshomaru en medio de una fiesta así. Simplemente las dos cosas juntas no encajaban en su cabeza—. Gracias por la información, Salvatore —dijo despidiéndose de él con un apretón de manos— Nos veremos mañana, ¿cierto?

— Si usted quiere que la acompañe, lo haré —dijo muy formal.

— Sí, Salvatore. Piense algún plan interesante y que no sea nada extremo para mañana. Tal vez una caminata ecológica temprano —propuso.

— Hay una que empieza a las siete —Rin torció el gesto en cuanto escuchó la hora, y Salvatore agregó rápidamente —. Conseguiremos un guía que nos acompañe a la hora que usted quiera —Rin sonrió anchamente.

Hacía muchísimos años no podía darse el lujo de que complacieran tanto sus caprichos. Era como en los viejos tiempos, pensó, mordiéndose el labio insistentemente. ¡Qué fácil era acostumbrarse de nuevo a esto!, se reprendió. Ese día había sido como una resurrección de su vida anterior, desde el concurso hasta sus caprichos complacidos.

— Saldremos a la de las siete, Salvatore. No se preocupe —se apresuró. No quería ser como una riquilla mimada. No podía acostumbrarse de nuevo a eso—. Hasta mañana —se despidió, entrando en el ascensor.

Rin continuó canturreando la misma canción hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso. Rebuscó entre su bolso la tarjeta para abrir la suite antes de llegar a la puerta, y cuando entró, encontró todo a oscuras y en silencio, justo como lo había dejado.

Sintió como si toda la alegría que había acumulado durante la tarde, se le iba a los talones. Suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar su ánimo, y pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea ir a la fiesta. Sin embargo, estaría muy mal visto ir sola cuando se suponía que estaba de luna de miel, y que en teoría ella y Sesshomaru debían verse muy enamorados.

Dejó la tarjeta de ingreso y su trofeo sobre una mesita auxiliar junto a la puerta, y caminó a oscuras hasta la recamara, sin dejar de cantar para recuperar el ánimo y no sentirse tan sola en aquella gigantesca suite. Rin palpaba a tientas la pared para tratar de hallar el interruptor de las luces, pero no lograba recordar de dónde carajos las había encendido Sesshomaru la noche anterior.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Rin? —dijo Sesshomaru, encendiendo las luces de repente y haciéndola dar un brinco. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que separaba la antesala del centro de estudios, sosteniendo entre sus largos dedos una copa de whisky casi vacía.

Rin respiró hondo antes de encararlo, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

— Salí —fue lo único que respondió. Y aunque era lo más estúpido que había podido decir, no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más. Sentía que si decía algo más, tal vez soltaría una sarta de insultos o algo peor. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta más precisa—. ¿Esperaba que me iba a quedar todo el maldito día aquí encerrada? —espetó. Él simplemente convirtió sus ojos en dos líneas de fuego dorado, pero guardó silencio—. Fui a bucear, ya le había dicho —dijo por fin tras una pausa en la que simplemente se observaron—. ¡Oh!, aunque quizás no alcanzo a escucharlo porque lo dije mientras usted colgaba, ¿cierto? —La ironía en su voz era tan afilada como un cuchillo de carnicería. Y Sesshomaru agregó más indiferencia a su mirada.

— Estaba ocupado —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para regresar al centro de negocios, donde lo esperaba su computadora encendida y la botella de whisky medio llena.

Rin suspiró, viendo como caminaba rumbo al escritorio, dejando la puerta abierta. Entonces, una idea absurda pasó por su cabeza. Pero por ridículo que pudiera sonar, debía intentarlo.

— Sesshomaru —le llamó, caminando hasta la puerta del centro de negocios. Sesshomaru se giró para verla, esperando lo que tenía por decir—. E-esta noche habrá un evento en el salón bohemio junto al mar… ¿Sabe cuál es? —Preguntó al notar la falta de expresión en su rostro, y él simplemente asintió sin alterar sus facciones— Pensé que… que tal vez podríamos ir un momento —y en vista de su mutismo, añadió en un suave susurro—. Salvatore dijo que sería una noche latina.

— Tengo mucho trabajo, Rin. Acuéstate a dormir —le ordenó, dándole la espalda nuevamente hasta que llegó a su escritorio y continuó con sus labores.

Rin permaneció unos instantes de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando como tecleaba en la computadora. Se sentía tan ignorada e insignificante, que tras un puchero resignado, caminó cabizbaja de regreso al dormitorio. Al ajustar la puerta, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Bien, sus planes de hacer las paces con Sesshomaru habían sido arrojados al basurero, así como sus ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta latina. Tal parecía que Salvatore sería su única compañía durante esa semana de vacaciones, y aunque no le desagradaba la idea, preferiría mil veces que fuera Sesshomaru quien paseara con ella por la playa.

Cabizbaja caminó hasta el armario, donde seguramente la señora de la limpieza había acomodado sus cosas, y sacó un pijama naranja y blanco, haciendo a un lado las prendas diminutas del obsequio Hoshi. Y entonces, vio su computadora entre la ropa. Dejó las prendas que acababa de tomar sobre el tocador, y agarró la computadora sin pensarlo más tiempo.

Lo primero que encontró en su bandeja de entrada fue un correo de Sussy, felicitándola por su boda y presentando excusas por no poder asistir. Rin habría deseado que Sussy estuviera a su lado, pero no podía arriesgarse a ponerla en el blanco de Naraku de nuevo. En su país, ella estaba a salvo, en Japón era tan vulnerable como cualquiera, y más si Naraku tenía influencias con las autoridades del país. Por eso, pese a haberle enviado una invitación a la boda a Nueva York, le pidió a Sesshomaru que se encargara de que Sussy no pudiera asistir. Y con un simple chasquido de dedos del señor todopoderoso, Sesshomaru Ishinomori, Sussy había tenido una junta de negocios en Chicago, a la que asistiría con su jefe de Nueva York, justo un par de días antes de la boda. Así que, a estas alturas, Sussy debía estar regresando a Nueva York.

En su correo, Sussy le contaba de su viaje de negocios a Chicago, y maldecía por no haber podido asistir a la boda. Pero también, preguntaba por ella y por Sesshomaru. "¿Si se está portando bien contigo?", había escrito. "¿Cómo estuvo la boda?" "¿Y la luna de miel?" "¿Sigues siendo virgen?" Aquella última pregunta la hizo sonrojar, y una sonrisa rota se dibujó en sus labios. Sussy nunca dejaría su desparpajo y su actitud despreocupada.

Debía responderle a Sussy, pensó. Pero, ¿qué le diría? Detestaba tener que decir mentiras, y más a Sussy, a quien le había abierto completamente su corazón. Ella era la única que conocía gran parte de su pasado.

Poco a poco, su vida, que ya era una mentira desde hacía mucho, se estaba transformando en una maraña indescifrable de mentiras. Las odiaba. Odiaba la idea de tener que hilar e hilar mentiras en una rueca gigante de problemas.

Aun así, hizo clic en el icono para responder el correo. Era su deber para no preocuparla. Pero antes, debía asegurarse de que Sesshomaru no entraría mientras escribía. Pensó en ponerle seguro al dormitorio, pero lo último que quería era que Sesshomaru acabara con la puerta a golpes, así que tomó su computadora y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Ahí no la interrumpiría por más que quisiera.

Por fortuna, allí todo era grande, y pudo sentarse muy cómodamente e uno de los escalones que daba al pedestal sobre el que descansaba la enorme bañera rodeada de piedras decorativas, velas aromáticas y algunas florecillas.

Respiró hondo y se preparó para escribir. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por su salud y por sus papás, y después comenzó a narrarle algunos detalles de la boda, tratando de retrasar el inevitable momento en que tendría que responder a las otras preguntas.

— _**Sesshomaru**_—comenzó, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar, y después de mucho pensarlo, escribió—: _**es muy atento conmigo. Es todo un caballero**_—y por alguna razón, con sólo ese par de frases, se sentía como el ser más ruin y mentiroso del planeta. Apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas, y continuó tecleando—: _**Se está portando muy bien :)**_

Le parecía que aquella carita feliz le escupía en el rostro. Y entonces, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sesshomaru no era nada de eso que estaba diciendo. Era todo lo contrario.

— _**No se aparta de mí en ningún momento**_ —_Mentiras_, se dijo. Él no hacía más que ignorarla y estar pendiente de sus dichosos negocios—, _**es muy respetuoso**_ — _¡Mentiras!_, él no hacía más que le gritarle, darle órdenes y amenazarla. Todo era mentiras. Todo era una vil mentira—. _**La luna de miel ha sido**_—Quiso escribir "Ha sido un desastre. Un desastre monumental.", pero se contuvo, mientras un hipido escapaba de su labios—_** maravillosa **_—escribió por fin, sonriendo melancólicamente, con una pizca de ironía. Su luna de miel era un desastre de proporciones épicas y no tenía punto de discusión—. _**Siento que haberme casado con Sesshomaru fue**_—"La peor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida. Hubiera preferido estar encerrada en una cárcel de por vida, o regresar a mi antigua vida", pensó, mientras trataba de hallar qué otra maldita mentira escribir— _**lo mejor que ha podido pasarme. Estoy tan enamorada, Sussy. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien de la forma en que lo amo a él**_—Y aquellas dos últimas frases era lo único cierto que había escrito—._**Estoy tan feliz**_—escribió, derramando lágrima tras lágrima.

Mentiras, todo eran mentiras. Era tan infeliz como un cubo. Y mentirle de nuevo a Sussy la hacía aún más infeliz.

Rin terminó de escribir sus mentiras, tratando que sonaran reales y convincentes para no preocupar a Sussy. Salió del baño con los ojos aún empañados, y lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Sesshomaru de pie junto a los ventanales, bebiendo de su copa de whisky.

Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos dorados inescrutables en su rostro pálido, prestando especial atención en sus ojos rojos y brillantes, preguntándose por qué estaba llorando. ¿Tan importante era para ella ir a esa dichosa fiesta? No la entendía. Algunas veces, Rin solía ser todo un misterio para él.

La observaba tratando de averiguar la razón de su extraño comportamiento, había llegado cantando, y ahora lloraba como una mártir. ¿Se habría pasado de tragos? Salvatore dijo que había bebido más de la cuenta. Aun así, no creía que estuviera tan ebria como para encerrarse a llorar en un baño con una computadora.

Entonces, una pregunta cizañera y venenosa cruzó por su cabeza: ¿estaría llorando por ese tal Kohaku? Tal vez la repentina aparición de la hermana de ese miserable le habría traído algunos recuerdos, haciéndola beber más de la cuenta, y llevándola al extremo de llorar en un baño ebria. O, ¿podría ser que por efecto de las copas, Rin hubiera decido contactar a Kohaku vía e-mail? No, eso no podía ser posible, se apresuró a pensar. Era imposible. Rin ya era una mujer casada, y eso no estaría bien visto. Además, el contrato se lo prohibía.

Rin esquivó su mirada inquisitiva, ignorándolo deliberadamente, y dejó la computadora en su lugar en completo silencio. Tomó la pijama que había alistado minutos atrás para luego regresar al cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, antes de que diera un solo paso más, Sesshomaru habló:

— Alístate. Bajaremos a cenar, y es probable vayamos al salón Bohemio.

Rin giró el rostro para observarlo, y entornó los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de abofetearlo y gritarle una sarta de insultos. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Luego no que estaba muy ocupado? Y ahora venía a decirle que quería bajar a cenar y a la fiesta. ¡Demente, infeliz!

— No tengo hambre —respondió, apartando su mirada de él, caminando en dirección al cuarto de baño, ignorando su orden—. Además usted está muy ocupado —dijo irónicamente y con altanería.

— Es una orden, Rin —le espetó, dejando de lado su copa y acercándose a ella para cerrarle el paso al cuarto de baño con su imponente presencia.

Sesshomaru la observaba desde su gran estatura, y ella le sostenía la mirada desafiante. Si él intentaba hacerla sentir minúscula con su enorme tamaño, estaba equivocado.

— Para guardar las apariencias —dijo ella con rencor, sonriéndole con hipocresía.

— Para cenar —siseó implacable.

Rin apretó los labios y arrojó el pijama sobre un diván con fuerza excesiva. Regresó resignada al armario y, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, empezó a buscar un bonito vestido para bajar a cenar en el lujoso salón del restaurante del hotel.

Sesshomaru, complacido con la obediencia de Rin, regresó hasta donde había dejado su vaso de whisky, y antes de salir del dormitorio, dijo:

— Tienes diez minutos.

— Necesito veinte —le respondió—. Si le sirve, tómelo, sino puede cenar solo —por supuesto que no necesitaba veinte minutos para arreglarse, con diez era suficiente. Sin embargo, no podía contener el impulso de oponerse a todos sus deseos, detestaba que le diera órdenes y sentirse como una más de sus tantos sirvientes y subordinados. Eran socios, lo suyo no era un contrato laboral, era una sociedad. Además, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados hacia él, que lo único que podía hacer era desquitarse llevándole la contraria en todo, aunque fuera una tontería como ésta. Para cualquiera podría parecer una actitud infantil, pero era su único medio de protesta. Lo único que podía hacer para que él no se saliera siempre con la suya.

Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos ambarinos en ella, y dio un paso para acortar la distancia que los separaba.

— Tienes diez —le repitió, tan imponente como siempre.

— Veinte —Le retó. Respirando furiosa, desafiándolo con sus ojos chocolate.

— Nos iremos en quince así no estés lista —dijo ajustando la puerta del dormitorio con un fuerte golpe.

Rin lanzó un hondo suspiro y tras unos segundos, buscó un bonito vestido vaporoso y fresco color coral. En menos de los quince minutos, estaba lista. Aun así, esperó sentada frente al espejo del tocador a que se cumpliera el plazo, y que Sesshomaru entrara furioso por ella, mientras peinaba una y otra vez su largo y lacio cabello azabache.

Unos minutos más tarde, justo como esperaba, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sesshomaru entró impaciente, como un perro rabioso. Rin se puso de pie, y levantó la barbilla para enfrentarlo, sin demostrarle temor alguno.

— Andando —Fue lo único que dijo al percatarse de que estaba lista, y salió de nuevo del dormitorio sin esperarla.

Rin lo siguió, y juntos salieron de la habitación rumbo al ascensor privado en completo silencio. Sesshomaru permitió que Rin entrara primero, y la siguió, cerrando las puertas del ascensor tras él. Rin se mantuvo a una corta distancia de él, mientras sentía como el ascensor empezaba a moverse tras una sacudida leve.

Entonces, relajó un poco sus músculos, convenciéndose de que sería una noche divertida. Hacía muchos años que no iba a una fiesta latina. Con sus amigos de la universidad solían frecuentar un sitio así en Tokio, pero lo cerraron pocos años después de haber sido inaugurado.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos de aquellas épocas, que no se percató cuando Sesshomaru se acercó peligrosamente, acorralándola contra la pared. Y cuando Rin fue capaz de reaccionar, él ya la había tomado bruscamente por los hombros, empujándola suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó la fría pared del ascensor.

— No volverás a dejarme en ridículo, _Blake_, ¿entendiste? —gruñó furioso— Ni a mí ni a mi familia —recalcó.

Rin palideció, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando. De pronto, el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando intentó abrirse paso a través de las cortinas de hielo que velaban sus ojos. Tras ellas sólo había furia y odio. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿De qué demonios esta…?

— Eres una Ishinomori, _Blake_, no una mujerzuela —le interrumpió entre siseos—. No puedes andar por la vida haciendo espectáculos públicos por doquier.

— Era sólo un… —creyendo que debía referirse al concurso de karaoke.

— No me interesa —le atajó de nuevo, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en el agarre de los hombros, arrancándole un grito ahogado por la presión—. Que sea la última vez que te comportas así —Rin tragó en seco, observándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Estaba en una especie de shock, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir— ¿Quedó claro? —preguntó con la furia llameando en sus ojos, sin soltarla.

— La cámara del ascensor nos está viendo —masculló, mostrándose un poco valiente, tratando de desviar su atención hacia un posible escándalo.

— Yo controlo este lugar, _Blake_ —aseguró sonriendo macabramente—. Sólo lo que yo quiera aparecerá en esos videos de seguridad —El tono que usó le heló la sangre, haciéndola recapacitar lo ingenua que había sido al pensar que con la mención de las cámaras, él la liberaría de aquel agarre—. Ahora, _Blake_, ¿entendiste? Tendrás que aprender a comportarte, sino quieres pagar las consecuencias.

Al escuchar palabras tan crueles, su corazón no pudo más que acabar de romperse. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

¿Por qué Sesshomaru tenía que ser tan rudo con ella? Sus palabras eran demasiado hirientes. Sin mencionar que la fuerza que de su agarre era desproporcionada, tal vez porque se había pasado de copas. Y si Sesshomaru era violento en sano juicio, no quería imaginar cuán déspota y ruin podría llegar a ser luego de haberse bebido una botella de whisky entera él solo.

Rin asintió un par de veces, apretando los labios para tratar de contener las lágrimas, sin embargo, temblaba como un conejito asustado.

Sesshomaru la despegó de la pared antes de soltarla con brusquedad. Y se giró para darle la espalda, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Rin se quedó petrificada en su sitio, sin poder siquiera parpadear. Tuvo que desmoronarse contra la pared del ascensor para no caer de rodillas al suelo, y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas pronto empezarían a brotar de sus ojos. Su corazón latía como loco, golpeando su pecho y su mano.

Inhaló profundamente, mientras el ascensor se tomaba su tiempo para descender. Lentamente, se arrinconó en la esquina del ascensor más alejada de Sesshomaru, y se concentró en ver como los números de los pisos a los que iban llegando, se iluminaban uno a uno en el panel, hasta que llegaron a su destino, la planta baja del complejo.

— Rin —le llamó Sesshomaru justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran, sacándola de su estado de shock.

Rin de inmediato comprendió lo que quería ordenarle, y se incorporó hasta llegar a su lado. Tomó el brazo que él le ofreció, e hizo una profunda inhalación. Esbozó una gran sonrisa hipócrita, y entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Afuera, los recepcionistas los saludaron con una ancha sonrisa, mientras Sesshomaru la conducía por los pasillos rumbo al salón comedor.

La cena trascurrió con total normalidad y en un silencio sepulcral, que sólo era interrumpido por los meseros o el chef que se acercaba para atenderlos. Y sólo unas cuantas palabras vacías y otras tantas sonrisas fingidas, para guardar las apariencias frente a los demás que pasaban. Al finalizar la cena, salieron a la playa, rodeando la costa por el boulevard empedrado que conducía al salón bohemio. Las palmeras alrededor de la acera se mecían con el vaivén de la fresca y salobre briza marina, mientras el silencio y la incomodidad se apoderaban de ellos, y Rin cada vez sentía menos deseos de ir a la fiesta. Hubiese preferido quedarse en la suite.

Cuando entraron al salón, la fiesta hacía mucho había empezado, y Rin seguía sintiéndose en el lugar equivocado. Ni siquiera entendía por qué Sesshomaru había aceptado asistir a la dichosa fiesta, cuando era más que obvio que ese no era su ambiente. ¿Se trataría de nuevo de alguna artimaña para aparentar que eran la pareja perfecta?, de seguro sí.

Su mesa reservada era la misma que Rin y Salvatore habían ocupado en la tarde. A su alrededor, algunas parejas bailaban al son de una salsa, mientras ellos rodeaban la pista para llegar a su mesa. El administrador del complejo se mostró más que complacido por su presencia, y se apresuró en lamer los zapatos de Sesshomaru y en tenderse de alfombra para que ellos pasaran hacia la mesa.

Rin suspiró visiblemente incomoda, haciendo caso omiso al parloteo incesante del hombre, y pidió un Mai-Tai, mientras que Sesshomaru pidió un whisky.

A lo lejos, en medio una multitud aglomerada, Rin distinguió a Salvatore, quien bailaba salsa como un experto. La música era tan contagiosa, que ella no tardó en seguir la letra en tono bajo con un español bastante fluido, y que no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, permaneció observándola por encima de su copa de whisky con una pizca de asombro.

— No sabía que hablabas español —le refutó, con cierto recelo.

Rin lo miró con una mueca de burla, y en tono altanero, respondió:

— También hablo inglés, francés, alemán, un poco de portugués, y tomé unas clases de sueco y ruso.

— Eso no estaba en tu currículo —cuestionó severamente, sin mermar la seriedad de su mirada.

— Mis estados bancarios y la información sobre mi abuelita Kaede tampoco estaban en mi currículo, señor Ishinomori —le respondió desafiante, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sesshomaru endureció aún más su mirada, convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de líneas de fuego dorado. ¿Rin osaba burlarse de él?, se preguntó. Y como confirmando aquella interrogante, ella añadió tras una corta pausa:

— Creo, señor Sesshomaru, que existe una delgada línea que sus fuentes de información aún no han podido traspasar —Rin podía sentir el dulce sabor de la victoria inundando su boca tras cada palabra. Y el gesto de ira que cruzó por las facciones de Sesshomaru, acrecentó su placer, alentándola a continuar con su desafío. Bebió un sorbo de licor, y agregó—: ¿No cree usted, señor Ishinomori?

El tonito en que lo estaba llamando no le agradaba en absoluto, y Rin se ponía más insolente tras cada trago de licor. Ya hasta estaba imitando el tono que él mismo usaba cuando la llamaba por su apellido.

¿Aquella niñita creía que le estaba dando una sopa de su propia medicina? Rin se arrepentiría de haber provocado su rabia. No le permitiría a nadie semejante clase de insolencias y faltas de respeto. Sin embargo, debía hallar el momento indicado para ponerla en su lugar, por ahora debía tragarse su sed de venganza, pues Salvatore ya los había visto y se acercaba a ellos con una ancha sonrisa. Rin también lo había visto, y le devolvía el gesto con una de sus inigualables y dulces sonrisas.

— ¡Hola Salvatore! —exclamó cuando él besó su mano galantemente a modo de saludo.

— Señor Ishinomori —dijo dando un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Sesshomaru, quién le devolvió el mismo gesto sin pronunciar palabra—. ¡Qué gusto que hayan venido! La banda de son cubano y los boleristas no tardan en llegar.

— ¡Qué emoción! —Exclamó— ¡Hace años no escuchó un son cubano!

Salvatore rio de buena gana, y para cólera de Sesshomaru, Rin rió con él.

— No sabía que bailaras salsa tan bien —comentó Rin.

— Sí señora. Son cosas que se van aprendiendo con el tiempo... ¿Usted sabe bailar salsa? —preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad.

Rin sonrió ampliamente, y asintió. Luego, mirando socarronamente a Sesshomaru, agregó:

— Mi profesor de español era muy buen bailarín de salsa.

Sesshomaru endureció aún más su expresión, asesinándola con la mirada. Y Rin sonrió, saboreando nuevamente la victoria.

— ¿Le gustaría bailar? —preguntó Salvatore, viendo con cautela a Sesshomaru, quien no hizo ningún ademan de haber escuchado. Rin tragó en seco, y observó a Sesshomaru con el rabillo del ojo.

Por supuesto que sí le gustaría bailar, sin embargo, conocía muy bien el significado de aquel silencio de Sesshomaru, y era un rotundo y absoluto "Ni se te ocurra, _Blake_". Además, recordaba muy bien la pequeña conversación que habían tenido en el ascensor antes de llegar. Y bailar con Salvatore era definitivamente algo que pondría en ridículo a Sesshomaru.

Y también estaba segura que Sesshomaru, con aquel silencio le daba a entender que debía recordar aquella conversación. Rin suspiró, y con la mirada ligeramente empañada a causa de sus recuerdos, respondió:

— No, Salvatore, muchas gracias. Hoy no me apetece bailar —mintió dedicándole una sonrisa tan falsa como lo que acababa de decir.

Salvatore guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego dijo:

— ¿Se les ofrece tomar algo diferente? —ofreció, cambiando de tema.

— Eh... Sí. Un mojito —dijo Rin amablemente, mientras el italiano hacía señas a uno de los meseros para que se acercara.

Los minutos trascurrieron entre salsa, son, y mojitos para Rin y coñac para Sesshomaru.

Y a pesar de que todos parecían divertirse, Rin estaba tan aburrida que sentía que sus ojos pronto se cerrarían a causa del sueño. Y la cantidad de mojitos que había bebido no la ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Si su memoria no le fallaba, había bebido casi ocho mojitos, y como no estaba acostumbrada a la bebida, empezaba a sentir los efectos. Así que sin perder tiempo, hizo a un lado lo que quedaba de su mojito, y no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño y disimulado bostezo.

Sesshomaru, quien no despegaba sus ojos de ella, se percató de su aburrimiento. Arrugó el entrecejo, evaluando sus facciones delicadas y cansadas. ¿Si tantos deseos tenía de venir, porque estaba aburrida? Parecía que estuviera en un velorio, y no en una fiesta. Su expresión abatida contrastaba enormemente con el ambiente a su alrededor.

El son que estaba sonando terminó, y la orquesta en la tarima le dio paso al grupo de boleristas, quienes interpretaron su primera canción, y unas cuantas parejas se arremolinaron en la pista para bailar muy juntitos.

Rin suspiró, viéndolos a todos girar y girar al compás de las cuerdas de las guitarras y el violín. No podía evitar sentir una pizca de retorcida envidia. Todas aquellas parejas se veían tan románticas, disfrutando de sus vacaciones o lunas de miel, mientras ella estaba en su _luna de hiel_, justo como lo había pronosticado InuYasha. _Dichosos los que no están en mis zapatos_, pensó haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Y olvidándose de su convicción de no beber un sorbo más del mojito, terminó con lo último que quedaba y pidió otro a uno de los meseros que pasaba junto a su mesa.

El bolero terminó, y todo el salón estalló en aplausos ante la magistral interpretación del grupo, quienes agradecieron antes de prepararse para la siguiente tonada.

Rin estaba a punto de lanzar otro suspiro, cuando Sesshomaru de pronto extendió su mano frente a ella. Rin observó sus dedos de pianista con confusión, y luego desvió su interrogación silente hacia sus ojos dorados. _Nos vamos_, pensó con cierto alivio. No quería pasar allí un minuto más.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, sin apartar su mano, y antes de que él se exasperara, Rin agarró su bolso y tomó su mano.

— Deja el bolso —le ordenó cuando ella se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó atónita, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru Ishinomori la estaba invitando a bailar?— ¿Vamos a...? ¿A bailar? —completó sin dar credibilidad a lo que ella misma acaba de preguntar.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, como era de esperarse y la condujo en absoluto silencio hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Atrapó su cintura posesivamente, y comenzó a moverse, mientras Rin intentaba seguirle el paso a medias, pues aun no salía de su asombro.

El grupo sobre la tarima interpretaba un romántico bolero, que hacía que estuvieran muy, muy cerca. Rin podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y sus fuertes músculos por encima de su camisa ligera de verano.

— No sabía que bailaba boleros —dijo al fin, cuando su cabezota terminó por convencerse de que no estaba ebria y tampoco se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa en medio de la fiesta.

— Tus fuentes de información tampoco son muy buenas, _Blake_ —le espetó, dándole una paliza con su propia arma.

Rin guardó silencio, derrotada, y prefirió seguirle el paso en silencio. Pues gracias a los mojitos, se sentía muy, muy insegura de sus movimientos.

Cuando la música terminó, Rin se deshizo del agarre de Sesshomaru, y tras un parco "gracias" regresó rápidamente a la mesa, dejándolo un poco atrás.

Sesshomaru la observó alejarse y sintió rabia nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mujer? Cuando intentaba portarse bien con ella, su rechazo era evidente, y ni hablar cuando discutían. Nunca podía existir un acercamiento positivo entre ellos.

Caminó hasta la mesa con paso firme, y al estar frente a ella, le ordenó:

— Levántate. Ya nos vamos.

Rin lo observó incrédula, pero de inmediato se puso de pie sin chistar. Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con él, además ya no soportaba estar más en ese lugar.

Rin le dio alcance mientras atravesaban la pista de baile, y cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de las miradas, apuró el paso, dejándolo atrás deliberadamente.

Sesshomaru no daba crédito a las insolencias de Rin. Era una falta de respeto tras otra, y su furia fue tan incontenible, que explotó. Aceleró el paso, y justo cuando estaban por un pasillo que conducía a la entrada, la tomó del brazo con rudeza, halándola hacia él.

— ¿Se te olvidó lo que hablamos?

— ¡No! —le respondió, encarándolo con altivez— No se me ha olvidado que mi única obligación aquí es guardar las apariencias. ¿Cuándo desea el señor todopoderoso que deje de hacerlo? ¡¿Desea usted que finja incluso cuando estemos a solas?! —le gritó, señalándole que no había nadie a su alrededor —Porque si es así, ¡usted no me había informado!

— Serías incapaz siquiera de fingir algo a solas —le espetó—. Eres sólo una niñita —Y tras una corta pausa, se corrigió—: Ni siquiera. Eres sólo una mujer fría y frígida.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —Exclamó, sorprendida, sintiendo como los tragos y la rabia se arremolinarse en su cabeza, nublando su razón—. Usted es un...

— Eres incapaz de sentir placer o disfrutarlo —le interrumpió, alzándolo ligeramente la voz para no darle chance de defenderse, sintiendo como su propia ira contenida desde la noche anterior por fin explotaba.

Rin lo veía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había visto a Sesshomaru enojado antes, y muchas veces, pero esta era la primera que lo veía explotar de esa forma. Sin embargo, esto no menguó su enojo, por el contrario, sintió que también estaba a punto de explotar. Se había hartado de sus desplantes, sus intimidaciones, sus insultos, sus ofensas y su falta de atención. Estaba harta de Sesshomaru Ishinomori.

Su cabeza hervía como el centro de un volcán. Y lo primero que cruzó por su mente fueron las lecciones de defensa personal que InuYasha le dio en una ocasión, cuando se enteró que para llegar a su antiguo apartamento, Rin debía cruzar sola calles oscuras a altas horas de la noche.

Rin hizo un recuento mental rápido de las técnicas, y se decidió por la menos letal, pero que de seguro le enseñaría una lección a Sesshomaru. Y antes de que su neurona cuerda pudiera siquiera intentar impedirlo, su puño izquierdo ya había dado de lleno en la mejilla derecha de Sesshomaru.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde, y un hilo de sangre escarlata corría de su labio hasta llegar a su mentón. Rin se llevó su mano a la boca, sorprendida. Y al ver la furia incontenible en los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, no pudo más que romper en llanto. Él siempre tenía que provocarla, sacar lo peor de su ser y obligarla a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, huyó. No quería que él la viera llorar, y tampoco deseaba ver el odio en aquellos abismos dorados. Corrió lejos del salón bohemio, por el boulevard de palmeras que rodeaba la costa, con la intención de adentrarse en la playa. Mientras que Sesshomaru permaneció de pie en su sitio, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas y chicos,<p>

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios y su paciencia. También quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos asuntos laborales y personales que me impidieron terminar y revisar el capítulo. Pero por fin, aquí lo tiene. Y muuuuy largo, para que lo disfruten.

No tengo mucho tiempo de extenderme con los comentarios acerca del capítulo, pero les diré que Rin explotó como el Krakatoa, y le dio su merecido a Sesshomaru. Lo único malo de esta sorpresiva reacción, es que tal vez logre que la brecha entre ambos se haga más profunda y enorme.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que pasaron y leyeron, a los agregaron el fic a sus alertas y favoritos, y por supuesto a los que comentaron. Me sorprende mucho haber llegado a los más de 600 reviews. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic y darme todo su apoyo. Les ruego paciencia, ahora que cambie de trabajo y que me mude de ciudad, tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo libre para consolidar lo que tengo escrito en mi cuadernito, pero no se preocupen: No pienso abandonar este proyecto.

Un agradecimiento especial para los que comentaron, desafortunadamente hoy no tengo tiempo de agradecerle uno a uno, pero quiero que sepan que los he leído todos y me agrada mucho conocer sus opiniones, sugerencias y correcciones.

Un abrazo de oso y un saludo para todos. Y disculpen algún dedazo que se haya colado por allí.

_Sammy Blue._


	30. Chapter 30: Transformando Icebergs

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 30 Transformando un Iceberg en Incendio**

Sesshomaru permaneció de pie, completamente en shock, viendo cómo se alejaba a paso apresurado, hasta que salió por completo del salón bohemio. Cuando perdió de vista su silueta delgada envuelta en tela coral, se percató de la sangre que corría por su barbilla. Aquella niñita insolente se había atrevido a golpearlo, y por si fuera poco, huía de él como una cobarde.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su gélido e indolente corazón, sentía que se merecía aquel puñetazo; ese y muchos más, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a ella. Era consciente de que se había portado como un patán todo el día, y desafortunadamente para ella, las cosas no se quedarían así. Ya encontraría la manera de hacer que ella aprendiera la lección.

Rin caminó apresuradamente hasta que atravesó el boulevard y dio con un aviso de:

"_PROHIBIDO EL PASO A TURISTAS_

_MAREA ALTA_

_OLAS DE MÁS DE 3M"_

Tras una patada mental, mandó la recomendación al carajo e hizo caso omiso, ingresando a la playa. Varios avisos similares estaban esparcidos a lo largo de la arena blanca, y Rin recordó que no los había visto en la tarde. Tal vez la marea y el oleaje habían aumentado debido a otra tormenta que se aproximaba. Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos, para observar el cielo sobre su cabeza. Estaba nublado y no había rastros de la luna ni de las estrellas. De no ser por las luces en torno al boulevard, estaría tan oscuro como la boca del lobo. Presentía que otra tormenta como la de la noche anterior se acercaba.

Suspiró desanimada, pues pese a su miedo por las tormentas, prefería quedarse allí sola en la playa, con todo y los truenos, a regresar a la suite y tener que encontrarse con Sesshomaru Ishinomori transformado en el mismísimo demonio, y sediento de venganza.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos altos, y se adentró despreocupadamente en la playa, sintiendo como la arena escurridiza masajeaba la planta de sus pies y se colaba entre sus dedos al caminar. Trató de concentrarse en aquella sensación tan agradable y relajante, para así olvidarse un poco de sus enormes problemas, de Sesshomaru y del golpe que le acababa de dar.

Caminó hasta la orilla, y una ola gigantesca se estrelló de lleno contra las rocas y troncos sobre la costa. Rin tuvo que hacerse a un lado rápidamente para que la ola no le mojara el vestido, pero sus pies quedaron completamente bañados por el agua y la espuma, y algunas algas y pequeños moluscos quedaron atrapados entre sus dedos. Sacudió sus pies fuertemente para deshacerse de ellos, y cuando quedó completamente libre, se alejó de orilla lo más que pudo, sin salirse de la playa.

Definitivamente no era buena idea acercarse mucho a la costa, por lo que prefirió recostarse en el tronco de una palmera, que se mecía vigorosamente con el fuerte viento. Y entonces, no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Lloró, permitiéndose desahogar todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido, no sólo durante estos últimos meses, sino desde la muerte de su padre. Su vida siempre había sido un desastre, primero fue la muerte de su madre, luego fue la de su padre y el distanciamiento con su hermana, y por si esto no fuera poco, la indiferencia de su familia materna y el desprecio de Kikyo.

En estos momentos se sentía tan estúpida al haber creído que marchándose de Gran Bretaña podría liberarla de su karma, cuando en realidad lo único que hizo fue acercarse más y más al ojo del huracán. Lo que estaba viviendo no era más que el resultado de una serie de errores y cosas que salieron mal antes y durante su vida, y ahora estaban presentándose las consecuencias. Todo esto que estaba ocurriendo fue su destino desde un principio, ella había tenido que cargar con el karma de sus padres, y tal vez hasta de sus abuelos. Los primeros por desobedecer a sus familias y casarse a escondidas, y los segundos, por darles la espalda a sus hijos y nietos. Todo en su vida había ido mal desde el principio. Y sólo esperaba que su hermana no tuviera que cargar con ese karma; con una de las dos sufriendo ya era suficiente.

— Tonta —masculló, halando su flequillo con impotencia, mientras un rayo surcaba los cielos. Prefería soportar el inminente trueno, en lugar de enfrentar a Sesshomaru. Estaba segura de que si se veían de nuevo, se sacarían los ojos.

El trueno llegó sin hacerse esperar, y Rin se dejó caer vencida sobre la arena a los pies de la palmera. Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas, sintiendo como el viento se hacía más y más fuerte. Se aferró a sí misma para no sentir tanto frío, con la vaga esperanza de que la mañana llegara pronto y que la tormenta no fuera tan fuerte como la noche anterior. Pero desafortunadamente, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, y en cuestión de segundos, las gotas de lluvia enormes comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza, mojando su cabellera y su vestido coral.

"¿Y si pudiera marcharme?", pensó. Regresar a Gran Bretaña. Estaba a una sola llamada de su hogar, de su tío, de Edimburgo y de sus responsabilidades evadidas. Podría intentar escaparse de Sesshomaru y su vigilancia, y subirse en un avión de regreso a Edimburgo. Ya no sería más Rin Ishinomori, ni Rin Blake. Tal vez esa era la solución a su karma: regresar a Inglaterra.

— Pescaras un resfriado —Dijo una voz muy particular a sus espaldas, logrando que diera un salto de la impresión. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no lo había visto llegar, ni se había percatado de su presencia.

— A usted qué le importa. No sea metiche —escupió, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, y sin percatarse de la extraña expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru. Estaba aún tan enojada, tan ofuscada, que tal vez le daría otro golpe si tuviera oportunidad.

— Levántate —le ordenó con superioridad.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! —siseó.

Entonces, Rin sintió como unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos con rudeza, hasta obligarla a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Suélteme! —gimió, intentando liberarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rin se llevó una gran sorpresa. Contrario a lo que esperaba, los ojos de Sesshomaru no reflejaban el odio que imaginó. Tenía una mirada extraña, tan diferente a las congeladas lagunas doradas de siempre. Pero tampoco refulgían con furia, como se imaginó.

Su enojo se esfumó, y fue reemplazado por una completa confusión. Rin estaba tan impactada, que quedó sin habla, perdida en sus enigmáticos ojos. Sesshomaru tenía la extraña facultad de hipnotizarla con una sola de sus miradas misteriosas y arrolladoras.

Permanecieron observándose fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran luego de siglos de estar separados. Como intentando reconocerse tras varios años y tras capas y capas de tiempo.

— Hace frío —murmuró Sesshomaru muy cerca de su rostro. Rin asintió tras unos segundos, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. De verdad hacía mucho frío—. Regresemos —le susurró, apartando con extrema delicadeza un mechón de cabello azabache mojado, que había caído sobre su rostro.

Entonces, justo en ese instante, se sintió como una cavernícola incivilizada por haberlo golpeado de esa forma. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió darle un izquierdazo? Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Nunca antes había golpeado a alguien, y todos los recuerdos de aquel suceso le dieron un golpe en su rostro. Eso no era lo que su tío le había enseñado. Una dama inglesa como ella, no haría eso, y mucho menos una Blake. Su pobre abuelita debía estar revolcándose en la tumba. Una Blake debía ser la personificación de la elegancia y la femineidad, no una boxeadora incivilizada.

Sesshomaru aprovechó su evidente confusión para guiarla lentamente de regreso al boulevard, y conducirla hasta el hotel, mientras que las gotas de lluvia se hacían más y más grandes con el pasar de los minutos.

Rin estaba tan apenada, y al tiempo tan consternada por la actitud comprensiva e inesperada de Sesshomaru, que simplemente se dejó llevar a paso presuroso. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿qué mierda estaban haciendo para que sus vidas se convirtieran en semejante miseria? ¿En qué estaban convirtiendo sus vidas?

En completo silencio llegaron hasta el lobby del hotel, y con sólo una mirada intimidante de Sesshomaru, bastó para que los empleados que deambulaban por allí, se reservaran sus preguntas, cuchicheos y miradas inescrupulosas. A todos debió haberles causado mucha impresión ver llegar a los señores Ishinomori mojados hasta los zapatos y con las caras largas, cuando supuestamente habían ido a la fiesta a divertirse. Pero si todos querían conservar sus empleos, lo mejor era que olvidaran el asunto.

De vuelta en la habitación, Rin descargó sus zapatos y su bolsa sobre el diván, mientras que Sesshomaru se sirvió una copa más de whisky y se sentó a observar el espectáculo de luces y sombras que se proyectaba a través de los ventanales.

Rin permaneció con la espalda apoyada en el armario, viendo el perfil de Sesshomaru a contra luz. Cada vez que él se llevaba la copa a la boca, hacía una mueca de rabia cuando el licor frio llegaba a la herida de su labio inferior. Y Rin se sentía morir de vergüenza al caer en cuenta que ella misma había causado aquella herida.

Se percató entonces del rastro rojo oscuro que había dejado la sangre en la barbilla de Sesshomaru, y en su camisa de algodón. Lo había herido tanto como él había lastimado su alma con cada palabra y desaire.

En silencio, sacó el pequeño botiquín de una de las repisas del cuarto de baño y regresó hasta el dormitorio sin hacer mucho ruido. Se sentó en la alfombra junto a la silla de Sesshomaru, pero él no dijo ni media palabra, simplemente entornó los ojos, viéndola con cierta curiosidad y a la espera de lo que pensaba hacer.

Rin no se atrevió a mirarlo mientras sacaba del botiquín un trocito de gasa y lo impregnaba con un poco de alcohol. Viéndolo a través de sus largas y curvas pestañas, le pidió una autorización silente para continuar. Sesshomaru sólo permaneció muy quieto, sin apartar sus enigmáticos ojos ambarinos de ella, y sin comprender del todo a dónde quería llegar.

Y en vista de su mutismo, asumió que podía proseguir, así que con extrema delicadeza, limpió el rastro de sangre del rostro de Sesshomaru con la gasa húmeda, y cuando iba a llegar al labio lacerado, pidió de nuevo su autorización con los ojos chocolates grandes y suplicantes.

Sesshomaru lanzó un suspiro imperceptible y asintió una sola vez muy parcamente. Rin esbozó una sonrisa rota, y procedió a desinfectar la herida, que estaba roja y ya comenzaba a inflamarse.

Sesshomaru cerró ligeramente los ojos cuando sintió el contacto doloroso y frio del alcohol contra la herida. Y ella sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al darse cuenta del daño que le había causado. Aunque él no se quejara era obvio que le dolía. Y a ella le dolía ser la causante de su dolor.

Se arrepentía de haber actuado así, pero al recordar lo grosero y malo que había sido, su arrepentimiento menguaba un poco. Y entonces, no podía más que lamentarse de lo infeliz y desgraciada que era.

Ambos eran tan infelices, pensó, viendo a Sesshomaru a través de sus pestañas. Él tampoco podía estar feliz con esta situación, sin embargo, su motivación era su ambición, y para Sesshomaru el fin justificaba los medios. Aunque su vida fuera infierno, lograr su objetivo y superar a su padre y a su hermano lo valían. ¿Y ella? Ella no tenía motivación alguna para soportarlo, salvo conservar la vida que había forjado. Pero siendo tan infeliz, conservar aquella vida no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, regresar a su otra vida tampoco era muy alentador, a pesar de que extrañaba mucho a su tío. Y por otro lado, si se iba, ¿qué haría con lo que sentía por Sesshomaru? No podía simplemente arrojar sus sentimientos al mar desde el avión de regreso a Europa.

Su situación era tan difícil y compleja, que se sentía frustrada cada vez que pensaba qué hacer. Por más que pensaba y pensaba, no hallaba una solución. ¿En qué momento se habían complicado tanto las cosas?

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, y permitió que rodara libremente, camuflada entre las gotas de lluvia que escurrían de su cabello. Su llanto no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, quien ya se estaba hartando de verla llorar todos los días y a todo momento. Y aunque tal vez Rin ni lo imaginaba, él estaba viviendo el mismo infierno, y ella no hacía más que empeorar la situación con sus comentarios, actitudes y lloriqueos. Estaba harto.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a exigirle de una vez por todas, el motivo de su llanto, se percató de algo. La delicadeza con la que Rin limpiaba sus heridas, lo hizo prestar atención en la mano izquierda de la chica, que descansaba tímidamente sobre el apoyabrazos de su sillón. Allí justo frente a él se encontraba la mano que se había atrevido a romperle el labio, ahora sumisa y extrañamente roja. Sesshomaru arrugó el entrecejo y con un movimiento rápido atrapó entre las suyas la mano izquierda de la joven.

El corazón de Rin se aceleró por la sorpresa, y palpitó aún más fuerte cuando él empezó a examinar sus nudillos muy seriamente. Por un momento temió que él quisiera cobrar venganza por el golpe, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente ocurría. Por alguna razón, antes no se había percatado de lo rojos e inflamados que estaban sus nudillos y el dorso de su mano. Y justo cuando Sesshomaru ejerció un poco de presión sobre el nudillo del dedo indice, fue consciente de lo lastimado que estaba.

La mueca de dolor de Rin no pasó inadvertida para Sesshomaru, y de inmediato se inclinó para detallarla mejor. Aprovechando su posición, alargó la mano hasta alcanzar la cajita que descansaba en el regazo de la chica. Sacó una venda y un ungüento, y sin siquiera pedir permiso, comenzó a aplicar el ungüento en el dorso de la mano, ante la mirada atónita de Rin.

— Te lastimaste —fue la única explicación que dio cuando Rin intentó apartar la mano y él la retuvo, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria—. No es grave —Aseguró con un gruñido intimidante, mientras colocaba la venda con agilidad.

— Gracias —murmuró con la voz quebrada, y la mirada perdida en el suelo, al tiempo que Sesshomaru daba la última vuelta al vendaje, para luego asegurarlo en su lugar.

Al terminar, Sesshomaru apoyó su espalda en el sillón y tomó de nuevo la copa entre sus manos, insinuándole a su manera que no deseaba que continuara con su labor de enfermera arrepentida. Rin se limitó a acariciar el vendaje de su mano, ensimismada y sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Sin palabras, cerró el botiquín y se levantó del suelo, alejándose de Sesshomaru, mientras rompía en llanto. Cada día sentía que sus fuerzas para contener el llanto eran más y más pequeñas. No creía poder continuar con esto.

A medio camino del baño se detuvo, y como si le faltaran completamente las fuerzas para continuar y mantenerse en pie, se desplomó contra la pared, aferrando la cajita a su pecho con fuerzas, sin parar de llorar y sin poder contener los sonoros sollozos. Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos ambarinos en ella de inmediato, evaluando sus hermosas y tristes facciones.

Estaba harto de verla llorar. No soportaba uno más de sus lloriqueos, sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera, de dar cuanto le pidieran por lograr que dejara de llorar. Pero cuando se iba a poner de pie para enfrentarla de una buena vez, ella lo detuvo con una pregunta:

— ¿Qué putas estamos haciendo, Sesshomaru? —gimió con rabia, y como lo esperaba, él nunca respondió— ¿Qué carajos estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas? —Y al notar que él parecía una estatua de mármol frío e inerte, prosiguió con más impotencia— ¡¿De verdad cree que todo esto vale la pena?! ¿Qué toda esta… esta farsa vale la pena? Piénselo, Sesshomaru. ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Estamos arruinando nuestras vidas. No llevamos ni una semana de casados, ni siquiera dos días, y ya nos estamos sacando los ojos. ¡¿Cree usted que esto servirá para obtener el apoyo de los accionistas, inversionistas y socios de sus empresas? ¡¿El apoyo de su padre?! ! Yo no sé si ese apoyo valga todo este infierno —concluyó antes de retirarse al baño dando fuertes pasos.

Al salir del baño minutos después, Sesshomaru ya estaba en la cama, leyendo aquel pesado libro de la noche anterior. Rin entró en las sabanas en silencio, y se cubrió el rostro cuando un trueno retumbó en el dormitorio.

— ¿Por qué le temes a los truenos? —inquirió de pronto, sin despegar sus ojos dorados de los caracteres diminutos del libro.

Rin se giró para obsérvalo con atención, mientras él parecía tan indiferente como siempre, concentrado en su lectura. Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder, mirando el techo para no verlo.

— Son como… como… disparos, ¿no le parece? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el techo, y sabiendo que él no respondería. Y cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación, dijo—: Escuche… —Y luego apretó los ojos con fuerza— Como si le disparan a alguien muy cerca de aquí.

— Son sólo truenos, Rin —Acotó indiferente, casi que a modo de regaño.

Rin suspiró y volvió a darle la espalda. Con Sesshomaru no tenía caso intentar explicar algo. Para él, sólo su palabra y sus argumentos tenían validez, y todos en el planeta estaban destinados a pensar y opinar, e incluso sentir lo que a él se le diera la gana. Era una misión imposible. Así que cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo hasta que el sueño se apoderó de su ser, y la tormenta se hizo tan lejana, que ya no escuchó los truenos, ni los disparos.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó muy tarde, pues sus pesadillas casi no la dejaron pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Primero, soñó que Sesshomaru le regresaba el golpe mientras dormía, así que se levantó asustada, pensando que en cualquier momento él se despertaría y le saltaría encima, justo como en el sueño, para darle su merecido, sin que ella pudiera defenderse.

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente, otra vez una pesadilla apareció para arruinar su sueño. Sin embargo, esta vez Sesshomaru no estaba allí para atormentarla. Soñó que estaba sola en un bosque oscuro, en medio de una tormenta en una noche sin luna. Pero en lugar de llover agua, llovían balas y bolas de cañón, disparadas por criaturas monstruosas que volaban sobre las nubes grises. Y mientras Rin corría entre los árboles y arbustos para resguardarse de las balas, todos los animalitos a su alrededor caían al suelo en un charco escarlata.

Los únicos en todo el bosque que parecían no ser afectados por las balas, eran unos lobos gigantescos y feroces, que salían de una de las nubes. Y entonces, fue cuando se percató que aquellas criaturas iban tras ella. Esos lobos estaban sedientos de sangre, y la querían a ella. Apuró el paso lo más que pudo, esquivando las balas que retumbaban en el silencio de la noche.

De pronto, apareció Sesshomaru de la nada en medio de un claro del bosque, justo frente a ella, y portando sólo una de las katanas que había visto en la Mansión del Oeste. Su vestimenta completamente blanca, resaltaba en medio de aquel claro bañado de lluvia de sangre roja y brillante. Rin se detuvo frente a él, quedando entre él y los lobos. Por alguna razón, la lluvia de balas no caía en aquel claro, pero aquellos animales estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento caliente y apestoso en la nuca. Entonces, el sonido de las balas en el resto del bosque se detuvo por unos instantes, y Sesshomaru entornó sus preciosos ojos dorados, que brillaban misteriosos en medio de la noche.

Sesshomaru la veía con tal odio, que hasta le pareció escuchar como uno de los lobos gigantes siseaba con sorna una risa baja. Y fue cuando entendió todo: Ni las balas, ni los monstruos, ni los lobos la matarían, lo haría Sesshomaru con su propia espada, y luego tal vez se la daría de comer a los lobos. Él mismo acabaría con ella. Tragó en seco y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, estaban tan pesadas que parecían hechas de iridio. Y ya no podía seguir corriendo más. Además, sería inútil huir. Podría escapar de las balas, tal vez incluso podría escapar de los lobos, pero de Sesshomaru jamás podría huir. La mataría en cuanto intentara dar un paso lejos de él.

Los monstruos sobre su cabeza estaban ansiosos por verla caer, podía sentir su sed de sangre a kilómetros de distancia, y le dio la impresión de que Sesshomaru de alguna manera tenía control sobre todos ellos, incluso sobre los lobos.

Sin embargo, en lugar de atravesar su menudo cuerpo con la katana, él cortó a los lobos en mil pedazos con un par de movimientos muy precisos y limpios, mientras los demás monstruos huían despavoridos, llevándose las nubes y las balas.

Sesshomaru caminó por el suelo ensangrentado hasta ella, salpicando gotitas rojas a su alrededor, y Rin no pudo más que dejar salir un hondo suspiro de alivio. Sesshomaru la había salvado, como si fuera su ángel de la guarda. Se había equivocado, él no la mataría, había llegado hasta aquel claro para salvarla. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios, y pronunció un "gracias" entre murmullos, con sus labios aun temblando y la ropa empapada y teñida de escarlata.

Sesshomaru observo el alivio en sus facciones con una media sonrisa macabra, mientras dejaba su katana descansando en su cinto. Y sin darle tiempo a Rin de reaccionar, la tomó por el cuello con un movimiento rápido, apretando con fuerza mientras Rin sentía como el oxígeno dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones.

Aterrada, intentó liberarse de su garra, tratando de apartar los largos dedos de pianista de su cuello, y cuando entendió que era inútil, comenzó a luchar con más fuerza, arañando, golpeando y pateando a diestra y siniestra, pero Sesshomaru parecía estar hecho de acero. Sus uñas ni siquiera rasgaban su piel, y era como si fuera inmune a sus golpes. Por más que luchara y luchara, no lograba hacerle daño, y mucho menos liberarse, por el contrario sólo conseguía lastimarse a sí misma. La mataría con sus propias manos.

Justo cuando sintió que había dado su último aliento, despertó de aquella pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor y aún estaba oscuro. Aún estaba viva. Pero continuaba angustiada y con la sensación de tener dos poderosas garras de hierro apretando su cuello. Permaneció sentada en la cama, frotándose el cuello de vez en cuando, recordando los sucesos del sueño.

Rin no supo si Sesshomaru se percató de sus problemas de sueño, o si de verdad estaba profundamente dormido, lo cierto es que no se movió ni un ápice. Ni siquiera se percató cuando daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, hasta que volvió a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana.

Pero más tiempo tardó en quedarse dormida, que en volver a tener otra pesadilla. Y Sesshomaru era el protagonista de nuevo. Ahora, estaba en un espacio vacío y blanco, muy luminoso, pero no estaba sola. Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella, con uno de sus impecables trajes negros, resaltando en medio de tanta luz y blancura. Sus ojos dorados eran tan hipnóticos como siempre, parecía salido de un hermoso sueño, no de aquella pesadilla.

Esta vez el Sesshomaru creado por su subconsciente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que era una mujer fría y frígida, incapaz de fingir placer o de disfrutarlo, al tiempo que Rin se cubría los oídos para no escucharlo. Luego apareció Kohaku, y entre los dos le dejaban claro lo poco agraciada e insignificante que era, ante la mirada socarrona y de superioridad de Jakotsu. Y por si la situación no era más incómoda, de pronto Kohaku se fue con su dichosa prometida, dejándola a merced de Sesshomaru y Jakotsu. Se sentía tan miserable e insignificante, como una cucaracha diminuta, y los otros dos se veían gigantes, cada vez más y más grandes.

De pronto, Kagura apareció de la nada en el espacio blanco, y Sesshomaru también se marchó con ella, quien sonreía anchamente con sus pómulos perfectos y su porte de modelo. Sesshomaru se fue sin más, sin importarle nada, dejándola con el corazón destrozado.

Rin se quedó a solas, con Jakotsu como única compañía, que continuaba burlándose, repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que no era suficiente mujer, que era incapaz de retener a un hombre a su lado, y menos a un hombre como Sesshomaru. Rin se cubrió los oídos de nuevo, llamando a Sesshomaru desesperadamente, implorándole que no se fuera, pero aun así, seguía escuchando las burlas de Jakotsu y él no regresaba.

Cuando despertó esa mañana de aquella última pesadilla, por fortuna ya era hora de levantarse y no tendría que pasar por un solo sueño más. Se levantó de muy mal humor, y para colmo, le dolía la mano izquierda como si en lugar de haber golpeado a Sesshomaru, hubiera golpeado una pared.

— Cabeza dura —masculló su insulto a la nada, recordándose mentalmente no volver a combinar licor, desamor y libros de fantasía—. Maldito Jakotsu —murmuró bajándose de la cama y caminando al baño, mientras seguía con su lista de insultos hacia Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, Kagura y ella misma.

Como se esperaba, Sesshomaru no estaba en la habitación, muy seguramente estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos del complejo. Entró al baño, y comenzó a desvestirse lenta y perezosamente, recordando algunos pormenores de sus pesadillas, y sintiendo como un punzante dolor afloraba en su sien izquierda. Necesitaba dormir bien, y llevaba días sin pegar el ojo, unas noches por los truenos, otras por las pesadillas, y otras por ambas. Estaba agotada.

Cuando estuvo sólo en ropa interior, se tomó un tiempo para evaluar su reflejo en el enorme espejo. Y la realidad le cayó como un baldado de agua helada. Ya no era la niñita que partió de Inglaterra antes de los quince. Sus pechos redondos y bien formados eran los de una mujer adulta; al igual que su trasero y sus piernas torneadas y firmes, gracias a subir y bajar escaleras todos los días, pues desde que llegó a Japón siempre vivió en los pisos altos de edificios viejos sin ascensor o con ascensores que funcionaban de vez en cuando.

Su rostro también había cambiado, aunque conservaba sus rasgos y aspecto inocente, ya no tenía las mejillas infantiles, rosadas e infladas. Sus pómulos se habían formado bien, afinando sus facciones y acentuando sus carnosos labios, que siempre habían sido del color de las cerezas. Y sus ojos chocolates conservaban aquella dulzura e inocencia, pese a que la tristeza y la soledad los habían empañado un poco a través de los años.

Lo único que nunca cambió en todo este tiempo, fue su aspecto menudo, sus brazos delgados y su abdomen plano. Claro que eso tenía una razón: su cuestionable alimentación mientras estudiaba y trabajaba, y la anemia que iba y venía como las olas del mar, algunas veces más fuerte que otras.

Y allí estaba el cardenal oscuro que había aparecido en su rodilla el día anterior por el golpe que se dio con el mueble la noche de bodas. Ya no estaba tan oscuro, ni dolía tanto, pero había adquirido un tono morado parduzco muy desagradable. ¡Ja!, pero eso no le impediría disfrutar de una mañana soleada luego de tanta lluvia. Después de todo eran sus merecidas vacaciones, y un cardenal no iba a arruinarlas.

De pie frente al espejo, reparó por fin en que ya no era una niña, pero tampoco sabía cómo ser una mujer, y mucho menos cómo conquistar a un hombre tan complejo e intrincado como Sesshomaru. No tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, y mucho menos la sensualidad de una modelo de ropa interior, comO Kagura. Sólo era una mujer bonita, un poco inteligente, muy trabajadora, dulce e inocente, pero tal vez eso no era suficiente para Sesshomaru. ¿Qué más necesitaría para conquistarlo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, recordando la risa burlona y cruel del Jakotsu de su pesadilla.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro, y apartó los ojos del espejo. Caminó por inercia hasta la bañera, ensimismada y adormilada, dándole patadas mentales a la risa de Jakotsu. Pero todo el sueño y la tristeza se le fueron a los talones cuando vio a Sesshomaru sumergido en la bañera de piedra, dándose un relajante baño.

— ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! —chilló, tratando de cubrirse todo con sólo dos manos, pero era imposible, y sólo logró cubrir sus pechos.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru ni se movió, permaneció muy quieto, sin apartar los ojos de la maravillosa vista de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Rin cambiaba de colores cada segundo, pasaba del blanco al rojo, y del rojo al carmín encendido. Con manos temblorosas, agarró la primera toalla que encontró para cubrirse, y así evitar que él continuara viendo sus pechos.

— Pe-pensé que se había ido —murmuró, dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba la toalla. El rubor en sus mejillas insistía en no desaparecer, y estaba tan apenada que no sabía qué decir. De pronto, sintió que hacía demasiado calor en el baño.

— No querías que me fuera —Aseguró indiferente, apartando sus ojos dorados de la figura de Rin envuelta en aquella detestable toalla.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó indignada, girándose para verlo, olvidándose por un momento de su vergüenza, y tratando de ver sólo su rostro para no mirar hacía su abdomen perfecto, desnudo y húmedo.

— Hace unos instantes me dijiste que no me fuera —le aclaró exasperado, pero sin menguar su inexpresividad.

— ¿Yo? —Dijo sin saber de qué carajos estaba hablando— ¡Está loco! —refunfuñó.

— ¿Hablas dormida, Blake? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja platinada, ligeramente divertido.

Entonces, Rin abrió la boca para cuestionarlo, pero calló de inmediato. Seguramente sí había hablado dormida. "¡Oops!", pensó. Claro, estaba hablándole al Sesshomaru de su último sueño, al que se marchó con Kagura, dejándola sola y a merced de las burlas de Jakotsu. Le estaba suplicando para que no se fuera, para que no la dejara sola. En el sueño, sentía que moría cuando se marchó con esa mujer, y quería que regresara con ella. Pero para su vergüenza, el Sesshomaru de su terrible realidad había escuchado, y aceptado quedarse con ella. ¡No se había marchado!, chilló emocionado su subconciente.

Así que, no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o feliz de que él estuviera allí. "¿En qué te has metido, Rin?", se preguntó. ¿Cuántas cosas vergonzosas podían ocurrirle a alguien en menos de quince minutos? ¡Qué pena!

— N-no lo sé —murmuró—. No sé de qué habla —hizo una pausa, y entonces preguntó—: Y-y, ¿yo le decía que no se fuera? ¿Yo? ¿A usted? —inquirió, aun sin poder creer que estuviera hablando dormida, y mucho menos que él se hubiera quedado porque ella se lo pidió.

— No me gusta repetir las cosas, _Blake_.

Rin permaneció estática, y decidió tomar el camino más fácil: negarlo todo. Era preferible eso, a tener que admitir que lo llamaba en sueños, y luego tener que explicarle su pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué habría de pedirle que se quedara en mis sueños? No sea absurdo —mintió, frunciendo los labios, en una actitud bastante infantil. Pero sin que ella se percatara siquiera, aquel puchero logró hipnotizar a Sesshomaru por unos segundos. La visión de Rin semidesnuda y haciendo pucheros era demasiada distracción para él.

— ¡Hmph! —Miró en otra dirección para despegar sus ojos de ella. Le enojaba que un estúpido puchero pudiera hacerle sentir eso.

— ¡Bueno, ¿y usted piensa quedarse en la bañera todo el día?! —espetó, al notar que él no le había creído una palabra. Y como esperaba, tampoco respondió su pregunta. Resopló exasperada al sentirse completamente ignorada por él, y salió del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué soñabas, _Blake_? —Inquirió justo antes de que ella ajustara la puerta a sus espaldas.

— ¡Que usted me dejaba tranquila! —le gritó, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Sesshomaru tenía una facilidad para agotar su paciencia de una forma incomparable.

Media hora después, cuando Sesshomaru por fin salió del baño, ella entró y cerró con seguro. Y mientras se daba su baño, no dejaba de recordar aquel sueño y las palabras de Jakotsu. Al terminar de vestirse, se observó en el espejo nuevamente, y aunque llevaba puesto sólo una blusa sin mangas naranja, y unos shorts a la rodilla, parecía una niña. Y su estatura no ayudaba. Para su desgracia, había heredado la nariz de los Blake, pero no su altura. Había heredado la estatura de los Higurashi. Su tío era un hombre de gran estatura, al igual que lo fue su padre, mientras su madre y su hermana eran tan pequeñas como ella.

— Jakotsu tiene razón —masculló— ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de conquistarlo de esta manera en una semana? —Refunfuñó y lanzó un suspiro— Si sigo así, ni en toda una vida lograré hacerlo… ¡Pero ya verá esa estatua de hielo quién es la frígida y fea! —dijo decidida y dolida, quitándose la blusa naranja y dejando sólo el top de su bikini azul— ¡Le enseñaré! ¡Ya verá de lo que es capaz Rin Blake!—Y evaluando mejor su atuendo, se dijo—: Pero primero: Rin, necesitas ir de compras —Aquellos shorts a la rodilla no eran nada sexys, parecía una niña de doce años.

Tomó las tijeras del botiquín y comenzó a cortar un poco los shorts, tratando de imitar aquel estilo playero, desprolijo y desaliñado, ideal para disfrutar sus vacaciones. Y cuanto terminó con su cambio de look, volvió a verse al espejo. Aunque había cortado sólo unos pocos centímetros de sus shorts, se veía muy diferente. Sus piernas parecían más largas y podía exhibir el bronceado que había adquirido el día anterior. Le importaba un bledo el cardenal en su rodilla, pero aun así trató de disimularlo con un poco de maquillaje.

Arregló un poco su cabello azabache y salió del baño. Halló a Sesshomaru leyendo junto a la ventana. ¿Por qué no se habría marchado ya?

— ¿Hoy no tiene asuntos que atender? —preguntó sarcástica, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso playero.

— Cancelé las reuniones —respondió indiferente.

— Ahh…—Lo observó unos segundos, frustrándose al notar que él ni siquiera había levantado el rostro para verla—. Adiós —dijo sin más, ofendida, poniéndose una pamela a juego con su traje de baño, y caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió, sin siquiera mirarla, lo cual fue bastante frustrante. Había pasado horas encerrada en el baño poniéndose "sexy", y él ni una mirada le regalaba. ¡Qué frustrante!

— Por ahí —Y sin más, ajustó la puerta, tragándose un "¡Qué le importa!".

Se puso sus lentes de sol al salir del edificio, y caminó por el boulevard empedrado que bordeaba la playa, hasta que divisó el centro comercial del complejo. Los trajes de baño de los exhibidores de la boutique eran de marcas de los mejores diseñadores, pero esto no le sorprendió en absoluto, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue percatarse de que la boutique estaba prácticamente vacía. "Tal vez soy la única que tiene intenciones de pasar sus vacaciones comprando trajes de baño", se reprendió sarcásticamente. Era obvio que la mayoría de huéspedes debían haber traído sus trajes de baño para no malgastar su tiempo en las tiendas del complejo, en lugar de disfrutar del mar, la playa y el sol.

Luego de una media hora dando vueltas por la tienda, se probó varios modelos, pero al final sólo se decidió por dos. Y aunque inicialmente quiso algo sensual y atrevido, la realidad era que no se sentía capaz de usar algo así. Era demasiado pudorosa, así que como siempre, optó por algo muy chic y elegante, con un toque sensual.

Caminó hasta una de las playas más alejadas y tranquilas de la isla, con la firme promesa de no echar a perder sus vacaciones. Compró una piña colada de camino, y al llegar a la playa, buscó una silla libre bajo las palmeras. Se quitó los shorts para disfrutar del sol, mientras el viento soplaba suave y tranquilo, tan diferente al viento de la noche anterior. El sol brillaba como los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru cuando tramaba algo, y sus pensamientos no la ayudaban en nada a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Tan sólo recordar aquellos ojos, lograba que se pusiera triste y melancólica. Quería que él pudiera amarla, tanto como ella lo amaba.

Luego de unos minutos tomando el sol, se percató que un grupo de jóvenes que jugaban en la playa, no le quitaban los ojos de encima, ni a ella ni a su escote. "¡Genial!, no logre sacarle ni una mirada a Sesshomaru, y estos tarados sí están babeando", pensó doblemente frustrada. ¿Qué pasaba con él? O mejor, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué atraía la vista de otros hombres, pero parecía que para Sesshomaru era invisible? ¿Tan poca cosa era para él?

Bebió otro sorbo de su piña colada, y se notó que los jóvenes no perdían de vista uno solo de sus movimientos.

— ¡Ey! —Escuchó decir a uno de los chico. Y al ver que Rin lo ignoró, caminó hacia ella, impidiendo que los rayos del sol llegaran a su rostro— ¿Necesitas compañía, preciosa? —Rin lo meditó unos segundos, debatiéndose entre ignorarlo o responder.

— No, gracias. Estoy bien sola —Afirmó tras unos segundos, sin siquiera reparar en él, ni se levantó las gafas de sol para verlo.

El hombre guardó silencio por un momento, pero no se apartó. Permaneció allí de pie, de forma extraña, observándola en silencio. Y Rin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Debido a que la playa estaba tan alejada del área principal del complejo, estaba prácticamente vacía. La mayoría de los huéspedes preferían quedarse cerca de sus habitaciones o chalets. Así que a su alrededor sólo habían unos cuantos bañistas, un par de chicas dormidas tomando el sol, el grupo de jóvenes y ella.

Por un momento, aquellos jóvenes le recordaron al grupo de lobos monstruosos de su pesadilla, con todo y las ganas de devorársela viva. Rin tragó en seco, pero mantuvo la calma, aunque el recuerdo de la pesadilla la puso más nerviosa de lo que deseaba. No le gustaba mucho la idea de estar a solas con esos chicos.

— Rin —Escuchó una voz a su espalda, y para fortuna suya y desgracia de los jóvenes, sabía exactamente de quién era aquella voz aterciopelada y profunda.

Rin esta vez sí se levantó las gafas de sol para ver bien al portador de aquella voz. Allí estaba él a su lado, con su abdomen perfecto descubierto y su porte imperial, asesinando a los jóvenes con la mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó, haciendo alarde de su altura y su imponencia. Desde la perspectiva de Rin, aquellos jóvenes parecían unos niños de cuatro años asustadizos, comparados con el deslumbrante y sexy Sesshomaru.

— Nada, Sesshomaru. El joven ya se iba —Aseguró.

Tras una amenaza silente de Sesshomaru, el joven regresó con su grupo de alborotadores, y entonces, Rin pudo suspirar aliviada. Bebió el último trago de su piña, y sacó un frasco de bloqueador solar de su bolso. No necesitaba quemaduras de tercer grado por exponerse al sol sin protección, su piel enrojecía con tan sólo quince minutos de exposición.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no podía soportar la forma en que la observaban esos imbéciles mientras se aplicaba el bloqueador, sintió que los mataría en cualquier momento, su vista estaba tan nublada por la ira, que todo a su alrededor se tornó rojo escarlata. Sin poder resistir un minuto más, le arrebató el frasco de las manos, y ante la sorpresa de Rin, él mismo continúo aplicándole el bloqueador.

Rin lo observó con reproche e intentó apartarse, pero él se lo impidió con un jalón muy sutil, y continuó en su labor, sin pronunciar palabra.

— ¿Necesitas una mano con eso, "cuñado"? —le gritó otro de los jóvenes, y Rin tuvo que contener una risita burlona, mientras que Sesshomaru hacía acopio de toda su poca paciencia para no acabar con ellos y dejar sus cuerpos esparcidos sobre la arena.

Entonces, Sesshomaru hizo algo que ella jamás esperó, y que borró su sonrisita de burla al instante. Sesshomaru acarició descaradamente sus piernas desde la punta del pie, hasta llegar a su muslo, hasta toparse con la tela de su traje de baño.

Sesshomaru simulaba muy bien que aplicaba el bloqueador sobre su piel, pero Rin sabía que aquella no era una simple aplicación de protector solar, era una descarada caricia. Y una silente amenaza.

Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas, al tiempo que él continuaba con sus osadas caricias por su espalda, abdomen y piernas, dejando en claro que ella era suya, y que sólo él podía tocarla. Los demás podían mirar si se querían morir de envidia, ese era su claro mensaje.

Al terminar, Sesshomaru se recostó en una silla playera junto a ella, impidiéndoles la vista al grupo de jóvenes. Ni siquiera quería que esos bastardos la miraran.

— De nada —masculló él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los tibios rayos del sol.

Rin lo observó sorprendida. Parecía una clásica escena de celos, donde el típico macho alpha marcaba su territorio y su hembra frente a otros machos. Sin embargo, un comportamiento así viniendo de Sesshomaru, era imposible. Él no tenía por qué marcarla como su hembra ni sentir celos, porque sencillamente no sentía nada por ella aparte de odio.

Para celarla, él tendría que sentir algo por ella, aunque fuera un mínimo sentimiento de posesión, lo cual significaba que no le era del todo indiferente.

Rin lo observó disimuladamente a través de sus lentes de sol para evaluar su expresión, y lo notó tenso, incomodo. Pese a tener los ojos cerrados, sus facciones no estaban relajadas, por el contrario, parecía muy molesto. Entonces, reparó en el grupo de jóvenes junto a ellos, que aunque mantenían una distancia considerable, no le quitaban la vista de encima a Rin.

— Rin —dijo sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, levantándose los lentes de sol, para verlo expectante.

— Nos vamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —inquirió, pero él ya se había puesto de pie.

— Recoge tus cosas y vístete.

Rin obedeció en silencio, en vista de que su ira contenida estaba llegando a niveles muy peligrosos, era como una celda presurizada a punto de estallar. La tomó por la cintura posesivamente, conduciéndola al camino empedrado.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de la playa, Rin se permitió desahogarse.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Regresaremos a Tokio ahora? —preguntó, un poco desilusionada luego de haber comprado dos trajes de baño. Pero en vista del mutismo impenetrable de Sesshomaru, gritó—: ¡Oiga, le estoy hablando!

Pero Sesshomaru caminó estoicamente por el boulevard, alejándose más y más, hasta que llegaron al final del camino.

— No voy a dar un paso más…

— Guarda silencio, _Blake_ —escupió, caminando con rumbo desconocido, tirando de ella. Pero ella se soltó de su agarre y permaneció de pie, viendo como se alejaba.

— ¡Grosero! —refunfuñó, siguiéndolo a paso presuroso para no quedarse atrás sola al borde del camino, mientras sostenía su pamela para que no saliera volando con el viento.

Caminaron por un sendero arenoso, medio escondido por la abundante vegetación de la zona, hasta que las palmas y arboles les permitieron divisar un pequeño y viejo muelle que contrastaba con el lujoso yate que descansaba en la orilla.

Sesshomaru se adelantó hacia el muelle, y la ayudó a subir.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ligeramente angustiada, cuando ambos estuvieron sobre el muelle.

— Tu premio, _Blake_ —siseó enojado, y tras una mirada severa, le ordenó—: Sube —y señaló el yate con la mano. Y parecía que ya su limitada paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

— Yo renuncié a mi premio —refutó, sin la menor intención de subirse al yate—. Lo cedí al segundo puesto.

— ¡Sube ahora! —repitió exasperado, convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de lagunas de oro ardiente. Y Rin no entendía su enojo, y mucho menos sus cambios de humor.

— Entonces, dígame a dónde vamos y qué está sucediendo—le pidió, temerosa de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad, o algo peor.

— Nos marcharemos de aquí —respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Demasiada gente.

Rin lo observó extrañada. Aquel era un complejo tan exclusivo, que se permitía el lujo de albergar una cantidad reducida de huéspedes para comodidad de los mismos. ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa? Sesshomaru era capaz de hacerlo mucho mejor, estaba segura.

— Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? Y, ¿mis cosas?

— Tus cosas están en el yate, _Blake_.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó— Y, ¿a dónde iremos? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—No hagas tantas preguntas, y sube —siseó.

Rin subió en silencio, y fue rumbo a la cubierta para sol del yate, dejando a Sesshomaru a solas en la cabina del capitán. No quería estar cerca de él, temía que se formara otra discusión y terminaran sacándose los ojos.

Ni siquiera revisó si sus cosas de verdad estaban a bordo, simplemente se recostó en la cubierta, y se dedicó a observar el paisaje que iban dejando atrás. Sin dejar de preguntarse a dónde irían. ¿Pensaba llegar en yate hasta Japón?

En poco más de media hora, el yate había atracado en un pequeño muelle, en una isla cerca. Un anciano los esperaba, y tras un pomposo saludo, ayudó a Sesshomaru a amarrar el yate. Sesshomaru tomó a Rin bruscamente por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, haciendo palpitar su corazón con aquel contacto.

— ¿Es parte del complejo? —preguntó perpleja, muy cerca de su rostro aun.

— No —susurró, rozando ligeramente su mejilla con sus labios, resistiendo la tentación de depositar un suave beso en la comisufa de sus labios.

— Entonces es…

— Mi isla privada —respondió apartándose de golpe, rompiendo con la pequeña burbuja de fantasía que se había creado a su alrededor. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

La isla era enorme, con playas más blancas que las del complejo, allí el mar tenía aguas tan cristalinas, que Rin podía ver al detalle las rocas y moluscos del fondo. El paisaje completo era hermoso. A lo lejos, cerca de la línea del horizonte, se alcanzaba a divisar el edificio del complejo, como flotando en el mar. Y a sus espaldas, se alzaba un chalet de dos plantas, con amplias ventanas, cortinas blancas y un jardín tropical, con árboles frutales, florecillas silvestres y orquídeas, custodiado por un bosque de palmeras y un bosquecillo de manzanillos. A espaldas del chalet, se podía ver un frondoso y espeso bosque, de aspecto tranquilo y sereno.

Era una vista realmente hermosa, cada detalle, cada árbol y cada roca parecía haber sido pensado para hacer de ese lugar un paraíso tropical en medio del mar.

— ¡Es bellísimo! —exclamó, olvidándose por completo de su enojo, el dolor de su mano y el mal rato de la noche anterior— ¡Qué vista tan hermosa! ¡Es genial! —Continuó casi que chillando de emoción, le encantaban los paisajes tranquilos y rodeados de flores y naturaleza.

— Rin —le llamó Sesshomaru para sacarla de su ensoñación.

Ella atendió a su llamado, y corrió hacia él obedientemente, olvidándose por un momento de todo. Sesshomaru la esperaba a unos pasos más adelante. Inconscientemente, Rin se aferró a su brazo, mientras él la guiaba por la playa de arena fina hasta las rejas del chalet. Sesshomaru le abrió la reja y siguió tras ella, sin perder ni un solo detalle de su rostro ni de su figura menuda y delicada. Completamente absorto, vio la forma en que se inclinaba un poco para oler la fragancia de una orquídea que crecía en el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

El caminito de piedra que conducía de la reja a la puerta del chalet, estaba bordeado de manzanillos, árboles y flores, justo como él sabía que a Rin le gustaba. La escuchó murmurar un cumplido a aquella orquídea con una gran sonrisa, y luego siguió su camino brincando hacia la próxima florecilla silvestre que encontró. Mientras él no dejaba de reparar en su brillante sonrisa.

Al entrar, Rin quiso recorrer la casa de arriba abajo, y Sesshomaru la acompañó en silencio, sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, y abriéndole las puertas que encontraban en su camino.

— ¡Es bellísimo, Sesshomaru! —dijo, cuando estuvieron de regreso en el recibidor, mirándolo con sus ojos chocolates radiantes y con una ancha sonrisa. Sostenía un lirio blanco entre sus manos, que seguramente había tomado de unos de los tantos jarrones con flores que había ordenado colocar por toda la casa.

Su expresión de felicidad era genuina, sincera. No la expresión de felicidad fingida que siempre usaba frente a la gente y la sociedad. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese instante, era real y pura, y era sólo suya. Estaba sonriendo para él, sólo para él. Y de alguna forma, eso lo hacía sentir… extraño. Extrañamente bien.

Entonces, se arrepintió de no haberla llevado allí desde el principio, desde la noche que llegaron al complejo. Cuán diferentes hubieran podido ser las cosas, si eso hubiera sido así. Sin embargo, tan sólo de recordar el motivo por el cual no lo había hecho, sentía como algo en su gélido corazón se resquebrajaba. Pero a pesar de eso, prefería verla radiante, y no lloriqueando en los rincones, o lanzándole golpes como boxeadora. Viéndola así de feliz, sólo por unas cuantas flores y árboles, prefería olvidarse del asunto del imbécil de Kohaku.

— Permaneceremos aquí el resto de la semana. Tus otras maletas las traerán mañana.

— ¿Cómo que mis "otras maletas"? —preguntó, borrando su sonrisa de golpe.

— Sólo tuve tiempo de hacer que empacaran una sola de tus maletas, _Blake_.

— ¿Una? ¿Cuál?

— La que estaba cerrada —dijo sin más, y Rin sintió como el mundo se le venía encima.

— La… ¿La cerrada? —Tartamudeó, sosteniéndose de la pared— Allí s-sólo hay cremas y… —"Y el obsequio de Hoshi", quiso decir. Sin embargo, se acalló, y tras meditarlo unos segundos, dijo—: Ne-necesito mis otras cosas —suplicó.

— Ordené que las trajeran mañana.

— Y, ¿qué me voy a poner mañana? —inquirió, caminando hacia él, y viéndolo fijamente.

— Puedes usar los trajes de baño que acabas de comprar —dijo con seriedad, sorprendiéndola. Su mirada era impasible como siempre, pero Rin notó una sutil ironía en su tono de voz. Había aprendido a distinguir muy bien aquel tonito, era tan sutil que pasaba desapercibido debido a su apatía y usual indiferencia. Pero ella lo conocía muy bien.

— ¿Me estaba siguiendo? —atinó, conociéndolo más de lo que le gustaría. Pero él no contestó y caminó rumbo a la cocina, donde se limitó a servirse un vaso de jugo de limón. Así que por su silencio, Rin dedujo que sí— ¡Increíble! —murmuró, caminando tras él. Se sentó ruidosamente en la isla de la cocina, mientras él bebía tranquilamente de su limonada.

Rin tenía sus ojos chocolates fijos en el lirio que descansaba sobre la mesa, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y en qué hacer sin sus maletas. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia y desviando su vista hacia el jardín posterior y el mar, que se colaba por el amplio ventanal de la cocina.

¿Qué haría ahora sin ropa? Sólo tenía el regalo de Hoshi y básicamente a esas miniaturas no podía llamarle ropa.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos aquí el resto de la semana? —inquirió en su suave murmullo más para sí, arrugando la boca e inflando las mejillas en un puchero infantil.

Sesshomaru la observó perspicaz, pero era más que obvio que ella no sospechaba qué era lo que todos imaginaban que harían ellos dos solos en aquella isla deshabitada durante toda la semana.

— ¿Qué crees que piensen todos que estamos haciendo aquí, _Blake_? —inquirió, con una media sonrisa cruel y sus ojos dorados entornados. Tras unos segundos, ella captó la respuesta, y dijo:

— ¡Oh! ¡No era eso a lo que me refería! —chilló sonrojada, saltando de la silla hasta alejarse lo más posible de él. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja al notar la reacción de la joven. Era increíble lo inocente que podía parecer—. M-me refería a… —pero al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru, se detuvo— Olvídelo —Rin caminó hacia el ventanal, y clavó sus ojos en el azul del mar. Y luego preguntó—: ¿Y usted cuántas maletas trajo?

— Una —respondió parcamente, mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

— ¿Una? —Dijo girándose para verle directamente al rostro— Entonces, ¿qué eran todas esas maletas que trajo? — inquirió, temiendo lo peor. La angustia se apoderó de su rostro, y a su mente acudieron recuerdos muy poco agradables.

Se acercó a él, demandando una respuesta y acorralándolo contra el mueble de la cocina. Pero en vista de su silencio, se preocupó aún más.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Es Naraku, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa, mientras su cabeza formaba alguna especie de complot de Naraku— ¿Alguno de sus hombres está en el complejo? ¿Nos siguieron? O… ¿Quieren hacernos daño? ¡Respóndame! —Insistió.

Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos de hielo, sin poder dejar de mirar su expresión de preocupación. Se notaba su miedo, aquella angustia de no poder sentirse tranquila ni siquiera en medio del mar. Él más que nadie era el culpable de esto. Él mismo más que el propio Naraku era el causante de su paranoia. La había arrastrado a aquel estado de zozobra e intranquilidad, y ahora ella no podía ni estar en paz en una isla deshabitada en medio de la nada. ¿Qué la había llevado a pensar eso? Naraku jamás se atrevería a poner un pie en el complejo.

— ¡Respóndame! —Demandó— No se quede mirándome como si… — Sin embargo, una repentina caricia detuvo su reclamó.

Sesshomaru, inconscientemente levantó el brazo y acarició la mejilla de la joven con el dorso de su mano. Sentía el impulso de tratar de calmar su angustia, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acariciar su rostro. Rozó su labio inferior con el pulgar, y dijo:

— No ocurre nada —le susurró muy cerca de su boca. Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, se descubrió a sí mismo anhelando probar de nuevo sus labios. Enfurecido, soltó su rostro y se alejó estoicamente. Necesitaba alejarse de ella lo más posible.

Al ver que él salía de la cocina, Rin lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el recibidor, llevando consigo el lirio. Quería una respuesta, pero más que nada ansiaba sentirse segura y protegida a su lado. Tenía miedo de estar sola.

— ¿Y las maletas? ¿Qué son? —preguntó mientras lo seguía por el recibidor.

— Son sólo cosas, _Blake_. No hagas tantas preguntas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Exigió, apresurándose para interponerse en su camino— ¿Qué cosas pueden ser más importantes que nuestras pertenencias, señor Ishinomori? —le retó obstruyéndole el camino cada vez que él intentaba pasar, sin bajar la barbilla. Sesshomaru la veía con sus ojos dorados furiosos, exasperado hasta el punto de apretar la mandíbula con fuerza. Pero aun así, ella no se apartaría.

— Pertenencias de mi madre —siseó por fin, luego de un intenso duelo de miradas, haciéndola a un lado para pasar y empezar a subir las escaleras.

Rin se quedó pensando cerca de la escalera, sin mover ni un músculo, mientras él subía un escalón tras otro. Entonces, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su autocontrol, y corrió tras él. Todavía tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

— ¿De su madre? —preguntó, cuando lo alcanzó en uno de los últimos escalones. Sesshomaru terminó de subir, sin emitir ninguna respuesta. Entonces ella prosiguió—: ¿Por qué de su madre? No entiendo. ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Viene para la isla? ¿Naraku la persigue también?

Sesshomaru suspiró cancinamente, e ignoró sus primeras preguntas. Pero al entrar en una de las habitaciones, él se detuvo frustrado y la encaró. Si no le daba una respuesta, no dejaría de preguntar.

— No. No está aquí. Tampoco viene para aca. Y Naraku no sería tan imbécil de meterse con alguien como ella. Está muy por encima de su nivel.

— ¿Entonces? —tartamudeó, un poco desconcertada con su respuesta. El bichito de la curiosidad había picado. ¿Quién sería la madre de Sesshomaru? Nunca había escuchado de ella en Inglaterra, y mucho menos en Suiza. Además, estaba segura de que ella sabía de los planes de Sesshomaru para acabar con Naraku. Y también estaba el misterioso viaje de Sesshomaru a Zúrich al poco tiempo de que ella entrara a trabajar para las empresas Ishinomori. Irasue debía estar cooperando con su hijo de alguna manera que ella desconocía. ¿Quién sería aquella misteriosa mujer, que InuYasha decía que era igual a Sesshomaru? Debía ser tan aterradora como él, pensó socarronamente.

— Dejó algunas cosas personales y confidenciales en el complejo, y decidí traerlas aquí. Estarán más seguras en la isla —dijo tajante, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, ¿o sí?

— Y, ¿dónde está ella? —atacó de nuevo, cuando presumió que él quería dar por terminada la charla. Tenía que intentar averiguar lo más posible acerca de ella, aunque tuviera que preguntarle al mismo Sesshomaru.

— Lejos — siseó.

— ¿Dónde?

— Mira, _Blake_ —Siseó, conteniendo su exasperación—. Si tu intención es fastidiarme, lo estás consiguiendo —La tomó por los hombros, y prosiguió—, y no querrás averiguar las consecuencias.

Rin lo observó confusa. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto hablar de su madre? Se suponía que eran esposos, y ni siquiera sabía quién carajos era su suegra.

— Sólo quiero saber. Yo… Yo no sé nada de usted, de su familia… Estamos casados y ni siquiera…

— Esto es una farsa —le interrumpió toscamente—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que tu familia está a salvo, y que mes a mes tu cuenta se llena de dólares. ¿Entendido? —gruñó con ferocidad —. Ambos tenemos secretos, que no queremos revelar, ¿no es así? —afirmó perspicaz, entornando sus preciosos ojos dorados.

Rin tragó en seco, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, e intentando desatar el nudo en su garganta. Nunca podían llegar a ningún lado. Siempre terminaban discutiendo.

— Pues se equivoca —tartamudeó, tratando de sonar convincente—. ¿Qué se supone que le diga a la prensa, si alguna vez llegaran a preguntarle a la señora Ishinomori por el nombre o el paradero de su suegra? —Hizo una pausa en la que se observaron con odio, y luego completó—: Pero no se preocupe —aseguró con una sonrisa irónica, liberándose bruscamente de su agarre—, cuando eso ocurra, responderé: "Eso no me importa" —y caminó en dirección a la puerta, y antes de salir, gritó—: O mejor, ¿qué le parece si respondo: "¡Váyase a la mierda!"? —Ajustó la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se marchó.

Rin salió echando chispas. ¿Por qué sería que no podían pasar más de dos minutos sin sacarse los ojos? Parecían perros y gatos. Era tan frustrante. Bajó las escaleras, tropezando varias veces, luego buscó la salida al jardín posterior, y atraveso la puerta trasera como un bólido, pero se detuvo en seco al observar el maravilloso paisaje. El bosque tropical que se extendía muchos kilómetros dentro de la isla era imponente, y a la vez tranquilo. La había dejado sin aliento.

La parte trasera del chalet tenía una piscina redonda de tamaño normal, y un jacuzzi exterior de piedra bajo una pérgola, rodeado por orquídeas y pequeños arbustos. El jacuzzi y la piscina tenían una vista exquisita del mar y el bosque, y la brisa que soplaba suavemente, incitaba a relajarse.

Rin recorrió el jardín trasero, muy cabizbaja y pensativa, haciendo girar distraídamente el lirio blanco entre sus dedos. Llegó hasta la pequeña reja posterior cubierta de enredaderas florales, y de un salto, estuvo del otro lado. Se adentró en el bosque sin pensarlo, creyendo que tal vez estando rodeada de naturaleza podría ayudarla a meditar, a pensar en las subidas y bajadas de su "matrimonio". Y en lo dificil que es el carácter de Sesshomaru, y su evidente molestia cuando se toca el tema de su madre.

Iba tan distraída, que no se percató de que unos fríos ojos dorados la seguían desde la planta superior del chalet. Rin solía sacarlo de sus cacillas con mucha frecuencia. Siempre que intentaba agradarla con pequeñas cosas que sabía la hacían feliz, terminaban discutiendo por algo. Detestaba su actitud rebelde, tan poco sumisa y sus ínfulas de independencia; para que su plan funcionara, necesitaba una mujer abnegada, que cumpliera al pie de la letra sus deseos y órdenes. Tal vez se había equivocado de chica, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que era la indicada. Ella había superado con creces las pruebas más difíciles que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, y no se había acobardado nunca. Había estado siempre a su altura, a la altura de una verdadera Ishinomori. Pero no dejaba de molestarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se merecía aquel golpe, pero nunca nadie en su vida se había atrevido siquiera a tocarlo. Y cada que veía aquellos ojos chocolates altaneros y rebeldes, recordaba su delito. Rin merecía un castigo, así aprendería la lección. Aprendería a respetar a su esposo, aunque su matrimonio fuera una farsa.

Rin caminó durante unos quince minutos por un pequeño sendero, plagado de hojas y plantas, meditando todo lo que había ocurrido desde la boda, y decidió no darse por vencida. No sería más el hazmerreír de Jakotsu, ni tampoco volvería a ser menospreciada por Sesshomaru. Les demostraría a ellos, a todos y a sí misma que podía hacer que Sesshomaru Ishinomori ardiera en deseos por ella. Como lo había dicho Hoshi, transformaría un iceberg en un incendio forestal; y luego, lo ignoraría, tal como él hacía con ella. Lo haría sentir como un insecto.

Cuando creyó que ya era hora de regresar antes de que se hiciera más tarde, notó que había oscurecido muy rápido. El follaje alto y denso del bosque impedía que los pocos rayos del sol llegaran totalmente hasta el suelo, así que ahora tenía muy poco tiempo para regresar. Dio marcha atrás frente a un arbusto, y caminó de regreso al chalet.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos de inmediato.

Era Sesshomaru. Rin se giró para observarlo, y se arrepintió de inmediato. Otra vez, su belleza la había dejado sin palabras. Parecía que acababa de tomar un baño, lucía fresco y su aroma a sándalo y gel de ducha era irresistible. Los escasos rayos del sol que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles, hacían relucir su cabellera húmeda como verdaderos hilos de plata. Llevaba puesto un jean oscuro, y una camisa blanca de algodón muy ligera. Parecía un espejismo fascinante en medio de aquel bosque. Si pudiera babear ahora, lo haría, pero se contuvo haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

— Voy al chalet, ¿no es obvio? —respondió altanera, reprochándose a sí misma. Acababa de prometerse conquistarlo, y justo en ese instante estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. "Tonta".

— No, no lo es. Vas hacia el centro del bosque, _Blake_.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, viendo a su alrededor confundida, olvidándose momentáneamente de su auto promesa.

— Este bosque es muy engañoso, _Blake_. Andando —ordenó, caminando en dirección contraria a la que ella seguía—. Se aproxima otra tormenta —aseguró viendo hacia el cielo opaco que se colaba por las ramas de los árboles.

Rin lo siguió a una distancia mínima para evitar perderse. Y en cuestión de minutos, divisaron el chalet. No era muy tarde, pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro, que parecían las seis de la tarde. Un par de nubes muy densas y negras, se habían apoderado del sol, y Rin ya empezaba a convencerse de que sus vacaciones iban a ser pasadas por agua.

El camino que tomaron los llevó hasta la huerta frente a las puertas francesas de la cocina. La reja de este lado de la propiedad era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que la reja del patio trasero, y aun así, Sesshomaru la saltó ágilmente, y en menos de un parpadeo estuvo del otro lado de la reja. Lamentablemente, aquella reja era demasiado alta para ella, ni en sus sueños más locos podía saltarla como lo había hecho Sesshomaru. Así que se aferró al borde metálico para tomar impulso, y pensó en pasar una pierna y luego la otra. Sería sencillo. Sin embargo, cuando tenía a Sesshomaru observándola fijamente con sus ojos dorados infinitos, hasta una tarea tan sencilla como respirar, era una odisea.

Tomó aire, y se impulsó hasta que con gran esfuerzo, la primera pierna estuvo del otro lado de la reja. "Bien, Rin", se dijo. Respiró profundo, antes de acomodarse para pasar la otra pierna, y luego saltar al suelo.

— Hay una puerta junto a ti —le informó Sesshomaru muy serio, pero allí estaba otra vez aquel tonito de sorna.

Rin lo observó furiosa, mientras él esbozaba una media sonrisa retorcida y cruel, señalándole una manija a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba subida. ¡Qué tonta!, la entrada estaba tan cerca, pero ella ya estaba haciendo malabares sobre una reja. No tenía otra opción más que saltar.

Sintió deseos de ahorcarlo, pero primero, debía bajarse de allí. Y como ya había subido una pierna, le pareció muy fácil pasar la otra. En menos de nada tuvo ambas piernas dentro de la propiedad, y entonces se dispuso a saltar, pero perdió el equilibrio, y caería de espaldas al suelo. Por fortuna, Sesshomaru fue mucho más rápido, y la atrapó antes de que se diera el golpe de su vida.

Cuidadosamente, la ayudó a descender y sin más, se alejó rumbo a la cocina. Rin suspiró, entre nerviosa y embelesada, y comenzó a seguirlo cabizbaja, pensando en que su misión de conquistarlo sin caer en sus garras iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Sería una labor titánica, pensó deteniendose distraidamente en medio de la huerta. Estaba tan confundida, que incluso dudaba de querer seguir adelante con el plan de conquistarlo. Sentía tanta inseguridad de sí misma cuando él se portaba tan indiferente, que no creía poder lograrlo. El plan era conquistarlo pero, ¿qué haría para lograrlo?

De repente sintió como unas manos grandes se apoderaron bruscamente de su cintura. Rin levantó la vista del suelo muy sorprendida, encontrándose con los ojos fríos de Sesshomaru. Y en lugar de sentir el embelesamiento de siempre, sintió miedo. Tenía un aspecto tan siniestro, que le erizó la piel. Era como un monstruo de alguna película de terror.

Un rayo surcó los cielos, permitiendole apreciar la profunidad del odio y la ira que habitaba en aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Y de nuevo, sintió miedo de él. Recordó que, pese a haber vivido junto a él muchos días, no tenía idea de con quién se había casado. Sabía que Sesshomaru no tenía límites, pero aún no alcanzaba siquiera a dimensionar las implicaciones de esa afirmación.

Trató de alejar sus temores, Sesshomaru no la lastimaría. Él nunca le había hecho daño, sólo trataba de asustarla e intimidarla como siempre. Y desafortunadamente, lo había conseguido de nuevo. ¿En qué momento se había dado vuelta? No podía saberlo porque iba con la vista perdida en las hojas esparcidas por la tierra de la huerta, pensando él. Había sido todo tan rápido, y esto no ayudaba a calmar sus miedos.

Intentó preguntar qué ocurría, pero Sesshomaru acalló su protesta con un fuerte empujón, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el tronco de un naranjo en cosecha. Rin soltó un quejido cuando la rama baja del árbol lastimó un poco su rostro, pero a él no le importó. Estaba cegado por algún sentimiento que ella no entendía, tal vez era ira.

Rin no entendía qué podía haberlo enfurecido tanto. Había estado paciente e incluso condescendiente todo el día, y ahora semejante cambio de actitud. ¿Se habría enojado por el asunto de su madre? O ¿Sería porque salió sola al bosque o porque casi se mata intentando saltar la reja? Lo único que tenía claro era que sentía mucho miedo. Temblaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras era asesinada por su implacable mirada.

Sesshomaru, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, se apoderó de sus labios con un beso rudo y tosco, pegando su cuerpo al de ella con una fuerza excesiva, no con la intención de sentirla cerca, sino de la lastimarla contra el tronco. Parecía una bestia fuera de control.

Rin permaneció inmóvil, tratando de comprender. Una parte de sí deseaba corresponderle, para calmar su rudeza y hacer de aquel beso una caricia, pero él era tan rudo, que no le permitía ni respirar. La besaba con furia, como si en lugar de ser una dulce caricia, fuera un castigo.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta que tal vez era su forma de castigarla por haberlo golpeado la noche anterior. No era estúpida, y no tardó en adivinar sus intenciones. Pero aquel castigo dolía. No sólo le dolían los labios, sino el corazón. Le daba tanta tristeza imaginar que él estuviera cobrando venganza de esa forma. Seguramente sí se estaba vengando, pensó mientras apretaba los labios para tratar de darle fin a aquel castigo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo al percatarse de su evidente rechazo, y entornó sus ojos, intimidándola aún más con su mirada. Aquellos ojos dorados lucían tan aterradores, pero a pesar de eso, Rin no bajó la guardia, permaneció con los labios apretados, en pie de lucha. No le permitiría un abuso más. Tenía que detenerlo, por más atemorizada que estuviera.

Pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a aceptar más rebeldías y altanerías de su parte, le pondría fin a aquella actitud de una buena vez. Agarró sus muñecas con fuerza, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Y el lirio que Rin llevaba resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, cuando Sesshomaru golpeó sus manos contra el tronco del naranjo para someterla. Podía sentir aliento cálido en su rostro, estaba agitado por el beso al igual que ella. Pero a diferencia de ella, él no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Aquel pensamiento la hizo temblar.

Sesshomaru apretó sus mejillas con una de sus manos para liberar sus labios, al tiempo que mantenía prisioneras sus muñecas con la otra mano. Y antes de apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios, gruñó:

— ¡Quédate quieta! —Esta vez su contacto fue mucho más rudo. Apretaba y mordía sus labios como una bestia indomable, y exploraba su boca con tanta avidez, que la dejaba sin aliento. Sin embargo, aquel beso fue tan tosco y agresivo, que hizo sangrar su labio inferior.

Rin intentó resistirse nuevamente al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Al principio pensó que la herida de Sesshomaru se había abierto de nuevo, pero luego se percató del dolor proveniente de su propia boca. Aun así, él no se detuvo pese a que el sabor de la sangre inundaba aquel beso. Le tenía sin cuidado si la sangre era de él o de ella, Sesshomaru seguía empeñado en explorar su boca, mordiendo sus labios de vez en cuando, sin importarle seguir lastimando su herida. Y cuanto más luchaba ella, él se tornaba más brusco y tosco, mordiendo y succionando con más fuerza, y lamiendo con más violencia.

Rin se sonrojó al recordar que nunca nadie en su vida la había besado de esa forma tan apasionada, tan frenética. Un extraño espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, y una sensación desconocida se apodero de su vientre. Su corazón palpitaba a toda marcha, y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Pero su corazón se detuvo de un momento a otro, y un escalofrío se apoderó de ella cuando el recuerdo de la pesadilla de la noche anterior se materializó de la nada frente a sus ojos. Aquel sueño donde Sesshomaru, luego de salvar su vida, intentaba matarla. Esa pesadilla apareció en su mente como una premonición, una advertencia de que debía alejarse de él.

¿Se atrevería Sesshomaru a hacerle más daño? Y si era así, ¿qué planeaba hacerle? Santo cielo, estaban solos en una isla desierta, y prácticamente, él era el amo y señor de todo cuanto se extendía muchas millas a la redonda. ¡Estaba perdida! Se dio cuenta de que él podía hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana, y nadie lo detendría, nadie estaba allí para ayudarla; y aunque alguien estuviera allí cerca, nadie la ayudaría. Nadie sería capaz de interponerse entre un enfurecido Sesshomaru y su presa. Estaba a merced de aquel monstruo fuera de control, y sediento de venganza.

El miedo se apoderó de ella al punto de obligarla a retorcerse. Necesitaba liberarse de él a como diera lugar. Y al ver que era imposible, que él apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo para inmovilizarla, quiso gritar en un último intento desesperado, pero los labios de Sesshomaru lograron acallarla una y mil veces. Rin sólo quería salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel monstruo de sus pesadillas. No quería tenerlo cerca. Tenía mucho miedo. Al diablo con el plan de conquistarlo, pensó desesperada, sólo quería huir lo más lejos posible de él, aunque tuviera que nadar día y noche de regreso a Tokio, prefería ser la cena de los tiburones que la de Sesshomaru.

— No entiendes —dijo por fin con un fuerte y gutural gruñido, harto de su absurda lucha. Rin lanzó un gritó ahogado al escucharlo, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Temblaba como un conejito asustado—. No quiero que te muevas —le advirtió sin dejar de verla con sus ojos plagados de odio, rosando su nariz con la suya, mientras ella daba hipidos y lloraba, sin poder decir ni media palabra.

Rin lo observó suplicante, con los ojos chocolates encharcados de lágrimas. Susurró un "por favor" muy bajo, mientras muchas más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero Sesshomaru prosiguió con su castigo, haciendo caso omiso a sus lágrimas y a sus suplicas.

Rin lloraba de impotencia al notar como la doblegaba de manera tan fácil, sin que pudiera poner resistencia. Mantenía sus manos prisioneras por encima de su cabeza, y cada vez que intentaba apretar los labios para detenerlo, él aumentaba la presión contra su cuerpo, haciendo que los surcos del tronco se marcara en su espalda. Y así, lograba someterla una y mil veces, lastimándola contra el naranjo y con su fuerza.

Y como si la situación no pudiera empeorar más, las nubes negras que habían visto al salir del bosque se habían cernido del todo sobre la isla, y la lluvia comenzó a caer lenta y perezosamente sobre ellos, con gotas grandes y pesadas, como globos de agua arrojados desde el cielo.

Mientras la lluvia empapaba sus cabellos y sus ropas, Sesshomaru sostenía sus frágiles muñecas con una sola mano, y con la otra se encargaba de recorrer ávidamente su cuerpo con movimientos bruscos, rasguñando sus muslos, estrujando su cintura y sus senos.

Rin no podía soportarlo más. Sentía sus manos acariciar sus senos por encima de la tela del traje de baño, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "caricia". Ella se retorcía para liberarse, lanzaba chillidos ahogados, pero nada parecía hacer que él entrara en razón. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, consumido por sus deseos de venganza.

Y de pronto, él se detuvo. Detuvo su beso y sus caricias. Fue entonces, cuando Rin pudo respirar entre sollozos. Estaba aliviada, al parecer todo había terminado. Él había dado por terminado su castigo. "Gracias al cielo", pensó, respirando entrecortado. Llenando sus pulmones de aire y lanzando lágrimas de alivio. Todo había terminado.

Sin embargo, su angustia regresó al momento que él empezó a recorrer con los labios su cuello y la piel de sus pechos que el traje de baño dejaba al descubierto. No. No podía hacerle eso. Rin gimió de dolor al sentir sus labios y su lengua en sus pechos, mientras su mano apretaba uno de sus senos hasta endurecer su pezón.

— ¡No! No, por favor. Sesshomaru, por favor. No... —suplicó entre hipidos, casi al borde del colapso. Quería gritar, pero simplemente su voz se negaba a obedecerle. Sólo podía sollozar.

— Silencio —Siseó, levantando el rostro de sus pechos para verla. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con algo más que la furia. Deseo. La deseaba. Y muy en el fondo, más allá del miedo y los nervios, ella también lo deseaba, pero aquella no era la forma. No quería entregarse a Sesshomaru cuando él sólo sentía deseo carnal y ansias de venganza.

— No quiero… Así no, por favor —Suplicó nuevamente entre sollozos, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, esto solo lo enfureció aún más. Como si sus suplicas fueran el combustible de su odio.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una sonrisa cruel, demostrándole lo poco que le importaban sus súplicas y su llanto. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo ahora. Lamió triunfal una gotita de sangre que había en su labio, antes de darle un beso corto y muy rudo. Luego inhaló el aroma de su cuello, pegando aún más su cuerpo al de ella, para después continuar besando, tocando y lastimando a su antojo cada trozo de piel que encontraba en su camino.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sintió que se moriría de angustia allí mismo. No entendía por qué él le estaba haciendo eso, o qué pretendía. ¿Para eso la había llevado hasta aquel paraíso en medio del mar, para tomarla por la fuerza en un jardín en medio de una tormenta, como si él fuera un vulgar violador, con el único fin de darle un castigo? No podía creerlo. Simplemente no era lógico, abusar de ella para castigarla. No estaban en la época feudal.

Rin luchó nuevamente para liberar sus manos, y esta vez lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que lo logró. Trató de alejarlo, golpeándolo en los brazos y en los hombros, pero él era como de hierro y no tardó en dominarla de nuevo con sus poderosas garras, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza nuevamente, y apretando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se partirían. Ahí estaba su indirecta para que no volviera a liberarse.

La joven empezó a sollozar más fuerte, asustada a más no poder, mientras él continuaba con sus toscas caricias. Entonces, un rayo iluminó la isla justo en el momento en que él levantó el rostro de su cuello para verla. Los ojos de Sesshomaru eran implacables, mostraban un desprecio tan grande y profundo, como el mar; sus facciones finas se habían endurecido al punto de darle un aspecto hostil y cruel. Era una visión espeluznante, parecía como si él verdaderamente se hubiera transformado en el demonio sediento de venganza de sus pesadillas.

Y Rin estaba segura de que no tenía escapatoria. Él tomaría por la fuerza lo único que no había podido comprar con aquel maldito contrato ni con su dinero: su cuerpo, y de paso le robaría su virginidad, aquella que tal vez él ni sospechaba que existía.

Tal parecía que sí había logrado transformar un iceberg en un incendio forestal, pero no de la manera que Hoshi esperaba. Todo se había salido de control, y había resultado desastrosamente mal. No sólo había agregado leña al fuego, sino también elementos muy peligrosos como solventes industriales y gasolina. No era la clase de pasiones e instintos que quiso despertar en él. No quería que esto pasara así. No estaba lista.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas,<p>

Después de muchos meses, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que haya llenado sus expectativas, y que la espera haya valido la pena. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos compromisos laborales y de la Universidad que no tenían espera. Debía terminar unos proyectos muy importantes antes de que el año acabara, y tuve que suspender momentáneamente la continuación del capítulo 30. Pero ya estoy de regreso, y el capítulo 31 está empezado, trataré de no tardar tanto.

Agradezco a todos su reviews y PM, y también su paciencia. De verdad, espero que haya valido la espera, y que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo nuevamente es muy largo… Un regalito especial para los que les gustan los capis largos ;)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario, nunca esperé llegar a los 717 reviews. También agradezco a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Y como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales a: **Jojo Cooper**, **Maria** **Blumer**, **karito**, **melissamanjarres23**, **luzenlaoscuridad**, **Dulce** **Locurilla**, **Queen** **Scarlett**, **bbkid**, **Sun** **and** **Mint**, **Miara** **Makisan**, **KANAME**, **Reira** **Tendo**, **lady-darkness-chan**, **Hana-993**, **Cristina**, **RukiaNeechan**, **saori-san**, **Cecil** **Pierce**, **Hoshi** **no** **Negai** (Gracias por publicar t one-shot hoy, casi muero de felicidad!), **KaitouLucifer**, **isamn**, **Majo**, **Vale**, **Tatiana**, **Marvivi**, **Ai** **no** **yokkyu**, **vanee3**, **Athena** **Taisho**, **Alex-FlyingFeather**, **Gigibely** **San**, **yoselin**, **Hana** **no** **Yuki**, **nodoka-san**, **Ibeth**, **hikari** **150**, **Ginny** **chan**, **Dina**, **mishelle** gu**i**lind, **nusami**, **Carolina** **Ayala**, **katherine. .3**, **luna**, **Nevermind**, **karinakyaa**, **sherissa**, **Tiestomydrug**, **Aikayuzu-13.17s**, **vane354**, **Emilia** **Ishinomori**, **sotam**, , **Meisa** **Akai**, **keyht**, **BeckyRaquel**, **A**, **angel-TH**, **KenKa1804**, **Cheril** **Rivas**, ** .58**, **VanneeAndrea**, **karlitss**, **RYHT,** **Marie**, **Mika**, **Saori-san**, **alexa** **chila**, **Natalia** **Macias**, **Carolina** **Alvarez**, **Ru**, **Valeri**, **Ruth**, **Meli**, **Seshurin**, **hoishi**, **Annimo**, **R.S**, **Wanderer** **Black**, **Anyeris**, y a todos los anónimos. De verdad, sus reviews son un aliciente para continuar escribiendo, por más agotada que esté y aunque sea de madrugada.

Disculpen algún dedazo que se me haya quedado por ahí, y perdonen cualquier otro error. Espero no quieran asesinarme luego de ese final...

Un abrazo de oso gigante.

_Sammy Blue_


	31. Chapter 31: Ayuda Inesperada

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 31: Ayuda Inesperada**

Sobre sus cabezas se escuchó un fuerte trueno, como si el cielo se estuviera haciendo añicos, y Rin lanzó un grito de horror. Esta vez no sólo eran los pavorosos bramidos del cielo los que la asustaron, sino también la expresión siniestra de su agresor, y aquella sonrisa retorcida plagada de crueldad que adornaba sus facciones de ángel, lo que la hicieron perder todo atisbo de fortaleza. Sentía que sus piernas le flaquearían en cualquier momento, y su respiración había empezado a tornarse irregular. Cada vez era consciente de que menos oxigeno llegaba a sus pulmones.

No deseaba que su primera vez fuera por la fuerza, por venganza. Nunca quiso entregarse a Kohaku porque no se sentía preparada y no lo amaba. A Sesshomaru lo amaba, pero no se sentía lista, y menos si las cosas se daban bajo estas circunstancias. Era bastante triste saber que él era capaz de llegar hasta esos extremos con tal cobrar venganza y darle un castigo. Ella misma había repetido centenares de veces que Sesshomaru Ishinomori no conocía límites, pero esto que estaba ocurriendo escapaba completamente a cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Se sentía en medio de una pesadilla.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Tal vez se había quedado dormida en el yate durante el camino, y todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla. O tal vez, podría ser que sí se había caído de aquella reja, Sesshomaru jamás la había salvado y había quedado inconsciente. Sí, definitivamente esto tenía que ser un mal sueño. Cualquier cosa tenía más sentido que esto que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, el dolor punzante en el labio le recordó que no estaba soñando. Y vio como el último girón de su esperanza se esfumaba tan rápido como había llegado. Un vacío profundo se apoderó de su pecho, y nuevas lágrimas rodaban una tras otra por su rostro.

Quería lanzarse a correr, pero ya los músculos no le respondían, y su vista había empezado a nublarse, no sabía si era debido a la lluvia que caía sobre sus ojos o a la falta de oxígeno. De verdad empezaba a sentirse muy mal y ligeramente mareada. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, justo cuando un rayo cayó demasiado cerca de la isla con un fuerte estruendo, y luego todo a su alrededor quedó iluminado.

Si Rin hubiera mantenido sus ojos abiertos por unos segundos más, habría podido ver la expresión de soberbia y satisfacción que brillaba en el rostro de Sesshomaru y aquel dejo de crueldad que invadía su mirada de oro. Ahora a esa chiquilla no le quedarían deseos de intentar faltarle al respeto nuevamente. Rin entendería por las malas lo que no quiso entender desde el día en que entró por la puerta de su edificio como asistente de Totosai. Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru decidió que era el momento indicado para dar el golpe de gracia.

— Nunca más, Blake —siseó muy cerca de su oído, logrando sobresaltarla con su tono sombrío—, vuelvas a intentar ponerme un dedo encima —él apretó sus muñecas muy fuerte, y Rin abrió los ojos encharcados, mientras sus labios ahora pálidos y casi violáceos, tiritaban—. ¿Entendiste, niña?

La chica no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba pasmada a causa del pánico. Respiró con dificultad un par de veces, y sin dejar de observarlo con temor, asintió dos veces muy lentamente, lanzando hipidos de vez en cuando. Sesshomaru se apartó de ella satisfecho, hinchando su pecho con orgullo, sin despegar sus orbes doradas de los tímidos ojos de la joven.

— Me repugnas —gruñó de pronto, sonriéndole con superioridad.

En sus ojos fríos y calculadores sólo se reflejaba un profundo asco, y Rin no sabía por qué de repente parecía aborrecerla más que al mismo Naraku. Como si ella hubiera intentado acabar con lo que más amaba: su poderoso imperio de corporaciones. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese cretino? Primero quería devorársela con lujuria, y ahora quería asesinarla para no tener que compartir el mismo mundo, como si fuera el ser más despreciable.

Pero por más que él lo asegurara, y que sus ojos indiferentes y congelados lo confirmaran, Rin estaba segura de que no podía sentir tanto asco hacia ella como afirmaba. El deseo y la pasión que había visto centellear en sus ojos hacia unos segundos, no podía ser sólo parte de su castigo. Estaba segura que era genuino, al igual que la excitación que los dos sintieron durante su desastrosa noche de bodas, antes de que ella huyera cobardemente.

Estaba tan confundida, aquel hombre era un total misterio. Y no sabía si era un psicópata o simplemente estaba loco de poder. Lo que menos entendía era porqué se empeñaba en decirle cosas desagradables, en hacerla sentir siempre como escoria, como si fuera poca cosa a su lado, como una prostituta fina que se casó con él por dinero y posición. Sabía que no era lo que él hubiera deseado como señora Ishinomori, porque sus estándares de calidad estaban muy por encima de ella o de cualquier modelo de ropa interior, sin embargo ella era lo que las circunstancias le habían obligado a elegir. Entonces, porque no simplemente lo aceptaba y dejaba de mortificarla con sus actos de bestia y sus palabras que herían como navajas. No era justo con ella.

Si bien estaba asustada, no podía permitir que Sesshomaru se marchara tan triunfal. No le iba permitir ganar esta vez. Tendría que escucharla, aunque corriera el riesgo de desatar su furia ima vez más. Así que antes de que Sesshomaru se alejara satisfecho por su amenaza, ella susurró con voz temblorosa:

— ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Qué le he hecho desde que lo conocí para que usted no haga más que idear nuevas formas de lastimarme? —Sesshomaru clavó sus lagunas de oro congeladas en ella, y Rin se armó de valor para proseguir, entre sollozos—. Siento que usted me culpa por todo lo malo que pasa. Yo no tengo la culpa. ¡Yo no quería casarme con usted! ¡Como si fuera mi culpa que hubiera tenido que casarse conmigo! —Sesshomaru la atravesaba con su mirada de hielo, y Rin tenía miedo de continuar, y desatar nuevamente la ira de aquel monstruo, pero debía desahogarse. Su alma merecía un poco de alivio, y tenía que ponerle un alto a sus palabras y actitudes hirientes—. Sé que no debí golpearlo, pero usted tampoco debió ofenderme. Y lo que hizo ahora tampoco estuvo bien. Usted no debió… —Y al no encontrar palabras para definir lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, dijo—: hacer lo que hizo —Hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener un fuerte sollozo, mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas. Pero, ¿cómo podía llamarle a eso? ¿Amenaza? ¿Intento de violación? ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Rin suspiró, y casi al borde del desespero dijo—: ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Si no nos respetamos, esto no funcionara… Y yo ya me estoy cansando, señor Ishinomori —observó al cielo encapotado, antes de seguir, respirando para tratar de calmar sus sollozos, mientras las enormes gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro—. A este paso, no creo poder soportarlo más —confesó—. No puedo…

— Y, ¿qué piensas hacer entonces, Blake? —le interrumpió muy serio, con su voz aterciopelada ligeramente amenazante. Su tono era muy misterioso, parecía intrigado y a la vez furioso, como conteniendo los deseos de ahorcarla y al tiempo tratando de averiguar más de lo que ella ocultaba.

Ella sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y suficiencia, pensando en que él jamás podría imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer.

— Irme —respondió con obviedad, sin dejar de mirar al cielo plagado de nubes grises y pesadas—. Irme muy lejos —dijo con amargura.

— Inténtalo —le retó entre siseos, dando un paso hacia ella. Parecía una fiera enjaulada ansiosa de sangre, y ella estaba literalmente encerrada con la bestia. Realmente daba miedo, especialmente cuando intentaba acorralarla de nuevo contra aquel naranjo. Allí estaba de nuevo el monstruo furioso de unos minutos atrás.

— Cuando lo haga, usted jamás podrá encontrarme—. Aseguró, viéndolo fijamente, sin importar que él se enojara más. La determinación en los ojos de la chica le indicó que no estaba diciendo mentiras.

— No podrás esconderte por siempre —arremetió acercándose aún más, pegándose demasiado a ella.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través del traje de baño húmedo; su respiración pausada daba de lleno en su rostro, embriagándola con su adictivo aliento. El corazón de Rin volvió a latir desbocado, pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

No podía permitir que su aroma a sándalo y su calor hicieran flaquear sus defensas y sus argumentos. Y en un tono muy serio, casi ausente, agregó:

— Rin Blake desaparecerá del mapa, y ni aunque contrate cientos de espías o detectives, podrá hallarme…

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? Vete—le interrumpió con un gruñido muy agresivo, haciendo que su espalda estuviera nuevamente contra el naranjo. Podía sentir como todas sus curvas se amoldaban al cuerpo firme de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a verlo, y sus ojos dorados ardían de ira, refulgían en medio de aquella tarde oscura y lluviosa. Su mirada implacable exigía una respuesta, y no estaba dispuesto a apartarse hasta no conseguirla.

Rin esquivó su mirada, y susurró:

— No quiero hacerlo —Levantó el rostro para verlo fijamente, y presintiendo que él podría aprovecharse de esa confesión, le dijo—: Pero si me obliga, no tendré otra opción—Se soltó de su agarre y caminó apresuradamente al chalet, abrazándose para no caer abatida, mientras la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad. Sentía que si no se aferraba a sí misma, sus piernas no podrían sostenerla más.

— Jamás podrás huir de mi —siseó para sí, viendo cómo se alejaba en medio de la lluvia.

Ella era su esposa, la señora Ishinomori, y él no pasaría la vergüenza de ser abandonado por una mocosa. Una huérfana venida a más, que él mismo sacó del fango y del anonimato. La había convertido de huérfana desaliñada y mal vestida, a una gran señora, toda una dama de sociedad. Era la mujer más envidiada del planeta y estaba en la portada de los principales medios de comunicación del mundo, y aun así, la muy altanera se atrevía a amenazarlo con largarse. Todo cuanto tenía ahora era gracias a él. ¿Acaso ella no había aprendido la lección? Él era gran Sesshomaru Ishinomori y nadie lo abandonaba, prefería cumplir su amenaza de encerrarla en las mazmorras de la mansión hasta que el contrato acabara. Y si tenía que llegar a esos extremos lo haría, por lo menos hasta que todo terminara. Al final, él se daría el lujo de terminar con aquella farsa de matrimonio, así como había sido él quien la comenzó.

Al entrar en el chalet, Rin buscó por todas partes sus cosas, y al hallarlas en la misma recamara junto a las de Sesshomaru, se apresuró a moverlas a la habitación contigua. La idea de tener que dormir con él después de haberse comportado como un monstruo, le producía escalofríos.

Necesitaba encontrar sus medicamentos y vitaminas, llevaba días sin tomarlos. Los preparativos para la boda y la boda misma habían hecho que se olvidara de ellos. Pero justo cuando abrió su maleta recordó que también había olvidado empacarlos. "¡Mierda!", pensó frustrada y preocupada. No quería tener una recaída en medio de sus "vacaciones". Su desilusión aumentó cuando recordó que en esa maleta no había nada. Quería cambiarse de ropa pero con lo que había allí era imposible. Sólo había cremas, tratamientos para el cabello, perfumes y el regalo de Hoshi.

Suspiró cancinamente, ahora su ropa estaba empapada y sucia. Quería darse un baño con agua caliente para intentar borrar todas las huellas y la suciedad que Sesshomaru había dejado en su piel, pero no podía ponerse la misma ropa sucia, mojada y plagada de su embriagante aroma. Lo único que podía hacer era ponerse uno de los obsequios de Hoshi. De todas formas, Sesshomaru dormiría en la habitación contigua, así que no tendría que pasar por la pena de que la viera usando eso.

Resignada, sacó la cajita blanca y lila de la maleta, y tomó la pijama de seda color marfil con encaje dorado entre sus manos. De todos era la mejor opción.

Se quitó la ropa mojada, y entró al cuarto de baño, agradeciendo a los cielos que éste no conectara con la habitación de Sesshomaru. Era independiente, y podía estar segura de que Sesshomaru no aparecería de la nada para interrumpir su relajante baño con agua tibia. Se sumergió completamente en el agua tibia, permitiendo que el calor reconfortante invadiera su cuerpo, y que el agradable aroma de las esencias en el agua llenara sus sentidos. Si no podía tomar sus medicamentos, por lo menos aquel baño aromático la haría sentir un poco mejor. Sin embargo, no podía relajarse del todo, pues a fuera la lluvia no daba tregua, ni los rayos tampoco. Luego de media hora en la bañera, salió y se puso el regalo de Hoshi.

Rin se observó en el espejo, y se asombró al notar que no lucía tan mal. Se veía dulce, angelical y muy sensual. ¡Hoshi de verdad tenía buen ojo para la ropa, era todo un gurú! Sabía exactamente qué prendas le favorecían. Sin embargo, no podía salir vestida así, y para su desgracia, aún tenía que comer algo y llevar la ropa mojada al cuarto de lavado. Si no comía nada de seguro se desmayaría; y si no lavaba la ropa en ese mismo instante, al día siguiente tendría que usar otro de los regalos de Hoshi o uno de los trajes de baño que había comprado para conquistar a Sesshomaru.

¡Qué idiota había sido!, se dijo. ¡Qué ilusa! Cómo si alguien pudiera conquistar al príncipe del hielo, amo y señor de la crueldad. Sesshomaru no tenía sentimientos, ni sangre corriendo por sus venas, y mucho menos un corazón latiendo entre sus costillas. "¡Eres una tonta, Rin! Mejor deja de soñar y concéntrate en cobrar tu parte del trato", se reprendió, pensando en que ya era hora de que él le pagara lo otro que habían pactado. En cuanto la luna de miel terminara, tendría que buscar empleo, y él había prometido conseguirle uno.

Se puso el kimono marfil y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, viendo de un lado a otro en busca de Sesshomaru. "Parece que el monstruo está encerrado en la cueva", pensó aliviada, conteniendo una risita infantil. No quería que la viera vestida así, pese a que una vocecita en su cabeza le reprochaba sarcásticamente: "¿Y luego no querías seducirlo, tonta?". Aquel modelito de Hoshi era perfecto para lanzarse de lleno a la conquista, pero ella no tenía esas intenciones. Ya no.

Por supuesto que sí quería hacer que ese imbécil se tragara sus palabras, pero se moriría de vergüenza tan sólo de imaginarse de pie frente a él, usando ese babydoll. Además, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en la huerta, no creía que aparecer con esas fachas fuera lo más sensato. Si lo hacía, Sesshomaru podría llegar a pensar cosas equivocadas, o incluso suponer que ella estaba insinuándosele para que la llevara a la cama. Definitivamente, debía ser lo más sigilosa posible, bajar hasta el cuarto de lavado, comer algo ligero y regresar pronto a su habitación.

Al ver el pasillo completamente vacío, salió sin hacer ruido, caminando descalza y en puntitas de pies para hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta de la recamara de Sesshomaru, contuvo la respiración, creyendo que tal vez el simple hecho de respirar pudiera delatarla, y hacer que Sesshomaru saliera por esa puerta como una bestia enfurecida. Esquivó aquel pensamiento ridículo y atemorizante, y avanzó lentamente.

Cuando llegó al primer escalón, pudo por fin exhalar todo el aire que había contenido. Bajó muy cuidadosamente para que la madera de los escalones no crujiera con su peso, y ya en el recibidor, se dio el lujo de caminar y respirar con normalidad. Se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas francesas del pasillo que conducía al cuarto de lavado para ver el cielo embravecido que no dejaba de lanzar rayos. La lluvia era torrencial, y el sonido de las olas enfurecidas chocando contra la costa se escuchaba aun a pesar de los vidrios gruesos de las ventanas y de la distancia que separaba el chalet de la playa.

Apretó la ropa húmeda contra su pecho, convenciéndose de que tal vez en un año podía ser una mujer libre, y Sesshomaru ya no podría lastimarla nunca más. Si estaba de suerte, y Sesshomaru conseguía llevar a cabo sus planes, tal vez en un año sería tan libre como aquel viento que levantaba olas gigantes, y hacía mecer los cuerpos de las palmeras. Y él nunca más podría insultarla, herirla o faltarle al respeto. Si todo salía bien, sería libre y tampoco tenía que renunciar a todo lo que había conseguido. Sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia y afrontarlo todo con la cabeza muy en alto. Debía tener mucha fuerza.

Después de buscar por unos minutos el cuarto de lavado, puso la ropa en la lavadora, y programó el ciclo de lavado y secado rápido. Mientras la maquina hacía su trabajo, caminó sigilosamente hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche caliente con un trozo de pan fresco que encontró en la alacena. La cocina lucía como si alguien hubiera llenado la despensa y el refrigerador antes de que ellos llegaran. Llevó su cena hasta el cuarto de lavado, y se sentó a comer frente a la lavadora, viendo la ropa girar y girar, mientras los minutos corrían.

Cuando su ropa estuvo lista, dejó la losa en la cocina, y caminó de regreso a su recamara. Justo cuando puso un pie en el último escalón, se percató de que el monstruo había salido de su guarida, y la esperaba en el pasillo a media luz, impidiéndole el paso. Rin instintivamente se cubrió el pecho con el kimono, y enrojeció como un tomate, clavando su mirada en el suelo de madera pulida. Estaba tan abrumada que no podía siquiera moverse, ni pensar en nada que no fuera la sensación de aquellos ojos dorados clavados en su ser.

Sesshomaru por su parte no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, parecía un ángel caído del cielo con la tormenta. Lucía sencillamente hermosa, el marfil y dorado resaltaban el color níveo de su piel de melocotón, y su cabello azabache cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros le daba un aspecto casi surrealista. Y ni hablar de sus ojos chocolates y aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru tuvo que contener el impulso de acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Sin embargo, lucía tan frágil y angelical, que no podía concebir hacerle más daño del que le había ocasionado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió, ocultando aquella ola de sensaciones, tras su máscara de frialdad y majestuosidad. En vista del silencio de la chica, dio un paso hacia ella con la intención de apreciarla mejor.

— F-fui a… a lavar mi ropa. Por su culpa no tengo nada más que ponerme —le reprochó, haciendo acopio de un poco de valentía rezagada, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Por qué pasaste tus cosas al otro cuarto? —le atacó, dando otro paso más hacia ella.

— No hay nadie aquí, así que no tenemos nada que fingir. Nadie vendrá mañana temprano a cambiar las sabanas. Puedo levantarme temprano y dejar la recamara como si no hubiera dormido allí, en caso de que alguien de limpieza venga.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, viendo como ella lo esquivaba para pasar, tratando alejarse lo más posible de él, para que no pudiera siquiera alcanzarla. Su mirada trasparente estaba cargada de recelo y temor. No sólo había conseguido darle la lección de su vida, sino que también la había alejado. A pesar de que estaban a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia, parecía como si un profundo abismo los separara.

— Hasta mañana, Señor Sesshomaru —dijo en un suave susurro, caminando presurosa hasta su recamara.

Un portazo fue lo último que escuchó Sesshomaru, antes de girar su rostro para verla sobre su hombro. Observó por unos segundos la puerta cerrada, debatiéndose entre tocar o regresar a su habitación. Desterrando la primera opción de su cabeza casi de inmediato, entró en su recamara. Allí, recostado en su mullida cama no dejaba de pensar en que su esposa yacía justo a una pared de distancia, y su orgullo no le permitía ir por ella. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo cálido y frágil a su lado, a despertar todas las mañanas con su dulce aroma inundando la estancia y embriagando su alma.

Rin cerró la puerta con llave, y en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, cayó presa de un profundo sueño. Aquella noche no hubo pesadillas que la atormentaran, pese a que los truenos retumbaban en todo el chalet. Lo único que extrañó durante toda la noche, fue sentir la presencia protectora de Sesshomaru en el lado contiguo de la cama.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó muy tarde. Sentía como si hubiera dormido por siglos, y aunque el cansancio se había esfumado, la tristeza y el vacío en su corazón parecían haber aumentado. Se dio un baño con agua tibia, y se puso su ropa recién lavada. Bajó en silencio hasta la cocina y al no hallar rastro de Sesshomaru, decidió preparar el desayuno para ella sola. Afuera unas pesadas nubes negras se habían arremolinado en torno a la isla, y viendo su desayuno sin mayor interés, decidió ir al comedor. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Sesshomaru sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, leyendo un diario. Sobre la mesa había pan, zumo de naranja, huevos, leche, té, café, galletas y unos cuantos diarios internacionales.

Rin vio con tristeza su insulso cuenco de cereales. Sobre la mesa había comida para dos, pero él parecía querer estar a solas. Suspiró y decidió sentarse frente a él, en el otro extremo de la mesa, sin saludar ni pronunciar palabra. Echó una ojeada a la los diarios sobre la mesa, reconoció el título del London Times y Blick, un popular diario suizo. Sesshomaru bebió un sorbo de café, sin apartar sus ojos del diario japonés que mantenía como barrera entre ambos.

Rin estaba segura de que su plan para pasar una mañana lluviosa era enterarse de las últimas noticias financieras y políticas del mundo. Suspiró, negando silentemente. Que interesantes serían estas vacaciones, pensó mientras comía el último bocado de sus cereales. El sonido de unos papeles, la obligó a despegar sus ojos de su plato, hallando un manojo de documentos en medio de la mesa, y a Sesshomaru viendola fijamente con sus orbes de hielo.

Rin lo observó cautelosa, y luego clavó sus ojos en los documentos. Indecisa, extendió la mano hacia ellos, y los tomó. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que eran: propuestas de empleo para ella. Sesshomaru estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, justo cuando ella planeaba exigírselo. No sólo era un gran negociante, sino también un hombre de palabra.

Allí había algunas propuestas que recordaba de la vez anterior, pero también había un par de nuevas vacantes muy interesantes.

— Tienes dos entrevistas el martes —dijo con su vista clavada en el diario japonés.

— No he decidido aún cuál quiero —le informó tajante. Él la observó con sus ojos dorados entornados, enarcando una ceja y tal vez conteniendo el impulso de saltar sobre la mesa y asesinarla.

— Es una orden —dijo, levantándose de la mesa y descargando el periódico con un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

— "Es una orden" —refunfuñó, haciendo una pésima imitación de su esposo, sin impórtale que él pudiera estar escuchando.

El misterio de quién había preparado el desayuno de Sesshomaru, se resolvió cuando una joven entró al comedor a recoger los platos. La mujer había llegado muy temprano en la mañana para atenderlos, sin embargo no sabía nada de sus maletas. Sólo había traído comida y sus cosas, porque los atendería el resto de semana.

Rin quiso ir a reclamarle a Sesshomaru por sus maletas, pero se detuvo a escasos segundos de tocar la puerta del imponente estudio, donde la bestia permanecía enjaulada. No quería desatar su furia nuevamente, así que resignada fue hasta la sala de estar y permaneció allí leyendo un libro.

El día pasó lluvioso y oscuro, y a media tarde, su teléfono celular pareció cobrar vida después de días en silencio. Era InuYasha.

— Rin —dijo exasperado—, por fin contestas, mujer.

— Acaba de sonar, InuYasha —protestó, pero él ya estaba refunfuñando algo que no logró comprender.

— Rin, tenemos problemas —dijo preocupado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Kagome? ¿Shippo y mi abuelita está bien?

— ¡Aguarda!—le reprendió exasperado—. Todos están bien, ¿calmada? —En vista del mutismo de Rin, él prosiguió—. Sesshomaru acaba de delegarme lo referente a la labor social de las empresas —dijo mientras un bullicio de papeles por doquier se escuchaba en el fondo. Tras una pausa agregó—: Se suponía que el maldito debía estar de luna de miel, y acaba de citar a una videoconferencia con los socios e inversionistas para cederme el asunto de la maldita labor social.

— ¿Y? —Inquirió arrugando el entrecejo, sin comprender el punto.

— Y que tú estás conmigo en esto, enana. Eres la señora Ishinomori, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí lo recuerdo —murmuró, recordando que ahora debía ayudar a InuYasha en la labor social—. Pero no entiendo por qué tenemos problemas...

— Porque los socios pidieron un informe del plan para este año —le interrumpió.

— ¡Oh! —masculló. InuYasha tenía razón en estar preocupado. Si lo hacía mal, quedaría como un inepto que no podía siquiera ocuparse de algo tan sencillo.

— Sesshomaru quiere que nos apuremos con este asunto —hizo una pausa, y luego habló entre murmullos, como si no pudiera hablar más alto—. Esto no va durar mucho tiempo más, Rin. La situación de Naraku y Sesshomaru podría definirse en cuestión de meses —InuYasha habló sin pensar, y hubo un silencio sepulcral del otro lado del teléfono.

Rin sopesaba las palabras de su amigo. Durante todo este tiempo no había hecho más que pensar en la posibilidad de huir de él, y tal parecía que el mismo destino se estaba encargando de separarlos. La luna de miel apenas empezaba, y los días de su matrimonio ya estaban contados. Ante esta posibilidad, no se sentía tan bien como esperaba sentirse.

— Ya sabías que esto pasaría —le reprendió InuYasha en tono condescendiente, sabiendo que mientras Sesshomaru posiblemente se llenaría de gloria, poder y mucho dinero, su amiga tendría que alejarse con el corazón hecho girones y con una vida que reconstruir desde cero.

Rin suspiró, y se armó de valor antes de responder:

— Sí… InuYasha, te voy enviar los datos doctor encargado del hogar de ancianos con el que empezaremos. Agenda una cita con él para el martes en la tarde o el miércoles a primera hora… No creo que el lunes tenga cabeza para algo que no sean las entrevistas del martes. Ah, por cierto, tu hermano me consiguió dos entrevistas el martes en la mañana, así que no te sientas tan especial por que maneja tu vida… Ha manejado la mía desde que me conoció —masculló, haciendo un puchero.

Tras una charla un poco más amena, Rin se despidió de su amigo y le envió los datos que acordaron. A eso de las seis de la tarde, decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Subió los escalones con pesadez, lo único que quería era poner la cabeza en la almohada. Sin embargo, cuando intentó abrir la puerta de su cuarto, no pudo. Arrugó el entrecejo y la boca antes de hacer uno y dos intentos fallidos de abrir la puerta. Sencillamente estaba trancada. Respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos chocolates en la perilla de la puerta, pero al sentirse observada giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru, quien la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su recamara. Entonces, lo comprendió.

— ¿Dónde está mi maleta? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el pomo de la puerta. Y tras unos minutos de silencio, supo que él no respondería una sola de sus preguntas. No había dudas de que era lo que le ordenaba, y para no tener otra discusión como la de la noche anterior, prefirió obedecer.

Levantó el rostro para verlo con una mezcla de impotencia y rabia, pero todos esos sentimientos menguaron al notar la sensualidad implícita en aquella escena tan peculiar. Era una invitación no sólo a su recamara sino a su lecho, y era por mucho la propuesta mas sensual y sugerente que le hubieran hecho en su vida. Y él ni siquiera había pronunciado una sola palabra. Este hombre frio y tosco era real y paradójicamente ardiente. Era increíble lo sexy que podía resultar. Rin no pudo contener su sonrojo y clavo los ojos en la madera nuevamente, mientras caminaba silenciosamente a la guarida de la bestia.

Sesshomaru inhaló disimuladamente el aroma que dejó al pasar por su lado, y sonrió satisfecho al saberla suya por esta y todas las noches que quisiera. Aunque nunca pudiera tocarle un solo cabello, tan sólo el hecho de saber que compartiría su cama y no la de otro imbécil, lo satisfacía. Lo complacía tanto verla totalmente bajo su dominio, y le era aún más placentero saber que pese a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ella todavía se excitaba ante su presencia. Podía sentir su excitación a kilómetros de distancia, y era conciente de que por más odio y repulsión que se profesaran mutuamente, sus cuerpos sentían tal magnetismo, que todo el ambiente a su alrededor quedaba plagado de aquel erotismo embriagante y adictivo. Aquella sensación era algo que no podían ocultar, pero tampoco podía lograr que ella accediera a sucumbir a sus bajos instintos. Se rehusaba por alguna razón ilógica que desconocía. No sabía si era por ese imbécil de Kohaku, o por una artimaña que la muy ingenua había fraguado para engatusarlo y volverlo loco. Pero si era esto último, aquella niña lo estaba logrando, y se arrepentiría. Si su madre no le había enseñado a no jugar con fuego, aprendería ahora.

Sesshomaru ajusto la puerta a sus espaldas con fuerte golpe, logrando que Rin pegara un salto. Ella se llevó la mano a su pecho, consciente de que la atracción entre ambos se acrecentaba, inundando la recamara. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y encontró su pequeña maleta sobre la cama. Se apresuro a tomarla y a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, pensando en qué usaría para dormir.

Y al no tener otra opción, se vio obligada a usar lo que quedaba del regalo de Hoshi, pues seguramente la chica de la limpieza se había llevado el conjunto de la noche anterior para lavarlo, ya que no estaba por ningún lado. Sacó dubitativa el conjunto de tres piezas en tul blanco transparente. Suspiró, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Sería demasiado vergonzoso salir vestida así, pero no podía dormir usando un traje de baño y shorts. Aunque era una opción bastante tentadora. Sin embargo, aun podía usar el kimono marfil sobre el babydoll, y él nunca notaría lo que había debajo.

Se puso sólo el panty y el babydoll, descartando por completo el liguero. Y viéndose en el espejo, llegó a la conclusión de que no había diferencia entre aquellas prendas o estar desnuda. Todo era tan transparente y sugerente, que dejaba muy pocos detalles a la imaginación. Luego de cubrirse con el kimono marfil, llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de poner un pie fuera del cuarto de baño. Al no encontrar a Sesshomaru en la recamara, exhaló aliviada. Con suerte, si se apuraba tal vez pudiera meterse en la cama y resguardarse bajo las cobijas antes de que él regresara.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se fueron a pique cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse retumbó en la recamara. Un ligero espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, y de nuevo aquella sensación de tener la profunda y abrazadora mirada de Sesshomaru sobre su cuerpo. "¡Trágame tierra!", pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Trató de relajarse un poco aferrándose más a su kimono, pero cuando él habló, su corazón palpitó desbocado.

— Deberías esforzarte más para cumplir con tu parte del negocio, Blake —dijo sin expresión en su voz.

Rin se giró para verlo sin comprender su reclamo. Sesshomaru estaba tan serio que daba miedo.

— ¿Qué? —masculló, viéndolo anonadada.

— Que estoy cumpliendo a cabalidad mi parte del trato, Blake —prosiguió acercándose a ella con la intención de acorralarla contra una de las ventanas.

De inmediato acudieron a la mente de Rin los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y en un intento desesperado por defenderse, arremetió con furia hacia él.

— ¿Y qué quiere entonces? —Le gritó, dando un paso hacia él, impidiendo su avance— Hago todo lo que puedo. Todo lo que está en mis manos —explicó fuera de sí, gesticulando con las manos y revolviéndose su flequillo con impotencia—. Si tengo que sonreír, sonrío —dijo enseñándole una sonrisa fingida—. Si tengo que bailar, bailo. Si tengo que acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo, también lo hago. Si tengo que besarlo, lo beso…—entonces se calló de pronto, abriendo la boca, mientras una idea cruzaba por su cabeza— Es eso entonces —masculló, viéndolo a los ojos— ¿No es así? ¡¿Es eso?! Todo esto… Todo este espectáculo es por eso, ¿cierto? ¡¿Es todo lo que le importa?! —Arremetió, golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice— ¡Cretino! ¡Adelante! —Exclamó, zafándose el kimono con manos temblorosas y torpes — ¡Tómelo! —dijo mientras la suave seda color marfil del kimono resbalada por sus hombros y caía al suelo, revelando su seductor y angelical atuendo.

Estaba temblando como una hoja, y sus pezones se habían endurecido a causa del frío y la excitación. Y pese los nervios y la furia en sus facciones, se veía hermosa.

— ¿Qué está esperando? —Siseó— Termine lo que empezó anoche —murmuró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba asustada, y no tenía caso intentar razonar con él, mucho menos tratar de decirle que era virgen. Sólo rogaba que Sesshomaru fuera un amante gentil y tierno, y no la bestia monstruosa que siempre había demostrado ser con ella. Y si él no era más que la bestia de siempre, no podía más que pedir que todo fuera rápido y sin dolor.

Su corazón resquebrajado y agujereado se congeló cuando Sesshomaru se acercó, y acarició su mentón, deslizando la mano por su cuello hasta posicionarla en su nuca. Rin cerró los ojos, temerosa, e instintivamente apretó los labios, respirando agitadamente.

Al notar su evidente nerviosismo, Sesshomaru apartó la mano y la observó fijamente. Rin levantó un poco su cabeza para verlo a través de sus pestañas. Durante unos minutos se sostuvieron la mirada, en completo silencio y sin mover siquiera un musculo, hasta que Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, y empezó a desabotonar su camisa blanca de algodón lentamente.

Rin cerró los ojos cuando él se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso esculpido por los ángeles. Empuñó las manos en un vago intento por controlar los nervios y los deseos de huir desesperadamente. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos parecieron congelarse cuando sintió la suavidad del algodón caer sobre sus hombros.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y Sesshomaru ya no estaba frente a ella. Estaba viendo las olas romper contra la playa a través del ventanal. Su espalda perfecta y musculosa parecía tensa, y ella no pudo más que aferrarse a la camisa impregnada de su aroma. ¡Qué vergüenza!, pensó. Debió parecer una loca histérica.

— Te equivocas, Blake —dijo de pronto—, como siempre. Y gritando de esa forma no es la manera correcta de cumplir con tu parte —se giró para verla sin expresión alguna—. Me refería a que la mujer que está allá abajo sospecha que algo no anda bien —dio un paso a ella amenazante, y siseó—: Y si eso arruina mis planes, Blake, te arrepentirás.

Entonces era eso, pensó aún más avergonzada. Como siempre, su mente loca iba muy rápido y hacia el lugar equivocado.

— Duerme y deja de gritar, ¿entendiste?

Rin asintió haciendo un puchero, y mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia. En completo silencio, caminó a la cama y antes de meterse entre las cobijas, recordó que su kimono estaba tirado el piso y que usaba la camisa de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Puedo usar su camisa? —preguntó en un suave murmullo, sumamente avergonzada y sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

— Has lo que quieras —respondió parcamente, sentándose de su lado de la cama, y deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, antes de entrar en las cobijas.

Rin tomó su respuesta como un "sí", y se puso la camisa antes de arroparse de pies a cabeza, dándole la espalda a su esposo.

— Que duerma, señor Sesshomaru —murmuró, inhalando el aroma a sándalo que manaba de la camisa. Era reconfortante sentir el calor de Sesshomaru del otro lado de la cama, y aunque le enojaba la idea de que la obligara a compartir su lecho, a una partecita de sí misma le resultaba sumamente agradable.

Al día siguiente, el sol por fin brillaba en el cielo, y Rin estaba más que contenta por ello. A fuera del chalet el jardín brillaba con luz propia, y las flores perfumaban el ambiente. Las maletas llegaron a eso de las diez de la mañana, y a ella poco le importó, pues no hacía más que merodear por el jardín en busca de cualquier florecilla o animalillo que llamara su atención. ¡El sol por fin había salido!, y ella estaba feliz de poder disfrutarlo.

El resto de la luna de miel permanecieron en aquel chalet, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían juntos en la recamara, ella concentrada en sus libros y él en sus diarios. Se sentaban juntos a la mesa y salían a pasear como cualquier pareja normal para guardar las apariencias frente a la joven del servicio o a los empleados del complejo que visitaban a Sesshomaru con frecuencia para asuntos de negocios. Sin embargo, nunca cruzaban más de las palabras necesarias algunas veces para aparentar y otras por mera cortesía.

El sol hizo su aparición triunfal, y el verano hizo gala de su calidez usual. Y mientras Sesshomaru logró un envidiable bronceado, Rin sólo consiguió una coloración roja en sus mejillas el primer día de sol, que la obligó a usar bloqueador solar todo el tiempo, así que había quedado tan blanca como cuando llegó. "¡Hasta en eso era perfecto el condenado!", pensó haciendo un puchero.

Regresaron a Tokio el domingo en la noche y cuando llegaron al pent-house encontraron todos los regalos de bodas. Todos excepto uno. Ah-Un habían obedecido su orden de destruir aquel espantoso regalo, que sólo Dios sabe qué sería. El lunes, Rin preparó su currículo y ayudó a InuYasha a conseguir una cita con el doctor del hogar de ancianos para el miércoles en la mañana. Y en la noche, cuando Sesshomaru llegó, había preparado sushi para la cena y organizado todos los regalos.

Mientras comían en silencio, Sesshomaru no apartaba su vista de ella, quien parecía encontrar muy interesantes los trocitos de sushi en su plato. Era increíble como la luna de miel, había logrado convertirlos en un par de extraños conviviendo bajo un mismo techo. Antes por lo menos ella se esforzaba por iniciar una charla sobre algún tema trivial, como el clima o el trabajo; ahora sólo respiraba.

— Provecho —dijo ella antes de levantarse de la mesa, sin siquiera darle una mirada a su esposo. Llevó su plato a la cocina y lo puso en el lavavajillas. Luego se retiró a la recamara. Cuando Sesshomaru entró a la habitación, Rin ya estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente ella se levantó más temprano que él, y cuando Sesshomaru salió del baño, Rin ya estaba lista para su día de entrevistas. Llevaba una falda tubo a la rodilla color ciruela, una camisa de seda blanca y unos zapatos negros. Lucía tan diferente a la jovencita que había entrado a su edificio en busca de un trabajo de pasante. Debía admitir que era hermosa, aunque ella misma no se percatara de su belleza.

— Que tenga un buen día, señor Sesshomaru —le dijo parcamente, tomando un abrigo y un bolso negros, y saliendo por la puerta.

La primera entrevista fue todo un desastre. Fue en una compañía muy importante de diseño de software, y aunque tenía una buena oportunidad de ascenso, el perfil del cargo no era lo que esperaba para su desarrollo profesional.

Además, Rin tuvo la sospecha de que la persona que la entrevistó no esperaba que ella realmente tuviera los conocimientos y la experiencia que decía tener, por lo que le ofreció a Sesshomaru un empleo que no iba acorde con su perfil. De seguro él pensó que al ser la señora Ishinomori, sería tan torpe y vacía como la pareja anterior de Sesshomaru, la actual señora Kagami. Y como nadie podía negarse a una petición del Sesshomaru Ishinomori, aquel hombre no había tenido más opción que ofrecerle ese empleo y acceder a entrevistarla. Tanto ella como el entrevistador, sabían que esto no funcionaría.

Rin salió de aquel edificio con su ego desinflado. Si la siguiente entrevista sería igual, nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido. Cuando firmó el negocio con Sesshomaru, esperaba poder conseguir un buen cargo, pero si todos pensaban que por ser la esposa de Sesshomaru era incapaz de liderar un gran proyecto o encargarse de grandes responsabilidades, estaba arruinada.

Ah-Un la acompañaron a tomar un café en un centro comercial cercano, mientras era hora de la siguiente entrevista. Tenían una hora más y el edificio no quedaba muy lejos.

La entrevista era un edificio con ventanales de cristal, coronado con el nombre "Ishiguro Corp", y un logo en forma de un gran ave fénix roja. Había escuchado mucho de aquella compañía, se dedicaban a proyectos de alta tecnología y construir sofisticados artefactos para la industria automotriz y petrolera, entre otras.

Rin se registró en la entrada y fue conducida hasta el último piso del edificio. Esperó unos minutos frente a una recepcionista que tecleaba a toda velocidad, hasta que la chica, sin apartar la vista de su pantalla, le indicó que podía seguir por la puerta de madera grabada con la insignia de la compañía.

Rin respiró hondo, y atravesó el umbral. Cuál no sería su sorpresa, al encontrar un rostro muy familiar sentado tras el imponente escritorio en medio de aquella oficina. Era la mujer que estuvo en su matrimonio, la misma que hablaba de negocios a la par con los hombres, y que lucía tan poderosa y tenaz como cualquiera de ellos. Y para su vergüenza, no lograba recordar su nombre.

— Buenos días —dijo con firmeza, cerrando la puerta tras sí, y caminando hacia el escritorio.

— Buenos días, señora Ishinomori —respondió la mujer, poniéndose de pie para extenderle la mano. Su tono contenía cierta dosis de sarcasmo, que no pasó desapercibida para Rin.

— Rin. Mi nombre es Rin —le corrió, tomando la mano que ella le extendía. La mujer entornó sus misteriosos ojos violáceos, evaluándola de pies a cabeza.

— Soy Abi Ishiguro —se presentó, en un desborde de elegancia e imponencia, llevando un mechón de cabello lacio y azabache detrás de su oreja.

Era como ver la versión femenina de Sesshomaru, pensó Rin. Incluso daba miedo, igual que él. Su voz era firme, con un tono ligeramente grave y sensual. La mujer debía tener la misma edad que Sesshomaru, y era bastante hermosa, sin embargo, lucía fuerte y ruda.

En silencio, le indicó una de las sillas frente a su escritorio para que tomara asiento. Sus ademanes desbordaban elegancia, y sus uñas escarlatas contrataban con el blanco de su traje y el dorado de su grueso collar. Rin obedeció y se sentó, sin dejar de sentirse ligeramente intimidada, pues aunque conviviera con la versión masculina de aquella mujer, sabía que Sesshomaru ya no podía despedirla, y Abi podía dejarla sin trabajo.

— Bien… —dijo, reclinándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos— Voy a ser muy sincera contigo…, Rin— dijo su nombre dubitativamente, entornando sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa cruel surcaba sus labios—. Accedí a entrevistarte por Sesshomaru. Digamos que tenía una… vieja deuda pendiente con él.

Rin tragó en seco, asintiendo en silencio. Presentía que esta entrevista sería un desastre como la anterior. Esa mujer la despellejaría viva.

— Lo sé.

— Pero le juré a Sesshomaru que si no cumplías mis expectativas, no tendría piedad en sacarte por esa puerta —Aseguró, inclinándose en su escritorio, y acariciándose el mentón con sus uñas escarlatas. Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que ambas se evaluaban con expresión imperturbable. Abi sonrió fríamente y prosiguió—. Me tome la libertad de investigarte.

Rin suspiró, conteniendo el impulso de decirle que no le sorprendía. "Ya debería acostumbrarme a esto". ¿Por qué nadie podía confiar en lo que decía? ¿Acaso se notaba mucho que toda su vida era una mentira? Tal vez ese era el resultado de mentir y mentir desde que su padre murió.

— No te ves sorprendida —comentó, leyendo sus expresiones. Rin sonrió tímidamente.

— No lo estoy —Admitió, harta de mentir—. Yo también voy a ser muy sincera, señora Ishiguro. No es la primera vez que me investigan —comentó, lanzando un sonoro suspiro. Abi lanzó una risa irónica, comprendiendo el significado de estas palabras.

— Te entiendo. Sesshomaru es un cretino —afirmó, sonriendo irónicamente.

— Sesshomaru lo hizo, su padre también lo hizo. Y no me extrañaría que su madre y su madrastra también lo hubieran hecho —comentó sarcásticamente.

Rin aguantó la tentación de preguntarle qué tanto conocía a su esposo, pues no quería quedar como una esposa psicópata celosa. Abi le dedicó una media sonrisa muy fría, y tras una pausa, dijo:

— En realidad, no pensé que tus referencias fueran verdaderas. Tu esposo puede comprarte lo que desees, desde un Ferrari último modelo, hasta una recomendación de uno de los mejores profesores de la Universidad de Tokio. Nada de lo que está aquí me sorprendió— admitió, enseñándole la copia del currículo que posiblemente Sesshomaru le había enviado. Entonces, la sonrisa en los labios carmesí de la mujer se tornó cruel—. Pero resulta que ese profesor tuyo, es el mentor de uno de mis ingenieros líderes de proyectos, y sé de muy buena fe, que ese profesor no le vendería su alma a un demonio como Sesshomaru.

Rin sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente a su profesor, mientras Abi marcaba el número de su recepcionista.

— Dile a Oyamada que venga —le ordenó parcamente a la chica que respondió del otro lado del teléfono, sin despegar sus aterradores ojos violetas de Rin. Abi colgó sin más, y luego prosiguió—: Oyamada es mi líder de proyectos —Rin asintió en señal de que estaba prestando atención. El tono de Abi era bastante serio—. Tenemos demasiado trabajo y muchos proyectos nuevos, y él necesita ayuda, y no me refiero precisamente a un asistente —comentó—. Oyamada leyó tu proyecto y quedó fascinado —gesticuló exageradamente, rodando los ojos—. Yo pensaba darte un cargo sin muchas responsabilidades, si sobrevivías a la entrevista, por supuesto. Pero Oyamada insistió en que te diera una oportunidad a su lado —Rin la observaba fijamente, apretando la mandíbula. La mujer suspiró cancinamente, y prosiguió—. Serás su aprendiz, su mano derecha. Vas a tener un periodo de prueba de seis meses, y escúchame bien —le advirtió, inclinándose sobre su escritorio para intimidarla—, si recibo una… tan sólo una queja de ti por parte de Oyamada, estás fuera. Y eso quedará en el contrato, así que no intentes demandas, ni envíes hasta mí a los astutos tiburones que tiene tu esposo como abogados. ¡¿Entendiste?!

Dos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta interrumpieron su amenazante discurso. Pero esa mujer no haría pasar a quien estaba afuera hasta obtener una respuesta. Así que Rin simplemente asintió, tragando en seco. Definitivamente esa mujer era la versión femenina de Sesshomaru.

— Sí, señora Ishiguro —dijo con voz firme, como si se enfrentara a Sesshomaru.

— Adelante —exclamó complacida, viendo hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió inmediatamente.

Rin giró su cabeza para ver quien estaba tras los enormes paneles de madera. Un hombre delgado entró a la oficina, y pese a tener una estatura promedio, lucía muy bajo y escuálido debido a su andar encorvado y parsimonioso. Su pelo estaba plagado de canas, y sus diminutos ojos se escondían tras unos enormes lentes de marco grueso y negro. Vestía un pantalón oscuro y una bata blanca con el logo de "Ishiguro Corp" bordado a mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

— Señora Ishiguro —el hombre la saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

— Oyamada —le llamó en tonó militar—, ella es Rin Ishinomori.

Sonaba extraño: "Rin Ishinomori". Había cambiado de nombre muchas veces, pero nunca había cambiado su apellido. El Blake era parte de su alma, y al escuchar su nombre sin él, se sentía vacía. Y al mismo tiempo, cargar con el apellido Ishinomori a cuestas era una enorme responsabilidad.

Rin despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada de sus dos acompañantes sobre ella.

— ¡Oh!... Señor Oyamada, mucho gusto —dijo poniéndose de pie, y extendiendo la mano para saludar. ¡Que maleducada! Este hombre había intercedido por ella ante esa demonio, y ella ni lo saludaba. El hombre sonrió, y sus arrugas terminaron de esconder sus ojillos.

— El gusto es mío, señora Ishinomori.

— Llámeme Rin —le atajó, visiblemente incomoda.

Ambos tomaron asiento frente a Abi, quien los observaba sin expresión alguna.

— Como lo pediste, Rin será tu mano derecha.

— Gracias, señora Ishiguro —dijo con voz calma, sin alterarse por el tono frío y parco de aquella mujer.

— Tú serás su mentor. Y te advierto que si Rin comete algún error que represente pérdidas para mí compañía, ella se larga, y me importa un comino Sesshomaru Ishinomori—dijo viendo a Rin unos instantes, antes de proseguir clavando sus ojos en Oyamada— Y tu… —Abi sonrió macabramente— Olvídate de tu aumento, Oyamada. Y cada yen que se pierda, será descontado de tu salario —Oyamada tragó en seco, asintiendo un par de veces.

Abi era tan astuta como Sesshomaru. Con aquella amenaza se aseguraba de que Oyamada no pudiera tapar ninguna de sus equivocaciones, y que al menor error, él se lo reportara. Amenazando a Oyamada, se aseguraba de estar al tanto de todo. Abi no daba puntada sin dedal.

— No lo defraudaré, señor Oyamada —le aseguró Rin, viéndolo a los ojos. No quería ser un problema o una carga para él, sin embargo el hombre parecía más tranquilo que ella. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado al trato rudo, intimidante y frío de Abi. Oyamada le guiñó un ojo, con la intensión de tranquilizarla.

— Rin, empiezas el próximo lunes, y estarás a su cargo —agregó viéndola y señalando a Oyamada—. Retirarte, Oyamada. Eso era todo —finalizó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

— Con permiso —dijo él poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta con andar parsimonioso.

A solas, la mujer se relajó un poco, dejándose caer con gracia y elegancia en su silla. Y tras unos segundos en silencio, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la barra del mini bar. Con un sutil gesto le ofreció una copa de vino, y Rin negó en silencio. Abi se sirvió, y antes de dar el primer sorbo, dijo:

— Me sorprendió mucho que Sesshomaru estuviera cobrando favores a sus colegas pidiendo un empleo para su esposa. ¿Está de acuerdo con que trabajes? —inquirió curiosa, apoyando su trasero en la barra.

— Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —arremetió Rin, con la intención de lograr que Abi hablara un poco más. Parecía conocer mucho a Sesshomaru, y definitivamente eso no era una buena señal. ¿Habría sido Sesshomaru tan canalla de enviarla a una entrevista de trabajo con alguna de sus ex amantes? Era increíble. ¡Lo mataría si era eso!

Abi lanzó risita irónica, y bebió un poco de vino.

— Porque a los Ishinomori no les gusta que sus mujeres trabajen —explicó, como si fuera la teoría más obvia del mundo.

— Bueno, los tiempos han cambiado, señora Ishiguro. Somos una generación nueva de mujeres que trabajan tanto o más que los hombres…

— ¡Estás equivocada, niña! —le atajó con fiereza, entornando sus ojos violetas—. Nosotras sólo estamos siguiendo los pasos de mujeres como la señora Irasue, tu suegra. Ella fue pionera en su época. Estaba al mando de su gran compañía hotelera, en una industria manejada por hombres y casada con la cabeza de una de las familias más tradicionales de Japón—Rin prestaba atención a la explicación de la mujer, sin comprender del todo su punto ni la razón de su fiereza—. Ella nos abrió las puertas a muchas otras, que como tú y yo, estamos cosechando los frutos del trabajo de mujeres como ella —Hubo un silencio largo, en el que Rin meditó un poco sus palabras. Abi era una feminista, pero lo que le causaba interés era la devoción con la que hablaba de Irasue. Eso sí que era raro—. Por eso me parece difícil creer que tú estés aquí trabajando para mí, y no en casa o haciendo labor social para las empresas de tu marido.

— No la entiendo —admitió, sin comprender a donde quería llegar. Sin embargo, las palabras de InuYasha rondaban su cabeza: "_Y que tú estás conmigo en esto, enana. Eres la señora Ishinomori, ¿recuerdas?_". Tal vez todos esperaban que ella relevara a Izayoi en sus funciones de señora Ishinomori.

— Inu no Taisho se divorció de la señora Irasue porque trabajaba demasiado, y rompió con la tradición de las mujeres Ishinomori, que siempre habían trabajado en la labor social de las empresas familiares —comentó con cierta sátira en su tono.

— Ellos no se divorciaron por eso…

— Ah, ¿no? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Bebió el último sorbo de su trago, y prosiguió—. Entonces, explícame porque Inu no Taisho se divorció de la señora Irasue, y se casó con una mujer como Izayoi… mucho más… manejable. Una mujer que sí quiso quedarse en casa cuidando los niños y haciendo obras de caridad a nombre de las empresas Ishinomori —Rin guardó silencio, pensando en una buena respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada. Si lo veía del mismo modo que ella, debía admitir que tenía razón—. Irasue jamás quiso quedarse limpiando los apestosos pañales de Sesshomaru, ni organizando estúpidas fiestas de coctel a nombre de las empresas Ishinomori para beneficencia de los huérfanos del holocausto nazi —comentó con sarcasmo, mientras una risita socarrona escapaba de sus labios. Abi era una mujer con un humor muy, muy negro—. ¡No seas ingenua!—dijo exasperada, con su fachada impasible desfigurada por la pasión de su discurso.

Rin abrió la boca ligeramente y volvió a cerrarla de inmediato, al no tener argumentos para enfrentar los de ella. No sabía cómo había sido la relación de Inu no Taisho con Irasue, ni siquiera la conocía. Sólo había visto su retrato una vez en la mansión Ishinomori, y algunas fotografías en internet.

— No soy tonta, Rin. Sé que Sesshomaru está tramando algo, y te advierto que si todo esto me perjudica a mi o a mi compañía, las empresas Ishinomori caerán conmigo. Así que díselo a Sesshomaru y nos vemos el lunes.

Abi regresó imponente a su escritorio, y continuó revisando unos documentos, al tiempo que Rin pestañaba varias veces tratando de asimilar la información y las amenazas.

— Puedes retirarte —dijo sin verla, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Eh… Sí. Con permiso. Muchas gracias, señora Ishiguro. Nos vemos el lunes.

Rin salió de la oficina y por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente. Qué mujer más extraña, pensó arrugando el entrecejo. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ella, llamó a su profesor de la universidad para agradecerle la recomendación. Sin él y el señor Oyamada, tal vez ahora estaría a la espera de una nueva entrevista. Y como veía la situación, posiblemente ni Sesshomaru podría lograr conseguirle un trabajo. Nadie esperaba que la nueva señora Ishinomori pudiera desempeñarse con éxito en ningún empleo, y todos accederían a entrevistarla, pero ninguno la contrataría. Y no le sorprendería que muchos se negaran a darle empleo pensando en que tal vez Sesshomaru podría enojarse con ellos.

Cuando hizo aquel trato con Sesshomaru, no pensó que sería tan complicado conseguir un empleo siendo su esposa. Y tal vez él sí lo sabía, por eso aceptó sin chistar. Sabía que muy probablemente ella se hartaría de ir a entrevistas sin ningún éxito, o que al no recibir el empleo que deseaba, simplemente se daría por vencida. Y siendo así, Rin no tendría más remedio que dedicarse a la labor social de las empresas Ishinomori, a organizar estúpidas fiestas de caridad, justo como él siempre había deseado y como lo habían hecho las mujeres Ishinomori antes que ella por siglos.

Pero él no contaba con que la recomendación de su profesor le ayudaría a conseguir trabajo junto al señor Oyamada y Abi.

— ¡Machistas! —Refunfuñó, saliendo del edificio que a partir del lunes, sería como su segundo hogar— ¡Estúpidos neandertales machistas! —Rin continuó con su sarta de improperios hasta que divisó a Ah-Un en la acera del frente, esperándola.

En cuanto el auto se puso en marcha, Rin se desparramó en el asiento trasero, satisfecha por haber encontrado un buen empleo. Pero su tranquilidad naufragó cuando vio un par de edificios y un pequeño parque muy familiares.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Aquel camino lo había recorrido cientos de veces. Iban hacia el edificio Ishinomori. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ahora no entraría por la entrada principal, como todos los empleados y visitantes, y como ella misma solía hacerlo antes; sino que iría por el estacionamiento y luego subiría hasta el último piso en el ascensor privado de Sesshomaru.

Y cuando el auto entró al estacionamiento del edificio, comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer allí arriba? Sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo posiblemente la odiaban por creerla una hipócrita arribista que engatusó al jefe, mientras a ellos les decía que lo detestaba y fingía ser una mártir atormentada por aquel demonio. Debían pensar que era un asco, y no era para menos. ¿Qué haría al salir por la puerta del ascensor? ¿Qué le diría a la recepcionista del piso? ¿Cómo debía tratar a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza mientras el ascensor subía más y más. Y ella aun no comprendía porqué Sesshomaru quería verla allí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer verlo. Luego de lo ocurrido en su "luna de hiel", lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca por más tiempo del necesario. Sin embargo, su lado emocional y sensible quería permanecer a su lado. Se estaba volviendo loca. Era como tener a dos personas hablando en su cabeza al tiempo y cada vez más y más alto. Al final de este matrimonio tendría ser llevada directo al manicomio.

Al llegar al último piso, su corazón se detuvo junto con el ascensor. Se irguió como su abuela lo hubiera hecho ante una situación difícil, y las puertas se abrieron. Apretó el asa de su cartera, y puso los pies en la moqueta. En cuanto lo hizo, Sora, la chica del mostrador de la recepción, dejó de hablar por el micrófono de diadema, y apartó los ojos de su pantalla para clavarlos en ella. Rin notó de inmediato un atisbo de disgusto cruzar por sus ojos, que la chica supo disimular de inmediato. Pero luego de convivir a diario con Sesshomaru y de tratar día tras día de develar sus sentimientos escondidos tras aquellas murallas de hielo dorado, para Rin cualquier persona normal era un libro abierto. Y a Sora podía leerla sin problema alguno.

Rin avanzó al mostrador, y mientras lo hacía, más y más empleados levantaban sus rostros de las computadoras o de sus documentos para fijarse en ella, parecían una manada de suricatos en una llanura africana. Rin saludó a algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos con una sonrisa.

— Hola Sora —saludó al llegar al mostrador, tratando de mostrar una amable sonrisa. La mujer abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero luego la cerró.

— Bu-buenos días…, señora Ishinomori.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó, intentando mostrar el tono casual de siempre, pero sintió que la comunicación no fluía como antes.

— Muy bien, señora.

Rin suspiró desanimada, desistiendo del intento de entablar una conversación. No llegaría a ningún lado. Detestaba la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero debía admitir que tal vez era correcta: Ahora ella estaba en otra posición, ningún empleado querría entablar una amena conversación con la esposa de su tirano jefe. Así que decidió ir al grano.

— ¿Sesshomaru se encuentra en su oficina?

— Sí señora. La anunciaré.

— Ok —dijo, mientras la chica tecleaba y en menos de un segundo obtuvo una respuesta:

— Pu-puede pasar, señora.

— Gracias, Sora —Se despidió con una sonrisa y atravesó elegantemente el pasillo rumbo a la oficina.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando paso frente a los cubículos que antes ocupaban Sussy y ella. Aun podía verse a sí misma y a su amiga allí sentadas, como hacía algunos meses. Era como darle una vuelta a la página de un libro para echar un vistazo al pasado. Allí estaba su reemplazo, la chica que había entrenado antes de dejar las empresas. Rin la saludó con una gran sonrisa, que la chica le devolvió tímidamente. Un chico era el reemplazo de Sussy, y frente a esos cubículos estaba la oficina de Totosai.

Totosai estaba allí, así que entró a saludar al anciano, que aunque le mintió respecto a las verdaderas intenciones de Sesshomaru y era un cobarde, no dejaba de ser un buen hombre. Rin se sentó frente al escritorio del anciano y platicaron a puerta cerrada durante unos minutos, como en los viejos tiempos. Rin le contó acerca de su nuevo empleo, y el hombre resultó tan sorprendido como Abi al enterarse de que Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo con que trabajara.

— Sesshomaru es muy listo. Por eso cedió todo a InuYasha —admitió finalmente—. Aunque necesitará mucha ayuda de tu parte y también de su madre. Él no sabe nada de esas cosas. Es economista, no filántropo.

Rin asintió, comprendiendo que su amigo la necesitaba más que nunca. Y así como él siempre había estado allí para sostenerla cuando caía, ella debía estar allí para ayudarlo a no caer. Si InuYasha caía, sería el final de su carrera y Sesshomaru ganaría todo.

Luego de dejar de lado el tema de InuYasha y la labor social, desviaron el tema de conversación hacia aguas más turbulentas. Naraku.

La junta de accionistas de una de las inversionistas acababa de terminar, y los socios aun andaban por el edificio, cerciorándose de que todo marchara bien. El edificio Ishinomori era el corazón de todas las empresas, desde allí, Sesshomaru y su equipo dirigían las riendas de su patrimonio. En cada uno de los pisos se encontraban los administrativos de casi todas las empresas, y el último estaba reservado para el equipo de Sesshomaru, sus abogados, contadores, analistas de finanzas y asesores comerciales. Allí, era donde se realizaban las juntas de accionistas, y donde Sesshomaru se reunía con sus inversionistas. Aquel piso era la muestra de la gloria del imperio Ishinomori. Cada uno de los cubículos era sobrio y elegante, la sencillez de las paredes blancas y los amplios ventanales encajaban con la magnificencia de los detalles que abundaban por doquier, desde los apliques de luz, hasta las insignias de la familia Ishinomori grabadas en el cristal de las puertas de las oficinas principales. Todos y cada uno de los detalles tenían el sello implícito de Sesshomaru. Sofisticado y glorioso, como una obra de arte creada por los ángeles.

Rin salió de la oficina de Totosai esperando no encontrarse a Naraku de camino a la guarida de Sesshomaru. De pie frente a la imponente puerta, recordó la última vez que estuvo allí en la noche de su boda. Aquella vez, Sesshomaru la había amenazado, y ese había sido el comienzo de su desastroso matrimonio. Tocó la puerta dudosa y esperó.

— Adelante —escuchó.

Rin entró, ajustando la puerta tras sí, y un familiar y desagradable olor llegó a su olfato.

— Estuvo fumando —le reprendió, y algo en su interior se resquebrajó. Hacía mucho que no sentía aquel pestilente aroma impregnado en su ropa y en su cabello, o en su aliento. Ilusamente llegó a pensar que él había escuchado sus palabras la otra vez, pero tal parecía que no. Sólo era un perro astuto que sabía engañarla muy bien. ¡Qué desilusión!

— No tienes por qué anunciarte en la recepción como cualquier visitante —dijo, ignorando su regaño, y revisando unos documentos mientras bebía una copa de coñac. Antes de proseguir, levantó sus ojos dorados de los documentos, para verla—. Eres mi esposa, una Ishinomori. Recuérdalo.

Rin desvió su mirada. Pero él alcanzó a notar un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos chocolate.

— Tampoco está bien beber tan temprano —prosiguió, ignorándolo así como él había hecho con ella.

Sesshomaru la siguió con su mirada hasta que llegó junto al enorme ventanal, reconociendo en su fuero interno que ella tenía muchas razones para decepcionarse de él, sin embargo, la única que parecía llenar su mirada limpia y dulce de decepción y desolación era el hecho de saber que continuaba fumando y que desayunaba con una copa de licor. Una media sonrisa con un ligero tinte nostálgico surcó su rostro. Que mujer tan ingenua era su esposa. Él había hecho cosas terribles e inimaginables, incluso con ella había sido cruel y despiadado, y jamás había visto en sus ojos tal decepción. Esto hizo que algo en su yermo corazón se removiera.

Se levantó de su silla, caminando para estar tras ella. Y mientras aquel inconfundible aroma a flores inundaba sus sentidos, quiso decirle que hacía muchos meses no se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, y que bebía en las mañanas sólo cuando la situación se tornaba difícil. Pero sus palabras simplemente no salían. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

— Entiendo que ha sido un día pesado pero…—murmuró jugando con sus dedos, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Podía sentirlo tan cerca, que su corazón latía como loco— tampoco está bien fumar aquí.

Sesshomaru apartó un mechón de cabello de su cuello para poder acariciarlo con el dorso de sus dedos, y la sintió estremecer ante aquel simple roce.

— ¿Prefieres que lo haga afuera entonces? —bromeó, inhalando su suave aroma.

Rin se giró ofuscada, para poder verlo a la cara. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

— ¡Preferiría que no lo hiciera nunca más! —Le reprendió, pero al ver la impasividad de sus facciones, suspiró decepcionada. Agachó la mirada, observándolo a través de sus pestañas antes de añadir—: Si sigue fumando, morirá —murmuró, poniendo las manos delicadamente sobre su pecho—. Sus pulmones se marchitaran, si sigue haciéndoles eso —completó, acariciando ligeramente su pecho por encima del traje.

— Y tú deberías tomarte tus medicamentos —susurró sin emoción en su voz, llevando un mechón de su cabello azabache tras su oreja, para después sacar un pequeño frasco blanco de su bolsillo.

Al ver el frasquito blanco frente a ella, recordó que había olvidado sus vitaminas para la anemia antes de salir. Posiblemente tendría problemas en su próxima visita de rutina al doctor. Llevaba semanas sin prestar mucha atención a sus medicinas. Rin arrebató rápidamente el frasquito de sus manos, apretando los labios.

— Enfermaras de nuevo —le reprendió duramente, afilando su mirada. Sus ojos dorados eran implacables, y él había logrado voltear toda la situación a su favor, hasta lograr que ella se sintiera culpable. ¡Qué buen negociante era este hombre!

Sin embargo, cuando Rin se disponía a protestar, un par de golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpió. Sesshomaru no se apartó, y aunque Rin quiso dar un salto hasta pegarse a la ventana, él se lo impidió, sujetándola por la cintura. Al parecer a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que los vieran así de cerca. Posiblemente así su farsa sería más convincente.

— Adelante.

— Sesshomaru… —dijo la persona que entró, pero detuvo su frase cuando puso los ojos en Rin—. ¡Rin! —le saludó amablemente.

— Buenos días, señor —le saludó, extendiéndole la mano. Era una vergüenza no poder recordar el nombre de aquel hombre. Sabía que era uno de los accionistas, y lo había visto cientos de veces en las juntas, e incluso estuvo en la boda, pero jamás había podido recordar su nombre. No sólo era vergonzoso, sino que también una canallada, pues aquel hombre regordete y alto siempre la había tratado bien y con amabilidad, incluso en aquellas juntas cuando Sesshomaru llegaba de malas y desquitaba su rabia con ella.

— Tan buena niña como siempre. No ha pasado ni una semana desde que regresaron de su luna de miel, y ya estás poniéndote al frente de las tareas de la "señora Ishinomori" —una carcajada bonachona escapó de sus labios, y Rin no pudo más que recordar las palabras de Abi. Aquello era lo que todos esperaban de una "señora Ishinomori". Los accionistas contaban con ello.

— Te equivocas, Fujiwara —le interrumpió Sesshomaru—. Rin está aquí para contarme que acaba de firmar su contrato de trabajo con Abi, ¿no es así? —dijo viendo hacia ella.

Rin asintió dubitativa, viendo a Sesshomaru con el rabillo del ojo. Fujiwara arrugó el entrecejo, y segundos después una mueca de asombro se dibujó en sus facciones. El señor Fujiwara abrió su boca, para intentar preguntar, pero no supo qué decir.

Rin sabía que Sesshomaru no le daría más explicaciones al hombre. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de cómo se había enterado él de que trabajaría con Abi, si aún no le había contado nada. De seguro Abi le había hablado.

— Sí, señor Fujiwar. Trabajaré en el área de ingeniería de Ishiguro Corp desde el lunes.

— Ishiguro Corp… —masculló el hombre, viendo a Rin y a Sesshomaru de hito en hito con estupefacción— ¿Con… con Oyamada? —preguntó aún más sorprendido. Y Rin se sorprendió de que aquel hombre lo conociera. Oyamada debía ser una persona muy conocida y respetada.

— Sí. Seré su aprendiz —le contó con una gran sonrisa, mientras Sesshomaru parecía observar todo con impasividad, y cierto orgullo. Así que Rin supo que era lo que él esperaba que dijera—. Pero no se preocupen —les dijo, tomando el brazo de Sesshomaru—, no descuidaré las labores de "la señora Ishinomori". Precisamente vengo a hablar con InuYasha al respecto, así que con permiso —dijo tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta. Y antes de ajustarla, agregó—: Ah, Sesshomaru, Abi Ishiguro te manda saludar.

Rin caminó elegante y presurosa hasta el otro extremo del piso, hacia la oficina de InuYasha, esquivando elegantemente miradas curiosas y cuchicheos. Y luego de ultimar los detalles de la entrevista del día siguiente con el doctor del hogar de ancianos, Rin se enteró de que las cosas entre InuYasha y su hermana marchaban bien, y ella tenía la sospecha de que iban mejor de lo que admitían, y que no era precisamente una farsa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer admitirlo, así que le daría tiempo al tiempo, a ver qué ocurría.

Justo antes de la hora del almuerzo, Sesshomaru pasó por Rin a la oficina de InuYasha. Él quería llevarla a almorzar en un restaurante francés.

Al día siguiente, Rin e InuYasha fueron al hogar de ancianos. El doctor Fukunaka los recibió muy contento y entusiasmado con la idea de que la familia Ishinomori quisiera ayudar con su causa, y les explicó lo importante que sería su inversión para mejorar la calidad de vida de esos ancianos.

— ¿Estás segura que esto atraerá la atención de los inversionistas? —preguntó InuYasha cuando el doctor tuvo que ausentarse para atender un asunto con uno de los ancianos.

Rin lo observó sin poder creer sus palabras.

— InuYasha, esto no sólo se trata de conseguir inversionistas. No es justo que estos ancianos estén aquí solos, viviendo de lo poco que tienen sus familias o de las sobras de una sociedad que los desechó cuando envejecieron. Muchos son padres, abuelos, bisabuelos, maestros, y son cientos los que no tienen nadie que se preocupe por ellos, o que venga un domingo a visitarlos —Rin hablaba con tanta pasión, que InuYasha quedó sin palabras.

— Está bien, sor Teresa. Ya entendí —masculló, desviando su mirada y rebuscando el teléfono celular en su bolsillo.

— ¿A quién llamas? —preguntó, temiendo que estuviera marcándole a Sesshomaru para consultarse si proseguían o no con la labor social en ese lugar.

— A un ingeniero de una de nuestras constructoras. Guarda silencio —le advirtió muy bajo, cuando la persona respondió.

Mientras InuYasha hablaba con el ingeniero, Rin le echó un vistazo al lugar. Había tantas cosas por hacer allí, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Sería un proyecto grande y emocionante. Sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru los apoyara, pues él tenía la última palabra en todo.

— Ya vienen para acá —le anunció, cuanto terminó de hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Quiénes?

— El ingeniero y uno de los arquitectos de la constructora. Ellos han hecho remodelaciones de hospitales y clínicas, y tiene una idea más clara de lo que un lugar como éste necesita —dijo, viendo a su alrededor, y fijando su vista en los pegues de los muros ennegrecidos por la humedad.

— Hay tantas cosas por hacer aquí, InuYasha. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Ojalá todo salga de maravilla! —exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Los dos hombres de la constructora recorrieron con ellos y el doctor cada rincón del hogar, y quedaron de enviar los planos y el precio aproximado de la remodelación lo antes posible, sin embargo advirtieron que sería muy costoso, pues además de los cambios estructurales y la modernización de las instalaciones, tendrían que hacer una fuerte inversión en equipos médicos.

— Esperemos que el tacaño de Sesshomaru no se lance desde la ventana su oficina cuando vea el precio —escupió InuYasha, cuando iban de regreso al pent-house.

— Ojalá —murmuró Rin, sintiendo que tal vez Sesshomaru no estuviese de acuerdo en gastar tanto dinero y tiempo—. Pero no quiero hacer lo típico InuYasha.

— ¿Y qué es lo típico según tú? —preguntó cancinamente.

— Estúpidas fiestas de coctel para que la gente rica y despilfarradora, lave su conciencia haciendo una jugosa donación a la causa Ishinomori. No quiero eso, InuYasha. Quiero que las personas de Japón y del mundo vean que las empresas Ishinomori están comprometidas con una causa, que asumen un rol principal para apoyar un ideal. Y no que simplemente organizan un coctel para la causa de moda, recaudan mucho dinero y aportan un poco de su propio dinero.

— Es tradición organizar por lo menos un coctel de beneficencia al año, Rin. No puedes cambiar eso —le reprendió, rodando los ojos.

— Yo lo sé. Y no he dicho que no haremos el mentado coctel. Pero no lo haremos en pro de recaudar fondos para reconstruir el hogar de ancianos, tonto. De ahora en adelante, haremos un coctel anual para recaudar fondos y poder mantener a los ancianos con las comodidades y atenciones médicas que requieran. Y será la nueva tradición Ishinomori —dijo sonriendo triunfal.

— Apuesto a que el imbécil de Sesshomaru no sabe esto —agregó, bajándola de la nube.

— Nop —masculló—. Se me acabó de ocurrir—Admitió—. Pero tú estás a cargo de esto, ¿no?

— Sólo de fachada, Sesshomaru no me deja aprobar nada sin su consentimiento.

— Entiendo —murmuró, hundiéndose en el sillón del auto.

Al llegar al pent-house, rebuscó en su mente la manera de decirle a Sesshomaru el asunto del hogar de ancianos, y si es preciso de regarle para que él aceptara la propuesta de la constructora y los apoyara. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría cómo podría convencerlo.

Mientras pensaba en algo, preparó una bonita mesa, con muchas flores y la mejor vajilla que encontró. Encargó comida francesa al restaurante que InuYasha le había dicho era el favorito de Sesshomaru. Puso sobre la mesa una botella del mejor vino tinto de la cava de Sesshomaru, y cuando llegó la comida la puso en el horno. También le recomendó al portero del edificio que la llamara en cuanto Sesshomaru entrara por la puerta, así tendría el tiempo suficiente para calentar un poco la cena.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, casi se estrella con una mesa cuando salió disparada a responder. Sesshomaru acaba de entrar por el estacionamiento del edificio. En cuanto colgó, corrió al horno para encenderlo, mientras se imaginaba a Sesshomaru esperando pacientemente que el ascensor llegara a su destino. Ultimó algunos detalles y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba él, viendo parcamente todo lo que ella había planeado.

Su mirada era dura e implacable, y Rin sólo esperaba que él no hubiera cenado fuera.

— Falta poco para que esté la cena —dijo para tratar de romper el hielo, encaminándose a la cocina.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la mesa y vio suspicazmente todo lo que Rin había planeado. ¿Qué se traería entre manos aquella niña?

— Ordené comida del restaurante francés que queda frente a uno de tus hoteles —le comentó en tono casual, mientras llevaba la cena a la mesa. Ocultándole adrede que sabía que éste era su favorito— Si sabes cuál es, ¿cierto? —preguntó inocentemente, y él sólo asintió, mientras abría la botella de vino, siguiéndole el juego.

Se sentaron en la mesa en silencio, pues Rin no hallaba qué más decir. Él no había dicho nada desde que entró, y ella no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza cuando la evaluaba con aquella mirada blindada y sin emociones. Y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo trivial sobre la comida, él habló:

— ¿Cómo te fue en el hogar de ancianos?

Sin embargo, Rin no esperaba que él abordara el tema tan rápido.

— Eh… Bien… Supongo —masculló.

— ¿Supones?

— Eh… Sí —dijo en un susurro, suspirando y agachando la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Así que decidió enfrentarlo.

— InuYasha cree que la remodelación del hogar de ancianos será costosa —masculló, viéndolo a través de sus pestañas. Pero él continuó en silencio, tan inaccesible e inalcanzable como siempre, y Rin decidió no hablar más. Se sentía incapaz de suplicarle. En un principio estuvo decidida a hacerlo, pero ahora ya no sabía si era capaz.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, vio cómo su oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos como el agua. Entonces, pensó en aquellos ancianos, enfermos y tal vez pasando necesidades.

— Sesshomaru… — dijo apretando la servilleta que descansaba sobre sus piernas— Si la renovación resulta ser muy costosa, ¿desistirá del proyecto? —Rin se mordió el labio con insistencia, esperando por su respuesta.

— Depende.

— ¿De qué? —se atrevió a preguntar sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

— La economía, la bolsa, la rentabilidad del proyecto —le explicó, bebiendo una copa más de vino.

— Ah —dijo, un poco decepcionada—. Pero no es un negocio —le reprochó—. No tiene por qué ser rentable.

— Te equivocas, _Blake_.

— Para usted todo es un negocio, pero… —la palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar le quemaba los labios— pero por favor, se lo suplico, no abandone el proyecto. No abandone a esos viejitos, por favor —suplicó, con sus ojos chocolates grandes y brillantes—. Le aseguro que no perderá el dinero. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá y que esto le dará la aprobación y el apoyo de muchos de los inversionistas y socios.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, y comprendió del todo el porqué de la cena y el vino. No sabía si reírse de lo ingenua que era Rin, o si reírse de lo estúpida que era.

— ¿Qué harás para defender tu adorado proyecto? —le retó, sonriendo cruelmente. Sus ojos relucían como el oro, mientras jugaba con el vino en su copa.

— Lo que sea. Tengo planeado hacer un coctel de inauguración, donde la gente hará sus donativos para la manutención de los ancianos —Quiso explicarle muchas cosas más, pero él entornó los ojos, añadiéndole más rudeza a su intimidante mirada. Sesshomaru guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder:

— Ridículo. ¿Crees que los convencerás con eso? Ni siquiera lograste convencerme —dijo sonriendo macabramente, rompiendo en pedazos su corazón.

Rin agachó la mirada. Él tenía razón, así como lo había explicado, parecía una idea estúpida. "¡Qué bien, Rin, acabas de lanzar tu oportunidad por la ventana!", se dijo, mientras una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo un proyecto semejante. Nunca prestó demasiada atención las veces en que sus tíos planeaban este tipo de eventos, aunque jamás pasaron de ser cocteles de beneficencia. Además, ellos nunca habían tenido que convencer a una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

— Te devoraran viva —le advirtió poniéndose de pie.

Rin se mordió el labio, poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera del comedor. Se interpuso en su camino, clavó su mirada en el piso, y suspiró, haciendo a un lado su orgullo.

— Ayúdeme —le suplicó sin verlo a los ojos—. Por favor.

Él la miró fijamente y tras unos segundos, dijo:

— Eso es un proyecto mediocre. Jamás será el evento del año de las empresas Ishinomori. Alguien corriente como Izayoi quedaría bien con una ridiculez así, pero tu no. Mi esposa no —reiteró—. Si es el caso, prefiero que no aparezca tu nombre en algo como eso —Sesshomaru, pasó por su lado, y entró en la recamara, seguido de cerca por Rin, quien no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No todavía.

— Escúcheme —replicó, interponiéndose entre él y el ropero, sin percatarse de que había quedado entre la espada y la pared. Muy, muy cerca de Sesshomaru.

— Tendrás que hacer más que eso —dijo refiriéndose al proyecto, pero por su tono, Rin llegó a pensar que se refería a la cena y a que se estaba acercando demasiado. O tal vez se refería a las dos cosas.

— Pero ni siquiera me ha escuchado —Dijo ligeramente frustrada. Pero al notar su cercanía y la forma en que era observada por aquellos ojos dorados, aprovechó su silencio y prosiguió—. No será sólo un hogar de ancianos, señor Sesshomaru. Quiero que también sea un centro médico, con enfermeras y doctores; que pueda albergar muchos abuelitos. También que tengan un espacio para caminar o descansar bajo el sol, e incluso un lugar para que puedan jugar naipes, pintar, practicar música— Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, y ella agregó—: No creo que haya muchos lugares así en Japón, y menos uno que vivirá de las donaciones voluntarias y de lo que se recaude cada año en el coctel de las empresas Ishinomori. Será una nueva tradición de la familia: ¡Organizaremos el mejor coctel del año para el hogar de ancianos de las empresas Ishinomori! —dijo entusiasmada, con sus ojos brillantes, a la espera de una crítica o una aprobación.

Sesshomaru asintió un par de veces, como sopesando la idea de Rin. Eso sí era un gran proyecto digno de ella. Digno de su esposa. Ella no se conformaría con un simple hogar de ancianos, sería más que eso.

— ¿Qué le parece? ¿Aún cree que es mediocre? —le retó, al tiempo que una sonrisa triunfal adornaba sus delicadas facciones.

— No —dijo parcamente—. Pero será muy costoso.

— ¡Por favor! —Explotó, justo cuando había logrado convencerlo, ahora salía a relucir el tema del dinero— Venda uno de sus autos —dijo exasperada, llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la boca y arrepintiéndose de su imprudencia. Eso de seguro lo haría enojar. Las fosas nasales de Sesshomaru se dilataron ligeramente, señal inequívoca de que se había enojado. Rin bajó la mirada, y suspiró tristemente. Y cuando estaba a punto de ofrecer una disculpa, él dijo:

— No es mala idea. Podría subastarse uno de los autos en el primer coctel— Los ojos de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sonrió llena de dicha. ¿Eso era un sí? ¡Sesshomaru había aceptado su idea e incluso pensaba en subastar uno de sus preciados autos en el coctel de inauguración del hogar de ancianos!

— ¿No es broma cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Sesshomaru negó en silencio, y ella ensanchó su sonrisa— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias señor Sesshomaru! —Dijo sin poder contener los deseos de aferrarse a él, empinándose para poder rodear su cuello con los brazos. Lo abrazó tan fuerte, que creyó que tal vez lo asfixiaría, pero estaba tan feliz— ¡Gracias! —le susurró al oído, con voz entrecortada— Le prometo que no lo defraudaremos. ¡Muchas gracias!

Sesshomaru podía sentir las curvas de Rin pegadas a su cuerpo, y aquel abrazo cálido y dulce hizo que su corazón se tambaleara. Rin era tan espontánea y tierna, que estaba pensando seriamente en complacer más seguidos sus caprichos si de esta forma podía disfrutar de sus demostraciones de afecto espontaneas. Sesshomaru no podía creer que tanto desborde de felicidad se debiera a que tenía su aval para poder ayudar a ese montón de ancianos.

Cuando Rin fue consciente de la cercanía entre los dos, y del aroma varonil que llenaba sus pulmones, se apartó ligeramente apenada y con las mejillas rojas. Sesshomaru le permitió alejarse, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos visiblemente apenada.

— InuYasha, la señora Izayoi y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. ¡Muchas gracias! —Rin se alejó rumbo a su armario para buscar su pijama, sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco. Y antes de abrir la puerta del armario, recordó que aún debía hacerle una pregunta— Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué clase de favor le debía Abi?

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, sin siquiera mirarla, sacando un pantalón de algodón negro de su armario. Luego de un minuto en completo silencio, respondió:

— Hace algunos años Abi quiso expandir su compañía, y comenzó a pensar un nuevo proyecto. Pero necesitaba un fuerte capital inversionista —Sesshomaru comenzó a desvestirse mientras hablaba, y Rin sólo pudo apartar su mirada y concentrarse en escoger un pijama para dormir—. Naraku le hizo una propuesta —Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquel nombre —. Para ese entonces, Totosai, Mioga y yo ya estábamos tras la pista de Naraku, y los dos insistieron en que debía advertirle a Abi de las intenciones de Naraku. Los Ishiguro siempre han sido muy cercanos a nuestra familia.

— ¿Y cuáles eran las intenciones de Naraku?

— No lo sé —admitió sin emoción—. Tal vez quería utilizar su proyecto para lavar dineros de la mafia Yakuza con la que colabora.

— Entonces, tú le dijiste —concluyó en vista de que él no pronunció una sola palabra más. Sesshomaru asintió— ¿Y qué hizo ella?

— Lo obvio. Rechazó la oferta de Naraku.

— Pero, ¿qué hizo ella para sacar adelante su proyecto?

— Madre invirtió.

— ¡Oh! —fue lo único que dijo. Eso si no se lo esperaba. Ahora empezaba a comprender la idolatría de Abi hacia su suegra. Quiso hacer muchas preguntas más, pero estaba segura de que Sesshomaru no respondería nada más. Había dicho más de su dosis de palabras diarias en menos de quince minutos.

Luego de aquella interesante e inquietante platica, se fueron a dormir sin más. Durante las semanas siguientes la rutina de Rin iba entre su trabajo en Ishiguro Corp y las reuniones con InuYasha y la señora Izayoi. Los planos y el presupuesto de la remodelación fueron aprobados por Sesshomaru, y el proyecto iba viento en popa.

Pronto llegó agosto y el verano que empezó lleno de tormentas, se tornó soleado y extremadamente caluroso. Rin pasaba las tardes luego del trabajo perfeccionando un prototipo de nodo sensor, similar al que había desarrollado para su trabajo de grado, pero recargado con la tecnología de Ishiguro Corp y los conocimientos que había aprendido del señor Oyamada. Aquel nodo sensor, sería una propuesta para un importante fabricante de autos japonés, y tenían un tiempo límite para la presentación. Así que ella y Oyamada se llevaban trabajo extra para sus casas, y Rin por su parte había tenido que delegar las funciones del hogar de ancianos a InuYasha e Izayoi temporalmente.

De vez en cuando, ella y Sesshomaru salían a cenar a algún restaurante, para guardar las apariencias de un matrimonio feliz. Algunas veces se iban el fin de semana a la mansión Ishinomori junto con la familia de Sesshomaru y Kagome, a quien los señores Ishinomori había acogido de la misma forma cálida y generosa con que la habían acogido a ella. El plan de hacer pasar a Kagome como la novia de InuYasha había funcionado para desviar la atención de Naraku. Y Rin estaba segura que entre más pasaba el tiempo, la situación con Naraku se tornaría más y más sombría. Por lo que era un alivio contar con aquella protección para su hermana.

Todos los días cuando Sesshomaru regresaba a casa del trabajo, encontraba la mesa del comedor invadida de papeles, y toda clase de circuitos y artefactos diminutos que no tenía ni idea de que existían o para qué los usaba Rin. Y a ella la hallaba escondida tras sus gafas y el computador, o concentrada trabajando en alguna pieza.

Las cenas hechas en casa habían llegado a su fin, ahora sólo había lugar para la comida pedida a domicilio o la que preparaba la mujer de la limpieza. Y su relación estaba en una etapa crítica, si es que a lo que tenían se le podía llamar "relación". Aunque todos los días iban en el mismo auto al trabajo, rara vez intercambiaban palabra alguna. En ocasiones cruzaban algunas palabras de cortesía, comentarios referentes al hogar de ancianos, o algunos comentarios vacíos para no caer en una silenciosa y abrumadora rutina.

Sin embargo, aquella noche Sesshomaru debía romper el hielo entre ambos, y sacar a su esposa de aquella burbuja de trabajo en la que se había encerrado. Tenía una misión para ella. Se acercó y puso un sobre muy elaborado encima del teclado de su computadora.

Rin levantó la cabeza para interrogarlo con la mirada, y él simplemente le indicó que lo abriera. Ella obedeció, parpadeando varias veces para alejar el cansancio de su vista, y se sorprendió con el contenido. Era una invitación a un baile en la embajada británica.

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo, quitándose los lentes para verlo a los ojos. Nunca pensó volver a estar en una fiesta de esas. Y menos en la embajada del Reino Unido— ¡Es en menos de dos semanas! —Le espetó ligeramente histérica— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿O piensa decirme que hasta hoy recibió la invitación? No le creo.

— Estuve ocupado, _Blake_— Rin pudo notar la tensión en sus facciones. Ahora que lo detallaba mejor, lucía cansado, como si de repente todo el peso de sus años le hubiera caído sobre los hombros.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó, olvidándose del asunto del baile, y reprochándose mentalmente por no haber prestado atención antes a sus asuntos. Habían estado tan distanciados, y ella había estado tan encerrada en su trabajo, que se había olvidado del asunto de Naraku.

Sesshomaru la ignoró, caminando a la sala de estar, y Rin lo siguió, dejando de lado su computadora y a Kuro, que descansaba perezosamente en la mesa junto a unos documentos.

— Señor Sesshomaru…

— Es un evento anual que organiza la embajada durante el verano —le explicó, interrumpiéndola y sentándose en el sofá. Rin se sentó a su lado, viéndolo fijamente—. No pensaba asistir —Rin entornó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru lanzó un suspiro imperceptible, y sus facciones se endurecieron aún más. Rin se mordió el labio inferior, pues todo indicaba que era un asunto delicado.

— Durante esa semana están programadas cuatro reuniones. Dos son el mismo día del baile.

— ¿Y Naraku estará en esas reuniones? —Sesshomaru asintió— ¿Son juntas de accionistas?

— Sí. Se definirá quien quedará a la cabeza de dos de nuestras empresas más importantes —hizo una pausa, y luego clavó sus ojos dorados en ella—. Necesito que vayas al baile de la embajada —le ordenó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo sola?

— Iras con InuYasha.

— ¿Y usted? —Él negó con la cabeza en silencio— Y, ¿por qué mejor no van los señores Ishinomori?

— Nadie quiere verlos a ellos, _Blake_ —espetó, llevándose un mechón de cabello plateado de tras de la oreja.

— Pero tampoco querrán vernos a InuYasha y a mí —masculló—. No me casé con InuYasha.

— Sería una decepción que una ciudadana británica tan distinguida no asistiera a la fiesta anual de la embajada de su país —le atacó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Rin abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se le adelantó—. Además, es tu responsabilidad, _Blake_ —Rin agachó la cabeza. Y reprochándose lo que estaba a punto de decir, decidió hacerlo, así que antes de ponerse de pie para caminar hacia el ventanal, le atacó sin piedad—: Te pago para eso.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y Rin comprendió que era su deber. Ahora era una Ishinomori y tenía obligaciones. No podía seguir dejando sus asuntos a Izayoi.

— Hablaré con Hoshi para que me prepare un vestido. ¿Hay algún tema específico? —preguntó, levantándose y buscando el número de Hoshi en el teléfono.

— No. Pero siempre hay que llevar algo alusivo a Gran Bretaña —Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, pero supo que no obtendría más explicaciones, así que probó con más preguntas:

— ¿Algo cómo qué? ¿Ropa azul, roja y blanca?

— Sí. Pero no tan explícito.

— Algo sutil —meditó—. Ok. Yo me encargo. ¿Habrá muchos invitados? —se atrevió a preguntar y él sólo asintió en silencio—. ¿Alguien conocido? —preguntó antes de llamar a Hoshi.

— Políticos, empresarios. Algunos de nuestros socios e inversionistas.

— Así que algunos saldrán de la reunión contigo y llegaran allá— él asintió de nuevo— ¿Naraku también?

— Posiblemente.

— ¿Y usted? ¿También llegará al salir del trabajo?

— No lo sé, _Blake_.

Esas respuestas le indicaban que "posiblemente" Naraku iría, y "posiblemente" no asistiría solo. Kagura iría con él. Y resultaba ser era una presión adicional para ella, pues no sólo estaría rodeada de gente que tal vez pudiera reconocerla, sino que iba estar presente la ex de su esposo.

— ¡Genial! —masculló irónicamente en un tono muy bajo, para que Sesshomaru no escuchara.

Al salir de la sala de estar, habló con Hoshi y quedaron de verse en su taller al final de la semana para ver sus diseños. La semana pasó sin por menores, y a Sesshomaru cada día se le veía más tensionado. En las noches daba cientos de vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño, y Rin lo acompañaba en silencio durante sus desvelos.

Cuando el día llegó, Rin fue al taller de Hoshi luego del trabajo. Él estaba ocupado con una clienta, y no tardaría en recibirla. Así que una de sus empleadas le ofreció té y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda. Rin tomó una revista que estaba en una mesa junto al diván, y le dio una ojeada desprevenida, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

En todas las páginas había cientos de modelos, estrellas del cine, de la televisión y de la música vestidas como ella. Pasaba y pasaba las páginas, y no encontraba más que chicas enfundadas en vestidos de corte A y espalda baja. De aspecto dulce y angelical, sofisticadas y clásicas. Anonadada, tomó otra revista del montón, y de nuevo la misma tendencia. La siguiente revista que ojeó fue la edición de Seven Magazine con el reportaje de su boda, e incluso había un artículo acerca de Hoshi, el diseñador del mágico vestido de bodas de Rin Ishinomori.

Cuando la chica de Hoshi llegó con su té, Rin no pudo contener las ganas de indagar un poco:

— ¿Y han tenido mucho trabajo últimamente?

— ¡Oh Sí, señora! Casi no damos abasto. El próximo mes tendremos el desfile de lanzamiento de nuestra colección otoño-invierno. ¡Esperamos que asista!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le dijo sonriendo, y ya que se había ganado la simpatía de la vendedora, trató de averiguar un poco más— ¿Y Hoshi está ocupado con alguna clienta especial?

— Es una clienta nueva. Vino aquí porque vio algunos de nuestros diseños en una revista.

— Oh, ya veo… ¿Y es alguien de la farándula tal vez? —inquirió, tratando de desterrar la idea de que Kagura estuviera en el mismo lugar que ella justo ahora. Se le arrojaría a un auto si eso ocurriera.

— No, señora. Es la esposa de uno de un político… Creo que tiene un baile muy importante la próxima semana.

— ¡Oh! —De seguro era el mismo evento en la embajada— ¡Me alegra mucho que el negocio vaya viento en popa!

Minutos después, Hoshi salió despidiendo a su nueva clienta. Una mujer mayor que le dedicó una sonrisa formal antes de salir del taller. Y cuando por fin estuvo a solas con Hoshi, se saludaron como era debido. Luego de ponerse al corriente con los últimos chismes sobre el nuevo trabajo de Rin y la maravillosa temporada de la tienda de Hoshi, entraron en materia.

— Tengo unos diseños que me encantaría enseñarte —dijo entusiasmado—. Y en el perchero hay unos vestidos bellísimos exclusivos.

Rin echó una ojeada a los diseños y a los vestidos del perchero, y aunque todos eran maravillosos, sentía que ninguno era el indicado. Sólo había faldas en A, vestidos con corte princesa, y espaldas baja. Todo era más de lo mismo que pululaba en las revistas y en los programas de moda. Su corazón se aceleró, y empezó a hiperventilar. Así no sorprendería a nadie, sólo sería una chica más del montón. Y Kagura de seguro resaltaría entre la multitud con su espléndida belleza y su cuerpo perfecto.

— ¡Ay no! —dijo, frotándose la frente y alborotando su flequillo, empezando a palidecer.

Hoshi se fijó en ella, interrogándola con la mirada. Rin suspiró, y sincerándose, le confesó sus temores.

— Hoshi, necesitamos ayuda —le dijo, viendo un modelo rojo de cuello halter y espalda baja.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, confuso.

— Todos… todos estos vestidos son hermosos, maravillosos pero… Hoshi, no voy a sorprender a nadie. Posiblemente ésta vaya a ser la fiesta más importante para mí, porque tal vez Sesshomaru no esté, y tengo que sacar la cara por la familia. Eso, sin mencionar que la ex de mi esposo también estará allí —suspiró cansada, y ligeramente derrotada—. La espalda baja y los vestidos estilo princesa están de moda, nosotros la impusimos. Ahora está en todos lados —Hoshi la observaba ligeramente molesto, pero escuchaba con atención sin replica alguna—. Puedo imaginarme a todas las chicas de la fiesta luciendo igual. Incluso puedo imaginarme a Kagura Kagami con un fastuoso vestido rojo igual a éste —dijo sacando del perchero el vestido rojo cuello halter.

— Esto es de mi última colección —argumentó él.

— Y están bien, sólo que creo que ninguno de estos funcionaría para mí en este evento.

Rin caminó en círculos por el taller, tratando de idear algo, mientras su teléfono sonaba. Era Abi. Rin contestó y tras una charla de trabajo de quince minutos, colgó. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que no podía darse el lujo de diseñar un atuendo en conjunto con Hoshi. Hoshi tendría que empezar de cero, así que necesitaban ayuda adicional.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —dijo él.

— Creo que necesitamos ayuda —admitió—. Y tienes dos opciones: Me acompañas o… o busco ayuda sola— Rin lo observó con sus ojos grandes y suplicantes. No podría lograrlo sin él, pero era su decisión seguirla o no.

Hoshi la observó de pies a cabeza y tras meditarlo por unos segundos, asintió.

— ¿Me acompañas? —suplicó.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —accedió, dándose por vencido. Si Rin lo miraba con aquellos ojos grandes y suplicantes, no podía negarse. Incluso dudaba de que alguien pudiese negarse, ni él mismo Sesshomaru podría hacerlo. Además, después de todo eran amigos, y le debía parte de su éxito a esa pequeña niña que confió en él desde un principio.

Rin suspiró, y arrugó la boca al escuchar su pregunta. Tenía un lugar en mente, pero la idea de ir allí no le agradaba demasiado. Sin embargo, no tenía otra salida.

— Iremos donde las únicas personas en este país que conocen mi estilo mucho antes de que yo llegara a Japón —dijo, tomando su bolsa y caminando hacia la salida—. Toma tu libreta de bocetos y vámonos.

Hoshi y ella salieron tomados del brazo hasta el auto, donde los tailandeses aguardaban pacientemente. Rin les dio las indicaciones y media hora después estuvieron frente al edificio.

— ¿Aquí? —inquirió Hoshi extrañado, viéndola como un bicho raro y luego viendo hacia los amplios ventanales de cristal del edificio.

Rin asintió, mientras era ayudada a descender del auto por Hoshi. Clavó sus ojos chocolates en el anuncio en letras azules y negras que se alzaba sobre la puerta principal, y lanzó un hondo suspiro.

— ¿Estás segura? Podemos regresar al taller y pensar en algo —sugirió amablemente, notando que ella no estaba muy convencida—. Sé que se nos ocurrirá algo para brillar —le animó, dándole una dulce sonrisa.

— No hay mucho tiempo Hoshi. Y no podré ayudarte porque tengo que regresar a casa para preparar unos documentos para la junta de mañana con un cliente —Mordió su labio inferior y agregó—: Ellos nos ayudaran a pensar más rápido… Espero.

— Si tú lo dices —dijo, tomándola del brazo para subir juntos los escalones que conducían al interior—. Sólo espero que aun estén aquí.

Rin asintió, rogando para que esas personas quisieran ayudarla sin pedir nada a cambio.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Lake House, Escocia<em>.

Era una agradable noche de verano en Blue Lake House, el viento soplaba apacible y cálido, haciendo que las copas de los árboles que bordeaban el camino hacia la imponente mansión, se mecieran de aquí para allá. El gran lago cristalino que rodeaba la propiedad, reflejaba la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo, mientras pequeñas olas morían en la orilla frente a una mesa de té ubicada a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

Dentro de la mansión, un enorme Setter Gordon descansaba plácidamente sobre una alfombra, disfrutando del apacible calor de una acogedora chimenea. Su pelaje negro oscuro relucía con el pequeño fuego, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Un enorme retrato de una bella mujer de ojos profundamente azules y grandes, coronaba la chimenea y parecía mirar fijamente a quien entrara en aquel estudio plagado de libros y muebles antiguos. Sobre la chimenea, junto a una bombonera de porcelana al estilo Sevres color azul cobalto y oro, había dos fotografías en un marco color bronce. En una podía verse a dos niñas de cabellos negros abrazadas bajo un árbol de glicina, y en la otra a una pequeña jugando en el lago con un Gran Danés color azul acero.

En el centro del estudio había un par de sillones en torno a una mesita de café. Sobre la mesa había varias fotografías, revistas y varios periódicos internacionales. Junto a una tasa de café sin terminar, había quedado abandonada una revista con extraños caracteres, abierta en los pormenores de una boda de cuento de hadas, y una fotografía mostraba a una feliz pareja luciendo unos trajes tradicionales japoneses.

Frente al enorme ventanal con vista al lago, un hombre mayor observaba el paisaje acompañado de un alegre Collie de pelo largo. Los ojos almendrados del perro estaban fijos en el rostro de hombre, y cuando él habló, el perro prestó total atención:

— Iremos a Japón —dijo, enseñándole al perro un periódico donde la fotografía de una hermosa y elegante joven luciendo vestido rojo bermellón, ocupaba la primera plana. El perro, que pareció comprender el significado de sus palabras y de la noticia del periódico, batió su peluda cola de un lado a otro, soltando un ladrido alegre, que logró despertar al Setter Gordon.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas y chicos,<p>

Primero que nada, y antes de excusarme por la tardanza, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y sus comentarios. Gracias por no olvidar este fic, y créanme que yo no lo he olvidado. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y por leer cientos de veces cada capítulo mientras esperaban el 31.

Espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera. Y que la sorpresa de la última parte, los haya dejado intrigados.

Les advierto que pronto, las cosas se pondrán veas para Rin y Sesshomaru, y Naraku empezará a hacer de las suyas para ganar la partida. Espero poder tener tiempo para actualizar pronto, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no me da tiempo de nada. Así que por favor, ténganme paciencia. No olvidaré este Fic, lo prometo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los pasaron y leyeron, especialmente a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios. Siempre es muy agradable e inspirador abrir el correo y encontrar todos sus comentarios. Mil y mil gracias a todos. ¡No puedo creer que ya vayan 831 reviews!

Espero me disculpen porque en esta ocasión no podré nombrar uno a uno a todos los que comentaron, pero les aseguro que he leído toooodos los comentarios. Y adoro los comentarios laaaargos. Me encanta saber todo lo que piensan y lo que esperan.

Un abrazo de oso para todos y espero que nos leamos pronto. Disculpen cualquier dedazo que se haya colado y cualquier otro errorcillo por ahí. Si descubren algún error de continuidad, por favor háganmelo saber.

Los quiere,

**_Sammy Blue. _**


	32. Chapter 32: Una Sorpresiva Llegada

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Negocios Prohibidos<strong>

_Por: Samantha Blue1405_

**Capítulo 32: Una Sorpresiva Llegada**

Mientras el ascensor subía, Rin y Hoshi se miraban de hito en hito, y de vez en cuando pronunciaban alguna idea sobre el dichoso vestido para la fiesta. Al llegar a aquella oficina, ambos suspiraron antes de abrir la puerta. Rin negó un par de veces con su cabeza, sin hallar otra solución rápida y efectiva a su problema. Al girar la perilla murmuró: "Sé que me voy a arrepentir".

Dentro, sus anfitriones los esperaban con una sonrisa triunfal, ansiosos por escuchar lo que tenían por decir, pero no sin antes fastidiarlos cuanto quisieran. Se sentían muy poderosos al ser su única vía.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —Exclamó Jakotsu, apoyado en un librero de la oficina repleta de portadas de revistas enmarcadas y colgadas en la pared— ¡Lady Blake, está de regreso en nuestra humilde morada! ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, _milady_? —inquirió con dramatismo, haciendo que su cabello ondulado cayera graciosamente sobre su rostro.

Rin apretó los dientes, respirando hondo para no caer en su sucio juego, mientras Hoshi los veía con asombro.

— Basta, Jakotsu —le reprendió Bankotsu divertido, tratando de disimular su risita—. Bienvenida, señora Ishinomori —dijo, acercándose a ella galantemente, desbordando sensualidad por cada poro — ¿En qué podemos ayudarla a esta hora de la noche? —su tono de voz era extremadamente seductor, y su sonrisa felina embelesaba a cualquiera.

Jakotsu caminó también hacia ella, deteniéndose junto a su hermano. Acorralándola.

— Hoshi, querido —canturreó—, qué sorpresa tenerte aquí.

— Creo que el sorprendido soy yo —dijo el aludido, viendo a Rin con un poco de reproche.

Hoshi no estaba muy convencido de acudir a este par de locos en busca de ayuda. Eran unos genios de la publicidad muy famosos, pero no dejaban de estar dementes. Sin embargo, había algo extraño entre esos tres. Como si compartieran algo que los uniera pese a sus diferencias. Como un chiste privado que sólo ellos tres compartían. Aunque por la cara de Rin, para ella no parecía ser tan gracioso.

— Bankotsu, necesito ayuda —Escupió sin dudarlo más. Rin tenía pensado persuadir al más racional de los hermanos, ya que intentar con Jakotsu sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Lo observó fijamente, con sus ojos grandes y convincentes, mostrándose lo más serena posible.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo él, sonriendo seductoramente, y dando un paso más hacia ella. Estaba tan cerca que Rin podía sentir su aroma varonil.

— Aguarda, hermano —espetó Jakotsu—. ¿Por qué nos necesitas? —le atacó, entornando sus ojos y apretando sus labios fucsia en una fina línea. Tal parecía que él aun no olvidaba su última charla en la mansión Ishinomori.

— Deja que hable, hermano —dijo en tono convincente, con una gran sonrisa encantadora, clavando sus ojos azules profundos en ella y en el escote de su blusa aguamarina.

Rin se sonrojó, pero se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría. Aunque resultaba bastante difícil con Bankotsu detallando cada una de sus curvas. Suspiró y respondió:

— La fiesta de la embajada británica…

Jakotsu y Bankotsu entornaron los ojos casi al tiempo, observándola a ella y luego a Hoshi.

— Necesito un vestido.

— Cariño, tienes al diseñador de moda del momento justo junto a ti —le aclaró, señalando a Hoshi con sus uñas fucsia.

— Lo sé… Pero no quiero ir vestida igual a todas —Los hermanos entornaron los ojos viendo a Hoshi, sin comprender nada de lo que ella decía. Para ellos, Rin estaba loca.

— ¡Oh, ya veo de que va esto! —dijo Jakotsu por fin, tomando una revista del escritorio de Bankotsu. Era la última edición de Seven Magazine. La puso frente a ellos, enseñándosela— No quieres un vestido en línea A —Pronunciaba su discurso mientras pasa las páginas de la revista, enseñándole que cada detalle que mencionaba estaba plasmado en varias fotografías—, ni mangas mariposa —pasó la siguiente página—, ni estilo princesa, y mucho menos espalda descubierta, ¿me equivoco? —Rin negó, dándole la razón.

— Necesita algo diferente. Algo con lo que pueda brillar y resaltar entre la multitud —aclaró Hoshi.

— Corrección, cariño —Jakotsu sonrió con sorna—. ¡Ella necesita algo con lo que pueda brillar y resaltar cuando Kagura Kagami esté cerca! —Jakotsu sonreía con superioridad, y ante el silencio de Rin, una carcajada triunfal salió de su boca. Bankotsu también sonrió con picardía— ¿Insegura, _milady_? —inquirió con sorna, descubriendo la ira de Rin.

— ¿Van a ayudarme o no? —gruñó exasperada, apretando los puños y lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

— ¡Qué carácter! —ronroneó Jakotsu, caminando a su alrededor, examinándola como un león a su presa— Alguien ha pasado mucho tiempo junto a _Sexy-maru_ —se mofó.

— Y a alguien le gustaría pasar aunque fuera un minuto junto a él todos los días —le recordó con presunción. Jakotsu agudizó su mirada, y Rin vio como la ira invadía sus ojos. Así que sonrió complacida de haberse desquitado.

— ¡Basta! —Siseó Hoshi, interponiéndose entre Jakotsu y Rin—. Jakotsu —le habló en tono dulce y condescendiente—, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Rin cree que ustedes pueden ayudarnos… Tal vez a imponer una nueva moda, conservando su estilo. Ella dice que ustedes conocen su estilo.

— En realidad, Bankotsu conoce mejor mi estilo —dijo Rin, viendo a Jakotsu con antipatía—. Tú sólo tomas las fotos.

— ¡Bruja!

— ¡Rin! —le reprendió Hoshi antes de que Rin pudiera contestar con un insulto. La aludida desvió la mirada al mejor estilo infantil de InuYasha, resoplando.

— Te ayudaremos, Rin —intervino Bankotsu antes de que se sacaran los ojos, haciendo una señal a Jakotsu con su mano para que le permitiera manejar la situación.

— ¿Y qué ganaremos a cambio, hermano? —preguntó Jakotsu con cizaña en su voz. Bankotsu esbozó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

— El otro día te ayudamos porque tu esposo nos ofreció la primicia de los pormenores de su relación, y por supuesto de la boda —murmuró, acercándose aún más a ella— ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme ahora, Rin Ishinomori? —dijo acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Rin retrocedió instintivamente, y Hoshi se acercó a ella de manera protectora. Bankotsu tenía fama de mujeriego en todo el país. Y si se atrevía a faltarle al respeto a Rin, tendrían que empezar a poner límites.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —Dijo Rin, tajante. No le daría oportunidad de pasarse de listo.

— Dinero, eh… —lo meditó—. La cantidad que creas estará bien —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque podría conformarme con… sólo un beso —su voz era seductora, y sus ojos azules lucían cálidos y llameantes, con una pasión incontenible. Su sonrisa podría enloquecer a cualquier chica. Bankotsu era el seductor más temido de Japón, y ya veía porque. Cualquier mujer enloquecería por aquella propuesta. Cualquiera menos a ella. Rin estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru hasta los huesos, aunque fuera un amor absurdo, masoquista y destructivo. Un amor del cual no quedaría nada bueno. Un amor que dejaría seco su corazón.

— Déjate de sandeces, Bankotsu, y dime ¿cuánto _dinero_ quieren por su ayuda? —le especificó, tan fríamente como lo hubiera hecho Sesshomaru. Levantó la barbilla, imponente como una Blake.

— Me conformaría con una confesión —ronroneó Jakotsu, y por la expresión de Rin supo de inmediato que jamás obtendría eso—, pero… el dinero no será suficiente, chiquilla.

— Quiero exclusividad para Seven Magazine en todos los eventos de la familia Ishinomori —dijo por fin Bankotsu al sentirse rechazado por aquella mujer. Nunca nadie lo había rechazado tan tajantemente, y menos frente a alguno de sus hermanos.

— Imposible. La exclusividad no es algo que pueda negociar yo sola. Y lo sabes bien —Bankotsu entornó los ojos—. Puedo ofrecerles la primicia en la mayoría de los eventos que pueda.

— Quiero hacer un reportaje del tonto de InuYasha y su nueva conquista… —Rin afiló su mirada— Pero me hace falta cierta información, que creo tu podrías darme.

— No. No puedo decirte nada. No me incumbe. Si quieres información, llama mañana a InuYasha. Sólo puedo comprometerme a decirle que tú lo llamaras, para que no vaya tirarte el teléfono. Así tendrás oportunidad de convencerlo. Lo demás estará en tus manos.

— Hecho —dijo Bankotsu tras una pausa, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron y asintieron, señal de que había hecho un trato. Rin y Bankotsu se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato, y ella les firmó un cheque por una fuerte suma de dinero. Y por fin, pusieron manos a la obra.

— ¿Y qué han pensado? —inquirió Jakotsu con el cheque en sus manos, y tapando sus labios fucsia con él.

Dicho esto, los cuatro empezaron una lluvia de ideas durante casi una hora, hasta que Rin tuvo que excusarse y salir corriendo de regreso a casa. Aún tenía trabajo por terminar, así que dejó a sus "hadas madrinas" trabajando en un figurín, y al día siguiente pasaría por el taller de Hoshi para ver el diseño, y hacer algunos ajustes de ser necesario.

El pent-house estaba vacío a excepción de Kuro, quien comenzó a maullar en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta. Rin le sirvió la cena, y comenzó a revisar los documentos y archivos en la laptop. Revisaba una y otra vez la programación y las especificaciones de los prototipos de nodos que desarrollaban con Oyamada en el laboratorio.

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó a eso de las diez de la noche, encontró a Rin profundamente dormida sobre el teclado de su laptop, con un sinfín de documentos a su alrededor, y a Kuro velando su sueño como era costumbre, acostado plácidamente sobre los papeles.

Sesshomaru la observó con reproche, y fue a la recamara en silencio para ponerse sus pantalones de dormir. Al regresar al comedor esperaba encontrarla despierta, pero continuaba tan dormida como hacía unos minutos. Sin borrar el reproche de sus ojos, lanzó un imperceptible suspiro antes de tomarla cuidadosamente entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la recamara. Esperó que tal vez con el movimiento desde el comedor a la cama se despertara, pero no fue así. Debía estar demasiado agotada para no despertarse.

Después de descargarla sobre la cama, fue hasta el ropero y buscó una de los pijamas con dibujos de animalitos que siempre usaba. Con suma delicadeza, se deshizo de los pantalones de seda negros y la blusa azul aguamarina que llevaba su joven esposa, para ponerle el pijama. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de no pensar en la suavidad de su piel, ni en la tentación de su cuerpo semidesnudo sobre la cama. Hacerlo fue una tortura, pero lo logró.

Al terminar, la arropó y permaneció observándola en silencio, admirando el brillo intenso de su cabellera azabache desparramada sobre la almohada.

Últimamente sólo permanecían juntos cuando dormían y cuando iban en el auto hacia el trabajo. Se habían convertido en dos extraños conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. Y cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, sin que ninguno de los dos estuviese dormido, ella parecía huir de él como si fuera un leproso o un monstruo. Siempre se encerraba en el baño o inventaba alguna excusa para llamar a su hermana o a Abi, y así duraba horas al teléfono para no tener que cruzar palabra con él. Durante los pocos meses de su matrimonio, Rin le había demostrado cientos de veces que haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de no tener que hablarle ni media palabra.

Una media sonrisa sombría apareció en su rostro al pensar que ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para temerle y querer evitarlo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, y si a esto le sumaba lo sucedido durante la luna de miel, lo más lógico era que ella no quisiera ni verlo.

Pero Rin ni siquiera podría imaginarse lo mucho que la odiaba. Y su evidente rechazo hacia él, sólo acrecentaba aquel odio que sentía por ella. La odiaba. La había introducido en su vida para utilizarla a su conveniencia, y poco a poco se había convertido en una molestia latente. Siempre estaba distrayéndolo de sus asuntos, acarreando consigo misma sus problemas familiares y emocionales, y atravesándolos en su camino. Cientos de obstáculos y problemas suyos esparcidos por doquier, distrayéndolo de sus asuntos.

La odiaba tanto como a Naraku, con la diferencia de que a Naraku podría matarlo a golpes con el mayor de los placeres, pero a ella no. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lastimarla. Lo único que se le ocurría para calmar su odio hacia ella era devorar sus carnosos labios a besos. Y por alguna razón ilógica, no deseaba que ella continuara alimentando la brecha entre ambos.

Furioso consigo mismo, apartó la mirada de su rostro, desistiendo de la idea absurda de robarle un beso.

Quería hacerla pagar por todo: por sus ojos soñadores que lo miraban con dulzura, por aquellas sonrisas radiantes que casi nunca habían sido para él y por las pocas que sí lo fueron; por sus labios carnosos y sensuales. Pero sobre todo, quería que pagara por arruinar sus planes, por convertirse en una piedra en sus zapatos, en un estorbo. Sólo había querido una esposa de adorno, pero había obtenido problemas y confusión.

En un principio no comprendió como muchos hombres la veían como una mujer encantadora, pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo, lo entendía perfectamente. Ahora entendía por qué el imbécil de Kohaku la amaba a pesar de la evidente adicción de la chica por el trabajo y los estudios. Y también entendía por qué el engendro de Hakudoshi babeaba por ella en cada junta de accionistas, aunque la muy estúpida nunca se percató de ello, y mucho menos se dio por enterada de sus intenciones de conquistarla, las cuales no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie. Tal vez Rin se tenía muy poca confianza o era demasiado ingenua y despistada para notarlo, pero era evidente hasta para el más ciego, que Hakudoshi le habría ofrecido el mismísimo cielo, si tan sólo ella le hubiese prestado una pisca de la atención que le prestaba a su gato.

Muy en el fondo de su yermo corazón, Sesshomaru se regocijaba ante la idea de haberla obligado a casarse con él, de esta forma el fenómeno de Hakudoshi tendría que conformarse el resto de su vida con verla desde lejos y tomada de su brazo, convertida en la señora Ishinomori, su esposa.

Aun así se reprochaba por ser un estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser esa chica para sus planes. Tal vez debió abortar el plan cuando se percató de la forma en que había enloquecido Hakudoshi con ella, o la manera en que Naraku la devoraba con la mirada cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de algo.

Odiaba a Rin. Odiaba la idea de tenerla cerca sin poder siquiera tocarla. Y odiaba aún más la confusión que se apoderaba de su mente con sólo verla o pensar en ella. Pero lo peor de todo era que ahora ella era imprescindible para su plan, y no podía dejarla ir aunque quisiera. Por más que quisiera hacerla a un lado, apartarse de ella para siempre, no podía. Si ella intentaba huir ahora, su imagen quedaría arruinada en un momento decisivo para sus negocios. La ataría a su destino por el resto de su vida, aunque tuviera que encadenarla a su pies o encerrarla de por vida en la Mansión del Oeste.

Sesshomaru se tendió en la cama junto a ella, procurando no hacer mucho ruido mientras se apoyaba sobre su brazo para observarla dormir. Y pronto, se descubrió acariciando su rostro de porcelana. Cada centímetro de su piel era tan suave, que era imposible resistir la tentación de tocarla.

Luego de darle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, decidió que ya era suficiente. Necesitaba despejar su mente, dejar de pensar en ella aunque fuera un instante. Así que se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, pues tenía una reunión con Abi y un cliente importante que llegaría de medio oriente. Sin embargo, no recordaba muy bien en qué momento, ni cómo carajos había llegado hasta la cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar revisando unos documentos de la reunión que tenían con Abi en la mañana. Debía estar demasiado cansada para no recordarlo.

Abi Ishiguro la había contratado para ser la mano derecha de Oyamada, pero en lugar de eso, parecía haberse convertido en la aprendiz de la misma Abi. Siempre que había una reunión importante, sacaba a Rin del laboratorio y hacía que la acompañara. Abi apreciaba su sagacidad y sus buenos consejos a la hora de negociar. Rin era una chica muy inteligente, y Abi se alegraba de que todos los otros imbéciles que la entrevistaron la hubiesen rechazado, así pudo quedarse con ella. Rin era como un diamante en bruto que ella y Oyamada estaban puliendo poco a poco. Se había propuesto convertirla en su mano derecha, en su chica de confianza.

En la noche, luego del trabajo, Rin fue al taller de Hoshi a ver el diseño que había pensado con Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Y gracias al cielo, el diseño era de su agrado, pero lo mejor de todo era que Hoshi y su equipo trabajarían a toda marcha para tener el vestido terminado lo más pronto posible. El vestido era innovador y elegante. En el figurín se veía como el vestido más maravilloso que jamás hubiese visto. Pero aún quedaba el asunto del toque alusivo a Gran Bretaña.

— La etiqueta para el evento exige llevar algo alusivo a Gran Bretaña —le comentó Rin luego de discutir algunos detalles. Rin estaba pensativa, viendo el diseño y las propuestas de telas. Él arrugó el entrecejo y clavó sus ojos en la pedrería de muestra que Rin tenía en sus manos.

— Como un guiño al Reino Unido —dijo guiñándole un ojo, y sacándole una sonrisa— ¡Accesorios! —dijo por fin tras unos segundos, sonriendo anchamente.

— ¡Sí! Bien pensado… —pero viendo de nuevo la pedrería, agregó—: ¿Pero qué? No quiero accesorios recargados. No quedarían bien con este diseño. Por sí sólo seguramente será más que un vestido.

Rin y Hoshi se observaron, tratando de pensar en algo que fuera lo suficientemente llamativo para quedar bien con la etiqueta, y lo suficientemente sobrio para no opacar o luchar con el vestido. Tras una pausa, Hoshi dijo:

— El vestido en sí es una oda a los lagos británicos y al mar. Incluso podríamos darte un aire de diosa celta. Pero necesitamos algo más evidente… Podríamos usar algo icónico. Un estilo…

— Un estilo… Un estil... ¡Lo tengo! —Justo cuando Hoshi dijo "Algo icónico" inmediatamente sus neuronas se iluminaron—. ¡Un juego de zafiros y diamantes! ¡Un juego inspirado en una de las joyas más famosas de la familia real!

— ¡Y combinarían con el color del vestido! ¡De seguro no será muy llamativo!

— ¡Es maravilloso! —chilló.

— Escucha, tengo un amigo que es diseñador de joyas. Sé que el señor Inu no Taisho le ha encargado algunas joyas para su esposa… De seguro allí encontraremos algo con clase y parecido a lo que buscamos—propuso— ¡Vamos! —Le animó sonriendo como un niño— Aun debe estar trabajando, la temporada de otoño-invierno está cerca…

Hoshi continúo parloteando acerca de la temporada, las tendencias y los colores de moda. También le contó algunas anécdotas sobre el trabajo de su amigo, quien provenía de una familia de joyeros muy tradicional en el país, y casualmente parecía ser uno de los joyeros favoritos de los Ishinomori. Hoshi creía que el anillo de compromiso que Sesshomaru le había dado había sido diseñado y creado por aquella familia de joyeros artesanos.

Ambos subieron al auto en compañía de Ah-Un y tan sólo después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a la joyería. El sitio se llamaba "Hosenki's Jewelry". El amigo de Hoshi, Jumyo, por fortuna estaba allí, y ofreció gustosamente mostrarles un par de juegos de zafiros y diamantes inspirados en las emblemáticas joyas de la real familia británica.

Mientras Jumyo rebuscaba en sus vitrinas, Rin admiró el trabajo del artesano a su alrededor. Todo era esquicito y muy refinado. Jumyo cuidaba de todos y cada uno de los detalles. Sus joyas no sólo eran simples piezas de joyería, eran pequeñas y costosas obras de arte. Cada una era un deleite.

El primero de los juegos de zafiros que Jumyo les mostró era justo lo que estaban buscando, pero por desgracia, era más de lo que Rin estaba dispuesta a pagar por una noche de brillo y glamour. No estaba tan loca como para gastar miles de dólares en un juego de joyas como ese.

— ¡Es perfecto, Jumyo! ¡Justo lo que estábamos buscando, Rin! Sabía que no fallaríamos al venir aquí —dijo Hoshi despegando sus ojos de las joyas para verla— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó notando el ceño fruncido de su amiga y la confusión en sus ojos.

— N-nada —tartamudeó, acariciando la fría y reluciente superficie del zafiro de uno de los aretes. Hoshi la interrogo con la mirada, seguro de que algo le ocurría— C-creo que lo pensaré —aseguró, sonriendo falsamente—. Voy a-a pensarlo. La verdad, ya no creo que sea tan buena idea. Estoy segura de que quedará muy recargado... ¿Me entienden? La pedrería del vestido, los zafiros y los diamantes… —suspiró— Tengo mucho que pensar —mintió—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Jumyo. Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo sinceramente, juntando las manos al frente y sonriendo dulcemente.

Se despidieron del amable hombrecillo y salieron de la joyería. Rin iba pensativa y preocupada por la fiesta. Necesitaba cumplir con la etiqueta del evento, de lo contrario sería el hazme reír de toda la sociedad japonesa. Sin mencionar que Sesshomaru la odiaría aún más. La fiesta de la embajada era sin duda uno de los tres eventos más esperados del año en Japón. Y ella tendría el vestido más fabuloso del planeta, pero no tenía nada para cumplir la etiqueta. Debía idear una forma, una solución.

— ¿Qué oc…? —intentó preguntar Hoshi.

— ¡¿Viste el precio?! —exclamó por fin, entre susurros, como si alguien en la acera estuviera prestándoles atención. Hoshi no pudo disimular una risita de incredulidad— ¡Vale miles de dólares! —chilló, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos al notar la burla en las facciones de su amigo.

— Rin, cariño, eres una Ishinomori —le recordó con cierta obviedad.

— ¡Sí, pero no estoy loca! —siseó, sin salir de su asombro.

— Los Ishinomori usan esta clase de cosas, Rin. Llevas un anillo de compromiso que vale mucho más del triple de ese juego de zafiros —le recordó mientras le abría la puerta del auto—. Y que a propósito, estoy casi seguro que uno de los ancestros de ese hombre —señaló al taller de joyería— lo hizo exclusivamente para una señora Ishinomori.

— Eh… sí, pero es diferente. Es una joya familiar, o algo así. Tiene… valor sentimental…, creo. Esto es… es un despilfarro, Hoshi. No puedo. ¿Sabes cuánto tenía que trabajar en un año para ganar una mínima parte de todo ese dinero? ¿Sabes cuántas personas en el mundo logran siquiera tener bienes y ahorros equivalentes a ese valor? ¡Es una locura!

Hoshi la observó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. No podía asimilar lo diferente que era Rin de aquella sociedad en la que parecía desenvolverse como pez en el agua.

Luego de esto, se terminó la charla acerca del juego de zafiros. Era perfecto para el vestido, pero no para su bolsillo. Así que tendría que pensar en algo diferente. Debía encontrar algún juego de joyas en alquiler o prestado. Algo que pudiese resultar.

— Tal vez la señora Izayoi pueda prestarme algunas joyas que queden bien con el vestido —dijo, en vista de la preocupación en los ojos de Hoshi, pues si no llevaba ninguna joya al evento, dejaría a la familia Ishinomori en ridículo—. Sí, eso haré. Le hablaré a la señora Izayoi mañana. De seguro ella podrá ayudarme. Descuida. ¡Confía en mí! —le aseguró a Hoshi, aunque ella no confiaba del todo en su plan.

Hoshi lanzó un suspiro, mientras veía con resignación a través de la ventana el camino de regreso a su taller.

Al llegar a casa a eso de las diez de la noche, Rin se halló sola de nuevo. Sesshomaru nunca llegaba más tarde de las diez. Quiso llamarlo para saber cómo estaba, y si las cosas iban bien en el trabajo, pero no tuvo el valor. Tenía el teléfono justo entre sus manos, pero le faltó valor para oprimir el botón de llamada. Odiaría la idea de encontrarse con la muralla impenetrable de su frialdad aun a través del teléfono. Le partiría el corazón.

Así que mejor llamó a InuYasha. Él debía saber cómo andaban las cosas en las empresas Ishinomori. Pero InuYasha no respondió, entonces le escribió un mensaje.

— _Todavía estamos en una junta, enana… Nos espera una larga noche…_

— _¿Todo va bien? ¿Y Sesshomaru? —le escribió, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación._

— _Parece un demonio —escribió, seguido de muchas caritas furiosas—. Ha sido una junta difícil. Pero creo que las votaciones de los accionistas estarán a su favor._

— _¡¿De verdad?!_

— _Sí. No puedo escribir más. Vete a dormir, niña._

Y simplemente la ignoró después de eso. Ella le escribió un par de preguntas más, pero nunca respondió. Así que supuso que la junta tardaría un poco más. Tras un suspiro, tomó a Kuro en sus brazos y se fue a dormir.

Cuando Rin despertó la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru ya estaba en la ducha. No se dio cuenta a qué hora llegó a dormir, pero de seguro había sido muy tarde. La mujer del servicio ya había preparado el desayuno, y Rin fue a ducharse al baño de huéspedes para no incomodar a Sesshomaru y no perder tiempo.

El desayuno trascurrió en completo silencio y el camino al trabajo estuvo a punto de ser igual que siempre, sin embargo Sesshomaru interrumpió la lectura diaria de su edición del New York Times para interrogarla.

— ¿Has hablado con el inepto de InuYasha sobre la fiesta de la embajada? —Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pues estaban a tan sólo unas cuadras de Ishiguro Corp, así que no esperaba más que un parco "Adiós" de parte de su esposo.

— No… Aún no —Ciertamente, el día anterior había olvidado mencionárselo. El periódico emitió un crujido entre las manos de Sesshomaru, y al ver el reproche en su afilada mirada dorada, se apresuró a arreglar el descuido—. Lo llamaré hoy. No se preocupe. Tengo todo bajo control —mintió, pues aun no tenía el "guiño a Gran Bretaña" que exigía la invitación.

— No olvides mencionarle el protocolo del evento —le recordó antes de que Rin bajara del auto, reemplazando su usual "Adiós" por aquella orden. Rin tragó en seco, y asintió. Sesshomaru parecía ser adivino o leer la mente. ¡Qué aterrador!, pensaba mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

— Lo haré. Que tenga buen día.

Entró al ascensor a toda prisa, y en cuanto estuvo en el vestidor de mujeres de su piso, llamó a InuYasha y acordaron lo referente al evento y a la etiqueta. Y mientras se ponía sus zapatos de trabajo y su bata, llamó a la señora Izayoi. Quedaron de verse en la mansión Ishinomori cuando Rin saliera del trabajo.

Justo cuando Rin se disponía a iniciar su trabajo, sonó su teléfono. Abi necesitaba de su compañía para una reunión difícil. Así que Rin no tuvo más remedio que regresar al vestidor para quitarse la bata y ponerse de nuevo sus tacones de aguja.

Luego de un largo día, Rin estaba camino a la mansión Ishinomori. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, pues de seguro el señor Inu no Taisho estaba allí, y la relación entre ambos no era muy cercana. ¿Cómo podría ser cercana la relación con su suegro, si ni siquiera la relación entre su esposo y él era cercana? Era ridículo. ¡Qué difícil era ser la esposa de Sesshomaru! Y para empeorar la situación, iba a pedirle prestadas algunas joyas a la señora Ishinomori, joyas que posiblemente el señor Ishinomori le habría regalado. ¡Ojalá la señora Ishinomori le guardara el secreto y aceptara ayudarla!

¡Qué terrible situación!

Todo esto, sin mencionar el hecho de que si Sesshomaru se enteraba del porqué de su visita a la mansión, de seguro la mataría. Su enorme, enorme orgullo no podría soportar la idea de que su esposa fuera a la casa de su padre a pedirle unas joyas prestadas a su no tan querida madrastra. ¡Sería desastroso! De seguro él estaría más que enojado. Pero ella no podía gastar tanto dinero en joyas para una sola noche.

De repente, mientras pensaba y pensaba, la imponente mansión jacobina estaba frente a ella. Tragó en seco antes de bajar del auto. Era un bonito atardecer de verano. El sol aún no empezaba a ponerse y se alzaba sobre una de las alas de la mansión. Era una vista gloriosa. Todo el paisaje estaba bañado por una bonita luz amarilla rojiza.

Rin e Izayoi tomaron té en el jardín de la mansión en compañía de Yako y Smiling Sammy, viendo como el sol de verano se ponía tras las copas de los árboles. Y mientras charlaban, Rin intentaba hallar la manera correcta de pedirle aquel favor a la señora Izayoi. Tenía que decirle rápido antes de que apareciera el señor Ishinomori por algún lado. Pero, ¿cómo pedirle semejante favor? ¡Qué bochornoso! Empezaba a creer que después de todo, no había sido una muy buena idea. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionárselo.

Luego de media hora de pensar y pensar, Rin por fin se decidió. Pero justo en ese instante el señor Ishinomori apareció, y no lo hizo solo. InuYasha y Sesshomaru venían con él.

"Mierda", pensó Rin, cerrando los ojos con resignación, tratando de ocultar la pisca de desesperación que asomó en sus ojos. Al diablo con sus planes, tendría que pedirle el favor a la señora Izayoi en otra ocasión. O tal vez optar por un plan C.

Rin tuvo que saludar a Sesshomaru con un corto beso, que él correspondió de manera apasionada. El corazón de Rin latió como loco tan sólo al sentir el roce de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo. Habían pasado muchos, muchos días desde la última vez que se besaron. Y tal vez sería por esto, que sintió como toda la vida se le iba en aquel beso. Quería continuar, y estaba segura de que una parte de él también lo deseaba, pero InuYasha se aclaró la garganta, ligeramente exasperado, recordándoles que estaban en público.

InuYasha no pudo contener una sonrisa socarrona; la misma sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del señor Inu no Taisho. Era asombroso el parecido entre los tres Ishinomori. Parecían gotas de agua aparentemente idénticas, pero complejas y diferentes en su interior.

Le era imposible dejar de pensar en que tal vez, si las cosas pudieran llegar a mejorar entre ella y Sesshomaru, en un futuro podría ser la madre de un hermoso niño o niña de ojos dorados y cabellos platinados, que heredaría estos gestos. Sería el niño más hermoso del planeta, y valdría la pena todos y cada uno de los momentos difíciles que hubiese tenido que pasar con tal de verlo sonreír de la misma forma que lo hacían su suegro y su cuñado en ese instante.

"¡Qué tonta, Rin!", se reprendió. Eso nunca ocurriría. Las cosas entre ella y Sesshomaru estaban muy lejos de mejorar. Todo iba de mal en peor. Pero aun así, aquella absurda idea siempre danzaba en su cabeza, como una bailarina de ballet hermosa y famélica, sin ninguna esperanza de la cual alimentarse, y moriría al paso lento que morían sus ilusiones.

— Todavía estamos aquí —bromeó InuYasha en tono áspero, obteniendo una atemorizante mirada por parte de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué tal su día? —dijo Rin cuando el silencio se apoderó del jardín, para intentar romper el hielo. Pero su pregunta pareció congelar aquel caluroso atardecer de verano.

Rin deseó no haber dicho nada. Todas las miradas se centraron en InuYasha y Sesshomaru, y parecía que tanto Izayoi como Inu no Taisho estaban al tanto de la semana difícil que tendrían los hermanos. Pero por lo menos, pudo notar por la mirada de Inu no Taisho que Sesshomaru contaba con su apoyo. Todo parecía indicar que, extrañamente, la farsa de Sesshomaru había funcionado con el señor Inu no Taisho.

— Todo salió como esperábamos —fue la parca respuesta de Sesshomaru, que sin esperar ningún comentario adicional, haló sutilmente a Rin hacia el interior de la casa—. Nos vamos, _Blake_ —le ordenó entre siseos cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás.

"Tuvo un mal día.", pensó Rin entre suspiros, mientras buscaba su bolso. Un mal día era la única explicación a los volátiles cambios de humor de su esposo.

Cuando los señores Ishinomori e InuYasha los alcanzaron, Rin ya estaba despidiéndose de Yako y de un sonriente Smiling Sammy.

— ¿No piensan quedarse a cenar? —inquirió el señor Inu no Taisho, y aunque formuló su pregunta en plural, era claro que dirigió sus palabras a Sesshomaru, sin apartar sus ojos dorados de él.

— No, padre. Lo haremos en otra ocasión.

Dicho esto, se despidieron de todos, y Rin terminó de lanzar por la borda su idea de pedirle aquel favor a Izayoi. Su idea se desvaneció como desvaneció el sol tras la mansión y los árboles que la rodeaban.

Sesshomaru la llevó hasta el Aston Martin, dejando que Ah-Un condujeran el Audi.

— ¿Qué querías aquí, _Blake_? —preguntó sin rodeos, mientras salían de la propiedad.

— N-nada. Sólo saludar.

— No mientas. Nunca vienes aquí sola—. Tras un silencio, dijo—: ¿No te cansas de mentir? —preguntó entre siseos, con sus ojos dorados refulgentes de ira puestos en el camino.

— Y usted no se cansa de seguirme como un perro faldero —murmuró con resignación, sin poder evitar que un tinte de altanería y rebeldía se colara en su voz. Sesshomaru de inmediato la observó por el rabillo del ojo, y Rin pudo jurar que sí no estuviera conduciendo, se le lanzaría encima como un perro rabioso—. Sólo quería un consejo de la señora Ishinomori —confesó tras un hondo suspiro, para suavizar su creciente ira. La energía maligna que se esparcía por el auto era abrazadora y atemorizante. Así que lo mejor sería confesarle una parte de la verdad, aunque fuera una pequeña, para calmarlo un poco.

— Tú eres la señora Ishinomori —siseó, visiblemente molesto todavía.

Rin no entendía el porqué de tanta molestia. Había sido altanera, sí. Lo admitía. Pero había hecho cosas mucho peores que eso, y podía decir que la paciencia de Sesshomaru había sido bastante generosa con ella. Definitivamente debió haber sido un muy mal día. ¿Acaso estaba desquitando con ella todo el estrés de los últimos días?

— Oiga, no desquite su rabia ni su estrés conmigo. Además, no soy la señora Ishinomori. Ni usted se cree ese cuento. Para usted no soy nadie, no soy más que su pasaporte al éxito. Una farsa, como usted siempre lo ha dicho. Así que…

— Guarda silencio —le ordenó, dando un giro muy brusco para salir del camino y entrar a la autopista de regreso a Tokio.

Eso había sido brusco. Tanto que las llantas del auto emitieron un chirrido ante el contacto tosco con el pavimento. Rin quedó paralizada y con la sangre helada. Las cosas debían de estar tensas en las empresas Ishinomori para que él tratara de esa forma a su adorado Aston Martin. Y desafortunadamente, ella no estaba ayudando a menguar su estrés. Sólo lo empeoraba todo.

Se sintió culpable por hacerlo enojar. Sesshomaru tenía derecho a distraerse ahora que no estaba en su oficina, y ella lo fastidiaba con su rebeldía. Entonces, recordó que él solía fumar cuando estaba bajo presión y eso la hizo sentir aun peor. No quería que su comportamiento le provocara ansiedad y deseos de fumar. Anhelaba tanto que él dejara aquel mal hábito, y que por fin dejara de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Agudizó su olfato para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, intentando hallar algún rastro de aquel desagradable aroma en él o en el auto. Disimuladamente se removió en su asiento, acomodándose de medio lado para poder olerlo mejor.

Pero su extraña actitud no tardó en llamar la atención de Sesshomaru, quien le lanzó una gélida mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Rin fingió estar muy concentrada en su teléfono celular, mientras inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire en busca del desagradable olor a cigarrillo.

Y por más que se esforzó, no halló rastro alguno de cigarrillo. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Estaba feliz. Había sido un mal día para él, pero todo indicaba que no había fumado… O tal vez había sido muy astuto al disfrazar el olor.

— Abre el paquete que esta junto a tus pies —le ordenó luego de un largo silencio.

Rin por primera vez notó que había un paquete en el espacio para sus pies, y se inclinó para tomarlo. Era pequeño y no pesaba demasiado.

— Es tuyo —dijo al ver que ella observaba el paquete con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es? —no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta.

Abrió el paquete cuidadosamente, y sacó una pequeña cajita con las iniciales "H.J." grabadas con una elegante caligrafía plateada en bajo relieve en la tapa. No tenía que ser adivina para saber qué era, pero tenía que confirmarlo antes de discutir con él. Como esperaba, era el juego de zafiros y diamantes que había visto en Hosenki's Jewelry con Hoshi el otro día. ¿Cómo carajos se había enterado?

— No lo quiero —dijo regresando la caja al paquete.

— Fuiste a verlo con Hoshi y lo usaras en la fiesta —le ordenó terminando con la conversación.

— Hablaste con Hoshi —le reclamó, mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de ira. Sólo Hoshi podría habérselo dicho.

— No. Hable con Jumyo.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. ¡Claro! Ah-Un debieron hablarle a Sesshomaru de su visita al joyero. El resto de la historia era más que obvio: Sesshomaru contactó a Jumyo, y Jumyo le dijo lo que habían ido a buscar.

— No debió comprarlo —suspiró—. Cuesta mucho.

— Comprende, que no puedes ir al evento como una pordiosera —su mirada era dura y cargada de reproches—. Y menos usando las joyas de la esposa de mi padre —enfatizó.

Rin abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida de que él hubiese adivinado sus planes. Sesshomaru era un hombre muy inteligente o leía la mente. Estaba empezando a sospechar que era una especie de mentalista o brujo.

— Lo sé pero… —masculló sin saber qué más decir, haciendo un puchero, que resultó encantador para Sesshomaru, y logró derribar sus murallas.

Rin suspiró confusa, sin acomodarse nuevamente en su asiento. Aún estaba de medio lado, y él podía apreciar todas y cada una de las expresiones que surcaban su rostro, mientras ella pensaba en las opciones que tenía.

Rin sopesaba sus posibilidades. Y ya que al fin de cuentas, Sesshomaru no le perdonaría que usara las joyas de Izayoi, entonces, qué más daba aceptar el juego de zafiros y diamantes. No tenía más opción. Sin embargo, al finalizar el contrato se lo devolvería. No se quedaría con nada de lo que él le hubiese regalado durante su matrimonio, así el contrato prenupcial se lo permitiera. Saldría de la vida de Sesshomaru de la misma forma en la que él la había introducido: con un par de zapatillas viejas y su gato.

Sorpresivamente Sesshomaru estiró su mano hasta tocar la pierna de Rin, quien no pudo evitar dar un salto y clavar sus ojos marrones en él. Pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna explicación. Simplemente la ignoró.

Y Rin agradeció en silencio que la ignorara, pues no se habría atrevido a apartarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Aquel era el primer roce a solas en lo que le parecieron siglos. Algo extraño se contrajo inesperadamente en su vientre, y miles de millones de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago, acelerando el latido de su corazón y tiñendo sus mejillas de un intenso escarlata. Lo amaba tanto o más que antes. Su amor por él no había menguado en absoluto a pesar de las humillaciones, los insultos y la distancia.

Durante el resto del camino de regreso a casa, Rin le permitió acariciar parte de su muslo y rodilla. Él sólo apartaba la mano cuando necesitaba mover la palanca de cambios, y luego volvía a ponerla allí. De vez en cuando trazaba circulitos o arabescos en su suave piel, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillitas muy irresistibles.

Rin permaneció inmóvil todo el tiempo, casi que evitaba respirar para que él no apartara su mano. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría darle a entender que no quería que continuara con sus caricias. Y no quería que se detuviera. Se sentía tan bien el contacto de aquellos dedos largos con la piel de su pierna, que ella parecía flotar en una nube de idilio.

De regreso en Tokio, ya era muy tarde para cenar, así que una vez en el pent-house se prepararon para dormir. En la habitación, de nuevo aquel silencio incomodo reinó, y la habitual distancia imaginaria los separó. Parecía como si hubiesen entrado en un ring de boxeo. Cada quien tomaba su lugar en una esquina, cautelosos y aguardando el primer movimiento de su oponente. Preparados para dar algún contraataque.

Rin suspiró, rogando a los cielos que ninguna pelea surgiera de la nada. No quería discutir luego de haber pasado un rato tan tranquilo y agradable en el auto.

Ambos sacaron sus pijamas de sus roperos del vestidor, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido que ella y entró primero al baño. Así que sin más remedio, Rin empezó a desvestirse en el vestidor, tratando de esconderse dentro de las puertas del robusto armario lo mejor posible, en caso de que Sesshomaru terminara antes que ella.

Mientras desdoblaba la pijama, pensaba en su fallido intento de pedir ayuda a la señora Ishinomori y en la extraña actitud de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Sería tal vez que él estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella? "_No… Eso es imposible, Ri_n", se dijo, terminando de ponerse los shorts para dormir, para luego quitarse la blusa y el sostén. Deslizó la suave tela de la blusa de su pijama por sus senos y su abdomen, y lanzó un suspiró. Sesshomaru la volvería loca.

Cuando se giró, encontró a Sesshomaru observándola fijamente. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no lo escuchó salir del baño. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al imaginar que Sesshomaru pudo haberla visto mientras se cambiaba. Y pese a que había estado de espaldas mientras se desnudaba y se ponía el pijama, era imposible no avergonzarse. En especial cuando Sesshomaru se empeñaba en observarla como una bestia asechando a su presa. Era tan endemoniadamente sexy. Tan sólo de recordar todas las veces en que las caricias y los besos estuvieron a punto de salirse de control, algo en su interior parecía suplicar a gritos volver a sentir sus manos y sus labios.

Torpemente puso la ropa sucia en su lugar, con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru siguiendo todos sus movimientos, hasta que ella salió del vestidor y caminó a la cama, para luego enfundarse entre las sabanas. Rin hacía un poderoso esfuerzo por no ceder, para no caer en su juego de seducción.

— Gracias señor Ishinomori —murmuró antes de apagar la lucecita de su lado de la cama, dejando la estancia iluminada sólo por la luz del lado de Sesshomaru, quien leía de su robusto libro café.

El cansancio se apoderó de ella pronto, y lentamente sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse. Su cuerpo le exigía un descanso, y necesitaba estar radiante para la dichosa fiesta de la embajada.

Después de terminar su lectura y sabiendo que su esposa dormía, Sesshomaru se permitió abrazarla. Tenía necesidad de ella. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, inhalar su aroma, tocar su piel. Acariciar su pierna durante el camino de regreso a casa no había sido suficiente para él. Eso sólo había sido un abrebocas, que desató un apetito feroz. Necesitaba más. Cada vez su cuerpo le exigía más. Más y más de ella.

Acarició sus piernas por debajo de la delgada cobija de algodón, agradeciendo a los dioses que usara pijamas cortas en verano. Ascendió por sus caderas hasta llegar al resorte de su pantalón de dormir, que se ajustaba justo bajo el ombligo. Delineó suavemente la piel de su abdomen por encima del resorte, cuidando no despertarla, conteniendo aquel deseo que emergía lenta y tortuosamente desde lo más profundo, quemándolo como oro fundido.

Quería hacerla suya, y sentía que no podía esperar más. Sus instintos la reclamaban, pero estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría. Vivir junto a ella era vivir en una constante confusión. La deseaba tanto como la odiaba. Y a estas alturas, no sabía si aquel deseo podría llegar a superar su odio, y ser capaz hasta de llevarlo al borde de la locura.

Aun así, podía jurar que tras lo ocurrido en la luna de miel, ella no le permitiría tocarla. Y jamás intentaría tomarla por la fuerza. Nunca volvería a cometer una insensatez como esa. En aquella ocasión no pretendía forzarla, ni abusar de ella, sólo quería aleccionarla por su falta de respeto, pero de un momento a otro ocurrió algo que nunca antes le había sucedido: Todo se salió de su firme e implacable control. Todo resultó ser un desastre.

Tal vez fue algo estúpido de su parte, lo reconocía. Y también fue pretenciosa la idea de querer salir airoso. Fue como intentar jugar con un cerillo en una fábrica de pólvora, con tanques de gasolina alrededor. Una chispa, y todo voló en pedazos. Todo se incendió y no fue consciente de sus actos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Muy tarde para protegerla de sí mismo. Demasiado tarde para salvar lo poco que había quedado entre los dos.

Había sido un exceso de confianza de su parte intentar darle una lección de esa forma. Cualquier simple caricia con ella podría resultar en una catástrofe. Incluso esta misma noche, había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no estacionar el auto en medio del camino y hacerla suya. Pero logró contenerse lo suficiente para no asustarla. No soportaría ver de nuevo aquellos dulces ojos chocolates velados por el temor y la angustia.

Además, no quería más problemas con ella, y menos en momentos de tanta presión como los que estaba atravesando. Hasta ahora, todo lo relacionado con sus negocios había salido bien, pero era bastante desgastante hacer que todo saliera a la perfección para ellos. Debía reconocer que InuYasha, Hakudoshi, Jaken y Myoga habían sido un buen apoyo, sin embargo, había cosas que sólo recaían sobre sus hombros.

Pero Rin no estaba tan dormida como Sesshomaru creyó. Por el contrario, estaba paralizada, fingiendo dormir y sintiendo como él acariciaba su abdomen y cintura. Estaba aterrada sin saber qué hacer, pues justo cuando estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, él comenzó con sus caricias. Y ella no podía moverse. Una vez más, no quería hacerlo para no correr el riesgo de arruinar el momento. Tal vez si él se daba cuenta de que no estaba dormida, se alejaría. O de seguro empezarían una nueva discusión como era costumbre.

Rin hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su respiración fuera tranquila y acompasada, como si realmente estuviese dormida. Pero su corazón parecía una locomotora sin control. No podría mantener la calma por más tiempo. Sentía como se contraían algunos músculos de su vientre, que no sabía que existían hasta ahora. Todo era tan placentero, todo se había tornado tan ardiente a su alrededor, que tarde o temprano perdería la cabeza. Empezaría a hiperventilar. Solo era cuestión de segundos. Y sólo Dios sabía cuánto le costaba contener los gemidos que quedaban aprisionados en su garganta. Apretaba los labios con fuerza para que ningún ruido escapara de ellos.

Quería tocarlo, acariciar la mano que justamente ahora dejaba un rastro ardiente en su abdomen. No soportaría más. Y la situación empeoró cuando de pronto sintió una extraña opresión en su trasero.

"_¿Es eso… lo que creo que es?"_, pensó mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo carmesí.

Era muy duro y vigoroso, y la oprimía con fuerza, haciéndose notar aun a través del pantalón de pijama de Sesshomaru y de la suave tela de sus shorts. "_Santo cielo, ¿qué va a hacerme? Sesshomaru quiere… Esta… ¡Oh, Dios!_" Sentía como la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado vertiginosamente.

Rin esperó alguna reacción por parte de Sesshomaru. Tal vez que la obligara a voltearse para besarla y hacerle el amor, pero nada ocurrió. Y entonces, se halló deseando ingenuamente que él hiciera algo. Que diera un paso más. Tal vez si Sesshomaru tomara la iniciativa, ella le correspondería sin chistar.

"_¿Estás dispuesta a… a hacerlo?_", se dijo mientras la angustiosa espera se prolongaba más y más. Tal vez, si él era lo suficientemente dulce, ella aceptaría a entregarse a él. De una u otra forma, a pesar de la disputa en su cabeza, era su esposa. Estaban casados, y era lógico que lo hicieran. Además, lo amaba por encima de todo, incluso por encima de la cláusula que ella misma había hecho agregar en aquel contrato.

Y en vista de que no podía moverse, decidió esperar. No era el tipo de chica que se lanza sobre su hombre para seducirlo y hacerlo sucumbir ante la pasión. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, o cómo seducir a un hombre en la cama. Nunca antes había estado en situaciones tan íntimas y ardientes con nadie. ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber algo así? Simplemente no sabía cómo actuar, o qué hacer. Sólo era una chica enamorada de su peor enemigo, condenada a soportar sus humillaciones y a amarlo en silencio. Y no haría nada que diera pie para que él pudiese humillarla aún más a futuro. Si alguien debía dar un paso adelante, debía ser él. Y ella pondría los límites, si él no se portaba a la altura.

Pero a pesar de estar dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, y tal vez entregarse a él, sus pocas neuronas racionales gritaban un "NO" rotundo al unísono. Y muy en el fondo, Rin sabía que ellas tenían razón. Sabía que no soportaría la deshonra de entregarle su alma y su cuerpo, para que al día siguiente él la ignorara como solía hacerlo. Su orgullo y su corazón no lo soportarían. Si caía ante Sesshomaru, perdería más de lo que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar en este negocio. Lo perdería todo. Todo. Si caía ahora, él la humillaría una y otra vez por su desliz. Lo usaría como un punto a su favor siempre. Incluso lo usaría para tener más control sobre ella. La ataría aún más a su voluntad.

Con Sesshomaru todo era una confusión. Ya no sabía ni qué hacer. Ni siquiera qué quería que él hiciera. Y mucho menos tenía idea de qué haría él. Sesshomaru era impredecible e implacable cuando se proponía a lograr algo.

Lo amaba, pero también se amaba a sí misma. Lo adoraba, pero no por eso podía pisotearse. Suficiente humillación era aguantar lo que estaba viviendo. No fue educada para soportar degradaciones. Su abuela y sus padres se revolcarían en sus tumbas si pudieran ver lo que estaba viviendo. Estar casada con un hombre por obligación, y verse en el deber de aceptar un negocio donde claramente no tendría la ventaja, era tal vez la peor humillación que un Blake hubiese soportado en toda la historia. Si su tío se llegaba a enterar, la sacaría de Japón de los cabellos.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que de pronto él dejó de mover sus dedos. Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil, abrazado a su cintura. Parecía haberse dormido por fin. Y Rin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de imaginarse qué carajos estaba ocurriendo. "_Tal vez está estresado_", pensó. "_Sí, de seguro es eso. Sólo quería liberar un poco de tensión. Tal vez pensó que estaría dispuesta a… eso. Luego se aburrió._"

Pero por lo menos era un progreso, pensó con cierto sarcasmo y crueldad. En lugar de intentar hacerla suya por la fuerza, intentó con caricias. Tal vez… ¿estaba cambiando?

Y mientras pensaba y pensaba, el sueño se apoderó de ella, no sin antes permitirse el lujo de aferrarse a aquel brazo fuerte y protector que la aprisionaba. Podía sentir el musculoso cuerpo Sesshomaru pegado a su espalda, y era sin duda la prisionera más feliz del planeta. Y a pesar de sus reflexiones, se permitió disfrutar de su abrazo protector y cálido, de su aroma varonil que quedaría impregnado en su cabello y su piel, y grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Dos días antes de la fiesta a la embajada, Rin fue a un reconocido spa de la ciudad para un tratamiento de belleza completo. Como era de esperarse, Sesshomaru se enteró, y al salir del spa, halló un mensaje en su teléfono informándole sobre una transacción exitosa desde la cuenta personal de Sesshomaru a la suya. El mensaje había llegado casi a los quince minutos de haber ingresado a la primera sesión del tratamiento. Sesshomaru le había consignado la cantidad exacta que ella había cancelado en el spa.

Todo parecía indicar que él quería correr con todos los gastos relacionados con la dichosa fiesta en la embajada. "_Controlador de mierda_", pensaba. La mantenía vigilada todo el tiempo, y con Ah-Un siguiendo sus pasos, él estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, gracias a aquel tratamiento de belleza, no sólo sentía su piel suave y tersa, sino que también se sentía muy, muy relajada. Como si flotara en el aire. Eso sin contar el hecho de que para Sesshomaru, su dictador personal, se había vuelto costumbre abrazarla todas las noches antes de dormirse; lo cual la ponía de muy buen humor, aunque siempre fingiera estar dormida. Y aunque todas las noches se durmiera esperando que él se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso.

Ahora estaban a un día de la fiesta en la embajada, y Rin fue esa noche al taller de Hoshi para reunirse con Jakotsu y Bankotsu. El plan era realizar una prueba de maquillaje y peinado, para poder hacer varios intentos antes de tomar una decisión final. De esta forma, no tendrían que improvisar al día siguiente.

En el taller, algunas costureras de Hoshi trabajaban horas extras en el exquisito bordado de su vestido, y Rin nunca esperó encontrarse a InuYasha y a Kagome allí. La razón: El look de InuYasha debía combinar con el suyo. Después de todo, llegarían juntos a la alfombra roja del evento. Mientras Hoshi la maquillaba y Jakotsu se encargaba de su peinado, Bankotsu e InuYasha discutían sobre si debía ir de Armani o Gabbana, si usar zapatos Gucci o Louis Vuitton.

Rin y Kagome aprovecharon la ocasión para hablar acerca de la tienda de mascotas, la universidad de Kagome, el trabajo de Rin, y de Shippo. Hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para disfrutar juntas. Kagome estaba terminando su universidad y Rin se había dedicado de lleno al trabajo. Para Rin, el trabajo se había convertido en su refugio personal para escapar de la abrumadora vida de casada. Kagome y ella hablaban por teléfono a diario, pero se veían de vez en cuando algunos fines de semana.

InuYasha, luego de decidir qué usar, y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se recostó en el sillón a ojear una revista, y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido con la boca abierta. Rin y Kagome lo observaban de vez en vez con picardía, mientras Jakotsu y Hoshi hacían y deshacían su _look_ tras cada desaprobación del grupo.

Jakotsu por su parte, estaba evidentemente celoso de Kagome. No hacía más que lanzarle miradas asesinas a la chica, pero Rin lo aplacaba con una mueca. Debía hacer que se comportara y que se concentrara en su labor, si todos querían regresar temprano a casa. Por fortuna, Bankotsu estaba allí y ayudaba a calmarlo, de lo contrario Kagome lo abofetearía hasta el cansancio. Kagome no era tan diplomática como Rin, era una chica fuerte, una deportista innata, y también con un carácter del demonio. De seguro podría acabar a Jakotsu en un parpadeo. La sola idea de Kagome desplumando a Jakotsu a golpes le causaba mucha gracia, sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar para disfrutar de semejante espectáculo.

Al finalizar la prueba, Kagome e InuYasha se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa, pero Rin se reusó. No quería hacer las veces de violinista para la pareja que, a diferencia de ella y Sesshomaru, parecían llevarse muy bien. Había notado ciertas miradas bastante dicientes y coquetas, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle algo a Kagome con Bankotsu y Jakotsu tan cerca, prestando atención a cualquier comentario. Y tampoco era un asunto de tratar por teléfono. Tendría que buscar la forma de hablar con su hermana a solas, como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo que ahora no podía darse el lujo de pedirle a Sango que las ayudará para que la adorada tía Kikyo no las descubriera. Ahora debía ingeniárselas para que ni el dictador fascista de su esposo, ni el terrorista de su enemigo, la pillaran. Genial. Su vida iba mejorando. De esconderse de su tía, había pasado a esconderse de un posesivo y de un asesino. "¡Wow, Rin! Así se hace, mujer", se dijo con ironía.

InuYasha quedó de pasar por ella al día siguiente a eso de las siete y treinta de la noche. Y antes de despedirse en la entrada del taller, Kagome preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no va Sesshomaru con Rin? Deberían ir juntos, son la pareja del año.

— ¿Celosa? —le retó InuYasha con una sonrisa retorcida, acariciando su barbilla de forma muy seductora. Kagome enrojeció, y Rin desvió su vista al pavimento, tratando de ocultar una risita.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando entre ellos, pensó Rin. Y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia. Envidia de la buena por su hermana. InuYasha era un gran chico, y se notaba que estaba loco por ella. Hacían una linda pareja. Que envidia poder amar libremente y ser correspondido. Sin miedos, sin temores, sin orgullos ni insultos.

— Ha-hablo en serio, tonto —dijo tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo y el temblor de su voz.

Así como InuYasha estaba loco por ella, Kagome se deshacía por él. Era bueno saber que por lo menos alguien era feliz en medio de semejante desastre y de esta maraña de mentiras.

— Sesshomaru estará en una reunión, y dudo que salga a tiempo. Habrá una junta de accionistas de nuestra inversionista más prestigiosa al final del día—les contó InuYasha entre susurros.

— ¿Sobre qué es la junta? —preguntó Rin, aunque sabía la respuesta, quería ver si InuYasha sabía algo más.

— Los accionistas votaran para ver quién tendrá la presidencia de la compañía durante los próximos cinco años.

— Ese hombre… ¿Naraku? —Dijo Kagome, e InuYasha y Rin asintieron al tiempo—, ¿estará ahí también? —InuYasha asintió de nuevo, y completó diciendo:

— Él y Sesshomaru quedaron a la cabeza de la votación de hace algunas semanas, pero ninguno tuvo los votos necesarios para ganar.

— Oh… Es como… ¿una segunda vuelta? —dijo Kagome e InuYasha asintió, mientras Rin escuchaba atentamente casi sin parpadear, atando cabos en su cabeza.

Cinco años. Eso era mucho tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para que Naraku hiciera de las suyas, incluso para que enlodara tanto el nombre de los Ishinomori, que a estos les sería imposible salir ilesos. Naraku involucraría a todos los accionistas, y tendría el sartén por el mango al cabo de los cinco años. Nadie se atrevería a denunciarlo a las autoridades, y mucho menos a regresarle la presidencia a Sesshomaru. Y en el peor de los escenarios, durante esos cinco años, Naraku se iría apoderando poco a poco de la presidencia de muchas de las empresas en las que era socio de los Ishonomori.

Sesshomaru debía de estar destrozado. Esa debió ser la razón de su mal carácter durante las últimas semanas. Tanto esfuerzo que hizo sólo para quedar casi empatados con Naraku. Eso frustraría hasta al mismo Sesshomaru. Se había casado con ella para intentar ganar votos y la aceptación de inversionistas y socios, y sólo logró un insípido empate y una estúpida segunda vuelta. Debió ser muy desagradable para alguien tan orgulloso como él. Quería ganar desde el principio.

— Pero eso ya lo sabíamos —aseguró InuYasha, y Rin no pudo estar menos de acuerdo.

Estaba segura de que Sesshomaru quería obtener la victoria inmediata y contundente. No un simple empate. No después de todo lo que había hecho. Y eso que decía InuYasha, no era más que la verdad que Sesshomaru quiso que todos creyeran: Que era de esperarse una segunda vuelta. Pero Sesshomaru más que nadie debía estar preocupado, y no podía permitir que nadie más se preocupara. Después de todo era un líder. Debía mantener a todos tranquilos. Si sus empleados se preocuparan, el poder escaparía lentamente de sus manos.

— Ahora hacemos todo lo posible para que Sesshomaru gane mañana. Naraku y él competirán solos —completó InuYasha, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Rin. Y Rin no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Debía ayudar a Sesshomaru aunque fuera un poco. InuYasha y los demás debían estar tranquilos.

— Sería desastroso que Naraku se quedara con la presidencia de esa empresa. Tendría acceso rápido y fácil a mucho dinero… Podría lavar ingresos de la mafia sin problemas, o sólo Dios sabe qué más podría hacer —murmuró Rin. InuYasha asintió y un par de arrugas de preocupación surcaron su frente.

— Aunque estoy casi seguro de que ese infeliz vendrá a la fiesta, si gana —InuYasha sonrió triunfal, refiriéndose a su hermano.

— Si gana. Y Naraku también ira a la fiesta, si gana —dijo Rin—. Cualquiera que gane, no perderá la oportunidad de exhibirse como triunfador de este duelo personal. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en la fiesta de la embajada, frente a políticos y empresarios influyentes. Incluso frente a muchos de sus inversionistas y socios… Es una gran vitrina.

— Así que… el que gane se presentará en la fiesta —meditó Kagome. InuYasha asintió.

Era mucha presión para una sola fiesta. Suficiente era saber que era uno de los eventos anuales más esperados de la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa. Y ahora tenían que afrontar la espera por el vencedor de la batalla.

Dejando de lado temas tan espinosos, comenzaron a bromear sobre cómo roncaba InuYasha en el sillón dentro taller, y la forma en que Jakotsu parecía devorárselo con la mirada. Luego de un rato se despidieron.

Rin ya había hablado con Abi para solicitarle permiso para salir de la oficina luego del almuerzo el día de la fiesta. Y para su sorpresa, Abi le aseguró que no le importaba pues de todas formas, ella no iría a la oficina ese día. Abi también tenía que prepararse para el mismo evento.

Rin se sintió muy aliviada por ello, pues por lo menos Abi sería mejor compañía para la velada que Jakotsu y Bankotsu, quienes serían invitados como miembros de la prensa. Sería una velada muy, muy, muy larga y angustiosa. No podría despegar sus ojos de la entrada del salón en toda la noche a la espera de Sesshomaru, o en el peor de los casos de Naraku.

Llegó a eso de las once al pent-house, muerta de sueño y con ganas de darse un largo baño para quitarse los rastros de fijador del cabello. Sesshomaru ya estaba en la cama, dormía como un bebe. Rin le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, dejando escapar la vaga esperanza de dormir abrazados.

Luego de su baño, se fue a la cama, extrañando aquellos brazos fuertes. Pero sorpresivamente, justo cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño, Sesshomaru se aferró a ella en un poderoso abrazo, entrelazando su pierna con las suyas e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento evasivo. Era la primera vez que hacía eso. Siempre habían sido sólo abrazos, esto era... ¿Lo haría a propósito o estaría dormido?

Nunca lo supo, y Rin no resistió más. Si estaba dormido o no, ya no le importaba. Se aferró al brazo alrededor de su cintura. Acariciando sus largos dedos de pianista con ternura. Y Sesshomaru debía estar dormido, porque de no ser así se habría apartado. Pero a quién diablos quería engañar. Le importaba un bledo si estaba despierto o no, si él creía que estaba despierta o dormía. Se necesitaban. Al amanecer tendrían uno de los días más difíciles que afrontar no sólo como socios sino como pareja. Necesitaban de la cercanía y el apoyo del otro.

Al día siguiente, iban juntos al trabajo en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y menos de porqué habían amanecido abrazados como una pareja normal. Simplemente ambos lo habían dejado pasar en pro de salvaguardar su orgullo mutuo. No les convenía hablar de ello. No era día para estúpidas peleas. Al despertar, se habían separado lentamente y cada quien siguió su camino.

En el auto, Sesshomaru revisaba algunos correos en su Tablet, demasiado tenso como para que Rin lo interrumpiera con algún comentario sobre el clima. Clavó los ojos en sus manos, y luego se concentró en el estampado floreado de su blusa. Todo lo que pudiera decirle de seguro sonaría estúpido, comparado con la carga de problemas que él tenía.

Suspiró, haciendo un puchero triste. Y mucho antes de lo que esperaba, ya estaban frente a Ishiguro Corp. Rin lanzó otro suspiro antes de decidir que se bajaría del auto en silencio. No sabía ni cómo despedirse. Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, ligeramente impaciente porque ella no se bajaba del auto. Llegaría tarde si ella se demoraba en bajarse del auto.

En un arranque de valentía, comprensión y estupidez, Rin se impulsó sobre sus brazos para depositar un fugaz beso en la mejilla pálida de Sesshomaru, muy cerca a la comisura de sus labios Y antes de apartarse de él para bajar del auto, le susurró:

— Buena suerte, señor Sesshomaru… ¡Sé que todo saldrá bien! —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y abrió la puerta.

Rin bajó del auto tan rápido como pudo, sin esperar algún reclamo o comentario. Entró a toda prisa al edificio, con el corazón latiendo más de lo que ella podía soportar. Casi que hiperventilaba y sentía como sus mejillas ardían. Aprovechó que el ascensor estaba medio vacío, para desparramarse en una de sus paredes de espejo, y controlar sus latidos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué carajos había hecho eso. Pero no se arrepentía. Estaba tan roja como la falda tubo que llevaba, pero se sentía tranquila y a gusto.

Una sonrisita picara adornaba su rostro, y sonrió aún más al recordar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sesshomaru. ¡No se lo había esperado ni en un millón de años!

La mañana pasó rápido, y luego del almuerzo, salió disparada al pent-house. Hoshi, Jakotsu y Bankotsu llegaron sólo quince minutos después que ella. Los dos hermanos ya estaban listos para la fiesta. En cuanto terminaran con Rin, saldrían hacia la embajada.

Bankotsu lucía galante y encantador como siempre, y su traje de gala de diseñador negro acentuaba el azul turquesa de sus ojos. Su toque británico era un sombrero de copa, como el de un caballero inglés del siglo XIX. Jakotsu… Él lucía genial a su modo. Muy chic y original, justo como un conocedor apasionado de la moda debía lucir. Llevaba un traje purpura con camisa blanca, y gafas a juego. El chaleco del traje tenía muchas cuentas brillantes en las solapas, muy al estilo de Sir Elton John **[1]**. Jakotsu definitivamente sabía a qué evento iba. Todo su estilo era una oda a Elton John, pero sus labios y uñas escarlatas eran muy el estilo de Jakotsu.

Sus "hadas madrinas" sólo le dieron el tiempo justo para que tomará un baño, y de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra. Tenía mucho que hacer y el tiempo era escaso.

InuYasha llegó minutos antes de la hora acordada, usando el smoking Armani y los zapatos Gucci que había elegido la noche anterior. Muy al estilo Bond. Kagome llegó con InuYasha, en caso de que Rin pudiera necesitar un hada madrina adicional y para llevarse a Kuro a la tienda de mascotas. Sin embargo, ya no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer, pues Rin estaba lista.

Y al verla, los dos quedaron boquiabiertos. Rin lucía hermosa con aquel vestido. Ahora que veían el peinado, el vestido, las joyas y el maquillaje, todo junto, era más que impactante. Hoshi era un genio talentoso, y su gente también lo era. Ese vestido sin duda era la mejor creación que pudiese haber salido de su taller. Y la musa y portadora de aquella obra maestra no podía ser alguien más que Rin. Fue hecho para ella.

Rin parecía una diosa celta, muy natural, etérea y elegante. Atemporal. El vestido era de diversos tonos de azul marino, con un corpiño de escote de corazón modificado, totalmente bordado en pedrería plateada y azul, y cientos de cristales swarovski. El corpiño bordado terminaba de manera irregular casi a la altura de su cintura en una falda vaporosa, salpicada de pedrería. La caída de la falda daba la impresión de ser suaves y brillantes olas de mar **[2]**. Llevaba unos zapatos altísimos de color azul zafiro, con delicados apliques en cristales swarovski.

El peinado que eligieron no podría ser más adecuado. El cabello ligeramente ondulado, atado en una trenza suelta de manera que cayera al costado derecho de su cabeza. Muy natural. El maquillaje hacía juego con el vestido, acentuando sus ojos chocolate y sus rasgos orientales, y labios de un palo de rosa muy brillantes.

— ¡Wow! —dijeron Kagome e InuYasha al tiempo.

— ¡Estás… estás bellísima!—dijo Kagome sorprendida, sonriendo anchamente—. Co-como en los viejos tiempos —murmuró, sin percatarse de sus palabras.

Rin palideció, y agradeció el despiste de Jakotsu, Bankotsu e InuYasha. Sin embargo, Hoshi estaba prestando demasiada atención, y arrugó el entrecejo en una interrogación silente. Rin le sonrió, lanzándole una mirada diciente a Kagome para que no hiciera ningún comentario más.

Hoshi trató de pasar por alto el comentario, pero éste, sumado a los que había escuchado en Seven Magazine mientras Rin discutía con Jakotsu, empezaban a tejer algo en su mente. Rin ocultaba algo que por alguna razón Jakotsu conocía. Pero él no era nadie para reclamarle. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, tal vez ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contárselo.

— Nosotros nos adelantaremos —dijo Bankotsu, de camino a la puerta en compañía de su hermano—. En cuanto llegue te avisaremos —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó InuYasha luego de que el par de hermanos salieron.

— Se adelantaran y me avisaran cuando llegue esa mujer —susurró, como si fuese un secreto.

— Si hacemos eso, llegaremos tarde, Rin —le reprendió entre dientes.

— Es la idea, torpe —respondió Kagome, sonriendo. Viejo truco cuando se tiene una confianza como la que debía sentir Rin en ese momento. Era un truco de la vieja escuela. Llegar después de tu rival para pisotearla. Y Rin lo haría. Nadie tenía tanta elegancia como ella, que había pasado años perfeccionando sus modales, etiqueta y postura. Mucho menos una modelito vulgar de ropa interior como la tal Kagura, venida a más al casarse con un empresario multimillonario. Rin sacaría su casta y la destruiría. Barrería el piso con ella, y a Kagome no le quedaba ninguna duda.

— Serán sólo unos minutos —le dijo Rin entusiasmada, sonriéndole como una niña traviesa.

— Mujeres —refunfuñó sentándose a ver la tele, mientras Hoshi daba retoques de último momento a su musa.

Minutos más tarde, iban en el Aston Martin de Sesshomaru rumbo a la fiesta.

— No puedo creer que ese imbécil nos prestara su auto —decía InuYasha una y otra vez. Hasta que se percató que habían dado muchas vueltas— ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Llevamos horas dando vueltas, Rin!

— Lo sé —siseó impaciente—. Ninguno de los dos ha llamado aun. No tardan, te lo aseguro.

— Si llegamos tarde y hacemos el ridículo, Sesshomaru nos matará. ¡Yo dejaré que te mate, mocosa! —le amenazó, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente y mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¡Cállate! Eso no pasará. Sesshomaru va estar orgulloso de nosotros. Ya verás —dijo, palmeando su cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

— ¡No soy tu mascota, tonta! —se quejó, apartándose hasta el otro extremo del auto

— ¿Por qué no le escribes a Sesshomaru en lugar de seguir con tu mala vibra? —le retó.

— ¡Keh! ¿Estás loca, mujer? —Rin guardó silencio viéndolo con obviedad.

— Es tu hermano —le dijo, haciéndole una mueca de burla.

— ¿Por qué no le escribes tú? Es tu esposo, ¿no?

— Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

Rin bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados por la ansiedad, e InuYasha notó la tristeza en sus ojos. Y se arrepintió de inmediato por su falta de tacto. Maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano y a sí mismo. Rin solía enfrentarlo todo con gran entereza y fortaleza, siempre tan sonriente, que a veces él olvidaba que ella y su hermano no eran un matrimonio normal, y que ya había visto a su amiga colapsar en sus brazos por culpa de Sesshomaru.

— ¿C-cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? —titubeó, ocultando el enojo tras su fachada de rudeza. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por incluirla en todo esto, aunque ella asegurara que Sesshomaru planeó involucrarla desde el día en que piso las empresas Ishinomori por primera vez.

— No tan bien como lo tuyo con Kagome —Rin le guiñó el ojo, e InuYasha pareció ligeramente avergonzado y frustrado a la vez, así que ella no quiso fastidiarlo más. Debía estar tan preocupado como ella por los resultados de la junta, que a esta hora debía de estar en uno de los momentos más críticos.

De pronto, tras una larga pausa murmuró muy suavemente, mirando hacía la acera:

— Es horrible, InuYasha —Sin poder contenerse, lanzó un profundo suspiro, llamando la atención de su amigo. Quería desahogarse, pero temía perturbarlo todavía más. Aun así, necesitaba hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien, que no fuera Kagome porque ella no estaba enterada de tantas cosas como InuYasha. Su amigo era la única forma que tenía de liberar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Tan mal están? —inquirió InuYasha, quien en el fondo abrigaba la mínima esperanza de que Rin lograra derretir un poco el corazón de hielo de su hermano.

— Somos dos extraños bajo un mismo techo, InuYasha. A veces… a veces es… —la voz se le cortaba, pero trataba de continuar— A veces, pienso que veo la luz, que podría llegar a derretir sus murallas, pero es frustrante estrellarse siempre con ese hielo frio y duro —hizo una pausa, inhaló y exhaló, evitando que las lágrimas salieran y arruinaran su maquillaje. Hubo una prolongada pausa—. A veces me recuerda a… a unas frases de… de un poema que llevó mi profesor de español a casa, para estudiarlo en una de mis clase hace muchos años.

InuYasha arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar las frases "mis clases" y "mi profesor de español". Era demasiado curioso que una chica que decía ser pobre como ella, tuviese alguna especie de profesor privado de español. Sin embargo, decidió pasar por alto este detalle, y le prestó atención. Debía de estar sugestionado al rodearse por tanta conspiración.

Rin por su parte trataba de hallar una traducción en su cabeza de aquel poema al japonés o al inglés, de tal forma que él pusiese entenderlo.

— Decía algo como… "Hay diez centímetros de silencio entre tus manos y mis manos. Una frontera de palabras no dichas entre tus labios y mis labios. Y algo que brilla así de triste entre tus ojos y mis ojos **[3]**."

InuYasha tragó en seco, sintiendo lástima y una profunda tristeza por su amiga. La quería, era como su hermanita. Quiso abrazarla, pero temía que se desmoronara en sus brazos como el otro día en el taller de Hoshi, mientras escogían el vestido de novia.

— Por lo menos así me siento yo —completó en su suave susurro, viendo a los peatones a través de la ventana, mientras el auto daba vueltas a unas cuantas cuadras de la embajada para ganar tiempo—. Siempre me llamaron la atención aquellas palabras, pero jamás pensé que algún día se aplicaran a mí. Qué coincidencia, ¿no? —comentó riendo con ironía.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el auto. InuYasha apretaba los labios con actitud meditabunda. Era extraño verlo así. InuYasha no solía pensar nada por mucho tiempo. Entonces, Rin trató de romper el hielo. Necesitaba levantarle el ánimo un poco.

— Pero… conozco a una parejita que parecen muuuy enamorados... —lo observó con picardía— Kagome y tú se llevan muuuuuy bien —canturreó como una niña, con la intención de molestarlo y borrar esa extraña expresión de su rostro. Aquel InuYasha pensativo no era su amigo, y debía devolver a su verdadero yo a la tierra— ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡Cállate, enana! —le reprendió intentando hacerla reír. Y por fortuna logró sacarle una dulce sonrisita. Entonces, ambos sonrieron con superioridad.

— ¡InuYasha está enamorado! —canturreó de nuevo, sonriéndole con malicia. Soltó una carcajada y agregó—: Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Ya te declaraste? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Ya se besaron… de verdad? —Rin comenzó con un sinfín de preguntas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

— ¡Silencio, mocosa habladora! Estás loca. No pasa nada. Nada —dijo cortante, cruzándose de brazos.

— Llamaré a Kagome y le preguntaré —le amenazó viéndolo a los ojos—. Mi hermana y yo juramos no volver a mentirnos. Y si me estás ocultando algo, InuYasha… —Le sonrió anchamente con picardía, antes de lanzarle un ataque de pellizcos y cosquillas— ¡Me las pagaras!

— ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Déjame en paz, enana revoltosa! —decía mientras intentaba esquivar o detener los ataques de Rin. Pero de pronto un sonido detuvo su juego.

El teléfono de Rin estaba sonando.

Rin quedó paralizada, y ambos tragaron en seco. El mensaje que esperaban había llegado. InuYasha, quien tenía el teléfono de Rin en uno de sus bolsillos, lo sacó para poder leer el mensaje.

"_Zorra sin macho a la vista hace cinco minutos. Arpía, puedes acercarte"_

— Ah-Un, vamos —dijo ligeramente entusiasmada, golpeando el hombro del gemelo que conducía.

Estaba nerviosa, pero no podía esperar a ver la cara de esa bruja cuando la viera entrar. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, y su estómago se contrajo de emoción. El entusiasmo de la fiesta la hacía sentir como en un Déjà vu. ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años, aun pudiera entusiasmarse al revivir girones de su pasado?

— ¿Qué clase de mierda de mensaje es ese? —se preguntó InuYasha, rascándose la cabeza, y sacándola de sus recuerdos.

— Kagura entró al salón sola —explicó sonriendo con alivio—. Quiere decir, que Naraku aún no gana— InuYasha sonrió triunfal, y Rin le sonrió con complicidad.

— Jakotsu —refunfuñó, rodando los ojos. Sólo alguien trastornado como él podía escribir un mensaje así. Sólo esperaba no llegar muy tarde. No deseaba más problemas con Sesshomaru.

La calle que conducía a la embajada estaba atestada de autos y personas. La entrada al imponente y pintoresco edificio de la embajada estaba bien iluminada, engalanada con una alfombra roja rodeada de periodistas, todos apuntando con sus flashes, a la espera del próximo auto lujoso que aparcara al frente para lograr la mejor toma de quién fuera que llegara.

— Tranquila —le susurró, tomando su mano para infundirle valor, al notar que Rin se mordía el labio y apretaba sus dedos—. Sólo… no metas la pata y has lo que yo, mocosa —le aconsejó mientras era su turno de aparcar en la alfombra roja.

Y Rin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada sarcástica luego de escuchar las recomendaciones de su amigo. InuYasha la observó confuso, sin comprender el motivo de su burla.

— InuYasha… —dijo con ternura. Si InuYasha supiera que había asistido a eventos de este tipo desde que tenía memoria, tal vez no le diría nada. Pero aun así, Rin agradeció su sincera preocupación y su amistad, a pesar de su tosco estilo.

— ¿De qué te ríes, loca?

— ¡Gracias! —le susurró.

— No te separes de mí, ¿entendiste? —Rin asintió obedientemente, sin contradecirlo—. Te diré el nombre de todos los tipos a los que vayamos a saludar, para que no metas la pata —Rin asintió de nuevo, y la sarta de consejos de InuYasha llegó a su fin cuando el auto avanzó de nuevo, para luego detenerse justo frente a la entrada del gran edificio antiguo. Era su turno de entrar.

— Ahí vamos —Rin exhaló, e InuYasha salió por su lado del auto, para rodear la parte trasera y esperarla junto a su puerta, mientras un empleado de la embajada se preparaba para abrirla.

Los periodistas esperaban ver llegar al mayor de los Ishinomori, pues todos sabían que el único que tenía un Aston Martin One-77 en el país era él. Y aunque su desconcierto fue evidente al ver a InuYasha, no dejaron de disparar sus flashes hacia él. Todos querían ver a la pareja del momento, pero cualquier Ishinomori despertaba sensación. Y más al notar que InuYasha se había quedado de pie frente al auto. Entonces supieron que no había llegado solo. Así que pensaron que tal vez él había traído a la fiesta a su nueva conquista, por lo que dejaron de dispararle y apuntaron a la puerta del auto, que aún no se abría. Listos para disparar en cuanto la chica saliera del auto.

—Sólo respira —se dijo Rin, cuando escuchó la puerta hacer un clic. Se acomodó la falda preparando su vestido para salir, justo antes de dar dos golpecitos a la puerta a modo de señal para que el empleado la abriera.

Salió con elegancia, sólo como la nobleza podía hacerlo. Sonrió con propiedad, agradeciendo al empleado y tomando la mano que InuYasha le extendía. Nadie esperaba ver a la señora Ishinomori, pero aun así no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de fotografiarla. Parecía que verla a ella era mucho mejor que ver a la nueva conquista de InuYasha. Después de todo, no se le había visto en ningún evento después de la boda. Esto era todo un acontecimiento.

Rin caminó por la alfombra roja del brazo de InuYasha con una seguridad que lo dejó pasmado. Saludaba y posaba para las fotos como una estrella de cine, con el mismo glamour del viejo Hollywood mesclado con la realeza, como Grace Kelly **[4]**. Y esto no pasó desapercibido para los periodistas, que estaban embelesados con ella. Le preguntaban cosas como cuál era su "toque británico", o cuál era el diseñador de su vestido y sus joyas, o simplemente alababan su aspecto y su belleza para lograr una de sus sonrisas o sólo una buena fotografía. Cualquier foto que obtuvieran valdría mucho dinero, pues de seguro alguna de ellas estaría en la portada de alguna revista.

Rin respondía a todas esas preguntas con una sonrisa dulce y magnánima, sin siquiera mirar al piso o perder el equilibrio en sus altos zapatos o tropezar con el largo vestido. Respondía rápido y cordialmente a la mayoría de las preguntas, y se aferraba a InuYasha en algunas fotografías para que lograran el mejor ángulo de los dos. Y por supuesto, también posaba sola, mientras su acompañante sonreía a otro fotógrafo. Rin posaba de espaldas, de lado, de frente y parecía tener total control de la situación y la audiencia.

InuYasha trataba de seguirle el paso para no desentonar, profundamente intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Pensó que estaría asustada como un conejito en medio de lobos, que tal vez tropezaría, pero nada de eso. Era como un pez nadando en el mar luego de años encerrado en un acuario. Como Nemo cuando regresó al mar.

Entre las luces y el bullicio, se alejaron de los periodistas, y entraron por fin a la embajada. Tan sólo al poner un pie allí, a Rin se le revolvió el estómago. Aquel lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos. Pero trató de alejar sus pensamientos, y enfocarse en la misión de la noche, mientras InuYasha enseñaba su invitación al hombre de la puerta, más por mero protocolo que por necesitarlo. Cualquiera sabía quiénes eran ellos.

A su alrededor, varios empleados del servicio vestidos impecablemente les indicaban el camino hacia el amplio salón. El camino estaba flanqueado por más hombres en trajes de servicio, y al estar frente a la puerta, pudieron escuchar la música del otro lado, el murmullo de varias voces al tiempo y una que otra risa muy alta.

— ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —le espetó, sorprendido.

— Tengo que estar a la altura de los imponentes Ishinomori, ¿no es así? —le dijo con picardía, esquivando hábilmente aquel obstáculo. InuYasha rodó los ojos mientras observaban las puertas de madera que los separaban de la fiesta.

— Tendrás que inventar algo mejor que eso —murmuró, sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta y dando por terminada la charla.

Para la velada habían contratado a una joven baladista japonesa, quien daría inicio a la fiesta, y su preciosa voz se escuchaba claramente a través de las gruesas puertas de madera pulida del salón.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa, y luego InuYasha hizo un ademan al hombre de la entrada para que abriera las puertas.

Al entrar, todas las miradas del salón se posaron en ellos. Había algunos rostros conocidos entre la multitud, y como imaginó, había vestidos con corte en A y espalda baja por doquier.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Rin se paralizó un poco antes de dar el primer paso. Definitivamente había perdido práctica, o algo más ocurría. Su respiración de pronto se tornó irregular, pero InuYasha la condujo suavemente hacia el centro del salón. Y ella se cuidó de no perder el porte al tiempo que calmaba sus nervios.

Mientras bajaban los escalones, Rin logró recuperar la calma y al poner un pie en el piso del salón, comenzó a identificar rostros conocidos entre la multitud con disimulo, como le habían enseñado. Al caminar, Rin recorría todos los rostros a su alrededor, intentando hallar la causa de su repentino e inexplicable nerviosismo. Tal vez Nakaru ya había llegado, pero eso era imposible. De ser así, Jakotsu y Bankotsu les habrían avisado.

No recordaba la última vez que se había puesto nerviosa por entrar en un salón repleto de personalidades hambrientas de chismorreos y llenas de veneno. Sin embargo, no halló ningún rostro intimidante en la multitud. Y a lo lejos, vislumbró a Jakotsu y a Bankotsu hablando con unos empresarios del medio periodístico y de algunas editoriales. Estaban un poco alejados de la pista de baile, y bebían champaña mientras conversaban. Rin e InuYasha se acercaron, saludando cordialmente a algunos conocidos a su paso, sin demorarse demasiado en los grupos de personas.

— Maravillosa entrada, señora Ishinomori —le alabó Bankotsu, elevando su copa en un brindis solitario, y Rin pudo notar un tinte burlón y sarcástico en la forma en que la llamó. Se moría de ganas por llamarla "milady", pero no podía hacerlo frente a tanta gente.

— Gracias —comentó cortésmente, y luego iniciaron las presentaciones formales de rigor.

Pronto, se unieron al grupo Koga y Ayame, Hakudoshi y Miroku. Un mesero llegó repartiendo champaña, y la charla continuó como si nada cuanto todos tuvieron su copa llena. Jakotsu hizo un ademán, guiando la atención de Rin hacia la parte derecha del gran salón. Rin observó discretamente hacia allí por encima de su copa, y encontró a su antigua rival, conversando en un grupo pequeño de algunos empresarios y políticos. Ayame también se percató de lo inquietos que estaban los dos, y miró, llamando la atención de los demás.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo contenerse y expresó lo que todos estaban pensando:

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mujer tan vulgar! —murmuró, haciendo un ademán de desdén.

Ayame era una chica de clase alta, hacia parte de una familia de eminentes diplomáticos. Sus modales eran refinados, pero su mente era astuta y mordaz, y sus comentarios siempre estaban cargados de un sutil y elegante sarcasmo. Ayame le recordaba un poco a sí misma. Tal vez si se hubiese quedado en Londres, sería tan refinada, elegante y sagas como Ayame.

Y efectivamente, Ayame tenía razón. Tanto como Rin había tenido razón cuando decidió cambiar el modelo de su vestido. Todas las mujeres jóvenes del salón tenían modelos en corte en "A" y espalda baja, muy al estilo de Rin Ishinomori. Y justo como imaginó, Kagura llevaba un vestido rojo corte sirena, de espalda muy, muy baja. La punta del escote en "v" daba justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Y allí, perfectamente alineado con el ángulo del escote lucía un tatuaje, que a la distancia a la que estaban parecía ser un circulo borroso de unas dos pulgadas de diámetro.

Todos los miembros del grupo, miraron disimuladamente en dirección a Kagura, uno por uno para no levantar sospechas, y cada vez que apartaban la vista de ella, apretaban la boca en una fina línea de desaprobación.

— Y el escote del frente es casi igual al de atrás —les informó Jakotsu, con una sonrisa de hiena en sus labios carmesí, ya que ninguno podía verlo. Pero él, que había llegado antes que los demás, sí lo había visto.

Todos negaron casi al tiempo, sin decir una palabra más. No habían visto la parte delantera, y Jakotsu podría estar exagerando, pero nadie pondría en duda el mal gusto de esa mujer. Sólo alguien con tan poco gusto podría usar eso.

— ¡Válgame! Perdóname, amigo, pero no sé qué rayos hacía tu hermano saliendo con alguien así —le reclamó Miroku a InuYasha, como si éste pudiera controlar a Sesshomaru.

Rin agachó la mirada, viendo hacia el lustroso piso. No creía posible que Sesshomaru de verdad hubiese tomado en serio a Kagura alguna vez. Sin embargo, una partecita de su cabeza se empeñaba en recordarle que a esa mujer, sin gusto y vulgar, él le brindó sus caricias y toda su pasión desenfrenada. En cambio a ella la odiaba. Ni siquiera entendía por qué Sesshomaru se empeñaba en acariciarla en las noches, cuando en el día era obvio que se odiaban. "Tal vez piensa en alguien más mientras lo hace", y aquel pensamiento la entristeció. ¿Pensaría en Kagura mientras la abrazaba, o habría alguien más que Sesshomaru nunca había mencionado?

— Por suerte Sesshomaru recapacitó —completó Ayame, sonriendo con picardía y viendo en dirección a Rin, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se sonrojara.

Mientras pasaba su sonrojo, no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez esa era la reacción que Sesshomaru quería provocar en la gente. Que todos pensaran que había sentado cabeza, que había cambiado, pasando de una mujer como Kagura a una como Rin. Lo cual era un punto a favor de la confianza que despertaba en las personas. Daba el aspecto de ser un hombre más maduro y centrado. Ese era un punto a favor de Sesshomaru, y unos cuantos menos para Naraku, quien se había quedado con las sobras no deseadas del primero.

— ¡¿Y qué cosa es lo que tiene en el trasero?! —preguntó Ayame, sin pelos en la lengua. Y aunque Rin se moría por hacer la misma pregunta, agradeció que la pelirroja tuviese más agallas.

— Una araña —informó Bankotsu, en su tono de enciclopedia del periodismo, con cierta reprobación.

— ¿Araña? —Murmuró Rin más para sí que para el resto— ¡Qué mal gusto!

— ¡Keh! Vulgar —corroboró InuYasha.

— Creo que por fin estoy de acuerdo con la bestia —afirmó Koga, cruzándose de brazos—. Es una mujer vulgar.

— Vulgar y todo lo que quieran, pero las fotos que hizo en nuestra revista para caballeros, en la que aparecía usando sólo ese tatuaje, ha sido el ejemplar más vendido de los últimos dos años — Bankotsu infló pecho orgulloso—. A estas alturas, todavía hay quienes preguntan por esa edición —afirmó, sonriendo con suficiencia y orgullo.

— ¿Eso fue antes o después de que Sesshomaru la desechara? —Se mofó Miroku, haciendo sonreír a los hombres y ganándose un golpe sutil por parte de Ayame—. Mis queridas damas, es sólo una pregunta. Nada más —se quejó cuando notó la mirada intimidante de Rin y la furia asesina de Ayame.

— Después, cielo. Obviamente—Jakotsu lanzó una mirada desdeñosa en dirección a Kagura—. Luego de romper con el bombón, se hizo el tatuaje y aceptó nuestra propuesta para posar desnuda en la revista. Luego se casó con Naraku…, y aquí la tienes —completó haciendo un ademán con sus dedos.

— No cabe duda, damas y caballeros, que una mujer dolida es capaz de cualquier cosa —expresó Miroku con dramatismo.

— Es como si olvidaran que estamos aquí —murmuró Rin en protesta por los comentarios de los hombres, viendo a Ayame y a una de las editoras, quien reía tímidamente—. Machistas.

La velada trascurría con normalidad. Rin observaba de vez en vez a la puerta del salón, y siempre que escuchaba las grandes puertas abrirse, su corazón se contraía. Quería ver a Sesshomaru atravesar aquella puerta. Deseaba que todo saliera bien para él.

Luego de apartar sus ojos de la puerta por millonésima vez, en un acto inconsciente y estúpido, estos se cruzaron con los oscuros ojos de Kagura, quien le sonrió sardónicamente. La muy zorra estaba segura de que quien entraría por la puerta sería Naraku. Su risa burlona lo decía todo, se veía segura de sí misma. La observaba por encima de su hombro con soberbia, pavoneándose en su vestido rojo sin percatarse lo vulgar que lucía y del tipo de comentarios que despertaba a su alrededor.

Rin le sostuvo la mirada por altives durante unos instantes, hasta que uno de los invitados se atravesó entre ellas y se acercó a su grupo para saludar, dando por terminado aquel duelo de miradas. El hombre era un colega de Koga, un afamado abogado dueño de uno de los mejores bufetes del país. Saludó con amabilidad, y permaneció en el grupo mientras Rin e InuYasha bailaban en la pista para entrar en calor con la situación.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, algunas personas que los acompañaban se dispersaron entre la multitud para saludar a otros conocidos y a los anfitriones, y poco a poco sólo quedaron el grupo de amigos y el par de hermanos.

— Apuesto a que no has leído los diarios últimamente, ¿verdad? —le susurró Jakotsu con su clásico veneno, sin que nadie más se percatara, antes de dar un sorbo a su copa. Rin entornó los ojos, interrogándolo en silencio. Pero él sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, y luego bebió un gran sorbo de su copa de vino.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le siseó, acercándose un poco para no llamar la atención de un par de personajes que se habían acercado al grupo para saludar. Pero por cortesía, Rin tuvo que cumplir con sus deberes de señora Ishinomori y dejar la conversación con Jakotsu para después.

Pronto Abi y su acompañante se unieron también al grupo para conversar. La fiesta era todo un éxito. La baladista japonesa y los otros artistas estuvieron a la altura del evento, y se esperaba con gran ansia la aparición de los artistas centrales de la noche, un grupo escoses de música celta. La vocalista era admirada por poseer una voz angelical y por tocar el arpa celta como los mismos dioses, y todos los asistentes aguardaban ansiosos por ella.

Media hora más tarde, Hakudoshi se atrevió a invitar a Rin bailar. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y aceptó con amabilidad. Sin embargo, InuYasha le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación muy disimulada, pero no tenía sentido reprocharle nada. De cualquier forma, Rin ni se daba por enterada de que Hakudoshi estaba loco por ella. Era tan ingenua.

— Es un imbécil —masculló InuYasha, cuando Rin y Hakudoshi estaban en medio de la pista de baile.

Ayame lo interrogó con la mirada, sin comprender lo que todos los demás parecían entender a la perfección. Incluso, Abi, quien poco los conocía, rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada, dándole así la razón a InuYasha. Mientras el resto simplemente asintió en silencio.

— Hakudoshi está enamorado de Rin —le informó Koga. Ayame simplemente abrió la boca en una pequeña "o" muy sorprendida.

— Y… ¿Ella… lo sabe?

— ¿Tu qué crees? —repuso Abi, exasperada.

— No —le respondió InuYasha a Ayame, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Abi—. Es tan torpe que no es capaz de ver lo obvio —refunfuñó, refiriéndose a Rin y viéndolos bailar en medio de la pista, mientras eran observados por todos. Rin llamaba mucho la atención, no sólo por el vestido, sino por la soltura y elegancia innata de sus movimientos. Parecía flotar sobre la pista, mientras Hakudoshi lucía patoso y torpe a su lado.

— ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta? —inquirió Ayame atónita.

— Rin es algo… despistada para esas cosas—la excusó Koga, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos, incluida Abi, le dieron la razón con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza. Rin no veía más allá de sus narices en temas de amor. Era tan torpe para eso como Hakudoshi para el baile. Sencillamente patético.

— Él ya debería haberse olvidado de ella —sentenció Abi muy severamente, casi como si fuese alguna orden divina. Y aunque todos coincidieron en lo aterradora que había sonado, Ayame asintió hallándole la razón.

— Así es el amor, mis dulces señoritas —dijo Miroku, bebiendo de su champaña—. Si Rin se divorciara ahora mismo de Sesshomaru, él no dudaría dos veces en casarse con ella. ¡Y eso es una apuesta, caballeros! —les animó alzando la copa para brindar.

— ¡Vamos, Miroku! Respeta a Rin —le reprendió InuYasha, antes de que Koga se uniera a la apuesta levantando su copa.

— Entonces, eso es obsesión —afirmó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. Y fue Abi quien asintió esta vez, dándole la razón, pero alzando su copa para aceptar la apuesta. Jakotsu y Bankotsu también aceptaron, y sólo Ayame e InuYasha no lo hicieron.

— Amor —le corrigió Miroku de nuevo, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Rin es la única chica que nunca lo ha visto como un monstruo.

— Qué tierno, ¿no? —dijo Abi, con sarcasmo hiriente—. Quasimodo está enamorado —se mofó, haciendo reír a los hermanos y Ayame—. Es un tonto al venir aquí solo —todos se quedaron viendo a Rin y al aludido bailar—. Debería estar en la junta, apoyando a Sesshomaru. No aquí, haciendo el ridículo. Y no lo digo sólo por su evidente falta de clase —escupió, imponente, acomodando con elegancia el cabello que caía sobre su frente.

— ¿A ti que más te da la junta? —Dijo InuYasha en defensa de Hakudoshi. Abi Ishiguro podía ser alguien muy insensible, si se lo proponía. Esa mujer no tenía límites.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Ni creas que me preocupo por ustedes, niños mimados. Simplemente, odiaría que Naraku se saliera con la suya —aseguró, levantando su barbilla con prepotencia—. Además, el señor Inu no Taisho se ha esforzado mucho para que ustedes, par de consentidos, se dejen vencer por esa rata de alcantarilla —Esta vez, fueron sólo el par de hermanos los que le dieron la razón con un parco "Sí".

— No entiendo como Rin te soporta —le reprochó InuYasha. Aquella mujer tenía un humor tan negro como la conciencia del mismo Naraku.

— De la misma forma que soporta a tu hermano —Abi le guiñó un ojo.

Y a decir verdad, InuYasha estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no se lo dejó saber. Rin tenía una paciencia y capacidad de lidiar con personas insoportables de una forma casi que mágica.

Mientras el grupo continuaba con su conversación, Rin y Hakudoshi se reían como niños recordando las ocurrencias de InuYasha, Ayame y Koga en una de las fiestas en casa de Sussy. Cada cierto tiempo solían reunirse en la casa de la rubia para jugar karaoke y beber unos tragos. Y cuando la risa se los permitió, Hakudoshi hizo girar a Rin en sus brazos, y luego preguntó:

— ¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

Rin hizo un gesto extraño, achicando su sonrisa, pero supo cómo reponerse. Pero aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para él. Y aunque le oprimía el pecho tan sólo de pensar que Rin pudiese estar pasándola mal, también le daba cierto alivio saber que tal vez quisiera divorciarse de Sesshomaru pronto. Si Sesshomaru no era capaz de hacerla feliz y valorarla, él daría todo por conquistarla y hacerla feliz. Esta vez, dejaría cualquier temor atrás y la conquistaría.

— Eh… Bien —sonrió, tratando de sonar convincente, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Entre el trabajo y Sesshomaru no me queda mucho tiempo libre —dijo sonriendo.

Hakudoshi tragó en seco, viendo como Rin le sonreía tan dulcemente como siempre, dejándolo hipnotizado. Si tan sólo hubiese sido menos sutil, más decidido, tal vez Rin sería su esposa ahora. Tal vez esos labios carnosos solo serían suyos, y despertaría siempre con aquella sonrisa única.

— ¿Así que abandonaste a tu otro amor? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar natural. Rin lo interrogó con la mirada, sin comprender. Hakudoshi le sonrió parcamente, y aclaró—: Manchester United.

— ¡Oh! —Rin rió ante su propio despiste—. No… Por supuesto que no, pero es que ya no puedo ver los juegos.

— ¿Sesshomaru te prohíbe verlos? —dijo con picardía, guiñándole uno de sus extraños ojos rojos.

— No, para nada —suspiró, pensando en que ni eso conocía Sesshomaru de ella. Algo tan trivial como saber cuál es el equipo favorito de la persona con la que eligió compartir de su vida, para él era todo un misterio—. Es que he tenido tanto trabajo que ya no puedo levantarme a la madrugada a verlos—se excusó, soltando una pequeña risita para evadir lo que realmente oprimía su corazón.

A Rin le encantaba platicar con Hakudoshi, él siempre sabía cómo hacerla reír. Tenían tantas cosas en común, que parecían dos gotas de agua idénticas. Podían platicar de casi cualquier de cosa, y para ambos resultaba sumamente interesante. Sin embargo, después de algunos meses sin hablar luego de la boda, parecía que algo hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Y no sabía qué. Y tampoco sabía como enmedarlo.

— No me queda más remedio que buscar los resultados por internet —se quejó, haciendo un puchero, en un intento por no dejar morir la conversación y matar aquel silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Pero justo en ese instante, la puerta del gran salón se abrió y Rin giró el rostro de inmediato para poder ver de quién se trataba. Anhelaba que fuera Sesshomaru, pero sólo se trataba de un político de Kioto y su esposa. Rin suspiró con preocupación.

— Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien —dijo percatándose de la desilusión en el rostro de Rin—. Sesshomaru llegará pronto, ya verás.

— ¿Tú crees? —inquirió genuinamente preocupada, mientras la música sonaba y él guiaba sus pasos con cierta habilidad.

— Sí. No digo que será fácil, pero Sesshomaru sabe lo que hace —le aseguró.

— Quisiera estar tan tranquila como tú —masculló, apoyando la frente en su hombro. La noche ni siquiera había empezado, y ella ya se sentía agotada. Hakudoshi sonrió, dándole ánimos.

— No digas eso —agachó la mirada y agregó—. Koga, Miroku y yo —dijo viendo hacia el grupo —deberíamos estar apoyando a Sesshomaru —hizo una pausa—. Incluso InuYasha debería estar allá. Y quienes deberían estar aquí, en esta fiesta, son los señores Ishinomori.

— Entonces, ¿por qué vinieron todos? —preguntó angustiada.

— Porque nuestro voto es claro para todos. Sesshomaru no nos necesita allá. Según él, hicimos todo lo que podíamos. Ahora somos inútiles allá. Somos más útiles acá —masculló, sin estar del todo convencido con las ordenes de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Obstinado! —murmuró Rin, refiriéndose a Sesshomaru. Debió haber aceptado la ayuda de Hakudoshi, Miroku, Koga e InuYasha; ellos eran muy inteligentes y hábiles para los negocios. Pero Sesshomaru era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

La canción terminó y Hakudoshi condujo a Rin de regreso al grupo, mientras ella pensaba en lo último que había dicho. Abi, Jakotsu y Bankotsu se habían alejado para saludar a otras personas, y sólo quedaban Koga, Ayame e InuYasha. Rin se puso junto a InuYasha, y él, ligeramente molesto, le dijo:

— Debemos saludar al anfitrión. Hace un momento lo vi por allá —dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacía la derecha por encima de su hombro.

— Estaba con unos políticos, pero creo que ya está solo —corroboró Ayame, quien tenía una buena vista de la mesa del embajador y su comitiva.

— Por fin —masculló InuYasha exasperado. Todo el tiempo había buscado el momento indicado para poder saludar al embajador, pero siempre estaba rodeado de buitres aduladores—. Vamos, enana —dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo.

— Estaremos en la mesa —dijo Koga, señalando una mesa junto a uno de los enormes ventanales.

Rin e InuYasha avanzaron hacía la mesa principal, donde el embajador estaba platicando con un grupo de hombres. Rin respiraba profundo, esperando que aquel hombre no supiera quién era ella. El embajador había asumido su cargo hacía poco más de año y medio, por lo que tal vez no tenía ni idea de quien era ella en realidad, y mucho menos de su particular caso. Así que estaba un poco tranquila. De momento su única preocupación era que Sesshomaru apareciera pronto por la puerta del salón.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se fue al carajo cuando vislumbro unas siluetas muy conocidas, demasiado familiares justo en la mesa con el embajador. Rin quedó petrificada a medio camino. InuYasha la observó con cientos de interrogantes, presionándola para que continuara caminando. Pero ella no podía moverse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entre dientes.

La mente de Rin pensaba a toda marcha y estaba a punto de colapsar. Ahora entendía por qué Jakotsu lucía tan divertido, y por qué preguntó si había leído los periódicos. La llegada de sus tíos debía estar en cientos de periódicos y diarios del país. Debió ser el acontecimiento político de los últimos días. Y ella ni lo había notado. ¿Qué clase de ciudadana y sobrina era?, se preguntó, reprochándose por su despiste.

¡¿Qué hacer?! Tenía a InuYasha frente a ella exigiendo una explicación, y si Sesshomaru llegaba y saludaba al embajador, de seguro tendría que saludar a sus invitados, y ella estaría perdida.

Pero antes que nada, intentó calmarse. Podía sentir la sonrisa de hiena de Jakotsu a sus espaldas, y si era demasiado evidente llamaría la atención. Así que borró de su rostro el pánico, y trató de pensar en qué era lo mejor. Por ahora, era InuYasha quien estaba a punto de descubrir su secreto. Y a decir verdad, prefería que lo supiera él y no Sesshomaru. Por lo que si tal vez era sincera con InuYasha, él podría ayudarla a mantener a Sesshomaru lejos del embajador, si es que llegaba a la fiesta.

— InuYasha… —susurró muy bajo, sonriéndole falsamente para disimular, e intentando caminar nuevamente. Rin se esforzaba por reponerse y no delatarse con alguien más que no fuera InuYasha. No podían quedarse de pie a medio camino, con cientos de ojos puestos en ella— Vas a conocer a mis tíos —le informó sin dejar de susurrar y sin borrar la sonrisa falsa, de modo que sus labios no se moviera demasiado al hablar.

Pero en esta ocasión, fue InuYasha quien quedó sembrado en el piso y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —InuYasha miró fugazmente hacia las personas que estaban con el embajador. Muchos eran extranjeros, pero obviamente ninguno se parecía a ella. Sin embargo, había hombre que tenía algo muy familiar.

—Shhh… Camina —le reprendió suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír. InuYasha caminaba por inercia, tratando de lucir fresco—. Disimula por favor. Se supone que es un secreto—susurró, con un tinte de angustia en su voz.

— ¿Sesshomaru…? —intentó preguntar, pero conociendo a Rin como la conocía, de seguro se lo había ocultado a todos— No lo sabe… —se respondió, y Rin asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa que no llegó a sus ojos— Estás en problemas —le siseó, halándola con suavidad hacia la mesa del embajador—. Y me debes una explicación —sentenció estando a escasos pasos de ellos, quienes se percataron de su presencia segundos más tarde.

El grupo de hombres y mujeres les sonrió con amabilidad en cuanto estuvieron cerca, poniéndose de pie para saludar. Y aunque no lo aparentaba, las piernas de Rin temblaban tanto, que si no estuviese prendida del brazo de InuYasha, de seguro habría tropezado hacia mucho. Pero en su corazón, había algo más que el miedo que sentía de ser descubierta.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en su pecho que la asfixiaba lentamente. Hacía poco menos de diez años no tenía a sus tíos tan cerca. Sólo había tenido oportunidad de verlos en unas cuantas revistas y periódicos en la web después de su llegada a Tokio; y saber que estaban allí tan cerca, y no poder siquiera abrazarlos le partía el alma. ¡Los extrañaba tanto! Extrañaba sus voces, sus aromas y sus risas. Extrañaba sus consejos y sus voces de aliento.

A parte de Kagome y la abuela Kaede, ellos era su única familia. Nunca pensó estar en una situación tan difícil. Quería abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, y no dejar que se apartaran nunca más. Esto era lo más difícil que había tenido que soportar en su vida. Ni siquiera el infierno que vivía al lado de Sesshomaru, podía compararse a la horrible sensación que vivía ahora. Quería abrazar a sus tíos, y mandar al carajo todo por lo que había luchado y volver a Inglaterra con ellos. De cualquier forma, no tenía ningún sentido quedarse, si Sesshomaru había arruinado su nueva vida y jamás podría sacárselo del corazón. ¿Qué objeto tenía quedarse? Debía aprovechar e irse con sus tíos, le gritaban sus neuronas. Era la oportunidad perfecta de regresar a su antigua vida.

Sin embargo, había algo más allá esperándola a parte de sus tíos, su casa, el lago, la tibia chimenea y sus perros. Algo que la había obligado a abandonar todo lo anterior. Odiaba el hecho de haber tenido que recurrir a tanto para lograr ser libre, solo para terminar encerrada en una jaula de oro. ¿Irónico?, sí.

— Cálmate —le susurró InuYasha, notando la fuerza con la que apretaba su brazo—. Respira.

Y aquella voz, fue como su pasaporte a la realidad. De inmediato logró recuperarse. Respiró y mostró su mejor sonrisa fingida para enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida. Además, necesitaba demostrarles a sus tíos que era una mujer fuerte y feliz. No quería que se preocuparan, ni que notaran la tristeza en sus ojos. Esta vez, debía esforzarse por que su sonrisa fuese lo bastante convincente como para lograr engañar a sus maestros.

En aquella mesa todos eran ingleses a excepción del canciller japonés y su esposa. Los ingleses y sus esposas tenían un porte intachable e irradiaban elegancia por cada poro. Y para sorpresa de InuYasha, Rin les sonreía con cordialidad, mostrando la misma elegancia que ellos.

InuYasha tuvo que disimular su asombro, y seguirles el juego. Si alguno de esos hombres y mujeres eran tíos de Rin, era mejor permitir que ellos manejaran la situación. No sólo por el bien de ella, sino de Sesshomaru y de su familia.

— Embajador Wade, señora Wade —saludó InuYasha, apretando la mano del embajador y besando la mano de la esposa —. Gusto en verlos nuevamente.

— Joven Ishinomori, el gusto es mío —dijo el embajador estrechando su mano, gratamente sorprendido de verlo.

— Canciller, señora —saludó al otro hombre que conocía y a su esposa. Habiendo terminado con los saludos, procedió a presentarles a Rin—. Permítanme presentarles a la esposa de mi hermano: La señora Rin Ishinomori.

— Gusto en conocerlos —dijo ella estrechando las manos de los dos hombres y sus esposas, intentando no mirar a su tío, aunque sentía su penetrante mirada azul sobre ella. Conocía muy bien aquella sensación. La mirada de su tío era tan o más intimidante que la de Sesshomaru.

— Igualmente, señora Ishinomori —dijo el embajador.

— El gusto es nuestro —respondió el canciller. Rin les regaló una despampanante sonrisa, dejándolos sin palabras.

— Felicitaciones, embajador Wade, es una velada maravillosa —le alabó con magnanimidad y elocuencia, justo como él hombre de la derecha le había enseñado hacía algunos años.

InuYasha había quedado pasmado ante la sangre fría de Rin y sus tíos, quienes sea que fueran. Y a pesar de no tener claro quiénes eran, ya podía imaginárselo pues había un hombre que no apartaba su vista de ella. Era increíble la serenidad y la capacidad actoral de esos tres sujetos. Y con cierta desilusión, InuYasha no pudo dejar de notar que, Rin se parecía cada vez más a Sesshomaru de lo que deseaba admitir. Rin no era tan indefensa, ni tan débil como todos parecían creer.

— Gracias, señora. Es un placer para mí tenerlos aquí... — el embajador se detuvo súbitamente, y ligeramente avergonzado al notar que sus acompañantes no apartaban los ojos de los recién llegados, dijo—: Disculpen la descortesía, señoras y señores.

Rin le lanzó una mirada furtiva de reproche a su tío, y éste se la regresó con cierta diversión, pues a él no podía ocultarle aquel tinte de horror en sus ojos chocolates.

— Les presento a Lord Anthony Blake, Barón Blake de Blue Lake, miembro de la honorable cámara de los Lores **[5] **—dijo indicando hacia el hombre mayor de ojos azules y cabello rubio surcado por algunas canas. Era casi tan imponente como Sesshomaru, pero mucho más majestuoso.

—Rin Ishinomori. Un gusto en conocerlo, milord —dijo Rin en inglés, extendiendo su mano, y él la besó como todo un caballero.

— El gusto es mío, _señora_ —le respondió ligeramente divertido.

— InuYasha Ishinomori. Mucho gusto, señor —Apretó la mano del tío de Rin

— La Baronesa Blake, Lady Danielle Blake —Rin extendió la mano hacía su tía sonriéndole dulcemente, conteniendo el impulso de abrazarla como había hecho la última vez, antes de abordar aquel avión en Zurich, rumbo a Tokio en el otoño de 2005, justo algunos meses después de los atentados en Londres **[6]**.

— Gusto en conocerla, señora Ishinomori —dijo, tratando de ocultar un ligero temblor en su voz, que le partió el corazón a Rin y al Barón.

A su tía le costaba un poco más disimular sus emociones, su tío era mucho más impasible y siempre disfrazaba todo tras su sonrisa sardónica.

— El placer es mío.

— InuYasha Ishinomori. Mucho gusto, miladi —se presentó para cortar la atmosfera densa que se había formado, y luego besó la mano de la baronesa.

La pareja de lores le sonrieron al terminar los saludos, e InuYasha notó que aquella sonrisa cordial del barón era idéntica a la de Rin. Y Rin había aprendido sus movimientos de la baronesa, siempre pulidos y bien cuidados. No cabían dudas de que eran familia.

Los barones vestían impecables. Él usaba un esmoquin negro muy elegante, y ella llevaba un vestido color champan con bordados dorados y apliques de pedrería. Realmente eran las personas más elegantes que había visto. Ni siquiera durante los años que vivió en Londres, había visto una pareja tan perfecta.

— Igualmente, joven Ishinomori.

— Él es el señor Robert Feldman, miembro honorable de la Cámara de los Comunes **[5] **—Continuó el embajador con la presentación—, y su esposa, la señora Alicia Feldman.

— Mucho gusto. Rin Ishinomori —el señor Feldman besó su mano, observándola con suspicacia, mientras que la señora Feldman estrechó su mano, reconociéndola de inmediato. Eran los mejores amigos de sus tíos, sería demasiado descabellado pensar que, a pesar del paso de los años no la reconocerían.

— Un placer, _señora Ishinomori _—dijeron los dos.

— Gusto en conocerlos—dijo InuYasha.

— Igualmente, joven.

— La señora Rin Ishinomori es la esposa de Sesshomaru Ishinomori —les contó el embajador. Todos abrieron los ojos gratamente sorprendidos, en especial los barones—. Los señores miembros del Parlamento son nuestros invitados especiales esta noche —les contó a InuYasha y Rin. Tras una pausa añadió—. Lo que no me imaginé fue hallar a una compatriota inesperada —dijo viendo hacia Rin y guiñándole el ojo.

InuYasha estaba sinceramente perplejo. ¿Quién carajos era Rin? ¿Ella y Kagome eran las herederas de un barón? ¿Y qué hay de sus padres? ¿Serían nobles, tal vez barones, condes, duques? ¿Quién era la mujer de la que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la persiguió por las calles de Tokio? ¿Y quién demonios era la chica a quien creía su amiga, y a quién pretendía proteger de su hermano? Alguien como ella no necesitaba protección de nadie. Una palabra del Barón Blake era suficiente para sacar a Rin o a Kagome de cualquier lío. Entonces, ¿qué necesidad tendría Rin de someterse a la voluntad y humillaciones de su hermano? ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para que ella quisiera ocultar que era la sobrina de un barón, miembro del parlamento, y para que Kagome le siguiera el juego? Y, ¿por qué Kagome y Rin habían sido separadas? Algo no andaba nada bien. Esa familia tenía demasiados secretos. Demasiados para su gusto.

Mientras InuYasha cavilaba, Rin sonrió ante el comentario del embajador, reprochándose mentalmente su estupidez de haber hablado inglés. Su acento era tan británico como el de ellos. Sin embargo, podía suponer por aquel comentario que evidentemente el embajador no sabía sobre ella. Había cometido el error de creer que él, al igual que Feldman y su esposa, los embajadores estaban enterados de la situación. Pero aun podía salir bien librada, si jugaba sus cartas correctamente. Además, todavía tenía a InuYasha de su lado, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más sería esto.

Rin se dio ánimos, pensando en que aún tenía que continuar engañando al canciller, a Wade y a quien se acercara a la mesa. El show debía continuar.

— Lo noté en cuanto la vi —aseguró la señora Wade con presunción, hinchando su pecho.

— Sus movimientos son exquisitos, _señora_ —corroboró la señora Feldman—. Bastó con verla entrar por el salón para saberlo —agregó, y Rin supo exactamente a qué se refería. La había reconocido desde que la vio entrar.

Rin agradeció sus comentarios con una sonrisa tímida, mientras veía de reojo a InuYasha, quien debía estar asqueado de tanta adulación. Aquellos hombres y mujeres eran de la elite británica, y llevaban sus egos y patriotismo al extremo, lo cual, podría conducirlos fácilmente a la soberbia y a incomodar a extranjeros, como InuYasha o el canciller. Pero para fortuna de todos, el canciller era todo un caballero, e InuYasha sabía cuándo actuar civilizadamente.

A diferencia de InuYasha, el embajador parecía estar supremamente animado, y la señora Wade y la esposa del canciller no dejaban de admirar la elegancia de Rin, y por supuesto, el exquisito bordado de su vestido. La baronesa por su parte no parecía estar muy animada. Con cada comentario de las otras mujeres sobre Rin, los ojos Danielle se empañaban un poco, y parecía a punto de quebrarse. Prestaba atención a cada gesto de su sobrina, a cada detalle que las mujeres resaltaban, y respiraba profundo para no romper en llanto. Y a Rin se le rompía el alma al ver a su tía en semejante situación.

La baronesa Danielle había sido lo más parecido a una madre para Rin. A diferencia de Kagome, Rin ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad el rostro de su madre, así que la única madre que había conocido era aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos y preciosos ojos azules, que estaba frente a ella. Danielle la había acunado en su pecho cuando por fin comprendió que su madre se había ido a un lugar muy, muy lejano, y no volvería jamás. Le enseñó todo lo que una chica debía saber sobre su cuerpo, aquello que su padre y su tío jamás podrían comprender. Era su madre.

— ¿Desde cuándo está viviendo aquí? —inquirió la señora Wade con curiosidad.

— Disculpen, mis señoras, les puedo proponer algo —dijo el embajador animado antes de que Rin pudiera responder—, porque no nos acompañan en la mesa esta noche —propuso, viendo a Rin e InuYasha, y luego a esposa con complicidad.

Era un lujo tener a alguien como Rin Ishinomori en la mesa, quien aparte de ser la celebridad del momento en el país y la esposa del hombre más poderoso de Asía, era la mujer más admirada de la velada. Este era un lujo que los anfitriones no querían perderse. Sería todo un deleite que ella se sentara en su mesa. Además, era británica. ¡¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?! Rin e InuYasha Ishinomori debían estar en su mesa.

InuYasha miró inmediatamente a Rin, sin saber qué responder. Y ella le sonrió, haciendo que él comprendiera que debía aceptar.

— Por supuesto —dijo InuYasha.

— Nos encantaría, es todo un honor —complementó Rin.

Antes de seguir a la mesa, InuYasha se excusó diciendo que regresaría en un momento. Tenía que avisar a sus amigos que se sentarían en la mesa de los anfitriones, y salirse de aquella atmosfera durante un segundo. Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Rin y los demás tomaron asiento en la mesa principal, ante la mirada atónita de muchos, incluidos Kagura y Jakotsu. InuYasha estuvo de regreso en menos de nada, y tomó asiento entre Rin y su tío. Para fortuna de Rin, la pregunta de la señora Wade pareció haber quedado en el olvido, y ella tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo antes de que alguien más quisiera preguntar sobre su vida.

— No me malinterprete, joven Ishinomori —dijo el canciller ya cuando todos se habían sentado en la mesa y disfrutaban de una copa y un aperitivo—, pero le confieso que no esperaba verlo esta noche —InuYasha le sonrió con cordialidad mal fingida—. Pensé que su hermano vendría en compañía de la señora —agregó viendo a Rin.

— ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó el barón, mostrando un repentino interés.

— No tarda en llegar —les aseguró InuYasha, aprovechando la oportunidad para practicar su inglés.

— Así es —corroboró Rin con más confianza de la que sentía en realidad, para dar credibilidad a las palabras de InuYasha—. Tenía una reunión muy importante. Ya saben cómo son esas cosas. Siempre suelen tomar más tiempo del esperado —Rin sonrió con tanta naturalidad, que InuYasha tuvo que beber un gran sorbo de su copa para asimilarlo todo.

— Que coincidencia, ¿no les parece? —Dijo el embajador, viendo a sus acompañantes—. La señora Kagami nos dijo lo mismo acerca de su marido hace un instante, ¿no es así, cariño?—dijo viendo a su esposa, quien asintió dándole la razón. El canciller y la señora Feldman también corroboraron esto.

— Kagami y Sesshomaru son hombres de ocupados —escupió InuYasha, harto de tanto protocolo absurdo, y de tanta falsedad.

Tal parecía que Rin se desenvolvía muy bien en este mundo, pero InuYasha lo odiaba. Sesshomaru siempre se había hecho cargo de estas estupideces precisamente por eso. La cordialidad y el autocontrol de InuYasha tenía un límite, y estas personas y el asunto de Rin estaban a punto de sacar a flote lo peor de sí.

El barón no pudo evitar reír ante el desparpajo del menor de los Ishinomori y su notable incomodidad. Rin le lanzó una pequeña patada a InuYasha por debajo de la mesa, sin dejar de estar alerta no sólo a los caballeros frente a ella, sino también a cierta víbora ponzoñosa que se pavoneaba de lado a lado del salón en su vulgar vestido rojo. Rin suspiró, haciendo a un lado ese problema momentáneamente, y se concentró en el otro problema que no esperaba. Kagura era un juego de niños comparado con lo que tenía en frente.

Cuando inició una nueva canción, el barón se levantó de la mesa y con el consentimiento de la baronesa, invitó a Rin a bailar, ante la mirada atónita de InuYasha.

Rin con las manos temblorosas, vio a InuYasha y a su tía de hito en hito, y luego comprendió que debía aceptar. Se armó de valor, y le tomó la mano. Su corazón vibraba ante la emoción de caminar de la mano de su tío nuevamente. Quería reír, quería llorar. Tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable. Diez años, y todo este tiempo no había sido suficiente para que ella dejara de soñar todas las noches con estar así de cerca de alguno de los dos.

— Relájate —le susurró su tío, conduciéndola con elegancia hacia el centro de la pista, captando las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

En medio de la pista, Rin y el barón eran el centro de atracción de la fiesta. Rin trataba de no desmoronarse, mientras su tío la guiaba con suma agilidad. Su tío era un excelente bailarín, aun así sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para estar a su altura.

— Tío —le susurró con la voz entrecortada, cuando la suave melodía le permitió abrazarlo un poco más. Sintió como su tío se estremecía al escucharla y sentirla tan cerca.

— Mi Marianne —murmuró con ternura, haciendo que Rin tuviera que esforzarse por contener sus lágrimas.

Sólo él podía pronunciar su nombre como si fuese una canción de cuna, y calmar sus temores y miedos. Hacía tantos años que nadie la llamaba así. Había olvidado el sonido de todas aquellas letras formando un nombre: Marianne. Como el personaje de la novela de Jane Austen, Marianne Dashwood. Su padre le había puesto este nombre en honor a una de las escritoras favoritas de su madre. Su nombre era un recuerdo del gran amor que se tuvieron sus padres.

— Te vez muy bien… Bellísima —Hizo una pausa, permitiendo que ella se calmara un poco—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —fue lo único que el nudo en su garganta le permitió responder. Anthony la observaba con sus ojos azules infinitos, tan apacibles como el agua de Blue Lake. Tan iguales a los de su padre. Y Rin logró atrapar una de sus lágrimas justo a tiempo, antes de que alguien a su alrededor pudiera verla— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó, intentando evadir el hecho de que no se veían hacía muchos años y que no quería preocuparlo con sus problemas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tenía que traerte tu regalo de bodas, ya que no me invitaste —bromeó, antes de hacerla girar. Rin sonrió tristemente. Su tío siempre bromeaba en los momentos de más presión.

— No digas eso. Me siento…

— Shhh —le susurró—. No podrías haberlo hecho… Aun así, tenía que venir a conocer al afortunado —bromeó de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo. Su tío debía estar realmente feliz de verla, pues su humor era inmejorable.

Y ella también estaba feliz. Que importaban Sesshomaru, Naraku y las empresas Ishinomori si tenía a su tío así de cerca. En otras circunstancias, si él estuviera en Tokio, ella no podría verlo porque no habría una situación espontanea que lograra su encuentro. Agradecía a los cielos que Sesshomaru la hubiera obligado a asistir a este evento. Fue la excusa perfecta para reunir a su familia.

Pero justo en el momento que Rin agradecía a su Dios por reencontrarse con sus tíos, las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron. Y ella estaba tan absorta en aquel baile, que a pesar de haber estado al pendiente de las puertas toda la noche, no se percató de que alguien entró. Había olvidado por completo el asunto de la junta de accionistas, y de que el futuro de la familia Ishinomori dependía en gran medida del resultado de esa junta.

Quien atravesó las grandes puertas de madera no era más que uno de los invitados que muchos habían estado esperando con ansias durante toda la noche. Y Rin sólo fue consciente de su llegada, cuando todos los que bailaban a su alrededor se habían detenido, o susurraban viendo hacia las puertas.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —susurró entre aterrada y sorprendida, antes de poder confirmar con sus propios ojos de quién se trataba.

Sin embargo, no importaba de quién se tratara. Ya fuera Naraku o Sesshomaru, de igual manera estaba perdida. Sólo tenía dos opciones: Ir a la cárcel junto con el resto de la familia Ishinomori en un futuro no muy lejano, o enfrentarse a la furia desquiciada de Sesshomaru. Ninguna de las dos era una opción alentadora.

Respiró hondo antes de girar el rostro y constatar con sus propios ojos de quién se trataba. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver la persona que la observaba fijamente desde el otro extremo del salón.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**[1] Sir Elton John:** Es un cantante, compositor y pianista británico de rock, glam rock y piano rock inglés. Sus múltiples reconocimientos incluyen el título de Sir luego de ser nombrado miembro de la Orden del Imperio Británico por la reina Isabel II.

**[2] Vestido de Rin: **Quise que el vestido de Rin fuese impactante, sofisticado y algo que no hubiese usado antes. Por eso, me inspiré en el vestido que usó Nicole Kidman en una de las galas del pasado festival de cine de Cannes (Mayo de 2014). El diseño es de Giorgio Armani, de su línea de alta costura Armani Prive. El vestido de Rin es algo parecido, pero a diferencia del de Nicole, el bordado terminaba a la altura de su cintura, pues Rin es mucha más baja que Nicole. Un corte como el del Armani original no le favorecería a ella.

**[3] Soledades:** Es un poema muy famoso de Mario Benedetti.

**[4] Grace Kelly (Su Alteza Serenísima la Princesa Grace de Mónaco): **Fue una actriz estadounidense de la "Época dora de Hollywood", y la princesa consorte de Mónaco al contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Raniero III de Mónaco. Es la madre de las princes Carolina y Estefanía de Mónaco, y del Rey Alberto de Mónaco.

**[5] Cámara de los Lores y Cámara de los Comunes: **Son las dos cámaras que conforman el Parlamento del Reino Unido, junto con el Soberano. La cámara de los Lores es la Cámara Alta del Parlamento, y la de los Comunes es llamada la cámara Baja. Ambas Cámaras celebran sus sesiones en el Palacio de Westminster. Al contrario de lo que ocurre en la Cámara de los Comunes, los miembros de la Cámara de los Lores no se eligen mediante elecciones, dividiéndose según su derecho a formar parte de la Cámara en Lores Espirituales y Lores Temporales. La mayoría de los Lores Temporales tienen derecho vitalicio no hereditario, y son nombrados por la Reina con el asesoramiento del Primer Ministro. Y esto es así porque, antiguamente, el derecho a formar parte de la Cámara de los Lores como Lores Temporales era exclusivamente hereditario.

**[6] Atentados en julio de 2005 en Londres: **Los atentados de julio de 2005 en Londres fueron unos ataques terroristas de motivaciones yihadistas sincronizados. El primer conjunto de ataques fue llevado a cabo por terroristas suicidas el 7 de Julio. Un segundo conjunto de ataques fue realizado dos semanas más tarde, aparentemente intentos fallidos de atentados (21 de Julio). Ambos conjuntos de atentados tuvieron como objetivo el sistema de transporte público, con ataques al metro de Londres y a la red de autobuses. Produjeron la muerte de 56 personas, todas en el primer ataque, incluidos los cuatros terroristas sospechosos, y 700 heridos. El primer conjunto de ataques coincidió con la 31° Cumbre del G8, donde se discutirían temas ambientales y la lucha contra el terrorismo en medio oriente.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos,<p>

Antes que nada, quiero desearles a todos un feliz y próspero año 2015. ¡Que todos sus proyectos laborales y personales se realicen! Y que lean mucho, mucho este año.

Mil y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que aunque no tengo mucho tiempo libre para publicar, ustedes no olviden esta historia. Quiero pedirles un poco más de paciencia. No podré actualizar con la regularidad de antes, pero no he olvidado este proyecto. Trato de escribir y corregir cuando puedo, y publicaré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Gracias también por aquellas personas que esperan con ansias y paciencia cada capítulo. Sin embargo, vi un comentario un poco grosero, y lamento mucho no poder publicar a diario, pero como ustedes, también tengo una vida, trabajo y familia. Agradezco a mis lectores amables, cordiales y tolerantes, que verdaderamente aprecian el trabajo y dedicación de cada capítulo, y que sin palabras soeces ni mala actitud, aguardan y llevan esta historia en su corazón.

Muchísimas gracias a todos sus comentarios. Siempre que tengo acceso al e-mail me tomo mi tiempo para leer todos los reviews. Es muy gratificante leer un buen comentario cada día. Gracias también a todos los que agregaron este fic a sus alertas y favoritos. Espero que este capítulo sea un buen regalo de navidad y una sorpresa inesperada para empezar este 2015 con pie derecho.

Ahora sí entrando en materia… Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y haya empezado a despejar algunas de sus dudas sobre nuestra querida Rin. Tenemos algunas pistas. Años, ciudades, nombres y demás. Así que dejen volar su imaginación.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru cada vez comienza a abrir poco a poco sus emociones, y dejar entrever algo a través de su muralla de hielo. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionará ante el secreto de Rin? ¿Ayudará algo conocer sobre la vida de Rin, o por el contrario sólo empeorará su vida matrimonial? Además, ¿quién habrá llegado a la fiesta? ¿Naraku o nuestro Sesshomaru? Aunque para nuestra Rin, cualquiera de los dos significa problemas. Serios problemas.

No me gustaría extenderme mucho con mi parloteo, ya que no quiero tardarme más de lo que ya he tardado. Solo espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten. Este capítulo resultó ser más largo que los anteriores, pero creo que ha valido la pena.

Un abrazo de oso gigante para todos y espero leernos pronto. Disculpen cualquier dedazo que haya quedado por ahí. Y de nuevo, si descubren algún error de continuidad, por favor háganmelo saber. Trataré de enmendarlo cuanto antes.

Los quiero mucho.

_**Sammy Blue**_


End file.
